Legacy Of Jin Dynasty
by LadyHayakawa
Summary: Neglected and abandoned by his parents Naruto finds a shrine and met Jin Emperor to trained by him. People won't know what will hit them . Here he comes JIN LEGACY. Inspired by jhonb666 The One eye dragon of Konoha. GodlikeNaruto and forgiving. Naruto x massive crossover (Naruto will traveling to many world including cartoon world depend author mood) (ON HOLD!FOR TIME BEING)
1. Chapter 1

_**OK Everybody, Im Lady Hayakawa , this will be my first fanfiction and thanks jhonb666 for allowed me to use his idea for my story. Actually I'll just remake his story "The one eye dragon of Konoha". But I'll adapted it to Dynasty warriors please don't flame and think I'll just copy him okay. Anyway let's start my first fanfic " LEGACY OF JIN DYNASTY"**_

(October 10 5 years after the Kyubi attack)

 _"How could they do this to me"_ thought a boy with sun kissed blonde hair, wearing a white shirt and blue pants as he ran towards a forest. Why is he running into a forest you ask? To answer that lets us start at the beginning,

During his and his siblings birth, a mask man attack the village using the Kyuubi but his father Minato Namikaze and the fourth hokage use a special seal and separate the yin and yang chakra and put it inside his younger sister wheres the soul was put in his younger brother to act as a medium for the chakra.

After that was said and done, the suppose seal did not take Minato's soul but spared him due to some technicality in it. He then told the people what has happened and announce that his children be treated as hero's because of it. The crowd cheered for their saviour but unknown to them they have already forgotten their firstborn child.

Back to the present, this child that was running is that forgotten child, his name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and all his life he wanted nothing more than recognition because throughout his life he was ignored and pushed aside because of his younger siblings. With it his parents did not care for him and so did the villagers. Everytime his siblings were treated like royalty while he was the extra baggage and his parents were no different as when he suggested something, they would choose his siblings over him and they even forgotten his birthday but today was the day that broke the dam in his heart.

Today was his and his siblings birthdays but as usual only he was forgotten sans a few who were Asuma, Guy, Kurenai, Anko, Itachi, Mikoto, Hiruzen, Yugao and even the Ichraku's, even his god parents Jiraiya and Tsunade forgotten him but for different reasons as the former thought about a prophecy and thought he was not it while the latter couldn't get over the death of her younger brother and sees the same thing inside him and because of it she couldn't look at him in the eye. While he was getting presents from the people he knows, his parents announced that his sister will take the both the Uzumaki and Namikaze seats respectively while his brother will be trained to become the hokage and it didn't help that his god parents decided to let them sign their summoning contract.

And with that broke the dam in his heart as he ran towards the forest not caring about everything as he cried all the way straight into a cave. Once he stopped he look at some shrine and he approach the shrine and very llong sword looked like rapier placed in the ground and find some tombstone that written "here lies the Imperial Phoenix" . After he finished that the rapier suddenly flash and after the flash died down revealing some regal looking man (I dunno how describe Sima Shi from Dynasty warriors sorry)

He then look at the kid and start speaking," hey young kid what are you doing here? This is not good place for playing around so just going back to you parents.

"I want to but they don't care about me." Answer Naruto , that man looked confused and then Naruto tell everything about his life and that man look shocked to hear and silent for awhile and then he said, " Then do you want to learn from me?" Naruto raised his head while that man continued " your life remind me of my younger brother life but its because he is soooo lazy and I see you have strong will and very determined too so how about it want to become like me boy?" Naruto cannot hold his tear anymore and hugged him.

"My name is Naruto Uzu…, no just what is your name, sir?"

"Well young one my name is Sima Shi and my nickname is Imperial Phoenix . Now I will teach you taijutsu and kenjutsu while summons teach you in nin, gen and fuinjutsu.

"YOU HAVE SUMMONS TOO . " Naruto shouted

"yeah" Shi said, "and ill also teach you how to handle another signature weaponsof my clan members and also philosophy and tactics, so be prepared to face hell and if you success YOU SHALL REIGN SUPREME IN THIS LAND MWAHAHAHAHA." Naruto paled.

(time skip graduation test)

The sun shone down on konoha as one Naruto woke up from his bed with a smile, why? Because today was the day he could drop his silly mask and graduate to become a shinobi. He now stood at a good 5'7(about 167-170cm) with a shoulder-length blonde hair like Shi, his face was voided of fat and his body was that of many girls wet dreams; six packs with no indication of fat.

And he ran toward shrine, he though of things happen in past years after he met Shi and his summons, Shi training really harsh as he not only train how handle rapier but also any variation weapon like Sima Zhao striking sword, Sima Yi Horsehair whip, Zhang Chunhua wired gloves , Wang Yuanji Throwing Knives, Deng Ai Drill lance, Zhong Hui flying swords, Guo Huai Arm Cannon, Zhuge Dan Short Rods, Xiahou Ba Siege Spear, Jia Chong Tomahawk axes , and Wen Yang Javelin (I really want make Naruto masteres Jin members signature weapons) but in the end Naruto only able to master striking sword, wired gloves, throwing knives and Tomahawk axes beside Sima Shi signature weapon rapier while he only decent enough to wield another weapons beside siege spear. (Siege spear will be one of Naruto in compatible weapons) while Shi summons taught him about nin,gen and fuinjutsu and the summons surprised cause Naruto learn fuinjutsu like he drink water.

He went into the cave and saw Shi with a grin on his face as he saw his surrogate brother running towards him but also sad because of what is gonna happen.

"Hey otouto, how are you?'' said Shi

"Fine because I will kick some imbecile and shall reign supreme mwahahaha." answer Naruto

"Thats good otouto but today I gotta go but don't cry okay because I will stand with you no matter where you are."

Naruto look sad at the declaration but that did not make him down and he gave Shi a hug and said thank you

Shi gave naruto his mask and his signature sword Emperor light and sealing scroll contained all of Sima clan signature weapons and book of instructions how to use it properly

"Well,Take care then Naruto and take care of the younger summons will you."

" Sure"

"Oh Naruto im almost forgot , I want you keep this." Shi took out strange looking gauntlet which look like eagle head and seven colored gemstones .

"This called Garuda changer, and this gemstones called Powerstones their color respectively symbolized elements contained . Someday you will be need it to fight against your enemy ."

"Thank , Shi-niisan, but how I use this?"

" I dunno, its very long time since last time that power used, But if spirit of Garuda deems you are worthy then you will be able to wield that power. Now I'm already ran out of time Naruto. Don't worry I'll always in your side till the end."

than he faded from existence. Naruto looked at the clothes Shi left for him and he put the mask his left side face and sealed Emperor light then he headed to academy. When he headed to his class, he heard his favorite teacher Iruka was trying to calm the class and then Naruto trying to help by cough and slam the door and entire class went silent as they saw Naruto in his new attire .( Sima Shi DW 8 costumes with left side mask minus his small hat cause while Shi look cool with that I don't think it will look good for Naruto). And after a while someone shrieked.

"Naruto-baka, what are you trying to do, do you think you can act cool like Sasuke-kun, huh."shrieked certain pink haired banshee who was named Sakura.

"Shut up you , imbecile I think people from Iwa can hear you ." replied Naruto harshly which make almost entire class shocked cause they think he had crush on her. Everyone in class thinking about changes of Naruto especially his two younger sisters Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze and Minami Uzumaki Namikaze.

"Nii-san, what happen to you?" said Naruko, she had a twin tailed waist long hair which was yellow in colour like her father. Unlike what most people think, she wanted to be Naruto so that he doesn't get left out but couldn't because of her fans and her parents and god parents training so she couldn't find the time to talk to him and when she did he just disappear to thin air.

 _"Looks like he managed to get his act straight but he will still probably screw this up, why did he have to be born into our family."_ thought one Minami Uzumaki-Namikaze. She had a waist long red hair just like her mother but she has always insult her older brother because he could not do anything but pranks around the village and because of it she thinks it is breaking up the family.

"Hnnn like the new look is gonna do any good you loser." said one Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze, he has red hair like his mother but it was untamed like his father and ponytail styled but his personality is that of a pampered and spoiled brat and because of it even his sisters don't like him.

"Now we will start first exam , written test, " said Iruka while he distributed paper

(Time skip to next test)

" Now would Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto U….." "hold on a minute." My name is Naruto Sima not that pathetic name." He declared boldly and others shocked again because his declaration.

"Okay would Naruto Date come to arena?", both fighter than walk inside to arena and facing each other.

" Okay then dobe are you ready to be humiliated?"said certain duckbutt haired styled named Sasuke Uchiha., one of the very few survivor of Uchiha Massacre by hands of his older brother Itachi who killed all but him, his mother Mikoto and few others, and like Menma he was spoiled because of it hand it turn him become a guy with some god complex who demands everything is given to him on a silver platter. cause he is so called elite.

" Dream on ,Duckbutt imbecile so lets start ." replied Naruto make Sasuke growled

Iruka then give sign to started match and Sasuke charge forward with straight punch to face but Naruto sidestepped and trip his leg make Sasuke lost then paralyzed a bit than Naruto chop his neck and kick his back to make him unconscious. Most of student opened jaw till drop cause so called deadlast beat one of rookie of the year like it was nothing but child play.

The class went back in as they headed for their ninjustu test which was the bunshin, henge and the kamawari. Naruko, Minami and Menma did it perfectly but they had to use the kage bunshin as a substitute because of their high chakra coils. Naruto did his perfectly also by henge into Iruka, switching places with Sasuke and doing two perfect bunshin also. Iruka nodded at this and gave him his hiate and he went home for the night as he waited for his team placement tomorrow

Timeskip later.

(Uzumaki Namikaze Compound)

Kushina Uzumaki was humming a tune as she was preparing a celebratory dinner for her children Minami, Naruko and Menma but her mind drifted for a second to Naruto. She frowned as she thought about her first born as she remember that she did not spend anytime with him because of the younger siblings training and it hit her, she did not spend anytime with him because they keep pushing him aside and keep taking his brother or sister's idea instead of his. _"How could I ignored and neglected my own son like this, I'm really horrible mother, I hope that's not too late to make it up to him."_ she thought to herself as she makes the family favorite ramen for everybody and then try to get Naruto back into the family.

As night time came and everybody was at the table and Kushina set the food on their table before she realized that Naruto was missing. "Where's Naruto, he should've been back right?" asked Kushina

"Don't knows and don't care he probably wandering off and some how lost in way to home."reply Menma.

Kushina was surprised at how her own son said like that about his older brother and as she was about to scold Menma, Minato suddenly said, " you shouldn't said something like that if you don't know about, probably he is hangout with friends or something and somehow forgot to tell us ."

"Huh, he is nothing but failure of the family, I don't even know why teacher even let him passed."

"He passed?"Kushina shocked

"Yeah, but he is nothing before Son of the yellow flash." Replied Menma smugly

"That might be true but if he could stop lazing aroung maybe he could at least learn something and maybe even be trained by mom and dad.'' said Minami

"But he beat Sasuke in a few seconds and earned his hiate, don't you think that counts for something." Naruko told them

"Big deal, I could do that blindfolded and he probably just got lucky." countered Menma

"He's probably right Naruko, I mean he did nothing more than just playing pranks and goofing off, so how could he have beaten Sasuke who was tied with Menma for rookie of the year was probably just that, dumb luck."

Before the talk could escalate, an ANBU came into the room telling the hokage this "hokage-sama, someone stole the forbidden scroll and we confirm that it was Mizuki."

"What! hurry up and find him. Sorry Kushina, I have to go." Minato said and he disappear in a yellow flash.

"No way I'm gonna sit this one out, come on Minami, Naruko lets go we can take care of this." said Menma

"Wait you are not going out there mister, you are staying right here while I try to find where Naruto is just to make sure he's safe." Kushina said to them as she went out but not before locking the whole house in seals to prevent them from trying any funny business. She went to the forest because she had a feeling that Naruto is there so she follow it and once she reach there she heard what sounded like fighting. When she got there, she was shocked at the site of because there he was, Naruto facing off with a 7 foot tall humanoid tiger who was bleeding profusely all over his body because of the cuts and a stump where his left arm should be and Naruto was grinning with a sword dripping with blood on his right hand.

(Naruto a few minutes ago)

Naruto was walking down the road back to his so called home if he could call it that since they always ignored him his whole life so he decided to take the long way home when a blur passed by him and was heading towards the forest. Smirking, he decided to follow it thinking something is about to happen. When the blur stopped at a nearby shed, Naruto saw that it was Mizuki who was talking to a couple of ninja with a musical note on their headband and that he had a scroll and was ready to give to them before he took action as he jumped and dive down to his target while shouting **"Black Beak".** Mizuki and co danger sense tingling and successfully avoid Naruto attack but still hit and blown away to trees by shockwave caused by that.

They recovered and saw Naruto standing in front of them smirking at them while tapping his sword on his shoulder. Mizuki laugh saying this "hah its just the failure of the fourth hokage son, don't worry he isn't threat after all"

"Says the guys who got blown away a few minutes ago.'' countered Naruto.

"That was just a lucky shot, a fresh out of school genin can't beat a chunin like me along with two more chunin." Mizuki said with a smug on his face but that look soon fade when all of a sudden Naruto appeared in front of him and gave a downward slash sadly he barely dodge it but he still got a shallow cut fro andm the shoulder to the waist. One of the sound nin threw shuriken at me while the other charge at me with a kunai on hand. Naruto used the sword to deflect the shuriken and then clash with the one with a kunai, mizuki join in by throwing a fuma shuriken and naruto but he pushed the sound nin and slash upward to cut the fuma shuriken in half. The sound nin shouted out **"SOUND DECAPITATING WAVES"** and a burst of wind come straight at Naruto, he countered by blocking it by it pushed it to one knee.

"Well is that all you got." said one of the sound nin.

"Don't worry, it will be need more than that petty attack to take down this mighty Garuda after all."

Naruto said and then jumped back then forward with speeds that they cannot see while Naruto jab one of sound nin then stab him 3 times in row while jumping and before landed he perform horizontal slash and after landed Naruto look back and suddenly lighning mark appeared and that Oto Nin slashed into two and dead. The other Oto Nin trembled and trying to run but suddenly Naruto appeared in his back and stab his heart and decapitated his head. Mizuki saw both of his partner killed by genin like child play. Suddenly Naruto smirked and look at Mizuki and he said, "So Mizuki , your partner in crime is already in history. Give up now , you don't have a chance against me you know."

"Don't get cocky you brat, I will show you the power that was bestowed to me by lord Orochimaru." Mizuki told Naruto as he took a vial of liquid from his pocket and drank it. He then turned into a 7 foot high humanoid tiger with a white fur and black stripes.

"Huh, well then come on big kitty let's play." Naruto taunted as he give a come on sign with his hands, Mizuki charge at him and attempted to slash him with his claws but Naruto rolled underneath it and then he jumped giving a downward slash, Mizuki put his arm to block it thinking it would help him but then the sword cut his arm like a hot knife through butter. Mizuki scream as his arm drop on the ground and his remaining arm clutch his now stumped of an arm. Using the distraction, Naruto charge at him and then stab him multiple times with, then ending with a horizontal slash as he called out his move **"LIGHTNING SLASH"** and with it, Mizuki's body was riddled with slash marks but that didn't kill him but it did make him drop onto his knees. He then groggily tried to stand up as he glared at the boy in front of him as said boy was grinning at his misfortune.

(present time)

Kushina stared in shock as her son was facing off with a monster and as she was about to help him, the monster roared and charge at him while Naruto was still grinning at it and then charge challenging his confrontation and then a streak of crimson light as both of them clash and then they were on opposite end like in those final showdown at samurai movies.

Naruto grunted a little as Mizuki smirked as he thought he won but suddenly he dropped to the ground as his neck had a deep cut and he was bleeding out from it and resulted to . "Here lies Mizuki thedead at the hands of a genin, guess that would be good on a tombstone. Oh well time to pack up and go home." Naruto then turned to see his mother standing there in shock and also there was his father along with his ANBU analyzing the carnage there. His father ask "what the hell happened here."

And all Naruto said was this "hmph, it is as you see right here, the Garuda has slain his first of few victims and he's itching for more." .And with that Mighty Garuda legends started.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Short Note: I'm back guys actually I'm regret to forget telling about you this is will be harem story but I'm already decided no DW girls since they are technically not alive in this world anymore. But im still open for any suggestion for harem , and about Naruto power actually he will be able to use all DW8 character weapons but for now I decide to focus of Wei and Jin character weapons and I also decide to add some elements from my favorite local tokusatsu series "SATRIA GARUDA BIMA X." and about Naruto rival I choose 2 person one girl and one boy which will be based from Yue Ying and Jiang Wei. Anyway here is my new chapter of LEGACY OF JIN DYNASTY"**_

 **Disclaimer ,I don't own , Naruto, Dynasty Warriors and Bima X , they respectively owned by, Masashi Kishimoto, KOEI TECMO, and Ishinomori Production.**

( hokage tower )

After the Mizuki incident, Naruto was taken to the tower for questioning and right now he is finishing it, lets see how things it goes.

"And thats about it anyway, we done yet?" said a bored Naruto

Minato was looking at his son with a critical eye as he was comprehending the situation, then he gave a big sigh and said "so Mizuki stole the forbidden scroll and you saw this, followed him to the forest where he was talking to two ninjas that had a musical note on his hiate which you engage all three of them and killed them in process am I correct."

"Yes, I killed them ok, can I go now cause I need to catch some beauty sleep." said an annoyed Naruto

"very well , you can go for now but we will talk again later alright naruto." As soon as he finished that, Naruto just flashed out in of there shocking those inside. "Minato, did you teach Naruto the **HIRAISHIN** " asked Kushina, "no I didn't Kushina."

"Then how did he do that?" but unknown to them there was a small crow outside their room who disappear with a poof while the occupants inside tried to ponder where he got that justu

( Later at naruto's room )

A flash shone in the room as Naruto appeared from it when a tinge hit his head a little. "well to bad I didn't have a camera because that look on their faces was priceless. Ah well time to catch some beauty sleep." Then Naruto hit a sack and closing his eyes .

 _Dream world_

 _Naruto find himself at dark cave and say, " hm its seems I'm got some nightmare huh, well I'm just pinch my cheek so I can wake up." But before he do it , he suddenly hearing voice , "_ _ **COME , MY CHILD ,COME MY NEW LEGACY."**_ _Feeling curious ,_ __ _Naruto then walk ahead to where voice come. And he finally found out that voice come from strange looking red armored guy floating and surrounded by very bright golden light._

" _Well, who are you and what do you mean I am your new legacy/" Naruto asked with bored expression. "_ _ **WELL TO ANSWER FIRST QUESTION MY NAME IS BIMA GLITTER. AND BEFORE I AM ANSWER SECOND QUESTION, YOU HAVE THAT GAUNTLET, DO YOU?"**_

 _Naruto then reach his pocket and then took out red metallic gauntlet with garuda head ornament. " You mean this right?" Said Naruto._

" _ **THAT'S RIGHT MY LEGACY , START FROM TODAY YOU WILL BE THE NEW GARUDA KNIGHT BIMA."**_

 _Suddenly Naruto feeling burned and at the same time he feeling wind breeze in his body. "Aaah , I feel new power in my body." Said Naruto._ _ **"THAT'S RIGHT, FOR NOW I'M JUST ABLE TO AWAKEN TWO POWERS, AND THAT'S FLAME AND STORM. IN ORDER TO AWAKEN THE REST YOU MUST FULFILL CERTAIN CONDITION. AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION YOU MUST FIND TIGER BRACER TO AWAKEN YOUR FULL POTENTIAL."**_ _Said Bima Glitter. " Fine then, but where I can find that Tiger Bracer and what certain condition you mean?"ask Naruto._ _ **" YOU MUST FIND THIS ANSWER BY YOURSELF BUT FOR TIGER BRACER EXISTENCE YOU WILL FIND IT WHEN YOU ENCOUNTER YELLOW TIGER.. VERY WELL THEN ,MY LEGACY I'LL LEAVE FOR NOW . WE SHALL MEET AGAIN.."**_ _After that , suddenly Bima Glitter Glowing up brightly and Naruto close his eyes to avoid temporary blindness caused that light._

(morning , Naruto room)

Naruto opened his eyes, and mumbled ," well that's very strange dream", But suddenly Naruto feeling strange at right hand and looking to his right wrist armed with Garuda Bracer and Naruto reach his pocket only to see Red and Blue Gemstone glowing brightly." So it's just not dream, Well, I shall get going , Don' be late for team assignment, you know"

( morning, classroom )

Naruto got to Academy and found out there he was the only one there first so he waited for the rest to come. After a while, the students started to come in and most of them were heir's to their respective clans. Well except for the certain pinky haired , those who came in were Shikamaru Nara who has his hair tied back like a pineapple, Chouji Akimichi a "chubby" person who always has a snack in his hands.. Next was Shino Aburane, a boy who wears dark sunglasses with a coat that covers everything except the top part of his face, Hinata Hyuuga who has dark blue and short hime cut hair style came in next wearing a big coat, she use to be a introvert girl but after hanging out with Minami and Naruko she managed to get some confidence in her.

Another to come in was the Inuzuka heir, Kiba. he wore a jacket with a hood and he had two red fang painting on his face, on top of his head was his partner Akamaru. Then came certain duck butt Sasuke Uchiha with his brooding face on, next came the two loudmouth and Sasuke fangirl duo Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno and lastly came the Uzumaki-Namikaze trio.

Ino and Sakura continue to argue until Naruto slammed the table and shouted to the heavens "WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP, JEZZ ARE YOU BOTH FOOLS AND BLIND BECAUSE HE IS SITTING IN THE MIDDLE YOU IMBECILE AND THAT MEANS THAT THERE ARE **TWO** SEATS NEXT TO HIM WHICH ARE EMPTY SO WOULD YOU TWO JUST **SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP** BEFORE I SWEAR TO ALL THAT IS KAMI I WILL SHOW YOU MY EMPEROR LIGHT **UP CLOSE AND PERSONAL ARE WE DONE NOW!** " to which they quickly sat down and shut up.

On cue, Iruka then came in and look on to his students with some pride on his face as he announce the team placement. "All right class, I am proud to be called your teacher and may the will of fire burn brightly in you ok Team 1 will be... (skipping unimportant people) Team 7 will be Sasuke, Sakura and Sai." Naruto raised an eyebrow at the last name but was put out of it when the banshee shouted something about true love and he unleashed some of his KI on her, she turned to see him glaring at her so she did the smart thing which was to shut up and sit down. "As I was saying, Team 7's sensei will be Jin uchiha. Team 8 will be Kiba, Hinata and Shino under Kurenai while Team 9 is still in circulation so Team 10 will be Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji whose sensei will be Asuma." Naruto sensed a dread coming in as he hoped that his six sense could be wrong this time but sadly it is not.

"And lastly will be Team 11 will be a four man cell with two jounin because the numbers aren't balance so this Team will have Minami, Naruko, Menma and Naruto who will be under Kushina and Kakashi." In which the Uzumaki-Namikaze trio smiled at this while Naruto slumped to his seat and grumble.

A few minutes later the jounin's came and picked up their students, among them were a raven haired beauty with red eyes wearing what look like bandages around her body, a smoker who has a cloth with the word fire tied around his waist, the one next was wearing a bandana and has a sword on his back and he had a kid next to him who has pale skin and he looked like he had no emotion to which Naruto smirked _"well, this is interesting. So this is your move huh you one eyed mummy. Oh well, one more burned ROOT won't make much of a difference to me but let's see how it goes first."_

Lastly two people came in both wearing normal jounin attire but one of them has gravity defying hair and a mask that covers his lower face and his hiate was slanted to cover his left eye while the other has a waist long red hair with a sword on her back. "Team 7 on the roof" and with that everybody went to the roof.

( Roof )

As everybody got ready on the roof, Kushina started the conversation "ok, eventhough we know each other we still need to do the introductions like this. My name is Kushina Uzumaki, my like are my family, my friends and ramen."Naruto cringed hearing family part. "My dislikes are perverts, rapist, scum,anyone make fun with my hair and girls who give kunoichi a bad name and my dream is already done so I don't have a any for now."

"Alright then,my name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes... my dislikes... and my dreams, haven't thought about it." and with that everybody even Naruto had to sweatdrop at that introduction.

"oooookay. I go first, my name is Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze and my likes are my family and my friends, my dislikes are the same as you mom and my dream is to be the best kunoichi in the world just like you." Kushina smiled at her daughter's conviction

"Next is me, my name is Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze my likes are my friends, my family to some extent and people who are serious about becoming shinobi, my dislikes are the same as Naruko but adding in my two brothers and people who don't take things seriously, my dream is to be a successful kunoichi and clan head."

"Che, how did I get a boring person on my team. Anyway my name is Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze, my likes are my family somewhat, ramen and learning cool justus my dislikes is a certain blond failure in our family and my dream is to be the hokage and kick said blond's ass." said Menma with a smirk as Naruto just ignored him while Naruko and Kushina were sad because of his deceleration.

"Guess I'm last then, name's Naruto Sima my likes... thats for me to know and you guys to never find out, my dislikes are a certain family, people who's all talk and no bite and a few more to be told another time and my dream, that's easy because my dream is to be famous and awaken my legacy."

Naruko and Kushina was curious because of the change in his name but they knew it had to do something with it as they were quite sad when they heard his dislike for their family.

"Alright, now that's out of the way, tomorrow is your real genin test so come to training ground 7 at 8 sharp and if I were you don't eat any breakfast, ja ne." Kakashi said and then disappear in a swirl of leaves. The rest of them stared at the space he was at a minute ago and just shrugged at it.

"All right, who wants to go and have lunch since it's still early?" ask Kushina.

"Sorry I have some urgent business Kushina-sama, so later then." Naruto said as he walked down the steps but without noticing the face made by Kushina and also Naruko.

"Whatever loser, come on mom, Naruko let's ditch the dork." Menma said and with that the family went on their day without Naruto which sadden both Kushina and Naruko as they prepare for tomorrow.

(Afternoon at certain places)

Naruto actually go back to shrine where he trained by Sima Shi and found out actually there is 4 more scroll contains weapons but Shi said find the blue colored must be the first priority cause it belongs to Wei Dynasty as predecessor of Jin Dynasty. Naruto keep looking at caves and after looking entire cave he found big blue scroll and feeling satisfied , Naruto going back to his so called home for now.

(training ground 7 next day)

Everybody was at the training ground as they waited for one more person who is one of their teacher, "if Kakashi doesn't get here soon I am gonna burn his entire porn collection right in front of him." said Kushina dangerously as her hair flared into nine tails which unnerved the genin a little except Naruto who was lying on a nearby tree branch.

Kakashi came soon enough and with an eye smile he greeted his Team before inching away from Kushina as she was drawing her sword slowly. Thinking quickly, Kakashi quickly took out a clock and explained to the genin that they had to get the bells before noon or they would fail and if one of them didn't get it, they would have to go back to the academy.

"Ok, that's about it so ready... ,hajime!" Kakashi said and everybody quickly jumped away and hide. Kakashi walked towards Kushina and started to chat with her while alert about his surroundings

"So Kushina, how do you think they will do?."

"I'm not sure Kakashi, Minami and Menma doesn't want to work with Naruto because they still think that he is still a weak person but Naruko might since she has been trying to talk to him, and I'm not sure about Naruto at all."

"Don't worry about Naruto, I'm sure he'll put aside his differences and help them in a way but I wouldn't hope much from him because from what I can tell from his results, he is somewhat weak."

Kushina look shocked at Kakashi's description of her son and was about to answer him before a giggle cause them to look at the tree where Naruto was sitting under reading the all famous book that everybody knows.

"You know, if this has more plotline and story then just sex then probably Jiraiya would be more famous and won't get his ass kicked so much by the female population. But then again, this book is written by a super pervert who couldn't get any girl and has been chasing the same girl since his genin days only to be denied everytime he propose. Oh well it is a shame I have to burn this though, after all it is to my number 1 fan Kakashi Hatake signed by the great toad sage Jiraiya the Gallant." Naruto said with a smirk.

Kakashi's only eye bulge wide open as he felt his back pocket only to realized that there was nothing there, he look at him nervously and ask "how did you get it, I didn't even notice it missing?''

"Sorry Ninja not supposed to reveal his secret right. So what's it gonna be Kakashi, your precious book or the bells that you have... and if you try anything funny, I put inside here an explosive note so I suggest you think about your options VERY carefully now." Naruto told them while leaking out his KI to show that he was serious which shocked the two a little as they didn't think that a genin could produce KI like this.

Now Kakashi was in trouble, if he gave the bell to him no doubt that Kushina would just continue what he started and he didn't then he would do it himself and it did not help that the book he was holding was a sign limited edition while Kushina had a glare at him that said "go ahead and try it." Kakashi was sweating bullets at the situation as his head was thinking _"what do I do what do I do what do I do"_ but before anything else happen, a small chime was heard and both of them turned around to see Naruko holding the bells in her hand.

"How?" was all Kakashi could say.

"Easy, I use my killing intent to mask Naruko's presence so she could sneak up on you guys to grab the keys, simple as that." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"But how did you get Naruko to work together with you?" Kushina asked

"Simple ,Shadow clones" was all he said.

They both look at him and wondered how he managed to learn such a clone technique but they saved it for later as Menma and Minami came out of the forest with a scowl on the former while the latter is glad to have passed but she didn't like the way it was done.

"All right Naruko, so who are you gonna give the bells to?" ask Kushina.

"ummm..., I think I will give it to Naruto, Minami and Menma because they probably deserved it more than me." said a very timed Naruko

Kakashi just eye smile at them and said "well you all... passed."

The three look on in shock as Kakashi started to explain about the the test and by the end of the day Team 11 was formed..

( Three weeks later )

Since its formation, Team 11 has been doing D-ranked mission's around the village such cleaning trash, painting houses and such but the highlight off it all was that they beat the time it takes to capture Tora, the daimyo wife's cat or in the minds of all genin the cat demon from hell. And how did they manged to capture such a beast in just 20 minutes, well let's just say that only two people in the group knows how to handle the cat and said two are doing it right now as the finished the mission once again in record time in the mission room.

A purring sound was heard in the room as the so called demon cat from hell was acting like a normal cat, why? Because Naruto and Naruko were petting and cuddle it carefully and from the sound of it the cat was liking it while the occupants in the room had only one thought _"how did they managed to make it act like that?"_

They were bought out of their muse when a shriek was heard and a big woman came rushing in with a smile on her face as she grab the cat and put it in a tight hug. The cat was trying to get out of the vice like grip of the woman as some of the occupants in the room were having some "ahem" thoughts towards the cat.

 _"That's right, tighter tighter. Squeeze the life put of that miserable cat."_

 _"I'd almost feel sorry for the cat if it didn't scratch me so hard on my face."_

 _"No wonder it always running from it owner."_

"All right Team 11, what mission will you have today, trimming trees, painting houses or..." ahhhh, Tora come back! " catching Tora again." said Hiruzen as he was in charge of the missions hand out.

"All right old man I've had it up to here, we've been doing D-Rank Mission for three weeks now..Can you give us higher ranking mission like hunting bandit or something. After all we are ninja, not odd job kid." said a pissed off Menma as he and the others were sicked of doing this but they just shut up about it.

Hiruzen took a puff of smoke as he look on at the genin and then he asked "what do you guys think, Kakashi, Kushina?"

"I'm sure that we can handle a low C-ranked mission after all." said Kakashi, Hiruzen was skeptical about it but then he relented and motion towards a door, the door opened to reveal on old man holding a bottle of sake in his hands. Hiruzen then explain the mission to them, once he finished the old man who was known as Tazuna decided to speak his mind.

"I ask for protection and this is all I get, a cyclops scarecrow, two spoiled princess , a guy who looks like he has a pole up his ass, a tomato and... well, you look good with that mask."

Kakashi had to restrain Menma from killing the client and Kushina was barely restraining herself despite she actually really want to do I badly.. Naruto was grinning, then walked towards the man and said to him "you know it's not nice to drink sake like that"

maste"What,are you some kind of monk or something?" ask Tazuna with an eyebrow raised.

"No what I mean is that you shouldn't drink sake like that without sharing it with me." Naruto told him as everybody was shocked at this but Tazuna just grinned and gave him the bottle to which Naruto accept and took a a bit sake and said," Not bad, but this still cannot match sake I drink usually."

Snapping out of their stupor, Kakashi told them to meet at the gate at 8.30 and with that everybody headed back to prepare for their first mission. .

(Preparation time)

Naruto actually struggling to choose weapon beside his Emperor light. Cause he only want bring 3 beside his main weapon. . after thinking for several minutes Naruto choose to bring, Skysplitter sword , Rose Thorns Knives, and Boomstick Arm Cannon. After packin his ninja supplies to his storage sealing scroll while his weapons sealed in arm storage seal. Naruto start wondering." _I have bad feeling despite not master arm cannon I probably will need this somehow/"_

( Gate entrance 8.30 )

Team 11 was standing in front of the gate as they waited for both their jonin sensei to arrived but they thought Kakashi will be late so they brought some things to past the time but imagine their surprise that their lazy teacher was on time. Some of them thought it was a genjustu but when they saw Kushina next to him they put some of the pieces together as to why he was early and with that they went on their journey not knowing the dangers of this mission.

The group traveled along the road in a diamond formation with Tazuna in the middle while Naruto was in front with Minami and Naruko flanking both sides and Menma took the back while Kakashi and Kushina hang back a little, they then noticed a puddle on the side of the road as one thought was on the minds of the group except Tazuna and Menma somewhat.

All of a sudden two ninjas came out from the puddle and use a chain to skewered both Kakashi and Kushina.

"Heh heh two down, four to go." one of the ninja said with a smirk. But that soon disappear as Menma threw a kunai in the middle of the chain thus forcing them to let it go as they engage in a fight with them.

Naruko jumped out of the way as one of them strike her first, she countered by throwing shuriken at him but he block them with his gauntlet by he failed to notice Minami as she use her mother's famous chakra chains to grab his legs. He tried to struggle but he couldn't get out of the chains was knocked out by Naruko with a chop to the neck whereas Menma parried the gauntlet with the sword he sealed into his arm before kicking the guy in the chest.

"Hah, someone like you can't hope to beat me the son of the hokage." Menma said with arrogant tone while the captured ninja gritted his teeth before be chained up by Minami and Naruko using their chakra chains. It was then Kakashi and Kushina came out from the bushes and congratulated them on a job well done. They then soon found out that Tazuna was lying about the mission ranked by inserting his sob story on how Gato took over Wave and what not, Afterwards Kakashi asked if they should continue and all of them agreed which Tazuna was grateful for.

( Shoreline )

As the group walked towards the village through the forest, a rustling noise was heard from bush and on instinct Menma threw a kunai at it, Naruko went in only to come out petting a white rabbit.

"Well congratulations Menma, You almost hand your first kill," said Narumi sarcastically to which Menma just stuck his tongue out at her while Kakashi was in deep thought about the rabbit when a whistling sound was heard and Kakashi's widen his eyes at it.

"GET DOWN EVERYONE " he shouted as he and Kushina tackled everybody to the ground but Naruto just tilted his head back to allow the thing embedded itself onto a tree. As they regain their footing, they saw that the thing was a big sword embedded to the tree and on top of it was a man who has bandages covering his lower face, white arm warmers and his hiate was facing his left side while the logo had a gash across it.

"Well well, if it isn't Kakashi of the Copycat and the red death Kushina. I'm honored to have the pleasure of fighting you guys but you shouldn't have brought some genin on this mission, who knows what might happen to them." said the man

"Zabuza Momochi of the hidden mist, an A-ranked missing nin. What are you doing here?" ask Kakashi

"A job of course, Gato decided to hire me to kill the bridge builder over there so if you don't mind, hand him over there so there is no need pointless bloodshed."

"You think you can scare me sorry it won't work because I am the son of the hokage you no eyebrow freak." said Menma with a smirk on his face.

"Well then, how about this? **HIDDEN MIST JUSTU.** " Said Zabuza as a thick mist covered the area.

"Stomach, brain, spine, heart, lungs, liver, larynx, these are some of the few places you can kill a human with, so which one should I choose to kill you with." Zabuza said to them with excitement in the mist while unleashing his KI which scared Menma, Naruko and Minami while Naruto just smirked as his blood boiled with excitement.

Kakashi flared some of his KI and told them to calm down as he use a wind justu to clear the mist .But turned that was a big mistake as he and Kushina didn't realized that Zabuza was already poised to strike. Before they could say anything, Zabuza suddenly got stabbed in the stomach and everyone was shocked to see a sword sticking out of his chest, they followed the sword to see Naruto wielding it but then Zabuza turn into water and then it splashed onto the ground to only then reappear behind Naruto mid swing and slice him in half.

"NARUTO!" Kushina shouted because of the sight she saw as her son was cut in half but only to see a poof of smoke that was in the place of her son. She sigh in relief at the scene but was distracted for a moment as Zabuza came out of nowhere ready to cut her in half with an overhead strike but before he knew it, his sword was blocked by the kid that stabbed his **WATER CLONE** earlier.

"Not bad kid but you left your teammates with my **WATER CLONE** over there."

Naruto just smirked which Zabuza raised an eyebrow somewhat on his face before a splash was heard as he turn to see the clone turned into a puddle in which he gave Naruto an opening to capitalized as he kicked Zabuza straight in the chest. That kicked sent him flying a couple of feet before he managed to stop his momentum.

"I see that some of you have some skill, so what's your name kid?"

"Me, I am the Mighty Garuda of konoha Naruto Sima and allow me to introduce my partner, the **EMPEROR LIGHT** and now he is really want to cut something."

"Hahahaa, not a bad introduction my sword here is Kubikiribōchō and is is hungry for some flesh." Zabuza told him with a smirk on his face which was match by Naruto's own and with that, they charged at each other clashing their blades as the group watch in awe.

 _"Just how strong is Naruto and how did he managed to get this strong?"_ wondered Kushina as she saw Naruto blocking an overhead strike and countered by elbowed Zabuza and Zabuza quickly recovered and charge to Naruto and do low slash aimed to Naruto only able to dodged by Naruto and do some horizontal slash which hit Zabuza but only make small cut cause Zabuza doing backstep before that, and the battle continue with fast tempo and now both of them clash their sword in deadlock state for several second and ended deadlock whit both of them pushed themselves back. "It's been a while since I got a real sword fight, so let's bring it to next level kid." said Zabuza.

"Since you ask so nicely, let's go! **.FLAMING SLASH** " Naruto told him as he use this skill and firebird shaped wave charge forward to Zabuza, his eyes widen a little and he jumped to the side only to Naruto charge toward him with sword in his waist while shouted " **CRIMSON SLASH** " and crimson energy move toward Zabuza.

It took Zabuza a moment to reacted as he hefted his blade to his chest to block the attack but before he knew it the attack thrusted him to the lake which he hoped he drown in it but instead his body skid on the water. He then stood up, quickly ran through some hand signs and then called out **"WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUSTU."** A dragon made of water came out of the lake heading towards Naruto but he did something no one else thought he could. He jumped on top of the dragon and started WATER SKATING on it which shocked everybody there, even Zabuza has his eyes wide open at that.

 _"What the hell is this kid?"_ Thought Zabuza as he blocked an overhead strike, he countered with a wide swing upwards to which Naruto lean back allowing it to pass by him before he landed on top of the water and charge at Zabuza as he now using quick strikes on Zabuza but the sword couldn't cut through the make shift shield of Zabuza's kubikiribōchō but he managed to prevent him from using any justu.

That soon ended as Zabuza pushed him away for a moment as he created a couple of **WATER CLONES** to charge at him while he prepared his justu but Naruto suddenly seathed his sword and somehow he took out his Rose Thorns Knives and focused his energy and shouted " **MUSOU STYLE; STARDUST** " and Naruto started throwing barrage of energy knives towards the clones which shredded them apart and splashed, Zabuza only had a moment as he managed to dodge the attack but only for Naruto to appear in front of him with a smirk as he said this

"There is no escape **STORM RUSH**." Zabuza had no chance as Naruto slashed at him continuously stabbing him at every part of his body. He screamed in agony before Naruto ended it with a cross sweep, sending his body back to shore crashing some trees along the way before he stopped.

Naruto walked towards Zabuza to see the carnage he created which was a bloodied Zabuza but notice that he was barely still alive. He was about to deal the final blow, a pair of senbons struck his neck thus killing him and a masked hunter nin appeared in front of him.

"Thank you for wounding him for me Konoha nin, I have been hunting him for a while but because I was not strong enough to take him down so I thank you for helping me." Said the mask nin in a neutral tone.

Naruto eyed the person and his eyes widened a bit before he smirked, he turn to walk away as he turn his head back a little before telling the person this.

"No problem hunter-chan, you just make sure that Zabuza is back to a hundred percent so we could have a **REAL** swordsmen match, because I really know what it feels like to match up against a swordsman of the mist. See ya."

The mask nin widened her eyes before she quickly **SHUNSHIN** out of there with Zabuza's body. Naruto walked down to see his so called team and sensei's heading towards him.

"What the hell loser, why the hell did you take away my fight." said Menma before he was hit on the head by Naruko

"Naruto, what happen to Zabuza?" ask a concern Kakashi.

"Oh nothing much, just that he got away with some help by some fake hunter nin but don't worry I'm sure we will be seeing him very soon." said a very eager Naruto as some of them shivered because for a moment they swore they could have seen a Giant Bird behind him but they thought it was their imagination so they continued their journey towards Tazuna's house with him leading the way as they prepare for anything that might come whether it will be now or in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello again guys. Thanks for certain people I can decide harem member for Naruto . I'll announce current Naruto harem and here we go : Samui, Shizuka, OC named Kira Terumi(yes she will related with Mei Terumi), Koyuki Kazahana and Temari (that's for now). I'm actually consider Naruko ,Minami , Mikoto Uchiha and even Kushina to become member, but for Uzumaki- Namikaze female case, it's cause they are really desperate to beg forgiveness from Naruto. And I remind you once again since it's Dynasty warriors version of johnb666 Basara/ Naruto xrosover some word will remain same cause I'm still new in the business. I'm also decide to add another anime and game element more cause my Naruto will be GODLIKE , and will be easily dominated his opponents even though he still have weakness due he build up anger caused by his neglection by his family.. Anyway let's continue this story lad.**_

After a long trip, they managed to reach Tazuna's house. When they went in, they were greeted by Tsunami; Tazuna's daughter as she invited them into the house. After Tazuna told his story, she thanked them to which Kakashi said they just doing their job and didn't need to say thanks.

She then prepared dinner which they enjoy until the sound of a door opening cause their heads to tLurn and there they saw a boy a few years younger than the quadruplets walking in. "Oh Inari, welcome back. these are the people that your grandfather hired to protect us from."

But the kid just stare at them for a while before going up to his room, "what's his problem?" ask Menma. Tazuna then told them how he lost his father to Gato and how it affected him becoming like that . Kakashi then told them that they will train tomorrow to prepare for Zabuza and his accomplice to which they nodded and went to bed for the night.

( Morning a nearby forest )

After breakfast, the Team find themselves in the forest nearby Tazuna's house as Kakashi started explaining their task for the day.

"All right, today we are going to do some training just in case Zabuza decides to attack but that won't be for a while so lets get started, Naruko and Minami will go train with Kushina in your kenjustu while Menma I am gonna train you in some elemental attack. Naruto you are gonna start climbing trees to work on your chakra control." said Kakashi to which Naruto look at him with a facefault expression.

"Wow, for a so called former ANBU captain, your observation skills is really really PATHETIC but then again reading those books could make any VIRGIN man dumb and blind cause they are to busy to find a REAL woman and make them become IMBECILE. Where did I and Zabuza fight on cause I was pretty sure it wasn't dry land."

They girls were giggling at him while Kushina was laughing her ass of, hell even Menma smirked a little at his expense, Kakshi's eye twitch a little before he thought back to the fight and his eyes widen in surprise which Naruto saw and gave him a smirk, then he said "That's right I was walking on water you fools, hell I was skating on top of Zabuza's water dragon when we were fighting, WATER SKATING you hear!"

Kakashi hung his head down because of that deceleration but then Naruto continued "so just leave me alone to train by myself and we'll be all good since you guys can't teach me much anyway." With that Naruto just walked away to train by himself leaving the team by themselves but one of them was glaring at him.

After that they train like this for a few days until one day Minami went to confront Naruto after Kushina finished her training for the day and went to train Naruko, she found him practicing some taijutsu katas on top of the lake while she saw some clones reading some scrolls, he notice her and ask "what are you doing here?"

"I came here to see if you were slacking off but now maybe you might have some brain in that head of yours." said Minami

"Seriously, you and Menma need to keep your ego in check before it comes and kicked you to the bucket ." said Naruto with a deadpan face.

"What do you know, from what I can tell you are still that attention seeking brat from all those years ago. I can't believed that mom and dad still chose to keep you because from what I can tell, you are still a disgrace to the family so why don't you just go ahead and get out of our lives already. After all that name you chose is probably for some no name loser like you!"

As soon as finished that sentence she was flown back by a straight punch from Naruto and boy was he pissed at how his own sister was talking to him like this but this was the last straw and now he decided to give his beloved (read: IMBECILE)sister an overdue spanking and humiliation she deserves. Minami got up and then lunged at him drawing her sword at him which all he did was sidestep and gave her a trip which she stumbled a little but managed to get her footing straight, she turned around only to see a fist that connected to her face as she flew back a few feet before coming to a stop.

She readied her sword for another strike only for Naruto to disappear and then gave her a roundhouse kick to the head to which she rolled over to lessen the damage. She quickly flashed some handsigns and called out **WATER STYLE: WATER DRILL BULLET** which she shot water like projectiles at him, Naruto dodge those projectiles easily as he concentrated some energy in his hand andpoint his hand to Minami while shouted " **WIND STYLE HURRICANE BLASTER BARRAGE** " which barrage of arrow coated by blue light energy and enforced by wind launched toward Minami and she hit by that energy arrow make her flown back to tree rows in her back make several trees cut down

Naruto slowly walked towards the damage area only to find himself being chain up, he look to the side to see Minami barely standing as she was panting hard. Naruto saw this at told her in a cold tone "if you think your pathetic chains can hold me then you've got another thing coming." after that he just the chains that binded him with pure brute strength which shocked Narumi before she was given another wicked right hook to gut that sent her flying once more to the ground.

Now Narumi was scared as she had never seen her brother angry before and now here he was cracking his knuckles ready to beat her to submission without a care in the world but just before anything could happen, Kakashi and Kushina came out of nowhere and stood in front of her readying themselves at Naruto.

"Naruto what the hell do you think you are doing to your sister." Said Kakashi

"Sister? Don't make me laugh Kakashi, I only have one family and that's for me to know and you to fuck off."

"What family, you only have us as your family." said Kushina

"Hah now that's a good joke. Since when have I ever been part of your stupid family you red hair imbecile bitch."

"That's enough Naruto now apologize to your mother right now." said an angry Kakashi.

"I do as I damn please you useless fanboy, tell me this then do you even know what my favorite food is." Naruto ask, Kakashi and Kushina wondered about the question before answering.

"Is ramen isn't it?" said Kakashi as everyone in the family loved ramen but that proved to be a mistake.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, oh now this is too good to be true, I NEVER LIKE THAT JUNK! SURE ONCE IN A WHILE MAYBE BUT ALL THE TIME, I AM ACTUALLY SURPRISE THAT RED HAIR WOMEN COULD GROW EATING THAT JUNK ALL THE TIME AND NOW THAT JUST PROVED MY POINT, YOU GUYS DON'T GIVE A MONKEYS NUT SACK AT WHAT I DO. SURE I PLAYED PRANKS AROUND THE VILLAGE TO GET IN TROUBLE BUT DO YOU KNOW WHY? ITS BECAUSE IMBECILES LIKE YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO LOOK AT ME AND WHEN I DID THE PRANKS, YOU JUST PUNISHED ME AND THROW YOURSELVES AT THE SIBLINGS AND LOOK AT THEM NOW, MENMA IS LIKE THAT DUCK BUTT EMO AND MINAMI HERSELF IS GETTING ARROGANT BY THE MINUTE BECAUSE SHE COULDN'T FIGURE OUT THE MOST IMPORTANT PART OF A SHINOBI AND THAT IS DECEPTION. THE ONLY DECENT ONE IS NARUKO BECAUSE AT LEAST SHE CARED ABOUT ME A LITTLE, WHY DID YOU THINK THAT I SENT A SHADOW CLONE TO ASK FOR HER HELP ONLY YOU BRAINLESS FOOLS. AND FURTHER MORE DO YOU GUYS EVEN BOTHER WHY I NEVER WALKED WITH YOU PEOPLE, THAT'S BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO BE SEEN BY A BUNCH OF PEOPLE THAT WOULD GIVE EVERYTHING TO SOMEONE WHILE THEY FORGOT THE OTHER AND HERE I THOUGHT UZUMAKI'S NEVER ABANDON ONE ANOTHER BUT FROM WHAT I'VE SEEN KUSHINA-SAMA, YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THAT NAME SO I SUGGEST YOU GUYS USE THAT THING YOU CALL A BRAIN AND THINK BEFORE YOU KICKED YOURSELF TO THE BUCKET. AFTER ALL YOU JUST USELESS IMBECILES.

Ranted Naruto as he released some of the anger he had bottled up for all these years and with each rant, Kushina started sobbing uncontrollably until she dropped down crying, Kakashi saw this and tried to comfort her while Naruto just look at them impassively, he walked away a little before turning his head a little and told them

"I won't be back for a while so don't bother finding me and Minami, I suggest you actually learn what happens around you because this world is never black and white so wake up and smell the roses cause I ain't gonna be there if you fall."

And with that he left for the day

(Tonight after Naruto-Minami confrontation)

Naruto now find himself at center of the forest and currently meditating."Okay here goes nothing"

In Dream world

 _Naruto opening his eyes and once again meet Sima Shi._

" _It's been awhile Naruto-otouto." Said Sima Shi_

" _Nice to meet you too Shi Nii-san.".answer Naruto happily_

" _Well then Naruto , are you found any scroll I told you."_

" _I already find and it's the blue one."_

" _Well lets see what contain inside that."_

 _After undo seal at the scroll several weapons out and that weapons have mark indicated their owner . and Naruto than read marking from each weapon clearly._

 _After several minutes, Sima Shi open his voice," Well Naruto I'll give you instructions to wield this weapons and since now you already masterd most of my clan weapons so I'll give you easy access to instantly mastered several weapons but you only able to master 6 weapons each Dynasty while the others must be you learned by your own."_

 _I'll already decide, it is Xiahou Dun Podao, Cao Cao General Sword , Zhang Liao Twin Axes, Cao Pi Dual Blades ,Jia Xu Sickle, and Wang Yi Trishula. Though I still wonder how Zhen Ji and Cai Wenji turn musical instrumental became deadly weapons."_

" _HAHAHAHA, don't think too much Naruto it will only make you getting headache. Anyway for other weapons here is instructions scroll for mastering this weapon though you maximum only decently wield some weapon just like, Siege Spear and Javelin. Anyway you should rest now , you already tired so I'm leaving for now."_

 _(Back to reality)_

Naruto opening his eyes and then unsealed Cao Cao legendary sword "WRATH OF HEAVEN" and start practicing Cao Cao fighting style in order to make him used cause Cao Cao Unusual sword style. After abit workout (whice remade some part of forest become gone) Naruto then fall asleep at forest floor..

( Next morning )

Morning came as a figure walked through the forest with a basket in hand picking herbs on the forest floor, as the figure walked deeper into the woods it saw what appear to be slash marks on the trees. Curious, the figure followed the slash marks until she reached a clearing but this clearing was man-made as the area was surrounded by craters, fallen trees, destroyed rocks etc and in that clearing the figure saw a boy no older than she was lying on the forest floor in the middle of the carnage.

The figure then recognized the boy as the one who beat Zabuza some time ago, it then got closer to him contemplating whether to kill him or wake him until he spoke.

"If you're gonna try and kill someone, make sure that they are not a really asleep."

The figure got spook a little but then calmly told him "I was just curious because I thought you were one of Gato's thugs."

"Don't worry I am not." said Naruto as he looked at the figure in front of him and he couldn't help but whistle because in front of him was a beautiful girl with silky long black hair, fair maiden like skin and wearing a pink kimono.

"But then begs the question, what are you doing out here miss." asked Naruto

"Oh, I'm out here to pick some herbs for my friend, he is really sick and I don't have enough money for a doctor."

"I see, well name's Naruto Sima what's yours Missy"

"My name's Haku and I'm a guy Naruto." said Haku as he thought that he would react the same way as others did in the past when they made a pass at her but was shocked when she heard him say

"And another piece of advice, don't bother tricking people like me because I can tell the difference, so want me to help you with it."

"ok I guess help is okay." And with that they spent the whole day picking herbs. As they were about to part ways Naruto told her this "tell Zabuza my greetings and to get ready for an ass kicking for a lifetime." he smirked when he saw her shocked face and he then disappear in a flash, Haku stared at the spot a little before grabbing the herbs and headed back to Zabuza.

Naruto flashed outside of Tazuna's house and then headed in, he saw his team eating dinner but he saw some emotions ranging from fear and realization by Minami to sadness and longing by Kushina while Kakashi had a hint of both anger and sadness on his face.

Naruko came up and said "hey onii-chan where did you go?" Naruto then answer that he was blowing off steam with training and left it at that, surprisingly Menma didn't say anything which was weird to him but shrugged as he went to bed. _"Man, I really need to control my emotions better cause that took more than I normally use, but then again I do feel a little bit relieved like a weight on my chest was take off me. oh well time for bed."_ He thought as he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next day Naruto slowly opened his eyes as light shone into his room, "Damn, how long was I fall asleep" but he was brought out of his thoughts when a scream was heard and he quickly grabbed his arms and headed for the noise.

( outside )

Tsunami was in trouble as two guys who worked for Gato barged into her house and dragged her out so that she can be use as a hostage, Inari tried to save her but was back handed by one of the thugs and now they were planning on raping her _"please someone, anyone help me"_ she prayed and close her eyesas she waited for the inevitable but before anything could happen she heard someone shouted " CRIMSON SLASH" allowed by painful scream and some disturbing noises followed outside. Tsunami trying to brave by slowly opening her eyes and seeing Naruto has seath his sword from bloodin front of her

After a while, she calm down and Naruto asked her where are the rest. She told him they were at the bridge but they didn't want to wake him up so they went ahead first, Naruto nodded at her answer and headed for the bridge but not before telling Inari for a job well done and that his father would be proud of him, he then quickly took off to the bridge.

( Bridge )

A thick fog was laced at the bridge as Tazuna was sweating because he couldn't tell what was happening only that he was nervous for some reason. Inside the mist however was a dome made of ice and inside it was Naruko and Minami, Menma stayed near Tazuna as a precaution while another side was Kakashi and Kushina fighting Zabuza. The fight was heating up as Zabuza tried to cut Kakashi but he managed to block it with a kunai to which Kushina tried to capitalized by coming to Zabuza's side and giving it a downward slash, it connected only for it to become a puddle of water. Zabuza was about to go for another clash before a shockwave of KI cause him to back off a little. _"What the hell is this, is it Kakashi or Kushina. no it's more sinister than that."_ Zabuza wondered but those weren't the thoughts of the two sensei's

 _"Is this the Kyuubi's chakra coming out, if so who is the one using it."_ was Kakashi's thoughts

 _"No it can't be, I need to hurry and finished him off and try to control it before it gets out off hand."_ Kushina thought as she hastily charged at Zabuza hoping to end it

Inside the dome was Minami holding onto a lifeless Naruko as she draw out the powers of the Kyuubi " **YOU KILLED HER YOU BITCH NOW I AM GONNA MAKE YOU PAY"** said Narumi while she kept drawing onto the Kyuubi's chakra before she charged at the masked hunter nin who was inside a mirror made of ice, she thought that the Ice would protect her but the the punch connected and she was forced out of the mirror. She was shocked at what happen but then another punch connected to her face as Minami saw red because the person in front of her killed her sister.

She was charging up a **RASENGAN** and when she was done, she charged at the nin and was about to connect by all of a sudden somebody grabbed her hand before the **RASENGAN** hit her, she turned to see Naruto grabbing her arm and looking at her with an impassive face before she shouted **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, THIS IS THE PERSON WHO KILLED NARUKO SO LET ME GO BECAUSE I AM GONNA KILL HER."**

Naruto then look and Minami and shake his head a little before asking "you **FOOLS** ,did you even bother to see where the senbon needles hit Naruko before going all Kyuubi on her cause from what I saw, she is still much alive isn't that right Haku." As he turn to see Haku's mask falling apart showing her face that was in shocked at his observation but then she answer "Yes, I never liked killing in the first place so I placed her in a sleep like state."

As soon as she heard this Minami calmed down till the Kyuubi cloak disappear and then she was panting a little because of using the Kyuubi chakra but she was relieved as soon as she heard that Naruko was still alive but before they did anything else, a loud chirping noise was heard and Naruto and Minami recognized it then they heard Haku said this "I am sorry Naruto but I have still have a job to do for Zabuza as she **SHUNSHIN** towards Zabuza's position.

Kakashi was about to kill Zabuza with his **CHIDORI** but then he saw the hunter nin coming out of nowhere, he tried to stop but he couldn't and before anyone knew it Naruto came out of nowhere and grabbed Kakashi's hand to deflect the **CHIDORI** while his other hand grabbed Haku as he turned while giving a kick to Zabuza's chest to get him out of the way.

After registering what happen Kakashi was about to ask Naruto something but a clapping sound was heard and everyone turned to see a short man being led by a couple dozen thugs. "Well well, turns out the demon of the mist was nothing more than a weakling because you can't kill a simple bridge builder, ,actually I'm not plan to pay you anyway.."

"Gato, you, **YOU BETRAYED US**." growled Zabuza

"What do you think, you nins are so expensive so I hired these thugs to cut you out of the deal since they only cost less than you do. Now go and kill them all except for the girls since they will make a nice edition for the brothels." said Gato

The group was tired after the fight but they have no choice because it was do or die, Kakashi was about to throw a tri-progned kunai before a sinister laughter caused them to see Naruto grinning like a mad man as he walked towards the thugs. Kushina called out to him but to no avail as he continue walking towards them

 **Playing Dynasty Warriors 8 BGM Thousand Suns DW7th mix**

"Look at this boys, the kid thinks he can take all pf us head on."

"Lets show him a dose of reality."

"YEAH!"

The thugs charged straight towards Naruto who was still walking slowly with that grin still on his face because through his eyes time slowed down for him and when the thugs got close. he suddenly pull out his arm cannon and shouted " **MUSOU :DESPERADO**." While he stab nearest thug with his cannon stick and shooting fire projectiles to several thugs cause them dead. .Thinking Naruto leave his back open 2 of thugs trying to strike him from behind but Naruto just back handed him and again doing 360 o rotation and continuously firing projectiles and some of them critically hit some thugs to meet their his sdemise while some of them hurt at their arms and their that, Naruto then jumped and then shouted **"SKY CANNON** " as he aiming his cannon to group of thugs while decended slowly and firing blue fire projectiles which hit remaining thugs right on vital spot to ensure their demise and after finished he start landing to regain footing. But while Naruto finished his landing. , suddenly several thugs which just recently join the fray surrounding him.

"Charge" one of them shouted as everyone charge onto his position leaving him no escape. Once they were close enough, Naruto switch back his arm cannon to his rapier as the sword got out of the body via forcefully out as Naruto called out.

" **DEATH SENTENCE"**. As he stab one of thugs and then start spinning while he do rotation slash make thugs severely wounded and while he ended his spinning suddenly black energy projectiles come out from ground and make body of wounded thugs vaporized.

After finished his move then he turned to see the remaining thugs and Gato looking at him with fear. He then slowly walked towards them.

Gato and his thugs were peeing in their pants and looked very white right now as this monster in front of them just wiped out more than 1/2of their members and now he is walking towards them as bodies literary started falling from the sky. They an saw his clothes and his hair being painted red from the blood which was falling like rain drops as he still has a grin on his face as he was looking at them like a sadistic man. some of them couldn't take it any more and started running away but then Naruto saw this and throwing his energy knife and hit right one thug at his heart.

He appear in between the running men and his comrades, they widen their eyes as he called out **STORM RUSH**. Screams were heard as Naruto cut and rip apart anything he sees with his swords and no man was safe from him, an archer tried his luck as he fired an arrow at him but he blocked it and charged at him, he tried to run but he was to slow as Naruto quickly cut his head off. He then saw a few more running away while some tried to jump off the bridge but Naruto was having none of that so he focused wind energy towards his body and then in a flash, he disappear.

The thugs that ran away were shocked by Naruto's pressence as he called out " **HEAVENLY GALE** ", when he did he did a horizontal slash which created a green sword like aura that cut through them and those that weren't killed was knocked back by the force.

Naruto. Than switch again to his throwing knives and shouted " **STARDUST MAXIMUM** " and continuously thow barrages of energy knives but faster and strongerthan original Stardust which hit those that tried to jumped over the railings Naruto than switch again with sword but instead Emperor light, Naruto took out Skysplitter while he said silently" At least you must have some action."

Naruto walked towards Gato was shivering in fear, he tried to bribe him but his plead not make Naruto stop.

"Well time for little surfing."Naruto then charged at him to knocked Gato and make his body like surfboard and Naruto surf abit make Gato cried painfully and agony, and after bit fun Naruto than lift Gato Body and threw it airborne than shouted **"AZURE SLASH "**. Which Naruto slash upward and blue colored energy slash move toward Gato and effectively decapitated his head. The head flew as Naruto swing his sword downward to clean the blood and sealed it again. and then the head hit the ground with a thud.

 **( End song )**

Everyone had a different reaction as Naruto walked towards one of the thugs who was alive. Minami was shocked at the sight as she was putting Naruko down on the railings, Menma was starting to go green at it while Tazuna thought about swearing off drinking sake forever. Kakashi and Kushina wondered how did he get those jutsu to kill all those men and wondered if he was okay after killing them. Zabuza and Haku watched with an impassive expression because both of them had seen people die before but Zabuza was impress by his skills.

The thug that was alive was scared shitless as Naruto walked towards him, he was then grabbed by Naruto who lock his gaze at him. Naruto told him in a cold and dangerously low tone **"THE REASON I AM LETTING YOU ALIVE IS SO THAT YOU CAN TELL THIS TO EVERYBODY."**

Naruto threw him down before shouting towards the sky **"GO AND TELL EVERYONE THAT NARUTO SIMA, THE MIGHTY GARUDA OF KONOHA IS HERE AND ANYONE WHO DARES CHALLENGE ME WILL BE FALLEN BEFORE MY BLADE AND THEIR SOUL WILL BE SENT STRAIGHT TO THE DEEPEST PART OF HELL, SO RUN AND SPREAD MY MESSAGE TO ALL, NOW GO AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I CHANGED MY MIND YOU IMBECILE FOOLS."**

The thug started to run away in fear when Naruto finished his sentence as lightning flashed behind him adding the dramatic effect to it. Once the thug was out of sight, Naruto turned to see the rest of his team and Tazuna staring at him before he started to thought to himself "this is gonna be a long week." as he carried Naruko on his back and motion them to head back to the house to regroup.

( somewhere in the border of iwa )

The thug ran towards a shop barging in ignoring the rest of the people as he headed straight for the counter, the man saw his state and ask what happen.

He shouted "I need you to add someone to the bingo book now!"

"OK, no need to shout. So what's his name that got you so riled up." said the shopkeeper as he took out a pen and book.

"His name is Naruto Sima, and his moniker is the Mighty Garuda of konoha." said the man in fear.

 _ **WELL THAT"S ALL FOR NOW**_

 _ **AND FYI , Starting from this chapter I'll posting Naruto stats randomly**_

 _ **So here is current Naruto stats**_

Stamina: Low Kage

Strengtth: Elite Jounin

Endurance : Kage

Agility : High ANBU

Skills:

Ninjutsu, High Jounin

Taijutsu: Mid Jounin

Genjutsu: High Chuuin

Kenjutsu : ANBU

Fuinjutsu: Grandmaster (By Uzumaki standard)

Chakra Reserves: Due of his learning weapons and to use Musou Naruto can increase his reserves every he increase his mastery level of certain weapons. So Naruto reserves currently: 5 kage+2 jonin+4 chuunin +1 genin and that's from mastery level of Jin signature weapons

And here is currently Naruto weapon master level

Note instead use weapon name : ill use character name to make you think a bit

Master/Kage : Sima Shi, SIma Zhao, Wang Yuanji, Zhang Chunhua, Jia Chong

Expert/Jonin : Zhong Hui, Guo Huai.

Advanced/ Chuunin: Wen Yang,Deng Ai, Sima Yi, Zhuge Dan

Intermediate' Genin: Xiahou Ba

Extra note: Wen Yang and Zhuge Dan mastery still can advanced to Expert .

 **I'll also add Wei mastery in future chapter.**

 **And I'm waiting for your review kay**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello again guys , I must thanks for some idea which make Kushina and Uzumaki Namikaze younger females will move out to Naruto place. Actually I'm already considered this possibility but certain reviewer make me decisive with that I'm also decided Naruto will get 1 more harem girl but is not from Naruto or Dynasty Warriors either , and she will not appear till later chapter**_

After the death of Gato was known throughout Wave, the people started partying and celebrating for two days straight and also turned out Naruto send several clone to raid Gato Mansion and return most of Gato possession to villagers while he take some for himself (without known by his team of course) ,also during the party Naruto was a happy camper as he outdrank everybody in Wave while somewhat getting a fan club at the time though they only stare him like a piece of meat because Kushina and Naruko somewhat glared at them to back off and even Haku join in sometime eventhough at the time she didn't know why but Zabuza just told her that her heart was reaching out to her to which she blushed at the meaning.

Naruto actually also happy for some other reason, cause he found strange sword which he found out name **"GLANCE REVIVER"** and several scroll contained variation sword skill and some scroll with **"MAGIC"** written in that scroll. " That sword technique will be big help cause so many rapier variant technique written there and it seems "MAGIC" scroll can also useful thought I must do more research before ."

that was not all that had happen, on the third night of Gato's death, Zabuza called Naruto so that he could have a chat with him.

"Hey kid, I know Haku decided to go with you guys but regretfully I'm cannot coming." said Zabuza as Naruto raised an eyebrow and before he said something Zabuza raised his Naruto stopped and continuing what his said.

"Let me finish, she doesn't have a good life and I don't want her continue life like this just because me. I know you will take care of her while I am going back to Kiri to rejoin rebellion against Yondaime Mizukage but before that I want to have a last spar against you with nothing more than our swords, no ninjustu, genjustu or anything else so what do you say kid, want to give me good farewell fight before we part ways." He ask grinning

Naruto returned the grin and told him "well then old man what are you waiting let's dance"

Once the last word said,in flash they clash and try overpower each other, before both of them pushed back and regainstance for another clash. Then they do stare contest for few seconds, and only sound of sake bottle break cause drunk one villager make them charge forward and ended up in deadlock for few seconds and that only ended cause Naruto suddenly trying stab Zabuza by one of his Rose Thorn Knives which appear from nowhere. Zabuza danger sense tingling but bit late to dodge cause Naruto managed to inflict little cut to Zabuza chest.

Zabuza then retaliate by do quick shoulder charge and hit Naruto bullseye, but Naruto managed to lessen the impact caused by Zabuza attack by backflipped and landed gracefully only to find himself at disadvantage position when he see Zabuza thrust forward his sword directly to him. But somehow Naruto managed to avoid Zabuza via rolling to sideand try to hit by slashing his swordto Zabuza left side cause it look like easy target but Zabuza quickly shifted his sword to left hand and block Naruto attack and once againit turned to power contest again till Naruto suddenly duck and do low swipekick make Zabuza lost balance and he try to midslash Zabuza, Zabuza quickly regain his balance to do back step avoid Naruto attack but he feel pain cause somehow Naruto managed to hit him espite his effort to dodge this attack.

Zabuza grunted a little from the attack as he gave a round house swing with his sword but Naruto just backflipped over it. Zabuza didn't let up as he follow it up with another swing to which Naruto managed to block it with his sword but was sent down to the ground because of the force behind it. Naruto recovered again as he charged and gave a low thrust to Zabuza's legs to which he just jump over it but that was his mistake as Naruto feint that attack and gave an upward slash towards Zabuza.

Zabuza's eyes widened a bit as he saw the sword coming at him as he lean back but the sword managed to hit one of his legs, once he landed he drop to one knee because of the wound but instead of anger, he was grinning as the swordsman in him was shivering with excitement because of the warrior in front of him.

"HAHAHA, NOW THIS IS A FIGHT KID SO COME ON SHOW THIS DEMON THE POWER OF GARUDA AND LET US SEE WHICH IS STRONGER." shouted Zabuza

"WELL COME ON, I AIN'T GETTING YOUNGER OLD DEMON." answer Naruto as his grin got wider that it could split his face into two.

The sky sudden pick up wind as these two ready themselves for the last clash but unbeknown to them they managed to get a small crowd which was team 11 along with Haku as they watch a rare kenjustu match between two men who do well their respective arts as different thoughts rang through their minds.

 _"How did sochi get this strong, eventhough I am happy about it but I'm sad that he managed to do this without our help."_ thought Kushina

 _"Naruto, just how strong are you?"_ was Kakashi's thoughts

 _"Nii-chan"_ Naruko thought in worry.

The two stare at each other as the winds pick up even harder but that did not deter the two men in the clearing when a lightning flash out of nowhere. As if on cue both charge at each other, time slow down for both of them as they saw the beings that made them what they are today. For Naruto he saw a blue demon ready to cut him in half and for Zabuza, he saw a white and black dragon ready to feast on his next prey. They came closer and closer until they clash and everyone was holding their breath as both of them were facing back to back of each other.

Naruto drop to his knee first as a gash appear on his cheek, Zabuza grin and told him this "Kid you better take care of her or I am gonna hunt you down to the ends of the earth you hear me."

"Sure thing old man now just lose already." And as soon as Naruto said that Zabuza fell down face first to the floor as the match ended with Naruto winning as everyone ran towards the fallen men as the match of the decade ended.

A couple days later the bridge was finished (Thanks to Uzumaki Namikazes clones army) and everyone was waving good bye to team 11 along with Haku as Inari cried a little but Naruto reassure him that they will meet again in the future, Zabuza took some of Gato's money and returned to Kiri to help with the rebellion. Haku actually wanted to follow him but he told her that he didn't want her to have the life he have and after a tearjerking moment they parted ways.

"So, what should we name the bridge?" ask a villager

"What about the super Tazuna great bridge." which earned a boo from all villagers to Tazuna and he cried anime tears a little

"How a bout the Mighty Garuda bridge, in honour of the one who free us from Gato's rule." said Inari and then everybody cheer in agreement as the bridge was named on that day.

It didn't take long for the group to reach Konoha because they didn't have any normal civilians with them so they could run at full speed without any worry. Once they reach the gates, they gave their id and then headed to the hokage office. In there were Jiraiya and Tsunade as they were waiting for the team from coming back from their first C turned A-ranked mission. They were happy that they made it home safely as Kakashi and Kushina started telling their story in Wave but Kushina was hesitant in telling what Naruto said to her with most of the occupants noticing it but Kakashi face said that they will tell them later.

They nodded to which Naruto grumbled as he know that he is gonna have a very long talk with his so called father later. Once they were finished with their report, faces of shock and confusion was on their faces as they heard that Naruto slaughter a lot of men and managed to win a fight against Zabuza Momochi alone was enough for them to ask a few question about it but the file it for later as they handle the extra person at the moment.

"So, Haku if you wish to join our village you must be on a month probation and a trip to our I&T department for a few days. Sorry but it's protocal."

"I wouldn't mind that hokage-sama, but I would like to join the medical corp when I finish the probation." And those words brought a grin on Tsunade's face as she was looking forward for another medical nin to teach.

Once they ended the report, Minato dismissed the team except for Kakashi and in turn Kakashi told Naruto to stay outside for a moment. Once that was done, Kakashi told them the empty part of the story and when that was done most of the occupants in the room were sad a little but also a little angry at how Naruto thought about his family like that, Minato then dismissed the ANBU before calling Naruto in

When Naruto entered, he saw that the room was a little tense and he knew Kakashi told them everything.

"So, what did the cyclops told you." ask a bored Naruto

"Naruto, that's not how you should treat your sensei but nevertheless he told us everything and I am shock that that's how you see our family. You should understand that your siblings needed more time with the Kyuubi in them so stop saying stuff like that when you know your mother and I love you and we don't want you to get hurt when we are training the triplets." said Minato

"He's right kid, so how about you apologize to your mother and sister and wait until they are finished with their training then they will teach you ok Naruto." said Jiraiya hoping that it might help but was put out of it when Naruto started to laugh.

"heheheheheh... HAHAHAHAHAHAH." Naruto continue to laugh as the occupants in the room look at him in confusion.

"Ohhhh now that's funny, saying stuff like you love me what a bullshit. Like I told that red haired bitch since when did you guys EVER NOTICE ME, EVERY GODDAMN TIME IT'S ALWAYS THE SIBLINGS THAT YOU LISTEN TO NOT ME, YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME. HA WHAT A FUNNY JOKE, YOU COULD HAVE GIVEN ME A SCROLL TO READ OR OHHH I DON'T KNOW MAYBE USING SOME SHADOW CLONES TO TEACH ME BUT NNNNOOOOOOOO YOU HAD TO FOCUS YOUR ATTENTION TOWARDS THE TRIPLETS AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO GIVE A LAME EXCUSE, DID THE SEALING SHRUNK BOTH YOUR BRAIN AND BALLS CAUSE FROM I CAN TELL YOUR EGO CRUSHED YOUR SPINE BECAUSE FROM WHAT I CAN TELL NONE OF YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO ADMIT YOUR OWN MISTAKE SO LET ME TELL YOU THIS."

"You can take your excuses." Naruto said as he held up his hand pretending to hold something

"Shine it up real nice." He turn the imaginary object a little

"TURN THEM SON'N BITCH SIDEWAYS AND STICK'EM STRAIGHT UP YOUR CANDY ASSES." Naruto said furiously, he shrugged before continuing but he was cut of by Jiraiya.

"NOW LISTEN HERE kid, you shouldn't talk like that to your own father because he has to make the tough choices here so shut up and listen properly because your siblings are needed so that they could change the world and if you could stop whining then maybe we can teach you something worth wide after your siblings training." with Tsunade adding her two cents in "Yeah so now you are going to apologize right now to your mother for being a kid throwing a tantrum, now I know your are angry but..." that was all she could say before Naruto put his hand up in a stop sign before continuing.

"Seeing as I was not done taking, you should KNOW YOUR ROLE AND SHUT YOUR MOUTH." to which another round of cheers was heard again by Naruto but he ignored it

"As I was saying, he may make the tough choices but does he admit them no he doesn't. Why, its because he only took the easy way out and YOU. YOU THOUGHT THAT I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THAT USELESS AND PATHETIC PROPHECY YOU WORSHIP SO MUCH ABOUT BUT GUESS WHAT, I'VE KNOWN ABOUT IT SINCE I WAS FOUR IMBECILE AND LET ME TELL YOU THIS. PEOPLE THAT FOCUS TOO MUCH IN THAT KIND OF STUFF ARE PEOPLE THAT HAVE NO SENSE OF DIRECTION AND NEED SOMEBODY TO HOLD THEIR HAND WITH WHILE THEY ARE CROSSING THE ROAD AND LOOKS LIKE YOU ARE ONE OF THEM. DOES THE TOAD SAGE WANTS HIS BOTTLE OR DOES HE NEED HELP TO CHANGE HIS DIAPERS."

"AND DON'T THINK I FORGOT ABOUT YOU OLD HAG, YOU SAY I THROW A TANTRUM THEN WHAT ABOUT YOU. YOU CARE MORE ABOUT THE DEAD THAN THE LIVING BECAUSE YOU KEEP HIDING BEHIND SOMEBODY AND NOT THE GENJUSTU YOU PUT UP SO HOW ABOUT YOU MOVE ON BITCH CAUSE THE DEAD AREN'T COMING BACK IF YOU KEEP THIS UP HELL YOU MIGHT END UP LIKE THE PATHETIC FANBOY OVER HERE AND YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE WRONG ABOUT THAT BECAUSE I'M NOT ANGRY." which confused the people even more.

"No I'm not angry right now. I was angry when you neglected me, I was angry when you train them instead of me, I was angry when you assholes took my birthright. Right now I am very very pissed because you think that you can boss me around like a little kid but newsflash people, I am not a kid so since you like prophecy so much let me give you one right now." Naruto then changed his voice a little and continued on

 **"ON THE DAY WHERE BOTH THE SUN AND MOON MEET, THE HERO OF THE LEAF WILL FALL BY HIS OWN FLESH AND BLOOD HE BETRAY BUT BEFORE HE FALL, HE SHALL SEE HIS FAMILY FALL FIRST BEFORE THE MIGHT OF THE FORGOTTEN ONE AS HE SHALL USE THE POWERS OF LIGHT AND DARKNESS TO DESTROY THEM IN BOTH MIND AND BODY AND ONCE HE TURN TO THE HERO OF THE LEAF, HE SHALL BURN HIS VERY SOUL TO THE GROUND AS THE HERO WATCH HIS OWN KIN TOOK EVERYTHING HE KNOW AND LOVE."**

"And believe me when I say that I will make this prophecy come true, believe it so go ahead and try me if you dare." said Naruto as he walked out the door leaving a stunned group of people in there and suddenly Naruto step while looking back and said." I'm ready for whatever you want to do with me." Then Naruto leave the room with **SHUNSHIN.**

"You don't think he might do it do you sensei." ask Kakashi

"I-I-I'm not sure Kakashi but I think he just need to cool of so don't think too much of it." said Minato unsure.

"Just in case Gaki, I think I will head over to your house for a bit just in case, you coming Tsunade."

"I-I-I don't think so Jiraiya, leave me alone for a bit." answer Tsunade as she walked out of the room to clear her head a little

"I'll try and talk some sense into him once he cooled down a little sensei and maybe he will see that we are right." Said Kakashi to which Minato nodded and he disappear in a swirl of leaves.

( random training ground )

Naruto was meditating a little as he tried to calm down a little but that could only go so far and he hope that someone would come and become his punching bag, and as if Kami was listening to him Kakashi appeared right in front of him and he grinned.

"Naruto listen here, your rants stop right now so be a better man and apologize to your family right now because sensei is right and if you listen then maybe you could have them teach you something." said Kakashi as he thought that Naruto would listen.

Naruto look at him like he grown a second head but then an idea pop into his head, he grin a little as he draw his sword out and pointed at him saying "COME MAKE ME USELESS FOOLS"

Kakashi got the idea a little as he shown his **SHARINGAN** to Naruto who just smirked and then disappear before appearing on top of Kakashi with his sword poised to stab him.

 _"Fast"_ Kakashi thought as he rolled out of the way to safety but that was short lived as Naruto called out **BLACK BEAK** as his sword stabbed into the ground creating a dome shaped shockwave which knock Kakashi back a few feet hitting some trees before stopping. Kakashi recovered but only to see Naruto's sword thrusting at him in a reversed angle, thinking quickly Kakashi managed to **KAWARIMI** with a log to get out of harms way and when he did, he saw Naruto thrusting the sword at the log as he called out **DEATH SENTENCE** and the log was obliterated along with the trees behind it. Kakashi saw the damage done and he made a mental note to dodge those kind of attacks but was brought out of it when he saw a Blue Firebird heading straight for him.

He quickly made some handsigns and put his hand on his mouth in an O shape as he called out **WIND STYLE: WIND DRAGON JUSTU** and a dragon made of wind collided with the firebird and caused huge explossion down and Kakashi saw that Naruto was nowhere to be found, as he frantically search for him, his danger sense told him to jump which he did to see Naruto coming out of the ground intending to drag him down but couldn't.

Kakashi landed and had his kunai drawn in both hands as he watch Naruto carefully and plan his next move. Suddenly Kakashi hearing some sinister laugh which make him shivering cause how sinister this tone and he look around to trying find source of that sinister laugh but find out nobody here. Suddenly Kakashi have bad feeling and following his feeling he quickly duck make Naruto sneak attack Naruto won't stop at that while he has thought," _it will be good opportunity to trying this technique."_ And once again Kakashi and Naruto facing each other again and Naruto already at one hand fencing stance. Suddenly Naruto shouted **"MOTHER ROSARIO" (** Asuna SAO sword technique **),** while he landed ten consecutive stab to Kakashi but when he trying to landed last stab , Kakashi managed to dodge via **KAWARIMI** and appeared behind Naruto try to chop his neck only Naruto do quick backhand punch right on Kakashi face and make Kakashi in groggy position . Not want wasting chance Naruto quickly tookout Sysp;itter and then with 2 different sword now in his each hands Naruto charged Kakashi continuously withmany slash, stab , thrust make Kakashi in defensive position . After several movement suddenly Naruto grab Kakashi neck and slammed him down but Kakashi retaliated by kick Naruto stomach make him jumping back. Kakashi trying regain stance but found himself very exhausted while Naruto don't show any sign of fatigue.

Kakashi did a last ditch effort as he created two **SHADOW CLONES** and had them surrounded Naruto in a triangle formation which Naruto raised an eyebrow to before they did handsigns and the calling out the moves

 **"FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIREBALL JUSTU"**

 **"WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUSTU."**

 **"WIND STYLE: GIANT AIR DRILL BULLET."**

Naruto watch on as the jutsus came right at him but he made no effort to move but instead he just unsealed skysplitter and doin iaido stance with his Emperor light and whisperd " **INVISIBLE EMPERIUM SLASH."**

Kakashi look on as his jutsu was about to collide but then all of a sudden the jutsus were all cut somehow by an unknown force to which all of them were cut into pieces and harmlessly passed by Naruto. Kakashi was shocked at what happen but then he felt his danger sense coming but he was too late as he felt that his body was slashed in different places and that his clones also poofed away. He tried to get up but only managed to get to his knees.

"Well looks like I need more work on **INVICIBLE EMPERIUM SLASH** power since I didn't give you much damage than I hoped ,well maybe cause I'm more focused to make it unseen by eyes even **SHARINGAN** couldn't see it but don't worry I plan to do something even more humiliating to you." said Naruto which Kakashi look in shock as the move Naruto use wasn't even finished if he heard it right but the next one was the one that gave Kakashi a heart attack as he saw Naruto got into a stance he is all to familiar with as he saw Naruto using his own move which he called **LIGHTNING BLADE** but instead lightning Naruto hand coated by blue fire make Kakashi have two thought cause Naruto can make variation of his signature technique while in the same time make him very shocked cause Naruto able to implement that technique make he wonder how high Naruto chakra control Naruto saw his look and smirked "what do you think, not bad huh but wait it gets better."

Naruto then charged his entire arm in fire charkra and then he created a flame coated sword from his elbows as Kakashi saw that Naruto has just evolved his own move "like it, I haven't named it yet sine I only finished it two weeks ago in Wave but don't worry, you get to have it first hand." Naruto then charged at him with the intent to kill and as he was about to hit Kakashi, a blur came out of nowhere and managed to get Kakashi out of the way to which Naruto just pierced the tree and then the tree engulfed in blueflame then reducedto ash due of Naruto flame coated arm.

He turn to see his father holding on to Kakashi as he glared at Naruto a little, Naruto just smirked at him and said this "well well, looks like the prophecy is starting to come true so what are you gonna do now hero?" as they stare at each other waiting for the other to make a move.

EXTRA STORY

Since Naruto fateful encounter with Sima Shi , Naruto start to thinking how to completely free from his family shadows . Actually beside Jin signature weapons Naruto found several pot with gold coins and when Naruto finished counting he actually have about millions gold coins and also so many variation weapons in high quality. Naruto then bring about 500 gold coins to bank to check the value, turned out 1 gold coin worth about 1000 ryo and even bank director ask Naruto if he can bring another gold coins to exchange. Naruto only nodded and then he start make new bank account in his new name with . And since being ninja technically classified you as adult. He then go to Hokage tower to emancipated himself from his former family. The secretary actually confused why Naruto emancipated himself and when she ask , Naruto only answer he doesn't want being shadowed by his family and tired for being ignored cause his younger siblings. The secretary only nod wih understanding and not very long after that Naruto ID registration complete.

After finishing his registration, Naruto then start thinking how he gain living cost since he know as genin he won't get any high level mission with better payment,also he doesn't want rely too much with Jin treasury so he decided to bring some weapon from his armory (Naruto actually build hidden armory for nearly shrine he meet Shi ) and try to sell that weapons to his trusted weapons store "Higurashi Ninja weapons and tools". He then showed his weapons to owner ,Kai Higurashi. Kai impressed with the weapons quality and when Naruto said its only standard quality, Kai thinking Naruto is joking, He then start wondered if standard quality in Naruto view is really refined than how refned standard by Naruto view. Seing Kai curiosity , Naruto choose to show him his Emperor Light an this time Kai feeling like hit by tons of brick seeing that quality and feeling strong ura from Emperor Light. Naruto then said he want to sell it 100000-500000 ryo every piece of weapon make Kai surprised cause he thinking that cost are so cheap for high quality weapon like that. And while Naruto and Kai talking suddenly certain bun haired girl entered the store and seeing weapon in front of her suddenly her eyes make starry expression while Kai suddenly sweatdropped seeing his daughter go gaga like that. "Tenten I know you really like weapons but doesn't mean you can act like this." Tenten than snapped from his behavior and said. " Sorry but I cannot control myself seeing that so many high quality weapon like this."

Naruto than move towards to Tenten, " So your name is Tenten , greetings my name is as introduction gift let me give you this ",And suddenly several weapons out from nowhere " You can only choose one of them." Tenten pouted cause she actually wanted all of them but eventually still pick one."Hm you choose Cutlass good choice (Yep Tenten choose one of Xiahou Dun Podao)." Kai then t call Naruto and said, " Are you sure about that price cause I think its too cheap for high quality weapon like that and I possibly can gain profit multiple times from that?" Naruto only reply" It's alright after all I don't mind. Beside I'm actually need money for now." Kai then only huffed after hearing Naruto reply then said," Very well you are the boss after all" Then Kai give Naruto some envelope filled by millions ryo bills and said " If you have some new weapons come again okay", Naruto only replied by nod and then he going to Konoha apartment complex to buy one unit of apartment. After several contract sign, Naruto then move to his new place. His apartment is quite cozy consist of one living room, one bath room, and several comfy furnitures. Naruto than throw himself to one of sofa and trying to relax himself. And start talking to himself ."Well phase one complete now , I must thinking which business is good for take care of my own living cost."

To Be Continued…

 _ **Yes Naruto will living on its own, cause tired being just extra baggage and next chapter will be some interlude before Chuunin exams and its explain how Uzumaki Namikazes find out Naruto not living in their compound anymore and if you wonder what Naruto mean business you will find out at next chapter.**_

Naruto current stats: still same as I posted at Chapter 3 plus I'll update Wei weapon mastery too bad only 6 weapon mastered now while Naruto still have yet to learn the rest. But I'll give you spoiler how much potential Naruto have to each weapon now here we go

Wei mastery (Just like last chapter I'll use character name instead weapon name with same reason, you must try figure out )

Kage/ Master: Xiahou Dun, Cao Cao, Zhang Liao, Cao Pi, Jia Xu, Wang Yi

Jonin/ Expert=-

Chuunin/ Advanced =-

Genin/ Intermediate=-

Since rest still have yet to learned I'll just give spoiler max potential with each weapon

Jonin/ Expert= Dian Wei, Zhang He, Zhenji, Guo Jia

Chuunin/ Advanced = Xu Huang, Cai Wenji, Yue Jin, Li Dian

Genin/ Intermediate=Xu Zhu, Xiahou Yuan, Cao Ren, Pang De

 _ **Now I'll give you question which Naruto next weapon scroll must find first ? its Shu? Or Wu? And I'm already decided to make either one of them appear at one month interval before chuunin exam final round while one not won appear later. I'm also planned to make unaffiliated character weapons appear and I'll also decide to add Fu Xi , Nu Wa, Taigong Wang and Sun Wukong weapons make show .**_

 _ **See you Next time**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello guys I know my story will make some of you disappointed but HEY, Its my story (though not 100 % mine ) and I really not appreciated critic without name so I deleted it. Anyway lets continue**_

(After Kakashi asskicking by Naruto, Uzumaki-Namikaze Compond)

The doors close behind Minato as he came back after dropping off Kakashi at the hospital after his beatdown from Naruto and he look worse for wear because of what Naruto told him earlier and its sti

"What are you gonna do now hero..."

He frown as he thought about what Naruto told him but was taken out of it when his wife greeted him, he returned with a forced smile but she saw through it and ask him what was wrong and he told her what happen today. Shocked would be an understatement on Kushina's face when she heard what Naruto said after she and the siblings left but then her face frown as she knew why he said it but she somehow couldn't blame him for it and tried to comfort her husband about it until an idea came to her.

"Hey Minato, isn't the chunin exam will held in three months?" ask Kushina

"Yeah so?" Minato answer no getting the point.

"I was thinking about signing them up and before you start saying anything this could help mend the relationship between our son because the exam is based on how well the teams work together and that might somewhat force them to work together so they could win, with it might mend some relationship they lost so how about it?"

Minato thought about it for a while and agreed to it sadly because of what Naruto told him but he figured that this might have a slim chance of Naruto not destroying his siblings and maybe prevent him from destroying the prophecy which he still thinks is the younger siblings and with that ended their conversation for the day.

(Same time, another place)

Naruto currently lie down inside his new apartment which he was purchased just several days before his mission to Wave. Naruto actually feeling more relaxed after he doone sided beat up to Kakashi cause it help him release his stacked anger from when he still little he is in deep thought," Finally I'm free and can do what I can to gain my dream without any interference." Suddenly Naruto stood and mentally called Garuda Bracer and 4 powerstone glowing brightly with their color, Red, Blue, Green and Purple. " It seems without I'm realize it I'm awaken another 2 power and I recall green is EARTH while purple is MAGNETIC and I still have not find Tiger Bracer, the problem is I cannot do anymore search till later cause if I am right I'll be participated in chuunin exam next month . But it should be my least of all worries. Well, tomorrow I should check my small restaurant , it's been 2 years right."

Small flashback

 _2 years ago, actually beside learn ninja skills and tactics with Sima Shi, Naruto actually also learn how to write story and cooking and turned out he is really good at cooking. And he acttually purchase one small stand at Konoha business district to start selling his cooking. He start as small dimsum stands and use several enhanced shadow clones as his helpers and he turn five of his shadow clones to Zhang Chunhua, Wang Yuanji, Zhenji, Cai Wenji and Wang Yi. And the result is beyond expectation cause his food always sold out in just 4 hours . Decide to expand his business Naruto than purchase larger building tomake his dimsum stand turned to Chinese cuisine restaurant and he named his restaurant " Sangokushi Orientals" which one later even able to rivals Akimichi BBQ . Naruto business keep growing and he now able to upgrade his restaurant and hired some civilians even though he still use henge shadow clones to attract customers ._

Flashback end

Naruto smiled rembering that and suddenly he look his Garuda Bracer and start speak to himself,"I'm hope I don't need to use this, but somehow I'm felling will have to use it sooner than I thought.." After silent Naruto decide to sleep end his day to prepare for tomorrow

Timeskip 3 days later Early morning at Uzumaki Namikaze compound

Naruko currently feeling down this morning because she not able to find Naruto since Wave mission finished. She wondered what happen to him after mission report. Also when she see her father looked sad it make her really want to see Naruto. And Naruko want to talk with Naruto about that ,But she never find him cause his room already empty when she enter his room. And today Naruko decided to surprise him by wake up earlier than usual. But the result still same. Naruko cannot take this anymore and decide to search her brother by entering his room forcefully only to findout Naruto room is really empty beside cupboard,small table,and unused bed. Naruko start crying cause unlike hers, Minami and Menma, Naruto room really empty andthis also make her remember every their birthday only her, Minami and Menma get present while he only watch from side. She also realized Naruto even stop make appearance in their birthday party since 5th birthday and when family hangout he has nowhere to seen. This only make Naruko sobbing loudly.

That sudden noise make all of Uzumaki-Namikaze residence get up and ran to source of noice only to find Naruko crying loudly. Kushina approach Naruko and ask," Naruko what happen." Naruko replied while still sobbing, "(hiks) its…(hiks) onii-chan(hiks), he already leaving us…(sobbing).." Minato open his voice," What do you mean by that Naruko." Naruko then give letter she find at the desk and Minato and Kushina reading it loudly

 _My former Family_

 _I'm already tired being ignored by all of you just because I'm not having kyuubi chakra. So I choose to leave this empty place also since you take my birthrights it's only natural if I'm disown myself from this so called family .And you finally can live happy family without me._

 _Signed_

 _Naruto Sima_

After that, Uzumaki-Namikaze home filled with sad and sorrowful crying (except certain person of course)

Back to Naruto ,Naruto currently supervised his restaurant "Sangokushi Oriental". He really happy cause majority Konoha residence especially shinobi cause Naruto sell nutritious and balanced meals which also taste good and even certain Akimichi come to visit at least 3 times a week .

Naruto somehow want to eat something and then he go to kitchen section and he start cook fried rice with scrambled eggs and some meat buns as snack then he make some matcha as drink. He then go to outside secion of his restaurant and arrive at his favorite spot which also place reserved only to him. Naruto start enjoying his meal while thinking what happened at last three days but he shrugged of and continue to enjoying his meal.

He then finished his meal while say, " It seems I'm eat less than usual. Well time to wash dish and go home . I'm still have 4 days before meet with "them" again. . Naruto empashized word them.(Yeah actualy Team 11 get 7 days to rest before back in action.)

Naruto then going to his favorite place, the shrine to train again. The shrine become Naruto favorite place to train cause no one will trying to peek him there (actually that place already forgotten by villagers) After arrived at shrine Naruto then opening secret door behind the shrine and then find himself in empty room and somehow this room have 20 times G-forces. " Seems my version of Hyperbolic time chamber from certain anime is slightly better despite have time difference with a day outside and 6 months inside this rooms and another advantages is I can use much than original despite im only able to use this room 6 days straight and after that I'll be forced out and cannot use it in next 30days outside."

After entering time chamber Naruto than make large number of shadow clones and give order to clones with details like," OK, 100 of you read rapier scroll, another 100 for one handed sword, 100 for two handed sword, 100 for learning to harness willpower for magic, 600 for reading scroll magic which 100 for one element (Fire, Ice, Lightning, Poison, Holy Darkness),and last 100 will learning new ninjutsu I just got ." "Yessir". Replied clones army before they do what they tasked. Back to real Naruto, He suddenly bite his thumb and drop several blood drop then make some handsigns while shouted ,"BLOOD CLONE". Suddenly blood dropped from Naruto make shape till another Naruto look alike (Naruto blood clone only need several drop of blood and amount of high jonin chakra) Naruto then said to his new reformed clone. "OK, I want you to replace me for several days and act like my usual but try a bit colder, and if possible try to spying another team for some information." The blood clone nodded then leaving.

Naruto then start do some physical exercise but before he starts, he place some weight seals which weight 500 lbs every seal and he put 8 seals. While he do his training suddenly he feel godly presence. "I don't think who come here is human, or it can't be, it is 'her'? "thought Naruto. Then suddenly very bright light appeared make Naruto raise his hand to shield his eyes from that light. The light start faded and in this place where light fades is very beautiful woman with light blue hair wearing purple dress with pink accent (based from Angelique from otome game Neo Angelique Abyss from same company of Dynasty Warriors.).

"Long time, no see, Naruto." Angelique said. Naruto only replied ," Same to me, Ange-sama. But care to tell me why my favorite primordial goddess come to visit me?, I think it's not just miss me right." . Angelique then said, " Well actually I want to see how your progress with magic though i already know how but I'm still want to see it myself. And do you want tospar again ?" Suddenly a rapier materialized at Angelique hand and Angelique took fencing stance. Naruto smirked then said," Well I'll defeat you this time Ange-sama." "Well don't get too cocky now my boy." After Ange last words, they starts swords clash.

 **Several hours later**

"Damn you still hard to beat Ange-sama." Naruto said with grump expression cause bruise inflicted from his spar while Ange only get small cut at her dress. Ange giggled for awhile then start speaking, "Actually you are better Naruto-kun. Last time we spar you even cannot landed single hit to me it since you progressed so much." Naruto only nod while trying to recall memories when he meet Ange first time. It was happened 4 years after Naruto start train with Sima Shi when Naruto just sleep after his harsh training. And suddenly Naruto wake up only to see Ange in front of him. Ange then ask Naruto why he hiding his sadness with fake smile. Naruto then tell everything what happen and that make Ange furious and then offer to train in other arts like magic and healing. Naruto very excited with it and ask Ange to meet with Shi .After Shi and Ange greet each other surprisingly Shi kneel and bow to Ange and then explain to confused Naruto Ange is former queen in another world who ascended to primordial after clean her homeworld from evil being called Thanatoi as reward and Ange accept cause with that now she can help another people from other world. Naruto say it's really awesome cause Ange stated," You are the first one I help since my ascending Naruto."And Ange continuing ," You destined for great thing Naruto but that don't mean you need to follow your destiny. You are your own person and you must choose your own path." After that Naruto make an oath he will grow stronger and protect his precious people but he stll in dilemma cause his family. Knowing his problem Ange said to him he must move on with that and give chance at least while Naruto argued he probably cannot forgive them but Ange also said to him while he should forgive them but it doesn't mean he does it easily. Ange stated they also must earn his forgiveness make Naruto accept that without any arguments.

Timeskip after 3 years at time chamber

Naruto training progress is very good since now Naruto able to do more advanced rapier technique and he somehow able to apply his wind affinity become more deadly and also he able to do healing wind magic thanks Ange advise to implement that and also thanks to Asuma Sarutobi who he meet due his blood clone memory for his advice

Flashback Clone memory (I'll refer clone Naruto as C-Naruto here)

 _C-Naruto find himself at training ground 10 . He actually hoped to find Asuma here so he cas ask some advice about training. Despite have Shi and Ange as his trainer, they do not have much knowledge about chakra control taining despite Ange being primordial , turned out she use other source power hich called divine energy and since he actually already mastered basic chakra control and also don't want ask his'family'(Naruto still think he will be ignored if ask them)._

 _C-Naruto actually find them. But it seems they not take their time to train cause Asuma and Shikamaru playing shogi with usual result , Asuma losing and Shikamura win. Chouji as usual eaiing a bag of potato chips while sitting down watch Shikamaru-Asuma shogi match. And Ino as always complaining which C-Naruto not surprised despite doesn't know what Inocomplain about cause Ino speak so fast..C-Naruto then decide to make his presence by shouting_

" _Asuma-sensei." Turning their heads the three genin and one jonin sensei sawC- Naruto running towards themand aft. "Thanks kami, I'm able to find you." Make the three genin confused and suddenly Ino open her voice," Naruto what are you doing here? In case you are forgot this is not your training ground . This is ground 10 not 11, do you know.? Ino asked with furious tone._

 _Naruto ignored Ino and turned his attention to Asuma then said." I want to ask you for some advise sensei."Asuma surprised. " Shouldn't you ask Kakashi or Kushina-sama for that?" Asuma suddenly stop before realizing something."Im sorry, Naruto I forget its realy sensitive issue for you..Anyway what I can do for you then._

 _In response Naruto gave a grin and held up what Asuma noticed as chakra affinity paper. The man raised an eyebrow in curiosity, only for them to widen in shock as the paper was torn to shreds. Looking at the grinning C-Naruto, Asuma took a deep puff of his cigarette to calm the surprise he felt._

 _"You have a wind affinity," He said slowly, "and a strong one at that, if the torn paper was any indication."_

 _C-Naruto nodded "Yes, I've been working on leaf cutting exercise but onlyable to get it halfway ,Beside while my sword technique able to create wind attack , Its cause I'm using another power source .Beside you are one of best wind user(actually Minato is the best but you should already know Naruto reason right) in Konoha so I was hoping you have some advice."_

 _Nodding to himself while wonder what C-Naruto mean another power source, Asuma stood up and took out trench it up so C-Naruto could see it, the Jonin channeled his wind chakra into the bade to create a green glow. "When I channel my wind chakra, I often think of it as two sharp edges rubbing against each other in order to create a sharp razor blade."_

 _Taking the knife Asuma threw it at a tree. C-Naruto watched his mind going from amazement, to awe, to shock, as the weapon cut through tree, then the rock behind it, before coming out of the rock and imbedding itself on the ground._

 _Asuma looked at C-Naruto, "The trick is to make the two edges as close as possible to create a sharp blade of wind that can cut through the leaf."_

 _C-Naruto nodded before running over to get the trench knife. Picking it up C-Naruto walked over at a more sedate pace as he examined the knife. The blade looked extremely sharp and well maintained. The back edge looked slightly serrated, and the handles had hand guards. It was very simple, "This is excellent quality," Naruto said as he handed the blade back, "I'm guessing the metal used his chakra conducive?"_

 _"It is," Asuma said with a raised eyebrow, the only indication of his surprise at the boy's knowledge of weaponry._ _The other three were not doing as well at hiding their surprise. Ino was looking between the two, her face somewhere between shock and curiosity. Chouji while still eating threw glances at Naruto. Meanwhile Shikamaru had his eyes narrowed at Naruto, as if trying to solve some mystery_. _While suddenly what Naruto said next surprised him. "So, is that a shogi board? Can I play with you Shikamaru?" Asuma surprised hearing that" Are you play?" "Not very much, I've played with my clones only since either one in my team is interested, but turned out try beating yourselves is useless ." Naruto answer with sigh. "Well then why not try play with Shikamaru just like you want. I never able to beat himmake me kinda frustrating." Asuma shrugged. Naruto then turned his attention to Shikamaru who only said, " I don't see why not."_

 _Naruto sat nodded and sat down as Shikamaru rearranged the pieces. Since Naruto was just starting out, Shikamaru gave him the first move. Naruto watched as Shikamaru went after him and moved his next piece almost immediately afterwards. His opponent looked a little startled but moved another piece. Again Naruto moved one of his pieces almost immediately afterwards._

 _Shogi was a game that was purely strategic. When playing you used traps, making plans and strategies to take your opponents pieces and eventually placing your opponent's king in checkmate. It required a knack for thinking several steps in advance, the farther ahead you could plan out your maneuvers; the more likely you were to win._

 _Thirteen moves into the game Shikamaru was sweating, having already used his 'thinking' pose seven times in just as many moves, he was beginning to feel desperate. He looked up at Naruto to see his fellow Genin staring at the board impassively. Looking back at the board Shikamaru calculated the best strategy he could before moving his piece. Naruto then moved his piece right after. Shikamaru looked at the board carefully and moved another piece. Less than an hour later Shikamaru was down to one gold general, one knight, his bishop and six pawns. Meanwhile Naruto had only lost a gold general and two pawns._

 _And it was only forty minutes that Shikamaru leaned over board with shock, trying to figure out how he lost._

 _"H-he lost," Chouji murmured, having stopped eating a while ago as the intensity of the match had begun to heat up. "But, Shikamaru's never lost."Asuma was also gaping at the scene. Having spent so much time trying to beat Shikamaru himself, it was rather hard to see someone else beat him. And for it to be the dead last of his students' graduating class, and his first time facing him was even more , who did not know much about shogi or care enough to find out, was the only one who was confused about what happened. "I don't get it. So he beat Shikamaru, so what."_

 _"Ino, shogi is a game that requires an incredible amount of strategic thinking, using traps and combat maneuvers to eventually get the king into checkmate." Asuma said, trying to explain the significance of what happened._

 _Huffing Ino crossed her arms. "I know that! I just don't see what the big deal is. It was probably just luck."_

 _I don't think so,_ _Shikamaru said to himself as he replayed the match in his mind._ _I've never seen some of those maneuvers before. He managed to beat me and only lost three pieces himself. That kind of thing can never be considered luck._

 _"You're pretty good," He complemented the blond, "maybe we can play again some time."C-Naruto grinned as he stood up, "Yeah, maybe. Anyways thanks for the help Asuma-sensei," He said as he turned to look at the son of Sarutobi."No problem, it will be interesting to see what another wind user can do," Asuma said.C-Naruto nodded, "Well thanks anyway. I'll see you guys later." Suddenly C-Naruto disappeared in puff of a smoke (turned out Naruto blood clone send only his kagebunshin to Training ground 10, and if you wonder where ther blood clone go you will find answer)._

Back to real Naruto

Naruto feeling happy with that and suddenly he received another memory but this time this memory its bitter.

 _Again flashback clone memory_

 _C-Naruto just order kagebunshin to visit Training ground 10 while he then do sightseeing to village and after walk a bit he suddenly wanted going to top of hokage when he start to move suddenly he hear shout from 3 familiar voice; "SOCHI/ONII-CHAN,ONII-SAN!". Naruto then looked behind to find the source turned out from his'mother' and 'sisters'. The three Uzu females staring at Naruto with silent for awhile until Kushina speak," Sochi-kun why you are leaving? Please tell us if there is something wrong?"Naruto only'tsk then say,"Isn't the letter already give you clear answer? If still not then I tell you again, I'm already tired all of you ignoring me and besides why I should care? After all you give my birthright to my'sisters' while you train'my brother ' become Hokage successor so its logical if I'm disown myself isn't theat right? Naruko and Minami flinched cause Naruto said word'sisters ' with sinister tone while Naruto continuing "After all shouldn't you happy cause the extra baggage in your home not bothering y'all anymore ? Especially you Minami, you think I'm just disgrace for this family after all ." Minami then shocked at Naruto statement and tears start fallen from her eyes while trying to remember something about that_

 _Flashbak in flashback Wave Mission Minami brawl with Naruto_

 _One day Minami went to confront Naruto after Kushina finished her training for the day and went to train Naruko, she found him practicing some taijutsu katas on top of the lake while she saw some clones reading some scrolls, he notice her and ask "what are you doing here?"_

 _"I came here to see if you were slacking off but now maybe you might have some brain in that head of yours." said Minami_

 _"Seriously, you and Menma need to keep your ego in check before it comes and kicked you to the bucket ." said Naruto with a deadpan face._

 _"What do you know, from what I can tell you are still that attention seeking brat from all those years ago. I can't believed that mom and dad still chose to keep you because from what I can tell, you are still a disgrace to the family so why don't you just go ahead and get out of our lives already. After all that name you chose is probably for some no name loser like you!"_

 _Minami flashback end_

" _I'm sorry Onii-san, I'm really sorry ", Minami keep apologizing while Naruto only scoffed . "For now leave me alone for awhile till next team meeting. DO YOU GET ME IMBECILE?" Suddenly Naruto disappeared at nothing leaving all Uzu females crying._

Back to real Naruto,

"Well I feel bad for Naruko though I didn't expect Minami will do that ." Naruto muttered to himself and realizing he now outside aTime Chamber. "Damn its seems time goes so fast and Ange-sama not here anymore." Naruto then stood and stretched his body before going back to his apartment .

Timeskip a week before chuunin exams

Naruto now walking to meet down the road as he was going to his meeting while thinking what happened in last 2 months. Turned out Kushina , Naruko and Minami, begging to let him move to his place cause Kushina cannot take this anymore while Minato not do anything to ask Naruto forgiveness. Menma attitude also not helping cause he keep badmouthing Naruto. That's make Naruko and Minami beyond pissed and give Menma good beat up. Naruto of course not accept them easily cause he still tense due the past . Then Kushina, Naruko, and Minami make oath to Naruto shall three of them betray his trust then thei life is Naruto to taking. Surprised with their statement, Naruto then only told them its not necessary cause he actualy willing to forgive them but have yet to see if they are worth it. That make Uzumaki females crying and then start hugging Naruto. Naruto also told them for not moving to his place till at least Chuunin exam end cause he still want to see if Minato, Menma , Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kakashi deserve this chance but Naruto ask to keep it secret. The Uzumakis female only nodded. And after that Naruto already restart new relation with his mother and sisters again . Kushina cannot hold her emotion when Naruto called her okaa-sama again make she very happy cause Naruto recognize her as mother even though its too formal for her tastes but its already good start.

And back to Minato, he actually curious why Naruto only open himself to Kushina, Narukoand Minami but still cold to him, Menma, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade. Naruto actually only tell him cause propechy crap make Minato only looked down but Jiraiya cannot take this cause he think Naruto insulted toad. Naruto then tell them to backoff.

Now back to Naruto while in way to team meeting suddenly Naruto meet Naruko and Minami and he smiled make his sisters have happy look and started walking together. Suddenly Naruto stop walking and look behind him only to find rock which shaped square?. . Naruto only shook his head off ," You should know there is no way rock is square, Konohamaru.".

After that this 'square rock'exploded ."*cough* too much gunpowder *cough*" said Konohamaru

Naruto only shook his head and smiling at the three kids antics ."So what do you want." "You promise you want to play ninja with us, only replied ,"I don't remember saying to you anything like that."

"You promised us boss,C'mon play with us please.", That trio than started to give him puppy dog eyes.

"Your puppy eyes won't work on me, But I guess it's not hurt to play with you abit." Said Naruto."Play Ninja how old are you Nii-san?" Asked Minami. Naruto ignored Minami comment and then suddenly the little trio start run away and after several seconds Naruto chased after them while Naruko and Minami choose to follow him. They were about to turn into a corner before the heard Konohamaru shouting at a guy to put him down, they ran quickly to see Konohamaru being held by the neck by a person wearing a catsuit with makeup on his face.

"That hurt you little punk, I'll teach lesson about watching where are you going." said the person wearing the catsuit

"That's enough Kankuro,you know we are going to get in trouble if 'he'show up." said a blonde girl whose hair is tied into four ponytails

"Shut it Temari, I need to show him some humility." Kankuro told the blonde now known as Temari

"Relax Temari, He won't show up anytime , this little runt needs to learn how to respects his betters." Kankuro told the blonde now known as Temari. But before he able to do anything suddenly five sword floating and pointed to him and Kankuro look Naruto point his hand to him."I suggest you put him down and don't make any suspicious move cause just one snap in my finger GLIDING COBRA will impale you (Yes Naruto use Zhong Hui weapon to threatened Kankuro)of course if you understand me make up freak." Kankuro nodded eventhough he was angry at being called a freak but being insulted is better than being dead.

"Good, now let him go before I let you see the death god up close and personal."

Kankuro dropped Konohamaru and the kid quickly ran behind Naruko and so did the other two, Naruto then suddenly look towards a tree and said "aren't you three gonna come out or are you gonna sit and stare well in the red heads case stand and stare?"

When they saw a person coming out of the tree in sand, they were shocked to see a red head with the word love on top of one of his eye and a gourd on his back staring at them along with Menma and Sasuke coming down from the tree tops glaring at Naruto for a bit before turning their attention towards the red head as they never notice him until now. The red head then spoke "Kankuro, you're a disgrace." Kankuro tried to protest before he told him to shut up, as they were about to leave the red head looks at Naruto and ask him this "what's your name?" before Sasuke or Menma said anything "I wasn't talking to you, I meant him because mother says to stay away from you for now."

"Well since you ask so nicely, my name's Naruto and I'm the Mighty Garuda of Konoha so tell that Tanuki to bow down before I make him do it,you got it."

The two behind the red head look shock at what he said but the red head didn't show any emotion before saying this "I will be sure to look forward to prove my existence with you and my name is Gaara from Suna." and with that they walked away. Menma turned to him and ask "what do you mean by Tanuki loser?"

"Ask your own tenant and find out." Naruto said cryptically before they went to meet up with their sensei. When they got there, they saw that Kakashi was limping a little and wondered what happen except for Naruto who had a shit eating grin on his face. They then handed them some forms to sign as they told them they sign them up for the chunin exam next week and everyone had a look of excitement on their faces though Naruto have uneasy feeling about it but then he just ignored it.. After signing the forms, their senseis told them to go to room 301 on that day and they finished their team meeting for the day as they went back to prepare for it.

Timeskip (three days before chuunin exam)

Naruto currently sit with Uzumaki females at the tables of his restaurant. Suddenly Kushina speaking " Why you suddenly ask us to meet here and why you ask me to order Menma go to home earlier." Naruto only said " Cause Menma only make me angry by badmouthed me and I cannot promise I won't kill him.. But we out of topic now. Actually I ask all of you want to see if you worth to earn my trust about myself and Chuunin exam will be good momentum for that and while I can forgive you all for the past but doesn't mean I can trust you completely."{ The females only nodded while Naruto continuing "Anyway if Minato and Jiraiya cannot stop that propechy crap I will not trust them again , though you all and Tsunade different cases cause at least you try to earn it. And I'm decide I will back to your home for awhile but I still back to apartment cause I want to stay independent and no, I won't change my name I'm still Naruto Sima and won't change it back. You already make your decision and so I am. But once again the reason I give you chance cause while we cannot back as family at least we can be good friends." After Hearing that all Uzu females start hugging him while crying happy cause given chance to make up their mistake despite cannot being family again.

To Be Continued…..

 _ **OK That's all for now I know most of you will surprised cause I make Naruto give his family (just the female though) chance. But it is necessary ya know. Anyway we shall meet again at next chapter.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello guys sorry for long wait anyway lets start next chapter and once again i remind this fic base of johnb666 one eye dragon of Konoha and i just remade it to become more like dynasty warriors. so if you don't like then don't read .**_

(Day of the chunin exam) at Uzu Nami compound)

Naruto currently reading book in his room but its not ordinary book but it was book about healing magic which one given by Ange . After several minutes Naruto close his book and sealed it in his body storage seals. Naruto then checks all his weapon and Naruto decide to bring 9 weapons from Jin except drill lance, siege spear , and horsehair whip . Naruto then seal another 3 at his reserves seal. Then Naruto checks his several Ninja equipment including basic survival hings like ration and first aid pack. After checking everything else Naruto sealed his equipment in storage scroll and keep it at his pouch.

Suddenly he hear his siblings calling his name (only Naruko and Minami though).Naruto then going outside his room and greet with his sisters while Menma only mumble something about Naruto is loser and then walking towards to exam after bid farewell (which make Kushina happy cause Naruto start to acknowledged her again).

The four siblings headed towards the academy that test was held and they entered the exam building. They walked through halfways of the academy till they saw the door that said make them confused cause they just walked through one floor until they realized its just genjutsu and decide to climb another floor until team of certain emo duckbutt make appearance and called their bluf about genjutsu along with Menma which make rest of a sibling facepalm cause Menma idiocy.

Sasuke and Menma then challenged by a bowlhaired cut genin wearing green spandex with ridiculous eyebrows which remind Naruto of Might Guy .Of course being emo idiot and want to prove their superiority they accepted that. Naruto then signaled to his sisters going up to real room before make sealless kagebunshin to keep eye for his idiot brother. After reach the right floor , they see Kakashi and Kushina waiting near room 301. The senseis told them they are waiting all of them and when they heard they all come together despite Menma being busy (you know why) and finally managed to catchup .

The team finally entered the room and saw bunch of people from different villages .Suddenly the team felt some KI shooting at them . Naruto then retaliated by release his powerful killing intent and make several genin flinched and look away from him except few genin who have different idea with that and one of them was a team from Kumo and another is from Kiri their rivalry Konoha and Kumo somehow managed to compromise with each other as did Iwa but they didn't come because obvious reason. And Kiri yeah, Kiri recently free from previous Mizukage iron fist rule and new Mizukage sfend one of Kiri best team to take part in exam

" _Cool, He just make some genin scared just unleash his KI , but I'm sure it's not his full power."_ thought blond Kumo kunoichi with assymetrical bob style with front bangs reaching her shoulders. She wears hand guard , high boots, and tanto strapped horizontaly at lower back.

" _He looked strong perhaps he can be potential husband". Thought Kiri kunoichi,with long blue hair and wearing black blouse with short sleeves and also has sword strap around her back (OC I borrowedfrom Reborn 123 and exist21)_

" _I'm hope I can fight him later looking to his appearance seems he good at kenjutsu"._ Thought Kiri genin, with short and puffy blue hair, dark eyes, and pointed shark like teeth. He wears black square glasses, a blue striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. He also carrying something big which fish shaped and bandaged in his back.

" _It seems I'm find my future rival . Well didn't expect meet him sooner though",_ thought another Kiri genin which looked tall and have his black hair ponytailed style . He wearing green tunic and green pants and he carry weapons look like dual edged trident (It's really hard to explain but it is Jiang Wei with his DW 5 attire)

Once Naruto done . Naruto then walked toward Kiri team and specifically the one carrying trident. And the said person do the same .Naruto than take out his rapier then walked from his position and the Kiri genin do the same. Both of them stare each other ignoring. Those around them. And suddenly one of random genin accidentally drop a kunai he was playing with on the floor and as he was about to pick it up. Suddenly tension increased.

 _(Jonin lounge room)_

"So, how do you think that they will fare in the test?" ask Kurenai

"Don't worry they will be ine, we properly train them after all, right Jin."answer Asuma

" I'm not really sure cause my team consisted with banshee, emotionless boy, and emo with obsession to killing his brother." Jin responded with depressive tone.

" YEAH MY YOUTHFUL TEAM WILL BE ABLE THROUGH THIS EXAM." Shouted Guy ended with nice guy pose

"Just like Asuma said , we confident with our teams abilities." Said Kakashi while Kushina thinking about her children in that test.

But before anyone said anything two people flying from a wall crashing into a table where some jounin sitting in. They saw that they were some o the genin taking the test and they turn to see what was going on and the sight inside the room make them shocked.

 _(Back to exam room)_

A genin was shaking and start to wet himself as he about to pass out from the massive amount of pressure he was in and if you ask why? It's because the poor genin stuck between Naruto and the trident wielder With their respective weapons drawn in deadlock. They were pushing each other towards the limit and everyone here could sworn they saw phoenix and dragon looking each other as if waiting signal to tear each other apart.

The deadlock ended when both of them pushed each other apart and pushed back a few feet before stopping. Both of them had a predator ready to kill his prey face but before they could continue, a puff of smoke appear and bulky man wearing black coat with joni n vest underneath with huge scar In his face told them to stop in a loud voice and sit down.

The two then lowered their weapons , but Naruto ask him." So, what's your name?"

The triden wielder replied," My name is Ryuu Sakamoto , Rising dragon of Kiri, I'm already know who you are, Naruto Sima,mighty garuda of Konoha, A ranked nin In bingo book for massacre bandits army in Wave."

Naruto surprised a bit cause of what he said but he was also happy cause he was already on a spot to be noticed by foreign ninja outside Konoha, after that they took their seats and the first test began.

 _Time Skip to last question_

The exam proctor who know as Ibiki then tell about last question which can taken or not. If you choose not to answer it you automatically disqualified and forced to wait till next exam. But if they choose to answer and get wrong answer, they will not able to participate in chuunin exam forever which make some genin protested how it's unfair and Ibiki only shut the genin down and give chance to forfeit. After that then one by one participant leave the room due lack of confidence. And while Ibiki trying to scared the remaining genin, suddenly Menma do unnecessary speech (which make his other siblings facepalmed due his idiocy) and that's inspired some genin to regain their confidence. Ibiki then decide remaining participant passed first part.

And after Ibiki finished explaining about the purpose of first exam . a black ball crashed through a window and there was a banner with the words "THE SEXY SECOND PROCTOR ANKO MITARASHI IS HERE". And a said woman wearing very short brown mini skirt with fishnet leggings. She wore a trench coat and a fishnet shirt underneath that left practically nothing in imagination. She had purple pinapple hair style . After some debate between her and Ibiki . she told them to head for training ground 44.

 _(Training ground 44 entrance)_

After dramatically brief explanation of the rules (which make several genins flinched and chikened out), the genin team headed to their respective tents to get the scroll after filing consent forms. Naruto then coincidentally drop his team scroll to let another participant know they got an Earth scroll and Naruto saw some of them aiming his team which make Naruto smirked as this was part of his plan. After several minutes they headed to respective start and then proctor of the test gave the go signal.

As Naruto already predicted , the team were ambushed by some no name genin squad but they managed to defeat them and retrieve the heaven scroll. So after resting a bit they choose not to wasting time by heading straight to the were jumping from to tree to tree heading toward to the toward but suddenly powerful gust of wind appear from nowhere blowing them down to the ground but Naruto managed to landed on the feet.

They then saw grass kunoichi appeared out of nowhere. She told them to fight like their lives depend on it with their scrolls on the line. After that said she swallowed her scroll down and then she released her powerful KI which sent most of the siblings down on their knees panting for air as hey never felt anything like this before. But suddenly they feel something more sinister as bigger KI was released but this time the sibling not affected as this one canceled out the other but I made their shiver in fear. They turn to see the source only to see Naruto with sinister expession as his entire body shivered with excitement and burning desire but what make them surprised was what he said with madman laugh.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…finally someone that can give me good fight since Zabuza ' _hope Ange not hear me now'_ and if I success I'll got jackpot, this is really my lucky day right Orochimaru."

The one now called Orochimaru started o peel his skin to reveal sexual confused person with very pale skin and long black hair with a snake like tongue chuckling at them. "Well looks like the so called failure son of the fourth is not stupid after all but what makes you so confident and think can beat me huh?

" Less talking more action,IMBECILE SNAKE. Hey Naruko, Minami, Menma, you better get out of here and head to tower first and called reinforcement because if you stay here I can't guarantee that you guys will come out of here unharmed." Naruto ordered them with strict tone. Menma tried to protest but Naruko knocked him out with chop to the neck and carried him as she and Minami leaving Naruto before giving him worried look which Naruto replied with thumbs up and he girls leave him to fight the Snake Sage.

Orochimaru wanted to chase Naruto siblings but his danger senses make him stepped back only to see the ground cut by invisible wave which appear out of nowhere. He then turned to see Naruto with his rapier in his hand while shook his fingerand said this with grin on his face." No no no no no, Rochy-chan, you can't just leaving like that before fight me so if you want to go you must through me first anyway, Shall we start our dance now?"

(Play Dynasty Warriors 8 Arena DW 7 Mix)

"Well it can't be helped let's see what you got Naruto-kun."Orochimaru said with creepy tone as they stare each other. Naruto smirked and started to sprint toward Orochimaru and at his full speed Narutp then thrusting his sword while shout **"FLASHING PENETRATOR"** which hit Orochimaru but turned out it only his Mud Clone. Orochimaru then showed up from above with his sword in two hands grip and do downward slash only responded sword parry from Naruto which make Naruto do backstep and charge forward. Orochimaru then trying to deflect in and spark appeared at their sword clash and continued till deadlock.

The deadlock continue as they try to push and overpower each other."Mmmm, Not bad,not bad. Naruto-kun maybe you good enough to be my next vessel if somehow Sasuke couldn't managed to survive ."

"Sorry rochy-chan, I'm normal and straight not like become my snake skin wallet because that what -you only worth imbecile."countered Naruto while he managed to pushed him back and back to his stance to get ready for another clash with certain pedo snake.

They then stared to each other as they slowly dcircle each other and Orochimaru do sudden charge towards Naruto with his sword pointed to him but Naruto then stab his sword to ground and concentrated his energy toward the sword and shouted ." **MUSOU** : **BLACK SPIRAL"** which suddenly powerful wave of black energy charging toward Orochimaru. The snake sage stop his charge and jump as high as he can to avoid the horizontal black energy. Naruto then smirked and follow Orochimaru in the air and trying to stab him. Orochimaru then prepared to block Naruto attack but turned out it only feint cause Naruto then rotate his body and pull his leg to behind and shouted" **MUSOU: FLAME FALCON"** which make Naruto body engulfed with flame and do spinning kick movement which hit Orochimaru and pushed him to the ground with a little burn.

Narutoslowly walk toward him and prepare to do finishing move but then he turned into mud and make Naruto on guard again and waiting for Orochimaru make his next move. A rustling sound alerted Naruto make him turned around and make him almost surprised

A giant snake came out off nowhere lunging at him but Naruto managed to avoid the snake by jumping high enough rom being eaten by this creepy creature but that left him open to attack which the snake did as It lunged at him while in mid air but Naruto already foresaw this and silently muttered " **WIND BARRIER"** and the invicible barrier managed to repel the snake and he then do several handsigns and called out " **WIND RELEASE EMERALD TYPHOON"** which inflicted strong green colored wind toward the snake and once it connected an explosion occurred.

When the dust start faded and Naruto saw a wall made of earth was blocking something then start cracked down to show Orochimaru pointing his arms towards Naruto as he called out **" SHADOW SNAKE STRIKE"** an hundred of snakes lunged at Naruto but Naruto only do backstep and do several handsign and shouted **" CRIMSON LIGHTNING"** as ball shaped crimson colored lightning focused at Naruto hand and he then point the snake and suddenly red lightning coming out from both of his hands destroying snakes and then move toward Orochimaru but he managed to "KAWARIMI" to another location and make another handsigns and called out **" FIRE STYLE FIRE DRAGON JUTSU"**

A dragon made from fire came out from his mouth and headed straight to Naruto and it connected to create explosion and afire pit was create from where Naruto standing. Orochimaru smirking at his work before a voice coming from behind him surprising him out from his thought and he turn only to see Naruto come out behind him unharmed and saying " Well that's pathetic fire jutsu If you want fire I'll give you this ." suddenly Naruto muttering some spell and ended with " **CALAMITY BLAST** " which suddenly large wave of flames appeared in front of Naruto headed toward Orochimaru and caught with the fire. Somehow Orochimaru managed to survive which revealed its just another skin from him.

Orochimaru suddenly get sudden hit from Naruto by elbow to his gut and Naruto continuing it via jab combo and trying to do neckbreaker with him only Orochimaru managed to slip him and trip Naruto leg . But before fall down to the ground. Naruto rotate his body to and with his hand touch ground first. He then managed to kick Orochimaru very hard using his hand as balancer make him pushed back few feet in groggy condition, Orochimaru suddenly saw Naruto in front of them do lighning powered palm thrust to him which make the snake feel stung a bit before down to kneel and panting. Suddenly Orochimaru danger sense tingling make him ducked only to see tomahawk axes throwed to him and return back to Naruto. Naruto then did a come here motion while said " I'm still not satisfied pedomaru so lets step up the game okay."

They then stare each other again with Naruto now armed with a pair of tomahawk axes **DANCING ENIGMA** which make Orochimaru wondering how Naruto managed to switch his weapon quickly. While on his own thought suddenly Naruto charged him with one axe to cut him down and Orochimaru forced to with his sword and suddenly Naruto throw one of his axe again which managed to dodged by Orochimaru but the axe make invisible cut which do small scratch to Orochimaru neck. Enraged , Orochimaru then charge toward Naruto and then he trying to kick Naruto but Naruto bending his body back and lie down and then catch Orochimaru leg and throw him. Orochimaru managed to recover quickly and seeing Naruto move toward him again then He quickly made serials of handsigns and slam it to ground and called out **"EARTH STYLE :EARTH SPIKE PILLARS "** and several spiked pillar came out charging at Naruto but he charged his axes with green energy and cut the pillar like cutting paper. Naruto then switch again to his long rapier and jumped towards Orochimaru while doing airborne Orochimaru reacted by put his sword to block it which created shockwave in the area.

Once again deadlock happened as they try to overpower each other while not one to giving edge to each other.

"Well done Naruto-kun you managed to force me to become in this state." . Orochimaru told Naruto with amusement.

"Enough talking imbecile Pedomaru, playtime is over ,so just let me cut your head and it will be sweet victory for me." Naruto said while he jumped back make Orochimaru surprised cause what Naruto do but what Naruto do next really make him surprised.

" **BLUE INFERNO** ", Orochimaru already too late to dodge when he see big blue energy ball move toward him and when connected it make large explosion which colored blue.

End music

Naruto then walking toward the damage site only to find nobody there but suddenly he was wrapped by Orochimaru despite him being wounded and tired after their clash.

" Looks like I really underestimated you Naruto-kun but don't worry I give something nice as my present to you just like I did to Sasuke-kun kukukukuku."and after that said Orochimaru bit on Naruto neck but when he did Orochimaru feeling something bad and pulling back only to see Naruto eyes changing and now he looks more sinister and some strange mark appeared at Naruto face . Naruto then turned his face toward Orochimaru then said **," WELL SEEMS MY LAST GAME STILL NOT CHALENGING SO LETS STEP UP OUR GAMES EH ROCHY-CHAN."** And then once again Naruto charging towards Orochimaru.

 _Meanwhile Training ground 44 entrance._

Anko currently enjoying her dango and drank his sake . Suddenly Anko feeling something bad happened cause her sake bottle suddenly crack when she want to take another sip." _Hmph , I have bad feelings about that"._ Thought Anko. Her thought cut as several chunin proctor suddenly appear and told her they found several grass genin corpses with certain condition which make Anko recognize who the culprit.

" So he is here ,huh, well finally time to pay back." And after Anko finish her words , Very loud sound heard and when Anko looking the source sound . She see large orange mushroom like cloud ascending to sky. " And I know where I must start". Then Anko start moving head toward the cloud

 _(Several minutes ago, front of Forest of death Tower_.)

Naruko and Minami currently worried about their older brother cause he fight against someone who have same class as their godparents. Luckily , they make kage bunshin of themselves to observe Naruto and help him if he in danger. And suddenly they blinked cause they gain clone memories which make them know if their brother completely dominated Orochimaru and force him to retreat. They have mixed feeling which happy cause their brother is fine but also sad cause it means their brother getting stronger without help of any family which make them feeling guilty despite Naruto say he will gave them chance but that not make their feeling good. But their thoughts must be interrupted cause certain person started throwing tantrum.

 _(Now back to Naruto)_

Wasteland, that's what would describe the place Naruto was standing in because right now he was standing in a crater the size of a city block after his "fight" with Orochimaru and around him were destroyed trees broken rocks and some poor animals that were bigger than a normal size house that didn't managed to get away were all lying around him as Naruto takes one look around before sighing.

"Looks like I "played" a little too much with the pedo, oh well there is always next time I guess." said Naruto before heading off to the tower. But Naruto feeling strong aura nearing him and make him curious . he then approach it and found some weapon which similar like his EMPEROR LIGHT but shorter and not only that he also feeling so relaxed when he approach it. And if he is not deaf he can hear female voice which come out from that weapon. _ **" You are worthy young one, you are worthy to wield me the MYSTIC SWIFTNESS whose have bee wield by one of strongest mystic being Nu Wa . Grab me young one."**_ Naruto then grab that rapier and feeling energy through his body increased."Hmph looks like I got new weapon and suddenly Im feeling im able do what Nu Wa able to do like her sword skill and her mystic better hurry . Naruko and Minami must be worried." And Naruto start heading to tower.

( _with Orochimaru_ )

"What is that monster, if I don't come up with something against him soon I might actually die this time. And what make it worse , somehow he immune to my curse mark " were the thoughts of Orochimaru as his body was riddled with cuts and bruises and right now he is limping across the forest floor trying to get out of there.

"Well well, never thought I get to see the day you would be near death's door Orochimaru." said a voice.

"Ahhh... Anko, how goes my former apprentice these days."

"Better now that I get to end you myself so die traitor."

Anko went for a strike but Orochimaru managed to to avoid it and instead of fighting, he disappear in a swirl of leaves before telling Anko to not stop the exam which made Anko worried a little before she went to inform the Hokage.

( Tower entrance )

Naruto made it to the tower where he saw his siblings there waiting for him, Menma woke up a few minutes earlier and started ranting on how he should be the one fighting Orochimaru and not Naruto which irritated his sisters to no end as Naruko was itching for her tanto and Minami's eyes started twitching uncontrollably.

Before anything could happen, Naruto managed to arrived to their relief and then proceeded to throw the scrolls down and then a poof of smoke came out. In it was Kushina and she was proud that her children managed to passed the second round even if one of them didn't like her very much, later she told them to stay in the tower until the test ended.

When they entered, they saw that the Suna group was already there which irked Menma a little as they were not first but held it in next to came in was the Kiri group which Naruto and Ryuu started a staredown before walking away. Naruko who was curious about this interaction ask him "hey nii-chan, why are you and him look like you are about to tear each other apart?"

"It's personal Naruko maybe I'll tell you about it someday but for now just let it go." answered Naruto which she only nod understanding

After that group was Shino's team and following them was Ino's team and after that was Neji's team, Lastly was Sasuke's team but they look worse for wear but Naruto knew that they ran into Orochimaru before his team but didn't pay much attention to the whining crybaby and his pet bitch but he did keep a small eye out for Sai cause he looked like something was up and he knew that he was gonna report to that one-eyed mummy about it. Naruto then decided to rest since they have 3 days before next part of exams.

 _ **Yeah Naruto finally gain Nu Wa mystic Swiftness and all of Nu Wa strength and abilities**_

 _ **Okay now depending of situation i probably divide preeliminary part to 2 chapter cause Naruto will do some talk with certain female so she you next time guys**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Well I am back everyone now let's continue (I'l post new Naruto stats now)**_

(Few hours after Naruto and his teams finish second part)

Recently Naruto just waking up after get several hours sleep. But he feeling something soft between his body and he turned his head to side and found out Naruko and Minami sleep beside him. It also make Naruto blushed and feeling hard in his pants cause both of Uzunami girls hugging him tightly and pressing their nice assets to his arms each side." Damn Naruto even though this not forbidden in clan but still it feels wrong. And I cannot use Kawarimi cause they are too close and also I still tired." Thought Naruto while trying not to thinking about her by Naruto, Naruko and Minami smirking seeing their nii-chan blushed and trying too enjoy feeling of their brother as long as they can. " Sorry Onii-chan. But if it means we can be together again we will do it even if this mean we cannot being family again, but we will unite as lovers , after all this not considered taboo in our clan views."Thought Naruko and Minami while try to tighten their hug and pressed their bust to Naruto arms.

Time skip 3 days later

Naruto find himself standing with another participant who passed second round standing inside big arena with two large balconies which placed at each other side. Naruto start to rewind his memories in last 3 days with Naruko and Minami. Thinking Naruko and Minami can be trusted he decide to show them time chamber portable version he make but he not show the whole truth cause he show them weaker version of themwhich have condition while 1 day outside mean 1 week inside the room and have 2 times gravity level. That make Naruko and Minami amazed cause to make this room need vast knowledge of seals and even Minato & Kushina cannot able to make similar thing like Naruto. Now back to reality. Minato then enter the arena followed by Jiraiya and Tsunade in each side while Hiruzen followed from behind with several jonin sensei . Minato then start looking remaining participants and noticed his children among them but saddened when he see Naruto look away from to put aside that thought , he then start to tell the true purpose of the examsand that statement make shocked majority of genin except few ones including Naruto (thought Naruto not really care cause he only want this over already). But before he continue talking he interrupted by jonin with sword strapped in his back but surprisingly he looks healthy (yes my Hayate is healthy cause I don't like sickly jonin to become exam proctor you know).Naruto then smirked while said inside _,"Hmm , it seems my elixir from that medic scroll working and managed to cure your damaged respiration system, Hayate-san. Well then Yugao-neechan you owe me 50000 ryo you know"_. Meanwhile at ANBU headquarters. Certain purple haired kunoichi sneezing _." I have bad feeling Naruto-kun will ask me my promise to give him 50000 ryo if his medicine can heal Hayate-kun disease, Damn it. I should know betting against Uzumaki, especially Naruto-kun is already lost cause it decided from beginning."_ Yugao grumbled and start leaking anime tears cause her future wealth damage.

And back to inside tower

Hayare then told all participant they must held preliminary cause too many participant left. But before preliminary start he ask if anybody want to forfeit and explain since its now individual cause, they don't need to worry about their teams, and silver haired Konoha nin who Naruto known as Kabuto from his sisters information then raise his hand to forfeit from exam. Naruto then make mental note to investigate Kabuto more cause he feel reek of snake from still so many participants still too many Hayate then start speaking. " Since we still have so many participants , After some discussion we then decided only 12 contestant will be qualified to third round and with 30 participants here we decided it will be 6 one on one match and 6 three man way match. Now eyes to right side." The genins then look to what Hayate aide and see large electronic scoreboard . :This will be decide your fate and we wil start from format first 2 one on one match and 2 three man way match. Now begin." The score board begin to randomly show name fast and stop at certain name (Some match will be same as canon and I will skip several match with small detail )

Match 1 Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado

Sasuke first struggling due his inability use of sharingan and ninjutsu also Yoroi ability to drain chakra make him keep distance for awhile. Sasuke managed to make comeback after using certain taijutsu which copied with his Sharingan( make Guy and Rock Lee make furious expression ). Naruto then start comment," Huh, typical Uchiha, Use someone ability and make it theirs and worse he doing it without permission and it means he never valued hardwork. At least Kakashi copying that with permission from Guy."

Match 2: Shino Aburame vs Zaku Abumi

Shino actually give chance Zaku to forfeit cause only able to use one arm (his other arm broken by Sasuke in forest of death). But Zaku ignored it and start attack Shino with his sound wave attack and hit Shino but turned out it only Shino **BUG CLONE** , and Shino start spreading his insects and when Zaku start to use his sound wave attack it ended with his rm exploded and that make Zaku falling down to unconsciousness and Shino become winner.

"Now we start 3 man way match"

Match 3 : Naruto Sima vs Neji Hyuuga vs Chojuro

"Well guess it's my turn." Naruto said with excitement. "Good luck Nii-chan". Cheered Naruko and Minami. Naruto then jumped into arena which followed by Neji and Chojuro respectively.

"You should give up while you can cause fate already decide I'll be the winner." Said Neji smugly. Chojuro not responded it while Naruto reply Neji statement."ya fate is blablabla bla, aaaaaargh, I'm here to fight not to listen your rant about fate , Neji –chan ." Naruto then turned to Chojuro," Well, Chojuro-san can you step back for awhile I want to shut certain Hyuuga mouth before he keep ranting about Fate nonsense." Hearing what Naruto said, Neji then roared sign he is very angry and start moving to attack Naruto and managed to struck him with several Jyuuken attack and said, " 8 trigram 32 palms" . Neji struck Naruto with 32 consecutive attack. Neji smirked about his attack but surprised when he see Nruto still standing and grinned," Oow that's itchy Neji-chan, I f I don't know well I'll think you trying to tickle me." What Naruto said shocked some spectators especially several Hyuuga clan members including Hiashi and Hanabi which former start mumbled is impossible and latter get her jaw dropped to floor.

"Well then I'll show you the true attack then."Naruto started using 4 combo upper jab to Neji head which surprised Neji and failed to dodge it. Every punch hit Neji head and Naruto ended his combo with straight punch to Neji gut and sending Neji flying to wall. Naruto then quickly approach Neji and took out **RAZOR CLAWS** and start wrapping Neji with steel thread." Now become good kid and sit down, And don't bother try to escape unless you want get more scratch in your body , _actually I'm use cotton thread enhanced with chakra and make it looks like steel. Even he able to free himself it will be take a while though."_

Naruto then turned his attention to Chojuro ." Okay Chojuro –san Shall we start our fight to show who is the best swordfighter between us now." Chojuro only replied with nod and he started to remove bandage from the big thing strapped in his back and turned out it sword with fish shape Seeing that make Naruto feeling hot and excited and he said," I can't believe it . I will fight against another one of seven swordsman of Mist after Zabuza three months ago. And sword you using it must be Hiramekarei , If I'm not mistaken the sword can take any weapon shape as long you use chakra in it."

Chojuro confused with Naruto long talk and he decide open mouth." Umm, Naruto-san we are here to fight right, and where is your sword cause I don't see you carry any weapon beside strange gauntlet in your arms.". " Naruto shocked after hear Chojuro statement and replied."Oops sorry looks like I gotten carried away, okay I'll take my sword now, just wait please." After that said Naruto switch his Razor claws to Skysplitter. " Well Chojuro-san don't blink okay" Naruto vanished and appeared in front Chojuro and he thrust his sword while saying " **FLASHING PENETRATOR"** But Chojuro able to dodged that attack while thinking he probably will be knock out if get hit from that attack directly. Chojuro then do low orizontal swing directed to Naruto leg and Naruto avoided it by little jump and attack Chojuro with downward slash . Chojuro decide to counter it and they start sword clashing with fast tempo.

The crowd have surprised looks and amazed with sword duel from Naruto and Chojuro while some contestant have their own thoughts.

" _It's just like when sochi/onii-san fight with Zabuza three months ago_." Though Kushina, Naruko and Minami.

" _Didn't expect someone in our age can evenly match with Chojuro in pure kenjutsu fight. I'm really eager to fight with you later, Garuda."_ Thought Ryuu

" _Damn both of them is really good . I don't care who the winner. I Just want to fight both of them"_

Though Kumo team simultaneously.

In Jonin stands

Minato cannot believe what he saw right now. His eldest(estranged) son able to evenly match in pure kenjutsu match with someone who supposed be next generation of seven swordsman of the Mist. But his thought cut cause what old Hiruzen Sarutobi said." If I'm not know better , I'm probably think Naruto-kun is younger Mifune. " And Hiruzen words make anyone near him (especially Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade) along with several jonin shocked. (Well who I amto blame them for shocked.) Mifune the leader of Tetsu No Kuni (Iron Country) actually have same class with former Sandaime Hokage in his prime due his superb kenjutsu especially Iaido. And if Naruto really like second coming of Mifune , then he will be the greatest swordsman in future.

Now Back to arena

"MWAHHAHAHA , Chojuro-san this is really fun and exciting. But shall we up to next level?" Ask Naruto in excitement while they still in deadlock battle. " With pleasure Naruto-san". And all of sudden Chojuro jumped back toend their deadlock battle and place his sword back . He then flashing some handsign while shouted" **WATER, RELEASE, WATER SHARK BULLET** " And Shark shaped water bullet coming out from Chojuro mouth. Naruto then place his sword at his waist in Iaido stance and do quickdraw and say" **WIND RELEASE WIND CUTTER** " And his wind sword attack clashed with Chojuro water shark bullet and the shark splashed. Naruto then do some handsign and shouted" **WIND RELEASE : GREAT WIND BREAKTHROUGH** "Naruto place his hand with c shaped at his mouth and release some large gust of wind going straight to Chojuro and the wind attack make Chojuro send flyingbut managed to reduce damage by do some backflip while try to regain stance. Decide to go all out with his remaining strength. Chojuro then use his chakra to his sword make Hiramekarei make shape to become he start to charge straight to Naruto and after near Naruto he start to do **"KENJUTSU: ELEGANT DEMON SLASH** " . Naruto managed to block it but still being able to pushed Naruto managed to recovered quickly and run toward Chojuro and he kick Chojuro abdomen make Chojuro pushed back. Naruto said," well that is really good match Chojuro-san however I must apologize to you because this is the end. After that said Naruto then appeared in front of Chojuro and started to swing upward his sword while shouting " **MUSOU : INFERNO BURST** " and Naruto sword attack make contack to Chojuro sord but Chojuro pushed to Airborne and Naruto unleash another slash attack which bring out energy blast and that attack make heavy contact to Chojuro make him out of commission.

Naruto then walked toward to Chojuro to make sure he is completely unconscious. After check and make sure Chojuro won't be wake up for awhile suddenly Naruto feeling wave of killing intent directed to him. He look toward source only to see Neji able to freeing himself from Naruto chakra thread. Naruto smirked seeing that and he said," Wow you managed to break free faster than my calculation , that is mean you are stronger than I thought, anyway let's play again Neji –chan. Oh , and I will give you one ree attack and I won't dodge". Hearing what Naruto said make Neji fumed but also grinned cause he has been given chance to attack. Doen't want waste the chance , Neji then move towards Naruto and already in **JYUUKEN STANCE** and he start struck Naruo while shouted " **8TRIGRAMS 64 PALMS** " and hit Naruto 64 times repeatedly and ended it with **ROTATION** sending Naruto flying. Neji then approach Naruto but Naruto stand up quickly and make Neji shocked." T-t THAT;S IMPOSSIBLE, you shouldn't be stand up let alone fighting". Naruto only replied with laugh ,"Well ,impossible is the word unexist in my dictio you know, Pathetic Imbecile. Neji then fumed." How dare you insult me , Hyuuga. You are nothing but a failure son of Hokage but what make you more failure is you change your surname into something more pathetic and I'm sure he/she is another failure just like you. Said Neji but turned out this will be Neji last word for today (probably fo several days later) cause Naruto flashed in front of Neji and do right straight punch through Neji face. Naruto then said with anger" WELL THAT IS LAST STRAW , ACTUALLY I JUST WANT TO HIT YOUR NECK TO MAKE YOU OUT OF GAME, BUT AFTER HEARING YOU INSULT MY TEACHER AND BROTHER FIGURE",'which make Minato, Kushina, Naruko  & Minami flinched and wonder who is Naruto brother figure'," I CHOOSE TO GIVE YOU VERRY GOOD BEAT UP AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU CANNOT EAT NOTHING BUT LIQUID FOOD FOR SEVERAL DAYS". After that said Naruto took out his short rods **EBONY BATON** and start hitting Neji with said weapon mercilessly and that turned Neji being beaten up by Naruto for several minutes. After several minutes one sided beat up and Neji in worst condition which his face in bad shape and lost some of his teeth Naruto then decided to end it by concentrate energy in his rod and said **"MUSOU: FIREFLY BOMB** " Naruto than direct human size sparkling energy ball toward Neji and playing this ball which hit Neji multiple times and last hit make Neji down quickly. Hayate then check Neji and Chojuro condition(though the later won't be necessary) and declare Naruto as the winner.

Naruto then jumped back to stance and congratulated by some genins (especially Naruko, Minami, Ryuu and Kiri kunoichi)

Feeling hungry after his fight , Naruto then took one of his storage seals and one set of dimsum box appear and it filled with several steamed meat buns. While Naruto eating, he noticed some genin see him with droll (particularly his sister s and Chouji . Naruto then decided to share his meatbuns much cause happy reactions from some genins and he recently found out Menma won his match against Hinata and Omoi.

Brief Summary Menma Uzumaki Namikaze vs Hinata Hyuuga vs Omoi.

At first, Hinata doing well and able to keep her pace with Menma and Omoi. But after several cut from Omoi sword attack and Menma spamming Ninjutsu to her. Hinata finally worn out and fallen to unconscious state due Omoi lightning palm attack. Menma then take advantage by attacking Omoi mercilessly by wind jutsu and Omoi also in complete disadvantages cause his lightning jutsu easily neutralized by Menma and cannot keep close due Menma only use long ranged jutsu. And after few minutes Menma make Omoi incapasitated by chakra enhanced right hook punch directly to his gut.

"Winner: Menma"

After knowing the Menma results Naruto choose watch remaining match seriously (actually the brief Menma match it watched by his clone cause Naruto secretly make some shadow clones in case he missing something in match) and smiling to see who will fight next

Shikamaru Nara vs KinTsuchi

Kin jumped to arena while Shikamaru lazily walking through stairs. :Troublesome, I fight against woman ,huh." Shikamaru said with lazy tone. That make Kin pissed and said" Well lazybum you have problem to fight woman huh , yo u just like some sexist man who think woman weak right." "Well while it is troublesome to fight you but I cannot accept insult from you Kin-san." Replied Shikamaru. When Hayate start match. Kin threw several senbon but Shikamaru managed to dodged (as always with lazy movement. Shikamaru suddenly feel dizzy and see Kin become multiplied cause the senbon only decoy cause Kin activated sound genjutsu which affected Shikamaru senses. Luckily , Shikamaru able to break free and managed to trap Kin in his Shadow binding Jutsu. Kin confused cause she never touch Shikamaru but finally find out her senbon connected with thread and she still held thread and Shikamaru managed to manipulated his shadow using that and success to connect with Kin shadow. Kin finally lose cause she hit back wall and fainted. While Shikamaru only bend his body and his arm and leg suppor this body to avoid falling to floor.

" _Good, Shikamaru . I know you are really smart and always planning 3 steps ahead your opponent. But if you fight against me , you have no chance to make strategy. And still your lazy persona wil be problem in future . But it will be hard to cease this lazy habit due of Nara genetic right, Shikamaru ?"_ Thought Nar _uto._

Continuing match

Samui vs Sai

As usual Sai with his fake smile do his ink ninjutsu to summon ink beast to attack Samui . Samui using several lightning and water technique and it cause Sai ink beast destroyes so fast. Sai keep using his ink jutsu which make Samui only shook her head while said."Seriously , you do not have another technique beside that uncool ink beast.I suppose I will end it now. **WATER RELEASE, WATER PRESSURE**." And Samui launched high pressured water wave from her hands make all Sai ink beasts disappeared and the water wave continue approach Sai and make him backdown few step before lie down. And when Sai try to get up .And while Sai tring to stand up, he found himself in front of Samui who pointed her Tanto to his neck make Sai surrender (He still smiling you know).

Naruto actually happy seeing Sai pounded to submission cause he really hate anything related with certain bandaged old warhawk with cane to support him and he make mental note to thank Samui later for her action toward ROOT drone

And next name appeared make Naruto smiled.

Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze vs Ino Yamanaka vs Sakura Haruno

"Great, great this will be boring match cause I'm fighting emo Uchiha fangirls." Naruko said with bored tone. Hearing that Naruto then approach Naruko and said "Naruko, I want you to show them how kunoichi should fight and if you show me good match I'll be reward you." Naruko then start having dirty thoughts and replied." Really, I'll show you." Naruko then enter arena with shunshin . Seeing Sakura and Ino walking slowly, Naruko then taunted her," Well it seems Miss pinky and Miss piggy try to prolong their humiliation." .Hearing Naruko provocation make Sakura and Ino grow tick mark in their face. " Let's delay our rivalry for awhile ,Ino .We will fight after wiped out Naruko." "Deal ." answer Ino. "Are you want talking or should I call it gossiping? We are here to fight you know." With that Naruko remark Sakura make some bunshin and she charging toward Naruko and Ino stayed in back to prepare her clan jutsu **MIND TAKER JUTSU**. Shook her head, Naruko then launched her chakra chains from her hand and make Sakura immobilized by binding Sakura with said then make some handsigns and shouted " **WATER RELEASE: WATER GUNSHOT** " . Naruko shooting several water bullet from her mouth toward Ino. Ino managed to dodge with pathetic step but Naruko appeared in front of her and slammed her stomach with low powered rasengan sent Ino flying and fainted after hit wall behind. Naruko then turned to her back only to find Sakura already break the chains(Naruko chains actually strong but cause she focused to Ino the chains getting weaker and startde to faded which make Sakura escaped easily). Sakura then took out her kunai and to stab Naruko but Naruko only do sidestepwhile she catch Sakura hand and grip Sakura wrist tightly and forced Sakura drop her kuna. Naruko then do knee strike Sakura stomach and do uppercut to Sakura head send her airborne and falldown. Sakura actually still conscious but before he stand up , Naruko hit her gut with lighning coaed chakra make Sakura paralyzed and out of game. Naruko then declared as winner.

Medics quickly take care Ino and Sakura whle Naruko return to booth.

"Onii-chan how is my performance.", Naruko asked which answered by Naruto, "You are good but you should incapacitated Sakura earlier by tighten your Chakra chains grip." Naruko only nodded and turned her attention and surprised to see who will fight next.

Minami Uzumaki Namikaze vs Chouji Akimichi vs Dosu Kinuta.

Minami and Dosu quickly enter arena while Chouji hesitated .But after promised by Asuma (and bit insentive from Naruto) if he participate and win this match Chouji will be get "All you can eat " Naruto restaurant coupon which make Chouji eyes burning while thinking _"All you can eat buffet here I come"_ make Naruto only shook his head seeing Chouji antics. Trying too add some incentive in this fight Minami then said," Well looks like I must win this match . I don't want someone here getting fatter then he should.." Hearing that a tick mark appeared at Chouji head while thinking." No she want make me mad so she will be in advantage . . Then I'll take down this mummy first." Choji then turning his attention to Dosu and make single hand seal," **NINJA ART: BODY EXPANSION JUTSU** " And Chouji appeared several times larger." What is that ? You only make yourself getting more fat. " said Dosu . Hearing that Chouji then use his technique " **NINJA ART: MEAT BOULDER RUSH** " and the human boulder start rolling toward Dosu. Dosu managed to jump high to avoid that . And use his technique " **SOUND DECAPITATING WAVE** " Chouji then fall out to commission. But before he react , he found himself getting kicked by Minami. "Thanks Oto-nin, you make me getting easier match. But I am not appreciated at how you defeat Chouji by attacking his ear directly cause you probably make him deaf. So I will beat you for Chouji shakes."Minami words make Naruto impressed cause Chouji is one of Naruto best friends. Minami then unseathed her katana and then sprint toward Dosu and do many sword slash make Dosu only able to dodge without retaliated.. Seeing Dosu able to keep dodging her attacks. Minami put her katana back and launch chakra chains toward Dosu and managed to wrap Dosu with that . Doesn't want repeat Naruko mistake. Minami then tighten her chain grips and after several minutes Dosu lost his consciousness cause inability to fight back and hard to breath Minami then declared as the winner.

Minami return to stands and seeing Naruto smiling to him make she blushed while thinking " _Is it true I love onii-san, but I can't do that. I am saying many horrible things to him, only too find out he hiding his true abilities."_

But Minami thoughts must be stoped cause cetain genin with green spandex screaming about youthful cause it is his turn.

Rock Lee vs Gaara

Already know the outcome this match Naruto decided to talk with Kiri kunoichi who actually flirting with him but Naruto keep ignoring her. " Oh my, handsome so you decided to talk with me , I bet you want date with me right." Say Kiri kunoichi with seductive voice and tryig to emphasize her breasts too attract Naruto.. : "Hmph tempting but I must know your name first beautiful." _"So he wantto play a game, OK I will accept your challenge."_ My name is Kira Terumi, 5th Mizukage , Mei Terumi niece. And you don't need to introduce yourself , You are Naruto Sima, Mighty Garuda of Konoha, I know that since you talking with Ryuu." And suddenly Ryuu appeared between them." C'mon Kira can you stop flirting with every good looking guy. It make me wonder why your aunt alias Mizukage-sama still not married despite so many guy fawning over her and …."But cut up by Kira " Ryuu SHUT UP or you will be back home without your banana." Make Ryuu shivered hearing Kira tones while mumble, "like aunt like niece." "Do you say something Ryuu" Ryuu only shook his head and make Naruto sweatdropped . Naruto then get some memories from his match courtesy of his clone.

Brief result from Rock Lee vs Gaara

As Naruto predicted, Gaara completely dominated this match Gaara control over sand is really actually struggle until Guy told him to remove his weights. Lee than managed to make comeback by able to breakthrough Gaara sand defense. After that Gaara started mor aggressive and his sand started moving faster. The fight continued with fast paced and Lee forced to use kinjutsu eight gates and managed to hurt Gaara. But Gaara turned the tables by crushing Lee arm and leg with is signature technique. " **SAND BINDING COFFIN** " and before Gaara attempt to killing Lee, Gai interrupt with sweep Gaara sand with single swipe from his hand and Hayate announced Gaara as the winner.

Tenten Higurashi vs Temari

"Good luck, Ten-chan " said Naruto ." _sorry Ten-chan unless you able to use fire jutsu your chance to win is very low. Your opponent Temari is long ranged fighter and wind user."_

The moment match start Tenten hrow several kunai at Temari. However , the Suna kunoichi blocked it by her large fan.. Temari then open her fan and declare she is the winner . Angered at Temari declaration Tenten then usealed her cutlass (Naruto gift to her) and charged to Temari.

"Useless." Temari shouted as she swung her fan and launched large gust of wind make Tenten sent flying .But before she falling down. Tenten managed to do KAWARIMI to switch places with log and appear at another place and charged Temari again from different angle. She managed to keeping distance with Suna kunoichi and start swung her sword only to blocked by Temari large fan.

Tenten then trying to speed up her attack while still keeping close to Temari but bun haired girl attack always meet dead end as the blond kunoichi keep blocking her sword attack with her large then increase her pace by doing several sword swing and make Temari lose her grip to her fan before she thrusting her sword towrd wind user chest. But Temari managed to ducked and grip Tenten hand forced the bun haired girl lose her grip to her sword and Temari throw away Tenten sword. Getting anger, Tenten then release barrage of projectile weapons from big scrolls which she carried in her back. But Tenten attack is futile cause Temari doing mere swipe to blew away Tenten weapons away. Feeling enough, Temari unleash her strongest wind Tenten blown away . Tenten then start unleash same attack however this time she added chakra strings to control her weapons movement. Temari once again unleash devastating wind attack which send Tenten trapped at the wind and the bun haired girl weapons start slicing the girls skin Tenten lost her consciousness and before fallen to earth, Temari actually wait to land final blow with her fan .Suddenly some blur appeared and revealed as Naruto carrying Tenten in bridal glared to Temari and leave the arena Temari was shocked after saw that and not hearing her declaration as winner.

Naruto then bring Tenten to medic to let her treated her injury and then back to arena to watch next match.

Kira Terumi vs Misumi Tsurugi vs Kankuro

This match really in Kira favor as the match has begun. Kira spat quicklime to immobilize Misumi and before he managed to break free. She do some water jutsu to make quicklime drying faster and unleash more quicklime till the cement like substance covered entire Misumi body except his head and Kira incapacitated him. Kira turning her attention to Kankuro and running to him. Kankuro unleash his puppet Karasu and unleash barrage of senbons toward her. Kira do some handsign and shouted. **"WATER RELEASE :WATER WALL"** And large wall of water block senbons attack.

Kira then do some handsign again and shouted " **LAVA RELEASE: MELTING APPARITION",** and she unleashed large amount of lava substance from her mouth directed to Kankuro puppet and burned his puppet quickly. Seeing Kankuro defenseless Kira unseathed her katana and charging to Kankuro ,but Kankuro unleash oe last puppet Kuroari (Black ant) to block Kira attack and Kankuro move that puppet trying to catch Kira make the blue haired kunoichi then jumped then do several handsigns and shouted **"WATER RELEASE: WATER DRILL BULLET"** and launched drill like water bullet directly to Kuroari make it wrecked. Once again Kira flash some handsigns again and suddenly mist appeared make Kankuro on guard .But his esistance must end when some lava substance flying to him make him jumped back when Kira appeared and stab his arm with her katana while said," Your arms is useless and it seems you don't have anymore puppet. Surrender or I cut your head." Threaten Kira while she unleash violent killing intent make Kankuro raise his hand sign he is surrender.

Naruto smiling seeing Kira ruthless persona. He then see Ryuu prepared to his match

Ryuu Sakamoto vs Kiba Inuzuka vs Karui

"YAHOO , finally some action, it seems they save best at least and this means us right Akamaru." Said Kiba to Akamaru who replied with bark and jumped down trying to look cool. Ryuu just walking down normally while Karui jumped down and looked really pissed.

Hayate waited them until get ready and started the mach immediately once he see Ryuu entered arena.

"Hey you Kiri-nin . I'll take down you first and you Kumo kunoichi stay back I'll fight you later" smirked Kiba arrogantly. Karui cannot hold her emotion but feel relaxed when Ryuu unexpectedly appear behind her from nowhere and place his hand in her shoulder. Ryuu whispering something to Karui which make her grinned .

Ryuu then look to spectator booth where Naruto standing and saying."Can I humiliated him with my way. He show disrespect toward me and that Kumo girl?"

"Go ahead, he deserved it anyway since he need wakeup call and learn how to respect female but try to not his dog too much since it is not his fault. It is his master fault cause he is really really stupid , you know." Answer Naruto make Kiba glared to him and a few snickers from the rest of group including Ryuu who chuckling hearing Naruto antics.

"Grrr all right you ask for it" said Kiba who charged and launching straight punch and eaily dodged by Ryuu before he gave a knee straight to the gut. That caused Kiba in groggy (dizzy) and Ryuu palmed Kiba to the his gut again send Kiba flying. Kiba managed do backflip and landed with his leg before charging Ryuu again. This time Ryuu doing three hit combo punch to Kiba face and ended it with high uppercut send Kiba airborne and before he landing Ryuu kick Kiba stomach sending Kiba flying to the wall make wall cracked and Kiba stucked several seconds at wall before fall with face down to wall.

The crowd look shocked as Ryuu just toying with Kiba like it was nothing while Naruto only smirked seeing Kiba misery.

Kiba quickly recover and glarerd to Ryuu . All of sudden Kiba take out some pills and throw some to Akamaru while he also ate it. After consume the pills, Akamaru fur turned red and he transformed into Kiba.

Kiba and Akamaru then do low stance and charged toward Ryuu as they called out **FANG OVER FANG** as he and Akamaru spinning like a drill and go straight to Ryuu. Ryuu dodged it lazily but still got bruise cause little contact. Ryuu then getting boredand decided to end it. Kiba and Akamaru then doing the same attack toward him while Ryuu take out his trident and each edge of the dual trident to face drill like Akamaru and Kiba.

Some people at booth thought he was crazy except Naruto and Kiri group (including Chojuro who managed to comeback at Kira match) and when they collided .the entire room was shocked cause not only Kiba and Akamaru being pushed back and fall to the ground , they also see Ryuu trident have coated with surge of electricity. Despite being shocked ,both Akamaru and Kiba trying to get up and when they did ,Ryuu unleash small thunderbolt launched toward them which connected with eplosionand when the smoke disappear Kiba managed to still standing but Akamaru somehow lose his consciousness.

Ryuu jaw dropped cause he surprised Kiba managed to stand still . He then charged toward Kiba with straight thrust. Kiba managed to avoid it but didn't see Ryuu punch coming to his gut make Kiba a bit dizzy. Decide to end it quickly , Ryuu charged his trident and shouted " **MUSOU: THUNDER CHARGE** " which make Naruto grinned," _so another musou fighter is here huh the exams won't make it bored after all."_ Ryuu then hit Kiba with his trident (which not make Kiba bleed cause he not using sharp part) he then pushing Kiba forward and hit that dog boy airborne then Ryuu jumped to grab Kiba and slamming him to ground complete with thunderbolts.

After finished his beatdown to Kiba , Ryuu seeing Karui charged to him with sword in her hands. But Ryuu blocked it with one edge of his trident and start clashing with Karui and do deadlock with her. Ryuu manage to overpower Karui and pushed her back. Karui then regain her stance and make several handsigns while shouting " **LIGHTNING RELEASE : RAGING THUNDERBOLT** " and released several thunderbolts from her finger and she make another handsigns while saying " **WATER RELEASE :HIGH PRESSURE WATER CANNON** "and her hand launched high pressured water wave. Combination of water and lightning jutsu managed to make contact to Ryuu b Karui fallen tout Ryuu smirked while saying," Lightning technique cannot hurt me but since you showed me good technique I'll reward you with tru lightning." With that said , Ryuu jump so high and do throwing stance with his trident and said " **MUSOU: THUNDER DRAGON** " , His trident engulfed with spark of electricity and he throw it toward Karui and she swear she seeing thunder dragon charging her and when the dragon connected it make explosion and Karui lied down and found herself unconscious .Ryuu then declared as the winner

Preeliminary is finished now and currently 12 winner from each match linedup in front of Minato and Hayate . Minato followed by Hiruzen and Anko made their way down to arena. The blond Hokage then congratulated everyone." Congratulations to all of you for winning your match and making it to the final stage of the exam. However ,final stage of the chunin exams will not held now. Many important people like Kages of you villages, Daimyoand many potential clients will attending to watch the final tournament. You have one month interval to prepare yourself and also to give many important guest time to arrive ."

"Now we will decide matchups will be or the tournament. Please take a piece of paper from the box that Anko-san is currently holding. This paper will decidewho you will fight in first round, so I hope you all are confident in your luck."

Soon one by one genin each picked their number

Sasuke Uchiha- 11

Shino Aburame- 4

Naruto Sima- 1

Menma Uzumaki Namikaze- 3

Shikamaru Nara- 10

Samui-5

Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze- 6

Minami Uzumaki Namikaze-8

Gaara- 2

Temari- 9

Kira Terumi-7

Ryuu Sakamoto- 12

"Well let's wait for several seconds for one of my ninjas to show matchup in finals."Minato said while his ninjas start making matchup .Several seconds later the matchup has appear in front of everyone.

Match 1 :Naruto Sima vs Gaara

Match 2: Menma Uzumaki Namikaze vs Shino Aburame

Match 3: Samui vs Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze

Match 4: Kira Terumi vs Minami Uzumaki Namikaze

Match 5: Shikamaru Nara vs Temari

Match 6: Sasuke Uchiha vs Ryuu Sakamoto.

"Very well then,see you at next month."said Minato

To Be Continued.

 _ **Well that's it . Next chapter will be about Naruto training regiment (Yes he will be using Time chamber again and this time his time chamber upgrade by help fom Ange also Naruto will be encounter Nu Wa later. Anyway before I end this I'll show new Naruto stats**_

Stamina: High Kage

Strength Mid Kage

Endurance Triple Kage

Agility: Low Kage

Skills:

Ninjutsu: Low Kage

Taijutsu: Mid Jounin

Genjutsu : Mid Jounin

Kenjutsu :High Kage

Fuinjutsu: Grandmaster (Uzumaki standard)

Chakra Reserves + Weapon Mastery

(Like usual I'll use weapon master by character name) Wei + Jin

Master/Kage : Sima Shi, SIma Zhao, Wang Yuanji, Zhang Chunhua, Jia Chong, Xiahou Dun, Cao Cao, Zhang Liao ,Cao Pi, Jia Xu, Wang Yi

Expert/Jonin : Zhong Hui, Guo Huai. Zhuge Dan , Wen Yang, Zhang He, Dian Wei

Advanced/ Chuunin:,Deng Ai, Sima Yi, Xu Huang, Zhen Ji ,Guo Jia

Intermediate / Genin: Xiahou Ba , Cai Wenji, Yue Jin, Li Dian

Beginner / Academy Student: Xu Zhu, Xiahou Yuan, Cao Ren, Pang De

Actually Naruto already reach max potential of Jin weapons so here is mx potential for Wei weapons

Jonin/ Expert= Dian Wei, Zhang He, Zhenji, Guo Jia

Chuunin/ Advanced = Xu Huang, Cai Wenji, Yue Jin, Li Dian

Genin/ Intermediate=Xu Zhu, Xiahou Yuan, Cao Ren, Pang De

So current Naruto reserves is 11 Kage + 6 Jounin + 5 Chuunin + 4 Genin + 4 Academy students.

 _ **Anyway see you next chapter guys and it will be tell about Naruto training and Naruto meeting with his 'family' So expect something extraordinaire okay , Well see ya next chapter**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys I am back now so just as I am said I will make Naruto encounter Nu Wa and increase Naruto capabilities. So enjoy the chapter okay and some unexpected event will be appeared here**

After preliminary ended , Naruto then leaving in hurry doesn't want to deal with his family for now . But he quickly make shadow clones to relay messages to his sisters which messages says he will do some personal training but will be back 10 days before Chuunin Exams final rounds.

Naruto then head straight to shrine but in midway Naruto sensed someone approach him but Naruto know it's not Ange cause despite have warm feeling but that signature different from Ange . Naruto then able to see the appearance of peson who approach him. She has long white hair with unique hair accessory with crescen t shape . She wearing white clothes showed some of her impressive cleavage and exposed midriff and wearing white long skirt but the front is expose her long legs and she wearing white leggings _." Damn it seems fate like to playing around with me , Being neglected by own family but later get legendary emperor soul and primordial goddess as my teacher, and now I meet another beautiful woman and I feeling strong mystic aura like Ange yet different and it seems she is experienced fighter like Shi-niisan"_

That said woman then greet Naruto **," Greetings mortal, my name is Nu Wa , the mystic being from heaven. I want to meet you cause you acknowledged by my weapons MYSTIC SWIFTNESS and I already know how your life ,so you don't need to tell again. I will help you along wih Ange to realize your ambition Naruto and I am also here to improve your time chamber capability. And start from now you can use it for 10 days straight with one days outside means 9 months inside that rooms and the gravity increase to 100 times G-Force. "**

Naruto then smirked hearing that and said." Great now I have two deity will train me and sometimes spar with me." Hearing that Nu Wa then summon her rapier then said **." Wanna do it now** " which Naruto replied with lame tone." Better do it at Time chamber, beside thanks to Ange I got eternal youth instead I'm probably ended up with height almost reach 7 feet." With that they headed to Time chamber and find Ange already inside and started they training regiment.

Meanwhile at Uzunami compound

Naruko and Minami currently really unhappy cause Naruto once again avoid them although both Uzunami girls managed to caught him before he able to get away but turned out it only clone which relay message from original Naruto said he will be do some personal training regiment and will be back 10 days before final round. They actually think after sleeping together with Naruto they able to fix Naruto connections to his estranged family. Turned out it won't be easy. But eventhough Naruko and Minami saddened , doesn't mean they gave up cause they want prove to Naruto his family love him . The only problem is Minato and Jiraiya cause according to Kushina , certain propechy make Naruto hate them and also make Minami in bad mood cause that propechy make Minami looking down to Naruto which make she hate herself for that. And what make a worst Naruto give time limit till Chunin exams over and beside make Minato and Jiraiya forget the propechy crap (which will be impossible to persuade Jiraiya while Minato will be easier to convinced) and correct Menma attitude (also impossible) and if they failed , Naruto will only view them in professional relationship which means Naruto will act colder then before.

And now they currently in living room with Minato, Kushina, Menma, Jiraiya and Tsunade to discuss about their training program. Jiraiya then start speaking first. " First congrats to Menma for managed to final round but don't let it get to your head, you still need more training which mean I am gonna teach you **SAGE MODE** once we get started okay ".said Jiraiya with proud tone. Hearing that Menma had stars in eyes and start do happy dance because right now he get chance to learn and getting stronger and once he mastered this and RASENGAN , he will be able one step closer like his father and a chance to kick his loser of a brother and show that he will be never like him.

While he was thinking that, the girls were having their own talk.

"All right girls, I am also congratulated you cause you make your ways to final, too. While Menma train with Jiraiya, Tsunade will help you with your chakra strength along with some medical ninjutsu with Shizune while I will help you with your kenjutsu and your **CHAKRA CHAINS** .Sounds good to you, right. Said Kushina with cheerful tone.

Minato was beaming with pride as he see his children happy with their training schedule but fell back to frown when he still remember what Naruto told him and right now his plan ruined when he saw that it did nothing to bring them closer but he won't give up on it until an idea come out from his head and he asked. "Hey Naruko, Minami do you know where your brother is?"

Naruko answer," no, tou-san, last we saw him is at forest of death tower arena, why If I may know?"

"Because I think I will teach him RASENGAN along with you guys , what do you think." Minato replied back but before the girls said anything Jiraiya clasped his shoulder and said "Are you sure Minato, after all he said he might beat you up and seeing he just toying with Kakashi he probably able to do it to you too." But Minato assured him it will be okay but because of what Jiraiya said make the mood went down a little but was broken out of it when Menma started dragging Jiraiya out so he can started learn **SAGE MODE** quickly and with it the girls also went ahead to train along with Minato wondering if what he thought about earlier might work since he saw that Naruto was a little closer to Naruko and then left pondering about it while they train. Unknown to them certain person actually hearing everything and after everyone left he disappeared with puff of smoke.

Back to Naruto.

Naruto currently resting his body after doing some 'light training ' and 'light' spar with Nu Wa and Ange and once again Naruto only managed to give very minimal damage by scratch to their face while he getting beaten up every one on one spar with both of Nu Wa accompanying him while Ange make another Elixir to heal Naruto injury . Suddenly Naruto receive memory from his clone and grinned while thinking _," Too bad , Hokage-sama I already mastered your jutsu and already evolved it into more deadly technique."_ Eventually while his training with Sima Shi still in progress, Shi actually order him to retrieve some scroll from his 'family' library including RASENGAN. Naruto managed to mastered it faster. But he snappedfrom his own thought after Nuwa called him " **Hey, Naruto it seems you are very happy care to tell why?"** Ask Nuwa , Naruto then telling everything he heard from his clone and Nuwa only nod while she said " **Well, at least some of them trying to make up with you and currently in good progress."** Hearing Nuwa words make Naruto bit angry while said." TRYIN TO MAKE UP, he actually trying to bribe me to learned his jutsu but still too prideful to admit their mistakes and cannot fulfil my simple demand to throw up that prophecy crap and changing Menma attitude . Well at least I still can tolerate Menma but what I hate most if that PATHETIC PROPECHY DAMMIT."

Nuwa shocked hearing Naruto speak with full anger like that but not surprised with that. Actually Nuwa started to thinking why Toad can easily spread propechy to his summoner like he give candy to kids in Halloween. And according to Naruto summon and law of Gods, Toad should be punished harshly cause that. Nuwa then tell to Naruto about giving Toad some kickass and beatup. Nuwa also said Naruto should use his another power to do that. Understand what Nuwa try to implied , Naruto then look his right hand and seeing **GARUDA BRACER** start glowing brightly and now he currently unlock 5th powerstone which have **DARK** power and smirked." So Garuda Knight Bima X will make his first appearance at finals and for executed certain amphibians, well good for first appearance right. Anyway let's continue training again." With that said Naruto then drink remaining of his elixir and start his training again.

Timeskip 2 years in Time Chamber (5 years and 6 months till time up)

Naruto currently working his Musou strongest form " **STRIKEFORCE MODE** " which declared several thousand times stronger than **SAGE MODE** by Ange and Nuwa. And thankfully with that new form Naruto managed to force Ange and Nuwa fight more seriously make him happy cause he able to force both of gorgeous deity going all out. According to Nuwa knowledge **STRIKEFORCE MODE** actually able to gather Nature energy like **SAGE MODE** but normal human cannot handle it cause very high energy output and you must mastered your **MUSOU RAGE MODE** and that mode doesn't need to gather nature chakra with meditating, instead as long you stored it to your body you can use it anytime you want and seeing Naruto reserves that should be last of his problem when it comes about preparation.

Naruto actually admit **STRIKEFORCE MODE** is overkill unless you fight opponent like Jinchuriki with full control, Bijuu or boss Summon. Even Kage level shinobi will be beaten easily once he activated this mode. So that's why he choose power of Garuda Knight instead **STRIKEFORCE MODE** to avoid unnecessary casuality." This mode will make it too easy and make it boring so I won't use this mode but I'm still train this mode cause it also helping to keep increasing my basic abilities. With that thought Naruto continuing his training.

Timeskip again (5 years and 6 months later and 1 hour before Naruto forced out from Time Chamber)

Naruto feeling his training already more than enough to dominate Chuunin exams final tournament. He already complete **STRIKEFORCE MODE** and this mode can last long for 24 hours. And he actually learn new taijutsu art like Savate from Ange . But Ange teach him that art just for defensive measure (and toying the opponent). Naruto also managed to mastered some healing technique from medical jutsu and advanced healing magic . He also mastered several greater Magic and special move called Purify Weird Soul. Now Naruto prepared to come out and thinking already 10 days passed in outside. And he walked outside his training round and decided to only do light training outside. But unknown to him, Ange an Nudwa actually planning something evil (which will be Naruto happy actually). When Naruto already out from his Time Chamber and also back to village. It already dawn . _"That;s weird . Im actually enter Time Chamber at night time and still 1 hour limit before I'm forced out from that room. Aah actually it should be last of my concern. Now I'm just hope not something bad happened in Konoha especially my restaurant."_ Thought Naruto while he start walking back to Konoha.

Naruto then walked through Konoha Entrance Gate and meet with 'Eternal Gate Guardian' Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki, two of them are Naruto favorite people and always accompany Naruto and actually enjoying Naruto pranks when Naruto still academy student and now since Naruto stop his pranking they started feeling bored again. When they see Naruto walking toward them. Kotetsu then greet Naruto," Ngg Naruto you actually said to us last night you will going to trip for at least 2 weeks . Is something happened so you cancel your trip? "

Naruto confused with what Kotetsu said, " _It can't be unless….. , Grrrrr Ange-sama and Nuwa-sama must be behind this." I'll ask their explanation later but for now . I'll be back to my apartment now."_ Thought Naruto as he start walking back to his apartment. But he unexpected someone seeing him from behind and this person approach him without noticed by Naruto (Naruto too tired now) . And he hearing voice calling him and it is familiar voice. "ONII-CHAAAN", _" Damn that's Naruko and I cannot escaped her now I'm too tired due training and that room effects so might playing around for now."_ Thought Naruto and he decided to stop walking and wait Naruko approach him. After Naruko near him, she then start speaking, " Good you are here Onii-chan , are you cancelling your training trip?" Naruto only respond by nod and Naruko continuing. " Good now then we can training together onii-chan, Tou-san , Kaa-san, Tsunade baa-chan and Shizune nee-chan will help our training." After Naruko finish her words, Naruto then make angry expression and said," Let me tell you Naruko, I'm don't want trained by them cause I'm already strong in my own . They could train us together when we younger but they choose you three over me so it means Big NO , I don't want it." Naruko saddened hearing that and want to retort but what her nii-chan said is right but she won't give up and replied ." Nii-chan I know we are very wrong for ignored you in past but please give us chance to make up our mistake." Later Naruto remembered something about he say he will give chance to forgive his family courtesy to his promise with Ange . Naruto then look to Naruko as he said," OK , OK, I am give up I'll come to that training, But if I found that training only make feeling doing nothing the I'm out okay."

That said get Naruko smiled even not that much but she think it will do for now and said ,"Okay nii-chan we will start at noon today so can you come with me to eat with us this morning." Naruto now struggling to answer back cause he really want to avoid them although just one minute but he also don't want see Naruko more saddened so he only reply with nod and Naruko pull his hand and running back to their family compound.

Several minutes later , Uzumaki Namikaze compound

Naruto find himself eating breakfast in dining room with Uzumaki Namikaze family but he find out certain emo not here (although he already know where) but still he decide to ask , "So , where is this family version of certain duckbutt ?" Hearing that make his 'family' frown, but Minato then snap out then replied, " Naruto, I know you angry with him but please give him chance to accept you, and so…" Before he continued , Naruto cut him, " Huh , I doubt it this stupid boy won't be learn how being humble, but I also cannot blame him alone, all of you also the main factor along with pathetic pervert and imbecile slug causing him like that and Minami also act like him before." Minami winced hearing that from her brother and she keep muttering 'I'm sorry, Onii-chan." Then the breakfast continued in silence until Naruto took of from his chair and said, " Thanks for the food, I'll be going for walk for awhile and Don't worry I'll be back for 'training' later." Said Naruto while he walked out from compound leaving his 'family' in silent.

Outside

Naruto then decided going to strolling around village but He noticed someone walking toward him and found out is Haku. She still wore the same outfit when they were in Wave , but now she wearing Konoha headband in her forehead.

They talked a bit about their lives and Naruto was happy Haku managed to enter the medical corp despite he really hating who runs it, So with that in mind, they decided to hang out a bit until time for Naruto to head for 'training' as Naruto would call it.

When they walked together, they met certain group which from Kiri and already some familiar faces like Kira , Ryuu, Chojuro, Zabuza and another two person.

The first person is middle aged man who had blue hair which have unique hairstyle. His right eye covered with eyepatch and wore standard grey suit, with green haori . This man was Ao .

The second last person was a woman looks like in early thirties. She has ankle length auburn hair styled to single bun in top and with bangs covered her right eye. She wears a long sleeved dark blue dress and around her waist , she wears a belt with pouch attached to the back and also wear high heeled sandals. And wear dark blue lipstick. She is Mei Terumi aka 5th Mizukage.

Haku then hug Zabuza , while Naruto chat with Chojuro and Ryuu .Mei then tell Naruto about he and Kira will be engaged which make Naruto surprised and make mental note to confront his 'father' later . After talking abit , both group then separated to continue what they will do. Naruto decided to walk Haku to hospital cause Haku hospital shift just several minutes and after they arrived they partaways and all of a sudden Naruto remember something and decided to walk to shopping district which dango shop running.

Konoha shopping district, Dango shop

When Naruto arrived, he found certain purple haired kunoichi talking with pineapple haired girl, raven haired beauty and feral looking girl, which Naruto recognized as Yugao, Anko, Kurenai, and Hana who also known as Konoha Ice queens. "Well, I guess I can play with them before 'training'. Naruto quickly approach them make fake angry face and said, " Yugao-neechan you owe me 50000 ryo you know, So I ask you to gave me now." That make Yugao surprised while muttered, "Damn he is here but I'm do not bring enough to pay that debt." Naruto recognized that and said," Well if you don't bring the money is alright but in exchange I want ask you all a favor." The four beauties confused what the Adonis blond said before he continued, " I want all you four as my training partner till afternoon and to make it more interesting , If you able to beat me , I'll treat you for 3 days straight starting tomorrow, but if I win, let's say you will be stay in hospital for several days." Of course seeing that big chance Anko, Kurenai, Yugao and Hana accepted while thinking," Well why not accept four of us is jonin against genin boy he had no chance against all of us, And free meal for 3 days also too good to ignore." Ooh how wrong they were.

1 and half hour later

All of Konoha ice queens now lying down in Konoha hospital with several part in their bodies heavily bandaged while their beautiful face covered with so many bruises. Naruto who bring them to hospital asked by Tsunade why they ended up like that. Naruto only said it cause 'light spar' and make Tsunade jaw dropped. Naruto then grin and said." Well nee-chans it really good workout so thank you, hope we doing that more often." With that said Naruto then left hospital and start walking toward his 'home'

He returned to his home just in time for the siblings to start their training, he found them behind the house at their personal field and looks like they were about to start.

Naruko and Minami were there along with Kushina and Shizune, Naruto notice that Menma wasn't there but figure those idiots focus on him more since he managed to entered the finals eventhough Naruko and Minami also managed to do it . He shook his head because of it but decided to suck it up and get it over with it since he only came because Naruko ask him to.

Naruko saw him coming so she happily called him over so they could train together, he reach there and that's when Kushina decided to talk.

"All right, since your father and Tsunade is busy at work while Jiraiya is training Menma in MT. Myoboku so for today Shizune will teach Naruko and Minami some medical ninjustu while I go teach Naruto our Uzumaki kenjustu style ok" Said a somewhat happy Kushina but was put down when Naruto said

"Sorry Uzumaki-sama, I would prefer using the style my "BROTHER" taught me instead of yours but I wouldn't mind a spar with you to test my skills."

The girls were shocked at what he said more so for Kushina since she heard that her own son doesn't want to learn her clan's kenjustu but that of someone else but when she heard he wanted to spar, that somehow managed to smile a little thinking that he might need some experience fighting other sword users so she complied sadly.

The rest of the girls decided to skip the lessons to see this match because they were curious on how Naruto would fare against one of the few top kenjustu users.

both of them stood opposite of each other as the got ready for the match, Kushina drew her blade and got ready in her Uzumaki stance while Naruto just drew his sword and gave her a come here motion which started the bout as both clashed in the middle of the arena. Sparks flew as both blades clashed neither giving an inch for the other until both of them push each other which caused both of them to skid a few feet back.

Giving no breather Naruto charged in and stab Kushina only for her to sidestep as she countered with a downward strike but Naruto jumped to the right to dodge it, he recovered to see Kushina coming at him with an upward slash which he flip backwards to avoid it once he landed he had to block a strike aimed at his head, he push her and countered with a horizontal slash at her mid section but she lean back enough for it to pass her.

They engage in a clash once more but Naruto grit his teeth a little before he quickly unsheathe a sword with his left hand and gave an upward slash, Kushina saw this and managed to dodge it by pushing Naruto back which made the strike miss. She then dash straight at him and gave a downward slash which Naruto had to block by holding both swords up in an x formation.

Thinking he left him self wide open, Kushina decided to give a spartan kick at him only for Naruto's own leg to block it by kicking the leg to the side and he followed it up by giving a kick to her instead which connected. She flew a few feet before she regain her footing only for her to see Naruto coming at her with both blades in hand and she thought that he was gonna try like what he did with Zabuza at Wave but was shocked when Naruto threw one of his sword at her.

Thinking quickly she rolled to the side as the sword flew past her but she had to block the stab aimed at her, she let the strike passed by her and was about to hit him with her fist but he rolled to dodge it, Naruto regain his footing and both sword users stare each other down waiting for the next move all the while Kushina was thinking.

 _"I never thought Naruto-kun was this good, it was a good idea that I decided not to hold back because I would have lost if I did."_

Until she notice Naruto was smirking which confuse her until he strike by dashing straight at her, she prepared for the attack only for him to skid a few feet in front of her and he pulled back his left hand. Kushina was confused by his action until her senses told her to duck which she did nut that became her downfall because Naruto capitalized by garbing the sword which had ninja wire in it and he did an upward x slash.

Kushina bloke the strike but the force was enough to disarm her and it was over when Naruto put both blades on her neck ready to cut it clan off if she tried anything. Kushina knowing this raised her hands in defeat.

The girls were stunned that Naruto could beat Kushina in a straight up sword fight and was brought out of it when Naruto started talking

"I guess this was an okay spar for me but a piece of advice, you should really get back in shape because from I can tell you were a lot weaker than you were in your prime but I guess family life managed to mellowed you guys out."

Kushina was stunned at how Naruto was talking to her like that, part of her felt some pride that her son got stronger but the other was her red death side wanted to teach him a lesson in respect. Naruto sheathed his swords and walked out of there but not before turning back to say

"Just so you know I really wanted to get a sweet victory against you so like I said get back in shape because next time I am not gonna hold back and whether or not you are ready I will show you all who is the weak one around here."

That statement shock everyone there as they saw him disappear into the house and wondered if what he said is true or not and with that in mind they continued training for the rest of the day not knowing that Naruto himself was watching them in the background.

Later tonight

Naruto decided to soak himself in hotsprings with his so called mother and sister . after arrived at hotsprings he found out today is mixed bathing day. Naruto trying to leave but, Kushina, Naruko and Minami grabbed him and forced Naruto to strip. Naruto trying to decline but UzuNami females threaten him they will framed him as peeping tom despite now is Mixed bathing day actually only female who take a bath there. Don't want to face female wrath then he decide to reveal his upper body which make Uzunami females blushing seeing how Naruto bodies like a six pack and no fat . Kushina then said with sulty tone ," Don't be shy ,sochi . Now is mixed day so let's enjoy this together." And with that Uzunami females carry Naruto to onsen and throw him inside one of the hot springs pond. Naruto screaming "HOOOOT. " and thrown himself outside ponds and after regain his composure , he see so many naked girls there (including her 'families' and some familiar face he saw before) . Cannot take this anymore , Naruto cannot take this anymore and get massive nosebleed make him fainted. Minami said ," Aaw onii-chan cmon you get fainted just because that. Well anyway lets see what is behind that towel." Minami then take off the towel Naruto wear to cover his *ehem* banana. After that Many women here passed out seeing young stud with good looking and muscle mass. And after that women who not fainted trying to at least feel Naruto but cannot do that thanks to Kushina, Naruko and Minami and surprisingly they also declared, they will be the first take Naruto virginity and the catfight started in that onsen until late night.

Timeskip tomorrow.

Naruto wake up with tired expression and feeling cold . He feeling something soft in his body and found himself only wearing boxers inside bedroom at unknown place and what make his more surprised is his'mother' and his 'sisters' also only wearing provocative lingerie showing their amazing curves. "Damn what happened last night" While trapped in his own thought , Kushina and younger girls wake up and then Kushina said " Last night is really wonderful night sochi, we probably better do that again okay." But her expression changed drastically and she said." I'm so sorry sochi. I'm horrible mother, never being in your side. I know it probably already too late to make up, But I at least want you feeling happy too. So we decided to do this for you, Once again I am sorry sochi." Kushina then leaking tears from her eyes and hugging Naruto followed by his sisters who said," We also sorry onii-chan for treating you like you are unexist. So please give us chance to make up our wrongdoings with this." Naruto feeling so guilty cause his 'mother' and 'sisters' going that far just to ask his forgiveness. " I'm forgive you for that, But don't expect me to forgive Minato, Jiraya, Tsunade, and Menma unless they willing to do that Okay." Hearing that word from Naruto make the girls tighten their hug make Naruto blushed more cause he can feel their soft body .Naruto then snapped and said, "Anyway where are we." Which answered by Kushina, " Don't worry Naru-kun, we are in your apartment, so you no need to worry about Minato and Tsunade caught us in action and im already leave note for Minato im going to trip with you and girls for several days."

And at Uzumaki Namikaze compound , same time.

Minato currently reading note left by Kushina and thought, " _At least Kushina and girls trying to do something for Naruto, now it's up to me to return our family . I don't mind if he doesn't want retake our clan name, as long as he want accept us again I'll do anything to make my eldest forgive us. Wait for daddy, Naruto. I'll also try to earn your forgiveness and trust. Then I shall start to put aside about that propechy maybe, I don't care the propechy for now cause if it make our family break apart what the worth of that. To the hell with that."_

Unknown places.

Certain light blue haired primordial goddess and silver haired mystic has been watched everything and make smile in their face. " **We are proud of you Naruto. You can push aside your hatred toward your family . And for Naruto family , I am glad you all use that chance given by Naruto, Now it is up to you Naruto for open new path in your legends but it is only beginning**."

Timeskip 3 days later

Naruto now enjoying his time with his family now especially when they back to compound and when they entered the compound only to saw Minato and Tsunade kneel in front of Naruto and beg his forgiveness even just like Kushina and younger girls do before .Both Yellow Flash and Slug Sage also doing oath to Naruto. And Naruto only said all of them forgiven (except certain emo and pervert toad) . But Naruto also angry and ask to his father why they make engagement contract without he known about it. Minato then explain this is for alliance treaty. Surprisingly Naruto accepted that and also saying, he actually not mad for this engagement, he mad cause his father do that without his concern. And Naruto decided to take Uzumaki Namikaze again and make Kushina and Minato happy but he also stated he won't take out Sima name. So Naruto with his family behind him going to Hokage tower and Naruto decide to remove his emancipation form and reentry his ID and now Naruto name is Naruto Sima Uzumaki Namikaze. But Naruto ask a favor to his family and his father secretary to hide the fact until Chuunin exams ended which agreed by them.

Timeskip 3 days before Chuunin exams finals

Naruto now currently hangout with Naruko and Minami around Konoha and looked happy or several things happened for last 3 weeks. Now Naruto start called Minato and Kushina Tou-sama and Kaa-sama which make both couple happy while also think a bit awkward with that but still happy nonetheless. Minato and Kushina then start teaching Naruto their techniques while Naruto keep declines and when they ask why Naruto only said he already mastered every jutsu their know and Naruto also refused to show that and only say they will see that at finals . Naruto then reminiscing when he managed to fail Hayate killing attempt by Kabuto and Kabuto get nasty injuries cause his 'fight' with Naruto. That make Yugao grateful and give Naruto kiss in his cheek also she paying her deb t to Naruto only now Naruto get triple amount from that.

Now let's return to Naruto and his sisters. People now looking him with respect and awe but also feel awkward cause they see Naruko and Minami really close in each Naruto arms. " _Damn you Tou-sama , I know you place me in C.R.A but Naruko and Minami as my first fiancess won't be help despite clan laws allowed that._ After announced Naruto engagement with Naruko and Minami . Civilian council and elders protested Minato decision cause incest is wrong but they protest shut down by combined killing intent from Blond hokage, Uzumaki matriarch , former Sandaime, Slug Sage, and entire Ninja council. And make it worst Hiashi and Inoichi offer their daughter to Naruto, especially Hiashi cause with Naruto, Naruko and Minami influence Hinata start getting more confidence although her loss against Menma. Minato only replied if they want get arranged marriage they must ask Naruto first . Minato doesn't want get another beatdown from Naruto just like when he inform Naruto about his engagement with Mizukage niece and it need combined effort from Tsunade, Kushina, Shizune, the younger girls and dozen ANBU corps to keep Naruto from continue beating his father.

Naruto taken aback from that memories and start talking. "Sorry, Naruko, Minami, I have some urgent business Please go home without me." With that said Naruto leaving his sisters and the girls only obey his 'brother turned fiancée' while hoping he will be fine.

Later , Front of shrine

" **Naruto we decided to attend your match and you know our plan is success after all.** " Said Nuwa and Ange with evil smile. "What plan, do you mean ooooh Kami-sama?" asked Naruto with lame tone **. " We spread false rumors about you being useless and underdog in tournament make your betting rate the lowest rate with ratio 250:1, while the highest is Menma and Sasuke respective ly 1,5: 1 and 2:1. And we betting for you use your money 5 million ryo each from both of us so that's mean we betting 10 million ryo for you Naruto and we believe you can win easy ."** Hearing that Naruto make evil smile and said, " Now this what I call EVIL plan, we probably make several betting house out of business after all." And the trio start laughing loudly and evilly

 _ **Okay that is end for now Well , you see I make Naruto finally reunited with his family again . Don't get me wrong, while I'm also hated Naruto being neglected. I don't want Naruto became someone filled desire to revenge.I'm decided to make my Naruto being forgiven but not easily doing that so I place it at middle side. Next chapter will tell about Chunin exams final tournament So see ya later.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright guys here I am .I seems I'm too fast to update but ya know I'm already have this idea very long time since I read jhonb666 work. I just don't know how to write properly and when I first publish it turned out I'm doing unnecessary mistakes. But I'm grateful all of you keep supporting me. And as always this story not 100 % My idea cause I'm only rewrite jhonb66 work into more suited to Dynasty Warriors and I give credit to some fanfic authors who inspired me**

 **jhonb66 (of course), Ornstein the Dragon Slayer, VFSNAKE, Thayerblue1, Orpheus Kidwell, Reborn123 and exist 21, Czar Joseph , The Engulfing Science, fg7dragon, Ryu Kotei, and Enginerr4Ever. There is more actually but only able to think them so I just name some of them anyway .Now let's continue story**

 **And let me answer some review**

 **CreedRazerReaper: I understand you confused but I'll explain Kushina actually only bluffing cause the one really do it is Naruko and Minami . Kushina only watch to make sure the girls going overboard and accidentally show Naruto weakness to female (well Naruto weak to female but doesn't mean he won't fight them. He just touched by determination of his mother and sisters to do anything for make up their past mistakes.)**

 **Animaman : maybe later but i must say once again my Naruto is forgiving but he still angry so he probabky still insulting his family**

 **Guest(random ): need I remind you again this is fanfiction: you are free to do anything to your story , you don't like than out. I rjust ask recommendation but in the end final decision depends on me**

 **Guest (random): Your ideas is interesting . maybe I can add some in future.**

 **GuestL no Kushina won't be harem . I still like MinaKushi still exist. But they probably more distant cause their view about Naruto.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Dynasty Warriors, If I own them, Naruto won't be idiot and I can have date with Wang Yuanji.**

Chuunin Exam , Konoha Chuunin stadium.

Today was day of the Chuunin exam final tournament and everyone in Konoha were excited about it because of the to matches especially all of fourth Hokage children and Young Uchiha prodigy managed to take part in finals. Though Menma is the most favorite to win the tournament. The stadium fulfiled not only by Konoha citizens but also foreign visitor. Business was booming because visitors, and more visitors means more profit which would benefit the village in the end. Chuunin exams always became main attraction and would bring not only visitors, but also more potential clients as well.

The stadium was packed of full people There were almost no seats available and already filled by shinobi and civilians alike. Many of which running trying to kae thei last minutes bets, hoping to win some extra cash based on who they thought to win it all. Many of the civilians placing their bets on The Hokage children (especially Menma) and young Uchiha prodigy, knowing their Hokage wouldn't let them participate without training them to the full extent of his ability except Naruto cause some villagers think while Naruto is good but since in one month interval he often spend his time in his restaurant , they think he won't stand a chance to victory (thanks to Ange and Nuwa false information and stigma) and most of them feel sorry to him especially since he against Kazekage son who known as ruthless fighter. They just hope Naruto able to come out ininjured (yes actually most of civilians love Naruto cause Naruto helping them so much and they trying to make up their mistake for ignoring him)any of most important people in Fire country attended this event. Even some VIP from other countries traveled all this way to attend. The fact Konoha currently the strongest in Elemental countries support the fact.

In Kage Box there are several important figures of the Shinobi world. The first one was Minato Namikaze aka Yondaime Hokage, who was wearing traditional Hokage robes that has been passed down since Shodaime era.

To his left was a certain beautiful redhead Mei Terumi Godaime Mizukage . She still wear same attire when she meet Naruto only now she appeared with Mizukage hat. Beside her was Ao and Zabuza.

To Minato right was Yondaime Kazekage, Rasa. He also wear his signature Kage robes with hat and veil to cover his face but eyes. And next to Rasa was Yondaime Raikage, Ay. He was tall dark skinned man with very muscular body. He had white hair that combed back and small mustache and beard. Like Rasa , Ay also wear signature Kage robes and hat, but without shirt underneath make his muscles exposed and in his waist spotted goldbelt around his waist with a boar face engraved in the center. (remind me of championship belt of wrestling tournament)

Accompany the Raikage where two Kumo Shinobi. The first one was a young man with short blond hair and wore standard uniform of Kumo Shinobi . The second one was a dark skinned man with lazy look and had white shaggy hair. That two known as Cee and Darui respectively. Cee was sensory and medical nin, while Darui is skilled Kumo shinobi who really proficient for his mastery of lightning and water and supposed in par with Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy.

Now to center of arena All of the chuunin hopefuls standing with pride while listening the speech from Hokage except few and among the few is Naruto who was thinking about the stuff happen the past few week such training and spar with his family (except certain pervert and spoiled brat) where he also help Naruko and Minami to give some pointers cause they all participated and some small dates with Haku and his sisters turned to fiancees (Haku later will be one of his fiancée later) and surprisingly certain mini 5th Mizukage sometimes come with him. He also trying the reminiscence his last meeting with Ange and Nuwa when they talked about how they manipulated betting ring . Turned out that actually not the main reasons Ange and Nuwa called him.

Flashback 3 days before Chuunin Exams final.

 _After very long and loud evul laugh Naruto then start to talk." I know both of you won't call me just for inform me that. There must be something more important than that. Ange and Nuwa smirk and say_ _ **" Actually , Naruto-kun I want give you this"**_ _said Ange first and she place something in Naruto hand. When Naruto see what Ange put in his hand, it was tiger head ornament which tiger mouth open wide that design for loaded with powerstone. " I- it was Tiger Bracer right" Ange only nodded to respond what Naruto said. Ange tell him she actually wanted Naruto to find it himself . But seeing Naruto make great effort to put aside his hatred toward his family . She decided to located it as reward for Naruto. And she not only find Tiger Bracer but also Human sized metallic tiger with yellow and black stripe . "_ _ **Naruto you not only get Tiger Bracer but also new partner. And your partner will come here soon. Said that once you possess Tiger Bracer you should know your partner name."**_ _Naruto then called with loud voice, "Come to me , ATLAS." With that said creature appeared from nowhere and now stand in front of Naruto. Naruto then feeling something in his pocket and tookout two powerstone which colored orange and white respectively symbolized_ _ **THUNDER**_ _ & __**ICE**_ _. Naruto feeling happy cause his SATRIA power now complete but his surprise not ended just like that cause this time it's Nuwa who give him prize. "_ _ **Naruto this two scroll contained weapons from remaining of3 great kingdoms which green from Shu and Red from Wu. But I must regret to inform this cause One of Shu weapon already taken by someone so now you only able to master 20 weapons from Shu and 18 from Wu."**_ _Said Nuwa . "I think I'm already know who retrieve it. He must be Ryuu right and he inherit Shu's Jiang Wei legacy." Said Naruto. " Anyway thanks for everything and I hope you can come watch me in finals okay." After that, Naruto shunshined himself leaving two deity with smile in both of their face,"_

Flashback ended

Naruto also rewind some bitter experience from last 3 days .Butit also give him some good thing too.

Flashback again

2 days before Chuunin exams . Konoha Council meeting room (You probably say it is lame)

 _Naruto currently stand in front of Konoha council member and he saw certain duckbutt Sasuke Uchiha with Kakashi Hatake. After a bit silent Naruto start speaking." So, Hokage-sama why council demand my presence? If you think I'm make graffiti at Hokage Monument again then you wasted time either it mine of yours." Minato only said , " Actually Naruto , that Sasuke Uchiha said you have sword that should he wield instead yours (though I already knows it is your own sword but, sorry Naruto I need your cooperative too find out Uchiha motives for demanding your sword)" . Naruto only said OOOOO and start unseal his_ _ **IMPERIAL FLAME**_ _. Sasuke looking at this sword Naruto just unsealed. "Dobe , I demand you t give that sword to me . Only I worthy to wield that." Naruto only shook his head, "Well , sorry but the answer is NO, after all why I should give my masterpiece to you -", That make one of civilian council member yelled, " You should feel honored if Uchiha-sama think your sword is excellent for him. " Naruto raise his hand to stopthat talk and replied. "Honestly, I'm honored, but as shinobi, honor not available in my wordbank, and I want to give him that sword." That make majority ifcivilian council and elders smiled while Minato and shinobi council including Kushina surprised Naruto just give away his rightfully possession without much resistance but what Naruto said unexpectedly make entire council shock. "But I won't give him just like that . I demand some compensation as exchange." Hearing that make all in council room shocked but nevertheless Sasuke then said. " So you want money dobe, fine its fair after all loser like you won't be able to use that properly. So how much do you ask." That make Naruto grinned while thinking' Huhuhuhu, right in my trap.' "Okay, I actually not knowing how much proper price forrthis sword, but actually Tenten Higurashi before trying to buy this weapon with 5 millions ryo ." " Then I give you 10 millions ryo, you like that sound." " I agreed but actually there is one other condition you must fulfilled, Sasuke." "What is it dobe?" "You must use your own money , not using clan funds, I already ask Mikoto-sama not helping youfor purchase this. After all, She doesn't like you buying this sword from me."_

" _Then how about I ask oney from civilian council" . asked Sasuke. That make civilian council try to offer their help for 'Sasuke-sama'. Naruto then make thinking pose momentarily and he just said. " Well I don't say civilian council cannot help you paying, but I want cash, so until I get the money , I won't give it to you and I will wait till sunset in Uzunami compound if you are not coming consider our deal broken and also don't try to trick me by using your own clan fund. Mikoto-sama and several member of Uchiha clan already decided not to helping you. And Hokage-sama ,Is there something else beside this? " That s alright , Naruto you can leave now. But please talk your mother okay. She will meet you in house later," Soon, Naruto leaving civilian council with fake sad expression. Seeing that make Sasuke smirked; Aaw no offense ,dobe but I'm more worthy for this sword. Well consider that money as small compensation"_

 _Back to Uzunami compound._

 _Kushina scolding Naruto, " Why you sell that sword , Naruto? I know civilian council and Mikoto youngest son always give you trouble but doesn't mean you can just give away your possession like that, especially you always use that sword for fight." Naruto cannot holding back anymore as he hear Kushina scolding him and start launghing very loud. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA." That make Kushina more angry and continue her speech." Now what's so funny mister." Naruto try take a breath before spek properly. " What I mean Kaa-sama I cannot believe you also tricked by that." Kushina than take aback from Naruto declaration, " You mean that sword is…?" "If you think that sword is fake actually is high quality sword kaa-sama." . Kushina still confused," Then why you just give him easily, unless?" "Yes, kaa-sama I make thousands of that so just lose 1 is not inflicted anything too me and make me get 10 million ryo without hardwork." Kushina smile wickedly." I think I like how you swindler that Mikoto boy, sochi-kun. There is also good thing you say he not allowed to use Uchiha own funds." After that said mother and her eldes son start laughing loudly.(Good thing that compound already equipped with soundproof seals so no one can her demonic laugh from mother-son duo."_

Flashback end.

Naruto only smiling when he memorized that event, but her own though must cut cause. The proctor tell him his match will be start soon and another contestant beside Gaara and him already return to contestan booth.

(Kage Booth)

"Well it will be interesting match , son of the Hokage vs son of the Kazekage this is gonna be very good match." Said Ay

" I couldn't agree more Raikage-dono." Said the "Kazekage" (Orochimaru in disguise) but inwardly he is cursing thinking his plan might be failed and ready to cancel it but didn't since he doubt anything could stop Ichibi.

"Well I personally think it's bit unfair for several contestant cause majority finalist is from your village and all of your children dominated this exam Hokage-dono." Mei added.

" I also wonder how one of your daughter against my surrogate daughter Samui later. But, since she has Kyuubi chakra I already think it is bit unfair." Said Ay

" I feel pity to your eldest, Hokage-dono. He probably cannot do much since he don't have kyuubi chakra while Gaara have Ichibi inside him." Said 'Kazekage'

Minato bit frowned cause what 'Kazekage' said and inside his head he cannot stop blame himself if only he can give his eldest same amount training just like his younger siblings, he probably won't feeling worried just now. That's why for now Minato only hope Naruto doesn't ended up like Rock Lee as the mini Might Guy have his arm and leg heavily damaged even he managed to recovered thanks to Tsunade and even he still need time to healing completely so for now he did nothing more than pray so Naruto doesn't get hurt too much and also make oath to himself to become better father for Naruto whatever outcome that match . He really want use chance so Naruto completely forgive him.

Back to Arena

Naruto and Gaara staring each other waiting sign for match and Naruto decide to speak." Are you ready for fight, Tanuki-chan.?" . "You should more concern to yourself, Naruto Sima, cause I will give your blood to mother and prove my existence with that." "Well Gaara chan why you must use long sentence while you can just say " I will kill you", But I'm also want some action so let's started now okay.". Answer Naruto with wicked smile. But let me take this cloak first okay." (I forgot to mention but Naruto actually wore cloak to cover entire body from beginning of chuunin exam final opening .) Gaara only respond by nod and Naruto make single handsign and muttered " Release". And his new appearance make majority of stadium surprised. Naruto now have shoulder length blonde hair and he wear black battle armor and dark blue leather pants and leather boots.( If you hard to find out Naruto new looks just imagine Wen Yang DW 8 attire only without helmet and all colored black) His height also drastically change from 5.7 (about 170 cm) to 5'11 (about 180 cm). His new looks earn blush from some kunoichi (for some reason only competent kunoichi affected by Naruto new looks.)

Seeing Naruto and Gaara proctor said "Are you both ready." Naruto and Gaara nod silently."Then first match of the first round BEGIN"

Play music Dynasty Warriors 6 Jie Ting Theme "The Crest Of Thirst"

Gaara the make move first by passively pouring some sand onto the ground and he quickly control and sent straight to Naruto. Naruto flashed some handsigns and shouted **"WIND RELEASE: EMERALD TYPHOON"** and from his hands come out green colored tornado and dispersed some sand but the sand left over reach Naruto leg. Gaara pointed his hand as he trying to grip Naruto leg with his sand but turned out that sand cannot wrap Naruto leg as he unleash some of his energy to make invisible barrier so Gaara sand cannot touch him.

Naruto quickly make his hand in palm stance and concentrating some elemental attack at both of his hands and shout " **ELEMENTAL FUSION: SAPPHIRE WHIRLWIND** " and launching spiraling water blast empowered with strong wind straight to Gaara. Gaara automatic sand defense make sand wall to avoid being hit directly Seeing that Naruto make some handseal again and called WATER RELEASE : DELUGE STREAM" and he unleash some cold neer frozen water stream to Gaara and once again Gaara block it with the wall.

"Naruto Sima is that all you got if it yes then you disappointed me." Said Gaara as he tried to use his sand and turned out his sand harder to control as now thisand now turned to mud and heavier to move. "What the hell" Gaara surprised saw his sand now being harder and heavier to control and turned to his attention to Naruto who now shook his head and said." You should know better if sand make contact to water it will be turn your sand into mud and make it unable to control it unless you dry it first." Naruto then disappear from Gaara sight and reappear in front of Gaara and gave hook punch to his torso continued with some palm thrust and Naruto called out "MUSOU: VAMPIRE PALM" and he started to drain Gaara chakra.

Contestant Booth

Most contestant have shocked look as they seeing Naruto dominated the match (more like one sided up beating) by toying around Gaara.

Kankuro and Temari have worried look as they sensing Gaara chakr level dropped Gaara drastically while their jonin instructor Baki have his own thought," _He beating Gaara like nothing, we might have to cancel invasion if it eep going like this."_

Kage Booth

"Seems your son getting beat up Kazekage-dono and Minato why your son say Musou when he do certain attack." Asked Ay

"I also have same curiosity Raikage-dono cause Ryuu also do same thing . Perhaps you somehow know something Hokage-dono."Asked Mei with same expression as Ay.

Minato couldn't answer both A and Mei but make mental note to ask Naruto later. On other hand "Kazekage" cursing inside himself because he might cancel the invasion at this rate so he make small handsignal. To one his mancall of the invasion which was noted by figured who standing in oppositeof arena who silently glared at Naruto as he rubbed his chest where the wound was located and hoping for chance to kill Naruto when they escaped.

(Back to Arena)

Naruto decided to play abit after absorb Gaara Chakra by trying to control sand and somehow he managed to take over Gaara sand and launched it toward Gaara . Gaara trying to retake control but turned out his attaemp his futile as he started get panted. Seeing Gaara look exhausted. Naruto disappear again as this time he keep punching Gaara head and after several punch and Gaara face start cracked he ended it with lightning powered kick which make Gaara scream in agony due being electrocuted and sending him flying to wall .

Naruto choose to stand to see what Gaara will be doing to retaliate against him. After few seconds everyone saw Gaara already recovered But what unexpected is he now laughing like madman freak and scared most of people out there."

" **YES,SIMA, YOU'RE STRONG AND WHEN I KILL YOU I WILL PROVE MY EXISTENCE BY GIVING MOTHER YOUR BLOOD".** Gaara said in deep voice and starting to transform and now his right half turned into half creature which make most spectator scared. Naruto grinned seeing this and said " I think I won't need arms to beat you but I now must taken aback my word now." With that said Naruto take out his javelin **SKYCRUSHER** and ready to face Gaara.

Contestant Booth

"Oh no we must stop that match or sochi will" Kushina said with worried expression followed with her daughters. But Kushina feel someone grip her shoulder and she her someone saying." **If you believe on Naruto you must not do anything."** Kushina turned around to see who grab her shoulder and saw the most beau tiful woman with long wavy light blue hair with purple dress with white shirt underneath. "But if I'm not do nothing he will.." Kushina tried to protest but stopped in midway and asked to the mysterious woman. "Wait who are you , and why you know Naruto." **"My name is Angelique and also Naruto personal teacher when you decide not train Naruto when he is younger."** Said woman who known as Angelique now. Kushina only looked down sign she began to regret how she hate being reminded with that. She actually hate herself to abandon her eldest son and even Naruto said he will forgive her with entire family but she still feel guilty and it seems that feeling keep haunting her.

Back To Arena

Semi transformed Gaara now charged Naruto with his monstrous arm. Naruto use his Javelin to block the attack and counter that by powerful thrust and managed to stab that large arm and once again Gaara screeching in pain cause that attack. " I actually enjoy this fight but I think im enough playing so I'll ended this now "MUSOU: INSTANT FLASH" with that Naruto do powerful javelin thrust and stabbed Gaara and do upward slash to throw Gaara airborne and he flashed above him and do somersault attack to hit Gaara down onto Ground make big explosion. But surprisingly Gaara managed to stand again. Doesn't want waste time anymore. Naruto rain straight to Gaara and palmed Gaara as he said "SEALING ART: FIVE ELEMENTS UNSEAL" . But Naruto not stopped at that and make another handsign while said "SEALING ART : TAILED BEAST SUPPRESSION SEAL" and with that Gaara fall down to ground.

Everyone there was shocked beyond all means at how Naruto bet Gaara but Suna nin more afraid as they were scared that Naruto released one tail but the something else shocked them more when they heard loud snoring and turned out it was Gaara who made that sound.

Naruto and most of Konoha sweatdropped at this and he said " Damn he can snore." Which proctor nodded at before he announced Naruto as winner which earned massive cheers from spectators.

End Music

(Contestant Booth)

"What the hell, He beating Gaara like that even he already half transforming and yet he don't even look winded." Said Kankuro shocked while Temari do same but inside feeling glad that Gaara managed to get what he wanted all these years and that was sleep and make her smile since she was happy that her youngest brother could find some peace.

"Wow, I never thought Narut able to beat that monster " said Chouji while Shikamaru just muttered troublesome blonde.

"Hah, He just get lucky shot but when we fight in second round I can even beat him with just one of my hand." Said Menma arroganty while the rest just shaked their heads but decided not to comment less they want Menma tantrum as they called it.

"Wow Minato, I never thought your son could do sleeping fuinjutsu , maybe I should ask him to make some so I could sleep properly without worry about paperwork at least ,hahahaha." Ay said with little laugh.

Minato frown a little shocked at how his son managed to learn fuinjutsu and then frown at how much he did not know about his son.

Mizukage said."Well at least Kira is not wrong when my niece choose him as fiancée instead your other son. At least I don't need to hearing spoiled boy with throwing tantrum like preschool kid."

Minato winced hearing that and make mental note to talk with Menma later.

"Kazekage' now was really angry at how Naruto beat out Gaara and seal his bijuu and he made signal to cancel the invasion which figure in the shadow nodded but inside was angry as he glared at Naruto back.

(Contestant Booth)

Naruto made his way to contestant booth to sit down but not before passing through Menma and Shino which former grinned to him like he was nothing but Naruto ignored him and went to his seat which coincidentally between Samui and Kira with former blushing and latter once again flirt to him and Naruto reply with flirted back.

"Well handsome, it seems you show us really good match though I can't believe you dominating him even your opponent is jinchurikki and unstable one." Said Kira with flirty tone.

"So ummm anyway who do you think will win next match?" Samui Unexpectedly asked Naruto which made Kira fumed cause someone dare to disturb her fun.

Naruto look to Kira and show the face which say " we can do that anytime." Which accepted by Kira and decided to answer Samui question. Truthfully Menma will win and as Imuch as I hate him ,Menma is better to Shino. But let's not talk about that brat I like to know you better right."

"Me?" Asked Samui while Kira who heared this thinking something perverted and said to herself _" Well it seems my fiancée will add one more women to his harem but it doesn't matter for me I'll be the first priority for you , Naruto-kun. Not that Samui or neither your sisters."_ Thought Kira evilly.

"Yes after all I prefer talk to you rather than watching my idiot brother trying to act cool." And after that said heard everyone gasp when Menma said something and then everyone saw him make a clone as he held out his hand in a familiar position that everyone knows but Naruto did nothing more then just started counting

( Field )

This was not looking good for Shino as he struggled against the **WATER WHIPS** that Menma's clones were using on him and then right now he sees another clone doing something on Menma's hand and then he widened his eyes behind his glasses as he realized what was going on and quickly tried calling his bugs to attack but it was hard to do since his bugs were useless since Kenzo could overpower his bugs chakra eating abilities by using the Kyuubi's chakra in him so the most he could do was try to distract him.

"Well Shino be glad that you will be my first to take this attack." Said Menma as he prepared his father's signature move.

( competitors box )

"No way, is he gonna do what I think he's doing." Said a shocked Ino along with a couple of bug eyed ninja's except for Naruto and Ryuu while the former just counted silently while the latter could care less.

"Yes Ino he is, looks like he also managed to finished learning the **RASENGAN** just like Naruko and Minami did." Said Kushina

Most of the genin were shocked that not just Menma but also Naruko and Narumi managed to learn the fourth's signature move along with Samui as she heard the tale of how powerful the **RASENGAN** is and was trying to formulate a plan when she hear someone say pathetic.

All of them turn to see Naruto looking at Menma once he finished his **RASENGAN** and then shook his head as he said "Twelve seconds that's really pathetic cause in that time a ninja could do almost anything to him, I'm surprise Shino didn't try anything but only seeing the move that made my baka blondie who also known as tou-sama become famous

All of them were shocked at what Naruto was saying except for the female Uzumaki-Namikaze as they frown at how Naruto talked about his father since they thought he might forgive him when he tried to teach him the **RASENGAN** but was refused down eventhough they were somewhat getting along with him during their time sparring this past month and they had Naruko to thank somewhat since she also wanted him to get along with them. Naruto in other side despite willing to forgive them still hesitant to do that eventhough his mother and sisters do something which unimaginable but doesn't mean he will forgive them completely and there is still time to reevaluate them especially Menma. Angelique who hearing his words only shook head " **Well I may ask Naruto to give chance to his family and yet they are not maximized this chance and only his father, mother and sisters who use this chance while the other maybe beyond being forgiven especially the younger brother and certain pervert and the gambler addict also not do anything so now it is up to your choice Naruto." (** _Actually despite Naruto forgive certain member of his family, that doesn't mean he won't stop insulting them cause deep inside he still angry to them. He just forgive but doesn't mean he will get along with them_ **.)**

They were then brought out of their muse when the proctor declared Menma the winner and then called for the next competitors down.

Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze vs Samui.

Both blonde kunoichi jumped down to arena and already in their familiar stance. Seeing them ready proctor start the match. Both of blondes unseathed their swords to clashing each other till ended in deadlock . After several seconds , The deadlock ended as Samui being overpowered by Naruko and being pushed back. Samui regain her stance but Naruko already in front of her and kick her stomach send Samui flying. Samui decided to fight long range by throwing some Kunai to Naruko. Naruko able to block that but unaware Samui only throw kunai only to distract her as Samui shouted " **LIGHTNING RELEASE : LIGHTNING BARRAGE STREAM"** as barrage of lightning stream move toward Naruko. Naruko don't have chance to counter that and electrocuted make Naruko falling to her knees. Kushina look worry to her daughter but Naruto only smiled as he know Naruko won't ended easily.

Surprisingly Naruko quickly get up and do handsigns to called out: **WIND RELEASE : GREAT WIND BREAKTHROUGH** which sent Samui flying back. Samui managed to avoid clashing with floor directly as she do some backflip and landed gracefully onto ground with both of her feet.

Samui choose to repeat her strategy again by throwing same kunai . Naruko prepared to block that attack but she find out that barrage of kunai not targeted to her but to ground. And she realized it was kunai with exploding note.

Naruko trying to move from that but explosion still caught her make her flew from the explosion impact. All of a sudden Samui appeared in air doing downward slash to her which hit Naruko who managed do KAWARIMI at right moment. Samui landed but unaware when Naruko already in front of her with RASENGAN in her right hand. Naruko then hit Samui with RASENGAN but Naruko surprised to see Samui expression as her body which turned to electricity. Naruko turned around and see Samui stand in another side .

Samui continue her attack by flashing handsign by shouting **"WATER RELEASE: WATER GUNSHOT** " and from her mouth Samui unleash several water bullets. Naruko retaliated by quickly make handsigns and called **WATER RELEASE : WATER DRAGON STRIKE** and from her mouth Naruko launched water dragon and the dragon clashed with the Samui water bullet and the dragon overpower the bullet and charged toward Samui and knocked Samui down.

Samui quickly standing but this time she cannot do too much as she wrapped **by CHAKRA CHAINS** . Naruko pulled Samui with her chains and hit her with powerful uppercut. Naruko prepared finish this match as she charged toward Samui and kicked her stomach make her kneel and what unexpected Samui slash Naruko chest horizontal and forced Naruko to jumped back to avoid further injury although a bit late as Samui managed to inflicted damage to Naruko with lightning powered sword slash.

Naruko concentrated Kyuubi chakra to get some power boost and after her speed increased she managed to punch Samui sending her flying .Once again Samui do backflip and landed gracefully but now she make mistake as she found herself hit by Kyuubi powered **RASENGAN** send Samui flying and hit the wall and stuck a bit before landed in her knee. Too tired to retaliated Samui knocked by Naruko who managed get to her behind and fall unconscious. Naruko then declared as winner.

Kage Booth

"Even though she not win I'm proud with Samui cause she managed to make your daughter struggled a while Minato." Ay said proudly.

"Thanks, I am doing my best for train her after all . And I give credit to Samui for her endurance." Replied Minato

"And now the next match is match between my niece again your another daughter. But this time I'm sure Kira will win." Said Mei amused.

"Well Let's see that Mizukage-dono"

Contestant Booth

Naruko return to her seat to see her onii-chan and after their eye meet she said." Onii-chan how about y match." "You doing good Naruko and I am proud of you . But for now let's see Minami match now." Answer Naruto which followed by Naruko nodded and turned the siblings attention to next match

Kira Terumi vs Minami Uzumaki Namikaze.

Both Kunoichi already make stance and proctor seeing both kunoichi and immediately make sign to start match. Minami and Kira make some sign and respectively unleash their jutsu.

 **WATER RELEASE : GREAT WATERFALL STREAM**

 **LAVA RELEASE : MAGMA BURST**

The Huge Wave of water and large amount of lava collided and make the massive fog . Minami stand on guard cause she know Kira ability to surprise attack. Her danger senses tingling and she quickly ducked as Kira trying to slashing her from behind. Minami then do swipe kick targeted to Kira leg . Kira managed to dodged it by jumping but she not anticipated Minami to attack her with right jab punch to her stomach.

Kira and Minami now doing sword fight and everyone in spectator booth amazed with both kunoichi swordsmanship. After several metal clashing, They now currently in deadlock state and turning that to power contest. Both Kunoichi actually have same thought. " _If I won this match Onii-chan/ Naruto-kun would like me more."_ All Of a sudden, Kira let loose and jumping back and make some handsign and calling out " **LAVA STYLE: QUICKLIME BULLET** " and she spat some quicklime bullet to Minami. Minami trying to dodge that Quicklime but unfortunately she getting direct hit to right leg and gritting in pain cause temperature of that quicklime.

Kira unseathed her katana again and move forward to do finishing attack to Minami. Unexpectedly, Minami do some water jutsu and aimed it to her leg which had been hit by quicklime made dried faster. After that, Minami forcefully break free from that and managed to dodge Kira sword attack by rolling to left side and do one swipe kick . This time Kira not able to avoid it as she now falling down with her butt first landed to ground. Despite the chance to continue the attack , Minami decided to step back a bit.

Minami hardly able to stand as her right leg still wounded cause Kira quicklime. She grateful have Kyuubi chakra cause if not she probably forced to forfeit that match. She don't want to give up that match. She want to impress her Naruto nii-chan just like Naruko. She also want to make up her mistakes in past and winning this match will prove her worthy for his forgiveness.

Minami quickly flash hand sign and shouted : WIND RELEASE : WIND DRILL BULLET , as she unleash several wind bullets and some of them hit Kira and make her fallen to ground with her knee first. Seeing her opponent fallen down, Minami doesn't want waste good chance and make one hand sign seals and 2 shadow clones appear at both her side. One of her shadow clone launching chakra chain and wrapped Kira . Kira trying to break free and turned out her attempt is useless as the chains grip her tighter and due of her weakened with that tight grip as she hardly able to breath. And the before lost her consciousness she only see blur of Minami slammed RASENGAN to her gut while Minami clone release the chain to make her flying to wall and Kira fallen unconscious. The proctor than approach Kira too check her and not too long Minami declared as the winner.

(Kage Booth)

"Well, your daughter is interesting , Hokage-dono. She managed to turn tables in flash despite her handicap by injury." Said Mei

Minato smiled seeing her daughter managed to make comeback despite her disadvantages.

"If I must say Minato both of your daughter and your eldest , Naruto should be chuunin Though I bit disappointed with Naruto cause he normally can finish this match earlier. So for Naruto I hold till his next match later. Said Ay

" I agree , Raikage-dono. But for now let's see next match. And I have no doubt Temari will be victorious since the opponent is lazy Nara and I doubt he can give much resistance." Said Kazekage

" If possible ,Hokage-dono, I ask for give short break just 30 minutes , I want to see Kira conditions." Asked Mei.

"Do you mind, Ay, Kazekage-dono." Asked Minato and answered by both kage with only single nod

"Fine, then let's take a break . It also good for contestant after all," Minato said, as he stood fro the seat and went to front of crowd. "May I have announcement. But as for now we shall taking a short break which will last about 30 minutes."

The crowd agreed and most of them stood to restroom and buying some snack while some other stay at their place just for stretching their body.

(Contestant Booth)

"Short break, huh? Well I'm also going for now and eat. Ange-sama you coming?" said Naruto as he leave contestant booth going inside stadium followed by Ange. But he stopped as he remebering something. "Ooh Kaa-sama I want you to give Naruko and Minami this." Naruto said while he took out 2 familiar bottle (DW Elixir) and gave it to Kushina . "What was that, Sochi?" "It was elixir to cure any wound and also replenish their stamina and chakra . " Kushina only nod and deliver that said medicine to her daughters. Naruto and Ange entering inside Stadium.

(Inside Stadium)

Naruto and Ange walked through stadium inside Hall and they found Nuwa standing there but instead her revealing attire, she now just wearing yellow kimono with silver pattern line. **"Naruto I already cleaned up entire village from Oto-nin. Didn't expect they are weak though or just my expectation too high as Orochimaru being their leader.** " Said Nuwa bored. Naruto only replied ." You know Orochimaru always afraid someone stronger than him will be end his life. So he only train his minions with limit cannot be stronger than him. This is pathetic, Teacher always wanted his/her students surpass him yet Orochimaru ignore that due his fear." Ange and Nuwa only nod silently while Naruto continued. "Anyway we should let Orochimaru escaped for now." That make Ange and Nuwa shocked cause how their disciple let that someone nasty like Orochimaru get loose like that but Naruto continued," But don't get me wrong . I just wanted to see Orochimaru other motives beside invasion to Konoha and since I already sealed Gaara Bijuu so he can't unleash it for now , We just watch his movement for now. And if we lucky we probably can meet another family member of mine." Ange then said **"You mean"** Naruto replied " Yes Ange-sama another Uzumaki and it's possible at least Orochimaru have one. So like big disadvantages as if he still executed his invasion plan , Tou-sama, Raikage, and Mizukage will be act not counting their respective bodyguard is elite jounin class and his old teammate Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama will act."

Ange and Nuwa only nodded sign they are understand. Naruto then said." But for now my biggest concern is my evaluation if Menma can being humble or at least apologizing for keep insulting me. If he refuse than I'll crush him and there is possibility I'll kill him if he dare to summon TOAD." He spat Toad word with venomous tone. "Okay we have enough time now can both of you accompany back to booth, I also want introduce you Nuwa-sama" And with that said Naruto followed by two deity walked back to their seat in stadium.

To Be Continued

 _ **Okay I choose stop for now , I choose place Naruto and Menma fight next chapter, and for Sasuke lover running as far as you can because Sasuke will be massacred by Ryuu And if you ask why Naruto ask money for his sword cause I think when in some fanfic when Sasuke demand something it seems Naruto always refused so why not give him some of Naruto property while he ask some compensation so I make Naruto trick Sasuke by giving him Imperial Flame instead Emperor Light and seems both of them have same look in Sasuke eyes (Only Naruto who can see difference between weapon) anyway see ya next time.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back guys now let'see continuation of Chuunin exams**

Short break is ended as the proctor return to arena and called next contestant to going down to arena. After that Temari gliding down to the arena while Shikamaru struggle to decide if he should fight or forfeit all of a sudden, Naruto voice heard behind him, "If you thinking of forfeiting , I'm going to tell Yoshino-san that you quit chuunin exam before you even compete. Though even you want to Im just kick you to inside arena. After all Yoshino-san give me pocket money to ensure you participate."

Hearing what Naruto said make him paled as if her mother knew that his mother will beat him up with her frying pan. Don't want face her mother wrath Shikamaru quickly jumped onto arena ground.

" I think you going to forfeit ,lazybum. But I'm glad cause now I can get some fight and I'll kick your ass easily lazybum." Taunting Temari

"Yeah yeah what troublesome blond." Muttered Shikamaru with lazy tone.

(Just little explanation)

Temari spamming her wind technique to cornered Shikamaru to hiding himself. While hiding actually Shikamaru trying to make strategy to take down Temari which success and Shikamaru managed to bind her with his SHADOW POSSESION JUTSU . But he choose to forfeit as he running out of chakra.

Contestant Booth

" _Well I should think is will be happen . After all Shikamaru is too lazy even just for win."_ Thought Naruto with disappointing look.

And Naruto can hear rant from Ino about Shikamaru is idiot who let go chance to win and also look another genin make jawdropped face as outcome from this match.

Kage Booth

" Interesting . He can ended this as victor yet he claim to run out of chakra despite he do nothing but running and hide." Said Mei with amusement

"Yeah , And also Temari is really good and success to anticipate Nara movement . She outsmarted cause cannot see trap behind trap. Well cannot blame her though." Said Ay

" Next match will be interesting cause one of last Uchiha will be fight against your prodigy am I right Mizukage-dono." Said 'Kazekage'

"True , it will be interesting but I have no doubt my genin can beat Uchiha. Honestly I am more interested to see Ryuu fight with Naruto and I say that because Naruto and Ryuu seems destined as rival if you saw them." Mei pointed to where Naruto and Ryuu currently doing small talk while glare each other

Minato only respond by nodded.

(Contestant Booth)

"The match it already settled , I'm better going to get some rest till my turn later." Naruto said as he once again leave the contestant booth for awhile.

Many of genin there wonder what Naruto mean while certain pinky and blonde take this as sign their Sasuke-kun will be the victor .

(Arena)

Sasuke Uchiha vs Ryuu Sakamoto.

Both of them already inside arena and face each other. Sasuke seathed IMPERIAL FLAME while Ryuu take out his QILLIN TRIDENT . " You must grateful as you have chance to fight agains me the Uchia and elite. So better prepare yourself. " Sasuke said with arrogant tone. Ryuu only raised eyebrow and replied. " And I think we are here to fight. Fine, and hope you are not just bigmouth cause I wanted to see if the last Uchiha can provide challenge."

As proctor giving sign to start the match, Sasuke start charge forward first and he swing his 'sword' horizontally and Ryuu ducked to avoid that slash ' _fools he make opening for me_ ' ,Ryuu though and launch uppercut punch aimed Sasuke jaw and send him flying and later Sasuke lied down on the walk slowly approach Sasuke and the so called elite quickly get up. Sasuke once again attacked Ryuu by same method but instead dodged , He choose to face ahead by clashing his trident with Uchiha weapon and they have deadlock contest.

(Kage Booth)

"This match already settled unless Ryuu chose to playing around." Said Mei

"I see That trident boy have yet to unleash his true power . I bit disssapointed to Uchiha though cause he choose to attack head on." Said Ay.

" I just hope Sasuke not do anything stupid . He really just like his father." Said Minato while he thinking to change Menma attitude as he don't want his youngest ended up like Sasuke and don't want lose Naruto.

'Kazekage; inwardly fuming as his future host struggle in his match but also glad as if Sasuke lost , He will come to him voluntarily.

(Arena)

"It's that all you got Uchiha, then I'm disappointed." Ryuu tried to provoke Uchiha. That make Sasuke fuming and unexpectedly kick Ryuu make him pushed back a bit. Most Konoha citizens cheered as their favorite Uchiha managed to counter. " I'll show you how elite from Uchiha fight " said Sasuke as he quickly make handsigns and called out " **FIRE RELEASE : GREAT FIREBALL** " as he launched human size fireball from his mouth to Ryuu. Ryuu only shook his head and make handsign seal and shouted " **WATER RELEASE : WATER WALL** " and from ground water appeared form wall and the big fireball make contact with water wall cause smoke filled part of arena.

After smoke dissipated , Ryuu come out without injury make Sasuke shocked as he said, " Is that the so called Elite Uchiha can do to me? And here I thought you can provide at least some challenge?" taunted Ryuu as he smiled wickedly and make Sasuke fumed.

"How dare you some no name Kiri-nin insult me like that. I'll show you what happen if you dare to mess with a Uchiha ." Sasuke angry and charging his sword with fire chakra ," _This time I;m grateful with you dobe, that sword really only for me as the power filling me."_ Thought Sasuke with arrogant smirk in his face.

Contestant Booth

"Wow, and I don't think he won't be able to do that." Said Naruto who just back to arena from his short break.

That make someone around him turned attention to him as Naruto continued," It seems he know how to awaken true power of IMPERIAL FLAME but this is useless since Ryuu weapon is legendary QILLIN TRIDENT and even it is one of my masterpiece still no match again legendary weapon like that. _Not counting he still not learned how use that sword effectively_ " That make certain pinky open mouth," Cha , do you think I believe if sword now wielded by Sasuke-kun is crafted by you, Naruto-Baka." But unexpectedly some loud voice echoed.

PLAAAAK

Everyone turned to source of the voice. Naruto just slapped Sakura and really hard make she spat some blood. Naruto then said," I am tired hearing you insulting me imbecile. Consider this as warning . If you do that again . I make sure you meet Death God earlier from schedule." Naruto said coldly as he unleashed some killing intent toward Sakura and make Sakura feeling fearful. But it suddenly stop as Kushina shouted, " SOCHI, that's enough , you doesn't need to do that . I know you release your anger but threaten her won't solve anything." Naruto cooled down after that. But he said," I know Kaa-sama , I'm just tired being insulted and I even have patience limit . Hell I even hope to fight with anyone who insult like Kiba, Neji, Sasuke , Menma etc and I don't care if I must fight them all at once. I just want to release anger from when I'm still kid due certain events." That makes Kushina and Uzunami people frowned as they also the cause Naruto becoming like that and certain silver haired jounin looked down cause the same reason. He also know he should helped Naruto at finals yet he choose to train Sasuke instead his sensei eldest. Menma as usual doesn't care as he muttered "Huh, once attention seeker always attention seeker." Naruto hear that and only said," Well why not make a bet at our fight next Menma, If you won you can do anything you want for one month, But if you lose , let's say , your ninja carrier in jeopardy cause I won't hesitate to go all out. And I'm never go all out till now even against Gaara." Menma only replied with "Deal" as he shakes hand with Naruto and Naruto said " All of you become the witness right." Which replied by nod with all except Kushina , Naruko and Minami . But Naruko then approach her elder brother and ask, "Is that necessary nii-chan ? " Naruto glared at Naruko which make her scared as he never see her brother angry like that and decided to back down for now.

Back To Arena

Sasuke charged Ryuu with his fire charged sword and keep attacking Ryuu, but Ryuu dodged it with ease. Sasuke frustrated cause he cannot hit Ryuu even just once. Sasuke unexpectedly step back and make familiar handsign to Uzunami residence (including Naruto). And his arm charged with lightning chakra. " You should be honored cause you forced me to unleash this technique." After that said Sasuke ran with great speed and as he reached Ryuu he trying to stab Ryuu as he said " **CHIDOR** I" .But what unexpected is Ryuu catch Sasuke coated lightning arm and he kicked Sasuke and sending him flying but Sasuke able to do flip and landed gracefully onto the ground with both of feet landed first.

Ryuu said, "Do you forgot last match when I said I immune to lightning, Fine , I'll show you true lightning just like before." He charged his trident with lighning and move with unbelieveable speed and continuously slashed Sasuke with lightning powered slash and thrust and after several slash. He jumped high and shouted " **MUSOU: THUNDERCLAP** ", As he doing double cross slash from his trident and unleashed huge lighthing waves and hit Sasuke mercilessly and after several seconds the attack ended and Sasuke falling down with his front body face ground and proctor check Sasuke body and declared Ryuu as the winner.

And after that match , Minato announced to interval break about one hour to give contestant more rest.

Timeskip one hour later Arena

Both Menma and Naruto already face each other to be ready for their match.

"So loser, are you prepare to be my servant for entire month." Said Menma smugly. " I am just hope you being more humble but it seems I must knocked your head very hard first before . Proctor better start match now." The proctor only shrugged and give sign to start the match and unexpectedly Naruto vanished and caught Menma off guard by kicked his stomach. Menma pushed back a few step but able to keep his stance. But once more Naruto already in front of him and this time he do four uppercut combo to Menma head and ended it with one roundhousekick to Menma head send that youngest Uzunami flying to wall.

Most spectators surprised seeing the hero of Konoha being beaten by supposed dead last like nothing. Back in spectator botho Sakura actually wanted to scream about Naruto-baka beaten Menma but she feeling massive killing intent toward her make her hard to breath normally and found out the source of killing intent is Angelique and Nuwa who said in simultaneously . " **Trying to insult our disciple mean we send you to afterlife instead him do you understand, BANSHEE."** That's enough to make Sakura backdown.

Now back to arena. Menma started to getting annoyed as his so called loser of brother just toying with him and what make it worse is Naruto eyes is cold and Menma caught it as Naruto underestimated him. Menma then charge forward to Naruto and launching straight punch to his face but Naruto catched the punce without ease and gripped it so tight make Menma gritting in pain. "Aaaw , a so called Uzunami prodigy griited in pain eventhough taught by Tou-sama and pathetic old fossils. Ooh how mighty has fallen." Taunted Naruto. Actually Jiraiya and Tsunade griited their teeth cause what Naruto said while Kushina and Uzunami girls frowned cause Naruto keep taunting his father and Minato only looked down because even though his eldest already forgive some of his family, it seems Naruto wiil be keep going insult his entire family and it means he must quickly take a measures before gap between Naruto and his family back to before Naruto forgave them.

Feeling enough , Naruto release his grip and punch Menma strongly send Menma flying and this time he hit wall and stuck inside for seconds before he fell with his face . Menma quickly stood and getting angry as his loser brother only playing around with him . SO this time he choose to do different approach by making some SHADOW CLONES. And he with his shadow clones army charged at Naruto. But Naruto only respond by took out his SKYCRUSHER and mercilessly beat the clones with repeatedly slashing and thrusting it until no more shadow clones left . Naruto then charged his javelin with his wind chakra and he throw his javelin wjile said **" WIND RELEASE, JAVELIN GUST** " . Menma only barely dodged it as the javelin make his left side of his clothes ripped as when the Javelin hit ground it make some explosion make crater with small house sized.

Seeing that make Menma getting angry and he unseathed his katana and trying to slashing Naruto thinking now he is unarmed , But to his surprise, Naruto javelin already back to his hand as his sword attack blocked by his javelin. " So you want sword duel well I'm gladly accepted ." With that said Naruto overpowered Menma as he pushed back his younger brother and quickly switch to his Skysplitter. And This time Naruto attack Menma first as he do downward slash and luckily managed to blocked by Menma katana and they started clashing but it seems Naruto in advantage as Menma even cannot counter and only to parry and sometimes evade. And that little clash ended as Naruto slash avoided by Menma as he stepback but Menma pushed by invisible force inflicted by Naruto attack and while Menma try to regain his footing, All of a sudden Naruto kicked his chest and pushed back Menma again.

'How can this happen. That loser managed to overwhelm me . But thankfully I can gather Nature chakra . All I need is only to distract him and Hit him with rasengan and I won. ' Thought Menma and he throw some smoke bomb to trying catch Naruto off guard while Naruto thinking, ' You think you can caught of guard with that cheap trick, Dream on , Menma . But, wait a minute. That feeling is… Oh , I see, you use distraction with this smoke so you can buy time while you try to gather Nature chakra to enter SAGE MODE to beat me. But this futile, brother. Even you able to use **SAGE MODE** you couldn't force me to use **STRIKEFORCE MODE** hell I probably don't need to use **GARUDA KNIGHT FORM** unless you summon Toad. Well , guess I'll play into game for abit."

All Of a sudden , Menma appear out of nowhere and unleash his chakra chains toward Naruto .But Naruto let him getting caught off which make Menma smirked and trying to pull him. But Menma unnoticed Naruto grin as Naruto not moving from position. Menma trying to add more power and effort for pulling Naruto again but failed . Menma then decided to tighten the grip But unexpectedly Naruto managed to break free by raw power alone . That make Menma do some handsign and shouted **WIND RELEASE, WIND DRAGON BULLETS** " before he launch several dragon head shaped win bullets from his mouth which hit Naruto and make some explosion.

Thinking he won the match, Menma turn around not waiting for proctor to call the match but when he did he found his face being connected to his face sent him flying to the ground as his body skidded a little on a floor. Menma look from his position was Naruto who standing up with a bored look in his face before he said. " You know you should always check your opponent before you turn because the next time you do this it will be your life gone not that so called your pretty face of ours broken.

Menma got up again as he spat some blood on the ground as he growl again at Naruto on how he was only playing around as he thought ,' Grr how dare he looked down at me fine you gave me no choice.' And Menma do single handsign to summon a shadow clone and held out his hand to which Naruto just raised an eyebrow at before shaking his head and he vanished and appeared in front of Menma while shouted " **MUSOU : FIREBALL KICK** " As Huge blue fireball launched toward Menma clone which cause bi explosion and Menma get hit by that explosion impact as he sent flyig before regain his stance.

"Jeez, you should really learn how to make tou-sama signature move faster or at least learn how to distract me when you do it. If you take that long just to do the RASENGAN then you are better as dead since even an academy student could do elemental jutsu faster than you could do that move. "Said Naruto with disappointing look and tone.

"S-s-shut up,at least I know jutsu from my family while you don't know anything." Said Menma angrily as Naruto only shaking his head repeatedly and then he said.

And what makes you think I didn't. What I mean I did paint the Hokage monument in daylight and none of them notice before I finished and even then it toom at least 10 ANBU and several jonin to catch me so what makes you think that I couldn't o sneak into the family library and learn it but I'll betters show you my progress as ACTION SPEAK MORE THEN WORDS.

Everybody was curious at what Naruto said but that was replaced by shocked expression when Naruto did one handed Rasengan in blink of eye which shocked everybody there especially Konoha as they were shocked a genin can make **RASENGAN** with same pace with Minato. But wht make them surprised is when all of sudden Naruto use another hand to pumped wind chakra which make screeching sound and all of people had to cover their ears but when they open their eyes it seem their eyes will going popped out as they saw Naruto made shuriken shape RASENGAN and that made very loud noise everywhere in arena

Kage Booth

" No Way it Cannot be, how did he managed to perfected **RASENGAN** , " Shouted Minato while the rest also shocked at how genin like Naruto managed to make **RASENGAN** even more deadly.

Contestant Booth

" Wooow Sochi / Onii-chan managed to perfected that." Said Kushina and Uzunami girls with awe as they saw their son/ brother did something that Minato couldn't while Angelique and Nuwa only smiling proudly .

Back To Arena.

Menma only had his jaw dropped as he saw his brother did something his father couldn't and that was pergecting RASENGAN and right now he was gonna use it on him so he reacting quickly by did some handsigns and shouted : WIND RELEASE : WIND DRAGON JUTSU" as he launched the wind dragon heading to Naruto who just raised eyebrow and shook his head but he than throw the RASENSHURIKEN which make everyone shouted out

Entire Stadium

"HE CAN THROW IT" said entire stadium as Minato very shocked out and another Kages is jawdropped While another Uzunami women is VERY **SHOCKED** BEYOND ANYTHING while another spectator eyes are popped out at that scene what Naruto just do.

Back to Arena

The shuriken and dragon tr to overpower each other but I the end **RASENSHURIKEN** coming out as winner and continued to breakthrough on its path whee Menma managed to do **KAWARIMI** with the log which the shuriken and the impact is really great as shuriken exploded into a dome of only thing that was there was a small crater the dome made which everyone noted at the controlled destruction that mov made as most of them recovered from the shock earlier while Menma fel relieve until he heard voice behind him.

"Lesson two, never take your eyes from your opponent, dumbass." But before he could react he was kicked from behind straight into Naruto ho pinched him into gut and made him groggy as Naruto grab his body and Jumping high to do pliedriver movement which make Menma screaming in pain but before he could stand up, he saw Naruto already sit in his stomach and mercilessly punching Menma brutally while he say, " Say Menma how you feel now ? Pain? Humiliated? Cause this was I feel when I'm neglected by the so called family just to train you DAMMIT. And they always decide your choice beside me . So that's why I training hard to prove I'm worthy to get that and don't blame if your career ninja is ended . Because is your fault. " Naruto keep punching Menma.

Kage Booth

'It was my fault if only we divided same attention probably Naruto won't be cruel like this , But If I stop this match now, Naruto will hated me more then before.' Thought Minato with deep regret

Contestant Booth

' Please Sochi that's enough we already understand if you want release your anger you should directed that to me not your siblings . Its my fault after all. "Thought Kushina also with deep regret.

Back To Arena

All of a sudden Naruto stop his beating up and said "I gave you chance to retaliate I don't want ended like this" Naruto quickly stand up before he throw some bottle. "Drink that, and your chakra will recovered to full again. I gave your chance don' waste it." Menma quickly drink what inside the bottle cause he know his brother won't poisoning him." Fine I'll make you regret your choice to healing me brother " **SUMMONING JUTSU** " And all of sudden bi smoke appeared and Huge toad appeared with Menma stand in head of that huge toad. That toad has magenta skin coloed and armed with giant tanto. (It's not Gamabunta just another toad with same size)

" **MENMA WHY YOU CALLED ME TO FIGHT WITH HIM** " said the huge toad while Menma explained he struggled to fight this opponent with make said toad only nod and start unseathed his giant tanto and swing toward Naruto but Naruto dodged it by jumped back . The toad start swinging his tanto continuously but no one of them made contact till Naruto decided to block that toad attack head on by clashing his sword ended in deadlock state and surprisingly Naruto managed to pushed back that huge toad make everyone in stadion surprised (especially Minato and Jiraiya) seeing some genin managed to hold his own against toad who supposed be one of strongest Summons.

" Well I must thanks to you for summoning toad cause now I can executed that amphibian." Said Naruto with evil grin in his face which make Jiraiya surprised and thought, " So this is his purpose he wants to destroy toad but why ? Is it because I'm not give him chance to sign the contract? No , That's not it , I know Tsunade try to make him sign Slug contract but he refused it so why ? ….." After thinking the bit then Jiraiya blinked " I got it the Propechy . It because toad tell propechy which made us ignore Naruto so Naruto aiming his anger not only to us but to Toad too. Damn it Naruto please forgive us , Im sorry for neglected you but don't let Toad become victim of your anger and hatred." Though Jiraiya sadly

And back to arena , Naruto now still standing while The huge toad starting panting. "Well , enough playing . I'll getting serious now " And from Naruto arm **GARUDA BRACER** appeared and Naruto inserted powerstone and loud voice come out from Gauntlet " **FLAME** " And Naruto do some sequence and shouted

" **BERUBAH/HENSHIN"**

( _If you want to see Naruto transformation sequence just visit youtube and enter keyword BIMA X FIRST Berubah/ Transform /Henshin._

Now in Naruto place stand some armored man with silver platearmor and some red ornament at his visor and shoulder. (Just search Bima X Flame mode pics) and he said " **SATRIA GARUDA BIMA X** "

Everyone in stadium look shocked as seeing Naruto new look except Ange and Nuwa who said ," **Finally you choose to unleash this form right Naruto."** That attract Kushina attention and she asked the deity, " What do you mean sochi form." And Ange replied " **That means Naruto decided to use power up from his summon which come in that armored form. Actually Naruto only want to use that form against Boss Summon or Bijuu but it seems Naruto lost his patience."** Thanks for Ange words that make Kushina started leaking tears as she muttered." I beg of you Naruto don't hurt Menma too much. I will do anything for you to make up my mistake later ."

In Arena

The toad now sweated heavily which noticed by Menma " Gama-san why you sweat came out just like waterfall when you see new form from my brother? It probably just his power up form." Said Menma smugly while inside he curious why his brother new form able to make Toad summon become afraid like that." The toad answered. " **LET ME TELL YOU MENMA , IF YOUR BROTHER USING THIS ARMOR THAT'S MEAN HE WAS PHOENIX CLAN SUMMONER , AND WHILE HE SAID GARUDA , THIS IS BECAUSE GARUDA ACTUALLY BRANCH OF PHOENIX . YOU SHOULD LUCKY HE JUST USE THIS ARMOR IF HE SUMMON EVEN THE HUMAN SIZED PHOENIX CAN BEAT ME EASILY. SO WE BETTER BEAT HIM DOWN QUICKLY."** As that said, the toad charged again to BIMA ( now I called Naruto Bima in his armored form) and slashing his tanto toward BIMA but he only sidestepping and that tanto hit the ground so deep and BIMA use that tanto as path to running toward Menma who already seathed his tanto to face him but BIMA than raise his right hand and shouted " **GARUDA KNUCKLE** " As he launched straight punch to directly hit Menma . Menma then fall down from Toad but before hit ground the Toad move his hand to catch Menma and put him down but now the Toad must face BIMA whose now floating on the air as he prepared to do kick stance and BIMA entire body engulfing in fire and the said fire now focused at BIMA right leg and all of sudden BIMA do dive kick movement as he shouted " **GARUDA INFERNO CRUSHER** " and that hit toad and sending it flying and hit wall which caused wall destroyed .Luckily no spectator in back of the toad. All of a sudden that toad disappeared in poof . BIMA then turn his attention to Menma who now looked worse as his body now full of bruises and panted cause exhaustion . Feeling desperate , now Menma launching chakra chains toward BIMA .All of a sudden BIMA shouted " **HELIOS** " and red wing eagle flying and block Menma chakra chains and now the eagle turned to sword.

"Let's finish this with swordfight Menma." Said BIMA . Menma responded by roared and running with katana in his grip and do downward slash only able to parried by BIMA and the clash continued for several moments. Until Menma lose his grip and his katana thrown back and BIMA now pointed his sword to Menma neck. Menma now closed his eyes and regret his mistakes cause badmouthing his older brother which ended to his current state now. "Ended my life now, aniki, I know I wronged you, you have right to cut down me cause I'm also break Uzumaki oath . Just promise to not involve kaa-san , tou-san, Naruko-nee and Minami-nee . Just me is enough .' Menma said with regret tone whil e also thinking if only he can turned time he probably can be nicer to his aniki. Surprisingly BIMA said, " No, Menma. You actually fulfill my conditions. And it was to admit your mistakes and regretted it. But you must earn my trust first do you understand Menma." Said BIMA with wise tone and lowered down his sword and he changed back to Naruto . Hearing that make Menma cannot hold his feeling which he finally crying and bowed down to ground and kiss Naruto leg while said ."ANIKI, I'M SORRY" which make Naruto smiled and the proctor declared Naruto as the winner and crowd shouted in joy and clapping loudly.

Kage Booth

'Good thing Menma realized his mistakes, I'm just hope Naruto will forgive us completely now.'Thought Minato in relief

Contestant Booth

" Thank Kami, You spared Menma, now I'm can hope Naruto will be more open to us." Said Kushina wit tears as she is happy her eldest willing to forgive his youngest while the girls prepared for their fight ,

Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze vs Minami Uzumaki Namikaze

To say shock was an understatement for both the Uzumaki Namikaze girls as both look weary at each other as they thought about the times they spar and thought back to realize that they never even went all out at each other and was a little scared for the other as they did not like hurting each other but they felt the need to prove to themselves and their parents that they can do it and so with that determination that they headed down to face each other.

Both girls stood opposite to each other as they focus on getting to the next round while trying to not hurt the other so much.

Protor look at both of them carefully and when he was satisfied he started the match.

A clash was seen as both girls use their swords and put themselves in a deadlock before pushing each other off, Minami quickly use her **CHAKRA CHAINS** to attack Naruko but Naruko countered by using her own **CHAKRA CHAINS** which resulted in a clash as both chain wielders try to use the chains to outdo one another but the chains ended up getting tangled in each other which resulted in another deadlock.

Minami ended the deadlock by calling off her chains and flipped some handsigns and then called out WATER STYLE: WATER DRILL BULLET and then she fired some water from her mouth and headed straight for Naruko but she use her chains to block the attack and she use her chains to attack Minami but Minami countered by jumping back to the wall and use some chakra to stick to it as she saw the chains being embedded into the wall.

Minami sheathed her sword and then in a small stroke of stupidity, she followed what her brother did with Zabuza's dragon and started to run on top of the chains which startled everybody in the stadium except for Naruto who grin like a madman as he see's his own sister use a move he did. Naruko was momentarily distracted at the move but was able to regain her composure as she quickly flipped handsigns and called out **WIND RELEASE : AIR DRILL BULLET** as she put her hand to her mouth in a 'C' shape before blowing in it and air bullets headed straight for Minami who had no choice but to jump but that went according to her plan as she finish her handsigns before calling out **WATER RELEASE : WATER PRESSURE SHOT** and fired a torrent of water at Naruko who barely had enough time to pull a **KAWARIMI** before the torrent destroyed the all ever present log in the show.

Naruko was at a safe distance away as Minami landed and she was panting quite hard while Narumi only look winded a little, Naruko was wondering why she was more tired than Narumi before she realized that Narumi was letting her waste her reserves on her. She cursed a little before she saw Minami charging straight at her with her sword in hand as she went for an upward slash but Naruko jumped back and she returned it by using her own sword to give a slash at her chest but Minami managed to block it but Naruko use enough chakra to create one chain and shot it straight for Minami who couldn't block it and was hit straight at her chest and she skid back a little before Naruko somehow followed it up with an axe kick which Minami managed to block before pushing it back and called back out her own chains to attack Naruko.

Naruko blocked most of the damage with her sword but was push back because of the force which gave Minami enough time for another justu, Naruko had a second to react when Minami called out **WATER RELEASE : WATER WAVE JUSTU** as she fired a giant wave of water at Naruko who pumped chakra to her legs before she jumped over the water as she followed it by throwing some shuriken at her.

Minami blocked it with her chains and managed to dodge a downward slash from Naruko and then using her sword she resume their kenjustu clash.

The people there were impressed by their performance as both were quite evenly match in skills wise and Minato and Kushina was gleaming with pride along with Jiraiya and Tsunade as they continue to watch the match.

Minami went for a slash but Naruko blocked it and she followed it up with a roundhouse heel kick which Narumi blocked with her arms as she push it away as she went for a downward slash as Naruko met it with an upward slash. The results were that the force caused both of them to lose their swords, they quickly jumped back after it happen and both were looking very tired from it. Both of them had thoughts about using the Kyuubi's chakra but decided not to as they had limited control over it and didn't want to risk it.

"Well...looks like...both of us...are almost out of energy ehhh Minami,...so how about...we end this...with a bang" Said Naruko in between breaths as she look on to Minami who made a silent yes gesture which confuse the crowd until both of them quickly made handsigns and both of them called out **WATER RELEASE : WATER DRAGON JUTSU** , and suddenly two dragons made of water came out from the water made by Narumi charged at each other resulting in a loud splash of water.

The clash ended and the crowd look on to see both of them still standing but then Naruko started talking.

"Looks like we are draw and none of us will fight onii-chan in finals. but somehow I'm happy." Which replied by Minami." I feeling same Naruko. With that said both girls now fainted and proctor announced double knockout.

The spectator uniquely cheered and booed in the same time which former because they saw amazing match between two young kunoichi while latter because they at least wanted one of both passed to final.

Kage Booth

" your daughters really showed us good fight Hokage-dono that's too bad it must ended draw. " said Mei sadly as she hoped at least one female contestant going to final round.

" I agree with you Mizukage-dono. Your daughters really showed their potential there."

Minato only nod with pride in his face while he has own thought,' while I'm a bit sad cause both Naruko and Minami not able go to final round , I'm also bit happy cause that mean one of my princesses didn't need to fight with Naruto. Even they in good terms with Naruto but It still better result I think.'

Contestant Booth.

Naruto now make eye contact with Ryuu walked toward to arena and grinned each other aas sign both of them will fight in final later.

Arena

Temari vs Ryuu Sakamoto

Both contestants look on at each other as they size up one another while calculating each other while trying to figure out how to win in Temari's case while Raito just look bored a little with his arms folded as they wait for the match to start and the proctor got ready and then he started the match.

Temari make move first as she use her fan and swing that to sent a large gust of wind at Ryuu who just shook his head a bit and suddenly disappeared make Temari blinked and keep on guard to anticipated surprise attack but Temari found herself hited right in her gut by Ryuu elbow attack make her pushed back a bit . Ryuu the took out his trident and thrusted his eapon forward and from that weapon small tornado going straight to Temari and she managed to do **KAWARIMI** and suddenly appeared beside Ryuu and did the **WIND SCYTHE JUTSU** again which pushed him back a bit.

But Unaware by Temari, her face met fist from Ryuu but not really make damaged her as he reduced his power so Temari only have nosebleed . But when Ryuu kick Temari stomach he not reduced his power as the kick send her flying to ground but managed to standup quickly. Temari trying to swing his fan again only this time Ryuu blocked Temari chance to attack and after bit clash her fan is released from her grip and Ryuu knocked Temari down with non sharp part from his trident and stab his trident between her hand while he pointed tanto to Temari kunai as he stared to her eyes which told her what he wanted and she did by say " I surrender."

The crowd what shocked at how fast the match ended but nevertheless they still gave some applause to both contestant

Kage Booth

" That was quick and decisive match but still impressive match." Said 'Kazekage' amused which agreed with Minato.

" Well Ryuu is not Rookie of the year in his year for nothing and he even able to fight with several genin in his year and he never lose even once till now and that including Kira-chan " Said Mei proudly.

And after that match Minato announced another break before final he flashed to contestant area.

Contestant booth

Once Minato appeared the people there paid respects before he acknowledged it and went to his family who has happy to see him and surprisingly Naruko , Minami, and Menma who should stay in infirmary also greet him. That make him curious why his children recovered quickly as the triplets said is because Naruto medicine. Minato then saw his eldest was staring and chat with Ryuu before both gave small respect nod before turning back to whatever they doing.

All of sudden Naruto turned his face to Minato , "Hi Tou-sama what are you doing here." Which replied. " I just wanted to see if you are fine and also wanted to congratulated you to make it to finals and also thanks to healing triplets." Naruto then said, " Don't worry, despite your wrongdoing I will forgive you but don't expect me to get along quickly okay. By the way should you back to your seat as match will began soon." Minato only nod while inside he feeling grateful cause his son really forgiving eventhough if he want he can hit him to die (which Minato actually don't mind to get that cause if means he can atone with his sins he will do anything to Naruto). And with that grateful expression he flashed back to his kage booth while thinking to make his bonds to Naruto getting better including the family.

This was the last match of the day and everybody was excited at the action that happen during the match and was anticipating on what to come next as both of the finalist waited for the signal to start the match which the proctor did but most of the peoples hopes were put out as they stood there unmoving and was about to start booing until Naruto spoke

"So how do you want to play this slow and steady or quick to the finished?" Asked Naruto

Ryuu just smirked and said "Not to slow since you get to fight while I got just a warm up so how about we start off with this"

All of a sudden Ryuu body engulfing with green lightning and and also gold light surrounding his body which make Naruto whistled and said, " Woo, Musou Rage mode huh Well, I also able to do that ya know." Whit that said Naruto body also glowed with gold lightning surrounded his body as his javelin now coated by blue flame.

" **SO IT IS GREEN LIGHTNING VS BLUE FLAME . ARE YOU READY GARUDA?"** Said Ryuu as he took out his dual edge tridents and already in spearman stance.

" **I WAS READY SINCE BORN SO LETS START OUR DANCE LAD."** Replied Naruto as he also form his javelin stance

And with that in a blink of eye both met each other in middle and like before the first eam started _**both weapons were placed in between each other (only Now Naruto wield Skycrusher instead**_ Emperor Light to avoid Sasuke suspicion for now) and when they clashed then

BOOOOOOM

To Be Continued

 _ **Okay that is for now and like jhonb666 for his Sengoku Basara fanfic I also put Naruto x Ryuu fight probably almost entire chapter only I'll try to make it Dynasty style kay and you probably wondered why Naruto suddenly changed his attitude when he beaten Menma mercilessly cause deep down he wanted to fix his broken bonds with his family but because his anger dominating himself he found it's really hard to forgive them . And once again I said if you unable to make better story don't critic me unless you can make better see ya next time**_


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back guys so lets start now kay but before that I want to say how many times I need to remind you if I am just rewrite jhonb666 story so I some word same it cause I just edited it a bit to became more Dynasty warriors so if you want to critic me don't use anonymous reviews**

Power

Pure unrestrained and raw power clash

That's what could be describe in this instance because when Naruto and Ryuu clashed in their current form created a shockwave that made everyone there covered their eyes from it and when they open back to see the aftermath, they were shocked at the sight because in the middle of the ring was a crater the size of a city block and in it was Naruto and Ryuu trying to overpower each other while both of them were emitting their elemental powers which were both wild yet control as they fight for dominance..

The people inside stadium shivered and inside swear they saw the image a phoenix and a dragon struggle to tear apart each other.

The deadlock contest keep continuing till both of then pushed each other back which made then kick up the dust as they ski in arena , both had to use their weapons to stop their forced movement. Naruto decided to remove his grip from his javelin and took out **his ROSE THORN KNIVES** and start throwing his knives repeatedly. Ryuu then retaliated by spinning his trident forward and blocking that knives and Ryuu make some handsigns while saying : " **WATER RELEASE : TSUNAMI WAVE** " and in front of Ryuu huge column of water wall appear and charged toward Naruto make him doing some handsigns as he called out " **ICE RELEASE : ABSOLUTE ZERO** " and all of sudden the water froze into large ice and Naruto destroy it with single fist.

Kage Booth

" Unbelieveable your son able to do Ice release , his control must be perfect and looks like Kira-chan choice to Naruto instead Menma is really good." Mei amazed seeing someone able to do Ice jutsu outside Kiri

"Damn, he able to do Ice jutsu than I must killing him immediately before he growing stronger but I must wait later cause he able to force me to retreat and probably I must increase strength of my curse mark to affect him." Thought 'Kazekage' as he keep thinking how to kill Naruto.

" Your children really make me amazed cause their capabilities especially Naruto since he always surprise us." Said A while he clapped Minato shoulder.

Minato inwardly really proud while he also saddened because his eldest managed to go that far without his help and family and that make me confused as he must find how he help Naruto later.

Back To Arena

Both of genin stood a place while they doing stance and circled each other and all of a sudden both of them start clashing again and once again their clash created large shockwave which even civilian can feel their fearful aura. And after sevral seconds they ended again in deadlock but ended when Naruto unaware Ryuu kicked his stomach to send him flying the back but Naruto quickly stab his javelin to ground and reduced impact from Ryuu kick . When Naruto trying to regain his composurs as he still dizzy after impact from kick. His danger senses tell him to roll at side and he saw Ryuu doing dive thrust and He mentally grateful as he managed t avoid Ryuu attack as he see Ryuu result attack created small but very deep hole.

'Damn it seems Skycrusher not really good against him , Since I'm only expert in Javelin not master, guess I must used THAT earlier.'Thought Naruto as he sealed his javelin and took out his newest weapon MYSTIC SWIFTNESS. " You are great Ryuu , You forced me to unleash this earlier." Said Naruto with grinned in his face and replied by said person, " Hmph Then we can start fight seriously , Okay." As that word said, Ryuu charged with thrusting his trident and with a blink of eye Naruto appeared at Ryuu side and stab him multiply as he said " **LINEAR STAR"**. Even though Ryuu got stabbed by Naruto but he don't look weary as he make several hand signs and called out, : **WATER RELEASE , GIANT TSUNAMI WAVE** , " As he said that very large column of water like his first attack only higher as gigantic water wave move toward Naruto. Naruto then countered by make sshadow clone and with his shadow clone he made handsign but different as he and his clone respectively said : **FIRE RELEASE BLAZING WAVE** , and shout from clone, **WIND RELEASE DOUBLE CYCLONE STRIKE** And when two element combined both of them said ," **ELEMENTAL FUSION : FIRE TORNADO** CHARGE" As two different element combined to giant fire tornado and as bot fire tornado and giant water wave collided it make entire arena shrouded by huge steam Most people cannot see and only hearing clashing between steel and steel and sometimes loud voice caused either by shockwave and explosion make most of stadium feeling trembled and scared as most of them afraid will affected by that attack.

After several clash cause so many loud impact , the steam slowly dissipated and that two genin facing each other with their current power up mode and looked so many crater inflicted with just several clash make several people in stadium wondered if they already exhausted or probably still able to keep going while most hope it will be former as latter will be not good for them.

" **WELL, THAT S REALLY GOOD . BUT IT SHOULD BE AS MY EXPECTATION FOR MY RIVAL "** Said Ryuu

" **DON'T SELL YOURSELF SHORT, AFTER ALL THIS HAS BEEN ONE OF MY BEST FIGHTS YET I THINK YOU SHOULD BE ABLE GIVE ME MORE, SO HOW LONG YOU THINK YOU GOT LEFT IN THAT FORM,"** said Naruto

" **A MINUTE MORE OR LESS, AND YOU ?"**

" **PROBABLY SAME SO LETS UNTIL THIS RAN OUT, AND LET'S CONTINUE THE CLASH."**

Both grinned like madman and continued once more with loud clash and in blur of movement steel clashed each other as both supposed genin try to overpower each other and in process the ground and surrounding walls started to get slash marks and spectators along with some hidden Anbu forced to duck as slashes headed straight toward them eventhe kages as their chairs were split to two .

" Damn it Ryuu, I know he is monster but Hokage-dono your son also deserve that title as both of them prove they are above genin but I should promote Ryuu earlier if I know outcome like this." Said Mei as she dodged another slash as Ay responded, "You got a point Mizukage-dono, Both of them should be Jonin or hell maybe classified them as Sannin / Kage If possible." While the others agreed and all of them wondered who the hell made this strong.

The clashed between them keep going until both of them jumped back and put their respective weapons as Naruto quickly created **RASENGAN** and raise it above his chakra and started to pump his wind chakra into it while Ryuu charged both of his hand and now his entire arm coated with green lightning and it shaped to big lighning spear and when both of them finished preparation some unknown sign make them unleashed their attack quickly

 **WIND RELEASE: RASEN SHURIKEN**

 **LIGHTNING RELEASE: THUNDER SPEAR CHARGE**

While Naruto throw his giant wind shuriken, Raito throw lightning powered energy spear and when their face each other. It likes elements trying to overpower and surprisingly Ryuu lightning speed managed to hold of a bit despite it nature weakness but no one win the bout as large shockwave from that clash ended that because that was something that no genin possible could do and even kage leven ninja has some difficulty doing this kind of damage as they saw entire ground was nothing more than like wasteland as now it filled nothing but created and some burned vegetation and moth were thanking to their respectively God (which make Ange and Nuwa raised their eyebrow) in existence that the stadium still standing firm even some damage inflicted while on the outside a few enemy nins (they not realize majority of their friends killed by Nuwa ) were wondering who was it that could put out such geat power and prayed that dodn't have to fight him or her.

Now back to arena was covered by smoke from attack earlier on everyone was on the edge of their sats as they witness what could be one of the best fight of the year. Smoke slowly cleared to see both Naruto and Ryuu already look exhausted as both of their clothes ripped along with some cuts and bruised on it caused by their clashed Bit still grinned at each other before Naruto speak first.

"What's .. the…matter tired ..already."

"In..your dreams… Garuda." Responded Ryuu with exhausted tone as he took out his trident while Naruto unleash his rapier and both of them running toward each other and meat once again as he parrying Ryuu trident and trying to do swipe kick but Ryuu managed to jump but Naruto quickly followed by elbowed Ryuu gut pushed him a bit . But Ryuu regain his stance as he quickly trusting his trident and make Naruto forced to take out his skysplitter and blocked it with both of his sword but Ryuu increase his strength and pushed Naruto flying back but managed to do skidded the ground and once again back in his stance.

Naruto now running toward Ryuu as now he wield two different sword and when he approach Ryuu he doing both upward and downward slashing with two different sword . Ryuu decide to counter Naruto striking sword forced him to lost the grip but that cost Ryuu mistakes as Naruto managed to slashed Ryuu chest. But before get slashed Ryuu able to give stab wound to Naruro shoulder but only a little as Naruto doing feint while he stabbed Ryuu.

Naruto continued stab Ryuu but Ryuu managed to block it with his trident so Naruto decided to up a tempo bit and once again Ryuu managed to blocked it but all of sudden Ryuu kicked Nauto stomach send him back a little . After regain balance . Naruto decided to face Ryuu trident head on which both of them clashed again in deadlock but the power used by both of them caused their respective weapon released from their grip as that said weapons fly out and impaled themselves on ground.

They look at each other grinned and as if both of them could read each other mind. They discarded top part of their clothing which made most of the female population fainted from major blood loss at looking at their body which looked like it was carved from the stone and both of them punched eac other in the face at the same time.

Both got dizzy a little before getting back to their position as Naruto punched Ryuu gut straight while Ryuu countered back by punched Naruto face who managed to step back to reduce damage inflicted as he pushed himself forward to punch Ryuu straight at stomach send Ryuu backed a little and Ryuu regain stance as Naruto charged him forward to punch his face but this time Ryuu avoid it as hi backhanded Naruto face make Naruto stumbled a bit and they continue their punching contest to see who would fall first while some of the crowd were having some discussion about this odd moment in that fight.

Kage Booth.

"Now that's what I like who is going fall first and it wil be interesting to see one stand one fall." Said Raikage amused.

" Even this match ended with draw I decided Naruto and Ryuu deserved for Chuunin level." Said Mei which replied by nod sigh the others agreed while Minato thinking. 'Naruto , I'm bad father, And seeing you like this make me proud but at the same time I feel worst as you managed to do it alone and probably you won't need us which make me afraid it will be distanced us more."

Contestant Booth

"What the hell with that are they doing fighting like that. It was crazy and they even not bother to dodge and block it ." said Ino furiously

"That;s because they fighting to see who will give out first, " Said Guy as he appeared with Rock Lee who is in a wheelchair because his fight with Gaara and eventhough Tsunade managed to heal him, it still needed some time before he is fully recovered and able to do ninja duty.

Everyone look at him as he continued " This fight isn't to see whose body stronger , this fight is to see whose will be give up first since I can tell both Naruto and Ryuu are destined to become eternal rival to the very end." _'Maybe even better than my rivalry with Kakashi ', add Guy mentally._

Everyone there look a little shocked at what Guy said when Uzunami girls and surprisingly Menma there thinking same. ' _To think sochi / onii-chan / aniki have great rival and he managed to get strong without any help of us._ But all of a sudden they feeling spark of power and they turned back to see what was going on and was shocked to see both Naruto and Ryuu could still unleashed such a power.

(Arena)

Both fighters stood and faced each other when both of them punched each other earlier which sent them flying into the wall and stucked inside a bit and when they managed to break out both of them looked worse as so many bruise and cut at entire body but still able to held their smirk but now realized they must ended this fight now and with some unknown signal they walked toward their weapons respectively as their got teady for their final attack.

All of a sudden both managed to pumped out their chakra which somehow visible and colore which Naruto is Blue while Ryuu is Green and that managed to make most of spectators scared there since they saw genin not older than 13 doing that much damge and somehow can still go on to do some more.

And unexpectedly Ryuu started to spin his trident until lightning started to coated his trident and entire of his body and all of a sudden some spectator swear they see green lightning dragon appear looking ready to charged forward to eliminate it target.

On the other hand, Naruto he start to do some upward slash with his rapier several times as his body now surrounded with blue flames and Naruto eyes looks scary as his can see through and pierces the human soul as a majestic azure phoenix ready to burn everything stand in his way.

They keep doin it until the build up was so strong that somehow made sky roared and the earth shaking in fear of these two titanic like power and once the build reached their peak, Both of their aura roared so loud which scared everyone there was started to charged. Both of them charged toward each other and he gap slowly lessen until they were in attack range of each other . Once there they attac as they shouted their finishing move respectively.

 **MUSOU : DEATH SENTENCE**

 **MUSOU : THUNDER CHARGE**

Both moves clashed but this took the cake as the explosion created from these two monsters were so powerful that ground start to cracked into different directions and it even reached the wall which made stadium rumbled and shake which made everyone silently prayed the stadium would hold off and not destroyed them.

The explosion was massive as it managed to seen even from outer walls of Konoha and the ninjas who were guarding it were in awe of that phenomenon.

And back to arena ,the entire stadium covered in smoke which happended uring the clash of the titans as it was dubbed later it slowly cleared , the people there were able to make out two shapesthat were Naruto and Ryuu and once the entire smoke was gone for good the crowd were shocked both of the contestant were still standing with their respective weaponsin between each other but they weren't moving or even twitching which caused some concern and the proctor went down to check it out and silently prayed that don't continued on while he was in their range.

Once he reached them, he was shocked as this sight since he saw both contestant passed out while still standing in their position . He checked their pulse to find some on both of them seeing they weren/t dead and was about to call the match until vouce came out.

"Don't..call it… just… yet." Said a tired voice whose belong to Naruto whose eyes looked like they would class any minutes.

Heh.. looks like … I.. am …goin..down …first.. This… time…. I… am…. lost…. Garuda. Said an equally tired Ryuu before he closed his eyes and fall back to ground while Naruto somehow managed to held back his stance.

The proctor look between both of them until he called out ." And winner of Chuunin exam tournament is NARUTO SIMA."

One he finished that , Naruto dropped with his knees first and fall down with his face kiss ground and fainted.

The entire staium silent at watching the titans battle it out til climax and watched at how Naruto managed to sta awake long enough for proctor to call the match. Slowly some clapping sound occurred until it got louder and keep louder until it erupted to full of cheering and even the ninjas there had to give credit to both these ninjas as they gave what they had on the field (actually some of spectators was depressed cause they lost their bet while one from betting house screamin inside himself "NOOOO I GOING TO BE LIQUIDATED"

Contestant booth

" Wow that was one hell of the match , makes me relieved cause somehow that Kiri guy not going all out when faced me, please remind me not to make both of them pissed." Said Kiba with shivered tone to everyone which silently nodded in agrrement while Sasuke just scowled at how those two were stronger than him. And at same time Uzunami members (especially Menma who feeling grateful Naruto didn't go all out to him despite his aniki claim to use full power ) feeling proud in Kushina case while In girls case the girls somehow acted like fangirl when it comes to their onii-chan.

Kage Booth

" I must admitted that was probably the most intense match I ever seen though I must how did you two managed to train these genin ' SaidKazekage to Mei and Mina

" I don't know since he sometimes self training ." said Mei cause she dunno how to answer while Ay said, " Well good luck to finding out okay." While Minato still look saddened as his eldest son managed to get this strong without his or his families help .

" Anyway since Chuunin exams have officially ended , lets rest for a day or two before announcing those who could become chuunin since some of them quite wounded " said Minato which all of kages agreed with diferent reasons as Minato quickly flashed off to hospital to see Naruto.

The two were being rushed by medics to hospital because they weren't responding until Tsunade checked on both of them and found outhat they were in chakra exhaustion with some cuts and bruises and should be awaken in few days but now they needed rest and with that everyone including Uzunami family who was worried headed back home so they could visit tomorrow to check up on thrm . Kushina actually asked Ange to give the elixir but Ange refuses as it will be better if Naruto healed normally and she advised despited consumed the elixir she advised to Naruko, Minami, and Menma to get some rest which get nod from the triplets.

Later midnight same day before dawn.

Orochimaru come out from his disguise as 'Kazekage and fumes cause his plan to invade Konoha and killed Hiruzen and Minato completely failure cause Naruto managed to seal Ichibi and all of his shinobi soldiers killed by mysterious person and he doesn't know who killed his soldiers . But he refused to go away with that as he now making some Summoning seal point with Kabuto help but before two of them start , They sensed two mysterious person approaching them. "Kukukuku, it seems someone caught me, no offence but I cannot leave the witness alive and you are in bad luck as you faced me the legendary sannin."said Orochimaru smugly as he leaped toward the two mysterious person. But unexpectedly That snake sage kicked out while his right hands Kabuto looked worse as his face getting some bruise and the mysterious figure reveal themselves as Angelique and Nuwa. " **Sorry filthy snake but we won't let you disturb our disciple home."** Said Nuwa which she swiftly dominated Orochimaru as Orochimaru now heavily wounded in blink of second. The snake asked for Kabuto assistance but found out his minions gettingrestrained by Angelique who grip his neck and hold one his hand cause the other hand broken by Ange which said. " **However we give your chance to escaped but you must do immediately and if you break our deal we wil kill you before you even got new body."** Orochimaru started thinking for a moment and replied ," Fine I;m accept your deal but if I may ask why you released me." **"That's simple we want you to fight Naruto again but after you recver your strength or somehow get SHARINGAN though I doubt the latter will be realized now Ange heal them both. . "** said Nuwa Ange then unleash her healing energy to Orochimaru and Kabuto which make them recovered but not in full power and Orochimaru said smugly , " You will regret to let me escape but I must go for now see you next time ladies." Orochimaru and Kabuto leaving both of them but unaware by both Sannin and his right hand they put seal tracker in Orochimaru to find his bases later to rescued some of people who become his guinea pig as his experiments and if they lucky they probably found other Uzumaki.

Next day, Hospital , Naruto treatment room

Naruto now currently still sleeping , In his case, he should wake up cause he is quickly recovered but unknown to him Ange casting spell to make him sleep for 2 days but still somehow conscious but except Ange and Nuwa everyone will see Naruto sleeping. And since he sensed no one . He choose to continue sleep despite already wake up but as I told you, Ange make Naruto cannot get up and Naruto concluded his body need rest.

Naruto mindscape.

 _Naruto now once again find himself in some temple until he sensed familiar presence and said, " Wow, didn't expect we meet again now Glitter-san."_ _ **"I know Naruto , I'm just wanted to congratulate you for winning Chuunin exam tournament and I already know you promoted cause all kages considered you are worthy for that and also some others promoted along with you especially your sisters."**_ _Naruto grinned hearing that and actually he is happy now cause now his bonds with his family already fixed even that's mean it start from beginning and finally said. " Thank you for telling me Glitter-san, and also now I complete my powers so once again thanj you for everything." Glitter then said ,"_ _ **Good Naruto , but before I go , I must warned you, some evil power approach this shinobi world and it seems it is old enemy of your predecessor so stay sharp, Now I must leaving until then Take care."**_ _With that Bima Glitter vanished and …_

Back to reality

Naruto now opening his eyes and found himself surrounded by his family with Naruko and Minami hugging him while Kushina and Minato crying happily and surprisingly Menma look grateful. Naruto then smiled seeing his family actually cared with him and unknown to him , His family vowed for treat Naruto better.

Later Tomorrow at night , Uzunami compound

Naruto who already recovered found himself in dining room with his family and to his surprise Ange and Nuwa also attend that party cause somehow Kushina found them and invite them. Naruto never expect something like this cause he never get special party like this and crying happily which make Kushina and Minato deep down regretted cause they should be treat their children equally but their excuse to train youngers almost make their family shattered cause their stupidity. So that's why now with Naruko, Minami and redeemed Menma, they trying to pleased thei sochi/ onii-san to prevent that.

Few days later.

Naruto now walking down at village alleys and enjoying the sightseeing. It also a day after Kiri and Kumo delegation leaving Konoha for their respective home village. But before their go home, Naruto give Ryuu green scroll contained remaining Shu weapons (Actually its just copy while the original keep by Naruto) and night before they are leaving Naruto going date with Haku and Kira much to annoy Kira cause she only wanted to enjoy dating with her fiancée alone. And also he found out he along with Naruko, Minami, Shikamaru, Ryuu , Kira and Samui were promoted to Chuunin and he was glad since he was one step to becoming more famous.

The Hokage as still in meeting to discuss about Suna as he found out Orochimaru invasion plan involved them . Despite Orochimaru cancel his invasion , But since Suna at first associate with that snake sennin despite already acknowledged their mistake , now both sides are discussing how to end it peacefully.

Naruto keep walked and when he decided to back to his apartment two people passed him and they wearing straw hats that covered their faces and wore black cloak with red cloud inside that. Naruto grinned as he recognized familiar chakra signature and decided to follow the signature.

With the mysterious cloaked duo

"Hey, Itachi, why you looked like that." Said the taller who had blue skin and eyes with teeth like a shark and carrying something large in his back which look like sword.

"We just passed someone familiar and if I'm right he will find us so we better hurry before he does." Said smaller of the duo who known as Itachi who has black coal eyes and hair tie into small ponytail who has looking nervous under the stoic face which confused the taller one for a second until loud voice out.

"Wow , it seems I meet someone in my past , how are you, weasel." Said Naruto who suddenly appeared at front of them.

:" You know the brat" said the blue skinned man

"Yes, when little he used to come over to my house just to play and hang out with me and my mother and somehow I treated him like my own little brother by the way how is Sasuke doing Naruto." Said Itachi.

Naruto shook his head and look annoyed hen Itachi asked about his little brother, " You know you should kill that imbecile duck butt teme , cause since that day he annoyed me by keep ranting about his clan is the best even Menma almost like that before I gave him some tough love and what make it worst council planted the idea he shoul get whatever he wants on a silver platter and forced me to gave my possession and they outruled my father due vote good thing I'm managed to ask compensation and surprisingly he agrred. The only reason I choose not to hunting you because at lest you spare Mikoto-baachan and some others. But enough with that, why you are here to the place who set out a bounty on you after what you do at Uchiha massacre."

" That's none of your business Naruto now step aside of our way unless you wanted to die Naruto." Said Itachi to Naruto which replied. " How about NO, beside I wanted to try fighting against two S ranked missing nin, Isn't that right Kisame Hoshigaki Monster of Mist."

The talled guy who now known as Kisame then spotted grinhis hark teeth as he said, "So you know me kid , If I may know how you get info about me." And Naruto answered, " Well for your information, Kiri participated in last chuunin exam and their new Mizukage gave information about another Seven swordsman of Mist and you also in that list and I know your sword is Samehada right." After that side Naruto unleash his **EMPEROR LIGHT** and charged toward Kisame but Kisame quickly blocked Naruto attack. And kicked Naruto stomach send his stumbled to back and fall down for abit

Naruto quickly get up but as he get up he saw large bandaged sword aimed toward him but he managed to avoid that attack but shockwave from that sent him flying to small once again Naruto danger sense tingling as he jumped to avoid kick which came from Itachi.

Itachi sheathed his tanto and start doing clashing a bit with Naruto before he jumped back as he make quick handsign and called out, **FIRE RELEASE : GREAT FIREBALL JUTSU** as Itachi launched giant fireball toward Naruto and Naruto quickly made hand sign and called : **WATER RELEASE : GREAT WATER WAL** L and giant water wall met the giant ball which made some steam which made Naruto lost sight a bit before instinctively he raise his sword to block sword strike which he know coming from Kisame . Naruto trying to keep his stance but Kisame overpower him as Naruto pushed back abit. Seeing that Kisame move toward Naruto and once again swing his large sword with downward slash and once again Naruto managed to blocked that. But this time Naruto won as he pushed the blue giant abit cause he somehow release one of his weight seals and he quickly made handsigns and called out : **ELEMENTAL FUSION :SAPPHIRE WHIRLWIND.**

A sparkling blue water vortex empowered with wind launched from Naruto hands toward Kisame and was about to hit that shark face before Kisame called out : **WATER RELEASE : WATER DRAGON JUTSU** , he launched water dragon from his mouth and clashed with Naruto water vortex but the dragon has been overpowered by the vortex and that water vortex hit Kisame directly and make him stepped back in water a little bit before he stand back in water and he quickly made handsign seals and shouted : **WATER RELEASE: WATER SHARK BULLET** as shark made from water come out from river and charging forward to Naruto who smirked which confused that duo beore seeing shark splashed and Naruto stay unharmed.

" well kid you are skilled and the rumor you beat Zabuza is not exaggerated so shall we continue." Said Kisame while Itachi thinking how to end the fight as soon as possible

But before they continued , all of a sudden Jiraiya and some jounin appeared between of them and was ready to capture them but Itachi keep his stoic expression before he turn to Kisame who nodded with sad look at not able to continue his bout with Naruto before the rogue Uchiha turned his attention to Naruto and said.

"Eventhough this isn't what we came here foe, I must admit you grown strong Naruto, hope we could meet again in different circumstances but for now we must retreat so take care **AMATERASU."**

A large black flames appeared from air and headed straight to the nins who jumped away to avoid except Naruto who stayed in front of flames and pointed his hand to that flame while muttered some spells ended with " **ABSOLUTE ZERO** "

All of sudden the black flames frozen and Naruto slashed frozen flame only to then looking to where Itachi and Kisame stood and he know they already only huffed and turned his head to see Jiraiya and some jounin who still gaped cause what Naruto just do.

"Okay shall we go to tou-sama to let him know what happened so we can get this over quick." Said Naruto as all of them headed to Hokage tower.

Meanwhile, Ange who saw everything from rooftop said." **So they start moving Naruto I hope you be more cautious okay and I think it's the time to give you another power."** Ange then disappear from sight

 **Okay man that's for now I hope you enjoyed that and see ya later And here is Naruto new stats**

Stamina: Double Kage (But still pretending to High Kage)

Strength Mid Kage

Endurance Triple Kage

Agility: Mid Kage

Skills:

Ninjutsu: Mid Kage

Taijutsu: High Jounin

Genjutsu : Mid Jounin

Kenjutsu :High Kage

Fuinjutsu: Grandmaster (Uzumaki standard)

Chakra Reserves + Weapon Mastery (Thanks to Nuwa he now double his current reserves)

(Like usual I'll use weapon master by character name) Wei + Jin

Master/Kage : Sima Shi, SIma Zhao, Wang Yuanji, Zhang Chunhua, Jia Chong, Xiahou Dun, Cao Cao, Zhang Liao ,Cao Pi, Jia Xu, Wang Yi

Expert/Jonin : Zhong Hui, Guo Huai. Zhuge Dan , Wen Yang, Zhang He, Dian Wei , Zhen Ji ,Guo Jia

Advanced/ Chuunin:,Deng Ai, Sima Yi, Xu Huang , Cai Wenji, Yue Jin, Li Dian

Intermediate / Genin: Xiahou Ba , Xu Zhu, Xiahou Yuan, Cao Ren, Pang De

Wei and Jin MAX potential reached

So current Naruto reserves is 22 Kage + 18 Jounin +12 Chuunin +10 Genin (Already multiplied thanks to Nuwa influenced)

 _ **Bye for now okay**_


	12. Chapter 12

Continuing the story okay

And for Naruto harem (fixed) is : Naruko , Minami, Kira Terumi, Haku Yuki Momochi ,

And still considering : Hotaru Tsuchigumo , Shizuka , Hinata , Ino , Tenten , Temari , OC (I'll add 2-3 OC as harem) and if you have some harem recommendation just said it and probably I;ll reconsider it ( And they must be voluptuous not flat )

(Council meeting room)

Minato right now getting headache of the decade do you know why?

That's because at first meeting between council was to renegotiate treaty between them of Suna despite they cancel that invasion still it needed to revised but tirned out the greedy idiot of civilian council wanted to increase their products to Suna as penalty while certain crippled warhawk said go to war against them which quickly denied because they may left vulnerable to others wo might take advantage to it like Iwa even not showing hostile intention but right now it even worse since Jiraiya with his eldest have appeared and told them that Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki have infiltrated their village without alerting anyone till Naruto fought them but they managed to escaped and suddenly council started shouting on what to do until he got enough of thisand slammed his fist on table and shouted.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Right now we need to figure out what happen when they entered so would everybody just shut up for a while and talk like how adults should be or do I have to call Ibiki and Anko here to make sure you stay in line," said Minato angrily as he unleashed some KI which scared civilian side while shinobi side just stay quiet.

Once everyone was calmed down , He motioned to Jiraiya and Naruto to continue what they said and by the end of it Minato was not happy as he had no idea why two S ranked missing nin were here so he decided to concluded it by ordering ANBU to increase patrol also tell the council to continue their meeting tomorrowand then tell Jiraiya and Naruto to go to the house since they need to talk about something .

Later Uzumaki Namikaze compound

The three headed inside the compound after the meeting to see the triplets along with Kakashi were in the living room with Shizune while Kushina and Tsunade just come =out from kitchen with some snacks and drinks since Minato wanted to talk to everyone about what just happen so that's why everyone was here.

Once everyone there, Minato decided to dropped the bomb and told everyone what happen in that meeting and everyone but Naruto and Jiraiya was shocked to hear two S-rank missing nin entered the village to kidnap the triplets which worried Kushina as she heard what could happen to her children and was worried that Naruto stood up against both of them but somehow glad as he didn't end up in hospital or worse, she shook that thought what Minato planned to do in this situation.

"Since it has come down to this , we have to decided to increased your training to use Kyuubi power properly since the threat decided to ht close the home and we want you ll able to hold your own long enough for back up to arrive since you can't face them head on as you are now but once you done you could take anybody like me." Said a grinning Minato which put a smile on everybody but Naruto when they heard that they could be like their father.

Enough hearing that , Naruto then said, " So in the end it's just about the kyuubi well then I shouldn't even bother." After that said he walked outside but stopped when Naruko , Minami and surprisingly Menma called," WAIT ONII-CHAAN/ANIKI." While the adults start frowned cause they once again forgotten their eldest but Minato decided to speak, " Naruto wait, we didn't meant that we just.." But cut by Naruto as he raised his hand," I don't want to hear your excuses turned out you wasted your chance so LEAVE ME ALONE for now." With that Naruto leaving the compound. That make Kushina shed tears as she muttered " Naruto I'm failed you." While Minato thought inside ' _Damn I'm stupid I should know it will be came like this now I must starting from zero again."_

All of a sudden Naruko shouted to her father," Tou-san now what will you do? I thought you will involve onii-chan but turned out you still forgot him." While Minami continue ,"Now unless you able to make Onii-chan happy again we don't want train with you after all Onii-chan can strong without you all." And Menma thought, " _This what aniki feeling when we trained by our parents while he on his own, oooh aniki I'm sorry."_ All of a sudden Shizune speak, " I probably know how to make Naruto happy but it will be hard and possibly someone of us won't be agree." Which make remaining adults especially Minato ." Tell me whats it ." Shizune only said well, that's

Now in Naruto apartment

Naruto currently talk with Ange and Nuwa and said to both deity, " Well I guess my plan worked , I'm just wait to make them desperately asked my forgiveness . I know I shouldn't be doin that but they once again doing mistake so this time I make them regret that." Which Ange replied " **Well that is their loss , I may ask you to forgave them but when they already getting closer they wasted that so it's up to you "** Nuwa said, " **For now lets open the SHU scroll and I'll help you get some auto master and you can get 7 mastery so choose them wisely."** Naruto looked them carefully and after one hour Naruto decided , " Okay I choose Xu Shu Swordhook, Guan Xing Wingblades, Guan Yu Crescent blade, Liu Bei Twin swords , Yue Ying Dagger Axe, Wei Yan Double Voulge , Xing Cai, Sword + Shield, and Zhao Yun dragon spear." And with that Naruto felin power increased and all memories entered his head. But after that Naruto feeling tired and Ange and Nuwa ordered him to sleep for now.

Tomorrow morning Training ground 39

Training ground 39 is actually a small river with some lands to stand as it was good for training some water element. Naruto currently fishing to relaxed himself from his anger yesterday and surprisingly he got several fish and after feeling enough Naruto take his fishing tools and sealing fished which he just catched and going back to apartment and then back to supervise his restaurant.

Later that noon Sangokushi oriental.

As always his restaurant crowded with visitor especially lunch time . After several hours and feeling enough , Naruto decided to end his supervision for today and goto shrine for awhile.

Back to Uzumaki Namikaze compound

Kushina now crying cause her eldest now hated her more and she finally decided to move out to Naruto apartment as she start packing her belongings and after finished she walked out but stopped by Naruko, " Kaa-chan where are you going ." Kushina said, " Kaa-chan cannot take this anymore, so I'm decided move out to Naruto place now. You can stay here if you want with you tou-san." But unexpectedly Minami said. " Then take us , kaa-chan I'm better stay with onii-chan. I don't want seeing him angry more than before. " With that said Naruko and Minami quickly back to their room and started packed their things and after finished they moved to Naruto place.

Later Naruto apartment

Naruto now writing story as he now wanted to rewrite the "Romance of three kingdoms" but his worked must be interrupted as someone knocked door. Naruto walked to front and open door only to saw her 'mother 'and sisters with large belonging ( they are supposed to seal but cause in hurry they forgot to do that) .That make Naruto asked, "What are you doing here? If I'm not mistaken the compound is not here right." All of a sudden , Kushina, Naruko and Minami glomped him for several seconds til Kushina said, " Sochi we decided to stay with you, I cannot take this anymore, I want living with you also Naruko and Minami decided to tag along. So please accept us . I'm better with you also when with Minato he seems always forgot you accidentally or not. And I won't back to compound unless you also come with us."

That's make Naruto huffed and said, " Fine, fine You can stay here but follow my rules if you break it even just small one I'll kicked you out and the I won't tolerate if ramen cooked here so if you want ramen better eat when I'm not around and also I don't want you all have ramen aroma inside here so better cleaned yourself before that." Heaing that make the girls shivered cause they are ramen hardcore but nodded as long as their son / older brother accepted and Naruto sid to put their belonging to their room .Good thing Naruto apartment have 3 rooms so Kushina stay in one room while Minami and Naruko shared the room. Since now he has new tenant in his apartment he choose to take them to his restaurant to got dinner.

Later night Uzumaki Namikaze compound

Minato now feeling down as he found out her wife and her daughters presence is not anymore in that house. Menma actually wanted to follow the girls but decided to accompany his father to calmed him and that also his aniki probably still hostile to him. Tomorrow Minato decided to do something which unimaginable and that give Naruto anything even that's mean he must give his Hokage title to Naruto as long as Naruto want forgive him and his family

Tomorrow Hokage office.

Naruto now standing in the Hokage office with his family plus Jiraiya , Tsunade , Shizune and Kakashi. Naruto actually confused why they are here as Minato called him as Hokage so it must be something important like mission or something. But he surprised when he hear Minato said, " Naruto we already wronged you by neglected and abandoned you for entire years so we are here decide you can do anything to us." Which make Naruto surprised but in his thought he smiled wickedly ' They are so desperate fine I'll play your own game for now tou-sama.' Naruto then said," Are you sure you will do anything, cause I have feeling you broken the promise again." " No this time will be not, Well we even do anything for you you can have clan funds jutsu and everything. Even Kushina, Naruko, Minami and Menma decided to gave all their stuff to yours so technically we are yours to own." Naruto replied ," I don't need that , But probably I can asked something, " That's make Minato , Kushina and the youngest look happy while Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi feeling something not good will happen to them. " That was I want Jiraiya stop stupid propechy and stop being pervert for entire life and Tsunade stop gambling forever plus Kakashi swear not late again . That's all accept or not . Oh I'm forget If I found out they broken the promise , 90%of their income will be mine ." (Yes I make Naruto rob Jiraiya , Tsunade and Kakashi.)

Naruto then continued ," And for you tou-sama, I want you to disband civilian council , You are Hokage so you should act like one this village is dictatorship and council only advice not ordering you . And if Uchiha started demand something from me and you do nothing. Then consider this talk never happen, Got It and if possible give me travelling rights like Sannin.

Minato only said, " Fine you won, Naruto .But I will need your help to give proper reason why I should disband civilian council and for your travelling rights you must wait till later." " I'm not said you must doing right now , But I must said you will be doing that sooner or later." Add Naruto turned his attention to duo sannin and Cyclops " And I hope you are not breaking your promise cause I'll start watching you everywhere and Shizune-neechan I'm counting you to keep eye especially the Slug lady." Which make Shizune grinned " Will do Naruto-kun."

Jiraiya , Tsunade and Kakashi only slumped down as they actually wanted to oppose that but Kushina KI forced them do as It say ' Just agree or I make you suffer.' Minato then talked again, " Naruto , I will give you new mission along with your siblings and you will be leader in this mission while Kushina observing you and you Kakashi I hope you obey Naruto or else, Your mission is to protect film crew as they will film the movie at Land of Snow so your job is to guard the entire film crew till they finis making the movie and this mission will be B Ranked borderline A in case something happen. Any question.?" Naruto then asked " Can I get profile about several film crew and the actor/actress if possible." Minato only nodded and gave Naruto the map contained the client information and Naruto gave order to his team to prepared.

Timeskip 3 days later

Naruto and team already arrived at meeting place to see Kakashi and Kushina there along with old man who look panicking as he started looking everywhere and turned out the main actress Yukie Fujikaze currently missing. The old man who now named Sandayu Asama who also as Yukie. Manager tell the team since the next mocie will be filmed at Snow country. Yukie keep running several times.

Naruto then make squad of Kagebunshin to search the actress. After half hour , Naruto found out the actress currently drunk at bar . Naruto then go to the bar where the actress stayed . When he found the actress she looks pissed while keep on drinking her sake. Naruto first trying persuade the black haired actress but she is stubborn until his team and Sandayu come to persuade her too. Decided to end this , Naruto hit the actress neck and feel unconscious and when his team and Sandayu gaped with Naruto do, Naruto only said, "What? Are you wanted to wait any longer ? cause I am not you know." Naruto then carried Yukie and followed by team and Sandayu going to the boat where another film crew already waiting.

Now in the boat.

Thanks to his new power which he just got recently, Naruto found out Yukie Fujikaze is Koyuki Kazahana the true heir of Snow country he also found out, Sandayu actually not from Iron country as he said but also from Snow country . He actually is leader of samurai troops who loyal to Koyuki father and he also found out Kakashi actually is the one who took Koyuki out before her traitorous uncle , Doto Kazahana captured her . But Naruto decided to quit now cause it will be cause suspicion and everyone will think he copying Yamanaka abilities eventhough it's part of his new ability "NEWTYPE" as he increased his spatial awareness and gained sixth sense and telepathic abilities which he can read other people minds but turned out it better than Yamanaka as he don't need to infiltrate another person body . Just full concentrate to target and he found anything about it. ( Naruto gained it after chuunin exams over )

But now he wanted to enjoy Yukie acting despite her attitude which remind him at certain emo duckbutt in Konoha (mentally he glad as he managed to remove that attitude from Menma) . He admit her movie is really good. He just dislike cause according in his view, Yukie seems dislike acting but somehow managed to trick everyone (except him of course ) just for sake of film .

Now currently as the other resting after the film crew finishing certain scene in boat, Naruto now decided to killing time by practicing with multiple weapon. But while he practicing, Naruko, Minami and Menma approaching him. And Naruko asked him. " Onii-chan can you teach us so we can wield any variation weapon like you? " , Naruto stay silent few seconds until he said with monotone voice , " You should ask Kakashi or kaa-sama, they are sensei, and I am not so don't bother me for now." Hearing that made Naruko and Minami sad as they think their older brother still cold to his family while Menma now thinking how to made his aniki not harsh especially to his sisters and mother later .

Kushina and Kakashi listening that and Kakashi decided to confront Naruto but stopped by Kushina as she think that wil made more complicated and Kushina doesn't want that. So she decided t leave him alone to at least make her eldest cooling down for now and she also tell her another children to let him alone for awhile. Naruto who aware about that feeling grateful cause his 'mother' understand he wanted to left alone for now.

Now 3 days later , just a day before they supposed to arrive at Land of the snow , they come across a large iceberg , one that could be takes as small island. And as chance should have it. The director decided to film a few scenes here despite Naruto and Kushina warning about risk.

Naruto then called his team to discuss something. " I sensed three ninja hiding inside iceberg and if you aske me how I know , I just training to become sensor recently." Truthfully its cause Naruto NEWTYPE ability whose sense the ninja presence. I suspect they here for stop the filming process or maybe something ELSE." " I also know that Naruto , but I also suspect they target Yukie for some reason But I don't know abot that." Said Kakashi lied, But Naruto sensed it and said, " You hiding something Kakashi spill it or else." Kakashi trying to retort but shut down as Kushina , Naruto and the other siblings glare made him intimidated and decided to spill and as Naruto suspicion Yukie actually Koyuki Kazahana the princess for Snow country and he rescued her before Doto managed to capture her . And Kakashi also explain Doto targeted her cause Koyuki wearing a necklace and the necklace is hex crystal which are treasure of Kazahana household and Doto looking out of it for some reason.

And when they still talking .All of a sudden an explosion triggered at iceberg and just as Naruto expected the three snow ninja appeared and make the Konoha teams turned attention to them.

"Welcome Yukie Fujikaze or should I say, Princess Koyuki, I hope you bring Hex crystal with you. " Said the white haired guy who Naruto concluded as leader and the other two were a pink haired kunoichi which made Naruto eager to killing her cause her similarity with Sakura and Bulky man with mechanical arm.

" Guys, I take the middle one , I have unfinished business with him." Kakashi growled.

The rest of team stared of each other till Naruto said, " Go ahead you four left the crew and Yuki to me." Said Naruto while give sign peace with two fingers . After that said, the rest team divided to two team as Minami and Naruko fight against Haruno look alike while Kushina and Menma teamed up against a big guy who somehow is good in snowboarding while Naruto take stance to guard Koyuki who still shocked and somehow Sandayu is also at same location.

Naruko and Minami actually get not much problem as they easily manhandled the pink haired Snow nin who now known as Fubuki despite Fubuki spamming Ice technique they managed to avoid that and since their opponent wearing armor which can deflect chakra attacks so they resort only to use kenjutsu and try to destroy the armor.

Meanwhile , Kushina and Menma also not have too much problem agains their opponent who even cannot properly ride on snowboard as he only circled around them and try to hit both of them with his arm. Same as Fubuki , the guy who now known as Mizore wearing chakra armor. But the armor durability is better and despite not really good for using snowboard , The mother –son team also met difficulty to hit that big guy as they not used with snow field.

Kakashi is the one have the most difficulty since the leader who now known as Nadare is stronger than his two sidekicks as Nadare managed to always neutralize Kakashi attack with his Ice technique (Though it also Kakashi fault as he use water jutsu to attack Nadare.)

Naruto feeling enough of that decided to took out his BOOMSTICK and doing three simultaneous projectile attack Nadare, Mizore and Fubuki which hit their armor and destroy it . Naruto also reading their mind using his newfound ability only to found out Doto actually have large amount of snow ninja to defend him. And seeing their armor being broken the three snow nins decided to retreat .

And now Naruto stared Asama Sandayu and said, " Now Sandayu –san explanation in order please." Sandayu then explain everything about him and Koyuki.

" Well, now you know how dangerous it now, so we better leave ." Koyuki said.

" Wow , Princess playing princess, this movie will be the masterpiece ." The director said with amusement.

" You mean you still want to continue filming ? Sandayu asked hopefully while Koyuki only looked in disbelief.

" Of course , I will be fool If I am missed golden chance like that ." the director grinned.

" Are you nuts? Do you want Doto to kill you all ? " Koyuki asked furiously

" Please consider that Koyuki-hime ! You must lead us to overthrow Doto and be our new queen. Sandayu begged while he bowed to Koyuki.

"No I refuse."

" Then what about People in your land."

"That's not my business Anymore so I refuse."

"Princess."

" LEAVE ME ALONE for now." After that said Koyuki stormed off to her room. Sandayu only saddened until Kakashi talk to him , " Well, I don't think you can achieve more right now. Just give her some time to chill . She just attacked recently and in great shock. " Sandayu replied with sigh and said "That's true but people need her , They just need more hope, and…" But before he finish he cut by Naruto, " Don't even think about saying what I think you are going to say! Are you say that if you suddenly give them bit of hope they can face a superior opponent like Doto who has ninja army as backing and win ? If you think like that then you're just looking for massacre."

"Sochi that's enough you must understand he is forced to do that " Said Kushina who trying to reason with Naruto.

" Don't say that , Kaa-sama. You must know they are not ninja not even powerful samurai from Iron country no, they are the desperate people of snow and many of them as old as Sarutobi-jiji . If we giving hope to the unprepared is like tell someone to jump of a cliff with a promise of surviving. In other words, If you suddenly tell them to fight now whe Doto gathering his forces to capture Koyuki , all you doing is leading to their demise." Said Naruto furiously.

" But what we can do?" Sandayu frowned.

"For now nothing ,As long Doto have backing from Snow ninja you won't. However .." Naruto suddenly grinned.

" If we killed Doto directly the problem solved and all we need it's just good leader with good reputation to lead." Naruto grinned madly

" The princess would be the best choice if only she…" Sandayu frowned

" Just give her time you can't expect her to showed up suddenly and expect her to lead her people. You also must see from her point view. She also lost someone precious." Naruto sighed as he started walking around ship.

And when Naruto walking around deck, he seeing Koyuki currently leaning against wall , her gaze fixated on the distant waters in the direction of Snow country.

"You know , for someone who doesn't want t go there you are looking that way a lot." Naruto said as he leaned against the wall next to her.

" I don't want to go back there. I …" Koyuki snapped.

" I'm not going to force you to fight Doto." Naruto cut her off "I'm not asking you to lead rebels. out I'm not going to ask you to lead Snow."

" And yet you want me go back there." Koyuki pointed out.

Naruto just nodded before saying, "you know they aren't gonna let you go that easily I'm not gonna give that whole guilt trip talk cause that ain't my style but I will tell you this though, life is a bitch but what we choose help's us make it more bearable for both ourselves and those around us so just suck it up cause no one likes a whiner. Now are you gonna be a whiner or are you gonna grab the opportunity to it gonna be princess."

"Yes, princess only in difference circumtances though." Replied Naruto

" Tell me everything about it then ." Said Koyuki

Naruto then tell her everything about his life but left unnecessary thing like he trained by goddess less he want Koyuki think he is crazy.

" Then why you still stay at village if even your parents neglected you." Koyuki surprised

" Cause If I'm do that I'm not different and probably lower than trash . Besides my parents and my siblings at least admit their mistakes and trying to make up for that. Though I'm still cannot completely forgive them but at least they try to earn to get mine . Beside just because you get some bitter life at first doesn't mean you can earn happiness in the end. And now I'm happy cause when I'm neglected , I am learning many things and the most valuable lesson is, " As long as you trust youself, you won't be going down eventhough entire world against you." Said Naruto happily.

Koyuki then silent for a few minutes while Naruto only watched her and when he saw tears leak from Koyuki he spoke again.

" I recall earlier you said unable to cry cause your tears dried out." Naruto spoke to Koyuki as he escorted her to her room.

" That's right . Since that night I have never cried no matter how tragic something I saw was." Koyuki said as she opened the door to her room.

" There more to tears then sadness." Naruto grinned "Such as?" Koyuki confused "Such as …." Naruto said and suddenly he vanished and appear at Koyuki behind " laughter" and Naruto start tickle her sides earning a squeak from Koyuki. And they started tickling each other and several minutes later they found themselves lied down at floor and panted as they tired for what they do earlier.

"Naruto Thanks for cheering me up " Koyuki spoke afte she caught her breath.

"You are welcome. After all I could never myself for letting beautiful girl like you be sad at all time/" Naruto chukledi

" Careful now, from what I heard you already have a girlfriend."Koyuki teased.

"Correction, I already engaged and with more than one." Naruto confessed.

" Don't tell me you are player." "Oh, no they all know each other."

"So they sharing you…WAIT A MINUTE! What do you mean be ' all of them." "Well actually I have 4 now and 2 of them is my sisters."

" You are dating your own SISTERS." "Actualy my clans doesn't care about that even sometimes encouraged that."

" So you are in C.R.A." "Right."

" Then are you considering me as another you future wife." " Tempting but lets put aside that for now okay."

(Timeskip few days later)

The ship reached the harbor snow country The usually boring unloading process of filming crew's equipment was considerably shortened thanks to Uzunami family Kagebunshin. However , they needed to reach a nearby town before they could get any filming done.

The Ice near the road their caravan was walking began to melt revealing what a few recognized as train railroads track. All of the ninja and Sandayu immediately determined that there was chakra coursing through them.

Sandayu actually wanted to inform the rebels troop nearby but silenced as Naruto smacked his head and threatened to kill him painfully which made Sandayu shiver at Naruto said

Naruto then order his siblings to keep on eye at crew film including Koyuki to hide While he make BLOOD CLONE to impersonate Koyuki while Kushina and Kakashi stand with him. And Later a train with more than a dozen wagons approached and stopped before Konoha nins, who had taken about sixty meters distance from the tracks.

"It's been quite a few years, Koyuki. You have grown quite beautiful." Doto's amplified voice was heard.

"Yes, but scum like you don't deserve so see her beauty." Naruto said as he placed himself before the Koyuki Chishio Bunshin.

"So you're the Konoha nin that have been annoying my troops." Doto narrowed his eyes before grinning evilly. "Let's see how much you are willing to sacrifice to fulfill your mission!"

At his signal the walls of the wagons before the Konoha nin were opened to reveal a comb-like structure. The purpose of those countless holes was revealed soon enough as at a wave of Doto's and a volley of kunai was launched towards the Konoha nin as well as the filming crew that was trying to immortalize their every action.

The six ninja now prepared several handsigns to protect a crew film.

" **WATER RELEASE : GREAT WATER WALL**. " Kushina , Naruko, Menami and Menma spat large amount water to create water wall while Naruto shouted ," **ICE RELEASE : NITROGEN BREATH**." And he unleashed frozen gas from his mouth to freeze the water wall while Kakashi called out , " **EARTH RELEASE : MULTIPLE EARTH WALL** " as the earth under snow and ice moved to large multiple earth walls with bulldog head designs on them to add more protection.

The rain of kunai shot out hitting the walls of ice and earth that protected entire crew from getting hurt. And Naruto jumped in top of ice walls and said, " You are pathetic Doto relying to weapons just to destroy your enemy. You are just imbecile and I'll destroy you. " Naruto then took out his BOOMSTICK and jumped while said; " **MUSOU : SKY CANNON**." As he repeatedly shooting and destroying most of Doto wagons. Unfortunately before he finished Doto managed to escaped as he removed his remaining wagons to get away by riding the steam engine.

After that Naruto and his team with Koyuki and Sandayu met with rebel forces to discuss about how they will attack Doto in his castle and they decided to attack him midnight with Sandayuu samurai troops would hit castle key points to form distraction while the Shinobi would kill Doto and his ninja bodyguards.

Later midnight

The plan is worked successfully as Sandayuu samurai troops act as plan with Uzunami kagebunshin forces while the real ones plus Kakashi infiltrated Dotou castle and made it without problem . Now they enter Doto throne room . But all of a sudden the castle started to collapse and when Naruto and team trying to retreat they saw Sandayuu and his troops trying to escaped too.

When Konoha nin escaped they saw Doto who wore black chakra armor and his ninja bodyguard fleeing in distance . Naruto only tsk in annoyance. Naruto then said, " All of you fight them just like you fight them first only this time don't show them mercy." With that said once again Kakashi engaged Nadare , Naruko and Minami pursued Fubuki while Kushina and Menma fight Mizore. Naruto then enhancing his body to make him move faster and pursued Doto .

Several Minutes later.

Naruto finally caught up with Doto only to see him banging on some kind of console in frustration.

" I guess the middle of nowhere is a fitting tomb for imbecile tyrant like you." Naruto said and the man turned around and scowled.

"Silence you brat I'll destroy you now." Doto said as he made some handsigns and shouted " **ICE RELEASE : BLACK DRAGON BLIZZARD**." As he thrusted his arm forward and sent out black dragon made of ice and it approach Naruto.

Naruto only shook his head as he took out his **EMPEROR LIGHT** and destroying it with just one slash. "Well that is nice" Naruto said. " That must be some armor if even imbecile like you could use such a powerful jutsu."

"DAMN YOU BRAT!" Doto enraged and started made another handsigns and shouthed " **ICE RELEASE TWIN DRAGON BLIZZARD" .**

That's enough for Naruto as he know Doto was a complete amateur (I mean Imbecile ya know) in Ninjutsu . The amount of control that the armor gave him may have been enough for forming one black dragon , but two was obviously out of question as two dragons quickly lost shape and vanished. Having enough of that Naruto created **RASENGAN** in one hand and flashed in front of Doto and slammed the chakra sphere into the center of Doto armor.

 **RASENGAN**

As the jutsu breakthrough the armor and right into his chest along with the backlash of his armor , Doto was flung away spinning into on of the glaciers and died.

Naruto then sealed his sword and look at the console and had Koyuki arrive with Sandayuu by her side.

Naruto then took out the hex crystal from his pouch. " Kakashi switched out with a fake , so I thought I would return it to you after he gave it to me." He said and Koyuki took it without hesitation, "There's also a port in that console that over there that seems to fit for it…want to find your spring Koyuki?" Naruto asked and Koyuki nodded.

She headed over to the console and pushed in the crystal and a generator started to run as all the ice started to melt away.

A projection of a younger Koyuki showed up then.

" _Believe in the future. If you do, spring will come. Koyuki, what would you like to do when spring comes?"_

" _I'll become a princess."_

" _Hm, what kind of princess?"_

" _Hm…A kind, strong one. A princess that believes in justice!"_

The second voice chuckled.

" _That's going to be very hard work. But if you don't give up and keep on believing in your dreams, one day, for sure, you will become one."_ The second person said as who seemed to be Koyuki's father entered the projection and tied the hexagonal crystal around the young Koyuki's neck.

" _Can you see…that a very beautiful princess is standing here?"_

At this, Koyuki, for the first in a long time, began to cry.

" _But I am not quite decided yet."_ Chibi-Koyuki said, _"There is one more thing I want to become."_

" _What is it?"_

" _An actress!"_

The projection of her father began to chuckle and so did Koyuki with tears in her eyes and had a genuine smile on her face. Naruto then approach Koyuki who still smiling and after near her he stand next to Koyuki as both stare each other in silence into beautiful grassland with rainbow

"You know, you look more like a knight saving the princess with the clothes your wearing." Said Koyuki

"You think so huh." Said Naruto as he looked at his clothes

Koyuki just nodded before continuing "and do you know what knights need during this moment."

Naruto just look confuse before saying "What?"

And before he realized it Koyuki grabbed his cheeks and kiss him deeply in front of everyone who had their jaw dropped at that, she lean back and said with a grin "why a kiss from the princess he save silly don't you watch the movies."

Naruto looked at her dumbly before he started chuckling slowly until it grew into a full blown laughter.

"And this is why the happy endings rule." Naruto said after laughing

Several days later

Naruto and his team now on the way to Konoha as their mission accomplished . Now Naruto still memorize when Koyuki inauguration as new Queen of Snow Country whice now called Spring country and there is also party as their celebrated free from Doto dictatorship when Naruto show his ability to playing flute (Thanks for Zhenji weapon training ) which made the girls (Kushina, Naruko, Minami and Koyuki) somehow turned into fangirl for a moment and what just Naruto do made the film director ask Naruto if he interested to become enter entertainment business but Naruto decline as he just enjoy playing music instrumental but not interested to doing that as career but Naruto said he will consider it but he probably will act as indie musician. And don't forget when he dating with Koyuki for one day (Which made Naruko and Minami annoyed ) and the last one is when they made trade agreement between Konoha and Spring country which also sign with Unofficial engagement of Naruto and Koyuki and will be official as Naruto age is 20 (Note : Naruto now 15 years old) . And after reminiscing the good memory Naruto sleeping in peace while the ship bring the Konoha nins back home.

To Be Continued

Extra : Recover Red Hare

After Doto demise and 1 day before they return , Naruto decided to explore some place where Doto train come from . Turned out the place is actually ancient ruins and filled with so many old and priceless artifacts and weapons and the reason the imbecile Tyrant never found out is because this place only accessed by someone who can use Musou . Naruto grinned and he start to collect everything . When he almost over , he found unique scroll which red colored. Naruto inspect the scroll and found out it was storage scroll . He trying to unseal something that and what contained there made him surprised as it was Big red furred horse with purple saddle . ' WHAT! Horse ? but it can't be I fi'm not mistaken everything here is probably thousand years old. And the horse it is alive . But wait ! the horse is familiar let me think a bit.' Thought Naruto as he trying to recall his memory and after few minutes he got the answer.

' The horse if I'm not mistaken is Red Hare , the strongest Horse in Three kingdoms Era and became Lu Bu and Guan Yu ride .' While Naruto on his own thought , Red Hare approach Naruto and start cuddling his face. " Hey that tickles, man !" said Naruto ' But it means he acknowledged me as his master . But I'm feeling it is too easy But for now lets try to ride him' And Naruto start to hoped on Red Hare back and as Naruto pulled the rope , Red Hare raise his front legs sign he will running as fast as wind made Naruto shouted in joy, "YEAAAAAAH, THAT"S REALLY FUN . NOW I CAN WRITE MY OWN LEGEND (with better story of course)" . And Red Hare keep running till Spring castle.

Extra end

 _ **( That's all folks for now see ya next time**_.)


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter will be told about Naruto doing several mission and I'll only gave small detail about every mission.**

 **Animaman : I planned something to civilian council so just see**

 **For harem member : Naruko , Minami, Kira(OC) , FemHaku, Koyuki, Shion, Shizuka, Hotaru , Hinata, Ino , Samui , Fuuka , Guren**

 **And for anyone who request Toki and Haruna I still consider it so just wait**

Few months later after Snow country mission

Naruto now is really happy as he just finished his first S Rank mission . And that mission is to seal demons whose turned out is another personality of Yakumo , the heiress of Kurama clan. Normally either Minato or Kushina should do it but due certain incident with Kyuubi they decided not to do it . At first Minato wanted to entrust that task to Jiraiya but since he is not in Konoha as the perverted sage still monitoring his spy network and also it really urgent as Yakumo now lost her control as another personality take over and start unleash powerful genjutsu which made Kurama compound looks like engulfed in flames , The Fourth Hokage decided to gave that mission to Naruto as he prove he is gifted fuinjutsu . Despite doesn't want to do sealing Kushina decided to saw her eldest son capability to sealing and also if her son somehow failed she will do that instead.

After a while The powerful genjutsu shattered by Naruto fuinjutsu and he also managed to extract the demonic entity from Yakumo body in strong containment seal. Naruto also found out the demonic personality born cause the Kurama heiress suffer strong despair as her body is weak and she declared cannot reach her dream as shinobi which made her personal tutor Kurenai stopped teaching her. But Naruto managed to encourage her to not losti her depression . Naruto then made special elixir to strengthened Yakumo body and after several days she now feeling healthy and now able to restart her dream to become Konoha Shinobi and Kurenai decided to made Yakumo as 4th member of her team and this news made her genin happy especially Kiba (you know the reason) which made him earned big lump in his head thanks to Hinata and Shino.

But not every mission he got made him happy as he also doing the most ridiculous mission ( in Naruto POV) as he must accompany Ino Yamanaka who hired by some noblewoman named Fuku (From one of Naruto filler episode) who have some similarity with Ino (except certain reasons) the noble lady is nervous as she will meet his fiancée Lord Chikara for first time . But due of her nervousness she started gained weight as she always consumed many snacks and sweets to overwhelm her nervousness. Ino then accepted her request to impersonate that noble while Naruto only silent as he just there being the Yamanaka companion . And turned out Lord Chikara is a bit unique person and Ino lost her words as Chikara passionate affection really mindboggling her. Getting impatient at the mission progress , Naruto decided to bring the real Fuku out and surprisingly Chikara actually like the real Fuku as he more to chubby woman . And when both young blonde nin going back home Ino keep ranting about the nobleman is idiot as man like him should choose the pretty and slim woman as Naruto replied sometimes man also have unique taste about woman which declined by Ino.

Now Naruto is relaxing himself by fishing in riverside as Minato give him several days off. His siblings team ( Minus Kushina and Kakashi) currently in join mission with team 7 in tea country to keep eye on running competition to ensure no competitors cheating. To be honest l , Naruto wanted to come in this mission but his parents reject his request as Naruto already doing much mission at last 3 month and Kushina insist Naruto must get rest for several days before back in action. Glad Minato and Kushina really care of wellbeing , He obey his parents whose gotten shock as Naruto usually disobey them (Minakushi expect Naruto being rebellious) , But put aside that thought and happy Naruto obey them but he creating BLOOD CLONE to keep eye to his siblings ( He don't care about banshee and duckbutt).

And since he not allowed to take mission he decided to visit orphanage and entertain kids by playing flutes and sharing some sweets . The orphans view Naruto as big brother and happy when he is paying visit and if he is not in mission he actually visit them at least every week . And he also summoning some tiger cub ( Naruto summons are phoenix and tiger) to accompany the children . Usually he stay from afternoon till sunset and sometimes he lost in time until he realize it already dark outside before he going home.

Naruto sometimes paying visit to Ange and Nuwa as both of deity now decided to start new life as herbalist and therapist as they open clinic and herbal medicine shop. Turned out Ange ability to heal much better than Tsunade but Ange only accept client with serious disease as she refused to heal someone who just have small bruises coming here while Nuwa act as therapist. Naruto sometimes helped them made elixir and medicine there .

Naruto sometimes also help train Konohamaru and his two friends Moegi and Udon although Naruto hated the last two grandparents. Naruto teach them some unique taijutsu styles and throwing projectiles training. The chibi trio really happy as Naruto teach them better especially Konohamaru as he said , " Boss , you gave us more training than Ebisu did." Which made Naruto laughing .

Now his rest day is over as he now currently in mission hall with his father and Hiruzen Sarutobi. " Naruto your mission is to act as backup of team 9 as they mission to free small mining town from the group of bandits . This is scroll about details of mission and I hope you depart as soos as possible cause it is emergency and this is A rank mission. Now go ".And Naruto leaving as soon as possible why he lerning coverethe mission details

Normally this mission should be not have something extraordinary . But the leader of bandits is become problem . And turned out leader of bandits was Raiga Kurosuki , one of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist and wielder of Kiba the dual sword which have great power of lightning. And there is also Raiga companion who named Ranmaru who have ability to creating powerful genjutsu that tricked even Byakugan and also that said boy also have unusual analytical powers for a child his age. Neji , Rock Lee , and Tenten barely escaped from Raiga as the team almost annihilated if Tenten not using emergency teleport seal which gift from Naruto .

Naruto move as soon as he can so he can started healing Neji , Tenten and especially Lee, as he just recently fully recovered from old injury which suffered at last Chuunin exams. It because he also reading team 9 reports about mission details before he departed . It stated Raiga burying people alive in funerals to satisfy his psychotic needs. It continued with Team 9 attacking Raiga minions , barely managing to defeat them all and earning heavy wounds , along finding out that old acquaintance of Lee was part of the group. It continued with Raiga showing up and toying them up while Ranmaru genjutsu made them lost. They managed to separate Raiga from the backpack to found out Ranmaru existence . That made psychotic swordsman pissed and forced Lee to open first three from Eight Gates in order to buy time before Tenten activate escape seal which made them managed to run from Raiga wrath.

The blond now arrived at the small restaurant . He entered the building and his arrival already expected by short old woman who said, " Oh you must be friends of Lee. Now please follow me, All of them now unconscious . They lost so much blood. " said the old woman , she really sound worried as she led him to other room.

The three of them currently unconscious and covered in sweat and dry blood., hiding some of numerous scars at their faces. He make two shadow clones to check Neji and Tenten while he going to check Lee himself . He know Lee will be in worst shape after opening three gates . But after getting some info from kage bunshin . He found out Tenten is in worst condition as she suffered broken arms and loss blood . So he made two blood clones to heal Neji and Lee while he began healing Tenten himself . He and his clones worked through entire day to healing majority of three wounds , from cuts and bruises from elixir in his storage seal and also raw ingredients to made more. After finish Naruto then left the room where the three slept and went into the main room of the restaurant.

"So how are they." The old woman said worriedly as she approached him/

" Don't worry, They'll live and I'm already healing most of they injury .They will need rest a while . May I ask who are you Mrs..? " Replied Naruto while he ask the old lady name.

"Sanshou. Thanks you come just in time if you are late they probably…" replied the old woman with some worryness in her face.

" I am also grateful for that."

" Good. You must be hungry and tired after all that work . Let me make you some special curry." Sanshou proposed.

" I would love to try , Sanshou-san." Naruto replied. A few minutes later he was staring warily at what looked to him like magma substance (reminds him when Kira Terumi spat her lava) , from the glow that sauce was giving off. He then tried some and almost spiting it out from how spicy it was.

" How is tastes.?" Sanshou asked " The other kids said my regular sauce was too spicy so I made yours a bit milder."

Naruto could not help but pity the three genin of Team 9. This entire mission had been torture for them. But despite how spicy the curry he chose to finish eating and then drank water as much as he can to cool his mouth. He went to the room where team 9 sleep and found the three genin already get up and Naruto gave them each elixir so they can fully recovered . After finished take the medicine Naruto ask the three everything about mission.

After some explanation from that three , Naruto really angry and now wanted nothing but tear apart Raiga from limb to limb . The rogue member of swordsman of Mist found him and took him under his wing. Just like Zabuza and Haku only at least he is more noble as Zabuza view Haku as his own child while Raiga only used Ranmaru for his ability. And the worse is the old lady's son was working for that imbecile bastard.

After thinking several minutes , Naruto then said. " Listen up . I was sent to take over this mission and till mission this over you will be under my command. Unlike Guy , I won't tolerate any individual beliefs unless it benefits the misson or village Am I clear ? " Naruto glared to that three.

"Yessir!" The three answered.

"Good . Here's what we will do . I will do most fighting with Raiga while you three act as my backup . You three also must ensure my fight with Raiga not interrupted . Understood ?" Naruto asked them and the three nodded and Naruto said again, " Good we will depart as soon as we can, but for now." Naruto then unseal some dimsum box which contained some meat buns." I don't think you all must go with empty stomach before fight and I also think that curry is out of question so eat that okay." Hearing that Tenten and Neji immediately grab the meat buns and start eating . "Thanks , Naruto I owe you my life." Said Tenten and Neji at same time. Naruto only shook his head and went out from the room only to saw Lee ate the curry only with larger portion made Naruto eyed boggled , ' I wonder how he can eat that thing ' Naruto shivered as he thinking Lee can eat them just like normal food.

(Thirty minutes later)

Naruto and Team 9 were watching how Raiga was burying a coffin containing the still very much alive.

" I say we let him die and say it was too late." Naruto grinned darkly

" He is Sanshou-san son .The news most probably give her a heart attack. " Tenten argued.

"Can't be helped, Neji you stay here and when we start engage Raiga dig him up." Naruto told the Byakugan user who only nodded and said again." Lee, Tenten follow me."

The three followed Raiga and Ranmaru for awhile . until Naruto charged to Raiga. All of a sudden , Naruto unleash his skysplitter and do downward slash toward Raiga. Raiga blocked that but Naruto managed to kicked him made him pushed back several step away.

Raiga grinned when he saw Naruto, " So the back up is yours, Mighty Garuda. I knew some rumors about you . " Naruto only shook head as he saw the man in front of him was acting confident for his liking. " Then you should know you almost don't stand a chance against me."

Raiga only smirked as he got into a low stance with his two swords ." You are more welcome to think of that . You should be prepared to fall before my blade , maybe afterwards I'll even give you a funeral."

Naruto stay silent as he already switched to EMPEROR LIGHT and do his usual stance (DW 8 Lightning sword stance)

The two stayed that way for awhile before slight breeze rustled through area , which was when both fighters kicked off and began their clashed each other for awhile until they backed off and Raiga putted his swords above his head and began channel lightning into his blade , which took the shape of a ball and then **"LIGHTNING RELEASE LIGHTNING BALL** " as the ball of lightning launched toward Naruto which retaliated with pulling his sword to his back and channel wind energy while shouted " **MUSOU HEAVENLY GALE**." As now both elements trying to overwhelm each other and not long Naruto technique wins as it not only hit Raiga but somehow the bag Raiga carried also separated from him and snatched by Rock Lee who now move in green blur and quickly getting away as soon as he can.

"Ranmaru!" Raiga yelled in shock and anger at sudden loss of the way on his back. He was not able to do anything else as he had to dodge the rain of kunai that Tenten sent his way from far behind Naruto. "

" You're fight is with me Raiga Kurosuki." Said Naruto coldly.

"Damn you, Sima . I'm gonna kill you. **"LIGHNING RELEASE : THUNDER WAVE**!" He called out as he thrust his swords towards the sky , sending stream of lightning into the clouds.

Few seconds later dozens of Lightning strikes began to rain on Naruto, Good thing Tenten already get out there as her experience against Raiga before . It was not necessary as Naruto unleash invisible wind barrier to nullify the lightning . That made Raiga yelled in anger as Raiga stabbed Kiba into the ground **"LIGHTNING RELEASE : LIGHTNING STREAM** " he called out and lightning surged through the ground toward Naruto but once again this prove futile as the lightning faded before even reach Naruto.

"Damn You.." Raiga spat . Focusing good portion of his chakra , he combined the Kiba at the hilts and began spinning ,lightning surging around him until it covered his entire body . **" LIGHTNING RELEASE : LIGHTNING ARMOR** " Raiga announced with a smirk.

Naruto only shake his head and said," Seriously ? you think you can beat me with just like that by using bastardized version of Fourth Raikage jutsu. That is pathetic . " Naruto then made some handseals and called out **" WIND RELEASE : EMERALD TYPHOON** " And green colored whirlwind launched from Naruto hand Toward Raiga and successfully neutralize his lightning armor. Naruto doesn't wanted wasted chance as he trying to decapitated Raiga but the psychotic swordsman managed to block in blink of eye.

Feeling enough Naruto jumped back while he made some handsigns and shouted, : " **WIND RELEASE** **HURRICANE BLASTER BARRAGE** " as he unleashed barrage of blue arrow enhanced by wind which mercilessly stab Raiga and forced him down to knees . Surprised Raiga still survived , Naruto charged his sword with chakra and called out, "DARK TORNADO SLASH" as a black tornado launched from Naruto sword and completely butchered Raiga and his body separated to the pieces . Naruto then take Raiga head and pair of Kiba blades to his scroll.

As he walked back to Tenten he clearly saw the shocked look of her face even from that distance.

"You were toying with him the whole time." Tenten said in shock when he was in hearing range.

"Tenten-chan , In case you forgot in chuunin exams final my fight with Ryuu Sakamoto almost destroy the entire stadium and I use power more than what I just used now. Compared to that this guy was nothing." Naruto grinned.

"Well he good enough to take us three down." Tenten frowned.

"Yeah ,but that was because your team mostly taijutsu and weapon and almost not use ninjutsu or genjutsu either. Maybe I'll ask Guy later . " Naruto trying to encourage Tenten.

" Thanks for that but I doubt Guy-sensei know ninjutsu let alone genjutsu . Ooh maybe his turtle summons." Tenten said

" I don't think so he should at least know one. If I'm not mistaken requirement for being Jounin either field or exam promotion you must have elemental mastery at least one elements." Naruto explain with sensei style.

" Well then that's mean Lee." Tenten started looking sad.

" Cannot be promoted to Jounin at the most he will be be only reach Tokubetsu Jounin. Or maybe even ANBU if only he stop shouting about flames of youth. Maybe you should know already if ANBU always about speed and stealth." Explain Naruto.

Tenten only nodded understanding as both of she and Naruto startwalking to Neji and Lee whose still talking to Ranmaru and Karashi. (I won't write the dialogue between them)

Naruto tell Both Karashi and Ranmaru as Raiga is death. At first Ranmaru cannot believe it until Naruto said Raiga leave his last message to Ranmaru and that message is the psycho swordsman wanted Ranmaru live with happiness and the blond nin told Karashi to take care of Ranmaru and Karashi just nodded and The group decided to back home at the restaurant.

2 days later.

" OK ,guys we should get ready to back." Said Naruto

"Oooh , I'll miss your youthful curry, Sanshou-baasan." Lee spoken while leaking anime tears.

' I don't want experience that hell again.' Neji and Tenten thought simultaneously.

" Then you should eat first before back. " said Sanshou while she preparing another porton of curry but it seems the curry now looking more *ehem* UNHOLY!

'HOLY SHIT! THERE IS NO WAY I CAN SURVIVE AFTER EATING THA T!' Naruto screaming inside. "Guys we are leaving. Hokage-sama already expecting us. " said Naruto. After hearing that team 9 quickly departed to back home. But instead walking . Naruto decided to grab Neji, Tenten and Lee and suddenly all of four flashed in blue flash.

Later Konoha in front of Hokage office.

Minato currently enjoy his lunch break inside office accompanied by Kushina. All of a sudden he feeling familiar chakra signature approaching. ' Guess Naruto-kun success ' thought him and Kushina. And the blue light appeared in front of Yondaime and after blue light gone it replaced by Naruto and team 9 ."Naruto I guess the mission is success then." Said Minato. "Yes Hokage-sama" replied Naruto. " Naruto you don't need to formal like that its just me and your mother after all ." said Minato. "Then it would be Favoritism right , Hokage-sama." Naruto smirked. Minato and Kushina looked down abit hearing that as both couple reminded how they treated Naruto in past until they make vow not to repeat that mistake eventhough Naruto still cold of them they will die trying to please Naruto no matter what the cost.

" Well, Naruto if you don't mind can you wait a bit here , I already got a message you siblings will back soon . And congratulations to you for mastered HIRAISHIN." Said Minato happily. Naruto only nodded and decided to talked a bit with his parents. Even sometimes Naruto act cold , he also can talk normally and made two adult (especially Kushina) bit happy. And not long after. Sound of door knocked and Minato let's someone outside to enter.

And who enter is Team 7 who look battered and Naruto younger siblings and surprisingly ..NARUTO. Kushina then asked, " So which one of you the real Naruto." And answered by Naruto who already with older Uzunami earlier." I am the real one. The one who accompany my siblings is my BLOOD CLONE." Naruto answered while he turned his attention to his clone." So are you found something good?"

The Blood clone responded by take out the storage scroll and took out a sword which made Minato and Kushina gaped. " You retrieve Nidaime-sama Raijin no Ken ? wow that's good Naruto. And I presume you killed the one who stolen it right?" Asked Minato.

" Yes , Hokage-sama .But I'll show you later . I don't want certain person getting jealous ya know." Naruto whispered to Minato and Kushina and both adults only nodded understanding and then Minato turned to 2 genin team. " Okay , all of you dismissed , And Naruko, Minami, Menma we will talk later okay." The triplets nodded and leaving with Team 7 except Sasuke who started make demand (as usual), " Then I demand you give me that sword ." And all of a sudden the young Uchiha cornered by massive wave killing intent from 3 older Uzunami (Minato, Kushina and Naruto.) And Minato said " **How dare you demand something from your Hokage, UCHIHA. And for your information , Raijin no ken is property of Senju clan , so you must get permission from Tsunade Senju as she is the only Senju alive as we know. So you better outta here or I revoke your license ."** " You can't do that, I am Uchiha you know, I am…" Sasuke try to retort but once again cut by Minato " O **ooh , I can and I think Mikoto will be better if her son being civilian as you only made her sad everyday. So you better outta here OR ELSE."** And that made Sasuke paled as he quickly leaving the room . After few seconds, Naruto started laughing uncontrollably . " MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ,WOW AND ONCE AGAIN WOW, If only I have Sharingan I probably can record this expression and treasured that forever. Anyway Can I leave for now , Tou-sama , Kaa-sama ?" And replied by nod and Naruto leaving via SHUNSHIN.

Later At Uzunami Compound

Naruto now found himself talking with his parents , his younger siblings his *ehem imbecile *ehem* godparents (Yes Naruto still hate Jiraiya and Tsunade for now) , Shizune and surprisingly Hiruzen Sarutobi . Naruto told them about how he easily beat Aoi Rokusho as he quickly disarmed that Konoha missing nin and quickly cut his head. "A fter all the reason he got B Rank threat level only because he wield that sword . Just remove it from play and the end." Said Naruto casually. " And since it is your family heirloom I'll return it to you, Tsunade –sama." As he said that he gave the legendary sword to Tsunade. "Are you sure you don't want that , Naruto-kun? " Tsunade asked while inside she hope it can fix her relationship with Naruto. " Nah, I do not want it. While I admit the sword is great , I think I stuck with mine arsenal now. Maybe you better to gave that to my siblings there." Said Naruto. That made entire residence (except Naruto) looked down again especially Tsunade as her attempt to made Naruto open to her failed and the others (except Hiruzen and Shizune ) somehow shared same thought ' So you still angry to us, sochi / Naruto /Onii-chan / aniki.' After that Naruto said, " It's getting late now , So I must be going , See ya tomorrow ." Naruto disappeared in blue flash leaving all people gaped .

Later, In Naruto apartment

Naruto now inspect Kiba blades and plan to return it to Kiri . But He doesn't want anyone in Konoha (especially certain duckbutt and crippled warhawk ) know and also he doesn't want to make his father more troubled in council . So he hope he will got mission to Kiri and hoped he will go alone.

Several days later

Naruto glad his wish granted as he got mission as he will act as Konoha ambassador bodyguard as his mission detail is to help the ambassador settled up in Kiri and then back home to report. At first he arrived he surprised as Kiri really had reputation as Village hidden Of the Mist . After getting checked through. He and ambassador escorted by some Kiri ANBU to Mizukage office and after arrived he has been greeted by someone who familiar to him , Chojuro.

" Hi , Naruto-san great to see you here . Do you have some business there." Asked Chojuro

" Yes , Chojuro , I am here as escort of Konoha ambassador who will be settled embassy there. " answered Naruto. " Chojuro can I see Kira and Ryuu ?"

" I'm sorry , Naruto-san but they are currently in mission now And probably will be back give or take 3 days if they don't met problem though. " Chojuro said .

" Well that's too bad. Then can I ask you favor ?"

" Sure why not ? But what favor?"

Naruto then showed Chojuro pair of Kiba blades and Raiga head. Chojuro gaped as Naruto able to beat Raiga and return Kiba to them. The blue haired boy then arranged Naruto so he will be able to meet Mizukage later.

Two hours later Mizukage office

" So , Raiga is leading bandit group who terrorizing small town and gave several citizens his funeral by burying them alive. Jeez, I already know he is psychopath and that's make me wonder he is part of group before as he shouldn't." Mei sighed as she hear everything Naruto told her. " I should thank you for killing him as pardoned him only gave me more trouble and also thanks to return Kiba when if you want you can keep that for yourself."

Naruto only replied, " I'm just think it's not right to keeping that , after all it's originally from Kiri so I'm just returned it to rightful owner."

Mei said, " I don't expected that, Naruto-kun . No wonder Kira-chan choose you. If only I'm not love Zabuza-kun . I'm should join your harem." She giggled

" I can't believe Mr no eyebrows laid with you, Mizukage-dono. But who am I to critic." Naruto only shrugged.

" Too bad he is on mission . I wanted you come to our wedding after all as we planned to married as soon as we can. But thanks to Ryuu . we now getting more clients despite his loss in final against you ." Said Mei.

" I'm also grateful if what do you think its cause your village on business again. It's too bad I cannot stay long enough until Kira and Ryuu got back as I must back as soon as I can and Konoha embassy already settled up." Said Naruto.

"That is too bad . But I hope you can stay here till tomorrow."

"Now its what I think, Mizukage-sama

Mei then asked Chojuro to book aroom In inn for Naruto. To be honest Mei wanted Naruto stay in best hotel but Naruto insist just in normal inns so Mei reluctantly agreed. And he also have his money prize for Raiga head already transferred to his own bank account.

And tomorrow Naruto would be ready to back to Konoha with Mei, Ao and Chojuro who have to saw his departure and to their surprise Naruto vanished in blue flash which made that three have same thought ' So he able to do HIRAISHIN , he is really their son.'

And back in Konoha, Hokage tower.

As usual, Current Hokage Minato Namikaze now working in paperwork despite can leave that to Kagebunshin ,but for some reason today he wanted to do it himself. And while he doing his paperwork . He feeling familiar chakra approaching his office in very high speed and in few seconds , Blue flash appeared and show his eldest son Naruto. Minato already know his son already finish his mission as he already got a repor from ambassador in Kiri and choose to dismiss Naruto and give him offday. Naruto then just leave . Now being alone again Minato started to consider not only to gave him travelling rights but also promote Naruto to jounin as he feel his son really have excellent leadership and skill not counting his monstrous power which can compared to his younger children combined and have control of Kyuubi chakra. He also consider Naruto to do mission which to hunt missing nin especially from Konoha . But he also think Kushina probably won't like as she would separated from Naruto. But he putaside the though as it will be up to Naruto to use his privileges and will tell Naruto tomorrow.

Meanwhile at Konoha orphanage

As usual Naruto playing with kids here and shared the sweets . He also playing flute to entertain kids. Until he hear familiar voice .

" Onii-chan , I heard you just back from Kiri, but why you are not going back home first? " asked Naruko who come with Minami and Menma.

" That's not my home but former home. After all I better living alone . . Beside why you should worry ? If you want to meet me you just come to my place or I visit you all." Naruto answer casually.

" But nii-chan , I think you already forgive us But why you don't want back? Are you still angry? " This time Minami open his voice.

" I'm not angry . I'm just disappointed because it need so long time before you realize your mistake . So I decide to not living at one roof with you for a while. At least until I feel it . Just give me time okay." Said Naruto with smile.

"You promise aniki, but please at least stay there for just one night. Kaa-chan wanted to see you again in home." Said Menma.

Naruto wanted to refuse but all of a sudden he saw his younger siblings make puppy eyes face . Normally Naruto an resist that but this time not as his willpower in weakest state as he just finished mission and really tired and he play with orphans because it also help him relax. Naruto then slumped sign he is lost and said ," OK you three won I am stay tonight But I want a bit longer here at least till sunset okay." The triplets nodded and told their nii-chan as they will waiting.

Timeskip , Tomorrow morning. Hokage office

" Naruto , I'm called you here because I want to tell you deserve get field promotion as jounin and majority of jounin judge you are good enough for this position. And you also got travelling rights so if you want you can travel entire elemental nations as long a you want but you must come back to village immediately when you called are you understand, Naruto?" said Minato,

" Hai, Hokage-sama!." Replied Naruto.

"Now since you already promoted to jounin and got travelling right , what do you want to do Naruto?" asked Minato

" I'm probably will start travelling later as I want stay in Konoha for a while before I start my trip and if possible , I wanted start hunting missing nin. And If possible , I want you recommend some missing nin which I must hunt first." Said Naruto.

" Well, I'll try but for now you must stay in village and until I call you you not allowed to leave village . If you leave now how I can help you? " said Minato

"Okay, now can I leave ? I wanted to train now." Said Naruto. Minato only nod and Naruto vanished via SHUNSHIN.

Later Angelique herbal shop and clinic

Naruto now started lied down in bed as Ange currently check his condition . **" Naruto it seems you are fine , but you must rest for today . So no training and just enjoy your day off . After all you said you will start hunting missing nin right."** Said Ange.

"That's right Ange sama. But to got information it will be need 3 days as Tou-sama being busy and I'll enjoy my off day for now." Naruto replied.

" **Good . Now go, I have another patient to care and enjoy you day Naruto".** Said Ange as Naruto start leaving the clinic.

Naruto decided to walking around village and saw most of villagers especially kids look happy when saw him and majority shinobi gave him respect as he has own thought ' My legends just start and I think it will be considered as good start.'

Extra Keep eye for your siblings

Naruto clone currently observe his siblings and team 7 engaged Konoha missing nin who named Aoi Rokusho the thief of Raijin no Ken. At first the siblings doing well But certain emo Uchiha ruin everything as he foolishly charged Aoi forced Naruko , Minami and Menma got Injured by Aoi poison needles barrage an made younger triplets fallen unconscious. That's made Naruto only shook his head as he saw Uchiha stupidity. 'Mental note, Tell Uchiha messed up again.' And when Aoi wanted to finish the triplets . CNaruto flashed in front of the rogue ninja and parried Aoi sword attack. That made Aoi surprised as he said, " Who are you ? and why you can holding up against Raijin no Ken?"

" I just said I'm your executioner and let's see if you can fight without that sword." And CNaruto cut Aoi arm which holding Raijin no Ken which made Aoi screaming in pain and later Naruto quickly cut Aoi head. "Hmph I should know without this sword you are nothing, anyway I'll take your head as bounty, Enjoy trip to hell, Aoi Rokusho." And after that he approach his siblings to heal them and team 7 and he accompanied both of team until mission end.

Extra end

Extra 2 : Purchasing lands

Naruto currently struggled as now he just retrieve Red Hare. Normally he can just sealed him in scroll again but dismiss the idea as it was unfair for the horse . All of a sudden Nuwa come to him and asked ," **You seem concerned by something , Naruto-kun. May I ask why? "** Naruto said, " Nuwa-sama I now concerned about Red Hare ." That made Nuwa shocked as her disciple just found strongest horse in Three kingdoms era . " I just found him trapped inside scroll for several thousand years I think, I dunno where to build stable for him . But I want him cared by someone I can eventhough I can trust this village to take care of him, But I don't think they can keep him safe."

" **It seems you forgotten something important , Naruto-kun. Are you remember money we won from betting on you in last chuunin exams tournament?** " Naruto nodded. " **We not only ised it for purchase building and some herbs to build our clinic you know. We also purchase very large land with size about 10 hectare and with some left over we build ranch to breed some domestic animals like cow, chicken and sheep . Don't worry we not purchase pig as we know you hate them . And still so many empty space despite that so added horses is not bad and we probably can breed Red Hare ."** Nuwa told her pupil excitedly. Naruto replied, " Thanks Nuwa-sama but are you sure we must breed Red Hare . I feel it really risky ."

Nuwa only replied back," **No worries , Naruto-kun . After all Red Hare is sacred horse and only one in the world. Even we tried to breed him the ancestor will only have maximus half of the original ability probably even lower while you keep the real one , you can sold the breed with high price. And before you ask, yes I gave rights of the ranch to you."**

Naruto feeling grateful heard that and he said " Thanks, Nuwa-sama , I owe you ." And he hugged Nuwa like he hugged his own mother. Nuwa patted his head and they stayed in that position in several minutes.

Extra 2 End

 _ **Okay that's enough I'm decided to end this as I will made next chapter as Naruto jounin life and for some spoiler , Naruto won't join Sasuke Retrieval mission. If you want to know why. Read future chapter. So bye for now.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Lets answer the review first**

 **Stratos236 : Sorry but the answer is no since Sasuke live is necessary ya know**

 **Animaman : I have grand plan for Naruto but I will reveal abit and it involved about Uzushio**

 **And about harem for now : Naruko, Minami, Kira (OC) , FemHaku, Koyuki , Shion , Shizuka , Hotaru , Ino , Anko , Samui , Fuuka , Guren other OC**

 **I decide not add Tenten, Toki , Haruna , Kurotsuchi and fem Jinchurikki as harem . Suzumebachi already out of question also Fuma girls (Sasame , Kotohime , Kagero) and don't get me start with Ameyuri and Pakura.** **ANd big NO for Kushina (Unless Minato is dead but I dont want him dead) I'm still struggle to add Shizune and Tsunade though . I also decided to remove Hinata and if you asked Tenten , she is more sibling relationship then lover.** **Anyway that's for now**

Naruto Apartment

While waiting Minato to lookout about easy missing nin for him to hunt, Naruto decided to keep himself busy by made new recipe to his restaurant. And he trying to made new variation of meatbuns as he usually use beef and chicken as meat ingredients , he now tried to use fish as he swear never use pork in his meatbuns as he hated pork. At first he found it is difficult as he mostly fail to shaped his cuisine. But after several days he finally success and he decided to add this as new menu and free for 3 days and turned out most of his customer satisfied and Naruto almost getting lost as he needed to supply ingredients.

But now put aside about culinary, Now return to ninja business. As a few days later Naruto called to Hokage office to get info about his prey.

"Okay , Naruto . As your first hunting mission . I want you to capture and eliminate three of them. They known as Niho sisters and here is their pictures." Minato then gave the full pictures of the tree

The first is woman who looked like mid twenty who has long wave golden hair . She has mascara in her eyes and wore dark red lipstick. She wore dark blue Chinese traditional dress which have slitted from her waist showed her hourglass figure and wearing heeled black stiletto. Her name is Jasmine The eldest.

The second is late teen girl who have same hair style as Tenten only she has red hair instead black. And wearing white Chinese shirt and white tight pants and also black shoes. She is Tapioka the middle one

The last is Girl who looked like Konohamaru age wore big Chinese style cap with bell ornament and oversized red Chinese dress which the sleeve is too long for her and she carried very large bell. She is Raichi the youngest.

" That three is guilty as they stolen Akimichi scroll which contained how to made super soldier pill which is improved version of normal soldier pill. And since the Akimichi who made the recipe is already passed away . The Akimichi clan cannot remade it as even they made something similar , But they have dangerous downside which can inflicted to death if used it overdose. And Your mission it while you must capture them , I hope you can retrieve this recipe as from Jiraiya-sensei Spy network , He not found something about that recipe , So its possible they still own that recipe ." Said Minato as he then continued

" And I shall gave you warning about them . The three of them except Jasmine is B Rank jounin while Jasmine is A Rank jounin. Jasmine is proficient in Wind and lightning jutsu and almost par in Kakashi. Tapioka is taijutsu expert who can made Guy gave him run of his money. And last Raichi except she using kind of sound genjutsu not much known about her . And I suggest you started search as soon as you can. That information said the last time that three were been sighted at Wheat country and if you are lucky you probably encounter them there as they have habit will stay in one place at least one week and it already 2 days since they arrived. And we are lucky find them as they not made effort to masked their presence cause Jasmine use her charm to distract several Hunter nin . So be careful Naruto especially Jasmine." Minato warned

" Don't worry about me . And I presume I must bring team or can I go alone ? " Asked Naruto

" No Naruto , At least ,you must take one jounin. I know you are strong , Naruto. But I once again must warned you. The three as also known as their flawless teamwork. So you at least need team too. And I already decided someone who will join you . Ran you can enter now."

And the said person is coming in as Naruto turned attention and cannot say anything as the said person is beautiful female.

She has long black hair which styled to ponytail and black coal eyes . She has slender build and have 5'6 feet height (about 168 cm ) she wore Konoha green jounin vest with purple sleeveless shirt underneath and black pants with purple lines. She also wore black sneakers. And not many knows despite looks like late teen she actually already early thirty . She is Ran Uchiha , little sister of Mikoto Uchiha and Aunt of Itachi and Sasuke. If you asked the reason she is still alive because while Uchiha Massacre happened . She had courier mission to Coral country and when she back home it is already 5 days since massacre. She actually wondered why her nephew Itachi doing that as Itachi is most peaceful Uchiha she ever seen and She cannot believe that. She then start investigated about it But she must doing long term mission as she must act as Undercover nin in country at outer Elemental Nations.

Naruto really liked her as she with Mikoto and Itachi always spoiled him when his 'blood family ignore him to train his younger siblings. And Ran actually have advanced Sharingan form which dubbed as Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. She got it by killing his boyfriend Shinji Uchiha who betrayed her team in Third Shinobi war . Shinji exposed herself to Iwa team which ambushed them . Seeing her teammates being killed by her exboyfriend and Iwa corps she awaken her Mangekyo Sharingan due the depression of it .But she later snaps and start killing Iwa nin and cut Shinji limbs and decapitated his head. After that she get temporary blind but Rin Inuzuka helped her by transplanting Shinji eyes to her just like what she do to Kakashi . And now Ran got Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and she started decimated several Iwa nin and every time she doing that she danced like butterfly which she have moniker " Violet Butterfly "due her fighting style and her fondness of violet color just like Minato Namikaze got moniker "Yellow Flash".

" Long Time no see , Naruto-kun , It seems you have good reputation If the rumors you defeat Zabuza Momochi and killed both Aoi Rokusho and Raiga Kurosuki is right, hmm." Said Ran while she teased Naruto.

" I missed you Ran-neechan , Its already 3 years right?" Naruto asked while he approach Ran and hugged her which replied the Uchiha by hugged him back. " But , I heard you just back from long term mission . Are you alright to do mission right now?"

" It will be alright Naruto-kun. Honestly , I'm already here since 2 weeks ago . I wanted to see you but Hokage-sama said you are in escorting New ambassador in Kiri and since I thought you won't be coming home soon, I'm decided take vacation at Hot Water country and enjoyed Spa there . But I enjoyed it too much and stayed there for one week and just go home 3 days ago. Anyway let's talk more later. " Ran turned her attention to Hokage. " Hokage-sama , I'll accept this mission with Naruto Sima ( Ran already know Naruto change his name so don't ask) And I think we must add 2 more jonin and if possible I request Hayate Gekko and Yugao Uzuki. "

Minato place his hands in his chin make thinking pose for awhile and he said. " Well , good thing they are available as they just finished their off day 2 days ago . I'll called them then. " And not long Hayate and Yugao already present and Minato explain both of them will join Naruto and Ran to hunting Niho sisters which made Yugao surprised as Hokage allowed his son to hunting missing nin despite just recently promoted to jounin. But Minato assured them it will be fine and he also told them Naruto will be leader in mission which accepted by three. And Minato dismissed them to let them prepared. "Okay team we departed in one hour and we depart from West gate. Got it?" The three older jounin only nodded and gave salute and vanished via shunshin whih followe by Naruto with same method.

Angelique herbal shop and clinic

Angelique already packed about forty of elixir in sealing scroll as she already know Naruto will be hunting Missing nin." **I know worrying you is useless , But still I'm pray you will be fine Naruto so take care."** Said Ange . Nuwa who write journal about her therapy session also said " **I will also tell you , After this mission over , you will start train in Shu weapons , Understand?"**. "Yes finally training again in Time chamber , I already waiting that you know?" Naruto really excited hearing that." Anyway I must go now . See ya." Both of mystic being only shook their heads seeing their disciple antics.

Later at west Gate.

Naruto already there as he waiting his three seniors. And not long Ran appear followed by swordsman couple later. After some briefing the team moving in ninja speed as Naruto never visited Vegetable country before so he cannot use Hiraishin ( He can use that later when they are complete mission.)

2 days later

The team already arrived at Wheat country and now they decided to gather information about the sisters . After several hours ingormation gathering. Turned out the sisters currently working as bodyguard of some Yakuza boss which nicknamed 'Golden Vulture' and he involved at illegal arms trading and drug making. The reason authority not make move to him as he bribe most of government worker and unlike Gato . He making sure his activity not surfaced and not attract unwanted attention. Naruto admit the 'Golden Vulture ' is very sneaky and smart But Naruto also have uneasy feeling as 'Golden Vulture' only part of larger organization but he put aside the thought as he and the team will investigating more.

Naruto now walking alone in midnight as he bored while Ran, Hayate and Yugao decided to sleep at inn to recuperate and continue their investigation more. But Naruto feeling bored and he suddenly sense someone and keep on guard . And few seconds later he found himself surrounded by 10 thugs.

" Well well it seems we got good prey and it is rich looking boy . Hey boy , you better gave all of your money and we let you alive." Said thug one. Naruto only replied, " And if I don't want ,what will you do?

"Then we will make you regret for being live." Said thug two "Then try me, Imbecile" Naruto now in fighting stance.

The first two thug attacking Naruto with their swords but Naruto dodged it with ease and gave them nice punch in their gut made both of hug fall unconscious. "C'mon is that all you got. Why not come all at once." The remaining thugs enraged as their leader who looked muscular shouted ." YOU ARE DEAD KID! " With that roar the remaining thugs charged toward Naruto and swinging their weapons recklessly but Naruto avoid them with ease.

After few minutes the thugs already panted as Naruto only smirked as he said " I guess I will end this game now." Naruto vanished in blur and in blink of eye 7 thugs already fallen unconscious leaving Naruto and leader alone. Saw his minions getting their ass owned by Naruto, the leader growled as he shouted, "HOW DARE YOU , DIE NOW KID." The thug leader charged toward Naruto and swinging his warhammer blindly and Naruto said mockedly, " C'mon is all you got. It's even slower then saw snail race, You are not fun." That only made thug leader getting more angrier and made him uncontrollable attacking Naruto but he keep missed.

A hour later

The leader already exhausted and now fallen in knee while Naruto still fine . Naruto decided to end it by right hook punch at gut made the leader unconscious. "Well I guess I have some fun now let's tie them up " Naruto then took out RAZOR CLAWS and start wrapping the thugs with his steel thread.

Several hours dawn

The thugs already woke up from their unexpected sleep and found themselves inside dark room and their body wrapped with something sturdy. "Hey , where are we? Who dare to tied us here? Said random thug panicking.

" Guess they already wake up"

All of a sudden some dim light appeared and showed Naruto, Ran , Hayate and Yugao who looks scary since the room is very dark. " Now if you want get out it alive better tell us everything we want to know." Naruto threaten them

"Huh , there is no way we told ya anything you motherfucker ninja." Said random thug arrogantly but all of a sudden screaming as he feeling his lef leg stabbed by knife which throw by Naruto. " Don't test my patience, Imbecile. Try to resist or I'll aim your head next time .You understand." The other thug including the leader gulped but the Leader smirking as he said ," Huh I dare you to do that then , But if you kill me then you will get nothing."

" So you want playing in hard way ,uh! Fine, Ran-neechan please do that." Said Naruto which get smirk from the said senior Kunoichi . "I give you last chance, you tell me what you know about 'Golden Vulture' and no one will hurt more than that or just like Naruto-kun said , we will do it hard way." Ran threatening the leader. " Oooh pretty lady I'm scared." Mocked the leader, That make Ran frowned and said, " Well don't blame me then." She then activated her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and called out "TSUKUYOMI" and the leader getting a bad dream about killed several times from his victim who had been either killed at robbed by him and it keep restarting for 72 hours.

And in matter 5 seconds The leader continuously screaming as he said in panting. " Okay that's… enough. Please….no…..more. I will talk…about.. everything." And the yhe leader told the team everything about 'Golden Vulture' including his hideout and anything more.

After very long talk, Naruto then asked, " Are Niho sisters also there?" The leader answered. " Yes they are there So you must be careful if you want kill boss you must face them first. Ooh and one more thing you must be careful as Golden vulture companion 'Silver vulture ' also there." That made Naruto curious 'Golden Vulture , Silver Vulture , It seems that organization really like vultures . But for now Niho sister is first priority lets put aside the vulture thing later.' "Well we will be release you Don't worry the steel thread will be easily break. So good bye." With that said Naruto and group vanished from sight and the thugs start feeling dizzy and when they wake up they found themselves wearing nothing but only their boxers and when authority found them , they arrested with accusation amoral behavior in society and the leader only grumbled as he muttered ' You will pay for this Konoha nin '

Back to Naruto

" I don't understand despite they get B borderline to A rank threat they still not arrested ." Said Naruto curiously. " And that said they became missing nin since 4 years ago when they stole Akimichi secret recipe. Any reason why they not hunted down till now."

" The reason is simple, Naruto-kun . When Hokage-sama deploy hunter nin squad to capture them. Turned out they are charmed by Jasmine and later killed by her younger sisters. And also they not display major threat since we are more focused to someone like Orochimaru and Itachi ." replied Yugao.

" That's right Naruto. Jasmine was prodigy when come to seduction thing. And when she is still in academy she has many fanboys always followed her just like fangirl who follow Uchiha only worse." Hayate added.

Naruto only shook his head after hearing that but inwardly grinned as he thought , ' Okay , Jasmine Niho , let's see if your seduction work on me.'

" So , Naruto-kun , what shall we do now? Are you want to confront them now? Asked Ran

" No, We wait till dark again now is too bright to attack them. And I only want to fight Niho sisters, so for now we back to inn and go to their hideout. Though when we saw it before I think too flashy for become hideout. The three older Konoha nin sweatdropped and nod weakly sign they are agreed with their kouhai. Yeah seriously do you think Huge mansion painted by bright gold with two large tengu statues can be considered as hideout! That's the most ridiculous hideout.

Meanwhile at the so called hideout

The fat errrrr big boned man with white turban and golden tengu mask now is counting his money from his illegal business from arms dealer. And in front of his desk is the infamous Niho sisters who currently work as his bodyguards.

The eldest Jasmine said, " Okay , Mr Golden, I wanted ask you . , When we got opportunity strong opponent? You said you hunted by five main countries so we can fight strong opponent. But now we only get low level opponent for now."

But before Golden said, her mid sister Tapioka said, " Sorry nee-sama But it wasn't you who seduced your opponent before Raichi and me defeat them and sometimes killed them. Just like Konoha hunter nin squad you seduced four years ago? " which nodded by Raichi.

Jasmine fumed and said, " Hmmph It they fall easily to my seduction then they are not worthy to fight me. After all, If they really trained they should be able to resist my charm you know. And why Yondaime not send his best students Kakashi to hunt me or Asuma Sarutobi who is former Twelve Fire guardian? Is he think I'm not really worth to hunt grrrrr. That's make me pissed you know?"

All of a sudden , The ninja who wore black tengu mask with black ninja garb entered the room forcefully while he said, " Boss, emergency boss that's emergency boss." And Golden Vulture said calmly, " Hey relax what do you mean emergency, are we under attack?"

" No , Boss , but some of Konoha nin killed some of our people when our people trying to rob them and now our people already in authority hands."

Jasmine approached the tengu masked man and asked, " Do you know any description of that Konoha nin?"

" Yes Miss Jasmine we already get the picture of them." And that photo showed picture of Naruto, Ran , Hayate and Yugao.

After she saw that pictures, Jasmine giggled madly as that made GV , Tapioka and Raichi confused. Raichi then asked, " You seems so happy onee-chan. Is it because Konoha nin who hunted us ?"

Jasmine stop her giggle and showed the picture to her younger sisters. "I'm happy because the one who will fought is not ordinary nin. Look Ran Uchiha the Violet Butterfly which have same capability like Itachi, the Konoha swordsman couple Hayate Gekko and Yugao Uzuki and the one who most attract me is Naruto Sima Uzumaki Namikaze, The eldest son of Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and Red Death Kushina Uzumaki. And probably we can turn him to our side as the rumor said he is bit rebel as he never agreed with his family when comes to his younger siblings."

"So you mean…"

"Yes , I will seduced him and you beat the rest. If I am fail I just killed him. And this time we can fight all out against them."

The other two only nod and GV said, "Excellent then should we lure them here to capture them."

Jasmine said " No We are the one confront them and sent them challenge. They mostly will accept to fight us. Raichi send the message to that Konoha nin and we will fight tonight."

"Yes , Onee-chan." And Raichi disappear in SHUNSHIN Tapioka started cracked her arms as she said " I cannot wait that . I will fight strong opponent tonight ." " In time , Tapioka. In time. " Jasmine smiled.

Later random Inn where Naruto and team stay.

Naruto now eat his breakfast which is hot steamed rice with turnid pickles and grilled fish. Ran, Hayate and Yugao now walking out as they finished their meals already and Naruto doesn't want go anywhere as he better conserve his energy. Suddenly Naruto feel unknown signature energy outside the inn made Naruto on guard as he feel the signature is hostile even it not much. And he found out the signature is coming from Raichi as the short girl said " Naruto Sima Uzumaki Namikaze, we challenge you in fight tonight at the nearest forest here. Tell this to your teammate. We are waiting . See ya tonight." After that said, Raichi poofed in smoke " Shadow clones I have better idea and I tell to the three after they back."

And noon , the three older shinobi back to inn and Naruto told them his plan, " Niho sisters sent challenge to fight all of us but I have better idea, I'm the one who will fight the three while you all capture the so called Golden Vulture."

"Wait Naruto , you face again 3 jonin level kunoichi and one of them have same level with Kakashi so you cannot fight them alone." Said Ran with worried tone.

" Are you forgot Ran nee-chan, I beat Zabuza Momochi and Raiga Kurosuki also Aoi Rokusho though for the last my clone is the one who killed him." Naruto grinned.

" Still at least one of us will be looking you." Ran insist

" Fine, I'm and Ran confront the sisters while Hayate and Yugao capture Golden Vulture, I'm also send BLOOD CLONE as extra muscle, are you fine with that?" The three older nin nodded and prepared for tonight. It will be big night.

Later 9 PM

Naruto , Ran , Hayate and Yugao (the last two is blood clone) now waiting in designated place. And not long the three sisters appear and Naruto said, " finally you are here, shall we get started?"

And the mid sister Tapioka responded, " I'll go first and you Sima I hope you gave me a challenge."

Naruto pissed and he said, " So you underestimated me by just you fight me? Okay I'll force you three to fight later?"

With that sign Tapioka dashed and launching straight punch but avoided by Naruto. The bun haired girl not stopping as she launching her ist with speed like machine gun but Naruto keep avoided it. "Stand Still, Baka." Tapioka pissed but Naruto replied mockingly." Then let you hit me? No way missy " But the blond also bored if he just do nothing but evade so he decided to retaliate a bit by punching the girl right in her stomach send her flying back.

But instead angry, Tapioka grinned as she made handsign and called out **" EARTH RELEASE, EARTH KNUCKLE** " and her hand now coated by rocklike knuckle. And once again Tapioka started to attack Naruto again but this time Naruto decided to challenge her as he launching straight fist and both of them clashed. Tapioka smirked as she thinking Naruto is fool as he challenging her head on but te smirk is vanished as her earth knuckle started to cracked and completely destroyed while herself once again sent flying but catched by Jasmine.

"Okay, playtime is over. As you request, Naruto we will coming together to beat you." Said Jasmine as she raise her hand and created saucer like blade and throw it to Naruto. His Newtype sense warned him to avoid and he dodged it while the saucer blade split several tree to two pieces.

Naruto feel relieved as he managed to avoid the deadly attack but suddenly he feel pain in his ear as he hear some disturbing sound but quickly realized it was sound genjutsu from Raichi But he managed to break free and throw his powered throwing knives and destroyed Raichi bells . Naruto then said, " Hmph , stronger then Kin Tsuchi Genjutsu but for your info I have very high resistance to most of genjutsu thanks for my training."

Raichi pissed hearing that and started to spamming bell like projectile while Jasmine also doing same with her saucer and Tapioka activated 2 Celestial gates . Naruto keep avoiding until he unleash his **EMPEROR LIGHT** and blocking the attack with slashing all projectile into nothing. And when Tapioka appeared behind him, Naruto just do backhand punch to Tapioka face made her lost her balance and Naruto grab her and do throw her to Jasmine and Raichi.

Naruto now in Iaido stance and do quickdraw while shouted " **CRIMSON SLASH** " and red wave energy move forward to the three and hit them fiercely as all of that sisters cannot avoided due o them to surprised seeing Naruto threw Tapioka.

Furious, this time Jasmine tookout her bo staff and charge forward to Naruto. " Using staff huh, Well two can play a game then." With that said naruto quickly switch to **EBONY BATON** and start engage Jasmine. Both of them clashing with high speed made Ran , Tapioka and Raichi look amazed while Hayate and Yugao (Both are Clone) only silent.

After some clash , they are in deadlock state several seconds . But Naruto overpowerd Jasmine and send Jasmine few feet back . Knew she cannot match Naruto in power contest. Jasmine made some handsign and called out " **LIGHTNING RELEASE : LIGHTNING BOLT**. " and from her fingers several lightning sparks came out and charged t Naruto but Naruto made some handsigns and shouted. " **WIND RELEASE : GREAT WIND BREAKTHROUGH** " As from his mouth Naruto blow strong gust of wind made the lightning spark disappear to nothingness.

All of a sudden Naruto spoke, " May I ask , why you stolen Akimichi secret recipe?" To be honest , Naruto wanted only to capture them alive and only kill if his opponent resisted furthermore. But the answer is not one he expected as this was the one he doesn't want to hear as Jasmine said. " Of course it simple , we wanted to be the famous and strongest in ninja world, That's why we stolen it and killed some ninja who gotten in our way especially the Inuzuka who fiercely fought us. If I recall , his name is Kouichi Inuzuka, I'm really enjoy his screaming of his pain while Raichi and Tapioka destroy the rest." That made Naruto gritted his teeth as he said, " You three is insane and I can believe you made you youngest sister became cold blooded killer despite she even not much older then Academy student in first year. " Oooooh , News flash, Yondaime jr . Raichi actually have same age with you when we stole the Akimichi scroll and killed the several Konoha nin." Tapioka said with psychotic tone."That's right and as Onee-chan enjoy killing I'm also enjoyed that." This time Raichi spoke.

" Ok, that's last straw." Naruto gritted his teeth." I think you still can be redeemed at least for you Raichi but it seems I must killed you for greater good as if I let you free , Many more people will lost lives." And with that said Naruto made two kagebunshin and the kagebunshin charged Raichi and Tapioka while the real Naruto Attacked Jasmine. Naruto and clone already in fencing stance and already appeared I front of their respective opponent , " This is the end of your journey, Niho sisters **MOTHER ROSARIO**." As he called out the technique, he stabbed the girls 11 times consecutively and later beheaded the three and seal the three head into sealing scroll.

" Naruto you done a good job, Now I will follow Hayate and Yugao to finish the rest." Ran said but Naruto cut, " I will come too however this time I am the one who watched the show." Hearing that Ran smirked and the two moving fast to Golden Vulture supposed hideout .

Meanwhile , Hayate and Yugao already have good time as they keep killing all of GV thugs despite being overwhelmed with their numbers. Ran clone also score a good killing. Meanwhile the Naruto clone decided to retrieve some of GV belongings and will return some of that to authority (Ninja supposed to be thief ya know.)

But all of a sudden very large creature appeared and made Hayate and Yugao surprised and the creature charged forward and managed to hurt the couple. The said creature actually looks like humanoid Rhino who wore very sturdy armor and wield very large warhammer ." My name is Magna and I will destroy you intruder," said the Rhino look alike who now called Magna. Naruto clone who saw this shocked when he saw the creature ,' Dammit Boss must be know about this' After that the clone made Kagebunshin and dispel it to inform the real one.

And back to real one, Naruto is shocked as he just received the information from the clone and he increased his pace so he can help Hayate and Yugao as they don't have knowledge to fight the creature.

When he arrived , he saw the swords nin couple struggled against Magna as they cannot even scratch the monster due the armor so they only able to keep dodging as blocking the monster hammer attack is really stupid . Naruto shouted, " Hey I will be your opponent , Magna." That attracted the Rhino-man attention as he said, " Hmph so you are new BIMA fine I guess I must destroy you first."

Later **GARUDA BRACER** materialize at Naruto right wrist and he inserted the powerstone to Bracer and the bracer called out " **MAGNETIC** " and once again Naruto made same sequence and called out

 **BERUBAH/HENSHIN.**

And later in Naruto place stood out the familiar armored man recognized by Hayate and Yugao only this time instead Red it have purple colored attribute and said " **SATRIA GARUDA BIMA X** " .

Magna trying to ram BIMA with his horn but Bima do sideroll to dodge that and since he know physical attack cannot harm Magna, BIMA called out " **HELIOS** " as the said eagle now have purple wing but instead transformed to sword it now trsansformed to gun. Doesn't want wasted chance BIMA now in shooting position as he called out " **GARUDA MAGNETIC BIND** " as his gun launched purple electromagnetic wave which immobilize Magna and continued with " **GARUDA MAGNETIC WAVE** " as the same wave now lifting Magna easily due so much metal contained at Rhino-man and started to remove his armor. Saw her surrogate nephew managed to control the situation, Ran motioned to Hayate and Yugao to apprehend GV .

After removed all Magna armor completely , BIMA took out another powerstone and inserted it to bracer as the bracer called out " **EARTH** " and BIMA body glowed a bit and changed out the color to green and Helios change the color and transformed to giant Axe and with the Axe BIMA hit the ground as he called out " **GARUDA GROUND BREAKER** " and the earth start crumbling as from the ground erupted some green colored energy and it harmed Magna and the rhino-man engulfed into explosion. (The reason battle is over so fast because Naruto already go memory how the BIMA before him defeat Magna and another info is this Magna weaker as he don't have true power source)

Meanwhile the older nin managed to captured GV as he doesn't much resist except trying to running away which able to predicted by Ran and he being tied up now. But the hideout now is in ruin as Ran has done something which can classified as OVERKILL as she unleash Susanoo just for destroy some tengu nin. Hayate and Yugao wanted to comment about it but refrain to do that after saw Ran mad expression. (Ran Susanoo just like Itachi Susanoo only it colored purple like Indra Susanoo and wielding broadsword instead curved sword)

Naruto knew that but decided to ignore that as now he rendezvous with his seniors and gave GV and survivor Tengu nin to local authority nearby. The author told the Konoha group they wanted to apprehend GV long time ago but it's hard due of how solid the defense of GV hideout and very grateful as Naruto and co managed to do that and gave them the money for capture GV and his minions.

Later konoha afternoon

After reporting to Hokage the mission is success and Naruto collect his bounties as the older nin said Naruto is the one to killed the target and Hokage surprised since Niho sisters hired by some illegal arms dealer who part of evil organization like Akatsuki and the blond kage made mental note to ask Jiraiya-sensei to investigate it more later. Before Naruto left, Minato told his eldest to go to his apartment as the older blond also said his sisters already waiting there.

The young blond decided to go his apartment and as his father said,his sisters already waiting there and what made Naruto surprised is Naruko and Minami wearing sexy maid outfit and both of girls giggled saw their niichan reaction and decided teased him.

"Oh, master welcome home. Are you wanted to get food now? Or bath ?or maybe us? " Said Naruko and Minami with sensual tone. Naruto trying to resist but cannot as his sisters wrapped their gorgeous bodies to each of his arms. And then it turned out to make out shifts for the siblings. (that supposed to be lemon but I choose not wrote them as I dunno how but I'll try to write later).

After 2 hours makeout session , Naruto now found himself naked at bed with his sisters also in same condition. He doesn't want to wake up them as it's already late so he choose to sleep.

Later Tomorrow morning.

Naruto who still sleeping nudged by someone who later recognized him as Naruko as she said, "Onii-chan we wanted to go to Ichiraku to breakfast so we leaving for now, see ya later okay." But Naruto say the thing which unexpected by Naruko, " Can I come too Naruko?" That made Naruko confused as she knows his nii-chan hated ramen but she ignored it . So she nodded and pull Naruto arms and met Minami who already waiting and also surprised when she heard his nii-san wanted to eat ramen but ignored it as long as his niichan wanted to eat together.

Later , Ichiraku Ramen.

"So, Naru-kun, you said you hated ramen before. If you don't mind care to tell us, why?" asked ushina who curious about Naruto sudden change.

Naruto respond only silent but his parents as his siblings seems expected answer from him as they keep stared him. Getting lost Naruto then said, "To be honest , I'm never hated ramen, I just don't like eat it regularly as ramen is less nutritious so I lied to you when I said I hate it but I also had other reasons for said that as I don't want associated with all of you due the past." That made Minato , Kushina, Naruko, Minami and Menma looked down in shame as they already found out their eldest son/brother hate to ramen actually caused by themselves.

Looking sad expression a his family, Naruto said, " But is past so I wanted to started again when we eat ramen together again okay." That words made Uzunami family happy again and start to eat ramen with their usual portion (Minato, Kushina, Naruko , Minami and Menma always eat more than 5 bowls ramen and every bowl have very large portion) while Naruto only eat his chicken ramen with medium portion. After finished their eating they decided to do their usual activities except Naruto who get day off from Hokage as he just finished the mission.

To be Continued

 **Extra : Rebuild UZUSHIO?**  
Ange and Nuwa now ask Naruto going to Uzushio. In order to trick his father. The two goddess made mission request which B ranked . The mission details about Guard Ange and Nuwa while they doing treasure hunting at sea near Wave country. Minato agreed since he know Treasure hunt mission will not give his eldest son trouble even at first he bit reluctant as the client only ask Naruto alone but he dismissed since the client actually Naruto teacher so he is fine.

Later Wave country

Naruto, Ange and Nuwa now already in one of Wave seaport as they still looking ship for escort them to near Uzushio. There is one boat actually but when Naruto asked the cost the owner said Naruto don't need to pay as Naruto is the hero of Wave so it would be rude to made their hero paid.

After 3 hour sailing they arrived at offshore in Uzushio. Since the ship cannot go further . Naruto told the captain to back without them as they can go back on their own. The captain agreed and going back . While Naruto, Ange and Nuwa standing at water. When the ship already unseed. Ange , Nuwa and Naruto choose to fly so they can passed the whirlpool. When they arrived they saw ruins of Uzushio and found so many corpse of Naruto fellow clansmen. Naruto then dig big hole while Ange and Nuwa collected the corpse And later buried them and gave the mass tomb final respect. After that Ange and Nuwa said, " **Naruto, we are here to rebuild Uzushio but we also wanted you to remodel it as one of China territory at Three Kingdoms Era. And for now you must choose one city as basic . So what are your choice."** Naruto then said, "Xuchang at first, I;m always like that city." Ange and Nuwa only nodded and prepared ritual to remade some part of Uzushio. The ritual progress is smooth and after 4 hours. Now center of Uzushio turned to replica of Xuchang. Naruto awed at he sight, "Ange-sama, Nuwa-sama , I thought I must collectiong money and rebuild Xuchang with that. But this is amazing."

" **Naruto-kun , It is just the town without the citizens. All of you need to do just recruit some people to live there. We also helped and will start at Orochimaru hideout in Oto . And according the information we got there is some large ninja clan called Fuma clan who I heard really good in archery and specialized in chakra strings. And leave them to us. You search another okay."**

Naruto only nodded while he thought. 'I finally can restore the fgory of Wei and Jin back. And this will be good start.'

Extra 1 End

Extra 2 : Another weapon for Tenten

Tenten now going to Naruto apartment as Naruto said he got some new weapons for her. When arrived at Naruto place. The bun haired girl knocked the door and Naruto open the door not long, " Aaaah I'm already waiting for you, Come in Panda-chan." Naruto try to tease Tenten. . " Don't call me that, Naruto." Tenten pouted. Naruto only waved his hand and told Tenten to wait as he want to get the weapons. Tenten nodded eagerly and waiting. 10 minutes later, Naruto bring a scroll and he unseal the content. And of course it made Tenten made starry eyes expression when the panda girl saw so many weapons (What Naruto gave actually only one star weapon of Wei roster except some unique weapons like Zhen Ji and Cai Wenji, But that still made Tenten happy.) "Take all Ten-chan, And I have some bonus." Naruto then took some big scroll which black and white colored. " I want you to keep the summoning contract. I'm already sign that but I felt it will better in your hands." Tenten feel suspicious but accept it and Naruto said to sign it at another place since the blond doesn't wanted his place wrecked.

Tenten now in Training ground 9 and sig n the contract and after that she do familiar sign for do SUMMONING JUTSU and some smoke poof and to her surprise. After the smoke dissipated it looked like human sized creature which recognized her as PANDA!. Her teammates who saw that awed till Guy said, " Oooh Tenten you get one of youthful summon ." While Neji trying to hold his giggled . That made Tenten fumed as he shouted inside ' NARUTO I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS HUMILIATION.'

Meanwhile, the certain blond who now fishing at TG 39 sneezing, " Someone must be talking about me."

Extra 2 End

 _ **Okay I'm finished for now and if anyone of you wanted to see council and Sasuke bashing you will get it later but It will be wait cause I'm still wanted to do some other things such like how Naruto continue training and approach the girl so be patient okay. See ya later.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**You probably don't like it but I decided to made Naruto relationship with his family abit unstable to made it more interesting (Except for Naruko and Minami of course) And you will know Naruto true ambition in the end of this chapter . So enjoy**_

 _ **And for reviews**_

 _ **Stratos263: I won't kill Danzo for now , But probably bashing him a bit in future chapter**_

 _ **Animaman: I'm not planning that family meeting and I'm plan demise of Jiraiya and Kakashi and you will found out about Civilian Council fate in this chapter.**_

 _ **And for harem I stand in my decision not add Toki and Haruna But they will help Naruto though but they will connect to Naruto via his siblings (Naruko. Minami. Menma) and No Hinata and Tenten cause Naruto view them as siblings and for anyone request Isarabi sorry no and for harem (I'm still considering Sara , Amaru and Ryuuzetsu though.**_

 _ **Naruko , Minami , Kira (OC) , FemHaku , Koyuki , Shion , Shizuka , Hotaru , Ino , Anko , Samui , Fuuka , Guren , Mikoto , Ran (OC)**_

Okay shall we continued the story now

Its been few days since his last mission to hunting Niho sisters ended in complete success and when he informed it to Akimichi and returned the secret recipe, Chouza Akimichi reel very grateful as he finally got justice but the most happy is Tsume Inuzuka as she relieved her husband finally can rest in peace while Hana and Kiba repeatedly say thank you to Naruto.

Now lets back to Naruto as he know sparring with his siblings with he must fought against the three simultaneously with Kakashi and Kushina observe them. Menma first charged but Naruto avoid him with only side stepping him and made the youngest Namikaze fall down to knees as Naruto punched him right in gut . Naruko and Minami now charged their brother forward with swing their sword downward but Naruto block their attack with his sword and quickly disarmed both by knocked their arms made they lose the grip and forced the sisters forfeit . Menma who already recover trying to do surprise attack but unexpectedly Naruto already behind him and pointed knife at Menma back and force him to forfeit.

That made the younger siblings mad a bit as they never beat their nii-chan /aniki even Naruto got some handicap. That also made Kushina and Kakashi gaped as how easily Naruto handle the triplets despite his handicap . Both of elder jounin praised Naruto but Naruto only smiled to Kushina while when it come to Kakashi he just glared made Kakashi flinched as he thought ' he seems still hated me , though I cannot blame him as he caught me reading Icha Icha even it just his clones but he still mad to me. I a bit grateful as he decided not to take away my savings as fine. But I now think better let him take away my money then being hated by him.'

Despite being angry to Kakashi now, He got some joyful event as finally Minato managed to disbanded civilian council. If you want to know why, this because One day while Naruto still in mission to hunting Niho sisters, Angelique and Nuwa all of a sudden visit the young Hokage. Minato who curious why his eldest son teacher come to him asked about both of deity business. And Minato get answer when Ange handed him several folders contains so many documents which told the details about majority of civilian council doing money laundry at village funds by manipulated some data and the reason Minato don't realize because the amount is not really significant and it already 20 years , SO that's mean even at Hiruzen Sarutobi reign the civilian already backstabbed the village for their own purpose . That made Minato and later Hiruzen beyond furious and majority of civilian council minus some who really clean interrogated by Ibiki and Anko and not long after that all of them spill everything and all of the corrupted ones is executed while 95 % of their assets liquidated leave only 5 % for their family. The family tried to ask some enlightened but Minato ignored it and threaten if they demand something again , they will ended just like the corrupt member and that made them only silent as they don't want to awaken Hokage wrath.

And when Ange and Nuwa told Naruto about that , Naruto feeling excited and that made him do victory dance which remain Ange of Cancan dancer ( no , Naruto not wearing frilly skirt I'm assure you that.). Though the 3 crippled elders like Danzo , Homura and Koharu somehow managed to slipping away , Naruto not really care as he knew the three Idiots elder will be dealt sooner or later.

Later tonight

Now Naruto soaked himself in onsen as he feeling tired after some exercise and unexpectedly he doing D rank mission by helping some lumberjack to gather wood and he used this chance to some practice with Li Dian weapon ROARING WHEEL and he cut the tree very fast which made the lumberjacks very grateful as now they can reach their target today faster while Naruto feelis really god workout.

Feeling bored Naruto decided to sang a song which titled "LET TOMORROW BE" and somehow the girls from other side hear that. (Naruto also feel grateful today as when usually he come to onsen it always mixed bathing day though he found out because his mother and sisters always pranked him by that.)

{Playing Let Tomorrow Be by Flumpool)

Tsunaideiku ima to iu toki wo Ichibyou zutsu mae e

Oiteiku amaku tei no ii Kotoba ya chikai wo

Tsunaideiku tsukame wa shinai Kyomu kokuu bakari demo

Jinsei nante mou matataku mani sou koko made kita

Let you show Let you know Let this moment keep on shining

Sagashi tsudzukeyou Eien ga urayamu sono hitomi

Hibana no you ni kagayaite iru

Sou tsunagari ate ikiteiru We live time after time

Sou tashikame ate ikiteiru

Just let tomorrow be , Let tomorrow be

(End song)

Without Naruto knowing, several girls who bathed in other side heard Naruto singing and made them fall in love to Naruto ( Naruto now get fan girls) and somehow Naruto sisters and Haku also there while they are thinking ,' I think onii-chan/ Naruto-kun music talent only playing flute and harp (turned out in when Naruto date his sisters and Haku besides playing flute Naruto sometimes also playing harp despite not really good but still his play made the girls eyes turned to pink heart (courtesy when Sakura entered fangirl mode when Sasuke appear)

Naruto decide to finish his soaking session as he pick water bucket and cleaning himself quickly . After that Naruto walked out but all of a sudden he got uneasy feeling as he turned to found out girls who also finished their bathing session eyeing him like hungry tigers and one of girls shouted " IT'S NARUTO-SAMA GET HIM GIRLS.." Sensing danger Naruto vanished in blue flash which made some girls angered while Naruko and Minami feel relieved as their future husband (for Uzunami girls case brother turned to husband) managed to get lost from horde of fangirls. And started tomorrow majority of Sasuke fangirls converted to Naruto fangirls .

Timeskip tomorrow morning

Naruto and his siblings now walked out to hospital as now is time to monthly regular check up . Normally Naruto would refuse as the one who do the check up is Tsunade But now both fellow blondes is now in good terms as Tsunade trying so hard to gain Naruto respect and trust by restrain herself for not gambling and drink less as she can which made Naruto impressed as he quote ' It seems women in my family more determined to gain my trust then men excluding tou-sama as only tou-sama who worked hard to gain mine.'

But unfortunately , He must met up with his least favorite person Sasugay (ooops) Imean , Sasuke Uchiha with his minion Sakura 'whoreuno' Haruno.

And Sasuke said, " Dobe , I want you fight me now." Which replied by Naruto , " I don't have reason to fight you, Sasugay "

"Yes, you must fight me . I heard you managed to forced Itachi to retreat."

" Actually , It is just luck if he ran away, as he and his partner surrounded by me and several elite jonin and old perverted toad." When Naruto said old perverted Naruko , Minami and Menma giggled.

"Don't playing around with me just fight me NOW." Sasuke keep demanded

" And I keep saying NO and before you said anything, you can call me anything bad about me as I don't care about that anymore and more importantly I don't want to fight you because YOU NOT WORTH MY TIME ." said Naruto while turning back to Uchiha and spoke again, " Naruko, Minami , Menma c'mon we wasting time here." And his younger siblings followed him.

When Naruto started walking back, Sasuke started growled while he muttered, "'Don't worth your time huh? I'll show you if you dare to disrespect me the Uchiha." All of a sudden , Naruto danger sense tell him to dodge as he side stepped and saw Uchiha aiming CHIDORI to him which made Sasuke CHIDORI stucked in water tower nearby and made the 'Last' Uchiha become laughing stock of Uzunami siblings especially Menma and the youngest Namikaze said, " That's really cool aniki, you just barely dodged Sasuke CHIDORI with just one step and made him missed and resulted to that hahahahahaha," But , Sakura shouted, " SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU, NARUTO-BAKA , YOU MUST HELPED SASUKE –KUN TO BREAK FREE OR ELSE." Wrong words as Naruto appeared in blink of eye and slapped Sakura. "Or what Haruno imbecile. I ask you or WHAT?" That made Sakura falling down to knees and start crying made Naruto fumed. " Cry all you want Haruno, because I have witness to justify my action to you. And you Sasuke, I hope it will be lesson for you not to recklessly attacking me like that. It can considered as treason against fellow Konoha ninja and even your supporter Civilian council cannot help you from that crime." ( To be honest Sasuke and Sakura not know Civilian Council is disbanded left some good people.) And Naruto start leaving the imbecile duo followed by his siblings.

Later afternoon

Since Naruto not allowed to training by Ange and Nuwa but also not allowed to take mission by Minato and Kushina (All four of them want Naruto to enjoy his dayoff) He decided to use spare time by cooking new menu . He just finished his new manju but instead peach manju he trying to make apple manju and as usual he tasted the first but after several bites, Naruto feeling bad as his stomach started have complications. Naruto just realized before he tasted his apple manju . He just finish eating yakiniku with his siblings with a portion which even made Chouji jealous. And after that Naruto fainted (I trying to made gag here)

Tonight , Konoha hospital

Naruto now found himself lied down at bed in patient room. He saw Tsunade, Minato, Kushina and his siblings stared him with worried expression. And suddenly Kushina hugged him and said, " Naru-kun you made us worried you know , please never do that again." Naruto confused heard that . Realized her godson confused look, Tsunade decided to speak, " You suffered food poisoning , Naruto. Are you eating something bad?" Naruto replied " Well, after eat large portion of barbeque. Since I'm still hungry I decided to cook some manju and ate them but suddenly my stomach ached cause that."

That made Tsunade smirked while she thought ' I'll get a bit revenge for making me not able to gamble and drinking less than usual , brat' "Okay Naruto, since you suffer food poisoning , I must said you treated intensively for one week in this hospital and if you refuse you must stay with your mother to take care of you so she can keep eye on you ." That made Naruto mood going down as he must stay in that 'house' . True Naruto not feeling hostile anymore , but he still wanted to being alone for very long time. But it seems he must delay his plan for now. Of course Tsunade statement made the Uzunami family especially , Kushina and Naruko looked very happy while Naruto only shed anime tears due his supposed misfortune

Meanwhile , Uchiha compound

Sasuke now feeling pissed as the supposed dobe getting stronger while he not made any progress. He also angry because the dobe also managed to force Itachi retreat despite his claim being assisted by Jiraiya. Sasuke then recall the memories when his team encounter Orochimaru. The snake sage told him if Sasuke wants power then he should come to him. All of sudden The young Uchiha feeling four chakra signature . " You four come out now."

And the four people come out from their hiding. The first is bulky man with orange Mohawk hair style. The second one is six arm man with hairstyle looked like Iruka. The third is two headed man with silver hair and strangely wear lipstick. And the last is red haired woman who wearing hat. Their similarities is all of them wore same clothes like Orochimaru .

" We are here to pick you up as order from Orochimaru-sama." Said the bulky one . " And you are?" asked Sasuke. " Jirobo" he bulky one said. "Kidomaru " Six arms man said "Sakon", two headed man said. "Tayuya" the redhead said. " We know you desired power and Orochimaru-sama will gave you that." Said Jirobo, "C'mon fatass, why you fucking speak to him while we can just knocked out him so we can finish our job and quickly back to fucking snake." Tayuya swear. Meanwhile , Sasuke thinking, he want to killed Itachi, to kill him need power, and Orochimaru will granted that as the village won't. He want to go but think again about his mother and his aunt but quickly put aside the thought as they not able to help him achieve the power so why he must care. It also good thing his mother and aunt now going on the mission and won't back for several days so he made the decision. "Fine then ,Take me to Orochimaru." Said Sasuke. The four Orochimaru goons is grinned as they never expected Uchiha come willingly.

Tomorrow morning Uzumaki Namikaze compound

Naruto now lied down in the bed of his old room which cleaned out by his family so he can properly sleep there. And he now currently feed by his mother."Kaa-sama I'm not baby anymore. I can eat myself." Said Naruto . But Kushina said, "No , Naru-kun, Tsunade said you must not do intensive activity for a week so I'll be the one you feeding you." Naruto wanted to retort but decided to silence as now he cannot do anything now and what made it worse Ange and Nuwa ignored him as they told him it's proper punishment for eating too much.

Naruto 'misfortune' not ended just like that as this time his sisters now come to his room and Naruko said. " Since you cannot take a bath we are the one who will help you to scrub your body so you not feeling dirty onii-chan. Okay Minami help, Onii-chan taking off his clothes. "OK" Minami then approach Naruto while said, " Don't be shy Onii-chan we are siblings and after all we wil married so why not get used each other ( While Naruto already used at boldness of his sisters., this is really different circumtances as Naruto not able to do anything now.)

If you are looking for Minato and Menma , as usual Minato (and his clones) do paperwork while Menma just do simple C rank courier mission with team 10 minus Shikamaru and will be back tomorrow.

Later that day

Naruto who still lie down feeling something bad happened but since he cannot do anything for now he just trying to ignored that.

Tomorrow morning

Naruto found out his bad feeling as Sasuke defected from the village to Orochimaru. Since Naruto not able to act , Hokage only send emergency team consisted Shikamaru, Team 8 and Team 9 . They pursued Sasuke but faced 4 Orochimaru elite guards which Tenten face Jirobo, Neji faced Kidomaru,Kiba and Hinata faced Sakon, Shikamaru fought Tayuya while the rest pursued Sasuke . When Lee and Shino managed to caught off Sasuke all of a sudden another Orochimaru goon Kimimaro stand in their way Lee forced to hold down Kimimaro while Shino chase Sasuke. In Valley of the end Shino fought Sasuke but turned out he cannot do anything as Sasuke who addicted by Cursed Mark power made Shino in his mercy .But before Sasuke finish Shino, unexpectedly Menma come to save Shino. While Sasuke too tired due his fight with Shino. Another Orochimaru goon which name Guren immobilized Menma by her crystal release and both of them managed to escaped.

Naruto only have one thought about Sasuke , STUPID He still don't understand why Sasuke really ambitious just for killing Itachi and even he choose power instead his mother Mikoto.

But , Naruto doesn't want think about it too much as now he choose to keep training and training. Unless he ordered he won't search Sasuke cause he really hated him now as the teme made his mother crying.

Meanwhile, Minato now as usual working in his office and since civilian council is no more (eventhough some member still here but the member left is clean) his workload decreased drastically. And it not long as his kagebunshin also helped him so he can go home earlier and meet his family earlier especially Naruto.

But when he wanted to go home all of a sudden he sensed familiar presence and decided to wait until the presence is coming inside and turned out it was Jiraiya himself.

Minato then asked, " Sensei what are you doing here?" "Well, Minato I'm here to provide both good and bad news So I'll tell you now. Akatsuki are moving but I don't know when exactly bu man my estimate is about give or take 4-6 years. And to made it worse , it seems Akatsuki now start doing cooperation with another crime organization to spread chaos."

Minato frown at the news which Jiraiya saw as he continued on, " Don't worry I have a plan for that. But for now let's go home first.

Seeing the look on his sensei's face show he was serious for this time so both of them decided to back to mansion first before discuss everything.

Later Uzumaki Namikaze compound

Minato and Jiraiya now discuss everything until Kushina who just take care of Naruto joined with Naruko , Minami and Menma though the latter now still bandaged.

Feeling something important , Kushina motioned the triplets to sit and heard everything about Minato and Jiraiya discussed. Jiraiya then said.

"OK like I told Minato earlier about certain group that might interested with what is being held inside you so I and him have come to a conclusion and that would be to take all three of you on a training trip with me."

The four were in shock at what Jiraiya was saying but mostly Kushina as what she heard meant that she wouldn't see her children until they return but she kept it hidden knowing that it as for the best at the moment and knew it for better future.

The three siblings really enthusiastic at what they were hearing , to be trained by one of legendary Sannin is what they really hope for until Naruko realize something and she ask. "Then what about Naruto nii-chan?"

Both Jiraiya and Minato had shared a look at each other in silent but since they not answered with any words then Naruko said ." I shall know you all forgotten about Naruto nii-chan again intentional or not, No wonder he disappointed . When we got closer to him but either you, tou-san and you Jiraiya-jiji are the one who made nii-chan keep distance."

" I'm just hope nii-chan not hear that. If he know he probably will angrier to us." This time Minami spoke. " And I won't surprised if he angry cause he had rights to do that." Menma said.

And the three spoke together, " So unless you can found solution for nii-chan regardless he need it or not , we choose not take training trip with you, Ero-Sennin. After all there is chance you ditch us just for your precious research . Or oooh Maybe you intentionally leave nii-chan cause he threatened you Ero-sennin if he fund you peeking woman he will annihilated you, are us right?"

Jiraiya flinched when the triplets call him Ero-sennin (eventhough its better then imbecile pervert by Naruto) . To be honest either Minato and Jiraiya really confused how to train Naruto as He keep refusing their offer and even he refused to sign summoning contract with Toad when Jiraiya offered since Tsunade failed to convince him sign Slug contract though Minato realize the reason. After all why sign Toad / slug when you have Phoenix and Tiger summon.

But Jiraiya is different case. At first He assumed Naruto denial is insulting and wanted to confronted to Naruto first but quickly dismissed the idea as he realized Naruto trying to bait him so the Toad sage can prove his summon is the best but he also recall when Naruto manhandled Toad summon who have Gamabunta sized despite not strong as the boss, it quite powerhouse. Naruto probably will killed Gamabunta when he saw the Toad boss at the moment.

Feeling enough of that , Kushina decided to look after Naruto who still lied down in room (Truthfully , Naruto already healed in one day but, since Tsunade said he need one week rest and the Uzunami obey her , he decided to follow her. )

Kushina now look at his eldest son who sleeping peacefully. The Uzumaki redhead actually wanted him not do trip like the younger siblings as she think it would be help bonded her again with her son. ' I just hope Naru-kun not planned training trip so he can stay in this village eventhough we are not always stay in one roof but still better than he left village for long time.' Thought Kushina.

Timeskip

Naruto now completely healed, but not allowed to take even D rank mission as his parents still worried to him. So Naruto decided to train with his weaker version of time chamber which one hour outside mean one day inside (just like Evangeline resort from Negima) and in full 2 days outside (or 48 days inside) Naruto already back in full form.

Since he allowed to take mission again he choose to take C rank mission as he must guard some forager when they collected wild plants from wild animals as they go to nearest mountain to do that.

The mission progress is smooth as nothing happened at them . After finish his mission , Naruto going back to gave mission report to Hokage but when he enter Hokage office . He found certain old pervert lectured by his mother while his father looked confused as what happen . But what made him surprised is there two women whose not recognized by Naruto so he assume the two is either client or maybe someone who harassed by Jiraiya as the toad lectured by Kushina (probably because Jiraiya peeking them or something)

The first woman looked at her thirties had tall but slender physique with short brown hair along with a dark shade of red lipstick. She wore backless red full-body suit over mesh armor with along apron skirt opened in the front. And strapped to her back was a long and thin katana

And the second was The girl who looks like 2 or 3 years older than Naruto (though Naruto should be older due his training inside time chamber) The girl had fair-skin and large bust which Naruto could barely take his eyes off. She had green eyes and waist length black hair in hime-style tied in high ponytail with short bangs. She worn black forehead protector with the symbol of a flower on it which was symbol of their village and she also wore a formfitting kunoichi uniform that was grey colored with a right shoulder armor and an opening in her shirt which reveal a bit of her cleavage which went noticed by Naruto making the blond blushed .

" So what is going on there? Are the old hermit harassed some foreign women and that women asked punishment for the pervert Hokage-sama ?" Asked Naruto

" Naruto , Let me introduced Lady Tokiwa and Princess Shizuka from Nadeshiko Village." Minato motioned to the two strangers.

" Greetings , My name is Naruto Sima Uzumaki Namikaze." Said Naruto which made Kushina and Minato have conflicted feelings while they happy Naruto take back family name but still curious why Naruto still kept the new last name.

" Sima? Not just Uzumaki Namikaze ?" Asked the short haired woman who named Tokiwa

"Sorry it is personal, Tokiwa-dono." Naruto replied and then asked again , " Can I ask what are two important people from kunoichi only village doing here? But lemme guest it involved the hermit there."

" Guess I must tell from beginning Naruto-san" Said Tokiwa . Many years ago Jiraiya-sama had infiltrated to our village and caught by mother of Shizuka-sama and they dueled. But They duel never been settled .So they made a compromise that should any of their future students ever mee t they would continue with the same price on the line."

" So in other hand is challenge to fight. Not wanted to disappoint you two but I'm not his student." Naruto said while he pointed to Jiraiya. " Maybe you should looking for my brother as he I the one of his student. So this not my business."

" Sorry to disappoint you, Naru-kun . But that pervert said you also his students." Kushina said with regretful tone.

"WHAAAAAAAT? HE SAID I WAS HIS STUDENT WHILE HE TEACH ME NOTHING. HELL, EVEN HE IS NEVER APPOINT ME AS STUDENT." Naruto shouted furiously.

" Wait a minute . What do you mean he teach you nothing? If you are Uzumaki Namikaze family then at least he teach you one or two thing right. " Said Shizuka which made Kushina, Minato and Jiraiya gulped.

Naruto then told everything from beginning when his parents and godparents neglected him for trained his younger siblings But left off some details. And of course that made two Nadeshiko Kunoichi made anger face.

" I cannot believe Yondaime Hokage and One of Legendary Sannin ignored one just for train another one. Guess we shouldn't associated with people who abandoned their own child. But final decision is yours , Shizuka-sama." Said Tokiwa angrily

" I careless about that Tokiwa. For now I just wanted to fulfill my mother last wish. ." Shizuka then approach Naruto. " Please duel with me Naruto, should you win I will be more then happy to make you my husband."

Naruto made thinking pose a bit ' I guess I should accept her challenge, after all I can get fight with strong opponent. I must win though. OK that settled' : Fine I accept that, But I do it for my sake not for that stupid promise."

"It's okay, Naruto . Then we will wait you at Nadeshiko Village next week. Hope you prepared. Tokiwa we leaving." Said Shizuka.

'Hai, Shizuka-sama. We will be waiting." Said Tokiwa as she and Shizuka started walking to leave Hokage office and later Konoha.

After both guest gone, Naruto then stared Jiraiya with full anger, " I told you all ,I'm doing that for myself, So don't try to take any credit from that, UNDERSTAND." Jiraiya nodded fearfully

Naruto then turned back and start walking, but he stopped and said, " I think you already changed but it seems I' m wrong." The young blond then walked out from Hokage office.

Kushina started crying and keep blaming Jiraiya as he is the one responsible as Minato also said, " I'm disappointed with you, Jiraiya-sensei. I guess I should not listened you anymore when it concern about children. You only valuable cause your information chain. So I recommend you out for now." With that said Jiraiya leave the office with broken heart.

Later, Naruto apartment.

Naruto now trying to sleep while he thought what he does that afternoon, ' I know I'm a bit harsh but I hope tou-sama and kaa-sama will understand if I don't like being used like that.' Naruto decided to sleep for now and prepared for later.

Timeskip one week later. Nadeshiko village

Naruto now already inside arena which remind him of Chuunin exam stadium. The stadium filled by all of Nadeshiko Kunoichi while his family and others watched from Guest box so they can get a good view. Kushina who now angry instead sad yelled to Jiraiya, "IF ANYTHING HAPPENED TO NARUTO, I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET FOR BEING ALIVE ERO-GAMA." Jiraiya nodded fearfully while Minato, Naruko .Minami and Menma afraid something happened to their eldest son , or brother. Tsunade also furious when she know her godson life now in stake cause even Naruto still hated her, she still love him and he vomit when Naruto somehow survive he will completely stop gambling .

And at the center or arena Naruto and Shizuka faced each other until Tokiwa entered arena , " Welcome kunoichi of Nadeshiko to the event you've all been waiting for. Today we will witness on the long match between our late leader's daughter Princess Shizuka , Tokiwa began as the crowd of kunoichi cheered her. And her challenger the student of the Sannin Jiraiya-sama from Konoha Naruto Sima Uzumaki Namikaze.!"

Naruto was given boos from the ladies but he couldn't blame them since he's yet to prove himself to Shizuka or anyone from Nadeshiko. He also understand his reputation not reach Nadeshiko as that village even more isolate from outer world. But he heard cheers of support from his family which made him smile a bit. ' I guess I should forgive them later.' "Now Let the match begin!" Tokiwa called as she stepped away for the fighters to go at it.

"Prepare yourself Naruto!" Shizuka called as she run forward, " **WIND RELEASE , WIND GALE PALM**!" She called as her right hand glowed with wind chakra and was thrusted forward.

Naruto jumped back a bit avoiding her strike but felt the ground below them shale as fissures erupted on the ground Shizuka stood on.'Wow She is good , But I can' take chances.; He thought as he took out his SKYCRUSHER. He looked up seeing her jum above him holding multiple kunai ,

" **NADESHIKO STYLE, DEEP CRIMSON DANCE** ". Shizuka called as she threw barrage of kunai at Naruto with deadly accuracy. Naruto spin his javelin deflected all kunai. Saw throwing kunai not working, Shizuka change her tactics and made some handsigns and called " **WIND RELEASE : VIOLENT WHIRLWIND**!" as blast of wind blew out of her mouth and explosion made at Naruto position.

The Namikazes concerned about Naruto while Shizuka walking toward his position to ensure her victory . But when smoke dissipated , Naruto was nowhere. The Nadeshiko princess all of a sudden feel danger as she side stepped as Naruto thrust his javelin. " You able to sense bad Shizuka-san."

"You are strong indeed Naruto. But the game just begin. **NADESHIKO STYLE : SPINNING WALTZ** " Shizuka jumped tabove and spinning like a top launching needles all around.

Naruto only smirked as he mentally called " **WIND BARRIER** " as the invisible barrier protect Naruto from needles . Shizuka then made handsigns and called out " **WIND RELEASE : GALE FAN** " as she launched gust of wind from her mouth. But Naruto retaliated by called out " **WIND RELEASE : EMERALD TYPHOON** " as from his hand green colored wind energy unleashed. Both wind attack collided but Naruto attack overwhelmed Shizuka wind and moving toward Shizuka forced her flying back.

Shizuka managed to stand up but it's too late as Naruto aiming his javelin to Shizuka neck and Shizuka knew the way Naruto aiming his weapon will be fatal if she moved even just a bit. Knew she cannot retaliate, she resign while said. " No one 'e ever beat me before. Go ahead and finish me."

Naruto frowned as he remove his javelin from Shizuka neck much to hers and the kunoichi surprise,We have no reason to finish you."

" But , how about our duel?"

"It would prove nothing. I don't live by your village rules. I'd marry you for love not by stupid rules." Naruto family in stands smiled at his choice of words as the Nadeshiko kunoichi listened taking it all to heart. "However since this duel was in my favor . I accept your proposal, but not because of the duel, but because we want you to experience real love not forced love . You are good person Shizuka, and you deserve real happiness. He said cupping her face and leaned forward planting a kiss shocking everyone including Naruto family (for Naruko and Minami case is jealousy as their nii-chan even not kissing them like that.) while Jiraiya feeling relieved as Kushina now not attempt to killing him.

As Shizuka felt her lips press up against Naruto she thought, 'My first kiss , with such a strong man. My heart feels like its pounding .Could this be real olove just like he said.' She shed some tears while she continued the kiss.

When the two parted the two looked into each other eyes smiling and giggled . Shizuka turned to Tokiwa, " It's been settled."

Tokiwa smiled and nodded before announcing," Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze has won the match and shall be engaged by Lady Shizuka!"

Suddenly all Nadeshiko kunoichi clapped sign their appreciation to Naruto while Naruto family heard some murmur among Nadeshikos . " I can believe Naruto-sama finally unite with Shizuka-sama."

" She's so lucky I wish I had someone like Naruto-sama." " Me too." Naruto family only able to shook their heads except Naruko and Minami who trying to hold their anger so they not trying to strangle Shizuka.

Later tonight

Naruto and his family now enjoying fabulous dinner with Shizuka and Tokiwa . While dinner once again Minato and Kushina ask forgiveness cause once again they made Naruto pissed, But Naruto only said, " _If one of you made mistake , the result will be shouldered to all of you"_ With that Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade looked down in shame as once again they fail Naruto by betraying his expectation.

Naruko , Minami & Menma in other hand feeling grateful as their eldest brother still merciful to his parents. And after that , they called of the day as all Uzunami plus Tsunade and Jiraiya wil back to Konoha tomorrow morning.

Meanwhile in Konoha

Ange and Nuwa now talking each other , " **Nuwa are you sure it was alright letting Sasuke gone to Orochimaru? If you not made Naruto sick probably it can be avoided."** Said Ange, " **That was necessary , Ange . Beside if he managed to capture Sasuke, he still in trouble despite Civilian Council were no more , Don't forget there was still Three idiots whose will be trying to finding excuse to punish Naruto regardless he success or not. And I know Naruto will bring Sasuke in bad condition."** Nuwa answered. Ange only nodded as she know let Naruto going to mission will only made Naruto in trouble. And Naruto must avoid any trouble for the greater purpose. Beside Naruto already planned something grand . And already started at Uzushio

RETURNING GLORY OF WEI AND JIN

Thats all for now bye

Extra : Shu weapons Mastery +Easy hunting

After finish huntin Niho sisters mission, Naruto once again allowed to use Time Chamber to train. Now since he already mastered 7 Shu weapons which ones Zhao Yun Dragon Spear , Guan Yu Crescent Blade , Liu Bei Twin Swords, Yue Ying Dagger Axe ,Xing Cai Sword+Shield ,Xu Shu Sword + Hook ,and Guan Xing Wingblades . Naruto then learned how to handle other Shu weapons and managed to fast learned several like Ma Chao Battle Spear, Jiang Wei Dual Edged Trident (Cannot mastered due Ryuu already learned first), Wei Yan Double Voulge , Guan Ping Great Sword, and last Liu Shan Rapier (I changing SIma Shi to Lightning sword). But before managed to maxed the potential , Naruto time is over at Time Chamber, So Naruto must use Time Chamber again next time. Nuwa actually realize in order to get got Shu mastery and also Improving Jin and Wei mastery more, Naruto need help from her husband Fu Xi or Her son Taigong Wang (I made it up) . But since Nuwa cannot do anything now. She only told Naruto to be patient for now. Naruto only nodded asthere is still time. But Naruto also got happy news as he now able to access Wei , Jin and Shu simulation battle completely. At first, Naruto only able to get experience by using that simulator. But since he know unlocked Shu Mastery. He know also able to materialize item such as weapons, golds , and also animals so now he can get easy way to get new weapons and gold without search entire nations anymore . But Naruto not able doing it too often since there is limitation to materialize it. However is Naruto use help from other person, Naruto can easily collect weapons and gold and also material to rebuild Uzushio . So Naruto decided to offer that simulator to Konoha Shinobi so he can get easy gold and weapons while the shinobi able to strengthen themselves via that simulator. But Naruto must wait until he able to moved that simulator but he can wait. After all time is not going anywhere and Akatsuki still neeed 5 years give or take.

Extra END

 _ **Now lets me show you Naruto newest stat**_

Stamina: Double Kage (But still pretending to High Kage)

Strength Mid Kage

Endurance Triple Kage

Agility: Mid Kage

Skills:

Ninjutsu: Mid Kage

Taijutsu: High Jounin

Genjutsu : Mid Jounin

Kenjutsu :High Kage

Fuinjutsu: Grandmaster (Uzumaki standard)

Chakra Reserves + Weapon Mastery (Thanks to Nuwa he now double his current reserves)

(Like usual I'll use weapon master by character name) Wei + Jin

Master/Kage : Sima Shi, SIma Zhao, Wang Yuanji, Zhang Chunhua, Jia Chong, Xiahou Dun, Cao Cao, Zhang Liao ,Cao Pi, Jia Xu, Wang Yi

Expert/Jonin : Zhong Hui, Guo Huai. Zhuge Dan , Wen Yang, Zhang He, Dian Wei , Zhen Ji ,Guo Jia

Advanced/ Chuunin:,Deng Ai, Sima Yi, Xu Huang , Cai Wenji, Yue Jin, Li Dian

Intermediate / Genin: Xiahou Ba , Xu Zhu, Xiahou Yuan, Cao Ren, Pang De

Wei and Jin MAX potential reached

And don't forget about Shu roster now

Master/ Kage : Zhao Yun, Guan Yu , Liu Bei , Yue Ying, Xing Cai , Xu Shu ,Guan Xing

Expert/Jonin: Ma Chao , Guan Ping

Advanced/Chuunin: Zhang Fei ,Jiang Wei, Liu Shan

Intermediate/Genin: Wei Yan, Guan Suo , Guan Yinping

Beginner /Academy Student : Zhuge Liang , Huang Zhong , Pang Tong, Ma Dai , Bao Shanniang , Zhang Bao

So current Naruto reserves is 36 Kage + 20 Jounin +18 Chuunin +16 Genin + 12 Academy students (Already multiplied thanks to Nuwa influenced)

 **Okay that's all for now , Next Time Naruto will gather support from other country to help rebuild Uzushio but he not alone as so many helped him like his goddesses instructor and his family.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I decided to made some summary about moon country mission instead Naruto doing that alone since he was Jounin. And he also take several mission after moon country mission..**

 **And answering review**

 **Stratos263: It will be decided later.**

 **Animaman: Sakura won't be exposed too much as actually Sakura parents is more levelheaded in this story and I'm considering giving Menma his own harem. And for his harem you must wait till later.**

 **Guest (every once): I'll trying added lemon. And no DOA girls and DW girls its FINAL.**

 **Now lets continuing**

Naruto just finished his Solo B borderline A rank mission (With S rank payment) to escorting Prince of Moon Country and his son in his world trip. At first, Naruto feel disgusted as the prince really wasteful when it comes to money. The prince who named Michiru only stated he always interested for something new and not hesitated to bought that if possible. And the son is not different as The boy who known as Hikaru asked his father to bought entire circus group . But He also found out about Michiru ex wife Amayo actually divorced due of Michiru snobbish personality. Naruto only laughed when The exotic looking woman unleashed harsh words every time Michiru trying to convince her by promising anything like jewelry and new castle and what worse . He even willing to gave entire country to his wife which made Amayo furious and kicked him out from her house.

And also when they sailed to Moon Country . The Circus animals threatened to drown and then Naruto helping ship crew to escorting the animal inside ship interior. But when Hikaru said let the animal down, Naruto completely furious and said Hikaru is just waste and arrogant little prince. Hearing that Hikaru storming off and Naruto continuing to help the ship crew. But when he wanted to help his new animal friend Chamu, the saber-toothed tiger. All of a sudden he saw Hikaru drowned. And when the blond ninja managed to save Hikaru , he saw the boy holding the little monkey called Kiki which was Chamu long companion. And with that Chamu and Kiki whose at first hostile o Hikaru then start close to the prince just like the monkey-tiger duo close to Naruto.

When Naruto saw the Moon Country , he had a feeling like he already at Nanzhong since Mon Country actually is tropical island. And what made him amazed was the Crescent moon Kingdom , the formal name of Moon Country actually have the very huge palace which even dwarfed Hokage Monument. And they greeted with the short man called Shabadaba the advisor of Kingdom. Thanks to his NEWTYPE ability. Naruto sensed the Shabadaba person have ill intent to take over the since he don't have enough proof. Naruto just letting him go for now.

And later Shabadaba hosted a party to celebrating Michiru and Hikaru return which in Naruto POV the party is too much especially when the Jin Legacy found out Michiru father Kakeru still sick. Naruto thought Michiru should be praying for his father healthy despite the claim he doing that to his father healthy. After eating enough (Naruto thought his own is better) he decided to walked around the palace. And he met Hikaru who said the glasses wearing prince doesn't like that party. Hikaru then asked Naruto to playing games with him which agreed By Naruto. But while They are playing . They was ambushed by some villageless nin. Naruto know he can take down the 3 nin with his own strength but instead fight he decide to escaped with Hikaru. The three nin who respectively named Ishidate, Karenbana ,and Kongou actually was Shabadaba bodyguard and Naruto own suspicion confirmed as Shabadaba actually wanted usuro the throne via coup d'etat .

Naruto managed to meet Michiru who also trying to escape. The three now trying to escape and later rendezvous with a Samurai who loyal to the current king who named Korega and with some samurai troops who still loyal to the king. Naruto managed to rescue the king via his shadow clone. But Naruto also realized the king , Kakeru already in last breath and the blond also known his Elixir only delay his death . Before his death, Kakeru asked Naruto to deliver his last message to Michiru. Naruto nodded and quickly heading to the loyalist hideout.

Naruto then told Michiru Kakeru last message which made the fat prince regretting everything what he done. Michiru also regretting because his behavior, he separated Amayo and Hikaru. At first Michiru and Hikaru accompanied with Naruto attempted to escape country via boat. Naruto refrain to use Hiraishin as Moon Country is too far from Konoha and also afraid Michiru and Hikaru being just civilian cannot tolerate the pain. When he do it with Konoha ninja he can sure about their endurance but not willing take risk with the prince and his son.

But their attempt failed as the three ninja managed to snatch Michiru but fail due of Naruto actually decided to let Michiru being kidnapped as bait and turned out it actually BLOOD CLONE which made from a drop of Michiru blood and Naruto Chakra.

Via ' Michiru' Naruto found out Shabadaba reason to usurp the throne was really disgusted Naruto . As the short advisor wanted to use nation wealth only for his purpose . Shabadaba then decided to put ' Michiru' to death by had Michiru balance on a board of wood not strong enough to support his weight while his neck tight anooe ensuring that,sooner or later Michiru would fall and be hanged.

But , all of a sudden Naruto who disguised as circus member who made attraction to celebrate Shabadaba ascension to throne managed to attract thr traitorous adviser. With help of circus member and loyalist soldier lead by Korega while Hikaru trying to distract the traitorous samurai. Naruto once again fight against the trio ninja. But this time Naruto not holding back as he managed to use his RAZOR CLAW to wrapped Ishidate , Karenbana and Kongou with steel thread and Naruto cut their body into pieces.

After that Naruto walked slowly to Shabadaba made the short man scared on the life and plead for sparing his life but Naruto ignored his plea as the blond nin cut his head off. After death of Shabadaba. Kingdom authority with help of Naruto interrogated several soldiers . Most of soldier doesn't know about Shabadaba betrayal so they were given a one year prison on the condition they swear their loyalty to Michiru while those who not executed.

The politicians , merchants and ministers were another matter as they also conspiracy to overthrow the king and most of them executed whilesome of them imprisoned for entire life.

Now prince Michiru who now Daimyo also King of Moon Country, forced to make an announcement letting Moon country citizens know what happened to their former lord and Shabadaba betrayal. Most of them not surprised given Shabadaba greed.

And later Michiru made his vow to become better by starting diet and do weight training and once Moon Country start stable He will once again asked Amayo to reunite with him and Hikaru again. Only with different approach.

Naruto on the other hand while waiting the country being stable again. He decided to explore the forest and he found out some hidden place . And just like snow country before. The place only able to access by someone can use Musou. And just like before Naruto met several artifact, treasure and weapons . Naruto then take them all and he found familiar scroll just like when he found Red Hare but it grey instead red. Naruto unseal this and the grey horse come out from the scroll.

Naruto recognized that as Hex Marx . The horse symbolize of prosperity and not only that . Naruto also found new weapon which he recognized as Meng Huo Gauntlet and Zhu Rong Boomerang. Naruto then pick them and decided to leave the place.

Later before his departure to Konoha, Naruto become witness of union of Michiru , Amayo and Hikaru as family again. After saw that tearjerking reunion. Naruto then leaving the Moon Country back to Konoha. At first Hikaru really reluctant to let Naruto go but the blond promise they will meet each other again.

And now after back to Konoha and given the mission report to Hokage. He was given break day until Hokage called him again. Naruto then leaving and back to his apartment to rest.

Back to his apartment Naruto found out his master Angelique and Nuwa managed to recruit some people to became Uzushio new residence such like Dosu, Kin and Zaku. The three supposed to die but rescued by Nuwa which made Orochimaru completely canceled his invasion. And also the sound four Jirobo, Kidomaru, Ukon + Sakon, Tayuya and Kimimaro. Ange and Nuwa managed to save them and remove their cursed mark made the once Orochimaru henchman grateful and pledge their loyalty to Naruto as the two deity claim ordered to save them by Naruto. And also Fuma clan. Originally the clan was native residence of Rice country but since Orochimaru build Sound Village. The land started decayed which made Fuma clan submit to Orochimaru for continuing their existence. But when Ange and Nuwa cme to offer them better place to Uzushio. The clan head Hanzaki nodded which later followed by main member of Fuma clan (Arashi, Jigumo ,Kagero, Kamakiri, Sasame, and Kotohime) followed by about one hundred member of Fuma clan .

Naruto really glad as Tazuna , Koyuki , Michiru and Shizuka agreed to help Naruto rebuild Uzu. But Naruto asked them to hold a bit until Naruto gain another ally.

And in Konoha , Naruto have his own family (Minato , Kushina , Naruko, Minami and Menma) to supported him for rebuilding Uzushio. For the older ones , it gave MinaKushi chance to atone their sins to neglect Naruto in past, while his younger siblings happy . As while the one of younger became Hokage, Naruto who would be future Uzukage can made new alliance between Konoha and Uzu.

But Minato and Kushina warned Naruro not reveal Uzu construction till several years as Naruto will need ally not only from Konoha but also several countries. And while Naruto already get allies such Tazuna, Gaara, Mei, Koyuki, Michiru and Shizuka. But it still far than enough to realize his ambition. And don't forget about Naruto personal problem like he still at bad terms with Jiraiya and Kakashi .Good thing him and Tsunade now have better terms.

But for now let's forget about Naruto own dreams and ambition. Let's moved aside after he finished his mission at Moon country .Naruto as usual doing what he like such fishing, playing with orphans, supervising his restaurant and recently his new ranch.

And now thanks to Ange and Nuwa since they allow to use Time Chamber again. Naruto decided used this time to try advanced more in Jin and Wei weapons while he also learned about Shu own weapons. And the result is he managed to mastered another weapon he already expert such like Wen Yang Javelin (will tell detail at Naruto newest stat)

And sometimes Naruto will asked some spar with his fellow shinobi who have same age like him. He fight his siblings , Shikamaru , Ino . Chouji , Kiba , Hinata , Shino , Lee , Neji and Tenten. But the result is always same His opponent always ended up bruised in entire body while he not even scratched. He sometimes also challenge Jonin such as Kakashi , Kurenai Guy , Asuma , Genma , Hayate , Yugao and Anko. And once again have same result just when he fought the genin.

Feeling furious he don't have opponent at same class minus Minato , Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade, he then made new training field using his sealing skill and made simulator which will made the people who doing simulation there getting stronger. Naruto also made if someone collect item while they are fight , The item will become his possession as he actually based his simulation like video games (Just like free games in DW series when you can collect items ,golds and weapons then keep them) Normally this not possible , but thanks to Ange and Nuwa assistance it possible. And thanks for that many ninja interested to try that since after trying that place they getting stronger even just a bit.

Now Naruto currently walking around village as he not allowed to take mission for several days. Naruto then recall his last mission hunting Niho sisters. He cursed himself . Why he forgot to investigating Yakuza Boss Golden Vulture furthermore. But since he do not have any clue. He cannot do nothing. Inside he hope Akatsuki not doing cooperation with them. As if he heard the rumor Golden Vulture organization sponsored by some rich man who even more wealthy than Gato.

After a bit walking Naruto decided to going back to his apartment. Naruto has his own thought, ' Maybe its time to use my travelling rights but I wonder where I must go first. But forget it I still have more days beforeTou-sama called me.' With that naruto started to sleep earlier than usual.

Several days later .

Naruto doing simple C rank mission which deliver package to another village outside Fire country and he finished that in 2 days as he used Hiraishin to back later.

But when he just back home all of a sudden he asked by Minato to capture the prisoner who just escaped the Konoha prison. Eventually someone managed to infiltrate prison and making riot at the place by releasing some prisoner. Actually the chaos already under control as the escaping prisoner already caught again but 2 of the prisoner, Fushimi and Rashimi who known as two idiot brothers managed to ran away. At first Asuma and Kurenai managed to caught up. But since the duo really enraged now The couple getting heavily wounded as Kurenai genjutsu somehow not work to them while Asuma trench knives even cannot gave scratch to both of them.

Knowing frontal method not working Naruto decided doing peaceful method by making hundred of meatbuns. Minato told him the weakness of The idiot brothers was food. So That's why he made so many meatbuns and put some sleeping medicine there. Naruto felt if allowed he just killed them both but since he ordered to capture brothers alive then Naruto use that method.

And when he met with the brothers , he offered Fushimi and Rashimi the meatbuns made two giants droll and started to ate the meatbuns. And several minutes later the brothers fell asleep due high dose sleeping poison . Naruto then carry both of them with help of his clones. And as punishment the two idiots food portion reduced for one months and if they do that stunts again. The warden will asked Hokage to let them die and hunger which made the brothers gulped and promise not doing that again.

Now since he just finish A rank mission (failing attempt of prisoner escape ranked A due the security risk for village even the said prisoner is idiot) Naruto once again decided to relax again in one of his favorite spot Training ground 39 instead fishing he now taking nap there.

But suddenly Naruto sensed familiar signature chakra . He know this is a signature from one of his fiancée. Kira Terumi. And the said kunoichi hugged him.

"Ooh, Naruto-kun, I miss you so much." Said Kira. Naruto then hugged back the blue haired woman , " I'm also miss you Kira-chan. I really missed my magma princess." As made Kira blushed hearing that and pouted later. " Anyway , Kira-chan why you are here ? Are you in mission ?" Naruto asked.

" Yes I'm in mission to being escort of Water Daimyo daughter with another chuunin and her Samurai bodyguards. But to my surprises she wanted to meet you, Naruto-kun." That made the blond surprised as he thought ' Why Water Daimyo daughter wanted to meet me?' And Kira spoke again, " She will be here later as now she enjoyed sightseeing. And Naruto-kun I'll come to your apartment later (Yes, Kira know Naruto live on his own) and lady Himesato also wanted to stay there."

' Not only want to meet me but also want to stay in my place! What the hell!' Naruto only shook his head. And he decided to going back to his apartment.

Several hours later and already night time.

In front of Naruto now standing water Daimyo daughter , Princess Himesato, She has light brown colored hair which styled into ringlets and reach her waist and had dark purple eyes. She wore light blue colored Kimono which covered her entire body with white obi wrapped her waist. Her height is about 5'6 (about 163-166 cm) In her waist strapped katana sheated in light blue hilt. At her side was Kira and another Kiri kunoichi who guard her. The said kunoichi was about Naruto age but she is short stature (her height is about 5'2 (about 155-158 cm) with dark green eyes and mid back length dark blonde hair. She wore a light violet and white top, black shorts, black high boots and at her backwaist strapped tanto in its hilt (My fic my rules I know Hotaru not armed with Tanto in anime .)

"Ok , Naruto-kun meet with Maria Himesato-sama water Daimyo princess and also Hotaru Tsuchigumo." Kira introduced the two newcomer to Naruto. Heard Tsuchigumo name Naruto then asked , " I'm heard Tsuchigumo clan wiped out at Third Shinobi war . Are you the survivor?" That made Hotaru nodded sadly which unnoticed with Naruto as the male blond said, " Sorry , I shouldn' t said that. " Which replied by shorter kunoichi, " It's alright Naruto-san . After all If Mei-sama and Ao not found me several years ago, My clan should be extinct now with my death."

Hotaru then said , "Naruto-san if possible, are you still accept new marriage bond?" That made Naruto jawdropped but before he said anything Hotaru continued, " I don't mean we must married for now, I want us getting know each other before decided to take that phase and I will started by moving to Konoha. After all Mizukage-sama order me to Konoha to found you. I heard from Kira you are really nice and gave much respect to women. She also said its for my own good. As I'm last of my clan and female, I must married before I'm 18 now I'm 16 if I'm not found man to marry me, I'll be forced to marry with man I probably won't love." Hotaru pleaded. But once again before Naruto said anything, this time Maria said, " Naruto-san I may not know you personally beside what I'm heard from Kira, But I trust Kira judgement. So I hope you accept Hotaru as one of your brides and before you ask , I know about CRA and since you are one of last member of Uzumaki and Namikaze clan you allowed to get married with multiple women and with your brother you became the subject of that law. " Naruto nodded and later Maria continued, " And I know you will treat Hotaru-san equally as she became my personal bodyguard since 4 years ago. So I beg of you, Naruto-san please accept her proposal to engaged with you."

Naruto only silent and then asked , " Are my parents know that?" The princess answered, " Well, my purposes here is for Hotaru and another reason which I will tell you later." Naruto said , "Okay I accept and that means Hotaru will stay with me I presume."

"Yes and she also going to be Kiri ambassador in Konoha , And let's talk about another reason why I'm in Konoha now. The reason I'm in Konoha because I heard from Kira you cooked the most tasty meatbuns entire Fire Country. I'm already eat at your restaurant and that beat what Kira said to me. Btw , Naruto-san , Are you considered to open new chain of your restaurant outside Konoha ?" Asked then thought about prospect for open new chain of his actually considered that but doesn't know where to began . So when someone gave chance to help and daimyo daughter no less , He won't miss the chance. Naruto already made decision , " I'm accept Himesato-sama." "Well then it settled , we will made agreement tomorrow but let's sleep now, I'm already tired after walking around Konoha." "Well let's choose anyroom you like , I'm already cleaning and tidy it so at least I can be proper host. Too bad I'm only have 3 room so You ladies can sleep in room while I'm sleep at living room." Said Naruto.

" No , Naruto-kun You will sleep with ME." Kira said with authoritative tone. Naruto only replied, "Well if you insist okay, So Himesato-sama and Hotaru-san will stay in other room while I'm with Kira. Are you two bothered with that?" Hotaru shook her head while Maria teased the couple. "Just don't make too much noise , okay." That made Kira blushed as she said, "Princess!" Maria only giggled after seeing her best friend reaction and walking to the room appointed by Naruto and before closed the door she said, "Enjoy your night, Kira-san."

And later in Naruto room.

Warning Mini lemon.(If you can call that lemon)

Naruto and Kira now start cuddling each other and have makeout session . But before that Naruto activated soundproof seals so They wont disturb Maria and Hotaru. Naruto now playing with Kira ample breasts while Kira moaned due that sensation , later Naruto found his 'rod' getting wrapped by Kira feeling happy as even he already get that sensation from Naruko, Minami and Haku. Getting that from Kira is another story as turned out the bluenette is more experienced than his sisters and Haku. ' Maybe I should ask Kira to teach Naruko , Minami , Haku and maybe Shizuka and Hotaru later.' Thought Naruto . And all of sudden Kira already rode Naruto member and shaking her hips violently. Kira really enjoyed it as she continuously shaking her hip . And after about 15 minutes Naruto and Kira coming out. After that they keep repeating that for two hours till they exhausted.

Mini lemon end (Sorry I'm not good for lemon)

Tomorrow morning about 5. AM

Naruto found his head at Kira melons and he cannot get up as Kira tightly grip his head. The grip tighten as Naruto trying to break out only Kira made the blond face closer to her assets. "Mmmm, Naruto-kun . please don't leave me. I'm still want more." Kira mumbled in her sleep. Naruto then decided to kiss her breasts and after several attempt, The mini Mei Terumi, waking up and said, "Are you enjoyed that , Naruto-kun?" Of course , Kira-chan maybe when we doing that next time we should more intense kay?" Kira nodded lovingly and the couple dressed up and waking up Maria and Hotaru.

And later Noon

Naruto and Maria already finished the paperwork about agreement to started chain of Sangokushi Oriental in Kiri and Water Capital city. And now Maria with Kira must leaving as she has been waited by Mei. Kira said , " If you not busy please visit me kay, after all you already mastered Hiraishin so you can visit me right? And Hotaru I hope you cantake care yourself okay?" The blond kunoichi nodded while Kira continued , "Well, Naruto-kun see ya next time and I wait when your new chains opened next week." With that Kira and Maria with several Samurai bodyguard leaving while Maria in her carriage and Kira sit above that. But several minutes later he saw his siblings (Naruko, Minami , Menma) now getting ready to depart for going to mission.

Naruto said, " I take it you will do mission right?" Naruko answered first," Hai , Onii-chan , but we are not going together as we assigned at different team." With that said some familiar faces already arrived and start to chatted while until Naruto said, "So Menma , You , Anko-neesan, Ino and Shino will going to Sea Country force hunting Kaima, Naruko you with Neji and Tenten going to Bird Country to investigate the rumors about cursed spirit there and last Minami you with Hinata and Chouji must escort some peddlers in their trip back to Vegetable Country. Well, I hope you all success and if I may ask can I…" Before Naruto finished he interrupted by two voice simultaneously ,"NO, won't allow you use Blood Clone." Said the voice which Naruto identified from Minato and Kushina. " Naru-kun, I'm already told you to relax . Why you won't listen? " Kushina sighed. "Hey I just wanted to help my sibling is that wrong? And I don't need shared payment from their mission since I'm unofficially not participated." Naruto argued. "While you reason is good Naruto, I wanted to see how they handle that mission without your interference And unless they request backup officially you not allowed to do that, Are you understand?" Minato explained.

Later Menma said ," Don't worry about us , aniki. After all the reason you interfere because that Uchiha stupidity and This time there is no Uchiha to fail me and also Naruko and Minami. So just have faith of us please." The other sisters nodded in agreement and Naruto realized Menma words has the point as he should trust his siblings more. " OK, I'm understand, I'll have more beliefs to my younger I won't follow you." The Uzunamis happy heard that from Naruto.

With that Uzunami younger three and their team respectively departed from Konoha. Kushina then said, " Naru-kun after Mikoto-chan back from her mission at Fire Capital, You will be getting vacation trip with her and Ran . So you not allowed to leave the village and if you want to do mission just do D ranked one. Remember sochi, you already worked too hard. I know you still not fully trust us, But please we will prove it we worthy for that." Naruto only nodded.

And several days later, Naruto with Mikoto Uchiha and Ran Uchiha now already stay at cozy cottage at Beach Country. Mikoto actually already reserved cottage there (Though Minato and Kushina also help to paying that ) as she need to forgot about Sasuke betrayal. True, she is not really love Sasuke since the Uchiha boy started to act like pompous ass, But he is still her son. But she realize , Sasuke never saw her as mother since Uchiha Massacre and only Naruto who able to comfort her (And Ran before she doing long term mission)

In other side , Ran just wanted her older sister trying to relax a bit (Though she also want chance with her Naruto-kun). Told to be truth, Without Naruto knowing Ran asked Minato and Kushina to get permission for marrying Naruto, The Uzunami couple gave her go but she must asked Naruto to got his agreement. Ran do that because she love Naruto as man not surrogate nephew. Naruto also remind her of Shinji, her old boyfriend, but the blond also sho loyalty and care to his friends and family . Eventhough he act rude and improper to his family, Ran alredy know Naruto really wanted to fix the bonds with his family, But he just don't know how to start. So she made a vow to help her future husband to make amends to his family. ' After all, Naruto-kun deserved happiness more than now.' Though the Uchiha female.

And for Naruto despite he doesn't want to relax as he still need to collect money and several thing to rebuild Uzu, He decided to obey his parents to get some holiday, as he know his parents willing to help him.

And after several minutes , Naruto now dressed with his dark blue trunks with matching beach sandals. Since Mikoto and Ran still get changing, Naruto decided to come out earlier. He walked out from the cottage and to the beach. That day was perfect to be on the beach with warm sun and cool breeze that blew through the blond made him feel relaxed. As he walked he saw multiple tourist ranged from marrying couple , dating couple , single people and some group enjoying several beach activities such as swimming , sunbathing , barbecuing , surfing and even Naruto saw few of them fishing. "Well while I'm waiting Mikoto-baachan and Ran-neechan, Maybe I'll do some fishing until they come." Said Naruto as he unseal his fishing equipment.

Naruto then enjoying fishing with several tourist there and some of the touris aking the blond for some fishing advice as Naruto keep catching the fish (though Naruto release several fish cause the fish is too small.) And after about one hour he feeling a pair of arms wrap around his stomach and a pair of breasts press into his back , " Sorry for make you waiting , Naruto-kun." Said the feminine voice which Naruto recognized as Ran.

Naruto turned around and saw Ran now in dark purple two piece bikini showed her curvaceous body. Naruto jaw dropped saw the Uchiha beauty. But this is not over as another person who later Naruto recognized as Mikoto who also wearing the same swimwear like Ran only its black.

"Wow , man both of you look gorgeous!" Naruto Complimented which made two Uchiha older woman giggled and much to surprise both Uchihas kiss Naruto in each cheek. "That's present for the boys we love." Said the Uchiha ladies.

Naruto blushed for awhile but he quickly regain composure as he said , "Well how about we swimming now, ladies." After that said Naruto with Mikoto and Ran running to water .

When they go into it they started swimming around and splashing water each other, which Naruto enjoyed the most seeing that every they splashed him or each other their breasts shaking. ' Man, I really love them but as women not as surrogate family, but I doubt if they want accept me due of age difference.' Thought Naruto. Naruto then dove underwater for fun rise up and shook his head around. "Oh yeah ! This is refreshing! Now I'm not regret when I must obey tou-sama and kaa-sama order to take holiday with you Miko-baachan."

Mikoto who now stainding up in the water nodded and said, " That's right, Naru-kun . You after all should take vacation more often. You working too much. I know you have ambition to restore Uzu (To be honest Mikoto and Ran is one who knew Naruto dream to rebuild Uzu outside his family and several leader), But take it slow okay. Anyway can I talk to you about Sasuke, Naru-kun?" Naruto answered , " Yes what's about Sasuke baa-chan?" If possible when you found Sasuke bring him alive, it's alright if he got several bruises . But trying to refrain to kill him." "Why Miko-baachan ?" "I'll the one who punished him by my hands , well in case Minato allow me . But if Minato not taking measure , I'll the one punish that boy harshly."

Naruto only nodded as he said, " I'm promise baachan, but I concern I cannot bring him alive." Mikoto said, " It's alright Naru-kun .I said if is possible, but if you can't you don't need to do that." And both Mikoto and Naruto silent for a bit until Ran breaking the silent as she said, " Hey Naru-kun can we get a drink ? I'm thirsty now. And before you said I'm the onewho paying. " After that said Ran turned and walking off from water followed by Naruto and Mikoto.

Later the three headed to food stand. And soon they were each sitting on a stool at the counter while they enjoying cool refreshing drink with Naruto sit between the Uchiha women. Nothing like a cool beverage on a hot day ." Naruto delighted as he took a sip from his glass.

"I'm agreed with you , Naru-kun." Added Mikoto

" Will you put sunscreen on us after this , Naruto?" Ran asked

"Why not, I'm glad you asked." Naruto nodded

"After they finished their drinks the three were back to their spot on the beach with Mikoto and Chao now lying face down on their chests. Nauto kneeled above them holding a sunscreen bottle in one hand. "OK ladies, ready for treatment?" "Yeah , take it away." Answered Ran. " Yeah. Don't make us wait anymore." Mikoto added.

Naruto ndded as he undid the two cords of both bikini tops. He started squirting some sunscreen into his hands. He rubbed his hands together and spreading it on Mikoto back. " Oh , Naru-kun! That's right spot." The Uchiha clan head moaned in pleasure as Naruto continued to spreading it on her back. Soon Naruto finished and spoke, " How's that baachan?" "That's great Naru-kun . I feel much better."

"Well you are next, neechan." Naruto said as he squeezed some more of the lotion into his hand and rubbed them together before applying it to younger Uchiha girl. "That's feel good, Naruto-kun ." Ran moaned as she relaxed and enjoyed Naruto work his magic hands to her.

Naruto enjoyed the feeling both of their soft and smooth skin against his palm and thought ,' Oh man . I one again won't regret that holiday order. This is better than I ever imagined.' And later Naruto finished and Ran spoke. "Thanks, Naruto-kun. Now I'm ready for the sun." "You're welcome." "When we're done, how about we do the same to you?" Mikoto offered. "I'd love that." He admitted as he kicked back and enjoyed himself.

Later sunset , The three decided doing barbecue party with ingredients which carried by both Uchiha and fishes catched by Naruto today. Naruto is the one who grilled the bbq and later the three enjoying the food. "Wow that's tasty, Naru-kun. No wonder you open your restaurant. Maybe when you retired you can be more focused to expand your business in culinary industries." Mikoto praised Naruto. "That's right , Naruto-kun. Your food is tasty ." Ran added. Naruto only smiled as he enjoyed the praise from both Uchiha women. And the three now continuing their dinner with the barbecue.

Soon it was getting late , and all the tourist were packing it in. Naruto Mikoto, and Ran were walking back to the cottage they reserved. And when they back Naruto said, "You both can take a bath first, I can wait." But Mikoto and Ran replied, " No Naruto, we will take a bath together, besides we need you to help us brushing our backs. And don't worry we will do same to you later." Naruto only shrugged and he said, " I just can't refuse that right?" Both of Uchiha shook their head sign they won't let Naruto refuse. Naruto sighed as he said , " Fine I'm also needed that after all."

Later the three entered the bathroom, which large enough to fit more than 5 people. And after completing the first task of soaking they were sitting on stool and shampooing themselves. "We really did a lot of fun today, Naruto, thanks." Mikoto thanked him. "We really appreciated it " Ran added. "Hey ,I'm also have a fun too you know." Naruto said as he washed the shampoo out of his hair. He suddenly found the two behind him, "ladies?"

"We thought you'd like some help washing your back ." Mikoto said. "Especially after the nice work you did for us on the beach." Ran reminded him of how he put sunscrren on them. Naruto only smiled as he said." Well ok ladies have your way please." And so both ladies took urns washing the blond back as he relaxed.

After that bath the three then walking toward bedroom. But before that Mikoto called Naruto, "Naruto can we talk in my room ?" Naruto only nodded and followed Mikoto to her room. When they entered he find Ran already there. Naruto then asked ," Ran-nee, why you also there?" ut cut by Mikoto as she said, " To be honest, Ran also involved in this talk. So let's begin."

Mikoto then told Naruto that she was asking Minato and Kushina to get permission for propose to Naruto and Ran also same. Naruto then said, " So both of you love me and wanted me as your future husband and you all don't care despite I'm already engaged to several women before." Ran answered, "That's right , I know our age difference will be negative factor for our relationship, but please give us chance." Mikoto then added, "That's right Naru-kun, beside if you accept , we will help you to rebuild Uzu and also repopulate Uchiha and Namikaze ad Uzumaki clan. We promise you won't regret that."

Naruto then silent for a few minutes and after that said, "Fine I'm accept and to be honest I also love you as women not as my surrogate aunt. Actually I'm reluctant to say 'I'm love you' to you both of you as not only I'm afraid you will hate me but also our age difference. But after knew you both propose to me then I accept. And I'm hope I can make you happy."

"Well , then its settled lets do that." Oth of Uchiha then tackled Naruto and started undressing themselves

 **(WARNING LEMON ALERT ! MY ANOTHER TRY SO DON'T MAD IF YOU DUN LIKE IT AND SKIP IF DON'T WANT READ)**

Mikoto saw Naruto hardened member poked his boxer, "Well , Naru-kun why you not removed your boxer now." Mikoto asked him with sultry tone. "Girls are you sure we will do this?" Asked Naruto with confused tone. " Why not? , After all we must more used each other right?" Said Ran while she decided to remove Naruto boxer and then saw his manhood stood firm, "Wow that so big. I'll enjoyed this." Said Ran as she began stroking Naruto thing.

Naruto moaned as Ran stroked it some more until Naruto came making it fly on her face, " That felt good." Naruto admitted and saw Ran lick the substance off her face causing Naruto to moan as his cock stiffened up again. "Wow you are easily aroused, Naruto-kun." Ran smirked as Mikoto leaned forwardand licked around the hardened cock as Naruto moaned again. " Well that tasty , Naru-kun." Mikoto said as she coated the manhood with her saliva before sucked it into her mouth.

"Baachan that feel so good." Naruto panted as the two soft melons rubbed against his back. He continued to moan as Mikoto sucking his member faster until he groaned, " I'm coming baachan." And soon he released as it filled up Mikoto's mouth. When she swallowed it she smiled."

"That was tasty." "Thanks for compliment." Naruto panted as Ran slowly ceased re breast rubbing on hi back. Mikoto the leaned forward and pulled the blond into heated kiss and once again caused his member quickly stiffed again.

Now Naruto lied down with Mikoto positioned herself above him and slowly lowered herself down inserting his dick into her womanhood making her moan. " Are you feeling good baachan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, That's good Naru-kun." Mikoto smiled as she enjoyed the feeling of his length inside her. "Well mu turn, Naruto-kun." Ran said as her lips came to contact with the blond. As Mikoto started riding Naruto his member started rubbing her inside against her walls as she moaned in pleasure . At the same time, as Ran was kissing Naruto with their heads upside down from each other, the blond hands made their way to her voluptuous breasts and started rubbing them together and enjoy the softness.

The younger Uchiha moaned while kissing Naruto as he also moaned from feeling his member moving around inside Mikoto. Ran thought as she enjoyed her breasts being fondled, ' Yes Naruto-kun fondled it fondle my tits more!' As Mikoto continued to ride Naruto while moaning, both could no longer hold it in and climaxed . Ran then released her lip from Naruto to give him chance to breathing ." That was amazing baachan" He panted as he pulled himself out of Mikoto

"Now it's my turn to get some love." Ran grinned she got down on all fours giving Naruto the hint. He stared at her plump ass before inserting himself through her back entrance. "Oooh , Naruto-kun! Otten bigger are we?"

"All thanks to you and baa-chan. Baachan get into your position please." Naruto ordered as Mikoto got onto Ran back like she was on top of a horse but was turned around facing back so she was face to face with Naruto. " OK ladies, here we go!" Naruto said as he started fucking Ran forcing her to moan and grip the bed sheets to contain herself.

As Naruto fucked her like a dog, he grabbed her ass and started massaging that only to got or moans out of the Uchiha. Mikoto then leaned forward until her lips make contact with Naruto and they made out passionately with their tungues battle for dominance inside. "Oh, NARUTO-KUN ,HARDER!" Ran screaming while feeling his dick move around inside her and brushing up against her inner walls. Naruto continuing thrust harder and though, 'Damn Ran-neechan's so tight!' Mikoto continued moving her tongue around inside his mouth while getting closer so that her impressive breasts were rubbing against his chest making her nipples harden.

'Naruto's, so hot,' Mikoto thought as she felt herself getting wet below as how she aroused now. Naruto broke the kiss and started sucking Mikoto right breast while playfully licking her nipple ," Naru-kun! Yes! Suck them! play them!" Mikoto moaned. Naruto thought as he buried his face into soft breasts, ' Damn that was really soft.' "OH, NARUTO-KUN! I'M COMING! " Ran cried as she came ,"Oh that really satisfying" she moaned in pleasure.

"Baachan ,neechan you both are doing great job." Naruto said after he removed his face from Mikoto melons. "Thanks Naruto now it's our turn to pleasure you." Later Ran and Mikoto positioned themselves as the surrounded Naruto member with their breasts with the head sticking up between both of their cleavages. "How does feel, Naru-kun?" Mikoto asked . "Soft ,NO that was even softer than pillow." Naruto panted as he held onto the bed.

"Well here we go ." Ran said as both of Uchiha started rubbing their melons all around Naruto member while giving the tip of it some kiss and licks. Naruto really enjoying the soft pleasureable breasts rubbing against his hardened manhood . "So how do you think about it , Mikoto?" Ran asked as she continued working her breasts around Naruto member. "I think we almost got him as his peak. Don't we , Naru-kun?" Mikoto asked as Naruto only nodded while restrain himself. " Don't worry Naru-kun. We're ready for i." She assured him. Taking her word Naruto released onto both of them covering their faces.

"Wow I'll never forget this day." Naruto moaned as he watched them clean each other faces with their tongues. "And we probably doing that everyday ." Mikoto teased the blond.

(LEMON END , SAFE TO READ NOW)

After their orgy party the three now laying down in very large bed and then going to bathroom to cleaning themselves again . After that they sleeping together at same room. The three somehow have simultaneous thinking. ' There is still 6 days and we will use that time properly.'

To be continued

 _ **Well guys thanks for reading this, I know I'm never able to satisfying everyone, but hey I;m just pour imagination into this an if you don't likeit don't read well see ya next time**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Lets answer review first**_

 _ **Animaman : about Naruto support from Daimyo it will come from trade agreement and please I will say to you Civilian Council (Corrupt one) was gone good leaving more competent and honest people while in elders case . Naruto and his masters will be pranking them by swindling them or somethingespecially Danzo. For Haruno family actually her mother Mebuki is really supportive of Minato and really disappointed to Sakura due of her fangirl tendencies. And I definitely have Sasuke and Sakura dies in my story.**_

 _ **Stratos263 : Thanks I try.**_

 _ **And for harem**_

 _ **Naruto (fixed):**_ _ **Naruko , Minami , Kira (OC) , FemHaku , Koyuki , Shion , Shizuka , Hotaru , Ino , Anko , Samui , Fuuka , Guren , Mikoto , Ran (OC) , Tsunade , Sara ,Shizune**_

 _ **Menma : Kurotsuchi, Yugito ,Fu , Toki, Haruna, Hinata**_

 _ **And for Menma harem it must be not mor e than Naruto**_

 _ **And one more thing if you don't like my story don't read I just pour my imagination here**_

 _ **So lets begin new chapter guys let's go**_

After enjoying his holiday with Ran and Mikoto for a week, Naruto now in his trip back to Konoha and now prepared to new mission after sleep for one night in his home. Good thing they just need 2 days to travel back in ninja speed. So when they arrived, Naruto just visited his family compound to say hello . He later found his mother currently reading book about fuinjutsu. After sensed someone coming in, Kushina closed the book and she saw her eldest son already back. " Hai, Naru-kun . Enjoying your vacation with Miko-chan and Ran-chan." Naruto only nodded and Kushina said again , " Well , Naru-kun. I know you doing something with Miko-chan and Ran-chan but I hope you wear protection. While I expect some grandchildren. I don't want being grandma at least for 2- 3 years you know."

Naruto only blushed after he hearing that but dismissed it. He now more concerned about his siblings as they now in their own mission. He also wanted to doing mission quickly to gather so may resources and if possible recruit several people to live in Uzu. Good thing Mikoto and Ran already legitimate as his spouse and will be his wives in 3 years. Too bad for Koyuki in snow he must wait till 5 years. Naruto then decided to stay with his mother and father for several days made Minato and Kushina happy as even just for few days, They glad their eldest son wanted to fix their relationship even the young blond said he probably never wanted being associated with Jiraiya and Kakashi.

There is also the fact since Civilian Council being reshuffled by executing corrupt member. The corrupted member with help from Three idiots wanted Sasuke being Clan Head so they can take advantage from Uchiha clan. But when they are exposed, They now executed and The one who executed them all is no one but Mikoto as the Uchiha matriarch blame tainted Civilian Council to make her little Sasuke become what he was now.

But since there is no proof the Three idiots not involved , Mikoto only able to suppress her anger against the three especially Koharu and Homura (Since Danzo never show his interest to Sasuke but still helped them) . That's why Minato and Kushina order Mikoto to gat some vacation with Naruto and Ran. Good thing they just need one week so Mikoto more than ready to doing her role as Uchiha clan Head again since in Mikoto absence Kushina take over the position for awhile since the two always have same thought and rarely argue for something.

But now lets back to Naruto. He now currently training again in his true Time Chamber. He decided to advancing his mastery in Shu as his Jin Mastery already completed while his Wei Mastery nearly completed . He managed to learn more Shu , So now it just Wu left to master.

But Ange and Nuwa still not allowed the blond to learn bout Wu as he must wait at least one year and order him to focused doing mission. Granted his simulation room help for material and funds, But he must recruit the people on his own, And Ange and Nuwa only helped him in some occasion so he can't depending too much on them. But it already enough for Naruto as he now not only getting help from his instructor but also his siblings. Actually before Naruko, Minami and Menma left, Naruto asked them to check the country condition and if possible befriend with their Daimyo/ leader just like Naruto do to Wave, Spring and Moon. At first, the three younger Uzunami have a doubt they can be like their niichan , But after Naruto said it's alright if they are not succeed. At least they tried. With that the three now resolve they will do anything they can.

And back to Naruto , since he now still in (forced) holiday periode, he decided to play simulation several times, He already finish Wu Zhang Plains stage, New He Fei Castle stage and currently he finished Jie Ting stage. He managed to get 3000 gold and about 9 weapons every stage but only able to save 1000 gold and 3 weapons. Naruto of course knew about that. And he always made record every stage for killing more than 1000 opponents every stage (which even Konoha elite ANBU cannot reach even 500). And what made it worse Naruto finished that in difficulty CHAOS much to ire for most of Shinobi since they are only able finish EASY level maximum . Even Minato and Kushina who sometimes try only able finish maximum in HARD level and it even barely. Tsunade and Jiraiya in other hands stuck in NORMAL and Hiruzen who also trying not really different from his students . It can't be helped since Naruto really made that simulation room restricted Chakra usage . But surprisingly they are not protest to Naruto as it will be helping them for not relying too much for Chakra.

Naruto on thr other hand really happy since at least every 300 person per day using that room from genin to ANBU. And since average gold Naruto earn from every person is 200 gold it means Naruto get 60000 gold in average per day. But Naruto still concerned as even he have surplus funds for buy material for rebuild remaining of Uzu since He already based it from Xuchang city, he still not found many people to live there . He consider to recruit some people randomly but dismissed it since it too risky. He then adopted some orphan from the orphanage in Konoha and several place in Elemental nations. But still not enough . But once again Naruto surprised when somehow Uzu territory somehow have size about 1,6 times larger then before as he make a visit there. Turned out Uzu actually larger but still hidden from the map due of the fuinjutsu barrier created by Uzumaki clan . And Xuchang city appearance made the barrer weken and after the barrier off Uzu reveal the true size and so many resources without depending from outer nations for millennia (I may be bit hyperbole but if you don't like I don't care.)

Timeskip 1 month later.

Naruto now talking with his siblings who just finished their mission turned out all three of them managed to convince Daimyo of Bird country who named Toki and Vegetable Country which named Haruna to helping Naruto ambition for rebuild Uzu in exchange Menma marry them. Menma in other hands bring some girl named Isarabi to home due of she always judged due her appearance as fish humanoid due of inhuman experiment by someone called Amachi who turned out as Orochimaru acquaintance.

And Naruto asked some details about their mission start from Naruko in bird Country. Naruko then told Naruto the bird country is really weird in her first impression. Her client who named Chisimo actually is someone who really dedicated to his country since he is the one who paid the mission fee from his own pocket. But he also biased when Naruko told him if his master Mousou probably culprit behind Cursed warrior. And when they arrive at Bird Country , Naruko encounter the cursed spirit but found nothing which made her suspicious if the armor probably just puppet controlled by someone or anything since Naruko not believe ghost.

It continued when Naruko and her team meet Chisimo master Mousou as he was also asked Konoha team to solve the mystery. Naruko and her team then asked Chisimo to allow them to meet Sagi the new Daimyo of Bird Country and also Chisimo old friend. At first Chisimo refuse but Naruko persuade him and then Chisimo decided to helped as he also want Sagi back to his old self . They then going to lake where Sagi and his sister Toki always playing when she still alive. But Sagi then ambushed by three missing nin who later managed to killed by Naruko. But one of them managed to escaped. But what most surprising was Sagi brushed up Chisimo and also said Konoha should not involved in country affair, Naruko then said the young Daimyo is just arrogant who even cannot handle responsibility to lead his own people. But Sagi brushed it off as he just leaving . Naruko then decided to investigate the weapon used by assassin and turned out it was weapon used by some guardsmen in the country which was under Komei another higher ups in bird country.

Naruko and his team then infiltrated Komei residence which was quite large. And when they saw someone suspicious came out from some secret door, She and her team then follow that person until they reach shrine when Naruko encounter the Cursed Warrior first time. Naruko managed to destroy the Cursed Warrior while her teammate managed to capture suspicious person which revealed as Komei.

Naruko and her team then congratulated by Mousou as They managed to solving Cursed Warrior case and turned Komei was culprit as he confessed everything. Mousou then said since Komei admit he was guilty then Komei gave a slight punishment by committing seppuku. Naruko actually feel something fishy about Mousou and before she left with her team she left some kagebunshin to look after Chisimo and Sagi and also Mousou. They then started walked leaving Bird Country

But Naruko suspicion confirmed as Mousou actually is the one who wanted usurp the Daimyo position by using Sagi and he also using Cursed Warrior incident to made Komei as scapegoat courtesy of kagebunshin . Naruko then decided to going back for solving the mystery as actually the mission is still unaccomplished. At first Neji bit reluctant but Naruko said if he don't want help is fine made him quickly followed Naruko and Tenten.

Naruko then decided to inspect the shrine where they found Komei and Cursed Warrior. They found out there was hidden passage below the shrine. The passage actually lead to place which recognized as Daimyo residence. And Naruko and his team found out Sagi was actually Toki as real Sagi was dead . Naruko also find out Toki was a real identity of Cursed Warrior. Toki pissed and at first attacking Naruko and her team but the jinchurikki girl managed to disarm the young Daimyo. Toki then asked what Naruko purpose here but before she explain, one of daimyo samurai guard told Toki Chisimo was found in river and looks like severely injured. Toki and Konoha ninjas then decided to check Chisimo condition.

After checking Chisimo condition which are not life threatened, Naruko then told Toki If the one who attack Chisimo was Mousou and also the one who killed Sagi and her father the late Daimyo before her. Toki actually not want to believe as Moso is just old man who gain her father graces and made him one of advisor. But when Chisimo awaken and said what Naruko told was true. Naruko then ask what she will do with Komei but since Toki said if she save Komei then Moso will be able to escape and Toki wanted to kill the man who was reason her father and brother demise. Naruko and team then decide to leave Toki and save Komei.

Naruko then disguised as Cursed Warrior who managed to rescue Komei from his supposed seppuku which made Moso pissed and chased after them. Naruko then decided to bait the troops who chased her in disguise to some abandoned building and killed them . Later she bring Komei to Daimyo palace and meet 'Sagi'. 'Sagi' then told Komei she was disguised as Cursed Warrior to find who was behind her father and brother death. And she decided still want get revenge as she will kill Moso in her hands. Naruko then left her to her own much to Komei dismay. Bt Naruko said just let her doing that till she satisfied.

And later Naruko pursued Toki who once again in Cursed Warrior disguise. And when Toki confront Moso turned out Moso actually was Hoki, the wandering ninja. When Toki cornered as Hoki usng several jutsu which was stolen from other clan, Naruko then made her appearance to save Toki. Toki then attacked her with bastardized version of some clan signature technique like FIREBALL JUTSU and SHADOW BINDING TECHNIQUE. That was made Naruko pissed as Shikamaru and Sasuke was better then that imposter. Naruko then managed to overwhelm Hoki. Hoki then called the reinforcement but found out his minions already knocked out by Tenten and Neji. Hoki then beyond pissed and trying to escape but failed as she throw certain kunai and missed. Hoki smirked and he trying to escaped but all of a sudden Naruko move very fast and brutally beaten up Hoki (Yes Naruko able to do Hiraishin even though not for transportation .)

Later Toki then explain everything to Komei and Chisimo why she was disguised as Sagi (which was very amusing) while Naruko and team forced to stay for few days till her 'official' coronation as Daimyo of Bird Country. And after her coronation Toki then asked If Naruko need something before she leaving. Naruko only said if possible Toki can help Naruko brother Naruto for building new country in Uzu and surprisingly Toki accepted but she wanted to met Naruto first and Naruko said if she want with Naruto she already taken with her which made Toki surprise and the Daimyo said Incest is wrong but Naruko countered as in order to made pureblood clan sometimes inces needed and since Naruto one of thelast male in clan he already being subject of C.R.A law. Toki then asked if it possible to join Naruto harem but Naruko said why not meet with her another brother Menma. Toki then agreed and Naruko and her team finally going out from the country.

When Naruko finished Naruto then said,"Well good thing you said that Toki woman decided to meet Menma instead me. You know I'm already have too much girl started from you two Naruko, Minami, Samui , Kira , Shizuka , Koyuki, Hotaru and recently Mikoto-baachan and Ran-neechan and not counting Tsunade." That made Minami shouted, "WHAT , TSUNADE-BAASAN WANTED BEING TOGETHER WITH YOU NII-CHAN!" Naruto only nodded . Naruko then said ," Well nii-chan you also must know Menma actually already engaged with Tsuchikage granddaughter Kurotsuchi and Hinata-chan." Menma face started being red just like apple and he doesn't want that continued so he quickly said, "errm anyway let me tell you about my mission in Sea Country aniki." Naruto only nodded and motioned Menma to talk.

Menma then told everyone the mission to exterminate Kaima started when he, Anko, Ino and Shino arrived at sea country and meet some girl who called Isarabi who was shunned from society. Menma decided to befriend her but since she was traumatized she decided to run. Later they ambushed by some ninja who the team identified as Yoroi Akado and Misumi Tsurugi. After that Menma knocked down to sea but he cannot swim due of being poisoned by one of Kabuto comrades But he saved by Isaribi. Menma then decided to found more about Isaribi by pursuing her. But all of a sudden Anko feeling pain due of her cursed seal. Naruto actually managed to made containment seal stronger but have yet to destroy it. And later Anko fainted made Ino Shino and Menma helping her.

After Anko regain ber consciousness, she then tell her current team member when she was being Orochimaru apprentice, She sometime visit Sea Country with Orochimaru when the snake sage started his experiments and he also acquintated with someone name Amachi. The team then decided to capture Isaribi for more information.

They then arrived at Demon island which was supposed as Kaima lair. And Menma surprised when he found out Isaribi working with people who being responsible to her misfortune. Isaribi tell the redhead she actually just wanted being cured and will do anything to gain that. Menma trying to convince Isaribi it was wrong but she refused to listen and leaving Menma and Konoha team then pursued Isaribi but Yoroi blocked their way made hino stay to fight Yoroi while the rest team pursued Isaribi but the team trapped as Menma and Ino fell through the trapdoor while Anko managed to escaped but must fight some three large mutated lion. Menma and Ino then quickly recovered and managed to caught up with Isarabi who now with Misumi. But too bad Isaribi managed to escape with Amachi as Ino and Shino managed to beat Misumi and Yoroi respectively.

As Amachi and Isarabi escaped the lab started torn apart which made Anko forced to summon giant snake to save Menma , Ino and Shino. The three then decided to pursue Isaribi and Amachi. Menma then try to convince Isaribi once more and this time it worked and she turned against Amachi as she later know Amachi never intended to cure Isaribi. The former Orochimaru subordinate reveal himself as he was also experiment his body like Isaribi only it is completed.

Amachi also summoned some creature from sea which was called Umibozu. Anko , Ino, and Shino fight the Umibozu while Menma fight mutated Amachi. Amachi actually was very strong and he forced Menma using Kyuubi Chakra and later managed to brutally beat up Amachi and finish him with Kyuubi powered Rasengan and Amachi gone for good. Menma then turned to help his team and use Kyuubi Chakra to use fire jutsu to Umibozu as lightning is not effective against it. And later Umibozu evaporated .

Menma later then asked Isaribi if she want to come with them to Konoha. The girl agreed as she probably will start new life in Konoha and probably in Uzu as Menma said his brother Naruto is really good man.

After finished Naruto then said," You can summon toad instead used Kyuubi chakra to do advanced fire jutsu right?" Menma then answered, "If I'm doing that Aniki, Toad will be angry and I'll be in their bad side just like Ero-Sennin as toad don't like saltwater ." Naruto only nodded and then turning his attention to Minami , " Okay Minami tell me about your mission in Vegetable country."

Minami then told Naruto when she , Hinata and Chouji escorting merchants in their trip back to Vegetable Country. But actually they mistaken as Konoha moving delivery service much dismay of Minami. After start moving for awhile , Minami found some smoke near Vegetable country and made her want to investigate that. But She was ambushed by a group of unknown ninja . Minami managed to escape and then reporting to his team.

One of the merchant , Shun suggested to split out to two groups to allow the weaker and younger members a further protection. After the team split up with Hinata wih weaker group while Minami and Chouji stayed back to protect first group. Minami decided to check the area again and found one of merchant Kikunosuke died. Minami quickly returned to her group in time to see enemy attacking and quickly escaping. That made Minami and Chouji realized the enemies actually after certain targets in that group.

Minami an Chouji then confronted their client Shun and Yurinoshin to tell the truth since Kikunosuke close to them. It was revealed Shun actually was Princess Haruna, Heir of the Vegetable country throne. and Kikunosuke and Yurinoshin were Haruna's personal ninja bodyguards named Kikunojō and Yurinojō. It was also explained that a dangerous group of ninja called the Janin conjured a coup d'état and captured the Land of Vegetables' daimyō. Fearing that their combined skills would not be enough to protect Haruna, Kikunojō and Yurinojō hired Konoha for extra help, but pretended it was an escort mission because they were low on money. Minami was furious when she learned that Haruna purposely decided to use the innocent merchants as a decoy for her escape from the Criminal Brothers. Later, she was told that Haruna has lost her faith in others because of her troubled past of growing up away from home for years in a terrible land.

Later, the youngest brother of the the group and the one who killed Kikunojō, Ruiga attacked Minami and her team. Despite outnumbered, Ruiga's unique water technique easily overpowered his enemies. Fortunately, an attack was already predicted and Hinata escaped with Haruna. After Yurinojō realised Ruiga's technique wouldn't work in dry areas, he along with Minami and Chōuji lured Ruiga into a canyon to cut off his water supply and were able to defeat him. Unfortunately, Yurinojō sustained an injury, causing Chōuji to stay with him while Minami went after Hinata and Haruna. Minami then discovered that Haruna knocked out Hinata and ran away. While looking for Haruna, the second brother, Jiga, appeared. Armed with a magnetic wave manipulating jutsu, Minami was quickly defeated by her enemy. Fortunately, Hinata arrived and used her Gentle Fist to turn Jiga's own technique against him by tampering with his chakra network, causing Jiga to become buried in iron sand. Afterwards, Minami leaves an exhausted Hinata in Chōji and Yurinojō's care while she went off to find Haruna, knowing that she needs help and to regain faith in others

.

After finding Haruna, they were ambushed by the eldest brother of the group, Renga. Minami faced off against Renga, but his unique ability to create ice disks out of the moisture in the air allowed him to repel all of Minami attacks and force her on the defensive. After hearing from Renga planned to kill his brothers later so he could keep all the profits for himself and how Haruna's father gave her up for the country's safety but deeply despised himself for it, Haruna realised her outlook in life was wrong. When Renga began using his disks to create heat beams from the sun's rays, Minami used her forehead protector to reflect the beam on Renga and defeat him. Afterwards, Haruna found herself with a chance to kill Renga and avenge her father, but she chose not to after being inspired by Minami selflessness. Later after being crowned daimyō, Haruna decided to become a ruler with the same kind of compassion. She also asked Minami to be her advisor, But Minami said if Haruna wanted she can offer help to Naruto.

Minami then finished her story as Naruto laughed and said, " I can't believe she want you as her advisor ." Which made Minami pouted and crossed her arms. After told their respective story the siblings then asked if they should accept Jiraiya offer to go training trip with him. Naruto then said, " Naruko, Minami and Menma . It should be your own choice to do it or not. It is for your own good not me." Naruko said, " But nii-chan we want you come with us." The oldest brother then said , " You all should know I and Jiraiya is not in good terms and I will be only obstacle to your training so you better go without me." Menma then said , " Then what will you do aniki?" Naruto answered , " I'll stayed here, After all probably tou-sama and kaa-sama will be happy if at least one of their children still there." With that said the younger siblings nodded and will told their parents they will go with Jiraiya for training trip.

And tomorrow morning , Naruko, Minami and Menma decided to told their parents they will go to training trip. Jiraiya actually happy heard that as finally the triplets wanted to follow him. But to his surprise , Naruto doesn't wanted to come. When he asked why the oldest child said, " I don't want to learn anything from him. After all the only thing I can learn from him actually is how to became pervert." That made Jiraiya fumed as he said, " What do you mean you won't learned nothing from me, brat? I am Sannin who have many knowledge and one more thin I'm not pervert but SUPER pervert." That made entire residence (Uzunami siblings, Minato, Kushina, Tsunade and Shizune) minus Naruto sweatdropped while Naruto only shrugged.

"yeah yeah, I know you actually great man but I don't think it will be suit me as we are really different e take me in the training trip. So why now bother to asked me now?" Naruto statement made Jiraiya looked down while Minato and Kushina slumped. . Tsunade and Shizune in other hand just silent. Naruto then spoke again. " No I'll stayed here . After all I'm better training here and don't want my reputation and my dream shattered just because I'm going with you Imbecile Pervert so be my guest, just train my younger siblings properly. And I warned you jerk, If the three don't show any progress when they back. I will make you feeling better being dead then alive. ARE YOU UNDERSTAND MAGGOT?" Naruto unleashed fearsome killing intent which made Jiraiya panted while the other shivered despite Naruto not pointing his killing intent toward a minute Naruto ceased his KI and turned his attention to Naruko , Minami and Menma as he said , " You three I hope you all will be better after that training trip and you have 3 years right . So prove you are progressed with the pervert guidance." After that said Naruto then walking off leaving them but once again he said, " I'm still have day off right Tou-sama?" Minato then snapped as the young Hokage said, " No Naruto you can started to take mission now but if possible just started C/B rank okay." Naruto only wave his hand and leaving the compound.

After Naruto left , Kushina then looking to Jiraiya and start threaten the Toad Sage. " If Naruko, Minami and Menma not getting stronger after 3 years I will make you lost the thing what made you man." Jiraiya gulped and nodded fearfully.

And Tomorrow , the three siblings now getting packed to start their training trip and already at village gate with Jiraiya . Naruto , Minato, Kushina, and Tsunade come to saw their depart. Last night actually Kushina made a feast as farewell party (though it cannot be said as farewell.) while Naruto forced by his younger siblings to attend. Kushina actually said to her younger children she will be waiting for them . And what made Naruto surprise what Kushina said she is glad Naruto choose to stay and will help Naruto to getting stronger which refused by the oldest boy.

Naruto actually told he will going to trip eventually but he don't want near Jiraiya so he choose to stay for awhile. He actually still consider Ange and Nuwa offer but it cannot considered as training trip instead it was long term mission

Flashback

" _So let me repeat again, You two want me to going travel to another world to save the world from chaos." The both goddess nodded and Naruto continues , " And this world was alter version of Three Kingdoms era instead the heroes actually was female right?" Ange then said, "_ _ **That's right Naruto, but we still have much time and when you going to that world you no need to afraid for wasting your time too much since we can send you back one month after your departure no matter how long you stay in that world."**_ _Naruto then thinking a bit and later said , " I'll tell you when I'm ready " Nuwa then said "_ _ **We have plenty time so don't worry."**_

Flashback end.

"Maybe I just accept their offer after all I can stay for several years there while actually I'm just leave this world for one month. But at least I want do something good before going to another world." Naruto said to himself and decided to doing several mission before he left this world temporary.

Naruto then started doing several high profile mission such like escorting nobleman , exterminate bandits ,hunting several missing nin and many others. The mission such as hunting wild animals to control the population also done by him perfectly . He even solving the mystery about ghost haunted the village which turned out was orphan who afraid their home will be destroyed by some rich people for building some manor. Naruto then offer the kids new home which agreed by the children and later he asked some of Fuma clan member to take care the orphan. He also helped Tsunade to cure Isarabi mutation since Ange has been seen anywhere since his last talk to her and Nuwa.

Naruto truthfully knew Ange and Nuwa now preparing the ritual before the blond can going to another world. So Naruto decided before going to he decided to take last mission before he departed to another world.

Naruto now currently in road trip to Tea country as he ordered to destroy Gang of thieves which reside at the mountains near border of Tea Country . After he arrived he found out the bandits actually was also a slave trader who always kidnapped young woman to sold them as slave and prostitute. Naruto then made enforced kagebunshin and the clone transformed to young woman.

The bandits then managed to kidnap the Naruto clone while the real Naruto tailed them. Naruto then arrived at the bandits camp. And he started massacre and mercilessly cut the bandits while the clones he made release the hostages and slaves. Later he confront the leader of the bandits. Naruto doesn't knew his name as he only knew he actually considered as B rank threat as the leader really have skill when he fight with his blade. Naruto enjoyed the battle until he feel bored and quickly decapitated the bandit leader and pick his head and the blade as war trophy.

Naruto then escort the hostages and slaves to their respected home in Tea country. And for the one who don't have home aka homeless take Naruto offer to live in Uzu in exchange their helped in Uzu development which made the rest of people bowed to Naruto. Naruto then called his Phoenix summon to escort them to Uzu. And after collect his bounty for unnamed bandit leader . Naruto then going back to Konoha.

And after he finished the report he then talked to his father, "Tou-sama , can we talk in home with Kaa-sama? I want to tell you something important." What Naruto said made Minato curious as the Kage said, " Okay Naruto we will talk tonight." Naruto only nodded and leave.

Later Uzumaki Namikaze compound

Naruto then told the Uzunami couple as he want to going out from village for several months as he wanted to investigate new evil organization whose want to conquer Elemental Nations. Naruto only knew the organization name was Kurotengu and Naruto want to investigate if the organization os cooperate with Akatsuki or not. He also will doing training himself.

Kushina then said, " Naru-kun , I actually don't want you going too, as I'm wanted you stay but I'll be selfish if I'm like that so you can go but please give report at least every month or two okay." Minato also added, " That's right Naruto , you can go and if I may ask when you will go?" "I'll be going in 5 days, Tou-sama. But I must prepared everything in that time." Said Naruto . MinaKushi now only prayed their oldest son will be alright.

And 5 days later.

The blond whiskered ninja already packed everything and then give farewell hug to his parents and said he will be back in one year or less. And later the blond going to the shrine where he met Sima Shi first time . He saw Ange and Nuwa already standing there near some unique structure which Naruto recognized as Dimension portal just like Ange and Nuwa describe. Both of deity then asked , " **Are you ready, Naruto?"** Naruto then nodded while Ange and Nuwa gave farewell hug and said " **Naruto I know you will be success , but if you managed to finish this faster you will be rewarded with new landscape from Three Kingdoms Era and tons of gold and material you got it."** Naruto then said, " More of that huh? Well I already got Xu Chang, Runan and New HeFei Castle as base. So why not added one more right?" After that Naruto walking toward the portal and vanished starting his new mission in other world

To Be Continued

Extra 1 Make a show

Before he going to trip , Naruto asked his father to allow him doing entertainment show which agreed by his father. And 2 days before he go , he decided to made stage for musical concert in Konoha square which attended of all citizens of Konoha except certain person (You know who) , Naruto then said, " Okay Konoha we the whirlpool boys (just made up name for Naruto band which consisted by Naruto and his clones respectively) will entertain you all okay and let's dance. Naruto started singing Let Tomorrow Be and later he sang Arashi Ga Oka

Playing song Arashi Ga Oka by Tomoyasu Hotei

Yume o Sagashita Dake samayo uchi ni Tabibito to yoba rete ita

Soshite tadori tsuita kono gake no ue Dokoni mo michi wa nai

Kaze ga hoete iru Kinju (Keda mono) no yo ni

Shiawase to iu na no supu ni wa naze namida ga mazatsu teta no ka?

Ikusen no kioku ga sarawa rete yuku susanda koya eto

Kaze ga hoete iru zetsubo no yo ni

Shinjita mono wa sudeni konoyo ni nai nda to tsugeru

Arashigaoka ga yukue haban demo osore wa shinaidarou

Yoru ga akareba hikari ga sasu koto ima demo shinji terukara

Saraba itoshikihibiyo kokoro moyashita koi yo

Katariakashita tomoyo omoide ni se o mukete

Hate naki ashita o yuko mune no Kanata ni ukabu

Kagayaku niji o mezashi woo woo

Kaze ga hoete iru kinju (keda mono) no yo ni

Ai ga sureta kizu ni Chi o nijima se tsume o tateru

Arashigaoka wa nokor jinsei no Riyu o tadau basho

Goru ni suru no ka? Idomi tsudzukeru ka? Kotaeru made mo nai sa

Saraba itoshikihibiyo kokoro moyashita koi yo

Katariakashita tomoyo omoide ni se o mukete

Hate naki ashita o yuko mune no Kanata ni ukabu

Kagayaku niji o mezashi moichido tabidatou

Saraba itoshikihibiyo kokoro moyashita koi yo

Katariakashita tomoyo omoide ni se o mukete

Lalala lalalala…

(Song End )

After that Naruto continued singing several familiar song like Viva Rock , Go, Namikaze Satellite, Remember and etc (Naruto first season OST) The crowds roared and applause the whirlpool boys which after the concert ended Naruto give farewell greetings and disappeared in smoke and the crowds leaving the square with delighted face.

Extra 1 End

Extra 2

Date with the girls

Since he will be going out from Konoha for one year Naruto decides to have date to his bride to be such as take Hotaru swimming together, Having picnic with Haku , romantic dinner with Ino and the last dating Anko with playing around inside Forest of Death. If you ask why Ino and Anko just come recently, Told to be truth Ino actually never being Sasuke fangirl in first place . She just pretended being that. And for Anko case, since Naruto first forgotten by his family, she always have good relation with the blonde boy as she like to tease him. And the progress was really smooth as Naruto managed to fix containment seal for her cursed seal. Naruto also promise he will be destroyed the seal for good in future, But he still need to learn more . Naruto actually tempted to use his Phoenix summon to purge that but due of Anko nature and she also snake summoner which was enemy of Phoenix. The summon clan decline Naruto request . So Naruto on his own to heal her. And the reason Minato, Kushina and Jiraiya not do anything because they don't want take risk killing Anko.

After date with the girls in last 5 days and later his concert, Naruto then sleeping in order to prepared for his next journey in another world.

Extra 2 End

Newest Naruto stat

Stamina: Double Kage (But still pretending to High Kage)

Strength Mid Kage

Endurance Triple Kage

Agility: Mid Kage

Skills:

Ninjutsu: Mid Kage

Taijutsu: High Jounin

Genjutsu : Mid Jounin

Kenjutsu :High Kage

Fuinjutsu: Grandmaster (Uzumaki standard)

Chakra Reserves + Weapon Mastery (Thanks to Nuwa he now double his current reserves)

(Like usual I'll use weapon master by character name) Wei + Jin

Master/Kage : Sima Shi, SIma Zhao, Wang Yuanji, Zhang Chunhua, Jia Chong, Xiahou Dun, Cao Cao, Zhang Liao ,Cao Pi, Jia Xu, Wang Yi

Expert/Jonin : Zhong Hui, Guo Huai. Zhuge Dan , Wen Yang, Zhang He, Dian Wei , Zhen Ji ,Guo Jia

Advanced/ Chuunin:,Deng Ai, Sima Yi, Xu Huang , Cai Wenji, Yue Jin, Li Dian

Intermediate / Genin: Xiahou Ba , Xu Zhu, Xiahou Yuan, Cao Ren, Pang De

Wei and Jin MAX potential reached

Shu potence now

Master/ Kage : Zhao Yun, Guan Yu , Liu Bei , Yue Ying, Xing Cai , Xu Shu ,Guan Xing

Expert/Jonin: Ma Chao , Guan Ping ,Jiang Wei

Advanced/Chuunin: Zhang Fei, Liu Shan , Wei Yan

Intermediate/Genin: Guan Suo , Guan Yinping, Zhuge Liang

Beginner /Academy Student : Huang Zhong , Pang Tong, Ma Dai , Bao Shanniang , Zhang Bao

So current Naruto reserves is 36 Kage + 22 Jounin +18 Chuunin +16 Genin + 10 Academy students (Already multiplied thanks to Nuwa influenced)

 **Okay I decided to end it there next time Naruto will travel to another world . If you read it carefully you probably noticed the world where Naruto will be visit. See ya next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Now we back to Naruto new adventure in new world in case you not recognize the world which will be visit by Naruto it was Koihime Musou world and it just filler as it not really necessary to read this . And I will cover this based on anime series lets enjoy guys And it probably will be have length about 3-4 chapter**.

 **Answer review first**

 **Animaman : You gave me good idea when triplets will try to expose Jiraiya so I'll think about it, and for Danzo case , Ill make Naruto manipulate and tricked him with another idiots Homura and Koharu. And for corrupted member trying to rob Naruto it won't happen as they actually never view Naruto as valuable one unless Sasuke demanded something from him.**

 **Sunglaasesskull: You have a point but you must know I actually posted the stat is just for fun, nothing else And for inconsistent name, as I said before this actually rewrite of another author the only difference Im use Dynasty Warriors instead he was use Sengoku Basara (I love him)**

 **And last I'll give my thanks to Orpheus Kidwell for allow me to use one of his original kekkai genkai , Kyuudou Rinnegan from his story Kyuudou Sennin**

Begin the story

Few minutes after Naruto departed to another world. Ange and Nuwa then decided to pranking someone and they already decided their target .

Shimura Danzo.

Later Shimura residence

Ange and Nuwa decided to pay visit (though it better called thet infiltrated) to that warhawk. Ange and Nuwa made their presence is noticeable so later the certain warhawk found them immediately. The warhawk said, " You know is inappropriate for trying force yourself inside my home." The deity make embarrassed face (in purpose) and Ange then said in normal voice , "Sorry Shimura-dono actually we wanted to meet you. We know you wanted power so you can protect Konoha better then current Hokage right?" Danzo said , "I'm listening." "Well, If you don't mind , I recently created potion which can increase speed the one who consumed 3-4 times faster. But I need some test subjects for that. I'm actually wanted Naruto try that but he refused cause he really don't like Enhanced essence except the one to recover energy and stamina." Danzo then thought, ' Hmph the potion seems promising in future and if this really work it will good for future of Konoha and especially ME, But I'm sure they must be demanded something.' The bandaged man then said, " I know you won't offer me that opportunity just like that, You must be want something." This time Nuwa spoke, " That's right Danzo-dono, we actually wanted you to help funding our research to create more potion like this which not only increase speed but also strength and endurance. We also trying to minimalize the side effect of that potion. We managed to create speed potion which side effect was you will be forced to sleep for next 12 hours and before you ask the effect of increased speed only last one hour." Danzo asked , "Does Naruto know about it?" which answered by Ange, " No He don't know beside it will be better he not found out." Danzo smirked as he said, " Fine let's talk more inside my house." The old man then walking to inside his house followed by two goddess.

And Later

"Well, we must give our gratitude for you Danzo-dono until next time ." Ange said as she and Nuwa walking off leaving Danzo residence while the old warhawk thinking ,' That potion was really great and they not lying . Though I'm shock as they only demand 15 million ryo as down payment, I knew they will ask more in future but even Orochimaru need almost hundred million just to research about Shodaime bloodline. But it will be unwise to refuse their offer. And while they look defenseless, They actually was the ones who eliminated hundreds of Oto Shinobi without detected forced Orochimaru cancelled his invasion. They also already killed dozen of my elite ROOT, so better tread that carefully. Who knows maybe I can get Naruto in my side in future if I play my cards right." With that happy thought Danzo entered his house to start build more power.

Meanwhile Ange and Nuwa doin give me five as they pranked Danzo, ' **We actually told the truth but what he don't know is the one who consumed that potion will have syndrome which affect their digestion and they will be picky in their foods and the effect won't be shown until 2-3 months later .'** Ange and Nuwa then giggled as they walking around Konoha before opening their clinic while also prayed Naruto will be fine (Though it was not necessary.)

Back to Naruto , He now found himself surrounded by cheery blossoms trees. ' Looks like the place is more natural then my world. So much Natural energy and I can use **STRIKEFORCE MODE** easily there. Though I bit disappointed since I'm not sensing strong presence here . I can use my sensory though but ANge-sama said I'm not allowed to doing long range sensor unless it was life threatening situation.' But while he was on own thought , Naruto all of a sudden sensed three presence and his newtype ability tingled as the three will doing something bad to him .

Naruto then found the three who dressed like bandits and armed with Chinese traditional weapons They actually have same appearance except one of them is short and large nose remind Naruto of clown, another one was quite bulky remind him of Michiru Tsuki and the last was average guy who wearing metal helmet and probably the leader.

The leader of bandit then said, " I hope you not resist pretty boy just give us your money and all of valuable belongings and you can leave here with your pretty clothes." Naruto raised his eyebrows as he analyzed his future opponent and frowned as he thought, ' Seriously even weakest bandit in my home world was stronger than this and academy student is stronger than that bandit. But I think I can play a bit with them Just to hurt their pride.' Naruto then faking his sound so sounded like he afraid " Hey, are you sure we can talk about this first?" But the bandit trio didn't listen as they suddenly charge with loud war cries. Naruto then decided to let they come to him.

But All of a sudden black blur appeared between them and something struck at the bandits weapons in aclash of steel and sparks. Naruto then found out the newcomer was a girl . Gorgeous girl exactly. She had long black hair and styled in ponytail. She wore white blouse with pink tie . She also wore a green corset which wrapped around her abdomen. She had simple skirt which remind Naruto at schoolgirl skirt from anime which Naruto love to watch (Hey in my world Naruto watch anime do you have problem with that.) and her legs covered with dark socks and wear black shoes just like once again schoolgirl's. She also wielded weapon which Naruto recognize as Guan Dao as he recently learned to mastered that weapon. That guan dao was green colored with the blade coming out of an ornate dragon mouth. But what most noticeable features was her big breasts which remind Naruto to his sisters Naruko and Minami even though said girl look bigger.

"Bandits!" The girl declared and pointed her weapon at the group. " I won't allow you to harm innocent people. I made vow to hunt and exterminate your kind." The bandit leader scoffed as he said ," And who are the chick tring to play hero?" The big boned bandit only stared the girl with lustful looks. But the short bandit suddenly said in worry tone, " Hey ,boss we might have trouble here. This might woman everyone talking about. The one who kwandering around and taking out bandit groups everywhere. She's got a green crescent blade , long blak hair and beauty from what I heard."

"Are you sure? They said that babe supposed to be a goddess like! This one isn't have something special, She probably just imposter." The leader said and the short bandit stare to his opponent and nodded followed by the big one. That comment caused tick mark appeared on the girl's head as she grit her teeth.

Naruto then flinched as he heard the bandit comment, ' Seriously if they said she is not beautiful the what beauty standard there.' But while he is on own thought. He saw the girl now clashing with the bandits. Despite being outnumbered , she somehow managed to handle her opponent . She completely outclassed her opponent as she keep blocking her opponent attack and countered it gracefully and force the bandit leader fall down into his butt first. The leader then backed out as his subordinate continue fighting. He spotted Naruto who watching the fight.

The leader then turned his attention to his men and shouted, " Forget the woman! Just a grab that boy and we can make profit from his belongings!" The two bandits then broke out from their fight and charging toward Naruto. Naruto only snorted as he said, "Fools." He then unseal his **EMPEROR LIGHT** from nowhere and blocking the bandit attack and kicked the fat one and later hit the shorter one face.

"Well , I don't like violence but if you think you can rob me then face me, imbecile." With that said the three bandits now charging toward the blond but he easily blocked and dodged the attack made the bandits frustrated. Feeling enough Naruto decided to ended it as he took Iaido stance and doing quickdraw and shouted " **CRIMSON SLASH**." And from his sword appeared crimson energy wave launched toward the bandits and sent them flying back far enough. But what made Naruto surprised somehow the three bandits only have bruise in entire body. " Naruto then charging his hand with lightning chakra as his hand now coated with lightning and somehow thunder roared in sky said, " I give you chance to back out, if you not take this chance , Then I must finished you." Actually that's enough as the bandits started to running and vanished in deep of the forest left Naruto and the girl who still shock at him.

The girl analyzing Naruto as he managed to beat up the bandit without ease and somehow summon the majestic looking sword and she also saw Naruto called out lightning from his hand and somehow wave of thunder roaring in sky . She also found out he wore strange clothes. (Naruto now wore Casual outfit consisted blue shirt and dark blue pants with black sneakers since Ange and Nuwa order him to wear that but still told Naruto to keep his favorite clothes in storage seals.) His accent sounds strange and he fought the bandits and forced the bandit running with little to no effort. She had heard the legends. Then he is….

The girl then approach Naruto slowly and later she kneeled in front of him and after few seconds she said. "A-a-a-are you Messenger of Heaven? " She asked. Naruto only silent and processed information he got from his instructor and concluded if his master send him to this world as hero of the world whi named Messenger Of Heaven. But for now let's play along. "Huh? I don't think I am." "But I saw you summoned weapon from nowhere and somehow you called thunder in sky you must be Messenger of Heaven. And one more thing you presence at first looks unimpressed but al of a sudden change 180 degree." Naruto decided to asked again , "Well for now can you tell me where I am!"

"You are in Kei Province now." Said the girl

"Sounds like I am in China." Naruto trying to hide his amusement.

"Well, we are in China so of course it would," The girl nodded as it was oblivious thing.

Naruto then asked her again," So If I am really messenger of heaven just like what you said can you told me what I am going to do in this land? Sorry I am too shock when I am arrived in this land and somehow forgot everything." He trying to look convinced. The girl then answered , "Well you are supposed to be the one who will end chaos in this land." Naruto now asked again, " Excuse me for not asking you sooner, but who is your name?" The girl then answered, " My name is Kanu , followed by Unchou . Just humble woman who trying what she can to defend people from merciless bandits."

" Kanu Unchou , but are you really Kanu Unchou?" Naruto looked surprised even it was fake. Kanu said " Ah you have heard my reputation as Beautiful Black Haired Bandit Hunter ?" From that girl tone Naruto knew the girl pissed cause her reputation. 'Well lets confirm one more thing, then' "If I may ask what year is it now?" "Well I f I'm not mistaken the year is about two years after Emperor Han passed on. Though since I'm not keep up with such things in these times I could be wrong."

Naruto then thought ,' So I sent here to ensure Three kingdoms era exist , and this world it seems Kanu Unchou or maybe I known as Guan Yu was a female, I will research more about it ' "Well since you given your name I should introduce myself name is Shibashi though the real name was Naruto Uzumaki but I think Shibashi is more common ." Said Naruto as Ange and Nuwa ordered him to introduce himself with two different name with true name and common name . " I thank you for sharing your secret name with me Shibashi-sama. Though I am unworthy of it so I shall refer you by public name. " Kanu said as she bowed respectfully. 'So this was what Ange-sama and Nuwa-sama mean True and commoner name though she refer it as secret name and public name respectively.'Thought the blond.

Naruto then decided to travel with Kanu to complete his mission bringing peace in this world. And since Kanu said need at least one day to reach nearest village. Naruto decided to carrying Kanu by piggyback her . At first the girl refused as she said she is not deserved to carry but Naruto said he want get to village faster. So Kanu reluctantly nodded and later Naruto run in inhuman speed and arrive in said village just in 3 hours.

When they arrived they saw a group of kids running toward them . But somehow Naruto interested with the girl who Naruto assumed not older than 12 riding large pig. She wore yellow jacket with black top underneath and black shorts. She had short red hair and wearing tiger shaped hairpin. Naruto only concluded the kids just playing bandits.

He and Kanu then passed home of the magistrate and all of a sudden magistrate there declared , " That's it I cannot take this anymore, Guards prepare to arrest Rinrin." Naruto then said, " Why you are not going catch her alone? After all you should ashamed if you want punish the child just because she doing prank." That made civilian who heard Naruto giggled as he said was true. But all of a sudden Kanu said she want to catch Rinrin herself. She reason if soldier come they will hurt the girl and Kanu won't let that happen. The magistrate then let Kanu try and have direction to Rinrin living place.

And later Kanu and Naruto walked together to RInrin so called 'hideout' But all of a sudden they stopped as small boy threw rocks o the pair as he said, " We won't let you capture our boss!" Naruto then catch every rocks the boy threw made the boy surprised as Kanu managed to cut the tree where the boy hide which made the boy fall but managed saved by Kanu with her weapon.

The 'supposed couple' then keep their way to Rinrin headed but the kids who being Rinrin bandit member taunted Kanu by saying she was old woman. Kanu pissed and pursue them made Naruto shook his head. But since Kanu let her temper control her , She not realized she was step to trap hole made by children. Naruto who saw them thought, ' Well, it seems look underneath at underneath should be good lesson for Kanu-san .'

But somehow Kanu quickly recovered and catched the naughty kids and punished them by humiliate them. Kanu then said, " We don't want to arrest Rinrin we just want talk to her So why don't you all back to village." And after few seconds One of kids said, " If we do go back you won't try to arrest Rinrin anymore." Kanu nodded and then the kids leaving.

And later they saw the simple hut which they recognized as Rinrin living place. Near that hut Rinrin already waiting and she wield a staff with blue cloth tied near the end with blade shaped like a flame. But when Kanu approach her and saying if she was Rinrin, the little redhead angrily replied, " You not deserve to calling me that. You are unworthy." Kanu asked, "Then who are you? " Rinrin said, " I am Chouhi followed by Yokutoku!" Made Naruto gaped , While Kanu and Chouhi now clashed . Naruto noticed the redhead is strong but only in raw power as Kanu later on overwhelmed her and later said, "What a waste!" It made Chouhi mad as she replied, " What do you mean?" Kanu said " I said what a waste. You have incredible strength and yet only play bandits. I know your parents killed by bandits . I knew that since my parents also have same death case. That's why I'm hunting bandit now. So no one will suffer heartbreak and pain that I went through because of them!" "Then what does have to do with me?" Chouhi huffed . "Haven't you wanted to change this world? Constant wars , death of innocent people roving bandits? Don't you want to do something about it?" Rinrin getting silent as she lost her grip of her weapon and said , " I even don't think about it! Ive- I've always been alone ! I don't know what to do!" All of a sudden Naruto said , " You have your riends , don't you? How can you say you're all alone" That made Chouhi crying for very long time.

After that Chouhi asked Naruto and Kanu to stay with her for a night before Chouhi apologizing to magistrate. After the redhead apologizing , Naruto then said to magistrate , " I hope you doing your job as magistrate with more passion. I'm feeling you are lack of passion and resolve to do that job . Maybe you should stepped down?" Taunted Naruto as civilians murmur as Naruto was right. The said person o course pissed and said, " How dare you question my authority? I shall arrest you for insulting me. GUARDS ! ARREST HIM!" With that said some soldier walked toward Naruto and wanted apprehend him, But Naruto smirked as he all of a sudden unseathed his sword and took down all of soldier who surround him in just one hit. The magistrate feeling fear and stuttered ," Y-you killed them." Naruto casually said , " Nah , they re just unconscious. I never intended to killed them. And I hope this will be lesson for you. If you not do your job properly, I'll be killed you instead. Law will be damned. UNDERSTAND!" The magistrate nodded fearfully and Naruto turned his attention to all civilians there. " All of you will be the witness. If that person slacking n his job , You can asked higher ups in Capital city to protest." Which answered by cheers from civilian. Naruto then leave the village with Kanu and Chouhi .

(After this I'll just summarize their journey since I'm plan Naruto trip in this world max 6 chapter though I hope less)

In his trip with the two girls he found out something new beside this world actually really different dimension from Three kingdoms era. He also learned entire important figure in three kingdoms all were female, The example Is when he met Chouun, Kosonsan , Bachou , Enshou and so many others. He first encounter Kosonsan and Chouun in some village where actually Kosonsan was a leader. They then destroy bandit hideout thanks to Kanu and Chouun who infiltrated the base first made Naruto and Chouhi managed to rescue the prisoners who being captured by bandits while Kanu and Chouun defeat the bandits. Kosonsan actually look disappointed since she don't have chance to act. After that Naruto and the girls continue the travels and surprisingly Chouun wants to come with them since she think stay with Kosonsan won't be enough to unite the entire China. Naruto only thought, ' She already have great vision. Despite her perverse tendencies. Maybe Jiraiya and her can be good partner.'

And later the 4 people later continue their journey until reach Kei province Capital which territory of En (Yuan) household. Since they lack of cash , they decided to do part time work as maid and in Naruto case he work as Chef and without acknowledged by the girls he made clone to make money by playing flute to gather some money. To be honest , Naruto can trade his gold coins to legitimate money in bank , But put aside as he want to learned more about this world. Ange and Nuwa told him he will stay there for several years while in his world time just passed one month. The deities also said Naruto can train with ease without being spied by certain person and his cronies (You know who I mean)

And while he is working , he found Rinrin scolded by Aisha (Kanu true name) since the little redhead always messed up in work, So she ordered by older woman going back to inn. Naruto then made another clone to follow her and Naruto bad feeling confirmed as she just wandering around until she met someone who called Bacho who also woman. Both girls then decided to participate in Martial tournament which held by Enshou. The two girls ruled in that tournament until they fight each other in final. But since they match consuming too much time until sunset , Enshou declared the match is draw and will divide the prize money to two . And later Naruto clone dispel and inform Naruto, Aisha and Sei (Choun true name) to pick her up in Ensho manor. And turned out Reiha (Ensho real name) offer place as her elite guard. At first Rinrin want to accept but after saw the fact she must do embarrassing things like wear stork floaties or something. Rinrin and Sui (Bacho true name) decline much made Ganryo and Bunshu , Ensho loyal retainers glad. And Rinrin of course not able to escape Aisha wrath while Naruto only shook his head.

And day later the group plus Sui who now join them currently resupply their rations for their next trip to another city. When they finished they met up with Sousou ,the Gi general and her army after they eliminate bandit threats nearby. Sui who saw Sousou enraged and attack the Gi ruler but stopped by Sousou elite guard leader Kakouton. Sui later imprisoned cause her assassination attempt and will be executed later. Aisha who found out then pleading to Sousou to forgive Sui. Sousou then said she will consider it if Aisha wanted to accompany her in one night sleep. That made Naruto laughed (inwardly since he doesn't want anyone hear him) . Aisha then reluctantly agreed .

And while Aisha and Sousou already in sleep chamber. Naruto then asked Kakouton and another Sousou general Kakouen if it's true Sousou killed Sui father Bato (Naruto asked despite it was true in Real history since it was different world and timeline there is possibility something will different even just slightly) The both sisters said it is not true since Bato true demise cause he die due alcohol made him fall from his horse and died due falling from horse and his head hit hard rock made him died. And what the surprised one of Sousou loyalist soldier saw that and report it to her. Sousou then said to made up story where Bato killed by Sousou in duel in order to not stain Bato family honor. Of course Sui who heard that furious and wanted killed Sousou without knew the truth. And when she knew, at first she not believe but later after saw Kakouton eyes she knew it was not lie and later decided to leave Naruto and co to tell the truth of her father demise despite it consider dishonor the pride, Sui said her father really hate when someone lies than stained honor.

And Naruto with 3 girls continued their journey till they meet girl named Tonton thought Naruto knew the girl true name was Toutaku which made Naruto mind getting blank for awhile due Toutaku (Dong Zhuo) in history he read is completely opposite from Toutaku in this world. The village Tonton visit actually being threatened by some creature who always demand large amount of food every month. And the group decided to help while Naruto wonder if it just someone strong . And tonight thanks to Sei , Aisha and Rinrin fainted cause they are scared , Later Sei and Naruto fought the creature but both knew it was human with monstrous strength. The unknown person later escaped and Naruto scolded Sei for made Aisha and Rinrin fainted (Honestly Naruto can take it down easily but refrain from doing that to cover his true identity and mission). Good thing Naruto found the track of that mysterious person and confront her. The culprit was Ryofu which once again made Naruto entered mindboggling state due once again just like Toutaku this Ryofu (Lu Bu) different from his knowledge. That Ryofu actually wanted food for feed her dogs which was too many and she cannot find proper job for funding it. And later Tonton reveal herself as Toutaku and since Ryofu making menace in that village she told Ryofu she must help fix damage she caused as the punishment and Ryofu dogs will be trained in her place as hunter and guard dogs much ire for Kaku (Jia Xu) as the dogs was so many. And later the group then continue the journey.

And later They continue until they ended at some mansion which was Suikyo (Sui Jing ) residence. The reason they ended in that place because unnecessary bout between Aisha, Rinrin and Sei, due Aisha and Rinrin accidentally eat Sei leftovers . The truth is Sei just going to relieve herself and want to finish it later only to found out the other girls finish it made the bluenette angry as turned out she really like Menma . Now Naruto think why his parents named the boys with Ramen topping like Naruto and Menma. Are they wanted their children become Ramen lover (Though Naruto ended up being Ramen hater for several years). And when fog rised on their journey at nearest forest they forced to split up and Aisha ankle injured due of slippery road. So they decided to visit the Suikyo mansion to ask for shelter since Naruto cannot reveal his healing skill.

And he found out Suikyo have a young apprentice named Komei (Zhuge Liang) which actually prodigy in medicine since she able to treat Aisha injury make Rinrin jealous cause Shuri (Komei true name) is genius. And when Suikyo ran out of herb for cure Aisha wounds. Shuri decided to searching the herb and unexpectedly Rinrin follow her. Naruto decided not to keeping eye cause he trust her and he knew his appearance was they success with Shuri and Rinrin became good friends and Suikyo asked Naruto and Aisha to bring Shuri in their journey so Shuri can learn more. And few days later after Aisha recovered Shuri joined the group.

And Naruto bad feelings once again proven since he always have bad feeling when someone joined the group something bad will happen and that was because Rinrin and Aisha have misinterpretation bout Shuri and Rinrin decided to leave the group. Aisha want to follow her but Naruto said it won't necessary as Rinrin will be back later and after 2 days they met up again . Rinrin told them she met Sui again and someone called Kyocho (Xu Zhu) which able to eat so much and expert when wielded the flail. Naruto asked Rinrin is she fat . And Rinrin said she was same size with her made Naruto jaw dropped knew the fact. And they continuingtheir journey till they met girl named Sonshoko who trying to run from the shop because she is unable to pay the food she eat. And Naruto + Co forced to paid the food. Naruto then decided to take the girl until they arrive at Wu territory. They then meet expert archerwoman named Kochu (Huang Zhong) who is actually beautiful mature woman. Kochu actually blackmailed by someone to kill some noble because her daughter kidnapped. After get some clue from Kochu .Aisha and Rinrin ambushed the kidnapper and rescue Riri , Kochu daughter and fail Kochu attempt assassination. And later mother and daughter duo decided to going back to their home village while Naruto group continuing their journey.

And after several days trip , Naruto group plus Shaoren (Sonshoko real name) arrived at Go kingdom. Naruto then asked Shoren if she was afraid getting scolded cause she going out without permission from her family, Shaoren just said to blond not to worry cause she is loved by her family so they probably at least just said about their concern which once again Naruto got bad feeling. And his bad feeling once again proven right as Shaoren aunt Sonsei scolding the Son youngest daughter. ' Just as I thought.' Naruto silently snickered as she saw Shaoren getting earful from her aunt. And Sonsaku (Sun Ce) the Wu ruler thanked them for taking care of her sister by having them stay overnight. And next day Aisha and Rinrin accompany Shaoren who goes on hunting trip while Kannei , one of the soldier guard her while Shuri reading in Wu royal library accompanied by Rikuson and Naruto himself touring around the palace accompanied by Sonken. And all of a sudden Sonsaku shot by poison arrow and then Sonken order Aisha must be arrested but Komei counterd as it just situational proof made Naruto amused when he saw Komei wisdom . Shuyu then tells Sonken to let Aisha go since there is no proof and Sonken acted base on her feeling. And turned out the culprit was Sonsei as she and several higher up wanted to tak over the kingdom by assassinate Sonsaku and later will be do same to Sonken and Shaoren in future. And with that Aisha name cleared and before the adventurer going , Sonken apologized to Aisha.

And the group continuing their journey until they reached cave and decided to sleep there for a night. Naruto then started to recall the memories when he first arrived in this world . He actually knew his true mission was to kill certain person to ensure three kingdoms era happened before he leave . But since Ange and Nuwa don't gave him detail, he decided to investigate it more later and since he found most of Shoku generals (even though it was female version) he have feeling his mission far from over since he also feeling he must eliminate not only one but several people in order to complete his mission. He also wonder what a reward he got if he complete this mission though both deities give him clues it will be place in his eyes so Naruto suspected it was dojutsu. After several thought Naruto decided to sleeping and will be continue that tomorrow while he continued travelling with his group.

All of a sudden the blond heard noise and he found out only Rinrin and Shuri still sleeping there. Naruto have feeling danger and he decided to come out from the cave to found the answer. He then found out Aisha now fighting bandits army. He also knew there was bout between Bandits and volunteer army which consisted of village militia. Naruto decided to wake up Shuri and Rinrin and later joined fight as he unsheathed his **EMPEROR LIGHT** and said, " Okay lets join the party." Naruto Aisha and Rinrin then started to engage the bandits. They beat the bandits without too much difficulty as the bandits group easily fall one by one . After several bandits fallen, the rest decided to ran away for their safety. "Yeah, you should run from beginning fools!" Naruto shouted as they out from sight.

And later Naruto, Aisha, Rinrin and Shuri rendezvous with the group who was fighting bandit group before they entered the fray. And later the man who Naruto guess he was the leader of Volunteer army approach the group and said " I don't know who you are , but I really grateful for your help. I am the leader of this Volunteer army and my name is Ryuubi followed by Gentoku." Naruto then looked out his mind using his NEWTYPE ability and he found out the man was lying since according Ange and Nuwa briefing, Ryuubi should be woman and eventhough he surprised after meet several famous people in This world , he at least knew woman hold important role in this world though he cannot said loudly as he cannot prove it and decide to checked it more if real Ryuubi Gentoku was died or still alive since he knew Ryuubi should be 'she' just like the others.

And after introduced themselves while Naruto still using his Shibashi persona, Ryuubi led the way to a place called Touka village. After looking around the village Naruto complimented, " This was realy good place you have here, man." Only replied by 'Ryuubi' , " Thanks Shibashi-dono, But actually I'm just boarderhere while my men and I conduct the campaign. Please follow me . Village chief will want to meet all of you as the ones who single handedly turned the table of our battle today."

And the village chief welcomed the group of four into his home as guests and he told Naruto group about Ryuubi army who actually continuously keep losing in battle before Naruto and friends interfere. Of course, Naruto then asked, " I don't want being rude , but is it right he always lose before this time." Chief then answered, " It's true Shibashi-dono at first he come here about three month ago with small band of troops. Since they look suspicious we thought they were bandits. Then after hearing his story , we learnt he was a noble, a descendant of Prince Jing of Zhongshan. After hearing that whe lead Volunteer army and would offer his help to us to take care of bandit problem. I opened my warehouse to supply them with food and weapons. ended up losing all seven battles . I was actually going to ask them to leave if they lost again this time." Which made Naruto thought, ' Huh you are good liar 'Ryuubi. But I'll uncover it later.'

And Naruto decided to stay here with Aisha, Rinrin and Shuri. He also thinking how he will uncover his mask. At first Naruto asked Ryuubi to prove he was actually noble descendant, which Ryuubi show the heirloom in form Unique sword which sheathed in elegant blue sheat covered by several jewels. That made Naruto suspected if he was killed the real Ryuubi. The blond decided to get some free talk with the fake Ryuubi while Naruto increase his potential to uncover the truth and found out the real Ryuubi was thrown out by him but her existence was unknown and he cannot trace her cause in order to track someone at least he must meet the person personally or saw her in flesh not from picture.

And later Naruto , Aisha, Rinrin and Shuri head to the room where Village Chief and Ryuubi will discuss strategy to eliminate the bandits. And using Shuri strategies , Naruto, Aisha and Rinrin fighting abilities the Volunteer army keep winning their battles against bandits and of course that made Naruto glad as he won't need to use his true ability as he still want to hide his true ability longer. And after continuously victorious , The bandit groups finally eliminated and peace come to that province. And after recent victory , the Volunteer Army had the feast and village chief invite Aisha, Rinrin, Shuri, 'Ryuubi' and Naruto. The Chied praised Aisha, Rinrin and Naruto fighting skill and Shuri brilliant tactics as since the four come , everything is going better and the feast was certainly one for the ages and one that men felt like they deserved that.

Later Aisha was leaving the feast as she done eating and decided to look out of moon view at relaxing night. 'Ryuubi' then asked if Aisha will stand in his side till the end but she declined as she loyal to Naruto which to 'Ryuubi' ire but the man knew as Naruto strength surpassed him so he just said it's alright (Only Aisha who think Naruto as Messenger of Heaven) and later Aisha going back to dining hall as Rinrin called her. Naruto who heard that amuse after he heard Aisha rejecting Ryuubi, ' So he wanted Aisha. Well I want Aisha happy since I cannot being together with her but doesn't meant I'm let yoo with her Fake. And I knew you actually doing something terrible but I need more proof so enjoy until your demise Ryuubi'

And next morning the girls went to nearest forest to gather medicinal herbs while Naruto give some troops kenjutsu training. And later the girls returned with Bacho who looked like living corpse. They found her in forest nearly starved to death so they brought her back to the chief place for some food and drink to revitalize her. And the said woman ate much like no tomorrow . Naruto then asked Bacho why she looked like corpse when Kanu cs found her and she answered because she eat strange mushroom she think edible and all of a sudden she fainted much to Naruto disappointment. And later tonight there was incident when Bacho mistaken Village patrol as bandit made all people laughing at that Shuri then said it was necessary to increase village defense by build several watchtowers and reinforce the wall. At first Ryuubi being reluctant but Shuri said they must prepare for worst so in the end he agreed and in other side Naruto slowly know the intent of that imposter.

And then day by day passed and later season changed from winter to spring as the construction of village defense keep going and Rinrin somehow make a friend with local kids and reform her Rinrin Bandits troops much to Naruto amusement and The blond then make a vow. 'Just wait 'Ryuubi' I'll uncover your sins someday and will find real Ryuubi in future.'

And months by months passed since Naruto vowed himself and he decided to secluded himself inmountain for private training while Bachou and Aisha take over his duty to train militias. Naruto then training his body while he used clone to practice elemental jutsu . Rinrin want to train with Naruto but declined as Naruto need silent place and her appearance while distract him so Rinrin reluctantly agreed.

And after his training finished he going back to village and got shocking news from random villagers as the Volunteer army received request from imperial army to join the battle for suppressing the rebellion . And everyone agreed to join the battle.

And later

Naruto currently supervised the training of men. After several months due the army reputation the number grown from small to became large number. And Bacho also helped him train them . And while he supervising the men peactice sparring he approached by Ryuubi who said, " I must say thanks to you Shibashi-dono. They become stronger with your help."

" Well they actually at first just normal farmer and peasants. However , anyonw can get stronger with hard work . Though I wonder why I've never seen YOU train." Naruto remarked and Ryuubi replied, " I normally train in private . I'm bit self-conscious and I prefer people not seeing train." Ryuubi then said , "Actually I want you help me with something." Naruto asked why he need help and Ryuubi confessed he had some records in documents room and helped him for give opinion about latest bandit groups attacked. Naruto actually knew Ryuubi planned something to him and decided to trigger the trap and all of a sudden Apex Rapier appeared at his waist without Ryuubi knew about it. Naruto then entered the documents room and all of a sudden he received blow to back of head which actually won't affect Naruto but decided to pretending unconscious.

And Naruto pushed into the basement with his arm and legs being tied up. And he pretend to regain senses as he hit the wall . He than glared to Ryuubi . They were in Ryuubi storeroom where he kept the spoil from the battles with bandit and nobody come here without his permission so he can keep Naruto until time when he can dispose the blond (YOU WISH)

"Well, well so it was your intention huh Ryuubi –dono or should I say one who take Ryuubi names." Naruto smirked even he was tied up. Ryubi blinked, " How do you know that? Ah never mind after all I get what I want from you, Shibashi-dono." Ryuubi said as he sheathed weapon which made Naruto blinked (in purpose) , " So you aim my APEX RAPIER from beginning huh? Fine take it but Kanu will be suspect when she found out." Naruto threaten the imposter. " Oh don't worry Shibashi-dono , I shall tell her you abandoned her as you going back to heaven and if you wonder why I know I overheard Kanu called Messenger Of Heaven in several occasional times . And don't think screaming , That place was soundproof. Anyway farewell, Shibashi-dono. " Ryuubi then exited and locked door behind him. Naruto then said , " Just enjoyed your temporary victory while you can Ryuubi , You will bet what you deserved later and thanks while I am training I'm finally get my prize from Ange-sama and Nuwa-sama

Flashback

 _While Naruto secluded himself in isolated mountain. All of a sudden familiar voice heard, " Naruto-kun how are you?" Which Naruto recognized as Nuwa voice, " Oh it was you Nuwa-sama , well I am fine . And what do you want to tell me?" " I just want to tell you after 2-3 years you will be back to your homeworld and since you doing good job , We want to give you new ability for more accurately 2 abilities. And it will be two strongest doujutsu , Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and Kyuudou Rinnegan (_ _ **I am inspired from Orpheus Kidwell story Kyuudou Sennin**_ _)." Naruto then blinked, " Seriously you gave me strongest doujutsu and not only one but two and wait a minute what do you mean Kyuudou Rinnegan?" Nuwa then explained,_ _ **" You probably knew Rinnegan allowed you to master 5 basic elements and allow you to control 6 path Naraka, Asura, Deva, Preta , Human and Animal. But actually there is other three and that was Outer , the path to bring back to life the recently deceased . And the last two was Jikuu, the path of space and time granting mastery over teleportation techniques and Kan, path of perception , allowing full mastery control of five senses and granting sixth senses of looking into thefuture and seeing spirits around you. And that resulted to Kyuudou Rinnegan."**_ _Naruto then said ," And that must be painful for activated it." Nuwa said, " Well I won't lie to you, Naruto-kun It will be painful and you will suffer that pain for few days so better start now." With that said all of sudden Naruto feeling painful in his eyes for several days._

 _Flashback end._

Naruto eyes then shifted to EMS and later to rippled eye Rinnegan before back to normal , " Just wait 'Ryuubi'-teme. You will get painful death."

Meanwhile , Ryuubi, Kanu, Bachou and several troops ready to depart while Chouhi and Komei decided to stay in village in order bandits group attacked. While Kanu asked where is Naruto , Ryuubi only said Naruto doing some recon to saw small bandit groups wandering around and bring some troops to eliminate it and will be back to village soon and stay behind.

And then the group arrived at Imperial army camp and attending war meeting between loyalist army commander hosted by General Kashin as Chief Commander . During the meeting General Kashin ask on how to defeat an army of rebels who have fortify a mountain. Sousou suggests a Siege strategy where they will cut off the rebels supply routes to deprived them of supplies which will starve them and affect their morale and an offer of clemency to those who surrender. But Kashin is not interested of showing mercy to the rebels and wants them to be eliminated quickly as a lesson to others. Ryuubi takes the offer to fight them head-on with the promise of bringing the leaders head. Kashin, impress of his willingness, agrees to give him the mission and reward him as her aide in the government if he succeeds. Meanwhile the remnants of bandits that Ryuubi army defeated made alliance and launched a surprise attacked on Touka village to get their revenge.

And as bandit attacked, Naruto all of sudden appeared from storehouse where Ryuubi keep the spoils. The villager asked why Naruto inside there and Naruto answered the Ryuubi only use this village as ticket for greater glory in imperial army but before explain more, there is sign the village attacked by bandits.

And the news Touka village being under attack received Ryuubi group. Kanu at first said, " Let's go back to village. It seems Shibashi-sama won't back for awhile." Ryuubi then said , " I regret to said that, but Shibashi-dono already back to heaven and he said to keep his sword ," And Ryuubi unsheathed APEX RAPIER.

Kanu then said , " Then lets go back to village, if Shibashi-sama entrust his sword to you then we can at least help the village."

Ryuubi said , " Then what about fight here? General Kashin is trusting us to remain here and deal with the uprising."

"But Village need us more."

"If we run back we'l be called cowards."

"I refuse to let the village fall."

" It's just one village! If we run back now we we lose chance to gain greater reputation! We can't back for one village when the entire country is in chaos!"

Kanu then found out from his words. Ryuubi actually only use Touka village as mere stepping stone for his selfish ambition . This made Kanu suspicious . Naruto always said if he will back , he at least will say goodbye first and the blond also said to her until now he still not getting call from heaven and looked the rapier .

"Very well, you said Shibashi-sama gave you that sword. Then if he really gave you that sword then try to activate the power of that sword by unsheathed that." Challenge Kanu. Ryuubi wondered what she mean and thendo as she said but nothing happened. Kanu then slapped him and snatched the sword. " So you lying. If Shibashi-sama really entrust you then at least something happened to prove you are worthy." Kanu then leave Ryuubi to going back to village while Bacho going to Sousou for asking reinforcement. At first Sousou refused as she doesn't want wasting her troops just to help small village but when Bachou bowed then Sousou asked her general Kakouton to lead her elite cavalry unit to do some "recon " at Touka.

And back to village thanks to Naruto The villagers can still hold in their own. And Naruto show his 'God Power' by unleash **SHINRA TENSEI** and made bandit in front lines pushed back but since Naruto still not used he then exhausted and he cannot use his elixir as its not allowed by Ange and Nuwa. And thank goodness Aisha arrived at times and Together with the help of Kochu and Sei, the arrival of Bachou, Shunran and the Black Riders, the bandits are quickly defeated.

Naruto glad Aisha is back and also glad Sui (Bacho real name) and Shion (Kochu real name) join their forces. And later he approach Sei and said , " So where are you going in entire time , Sei?" Sei answered," well actually I am dead but recently revived by unknown power but I ordered to cover my identity as Butterfly Mask." All owho heard her sweatdropped to her lie but Naruto smacked her head and said, " You are not good liar and I can detect lie easily. I know you just wanted to fooling around with your butterly mask persona." Sei only pouted as she touch big lump on her head.

Meanwhile Ryuubi army without Aisha and Bacho suffer great loss because they can't breach rebel mountain forces after 3 days only later and later Kashin reprimanded him for his failure and humiliated Imperial Court.. Even worse , Sousou plan of firs exhausted and starving the rebel and later negotiating with rebels proved to be big success.

And when he arrived and greet the girls ,Riri recognized Ryuubi as the one of who kidnap her and blackmailed Kochu to do assassination made the man trying to running away but all of a sudden shout her BANSHO TEN"IN and Ryuubi pulled by unknown force so he now already in Naruto grip and the blond said, " Well, Shion-san if you willing please." Shion smirked as she said, " With pleasure Shibashi-sama. Now I can have my revenge for kidnapping my daughter." After that 'Ryuubi' getting tortured by enraged mother and later executed publicy due of his betrayal and attempt to escaping.

Later (same as Koihime Musou anime ending scene)

After that Naruto now enjoyed his sight seeing of the girls from highest tree in Touka village as he said to himself, " Phase one complete . Phase 2 will begin later : And that was terminate Yellow Turban Rebellion."

To be continued

 **Well that was first part of Naruto task in Koihime musou world see ya in next chapter**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Due of some complication I decided to cut Naruto trip at Koihime Musou world to just 2 chapter since season 2 and season 3 anime Naruto will be rarely act unless something emergency and it will be most likely just summary with less dialogue So lets finish it after all it just filler (Plot Based from Shin Koi hime Musou anime and Shin Koihime Musou Otome Tairan) And for reviews let answer**_

 _ **Animaman: I will reveal about Toads in future and I will tell you again , Council is no more**_

 _ **REVANOFSITHLORD: No one from Koihime will join harem it was only filler story**_

 _ **Kindred426 Your critic is appreciated thanks**_

 _ **Now please enjoy**_

Naruto now currently in trip with Aisha, Rinrin , Sei, Shuri and newcomer who named Ryuubi . If you wonder this is the real Ryuubi since it was she. She claimed the one who claim Ryuubi was fake as he attempt to killed her after rob her family sword. Naruto of course regretted since he even not try to read fake Ryuubi memories before the imposter being executed. And also the fact Naruto doesn't found anything when the blond examined imposter body. But when Shuri said she heard about rumor Kosonsan found the sword which match of Ryuubi description . Ryuubi decided to going there but since when she come here she being harassed by bandits Naruto, Aisha , Rinrin , Sei and Shuri decided to accompanied her while Sui , Shion and Riri stay back at village in that case bandits attacked again. But before leaving Naruto made a CLONE much being amusement of the girls and Naruto told them if the clone died, he will back immediately as he said he make connection to his clone . And without girls knowing he made Hiraishin seal in the village chief residence (good thing they only thought Naruto doing ritual or something by write weird symbol.)

And later they arrived at Kosonsan land. And later Kosonsan (later I call her Pairen) apologized as she said she used that sword as insurance for Enshou because she borrow food supplies from the noblewoman due his land only produce few crops this year. Naruto then said , " Well, Kosonsan you not wrong. You just want to help your people after all. But the problems is Ensho right?" " Very well , Touka-chan (Ryuubi true name) I shall plea to Enshou so you can get your sword again." Said Kosonsan with full resolve. And later the group with Kosonsan departed to Enshou territory. And as Naruto predicted , Enshou demand Kosonsan to paid first despite the fact it was Ryuubi family heirloom. But all of a sudden, Enshou said if they can beat her in some game she will returned that sword and the girls agreed while Naruto once again thought,' I don't understand why I always bad feeling when it turned out like this.'

And later Naruto bad feeling is proved as the game said by Ensho was ridiculous ones . Start from quiz about Enshou secrets, Cosplay competition, Catching Eels with…BOOOBIES , Staring contest , Bean Carrying , Guess what and what most ridiculous when Kosonsan and Enshou fight in Sumo wrestling match while the girls wearing loincloth with swan like accessories. Eventhough Kosonsan won, Ryuubi cannot get her sword as Enshou lended it to her cousin Enjutsu before (The reason was Same as anime and I won't tell it cause it was too stupid) . And later the group decided to continue their journey to Enjutsu city while Kosonsan doesn't need to pay for the food she was lended from Enshou. Naruto now trying to calming himself as he thought, ' Note to self , Never ever accepted Enshou challenge again no matter what circumstances.' And with that the group continue their journey to Enjutsu city whle Kosonsan going back to her land.

And now they continued their journey and arrived at next city . Since Enjutsu city still fat enough , they decided to stay for one night . And while they looking for inn , Ryuubi shouted, " Hey , Chou sisters will held concert here tonight can we watch it?" Naruto and other s then saw the ppster. On it was three girl who to him didn't look related and were posing in flashy ways in clolorful clothes.' Hmm, They reminds me of Pop Idol posters (Even though idol not really popular in Naruto world but Naruto know it since Ange and Nuwa forced him to learn every culture despite Naruto felt it is not important) . At first Kanu refused since they need to meet Enjutsu immediately but Naruto assure her it is alright . After all they not in hurry.

Well let's back to Naruto world for awhile.

Minato and Kushina now face Naruto BLOOD CLONE in Hokage office. Minato then asked, " So while ther real Naruto gone, You want do some C and D rank missions and added to his records? Well I'll allow for D rank but for C-rank you must accompanied with team as you just clone. Are we clear?" The clone answered " CRYSTAL , Minato-papa and Kushina –mama , After all Boss order me to do what I want as long not leaving village too far." Kushina then spoke, " And if you would, Can you tell me where is Naru-chan going ? " The clone answered, " Well told to be truth, Boss now in secluded training and don't wish to disturbed give or take for next 3 months . But don't worry he will back to Konoha later after his training over . He also hoped Naruko , Minami and Menma doing well in their training trip and if they not as Boss quote ' I'll make what make imbecile toad a man gone' Yeah something like that." Minato and Kushina only hope they younger children doing well or Jiraiya will face Naruto wrath.

Now back to Koihime world

After buying ticket for the concert, They decided to walking around the venue since the concert still about an hour before started. And what made Naruto surprised was so many merchandise about Chou sisters and later Naruto bought some ice candies for him and the girls and Naruto saw how the girls eating it and he feel awkward. ' I can swear they practiced how doing *CENSORED* .' (While I made it M rating sometimes I will doing this as pun)

And later the concert has begun and Naruto and his group enjoyed that but he has some curiousity as while he feel happiness from the song which sung by the Chou Sisters he also feel something dark from the girls . He also sense one of the sisters , the blue haired one have so much negative emotions while the pink haired one was opposite. And he wondered if the Chou sisters will be the one whose cause event 'Yellow Turban Rebellion' . Then the blond nin decided to made blood clone and order the clone observe them by disguising as one of their fans.

The concert progressed smoothly even though there was little riot between fans but that can be solved by the sisters and ended successfully. And after that Naruto and group decided to going back to inn where they will stay for a night before continue their journey.

Timeskip few days later.

The group now recently walking in middle of the forest. And they have no one to blame but Rinrin as Kanu scolded her, " Rinrin your method to choose right path at the fork of the road wasn't right after all." Right, before they where now, they meet intersection . Rinrin decided to choose their way by just dropped her spear and where it pointed when it landed would be the path their chose. Too bad they taken wrong turn forced them detour and maybe they will be camped in middle of forest.

But surprisingly Rinrin doesn't responsed. Instead she rubbed her stomach as she groaned, " I feel sick." Naruto then examined her and found out Rinrin got stomachache. Naruto recalled when they last eating before continue walking and he sighed, " I know rice and eel with one big watermelon as dessert wasn't good. " Naruto then thought , ' I cannot use my elixir since I restricted and Shuri out of medical supplies so best bet is we found someone who camped here since it already dark.' And luckily they saw light and saw someone near that. And when the group approaching the man surprised.

The group then told them they need to rest as Rinrin gotten stomachache and later that man revealed he was a doctor and he took out the needle and hit Rinrin at certain point and several seconds later Rinrin already man later introduced himself as Kada and he was member of Taoist sect of doctors and healer and that sect named The Way Of Five Grains which made Naruto sweat dropped because how that Kada person shouted it every time he mention the name of his organization. That young doctor then told the group he was looking certain book named The Crucial Keys to the way of Peace. Normally that book was created in order to absorb negative emotions from people to make magic which can used to helped innocents. But slowly the book being corrupted and becoming evil. Kada then said Sousou currently searching the book so he will pay visit to her .

And after stay for a night the group with Kada decided to visit Sousou first. After all retrieve Ryuubi sword can wait till later. But in middle of their trip they found a girl drowned in blood pool only to found out it was caused by her nosebleed by her friend. They then introduced themselves as Kakuka (the nosebleed girl) and Teikuu . They said they wanted to serve Sousou so the two decided to join the party.

The party then arrived at Gi capital city and parted away as Kada immediately going toward Sousou palace while the others decided to eat first. And when the group finish and visit Sousou , they found out Kada is already ran away as he made Sousou pissed due he said some forbidden words and that related why Sousou searching the Crucial keys though she decided to thwarted the search as it was futile. And after some talk Kakuka and Teikuu accepted as new Sousou retainer and Naruto remarked as kakuka managed to do that because her ability for getting massive nosebleed and not dying due this. (I'll skip episode anime 6)

After stayed several days in Sousou as the warlord (should be warlady ya know) invited them for banquet. They continue their teip to Enjutsu city. But when they arrived turned out that city looks really poor which made Naruto said to himself, " Even Wave country in Gato regime not that worst althoughI doubt that Enjutsu person couldn't be like Gato as Ensho just said Enjutsu just spoiled brat." Then they decided to bought some souvenir and they met someone familiar Ryofu and her acquaintance Chinkyuu. Chinkyuu then told them about her harsh life until she met Ryofu who saved her and later she became her retainer. And after talkin abit Ryofu and Chinkyuu decided to going back to To province

And later they finally meet with Enjutsu and her loyal advisor Choukun. When Ryuubi asked her sword Enjutsu said they must paid with something which have same valuable. But since they cannot paid, Choukun then suggestedto exterminate the monster in their territory and later the party arrived at the shrine that there is a rumor about the monster to exterminate it. Of course naruto who being skeptical managed to uncover the monster identity by just releasing his own killing intent. But when he foundout it was just children, Naruto feeling guilty but the children then calmed down thanks to Ryuubi. The children then told them the reason they do that because that shrine was their home because Enjutsu doesn't build orphanage and for worst the shrine will be destroyed so Enjutsu can build new villa as the scenery from that was really beautiful. Naruto enraged after he heard that but suddenly smirking. And later He and Komei told Enjutsu in order to destroy that monster completely they need the sword but not only that, Naruto said after the monster destroyed Enjutsu must rebuild her city an that include build new orphanage. At first Enjutsu reluctant but Naruto threatened her if she doesn't want to do that then her city wiil be doomed and to made it proof Naruto mentally summon wave of lightning which made Enjutsu scared due the lightning almost scratch her. Enjutsu later do what Naruto told and before they leave Naruto then visit the orphan and promised he will be their new brother after his task finished which made Kanu and others frown. Well Kanu actually knew as Messenger of Heaven Naruto would be leave someday.

And later the group continued their trip going back to Touka Village. Ryuubi really overjoyed as she finally managed to recover her sword. But all of a sudden heavy rain coming forced Naruto and group to visit nearest village for shelter until rain stopped. But when they arrived , they attacked by villagers and their leader Riten and Ukin as they thought Naruto and group were bandits. Good thing Gakushin the other leader managed to cooled down them. They later found out Gakushin , Riten and Ukin at first wanted going to Gi Capital to join Sousou ranks. But since bandit attacks that village and already so many times , they cannot leaving the village and also they lack manpower for exterminate the bandits. So Naruto and girls decided to help them. And Shuri planned to use nearest lake to help defeat bandits via flood attacks using combination of the rain , the bridge , the lake and the riverbed. They then construct dam thanks Riten construction talent.

And when the dam ready, Naruto and small group attack bandits camp to lure them out. And success as the bandits followed them. And when they arrive near riverbed Naruto destroyed the bridge. The bandits think he is fool as they used the dried riverbed to march. Riten then follow signal to open dam to use flood attack. But large rocks which called ' Dragon Egg ' falls and halt the water . Ryuubed to then forced to use her sword to attract lightning and the lighning breaks the large rod. Finally the flood attack success wiped out the bandits. Naruto feel pity to Ryuubi as she sacrifice her sword to save a village but when she looks happy Naruto only knew Ryuubi proud she use her sword for good. And finally he witnessed Ryuubi , Kanu and Chouhi made a vow as sworn sisters as Naruto thought ' It will be get more epic if they do that while drinking sake in middle of cherry blossom trees.' And after that the group continue their trip back to Touka village while Gakushin, Riten and Ukin geading toward Gi Capital city.

And once again Choun (Sei) separated from group due of fog in middle forest. Naruto then made note to torture her later. And Koumei asked them if they pay visit to Suikyo since the place where they separated with certain bluenette always near Suikyo residence. The group then agreed and when they arrived the girl wearing witch hat welcoming them just like Komei at they first met. Later , Suikyo told them the girl name was Houtou (Hinari). Theadult woman said not to worry about her since it just her reaction when they saw stranger. And when Suikyo arranged bedrooms for the group, Houtou stated she doesn'twanted share room with Koumei which Naruto sensed the withlike girl somewhat jealous to Koumei.

And tomorrow when Houtou wanted Suikyo to accompanying her , the older woman said she cannot as she need do important Koumei decided to go with her while Houtou just silent, but doesn't show any interest. Naruto who have bad feeling decided tailing two little girls. And after some minutes Naruto bad feeling being true as Houtou somehow angry to Koumei as she said , " Why you must back? You are Suikyou –sensei best student . Are you wanted to take that place from me eventhough you already finish studying from her. I hate you. And don't think we will be friends." And Houtou running away from Koumei but when running across the bridge Houtou falls into a hole, Naruto at first wanted to help her as he knew Koumei afraid walked through the bridge, But when he saw the little blonde managed conquer her fear and she helped Houtou up. Later their relationship getting better and before the group going back to Touka village Houtou promised to visit her someday.

And while the group going back to Touka, In Touka village itself, Naruto clone saw some unique event such as when Bacho cousin Batai pay a visit and stated she wanted to join Volunteer army. At first Bacho refused but NaruClone decided to humor Batai despite Bacho protest. And after one sided beating from Naruclone, He decided to let her stay but Batai must improve her performance first. And Batai day in Touka village started. The girl actually always pranking Bacho when she have a chance and sometimes Riri tag along with her much to Bacho ire and when she want to scold her, Kochu decided to calmed her as it was just children mischied made her reluctantly agreed. And later real Naruto backwith his party made Naruclone poofed as histask over.

And just few days after the group back they already got invitation from Sousou to helped her to wipe out Yellow Turbans rebellion led by Chou Sisters. Naruto shocked heard that as from what he heard from his clone this rebellion caused when in one of Chou sisters concert, the government people trying to harass one of sister made the fans rioted and from Naruclone view the middle sister Chouhou is the one who asked the fans to keep the government people stay away from them but ended with the fans wrecking the inn where the Chou sisters stays. That made Chou sisters becoming fugitive and Chouhou decided to made rebellion against Han government while oldest sister Chokaku conflicted and youngest Choryo just follow the middle.

And later the group consisted Naruto , Kanu , Ryuubi, Chouhi and Koumei depart for battles leaving, Kouchuu , Bachou and Batai in village and when they arrived they already met with Sousou. But what surprise Naruto was Enjutsu and Choukun also there even from Enjutsu expression Naruto knew she honestly doesn't want to participate but even she cannot defy Imperia Court less she wanted branded as while Sousou gets troubled as number of Yellow Turbans army growing bigger and bigger, One of her bodyguard Ten'I reports Kada wants to meet her again.

Kada then told them Yellow Turbans rebellion is caused by Crucial keys to the Way Of first he wanted to seal it himself but when he found it was in the hands of Chou sisters and it well protected as that book placed in heart of the main camp and only devoted fans can enter that and naruto also knew he cannot enter that place without being detected. Actually his clone first trying to infiltrate in Chou sisters fan disguise but failed as Chouhou detected him cause he is immune from the magic effect and he forced to kicked out. At first Juniku suggest to all out battle to retrieve the book but Ryuubi protested and asked the another way . Kada then told her maybe if they made another singer group to counter the effect. And later Enjutsu , Choukun and Kakuka made the temporary group singer to counter that. Naruto actualy wanted to suggest he can use his power to retrieve this book using his Rinnegan by used BANSHO TEN'IN but decided t observe if Kada plan success or not . And later this battle turned out t song contest as the Yellow Turbans army keep distracted by either Chou sisters or Enjutsu when Kada magic runs out, Chouhou ordered rebels to destroy them and Naruto forced to use his newfound technique "WOOD RELEASE: WOOD BARRICADE DEFENSE to holding the rebels a bit without hurt them . An dlater Ryuubi, Kanu and Chouhi start singing with help from Enjutsu team and the rest. And the result was Sings from hearts overwhelm sings from magic. The Chou sisters realized that their dreams from childhood weren't like that as they want to spread happiness to the world not like this and decided to disband Yellow Turbans. Naruto and kada then going to retrieve by Crucial keys to the Way Of Peace but before they took that, Someone named Ukitsu appears , takes it and disappear. Naruto then know Ukitsu was his target in his mission and decided to hunt him later.

And while almost no one injured in this rebellion. There was a meeting to decide Chou sisters and Yellow Turbans punishment as they tring to overthrow government. Someone like Ryuubi and Riten supports to get their punishment as light as possible. And later Kakuka suggest for all of them join Sousou ranks which supported by the rest as Sousou accept her suggestion.

(Ending just like last episode of Shin Koihime Musou anime)

Naruto who now meditate talk to himself, " I finally found my target Ukitsu but there was still one more target to eliminated but what I know he / she must be cooperate with Ukitsu to spread chaos in this world and once they terminated I can ensure three kingdoms era begun."

End Part 1

Part 2 (Finale.)

Its been months since Yellow Turban rebellion ended and Ryuubi got new sword as replacement for her destroyed sword. Turned out the swords have similarities with Ryuubi old swords but Naruto sensed the new one have some amazing power. And naruto himself still waiting for Choun as he want to punish her as hard as he can due of her her indiscipline nature. Meanwhile Ryuubi herself gained weight due she rarely doing hardwork as she slacked off . Usually she takes lesson from Naruto to fight with sword properly. But since Naruto now regularly secluded himself for training alone. Ryuubi then slacked off and she ended like that. She then doing anything such as reducing her food consumption and doing hars exercise with Bachou and Batai and when it still not worked she decided to skip the meals but fail as when she was going to sleep she was too hungry and at midnight she sneaks in the kitchen to eat some food and later get food poisoning. And tomorrow morning Chouhi informs everyone but Naruto (since Naruto was outside the village.) that she's pregnant (Thanks to Koumei sees something she shouldn't see between Ryuubi and Bachou. Meanwhile Naruto is going back to village while he dragging Chouun and decide to punish her later. Chouun in otherside cannot do anything as she now in Naruto mercy and while they arrived at village gate they met Kada and hooded person . Kada told Naruto he wanted to meet Kanu. And when they want to enter , Suddenly they saw Chouhi running towards them as she looking for a doctor. And after Kada examined Ryuubi, turned out she suffer some food poisoning as she ate spoiled Menma which turned out as it belongs to Chouun (That also clear the misunderstanding)

And later the group (and Sei with her ear still pulled by Narito) learned that the hooded person that kada brought turned out to be Kashin the Imperial general but now she had pair of cat ears. The group laughs at her while Naruto felt Kashin somehow have unnatural scents. Kashin then told them she was seeks their help for an antidote since her condition cause she was porcefully take a medicine called Nyanko-tan (which made Naruto sweatdropped hearing that name) a poison which made her turned into cat slowly and it already started. Kada then explains that he needs the ingredients to make an antidote. The firs is the persistent herb that only grows at the top of Mt Taishan, the second is the Kouto pill which was Son family medicine, and the last was belly button lint from Nanban elephant . Kada himself told them he cannot find it as he need to search the Crucial Keys book and seal it as soon as possible and asked their help as they know Kashin. The group agrees but Naruto somehow decline to join any party as he wanted to continue his training so he send his CLONES to assist each group. So the group divided : Sei and Sui search the herb, Aisha gets the Kouto Pill while Touka, Rinrin and Shuri finding the lint as Komei wanted to asked Suikyo if she still have that belly button lint. And each group of course accompanied by the clone. And after saw the group taken off Naruto all of a sudden find out Batai disappeared and found out she pursue one of the group. Now he just hoped she not pursue Bacho group as Bacho will sent her back to Seiryou and Naruto told Kouchuu, Riri and Kashin he will going to train again. Riri actually want him stay longer to play with her but Naruto said he will play with her when his training completed and Naruto departed again to train again in secluded place.

While Naruto training, he also recall about how he ask Naruko, Minami and Menma to keep eye of Jiraiya if the old toad wanted to do his so called research.

Flashback one night before younger triplets depart for training trip.

" _Now listen Naruko , Minami , Menma I want you keep eye on Jiraiya while he going leaving you. And before you ask, I give you this to help y' all." Naruto then gave them some rings. "If you wear this rings and make kagebunshin while you using this. Your bunshin can follow that pervert without detected by him. And if you found out he doing his so called 'research' , You don't need to caught him off, just take a note whenhe doing that and when you are back gave that rings back so I will know what he do, understand?" The triplets only nodded and later they going to sleep earlier for preparing for big day tomorrow._

Flashback end.

'Well, I wonder how they will use that.' Thought Naruto as he bet Jiraiya will be doing his so called research even though Naruto threaten him.

Let's back to Naruto world abit

Naruko, Minami, and Menma now enjoy the dinner while Jiraiya still nowhere. The said man already leave them for 3 hours. And the three already knew Jiraiya once again peeking nearby bathhouse despite Naruto threaten him. Naruko and Minami honestly wanted the old toad suffer the justice of female fury., But they shook out the thought as, their niichan will give him the true justice while Menma wonder what Naruto will do.

Back to Naruto now.

Naruto start training his wielding another weapon again and since already one year or more passed he now started Wu weapon training, But he cannot gain auto mastery since he must gain it himself this time, But already knew the one he able to gain complete mastery was Luxun Twin sabers, Lu Meng Pike , Zhou Tai curved sword , Ling Tong Sanjiegun , Sun Ce Tonfa and Lian Shi Crossbow (Will tell the rest later). Good thing he can gather nature energy to harness musou as nature energy in that world had more potence then his world.

Now lets go for our traveler group, CNaruto, Sei and Sui currently discussing bout Sui cousin Tanpopo (Batai real name) as Tanpopo still in training so she couldn't join in trip made Sui worried. Sei only said Sui shouldn't worry too much as Naruto said inside ," You will surprised Sui after all Batai follow one group and the most obvious she come with Touka group. And at Touka group Shuri noticed large box carried by Rinrin and suspicious about something , And Shuri said to Rinrin the box was suspicious and decided to burn it to made sure and not long before someone coming out from the bo and turned out it was Batai. Turned out she wants to tah along but Shuri refused to let her and told her Sui will be punish her as she will made Shion worried as she asked by Sui to keep eye with her. And later Batai threatened Chouhi she will told Shuri as the redhead accidentally broke Shuri inkstone made Rinrin told Shuro to allow Batai to join them and surprisingly Touka and CNaruto who with them allow Batai to tag along .But CNaruto warned Batai he will told Sui no matter what happen but Batai seems not really care and made the blond nin shook his head about how uncared she is.

And later the group arrive at Suikyou house. Shuri then explain the situation and Suikyo agrees to help her however when the older woman looking out the said ingredients, e box contained the lint somehow empty. CNaruto then sensed Hinari (Houtou real name) somehow know about it but the blond choose to ignored it for now. And sinceSuikyou cannot found it , At first Ryuubi suggest to looking out at Rakuyou market. But Suikyou informs them that due Kashin being removed by Chojo , Chojo invite Toutaku to Imperial Palace for imperial support due Toutaku failure of the Kyoudo expedition and also cost her one of her elite soldier Kayuu s the said soldier lost in map and Kaku concludes she probably since that the capital situation turned out into chaos an suggest the group not to go near there for now. Suikyo also told them that Mokaku ruler of Nanban actually own Nanban Elephant but wasn;t sure about it. And while the group sleeping at night, Rinrin suddenly woke up a she heard someone sneaking and move to catch he/ she and turned out she caught Hinari who was taking some provisions and made Suikyou and the rest woke up and ask her for some explanation. Hinari then told them she was going to Nanban as she's the one who lost the lint that Suikyou kept while she was cleaning that plac. She worries that they'll never forgive her for hat she did and cries. Shuri told her while she is angry but at least she was being honest about it and forgives her.

And the next day before the group depart to Nanban , Suikyou gives Shuri a feathered fan for her journey and as they left the place , Rinrin decided to tell the truth that she was the onw who broke Shuri inkstone and say it was and accident. But Shuri getting furious as turned out the inkstone was Suikyou gift to Shuri and later she chase Rinrin in a fit of rage made the rest of group laughing of Rinrin demise. Naruto then thought, ' Some thing has better left being hidden after all'.uubi and co then continue their(I'll skip some since some of them not really important)

Ryuubi and co then continue their journey until they arrived at city named Taishu. But while they walking Batai bumps into a female swordsman and made Batai dropped her dango which she was eating. Enraged , Batai caught up the swordsman and engage her. But before they fight getting serious . Some busty and tall female halted their fight. All of a sudden she apologize and but the dango as replacement which Batai has dropped her own and forcing the female swordsman apologizing too. She then introduced herself as Gengan the Lord of Taishu while the swordsman is Gien, Gengan disciple and turned out she was Kouchuu old friend. She then told the group she has been training Gien since the said swordsman still kid but as she growing uo, she always causing trouble by picking fight everyday. And later Kikyou (Gengan real name ) punish Enya (Gien real name) by tickle hr which made Naruto wonder what kind punishment is that. And as apology Gengan decides to give the group tours around Taishu. They also found out despite Gengan voluptuous body turned out when it comes to eating she even outdo Chouhi and she also drunk sake much and love gambling made Naruto thinking Gengan was comination of Tsunade and Chouji only the said lord doesn't need Genjutsu to trick her age .

And later since Gien keep up making ruckus , Gengan decided to place paper string in her sword and warned her once she draw her sword the paper torn to shred and it will ended their relationship as teacher and student. And she ended up being punching bag for some thugs until Ryuubi come help her but she was taking as hostage instead. Feeling have no other choice , she draws her sword and defeat the thugs but ended breaking her own sword. And Gengan who heard that ended their relationship as she promised but she then aske Gien why she didn't run away like she used to. And after Gien said something which made Gengan proud, she then said despite Gien not her student anymore she will care of her like she always do. And next day Gien decided to join Ryuubi group and Gengan gives her weapon to her, When Naruto asked Gengan about her, the busty lord only said she already have new weapon to replace it and will be finished soon. And the group continued theur journet to Nanban.

And while Ryuubi group continue their journey, Chouun and Bachou managed to reach their objective but forced to make shelter as snowstorm appeared. C Naruto then decided to use Hiraishin to transported them back to Touka but first he knocked down Sei and Sui before use that jutsu. And now back to Ryuubi group they managed to reach Nanban and later some small elephant come leaping toward Rinrin and Shuri recognized that as Nanban elephant and quickly wanted to extract it lint but before that happen. Mokaku coming and reclaim her elephant pet. The group then asked Mokaku to allowed them to extract the lint but Mokaku refused as it's one of their national treasure and won't give it easily to them. And after some argument Mokaku decide challenge them to capture her and forced her give up.

And their game start but Mokaku always outsmarted by Ryuubi group while Naruto only watched their game. Naruto heve feeling he doesn't need t help Ryuubi cs as he was sure they can handled it. And afyer six attempt being caught by group, Mokaku enraged and cast spell on her elephant but unfortunately it turns big and going berserk toward everyone. That forced Naruto join the fray and managed to seal the magic in that elephant which return it to original size. And Mokaku admit her loss and all of a sudden she and her subordinates want to join them to made sure they don't use the lin for evil (Though Naruto knew the reason Mokaku and co want tag along because they really crazy about boobies)

In other group Kanu with Naruto clone managed to reach Ho thanks to Sonshoko help. They actually met up at Enjutsu city as Sonshoko with her escort Rikuson and come to Enjutsu city wanted to clear conflict between Son family and Enjutsu between some mountain as part of their territories. They bring the threaty as proof the mountain was part of Son territory. But since Enjutsu too busy for her training in her play about how her defeated Yellow Turban Rebellion. And later Enjutsu asked Kanu Sonshoko, Rikuson and Shuutai in exchange she will looking at their treaty later which of course Naruto not believe and threaten Enjutsu if she break a promise he will break Enjutsu which made Enjutsu nodded fearfully. The play turned out to success but Sonshoko found out the treaty was gone and Chokun overheard it. But when Enjutsu asked the scroll as she was confident the treaty lost, Rikuson shows them thescroll as turned out she was the one who kept them . Rikuson actually just obey what Naruto said as he suspect Enjutsu will not see that treaty. Rikuson also said better not tell Sonshoko due to her e personality and finally they going to Go Kingdom together.

And in Go Kingdom , Naruto feeling some conflict and find out it was come from Sonsaku and Shuyu. And while Kanu waiting SOnken and Ryomo to took the Kotou Pill. Naruro with Kogai one of veteran officer decided to end conflict between Sonsaku and Shuyu . And later Sonsaku and Shuyu locked up by Kogai in one of the warehouse and the veteran officer told them to cool down. And after some awkward event Naruto and Kanu finally got the Kotou Pill and going back to Touka. Fron their each journey

And when all of group return from their each journey. Koumei quickly made the medicine as Kashin body shrunken due shewas wait too long and after Kashin dink it turned out she was not fully recovered as the cat ears still there.

Later Enshou found out Chojo was usurp the throne and cooperate with Toutaku to rule with Iron fist and made her told other lords to dispose both of them.

And all of lords finally gathering (Ryuubi , Sousou, Sonsaku, Kosonsan, Enshou and Enjutsu) and while they discuss about how to marching to Rakuyou, All of a sudden Chinkyuu visit the camp and telling all of them if actually Toutaku just being used by Chojo. At first the lords not trust them while Naruto believe her but he also asked if she can prove Chinkyuu only crying and suddenly Rinrin yells to all the lord because she knew Chinkyuu tears was honest and if they cannot believe that it only means they are not worthy being lord or strategist and what she said made Sonsaku agrees and Alliance finally believe Chinkyuu. They then made strategy to rescue Toutaku via secret passage which been told by Kashin. And Shuutai has been sent to rescue Toutaku. And while Shuutai doing rescue attempt, Komei with help from Riten decide to make Toutaku look alike doll which will trick an enemy unless they look closer.

And later Chinkyuu met up with Ryofu and told them Toutaku who being held as captive actually just fake and only berevealed by some kind of told Ryofu and her soldiers that was all Chojo plan to shift blame at her. Ryofu then order her soldier to let them pass. And Shuutai managed to finish her mission by rescue Toutaku with Kaku and surprisingly Kayuu who should be missing.

And after they managed to rescue Toutaku they decided to move at another point to conquer Rakuyou but halted by Chouryou who challenge them to fight her and if she lose she and her soldier will surrender. Kanu then accept the challenge and beat her. And after that Toutaku ask alliance to kill herself in order to make people happy due to false rumors made by Chojo and make them suffering. But turned out Kakoen bring in a mannequin head and proclaimed as Toutaku head. And Sousou informed everyone Kakoen has executed Toutaku. And everyone declare Toutaku was dead while the Totaku in front of them just girl who named Tonton.

And while they discuss how to cleaning mess made by Chojo, Kada came and informs everyone thanks to Chojo help, Ukitsu managed to collect ebough energy for his Crucial keys book and will use it to revive an army of clay statue from tomb of first Emperor. And Kada informs them thanks to Crucial Keys Ukitsu cannot be hurt by normal means. He also said they need Dragon claws and turned into sword to defeat the evil. And turned out Ryuubi was the one who own the swords. But Naruto said he will act as back up in case Ryuubi failed.

And later they engage Ukitsu and his army. And after long battles they managed to breakthrough Ukitsu defense . Ryuubi and Naruto then fought Ukitsu . At first Ukitsu overwhelm Ryuubi and when he make attempt to kill Ryuubi , turned out Ryuubi was Choukaku while real Ryuubi stab Ukitsu while Naruto absorb all of his magic using his Human Path from his Rinnegan. Later they celebrated their victory and Naruto all of sudden leave them and turned out he pursue Chojo and using Tsukuyomi to torture her before beheaded her later. And several days after celebration, Naruto then say farewell and told them will pa a visit someday and later he vanished via teleport gate.

Chakra Reserves + Weapon Mastery (Thanks to Nuwa he now double his current reserves)

(Like usual I'll use weapon master by character name) Wei + Jin

Master/Kage : Sima Shi, SIma Zhao, Wang Yuanji, Zhang Chunhua, Jia Chong, Wen Yang, Xiahou Dun, Cao Cao, Zhang Liao ,Cao Pi, Jia Xu, Wang Yi

Expert/Jonin : Zhong Hui, Guo Huai. Zhuge Dan, Zhang He, Dian Wei , Zhen Ji ,Guo Jia

Advanced/ Chuunin:,Deng Ai, Sima Yi, Xu Huang , Cai Wenji, Yue Jin, Li Dian

Intermediate / Genin: Xiahou Ba , Xu Zhu, Xiahou Yuan, Cao Ren, Pang De

Wei and Jin MAX potential reached

Shu potence now

Master/ Kage : Zhao Yun, Guan Yu , Liu Bei , Yue Ying, Xing Cai , Xu Shu ,Guan Xing

Expert/Jonin: Ma Chao , Guan Ping ,Jiang Wei

Advanced/Chuunin: Zhang Fei, Liu Shan , Wei Yan

Intermediate/Genin: Guan Suo , Guan Yinping, Zhuge Liang

Beginner /Academy Student : Huang Zhong , Pang Tong, Ma Dai , Bao Shanniang , Zhang Bao

So current Naruto reserves is 38 Kage + 20 Jounin +18 Chuunin +16 Genin + 10 Academy students (Already multiplied thanks to Nuwa influenced)

 _ **Well that ended Naruto adventure in Koihime world see ya later**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Review first please**_

 _ **Animaman : Well you got what you want for Jiraiya and for elder council I have plan for them as they will slowly suffer and they even not realize that. And for Sakura I won't showed it as she is not important so sorry.**_

 _ **Stratos263 : Oooh you got a point bro**_

 _ **REVANOFSITHLORD: Sorry to disappoint you**_

 _ **Well lets continue the story**_

Naruto just recently back from his trip to another world. And later he directly headed to Hokage tower to report his finding about Kurotengu. Honestly it was his clone who doing the information he finally facing Minato and told his father about this organization and from Naruto info Minato concluded that organization still not make contact to Akatsuki but have potential Kurotengu will hired AKatsuki as Kurotengu actually was very rich organization who being financed by some of the richest people in the world. Minato then told his eldest son, " Naruto this is important so I think council deserve to know this. But I will ask you. Does it necessary to tell them?" Naruto only said, " Do what you think you right." Minato then replied, " No, Naruto , I don't want made mistake just like when I made decision ended with us ignoring you in past and…" But Naruto interrupt himas he strictly said , " I said just do what do you think right. After all you cannot change the past. And I already forgive you all except certain people but doesn't mean I'll forget it. So you better going to or else." Hear Naruto strict tone made Minato snapped and said, "OK I guess I will call council meeting in one hour and Naruto I want you there to help explain." Naruto only nodded and Minato later dismiss him while he called his secretary to arrange Council meeting in one hour.

One hour later

Later all of clans head , Civilian and shinobi council already gathered to discuss about new threat will endanger Elemental Nations. Naruto then tell everything about Kurotengu which made everyone except Minato, Kushina, Mikoto and Tsunade who already getting feedback first. And when Naruto told Kurotengu is the want who hired Niho sisters to kill some of Konoha shinobi, That made Tsume Inuzuka and Chouza Akimichi gritted their teeth especially Tsume as her husband was killed by them. The Inuzuka matriarch then shouted, " NARUTO!, TELL ME! TELL EVERYTHING YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT BASTARD KUROTENGU! AND IF YOU PLAN TO HUNT THEM LET ME AND MY CLAN TO ASSIST YOU!" After that said Tsume panted as she tired after ranted about it." Chouza then said, " Let me in too, after all if what you said is true , Naruto, they will be threat not only Konoha but entire elemental nations as you said they have so many members and its reach almost one million foot soldier , right?" Naruto only nodded but Minato said one thing surprise him ." I'm sorry for disappoint you , Naruto-kun. But when one of our ANBU wanted to interrogate that Golden Vulture person, turned out he just ordinary foot soldier while the real one actually escaped and his existence just like vanished without trace."

And later this meeting turned out into debate which finally reach conclusion as Minato said, " OK for now we won't doing drastic action," which made Tsume and Chouza scowled hearing that, " But we will keeping an eye for them and I will appoint Naruto to continue his information gathering about this Kurotengu and sorry Naruto but you cannot ask Jiraiya-sensei help cause he must focus his attention for Akatsuki." Naruto only answer, " It's okay Hokage-sama, though I musk ask, Can you goive me permission to build some reconnaissance base outside Konoha and if you ask the place don't bother as I must keep it secret but rest assured I don't have ill intent to Konoha," That made Minato, Kushina, Tsunade and Mikoto already knew what Naruto meant and finally blond kage said, " Well it's okay Naruto but you in your own due you won't tell us more, But if you ask personally maybe I can do something. And we close this meeting for now. Dismissed." And later entire council leaving and only Minato, Kushina, Tsunade, Mikoto and Naruto left. Kushina then said, " Is this wise , Naruto-kun to ask what do you want even you cover it with good reason?" Naruto only answer, " It's okay kaa-sama. It ust formality after all." "Well do what you think you right, sochi. We will support you no matter what you do." Said Minato followed by nodded by all females in the room.

And later Senju compound

Naruto asked by Tsunade to meet her at Senju compound and stay with her tonight. And when he meet with the Slug Sage, Tsunade already waiting but when Naruto saw her he noticed she not wearing genjutsu anymore thought she now look slightly older now but instead in fifties she now at early thirties.

Naruto spoke, " I take it Ange-sama and Nuwa-sama agreed to help you, Tsunade-chan." Tsunade said, " Yes, Naruto-kun .I asked your master to help me if they can reverse my age as I found out they have very vast reserves despite they not look like ninja. And when I asked surprisingly they agreed eventhough it was really painful at least the result was good for me." That's true . Despite looking older from her normally genjutsu. Turned out the last Senju now have larger breasts , plump ass, and also more striking gorgeous face and she is more voluptuous then before. Naruto then said, "But why when I saw you at meeting you still not different from before?" She then replied, " I also told the condition, Im only allowed to show this for you only, Naruto. I don't mind it after all, " Tsunade then continued " I knew I not worthy for being your godmother due what I do in past , but I want start over as lover and since you accept me, I will give all of my love to you. After all you better then that pervert Jiraiya."

 **Mini LEMON Start warning warning minor out**

Tsunade then carrying Naruto in bridal carry style as Naruto said, " Sorry, Tsunade-chan, Shouldn't I doing that instead?" Then Tsunade replied, " Nonsense, Naruto-kun . I want to spoil you tonight." And later Tsunade threw Naruto to the bed and later she started stripping herself by slowly removing her grey sleeveless kimono and dark blue pants and showed her voluptuous body especially her massive mammaries. "Naruto , please strip too, It's unfair if I just the only one stripping you know. Naruto quicky rmoved his current clothes and show his six pack body and massive manhood despite being limp. ' Wow I deduced it was 9 inch and it still limp. I wonder how big it is if it was erect.' Thought Tsunade.

Tsunade then grip his cock and caressing it and that made the younger blond moaned in pleasure. Tsunade continued her work until Naruto cock hardened and reach about twelve inches and have about two inches thick. " Okay , Naruto let me suck it now." Tsunade now begun to suck his member and Naruto feeling great pleasure from it. The busty blond took his cock deeper till almost reach her throat before pulling it back , sucking it slowly. And after few minutes, Naruto was come out made Tsunade face engulfed by thick semen .

And later Tsunade licked her face and taster Naruto cum. " Naruto I guess I must give you reward for this." She then grab Naruto face and engulfed his head into valley of her mammoth breasts . Naruto grinned as he enjoy the soft feeling of her new lover breasts. ' I will enjoy this everyday.' Later Tsunade remove Naruto head and said, " Now I want you to suck it." And Naruto quickly sucked her tits made Tsunade moaned and soon Naruto feeling Tsunade breast milk come out and Naruto drink it happily. "Tsunade-chan your milk was tasty." "Thanks Naruto-kun." And Naruto keep drinking her breasts milk until he feeling full.

After drinking her milk, Naruto then placed his cock into Tsunade after Tsunade lied down. " Okay , Nade-chan are you ready. " Tsunade only nodded as she actually wanted Naruto big member inside her. And without waiting Naruto inserted his tool slowly and after he completely inside Tsunade, he then violently shake himself and Tsunade feel so much pleasure made she pulled Naruto in deep kiss while her giant boobies smashed his torso. Naruto and Tsunade kissed deeply while his cock violently penetrate her pussy . And later they both come out and Naruto pulled his cock out. "Naruto-kun Shall we doing another round?" Tsunade asked. "Well if you wish, I granted it." And they continued their makeout session till they exhausted

 **LEMON END SAFE TO READ NOW**

After his makeout session with last Senju. Naruto and Tsunade fall asleep. And that morning , Naruto and Tsunade once again doing that before eating breakfast and after that Naruto and Tsunade leaving Senju compound to doing their activities. Tsunade gone to hospital while Naruto going to mission hall to receive next mission.

Naruto then got mission she must escort someone named Ringo Hoshimiya which was his old acquaintance. Ringo is mature woman in her early forties and have wavy dark red hair styled in low ponytail and she wear light blue shirt and white pants. Naruto known Ringo since he was student academy as Ringo is one who teach him to cook. She also the retired jonin after Kyuubi incident. Her husband Taichi was gourmet traveler who looking new cuisine in entire world and he recently just gone again even going outside Elemental Nations. She also have two children, The first was Ichigo , who have same age as Naruto but she graduate later as she failed the exam due her grade only bit lower then passing mark though 6 months later she managed to graduate and make genin team with her sworn friends Aoi Kiriya and Ran Shibuki. And the last one was Raichi , who inherited his mother looks and he was Konohamaru Kouhai.

"So Ringo-san, I must escorting you Vegetable country as you wanted to open new branch of your Bento Shop, 'Nandemo Bento'?" Asked Naruto. Nandemo Bento was Ringo bento store which opened by her since she was retired as kunoichi . At first Kushina asked Ringo to hold her retirement but Ringo resolve is unbreakable as she want live as civilian now and enough fighing since Third Shinobi War. And when she open new Bento shop turned out her products always sold out especially her signature product, Nori (Seaweed) Bento. And despite Naruto own restaurant the one being popular, Ringo own managed to survive as she was being priority when it comes to quick meal and healthy made her and her family can survive in that business.

"Well yes, Naruto. I want you and my daughter team escorting you." When Ringo answered come three familiar faces which recognized Naruto and Ringo as Ichigo Hoshimiya , Aoi Kiriya and Ran Shibuki. Ichigo reen wore black suit which shown her figures and also dark red skirts. And she strapped Konoha head protector at her right arm. The second was Aoi Kiriya who has wavy dark blue hair which styled into left side ponytail. She wore full dark blue bodysuit and wore Konoha head protector on her forehead. She also have sheathed ninjato put at her back. And the last one was Ran Shibuki. Due have same first name with Ran Uchiha sometimes she made fun by her fellow academy students when in academy days. But later she proved out she and Uchiha prodigy was different as not only have different surname but their fighting style also completely different. And she also have different description as Ran (Shibuki) has She has long auburn hair with amethyst like eyes. Just like Aoi she wore her protector at her forehead. She wore sleeveless purple bodysuit which only cover her breasts as she let her midriff exposed and also dark purple shorts and in her wrist armed some bracelet which actually senbon launcher.

Naruto who saw them then asked, "By the way , where is your sensei, Johnny Beppu? He should be here as he was your jounin sensei." And before Naruto speak more all of a sudden the said person coming . Johnny Beppu has shoulder length wavy brunette and green eyes. He also has mustache and goatee which made him looks like Asuma Sarutobi but only with longer hair. And Naruto found out the reason he cannot come as his right hand in clutches which made hin unavailable in mission. And after told by Minato the reason Johnny ended like this because he doing training match with Might Guy and ended like that after sparring session. " Sorry, Naruto-kun , But can you take care my honey-tachi so they can clear their first C Rank mission safely?" Naruto said, " I don't want being skeptical but Ringo-san despite being retired she still jounin level right? I also think my appearance will only being waste as someone who knew my reputation will be run away." Ringo then said, " While it was true , Naruto-kun, I also asked you specifically to Hokage-sama so you can help teach them while doing mission after all you can use Hiraishin to arrive in Vegetable Country right?" Naruto sweatdropped as he thought , ' SO that's why she wants hire me , she wanted this over quickly without too much wasting time. Reasonable and also good thing Minami already set Hiraishin Mark at Daimyo office. I just hope Haruna-dono not surprised. ' "Fine I get it now . And since all of you already packed to trip. It just left me to prepared so come to my apartment and we will departed immediately." And with that Naruto with his client and genin team departed to his apartment and teleported via Hiraishin.

And now in Vegetable Country,

Haruna now just finished her daily meeting with Council. The brunette Daimyo now going back to do her paperwork and when she saw the paperwork stacked she thought,' If only I can do Kagebunshin just like Minami father maybe I can finish it quickly but maybe I should do it while waiting someone from Konoha coming and from what I heard it seems Minami-chan older brother is the one who escort the guest. I wonder how he is looking as Minami describe him as the most good looking person. Too bad he is taken.' And while she is started to do paperwork. All of a sudden her room was glowing and Haruna noticed that, ' It seems someone from Konoha coming and I'm sure it wasn't Minami as she said in her letter she won't able to visit till next 2 years. So the one is possible maybe her parents or her brother though I predict mostly it will be latter.' And later after few seconds the glow disappeared and show Naruto, Ringo , Ichigo, Aoi and Ran.

Naruto then spoke first, " Well sorry for interrupting your work, but you must be Haruna-dono right?" Haruna answered, " And you must be Naruto, Minami older brother and I take this is Ringo Hoshimiya who wanted open her franchise here." Ringo then speak," Yes, Haruna-dono, I'm here to talk directly to you as we also discuss more about trading agreement between Konoha and Vegetable country and as representative of Konoha I wish my presence not disturbing now." Haruna then said, " It's okay Ringo-san. I'm fine. But since you are coming earlier then I expected then you must wait till tomorrow , Isn't it okay to you?" "It's alright we can wait." Ringo answered . "Fine you can stay in my place and I'll asked my bodyguard to escort you for looking around, But Naruto-san I want you stay here for awhile ." Naruto only nodded as he knew what Haruna wanted to said. Later Ringo and the genin team coming out from Haruna office.

Naruto and Haruna talk about their future trade when Uzu officially reborn which Naruto said just need several months till it happen . Haruna even said she will send some of children who interested being shinobi to study at Uzu and later will be back as Vegetable country guardian. Haruna also said not to worry about payment as she will pay him greatly if the result is great which Naruto relied he won't disappoint her. And later in their 3 days stay in Vegetable Country as Ringo must doing some paperwork about her shop and new trading agreement, Naruto decided to train Ichigo, Aoi and Ran by teach them chakra control and turned out they already mastered tree walking and now in progress of water walking. And good thing they managed to completed it even though not very long but at least they control become better and sometime Naruto tested them how to throwing projectiles properly just like he train Konohamaru and his friends.

And since negotiations about trading agreement progressed smoothly , they can going home early but Ichigo asked Naruto not to use Hiraishin as they want enjoy the home trip . Well, Naruto then agreed as they need experience to fight someone (Well in that case Naruto not with them) . Good thing Ringo can travel with ninja speed and nothing happened except some bandits trying to rob them but easily defeated by the genins as Naruto and Ringo just watched they fight. Naruto then collect the bounty from the bandit and gave them all to the genins which made them happy as that was their first bounty.

And in just full day , they arrived at Konoha . Naruto then gave report about the mission and then left the office as Ringo already made her own report and it already cover Naruto work. Naruto then decided to train again and he now focused to mastering his new weapons from Wu. The blond also once again doing multiple simulation and since he already unlocked Wu weapons he now can access Wu stage in this simulation and he now can build siege weapons such as juggernauts and pyrocannons . And thanks for his performance in another world . He getting new base Cheng Du and also armed by hundreds of Juggernauts and pyrocannon . He also got some ballista as defensive turret.

And after few months since his mission in Vegetable Country finally he decided to fully opened access to Uzu so he can started to trading and getting mission also if some people want to migrate there he more then welcome for it. Eventhough it faster several months then original plans , Naruto feeling enough waiting as Uzu population already increasing and he not only get Fuma clan as ninja who reside there he also gained some wandering ninja who doesn't have permanent residence such as Azuma clan who specialized in stealth killing . Actually they have their own village in Silver country but during coup d'etat they lost their member clans due the rebels won and now new Silver Country daimyo who also head of the rebels declared Azuma ninja banished and they now wandering without decent goal. But it was until they found out Uzu being rebuild and welcomed anyone as long they not have evil intent. And Rikimaru the leader of Azuma clan since the last leader Shiunsai was died in that rebellion and his heir Tatsumaru betray them to join new Silver Daimyo, Rikimaru then asked Naruto if Azuma clan can settled there. Naruto then accepted despite the clan is now only have about forty members including Rikimaru and his kouhai Ayame which made Naruto cringed that Ayame really have deadly aura from her.

Rikimaru then askd Naruto if he can remodel their like their old village. Naruto of course accept as he wanted another idea for remodelUzu even just a bit. And when Rikimaru show the design of his old village, Naruto quickly agreed as he amazed about the village structure and also promised to help them reclaim Silver country someday as the last of Daimyo family Princess Kiku managed to escape with Azuma ninja. And Kakashi lookalike (How Naruto call Rikimaru) then asked the young blond to allow him to access his own private chamber as he knew Naruto have his own training area. At first, Naruto refused as he wonder if Rikimaru can survive the training but due of Rikimaru resolve, Naruto then convinced to allow him used it. Ayame also want to use that but Naruto refuse as she still need more body training and he asked the young kunoichi to strengthen her body first which made her think it was challenge and promised she will strengthened her body in short time as she is the one who really determined to quickly reclaim Silver country.

And since Naruto allowed Rikimaru to use his training chamber (Though Naruto gave the one which 1 day inside means one hour outside) Rikimaru then teach his signature technique which called WRATH OF HEAVEN . This technique allowed to kill anyone with one blow even it not aimed to vital spot, but due it costed pieces of soul , This technique cannot used frequently. Naruto in other hand knew he can use it multiple times cause his soul will be quickly regenerates no matter what but even he will learn it, he won't use it unless he must do quick kill.

And for Ayame herself , Naruto knew she have potential to became better kunoichi but since her temper always overwhelm her, Naruto then instruct her to doing meditation training to help her self control. It not going well at first since Ayame has short patience but slowly the Azuma kumoichi managed to control herself and she managed to do that at just 1 week, Naruto then allow her to follow Rikimaru example and rejoin him to train at the blond special chamber.

And at one night Rikimaru now talked with Naruto and told the blond about the one who killed legitimate Silver Daimyo Naruto then said, " So the one who killed your Daimyo was rogue ninja organization who called Burning Dawn and their goal was to create world where ninja will be free without ordered by lords or either Daimyo. " Rikimaru said, " Yes, Naruto-sama. However , since they killing a lot of innocent people for reach their goal, We Azuma Clan fought them but we outnumbered and what the worst one of my fellow member Tatsumaru betray us and clain now he was Seiryu , One of Burning Dawn Great Four. Though I doubt he was in his clear mind." That made Naruto blinked as he then said, " Care to explain more, Rikimaru?" Rikimaru only answered , " I guess Tatsumaru suffer amnesia since she actually fought the true leader of Burning Dawn , Lady Kagami but when they fought in cliff all of a sudden lightning strike the cliff and the cliff crushed made the two fall to sea and they not known till Ayame saw Tatsumaru and Kagami looked so intimate. I guess that's why Ayame is the one really wanted more to killed him than me."

Naruto then silent a bit and later said, " Ok, I'll find a way to take over your country again, But I need time okay, Even I confident can take them all alone . I'm better have troops to back me up and my current troops not enough for taking down the country." Rikimaru answered, " It's fine , Naruto-sama. I'm not really rushed after all. And you are right we must gather forces first. Now pardon me, I'll take leave for now. Or you wanted to speak more." " No, it's fine Rikimaru, you can go. I also have some another business. Till next time Rikimaru." After Naruto said that, Rikimaru nodded and disappear in SHUNSHIN.

Naruto then said to himself, " Well, Kagami-dono , I admit your goal to guarantee ninja have freedom is noble. But that doesn't justify your action to killed innocent people for gain that. So I guess I will cease my search of Kurotengu, I'll end your organization first by retake Silver Country." After that Naruto decided to end his day .

And when he woke up . He decided to Hiraishined himself to Konoha and asked Minato and Kushina to focusing himself in Uzu. When he told everything , Minato then said, " Very well, Naruto you can go but you must finish your last mission before you can move to Uzu. I want you going to Hoshigakure to assist team Gai plus Hinata and Shino since Kiba have yet to back from his mission with Hana. You will assist them to guarding their precious artifact 'Star of Hoshigakure' as recently there was attempted theft for that artifact and Hoshigakure asked us to guard it till the thief being apprehended or at least gave up their attempt." Naruto then raised eyebrow, " Tou-sama, do you think it was suspicious if our client just want us to help them guard their precious artifact till the thieves give up? I personally think it was fishy." Minato replied, " I already knew , Naruto. That's why I give you extra mission to destroy that stone if the stone fall to wrong hands like Orochimaru or the one you said Kurotengu. But you only doing that as last resort okay. And I suggest you better hurry . And you also hoped Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shino and Hinata will fine ." " I take it you really want that stone destroyed." Naruto said with grin. " Yes, the Hoshi-nin actually really idiot since just because they have stone which can improve their strength they think they are worthy for being one of Great Nations. Hell, I better approve Uzu as Sixth Great Nation as you quickly established yourself, Naruto. And it doesn't matter mission success or not, you will be get access to rebuild Uzu completely. And I already make excuse in case council caught it up. And it was I allow my son to rebuild Uzu as our future allies. Do you like this cover story?" Said Minato. "Well, you got it and I guess I must depart now thanks a lot Tou-sama."

And after he arrived at Hoshigakure he met up with the Konoha team and met up with Hoshikage (Almost made Naruto to spit him as Hoshigakure even not acknowledged by at least one of Five Great Nations). The Hoshikage which named Akahoshi then told Naruto,the special chakra stone able to enhanced raw chakra of whoever trains under it long enough and enable them to manipulate their raw chakra and forming ninjutsu which called as the MYSTERIOUS PEACOCK METHOD . But when Naruto use his ability to peek Akahoshi mind , he found out that technique has great drawback as it will slowly crush their physical bodies if the one training under that chakra effect too long and caused the bodies cannot synchronized due that was unnatural. But it seems Akahoshi doesn't care about that as Naruto found out he just thinking about himself and Naruto also found out he is the one who killed the legitimate village leader since the last leader actually stop that training due of the drawback but AKahoshi assassinated him an claim the late leader die due the illness and restart their training.

Naruto then found out the one of who attempt to steal that Star actually was one of ex Hoshi-nin, Natsuhi. When Naruto confronted her, Natsuhi explain she and her husband Hotarubi actually were the first discover the effect of Star training despite she already completed it herself and convinced the last leader to stop their training in exchange faking their death. But her husband later died in illness caused by the training. Natsuhi then ask Naruto to protect her son Sumaru in case she cannot survive. Feeling this enough Naruto then confront Akahoshi. And saw her mother still alive and found out about her mother health, Sumaru then rallied entire Hoshigakure to topple down Akahoshi. Akahoshi then make idiot move by take a part of the Star and embedded it to himself and gain massive power. But Naruto easily cut him down using his favorite **EMPEROR LIGHT** with his **MOTHER ROSARIO TECHNIQUE** and later he sealed the STAR and destroyed it(Though actually Naruto keep the star for himself and will do research at it before use it) . And later Natsuhi and Sumaru asked Naruto if they and some of Hoshi nin can join him as Uzu nin. Naruto then accepted without hesitation and welcomed them aboard.

And when Naruto and his team back to the village , Minato then told him, " Well , Naruto as Im promised to you you allowed to build Uzushogakure and majority of council agreed. And before you ask, turned out one of them found out and surprisingly they are agreed since in clan you not being heir in clan you free to do anything though in exchange you must quickly reform agreement for alliance once Uzu being established. Are you listening, Uzukage-sama?" Naruto only grinned ," Crystal, Hokage-sama." Minato said again, " And I'll send Kushina to assist you for few months. You don't mind it do you?" "I really don't mind after all." Answered Naruto.

And several days later , Naruto use that time to do some paperwork to take care of his belongings in Konoha and sold his apartment as he will permanently stay in Uzu. And he also asked Ange and Nuwa for permanently move to Uzu as his second command. The both deity agreed but they cannot go now as they still need caring some patients so they will come later and Naruto allowed that.

Now lets shifted a bit to Naruto younger siblings group. The last time they now train in Mt Myoboku for training in Sage Mode. And with guide from Elder Toad Fukasaku and Shima they progressed smoothly though the best of it was Menma and later Naruko and Minami. And the three enjoyed their training despite the must eat Bug cuisine which cooked by Shima though surprisingly it was edible and tasty . But at some point Fukasaku then ask the three, " I told by Minato-chan actually you have older sibling. Why he was not train together with you all? We gladly train him too you know." Naruko answered, " Why not ask Ero-Sennin , after all he is the one caused Onii-chan doesn't want to train with us." That made elder Toad confused , " Can you explain more detail Naruko-chan?" Naruko then explain everything about how Naruto pushed aside while Jiraiya and others only cared about Naruko , Minami , and Menma. And after Naruko explain everything, Fukasaku now looked furious and said, " THAT IDIOT. MAYBE WE SHOULDN'T TOLD HIM ABOUT THAT PROPHECY . And if what you said is true Naruko-chan, Your older brother Naruto now holding grudge against us as he blamed us for telling him and Minato-chan about that prophecy. The propechy never indicated clear to one of you three. There is possibility the propechy pointed to your older brother or maybe even someone else outside your family . And what make it worse he have Phoenix contract. I hope Jiraiya have good explanation for this ."

Naruko , Minami and Menma only shivered while they imagine what will happen to Jiraiya once he meet Fukasaku and Shima." You know, I'm now feeling pity for Ero-Sennin, If not aniki who killed him, it will be either Pa or Ma." Menma said while the girls only nodded sign the agreed with their younger brother. Meanwhile , Jiraiya as always enjoying himself in brothel accompanied with prostitute despite Naruto warning , Jiraiya only though because Naruko, Minami, and Menma don't keep eye on him he can do anything he want. After all he just collecting new information about Akatsuki from one of his agent. Though the Toad Sage feeling bad omen , ' I have feeling sooner or later Pa or Ma will be reprimand me for something.' But he shrugged it off as it just a bad feeling and continue drinking while the courtesans keep cuddling him and keep like that till dawn.

Nevertheless Jiraiya now sleeping in one of inn which he rented it about a week and already 3 days since he rent it. And Fukasaku who suddenly appear and saw Jiraiya still sleeping only shook his head and said to himself, " My , my Jiraiya –chan, You should not act like this . Now I understand why Bunta never liked you. But now I just pick him up to Mount Myoboku." And Fukasaku grab Jiraiya kimono and then made one handsign and shouted, "REVERSE SUMMONING JUTSU." And the both elder creature poofed in smoke.

And almost one hour later, when Jiraiya waking up. He found himself in familiar room. 'I'm in Mt Myoboku, since when I teleported here. I still remember I'm sleeping in my room at inn.' But Jiraiya then heard some familiar voice and looking to where voice come from. It was Gamakichi. The young orange toad then said, " Ooh already waking up Jiraiya , good Pa and Ma already waiting in living room, the wanted to talk with you." Jiraiya only nodded as he quickly get up and later he walking to the house living room to talk with two elder toads. Jiraiya then found out the two elder toads don't look happy instead they looked very angry. 'Why they looked like they wanted to killed me or something. What's my fault this time?' thought Jiraiya.

And after the pervert sit down, Shima spoke first, " Now Jiraiya-chan can you explain to us why you only bring three of Minato-chan children not four?" Jiraiya then gulped . He actually knew sooner or later that question will come to him but he didn't expect it now. Jiraiya said " Mmmm, It's because he is not sign contract with toads , Ma. So I'm afraid he cannot going there." Of course that made Fukasaku now asking, "And why he still not sign the contract? And don't say because he sign another summoning contract, Because it is the problem , you should bring that Naruto to us for discussing it at least. And yes we knew , his summon was Phoenix. But since us Toads and Phoenix now don't have any relationship , we should talk first and now thanks to your stupidity, Jiraiya . Phoenix now hated us because that Naruto thought we Toads is the one who caused you and Minato abandoned him and I hope you found solution for this or We will remove you from Toads understand?"

Jiraiya trying to calming down the two elder toads as he said, " But How? Naruto is different. He is not easy to convince and consider he asked me to do something what I don't like it will be little to nothing for success. " Fukasaku spoke , " Naruko-chan already told us , if you complete stopped your perverted ways, probably the success rate for convincing him not to destroy us is better. But , no. You choose yourself instead ours together. I hope you understand, Jiraiya . We gave you time to convince Naruto or we shall remove you from contract are w clear?" Jiraiya nodded fearfully and this time Shima said, " OK , but before you go why not eating my cooking first, Jiraiya –chan?" Of course that made the pervert gulped as once again je will taste weird looking bugs, True it was edible , but that doesn't mean he will like it and refusing Ma cooking always not good, So he only said, " Well why not I can grab a bite efore going."

Now let's back to our main character Naruto. He already arrived at Uzu and this time he now completedly settled there . He already opened access to Uzu as he finally control the whirlpool which guard the island and made some people who going to trade or migrate there can easily reach there. And he now waiting his mentor to join him. But he also thinking about what Ange once again said since he will doing dimension travelling again.

Flashback

" _What!? I'm doing travelling dimension again? Though this time I must destroy or conquer that world due the world completely corrupted? Ange only replied, "_ _ **Yes , Naruto. Because that world is perfect definition of racism and you cannot change the government due of their mind being set. And that world rules was said, 'Breasts was everything' . If you confused that's mean women with large breasts always guaranteed with wealth and fortune while women with small breasts will be ignored. "**_ _Naruto then said, " Well sorry I must decline this mission after all conquer it will be hard to do and even you doing same thing like my dimensional trip before, This time I want to focused to keep eye on Uzu rebuilding." Nuwa then joined the conversation and spoke. "_ _ **Who said it must you? You can send your clones there you know. Though since it must be perfect clone. We will need more amount o chakra and your blood as it will be permanent body . "**_ _Naruto said again , " Then why not doing that when I'm travelling to another world?" Nuwa said, "_ _ **Because you need experience and it our perquisite for doing that. Though even your clone is the one who doing that work. You will get the result since your clone will transfer some funds from this world and also I hoped you prepared some Icha Icha books. And before you ask, Since this world about huge breasted woman, There will be so many perverts which even match Jiraiya I think. So you probably will need that."**_ _Naruto then let out a sigh and said, " Very well then I guess I will steal some of Cyclops collection."_

 _Flashback end_

And then Naruto started stolen some of Kakashi Icha Icha collection (It will be perfect disguise since Naruto won't be suspected as he really hated Icha Icha and he need that only for helping his clone mission while Ange and Nuwa prepared ritual to made perfect clone. And after that when Icha Icha books already there and Naruto perfect clone completed. They sent off Naruto clone to that world right a day before Naruto departed to Uzu. And now Naruto will start his new life as Uzukage .

To be continued

Extra 1 : Become singer was not bad after all

Naruto now heading to Fire Capital as he invited by Director who filmed Koyuki film : Princess Gale. The director insist Naruto to come and what worst from some people he knew Naruto is really good singer and maybe will ask Naruto to release single. Naruto actually reluctant at first but since The Director then said If he agreed The Dirctor will be help funding for Uzu rebuild. Well naruto then agreed despite he already more then enough funds but man support was necessary after all.

And now Naruto facing with The Director, " Nice to meet you again , Uzumaki-san. I take it you accept my offer ?" The Director asked with grin. "That's right director-san and I already have song for my single . " The director look glad as he thought ' So he already wrote his own song.' "Very well then Uzumaki-san can I listen it? And there is also a representative from music recording company to listen it." Naruto only nodded, " Very well listen it carefully okay." Naruto then started singing

Play LET TOMORROW BE FULL VERSION (last time was TV size) by FLUMPOOL

Tsunaideiku ima to iu toki wo ichi byou zutsu mae e

Oiteiku amaku tei no ii kotoba ya chikai wo

Tsunaideiku tsukame wa shinai kyomu kokuu bakari demo

Jinsei nante mou matataku mani sou koko made kita  
Let me show Let me know Let this moment keep on moving  
Sagashi tsudzukeyou Eien ga urayamu shunkan ga  
Hibana no youni mezameteku  
Tsumuide yuku isshun to iu ito de orikondeku enburemu  
nan shoku demo ii chiguhagu demo ii kimi dake no irodori

a de ya kana iro demo hito to onaji ja tsumaranai sa  
Let me show Let me know  
Let this moment keep on moving  
Oi tsudzuketeiku Touri yuku namida no kioku wa mou  
Kimi o someru tame no shirushi  
Sou tsunagari atte ikiteiru  
Just let tomorrow be Let tomorrow be  
Taguri yoseru yo sono kyashana yubi  
Asu wo kanji aou yo  
Jinsei nante mou matatakumani sou koko made kita  
Let you show Let you know  
Let this moment keep on shining  
Sagashi tsudzukeyou  
Eien ga urayamu sono hitomi  
Hibana no youni kagayaiteru  
Sou tsunagari atte ikiteiru  
We live time after time  
Sou tashikame atte ikiteiru  
Just let tomorrow be  
Let tomorrow be

End Song

The company representative awed after listened Naruto singing and quicly take paper and said, " Naruto-san , Say how much money do you want. That will be the best single ever . Naruto only shook his head and mention amount he want but surprisingly the representative agreed as without Naruto knowingrepresentative actually was the company owner. Naruto then thought. ' Well, I gues being singer and Kage in the same time wont be that bad right'

Extra end

 _ **Well that went well and next chapter will be new start for Naruto as Uzukage it will be need some work for that as I need one year for that work anyway thank you for reading and see ya next time**_

 _ **NB: Naruto will start as Uzukage before even Shippuden timeline**_

o


	21. Chapter 21

Answer Review first

 _ **Animaman : Elders actually not really concerned about Naruto actually they more grateful as since Naruto being Uzukage made them can move freely to run their illegal activities in Konoha since Naruto always made them pissed and lost patience despite Danzo is the one who can control himself. And FYI , This Ichigo not from Bleach, She also not OC as this Ichigo from idol themed anime ' Aikatsu' just like her teammates Aoi and Ran who came from same anime. And I'm also planning to make some original story and maybe add some funny filler from Naruto anime.**_

 _ **Stratos263 : I won't told you , But I think the hint should be more then enough as this anime has ecchi borderline hentai anime.**_

Continue story

Unknown Location

A large amount of spectral figures numbering about double digits . flickered to life around a large , round table centerd in middle of a underground could not be determined where they exactly but if one looked around, they would see a large demonic like statue . This was Gedo Mazo statue of the Outer Path, an entity only capable of being summoned by one possessing the Rinnegan . That statue was only thing in the cavern beside table and chairs.

That spectral figures was known as Akatsuki the organization composed by most dangerous nukenin in all of the Elemental Nations. The first figure was Pein the obvious leader of this organization. Pein was man with average height who looked about early thirties with spiky orange hair. He bore piercing which though each ear , his upper nose and bottom lip. And he wore high black collar with red clouds motif and he also wore Amegakure hitai-ate in his forehead with vertical slash mark through it.

The second figure and the only female in this group was Konan who also come from same village like Pein. Konan was above average woman with short blue hair with large blue paper flower in her hair. And just like other member , she also wore Akatsuki cloak though she also wore a pair of blue pants and white high heels inside the cloak.

The next person was Zetsu . He appeared to have two venus flytrap-like extension enveloping their head and body as a shell . That entity also have two body which split in half with white body and black body which can separated each other. Despite his unknown affiliates with any hidden village. He still classified as an S rank criminal.

The next one was infamous Itachi Uchiha with his Sharingan blazing .His hair was styled at short low ponytail as usual.

"Now, is almost time we will start retrieve Jinchuriki and we will start in next 6 months. The reason I gather all of you earlier is to inform you all about other party will be threat for us and I also found out Uzushiogakure was recently being restored." Said Pein. The others except Konan and certain orange masked man surprised after hearing this news but the Akatsuki leader then continued. " But for now lets leave Uzushio issue. We will start about the new threat and this organization named themselves Kurotengu (Black Vulture)"

"I say kill all of them and make their soul as tribute for Jashin-sama." Said Hidan who was missing nin from Yugakure as his hitaiate spotted around in his neck. He has shoulder length silver hair that was slicked back. He wore his akatsuki cloak open with no shirt only pants under it. And on his back strapped triple bladed scythe which was his primary weapon and he used it as medium for doing his special jutsu.

" I think we should collect bounty from them despite the amount not really much but they have large amount of missing nin as their member. It will be easy money after all." Said Kakuzu. He was tall man with dark skinned and quite muscular build despite his advanced age. He wore white hood and black mask, with his eyes being the only visible part of his face. He wore Taki Hitaiate in his forehead.

"Ummm, I think they will be good target for show what are true art like." Said Deidara. He has very long blonde hair which styled into side ponytail which cover his left eye and in his forehead there was Iwa hitaiate which have slash mark. He also shown have mouth in each palms of his hand which used for molding chakra into exploding cla which can take any shape and creature.

"Very well, Kakuzu , Hidan while both of you prepared to retrieve Nibi Jinchurikki. I also gave you side mission to collect bounty from that Kurotengu and Hidan you are free to going rampage to them." Said Pein. Hidan said, " Well Jashin-sama will be pleased to that." Kakuzu said, " Good, I can easily collect bounty and if possible maybe I can find someone worthy in that organization to help us. Can you allow me to recruit some people from that organization Leader-sama?" Pein responded. " Do what you want, But be cautious since we have little to nothing about that organization. Even Zetsu cannot found anything valuable about them."

"That's right, Leader-sama. The only I encounter them when Naruto Uzumaki captured one of them but somehow he easily escaped from Wheat country prison." Zetsu informed them. " Nevertheless, we must stay cautious . And maybe you already knew this, But I remind you again Kyuubi Jinchurikki must be last no matter what." Konan remind them. The entire members nodded. Pein the spoke again, " Anybody have something to ask? " No one spoke. " Very well you all dismissed we shall meet again in 6 months." With that everyone there vanished.

Uzushiogakure- Kage office.

Its already 3 years since Naruto completely restored Uzu . And thanks for his effort Uzu now growing into very trong village despite only have three clan, Fuma ,Azuma and Uzumaki. The reason Yakumo Kurama not restore Kurama clan because she have yet to meet her lover to continuing Kurama Clan existence. And thanks to his father Minato help and other kages like Gaara, Mei and Ay. Uzu slowly growing as new powerhouse. And their economy is the most prosperous since Naruto now supplying energy for Spring country airship and train. And Naruto also managed to developed new powerplant which can reinforce technology from Spring Country which Naruto get thanks to Koyuki. The newly Uzukage also managed to solve lack of water resources in Suna as Naruto managed to created Oasis near Suna thanks to his nature manipulation so Suna doesn't need rely too much ffrom their water pump from underground which made Gaara grateful and in exchange Gaara give him some land for Naruto which the blond used for dry plantation fruits such as Pitaya and Date and also employed some of SUna civilian for that. And for Kiri and Kumo since both of village known for their kenjutsu user. Naruto exporting metal which called Luna Titanium as material to build more sturdy sword and turned out it is more durable then metal from Iron country and in exchange Mei and Ay opened complete access for Uzu merchant for doing trade activity in their village. Ay also asked Naruto if he can also buy his seal to create Naruto training chamber which have compression time (One hour outside mean One day inside) . Naruto agreed but he must wait for now. Despite bit disappointed , Raikage understand as Naruto doesn't want to sell it freely for now

And what made him most happy was some of his girlfriends coming with him. Though only Anko, Shizune and Hotaru who already settled as the others still stayed as active shinobi in their respective village though Naruto can visit them regularly or they visit him. Especially Samui who just recently engaged with Naruto as symbol of Kumo-Uzu alliance. And don't forget the new adition of Naruto harem Shion who was High priestess and leader of Demon Country. Shion was woman who looks in her late teen. She has straight long blond hair past her waist and lavender eyes. Naruto then looked his picture with Shion who wear lavender kimono and golden crown attached in her head. Naruto first meet with her one year after Uzu completely established and Naruto opinion about her was not good as Shion actualy being totl bitch until find out the reason she act like this because her mother was used as sacrifice to seal some demon. Shion who have power to foresee people death then said Naruto will death being stabbed through his heart. And when the demon managed to break from the seal, Shion saw about Naruto death was become true. And she stepped in Naruto line so she can seal the demon again. But Naruto managed to save Shion and later they combined their effort to annihilated that demon. And after the demon defeated Shion then asked Naruto if he want help her to became father of her offspring as her power as priest mustbe past onto new priestess when time has come to need a new one. Naruto then agreed and also told her he was in CRA as he was one of last member of his clan. Shion accept and later they made alliance agreement between Uzu and Demon Country.

And thanks to multiple trade agreement alliance with another country such as Moon, Bird, Vegetable, Spring, Wave and recently Fruit country which was neighbor country of Vegetable. Uzu growing to not only strong but wealthy country.

And now Naruto still thinking how to help Rikimaru to free Silver country from current ruler Kagami who rule with Iron fist . Naruto then asked to himself, ' Kagami-dono, you said about freedom yet you doing authoritarian method to ruling . I knewShinobi village is about dictatorship but it doesn' mean you must pressure your own people you know.' Naruto then looking a file which was result from his scout in Steel Country. This report told Kagami actually kidnapping many civilian from outskirts of Silver Country and the civilians forced being slaves to build fleet of ships for help her conquest in elemental nations.

But Naruto also have problems, If he unleash forces to Silver Country, Uzu will get bad reputation as ambitious country and it will be need some paperwork to legitimate his action. So Naruto decided to train Azuma clan which was Native from silver country and plan to hire some mercenary but definitely not Akatsuki as he not trust organization who will be doing harm to his siblings.

"It seems Rikimaru and Ayame training will be over in few days as they using my chamber for increase their training regime. I guess I will lent some of my troops later." Said Naruto to himself. Naruto then vanished from his office but he leave his clone to doing his paperwork.

Naruto now standing in front of portal which one he used to travel to another world. Only this time it larger and can fit about hundred people at once. The reason Naruto made it because in Koihime world, Naruto already made bonds with most people in that world. And after he and his new comrade beat evil wizard Ukitsu, He then promised to all of them so they can visit his world after several years as he will build access to his world. Of course that made his new friends happy especially the ones from Shu. 'Soon, we shall meet again my old friends.; Thought Naruto.

Meanwhile in Wave country port

Several people who was from Konoha village currently waiting for their ship depart to Uzu and turned out they was Naruto old friends from Konoha and there was Kushina, Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai and Asuma who act as escort for massive fleet of merchant who will doing trade in Uzu . There was also Konoha genin who now look older. All of them cannot wait to meet with their old friend as now he was leader of new Hidden Village and earned respect so he deserved called Kage. Kushina thought to herself, ' Sochi, Mommy will going to visit you but probably I must wait since I must escort our client . If only I'm not in mission, I just use Hiraishin to visit you Naru-chan.'

And now let's look new rookies minus Sasuke and Naruto siblings. Sakura now had her pink hair shortened , a red top, black shortsm short pink apron-like skirt and now she wore her hitaiate at her forehead. And after Sasuke betrayal, she now resolved being better kunoichi and she take private genjutsu lesson from Kurenai and basic kenjutsu from Kushina. At first Kushina refused to teach her as she was always insult Naruto and Kushina also felt guilt when she reprimand Naruto for hitting Sakura. The reason Kushina do it actually because the Redhead doesn't want Naruto unleash his wrath to other person. She though Naruto should unleah his wrath to herself as she was the one who made Naruto became bitter to her family. Now Kushina hope Naruto not tempted to kill Sakura.

Now lets see another rookies. Rock Lee still wear his green spandex clothes only now he wore Konoha flak jacket over it make him look like Gai junior and as usual his hitai ate placed at front of his waist. Tenten now wore long white sleeved Chinese shirt and dark red Chinese shirt. The only one not change was her hair was still have twin bun styled. Neji now worn a long white shirt and black pants. His hair now grow longer.

Shikamaru now dressing as regular jounin and had his hitai ate placed to one of his sleeves and as usual looked lazy. Ino still had her long blonde hair in a ponytail and her breasts now grow bigger, and she still wore her purple attire like before only now she wore fishnet suit underneath her purple clothes and now her midriff exposed. Choui now worn red top with armor on his torso, arms and upper leg and on the fron of his chest armor was written Kanji 'eat' and his brown hair grown longer.

Kiba now wore black jacket and pants instead his old gray hoodies and still keep his short spiky hairstyle and his loyal dog Akamaru now have size about large wolf. Hinata grew her hair to waist length but still left chin length strands that framed her face . She was wearing white and lavender sweater with nave pants and black sandals. What many would not know that beneath her jacket she supported bigger rack than Ino which made her more confident as when last time he met Naruto, the blond said Menma will like her as Hinata now grown to beautiful woman now. Shino now wore a black jacket which now covered his entire body and the addition of a hood that almost concealed his face even more.

" Well , be prepared , we will departed in few minutes." Kakashi explained.

" Yeah, Now I can meet Naruto-kun again." Ino said excitedly.

"Troublesome, you just met him 2 months ago when he pay a visit to Konoha." Shikamaru yawned.

"Yosh, I can't wait to saw Naruto again in his youthful Kage robes." Lee looked so excited.

" Okay , now make ourself comfortable. We will meet Naruto in few hours." Said Kushina in happy tone.

" You sound really happy Kushina-sensei. You just meet him last week right?" Asked Kurenai.

" C'mon Kurenai. I'm his mother and which mother will not happy when she can meet her child so often?" Kushina replied.

"Anyway , please sit down now. We will depart soon." Neji trying to stop their bickering

And few minutes later the large vassal departed from Wave to Uzu. It will take about 2-3 hours to reach Uzu if sea storm not suddenly appear. While the ship sailing, the Konoha nin decide to enjoy the view of sea except certain duo green spandex who actually puked out made Konoha nin only shook their head. Meanwhile certain Uzukage now already back to his office to doing his paperwork again and all of a sudden two familiar deities appear and said, " **Naruto, it seems you will meet again with your mother and old friends from Konoha."** Naruto asked, " When they will arrive?" " **Give or take about 2 hours from now."** They answered and wanted to vanished before they said, " **I guess you should prepared to welcome them**." Naruto only nodded and later he called one of his ninja and when he appeared the kage said , " Prepare some banquet tonight, we have important guest." The ninja only nodded and later vanished while Naruto himself going out to the port for welcoming his old friends and mother who came from Konoha.

And two hours later, the large group of merchant which escorted by Konoha nin already arrived at Uzu port. And while Konoha group walked to dock they saw familiar person who wore kage robes waiting for them. The person in robed said, " I must said welcome to Uzushiogakure , old friends. Hope your trip boring you." Kushina who act as leader said, " It's okay Uzukage-sama , we enjoy the trip actually." Naruto only chuckled after listen her mother called him Uzukage-sama. And he said, " Sorry I cannot guide you for touring in this village. I will asked some of my ninja to guide you if you wanted to looking around ." He then snapped his finger and some ninja appeared in front of him. " Please give them tour around the village. I must back to my work." The ninja responded, " Hai, Uzukage-sama." And then the Uzukage turned again to his old friends, " See you later in dinner." And he shunshined away from the group.

While the Konoha group looking around Uzu village , Naruto and Kushina now have time as mother and son. Kushina said, " Sochi it's about 3 years since Uzu completely restored by you and it even better before it destroyed at Second Shinobi War." Naruto only chuckled as he actually know Kushina live in Uzu for several years before that said village destroyed. New Uzusho now heavily protected by defensive seal and siege actualy wanted to introduce him to several Uzumaki clan member whose he found when the said member actually going out from Elemental nations . That member name was Shana Uzumaki. She was long red haired woman and she was Kushina cousin. And when she appeared . Kushina cannot hide her expression and said, " It can't be. Shana-neesama . You are still alive." Shana only responded, " It's true Kushi-chan. Are you forget we Uzumaki really hard to kill?" And later two long lost cousin embraced each other in warm hug.

Shana then told Kushina before Uzu completely ruined,Some of younger members including her escaped to outer Elemental Nations . She actually wanted to rebuild Uzu but cannot due lack of resources and later Naruto appear and started to rebuild the village quickly and Shana asked if Naruto knew some Uzumaki. Naruto only said he was son of Kushin a Uzumaki which made Shana shocked knowing her younger cousin have child. Shana then said, " Kushina there is more our member still scatter in the world . That's why Uncle Shanks now searching for them and probably will be back 2-3 months later." Shana then told her, " Kushina I want you know something actually the ones who help in Uzu destruction was actually none other than Danzo Shimura as he actually ordered his ROOT to intercept our messenger for requesting backup from Konoha . And when the current Hokage Hiruzen knew it was too already late." Naruto then said, " Kaa-sama, sooner or later I'll make sure Danzo and his ROOT disappear from this world. I swear for it."

And later tonight , Naruto and Konoha group now enjoying dinner together. Chouji as usual eating so much, Shikamaru who yawned and keep muttered ' troublesome' only to make Ino annoyed. Hinata and Shino silently eating while Kiba feeding some meat to Akamaru. Neji and Tenten trying to kerp Lee from drinking sake. The jonin sensei including Kushina enjoying their food. Kakashi actualy wanted to read his smut but due of glare from Kushina and Kurenai also Naruto prepared to burn his book by Fire jutsu. He decided not reading (for now).

After joyful dinner tonight the group then escorted by Naruto ninja to their room respectively as Kushina said to Naruto they will stay about 1 week. After his guests already sleep , Naruto going back to work a bit before he eventually also going back to sleep. And later one week already passed . Naruto and Konoha group actually doing training together and Naruto discovered his old comrade following his advice to wielding weapon and he saw Shikamaru now wield trench knives just like Asuma, Choji who armed by Great Axe, Ino now armed with twin daggers. Tenten as usual still wield many weapons though she mainly wield her podao . Neji now armed himself with broadsword. Lee now wielding twin nunchaku instead just one. Hinata now using katana while Kiba armed with claw and Shino using bo staff. Sakura surprisingly armed herself with ninjato and crossbow as ranged weapons. Kakashi now wield his katana again and so was Kushina. Asuma still with his trench knives and Gai now armed with tri nunchaku while Kurenai now using Kusarigama. All of them training under Naruto and their progress was excellent. All of them said it was thamks to Naruto compressed time training chamber so they can train more. And Ino herself already doing date and makeout with Naruto . And after one week the group must returned to Konoha as the merchant already finished what they need.

And several hours before they must depart back to Konoha, Sakura approaching Naruto and suddenly bow in front of Naruto, " Naruto I want to apologize for my mistake in past . I know you probably don't want forgive me but I understand if you do." Naruto then silent for a bit. One of his side never want to forgive her because what her do in past while the other side doesn't mind to forgive her since it was past and he must move on. And after few minutes, Naruto said, " I forgive you, Sakura . But remember I'll never forgive you if you doing something like that cause while I can forgive someone , I'm still keep in my mind about their past cause I always refuse to forgot past. But doesn't mean I cannot move on. Understand Sakura?" Sakura only nodded as she said, " Thank you , Naruto. Now I shall go. Hope when you visit Konoha we can shave fresh start." After that said Sakura walking off while Naruto thought, ' You already started it Sakura . You just not realized it.'

And finally Konoha party except Kushina who want stay longer finally departed and going back to Konoha. After said their farewell greetings , the ship finally sailed off from the port leaving Naruto and Kushina. Naruto then said, " Kaa-sama ,I want to you know something . But we must find secured place before we talk." Kushina only nodded and she with Naruto going back to Naruto home.

Naruto home actually was not really big but still cozy. This building jave two floor and consisted 5 bedroom, one medium size kitchen, one living room , 2 bathroom and basement which place to secured any valuable scroll. And when Naruto and Kushina entered his house and later activated silencing seal,, Kushina asked, " Why we must stay hidden if you just want talk Sochi-kun? Is it some secret which will be danger if anyone knows beside us?" Naruto nodded and he said, " Yes , kaa-sama what I want show you will be danger if someone beside us knowing it at least for now." After that said, Naruto then closed his eyes and when he opened his eyes , his eyes now have amethyst rippled pattern. Kushina who saw that gaped as she shocked when she saw her son eyes. After few minutes Kushina regain composure and she said, " Naru-kun , you have Rinnegan . And if I may ask when you unlocked it?" Naruto only smiled as he said, " I unlocked it 4 years ago an it was several days after Naruko, Minami and Menma going to training trip with Gama-teme." Naruto said Gama-teme with venom filled voice, Kushina who heard what her eldest son word only sighed as her boy really hated Jiraiya from deep in his heart, But she cannot blame him as the Toad Sage is the one major cause they being hated by Naruto at first. And while Naruto decide to forgive Minato, Kushina, Tsunade and his younger siblings, He decided never forgive Jiraiya and Kakashi. And when he train with Kakashi, the reason he doing that is just professional reasons as he doesn't want Konoha Shinobi being weak and it was because he have to, not he want to. And it was prove when Naruto helped his fellow shinobi in happy feeling, But with Kakashi it was reverse as he always stared the pseudo Sharingan user with emotionless eyes.

Naruto then said, " I hope you not told this to anyone even to Tou-sama, Naruko, Minami and Menma . And more importantly not to Ero-teme. Jiraiya must be thought I'm So called Child of Prophecy if he know this as this eyes was Rikudou Sennin doujutsu." Kushina then nodded as she said, " I'm promise sochi. I won't fail you. But I have feeling you not only want to tell me this. Am I right?" " You are right , kaa-sama. But you must once again promise you won't told anyone okay?" Said Naruto while Kushina nodded rapidly and the oldest child of her said, " Okay now hold my hand kaa-sama." And without any reluctance Kushina grip Naruto hands and later they flashed in respectively red and blue flash.

And in outskirts of Uzushiogakure, Naruto and Kushina now standing in front of portal which will connect to other dimension. Kushina awed when she saw that structure. Cannot hide her curiosity, The Uzumaki matriarch asked, " Now , Naru-kun can you told me what is this?" Naruto then explain to his mother, " This was Dimensional Portal. With this I can travel to another dimension freely. But in order to avoid some complication I limited it so only people I deem not threat can enter from this portal. And if you asked how I do it. Ange-sama and Nuwa-sama will help me as they good for judging character. And we possibly will found another Uzumaki member and thanks to this device, I'm already found Shana-obachan and Shanks-ojii. And recently we got another Uzumaki cousin clan , Gremory clan as they came from outer Elemental Nations. I'm still trying to find another Uzumaki clan or at least our cousin clan like Gremory ." After heard Naruto explanation, Kushina then understand why Naruto doesn't want anyone to know about his dream. While Minato can be trusted , it will make Naruto plan in jeopardy and she cannot expect Naruko , Minami and Menma to keep secret despite how loyal hey to Naruto. Naruto doesn't want to keep secret, but few people know its better at least for now.

" I understand, sochi-kun. . I won't tell everyone about your Rinnegan or this portal. You can trust me." Naruto only smiled, " Good , kaa-sama. I want you to keep this secret as long as possible. I know someday it will be revealed , but still better keep in dark for now." Kushina said, " Well then , Sochi-kun. I'll back tomorrow . how about we spared a bit before called a day." As she finished Kushina unsheathed her katana but now not only one but two as she now use twin sword style. Naruto then unleash his long rapier. " It seems you have new style, kaa-sama. So let's dance now." With that said Naruto and Kushina start their friendly spar and both of them keep clashing and that was keep going until sunset. And when sun finally sunk. Naruto then said, " I guess we stop now. It seems you finally back to your prime, kaa-sama." Kushina smirked, " Of course, since you easily defeat me , I train so hard and don't want easily lost like before though I' still lose you because you even not look winded after our 'spar' " Yeah this 'spar' caused so many nature damage as both of them spar inside the forest and leaving so many slash mark in trees and few trees also cut down. Naruto only sighed, " Guess I must fix this first, " **WOOD RELEASE: BIRTH OF SEA TREES** " After that about dozens of adult trees grow from ground. Which made Kushina amazed after saw what her son do, "not only Ice but also Wood release, you are amazing, Naru-kun" Kushina said to herself.

And tomorrow morning, Kushina already packed as she must immediately back to Konoha as she was now representative as Uzumaki Clan. " Sochi-kun See you next time . And I hope you pay visit in Konoha some time." And with that Kushina vanished in red flash. Naruto then huffed as he walking around his new village now. And while he walking passed the villagers, everyone bowed from kids to adults, men and women, Civilian and shinobi and many others gave their best respect while Naruto replied with waving his hand. Naruto decide to have snacks and he visited nearest tea shop. The shopkeeper saw him and quickly approach him and said, " G-g-g-good morning Uzukage-sama . Are you here to eat something?" Naruto smiled and said, " Well gave me oolong tea and 3 rice cakes." :C-c-coming Uukage-sama." The shopkeeper then quickly ging inside to fetch Naruto order while the owner entered and talk with Naruto, " I'm sorry for my new employee Uzukage-sama. She is still new here. Said the owner. Naruto only chuckled , " It's fine Toshi-san. It's natural. Now can you accompany me for awhile before I'm starteddo paperwork again. Thw owner who named Toshi nodded and sat down beside Naruto while the Kage waiting his order coming.

Meanwhile in Konoha. Kushina who already backnow whistling as her other children will be back today, the reason he stay longer in Uzu because she wanted to spent his time with her eldest and now she just wait for her youngest children. Meanwhile one mile Konoha a familiar white haired sage and three teenager now walking toward Konoha. The first was Jiraiya who doesn't change after all. And the first teenager was Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze which still keep her hair have twintail style only now it was longer past her knees and now she has bigger racks. She now wore dark red blouse and long skirt which slitted revealing her legs . And the second was Minami Uzumaki Namikaze who now have her hair styled to high ponytail and same as Naruko she now have bigger bust only she wore more revealing outfit as she wore black battle kimono to expose her cleavage and dark shorts. And the last was Menma Uzumaki Namikaze. He now growing taller as his height now reach about 5'7 (almost 170 cm) His hair now shorter (Imagine Naruto hairstyle when he become Hokage in canon only the color was dark red.)

" Aaah it's been three years, I miss the village." Said Naruko. "Same as me , I missed Ichiraku ramen. Even we eat ramen in other place no one can match Ichiraku." Said Minami. " C'mon, Naruko, Minami. I'm already want to meet tou-sama and kaa-sama and probably we can meet with aniki sooner." Menma said as he fasten his step." Naruko then said, " I can't believe onii-chan now being new kage. He never stop to surprise us." Minami said, " Yeah and good thing we will meet him when he visited Konoha ." The three siblings then walked to enter Konoha and welcomed by their 'favorite ' Gate Guardian, Izumo and Kotetsu. Naruko snickered as she said, " Oi Izumo-sn, Kotetsu-san. Still being gate guardian huh?" That made duo chuunin slumped down and Menma said, " Naruko don't made their mood being bad . Or they won't doing their job properly. Naruko only gaped , " Oooops, sorry I don't meant that. By the way Menma are you still keeping 'that' in good condition. Menma knew what she mean, " Oh you mean 'that'." Minami also said, "Yes, 'that' it was really good." Izumo who getting lost then asked, " Excuse me , but what do you all mean 'that'?" Understanding Izumo who conused, Menma then took out something fom his bag which was actually Compact disc. " This was CD which contain aniki single " LET TOMORROW BE" and also sign as his debut in entertainment as singer and when it was first released it sold about 200000 copy in entire Elemental Nations. Naruko, Minami and me got special edition contain his signature."

Meanwhile, Naruto who enjoying his snack time sneezing. "Seems someone talking about me." And he continued enjoy his tea. And back to Naruto younger siblings , Naruko then said, "Ero-Sennin, I hope you can survive against onii-chan wrath as we yold him how many you ditched us for your so called research and your leasure time in brothel." Jiraiya only gaped as the perverted sage really panicked now. " Hey how you know I'm doing my research when I don't even sense one of you tailed me and you still at Mt Myoboku ." This time Minami said, " We have our ways Ero sennin . But you should pray onii-chan not really angry now." With that said the triplets leave Jiraiya who slowly walking and looked sulking himself.

And back to our Uzukage, after he finishing his tea time. He now back to doing his paperwork with help of his clone of course. Eventhough Ange and Nuwa also help him to take care paperwork, Someimes Naruto still need do it himself for important documents. And Naruto eyes suddenly focused of documents which actually was invitation letter to participate in Martial Art Tournaments which called 'DEAD OR ALIVE' . This tournament not only promise some big cash money as prize but also good for making you famous. Naruto wanted to participate but have yet to decide eventhough the tournament will began next month. The young kage will make his decision tomorrow after got some enlightening .

And tomorrow morning , Naruto finally made his decision, " Allright I'm going to participate after all its will be good for spending my time and introduce Elemental Nations to entire world especially Uzu." Said Naruto to himself and he now thinking , ' I wonder how my clone do in another world.'

Now let's turned our attention to Naruto perfect clone (I'll called Naruto clone here is Shouji.) . It's already 3 years since Shouji arrived in this world. And just like ANge and Nuwa said, This world really chaotic as they discriminated women with small breast while the ones with larger breasts got some special rights. (For some reason I won't mention the anime title but you would find out if you read carefully) . Shouji then decided to gave the misfortune women work and later he healed the smaller breasted women have decent sized breasts ( Inspiredfrom Albert da Snake Naruto crossover) And Shouji started established himself by made chain of ramen restaurant (while the real Naruto nit really like Ramen, but since his clone have his own personality , he decided to build ramen restaurant.) He then employed some of poor civilian especially the small breasted women while Shouji also sold Icha Icha paradise which was stolen from Kakashi and got big profit from royalty and thanks to that now he can build mansion which located at Edo. Since he will stay at that world for the long time, Shouji decided to make decisive act from now. He actually found out in order to retake this world (more specifically the country ) He must eliminate current government and their best supporter and that was ninja clan who have specialized in breast technique. Despite being clone but since Shouji has half of Naruto abilities, He can take out this clan without breaking sweat , but he also want his act supported by entire people in that country, and his progress to rally people not really bear a fruit as only thousands being loyal to him and he need about at least more than half of population supporting him before he take country over. Shouji then thought, ' No wonder Boss doesn't want going to this world. Even this world have so many voluptuous women, he will bored as this world really weaker than last world boss visited. But since it obligated by ANge-sama and Nuwa-sama, I must fulfill this mission. Good thing they don't set a limit so might enjoy as long as I can and when boss Dimension portal completed , I'll started transfer some goods via that portal and Boss can send army.' And I can easily use this world resources to help boss true dreams.' Shouji then rearranged plan to once again punish arrogant people in said world especially the large breasted women who abuse their rights.

Now back to real Naruto , After made his decision to participate to Dead Or Alive tournament. He now going to the portal and from what he heard the portal will finished sooner then he expected, So he wanted to clarify if that's true. And he already proved it, ' Soon, my friend in Koihime world, you can visit my world regularly.' And after looking at the portal, Naruto then going back to his home for rest as he already finished his daily paperwork for today.

But all of a sudden he remembering something, Since certain emo Uchiha deserted from Konoha. Naruto actually add some kind of seal and since with that seal he can locate Uchiha location, He now decided to pranked Uchiha by trade the sword which purchased by Sasuke with the weaker ones but Naruto increase it Flame affinity so Sasuke will suspect the sword grow stronger. Naruto the took the FLASHPOINT which has weaker base attack but have stronger flame attributes then IMPERIAL FLAME, " It's now or never. SEALING ART, REPLACEMENT !" And in just second the FLASHPOINT now changed to IMPERIAL FLAME. Naruto then took the IMPERIAL FLAME and said, " I wonder what Sasugay reaction."

Meanwhile in disclosed location of Otogakure, Sasuke feeling his sword getting stronger as now flame from that sword getting stronger and also can unleash bolt when the emo Uchiha trying to infuse chakra to his sword. Sasuke smirked, " It seems that sword from the dobe getting stronger. Too bad I cannot use it against you dobe since this sword forged by you and according to legend, Weapon cannot attack his own creator, and while probably it just legend I don't want take a chance . But I can use this power against Itachi. Just a bit more and I will getting stronger enough to kill you Itachi." While Sasuke talking to himself, " Orochimaru only daydreaming as he thought, ' Soon, Sasuke-kun you will be my new vassal and I'm just waiting for less than 6 months.' And Orochimaru right hand, Kabuto now currently doing new experiment about new bloodline. Kabuto recently find some girl who have bloodline. That bloodline allow this girl have slippery skin which made her hard to hit as she can easily deflect any any physical attack . Even Kabuto having hard time to do it and forced to use his poison jutsu in large amount to subdue the girl. ' Hmph, after I'm ifinished my experiment, I can make my body became slippery like that girl and I finally can pay back of humiliation and that day , Naruto-kun. Just wait.' Kabuto then continuing his experiment.

To Be Continued.

 _ **That's for now and I made Naruto participate in Dead Or Alive tournament and I will used Dead Or Alive 5 Last Round as base story and No, I won't add DOA characters to harem. Though Naruto will be in best relationship to some characters**_.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Lets answer review first**_

 _ **Animaman: About Jiraiya I'll think about it later and I'll take care about Yakumo lover though you probably won't like it . And good idea for inserting about Hyuuga clan affair but I need good moment for that**_

 _ **Stratos263 : In time Danzo will suffer but I'll make it slowly**_

 _ **bankai777: Just find out okay**_

Continuing

Before he departed to Sky Tokyo where the Dead Or Alive tournament will be held. Naruto decided to learn more about his competitor and turned out only some people can give him challenge like Kasume, Ayane, Hayate, Ryu Hayabusa , Momiji and Rachel. But for another competitor like Zack, Hitomi, Kokoro, Elliot, Brad Wong, Tina, Bass, Jann Lee, Lei Fang , Bayman, Christie , Leon, Honoka, Marie Rose, Mila ,La Mariposa and Helena Douglas won't be the problem. And the first Uzukage feel if he won this tournament not only money but also gain fame for himself and his village will attract more tourist as he already made some entertainment distric or this thanks to Michiru support from Moon Country and he also build port for airship so the tourist doesn't need detour from Spring Country and now Elemental Nations have two access point , Spring Country and Uzushiogakure. He also found out now this tournament would be minimal possibility of scandal unlike last tournament due of DOATEC the sponsor of this tournament leadership now back to legitimate leader Helena as last leader Victor Donovan already death and it confirmed with ninja competitor Hayate who killed this psycho scientist. (In my story Donovan already dead) Naruto also have possibility to recruit one of ninja, Kasumi into his ranks as, Kasumi was fugitive ninja because she disobey her clan order. If he play his card right he not only get Kasumi but also allegiance from her clan Mugen Tenshin and their allies Hayabusa. Despite not really friendly when it comes to alliance but probably Naruto can promise something the clan cannot refuse.

Naruto also managed to found out one of participant called Zack actually have island resort hich only women allowed to enter and very few to no man allowed. Naruto already thought if he cannot enter that island at least probably his spouses can enter to enjoy that resort island. But for now since there is still about one month before tournament and since he is newcomer he must competing at preliminary round which will be held 3 days earlier . He also knew he must holding back by using taijutsu only (Though he still can overwhelm his opponent) . And probably he can learn new fighting style and use that for assist him for gain more prosperity and power for his village.

And before the time has coming, he decided to check preparations to help Azuma clan retaking Silver Country. Naruto then decided to send some number of Uzumaki clan (He already found almost hundred of his clansmen) to assist Azuma clan assault. Naruto actually just find out while he can't send troop to invade Silver Country directly, he can send some his troop in disguise as Azuma clan member. And with that he not involved directly. And once he finished from competing in DEAD OR ALIVE TOURNAMENT , he immediately will start marching to Silver Country. He also hear good news as Rikimaru managed to recover another dozen of veteran and elite member of Azuma clan which will be great help.

Naruto also order some of Azuma clan to join Hunter nin corps to collect bounty as war funds due he cannot help funding too much as he must keep his involvement to minimum as possible. And some Azuma ninjas managed to collect so many bounty and looting from bandits to funding their invasion later. Though some disturbing news which made the Uzukage worried as he heard some of Akatsuki member also collect bounty for their organization and he found out the said members were Kakuzu the Five Hearts and Hidan the Jashin Priest. They also known as Immortal Duo. And when he heard that , Naruto ordered his hunter corps never engaged both no matter what situation as it will be death wish if they confronted them.

All of a sudden Rikimaru come to Naruto room and said, " Uzukage-sama I ant you to ask a favor." Naruto only replied, " And what is that, Rikimaru?" The masked ninja said, " I want you let me infiltrate some village in borderline of Silver Country and Wind Country. I know you in best terms with current Kazekage. I hope you can reason him to assist me." Naruto asked again, " And what is your purpose?" "I just want to doing some recon to found some loophole before we start our invasion, Uzukage-sama." Afer heard what Rikimaru said Naruto then spoke, " Fine I'm allow you but I gave you time limit maximum you only for three weeks and must be come back immediately no mater result what you got. I'll write letter for Kazekage now and be prepared to go in 2-3 days. There is anything else?" Rikimaru shook his head. " Well, better prepare immediately Rikimaru. Once Kazekage reply come. I'll take you there immediately."

Meanwhile in Konoha, Naruko, Minami and Menma just finished test from Minato to determined their rank before three years training trip. After they finished all of them now promoted to jounin as they show excellent teamwork and skill. The three plus Minato and Kushina going to celebrate it to Ichiraku Ramen , though they hope Naruto was also there to celebrated together with them , but they also understand since Naruto being Kage it's almost impossible to him to wandering around unless Naruto doing formal visit. But they also glad as Naruto will visit them soon as from his last letter to Kushina , before going trip to outer Elemental Nations, he will pay a visit to Konoha to met his younger siblings and also ask retribution to certain pervert as the triplets already gave their report about how many Jiraiya ditched them for his so called research and leisure.

And back to our hero before he will going depart to Konoha , He decided to arranged mission to Ayame as Gaara already gave permission to let Rikimaru stayed for awhile in Suna . He ordered Ayame to freeing slaves from Burning Dawn island territory, Kubon island, which was located about 10 miles from Silver country north beach. And to help her Naruto secretly embark the small fleet to escorting slaves to Uzu as Naruto knew for sure they don't want going back to Silver Country for awhile.

After settled everything and assign ANge and Nuwa for temporary leader while he was going, Naruto then vanished in blue flash and seconds later he already arrived inside Hokage office. And as usual Minato doing his paperwork . Minato then sensed familiar signature chakra. He then saw his eldest son in his kage robes and Kage hat with kanji 'Uzu' in said hat. " So you have come, Uzukage-sama. Now shall we talk first or maybe with family first." Naruto replied, " You already know my answer, Tou-sama." Minato only smiled as he said, "Very well sochi lets meet your siblings they already waiting for you." And both father and son hold hand each other and then vanished respectively in yellow and blue flash.

Meanwhile, In Uzumaki Namikaze compound, Kushina and her younger children relaxing after their training session. They also knew important guest will come today and Naruko and Minami especially hope the special guest was their older brother. And suddenly yellow and blue flash appeared and vanished show Minato and Naruto respectively.

After some heartwarming reunion with his siblings Naruto then asked, "So tou-sama how was my genin teams which I send about 0ne year ago." Minato replied, "Well they doing really good but why you sent just kunoichi teams and three teams no less?" Naruto said, " They are the best graduate in my academy and since my village still growing despite you and some kage share their mission to me, I personally thing it will be better if they got more experience in outer village." Minato only smiled after heard what his oldest said while this time Naruko said , " Enough about this, niichan . We want you tell us about how your day as Uzukage." Naruto only chuckled then told his siblings everything, but when they heard about paperwork which Naruto solved it with ease. Minato then asked, " How you do that paperwork with ease? Eventhough my paperwork already reduced since council arrest 4 years ago, I'm still stuck." Naruto only said, " Actually it because I'm enjoy doing that and my workload is not much as Council in my village more cooperative and loyal to me than yours, tou-sama."

Minato then slumped as he asked himself, " I wonder how Naruto gain so much loyalty from his people while some of my people still not accepting my idea. Or it because Naruto somehow managed to make his people always satisfied.' Naruto who saw his father expression smiled and said, " I know what do you think, tou-sama. If you wondered why, because my people is less ambitious than Konoha after all." Minato and Kushina shocked as they heard Uzu people were really humble and more loyal to their kage instead being selfish.

Naruto then said, " So can I met with my genin now?" Minato then said, " I must check first if they are in mission or not." Minato then vanished in yellow flash to check mission record while Naruto with his mother and siblings talking . And few minutes later Minato come back with some file and told Naruto only one team , Printemps which just recently finish their C rank mission . They must escorted group of priestess from some village in River Country to Fire Capital. The mission is ended without any problem. Naruto then thought, ' Printemps, the best of my genin teams. After that is BiBi and LilyWhite AT least they in joint mission and will be back tomorrow if they don't meet some trouble.

Naruto then asked , " In that case can I meet them?" Minato replied, " Sure Naruto, can I just called them so they can meet you?" Naruto shook his head, "No thanks, I will just meet them in their training ground and I already knew where they usually hanging around. Now I shall take my leave and for your information , I'll stay here in Konoha about 3 days." Hearing that made Kushina and the younger Uzunamis glad as they can spend more time with Naruto and all of a sudden Naruko said, " So niichan can we accompany you to meet your genin team? We have nothing to do as we already finished our training session today." Naruto only nodded and as he leave the compound Naruko, Minami and Menma following him while Minato back to his work. Kushina then told them to going home before dinner which nodded by her children including Naruto.

And after walking for a few minutes the Uzunami group already arrived at Naruto favorite place, Training Ground 39 . as usual that place compose by small river with some ground and small rock . Naruto then saw one of his genin training water manipulation by controlling river stream, one is fishing while, the last one reading scroll.

The first one who training water manipulation has shoulder length orange hair which styled in right side ponytail and light blue eyes. She wore dark orange top with netsuit underneath and dark orange pants which fited to her legs. She is Honoka Kousaka the leader of Printemps.

The second one who relaxing and fishing has waist length grayish brown hair with some green bow as hair accessory and has dark green eyes. She wore grey battle kimono (Imagine Mei Terumi battle kimono only with grey color) She is Kotori Minami the second member of Printemps. At her back strapped bow which indicate she was recon type .

The last one who reading scroll was the team brain. She has short brown hair, purple eyes and wearing rectangular glass. She wore dark brown shirt with shorts with same color. She also wore fingerless gloves and some small bag contain some medical supplies. She is Hanayo Koizumi the medic in their team.

Naruto who saw them only chuckled saw his genin team an when the three heard that they approach Naruto and kneel, " Uzukage-sama we honored you checking us." Said Honoka. " Thanks a lot Uzukage-sama for your attention to us." Said Kotori. Hanayo only silent as she was the shy one. Naruto only said, " Of course I'm care , you three with the other six was pride of Uzushiogakure. You are here to train and earn experience and I want to told you some good news and this news was you three with another six will be participated at next chuunin exams in six months." That made Printemps team eyes sparkling as now they can promote to higher rank and Honoka then said, " Just watch Uzukage-sama we will make you proud." And followed by other two nodded their head.

And Naruto continue his strolling with his siblings to his restaurant, Sangokushi Oriental . Despite he move the main branch at Uzu and also bigger building but since the one from Konoha was his first, He sometimes keep in check . And while he completely move to Uzu , He hired someone from Konoha which he trust completely and this person was Daijiro Akimichi, Younger brother of Chouza Akimichi and retired jounin. He has same build with Choza only his hair is straight no spiky. And despite Akimichi reputation for eating and experimenting in cooking, he not do it as Naruto order him not to do anything to his menu though Naruto always open when Daijiro have idea for new menu. And when they met, Daijiro doing his greeting by bearhugging Naruto, even not as strong as Chouza, but still hurt you know. After some tearjerking moment Naruto asked Daijiro, "So, Daijiro-san how was business lately?" The Akimichi said, " Good, Naruto-kun, and for your information we have new competitor beside my clan restaurant and Ichiraku, It was curry shop which was called 'Curry Of Life'. " Naruto who familiar with that name gulped as he thought, ' Kami, Dammit. That inferno curry finally expanding or they just moving out' "Ok Daijiro-san can you tell me where is the curry shop." Daijiro said, " Not really far . This shop was located beside Ichiraku Ramen." "OK thank you." And Naruto with his siblings taking off to go to 'Curry of Life'

Menma who actually like curry beside ramen said, " Wow aniki, it seems you have problem with that curry ,mind to share with us?" Naruto who actually knew his brother obsession to curry beside ramen only huffed as the eldest of Uzumaki siblings said, " I don't know how to said that, Menma. But if you want to eat curry there, just request the mild one as they known of their extremely spicy curry. Well unless you really like spicy ones if shouldn't be problem." Menma only chuckled, " fufufufu, Aniki, it seems you are chicken, you don't like spicy huh?" Naruto then retorted, " Laugh as you want , Menma. But it will be better then feeling hell inferno evenfor just few seconds." Naruko and Minami then curious, is that curry really spicy and even make their niisan doesn't want to eat it.

And later they arrived at said curry stands. Despite now they have smaller stands, but it seems that curry is quite famous especially Inuzuka and certain green spandex wearing duo. And when Uzunami siblings entered the stand. They greeted by familiar old woman and brown haired guy. Naruto then replied their greetings and said, " Yo, long time no see, Sanshou-baasan, Karashi-kun. Anyway where is Ranmaru?" Sanshou said, " He now doing his monthly rehabilitation which supervised by Tsunade-sama. I can't believe she was same age with me though." Naruto chuckled as he said, " Well Sanshou-baasan, Tsunade-chan age is 35 you know and before you ask let me say she doing some forbidden justu which can reverse her age. And no it quite risky if it applied to civilian. And how Ranmaru rehabilitation?" This time Karashi answered, "Well, Naruto-san or should I called you Uzukage-sama now?" Naruto only doing his foxy grin and said, " No need to formal here but you must called me Uzukage-sama when you visit Uzushiogakure. You should know , my people is really loyal to me." Karashi said, " Fine then, Naruto-san anyway are you come here to eat our curry?" Naruto said, " yes and give me the medium spicy one . Naruko, Minami , Menma do you want to eat too?" Minami said," Yes , I want mild one." Naruko said, " Same with Minami." But Menma surprisingly said, " Give me your most spicy curry. I heard Rock Lee and Guy-sensei can eat it with ease." Karashi then rolled his sleeve and said with determination " Fine , Menma-san . I shall give you my best curry."

And few minutes later their servings finally come. Naruto, Naruko, and Minami servings actually looks normal, but when Menma order arrived, Naruto feeling the déjà vu when he saw familiar substance he saw last time but it now looks like lava substance . Menma who saw that have a doubt to eat it but ignore this as he thought, ' So what? It probably just extremely spicy curry. I can eat this one.' And Menma grab a spoonful of curry and munching it. Naruto and his 'sisters turned to bride' expecting Menma shouted cause how spicy that dish. But what they heard is really inexpected, " WOOOOW OISHIII . NO WONDER ROCK LEE AND MIGHT GUY LIKE THIS. THE SPICY LEVEL IS AWESOME TTEBAYOU." That made Naruko and Minami has confused looks while Naruto facepalmed as he thought, ' Great now Menma turned into Crazy curry lover like Fuzzy brows. I now just hope he not spoting about 'FLAMES OF YOUTH' and wear green spandex. The last time I saw someone beside Lee and Guy wear this eyesore spandex was Yakumo Kurama.'

In that case you want to know why Yakumo wore green spandex (That idea I got from ThayerBlue (Thanks bro) from his work Curse of the Ryuugan when Kurenai imagining Yakumo wear green spandex after she heard Hiruzen assign her and Might Guy as personal teacher. ) It because Yakumo impressed by Rock Lee as Lee determined to become great ninja even with Taijutsu only, Yakumo also determined to doing same though in Kurama heiress case it was genjutsu . And later since Yakumo met Lee, they fall in love each other and slowly Yakumo influenced by Guy and Lee about Flames of Youth make Kurenai thought it just nightmare. But no since then Yakumo always doing physical exercise with Lee though she only doing light training but surprisingly the bowl haired duo understand Yakumo circumstances. The only positive side is Yakumo not joining their sunset genjutsu cause she though it was embarrassing.

Now back to present, Naruto and siblings enjoy their curry especially Menma who eat 3 portion as curry is more stuffing than ramen. After paying the meal Naruto then said to his siblings , " Hey wanted to spar a bit before going back to compound ." After that said all of them doing training session and some little spar. As usual Naruto managed to dominate them with ease, but Naruro then said, " I'm proud of you all . You progressed so much and control sage mode is not easy but you managed to do it." Later Naruto tone changing to mocked his siblings. " But still you maybe need more practice as you only made me sweat a bit." Of course Naruko, Minami and Menma didn't take that well as they shouted, " YOU SAID WHAT, ONII-CHAN/ ANIKI. THEN LET'S DO ONE MORE TIME AND THIS TIME WE TAKE YOUR DOWN." Naruto then gestured his hand and make ' come here ' sign. With that Uzunami younger siblings shouted battlecry and charging toward Naruto.

One Hour later

The training ground looks like just being got disaster like some earthquake and storm just finished. And laying in ground was Naruko, Minami and Menma while Naruto stood firmly even he looked have some minor bruise and tired a bit. Naruto then throw certain bottle to his siblings and said, " Drink that to heal your wound though I don't need to tell you again." Naruto younger siblings already know about how effective Naruto elixir so they drank it without hesitation and few seconds later their wounds already healed.

And later the siblings decided to back to compound to cleaning themselves . Of course when they come back, Kushina giving her 'mother love' by forcefully dragged the four to bathroom and order them to clean themselves as clean as possible. While technically Naruto stronger than Kushina, but it better not provoke angry mother. And after cleaning session . Kushina already served dish for dinner while Minato who come home earlier as he arrived when their children still take a bath. And later Tsunade coming followed by the Naruto least favorite person, Jiraiya and Kakashi and surprisingly Shizune also come despite her busy schedule .

And the dinner is lively though Jiraiya and Kakashi not talking much cause the don't want angered Naruto and if they angered Naruto, Minato, Kushina, Tsunade, Shizune and the younger Uzunami will unleash their wrath to both of them. Good thing Kakashi only silent as he still suling due he found out some of his Icha Icha collection being robbed when he was going to Solo mission. And what worse he cannot find any trace about the culprit. At first he suspect Naruto but late dismiss that thought as If Naruto was the culprit , the blond prefer to burned the Cyclops collection in from of him and will made sure his Sharingan open to recording it just like last time Naruto caught Kakashi reading this book and snatched it only to burning it slowly.

Jiraiya in other hand afraid because Naruto will asked his responsibility training Naruko, Minami and Menma. Well the three younger Uzunami getting stronger but when they told Naruto Jiraiya left them in Toads realm and trained with toads. Jiraiya actually ditched them to do his ' so called research ' and strolling around in brother much to Naruto disgust.

And when Jiraiya wanted to leave all of a sudden Naruto said, " W-H-E-R-E A-R-E Y-O-U G-O-I-N-G Jiraiya?" Jiraiya then gulped as he thought ' Damn I got caught.' Naruto continued," You probably know the consequences when you ditched my sibling training right. But since I feel happy because they are stronger I decided to let It off." Jiraiya then huffed as he doesn't need to losing his 'Johnny' but Naruto said again, " But that doesn't mean I let off your punishment and since they caught you more than 100 times , foe more exact about 142 times. I demand you pay fine for breaking your promise not ditched their training and since one times caught will be fine 50000 ryo. That means you must pay seven millions and one hundred thousands ryo. But I decided to cut it to just pay six millions ryo and you must pay it or I let kaa-sama , Tsunade-chan , Shizune-chan, Naruko-chan and Minami-chan will unleash their female fury to you. Or maybe I should asked tou-sama to make anti perverts seal so you cannot doing your research again."

Jiraiya only slumped as he said, "OK Naruto you won . I'll transfer it to your account later." Naruto grinned, " Fine , hope it will be your lesson." ' Hnn, there is no way I'll keep my promise to you game-teme. I just asked Kaa-sama and Tsunade-chan to duplicate that anti pervert seal and sharing it wih other female in this village ' . And after that Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya and Kakashi back to their respective residence while the rest Uzunami prepare going to bed and Naruto staying there since he will stay about 3 days more. Naruko and Minami then forced Naruto to sleep with them and Naruto submit to his 'sisters' and sleep together while Minato , Kushina and Menma sleep in their respective room.

Meanwhile outskirts of Silver Country, Certain silver haired man with triple bladed scythe now just relaxing himself . Around him was countless body of ninja and his 'friend' now collecting all of their head for trading with some bounty. His 'friend ' said, " I can't believe I owe you much Hidan. You made my job easier . Despite they just low level ones but with that amount it considered as easy money." Hidan said, " At least I can prove to Jashin-sama I really faithful to HIM." Kakuzu only nodded and said ," Anyway let's go to bounty office , We cannot stay longer as we don't want attract unwanted attention." Hidan only shrugged and then followed Kakuzu who already walking off.

And back to Konoha , tomorrow morning. Naruto already waking up and doing some 'light' training and noise he caused make his parents and siblings waking up. Later his siblings join up while Kushina decided making breakfast while Minato clean up himself. After some exercise, All of siblings also cleaning themselves and later joined Minato and Kushina who already prepared breakfast. After eating breakfast, Minato then going to Hokage Office followed by Naruto while Kushina stay in home and the triplets going to mission lounge to take some missions.

After discussing some things, Minato decided to held council meeting to discuss about new trade agreement with his son new village. The meeting progressed smoothly as The agreement really mutual for both sides eventhough some elders demanding more but put aside by Hokage , Clan heads and Shinobi council while Civilian Council only silent as they knew being greedy is not good and don't want suffer same fate like last Council.

"I can't believe they have nerve to demand help for rescue Sasuke Uchiha. Seriously if they wanted Uchiha there still some Male Uchiha . " Naruto groaned as he disappointed with elder attitude. Minato trying to comfort his son as he said, " Can't be helped Naruto . They still thought Sasuke Uchiha as village asset eventhough so many better Uchiha then him Though I managed to silent them by stold them to fuck off and if they want to retrieve Sasuke why not doing it themselves." Hearing that made young Uzukage chuckled and suddenly he remembered something. " I almost forgot, My another team BiBi and LilyWhite back this noon right?" Minato replied, " If they not met some trouble maybe they arrived today." Naruto smiled as he cannot wait to met his another genin teams which work for Konoha.

And at midday Naruto another genin teamalready arrive and BiBi is the first gave salute to Naruto. The leader of team was girl with blonde hair like Naruto only styled to high ponytail . She wore dark orange full body ninja garb and at her back waist strapped tonfa. Her name is Eri Ayase. The second member has twintail styled black hair . She wore black robe and black pants and she strapped her ninjato on her back. Her name is Nico Yazawa. And the last one was girl with long red hair reach her back. In her waist some medium sized bag attached in her back waist. She is Maki Nishikino the medic nin.

And the first one greet Naruto was Nico since she was the most energetic one. " Uzukage-sama, I;m glad you come. Are you here to monitoring our progress?" Said Nico with cheerful tone. Naruto replied. " Yes, Nicochi" Nico giggled when she hear Naruto called her nickname. " And I want to tell you good news . You, Eri and Maki will participate at Chuunin Exam in Konoha. And I expect the best performance okay." The three then bowed , "Hai." "Good, now since you just finished your mission, You should take a day off and by the way where is LilyWhite team." Maki said, " It seems they already leave for training. They leave mission to report to us. If you want to meet them , I can take you there. " Naruto only nodded as he follow BiBi to meet LilyWhite team.

And as Maki said, LilyWhite now training despite just finish the mission. Naruto only shook his head as this team actually the ones who give him most headache. They may really determined, But he dislike when they overexert themselves especially Umi Sonoda. Umi is the girl with long straight blue hair and wore dark blue battle kimono and she always have her bow and quiver of arrow strapped at her back . And their leader, Nozomi Tojo. She has long purple hair which have pigtail style like Tsunade only Nozomi has thicker hair. She wore revealing dark purple kimono which shown her assets cause she was the most developed compared to her fellow exchange genin. She also have naginata strapped in her back. The last one was girl with short orange hair. She looked really boyish because she wore Dark green shirt and grey Hakama and at her waist strapped Sai in both of waist side. Her name is Rin Hoshizora. She also the only one have animal partner, The female Black Cat called Kuroyuri.

Naruto only greet them a bit and reprimanded them cause they forced themselves. He then told them rest as they will participate in Next Chuunin Exams which made Rin excited. After some talk Printemps joined and then Naruto spoke to his genin exchange team, " I will tell you once more, After 1 and half year here. And hear some report from your Jonin sensei (I always sort Printemps, BiBi and LilyWhite.) Hayate Gekko, Yugao Uzuki and Genma Shiranui . I must say I prud of you and I hope you can keep it up especially in Chuunin Exams which will be held in Konoha about next 7 -8 months. I'm here also to deliver letter from your family and later Naruto gave his team the letter which quickly snatched by the nw Genin. " Fine , I guess I must go as I must quickly return to the village , Anyway keep the goodwork and wish luck for you." With that Naruto vanished in blue flash.

And later tonight after have some dinner and checking one of his bank account now added more 6 millions Ryo. Naruto then said he wanted to walking around village in this night . His family only nodded as they thought Naruto want to enjoy village situation as he will back to Uzu tomorrow due Naruto told them something urgent forced him back earlier. Despite wanted her eldest son stay longer . , Kushina understand as Naruto now leader and he responsible for his people, 'After all I can visit him anytime.' Thought Kushina.

And the young Uzukage walking around village about and hour and then sit at Hokage Monument for more details he sat above Hashirama head. Naruto actually more idolized Hashirama Senju as The first Hokage was the strongest Hokage as he can beat Madara Uchiha and Kyuubi. If Shodaime and Yondaime fight each other, he was sure Minato will lose to Hashirama despite how fast the Yondaime as Hashirama strength was unbelievable and inhuman according to Hiruzen Sarutobi.

But while he wanted to leave to back to his family compound all of a sudden he surrounded by Several ninja which have ANBU mask, only this mask don't have animal already know it was ROOT ANBU which under commando of Danzo Shimura the crippled warhawk and mr mummy as Naruto said. Without any warning the ROOT strike the Uzukage but Naruto only flashed and then stabbed all of the ROOT to dead and Naruto shouted angrily, " DANZO, NEXT TIME IF YOU WANT KILL ME SEND AT LEAST KAGE LEVEL TROOPS AND IF YOU WANT WAR IM WAITING." After that shout Naruto sealed the root body to give that death body to autopsy team in Konoha

And tomorrow morning, Naruto prepared to going back to Uzu but before he told Minato and Kushina to keep eye on Danzo more and when Minato asked why, Naruto show the storage scroll and told them to open it and gave to autopsy team. And after Naruto departed, Minato and Kushina then going to Hospital to meet Tsunade to help In autopsy the ROOT ANBU which killed by Naruto. But since this corpse cannot be solid proof as Danzo can denied his an said it maybe remnant of his ROOT several years ago and gone rogue. Minato then decided to wait more as Naruto also told him to be patient.

Naruto now already back to his village and when he arrived he asked one of his guard, " I heard something urgent happened . Can you tell me everything. The guard said, :A-a-ano, Uzukage -sama, We got uninvited guest who wanted to meet you personally ." Naruto who confused asked, " And why you said he / she uninvited?" The guard replied, " Because he ride a boat without ticket and when we found out, he said he wanted to meet you. We cannot do anything to him because he already here and sending him back is not good option as he very stubborn . If you want meet him we can bring you to him." The guard then guide Naruto to place where they taken the uninvited guest.

Later Naruto already inside Guard post and he meet the uninvited guest which handcuffed by chakra suppression locks. This man is really bald and quite muscular he wore white shirt and grey jeans. From his outfit Naruto concluded he was not from elemental nations as even elemental nations also sold that outfit. Only some country have that outfit especially jeans since Naruto knew no way any country in elemental nations sold them. And if he can buy it he doesn't need to act as illegal passanger. Naruto then asked, " OK let's talk , who are you and why you are here?" The man said, " My name is Midou and I'm here because I want to live there and yes I;m not from your 'Elemental Nations' Are you discriminate outside?" Naruto already knew this man tell lies as he read his mind, he was just some thug who running away from his crime and the only one true is he came from outside Elemental Nations. Naruto found out he using fake ID to tricked authorities and he board ship from Wave . He knew Wave is vulnerable as some peple can easily enter this country . True Naruto send some of his shinobi to take care the security but since no one made crime and incident in Wave , Naruto always thought Wave is safe but guess he was wrong.

He also found out that thug wanted to hide from authority So he said, " You lying to me, you just criminal who ran away from authority and since that authority cannot reach you here, I;m the one executed you. I don't want take risk some psychopath roaming around in my village. The Midou person only scared as he saw Naruto stabbed his heart and later cut his head. After finish Naruto ordered, " Burn his corpse and take the remains to sea. And I want guards here multiple check our vvisitor but don't made them afraid especially migrant. I want our land safe but I'm also want them being comfortable in this land."

Later that afternoon , Naruto now packing himself as he decided to going to Sky Tokyo earlier and he will used his private airship which was present from Koyuki. The reason Naruto wanted to going earlier because he wanted to gret the participant earlier and if possible make new friend as he like to have some new friend. He decided he will departed 3 days from now.

Meanwhile in Otogakure underground lab. Orochimaru now speaking with Sasuke, Orochimaru said, "Sasuke-kun, You now stronger but before you can go to kill Itachi. Let's test your skill in true combat. Beside training you also need experience and Kabuto will monitor your progress." Sasuke only replied, " Fine , after all I also need some opponent to measure my skills before I'm able to kill Itachi. I hope you not sending me to weak target." Orochimaru chuckled, "Kukukuku, of course not, Sasuke-kun. I want you to kill this person." Orochimaru then showed a picture of black haired girl who dressed in Black Samurai armor and wielding naginata. Sasuke scoffed, " You send me to fight Samurai girl ? Are you make fun of me Orochimaru?" Orochimaru only said, " Never judge book from the cover Sasuke-kun. This girl was master in kenjutsu and train under Mifune . If she is ninja , she probably A class. After all I wanted you to kill her also to collect her bounty . Her head worth 10 million ryo you know. And if you think you can beat her easily without not much scratch . I maybe can assign you to stronger target." Sasuke only replied "Hnn, fine I'll kill the girl. I will going tomorrow." Orochimaru only replied, " Take your time, Sasuke-kun. Your target is not going anywhere as she settled there as kendo instructor."

Sasuke then leave to going back to his room while Orochimaru sai to himself, " Very well, Sasuke-kun . I wonder how you fare with Kuroko Hasegawa. She is same class with Konoha swordmistress , Yugao Uzuki after all. But I think if you really good you should not have much problem . kukukuku."

To Be Continued

Extra Flashback

Several weeks before he completely move to Uzu. While Naruto stolling around in Konoha since he got dayoff . Naruto meet strange duo which resemble of Rock Lee and Might Guy. Narut knew the real Lee and Guy currently doing mission. At first he just thought the duo just wannabe who idolized green spandex duo but put aside that thought as he read their mind , the two person, Mondai (Guy wannabe) and Potcha ( Lee Wannabe) actually want steal some secret information from Konoha. Naruto then send message mentally to Minato and Kushina about intruder. Minato wanted to order ANBU to arrest the intruder but somehow Kushina pranking desire awaken and told Minato to let her have fun which made Minato grinned wvilly . She then called Ino, Tenten and Tsunade to help her while she send message to Naruto to keeping eye on them.

Later 'Guy' And 'Lee' who looking around where Hokage office (Of course they cannot asked where the tower because the last thing they wanted was suspected as intruder despite how obvious their disguise.) And Tenten approach the duo and told them as actually 'Guy' and 'Lee' promised to help some farmer plowing the rice field and fertilize it. Of course they cannot refuse as they find out the real Guy and Lee never decline help request (It's lie though actually Guy and Lee will refuse if they thought it was unyouthful) Later they helping the farmer which made them fatigued while Naruto and Tenten who watched them amused.

And few minutes later Tsunade and Kushina coming approach them. Naruto told 'Guy' and 'Lee' they was Hokage relative and explain Kushina was Hokage wife. 'Guy' and ''Lee' then asked if they have another task . Tsunade and Kushinmotioned to follow them and later they met Katsuyu , Tsunade Boss Summon who looked unhealthy. (Though Naruto knew it was good fake) Katsuyu sneeing and she unleash her acid which melt nearby tree. 'Guy' and 'Lee' actually reluctant as sundae order them to brushing Katsuyu back but Kushina who saw their reluctance unsheathed her Katana and her hair formed some raging aura showed why she called Red Death and also Tsunade using her high heels to cracked a ground which made the wannabe intruder scared and later doing that.

But all of a sudden the duo running away and get caught by Tsunade and the busty blonde flicked their forehead and sent them flying to where you know. Kushina who saw that cannot hold her laughter while Tsunade and Naruto then walk together for going romantic dinner after they success having fun with that wannabe

Extra End

OK Naruto send his genin team to gain experience in Konoha from 1 and half year and will participate in next Chuunin exams and found out his village caught illegal trespasser Next chapter will told about how Naruto fare in DEAD OR ALIVE tournament and Shippuden story will start at chapter 25


	23. Chapter 23

Answer review first

 _ **Animaman: You will found out about Kuroko though she probably just being minor supporting character and for Hyuuga elders just be patient I have my own plans to them**_

 _ **Stratos263 " Sasuke will die so was Rochy-chan and Kabuto for Danzo I choose to make him suffer and I just told you he will die but not in fight but I choose to delay their demise longer**_

 _ **And for flamers , Well if you say my story crap why you bother to comment , If what I write was crap you should just leave it and why not use you r real account to criticize me. I admit my story is not perfect and probably really crap just like you said. But why not write your own story so we can compare each other. At least I wanted to share my imagination so why you bother. And stop insulting anyone with anonymous , I never appreciated that.**_

Continue story

Naruto now sitting in his private airship which now on the way to Sky Tokyo where Dead Or Alive tournament being held . While Naruto waiting he decided to use his spare time to reading. And of course he also planned to promote his land eventhough he cannot do it openly now since trespasser incident. He decided to limit himself as he must relying in Taijutsu only to won. And after being bored . He decided to sleep and he wondered how his clone doing in another world

In Eroworld (Once again I won't say the anime name) Shouji (Naruto clone) currently just eliminated some trespasser who trying to vandalized his mansion. He also found out thr one sho doing that just orderd by some people who doesn't lke his view as small breasted woman shouldn't be discriminated. Shouji also found out the ninja clan who support that ideology . That clan name is Manyuu and just like the name the clan specialized in breast manipulation which made Shouji thought, ' If boss found out, he will massacre this clan without mercy. But maybe now I can use them at least one member since one of their member going rogue because she cannot accept her family ideals. Maybe I can give her custody.'

And backto our hero, Naruto already feel he will arrive soon at Sky Tokyo and in less than half hour, He already arrived and he meet immigrant administrator who greet him and said, " Let me guess, Elemental Nations?" Naruto surprise hearing that , "H-how did you know where I come from?" The adimistrator said, " Well recently some airship coming from lemental Nations thought it the first one from Whirlpool . Since usually airship come from Spring Country." Naruto replied , " It's because Whirlpool recently open port and I'm also leader there." The administrator said, " So you are VIP? OK how long you will be stay here?" Naruto said, " Give or Take about one month as I will participate in Dead Or Alive tournament." The man replied, " Newcomer huh? Good thing you came earlier as you must participate 2 days earlier in preliminary as the rule said newcomer must prove him/herself if they are worth to competing." Naruto only nodded and said, " I can take any challenge." Which replied , " OK I wish you luck and if you managed win preliminaries maybe I will bet for your victory." Naruto replied, " Thanks"

After some procedure Naruto then walked outside from port and decide to take awalk to apartment which he already rent in moderate price and after one hour walking he arrived in his apartment. " That's too bad I'm only staying for month. This place was comfortable. Well, might going sightseeing as preliminary in 4 days and I will see my opponent if I won in preliminary. And from the paper it said Two match will held in one day to make more efficient since one day one match wasting time. Though exception for semifinals and finals.

Naruto decided to take a walk and sometimes he also sell his food as street vendor eventhough he only able to do it midnight and surprisingly his food always soldout and the longest he stay was two hours and it was because first day and next 2 days sold faster than that, This was good for spending time and since it just one day before preelminary Naruto decided to visit nearby gym to train his body. And when he enter the gym he met three people who he recognized as This year tournament participant. The first one was late teen boy who have short blonde hair and wear purple battle gi and white pants. His name is Elliot. The second one was man who looked at his thirties and wear sleeveless shirt and grey pants . His name is Jann Lee. The last one was girl who looked like Highschool age and wore orange gym outfit and has short pink hair . Her name is Honoka.

Naruto then greet all of three and spared ith all of three. He then ranked Jann Lee is strongest followed by Elliot and Honoka. While Jann Lee and Elliot using similar fighting style which similar to wushu according Naruto knowledge. Honoka fighting style more like brawler even though she also can copy her opponent fighting style even it was very rough. Naruto decided to keep eye on Honoka as she will be the wild card in this tournament.

Naruto then met another participants father and daughter duo Bass and Tina Armstrong. Bass is man who look in mid forties but still have muscle showing he not slacking off despite already retired from his wresrling career. Tina is voluptuous woman in her early twenties which have curvaceous body and she wear outfit which showing her curves despite how much her father dislike it. Naruto actually curious because from his information gathering Tina and Bass relationship is unstable due her father forced her to continue her wrestling career while Tina wanted being famous as actress and stuntman. Tina and Bass told Naruto they now in truce as Tina now decided to split her time in wrestling championship but still continue her entertainment career. Proud of how his daughter can manage her time. Bass finally impressed and let Tina doing what her want eventhough Tina more focused in her entertainment career. The father and daughter duo then wish Naruto luck and said they want to fight Naruto as when they spare Naruto can handle their tag team which made them impressed someone can hold on his own against their tag team.

Naruto hope can meet with another participant as he already meet five so far but put aside that thought because he will meet them tomorrow when preliminaries being held. He decided going back to his apartment. And when he back he relieved himself by take a bath since he sweating so much . Eventhough he confident he can take all of competitors he actually place weight seals and gravity seals to limit himself . It also give him more challenge as he don't want any match ended too fast because his too overpowered.

And after he finished he decided to turn on TV which actually relay news about Helena Douglas , the true CEO of DOATEC . Helena held this tournament to show the world DOATEC will change under her leadership as DOATEC under Victor Donovan , the late CEO doing illegal activities like make biological weapons and illegal experiments by cloning humans and other misdeeds. Naruto feel glad as he doesn't need to participate when DOATEC still under the psychotic scientist Feeling tired Naruto turned off TV and hit the sack as it will be long day for him.

And tomorrow, Naruto decided directly going to arena where preliminary will be held and turned out it was battle royal match. Naruto fight them casually and with ease as he easily dodged his opponent attack and sometimes blocked it . The veteran competitor like Jann Lee, Elliot, Tina and Bass amazed as they saw Naruto manhandled his match later only Naruto who deserved participated in main tournament as another preliminary contestant passed out due of Naruto.

And without realized by Uzukage, four silhoulette in shadow who saw it awed but also knew as one of the said, " He still holding back." The other one said, " Maybe this time we doesn't need to holding back anymore." Which another two nodded sign they are agree. The first person said, " Hope I can fight him earlier to see his capabilities." While one of them thought, ' He is ninja from elemental nations . Maybe he can save my sister Kasumi. While I'm glad I don't need to hunt and kill her anymore, Nut she already exiled and not allowed to going back. Maybe he can give Kasumi place to stay.' And later the three vanished in darkness.

Naruto who feeling joyful later reregistered himself as he won preliminaries so he need to make his identity more clear he then decided to show his fake ID which showed him from Japanese despite he live in Elemental Countries. Since Elemental Countries not officialy registered as United Nations member . Naruto only said he live in remote island which have small access to main island due of his transportation only come once a month which made administrator only nodded sign he is understand and said to Naruto probably with this Naruto homeland will be famous if he won the tournament.

And let's back to Uzu for awhile, Ange and Nuwa finally managed to complete the Dimension Portal. Ange then said, " **Finally the portal has been finished . Now we can get more people and resources from other world. While we only get from two world it will be enough for now as one world already settled while the other one still struggle."** After awhile Nuwa open her voice ," **Too bad Naruto-kun cannot witness this He must be excited when he saw the portal finished."** Ange replied, " **That's why we holding opening this gate until he is back and it just about one month you know."** And the two deities decided to wait their disciple to finish his business.

Now back to Naruto . He now currently in middle of party before drawing to settled his opponent . In this party he met another participant of DOA but later he found out ninaj participant (Ryu, Hayate, Kasumi, Ayane, Momiji ) will not participate as they goal in this tournament already completed. Naruto understand their goalto enter tournament since the first one being held was to eliminated Victor Donovan buthe at least hope can meet them. Naruto then decided to turn his attention to announcer to know his first opponent and turned out who is opponent. His opponent is Helena Douglas, current CEO of DOATEC and he will fight at secon day as his match was third one.

(NOTE: I'LL SKIP SOME MATCH AS NARUTO FOUND OUT HE WON'T FACE ANY NINJA HE WILL WIN EASILY)

Timeskip (Match day2)

Naruto now faced his opponent Helena. According from information. Helena was good fighter who use Savate style (I don't know Helena fighting style so I made it up) And when the match started , Helena always attacking Naruto from below as Savate mostly using low stance especially sweep kick. Naruto thought it was good as while his opponent not powerhouse, He always lov challenge as his opponent using low stance which made her hard to being hit. But feeling enough playing around , Naruto decided ended it as He using decisive hit to knocked out Helena by hit her backneck and Helena fallen unconscious made Naruto the winner.

Timeskip (Final)

Naruto now already in final . After beat Helena, he defeat Honoka and Leon to reach final. His final opponent was Jann Lee. Since the ninjas not participating, Jann Lee is the favorite contender to won this later the match started Jann Lee quickly take initiative by aggressively hitting Naruto with punch and kick combo but Naruto easily blocked it as Naruto can read his movement but still Naruto feeling a little pain ' Damn for normal person, He is quite powerhouse' Thought Naruto as he once again block Jann Lee uppercut. And Naruto now decided to trade blow with Jann Lee and that made spectator raging as now Naruto stop being defensive. That keeping until Naruto launching hook punch to Jann Lee gut which made him falling into knees and to made him unconscious (Though the reason Jann Lee down because he is reach his limit as he was too tired for continuing more.) Later Naruto crowned as Dead Or Alive winner by Helena and deserved for money prize 100 million dollars (about one billion ryo I guess)

Later before he is going back to his apartment he surrounded by Ryu, Hayate, Kasumi, Ayane and Momiji. Naruto then asked," What are you doing here? Do you all want some payback after I defeat all of you?" Ryu then said, " We are not doing that, Naruto-san. The reason we attacking you before because we want to measure capability of Elemental Nations ninja." In case you wonder. Actually Mugen Tenshin clan and sole Hayabusa ninja ambushed Naruto after Naruto found out his first opponent. All of them attacking Naruto but find out Naruto managed to hol on his own and managed to beat them all, eventhough since the blond limiting himself,he got some bruises. Naruto actually disappointed to them since they all not participating but since they come to him Naruto feeling happy as he finally fight themeven it was ambush. Naruto a bit disappointed as they not use their ninpou to fight him but since the group who attacking hi don't want attract unwanted attention. Naruto only nodded sign he understanding.

Hayate then said," Naruto-san you probably already know one of our members Kasumi now exiled by our clan. I actually want to give her amnesty but I'm overruled by council as in their view Kasumi was traitor as she disobey clan order eventhough her reason is good. " Naruto understand as he said, " I already know. She doing that to kill another traitor right? And if you ask why I know, Just let me say I have good intel. But then what do you want to do with me about Kasumi-san?" Hayate then said," I want you to take Kasumi with you to Elemental Nations." That made Naruto gaped as he surprised, " Wait a minute ,Hayate-san. Are you serious saying that?" Hayate said," Definitely serious. And if you not believe me ,You can ask Kasumi." Kasumi then said,"Naruto-san I wanted to go with my observation, I know you are good person. I even willing to become your wife." That made Naruto facefault as he too surprised but after he regain his composure he said after coughed a bit. " Fine, I accept, but I cannot do that since I already have fiancees." That made Ayane grumbled as she thinking," Damn Elemental Nations ninja. Their CRA still legitimated even after some decades."

After then Naruto told everything he was lat of his clan so he must marry multiple wife but since he already fulfill minimum quota he wonder if he must add more But Kasumi said to him she can wait until Naruto really choose. So then is settled as kasumi will follow Naruto to Elemental Nations to be exact is Uzushiogakure. While Ryu, Hayate, Ayane and Momiji going backto their respective village.

And few days later Naruto and Kasumi then already back in Uzushiogakure. Kasumi later found out Naruto was leader inthis land since she has saw many people from civilian and shinobi bowed to him every time Naruto walking pass them. Naruto then told Kasumi he just recently acknowledged as Uzukage just one year ago eventhough this village rebuild since 3 years before. Kasumi then ask Naruto if she can use chakra like him. Naruto only said to her she can but since she already reach adulthood it will be harder but doesn't mean impossible. Kasumi who heard that squeal as she will be being usefulto help Naruto.

Meanwhile back to Konoha , Minato officially announced , his son Naruto now is live in Uzu (Eventhough some of Konoha citizens know but still some people will be ignorant) . At first the ones who just heard it surprised as they thought Naruto going rogue but after Yondaime told them Naruto already got permission from him and council they feeling glad as at first they thought oldest son of Hokage going rogue but this is not true. Minato also told them . If everyone from Konoha want to visit Uzu they will get discount about 25 percent when they purchased something in Uzu either is consumption or souvenir etc . Minato also told them for Shinobi , Naruto now renting new training room which really better as not only getting longer duration (one minute outside mean one hour inside) They now also can choose their landscape. Eventhough now they must pay to use it but it doesn't matter as this will be more saving time for them.

Now turn bit to certain emo Uchiha. He now in his way to meet his target the female swordwoman called Kuroko Hasegawa . Sasuke wanted to prove if she is really strong or not. From Orochimaru he found out she live in River country so Sasuke must stay alert as probably he will encounter Konoha ninja . He already knew his name now already stated in Bingo book and he stated as B borderline A rank . He glad he now recognized as threat but when he found out the supposed dobe Naruto Uzumaki stated as S rank ninja and also now he gain status as Uzukage. Sasuke scoffed, " The one who should gain the power is that dobe either his family. After I killed Itachi , I will fight and kill you too dobe." And Sasuke continuing his walk to find the Kuroko woman.

Back to Naruto in Uzu. Naruto now will activate the portal. As the portal slowly activated and opened . He found there is no one going through but know since it just recently opened probably no one realized it. Naruto then decided to visit koihime world using the portal.

And now in Koihime world, Naruto found out he was in Touka village. Naruto already knew as he put transfer point there. Doesn't want wasting time , He decided to visit Touka village. And after walking few minutes he arrived at village gate. The guard who recognized him immediately kneel as they are glad their hero already going back . The guard then let him enter the village and when he enter the village anyone who recognized him immediately bow to him which made Naruto frowned as he just wanted to love but not worshipped like that. And later he meet his old friends Aisha and friends.

Aisha who saw them hugged him as she said " Naruto-sama what are you doing here? Was your task in your world already finished so you able to visit us?" Naruto replied, " I'm here to ask your help. I need some villagers to help build my land. If possible I want some of villager moving out to my land. Just some people not everyone and of course I will asked them first ."

Naruto not only met Aisha and others from Shoku, (Touka, Rinrin, Sei, Sui, Shuri, Shion, Riri, Tanpopo) But he also found out Enya (Gien), Kikyou (Gengan), Hinari ( Houtou) also there as Hinari finally moving out to Shoku to help Shuri as Suikyo now travelling while Gengan decide merged her territory with Shoku and gave leadership to Touka (even she sometime visit Taishu to control) He also found out remnants fro To province now live in Touka. Because of Chojo wrongdoing, Yue (Toutaku) decided to left her nobility as she erased by faking her death and uising Tonton as her public name. Her loyal retainer Ei (Kaku) , Ren (Ryofu), Miyabi (Kayuu), Nenene (Chinkyuu), and Shia (Chouryou) decided to follow her and now they work as community service in Shoku province. Naruto who saw and know everything then approach Yue and aske her if she wanted to move to his land and she will be great help if she want to go. At first Yue being reluctant but after she thought she will be ableto help more people and this time without being manipulated she then agreed which later followed by her retainer.

And after few days, Yue and her retainer with some villagers already pacjed themselves to moving out and will be stay in Naruto world. The reason some villagers want to go to Naruto world because they wanted pay Naruto kindness and when get the chances they don't want to waste that . Meanwhile Miyabi and Shia now excited as they finally able to do some fight again while Ren as usual just silent . Nenene only watched her master Ren while Ei protested to Yue due Ren bring all of her pet dogs which was so many . She afrain Naruto will though they using his kindness but Naruto said it will be alright. And after few checking and another preparations Naruto open the portal and the convoy started moving to their new living place , Uzushiogakure.

And in few minutes Naruto and the convoy finally arrived in Uzu. Naruto then arranged the place where they will stay and leave them to Yue to take care it as he must be do his paperwork for this issue. And later once again Naruto back to his office and saw his paperwork stacked since he left about one month. He only shook his head as he found out Ange and Nuwa cannot help him because some paper need his decision and they only handle paperwork which was not important business . Naruto understand that and inside being grateful his mentor managed to reduce his workload.

Now let's going to Rikimaru who now already arrive at Demon Mountain. Demon mountain is the place where some villagers imprisoned after being kidnapped from their respective village. And since it near border of Silver Country and Wind Country , Gaara as Kazekage decided to assist Rikimaru by sending one of his chuunin Maki as his partner. At first Rikimaru said it was not necessary as he doesn't want to impose but Kazekage said , " You are Naruto friend means you are my friend too. And I decided to help you freeing your country. So please accept our help." Rikimaru then agreed as he knew he cannot doing it alone but in order to avoid detection he only want accompanie by one person and Gaara sent Maki as she is one of the best when it comes to infiltration and rescue thing. (Yes, Rikimaru here to rescue villager)

The mission progressed smoothly as the ninja who guard the mountain don't notice their presence and later they arrived in prison . They later freeing the hostages but while one of the hostages want to give Rikimaru something. The person slashed in his back by the leader of evil ninja. His name was Kamadoma. Rikimaru and Maki fight him but Kamadoma summon his remaining ninja which forced Maki to fought thr ninjas while Rikimaru fight Kamadoma. Kamadoma prove himself he is not like his minions as he is not pushover but Rikimaru also prove he is not Azuma clan leader for nothing as he finally cut down Kamadoma and sealed his head to sealing scroll he got from Naruto. And later Rikimaru check the villager who being killed by Kamadoma. He found out the villager still alive but he was in his last breath. The villager then give the paper which was told about secret harbor to transport slaves secretly to Silver Daimyo castle to working the fleet of ships. Rikimaru found out Suna shinobi never access that as it was really near Silver Country border and Suna doesn't want Silver Country complain to Wind Country.

And later Rikimaru infiltrated unknown harbor and killed ninja who guard this harbor and he found out all of slaves already transported to the ship which will be embark to Kubon Island where Ayame doing some investigation there. Rikimaru hoped Ayame success and safely escorting the slaves to Uzu or their new shelter. And later Rikimaru managed to reach the ship and freeing the slaves but he met the leader of slave trader Wang Xiaohai. Rikimaru and Wang clashed but Rikimaru overpowered him and killed the slave trader. Rikimaru frowned as he found out Wang doesn't have any bounty but at least one less person to worry. Rikimaru then met up with Maki who just free another slaves from barracks near the harbor Later both of ninja going back to Suna.

After going back to Suna and give report to Gaara, the Kazekage feel furious as he found out slave trader operated nearby the border of Wind Country but also knew he cannot do anything since he not only lack manpower now but also doesn't want face international incident for now. Gaara then told Rikimaru to stay a while before going back to Uzu and Rikimaru agrees as he need few days to recuperate before going back to report his mission was success. He also heard Ayame success in her mission and killed another slave trader Wang Dahai which turned out he was Wang Xiaohai father.

And few days later both Rikimaru and Ayame already back in Uzu and give full report about their mission. Naruto said, " Rikimaru, Ayame good job you can take your payment later. Wind Daimyo will be pleased as he is the one to assign this mission since Suna will be in trouble if their ninja being spotted in Silver Country border." Rikimaru thought, ' Good thing Gaara-dono asked me to not told Naruto-sama as he doesn't want Naruto-sama worried.' Naruto then said, " Okay you all dismissed . I give you few days to rest. I'll call you again in few days." Rikimaru and Ayame bowed and vanished with SHUNSHIN.

Naruto once again doing his paperwork with help of his clone and all of a sudden Ange appeared from nowhere and said, " **Naruto, You have some guest . They are mercenary who will stay here and wanted to talk with you."** Naruto replied, OK send them in Ange-sama." Ange nodded and vanished . A minute later someone entered Naruto room. He has short black hair and wore red long coat . He looks handsome but in his left side face there is some burn marks which made Naruto thought probably his face being hit by Fire jutsu. Naruto then motion this man to sat and after make himself comfortable the man said, " Greetings , Uzukage-sama . My name is Kurei and I'm leader of mercenary group called Juushinsu. I'm here to ask yout permission if we can make your village as our homebase since we usually nomad but we decided to settled down." Naruto raised eyebrow. He knew Juushinsu was great mercenary group and it will be fool if refuse them but Naruto wanted to confirm something. " I will ask you, Kurei-san . What will you contribute for my village ?' Kurei said, "No worries , Uzukage-sama I will give 10% of bounty of I and my group also can assign us to do some ninja work . But please don't give us D rank mission it really humiliating after all."

Naruto snickered as Kurei said D rank mission was humiliating . Inside Naruto agreed as D rank mission is just some chore in village. That is why Naruto gave rule to Uzu ninja academy D rank mission must be completed until reach certain quota to gain access to doing C rank missionwhile the student still in academy . If they not finish it , they will be forced to doing that until they reach minimum quota. And the result was really good as most of ninja produced from academy is battle ready as Naruto also make kenjutsu or bukijutsu as minimum requirement. Naruto refused his ninja going unarmed in mission and Naruto also give requirement thy also at least experting one kind of weapon and able to do 2-3 D rank elemental jutsu as passing grade. True the passing grade was high but Naruto get better quality ninja from this requirement. Even civilian also found out they must tain hard if they want to become strong ninja. Naruto also told every children who wanted to being ninja. He said Ninja is warrior, assassin , killer. Being ninja means you walked in shadow and don't expect being hero. You just fulfill any task given to you. Naruto told them that because he doesn't want the children wasting life because they daydreaming about being ninja is col and heroic or something like that. Surprisingly so many children wanted being ninja despite harsh word Naruto said.

Now back to present, Naruto then said to Kurei, " Don't worry Kurei-san. There is no way strong ninja like you will doing D rank mission . But If you breaking rules here , You will forced doing that as punishment including your teammates. Anyway where is your teammate ? I want to meet them too you know." Kurei only looked down and said, " I'm sorry Uzukage-sama . they just too tired now and currently sleeping in inn . But I promise , you will meet them soon." Naruto grinned , " Fine I hope I can met another 9 members soon." Kurei then leaving Naruto office while he thought , 'Sorry to disappoint you, Uzukage-sama but our members is reduced drastically so its only me and some of my trusted people."

Meanwhile, Jiraiya is now really pissed, not only he must pay Naruto 6 millions ryo as his fine for breaking his promise not to ditching Naruto siblings to doing the ero gama so called research. But he also found out his new book, Icha Icha tactics. Not sold out as there still some book in book store. He already walking through every bookstore but the result it same . His book sale is not satisfied. And later he found out the reason why his book not sold out. Because some writer name Shibashi wrote book which title 'Romance Of Three Kingdoms, Yellow Turban Rebellion' which actually sold out and the amount was surpassed all of Icha Icha sell as the total purchase reach ten times more then all of Icha Icha amount. And it also told there will be more sequel from this book (Yes , Naruto will use DW 8 storyline as base story for book he write). Jiraiya fumed and thought, ' I wonder who was Shibashi person , I read his book . True it was really good but lack of something like my book. Perhaps someday I will meet him and teach him Good way to became Super Pervert like me?' Jiraiya then giggled s he now not angry anymore and started thinking plan to convert the Shibashi person being like him.

Certain Uzukage sneezing . Good thing he already finish paperwork today so he doesn't need to clean hi paperwork due of he sneezing, ' Someone must be talking about me. I just hope that person not pervert.' Thought Naruto inside while he was walking around before he later back to his home.

And tomorrow morning , Naruto as usual already sat in his office and in front of him now are Kurei and his partners. Actually Naruto knew despite his group name named Juushinsu actually he don't have 10 member as Naruto read Kurei mind before. The Uzukage also knew some of Kurei member is dead or betray him but decided to not asked him as this must be private and turned his attention to Kurei remaining member. The first one was tall man which remain Naruto to Yondaime Raikage only his hair was black and dreadlock style. He wear jacket which unzipped show his muscular body evethough not like Raikage but still have good muscle and also have black pants. In his right hand attached curved sword and Naruto can feel freezing aura from it.

The second one was young man who look at mid twenties. He has long straight black hair which stop at his waist and wear bandana in his forehead. He wear full body grey ninja garb and in his back attached nodachi. But Naruto noticed strange gauntlet in his right hand and the Uzukage can felt strong lightning chakra from it.

The third one was beautiful woman with long black hair with some red streak which formed bang in her face. In her forehead attached symbol like Tsunade though it has different shape. She wore full length black dress which opened her front from her waist to let more mobility. She also have some strange stick attached in her waist . But later when she pull out the stick , turned out it was flute which Naruto concluded she probably just like Otogakure ninja who used sound based ninjutsu (or maybe genjutsu)

The fourth and last one was strange one as Naruto cannot conclude the person was male or female until Naruto peek mind and turned out the person was 'he'. He wear strange looking mask which remind Naruto of clown or entertainer from medieval age and if you ask why Naruto knew once again because Ange and Nuwa (don't ask anymore lad). He also wore weird looking robe and in the torso attached symbol of card and respectively from left to right (From Naruto view) was Heart, Diamond , Spade, Clover. He also carrying strange looking spear in his right arm and saw one eye in the edge which made Naruto concluded this weapon probably sentient one.

Kurei then said, " Uzukage-sama meet my fellow member and comrade respectively Kai , Raiha , Neon, and last one Joker. " The last name made Naruto snickered as it really suitable name for his appearance. " They are my current member of my group , as the remaining ones…" But cut by Naruto as he said, " You don't need cover your lie anymore, Kurei-san. I already know everything. Though I really dislike you lying to me. But I understand why you doing that . And I won't asked anything as I also thought this was really personal, right?" That made Kurei and his fellow member noddd weakly and bowed to Naruto and said, " I'm sorry, Uzukage-sama. I don't have intention to lying . But I cannot abandon my group name as it bring many good memories to me and my members and we also being family until.. THAT HAPPEN." Kurei want to say more but Naruto raise his hand to stop Kurei and said, " If you don't want to talk is fine. Maybe I better not know anything about that and I don't like barging into someone personal life."

Naruto then said, " I don't care about your past or anything . I want you all start new life and work together with me for glory and happiness and Uzu. Maybe you beter start introducing yourselves . I already know about you Kurei, So let's start from the dreadlock guy." Naruto motioned his hand to Kai as he order the man to introduce himself followed by Raiha, Neon and Joker. From the introduction naruto found out Kai was master of kenjutsu and blade in his arm actually extension from his arm due his natural arm already cut off from some battle and he also proficient of Ice jutsu. The second one Raiha also same with Kai only when Kai focused in strength, Raiha is more proficient in Iaido and also master of Shurikenjutsu and also have very high lightning affinity. The only woman Neon as Naruto predicted was proficient in Sound based attack only turned out she has stronger sound technique and have same class with Tayuya though when Tayuya unleash everything Tayuya still win but Neon can give Tayuya really good fight. And the last one Joker good in spear fight and able to fight hand to hand combat . But When Joker said he has power to control gravity around him , Naruto impressed as someone can control gravity was really rare to no one even he only have short range but still impressive nonetheless. And Naruto already knew Kurei has almost perfect control of fire and what made Naruto surprise was Kurei flame color was purple and Kurei told Naruto his flame is corrosive and can match Lava release from Godaime Mizukage only slightly weaker.

After introducing each other , Naruto said, " Okay Juushinsu . I accept you to stay here. But I must asked you first. Do you have another member aside yourself who still separated from you?" And surprisingly this question answered by the only female, Neon as she said, " Yes, Uzukage-sama. I still have my sister. Not by blood but they still my sister as we already close. But somehow we separated . SO I asked if you can help me to find them." Naruto silent a bit and later he spoke," Alright, Neon-san. I will help you, but I can't promise we will find your sister immediately." But that already made Neon feeling grateful, " It's alright, Uzukage-sama. I can wait. At least I can hope to meet my sisters once more and reunited as family again . " And Neon turned her attention to her boss. "And Kurei-sama how about you? Do you want to meet your half brother again?" Kurei said, " Neon, please. Don't remind me of him. He and I is different person. I'm killing too much innocent just for protecting my mother even she is not my birthmother, But she still my mother. And even after I kill the jerk who held my mother as hostage. I cannot face him as my hand already stained by innocent blood. I choose my path and he choose his path. So please don't remind me again , Neon." Neon surprised heard her master said that and she apologized, " I see, Sorry for being rude, Kurei-sama I just wanted to ask if you want meet him again." Later all of group silent while Naruto observing the group.

' It seems Kurei-san has some family issue. But I don't think I must interfere as family problem always being internal problem and it is not my place to ask Kurei-san about it.' Thought Naruto as it actually remind him when his entire family (except Naruko)neglected him for his early life but he also grateful as he now being the his own person now.

Naruto then said, " Okay I got it , I don't interfere your personal life as long it was not hinder your work. And I already have work for you all and you will have good pay." That made Juushinsu surprised as Their new employer already have job for them. " Your job was assist Azuma clan to help liberate their homeland, Silver Country from current Daimyo, Lady Kagami as she ruled with iron fist and enslaves people there to build army for conquer Elemental Nations. I want all of you use everything you have to help Azuma clan to return Silver Country to rightful ruler as Lady Kagami doing coup d'etat before." And Juushinsu bowed their head, "HAI" and all of them vanished.

Naruto later in his own thought, ' Soon, Soon, Silver country will be liberated. Just wait Kagami, you will face retribution from Azuma Clan. I leave everything to you Rikimaru . I send Juushinsu and some of Uzumaki to assist your army . Hope they will sufficient to take down Kagami army.

And to Sasuke Uchiha, he now confronted his target, Kuroko Hasegawa. Sasuke at first thought that woman won't give him challenge so he decided not activate his sharingan . But turned out his opponent not pushover as Sasuke struggled against her. Kuroko keep pressuring Sasuke until the Uchiha activated his Sharingan but Kuroko counter it by closing her eyes. That made Sasuke angry as he thought the woman mocking him. The Uchiha. Elite one. He then charging Kuroko and thrusting his sword but Kuroko avoid it in last breath and that made Sasuke fumed. Though after one hour battle Kurook start showing her fatigue cause she never fight so long. Smirked saw his opponent start weaken , Sasuke reverse the table and later Kuroko now lying down due her tiredness and also wound she suffer . But when Sasuke want to landed final blow . All of a sudden unknown cloaked figure rescue her while the other figure immobilized Sasuke. Later the two figure leaving the area.

The one who carrying Kuroko said, " Guess Naruto-sama is right. That Uchiha really not show respect to female . " The other one said, " Can't be helped. It was Uchiha curse. That made any Uchiha always looking down everyone not in his/her clan. Granted only Itachi , Mikoto and Ran Uchiha not affected with that curse." . The first said, " Sounds like my clan . Though thanks to Naruto-sama, we managed to break free from our troublesome personality. And he also make your jerk personality out, Kazuma." The second one who now known as Kazuma said, " Shut Up, Ayano. You are the one make me exiled from my clan just because I cannot using fire jutsu." Ayano retorted, " Please, you should blame Clan tradition. At least now Naruto-sama assign you as one of his elite guard while I just being new clan and forced to arranged alone my clan and He placed my clan in outskirts of village." Kazuma said, " Maybe he wanted your clan being humble as Naruto-sama really despise arrogant individual like you. Anyway how about children and another people in that orphanage ?" Ayano said, " I already taken care it. Fuma cla also helped me to escort them. And they will surprise when they see their new home was better than old one." Kazuma smirked ," Well let's go. Naruto-sama will be happy we got new recruit for village."

To be Continued.


	24. Chapter 24

_**For last reviews I'm realized I'm added too much random elements , Well that's my fault but I cannot resist temptation for doing that and someone right it probably ended as fansevice story though I actually never intend this will be serious story cause I made it for my own pleasure so It's okay if you don't like it and that's right I'm just realize that harem was too much so I'm already considered to reduce Naruto harem member but his harem still many so here is**_

 _ **Naruto harem : Naruto (fixed):**_ _ **Naruko , Minami , Kira (OC) , FemHaku , Koyuki , Shion , Shizuka , Hotaru , Ino , Anko , Samui , Fuuka , Mikoto , Ran (OC) , Tsunade (removing Sara, Shizune, Guren , and Koyuki as found out ther relationship is more like siblings especially Shizune and Koyuki and I probably won't added Lost Tower Movie and capturing Sanbi arc in my fic)**_

 _ **Menma : Kurotsuchi, Yugito ,Fu ,Hinata , (remove Toki and Haruna as they don't have significant role )**_

Continue Story (After this chapter Shippuden will be started)

Naruto just finished reading new report from Ayano Kannagi and Kazuma Yagami which told him Sasuke Uchiha wanted to killed A rank Samurai called Kuroko Hasegawa. But the two managed to knocked out the Uchiha and they not only bring Kuroko but also dozen of children and some adults which revealed from orphanage which managed by Kuroko. Kuroko worked as Kendo instructor and also have her own vegetable garden as their living for the sake of the orphans. Naruto impressed as he found that woman was really noble due of her kindness to children. He then told all of his ninja to treating Kuroko and her companion like his family .

Later Kuroko awaken and when she asked where is she, Naruto who already In her room said she was in Uzushio which made Kuroko accused Naruto to kidnapping her but when Naruto told everything . Kuroko quickly apologized and feeling grateful as his people also bring the children there and Naruto assured Kuroko the children actually fine so she doesn't need to worry and later Naruto asked her to stay in Uzu with the children for better life which Kuroko answered him, she must asked the children opinion first. And as Naruto predicted , Children and adults who lived in Kuroko trying to persuaded Kuroko so all of them will be settled in Uzu. Kuroko said to Naruto she cannot accept this without doing nothing. Naruto then asked her to work as kenjutsu teacher in his academy which agreed by said woman and turned out some of children wanted enter Ninja academy while the rest enter civilian academy. The remaining adults decided work as farmer and lumberjack as Naruto said there was so many empty land and many forest.(Though Naruto will abuse his Mokuton to recreate forest again LOL)

Meanwhile Sasuke just wake up after unconscious . He found himself at familiar room where he stay in Orochimaru hideout. He sensed two familiar chakra signature near him, Orochimaru and Kabuto. Orochimaru said, " kukukuku, finally waking up Sasuke-kun. And you are right Kabuto. There is a chance Sasuke lost though he is not beaten by Kuroko." Kabuto said, " There is why I send some of our ninja to keep eye to Sasuke. Who knows probably Konoha will retrieve him if they somehow appeared. After all River country is not far from Konoha and Some Konoha shinobi regularly patrollong there. But something concerned me Orochimaru-sama. " Orochimaru surprised when he heard what Kabuto said and getting curious that. " Care to explain , Kabuto?" Kabuto then explain, " I wonder why after knocked Sasuke out , the two cloaked ninja just bring Kuroko out there. It seems someone interested to Kuroko for some reason." Orochimaru raised eyebrow hearing this since actually Kuroko is just A rank Shinobi and beside her extraordinary kenjutsu ability and her wind affinity. Nothing special from her. Or perhaps there is something more from that Kuroko.

Orochimaru smirked, " Interesting why there is unknown party interested to Kuroko-chan. But for now ." Orochimaru turned his attention to Sasuke, " Sasuke-kun, for now I must increase your training regiment. While you managed to beat Kuroko but you fail return with her bounty prize and what worse because your carelessness, you let two nobody knocked you down and I won't hear your excuses. If you easily knocked out by surprise attack like that, how can you expecting yourself to kill Itachi?" Orochimaru sounded disappointed. Sasuke himself doesn't like lectured . But Orochimaru has a point . If he easily knocked out despite how tired he is. How he beat Itachi and Itachi stronger than his ambusher . Sasuke responded, " Fine, just give me more training Orochimaru." Orochimaru grinned and said, "Fine, Sasuke-kun let's go . Kukukukuku." And later Orochimari going to his training ground followed by Sasuke.

And let's turned our attention to Konoha Naruko, Minami and Menma now currently training in one of Naruto training chamber. Granted even they are family they still need to pay as Naruto cannot show favoritism. Good thing the cost was reasonable as they just need to pay 100 ryo per hour and granted they got full 2 days training while the rest 2 hours can used to every hour they can use simulator room . Different from training room . They don't need to pay for enter simulation room though they only able use it every week as Naruto place safety lock to avoid excessive injury for anyone to use that room.

And the triplets choose to try Normal level as they finally conquer easy level. They hoped can beat their niichan as Naruto completed Chaos level. And even Minato and Kushina only able to complete Hard and it was barely since all of their body getting bruise since the higher the level your wound getting more real due handicap Naruto put as you cannot use Chakra in this room. But the triplets found something interesting in that room. Naruto somehow put some seal which made someone ho cannot feel something (emotionless) will gain almost nothing as Naruto wanted everyone feeling excited when they try this simulation room. Of course certain warhawk fumed as he send some of his ROOT to train there but doesn't show significant progress . True they getting stronger but the result is not really good as they just slightly stronger. Danzo actually wanted to protest but choose not to as Naruto probably will be suspicious as his ROOT ANBU should be disbanded and if he complain Naruto can bring this issue to Minato and entire council which will make Danzo in big trouble.

Naruko, Minami and Menma decided to conquer same stage, Battle Of Tong Gate as Cao Cao forces. And they really enjoying doing asskicking of grunt soldier o Allied forces. The three of them decided using unique weapons. Naruko use Wang Yi Trishula, Minami using Guo Jia Orb Scepter and Menma using Xu Huang Great Axe. And they finished the battle in just 52 minutes or 8 minutes before time over. And since anyone complete Normal level and above (Hard and Chaos) will gain a prize. Three of them getting 500 gold coins each which worth five hundred thousand ryo. The three determined to clear Chaos level as they will gain 5000 gold coins or 5 million ryo. But no one can finish Chaos level till now . And Hard level only give them 1500 gold coins (Guess how much in Ryo)

Meanwhile , Rikimaru , Ayame and so many ninja troops already gathered in open field while Naruto also there to gave war speech before all of them march to Silver Country. Inside Naruto fumed as he just hear Fire Daimyo and Wind Daimyo gave their blessing to invade Silver Country as they cannot tolerate what Silver Daimyo do and Kazekage Gaara already prepared path and will act as backup. Naruto himself won't join as Rikimaru already told him not involved more than that as Naruto already doing more than he should.

And few days later, The Azuma fleet finally at river which was way to enter Silver Country . Gaara already send Maki and hundred of Suna Shinobi as backup. But Rikimaru and Ayame all of a sudden said, " We will investigate the bamboo forest as this forest was too suspicious So we will check out and cleaning hidden trap while you all will sail silently and keep alert to your surroundings." Which nodded by all of ninjas.

Later Rikimaru and Ayame accompanied by some of elite ninjas slowly killing all of Burning Dawn ninjas until they meet the leader of Burning Dawn ambush unit which called Byakko. Contrary to his name. Byakko was small man which ride large white tiger . Rikimaru then fight Byakko while Ayame fight the white Tiger . And they defeated both of them easily and later they keep walking through the bamboo forest until they stop in the cavern. Later they split as Ayame will infiltrate he cave as according from information they goy from Byakko. Kagami fleet hidden in that cave which made them split task. Ayame will infiltrated the fleet to disrupt the order while Rikimaru led Uzu fleet to destroy them.

Ayame then infiltrated the main ship of Kagami fleet which called Fire Demon and infiltrated that ship. Ayame slowly killed the Burning Dawn ninja and she later found out some of Kurotengu ninja also there. ' Damn it, Uzukage-sama must be informed about this as Kurotengu was Uzukage-sama enemy.' Rikimaru and Ayame actually also has been given additional task by Naruto if they encounter Kurotengu ninja just kill them as Kurotengu was greedy organization and don't deserved mercy. Naruto also told both Azuma ninja if they found higher up member which can be recognized by unique motif of their mask instead normal black tengu . Naruto already gave them 2 example Golden Vulture and Clown Vulture. For clown vulture . Naruto capture him while he was in Hoshigakure but since he just the lower commander and doesn't know vital information beside common one. Naruto already killed him and burned the body while he keep the mask.

Ayame keep searching and she met another higher up of Burning Dawn , Genbu. Genbu was bulky man which have height bout 1,5 times then adult Akimichi and 2 times bodymass and armed with twin fish shaped rod. Different from her fight before Ayame actually meet troube as Genbu is really overwhelmed enemy and he overpowering Ayame . His attack and defense almost not give opening to Ayame. But later Ayame noticed due of his massive body he actually have certain interval every he attacking with his rod. And when the time was right. Ayame stab Genbu stomach and later stab again to his heart which made Genbu finally death. Ayame then continuing her searching to Tatsumaru and if possible Kurotengu higher up member.

Meanwhile Rikimaru who already back to fleet finally lead the fleet to face off Kagami fleet and start doing warship battle While the Azuma ninjas fighting Burning Dawn ninja and some of Silver country soldier who influenced by Kagami . Rikimaru start swimming through the river and later he fought the frontline commander Suzaku . Rikimaru and Suzaku fought and turned out they in same class and cannot overpower each other . But later Rikimaru won as his spirit and will to liberate Silver Country overcome Suzaku tenacity. But before his death Suzaku told Rikimaru . even he managed to beat Kagami he still lose as Rikimaru won this battle for nothing and when he is already near his end he laughing maniacally until he really death.

And turned to Ayame , she managed to reach Fire Demon Cabin and encounter Tatsumaru the traitor. And Ayame found out shocking fact, Tatsumaru actually suffering amnesia which made him attacking Rikimaru and killed Shiunsai the last Azuma clan head. But when he regain his memories he found himself fall in love to Kagami. Tatsumaru said to Ayame, " I'm already choose my path . I'll stay with Kagami. How about you Ayame?" Ayame replied, " Even you in amnesia while you killed Shiunsai-sensei, I won't forgive you, You betray us and traitor shall be punished accordingly." And both of them then clashing each other with their signature weapon. Ayame with her kodachi 'Onibi' while Tatsumaru with his wakizashi ' Izayoi' Both of them clashed each other as they fight for their own reasons. Ayame because Tatsumaru for betraying her and clan while Tatsumaru because he loves Kagami despiter she doing bad thing but as old said, "Loves make you blind' And after few clashes Ayame disarmed Tatsumaru and pointed her kodachi to Tatsumaru. Tatsumaru said, " What are you waiting for? Finish me off !" But Ayame stutter hearing that but later Tatsumaru grab the edge of Ayame kodachi and stabbed himself right on his heart and ended his life. Ayame then realized Tatsumaru already prepared to die

And later Rikimaru who killing most of Burning Dawn ninja later rendezvous with Ayame who sit beside Tatsumaru corpses. Rikimaru said to Ayame he will fought Kagami now , but before he walking off, Ayame threw Izayoi to Rikimaru so he will use it instead Rikimaru normal ninjato. And Rikimaru walking around the ship until he arrive at Kabuki stage and saw Kabuki dance doing play alone. Later the Kabukki dancer replaced by tough looking woman which wearing blue samurai armor and in her left waist attached seathed nodachi. Kagami said to Rikimaru " I won't need my sword to defeat you just like I beat you before." Rikimaru replied , " I'll show you, how much I'm progressed fromlast time we clashed Kagami." And later Rikimaru charging toward Kagami with Izayoi while Kagami calmly evaded it and sometimes parrying Rikimaru attack with her dagger. Sometimes she also threw shuriken to make Rikimaru struggled but Rikimaru countering it by shuriken too. Both of them clashing and looks like their battle not awhile until Kagami feeling she cannot holding back anymore as she threw her dagger and later unsheathed her nodachi. And this time it turned out to pure sword fight as Kagami no longer using her ninja tools like poison senbon needles and shuriken. Rikimaru concluded se was running out of item which made her using her nodachi.

But since Rikimaru now stronger due of Naruto training, Rikimaru managed to overwhelm Kagami and the ruthless woman then kicked out by Rikimaru and he also made her immobilized and lied down But Kagami later said, " I may die , but my dream will continues as long someone agree me ninja should be their own lord while you just following order from your lord or your kage how foolish." Rikimaru replied ," I thought it better become foolish I that's mean I can save innocent people from your madness. Farewell Kagami." With that Rikimaru going back to his fleet and later Ayame followed him and what most surprising Naruto was already there with them. " Naruto said, " I take our business finished, Rikimaru, Ayame?" Rikimaru and Ayame nodded and after few sconds Ayame said, " Naruto-sama I and Rikimaru encounter some of Kurotengu ninjas but I cannot found the leader as we just encounter the grunts." Naruto only nodded and later he yelled, " Okay prepare to fire arrows . Kagami now is dead and we shall not let her remnants still alive as they made their decision to defy the true Silver Daimyo, Princess Kiku. " After that said barrage of thousand fire arrows launched and hitting entire Kagami fleet and the large fleet later burned into ashes.

Afterwards , Majority of Azuma clan going back to Silver Country as now the legitimate Daimyo , Princess Kiku Matsunoshin , true heir of late Daimyo, Gohda Matsunoshin taking the leadership of Silver Country with Ayame returned as her personal bodyguard and close friend. Rikimaru himself decided to stay in Uzu with few of clansmen to continuing served Naruto.

And few weeks later. Naruto just finished his meeting with council and clan heads . Now ninja clan who being settled in Uzu was Uzumaki, Fuma, Azuma, Kannagi , Kamizuru. Kannagi clan was clan who have magnificent skill for their fie manipulation even surpass Uchiha . But turned out they also filled by arrogant bigots though the arrogance of Uchiha still worse but still annoying. That's why Naruto disciplined entire clan (except very few ones) including their current clan heads Genma Kannagi by forcefully kicked out their arrogance which made all of them now getting humble though the Kannagi Heiress Ayano still keep her bad attitude , But at least she now more humble than before.

And for Kamizuru clan, turned out they was Earth country native which mean they are Iwa ninja and also have deep rivalry with Aburame clan in Konoha. The reason why Kamizuru have that hatred because their bee is weaker than Aburame Kikaichu beetle which made Nidaime Tsuchikage banished them. And this hatred keep continuing when current Kamizuru heiress, Suzumebachi encounter Shino. Both of them dueled but before their duel finish Naruto interrupt the fight and later offer Suzumebachi to join his village. Turned out the reason Suzumebachi fight Shino because she wanted going back to Iwa but Ansince Naruto offer place to Uzu , Suzumebachi accept Naruto offer while Shino himself leaving without any word (Inside Shino glad as he doesn't like unnecessary battle because some past grudge since it must be the most illogically thing in Shino POV) . Kamizuri clan then showed they ability as expert bee keeper which made Uzu as Honeybee farm which will be produce high quality honey as they place honeybee farm near large flower garden and also most of Uzu still dominated by Jungle.

After finished his meeting as usual Naruto walking around in his village as his paperwork already finished . He then visit some building which was where his friends from Koihime world reside. Naruto actually ordered them to training especially Ren, Miyabi, and Shia as they are fighter in the group while he give some basic self defense lesson for Yue , Ei and Nenene. At first Yue disagreed to train as she doesn't like to harm people but Naruo said to her in his world people like her will be easily killed as it either killed or being killed and Naruto also asked if Yue just wanted being burden for her vassals. Hearing that make Yue has her own thought, ' I may not like fighting, but Naruto-sama is right. If this continuing , I will be only burden for Ei-chan, Ren , Nenene, Miyabi and Shia . I should know I cannot relying of then too much. Cause there is a chance I will be alone and in my own.' And later Yue continuing her self defense training and her progress made Naruto impressed.' It seems she finally opened her eyes and realize sometimes she will be on her own and cannot always relying people. True we cannot stand firm on our own . But if we don't have will to stand , why should bother to protect people if you cannot protect yourself. Well at least you can hold on your own until help coming.' Naruto also watched Ei and Nenene While Ei showing promise, in Nenene case she always doing bad as her forte was strategist.

Naruto who saw that only shook his head but he also saw Nenene also will not being burden for another people. True she and Ren was one package, Ren as muscle while Nenene was brain. Bu still he little strategist doesn't want impose . SO she asked Naruto to gave her special training so at least she can defend herself. Naruto only said, " Okay I will help you but you must know my training is heavy and if I see you doesn't show any development, I'll stop training. Are you understand." Nenene replied, " Yes sensei." And with that Nenene special training begun.

Now lets turned our attention to Shouji (Naruto clone) in Eroworld. He now encounter the fugitive of Manyuu clan, Chifuusa Manyuu who ran away with her loyal servant Kaede. Chifusa then explained to Shouji the reason she ran because she cannot take anymore about injustice which happened in that country due of ridiculous law which declared by Shogunate Tokugawa, ' Breasts mean everything.' . Chifusa also told him she forced to fight her older sister Kagefusa and resulted by absorbing her breasts. Shouji while look impassive inwardly he laughing so hard, ' Seriously ninja technique which can absorb someone breast and make it their own. Though the Chifusa chick boobs is actually larger than normal actually enough for good proof .' Shouji then told Chifusa while she have good goal but he said he wanted to change government as in order to make everyone being equal was changing the ridiculous law and Shouji warn Chifusa they probably ended as enemy as Manyuu clan was the source of the problems. That made Chifusa struggled as while she want to change the world but she didn't thought she probably ended fight with her family and will be resulted death in both of their sides. Shouji who saw Chifusa being struggled only said to her to trust her feelings and emotion but she also must think logically and when she made decision she must stand firm so she won't regret anything she choose.

Later that night Shouji found out some of Manyuu clan assassin which consisted of three large breasted female wanted to assassinate Chifusa. At first the three assassins exposing their breasts to distract Shoui but it make Shouji mad and killed all of them instead and leaving no traces. Shouji then thought, ' I hope you can wait a bit longer boss. I must help Chifusa-chan inn order to change the country or maybe just conquer it.'

And back to Naruto , He already got mental message from his clone and only nodded sign he understand his clone got big trouble to conquer the country. True his clone while have half of his power , it will be better not doing anything that will attract unwanted attention. Naruto now only hoped his clone can keep going.

And currently Naruto just got new information from his spy network.. It was said one of Akatsuki member , Kakuzu the five hearts missing nin from Takigakure doing some illegal business with greedy merchant called Echigoya. Echigoya is reside in Milk country neighborhood of Tea country . He also hired some of Tengu ninja as his bodyguard made Naruto smirked as finally he probably got some good intel about Kurotengu. He then summoned Rikimaru and Kazuma Yagami and assign them to interrogate and killed Echigoya if he doesn't want to cooperate. The reason Naruto issuing killing order because Echigoya also slave trader and rapist which crime Naruto really despised off.

And after Naruto send them off Naruto once again doing his paperwork and later one of his brides Anko suddenly appeared and glomped him. Anko attire still same as before only instead fishnet suit she now wear sports bra beneatch her trench coat and in her forehead attached Uzu Hitai-ate and since Uzu rarely take prisoner Anko getting bored and started to miss forest of Death as her playground. True Uzu have similar place , Forest of spirits which filled by more dangerous creature but since Nruto give limited access to there , Anko cannot enter it easily as she need permission from Naruto and also the snake lady have feeling That forest is more dangerous and ,ade her doesn't ant stayed too long inside there. And now here she was

"Na-ru-to-kun , Can you just leave your clones to doing your paperwork while both of us going date and making out later beside Hotaru-chan still in mission to searching her clans memento while Shizune recently back to Konoha as she will complete her training with Tsunade-sama." Naruto only sighed saw her antics and said, " Okay , Anko-chan . We will dating .Just give me a seconds." And later Naruto and Anko now walking around the village, eating dango , sparing together and later doing makeout session (will write lemon in extra)

Now let's return to Konoha a bit, Jiraiya now talking to Minato about Naruto. Jiraiya said, " Minato, you must help me convince Naruto so he wanted to sign Toad summon. If I'm not doing that then I will be removed from summoner list." Minato only frowned his sensei saying something like that. He now regretting why he followed prophecy which made them neglecting his son for the triplets. True, Naruto already forgave them but Kakashi and Jiraiya. Minato now just found out when he visited Mt Myoboku with Jiraiya and turned out the prophecy was really vague as it never stated either Naruko, Minami and Menma as Child of Prophecy. The reason Jiraiya concluded it was them because they hold Kyuubi while Naruto is not. Of course Minato cannot avoid wrath of elder toads as he was followed his sensei words like puppy. That's why Minato actually wanted to leave his sensei to doing it himself. " Why not you, Jiraiya-sensei? You are great Toad Sage and my teacher . So you should be the one who convince him right?" Minato said casually as he want to see how his sensei convince Naruto to sign Toad contract despite his eldest son have two summoning contract (Phoenix and Tiger)

"Don't play a fool of me Minato. You know my relationship with Naruto is really bad even he doesn't ant to talk to me and when he saw me he stared me as he disgusted to me." Jiraiya yelled to Minato though inwardly he afraid Minato won't help him convince Naruto. Minato only shrugged it as he retorted back, " And whose fault it is in first place? True it was our fault and we responsible for that. But at least when Naruto mentioned the condition so he can forgive us , you decided not take it just because you doesn't want to stop your supposed research and top prophecy crap as what Naruto said." Jiraiya only fumed and now cannot hold his anger anymore." WHAT !? NOW YOU SOUNDED LIKE NARUTO. YOU WANT TO SAID THAT PROPHECY WAS FLUKE." Minato said, " C'mon sensei. Fukasaku-sam already told us the prophecy never references to either Naruko, Minami and Menma . And yet you jumped to conclusion the prophecy pointed to either of three just because they holding Kyuubi while Naruto not. And look what happened now? At least The children ,Kushina and Tsunade managed to fulfill Naruto condition though I' a bit late but still better while you and Kakashi don't make the effort."

" And make me stop writing my book? NO! NO! it won't be happened. I can fulfill everything even Naruto wanted my own bank account I'll give him. But not that . Not my research. It's F-I-N-A-L. . Do you understand Minato." Knowing his sensei won't giving up as he was really stubborn old man he Yondaime said," Fine then I won't help you. You are on your all I don't want face Kushina wrath as she will killed me if I make Naruto hated us just like before and I won't do it as I don't want my eldest son hated me again while we just reunited again for last 3 years." Jiraiya only slumped down as he was denied by his own student. " Okay , Minato. Fine. I'll do it myself. But when Naruto killed me just don't blame me I'm not warned you." Minato chuckled as his sensei threat is futile. " You are being dramatic , sensei. Naruto won't killed you. Torture you? Maybe. Killed you? No . He won't going that far. Though probably you will face Anko as when Kushina read letter from her since Kushi-chan was Anko teacher. She told her since Uzu still not held captive . She growing bored as she only interrogate and torturing enemy when she doing mission and Naruto rarely send her in mission as Naruto placed her as Interrogation and Torture Head Division. Cannot blame her though."

Jiraiya now paled as he imagine if Naruto pissed when he saw him and send the toad sage to certain snake lady ."Ok, Minato. I guess I 'll trying to convince Naruto alone. Maybe Menma will help me since Naruko and Minami obviously won't (You know why). Minato shrugged. " Well I'll just say good luck sensei."

Meanwhile Naruko, Minami and Menma now helping their oniichan /aniki genin team. Naruko helping Printemps , Minami assist BiBi , and last Menma going to tutor LilyWhite. They are doing this because Hayate, Yugao and Genma asked their all of them take day off for 2 days due of their lengthy C rank mission. Granted they guarding merchant group from Fire Capital to Wheat Capital and for entire months they don't meet anything excite them and one conclusion it was the most boring C rank mission. (even though not lengthy as another C rank mission which can last 2-3 months) So the three jounin asked Hokage to take days off even just one day but Minato gave them 3 days . The Yondaime also wanted to see his younger children capability in case they wanted to become Jounin sensei . And this was good opportunity to see they are fit or not .

And first Naruko who trained Honoka, Kotori and Hanayo. She was surprised when Honoka actually was armed with a pair of sai as she never saw Honoka carrying it. Honoka then reveal because she sealed it in storage seal in her right arm. She also reveal she learned fuinjutsu and already reach level 3 from max lv 15. (Naruto already reach level maximum) . And for Kotori turned out due of her great control of wind , she able to levitating for awhile . For Hanayo herself, she was enigma as she using blowpipe and while she is medic she also excel in silent assassination though she using her blowpipe to launch poisonous dart to her enemies. Granted when they spar Hanayo only using paralyzer type . And while Naruko managed to avoid it. Still it was dangerous. Naruko thought, ' Ni wonder onii-chan said this is his best genin teams.'

And Minami she saw Eri was really show she was worthy being leader of BiBi as she can control her teammates especially Nico who always look enthusiastic. While Nico is proficient in kenjutsu but turned out she cannot keep down her voice as she easily excited which remain Minami to certain green spandex wearing ninja. (Meanwhile in Training ground 9 certain green spandex wearer with bowl cut sneezing when he was doing push up and he shouted, " Ooh I lost my counts due my unyouthful sneezing. Ok I shall retry from beginning." Which made certain long haired and pale eyed man and bun haired girl facepalmed when they saw their former teammates antics.) Maki herself prove she able to defending herself despite being medic nin as he managed to hold her own against Minami for awhile .

And for Menma case, well. At least Nozomi , Umi and Rin is decent. But their gap is really diferent since Rin was the weakest as Nozomi and Umi really god in their specialty . Menma actually though her cat partner will be like Inuzuka but turned out sometimes Kuroyuri can be uncooperative with her master as both of them always fighting which made Menma facepalmed. Menma thought, ' No wonder aniki said this team need extra attention.'

And this continuing until day 3 when finally Hayate, Yugao and Genma finally back to action. After that the three siblings leaving and they will asked their father to let them have day off before going action again.

Back to Naruto. Naruto now once again doing his daily paperwork while he now talk to himself." Two months just two months before Akatsuki moving to capture bijuu and according from my spy. They will move to capture Gaara in Suna and later Yugito nii , the Nibi Jinchuriki in Kumo. And since Yagura was dead . Probably , I should prevent Sanbi capture attempt. And now let's read again about Rikimaru last mission about Echigoya assassination." Naruto already know Echigoya doing some business with Kakuzu from Akatsuki since Kakuzu somehow supplying drugs and Echigoya was one of his agents while the merchant himself also have some minor connection to Kurotengu . Thanks to Kazuma actually Echigoya was easy to scared as he leaked information Kurotengu currently building weapon which have some capability of bijuudama only it was only half and to doing that they need some strong energy resources which called Luminotight. Naruto actually found out Star of Hoshigakure was part of it while Naruto already sealed it off with another meteor .But Naruto knew there was so much that Luminotight stone separated. And Kurotengu also already collecting some. Naruto actually considering to attract Kurotengu action but ignored it as while he can take on army his village won't be hold off due of massive size army which made Naruto decided to eliminated them slowly.

But Naruto also found out Kurotengu also trying to influence children from remoted village to join their cause. Naruto found out how low they are and angry also he hoped to gave them justice with Akatsuki later. ' Just wait Kurotengu your time will coming soon.'

To Be continued.

Extra : Intimacy with snake mistress (NB : It will be contain lemon so rookies keep out)

After finish his dating session with Anko. Naruto now already back to his mansion and both of them take a bath together as they now lover. They brushing and cuddling each other until they finally finished and going to their respective bedroom. And inside his bedroom , Naruto already remove all of his clothes let only singlet and his dark blue boxer (I won't let Naruto wear orange in my story it eyesore in my POV) Later he is going to sleep but he not realize Anko following him and masked her presence as Naruto too tired to sensing anyone and no one able to enter his mansion except his precious people. Anko then smirked, ' Now it's my chance.' Thought her while she walked forward and reached for Naruto.

Not long after, Naruto began to slowly awaken, only to find out his hand and his feet tied to the bed. But Naruto knew who doing that, " ANKO, what are you thinking?" Naruto yelled only to heard feminine giggling and he looked to see Anko walking toward him wearing her signature trench coat only to zipped instead opened.

"Can't move Naruto-kun?" Anko asked but it heard more like teasing instead asking. "No I can't , Can you let me out of these restraints" . Anko asked and then wild grin appeared o Anko face. "No, I don't think I will." She replied. "Wait, why you…" Before Naruto finished Anko unzipped and threw her tench coat revealing she wore nothing underneath it

Naruto eyes now boggled and looked like popped out from his face and he blushed at his fiancée gorgeous body. From her smooth skin, her flat abdomen on slender waist with curvy hips, her slender long legs and the best of it was, her melon sized breasts which made Naruto member hardened from the sight.

Anko who saw this smirked and start teasing him, " Like what you see, Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded and later Anko slowly crawled on top of Naruto and began grab his member to tease him more. And for Naruto this was torture , she had him heavily aroused and now she was practically molesting him and he unable to do anything about it. Naruto then struggled trying to escape from his restraints and Anko only giggled seductively as she knew there was no way he could get out as he really tired now.

" Anko-chan please let me out from these restraints and let me go so I can move." Naruto pleaded and Anko now decided he had suffered enough as the blond started look in pain. "Okay , Naruto. But only if you agree to have sex with me ." Anko stated. "Okay, I'll do anything you ask , just let me go please." Replied Naruto as Anko now untied his hands and feet so he now can move freely again.

Naruto then thrust his member toward Anko crotch despite his boxers still on. He then sneaked his hands up Anko's body and began to squeeze her ample breasts. He then move his head to her left breast and began too suck her nipple. Anko moaned in pleasure as Naruto nibbling her nipple and this caused Anko pussy wetten up due of arousal. The scent reached naruto who smirked as he continued to grope, suck and tease her breasts.

Anko retaliated by slid her righ hand down Naruto's boxer shorts and began to stroke his cock which now hardened like steel and felt painfully trapped inside his boxers. Naruto quickly removed hos boxers to ease his pains and full exposing his ten inch member to Anko who smirked at the size of it. Anko then gipped his manhood and began to jerk his off.

Naruto moaned at how smooth and warm her touch as Anko use her left hand to stroke his cock while using her right hand to toy with his balls. She then blew on both testicles making Naruto moaned in pleasure. She then opened her mouth and seallow Naruto member as far down her throat as possible. Naruto then threw his head back in complete exstasy. Anko continued to keep sucking Naruto cock . She then removed his cock from her throat and later moved her chest closer to his cock and enclosed it between her cleavage.

Naruto moaned in pleasure at the feling of soft melons on his manhood as Anko began to moving her boobs on Naruto member. Anko then placed her mouth back over the top halp of Naruto cock and started to suck it again. Naruto felt like he was in heaven due to combined feelings of Anko cleavage and her warm mouth on his member. Naruto soon feel himself about to coming any second and began to moaned loudly to warn Anko. Anko got the message and began bobbing her head up and down faster while running her tongue around his member.

Later Naruto released a thick and creamy semen into her mouth. Anko swallow plentiful amount of the semen and released his cock from her mouth. Naruto sat up and looked to see Anko wiping semen off her breast with her hands and sucking it off her fingers in a sensual way. "Hmmm, that tasty, Naruto-kun." Said Anko. "Thanks, Anko-chan. And now let me returning the favor." Replied Naruto who laid Anko on her back and spread her leg apart.

Naruto lowered his head to saw the purple haired woman's pussy . He used his finger to spread her folds apart to see wall of pure wetness which made him grinned. Naruto then began licking her pussy which made Anko moaned in pleasure . Naruto heard Anko's moan and all it did was spur him on as he continued to tease her fold. He then sneaked his left hand up her body and began to rub her breasts and this only raise her arousal and make her wetter.

Anko whimpered as Naruto began to rub her tits and she placed her hands over his to help him fondling her boobs raising her arousal even more. Anko by now screaming In pure ecstasyas not only Naruto continuously grope her breasts, but by now he buried his whole mouth into her pussy. Anko felt herself closer to her climax with each passing second. Naruto sensing this continuing to work his tongue inside her while giving her breast quick rubbing every few seconds. Finally pleasure become too much for Anko as her orgasm hit her as she released her inner fluid onto Naruto tongue.

Naruto licked every crevice of Anko womanhood to able to get all of her delicious creamy fluids. Naruto planted last kiss on Anko womanhood before sitting up to look into her eyes. So how wast that Anko-chan?" Naruto asked only get replied by lust filled kiss from the snake mistress. "That was most amazing thing I've ever felt Naruto-kun." Anko replied. "Well then ready for some more fun." Naruto asked. "Definitely yes." Anko replied with smirk.

The next moment Anko stood in front of the bed with her hands on it. She then looked back at Naruto and enticingly shook her rear at him. Naruto got behind Anko and began to tease the violet-haired woman by rubbing the head of his member on her folds making her blush in the process. Naruto then gave Anko a playful swat on the ass as he slid himself inside of Anko taking away her virginity in the process. Naruto moaned loudly at how warm and tight her innards felt while Anko did likewise with how big he was and from the temporary pain she felt from the loss of her virginity.

When Naruto felt Anko relax her hips he began to thrust into Anko. Anko held onto the bed as tightly as possible as her body rocked back and forth with each thrust. Naruto and Anko breathed heavily as Naruto rammed his length into her womanhood. Anko's breasts jiggled and her plump ass smacked against his crotch as he pounded into her relentlessly.

Naruto reached forward and cupped Anko's jiggling tits and began to fondle and pinch them. Anko moaned as her mounds were teased by the blonde as his cock slammed into her pussy. Anko turned her head to face Naruto and pressed her lips against his. Cerulean eyes met brown pupil less ones as Naruto continued to send his cock jetting into her pussy. Anko then reached up and cupped her breasts and once again began helping Naruto fondle them. Anko moaned into Naruto's mouth and their tongues violently clashed as Naruto sent his hips flying into her ass.

Naruto and Anko soon separated lips and moaned once more as Anko's pussy milked his cock with every thrust inward. Naruto let out a lustful growl as his manhood pistoned into her womanhood. With a final movement of his hips, Anko's pussy constricted around Naruto's cock causing his cock to spasm sending a burst of semen into her hungry womb. Naruto released Anko's breasts and pulled out of her allowing her to fall forward. He then gathered her up into his arms and nuzzled her affectionately.

"Fuck that was awesome!" Naruto exclaimed to Anko who smiled. "Well awesome is definitely one way to describe it that's for sure." Anko replied "Up for another round Anko-Chan." asked Naruto who agreed without the slightest hesitation.

Naruto then began to back Anko into a corner as the two kissed and Anko slowly ran her left leg along his leg before hooking it around his hip. Naruto then wrapped his arms around her waist as he slid himself into her once again. Anko whimpered as Naruto began a new round of thrusts into her. Anko's eyes were closed tightly and she wrapped her other leg around his waist and locked her ankles together as Naruto vigorously pounded into her. Naruto smiled at Anko who really looked like she was enjoying herself which gave Naruto even more of an incentive to continue driving his length into her warmth.

Sweat poured from both of their bodies as Anko continued to ride the force of Naruto's thrusts. Anko pressed her breasts against his muscular chest as she began playfully nibbling away at his neck. Naruto moaned at the feeling of Anko's sharp canines on his neck and all this did was make him pummel into her faster and harder than before. Anko bucked her hips in response to this as her crotch repeatedly tapped his crotch.

Anko finally met her success as a bright red hickey appeared on Naruto's neck as her walls twisted on his member once again firing yet another burst of semen into her pussy. Naruto released Anko's waist and the two collapsed onto the bed sweaty and panting. Anko then framed Naruto's face and smiled at him. "Naruto-Kun you really are unbelievable." Anko sighed. "I guess so and it looks like I'm still hard." Naruto said and Anko looked down at his member that, sure enough was still hard and she comically rolled her eyes. "Why don't we finish this up?" Anko seductively asked. "Works for me." said Naruto.

Anko then laid Naruto on his back and she slowly lowered herself onto his cock one again. Naruto moaned at this as he began to thrust into her curvy form once again. Anko's eyes rolled into the back of her head and Naruto chuckled as the attractive violet-haired woman rode his length. Naruto snaked his hands up Anko's body and began to once again grope her breasts. He then sat up and brought his face up to her chest and began to suck on her tits. Anko held his face close to her chest as he continued to suckle her tits all the while continuing to slam his cock into her pussy. Naruto then moved his mouth from Anko's chest up to her throat and began to nibble away at her throat just as she had done to him earlier.

Anko bit her lip and groaned in pleasure as Naruto gnawed at her throat while continuing to pump his member into her core. Naruto eventually succeeded in leaving a hickey on her neck as he pounded into her one final time and her warmth coiled on him once again causing an orgasm stronger than the last two for both of them. Naruto pulled out of Anko one last time and pulled the sheets over their still warm bodies and he shared one last deep kiss with her.

 _ **That's for lemon with Anko . Next chapter will be startin of Shippuden arc and please wait I probably added some 'just passing by character again' LOL . (Please don't take this story seriously after all)**_


	25. Chapter 25

Okay review first

 _ **Animaman: You got a point but I only able to read Koyuki and for Anko reason maybe I will added some short background bit it will be not until later and thanks for reminded me about Kakashi I will do something for him later**_

Continue story

Naruto Sima Uzumaki Namikaze the Shodaime Uzukage of Uzushiogakure just recently got letter from one of his fiancée Kira Terumi. Beside told how much Kira miss him, she also told Utakata Rokubi Jinchuriki already back to Kiri after exiling himself due of Kiri Blood Mist event. Utakata actually knew something wrong happened to Yagura as He knew Yagura bijuu, Sanbi was silent type and don't like involved or make conflict as Sanbi was reserved bijuu. While Kaguya clan rebellion make him a bit paranoid but it won't be enough to make Yagura issuing order to Bloodline Purging. And also after Utakata arrived, Kira aunt , Mei the Godaime Mizukage also found Yagura journal book . Yagura wrote himself actually being controlled and the reason he wrote this because the controlling effect somehow getting weaker for certain times. He also wrote he actually knew someone who control him but doesn't know the identity. All he knew the one who controlling him was someone from Uchiha cause he saw Sharingan before he lost consciousness.

And after reading Kira letter Naruto just found out probably the one who controlling Yagura also the same person who unleash Kyubi to Konoha 18 years ago. Naruto also found out that Uchiha probably also part of Akatsuki . And when he fought Itachi and Kisame, he peeking their mind and know they must do it in order so Naruto suspecting Gaara and Nibi Jinchuriki,, Yugito Nii from Kumo is the first one being targeted. Naruto actually met her and Hachibi Jinchuriki Killer Bee few months ago when Naruto visit Raikage to talk about alliance and trading especially aboutweapon export to Kumo as Naruto gave presentation to Raikage and Kumo council about metal used to forge wepon in Uzu called Luna Titanium which more durable than Normal Titanium and surprisingly also can reacted to chakra unlike normal Titanium which made Raikage agreed to make alliance in exchange Naruto siblings will get help from Yugito and Killer Bee to getting along with Kyubi. And when Naruko, Menma and Minami doing that. Turned out Kyubi is quite cooperative and also Kyubi was female. Though she was stubborn as she challenge Naruto younge siblings to fight her and after few hours Kyubi acknowledged the siblings and reveal her true name , Tenko.

And turned out Menma and the blonde Nibi Jinchuriki love each other and that made Killer Bee always rapping to tease him which always make multi sword user getting hit by Yugito. Naruto also met Samui brother Atsui who actually opposite from Samui as he always added 'Hot' everytime he speak just like Samui said 'Cool'.

Okay back to topic , Naruto actually found out Akatsuki planting sleeper agent in Suna but he decided to not reveal it to Gaara as the agent actually one of Suna council member called Yura. Naruto already send one of Uzumaki seal master, Tessa Uzumaki (Im using Tessa from Red Earth game minus her hat) and Tessa found out Yura actually have seal which allowed him being controlled by someone but he not realize it. Tessa with Ayano Kannagi and Raiha decided to stay in Suna to assist Gaara as Tessa found out one of Akatsuki member who will capture Gaara was Sasori the Red sands.

Now let's look to about couple of miles from Suna. Two people walking through the desert and wearing same clothes. The first one has blond hair that was tied in a pony tail and have alarge part of his hair o cover one side of his face and wearing straw hat. The other one was and had a hunched over back and wearing face mask which covered his mouth , covering lower half of his face so you only can saw his black eyes. He also wore same straw hat just like his partner. Both of them was wearing black cloaks with red clouds, the signature clothes of Akatsuki and were S class missing nin. And they currently discussing something.

"Let me tell you, Sasori-senpai. Art last for single brilliant moment before it disappear to nothing." Said the blond one . Sasori sighed as he listened his partner, they had been having this argument since they bcame partners. Sasori always wondered why Leader-sama paired them in first place. " And I'm telling you Deidara. True art is eternal so people can enjoying it longer." And both of them keep arguing while they slowly walking toward Suna.

Meanwhile in Suna. Gaara currently looking out entire Sunagakure from the top of Kazekage Tower. He is still have same appearance like 4 years ago only now he not carrying his gourd now and he was wearing Kazekage robes. Gaara becoming Kazekage after his hard work to prove he is not dangerous. Good thing his siblings Temari and Kankurou always support him alongside with his jounin sensei Baki. And finally he gained respect and he became Godaime Kazekage last year.

And later one of council member calling him to attend meeting which will begun. And not long the meeting has begun. They discussing about Chuunin exam preparation which will be held in Suna about next two months . They also discussing about rumor of Akatsuki as Yura spoke his concern they will become threat for Gaara. Gaara then ordering Yura to increasing security measures during Chuunin exams and later the meeting is finished leaving only Gaara and Baki. Few seconds later, Gaara said, " You probably right Tessa-san. It seems Yura was Akatsuki sleeper agent and he become their spies in Suna without he realize .But isn't it wise not to free him from the ones who control him?" Tessa only said, " No need to worry , Kazekage-dono. I already make counter measures about that. Just believe me." Gaara smiled and he said, " Fine Tessa-san. I trust you after all you are Naruto family member." Tessa said, " Uzumaki never broke trust and we better die if we betrayed that trust. You can took my words." And later Tessa vanished to nothingness.

And back to Akatsuki duo. They just reach Suna gate and dozen guards who saw them recognized it but before they react Yura who just coming killed them. But without his knowing the real guards actually replaced by Blood Clone by Tessa while the real guard knocked to unconscious by Raiha and Ayano. And when Sasori and Deidara approach Yura, Yura immediately bowed to Sasori. Later Deidara looked to mouth on his left hand as it finishec chewing the cly he had it eat. And later the mouth coughed up some clay and Deidara mold it to into a bird. . He then threw the clay bird and make some handsign, later there was a puff of smoke and when smoke cleared the little bird that Deidara had molded was now twice as large as Deidara himself.

But before he flying all of a sudden. Someone shouted, " LIGHTNING RELEASE : CHAIN LIGHTNING!" And chain of lightning hit Deidara, Sasori and Yura simultaneously make them paralyzed abit. "So my feeling was right. You using Yura-san as sleeper agent so you can capture Kazekage-dono without alerting us. But it seems your mission failed eh." Said feminine voice which revealed as Tessa and Raiha who launching the lightning jutsu.

Meanwhile Sasori who was launched back due of Raiha lighning jutsu now faced with young womanwho has red hair and wear Uzu jonin attire (White flak jacket) with dark green shirt beneath it and olive pants. She also wielding wooden sword but Sasori knew this was not ordinary wooden sword. Sasori then asked, " Who are you? " That woman said, " My name is not important as you will be die in my hands for your crime . You attempt kidnapping of Godaime Kazekage which was my Uzukage best friends so I must killed you ,Sasori the Red Sands." Later the wooden sword which wielded by the woman engulfed in crimson colored flame.

Sasori then said, " Guess you also extra protection for Kazekage to countermeasure our infiltration right? Then I must killed you young girl?" And later Sasori removing his cloak to reveal he was inside a puppet . It had large tail that was coming from large orange mask. The girl then start to charging toward Sasori and swing her flame sword but despite being in the puppet, Sasori quickly dodged. The girl later moving forward again but she forced to block Sasori tail by her sword and pushed back and when she recovered she saw barrage of senbon launched toward her, Knew she cannot dodge, she make some handsigns and called out, " WIND RELEASE : WIND SHIELD." (That was weaker version of Naruto wind barrier technique.) And the senbon repelled away. Sasori who cannot hide his surprise when his senbon attack blocked found the young girl already in Iaido stance as she swing her sword to him. " ENRAIHA: CRIMSON FLAME STRIKE. " But before the flame sword touch Sasori. The body launched out from the puppet which just burned by the flame strike, landing nearby before standing away.

The girl surprised and said, " So this was your true form Sasori? Well that doesn't matter. I'll still killed you and get your bounty for Uzukage-sama." Sasori who now has appearance of late teenager said, " Don't get cocky just because you managed to destroyed Hiruko, young girl. I'll enjoy adding you to my collection. And your flame sword maybe will useful for us." Sasori the took out a scroll and unrolled t. There ws a puff of smoke and the girl staring a figure that came out. It was puppet with spiky black hair and along brown cloak. " This was the hardest one to get in my collection. You should feel honored to see it." Said Sasori with smirk.

" So that's why Sandaime Kazekage vanished without trace about 20 years ago. YOU turned it to your puppet collection." Said the girl furiously . "Now there just more reason for me to kill you, Sasori." Sasori only chuckled, " Correct ." Sasori said as he began to manipulate his finger and in response Sandaime Kazekage move forward. And one of Kazekage hands came up and launching several throwing knives to her. The girl using her flame sword to parrying the throwing knives. But later the girl caught of guard as she restrained by wires which hiddenly unleashed when the girl parrying the knives. Kazekage then lifted his other hands and unleash poison gas from it towards the girl, covering area around the girl in purple fog.

Sasori waited a bit and when nothing happened he assumed the girl had died , But when he was about bring the Sandaime Kazekage back. The area that covering with poison now clear from the purple fog as the girl that Sasori captured just a WIND CLONE. The girl suddenly appeared in front of Kazekage but she only cut down the arms as Sasori managed to moved it to avoid the Kazekage puppet bing destroyed completely. And as Kazekage moved back. A large pillar of sand suddenly appeared , the top of the pillar gained a sharp point. The girl only said inside herself , ' So this was Sandaime Kazekage bloodline , the Iron Sand. From what it called probably he can manipulate iron particle in sand. And that was dangerous." Later the pillar coming toward her forced the girl to avoid the pillar. The girl knew it was impossible to block the pillar so she can only dodged it and her flame sword is not strong enough to destroy the pillar. The girl thought ' Damn this sand was really dense, I must insert my wind chakra to my sword to destroy it.'

The girl then focused her wind chakra to her flame sword which was multiplying it power . The girl then charging toward the Kazekage puppet and the iron sand coming for ito protect. But when flame sword enhanced with wind chakra and iron sand clashed,The iron sand slowly melted the iron sand much make Sasori shocked as Iron sand melted by just flame attack. The girl smirkd and said," If you wonder why, my flame sword is not ordinary one . It was special flame called Crimson Flame. It was have temperature can match Lava release technique." And while she talking the Kazekage puppet also burned to ashed showed how hot that flame.

Seeing this make Sasori smirked as he said, "Impressive. I will enjoy turning you into puppet. But can you let me know who is your name.?" The girl answered, "Fine. Before your death, my name is Ayano Kannagi. The clan head of Kannagi clan." Sasori only replied , " Kannagi clan? Well never heard of that name." Ayano said, " Can't be helped. We are not from Elemental Nations , so it was not surprise if you don't know about us. And I'll take you down before you can turn me into your puppet."

"Well, let's see about that," Sasori said as he removed his clothes to reveal that he was in fact a puppet himself, with two five point propeller blades came out from his elbos and some scrolls attached on his back. There is also some kanji written in chest area which Ayano noticed this part was the only organic part of Sasori body now, mostly his heart. ' So I just aim that and game over for him.' Thought Ayano. "You know , Ayano-san. It's been awhile since I've used myself. The last time I use it was when I caught Sandaime Kazekage. " Sasori said as he thrusting his propeller blades toward Ayano, But she suddenly disappear and cut the propeller . Sasori trying to use water jutsu to her but turned out it was futile due of every water attack launched to her vaporized to steam due of heat from her sword. And Ayano now turned the table as she cornered the Suna missing nin,. Sasori who struggled knew he cannot fight this girl frontally as she managed to overcome most of his deadly attack. Sasori then realized he need use something more powerful or maybe something more numerous.

Sasori removed one of the scrolls from his back as compartment in his chest opened was a large puff of smoke as several hundred chakra strings were launched from the puppet's chest. And when somke disappear it revealed a hundred puppets surrounding Ayano. " I want to introduce you to my most powerful jutsu. This jutsu has taken entire fortresses before." Ayano then thought , ' Damn I outnumbered . There is no choice. I must call him.' Ayano then activated seal on her right hand and few seconds later someone appeared and it was no one but Shodaime Uzukage, Naruto Sima Uzumaki Namikaze himself.

Naruto then look around and find himself surrounded by puppet army and he saw Ayano and said, " Well Ayano-chan, you calling me just to play with puppet?" His tone contain some mockery and make Ayano frowned but actually he know the whole situation . Naruto then said, " Okay let's finish this." Naruto then unseal his EMPEROR LIGHT and start mercilessly cutting the puppets into piece despite how though the puppets was . And later Sasori feeling something he never felt long time ago.

Pain. Yes , pain and nasty one as he saw Naruto sword stabbed right through his heart container. Before he fall, he said one thing. " You got me. I can't believe the one who beat me was new Uzukage . It seems you exceeded our expectation. Well at least I died not because aging cause I really hated.. that." After his last word. Sasori fall down and turned to lifeless puppet. Naruto then sealed the body for getting the bounty later. Ayano really shocked as her leader managed to beat army of puppets which controlled by one of the best puppet master effortlessly. Remembering she forgot something Ayano then spoke, " Uzukage-sama there is still one more AKatsuki member and he was Deidara the Mad Bomber from Iwa now engaged with Kazekage-dono, Raiha and Tessa-sama. We shall aid them." But Naruto said something which surprise Ayano." No need , Ayano-chan . Tessa already got under control."

Meanwhile, Deidara now really pissed. He already attempt to unleash the biggest explosive to destroy the village to make Gaara reacting to protect the village , but somehow his clay suddenly disappeared and turned out it was Tessa doing as she using Time space jutsu to teleporting the clay . Deidara shocked as his 'art' suddenly vanished, " What happen to my art?" Deidara asked as Gaara also shocked but Raiha and Tessa actually just grinned. Deidara then looked angry and shouted while he point is hand to Tessa. "YOU! Woman. What are you doing to my art?" Tessa only giggled as she said, "Simple I'm just returned it into you." Deidara then look confused as something stuck into the head of his clay bird and before he figured out what is that suddenly large explosion took over the bird he was on.

Gaara only confused when he saw Deidara bird exploded but he know it must be something related to Tessa. And when explosion out, Gaara saw Deidara was gone and later he looked around if there was any trace of the Akatsuki member left, only to saw Raiha frowned, " Damn Tessa-sama, he managed to escape." Tessa only smirked, " Don' t worry Raiha. We can catch him anytime. For now let's aid Ayano." But when both of them started walking , they saw Raiha and someone who walked toward them. Tessa quickly recognized him and said, " I can't believe you are here Naruto-kun. I guess Sasori is too much for Ayano." Ayano looked down as Tessa taunted her but Naruto said, " Tessa-san , don't blame Ayano. Sasori using his multiple puppets to overwhelm Ayano forced her to summon me and we managed to beat him and entire of his puppet army."

Gaara who snapped from his shock said, " Long time no see , Naruto . Guess you come to bring us a prize. May I see Sasori corpse." Naruto nodded as he took out scroll and unseal the content and revealed it was Sasori lifeless body. Gaara shocked and asked, " Thii is Sasori? I can't believe he not changing . from 20 years ago as I saw his poster in Bingo Book last time." Naruto only said, " You should know he changing all of organic part but heart of his body so He always keep his appearance now." Gaara only nodded and said, " Fine , Naruto . You can take the bounty of Sasori. I will arrange everything. And later Gaara surrounded by his ninja who congratulating him on beating a strong opponent who threaten village safety . Soon after entire villagers who had seen Gaara's act of defending the village cane out and began to cheer him on (Tessa and Raiha somehow make their appearance not detected by Suna shinobi and civilian somehow cannot saw them) .

Gaara then looked out at the people who were cheering his name and he smiled a bit . It was kid of recognition and desire he had waited for, to be needed and wanted by people because of his willingness to protect his precious people, though somehow he feel awkward when he heard several young women exclained how hot he was. Naruto and his shinobi only smirked when they saw that (Except Ayano since she was still fumed due Tessa teased her)

And several miles away from Suna Deidara cursed as he sat down on the ground because exhaustion, not only he lost one of his arm but he also got multiple burn from that explosion. At first due of his small spider clay bomb neutralized by Raiha lightning jutsu. He then make quick plan to use his giant explosive to make Gaara use his sand so he could set his tra but somehow his jutsu gets swallowed up and ends up exploding him. He doesn't know what happened , but he know the red haired woman was behind this. The very thought his artcould do that sounded ridiculous yet somehow it was happened.

But his thought must ended as he heard someone called him."DEIDARA-SENPAI!" Deidara then curse as he recognized the voice come from. It was newest Akatsuki member, Toni who wore an orange spiral mask centered around his right eye . He didn't know anything about the man other than he was childish and always make him annoyed. " Tobi w hat are you doing here?" Deidara asked while he glared. " Oh no Senpai is angry!" Tobi yelled as he lift his hands in the air and began run around in his circles. And later certain plant looking man appeared and said, " Leader-sama wants a report on the one tails."

"I wasn't able to get the Ichibi," Deidara said, "But it wasn't my fault yeah." he added hastily as he held his one good arm out in defense. "I was just about to capture him with my high yield C3 when it got sucked into some kind of worm whole, it was weird yeah. And then my own bird exploded and if it wasn't for a quick **Kawarimi** I would be dead yeah…"

As Deidara explained what happened 'Tobi' had gone silent, _his explosion was sucked up? Why does that sound so familiar…_ "What about Sasori **where is he?"** asked Zetsu. "Don't know,hmm," Deidara shrugged, "I didn't see him yeah."

"This is not good, **we will need to report this to Pain-Sama.** " Zetsu spoke "Don't worry Tobi will tell him!" Tobi shouted out as he waved an arm around, "after all Tobi is a good boy!"

And tonight Gaara now talked with Naruto as he actually also come as guest. " Guess once again I owe you, Naruto. " said Gaara. "It's not big deal, You are friend and friend will help anytime when you need that." Replied Naruto. Gaara smiled when heard that. Actually all of Naruto ninjas already back to Uzu as they don't want stay longer but it before they buy souvenir (especially Ayano) . Gaara all of a sudden asked to Naruto, " So Naruto , can you stay here longer? I'm really bored now since I'm appointed being Kazekage and I'was doing nothing except paperwork." Naruto replied, " I don't see why not. After all I already put my most trusted person in charge for awhile in my absence. So I probably can stay for 2-3 days at least." Gaara smiled and suddenly he stand and walking off which made Naruto wondering what the redhead will do. And after few minutes, Gaara back and he bring a bottle of wine. " You might wanted to try this wine, Naruto. This was made from dates fruit." Naruto blinked as rom his knowledge date only able to produced as sweets of juice but wine was new to him. He then try a sip and said, " Wow that's good though somehow I'm feeling something aah forget it . At least this is good." Gaara the smiled and he also take some of wine and both of friend drink together until fall asleep.

And back to Konoha, Minato just read message from Suna which told him Suna was under attack by Akatsuki but they managed to forced the members back out and Naruto actually came to aid them and killed one of Akatsuki member, Sasori the Red Sands. That made Minato proud as he knew his eldest son can handle S class ninja, though it also made him saddened as it mean his son now doesn't really need him anymore (well unless it urgent probably). But all of a sudden a tiger cub appeared and it brings a scroll and said, " Minato-dono, Naruto-sama told me to bring this message for you." The little tiger then put down a scroll and Minato quickly read this message.

 _Dear, Tou-sama_

 _If you read this then it means you already found out I just killed one of Akatsuki member recently. And I got good information from him. Turned out he will have secret meeting with his spy in Orochimaru and this meeting will be happen about One month from now in Tenchi Bridge at Kusagakure. I told you this because you maybe interested to heard this. But I regret to say if you asked me to assist you, I can't because I have another matter more important so sorry, I can't help you. Hope this will be useful. PS: If possible can you send Naruko, Minami and Menma to Uzu. I miss them ._

 _Sincerely your son : Naruto SIma Uzumaki Namikaze._

After finish reading it, Minato only shook his head and later he is on dilemma as he doesn't want to pursue Orochimaru for now but on other side, Elders probably will persuade him so he will assign mission to capture or if possible killed Sasuke Uchiha. (Though the one who want to killed Sasuke was Danzo.)

And if you ask why Danzo wanted Sasuke died, Because he is disappointed and disgusted of Sasuke behavior. He at first support Sasuke so he can awaken Sasuke true potential to help controlling Naruko, Minami and Menma but when everything was not according his plan as the Uchiha start going rogue. The warhawk now decided to ended Sasuke and will find another way to gain power. He still considered to make amends with Naruto but he fear Naruto will found his dark secret as Naruto really good to read someone even the said people was look emotionless.

Minato then made Mental note as he will held meetings tomorrow as it was already late (about 8 PM) and he decided to going back home now. And when he home he already found his wife and his youngest children . Kushina decided to being reserves member as she want spend more time with her family. Naruko, Minami and Menma just finished their mission to escorting Fire Daimyo daughter to Wheat Country to discussing new treaty week ago and decided to take day off for awhile.

Minato then told his remaining family about letter he got from Naruto and when they heard Naruto asked Naruko, Minami and Menma coming to Uzu , the triplets really excited as they finally can meet their older brother again (especially Naruko and Minami.) Naruko then asked "So Tou-san , when we are going?" Minato only answered , " You three can depart 2 days from now as Naruto now currently in Suna to take care uuummm xome business. " Menma said, " Must be village business." Minami said,, " Of course, remember Onii-chan is Uzukage now so he sometimes must visit some village and sometimes being visited by other Kage like tou-san visit oniichan few months ago." After silent a bit Kushina spoke, " Then you must prepare everything tomorrow since you will depart in two days from now." The three siblings simultaneously replied , " YES, KAA-CHAN."

And tomorrow morning , Minato held a council meeting to discuss about information he just received from Naruto to entire council. That of course getting reaction from elders as one of elders Koharu said like this , " I said we immediately deploy one of team to investigate and if possible retrieve Sasuke Uchiha-sama." But surprisingly Danzo spoke, " Hokage-sama , are you sure this information valid?" Minato only scoffed as Danzo doubt the validity of the information. " Danzo in the case you not heard, I got this information from Naruto and he won' lied to me about this." Danzo only frowned as Minato said he not listening , but regain his composure and said, " Then as Koharu said, we better deploy team to investigate it and retrieve young Sasuke before Orochimaru take over his body." The other elders only nodded sign they re agree with Danzo while Clan Head nodded except the one Shikaku Nara . That not missed from Minato sight and later Yondaime asked, " Shikaku can you told me why you noy responding Are you disagree with elders decision?" Shikaku responded with lazily. " That's troublesome, Hokage-sama. You must know we must send full team of Jonin to investigate as they will face Orochimaru and Kabuto and also thee is possibility Sasuke will hostile and it will be troublesome if we just send some chuunin team. Anyway are you considering to send off your children?"

Minato who heard that shook his head, " Sorry but my children already assigned by me to Uzu as Uzukage-sama already asked them to help him in joint mission with some of his shinobi." Another elder Homura suddenly said, " In that case we can send Sakura Haruno as she probably our key to retrieve Sasuke." Minato only huffed and later said, " Then it's settled we will assign team to accompany Chuunin Sakura Haruno to investigate Orochimaru and also additional mission to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha and I'm sorry to said that Mikoto but another mission was to eliminate Sasuke Uchiha In the case he is resisting. Once again sorry , Mikoto." Mikoto only nodded as she said, " It's alright Hokage-sama. Actually I want him still alive but seeing he already blinded by hatred to gain his revenge. Maybe it will be better to eliminate him though I hope you can capture him alive as I want to punish him myself." After that said the meeting progressed normally as usual and ended before lunch.

And now back to Naruto, he now ready going back to Uzu . After said some goodbye to Gaara and his siblings (especially Temari) he vanished in blue flash and few seconds later he already found himself in his office. He then saw Ange with her shadow clones doing his paperwork. ANge then said," **Let me guess, you already finished your business in Suna and you also killed one of Akatsuki member , Sasori the Red Sands."** Naruto only nodded but he said after silent a few seconds " One more thing Ange-sama. My siblings will be visiting me in 2-3 days. Ooh I miss them especially Naruko and Minami." Ange only huffed and later said," **Okay, since you already back , I can going back to my post in hospital and if you asked where is Nuwa, she urrently in Academy now."** Naruto only nodded as Ange stand and later walking off form his office while Naruto later sit in his Kage desk and started doing his own paperwork. (Ange just taking care unimportant issue while Naruto taking care more important ones).

While he doing his paperwork, one of letter slipped out from is stack of paperwork. Naruto then picked it up and opening the envelope and read the letter. That was from Shizuka. Naruto then read it and found out Shizuka actually told him she is fine though she feeling abit annoyed as she always attacked by crazy man who used puppetry to attack her but Shizuka always beat him though the man is rally stubborn as he want to defeat Shizuka and claim her as his trophy. Naruto disgusted when he heard one of his fiancées treated as property. Naruto then make mental note to kill him mercilessly in case he met with that person.

And in Uzu port a shady looking man just passed Uzu checkpoint and according the gatekeeper and guard, his name was Kokuyo from Water Country and the reason came here to enjoy sightseeing. Im other words , just tourist .

This man have short hair while he dressed in pink and purple outfit (His fashion sense was really bad.) His name was Kokuyo. And he is the man who always make Shizuka annoyed .Kokuyo then thought, ' Fine , princess. Maybe if I beat your fiancée probably you will see me in different light . I don't care if he is Kage . I still can beat him with help of my puppet army.' And Kokuyo walking toward Uzukage tower.

Naruto the feeling some negative emotion but he not recognized his/her signature so Naruto concluded he was outsider. Naruto then using his sensory to found out who has that negative feelings and found out this was the one who always stalked and annoy his fiancée and when he look his appearance, Naruto thought.' No wonder my guard let him go, he actually look convincing and whne they inspect his belongings it was look harmless and actualy my guard cannot stand with his fashion sense, Cannot blame them though. Even I will decide to let him go so he just gone away. Well let's meet my 'guest' then.' Naruto then vanished to nowhere.

And suddenly he appeared in front of Kokuyo and he asked, " Can I ask your true intention here ? Cause I know you are not ordinary tourist." Kokuyo smirked, " As expected from Uzukage, you found me fast. Well, there sis no point to hiding it anymore. My name is Kokuyo, the greatest puppet master in the world and I'm here to defeat you so I can make Princess Shizuka as mine and I can rule Nadeshiko Village ." Naruto scowled and he thought, ' How dare you claim yoursled as greatest puppet master, Even Kankuro is better than you. But whatever I will use him as excuse to avoid paperwork even just few hours' " Okay let's fight then." Kokuyo grinned as he took out very large scroll from nowhere and big puff smoke appeared. When the smoke vanished, Kokuyo now mounted very large puppet and ride itjust like he ride vehicle. Naruto whistled, " Wuuuu, what giant puppet ." Kokuyo then moved the puppet arm but Naruto evade it make the puppet punching the ground and shattered it a bit. Kokuyo then keep attacking Naruto with his giant puppet punching and sometimes launching senbon and knives but Naruto always avoid it gracefully and sometimes use his sword to parrying it.

And almost one hour passed by, Kokuyo anted to launch another senbon barrage but found out he is out of ammo. Naruto sensed it and decided to end it, " I must gave my appreciation to you for making me not bored but too bad yu even don't make me break a sweat. I actually expecting more than that but since you cannot, I will ended this. MUSOU: DEATH SENTENCE. " Naruto charging sword with black lightning and stab Kokuyo giant puppet and quickly remove his sword from that puppet and after few seconds the puppet exploded and sent Kokuyo flying. " Well that's too bad he not died. But I doubt it will be last time I see him as Shizuka said to me he was veerrryyy stubborn. And when this time come I'll end his life." Naruto said to himself. And later Naruto decided to back to his office to finish his daily paperwork so he can going home earlier to prepare everything as Naruko, Minami and Menma will visit him to hanging around with him.

Timeskip Tomorrow

Naruto looked to his clock, ' Hmm they should be coming here in 3,2, 1 , NOW!' As Naruto finished counting respectively, Yellow, Red and Black flash appeared and later show Naruko, Minami and Menma in order. After that Naruto being tackled by his younger siblings and Naruko is the first one spoke, " Oniichan we missed you. " Minai said, " When you visit Konoha you r stay was very short so when we have opportunity like this we decided to take it." An Menma followed, " Well aniki , after all you are the one who visiting us . SO can you take us to touring entire village." Naruto nodded, " That's okay after all Nuwa-sama already taking over my work and I already complete very important ones so let's touring around."

And Naruto take her siblings to touring around Uzu village. Start from business district, shinobi district. Civilian quarters and Clans compound. But what make the triplets amazed was Azuma clan complex as it just like small village . Naruto told them Azuma clan originally from Silver Country but later make temporary stay as their country takie over via coup d'etat. And after they retake their country and return it to rightful ruler. Half of them going back to Silver Country while the other half choose to stay here . And Naruto also take them to last destination , Forest Of Spirits. And the triplets found out Forest of Spirits was their oniichan version of Forest Of Death and actually more dangerous not only the creatures there but also if you don't have ood instinct and great survival skill , you will get lost in this forest. Even Anko who always hanging around in Forest of Death in Konoha sometimes get lost in that forest and sometime Naruto helped her to found way out. Even when Naruto make some sign to guide the visitor , it not helped too much and this forced Naruto to make seal around the forest to avoid outsiders enter that forest.

And later tonight after dinner, Menma already going to sleep while Naruto with his 'sisters trying to make up lost time by doing marathon make out session (will doing short lemon here)

 **Short Lemon Start Rookies OUTTA HERE**

Naruto just wanted to going to bed before he heard some knock from outside his room. Naruto only shrugged and later walking to the door to open it only to saw his sisters turned to fiancées tackled him. When he look to Naruko and Minami, he saw his sisters wearing transparent nightgown and only wearing said, " Naruko, Minami what are you doing?" Naruko sultrily said," Of course we want to do 'that'." Minami also said, " C'mon Naruto-niichan It already 3 years ago since that so why we have fun now." Naruto only grumbled, " Geez, should you at least ensuring Menma asleep and how we explain if he suddenly wake up and complain. Not that he will be mad, but he will complain due of noise we cause and I'm currently deactivated my silencing seals as I'm doing regular maintenance to keep seal in good condition."

Naruko only responded, " Don't worry, oniichan. We already taking care of that, Menma currently sleep like a log due we give him sleeping medicine and to ensure he not awake due of the medicine effect ran out , we already add chakra restriction seal and it will be active till tomorrow morning which we most likely done. But enough talk." Naruko and Minami suddenly approaching Naruto and hugging Naruto from each side and pressing their enormous assets to Naruto body. Naruto only gulped when he saw his sisters behavior, 'Damn hormones though I enjoy it. But it seems their size now reaching Tsunade-chan size before I gave her youth potion.'

Naruko and Minami smirked as they saw Naruto junior hardened and Minami said, " OK, Naruko I think it'show time now." Naruko replied , " Sure thing , Minami." They then removing themselves from Naruto and later said in unison, " Onii-chan, let's feast your eyes of ours body." As they said that they removing everything they wear to show their massive melons. Naruto eyes now big as saucers as he said, " Damn , now that was I called it Watermelon." . Truth to be told, Naruto already knew his sisters will keep growing but still he cannot believe they can reach Tsunade size. And when Naruto member now increase it size, Naruko take initiative by pulled down his boxers and saw his member in glory.

"Wow and once again wow , niichan. Now let us give your reward .'" AS Naruko said that, she started to licking Naruto member while Minami blowing it. Naruto moaned as his sisters licking and sucking his member. And the two busty sisters increasing their pace made Naruto moaned harder and closing his syes as he really enjoyed this. And all of a sudden he feeling something soft and he saw both Naruko and Minami wrapped his member with their giant breasts.

"Oniichan just enjoy this okay, " Said Naruko as she and Minami started rubbing their tits . Both of girls also feeling pleasure between her cleavage as Naruto cock keep hardened. "Damn, Naruko, Minami your breasts was really soft, you know." Naruto groaned as he really enjoying the pleasure of the softness of his sister melons.

" Of course, they are fantastic." Said Naruko and Minami respectively. Later Naruko lifted her legs and Naruto groping her ass and lowered her pussy closer to his mouth and his finger start rubbing her clit. Naruto then start spread Minami legs and after that he started licking her womanhood and she moaned in pleasure. Naruko and Minami started make ahegao face as their tongue coming out . Later both girls started kissing each other and they begun their tongue battle. Naruto who still licking Minami womanhood and play his fingers with Naruko pussy notice that and his member starter harden even more between their cleavage from impressive sight.

"Damn I cannot hol it anymore, I'm gonna…" Naruto said as he will be releasing 'that'. "Me neither niichan." Minami moaned as sheback blowing his member with Naruko and the blonde smiled as she rubbed her melons on Naruto more gentle. "OK, Launch it when you ready you two." Naruko sid and a seconds later Naruto cum blasted out of him and landed on both Naruko and Minami face and tits. At the same time Minami released her blowing from Naruto member and landed right next to him. Naruko sat back on the bed and licked the cum on her face and let the amount on her breasts drip off on its own time.

Despite already released so much, Naruto cock still hard and Minami looked to Naruko and Naruko onlu nodded as she understand what Minami want. " Onii-chan, please insert yours to me. "Said Minami. Nauto quickly responded ," Fine Minami. I'll gave you what you want."

After that, Minami hovered just above Naruto member. She slowly lowered herself onto him and her pussy took his length. Pleasure ran down their spines as Naruto gritted his teeth and Minami placed her hands on his chest for keep belance before starting move her hips. Naruko who saw that enjoyed the show as she knew her turn to doing same with her oniichan will came very soon. Naruto stared to thrust his member deeper to Minami as she moving her hips in constant pace and both of them moaned in pleasure as both of them really enjoying themselves

All of asuuden , Naruto lifted his upper body and started groping Minami melons, his finger slowly teasing her hardened nipples and he brought his mouth to them before started to lick and suck them. Minami wrapped her arm around Naruto and brought him closer to her boobs. " HARDER , SUCK HARDER . ONII-CHAN." Minami moaned loudly.

Naruto tongue switched nipples simultaneously and Minami moved her hips faster. . Soon both of them felt they will coming out soon. Naruto took his out from Minami giant breasts and pressing his lips against hers. She kissed him back and moaned in pleasure as she moved her hips one more on his member. And both of them screamed in joy as semen exploded and flooden from Minami pussy as she moaned loudly with him. Minami then lifted herself off his cock and found out it was still hard . Naruo already come two times and it had still at the glory.

"I guess it's my turn then." Naruko said as she pressed her lips against Naruto and he kissed her back. And she took her lips from Naruto and he began groping and playing her breasts. Naruko closed her eyes and moaned pleasurably as Naruto once again kissing her. Naruto also tweaking her nipples And Naruko saw Minami start sucking her breasts. And after few seconds Naruko removed herself from Naruto and Minami and both of them licked their lips of the taste.

" Well, it's time for main show, Naruto-niichan?" Naruko said as she spread her legs and Naruto nodded as he placed his body over her again. Naruto then slowly inserting his cock inside Naruko while Minami oce again sucking one of Naruko breasts. And they keep doing what they do until Naruko said, " Oniichan I'm coming out." Naruto replied ,Me too, Naruko-chan."

Soon Naruko innards close on him and he released his hot cum into her body. Later Naruko removed herself from Naruto she and Minami started cuddling Naruto from each side. And later both of the girls kissing his cheek simultaneously. Both of girls said, " Let's do it more oniichan. We still have plenty time to catch up." Naruto only shook his head but he smiled, "Sure thing my imouto . Let's doing it for few rounds." And later all three of them continuing their make out session until three of them passed out at midnight.

LEMON END and to be continued.


	26. Chapter 26

**Yoo I'm back and I thought I will be answer some review**

 **Guest, I admit my story is out of topic but to be honest I add Dynasty warriors element just for weapons actually and maybe character like Sima Shi and Nuwa and other anime is just filler though. And the reason Naruto not build empire because it already established in form of Uzu. I admit I'm really bad but you got a point. Maybe I'll add some villain from Dynasty warriors like Dong Zhuo or Lu Bu as Naruto opponent**

 **Animaman, actually I returned Koyuki. and Danzo feel Sasuke was useless so he want him dead and retrieve his Sharingan**

Continue the story then

It's been 5 days since Naruko , Minami and Menma come to visit Naruto in Uzu. If you follow the plan , they should stay in Uzu fo more two days. But they must going home earlier as Kushina all of a sudden appeared .

Flashback.

 _All of Uzunami siblings now eating lunch together in Uzukage office. All of them eating same food and that was ramen. Though Naruto eat less than his siblings. Menma said, " Speaking Ramen. I really missed Ichiraku and of course the 'Curry.' " That made Naruto facefaulted as he heard that. ' Seriously, he thought that curry was edible. For me it just eating food directly from hell.' Though Naruto abit and then he continuing enjoying his ramen. While They continue enjoying their lunch, All of a sudden they felt familiar chakra signature approaching them. Minami quickly recognized it, " Ah that was kaa-chan . She probably wanted stay with us for two days and later bring us back while also try to bring you with us." And as Minami said, Kushina Uzumaki appeared and she looked panic . Naruko who noticing that first asking, " Kaa-chan why you looking so disturbed ? Was something bad happened in Konoha."_

 _Kushina quickly answered her daughter question. " Big Trouble, Naruko-chan. Teuchi and Ayame had been kidnapped by rogue ninja group who called themselves ,'Cuisine Ninja ' And if we wanted Ayme ad Teuchi free, We must make the most tastiest ramen ever and you three needed for that." Enma of course quickly said, " Then we must going now. And aniki, sorry but it seems we must going home earlier then schedule. And we cannot asked you as we know Kage involved in this mission will be ridiculous." Kushina said regretful, " Sorry, Naruto-kun. But I think we can handle this mission ourselves and we don't want anger your village because our action." And honestly., Most of villagers actually dislike the fact their kage always like to travelling. The reason they thought that because Uzukage should be stayed more in village and only come out I he have special invitation from kage and Daimyo or being reversed, Kage / Daimyo should the ones who visit him._

" _It's fine. After all I'm waiting new report from my recon team." Said Naruto with understanding tone. . Kushina then turned her attention to triplets. "Fine you all ready to packing. We will back in one hour. Time is essence , The most delicious ramen fate is on our hands ." After Kushina finished, the triplets started packing quickly and one hour later all three of them already finished. Naruko said, " OK niicchan see you next time." While Minami and Menma waving their hands to Naruto. Kushina then said ," OK kids be prepared we will jumping. And see you later, Naruto-kun." After that Kushina activating familiar seal and she vanished with Naruko, Minami and Menma in flash._

 _Flashback end._

Naruto now only shooked his head after his mother and younger siblings departed back to Konoha. He also cannot stop wondering, " I wonder what the kidnapper purpose to held Teuchi-san and Ayame in their custody and the most suspicious is they demand the most delicious ramen to freeing them. If they wanted delicious ramen . Why not asking either Ichiraku's?' Naruto decided to doing his paperwork again while he wait mission report from his ninja.

Meanwhile in Konoha.

Kakashi Hatake now in guard duty with some random chuunin as Kotetsu and Izumo took day off. If you wonder why Kakashi in guard duty now because Minato cannot tolerate his indiscipline behavior as he always late when Minato order him to come in time and as usual his excuse always lame. The Yondaime Hokage also disappointed as he found out Kakashi forced Naruto again to hold his anger toward Minato as the Cyclops jounin thought his sensei was right only to send him to hospital again as Naruto brutally hit him with EBONY BATON. And when Minato found out, instead scolding Naruto, he reprimanded Kakashi as the Cyclops pervert only make his relationship and Naruto getting worst. Minato also cannot blame Naruto as Kakashi not considering Naruto feelings at all. The blond Hokage feel ashamed with that. Granted Naruto forgave him, Kushina, Tsunade and his younger children, But Minato now realize as Naruto probably never forgive Jiraiya and Kakashi. And starting 2 years ago he punished Kakashi to doing gate duty 60 hours every month and if he getting late when Minato called him . His payment will cut to half and also if he reading Icha Icha . The blond threatened the Cyclops he will burn all of his books make the silver haired Tokubetsu Jonin (Minato also demoted him) shivered.

Kakashi then start to wonder if his choice to teach Sasuke instead Naruto in chuunin exams interval years ago was right decision. In one side he happy when he saw his sensei oldest son now become one of Kage and acknowledge by most of Elemental Nations. On other side he also feeling regret as he cannot teach anything to him and now his relationship with Naruto was really bitter due of he not trying to make Naruto happy and he also know Naruto already dead set for hating him once he said Naruto should understanding his sensei making hard decision when Naruto said he just took easy way. The Cyclops jounin now wonder if he can fix anything after what he doing in past toward Naruto.

And back to our hero, Naruto just reading the mission report from his ninja who he sent off to take down KuroTengu base and looting everything from it. Thanks to Rikimaru last mission, He now can found out most of Kurotengu base in entire Elemental Nations. Granted it was not main base but Naruto decided to slowly destroy them by raiding the smaller base and when time has come he will start raiding the main base and later their headquarters. Naruto have own reasons to destroy them slowly. It was because Naruto also want to gather more forces before raiding them . Naruto realize while he have quality but still lacking of numbers so he decided to doing that slowly.

And now Naruto reading latter from Moon Country though instead from Michiru it was from his wife Amayo. Amayo actually was ex-shinobi and she was from Iwagakure. She retire earlier due she suffer injury which affect her shinobi career. Her injury caused her cannot doing long term mission force her retired earlier. Afte r she retired and before meet with Michiru , she move Tea country as forager since her knowledge of plants. And later after collecting enough money , she can afford her own garden to starting small garden and selling crops for her living while sometimes she foraging the forest to gaher some wild plants

Now lets back to Naruto. When he read the letter , he was shocked as he found out Hikaru in danger and Michiru recklessly going to save him only ended in bruise when he back home and turned out Hikaru kidnapped by someone who still loyal to Shabadaba and asked him for paying the great amount of money if she want Hikaru safe. She then write to Naruto to send some of his best ninja or himself to safe Hikaru as Amayo knew they won't spare her only son live.

'Guess I should come to myself.' Thought Naruto as he later vanished in blue flash . (He already make reinforced shadow clone to replace him for awhile.) And second later he arrived at Moon Country to be exact at the Daimyo palace . He then approached by Amayo as she said, " Naruto-san , please safe Hikaru. I know I should request mission directly but U cannot think clearly as I'm really concerned of Hikaru wellbeing." Naruto only smiled and said, " Don't worry, Amayo-san. I shall rescue Hikaru and I'll make sure he not getting injured. Okay now tell me where is the kidnapped holding Hikaru." Amayo then answered. " Hikaru being held at island about 12 miles from western coast . But be careful, Naruto-san. They maybe just ordinary people but they can hurt Hikaru if necessary so please take care."

And few minutes later Naruto already arrived at the island. He using his water walking to reach the island as he doesn't want get caught if he using a boat beside he can walk faster than boat. After reaching the shore he walking a bit to find some hiding place so he on't get caught by the Hikaru kidnapper. Later Naruto activating his sensor ability to found Hikaru and to find out how many enemies he must fight. After few minutes he found out Hikaru now in small prison which guarded by two person. He also detected there is about twenty person in this place including two who guard Hikaru. Naruto then using his newtype ability to speak to Hikaru via telepathy.

Meanwhile, Hikaru Tsuki now looked sad. He can't believe he was kidnapped by Shabadaba remaining follower and the reason he being kidnapped just for extorting Moon Country wealth. He is angry. Hikaru is angry because their reasons. He cannot believe Shabaaba influence his greedy personality to his followers. Hikaru probably still understand if they want get revenge cause Shabadaba being killed because his father Michiru let Naruto executing him. But kidnapping him just for wealth. This is outrageous.

Hikaru now also wondering where is his surrogate big brother Naruto. The Moon Daimyo heir actually held Naruto in high regards. He also owe Naruto not only for make him realize wealth cannot buy everything, but also he made Hikaru parents Michiru and Amayo being reunited again and now their family now completed . He also knew Naruto now is leader of new village Uzushiogakure as now he was called Uzukage. Hikaru now only hope maybe his surrogate brother will rescue him just like he save Moon Country before.

All of a sudden Hikaru feel someone called his name. Hikaru thought he started getting caught in hallucination because he now in his kidnapper custody. But after so many calls, the young prince started to pay attention to voice in his head. After few calls, the voice sounded clearer as Hikaru now focused the voice and recognized the voice. This voice was his Naruto's !

" _Yo Hikaru , It's me , Naruto .are you allright?"_ Said Naruto. Hikaru cannot hlding his feeling as he started leaking tears. _" I'm not dreaming right. It was really you , Naruto-niichan?"_ Naruto who heard Hikaru voice only smiled eventhough it was useless as the prince cannot saw his smile. _" That's right , Hikaru and I will rescue you. But I need you doing something. Are you hear me?"_ Hikaru only nodded and In his mind he excited as his surrogate brother will be save him. _" What should I'm doing now,niichan?"_ Naruto then said, _" Just focusing your chakra to your body . I require this to moving you. You not forgetting your lesson with me right?"_

Actually while Naruto still act as Konoha Shinobi and got mission to escorting Michiru and Hikaru travelling entire Elemental Nations, After he defeated Shabadaba and his minions. Naruto decided to teach Hikaru to mold his chakra. And he surprised when he saw the prince managed to molding his chakra in just 3 weeks. Hikaru also managed to release his chakra toward his arrowso he now can make his arrow to destroy any target practice. Hikaru also get lesson how to doing tree that not going well as Hikaru still not able to reach one of highest branch and he still not finished that when Naruto feeling his time finally up. He then promised to Naruto if again he someday meet Naruto again to show his progress and Naruto said he will be waiting .

Hikaru then started to focusing his chakra and turned out he now have high genin reserves. And while Naruto feeling the chakra from Hikaru he then started to doing chain of handsigns an he called out. " BODY REPLACEMENT TECHNIQUE " And later poof a smoke appeared and it showed Hikaru . And later Hikaru saw Naruto already beside him. " Hoy squirt, are you alright?" But before he got the answer, Hikaru tackling him . Naruto then ruled the young prince hair while he shook his head and said, " I guess your answer is yes." Later, Naruto grab Hikaru and vanished in blue flash .

Few seconds later, Naruto and Hikaru already inside of Moon Palace and both of them greeted by Michiru and Amayo though Michiru still in clutches due of her struggle against kidnapper. Amayo quickly hugged Hikaru and said, " Oh, Hikaru-kun, my sunshine you are not hurt right? Cause if you are. I will give the best of my hit for the one who harm you." Hikaru said, " I'm fine kaa-san . Naruto-nii sved me in time. And tou-san I hope you are alright since the bad guy really hit you hard." Michiru only nodded and glad as his only son care about his wellbeing. The Daimyo then turn his attention to Naruto. " Naruto, I don't know how I must express my gratitude to you. Amayo, Hikaru and me now is really owe you, Naruto. And I don't think S rank payment will be enough to repay you. So if you need something feel fre to ask ." Naruto only silent a bit and only said, " Fine, if you insist. I just want to placed some of my shinobi here to help guard you and maybe you can pay me regularly with B to A rank payment regularly. But it only if you are agreed." Michiru quickly replied without hesitation ." Sure, I will do it. After all it will be ood for my country security as I cannot only rely to my samurai as guard and I'll also arrange to give more mission to Uzu now."

Amayo who witness this only happy to heard Naruto ninja will helped Moon Country as the guardian but suddenly she remembering something. " Ngg, Naruto. What about te ones who kidnapped Hikaru ?" Naruto only chuckled after he heard Amayo question, " Rest assured, Amayo-san. My ninja will be taking care of that. And as Naruto said, small group of Uzu ninja which was lead by Anko already taking care of the kidnapper. Anko actually disappointed as her Naruto-kun assign her just to destroy bandit level and the strongest of them only low chuunin level. But still she was also happy as Naruto allowed her to ' having fun' (You know what I mean) She also looting some of bandit possession s Naruto always order his ninja to getting some loot if they killing someone . Naruto also told them they should share majority of their loot to te current country where the bandit of their target reside. But Anko actually thought since Moon Country was really rich and their people really rich then the loot was fair game.

After got some 'fun' for torturing and interrogating deciding to goint to her Naruto-kun instead going back to Uzu. She then told the ninja who follow her to going back first as Ange and Nuwa will take care mission report from them. The ninja who follow her only grumbled 'no fair' as they actualy wanted to enjoy Moon Country famous entertainment district. True Uzu also have same district but still Moon Country is better due Naruto only able to implement some of them as he still wanted to keep Uzu image as ninja village instead being entertainment center.

Now back to Naruto. The Uzukage now currently eat dinner together with Moon Daimyo family. And Naruto really surprised as Michiru now eating less than usual. Naruto cannot hide his curiosity as he asked, " What's wrong, Michiru? You not eating like when we first met." Surprisingly Amayo is the one who answer instead the Daimyo. " Naruto-san, It was because I told him to eat properly so we don't wasting country wealth just for his meal." Naruto snickered as he heard that. ' Well no wonder , Michiru now look slimmer and he has some muscle. Guess Amayo-san really have good influence to him .' All of a sudden Naruto swear he heard familiar voice . And he found out the voice come from Anko..

Naruto surprised when he saw one of his fiancées coming here. " Anko-chan, what are you doing here? I already order you to going back immediately once you finished." Anko only smirked as she said," C'mon Naruto-kun. I really bored without you since Hotaru have yet to going back as she still search something in her former village. And I also want to try spa treatment here." Naruto only silent but know how to answer her and he now turned to Michiru and spoke, " Ngg, Michiru can I ask you another favor then? " Michru quickly responded , " No worries, Naruto. I already know what do you want. You wanted the best treatment for your girlfriend right? Consider it done as I will arrange it." Anko later grinned and she ggrab Naruto face and doing French kiss to him while Amayo put her hand to close Hikaru eyes to protect her son innocence. Amayo then look pissed as she said, " Naruto-san and Anko-san , At least have some privacy before doing that." Anko looked sheepishly as she replied, " I'm sorry Lady Amayo, guess I'm going overboard." And later Anko joined the dinner after she get some expensive kimono to wear from Amayo (Since Anko outfit is not appropriate for that event )

For now let's turn our attention to Konoha. Since his family forced him to assign mission to rescue Ichiraku, Minato now have big headache as he now lack of shinobi who will be assigned to spying Orochimaru . He already assign team 7 plus Kakashi and one of his reserve jonin, Tenzou aka Yamato. But the blond Hokage realize at least need one of Kushina, Naruko, Minami and Menma to add some power. But since his wife and younger children already have their choice as better for rescue ramen chef family than Orochimaru ( I choose to make this as pun due Uzumaki Namikaze love of ramen )

Minato later decided to assign Team 8 act as their back up in case something goes wrong. And finally both team 7 and 8 now already standby as Minato ordered them to depart as soon as they can as time was essence. After some briefing, both of team then leaving. Minato now face his paperwork again as he now wondering about how his wife and children as they suddenly depart as they want quickly rescued Teuchi and Ayame.

Meanwhile , Kushina and her children now camping with Ichiraku duo as the Uzunami managed to rescued them. Turned out the so called Ninja Chef just want to retrieve Teuchi secret recipe . Of course all Uzunami quickly to neutralized the ninja and finish them. Since this mission actually off record all of them won't get pid but Kushina and her children don't cr as they managed to rescue their favorite ramen chef.

"Don't worry Teuchi, Ayame. Tomorrow we will arrive at Konoha." Said Kushina. Teuchi said, " By the way , I'm still wondered why Naruto not come with you?" Naruko answered, " Oniichan now like tou-san as he now Uzukage so he cannot leave his village too often (Actually Naruko don't know as Naruto can freely touring around since his clone now can immediately transfer knowledge without need to disappear. ) Teuchi and Ayame then realize they just asked something stupid as Naruto now officially was Uzukage about year ago. Later after enjoying quick dinner AThe Uzunamis and Ichirakus decided to call of the day as they will return to Konoha next day.

Unknown place ,It seems w forgotten someone.. Yes it was one of Naruto other fiancée Hotaru Tsuchigumo. The busty blonde now currently searching something inside ruins of her former village. She actually searching artifact of Tsuchigumo family which was ancient scroll which contain about ancient technique of Tsuchigumo clan which can make Tsuchigumo clan to gather nature energy without activating sage mode . That technique actually complement of devastating technique from Tsuchigumo clan which can destroy village about size of Konoha to ruins. Hotaru herself just want to find the gathering energy technique and if she find the scroll told about destruction technique she will destroy it.

While she keep searching , Hotaru now wondering if Naruto already missed her since she already gone almost 2 months. Hotaru just hoped Naruto wil nderstanding why she was gone so long and promised to herself to give her Naruto-kun the best pleasure as she will doing some make up with her fiancée

Timeskip 2 days later in Moon Country.

After enjoying every entertainment in Moon Country (Good thing Michiru is the one who paying for them and Naruto decided to helped by win some games in casino.) Naruto and Anko then decided to leave the Moon Country as Naruto must going back immediately to take care something. " Okay thn I guess I must go now since I must immediately back. See ya." And Later Te Moon royal family witness Naruto and Anko vanished in blue flash. " Wow Naruto-nii is really ninja as no way normal human can vanished to nowhere." Said Hikaru as his parents only nodded understanding what their son trying to implied.

Naruto and Anko now going back to Uzu. Anko then said, " Well, Naruto-kun , I shall going to Forest Of Spirits. This time I will finish the mystery. Actually Naruto placing some illusion in that forest which even sronge than Mangekyo Sharingan strongest Genjutsu Tsukuyomi. Narut using EMS in his eyes to conjured Tsukuyomi with combination of his seals to create illusion which can mak anyone who doesn't have strong will be loss in that forest. And the only way to escape the illusion was to make yourself unconscious as if human fainted there they will be automatically transported to outpost neared the forest entrance.

Anko already forced to knocked out herself many times In order to save her as forest of spirits really hard to explore but the snake mistress was too stubborn to give up. Actually forest of spirits was the other reason why Anko wanted moved to Uzu beside she now can stay with Naruto-kun even she must shared her time with Hotaru. And since Hotaru still had yet to back, Anko decided to spending her tme with Naruto as much as possible during Hotaru absence and the only she cannot do it was when Naruto other fiancées like Naruko, Munami , Ino and others come to Uzu.

Despite now she enjoying herself in Uzu, She still miss her friends the fellow Konoha Ice Queen, Kurenai, Hana and Yugao. And not counting her lover mother and also her sensei Kushina. She also missed how tasty dango she always eaten when she live in Konoha. Granted thereis another dango shop in Uzu but Anko already love Dango in Konoha. That's why Anko sometimes asked Naruto to buy many of Dano from Konoha. Naruto really confused as he also eat dango but not to addicted level like the snake mistress. But he still granted his fiancée wish s he but in large amount to satify her urge of Dango since he really love her.

And back to Naruto again, he now once again read a report about how many Kurotengu base already destroyed and looted by his ninja forces. And it almost reach 50 but it still only small fraction as Kurotengu was large organization and they have yet to fine higher ups of them . But when he read some report , the Uzukage now grinned as one of their higher up now started moving as he saw picture of someone who wore black tengu mask and wear heavy samurai armor which have same resemblance with Hashirama Senju wear and that person also looked carrying big spear. From how the person dressed that person probably will call himself / herself Samurai / Shogun Vulture.

"I guess I should keep eye to that masked Samurai though for some reason I cannot saw through the real identity of that person . But Male or female I don't care . I will crush him / her if that samurai doesn't want o cooperate with me." Said Naruto as he really determined to capture this one. But all of a sudden he remembered something. " Oh Crap, How is Hotaru? Why I forgot about her?" But all of a sudden a big spider appeared on his kage desk. "Greetings, Naruto-sama. My name is Zato, I'm messenger of spider Clan. My new summoner Hotaru Tsuchigumo sent a message for you." The spider who known as Zato then took out the scroll from his mouth and Naruto took the scroll. " Anyway, Naruto-sama I will go now since Hotaru-sama will going back here soon." After that said the large spider poofed in smoke and vanished. Naruto then opened the scroll and started reading it.

 _Hello Naruto-kun_

 _If you reading this message , It means I'm already on the way back to Uzu as I write it on the boat. I also want to tell you I already found the valuable artifact of my clan . I will tell more detail once I;m back. Until then take care Naruto-kun._

 _Sincerely, Your lover, Hotaru_

Naruto now really glad as Hotaru will coming back soon. So he decided to read another mission report.

And now back to Konoha , Minato now eating ramen in Ichiraku's as they quickly open back .Good thing both Teuchi and Ayame not getting any trauma from that kidnapping as turned out the kidnapper actually just asked them to cooking ramen for them made Kushina and her children feel a bit guilty as they going overboard by beaten the kidnapper to pulp . But hey they are Uzumaki even in children case just half but their temper get better of them and when the Ichiraku duo getting kidnapped just a trigger to ignite their aggressive attitude and made them doing one sided beat up. Well the kidnapper now stay in hospital after being interrogated and turned out they are not serious threat as they just have C ran threat. Though the Cuisine ninja will be getting serious trauma due of they clash with red death and her children.

And Minato and his family just noticed Ichiraku now more crowded than usual and the one who not getting place forced to wait and formed the line thought the most surprising the ones who formed the line actually dominated by females especially the kunoichi. Minato then asked," Excuse me, Teuchi. Are you selling new ramen which even attracted female to eat them?" Kushina and her children who also eating with him also curious with that.

Teuchi then answered, " Well, Minato as you know I finally complete my special ramen which I called it ' Diet Ramen' When you eat it that ramen will help your body metabolism worked faster and burning the fat. Ayame ws the one who trying that since he gained weight after being kidnapped since she always got tasty food from the Cuisine ninja." That said made Kushina and her children slumped especially Naruko who hit them harder due of her anger toward them. Well the Uzunami actually feel guilty for hurt the ninja badly as they should just captured them due they mean no harm but you cannot reverse that as the ninja already gone.

And tomorrow morning Minato finally decided to send out Team 7 plus Yamato to rendezvous with Sasori agent who infiltrating inside Orochimaru ranks . Minato cannot sent out Kushina and their children because the yondaime afraid they will ruin everything due of their temper especially after Ichiraku kidnapping. And after dismissed Team 7 . Minato started wondering if this mission will be success.

Meanwhile Sakura and Sai now fighting as Sai keep insulting Sakura only stopped by Yamato due of the former ANBU make ' horror face' and the two chuunin stopped. But Sakura surprised Kakashi coming . Kakashi then explain to Sakura eventhough he allowed doing the mission. His payment will be cut to 50 % due he still in penalty due of his idiocy confront Naruto few years ago. Yamato only told Kakashi he shouldn't be stupid to insulting Naruto make the Cyclops slumped down as he should treat his sensei oldest child better.

Kakashi thought to himself, ' Well after this mission over and my probation over , I will visit Uzu to ask forgiveness to Naruto. Though I regret I should asked that when Sensei gave me chance to Uzu.' Yamato himself also thought about Naruto, ' Wonder how Naruto doing now?' Sakura also thought, ' Naruto I must give my best gratitude to you. Because you give me chance to convince Sasuke to going back to Konoha . And I promise I will dragged him back to Konoha eventhough it just the corpse.' And Sai of course being Sai since he only thought his mission from Danzo-sama to eliminate Sasuke if the Uchiha being hostile and also recover the Sharingan if possible.

Flashback

 _Danzo Shimura said, " Sai , I assign you to join the mission to capture rogue agent in Orochimaru ranks and if you met Sasuke Uchiha try to capture him and if he resisting , killed him and also took his Sharingan if possible." Said responded with monotone voice, " Hai, Danzo-sama." Danzo then said, " Fine you dismissed." After that said, Danzo vanished in darkness leaving Sai who as usual always put his fake smile._

Flashback End

Meanwhile on one of Orochimaru hideout. The Snake Sage now really pissed as he just received news some of his hideout always destroyed and salvaged and to make it worse hundred of his test subjects also escaped. Orochimaru cannot stop wondering who is the idiot trying to declare war with him. But Orochimario quickly put aside the thought as he actually can found another test subject and build new hideout. Well, At least Sasuke now in his hands and just wait perfect moment to possess Sasuke body. ' Soon, Sasuke-kun, Soon . Your body and your Sharingan will be mine.' Though the Snake Sage. Orochimaru also wondering where is his sidekick , Kabuto. ' I wonder where Kabuto going he already gone sonce three days ago though he not saying where he will go. Well since I'm bored now maybe I should track him. Maybe he found something interesting.' Later the snake sage vanished in darkness.

And few days later nearby Tenchi Bridge, Kusagakure Team 7 plus Kakashi now hid in the bushe to observing the bridge . Yamato had created a perfect likeness of Sasori to get information from Sasori contact in Orochimaru's. And Sakura, Kakashi and Sai witness the contact actually was Kabuto. But what the most surprised actually Orochimaru already knew about it and Kabuto decided to double cross Sasori.

And this forced Yamato to break his disguise . Orochimaru also sensed Kakashi, Sakura and Sai. Later Both Kabuto and him managed to knock down Yamato, Sakura and Kakashi while Sai decided to surrender. But without Sai knowledge, Yamato already add some tracking device which was added in their food as normal tracking device will be easily detected so Yamato use food as medium so it won't be detected easily.

And thanks to that tracking device , Kakashi, Yamato and Sakura managed to reach one of Orochimaru hideout. And later they split into two teams. Yamato gather information while Kakashi and Sakura will capture or eliminate the traitors as Kakashi also sensed Sasuke there. Yamato using his wood release merged into wood in the wall become undetectable and later he managed to reach Orochimaru room. He found so many documents there including folder that Sai given to Orochimaru . His suspicion about Sai assisted by Danzo was proven as that folder contain about all of ANBU member information. He also found container filled with a preservation fluid and contain severed hand with a ring put on the middle finger. From Naruto information it was similar ring which was also wore by Sasori as the Uzukage also report about the unique ring. Yamato then sealed this hand and decided to rendezvous with his team as he heard some noises.

Meanwhile Kakashi and Sakura already found Sai and neutralized him. Turned out Sai actually was ROOT member and ordered by Danzo to eliminated Sasuke and retrieve his eyes. Sai also warn Kakashi and Sakura as Sasuke now really stronger than before. And not long after that the three as Kakashi , Sakura and Yamato now engaged with Sasuke while Sai still being tied. The three fight with Sasuke , Orochimaru and Kabuto . But turned out it was one sided battle as Sasuke quickly overwhelmed them . And when about Sasuke wanted to finish them, Orochimaru prevent him. When the Ucihaasked the reason, Kabuto answered, " Even just one they managed to killed one of Akatsuki member . If keeping them alive you will have a better chance to take your revenge on your brother." Sasuke stay silent a bit and nodded acknowledged Kabuto reason and later the three vanished .

Yamato said, " Don't worry we got what we came for . I managed to find documents that Orochimaru has on the Akatsuki and his other bases. Sakura nodded as she turned her attention to Sai, " We also managed to capture the traitor Sai. Didn't believe I partnered with him for long time." Kakashi said, " Anyway let's return to Konoha better not wasting time here."

Later Konoha

Minato now the report seriously and said, " At least now we found out Danzo ROOT still active despite Sandaime already disbanded them decades ago. It will be good chance to eliminated Danzo as he become thorn in Konoha. " It was not secret Danzo ROOT still active despite being disbanded But due of lack evidence Minato cannot do anything to old warhawk. Minato also mad as actually Danzo trying to recruit Naruto before but thank Kami Naruto decline his offer. That also once again remind Yondaime Hokage to his past mistakes when he and his families neglecting Naruto as his mistakes almost made his eldest son became emotionless drone.

" Anyway you already finished and completed the main objective of this mission. You will get S rank payment except Kakashi who only got A rank due of the penalty you got. Now dismissed." All of them vanished .Minato now learned the report especially about Akatsuki and will send all of information about Akatsuki to Naruto. This was also thanks for him because of that Konoha can found out ROOT still active and just found small thing like ROOT base and Minato can apprehended Danzo for treason due of disobey Hokage.

Meanwhile in Uzu , Nuwa somehow has feeling a bad omen will happen . **' I don't know why but I have get feeling something big will happen and it will be bad for Naruto-kun.'** Though the deity as she cannot stop worrying about great evil will coming to Elemenral Nations. The only thing make her relieved was it doesn't really treat since Orochi (Wariors Orochi ) awaken , but still be a problem. ABd she just hope it just bad feeling for now

o Be continued

Extra: Why not doing that before? ?

The Uzunami family minus Naruto now must be arrive early to eat in Ichiraku since the new product Diet Ramen become really popular especially female customer. And when the family now able to get the seat, Kushina ask Teuchi, " Teuchi-san, May I ask why you not unleash the Diet Ramen earlier?" The older Ichiraku answer, " I dunno how ansswer that , Kushina. But the answer probably because the Diet Ramen actually must blasphemy for ramen." Minato surprised as he heard that, " Care to explain, Teuchi?" Teuchi continuing his explanation, " If anyone eat this Diet Ramen in long time, They will be addicted to that and that side effect was not good as it will make you looks like get malnutrition problem and also one more thing it will make people doesn't want try another variation of ramen and for me as chef it will be insulting for my pride as it mean I cannot make delicious ramen beside that diet Ramen." Hearing that make Uzunami family understanding the secret of Diet Ramen. Teuchi actually not told them another secret of Diet Ramen. That recipe originally from Naruto as he wanted to make more healthy ramen because he know despite how tasty that dish, it always have less nutritious and can be considered as junk food. But Naruto halted his attempt due of his hate of ramen even though he now start eating ramen again. Teuchi then decided to completed that recipe but due of the original recipe have very strong addictive effect , Teuchi decided to make it less addictive by change some ingredients but not really working for weak willed person. (Good thing Uzunami family never eat that as they though that Diet ramen was insulting for Ramen lover like them)

Extra End

Extra 2 : Fulfilling objective

Haku Yuki Momochi now currently staying at Kiri as she now act as instructor of medical ninjutsu as Konoha cannot sent Tsunade so they send Haku instead. Beside Haku still need fulfil minimum 5 years service to complete her duty as Konoha ninja before she can move to Uzu with Naruto-kun. At first Naruto upset to his father because Haku cannot moved with him. But when Minato told it was common protocol for any ninja who are not from village originally. That law enforced to prevent any intruder from other village. Minato also explain Hotaru is not like Haku as Hotaru never register herself as Konoha ninja since she was just ambassador for Konoha.

Naruto then encouraging Haku so the ice user not going down. Haku understood then decided to doing her duty as medic nin seriously. And she got her prize. She can transferred to Uzu one year earlier then she expect . Though for last six months she must stay in Kiri to help their medical corps program since Tsunade cannot leave Konoha too long. Haku then doing her job diligently while she hoped she can meet Naruto faster, ' Soon, Naruto-kun, Soon. We shall unite again.' Though Haku.

Extra 2 End.

 **Start next chapter I'll probably posting just every week or more due of I'll do exam next week so maybe you will wait more . Ciao**


	27. Chapter 27

Continue Story

Naruto recently gotten document from Slug summon. That document contain the information of Akatsuki member identity started from the leader Pein, Konan the Amekage, Hidan the Jashin Priest, Kakuzu the Five hearts, Deidara The Mad Bomber, Tobi the mysterious joker Kisame the Monster of the Mist, Itachi the Uchiha slayer and the last Zetsu the plant man. Since Naruto already knew about Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara. He decided to learn more about another Akatsuki member while also choose his target first. And after deciding the target he will coordinated with Konoha to share the target.

And he just reently send the team of Uzumaki seal master to Kiri as Mei Terumi informed him Sanbi already resurfaced after about 3 years since Yagura death. Mei even asked him to keep Sanbi to Uzu as she feel Uzu is more secure than Kiri as Akatsuki won't be able to enter Uzu due of their obvious appearance. Though the real reason was to keep Sanbi from irresponsible party who will threaten Kiri stability and safety as they don't have good seal master now. So Kiri decided to ask Uzu for help. And Uzu sealing team led by Tessa Uzumaki departed and later they got intel Orochimaru somehow wanted to created new Jinchuriki for Sanbi as they have someone who can hold bijuu despite already reach the coming age.

And Tessa Uzumaki finally face her opponent , Guren the crystal user with several Oto ninja corps. The Uzu ninja managed to beat the Oto nin leaving Guren and her partner Yukimaru. Tessa then persuaded Guren to join Uzu. At first Guren refused due of her loyalty to Orochimaru . Both of woman now fighting each other until someone from Oto attempt to kill Yukimaru. That made Guren snapped and quickly crystalized the Oto nin and finally Guren and Yukimaru decided to join Uzu cause and they joined fores to neutralized Sanbi. At first Tessa just wanted use device for temporary seal and later will be place Sanbi to Uzu lake as Naruto opposed anyone from his village become Jinchuriki. But Yukimaru show his power to taming Sanbi make Tessa doing sealing to Yukimaru and after the sealing process over . Tessa and the Uzu nin escorting Guren and Yukimaru to Uzu.

And when Guren and Yukimaru facing Naruto, Naruto finally spoke, " You know, Guren-san. I'm still cannot forgive you for what you do to my younger brother you know." Yeah, Naruto know, Guren was the one who make Menma beaten into pulp in Sasuke retrieval mission due of her Crystal release technique. " But I will put it aside as you and your partner is betrayed by Orochimaru. I know you follow that snake because you don't have anywhere to go. So I offer the chance to join my forced. Now the question is are you taking my offer?"

Guren now silent . She never offered by her previous master something like this. Offer to get better life where you doesn't need to move underground due being affiliated by criminal. And that offer come from someone strong and kage no less. She also looked to his partner who also his surrogate son, Yukimaru. The boy also have same fate with him. Doesn't have any goal beside work for the Snake Sage. Not only she, he also will get better life if they accept the offer. And Guren finally decided, " Yes, I accept, Uzukage-sama. That incident also opened my eyes as Orochimaru never value life of his follower while you not like that. After all I also know, words from Uzumaki can be trusted." Yes Guren decided to join Uzu with Yukimaru.

And our Uzukage also got very good news as one of his fiancée Hotaru already back after her trip to Tsuchigumo village ruins. Hotaru who now in Uzukage office quickly embraced Naruto and said, " Oh, Naruto-kun, I missed you so much. I should going back earlier but I almost have obligation togave honorary burial to my clansmen." Naruto who heard it asked, " You should told me tht in your last letter so maybe I can help you and also gave them last tribute." Hotaru only respond," You shouldn't worry. Naruto-kun. After all it's my responsibility and you already help me by teaching me that jutsu. That really helped me for burying them." Naruto blinked as he recognized what Hotaru mean, " You mean Shadow clone Jutsu?" Hotaru nodded , " Yes, That jutsu was really helpful and before you ask , I actually can make about 30 clones without getting exhausted." Naruto blinked as he heard Hotaru explanation, ' What, Hotaru can make 30 shadow clones. For someone not from Uzumaki clan it was really good achievement. Well maybe I knew someone not Uzumaki can make more than that. But that because they are kage level like ero-gama. Rochy-teme, Tsunade-chan and the last Sarutobi-jiji.'

Meanwhile, Hiruzen who now enjoying his retirement (eventhough he appointed a elder , he only called for serious problem) by taking care his bonsai suddenly sneezed, " Hm, Someone must talking about me. I just hope he is not Orochimaru.'

And back to our Uzukage . Naruto then started chatting with Hotaru while he waiting one of his ninjas will gave the after mission report. Normally he can read the report later but since it was urgent due Naruto send some of his ninjas to doing reconnaissance to Ame. He suspecting Ame was Akatsuki hideout as that hidden village isolated themselves since Second Shinobi war ended. Hell even Kirigakure and Nadeshiko Village still trying to open themselves to outside even in Kiri case still recovering from Civil War while Nadeshiko reinforced their unique law.

Hotaru thn told Naruto what she was do beside found and searching about her clan in village ruins. She actually encounter several tengu ninja who ambushed her, but Hotaru managed to killed them and turned out that tengu ninja also doing what bandits do. Naruto who heard that angry as Tengu ninja was really fallen to earth as they actually doing what lowly bandits will do. Trying to robbing , killing and possibly raping innocent even though they are really really wealthy organization.

And while Hotaru continuing her story all of a sudden one of Uzu ninja come inside Naruto office, But that ninja looking battered so Naruto asked, " What the hell! Why you looked so battered? How about your mission in Ame and where are your teammates?" And the ninja said, " Sorry , Uzukage-sama we failed to gather crucial information about them. And I'm already lost my teammates as they killed by one of AKatsuki member. The blue haired female who using paper jutsu to killed them. I managed to escape because I made BLOOD CLONE to trick her and use your emergency escape seal so I can escape. And before you ask, my teammates actually ordering me to gave thi information to you while they are holding off the woman for awhile. SO, once again I'm sorry Uzukage-sama. I should heard your warning to immediately escape when we get caught. "

Naruto bit frowned after hearing that. He actually disappointed but not because mission to gain information from Ame partially success as he found out Ame actually was Akatsuki base even due of the minimum information, the Uzukage doesn't know if Ame is Headquarters or just one of their bases. But the possibility that was their HQ was high due of Ame policy to isolate themselves. Butwhat make Naruto disappointed because two of his shinobi death due of cockiness of the member who wanted to get more information despite how much potentially danger was. Naruto wanted to punish the ninja because his reckless action, But after he saw his ninja regretting what he do. Naruto decided to let it off the hook because the when he witness death of his teammates was already decent punishment.

"Ok, I understand. For now you must going to hospital to take care your injuries. I'll wait your full report later. Nowyou dismissed." The ninja then bowed before he shunshined to hospital to get a medical care for his injuries. Naruto then huffed as he now looking down after heard the bad news . His two shinobi getting caught and killed by Akatsuki while the other one battered . Good thing that one can use BLOOD CLONE to trick the enemy. Naruto decided to cancel his date with Hotaru tonight. " Hotaru-chan. I'm sorry , but it seems we must delay our date for awhile." Hotaru nodded sign she understand. Normally, Naruto won't make the fuss when his ninja being killed by other ninja. But since Akatsuki was proving they reside at Ame (at least probably one of their hideout) Naruto won't have tolerate that anymore.

And later Naruto declared the order which sounded like this , ' If any of you encounter any of Ame ninja, don't show any mercy to them . Interrogate them and if they not cooperating, just kill them. But if they want to cooperate, Just bring them there but stay cautious. There is possibility they just pretending want to cooperate but actually they wanted to destroy us from inside. So do your job carefully. Hope you complete your side mission . And this apply for every rank from genin to ANBU. But I hope you don't do some reckless act. If you found yourself not capable to take out them. Just don't encounter them or asked backup if possible. That's all.'

After declaring his order, Naruto now trying to sleep as tomorrow he will start hunting Akatsuki member who now outside Ame. According from the information from his father and one of his ninja who he sent to Ame. Naruto already knew Pain and Konan definitely in Ame so he will start to hunt someone like Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu and Zetsu though he doubt he can find Zetsu as from the intel he got Zetsu can merged in wall or ground and make his become perfect spy and completely hidden from normal sight though the one make Naruto a bit relieved was that Zetsu will be the ones who will be easily beaten as he actually don't have decent combat abilities except he can unleash poison from his body but that was really concerned about that.

Naruto also just got information Nibi Jinchuriki had kidnapping attempt from two Akatsuki member Hidan and Kakuzu. At first the zombie do manage to cornered Yugito but she managed to activating her signal seals and she also managed to holding on her own before backup from Kumo consisting Raikage Ay and her fellow jinchuriki Killer Bee come to aid her and forced the Zombie duo to retreat as Hidan suffered third degree of burns while Kakuzu lose of four hearts due combined effort of Ay and Killer Bee. From that information, Naruto also got some thanks from Raikage as he was grateful to Naruto because the managed to rescue Yugito due of his seal and Ay also told to Naruto they let Akatsuki member retreat as Yugito condition was their priority.

Naruto then thought, ' I guess I must turned my attention to Kurotengu for now. As from the last intel, one of their higher ups, Shogun Vulture managed to secure base at Frost Country and that was not far from Spring Country so better prepared for now.' Naruto knew if Kurotengu managed to take over Frost Country, Spring Country will be the next target and the Uzukage doesn't want to risked that. He decided to take down that Shogun Vulture and not giving him/her mercy just like he do to Golden Vulture before. He decided to involve Hotaru and surprisingly the last of Tsuchigumo agreed to join him in the fray as she wanted being together with Naruto even it means fight alongside him.

' Good thing Anko-chan now in another mission while Haku-chan still stayed in Kiri to help reinforce Medic program there. So I can stay with Hotaru for awhile.' Thought Naruto as he doesn't want to make this getting more complicated than this. Naruto also already prepared his ninjas to accompany him and Hotaru. All he need now was permission from Frost Daimyo to establish there since Koyuki already prepared place for him, Hotaru and his troops.

Meanwhile, in Konoha . The certain Toad Sage now look depressed. Jiraiya recently just receive news from his spy network . From his agent, Jiraiya found out some of Akatsuki member was his old student, Konan and Yahiko according the intel he got describing their appearance even though it was bit vague. Though he wonder where is his other student, Nagato. He managed get that intel from the toad before the said agent mysteriously died. Jiraiya actually wanted to confirm something if that's true. But he decided to hold it down a bit. Jiraiya doesn't want repeat mistake like what he do to Naruto. He realize that won't be good if he recklessly infiltrate Ame since he also heard Naruto send his ninja there only to lead his ninja died which make his student son declared order to hunt every Ame ninja in Elemental Nations if they spotted and that was apply for all of Ame ninja.

Jiraiya now only hoped Ame and Uzu not going to all out war as it will be triggering Fourth Shinobi War .' Hope you are not recklessly doing war, Naruto.' Thought Jiraiya while he also hoping both Nagato and Yahiko not engaged with N aruto.

And now in Kumo

After getting medical treatment , Yugito Nii now visited by Ay and the Raikage asked, " Now Yugito tell me what happened?" Yugito then start her explanation

Flashback

 _Yugito Nii just finished her current mission and now in way back to Kumo. But all of a sudden she was ambushed by two men wearing black cloaks with red clouds. Yugito knew they was from Akatsuki according of information from Konoha and Uzu. She was not sure how they managed to locate her, but it didn't matter anymore as they already found her . At first the two demanded she come with them. Of course knowing who they were and what they wanted she had refused and he two preceeding to capture her. After fighting them for a bit she realize she was at serious disadvantage when fighting them in open field Knowing this she decided to lure them so they will follow her. She lured them to sewer system deep below village nearby border of Lightning Country. It was her hope to gain advantage against them in enclosed space. If she could do that she sure can taking them down with her own strength though she knew never ever underestimate that duo._

 _The two not only strange looking but also more powerful than average shinobi with some unknown technique she had never seen and powers she did not know._

 _One of them was tan skinned man with bandana like Hitai-ate and fom the symbol it showing he was missing nin from has pupil less green eyes and wore black mask which covering most of his face except his eyes. But what the most notable from this man werethe four masks the man had on his back, if that wasn't odd enough then the fact that those mask can detach themselves and fight independently certainly was. And one more thing. Each mask was linked to specific element and the man would often combine two elements into collaboration jutsu making this fight only harder for her._

 _The second one was even weirder , despite he was looked more normal in her view. He had slicked back white hair with purple eyes , while he wield triple bladed scythe in one of his hands . But he is the most annoying as he always say he will sacrificed her to Jashin . At first she managed to hurt him fatally . But despite injury nothing really happened . And after making some occult symbol on the ground the man managed to take her blood which he had gotten from his lucky hit . As soon as he did the man entire appearance had changed , his skin turned black with a white exoskeleton over it. He then used the scythe he had been wielding to impale himself through the leg and somehow the Kumo kunoichi suffering that same injury on her leg. It wasn;t hard for her to figure out that anyone who's blood eaten by him became injured when he injure himself , as long s he was standing in the middle of that weird symbol. Yugito then used Nibi Chakra to force the weird man out to the symbol,, ruining it and running again._

 _When she was arrived at said sewer, it won't taking long until the immortal duo catch up. " Well ,well it seems the cat finally cornered up, right Kakuzu?" Said the one who wield triple bladed scythe. "Just be careful, Hidan. She might kill you if you are careless, "Said Kakuzu with grim voice. Hidan only smirked hearing that. " You know that's won't be happen, I let her if she can kill me though."_

 _Yugito feeling insulted but knew it's chance to call back up. She then silently activated alarm seal to alert either Raikage or Killer Bee to assist her. And after that she decided to buying time for awhile."Fine, I'm going to make you regret underestimating me. " She then took her kunai with explosive tag attached to it. "Now I' shall show you why I'm the second strongest ninja in Kumo!" After that said, Yugito threw the kunai at the gate behind them and later the gate collapses due of explosion from a kunai and the way out sealed shut. When the two distracted by the explosion she channeled chakra to her alarm seal again only she added more chakra to prove she was serious._

 _Meanwhile in Raikage office, Ay as usual doing his paperwork while sometime he silently doing workout by lifting dumbbells though he do it silently as he doesn't want his assistant Mabui thought he was slacking off. All of a sudden Ay feeling something bad will happen and his feeling proven right as one of alarm seals which identified from Yugito flashed. ' Damn Yugito in danger .' Ay then moving to rescue Yugito and while he walking he met up with his brother Killer Bee. " Yo, Bro, The cat is danger right." Said Bee (I won't doing his rap) Ay only nodded, " Yeah let's go before we are late." And later the best tag team in Kumo taking off to rescue their fellow shinobi from danger._

 _Meanwhile Yugito trying to avoid Kakuzu ninjutsu attack which was combination of fire and wind elements. But when he want to jumped out . all of a sudden familiar chakra cloak protecting her from that attack. " Hope we are not too late kitten." Said Bee. Yugito only grinned as she replied, " Coming few minutes earlier maybe better." "Better late than never Yugito." The familiar voice come as Ay now appeared in front of Yugito in his Lightning Armor mode. "Just rest , Yugito. Leave them to us now." Said Ay. Yugito only nodded as she later collapsed. " Fine Bee let's show that clown our undefeatable tag team!" Bee then replied his brother, " Yeah,Bro , let's show em ." And the duo charged to duo immortal_

 _Flashback End_

"That's all, Raikage-sama." Yugito said . Ay only nodded and said,' Fine Yugito now you should rest to recover from your injury and I will increase security around village ." And with that Ay leaving Yugito who now sleep to recover from her injury.

Meanwhile in Uzu

Naruto and Hotaru now prepared for departed with airship with dozen of elite ninja to Spring Country. " Fine everyone, now we will departed to Spring Country to established our base there and late we will going to Frost Country to eliminate rebellion which was sponsored by Kurotengu and don't be overconfident cause we will face one of Kurotengu higher ups , Shogun Vulture and probably he will be accompanied by hundreds of Tengu ninja. We may isadvantage in numbers but we have quality so give your best. Understand." His troops cheered. " Good now enter the ship. We wil depart soon." Naruto and Hotaru then enter first followed by their soldiers.

And 2 hours later, they no arrived at airship station at Spring Country. But something unexpected happened as Koyuki as the one who welcomed them " Naruto, long time no see. Well since your visit to recover something from Doto vault." Said Koyuki who also greet Hotaru and replied by the blonde woman with smile. " And you must be Hotaru one of….. well." That made Hotaru giggled a bit and the blonde woman said , " Yeah it's me and nice to meet you , Koyuki-hime." And replied by the Spring Daimyo, " Nice to meet you too. Now let'swalk to my palace first before we talk."

And later they discussing strategy how to engage with rebels and also tengu ninja. And after that , Naruto said, " I'll be challenge their leader Shogun Vulture. If their leader was down then we can won without spilled unnecessary bloodshed, " Hotaru impressed hearing what her fiancée said but she also bit skeptical about it, " Naruto-kun, you maybe also need some backup plan as even he is Samurai, there is no way he will honor duel due of their organization." Naruto nodded as Hotaru actually got the point. True there is possibility they betray them but he already have a plan. " Don't worry , Hotaru-chan , I already plan for that. The only problem was I need Koyuki-chan help." Koyuki shocked when she heard what Naruto said, " Then what I can do for that, Naruto?" Naruto then whispering something to Koyuki which made Koyuki expression changed, " Oh I see, fine I'll try but don't really expect too much." Naruto replied, " It's okay , Koyuki-hime. I also prepared that in the case my plan not working." After that said, Koyuki leaving and Hotaru asked, " You are not really meat that right , Naruto-kun?" Naruto then put his famous foxy grin, " Well only in last resort since if I used that it will be very big casuality for their side." Naruto then also leaving to check the preparation while Hotaru said to herself, " I feel bad for anyone who will be victim of Naruto plan."

Meanwhile at Kurotengu camp , certain person with Samurai armor and black tengu mask now observing his soldier who currently doing daily training." Good , with that army we soon can take over Frost Country and later Spring Country and we will use Spring Technology to conquer entire Elemental Nations." Later the Shogun vulture removing his mask and samurai helmet . From that mask reveal feminine face which actually only owned by female. Yes Shogun Vulture actually was female. The reason she voiced like female because that samurai armor and also she using some device which make her can speak with male voice. The female then said to herself, " Just wait a bit more, Ojii-san. I, the Shogun Vulture, Rufi Serizawa will be the one who succeed and fulfill our Kurotengu to conquer entire Elemental Nations. I won't fail like that useless Golden Vulture and that pathetic Niho sisters. I also waiting our future confrontation, Uzukage, Naruto Sima Uzumaki Namikaze." AFer that , Ruri once again wearing her tengu mask and samurai helmet and once again speak in male voice, " Now let's see the final preparation." She then walking to her private tent to check war preparation .

Let's turned our attention to Akatsuki since Immortal duo failure to capture Nibi, " So you are fail due of sudden ambush by Raikage and Hachibi Jinchuriki . It seems the intel was not accurate when they said that was perfect opportunity to capture her." Said Pein . Itachi then said, " May I voice my opinion, Leader-sama?" Pein look surprised when he heard Itachi want say somthng since the Uchiha slayer rarely talk and he only talk when someone asked him. But Pein shrugged it off and said, " Fine , speak Itachi." Itachi then said " I though they must behave some device or seals which have function like some warning if they are in danger. Probably when Hidan and Kakuzu cornered Nibi Jinchuriki , somehow the alarm triggered and later Raikage with Hachibi Jinchuriki managed to aid the cat and forced Hidan and Kakuzu to retreat due of difference of power." Hidan who heard that angry after he heard what Itachi said, " Huh, I still can killed them if Kakuzu not interfering." Kakuzu not taking that very well, " Shut Up Hidan, while they cannot killed you, they probably can cut you to piece make you being useless so you must be grateful. At least you are not losing four hearts like me." Hidan only grumbled as what Kakuzu said was right. " Enough, for now lets focused to other jinchuriki , Zetsu which jinchuriki has less risk to captured by us?" Pein asked " Zetsu answered, " The easier probably Yonbi, Gobi and Nanabi. I recommend Yonbi since he is currently missing nin now though Gobi still stay in Iwa well guarded. Nanabi also good as she placed at outskirts of village due of her great dislike toward civilian of Taki."

Konan said, " In that case Itachi and Kisame should recover Yonbi first. The others stand by since Deidara and Tobi attempt to recover Sanbi already late due of Uzu shinobi one step ahead us." Pein said, " Well for now you all dismissed, we will gather again after Yonbi captured." And after that one by one Akatsuki member vanished leaving only Pein, Konan and Tobi. Pein then said, " So Madara , what are we going to do for now?" Tobi now turned to Madara said, " This was really problem. I though new Uzushiogakure just a small obstacle but turned out Naruto become bigger nuisance than I thought." Konan asked, " Then our action?" Madara answered, " Leave him for now. We deal with him later. Though we will have problem if all of the jinchuriki especially his younger siblings moving to Uzu. Their defense almost impregnable. I even cannot enter the island as some invisible barrier always repelling me. And entering via formal way was out of question as if the rumor was right some of Uzumaki clan member now resurface again and that will be big trouble for us." Pein and Konan only silent when they heard what Madara said," I'll leaving for now. Just prepared when the tie has come." Later Madara vanished too

Konan said, " Nagato , are you sure when the time has come you will face against your own clansmen?" Pein replied, " Yes, Konan since it was necessary for peace. Though I don't want to fight them but sometimes we need sacrifices for greater good." Konan only nodded, " Fine I'm understand." ' I wonder what Yahiko will saying if he still alive. He probably yelled to you Nagato. I may dream a true peace, but if so many blood spilled, is that peace worth for it?' Konan then sunk to her own thought while Pein as usual mumble about God ly thing

And now back to Naruto , He and Hotaru now already in battle as Shogun Vulture decline Naruto request to duel. Naruto decided to confront 'him' directly. "Hotaru I will faced him directly . You take over the army command for now." Hotaru only nodded as she yeled," Okay guys , I' your commander now since Uzukage –sama now engaging the enemy commander so I command you to CHARGE!" With that the soldiers then cheered as they engaged with the Tengu ninja.

Naruto doing massacre toward horde of tengu ninja who come to him foolishly and ended as corpse due of their arrogance and idiocy. And Naruto keep massacring tengu ninjas until he finally reach the leader, Shogun masked samurai then unsheathed 'his' nodachi as 'he' said, " So the great Uzukage really want to challenge me in swordfight? Guess I should oblige?" 'He' said mockingly and that made the Uzukage furious as he replied, " Huh I make you regret your decision for decline my challenge first."

Later Naruto readying his EMPEROR LIGHT while Shogun Vulture unsheathed 'his' katana. Later both sword master clashing each other and sparks flying everywhere as each contact was made. Different from the kurotengu general, Naruto actually holding back as he though Shogun vulture not worthy for his full strength in beginning so the Uzukage decided to playing a bit to his opponent considering his opponent actually samurai. And after some clashing both of Naruto and SV now tryin overpower each other as both of them now in deadlock of their blades. But not long as Naruto quickly won in the power contest as SV forced to jumped back.

Later SV sheathed his sword and now 'he' set a iaido stance. SV then dashing toward Naruto and doing quickdraw as 'he' slashed 'his' katana to Naruto waist only to quickly being parried by Naruto. "Impressive, Shogun-san. If I late for a second maybe I'm already cut to half." SV only silent hearing that but interrupted as Naruto kick 'his' torso and send 'him' flying back. Naruto feeling something odd when he kick his opponent as he feeling something soft at his leg. Despite wearing heavy chest armor, naruto using chakra reinforced attack so he can directly attack the body without damaging the armor first. ' Hmm, so Shogun-san actually was female. I wonder why she hide it though.' "Hmm, Shogun-san I guess we must ended this now." As he said that, Naruto flashed in front of SV and said, " Hope I not really hurt your face missy." SV blinked hearing Naruto words but before she replied a straight punch from Uzukage connected to her face and resulted her mask cracked and revealed cute face and long straight black hair as that impact from the punch also make the iron helmet broken and shattered to pieces.

SV expression now looked clear as she very scared, ' No ! No! I don't want to die . I cannot die yet. Not until ojiisan dream to unite this land on our rule . ' But Naruto sheathed his sword and said to SV , " I give you chance to surrender , young miss. If you decline my offer, I'll ended your life with your soldier. Now answer me . " Hasn't much choice, SV decided to gave signal to her soldier so they can cease his actions. " I'll make you regret your choice for spare me someday, Uzukage-dono." Threaten SV. Naruto only grinned, " And you think you can scare me with that empty threat? Please, you even not worth quarter of my power. And one more thing you must leave your weapon and belongings as war trophy. You must quickly disappear or I'll send my troops to hunt you and your followers, UNDERSTAND?" Naruto unleashed massive amount of killing intent which make tengu ninja losing morale quickly and doesn't want unnecessary bloodshed SV gave command to her soldiers to quickly retreat . But before she also ran she said, " Just wait, Uzukage. Someday I'll avenge this humiliating loss." Naruto only smirked, " I'll be waiting, Shogun-chan." SV only gritted her teeth and later fall back with her remaining soldiers.

After ensure all of kurotengu army leaving the battlefield , Naruto ordering his troops to pillaging the Kurotengu camp as that organization always bring a lof of resources to supply them. And after finished, he then met with Frost Daimyo who gave his gratitude to help repel the rebellion supported by the evil organization. The said Daimyo also make new treaty with Koyuki to help each other military forces so next time they will be more prepared against situation like this.

After staying for 2 days in Frost Country, Naruto, Hotaru and his ninja troops going back to Uzu as Nuwa ordering him to immediately back after his business finished. Naruto knew his instructor won't be strict like that unless something very important happened. After trip back home with airship, Naruto quickly move so he can rendezvous with Nuwa immediately, He met Nuwa in Kage office and the blind said, " Nuwa-sama, If you order me to quickly come back , it must be something very important will be happened. Care to explain?" Nuwa huffed as even she doesn't want told this to her disciple , but due of this really important, she doesn't have much choice. " **Naruto, honestly I don't want you know about this. But since this really important. I must tell you someone trying to revive one of the most evil person in Han dynasty. I dunno if the one who will be revive but I suspect the most likely should be Dong Zhuo, as Lu Bu tightly sealed ."** Naruto only sighed and said, " I bet the one doing that must be Orochimaru ." Nuwa shook her head, **" Sorry, Naruto . But you guessed wrong . And it's not Kurotengu either as that organization is more to science instead natural power like chakra or something similar. I still cannot found out about who trying to restore Dong Zhuo since they are really smart. I want to use my power to find out more, but all of sudden , God Council forbid me doing that. They may allow me and Ange to train you but not allowed us to involve further."** Naruto only huffed hearing the fact his instructor cannot helping her found the third party, but can understand why. He after all doesn't want risk his instructor punished. Nuwa then continued, " **I now just hoped If Dong Zhuo managed to resurface, he not cooperate either with Akatsuki or Kurotengu or Orochimaru. But it will be impossible to denied the possibility they will be working together."**

Naruto trying to use his memory to fin something about Dong Zhuo as Sima Shi taught him every important figure start from Han until end of Three Kingdoms and one of them was Dong Zhuo. Dong Zhuo was greedy tyrant ho only cared to create his paradise and wanted harem. He also got image how Dong Zhuo looking and that make him disgusted as he saw Dong Zhuo was really ugliest person he ever see. Naruto said this when he first saw the image of Dong Zhuo, " I think his look and personality matches very well, ugly and evil definitely match ."

"So, what should we do for now, Nuwa-sama?" asked Naruto while inside he hoped he can fight the Dong Zhuo as from the history he taught the tyrant was quite good but since he was too lazy (no, he won't be like Naras ) he always leave fight to his subordinate like Lu Bu , Zhang Liao, etc. But Nuwa who can read Naruto mind quickly reprimanded the young Uzukage, " **Never think Lu Bu and Zhang Liao revived again, Dong Zhuo is already troublesome since if the unknown party managed to revive him, he will bring his loyal subordinate as they are one package , well except Lu Bu , Diao Chan and Zhang Liao. "** Zhang Liao cannot be as he now also part of Naruto while Lu Bu and Diao Chan still unknown. But Naruto possibility to avoid them being revived and become evildoer is high due of existence of Red Hare and good thing Lu Bu only acknowledged someone who has strength and Naruto proved that by that devil horse at his side.

" **Well, Naruto for now , we just observing. Just be prepared in future cause you will be fight against so many strong opponent . Akatsuki, Kurotengu, Orochimaru** **and the other party who definitely will use Dong Zhuo as their symbol for conquering Elemental Nations. I also hoping my husband Fu Xi and my son Taigong Wang won't be involved as if they were it means more trouble in occur and it won't be pretty."** Said Nuwa worriedly as she fear something bad will happen and for now she hope her feeling about chaos in land of Elemental just her bad feeling and nothing more than that.

Naruto himself also curious why Nuwa looked so concerned. But he now it must be mystic business and as normal human he cannot interfere and Nuwa herself with Ange while they can help Naruto training but they cannot interfere outside of Naruto business .

Naruto now decided to read letter from his genin team who just complete second part of chuunin exam which held in Suna. And the one who passed to third round aka final was Honoka, Kotori, Umi, Maki, Nozomi and Eri. Nico, Hanayo and Rin failed pass preliminary due of they cannot beat their opponent at preliminary round . Naruto make mental note to himself he will be watch his genin team performance in exam. And while he read more paper about report of his genin , Naruto decided to took a glass of tea to satisfy his thirst , but all of a sudden a glass cracked a bit. At first , Naruto thought it just coincidence. But when he sensed one of his alarm seal turned off and it was from one of his old friend Taichi Hoshimiya and according from the signature he now located at outskirts of Fire country and the nearest place was Fire Temple. ' Damn, Taichi in danger . I must quickly departed before his life taken away by anybody who wanted to killed him. And if he is danger that's only mean he outnumbered or he outclassed by his opponent. Well , better get going.' After that Naruto vanished in blue flash.

Meanwhile, at outskirts of Fire country about 15 miles from Fire temple . Taichi Hoshimiya now look battered, he has many cut in his face while his clothes now broken . The reason he got that injuries and bruises because he encounter of four ninja who trying to do grave robbing at fire graveyard . Not only outnumbered, he also outclassed by that four ninja.

The first one was middle aged man who had white long hair and wore purple long battle kimono he had a pale long scar stretching diagonally across his face. He also carried staff that could extend because chain inside the staff. The second one was bulky man with short messy hair . He also wore dark blue robe and dark pants.

The third one was young attractive woman who had long flowing red hair which reached her waist . She wore dark-pink gi and disconnected arm warmers that reached down to her light-purple spandex shorts. She wore a pair of black low-heeled boots. One other notable feature was beauty mark under the left side of her lip.

The last one was dark long haired woman who wore earrings in each of her ears. Her outfit consisted of a magenta qipao (woman chinese dress) , the cloth of which being decorated with black and tan stripes. Underneath, she wore light purple stockings. She also has choker around her neck.

"Well, well. Konoha ninja . I think we cannot let you alive as you discovered us robbing a grave ." Said the white haired man. Taichi decided to stalling asked, " Why you doing this ? why you robbing the grave? You won't found nothing there as there is no way some valuable left there." The white haired man only chuckled as he said, " Let me tell you Konoha ninja. It was not your business if we want do something to the grave. After all, you should concerned of your live as you will die. Okay then , who want to kill this man?"

The dark haired woman said, " Maybe we should just let Fuuka killed him. Hey Fuuka maybe he has something you want." The red haired woman who named Fuuka replied, " Well thanks Fuen. Now handsome answer my question. What is your affinity?" Taichi confused since the woman who supposed to kill him actually asking his affinity. Seeing no danger , he just responded, " My affinity was wind . why you ask?"

Fuuka licked her lips after hearing that answer while Fuen only smirked. " Well, it seems I got jackpot. Don't worry about it. But first choose. Traditional or french ?" Taichi shocked hearing that and he thought, ' What does she mean by that? Is she want to kiss me and she will kill me while in kissing process?' But before he cannot reach all of a sudden Fuuka already approach him and said, "EXECUTION BY KISS" and later the vixen already kissed Taichi. Taichi then realize something, ' Damn. That;s why she wanted to kiss me. She used her kiss to drain my chakra until I'm die due of chakra exhaustion. Damn, Naruto please hurry.'

And while Fuuka keep draining of chakra all of a sudden, " **WIND RELEASE: EMERALD TYPHOON** " The green colored whirlwind moved toward Fuuka and sent her flying back. And Fuuka saw her attacker was blond haired man with whisker marks and wore blue metal armor. And the attacker said, " Huh it seems I'm a bit late." He then approach Taichi and said, " Hey, Taichi are you alright ?" Taichi who now looke exhausted said, " Don't worry , Naruto . I'm fine just bit tired cause my chakra drained by her." Said Taichi while he pointed his finger to Fuuka. Naruto then turned his attention toward Fuuka. He smirked and said, " Well, Taichi. Just hope Ringo not know about this , well she unlikely won'tmad as she is most understanding woman entire Elemental Nations after all." Taichi only nodded as it actually the concrete truth . Ringo is most understanding woman after all.

The bulky and messy haired man then shouted, " Hey you punk what are you doing? You think we just let you go like that after you interfere our business?" But he stopped by Fuuka who said, " Young man, you said, your name is Naruto. Are you Naruto Sima Uzumaki Namikaze, the new Uzukage from land of whirlpool?" Naruto quickly replied, " Yes " Fuuka then said to white haired man. " Furido we better out for now. While I'm confident I can beat him. He probably bring his ninja here as, Kage never being alone." Furido nodded and said, " You are right Fuuka , I guess we must delay our plan for now. And you Uzukage don't think it is over . we will back someday Now move out team." Later the four ninja who ambushed Taichi vanished to nothingness.

Taichi then huffed as his life now secured, " I really owe you , a lot." Naruto grinned as he said, " After all, I cannot let Ringo, Ichigo and Raichi mourned if they found out husband / father is died cause attacked by missing nin. Now let's move to my place in Uzu. I will treat you and after that please tell me everything you know about them " After that both of blonde men flashed and disappear from their current standings.

At the same moment other place, Fuuka thought, ' It seems the Uzukage also have wind affinity as his wind jutsu is really strong. Next time I meet him I will suck his chakra and his soul and no doubt being Uzumaki means his reserves was so .' Fuuka now in daydreaming as now she found very big target.

To Be continued.


	28. Chapter 28

review first

Animaman: Itachi will be good guy though I still not decided he wil going to Uzu or just back to Konoha. And about Jiraiya well, lets about that

Stratos263, : You probably disappointed when you see how grave robbers being defeated

Continue the story

After bring back to Uzu and receive treatment from Uzu medic . Taichi now found himself sat at living room of Naruto home. Naruto who doesn't want wasting time asked, " Okay Taichi first tell me why you encountered four ninja and fight them? Since you are not type who doing rash decision by foolishly charging toward the ninja caliber like them."

Taichi then answered, "Well, let me tell you, I actually doesn't know they are ninja as I thought they just normal grave robber but when I attacked them all of them quickly overpower me especially the red haired one who trying to drain my chakra by ummmm kissing me. I suspect she is the strongest despite the leader of them was the white haired one . She showed her capability by executing five chakra natures excellently . And with her errrm kissing techniques it make her more deadly I thought."

Taichi continued, " And next was that dark haired woman who wore a pair of large earrings. She is the reason I cannot escape as she using fuinjutsu to trap me so I cannot escaped from counting she really good in earth ninjutsu .And she also bring some paper who looked like map. Though I don't know anymore."

"And the bulky one was expert in taijutsu like Might Guy only he is more to power instead speed. And the last one their leader was really good in earth jutsu and excellent skill using bo staff." Taichi finished his explanation

Naruto then thought, ' It seems four of them is not ordinary ninja after all. And why they robbing grave near fire temple? I must find out what they want.' He then make a mental note to investigate what the grave robber true purpose for retrieve the corpse.

Meanwhile near Lightning country, after their failure to capture Nibi Jinchuriki . Hidan and Kakuzu then ordered to doing their other occupation, bounty hunter. Surprisingly, Hidan who usually grumbled when Kakuzu doing his side job , he actually look happy as he now can sacrifice so many people to his god Jashin now and Kakuzu always aim some bandit camps to gather money . Kakuzu himself also use this opportunity to look replacement of his heart due of the four being crushed by combined effort of Hachibi Jinchuriki and Raikage. The reason they can escape because Raikage and Killer Bee more concerned of Yugito wellbeing so they use the chance to escape while Raikage and Bee taking care of Yugito.

"Well, Kakuzu. It seems our searching of jinchuriki must be delayed for time being . Leader-sama said the only reachable jinchuriki now only Yonbi, Gobi and Nanabi." Said Hidan. " That's right, Hidan. And I think we must use our time to collect money for organization and in your case maybe find new follower and offer more sacrifice for your so called god Jashin." Said Kakuzu smugly. " Fuck you, Kakuzu. Someday I'll sacrifice you for Jashin-sama." Hidan retorted. Kakuzu only shook his head and decided to silent as they now searching new bounty.

Meanwhile , Itachi Uchiha looked up at the sky from from the cliff he was standing on, dark storm cloud were rolling overhead. " Seems like a big storm is coming." Itachi said as his Sharingan eyes spinning as he looked as the vast expense of clouds . " It's gonna rain soon." Said his partner Kisame from behind him. "Let's wait this out under a tree, we can't have the body getting too cold." Itachi responded, " Right "

Kisame then lifted Roshi, Yonbi Jinchuriki with his signature sword, Samehada. He then hefted Samehada with Roshi on it leaning it against his shoulder. And as the two began to walk and being silent for a while, Kisame decided to speak, " I wonder. It was obvious we need to seal the nine tails last. Leader-sama has made it clear that if we don't , the balance will be destroyed and the sealing statue will crumbled . And since we need to bring them back alive, don't you think we should try to find and capture jinchuriki as fast as can?"

Itachi sighed and said, " Not really. Besides ith all of jinchuriki we were unable to get , trying to capture the Kyuubi pointless / Also we have to worry about Konoha reactions should we go after Kyuubi, they will do all in their power to get it back , and would cause big problems for us after all. " Kisame responded, " You got a point, Itachi."

" Not only that, but also the restored Uzushogakure with the oldest brother of Kyuubi Jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki already failing our attempts when we trying to capture Ichibi and Sanbi . That also make us lost Sasori while Deidara currently out of action. And while not directly involved , I suspecting Naruto is take a part of failue attempt to recover Nibi Jinchuriki as from Kakuzu information, Nibi host using some kind of seals to alert Raikage and Hachibi host to back up her and forced Hidan and Kakuzu thwarted thei attempt to capture Nibi. So all we can do now is sneaky capture another jinchuriki just like the Yonbi and after that we going after the Kyuubi Jinchuriki with our full might. And seems Kyuubi splitted to three hosts , it will be problem as there was possibility they will separated from each other making extraction harder." Itachi silent a bit and Kisame sighed, " That make sense after all."

Both of them snapped as they felt the call from their rings. " Well, it seems he called. Better not make him waiting then." Itachi said as he and Kisame responded to their leaders call.

Later in small black cave , nine ghost-like figure began to figure one by one until hey were all there. " Hey, why suddenly called? I'm just want to doing some massacre toward the idiot ninja group I sight." Said Hidan with grumpy voice . " Hidan can you shut your mouth just a second? Leader-sama wanted to said something you know." Said Kakuzu. "That's right Kakuzu . I just got info from Itachi and Kisame they managed to capture Yonbi, though it seems they are a bit late." Said Pein as he turned to his attention to Itachi and Kisame. Kiame then said, " Sorry for being late, we just capture him a moment ago and had to take some precautions to make sure he wouldn't get away."

"Good then." Pein said in pleased manner, though no one there could tell because how montone his voice was, " looks like everyone is here . So let's begin with the extraction of the Yonbi . And since we not in rush due of some complications we will finish it in 3-4 days." Later all of Akatsuki member starting ritual to extract Yonbi from Roshi.

Timeskip One month later

Naruto now is very happy now as all of his genin who managed to qualified through third round now promoted to Chuunin as Minato, Mei, Gaara and Ay acknowledged his genin. He also make mental note to promoting Nico, Hanayo and Rin via field promotion later. But overall he is more than satisfied for this development.

And before he going back to Uzu He say at hotel which exclusively used only for foreign kage And layer tonight when Naruto want to meet with his father all of a sudden Mei approach him and said, " So, Naruto. Is it true Sanbi now have new Jinchuriki?" Naruto only nodded ," Yes, his name was Yukimaru and turned out he was runaway from Orochimaru custody." Mei only shook her head as she quite disappointed but after get explanation why he doing that Mei then understand as it was better then let Sanbi fall to hands of Akatsuki. " Well, Naruto-kun. I guess that's all for now. And I'll tell you Kira will visit Uzu in future. SO just be prepared okay. After all your marriage just one year left. And good thing I already settled with Zabuza-kun." Said Mei as the red haired Mizukage smirked. Naruto only smiled and later said, " Good to you, Mei-sama. But I must regret to inform you I must talk with my father. So good night." Mei only nodded as Naruto then walking off laving Mei who then walked to her room in that Inn.

And to Minato , the hokage also pleased when he saw his genin performed well in that exam despite only one worthy to promoted as Chuunin and that was no one but Udon Mitokado. His teammate Moegi Utatane and Konohamaru Sarutobi cannot promoted to chuunin due the former cannot pass through preliminary round due her defeat by fellow Konoha kunoichi Hanabi Hyuuga while the latter while managed to third round fail because he stupidly showoff his technique as he used Rasengan to one of his opponent which Minato found out Menma was the one who taught him that. Minato then made mental note to reprimanded Menma cause he unnecessarily taught that jutsu and worse he not asking permission from him. But his own though must be interrupted as someone knocked from outside. Minato quickly recognize it was his fellow kage and also his eldest son Naruto.

Minato wondered why Naruto visit him when it was late , but doesn't wanted waste a chance for getting closer to his son, Minato put aside his thought as he quickly walking toward the door and unlocked it to alow Naruto enter his room. Naruto who walked inn said " Tou-sama , sorry for disturbing you . But I want tell you something important." Minato while a bit disappointed as he thought his eldest son just wanted to visit him actually bit shocked as Naruto wanted to tell him something important. Minato then asked, " And what do you mean by that, Naruto?" Naruto said, " I want to tell you a month ago, Taichi Hoshimiya spotted some grave robber trying to pilfering some of graves which was located about 10 miles from Fire Temple. Taichi thought they just ordinary grave robber so he decided to captured them but turned out the grave robber was really excellent ninja as they easily outnumbered him and make him in their mercy and before they ,,,ehm killed him to make sure no witness ," Naruto decided to leave part when Taichi almost died because he was kissed by some unknown woman," I managed to rescue Taichi as he send signal to me he was in danger . And one of the grave robber recognized me so they running away. I'm not pursued them because I more concerned for Taichi condition."

Naruto looked to his father expression as Minato now look gaped but he decided to say , " Anyway , why you look so surprised? " Naruto wondered as he then found out why, " Don't tell me. Taichi not tell you anything about this ." Minato nodded make Naruto grumbled, " Damn I know I will happen, I should send you message then." 'Though I understand why Taichi don't want to tell probably still embarrassed with the fact he almost died because being kissed by some hot chick.'

Minato snapped s he heard his eldest son spoke. He then said, " Well, truthfully Taichi already told me about that. It just not really main concern as when he told me that I currently handle another main problem in Konoha." That made Naruto shocked as during one month time he never heard something big from Konoha yet his father just told him about that. "Tou-sama, if you don't mind , care to share what do you mean?" Minato replied, " Well its concern about Hyuuga clan affairs."

Naruto then said loudly, " Don't tell me, Hyuuga clan now have internal conflict." Minato only said " I hate to said it, but it was 100 % true." Minato then told Naruto everything, it was started when Hiashi currently in trip to Fire Country and Hanabi doing Chuunin exams leaving Hyuuga elders to taking care of Clan Business. And since Hiashi cannot trust Hyuuga elders completely he asked Minato, Kushina and Mikoto to take care of Hinata after she is back from her mission while he is not around. Of course the three agreed for that.

And three days after Hiashi depart, Hinata back but few days after her arrival at Hyuuga compound,the elders who despise Hinata because she learning something outside taijutsu like kenjutsu and water elemental. Yes , Hinata actually learned if she just use taijutsu she will be dead ninja due of Naruto statement ' specialized ninja was dead ninja' . Of course Hinata follow Naruto advice and later she asked the blond if he want being her mentor . (Hinata asked Naruto about few months before Naruto settled in Uzu) . Naruto then tutoring her Iaido and some water ninjutsu as he found out Hinata has strong affinity of water. She also found out actually Hyuuga have some scroll about another variation of gentle fist which was more suitable for her due of he flexibility. Turned out this style was used by her late mother, Himawari Hyuuga.

And Hinata keep training really hard until now she has mid jounin level and she actually happy as now she become what Naruto said, Jack of all trades. Besides with her newfound skills , she now managed to complete any mission which assigned to her teams easily. And not counting her sensei Kurenai and her teammates Kiba and Shino also followed her step. Kiba and Shino then asked their parents to apply that method so the clan can grow stronger . Both Kiba and Shino have goal , they doesn't want their clan is just part of Konoha. They wanted to make their clan give more Konoha and also make another clan acknowledged more and of course Tsume and Shibi respect their choice though Shibi told Shino using elemental jutsu actually almost impossible due the fact their chakra reserves was low but Shino said to his father they still can be strong ithout relying too much to theur insect based jutsu and later Shino decided to learn low level earth jutsu due low reserves and bukijutsu .

On other side Kiba is more easier as he not only learn how to wield weapon and some ninjutsu but also to teach their ninken to wield knife or kunai at their mouth. At first Tsume and Hana being skeptical for that Naruto also introduced Tsume and her clansmen to Azuma clan who taught them that. And later Inuzuka and Azuma make pact to make them as sworn siblings .

But troubles come for Hyuuga clan as the elders always said using technique outside Juuken was really taboo and its already like that from generation to generation . Hiashi on one side wanted to defy Hnata but he also found out Hinata now grown as strong kunoichi after she gain her new skill. Hiashi actually wanted to apply what Hinata recommended but it must be delayed because he suddenly called to Fire Capital for some business.

Of course, Elders decided to take this chance to exile Hinata as she trying to sullied tradition as excuse. They still thought Hinata was weak when they berate them. But when Hinata found out one of elders trying to challenge her for fight till death, Hinata then counter it by challenge him back. And one of the elder who actually was Hinata grandfather offer to Hinata she can decline but Hinata snapped as she said she already lost her honor as Hyuuga due learning something outside of the clan. And finally Hinata and the said elder have death match and turned out Hinata dominating as she keep toying her opponent and since it was match till death Hinata finish the poor elder by using another one of her new technique chakra scalpels to finish the elder for good.

Hinata then challenge another elder to fight her but one of elder trying to plead to Hinata so she will be true heiress. But Hinata told them to fuck off as she already disappointed and also told them she will tell everything to Hiashi and for time being he will stay at Uzunami compound which make the elders heavily sweating as if that news reach Hokage , they will be in big trouble and what the worse what there is big possibility Cage Bird Seal will be banned . The remaining elder then split to two side. One side trying to convince Hinata so Cage Bird seal not banned while other side just want apologize to Hinata because their bad treatment toward Hyuuga heiress.

And while waiting Hiashi back from his important business, things getting worse as one of Hyuuga elders who wanted to shut Hinata mouth sent some of Hyuuga side branch member to incapacitated her, but Hinata managed to knocked them down and later Hinata interrogated them who sent them . They then told her the one who sent them was elder who want keep Cage Bird Seal keep intact. And there is also the fact one of Hyuuga elders trying to cover up death cause of Hyuuga elders which killed by Hinata. The reason the fact known because Hinata asked Tsunade to perform autopsy to Hyuuga elder which killed by her. And that made Tsunade furious and she asked Minato to act due Hyuuga elders dare to forging and cover the fact why the elder death.

And now there is only three elders remain which one of them was the Elder head aka Hinata grandfather. Finally Hinata come to them and demands if they want she back they must sign agreement which have some content that actually will make elders in disadvantages. The first Cage Bird Seal must be banned forever and the ones being branded by that seal will be removed. And second one the Elders must be retired since their era must ended and last they must return Hyuuga clan asset which come from their corruption. Between the three only 2 elders including Hinata grandfather while the other one decline. But Hinata then unleash massive amount of killing intent which will make Naruto proud and the elders saw the tiger like aura come from Hinata . (Due of her effort , Naruto allowed Hinata to sign Tiger contract and she managed to passed test from Tiger clan leader)

And of course with three elder remaining who going retired soon though one of them must be hospitalized due the effect of the killing intent. That made Cage Bird Seal banned forever and that news made all of Hyuuga especially side branch now in euphoria as their Hinata-sama gave them freedom. But the mood started getting bad when Hinata declared she won't be heiress and will handed the rights to Hanabi and her imouto still be the heiress regardless she promoted to Chuunin or not. Most of side branch members including Neji understanding that because Hinata already engaged with Hokage son, Menma. But Neji told Hinata even she married someone outside the clan she still can be heiress . But when someone foolishly told Hinata Hyuuga will be gain political advantage if the heiress married with Hokage son, that made Hinata furious and already stand firm to her decision to made Hanabi as heiress.

"And that's the story, Naruto." Minato finished the story. Naruto only nodded understatnding as he know Hinata already suffered since her childhood due of her father always harsh to her and most of main branch member always berate her except Hanabi. But when she met Naruko and Minami who befriended her later, she slowly managed to regain confidence and start getting stronger and she started to following Naruto. But then the Hyuuga realize she actually admire Naruto as older brother figure as when he started help her training as he teach some water ninjutsu and iaido . She actually have love interest toward Menma especially when the youngest male Uzunami now humbled after his total defeat from Naruto at Chuunin exams. Menma himself really like her due of her gracefulness and kindness. Of course that made Naruto always teasing Menma and Hinata which made the couple embarrassed and their become couple few months before Menma started his training trip with Naruko and Minami.

" So, Naruto care to tell me about what you want to say?" Minato asked. And Naruto start explaining everything about the grave robber which attacking Taichi. That news made Minato start wondering if the grave robber actually have some purpose to pilfering the tomb. But the blond Hokae also surprised when Naruto told him the grave robbers actually was fuinjutsu expert especially the one named Fuen. Naruto also told him though their leader was the white haired man named Furido, but the strongest one was red haired female named Fuuka as she was very versatile and like Naruto she can use five elemental jutsu though Naruto himself need his Kyuudou Rinnegan to help him . Naruto didn't tell much about Fudo as Naruto only knew he was Taijutsu expert like Guy only he is more to power instead speed.

Minato then said, " I guess I must send warning to Chiriku." Naruto replied, " You mean Chiriku the one of twelve fire guardian who now is Fire temple Monk and have same level as Asuma right?" Minato nodded and said, " In that case I'm probably also send Asuma and his former genin students Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji. I also send Yamato to assist them. Oh I also want to tell you, Naruto. Maybe you should join if you have time . Ino really miss you after all." Naruto cringed as he knew ino was really possessive to him. Despite having multiple fiancée , Ino actually was the aggressive ones beside Naruko, Minami and Anko. Well even Kira and Tsunade is not like that. He actually also heard from Mikoto, Ran with some Uchiha clansmen will be joined him In Uzu after few months .

Meanwhile unknown place near border of Fire Country, the four familiar figure now discussing something. "It seems we must delay our mission for awhile as now Uzukage probably will help Konoha now." Said Furido. " C'mon Furido why you are being chicken? He just a brat who being kage for restored nations." Said Fudo arrogantly. " Don't be such idiot, Fudo. You really don't know about him. Though I really wanted to make him trapped," Said Fuen. " He has wind affinity and very strong one. I will kiss him and make his massive reserve become mine." Said Fuuka. " Well it's settled then , for now we will lay low for one or two months. I will inform you if I'm alredy have new plan." The other three only nodded as they started to leaving the area where they standing now.

And tomorrow, Naruto now already back from Suna . But he then make side trip to Demon Country to visit his another fiancée Shion. And few hours later he already entered territory of Demon Country and when he walked through the village nearby, The Uzukage noticed so many people gave him smile. Naruto himself just replied by smiling back. And finally he arrived at the priestess castle. And after the guard recognized him, The guard escorting Naruto to royal throne where Shion sat.

And when the priestess saw Naruto, Shion quickly embraced Naruto and both of them kissed each other. And later both of them parted, " OK , Naruto you must be hungry since you quickly come here from your trip at Suna. So, please join me in dinner while you told me about how your genin performance at Chuunin exams okay. And you can take a bath before eating. Oh if you don't mind, want take a bath together?" Naruto only replied as he blushed , " Well, that's tempting but maybe letter Shion." Shion only giggled nd soon enough in the priestess indoor bathhouse, both Naruto and Shion already soaked themselves in their respective side.

And after good soak and cleaning up. Both of lovers eating dinner peacefully. While in middle of dinner Shion said, " Ng, Naruto can you meet me in my private chamber to discuss some private plan for Uzushiogakure? Don't worry about my council since it is more personal about me and you." Naruto only nodded while he realized what Shion want.

And after dinner Both of lovers make a way to Shion private chamber. " Naruto, can you wait a bit I wanted to change first." Shion said as she entering her own chamber while Naruto only nodded understanding.. Of course it not take a long as Shion later called him for enter . And Naruto opened the door and stepped inside Shion luxurious room that was suit for Shion position as ruler of the country. He looked and saw her standing before the king sized robe wearing a lavender robe with white lace trimmings that ended at her hips and showed off and astonishing amount of cleavage.

 _ **WARNING LEMON WILL START HERE MINOR GET OUT.**_

" Evening Shion ," Naruto greeted her while he felt mesmerized by her state of attire . "I'm glad you saw through deeper meaning behind meeting me here." Shion said. " C'mon Shion you talking about me." Naruto reminded her. "I knowbut now be my sweetheart and undress me." Said Shion as Naruto reached her and undid sash of her robe. When her robe loosened up , Naruto slipped it off her shoulders and it fell to the floor. Shion stood before Naruto completely naked for his eye to see her perfectly shaped body with admiration and personal lust. Everything about her was perfect from her long blonde hair to her smooth flat stomach. From her curvaceous waist to her wide, full hips, and to top it off, her deliciously plump ass and her full and perky breasts.

"If you keep staring at me like that I'm going to blush." Shion said as she started blushing from him eyeballing her up. " That's good then. After all you look cuter when you blush." He answered and wrapped his arm around her pulling her into tight embrace. Shion gasped while blushing as she could their body press into each other, ' Ah I can already feel those soft breasts pressing into me.' Naruto thought as he getting more aroused.

Naruto then looked Shion in eye and leaned forward as they kissed with Naruto stroking her long light blonde hair. Later they broke up from kiss and Naruto said, " Now sit back while I'm changing into something more comfortable." Later the male blond striped himself in front of the blond priestess. Hion felt aroused as she saw the sight of Naruto's perfectly sculpted body. From his broad shoulders to his toned and chiseled chest and abs. From his long powerful legs to his long ten inch member, there was no doubt she was looking at the most handsome ninja in the world (In her view of course).

" Now shall we begin ?" Said Naruto as he once again stroked Shion hair. She nodded and suddenly Naruto got in front of hr and laid her down on the bed. He then took hold of her legs and spread them apart exposing her woman hood that already wet. He went face first onto her and started licking her inside causing her moan in pleasure.

"Yes! Naruto! Lick me inside!" Naruto kept working histongue until she came a bit allowing him to lick up." Not bad for the firt part Shion but we still have long way to go," Naruto then kneeled before her while he hold her legs. He then trusted his big member insider her causing her to gasp, " Was I too hard for you?" He asked. Shion shook her head and Naruto started thrusting in and out with his manhood piercing her innards .

"NARUTO! YES! IT HURTS BUT IT FEELS SO GOOD!" She cried in joy. " I'm also feel good too, especially when it's this tight.!" Naruto moaned as he felt her innards squeezing his manhood. He continued to thrust himself in and out as Shion continued crying in pleasure."

"OH! Naruto I'm coming!" Shion suddenly pulled his length out and proceeded to lick her liquid. " OK Naruto my turn," Shion said as they reversed their position as Naruto laid on the bed with his manhood still hardened. She then wrapped her hand around the hardened cock and started giving him handjob, " How is this?" She asked . "That feels so good." Rplied Naruto as he moaned. "I'm glad , because things are about getting better." Shion promised him as she started sucked his hard manhood . " That's feel so good Shion! That's it!" Naruto relaxed and let Shion worked . Hearing that make the priestess continued her sucking until she heard Naruto shouted, " Shion I'm coming now!" He then released his load into her mouth and she swallowed it.

After swallowing the load Shion licked her lip." That was really tasty, Naruto. Now let's move to next phase." She smirked as she lifted her breasts up. " I've been waiting for those." Naruto said in excitement. " And so do I." She smirked as she lowered her ample breasts down to his still hard manhood and pillowed it in between her cleavage.

"They are soft as marshmallow Shion." Naruto panted. " And they're only for you." Shion said and started rubbing his manhood with her large bust. And as Shion smothered her breasts around his member she gave the tip of it light kisses before swallow the head of it again. As she started picking up te pace Naruto started panting even more with pleasure. "Yes Shion! Oh I'm come again !" Naruto called as he finally released his load again as it went into Shion mouth . When Shion finished swallowed the load she spoke, " I was right in choosing to make you be the father of my offspring." "Yeah , but you know as well as I do only a girl a girl can become next priestess. If you give the birth to a boy then it'll have to become something else in your family. " Said Naruto.

"I already know that, but you know even after I have a girl to take up the position of priestess I still continue to want to have children with you. " She admitted . " And how many would you consider wanting?" He asked. "Oh probably dozed at least." She answered making Naruto eyes widen. " You sure you'd able to handle about dozen times of child birth." " I'm just kidding, Naruto." " Oh, so the priestess can make joke now." . " I got it from you, Naruto."

" That's right. And I'm gonna sho you what happens when you joked likethat around me." He grinned. " Then show me." She replied. Naruto smirked as he got her on all fours and he got behind her. He gripped her beautiful ass and positioned himself, "Just right, and in it goes." He thrusted his dick into her back entrance resulting in Shion gasping and gripped her bed sheets to contain her excitement.

"Time to fuck you like a dog." He smirked and started thrusting himself into her further than he did when he was in front of her. "AH!" She cried, "Easy, Naruto. Don't be so rough." "But I thought you liked it rough, Shion. Or am I becoming too much for you to handle?" he smirked as he continued. "Don't flatter yourself." She replied in deadpan while still trying to keep it together. "Ouch babe." Naruto said as he continued thrusting in and out.

"Oh shit!" Shion cried as she gripped the sheets. "Say you love it Shion! Say it!" Naruto ordered as he continued doing it roughly with her. "I LOVE IT, NARUTO!" she cried admitting it. "I thought so." Naruto smirked until Shion screamed as she came from behind. "Oh Naruto, that was beautiful." Shion panted. "But I'm not even finished yet, Shion." Naruto said as he motioned to his still hard length."What does it take?!" she cried in shock.

"A lot," He smirked, "And this will be the finishing touches." He pulled Shion closer and once again inserted himself through her womanhood. Before she could let out a moan he clamped his lips onto hers and made out with their tongues battling it out inside. As he thrusted his dick inside her, he also knead her breasts together making her moan through their heated kissing. Their heated pleasure continued for an hour and a half. Soon Naruto and Shion were under the covers with Shion draping herself over Naruto's sleeping body as they slept peacefully.

 _ **LEMON ENDED MINOR CAN COME AGAIN**_

Next morning after having breakfast , Naruto was outside the shrine maiden residence as he must leaving, " Must you so so soon?" Shion asked. " Afraid so, Shion. After all my job as Kage waiting and I'm already take day off too longer . My advisor probably mad to me if I'm gone longer." Naruto admitted regretfully. "Well, I'm understand. See youa again soon Naruto. Maybe next time I'll the ones visiting Uzu instead." Said Shion . " Very well take care then, Shion." Said Naruto as he later flashed and disappear in blink of eyes.

And few seconds later, Naruto already arrived at his office in Uzu and he already must fight against the nemesis of any Kage. PAPERWORK. But he not really concerned as Kagebunshin is the best solution to beat that, The Uzukage was more concerned about what Shion told him when he stay at her place. The priestess said a ugly looking man with fat body and thick beard will be spreading horror at some country and will be spreading it entire Elemental Nations if he not stopped. Naruto feeling familiar the description of said person but doesn't remember anything.

Naruto choose to working at his paperwork until he feeling something bad will happen. ' I don't know why but it seems something will happen and I cannot stop thinking about Fire temple. Damn , that grave robbers must be in action again. I must killed them . But , wait . Why I must killed them if they will be more useful to me when they are alive. Well I don't like this but I must. It will be also good chance to trying that jutsu.' With that Naruto flashed from his office

Later at fire temple Tomb

Naruto now already face against all of 4 grave robbers. "I guess I must do it hard way to stop whatever do you want by robbing that tomb, huh? I suggest you give up now or I do it in hardway" Naruto said while Fudo only snorted, " I guess I just beat you to pulp brat . I don't care you are Uzukage. For me you just brat. **EARTH RELEASE: ROCK ARMOR**. I'll smash you." Fudo then charge toward Naruto. ' Hmm at first I just wanted to control them by Kotoamatsukami but I guess I just use old way then.' Thought Naruto as he dodged Fudo punch. Naruto keep dodging Fudo attack while the other three Furido, Fuuka and Fuen just watch. " Boss, should we help Fudo?" Asked Fuuka. " Just watch for now . If Fudo in trouble we will assist him. Though I have feeling we will do it no matter what happen ." Fuen only smiled, " I just hope the boy not bored me."

Meanwhile Naruto now getting bored as Fudo only using earth jutsu against him. ' I guess I'm enough I also knew he has nothing but earth jutsu. Fine I'll ended this now.' All of a sudden Naruto already in front of Fudo and he used his lightning coated punch to destroy Fudo Rock armor completely and he placed his hand at Fudo head and called: **HUMAN PATH : SOUL ABSORBTION** And few seconds later Fudo body now lifeless.

The three remaining grave robbers shocked when they saw their partner easily beaten by young boy. " Well, then who is next?" Said Naruto. The three then already in fighting stance. Naruto then use his NEWTYPE ability to read their mind but later frowned as from their memory only Fuuka can give him some good fight . Naruto also found out only Fuuka who deserved second chance as she only follow Furido because she was lonely but Fuen and Furido was fair because turned out she was sick psycho and only have noting but pure arrogance which despised by the blond. And Furido himself also doesn't dserve to spared as he used his own son who also monk of Fire temple as tool. Naruto himself actually respect his loyalty toward Fire Daimyo but when he found out that man wanted to killed Hokage alias his father due of his belief, Naruto thought him as threat as he wanted used corpses from the tomb as mindless zombie to destoy Konoha and there is no way he let him do that,

He also doesn't want to waste time as if this fight goes longer they will escape so Naruto took out his **SKYCRUSHER** before quickly jumped and shouted , " **MUSOU : ELECTRIC WHIRLWIND"** He twirled his javelin upward before spiraling upside down to produce a lightning covered whirlwind which make clean hit toward the remaining three . But only Furido and Fuen who get battered while Fuuka only have some small bruises. Naruto then quickly uses his Soul absorbtion toward Furido and Fuen and ended their life though he only thought only Fuen who has ones he needed.

After that Naruto turn his attention toward Fuuka, " Okay, I guess you just only ones left . But I don't want to fight you." That made Fuuka shocked and also angry as she said, " Why? Do you think I'm not worth your time?" Naruto replied, " That's not true . I actually know you are the strongest. The reason I don't want to fight you because when I saw your eyes. I saw loneliness. It's look like I'm facing myself in my childhood." Fuuka get confused and asked, " What do you mean I'm reminded you by your past?" Naruto then told her everything about his childhood but left some fact just like he told Koyuki . Fuuka started crying when she heard that, " That 's why you let me live? But now what reason I have to live, I have no one and nothing to left. And you killed my comrades despite you killed them for right reason. Yeah I understand why you killed them. All of them Furido, Fudo and Fuen maybe twisted but they still my comrades after all." Fuuka said as she began to crying before Naruto slowly approach her and lifted up her face to look into her eyes .

"You're wrong. You have me. If you say that no one is left for you then I will become your precious person , after all, no one should be lonely ," Naruto said and tears of joy welled up in Fuuka eyes at finally having someone to live for who cared about her as she hugged him. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." The redhead kunoichi though to herself as she and Naruto embraced each other.

"By the way Naruto-kun, since we don't have to fight how about we finish it in other way?" Fuuka asked with sultry voice make Naruto shivered and asked back, " Are you sure you want this Fuuka-chan?" Fuuka nodded " Fine then I guess we can do ."

 **LEMON START MINOR OUT**

Naruto quickly slammed his lips to Fuuka , the intensity caused loud moan escaped her lips. He then brushed his tongue toward her lips. Once again she moaned and allowed wet muscle explore her mouth. Naruto then grope her butt with one hand while using his other to squeeze her left breast. Fuuka then retaliated by sneaking her hands up and down his back geeling the muscles ripple under her touch.

Both of them then tear each other clothes as their tongue battled in her mouth. Naruto eye boggled when he witness Fuuka voluptuous body and huge firm round boobs., her nipples hardened, she had slender legs and smooth pussy.

Pulling her body into his own he kissed her neck causing her moan in approval , he cupped her left breast and fondled it gently and pulling the nipple while he latched his mouth on other one and move his tongue around erect nipple and sucking it lightly. Fuka once again moaned in pleasure and held Naruto head firmly to her cleavage.

He traced her finger down her chest and slid two fingers deeply into gushing womanhood and pumped his fingrs in and out while he brushed his thumb over her clit. Fuuka moaned in pleasure but she managed to hold herself . And Fuuka later stroking his large member. She began panting , her breath becoming a series of heavy panting as Naruto slipped another finger into her pussy while he sucked her breasts.

"Ahhhh Naruto-kun." She screamed as she reached her climax and sprayed her womanly juices over his hand. And pulling his fingers to his mouth he inhaled her scent before licked her liquid of his fingers, he likes the taste and decided to drink it directly from the source. He then lowered his face to her wet pussy and slowly licked up the length of her lower lips, Fuuka moaned again and held his head tighter to her pussy with both of her hands.

Naruto sucked on her pussy and slid his tongue to licked her wet smooth innards, with his right hand he began teasing her clit, gently fondling it before gently pinching it while his left hand he slid two fingers into her buttocks and pumping that. Fuuka moaned again as she felt her next orgasm will coming soon inside her especially after Naruto began swirling her tongue inside her pussy . Eventually it proven became too much for her and she screamed as she leaked her juices and her eyes took gazed look but Naruto didn't stop as he just kept licking the heavenly juice till nothing left.

"Naruto-kun enough with the foreplay now get to main event." And Lining is cock up to her entrance Naruto inserted deep inside of Fuuka , she let out scream of pleasure as he begun pumping in and out , she wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned front to slammed her lips to his as she began moving her hips in rhythm to his own Naruto then began played with her tits with his hands causing moans to escape her lips.

"Fuuka-chan, I;m coming.. your so tight!" He yelled . "Inside me! Inside me Naruto-kun!" was all she could yell before her orgasm erupted from her. Naruto also unloaded his cum into her wet innards painting her inside white with large amount of semen The couple lay there holding each other as they regain her breath. "We are not done yet." Naruto said as he rolled her over and had her get on her hands and knees he slowly inserted his cock into her back entrance and begun fucking her slowly and soon Fuuka screams of pain turned into moans of pleasure .

Naruto moaned as the warm tight walls massaged his member as he rammed into her ass over and over . He begun fondling her boobs again with his available hands and played her nipples , meanwhile Fuuka slipped a couple of fingers into her pussy .Her orgasm erupted from her sex causing her ass to clamp down on Naruto's cock , he came out and filled her stomach with his semen. " Okay, Naruto-kun let's see who will ran out of stamina first."Said Fuuka causing Naruto smirked, " No I'm nowhere near done."

For next several hours the moaning of pleasure filling entire of area causing anyone who nearby will though something big happened.

 **LEMON END SAFE NOW**

" I guess it my loss , Naruto-kun." Said Fuuka . " Well , Fuuka-chan . Let me ask you again. Are you sure you want become one of my wife ? You don't need to force yourself you know .We can still live as family without marrying each other." Said Naruto. Fuuka only smirked. " Well Naruto-kun . you actually already doing that so you must take responsibility for that. Do you understand?" Naruto only shook his head, " Can't be helped then. I guess I'll take you to Uzu together with me. But before that let me take care something. Can you wait for a while ?" Fuuka only nodded. " Just don' t be too long okay." Naruto nodded understanding as he later vanished in blue flash.

Later in isolated training ground at Fire Temple Young monk who straight shoulder-length, dull blueish-grey hair in an asymmetrical style with a single lock of hair falling into his face, and brown-coloured eyes. He wears sandals and the standard monk uniform with a long right sleeve currently meditated. And Naruto who managed to hide his presence then found out the monk name was Sora who actually was son of Furido or the true name Kazuma. Naruto then knocked out the monk and later he unleash her sealing equipment so he can make kyuubi chakra residue from Sora body leaked out and after about 20 minutes. Naruto managed to seal the Kyuubi Chakra residue which he will used for research later to release Kyuubi (Tenko) out without killing Naruko, Minami and Menma. After finish his work , Naruto then use a strange technique which will make Sora regain his consciousness soon and later he flashed to disappear and leaving no trace.

Later the young monk wake up and said to himself, " It seems I'm overdo it again. Maybe I should rest tonight." With that said Sora then walked out from training ground and looking place for resting his body. And back to our hero, he then appeared beside Fuuka and the redhead said, " Are you finished?" Naruto replied "Yes, now let's get going" Naruto grabbed Fuuka shoulder and both of them vanished in blue flash going back to Uzu

To Be Continued.


	29. Chapter 29

Let's answer review first, all of Konoha elders hands now and Jiraiya probably will be caught off using Naruto and his wives for so called research

Continue the story

Unknown place

Akatsuki finally managed to complete extraction of Yonbi. " Okay with that we finally finished extraction our first bijuu. And since Hidan and Kakuzu failed to take care Nibi I will order you Kakuzu to regain your power and collect some bounty before you head to next target Nanabi, Itachi and Kisame once again going to Konoha to observe their defense and growth of three kyuubi jinchuriki. Deidara and Tobi will searching Gobi jinchuriki and capture him. Zetsu as usual trying to infiltrate Uzu." Pein ordered. Zetsu then spoke, " No **offense to** you, Lea **der-sa** ma, But somehow I cannot enter **that area no** matter how hard I'm **trying.** It seems the Uzukage and his **seal masters somehow make barrier to** repel outsiders ." Pein only grumbled . " Fine for now stay away from Uzu wince we have small to none about them except their Uzukage identity ." the other members nodded." And all of you dismissed except you Tobi." Pein ordered which make Tobi happily said, "Yay, Leader-sama wanted privately talk to Tobi and that must be because Tobi is a good boy." Deidara only snorted as he said to himself, 'Hmm, Tobi must be scolded by Leader-sama. I want to saw him though but maybe I can see his sad tone later yeah.' "kay Tobi I'll waiting ." Deidara then vanished with another Akatsuki member with Pein, Konan and Tobi remain in same place.

" So what should we do now, Madara?" Said Pein to Tobi. Tobi who later called Madara responded, " That just make us slowed down after all, but don't worry. It should be according a plan." Pein said, " You are right it just a bit setback and that shouldn't make the plans fail right?" Madara nodded before he spoke, " Well guess I'll going for now and by the way how about infiltrator from Uzu few weeks ago?" Konan then answered, " I'm already finished them though sooner or later Uzukage will found out ." Pein then said, " And when that brat come I show him why I am GOD." Said Pein with monotone voice. Madara then said, " Well then take care, I must going for now." Madara now vanished in swirling vortex

After Madara aka Tobi disappear. Konan then spoke, " Nagato , I cannot take this anymore, he ordering us around like that . I said we killed him immediately while we still here." Pein said, " I really want to do that Konan but he is stronger than me as he have all of our trump card now. So for now we stayed like this until perfect timing and then we finish him. Are you understand?" Konan replied , " Fine if that was you think, I'll shall trust your judgement, Nagato." Pein said, " And you should be." And the two later vanished.

And back to Uzu , Naruto finally finishing his current paperwork for today and he currently accompanied with her fiancées , Hotaru, Fuuka, Haku and Anko .Naruto himself already promised to take dinner with them after he finished that. He also told them bad news he won't doing THAT with them for awhile which make them disappointed but understand nevertheless as Naruto needed some private time.

Naruto thought, ' I guess Akatsuki not make move since their failure attempt to capture Yugito. And since I'm quickly send Tessa-oba to sealed Sanbi I never heard their movement. I want to check Iwa but I cannot careless even though Menma already engaged with Tsuchikage daughter I'm still not make legal approach to Iwa , I just hope Yonbi and Gobi jinchuriki will be fine but it seems it was futile as they was missing nin now.'

Meanwhile in Konoha, The certain lavender eyed Hyuuga heiress now is really happy . She finally can make the cursed caged bird seal to completely banned and that's mean her dream to make entire Hyuuga clan become one realized. And she celebrated that by date with her Menma-kun. Menma of course also happy when he saw his fiancée happy. After all Hinata happiness mean his happiness too. So that was logical. "So, Hinata-chan , what should we do today?" Asked Menma. " As long it was not eating ramen or curry , I don't mind." Answered Hinata while she was blushed. Menma nodded and said, " I guess I must reserve seat in aniki restaurant this night. You like oriental food, Hinata-chan?" Hinata replied, " Yes, I'm alright with that. After all, Naruto-san food is really good." "Hey that was my aniki and I'm proud to him." Said Menma proudly." But for now let's take a walk together around the village okay." The Uzunami heir and Hyuuga heiress now walking together until sunset.

And few days later, Unknown places.

" I can't believe I can found strong shinobi so fast and their hearts was strong enough for replacing mine." Said Kakuzu as he managed to gain replacement for his four hearts which destroyed by combined effort of Raikage Ay and Killer Bee. " Well, good to you then Kakuzu and that's mean we can walk into Taki right?" Asked Hidan. " Right and we will do it tomorrow and you can freely rampage in that village ." said Kakuzu. " So you mean I'm not need to holding back. Well, that's mean more sacrifice for Jashin-sama after all and maybe I can convert some of them so they can worship Jashin-sama ." Kakuzu only snorted as he angrily said , " Do what you want , but if possible I want you to killed all of them if possible as I'm hated all of them." Hidan replied, "OK OK, no need for getting aggravated like that. I knowyou have some issue with Taki but doesn't need to angry like that right." Kakuzu yelled, " IF YOU NOT SHUT UP , I'LL CUT YOUR BODY AND FIND WAY TO KILL YOU MAYBE." Hidan coolly replied, " Yeah yeah, like you can do that to me Kakuzu." And the pair slowly walking to Taki now.

Meanwhile at Uzu , Naruto now talking face to face with leader of Takigakure , Shibuki. Shibuki was young adult with long dark brown hair which tied in ponytail style reaching his midback and wear Taki Hitai ate in his forehead . He wears yellow kimono jacket and grey pants with red scarf around his neck and light blue cardigan. Both the leader discussed about transferring process of Nanabi jinchuriki to Uzu . At first Shibuki asked Konoha to let Fuu , Nanabi Jinchuriki moving there But Minato recommended to ask Naruto as Uzu was safer for now as even Akatsuki cannot enter that village. Uzu also good place for Fuu as Naruto also keep Sanbi jinchuriki in Uzu custody and when the young leader found out jinchuriki treated well. He then tempted to transferring Fuu there.

Shibuki himself actualy really hesitant to asked his younger sister figure to going out from Taki. But since in Taki Fuu always getting harsh treatment by Villagers , he considering to doing that since even he is the head of Taki, he cannot doing much to her . " SO let me repeat this, You want your jinchuriki to transferred here. N o offense to you, Shibuki-dono , but why you gave me your own jinchuriki to me?" Asked Naruto as he feeling something big from Shibuki intentions. Shibuki answered, " Let me answer your question Uzukage-sama. I just wanted Fuu get better life than when she stayed in Taki. I cannot doing much to her since my duty as village leader. And Fuu always getting bad treatment from villagers and thanks to that Fuu develop trust issue for other person beside me and maybe your own siblings ."

That's true, Fuu develop trust issue due of harsh treatment from Taki villagers but since Naruko, Minami and Menma come to Takigakure as they come to escort Shibuki about four years ago. Fuu realized the triplets actually same like her, only they are treated better though the triplets don't wanted that as it almost make their family separated due of their parents stupidity. Fuu and the younger Uzunami siblings then develop friendship while Menma and Nanabi host getting more closer than friend and that ake Naruko and Minami teased him as he already have Hinata and also probably Menma also want to creating harem just like Naruto. But this was legal actually since just like Naruto , C.R.A also applied to Menma though Naruto was first priority as he was the oldest while for Menma it was optional. But Menma realize he wanted every people also get happiness as he also want to redeem himself for causing his aniki to suffer at his younger years. SO he hope he can make other people happy even that means he must married multiple woman for realize that dream.

Naruto himself actually a bit reluctant to accept Fuu as it will means she and Shibuki will be separated for long time and also Shibuki will be rarely visit her. And not counting about Fuu reaction if she must adapt in new environment . Honestly all of uzu villagers is open minded people as they never view jinchuriki as monster just like they view Yukimaru but still Fuu will have hard time there. That's why Naruto asked. " In that case, Shibuki-dono I want to meet Fuu-san first if you don't mind." Shibuki already understand as Naruto just want knew about Fuu more. "In that case we must back to Taki first as she rarely out from the village and she lived at outskirts of the village. And it will be need about 2-3 days to arrive so…" The brunette cut by blond uzukage who said, " Don't worry I have fastest solution for that . And don't ask too much you'll only ended getting headache you know." Shibuki only nodded as Naruto grab his shoulder and later both of them vanished left but the Uzukage already prepare his blood clone first to replace him.

Later about one mile from Taki , Naruto and Shibuki appeared in forest path, Shibuki then said, " I recognize this forest, it just about 1 mile from Taki if I'm not wrong. Don't tell me you used the famous Hiraishin to transport both of us." Naruto only nodded befire he said, " That's righ m Shibuki-dono. Anyway don't waste time we need to meet your sister immediately right." Shibuki only nodded as he agreed with Naruto because it will be decided his sister figure future happiness. And they moved quickly until they reached some large waterfall. Since outsiders usually not allowed entering Taki except for some conditions, Naruto must wear blindfold before Shibuki and him entering Taki and after few minutes walking he then allowed to remove his blindfold only to saw very big tree in middle of village . Naruto then said, " That big tree must be place where the legendary Hero water produced. And I heard you deinking it yet you not suffer from the side effect." Shibuki only chuckled and said, " Actually first I hesitated because I'm afraid getting killed But since the missing nin named Suien threatened my villagers I overcome my fear and drank that water to make me stronger s=and thanks to your siblings and Fuu Taki safe from danger. That actually change some villagers view toward Fuu but many civilians still fear toward her and few shinobi also feel same. "

Naruto only shook his head when he heard that, It was only make him know most civilian was idiot . They never understanding difference if scroll and kunai after all. But Naruto more disappointed as that civilian really ungrateful as they not even try to find out more about Fuu, instead they still follow their own fear toward the jinchuriki. He also angry when he heard many elders of Taki said Fuu should be just gave herself toward Akatsuki just to spare themselves. That of course make Shibuki shot down any attempts of elders to get rid of his sister , claiming that not only would it be foolish to give her to a group of criminals, but also reminding them Kakuzu also part of that organization and its possible Kakuzu will do anything to get Fuu and destroy Taki in one go make the elders did not press the issue anymore, since anything related to Kakuzu was considered as taboo.

"Anyway, Uzukage-sama let's meet Fuu now." Said Shibuki as he lead Naruto to Fuu hideout. And miles from Taki entrance , Akatsuki immortal duo now walking through the woods and as waterfall spotted Kakuzu said, " Hidan you make chaos in village and cause many destruction as much as possible to attract her and other ninja toward you, I will take care of Nanabi jinchuriki since she will cause trouble to you." Hidan then grinned , " So I go in and cause mass amounts of damage?" The Jashinist only chickled, " Well more sacrifice for Jashin-sama anyway. " He then prepared his triple bladed scythe so he can started fight anytime. Kakuzu then said, " I will make some explosion before we enter , just wait a bit." Kakuzu then prepared fire elemental jutsu to destroy the after few seconds Kakuzu launching his jutsu to killed the village guardian and entered Taki forcefully.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Shibuki slowly walked toward Fuu home and suddenly both of them heard very big explosion occurred in village. And one of Taki ninja approached Shibuki but he looked really tired as he was panting heavily. The ninja said," Akatsuki Shibuki-sama , They are here.. inside Taki and one of them was Kakuzu." .

Shibuki eyes widened when he heard this, he know sooner or later Akatsuki will try something to get his sister or specifically Nanabi. That's why Shibuki arranged her transfer to Uzu and despite Fuu denial, Shibuki told her it was for her own good and he also told her Uzumaki clan consider Bijuu or Jinchuriki as family. At first Fuu was skeptical but since she trust Shibuki then she said she will trying that And while he taking care of that, he also ordered her not to do any missions for awhile , keeping her within the village where he felt she could be better protected using village natural defenses. But he forgot Kakuzu will be easily penetrate their defense easily.

" Gather all of our forces!" Shibuki ordered, " They come for Fuu , we have no idea what a group of elite missing nin will do if they managed to get power of Nanabi. Also send out one of our messenger hawks to contact Konoha and request them to send aid! " The ninja nodded and shunshined . Shibuki turned his attention to Naruto. " Uzukage-sama can you going toward Fuu hideout ? You just need to ensure she not engaged any of them okay." Shibuki pleaded. " Fine, Shibuki-dono, trust me I'll make sure your little sister safe." And later Naruto run in unbelieveable speed.

Shibuki then going back to his office to get his ninja equipments. Since Suien incident Shibuki trained himself as hard as he could and now he can considered as one of the strongest ninja Taki ever produced and he would be damned if he couldn't protect his home village.

Meanwhile other side of Taki Hidan now grinned as all of ninja in the village headed for him . He then already in battle stance as he wielded his scythe . And that not long when all of Taki ninja managed to surrounded him. Hidan then let them to attack first and one of Taki ninja managed to hit his vital spot but Taki ninja who stabbed him surprised when the Jashin priest not reacted and later he mockingly said, " Hmph, That's hurt you now . But since you managed to hit me I'll gave you reward, painless death." And later Hidan using his scythe to massacring any Taki ninja near him made remaining ninja now trying to get more cautious act and one of ninja made handsigns before he called out, " **WATER RELEASE: WATER FANG BULLET."** Hidan then heard ninjutsu called to see several dozen water fangs coming toward him. Hidan only smirked as he let the water fang bullet charging toward him and hit him. The Taki ninja now looked warily as Hidan just face on their attack without any movement to retaliate or dodged it. Hidan then took chance as he charged toward the Taki nin to get more sacrifice for Jashin-sama.

Meanwhile, in Konoha. Hokage office. A random chuunin all of a sudden passed through to Hokage office. The chuunin looked panic and Minato decided to asked, " What's wrong Chuunin?" The chuunin answered while he panted, " Letter ….. from…. Taki." Minato then read the letter and his eyes widened at the news the messenger hawk from Taki had sent them , knowing they must respond quickly Minato then summoned one of his ANBU , " Get me my wife and my children to my office NOW!" Minato ordered . The ANBU nodded and quickly vanished from the room. And it won't taking long until Kushina, Naruko, Minami and Menma gathered in office. " So, Hokage-sama , we head you will assign us very important mission can you brief us then?" Asked Kushina.

Minato said, " We have just received a request for help from Taki. Akatsuki is attacking them in order to capture Nanabi jinchuriki Fuu , You four are going there to assist them." Naruko then asked, " Do you know which Akatsuki members are attacking Taki?" The description we were given matches of Hidan the Jashinist" Minami surprised and asked, " Only one? I thought Akatsuki always moved in pair of two." Minato replied," His partner was Kakuzu of Five hearts, but he wasn't on report and Kushina you will be lead this mission since you are the most experienced of them." Kushina nodded and said, " Just leave it to me ,ttebane. Okay kids let's prepared for S class mission meet me in east gaye on one hour later."

The triplets nodded and latervanished as they going back to home to prepared for crucial mission. Later Kushina and Minato talked with the redhead started first, " I conclude you have more intel about this right?" the blond nodded " Yes, Kushina. In that info Uzukage also spotted there. I suppose he must doing formal visit to Taki when Akatsuki attacking them." Kushina shocked and she said , " Then we must hurry , we must assist Taki and also make sure Naruto is alright." Minato only chuckled hearing his wife antics, " C'mon , Kushina are you not trusting our eldest? You forgot he always getting our ass kicked when he still in Konoha? I think the one should worry must be Akatsuki as he must dead set to targeting their bounty." Kushina only face faulted as she forgotten her eldest son capabilities. " You are right Minato-kun , I should trust him more."

And back to Taki, Kakuzu now slowly walked through the now deserted street as he made his way towards the hideout where the Nanabi jinchuriki resides. He was on opposite sides of village from where Hidan battle was going on, a tactical decision mad by him so he could get the Nanabi without much resistance and he choose to capture her cause he know Nanabi more than Hidan After bit walking, Kakuzu saw dome like structure wgere the Nanabi was supposed to be held. Before he frtting far however the masked man was forced to dodge a swam of beetles.

And looking up Kakuzu spotted Fuu standing on top of a dome. Fuu was a girl in her mid teen to early twenties with her short green hair .; she had lightly tanned skin and pink eyes. Her ninja attire consist of white shirt that exposed her midriff and she had mesh net armor underneath. Her Taki hitai ate was displayed on her right arm. She was wearing fishnet shorts and had short white apron skirt over it. She also had strange looking red cylindrical object strapped to her back by red straps that crisscrossed her torso.

Fuu then glared to Kakuzu and said, " I figured Akatsuki would come here looking for me. I should realized it wouldn't matter if I was in village or not." Kakuzu ignored her words as he spoke, " Just come with me and we won't harm this village anymore than we already have. " Fuu eyes narrowed even more." Why should I heard you, Kakuzu? After all you will destroying this village regardless I come with you or not. And I know what you want to do with me, I have no intention to dying just because you wanted Nanabi" As she said this a swarm of bugs moved in on Kakuzu who jumped away and send some fire ball at the swarm , which dissolved before he fire ball could hit them.

" Fine, I guess I must do that hard way." Said Kakuzu as he unleash four strange looking of creature made out of wires erupted from his back. Each creature had different colored mask to signify its element. And not far from them Naruto who come to assist Fuu decided not to act and masked his chakra so he won't detected by either Kakuzu or Fuu, ' I guess I just observe them for now and when situation getting more complicated, I'll enter the fray them.'

And on other side of Taki, Hidan now surrounded by corpse of Taki Shinobi which just recently killed by him (Or should I said sacrifice for Jashin-sama) . " Well, then you heretics, who else wanted become sacrifice for Jashin-sama?" asked the Jashin priest and that make anyone around him bit tensed. And all of a sudden Shibuki entered and said, " I'm notlet you getting away from this, Akatsuki and I definitely not gonna let you get my sister." Hidan only chuckled ," Well, it seems someone have guts to defy me as Jashin-sama messenger. I guess I'll make you as example anyone dare to defy Jashin-sama will." Shibuki just silent as he make few hand signs before calling his jutsu, " **WATER RELEASE, WATER DRAGON** " . A large water dragon surfaced from lake and launched itself toward Hidan. But the jashinist managed to dodge and quickly moved toward Shibuki and tried to hurt the Taki village leader by swung his scythe only blocked by shibuki by his short sword. Trying to immobilize his opponent, Shibuki threw some kunai toward Hidan only blocked by his scythe though some of them hit the target only the Jashin priest not feel anything. Later Hidan swung his scythe toward Shibuki who trying to use sneak attack only forced the village leader jumped back to avoid it.

"Well, it seems you are quite good, heretics. But still it hundred years earlier to face might of Jashin-sama." Said Hidan as he slowly walked toward Shibuki, " Now just stand still so I can sacrifice you to Jashin-sama." Shibuki cursed himself, despite all training he has done he still cannot beat this man. He now thought , ' There is no other way, I must used 'that' no matter the consquences.' He then took a vial of liquid from his pocket. It ws some sample of hero water and Shibuki drank the liquid and gulped it as his chakra burst out o him , increasing to ten times from before. Hidan himself looked curiously and grinned inside, ' After all it will make him more worthy to make him as sacrifice for Jashin-sama.'

Meanwhile, Kushina and her children just recently arrived at Taki village entrance since the move as fast as possible. As good sensor Kushina sensed so many chakra signature vanished one by one and she also sensed one with large amount yet feel so evil, " Damn it seems Hidan already cause so much damage. And yet I cannot sensed Naruto presence , but wait, two very huge chakra now fighting each other." Naruko said, " Kaa-chan , don't tell me Naruto-niichan was…" But stopped by Minami who said, " Don't believe Oniichan will beaten so easily. He probably doing something or maybe just wait good opportunity for attacking." Menma then said, " So Kaa-chan what should we do now?" Kushina the decided, Naruko, Minami and Menma you will assist villagers to fight Hidan while I will assist Fuu against Kakuzu and take care of Naruto."

All ofa sudden as Kushina assigned her children for certain task, the Uzumaki matriarch feel familiar chakra signature approach her, ' It can't be , she also coming too' And later crimson flame appeared and after it vanished it shown beautiful woman which have height about 5'4 ( about 161 cm )and have crimson colored hair and eyes, She wore crimson battle kimono which covered her entire body to her knees and also Uzu jonin flak jacket. She also wore Uzu Hitai ate at her forehead. In her right hip strapped katana which sheated in black hilt. She is Shana Uzumaki. Older sister of Kushina Uzumaki.

Kushina only said, " Aneki, you come to help. I.." Shana quickly cut her, " There is no time for petty talk, Kushina. You should quickly aid Nanabi jinchuriki and I'm sure Naruto-kun must be nearby. I will assist your children to fight the other one. You got it?" Shana used authoritative tone which make Kushina obey her. " Fine, Naruko, Minami, Menma just follow your aunt order okay. Kaa-chan will assist your older brother. Okay?" The younger Uzunami nodded and later they split up for doing their assigned task.

And back to Shibuki, he now fall down to knees as he felt his body started get weaken,a side effect of using the Hero water. The village leader knew he did not have much time left, the first time he used Hero water he was lucky since his reserves not enough to really make the water affect him. However since his reserve now just about low kage level , he would not able to get out of the full effects of using the water.

Looking up he saw Hidan slowly walking toward him, Shibuki already thrown everything he could at that silver haired man, from taijutsu to S rank ninjutsu, and nothing had worked. And what worse it seems he really enjoyed it everything the attack hit the man. Shibuki now only gritted his teeth as he cannot do anything. Hidan then said, " Well, that was fun at least, too bad it must end now . So just stand still and I'll give you painless death as reward." Hidan then raised his scythe only somehow he felt someone kicked him.

That kick make Hidan thrown back bit. He then saw Shana, Naruko, Minami and Menma. " Well, look hat I got? Reinforcement for that heretics. Well, that doesn't matter. It just mean more sacrifice for Jashin-sama after all." Shana, Naruko and Menma then prepared to engage Hidan while Minami approach Shibuki. " Shibuki-san, are you alright?" asked Minami with worried tone. Shibuki answered , " Doesn't need worry just bit exhausted ." Minami only nodded as she took out scroll with medical supplies. While in her training trip, she decided to learn some medical jutsu despite his family have monstrous healing factor thanks to Tenko, but Minami already thought better safe than sorry. Minami then gave some soldier pills to Shibuki who taking the pill in hs mouth and chewing it. Shibuki found out the pill actually not tasted anything when he chewing the pill and swallowing it. 'Well,at least it better than ordinary soldier pills which tasted horrible.' Thanks to so many experiments, Minami managed to create her own version of soldier pills which tasted plain but also reduced the side effect aftermath . Minami then began pour medical chakra to Shibuki to avoid Shibuki chakra coils more damaged until the pills effect worked.

Meanwhile , Kakuzu now already finished his battle with Fuu. ' I can't believe Nanabi Jinchuriki managed to destroy my fire heart before she passed out. I won against he just because my advantage against her earth affinity. ' Kakuzu thought as he slowly walked toward Fuu fallen form and when he just want to lift her up. All of a sudden he heard someone shouted **" MUSOU: THUNDER DRAGON"** when spear threw to one of Kakuzu beast make the beast exploded as the spear turned to thunder bolts make Kakuzu and remaining of his beast mask thrown back due of the lightning.

Kakuzu who looked of new intruder then said , " I see so you are new Uzukage who managed to killed Sasori huh. Well it seems I will kill you and get your bounty. And it seems we got company." Said Kakuzu make Naruto blinked as finally someone who Kakuzu mentioned make her appearance. Naruto who recognized her said, " So you are reinforcement from Konoha, Am I right Kaa-sama?" Kushina replied, " Yes, Naruto-kun. I'm here to assist you as your siblings assist Shibuki to fight other one." Naruto grinned and said, " Fine , but I'll the one who gets the bounty from his head OK. " Kushina nodded and later the two make stance to fight as both of Uzumaki unleash their signature weapon.

Kakuzu smiled despite his face still masked, " Hmm it seems Red Death also joined the fray. Fine I also make good money from both of you and make your hearts as replacement of mine which destroyed before." Kakuzu lightning mask then opened his mouth and called out, " **LIGHTNING RELEASE : FALSE DARKNESS "** . A large lightning bolt launched toward Naruto who then make some handsigns and called out: " **WIND RELEASE: TORNADO BLAST"** a medium sized tornado launched from Naruto hand which quickly neutralized Kakuzu lightning attack and keep going until it destroyed Kakuzu lightning mask now leave only wind and water respectively.

Kakuzu then feeling he is cornered as now he only have water and wind left. ' Damn I cannot prolong this battle anymore. I must retreat.' But while he start thinking Kushina already stabbed his water mask which made the mask fell down. " Just one more, Naruto-kun. And I will going for now to assist your younger siblings okay. " Kushina then vanished in swirling water. Kakuzu then thought, ' Good my chance to run, but before he do it he heard. **"MUSOU: FIREBALL KICK"** The huge fireball moved toward the masked man and exploded make him thrown away due of the explosion. Now Kakuzu lied down and Naruto prepare to finish Kakuzu. But all of a sudden the blond activate his Kyuudou Rinnegan and since Kakuzu now cannot retaliate , Naruto just grip his head and muttered, **" HUMAN PATH: SOUL ABSORBTION."** He then absorb all Kakuzu knowledge. But what make him grinned was how much Akatsuki funds they already collected. He then make mental note to move all of Akatsuki funds to Uzu vault later. " OK now let's help Shibuki and my siblings , though if aunty Shana alrady arrived it won't be necessary but let's go for now." Naruto then moved after he sealed Kakuzu head to got bounty later and also hold Fuu on his arms.

And back to triplets and Shana. Shana currently engaged in close combat with Hidan. The redhead already knew about Hidan ability so while she engaged in close combat Menma and Naruko will assist her from long range. Menma then started spamming wind and water jutsu to make Hidan have trouble to block Shana attack.

That actually worked as Shana now in advantage thanks to her swordplay. she now cornered Hidan who now in defensive due of his scythe cannot match her sword attack speed. Decided to end it now. Shana then mentally called out, **" GREAT CRIMSON BLADE"** And now her sword coated with crimson flame and Shana then used sword to slash Hidan and later the Jashin priest now engulfing in crimson colored flames.

But what make Shana surprised was despite being burned, Hidan still alive. The jashinist mockingly said, " How dare you heretics doing that to me? I'll make sure your death will be slow and very painfully." But before he said more, Naruko who already behind him cut off his head with her katana while she also said, " You are talking too much you know." Naruko actually cut him because she had enough of his rant.

Hidan' head lay on ground but he then screamed, " Damn you heretics! Jashin-sama will bathe in your blood ! The world will be burn before him ! And I will be right at his sie murdering you heretics. And Fuckyou-!" But it was cut short when Minami quickly sealed his head in sealing scroll while Shana continuing burned his body. " Now just wait kaachan and oniichan ." said Naruko. Menma then said, " Are you sure we don't need to aid them?" But before he can talk more, Kushina appeared via water shunshin and said, " that not necessary, Naruto already handle it." Shana who looked to Kushina spoke, " I guess we split bounty right?" Kushina raise her hand and said, " Only Hidan bounty, since Naruto-kun destroyed Kakuzu himself while I'm just watching." (Kushina said that as Naruto village more need of bounty instead Konoha.)

And little while later Naruto appeared and still holding Fuu in his arms. He looked at Shibuki who now trated by Minami and later said, " Wow Shibuki it seems you really beaten up." Shibuki said, " Thanks to your concerns Naruto . Anyway how about Fuu? Is she.." But it cut by Naruto who said, " She is fine . Akatsuki need the jinchuriki alive in order to extract their bijuu , she just unconscious after all." Shibuki then feel relieved as his sister now safe. Naruto said, " anyway we'd better get you and this beautiful lady here to the hospital." Naruto then looked around to see many other ninja who had been injured and also said, " Well we also need bring them of course." And all of ninja who still fine bring the injured one to hospital while Naruto and his families escorted unsconcious Fuu and Shibuki. Shana separated as she wanted to Hot Water country to claim Hidan bounty and will meet him in Uzu.

And in hospital, while Fuu treated, in other room Shibuki who laid down in bed talked to Uzunami families and said, " I guess it settled then , Fuu should be move to Konoha or Uzu . The question is where she will go?" All of Uzunami then discussed which we better solution for Fuu. And after few minutes discussion, Kushina then spoke, " I think Fuu-chan should be stay in Konoha. I already know , Naruto and you already talk about her. But when we heard it we suggest she will better in Konoha as she will be suitable and quickly adapt in Konoha environment."

Meanwhile Fuu who now just recently wake up decided to entered the conversation and said, " What's going on, Shibuki-niisan?" Shibuki and Uzunami family then turned to look at the door . The Taki leader put on a smile as he addressed her, " Fuu-chan, how are you feeling?" Fuu slowly walking and approach Shibuki who still lied in bed and said, " I'm fine. Not sore anymore or anything. What happened ? And what are you talking about?" Shibuki was about to answer when Naruto cut him off, " Akatsuki came to take you , you got fight with Kakuzu and lost. And when he about to take you I'm battle him and killed him." That make Fuu surprised and said, " You killed Kakuzu? Are you serious?" Naruto only huffed and said, " If you not trust me I can show you his head later as I want bounty from his head." Shibuki only smiled, " It's okay Naruto, I'll arrange it later." And after that Naruto spoke again," As for what we all talking about, I thought it will be better for you to came live in Konoha until Akatsuki ended."

Fuu eyes widened as she looked from Naruto to his family and finally to her brother , she then asked, " You want me to come to Konoha? Why?" . This time Kushina answered " Because, in Konoha you will be safer. Beside I already know about your life here. We can guarantee you can get better life in Konoha. After all my children," Kushina pointed to Naruko, Minami and Menma, " also jinchuriki like you. Beside, we think it would do good to get out of a village that hates you." Fuu then thought about what Kushina and Naruto said, " both of them speak truth. Right now she was hated by the people in Taki. And later Fuu make her decision, " Then I will come to Konoha with you all. After all finally I can have more time with Menma-kun." That made Naruto grinned and said, " If I can ask Fuu-chan when you meet Menma?" Menma answered, " We meet while Naruko, Minami and me in middle of training trip. That's when Shibuki made request to escort him to Taki from Fire Capital. You must see Shibuki before aniki. He completely helpless before now."

Shibuki face now completely red as he feel shame due of his past. Fuu only giggled as she knew it was really sensitive issue for her brother. Later Naruto , Kushina, Naruko, Minami and Menma decided to left room to gave them some private time for the two.

Shibuki then asked, " Are you sure you wanted this." Fuu nodded, " Yes, I don't want to be hated anymore, beside if what they say is true then I..". Shibuki cut her, " I understand. Then I will support your choice then." Fuu looked to Shibuki and smiled, " Thank a lot niisan."

And in unknown places, Zetsu said, " Big **trouble,** Leade **r-sama. It seems** Hidan and **Kakuzu died now** in their attempt to capture Nanabi." Pein then asked, " And who was killed both of them?" Zetsu answered, " Konoha shinobi consisted of **Red Death and Kyuubi Jinchuriki.** And somehow Uzukage al **so there.** And all of them killed them easily." Kisame said with shark-like grin forming in his face, " It seems Uzukage really stronger than few years ago when Itachi and I fight him. I really wanted fight him someday."

" To be strong means he must be good boy just like me! Tobi is a good boy after all!" Tobi shouted. Deidara shouted angrily " Tobi shut up yeah! How many times I have told you not to be so annoying hmmm?" Tobi said in an embarrassed voice as he rubbed his head. " Oooops! Sorry Deidara –senpai!" Pein then closed his eyes and look troubled. It seems Uzumaki Namikaze especially the Uzukage causing more trouble. He would need to dealt with soon. " I will think something on this new development, all of you dismissed for now."

Later the images faded out leaving only Pein, Konan and ' Tobi' . " It seems Uzukage causing more even problems . He will need to dealt soon." Said 'Tobi' who now return to his serious persona. Pein open his eyes to look at the man, " Maybe we should send Akatsuki after him?" Madara shook his head, " No , It will be foolish. It would be require more power than we currently have. As we know nothing about Uzu and not counting another ninja villages will be on siege . For now we better focus our effort to jinchuriki. Deidara and I will go after Gobi who finally come out from Iwa and currently reside at Valley country. And let the rest take time for now. Anyway , do you have news about Sasuke?"

Pein said, " He is still under Orochimaru custody. However the Snake sage has yet to try and use his immortality jutsu on him." Madara said, " Good, I will need Sasuke Sharingan and cannot have Orochimaru getting his hands on it. We have many failures Pein. Expect them to be cleared as soon as possible." Madara then faded out of existence. Pein scowled as Madara disappeared, he disliked how this man tried to order him around. However he knoew right now it was impossible for him to do anything as he didn't have enough strength t beat the Uchiha. But soon … _soon he feel power of a god._ Thought him as he faded out as well , leaving the only female member of their group left. Konan only shook her head but she put it out as she trusted Nagato judgement and faded out as well.

Meanwhile, near Konoha gate, Fuu now with Uzunami family minus Naruto sonce he going back to Uzu cannot hiding her shocked expression when she witness how massive walls of Konoha greeted them. Kushina then make entry fo her team plus Fuu so they can go home now. " Okay for now lets report to Hokage." Kushina said as she followed by her children and Fuu.

Later the group already arrived at Hokage office and then Kushina give mission report to Minato. After Kushina finished the report Minato said, " It seems now Akatsuki now lost 2 members . I'll give S rank payment for that mission. Too bad Naruto claimed all of bounty though you all don't mind that." Naruko said, " Just let Oniichan get the bounty tou-san. He needed it more for his village." Minato nodded before he turn his attention to Fuu. " Now, Fuu isn't it. Are you sure you want to live here?" Fuu only nodded and said, " Very well then, I guess you will stay with us in our compound then. " Naruko and Minami then turned their attention to Fuu and said, " Come on we'l l get you used first in our home for new time being, then we will show you around Konoha." Fuu only nodded slowly before following the triplets. As the younger Uzunami and Fuu walked out, Kushina said, " Make sure Fuu-chan get settled, kids." Later now Minato and Kushina were the only ones left in office, " Kushina spoke first, " It seems Naruto now getting stronger, Minato-kun." Minato replied, " Yes , Kushi-chan. Though I'm really proud to him. But I'm also sad because I barely involved ." Kushina said, " Me too. While he now not angry anymore, I still cannot forgive myself for not paid more attention to him. But for him it just like blessing in disguise. He already realize his dream now." Minato smiled and said, " You got a point, Kushi-chan. And all we can do now just support him with anything we have." Later both of them talking before Kushina leave to going back home while Minato continuing his paperwork for today.

Meanwhile Naruko , Minami and Menma guide Fuu to strolling around Konoha though as usual all of them going to Ichiraku Ramen first,. Naruko is the first said, " Teuchi-ojisan, give each of us Miso ramen and keep it coming. Teuchi only smiled when he heard his favorite customers coming and the older Ichiraku make grin, " Coming up, Naruko-chan. Ooh it seems Minami-chan and Menma-kun is here too. " Teuchi then look to Fuu , " I guess she is your new friend right, Naruko?"

Naruko nodded and told the Ichiraku owner Fuu will be stay here for time being as her home Taki is now in danger. Teuchi only nodded, knowing it must be ninja business. While Teuchi make they order, Ayame then keep the accompany while she teasing Menma if he had some relationship with Fuu. Later all of four enjoyed their ramen. Fuu herself really liked that as she never enjoyed tasty ramen like Ichiraku in her life. After they finished and paid up for their meal, The Uzunamis then gave Fuu tour around Konoha before going back to compound at dinner time.

Meanwhile in Uzu, Naruto already back from Taki after claiming Kakuzu bounty. In his office he saw Shana who also carry briefcase filled with money ' Must be Hidan bounty money.' Shana who saw Naruto walked toward him and said, " So Naruto-chan, here is Hidan bounty and all of them will be added at Clan treasury and before you ask I already took my share though it won't necessary for me." Naruto only nodded and said, " Well, Shana-bachan you can go now unless you want accompany me for helping me do some paperwork." Shana raised eyebrow as she said, " No Thanks. I better head home as it time for my afternoon snack." Naruto said, " Just don't overeating melon pan." Shana only waved her hand before he walked out from office as she just don't want use Shunshin.

And while Naruto doing his paperwork, he heard his door knocked from outside. Naruto just said, " Just enter." And the one who enter was Kurei. Naruto who saw him asked, " Do you have some business with me, Kurei-san?" Kurei said, " If you wish can I borrow something from you, Uzukage-sama?" Naruto only raised his eyebrow before he asked again, " And what do you want to borrow from me?" Kurei then answered, " I need you to borrow one of your castle scroll to capture Orochimaru." Naruto blinked after he heard that. ' It seems he have some plan if he want to capture Rochy-chan. Well, why not take this chance. Maybe he really can eliminate that snake.' " Very well, then. I'll allow that. Though I must warn you to get cautious. Orochimaru is really high risk. If you careless then your life is forfeit." Kurei only said, " Don't worry about me Uzukage-sama . I and my team will be fine." Naruto asked again," Do you want me to send some ninja to assist you?" Kurei replied, " That won't be necessary . We can handle it. And we will give this village share of bounty if we capture of eliminate him." Naruto nodded before he said, " Fine do what your want." Kurei nodded before he vanished with fire shunshin. After being alone again while he doing his paperwork , Naruto now have deep thought, ' I hope Kurei not reckless against Orochimaru though it must be unlikely. Kurei is really cunning like Rochy-chan , maybe even more. Well just pray for the best then.'

To Be Continued.

 _ **A bit spoiler Orochimaru will be death but you will found out who killed him next time**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Continue story.**

Orochimaru now currently reading scroll which one of his Oto ninja just found recently. The scroll must told about old artifact called Jishoto. Jishoto was unique sword will grant the user ability to use magnet release. Orochimaru actually interested to it. ' It will be good addition for my arsenal. Maybe Sasuke-kun can wield that since he has high affinity of lightning which was required for Magnet release.' Later Orochimaru ordered few squad of his Oto ninja to retrieve that sword. ' I know I should be the one who retrieve that instead, but if actually the sword just fluke, the ninja I send will be sacrifice after all, kukukuku.'

Meanwhile in Uzu , Naruto now reading new information about Kurotengu, after completed it, Naruto growled inside as Kurotengu getting more nasty as now they involved themselves in illegal activities but managed to cover it as they appear in another identity. First example when they used gang of bandits who actually have large amount but somehow five major villages including Konoha never found out about it. And the said gang now currently based nearby border of Kusagakure. Naruto actually not surprised since Kusa not really care about it unless someone paid them good. Naruto himself considered to send some squad of genin included his new recently promoted Chuunin. But he perished his thought as he have better idea, ' I think it's the time to unleash my infantry division and that bandit group will be good for experiment.'

Unlike other village , Naruto not only train Shinobi , but he also train ordinary soldier who don't have talent being ninja. When he found some of academy student cannot mold chakra, he then created military academy which taught them taijutsu, tactics and strategy and also bukijutsu. This military academy focused to weapons wielding. And it attract some civilian whi wanted help defend their country. And the normal soldier have different purpose from shinobi. While shinobi used togain village income from mission. The foot soldier only used for defense. Actually Naruto already trying it when he assemble his troops against rebel which sponsored by since Naruto and Hotaru also participate in that battle, Naruto cannot evaluate them clearly cause he actively involved in battle. SO he decided it will be good opportunity for that and this time he just observing.

There is other reason why Naruto build military academy . It was because Nuwa and Ange warned him about someone trying to resurrect Dong Zhuo and his cronies and if the situation gettong worst, it's possible Lu Bu will be awakened too. While Naruto himself confident he can fight Lu Bu equally, he can denied possibility the fearsome man can obliterate his people before he engaged him. And also that will be help when his people forced to fight against Dong Zhuo troops. Naruto also declare every male who was in young adult age required to participate as militia. And if they cannot join they must have valid reason for that. The Uzukage inside doesn't want force his people to fight, but he know he cannot always protect them so he told the reason why they must enter military when they are reach adultery. Naruto also stated it was only for 2-3 years after that they free to continue their life . He make exception for ninja since ninja already registered as military and never be separated. People actually understanding why their kage doing that so they support him course that made Naruto relieved as he thought possibility his people will revolt against him but one of civilian said, " We don't have reason to disagree , Uzukage-sama. After all you doing that for our sake. So this the only thing we can do . And that is to support you ." Hearing that make the young Uzukage very grateful of course.

Now Naruto was looking to his infantry squadron which consisted of 500 swordsman, 250 spearman, 200 archer and 150 cavalry unit. He will send them to exterminate the bandit group who reside at border of Kusa (Naruto also thought possibility to destroy Kusa as they never tolerate Uzumaki as they killed several Uzumaki child when they are about 5-7 years old. Thas make Naruto angered as he really despise people who killed child just because they are from certain clan. But it just side mission as the main priority was to destroy the bandit camp . He pointed Anko as their commander and for insurance he also place some of his jonin to avoid unnecessary casuality but they must being hidden from sight as they presence will make the ordinary soldier getting overconfident due presence of elite jonin level ninja guarding them.

Naruto actually not really good to gave speech so he just gave them some good luck word , But iybwas enough for his soldiers as they replied with very loud they embarked themselves to their destination.

Meanwhile in Otogakure, Sasuke Uchiha now training alone as Orochimaru and Kabuto now going outside to retrieve some artifact. Sasuke said to himself, " Orochimaru said that sword will grant the user capability for use Magnet release and if you have strong lightning affinity it will be better. Maybe itwill be help me to kill Itachi, So for now I just wait , and Orochimaru, while I know you someday will posses my body, I'll make sure you won't get what you want amd when you are back, I'll waiting when you are let your guard down and struck you down and no one will get in my way of quest to killing Itachi." After thatsaid, Sasuke then continuing his own training.

Few days later after Naruto send his troops to exterminate large group of bandits, Uzu currently now calmed and no one exciting the Uzukage beside Akatsuki managed to extract Gobi and killed the jinchuriki, Han. Naruto himself already knew sooner or later it will be happen as iwa still not make connection to other village just because majority of themstill hate his father. And Oonoki alias current Tsuchikage just too stubborn to preserve old ways as he believe alliance only weaken them though Naruto find it bit hypocrite as his granddaughter , Kurotsuchi currently engaged with his younger brother Menma. Naruto himself only shrugged it off as he thought, ' Sooner or later he will found out he cannot use old ways and wll forced to more open to other village '

Meanwhile unknown place, a large man with very ugly face and thick beard and wearing purple male robes and wield saw like sword and also he have some explosive device around his waist currently sat on his throne. The man name is Dong Zhuo. The reason why he going back to living world despite he already dead still mystery but it only mean bad things will be happen sooner or later. The tyrant then said to his subordinate , " From now on ,we shall conquer this new land and will make paradise which suit for our own image." Which answered by loudly battlecry from his loyal subordinate. But unknown to him, a small bird witness everything from window before it disappear in smoke.

And in Uzu, Nuwa blinked as her nightmare become reality, ' **Damn it I didn't expect Dong Zhuo will be revived so fast. The only good thing for that was he still won't make his move at least for ayear until he completed building his army and on eyear is minimum , good thing I order Naruto to train ordinary soldier beside ninja"** Nuwa actually proud when her student obey what she said but she more proud when she asked the reason why he agreed with her opinion as the blond said," We cannot relied to our shinobi too much . Sometimes its necessary to have normal foot soldiers, beside it will be help me build my version of Jin empire only I'll be kage instead emperor." That statement already enough to convince the deity for praise her disciple. And also there is more reason not called her husband and son to assist him as their ssistance only caused overkill an Naruto will rching his ambition too easily,

And while he currently take care of Kurotengu and Akatsuki in Elemental Nations, he start considering to conquer outer lands which actually larger than Elemental Nations . He also got intel from his spy network which can make Jiraiya spy network looks like beginner scout . The western lands currently unstable due of endless war between province which reminds him when he entered Koihime world. It seems the world will be more like his first sensei, Sima Shi era which Chaos being spreaded at entire lands.

But Naruto decided before he started conquered western he at least must ensure neither Akatsuki , Kurotengu, Orochimaru and to lesser extent Dong Zhuo won't be get in his way to conquer western land and ended the conflict there. " I will pending my plan for a while until My troops are ready after all, Uzu have so many resources to funding ourselves."

And while he thought about possibility and plus minus he got when he start conquer western. His secretary all of a sudden said, " Uzukage-sama. Can I come in?" Naruto who snapped from his own thought just replied with one word, "Yes." And his assistant enreted his office and she looked bring some letter . His assistant then gave that letter to him and when Naruto looked at it , he already knew it was from one of his fiancée Koyuki, Daimyo of Spring and that made him curious, ' I just hope she not asking me to helped her against rebel since I already assign some of my elites to reinforce security in Spring Country and I have yet to called them.' Naruto then put aside that thought as he thorn the envelope and read the letter . After finished, Naruto face palmed as he said to himself,' She just wanted me to come in her premiere for newest sequel of her Princess Gale movie and I thought the last one when I'm just chuunin in Konoha will be the last of that Princess Gale saga.' Naruto then read the letter again before he corrected himself, ' Damn I really idiot , it's just the supposed rue ending of Princess Gale, anyway I think I should accept the invitation , after all it will be rude to decline Daimyo invitation, let alone my own fiancée .' To be honest, Naruto will use this as excuse for not doing paperwork. Despite he can solved it by Kagebunshin , he still prefer going travel outside or at least strolling around his village. Naruto then called his assistant and said, " Prepare my own airship, I will depart to Spring Country on one hour." Naruto ten quickly took his best outfit and start to trying it despite the premiere actually was tomorrow .

Meanwhile in Konoha, Minato, Kushina, Tsunade, Hiruzen and Jiraiya cannot hiding their shocke expression when they saw a small group of mercenary bringing coffin which contained corpse of missing nin. Normally they won't be looked like that if it just ordinary missing nin just like when Naruto bring Aoi Rokusho and Niho sisters remains to claim bounty. But they have good reason for being shocked like that since the one inside the coffin was the corpse or Snake Sage alias Orochimaru.

Of course to ensure that Tsunade double checked it to ensure it really her former teammate corpse. Of course Jiraiya and Hiruzen also helped her to confirmed that. And after few hours of autopsy , Tsunade then said, " There is no doubt, this was really Orochimaru body." Which followed by confirmed nod from Hiruzen and Jiraiya. Minato then spoke to the leader of the group wjicj wore mask and wearing red coat, " May I ask who your name first, Mercenary-san" The red coat guy replied, " Just call me Kurei and I come here as Uzukage-sama order." That make Kushina surprised as she said, " You mean you working for my sochi." Kurei," That's correct Kushina-san. Now if you don't mind Can I have our bounty for that man?" Jiraiya then open his mouth and spoke, " Can you t least tell us how you killed Orochimaru" Kurei only huffed and silent for a minute before he spoke, " It will be quite story." This time Hiruzen said, " Just tell us, Kurei-san." "Fine if you are really eager for that."

Flashback

 _Kurein and his team consisted Raiha and Neon plus some handful of Uzu ninja now standing at shore of deserted island. He then took out a map . That map actually was Naruto creation thanks to fuinjutsu knowledge from one of his enemy Fuen which allow her to change terrain of certan area. That was really useful as Kurei used that to place some ruins in that island via sealing scroll which as borrowed from his leader. After finished his preparation Kurei said, " Now just waiting until the snake falling to the trap."_

 _And few hours later, medium size ship (Schooner class) docked at shore and Orochimau, Kabuto and some handful of Oto Shinobi now landed at that deserted island Orochimaru ordered, " I want all of you searching entire island to found something. If you found something unique reported to me." The Oto shinobi cheered and later they started searching to entire island. Unknown to all of them , One of Kurei right hands, Neon already feel their presence from afar and she smirked, " Foolish snake. He easily fallen into Kurei-sama trap." Neon then activated her communication device, " Kurei-sama should I ambushed them now?" Kurei responded, " In time, Neon. For now just observe them and we will strike them when they lower their guard." Neon only said, " Understood, Kurei-sama." Kurei responded, " Patience , Neon. I also wanted to eliminate him quickly but it seems it must be wait so we will in complete advantage. Okay I'm out it seems I see someone fallen to our troop. Too bad is not the snake or his right hand Kabuto."_

 _What Kurei said was truth actually as 2 of Orochimaru Oto shinobi just caught in trap making their body scorched without any trace though there is no vice come out from them since Neon also make sure they cannot communicate in long range unless they understand morse code and if they want to speak they must at least near each other as Neon barrier seal prevent long distance voice being heard._

 _And back to Orochimaru, he started wondering why his underlings not giving reports soon. He clearly ordered if they ind something quickly report to him or vice versa. But it seems something happened to his ninja so Orochimaru decided to observe it by himself and he motioned to Kabuto who standby near him to come which followed by spectacle man. Unknown to them someone already heard them, ' It seems they fallen onto our trap."_

 _Finally, Orochimaru and Kabuto entered the ruins in that deserted island . Well, at first everything going well, until the ruins started crumbled make the duo forced to escape while they also need to avoid traps from ruins. And after they managed to make sure they are safe, Orochimaru then said, " Kabuto please make sure there is anymore trap inside this ruins,. I will recuperate myself for few minutes." Kabuto responded , " Wiil do , Orochimaru-sama." And he started walking off leaving his masters alone for awhi.e._

 _But few minutes later, the ruins started crumbled again and what makes worse was both Orochimaru and Kabuto cannot feal each other signature chakra. So Orochimaru now readied his Kusanagi no Tsurugi and in siege as his enemy will be ambushed him anytime. And suddenly his instinct kicked in as he sense someone trying to stab his torso from behind only he managed to ducked it._

 _Orochimaru then jumped back and turned around to see his attacker only to saw young woman wielding twin swords. The wman then spoke, " It seems our traps managed to separated them, Kurei-sama." Later the said man coming out as porple fire shunshin appeared beside her. And after fire vanished, it shows masked man with red coat." The red coat man only said, " Right Neon, but for now let's snake hunting ."_

 _Neon nodded before she turned to Orochimaru, " You must be come for this sword right, Orochimaru?" She pointerd her swords to Orochimaru, " That's right . This was Jishoto. But if you wanted this then you must beat me and Kurei-sama first." Orochimaru only chuckled, " Kukuku, very well then, I just beat you up." And later Neon and Orochimaru engaged each other . Orochimaru trying to stab her with Kusanagi only blocked by one of Neon Jishoto. Neon managed to stab him. Though Orochimari grinned but suddenly feeling odd, ' What it can't be why I cannot kawarimi with my clones.' Orochimau thought answered as Kurei who watching from sidelines said, " In the case you wondering, this place preventing you to escape as I added seal to make sure you cannot run and your right hands currently fought with my other subordinate."_

 _Orochimaru gritted his teeth but still arrogant as he thought, ' So they thought with they sealed my meaning of escape can kill me. Sorry I must disappoint them.' " Then I just killed you both and recover the sword and also using your corpses s new experiment for mine." Kurei twitched to experiment word and said, " So you thought you can ru just like that? Not a chance." Kurei then engulfed his body with purple flame make the snake sage chuckled and said inwardly, ' kukuku, purple flame? Yes must be dissect him and will be first priority later.' He thought as he also dodge another slash from Neon._

 _The sword fight still continuing for few hours but slowly Orochimaru reach his limit. And Kurei who saw that not wasting chance as he launching his fire attack toward the snake sage . Of course due of his arrogance and currently focused to Neon make im cannot avoid this attack and that fire engulfed his body. After few minutes, Orochimaru body fallen and since he sill alive, Neon stabbed his head and his heart respectively to make sure his demise, " Kurei said, " Jus like uzukage-sama said, ' make him underestimated you and it will be easy to killed him.;" Neon nodded as she said, " He is too arrogant and I have yet to use magnet release to him. Though it also thanks he cannot use ninjutsu properly. Anyway how about his subordinates?" Kurei replied, " Kai take of him, though I doubt he will eliminate Kabuto as that bookworm dude also cunning like his master. Just hoping he alright for now, Neon. Better get going." Neon nodded as she and his master moving toward Kai to assist him._

 _Meanwhile Kabuto have hard time against Kai as the sword user keep him off ba;ance. Though different from his master Kabuto win his his battle as he managed to make Kai disrupt neural coordination. At first Kabuto want to finish him, but when Kabuto sense two chakra signature move toward him he forced to escape and je not sensing his master signature anymore so he ran away. And minutes later Kurei and Neon saw their comrade struggled and ending his injuries. Kai regretfully said, " Sorry, Kurei-sama, I;m failed." Kurei motioned his hand as he vut Kai, " Actually, I don't expect we will success. So you should be grateful you are still alive." Kai weakly nodded as his injury tended by Neon._

Flashback End

"And that's how my team and me managed to defeat that snake." Kurei finished his story. Minato ten said, "Very well, then you deserved your bounty or shall I'll just send that to Uzu account ." Kurei only said, " That's won't be necessary . Uzukage-sama prefer cash. Though maybe you just send his share to his personal account. His share was about 25 % of total bounty." Minato then spoke, " Consider it done. Though you must be wait for awhile Kurei-san." Kurei replied, " Just don't make it too long. And while My people and I waiting ,maybe we should look around the village." Later Kurei and his people leaving the Hokage office.

Minato and Kushina now really shocked now while Hiruzen, Jiraiya and Tsunade cannot hiding their expression when once again they saw their former teammate corpse. After silent for bit Tsunade spoke, " I can't believe it, I thought Naruto will be the ones who killed Orochimaru. Instead it was his hunter group." Hiruzen coughed bit before he said, " Naruto-kun play smart , Tsunade-chan. After all it will be getting easier to retrieve young Sasuke Uchiha now and Mikoto must be wanted to gave him some talking to him whe we capture him. Ooh I almost forgot, Minato-kun . Are you already put bounty for Sasuke?" Minato answered, " Already done, Sarutobi-sama. I put him as A ranked level with bounty about 25 million ryo. And I have no doubt it will attract Naruto to assist us to capture him. " Kushina spoke, " And I take you already talk to Mikoto about that. Actually she was the one who advise me to put bounty on his head. Of course must be captured alive." Kushina then huffed before she said, " While I hate Mikoto-chan youngest, Mikoto actually still love him regardless what he done to her"

Meanwhile in Oto, Sasuke who practicing his kata got info from snake summon who told him, Orochimaru now dead. Sasuke only shrugged while inwardly he said, 'Hnn, U=I already knew that snake will died sooner or later. At least no need for me to dirtied my hands just for kill that filthy snake. After all he don't have anything for me to learn since he already teach me all of his.' Sasuke then started collecting anything valuable from Orochimaru bases before he is leaving to start his quest to kill Itachi.

Meanwhile, Naruto who just arrived at Spring country now walking toward Koyuki palace which located no far from airship station. After he allowed to enter, Naruto decided to surprise her since her servant told him she currently doing her paperwork and also asked why Naruto come earlier despite the premiere actually was tomorrow. Naruto only answered, he wanted to spend time with Koyuki since last time they meet they too busy to hanging out as they focused to exterminate rebels in Frost country. That made the servant assistant and pointed where Koyuki work though he advise not disturb her unless he want make Koyuki angry. Naruto only waved his hand sign he not really care and the servant leaving as he must be work again.

At first Naruto wanted to surprise Koyuki but since the daimyo looking very serious when she doing her paperwork, Naruto decided to wait until she finished as he knew she will be done soon . And he is right as she finished it less then and hour. Naruto decide to announce his presence by coughed. Koyuki who heard that then turn her attention to voice only to saw her favorite blond standing in front of her desk.

Koyuki suddenly moved to embrace Naruto. After long embrace , she released ger hug from him and said, " Naruto , you are faster than schedule. My premiere is tomorrow, you know." Naruto smiled as he replied, " I know, I just wanted to see my Yukie-hime sooner." "Flatterer ." Koyuki replied. "Anyway since you are finished your paperwork , how about we are dating now? Since last time we met, we are too busy for taking care at rebel forces in Frost Country." Koyuki nodded, " You are right, Naruto, Maybe we now can talk freely and spend time together for few days before you are back." Naruto said, " No need rushing . I'll be here for week as I don't have much work and I already finished important work after all." That's true, Naruto always choose to take care the important and crucial one and only look for common one when he have nothing to do. Other that that, he chose to training or doing some trip outside Uzu for hunting criminal or maybe just straying around. Though if he doing latter will made him reprimanded by Ange and Nuwa as he ditched his responsibility. Good thing that was rarely happened.

Later the couple now talking about how they had been doing in last months. Naruto talk about his activities as Uzukage while Koyuki told him bout her showbiz activity. She also told him about her country progress since the last time they met, they not talk too much. She told him since she managed to completed her father heat generator, her country now can have more crops though they still need imported some . She also told him the railroad now rebuild and fixedand upgraded trains to use steam as rather than coal allowing her not worry anymore about trying to secure trading from Iwa as it really expensive.

And while they walking, many people stopped to watch the couple together. Many females wondering how Koyuki knew the blond stud while the men jealous of Naruto for having gorgeous daimyo and actress walking together with him And finally arrived at a expensive restaurant where the waiter nearly falling as he escorted Naruto and Koyuki, blabbering away about how honored he was to serve them as they are Daimyo and Kage. And they sat down faced each other.

And while they are waiting their orders they talked to each other again and not long after that they ate their food and later they going back to Koyuki mansion as it already late. And at mansion beore they are going to bed Naruto then asked, " So how did that last movie turn out I mean Icha Icha movie and not your Princess Gale movie saga." Koyuki answered, " That's went well, though I wish the actor I was working with was better in the bed for real." Naruto facefaulted as he said, " Umm ,say what?" " He may act like he knew what he was doing on camera, but in reality he just amateur and at an adult age too, It was embarrassing you know." She pouted. " Don't worry. I'm sure right guy will be coming around." Naruto assured her. Koyuki looked at Naruto and smiled, " Yeah you're right." And not long Koyuki asked Naruto went with her to her room. " So Koyuki-hime why exactly you bring me here?" Anyway I thought you could use little relaation. And I know perfect way for help you, but first let me change into something more comfortable. " "Oh?" Naruto asked as Koyuki walked over to her bathroom pulled the sliding screen door closed, but Naruto could see her silhouette through the screen. Naruto watched as Koyuki stripping herself. Despite the screen door prevent him from seeing her completely, ithe silhouette enough to turn his on. " Damn that's good ." He panted.

Soon the screen door opened revealing Koyuki dressed in a bathrobe with her hair tied up to bun. Later they brushing each other as they took bath together for about half hour until Koyuki said, " I'll be out first and enjoy yourselves and don't come out unless I told you okay." Koyuki then walking out from bathroom while Naruto continuing his relaxation time until Koyuki called him and he quickly wore his bathrobe before he walking out from the bathroom.

 _ **Warning lemon start rookie out**_

Naruto then saw Koyuki wore pink kimono with white floral patterns. The top was closed very low exposing the tops of her large breasts which make Naruto blushing. "Naruto why you are look so red?" Koyuki asked. "I'm just fine Koyuki-san" Naruto answered. "Are you sure?" Koyuki asked again and Naruto just nodded in reply

"Hmm, Maybe this will make you feel better." Koyuki said and she pressed her lips to Naruto's in a passionate Naruto who knew Koyuki want smiled lovingly at Koyuki as he wrapped his arms around her back now understanding how she truly felt about him. Their faces continued to get closer to each other until their lips met again.

The two continued to kiss as Koyuki opened her mouth to allow Naruto's tongue to enter and began to explore her own mouth. Naruto soon began to reach for the obi sash to her kimono, but not before looking into Koyuki's eyes asking for permission. Koyuki responded with a wink and with that Naruto undid the sash and she broke the kiss to allow the robe to fall off.

In response, Koyuki slid her hands down to the Naruto's shirt and pulled it off. She then made quick work of his boxer shorts which by now resembled a tent with his erection at full lovers gazed at each other's bodies with admiration and personal lust. Koyuki had fair skin, a smooth flat abdomen on a slender waist, wide curvy hips, long legs with toned thighs, and sizable and voluptuous breasts.

Naruto had broad shoulders on long toned arms, a strong chest with chiseled abs, long powerfully built legs and his long nine inch member which looked so tantalizing to her."Koyuki-chan, you look absolutely stunning." Naruto said making Koyuki blush. "You're quite the looker yourself Naruto-kun." Koyuki replied.

The next moment Koyuki laid on her back with her legs spread apart and Naruto lay in front of her and licked his lips as he gripped her folds and spread them apart to see walls of pure wetness that looked tasty to him.

Naruto decided to start by teasingly running his tongue across Koyuki's clit while using his fingers to prod away at her moist insides. She moaned at this as the blonde traced her folds and teasingly rubbed his fingers on her clit.

Naruto continued to work his fingers on Koyuki's clit as Koyuki continued to moan in pleasure at her lower regions being teased by the spiky-haired blonde. She thought Naruto's tongue was very skilled inside her. Naruto then snaked his right hand up her slender body and began to toy with and caress her breasts. This only served to make the dark-haired woman wetter and raised her arousal even further as now her face was covered in a deep blush.

Naruto continued to hungrily lick away at Koyuki's folds as he teased and fondled her breasts with Koyuki helping him fondle her tits as an aroused result. Koyuki whimpered as Naruto worked his skilled tongue on her wet innards. Naruto felt Koyuki's insides begin to tighten around his tongue and knew she would come at any second. Knowing this, he continued to work his tongue faster inside of her while swaying his tongue from side to side.

Eventually Naruto met his success as Koyuki came to her release and released her inner fluids onto his tongue. Naruto drank up all of her delicious fluids taking care not to leave a single drop behind."Koyuki-chan, you taste just too damn good to me." Naruto said to Koyuki. "Thanks Naruto-Kun, now how about I return the favor so I can say the same about you?" Koyuki said with a seductive smile. "Works for me." Naruto smirked as he sat in front of the bed with Koyuki kneeling down in front of him, his cock directly in front of her face.

Koyuki smiled at the sheer size of it, as she gripped his cock and began to jerk him off. Naruto lowly moaned at her soft touch as she continued to pump his shaft with her right hand while using her left to bounce and toy with his balls. Koyuki then began to tease the blonde male by trailing her tongue from the underside of Naruto's ballsac all the way to the tip of his manhood. Naruto shivered at the feeling of Koyuki's hot tongue on his cock.

She then took Naruto's cock as far down her throat as it would go, fighting back her annoying gag reflex. Naruto's eyes went white as Koyuki continued to suck on his cock . She then took it a step further by cupping her well-endowed breasts and enclosing the bottom half of Naruto's cock in them. With the combined feeling of Koyuki's warm mouth and her soft breasts on his cock, Naruto was sure that he would come at any second.

Koyuki continued her ministrations on Naruto's cock moaning every few seconds to keep him stimulated while rubbing her soft breasts on his manhood, taking extra care to rub her erect nipples on his veins. Koyuki soon felt Naruto's member begin to twitch inside her mouth and could tell that he was about to come. Knowing this, she began to work her tongue on his cock faster while continuing her paizuri strokes on Naruto's cock. Soon Naruto came to his release as his cock sending a thick torrent of semen into Koyuki's mouth. Koyuki swallowed her fill of the semen and released his cock from her mouth and breasts.

Naruto came down from his pleasurable high and barely had time to breathe before Koyuki was all over him kissing his face and chest. Naruto returned the kisses as the two continued their heated make out session. The next moment Koyuki was on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed and she looked back at Naruto and seductively licked her lips at him to entice him. It worked as Naruto got behind her and began to tease the dark-haired woman by rubbing the head of his erection on her folds making Koyuki blush in the process. He then gave Koyuki a playful spank before sliding himself into her taking her virginity.

Naruto found Koyuki's womanhood to be warm and tight while Koyuki found Naruto's manhood to be hard and thick and stretched her to her limits. Naruto let the warmth of Koyuki's pussy surround his length before he started pounding into her.

Koyuki moaned loudly as Naruto pounded into her at a vigorous pace. She began to work her hips to meet his thrusts as her body rocked from the power force of his thrusts. Naruto moaned in pleasure as Koyuki's plump ass smacked against his crotch while he thrust into her with relenting speed. Koyuki's ample bust heaved from his relentless pounding as Naruto watched them mesmerized.

Naruto then let go of Koyuki's hips and cupped her swaying breasts and began to toy with and fondle them. Koyuki whimpered in pleasure at the blondes teasing of her sensitive tits and his unrelenting thrusting. Sweat began to pour from both of their bodies as Naruto continued to send his manhood flying into her pussy with unbelievable speed and power and eventually Koyuki decided to give up on moving her hips and just let him do all the work.

Koyuki's eyes went white as Naruto continued to pleasure her jiggling breasts while continuously sending his cock jetting into her core. Koyuki turned her head and planted her lips on Naruto's in a passionate kiss.

Electric blue eyes gazed endlessly into light-colored soulful ones as the pairs tongues danced wildly in each other's mouths. Koyuki and Naruto moaned into the kiss as Naruto continued to squeeze and pinch Koyuki's breasts while slamming his length into her core.

With one final thrust, Koyuki's pussy wrapped around her lovers cock causing Naruto's cock to spasm and flood her womb with semen. The couple panted as Naruto released Koyuki's breasts allowing her to fall forward.

Naruto cuddled up next to Koyuki and smiled at his dark-haired lover as the two affectionately nuzzled each other.

"Well Naruto-kun, it looks like I'm all yours now." Koyuki told him.

"It sure looks that way, but you know what Koyuki-chan?" Naruto asked.

"What's that Naruto-kun?" "I wouldn't have it any other way." Naruto said making Koyuki smile and the two shared one last passionate kiss before fading off to sleep in each other's arms.

 _ **Lemon End**_

Tomorrow night , Naruto and Koyuki attend premiere of latest Princess Gale movie and it was really success. And since Naruto must quickly return to village for resuming his duty as kage .He decided to going soon. Koyuki asked as he prepared to back, " Are you sure you don't want stay here tonight? At least you can do that right?" Naruto answered, "Sorry, Koyuki-hime. But I don't want make my advisor scolding me . Granted I already doing my share of my paperwork but still I can't goof around longer." Koyuki huffed, " I understand, well take care then." Naruto answered as he walked toward to his private airship, " Thank you for caring me." Later Naruto already sit inside his own airship as the airship flying back to Uzu.

Meanwhile in Oto after found out about Orochimaru death Sasuke decided to leave the snake sage base but before he going he remembered he need team to help him for raised his attempt to find Itachi so he walked to one of many rooms within base. In this one room however were several large tubes but the Uchiha ignored that ashe walked up to specific one. Inside the tube was teen about his age , he had white hair with a light blue tint and purple eyes.. The teen gave Sasuke shark like grin as the Uchiha stepped in front of him.

" If you are here alone, I guess Orochimaru is dead, Are you killing him?" Asked him. "Actually not. But since he is dead , thereis no point I'm stay here longer. For now don't move for a second so I can got you outta here." Sasuke then pulled out his sword and slashed the glass, letting water and white haired guy out. "Finally. I guess I owe you, Sasuke." The man mumbled as he put his hand on the watery surface, it looked as his body was submerged in water the water just merely a puddle. "We'll take care of you first, Suigetsu. Come with me ." Sasuke said

"SO I am first." Suigetsu said. He then began forming his whole body from molecule, "And the others?" "There was two left. We need to ge Juugo in the north lair and Karin in south." Said Sauke as he doesn't care what Suigetsu said . "Is that necessary to get that two? I can't stand af=gainst one of them let alone two. I don't think I can get along with them." Sasuke decided to explain, " I just need three of you can cooperate. It wasn't necessary to you for ,like each other." Suigetsu silent a bit until he spoke, " Well, you saved me after all, so I guess if you want I'll just go along with it, even just for a while. Though if I may ask, why did you choose them?"

Sasuke replied, " You will found out soon enough. For now put some clothes so we can go as soon as possible. Unless you want Kabuto caught us." Suigetsu only replied, "Fine I understand just gave me a sec, but you know I need some weapon to fight ." Sasuke said, " put clothes first." Suigetsu only waved his hand as he leaved Sasuke for get dressed. Later Suigetsu walrady wore purple shirt and grey pants. "So since you want me to in , where I can found weapon for me as if you really want Juugo come , It absolutely necessary you know." Sasuke then took out scroll as he said to himself, ' I can' t believe greatsword which I purchased from dobe before will be useful.' And later a greatsword appeared in front of Sasuke and Suigetsu.

Sasuke said, " This was called Flying Dragon , Hope this will be suffice for now." Suigetsu then took the sword and said, " It looks like Zabuza-senpai Kubikiri bocho though it without ability to regenerate itself if you feed it with blood." Suigetsu then attached the sword to his back and said, " Anyway, let's head to the closer one. " Sasuke nodded as the two of them set out.

Meanwhile in abandoned city, Ran Uchiha now walked toward the place where Uchiha clan used as their own storage houses. After walking through a bit she met two cats who wearing white gi , with mesh net shirt underneath. The first one was skinny with black ears , tail and paws while where else was white. An last one was chubby with few streaks of black near the left and right sides of it's face. Ran then greeted them, " It's been long time , Denka ,Hina." "Yo, Ran." Said Denka. " have some business here?" asked Hina. " Well, just wanted to meet Nekobaba and maybe purchased some supplies. And before you ask here is the goodies." Ran took out some medium sized dryed fish . Denka nodded and said, "Well, let's see Nekobaba." Later the two cats walking which followed by Ran.

Ran follow the cats until she reach large room and saw the person she want to see. Said person was elder woman who currently smoking a pipe .she wore orange kimono and scarf which strapped in her neck. She had cat-like ears and a black catlike nose and surrounded by cats. " Well well, isn't this Ran-chan. When the last time I meet you? Damn I forgot. Anyway more importantly why you are here?" asked the Nekobaba. "You should knew why I am here nekobaba. I want to make business to you and I'll need some ninja supplies and must be worth this one." As Ran finished talking he took out several bills of ryo. When Nekobaba saw this , she really shocked and said, " Fine I'm understand. I'll prepared it for you. Anyway do you know Sasuke sooner or later will coming here?" Ran only replied, " I knew, that was also the reason I'm here . After finished this I'll use my summon to deliver this to Mikoto. After all Mikoto was the one who wanted this. I also request if I can stay here for awhile." Nekobaba only replied," Do what you want Ran-chan." Later Ran turned her attention to Denka and Hina , " If you met Sasuke don't tell anything if I'm coming. I'll be the one who surprise him. The ninja cats only nodded and meowed

And back to Sasuke and Suigetsu, both of them entered the southern base. They passed several room which filled by so many prisoners. So many prisoners wondered why Orochimaru wasn;t with them and few of them speculated, the snake sage was dead and Sasuke come to free them. But Sasuke just ignored themand keep walking until Suigetsu and him et a girl who loked around their age approach them. The girl had red eyes and hair , her hair looked so messy. She was wearing lavender glasses, a lavender uniform, black shorts and long black stocking with high heel sandals.

"So, the rumor is true, Orochimaru is death right?" Asked the red head "But what do you want from me?" Suigetsu said, " Sasuke has proposition for you and can you take us to room or something? We've been walking in distance and I'm too tired to stand around while you talk." But Kain only ignored him. Sasuke then decided to speak, " Come with me Karin, I need you." Karin responded, " Why I should go with you, are you forget I;m in charge of this place?" Sasuke only grinned , " Orochimaru's out of picture now, so there is no point you stay here ." Karin shocked as she asked , " Then what will you do with the prisoners?" Sasuke ordered, " Suigetsu go free all the prisoners." Suigetsu said with mocking tone, " Will do, Sasuke." Karin shouted as Suigetsu moved toward the door, " I won't let you!" Sasuke said with uncaring tone, " Tere is no reason to keep them round. What you will do with them?" Karin replied, " I refuse! After all I don't have good reason why I should follow you." Sasuke looked to her and silent a bit before he said, " Fine. Then I'll find someone else." Karin looked at himpressed herself against door as her hand came up and locked it , " I'll come. If you really want to, I'll go with you." She said with pot expression on her face.

Sasuke inwardly grinned but he decided to play along for now, " What's with you why you changed your mind so quickly?" Karin then leaned to himas she said, " I just thinking how tired I am for just keep eye to prisoner." All of a sudden the door sliced open as Suigetsu used Flying dragon to cut the door. Suigetsu said, " Let's get out of here Sasuke, Karin doesn't want to come ." Sasuke said, " she changed her mind, she will come." Suigetsu want to retorted but decided not too. So he just said, " Well, we better going to Juugo then." Karin surprised, "w-w-what,you also want Juugo?" But ignored as Sasuke and Suigetsu just walked out an when Karin realized it she quickly chase them, " Hey wait for mee."

Timeskip later the three already arrived at northern base. And while they walking entered that base the found so many corpses until they arrived at certain door which made of some kind of sturdy metal, had four locks keep it shut and two chains in crisscross position to added more protection and keep the manthey had come to breaking out. "There is no mistake, Juugo in here." Karin said as she unlocking the locks and when she moved her hand to open the door, Sasuke grip her hand and said, " I'll go, just stand back." And when Sasuke entered , he saw a guy waring gray shirt and shorts. He had orange spiky hair and half of his skin was white while other half was dark signaling he was in cursed seal state. The half demonic looking man who identified as Juugo saw Sasuke approaching him. " GOOD. ANOTHER MAN TO KILL!" He shouted charging to Sasuke who wasn't bother to stopped instead he ducked and trying to took out his sword.

Juugo then transformed his arm to odd looking clawed arm. And he thrust ot his fist at Sasuke , only stopped as Suigetsu appeared in front of him and managed to blocked it , " Hey Juugo, working out huh" Suigetsu asked, " Juugo looked at him, " I remember you! You're Suigetsu!" he and the swordsman engaged in fighting until Sasuke interfere and said, " If you not stopping I'll kill both of you!" His voice was monotone but due of the killing intent make them stop and Juugo cursed seal retracted only to make him run back to his room and smashing the door shut

"Juugo I'm here to free you, Come with me." Said Sasuke. "He 's too scared now." Said Suigetsu. " That's not the problem." Karin replied. "I don't want to kill anymore! Don't make me go outside. Just leave me alone ! Please!" Juugo yelled from his cell. Suigetsu just facepalmed as he said, " Damn I forgot about his double personality. " Karin said, " I already told you." Sasuke said, " Juugo, Orochimaru is dead and this place falling apart. You'll go down if you stay here longer." Juugo said "Good that's mean I won't kill anyone else!"

Sasuke said, "Just relax," the Uchiha trying to comfort him, " If you are trying to kill anyone , I'll stop you." Juugo shouted, " No way! Only Kimimaro who was able to calm myself and I'm not going anywhere without him!" Sasuke replied, " Juugo, Kimimaro is dead, he is died fighting for my sake." Juugo eyes widened as he asked, " he died for you? Then that means you are …."

Juugo remembered when Kimimaro had come here telling him that he had to leave, that he was going to get Sasuke. Kimimaro had said that he and Sasuke were the only ones fit to be Orochimaru's vessel, that Sasuke was in a way Kimimaro's rebirth and he would bring Sasuke back even at the cost of his life. Juugo stood up and moved over to the door, opening it, agreeing to come with Sasuke.

Meanwhile, certain Kaguya sneezing when he training." Somebody must talking about me. " Said Kimimaro who then shrugged off as he thought, ' I wonder how Juugo now. Hope Naruto-sama allow me to safe him someday. Just wait Juugo.' Kimimaro not realize Naruto actually watching him and since he able to read mind, the Uzukage understand, ' Not yet Kimimaro. But you don't need to worry since you will meet with that Juugo sooner than you expect.'

And back to Sasuke he now looked at the three people he had gathered as they stood outside of the North Hideout, "Gathering the three of you completes our platoon and the first stage of my plan." Sasuke had been waiting for this, the day he could begin his plan."It's time I explained my purpose to you all," he said, "I'm going to kill Itachi Uchiha, and you all are going to help."


	31. Chapter 31

**answer reviews:**

 _ **Animaman : You are right , but I already plan about that and for few chapters Naruto will be only act on background for while and currently I'll still think how to end Sasuke and Danzo with worst possible**_

 _ **Stratos236 : Don't worry Sasuke will be definitely die though it will be wait for time being**_

Continue our story

After hearing Sasuke words, Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin cannot said anything when they heard that. Suigetsu just said, " I knew it. You will after your brother." Suigetsu already knew Sasuke going to Orochimaru just for certain goal . After that Karin to Sasuke she will be around Sasuke for awhile though Suigetsu knew she lied as she hiding something. Suigetsu told them he stiking close with Sasuke in order to retrieve Samehada from Kisame Hoshigaki, Itachi Uchiha partner, while Juugo just want to see how strong Sasuke if what Kimimaro said is right or not. Sasuke then smirked.

"OK, then it's settled then . Our group is known as Hebi and our only purpose was to find certain someone and that is …."

Meanwhile in unknown location. Remains of Akatsuki members now gathering in small black cave. They now preparing for Gobi extraction as Deidara and Tobi managed to capture Han. Kisame then said, " Well, let's not wasting time. I'd like to seal Gobi as soon as possible." He really had waiting as he cannot do anything while they extracted bijuu from their hosts. Pein said, " We will, though I must tell you something… Orochimaru is dead." Itachi eyes opened in surprise as he look to Pein . Kisame said, " Whoever killed him must have been something else . So who was it?" Pein said, " According my information Sasuke Uchiha though I doubt he do it alone since the one who carrying his corpse was some mercenary. But since Sasuke Uchiha not spotted in either one of Orochimaru bases. I'm suspect he is the one." (Note: somehow Naruto shinobi forces make Zetsu believe Sasuke was the one killing Orochimaru)

"That was impressive. You must be proud of your little brother Itachi." Kisame grinned. Pein just ignored it as he continued, " He currently gathering up few underlings. And it will be problematic for us and you should know one of them , Kisame. One of Kirigakure Hozuki brothers." Kisame only replied, " Must be Suigetsu. Since the other one , Mangetsu already died." Pein decided to warned them. "All of you especially Itachi and Kisame must be stay alert. If they learn too much about Itachi and Kisame they may disrupt our plans."

Deidara then asked, " Hey Kisame, can you told me about that Suigetsu guy, hmmm?" Kisame silent a bit to recall his memory about Suigetsu and said, " I saw him ten years ago always smiling. People call him second coming of Zabuza momochi the demon of the Mist. He is prodigy in the art of murder." Deidara said as he thought to taking out Sasuke himself, " they sounds really interesting, yeah."

Meanwhile Sasuke and his group now walked inside certain abandoned city . Suigetsu who stared cannot hide his curiosity as he asked, So this abandoned city was a hideout?" Sasuke turned to look Suigetsu. "My clan use this place as a weapons storehouse. We'll getting prepared here.". And they keep walking until they met certain ninja cats. "Denka, Hina How have you been?" Sasuke greeted the cats. Denka said, " We already knew why you are here. So just follow us. Let's see Nekobaba ." As he said that the cats walking through to guide Sasuke and his companions to met certain old woman.

Later they already rendezvous by certain old woman. " Sasuke now bowed before the woman, " I come to repay my debts to you, Nekobaba." Nekobaba said as she put some ninja equipment in front of Sasuke, " So this time finally has come, you are going to find Itachi then?" Sasuke just silent as he wrap up the equipment and put it away before he said, " I already made up my mind a long time ago. But I thank you for everything you've done for me." He then handed some money to the old woman .The elder woman just thought, ' are you sure you don't want do something about this, Mikoto? Both of your sons will be killing each other and you will not do anything to stop them?' "Well, I can't say anymore then. Though I prefer if you once again rethought your decision and can I ask you something?" Sasuke said as he raised his eyebrow due of curiosity, " Just ask." She said, " If you managed to kill Itachi, what will you do after that? Are you going back to Konoha to reunite with your mother or will stay as missing nin?" Sasuke silent as he not think that far, " I don't know but I'll find the answer after I finish my business with Itachi."

Finally Sasuke and his group finished their business with Nekobaba and ging out from the hideout . Nekobaba who now just alone with some blond girl named Tamaki said, " You still here, Ran?" Later a figure appeared from shadow and said, " That's right . But I thought I shall meet him later. Now excuse me, Nekobaba I must chase my nephew now." Ran then vanished.

Meanwhile outside the hideout, Juugo asked, " So what are we doing now? Are we going to chase Itachi now?" Sasuke replied, "Not now , Juugo. I want you all follow me to the ruins of Soragakure . Suigetsu then replied, " I take it you have some business there." Sasuke said, " That's right Suigetsu. I have appointment with certain doctor when Orochimaru still alive. I need to make sure the doctor died as he will be hindrance for my quest to kill Itachi." Karin said happily, " Then we better get going." Sasuke only 'hnn' before him walked with his team.

But all of a sudden, Sasuke felt certain signature come approach him. Sasuke thought, ' Damn that's her' "Everyone prepare to battle we pursued by someone. Karin surprised as she said " It can't be why I cannot sensed anyone beside you all." Later feminine voice spoke up, " That's simple my dear. My ability make me cannot detected by some of sensor nin though it have weakness as only someone with Uchiha blood can detect me ." Sasuke recognized the voic as he said, " Aunty Ran." Ran only smiled as she make herself appeared , " Well, long time no see, Sasuke-chan."

Meanwhile in Uzu, Naruto doing clan meeting wih his own clansmen . And the current leader of the clan was no one but Megumi Uzumaki. Despite already in her mid 70 thanks to Uzumaki blood, she still looked like in her teen. She has long straight red hair and cerulean eyes like Naruto. She wore an elaborate, high-collared kimono with the Uzu symbol on the back of the obi which was tied around her waist and she has wakizashi strapped in her right waist.

"Excuse me can you repeat that again, Megumi-obaasan?" Naruto asked as he can't believe what he heard. " Megumi only huffed as she repeat what she said, " Like I said before it won't be necessary to conquer the western lands as actually that lands already ours." Naruto then leaked anime tears as he said, " So my preparation for conquering west and bring peace here is futile now." Megumi only smiled as she said, " Actually , Naruto-kun. You doing great job. You already have insight for future and it will be useful. And while we already conquer hem but some territory not want to follow our rule as they only want to abuse their rights as governor and we will be use combination of ninja and foot soldier to set them straight . We also harshly punish anyone who dear to abuse their people just for their own pleasure."

Naruto nodded understanding. Deep inside he now happy as he now can spread of Uzumaki belief to western lands which known as land of chaos since the western emperor passed away without heir to continuing the throne. That only made chaos spreading to entire lands. Good thing , remnants of Uzumaki clan who currently travelling the world to avoid Uzu for a while decided to end the chaos and they managed to capture Western Capital. Now the only problem was since Western Lands was huge. They need appropriate force to set the several governor of the territory straight. That's why they return to Uzu to gather resources only to find out Uzu rebuild by their younger kin, Naruto. That of course make the Uzumaki remnants happy as it make their work getting easier.

"I probably will send some ninja to western lands to killed some corrupted governor though it must be wait for awhile ." Said Naruto . Naruto maybe wanted to doing that as fast as he can to help western people but it seems it must need wait for awhile. Megumi smiled to heard her grandnephew decision "That's right , Naruto-kun. We doesn't need to rushing since we are not in hurry after all. But that doesn't mean you must slacking as if it faster we can save more people you know." Said Megumi. Naruto nodded as her grandaunt was right. " Okay, I'll once again prepared campaign for peace of western. And I will tell you one more thing. It seems the bandit camp which just obliterated by our soldier originally from the western lands. And the leaders Zan, classified as B rank criminal so we got quite bounty and that not counting loot from the bandit which we can use for funding more of our troops in future." Naruto said and Megumi later spoke, " That's good it seems we can shorten the time of preparing the troops. Now if possible send your ninja to borderline of western . They are the weakest to take out and also most criminal there actually has par in low jonin level. We will slowly cleaning the border while some of us defending the capital. Capital was well guarded thanks to our fuinjutsu mastery." Naruto relieved for that and later Naruto and his clansmen lead by Megumi now discussing how to handle the western territory, And 2 hours later they finally finished and before they ended the meeting, Megumi said, " See you next time, Naruto-kun. For now leave preparation fully to us while you just keeping eye in Kurotengu and Akatsuki okay." With that the meeting finished and Naruto going back to his own house while the entire Uzumaki back to Uzumaki complex which was not far from Naruto house.

Back to Sasuke and his group. Sasuke cannot believe what he heard, his aunt Ran just wanted to talk with him as Ran said, " Sasuke-kun, I just want talk . I don't want to force you back to Konoha. Well, unless I got order from Hokage which have yet not come to me or other Konoha shinobi. Though I must confirm something." Sasuke said , " And what is that?" Ran said, : Are you the ones who killed Orochimaru?" Sasuke answered in confident tone, "Yes." , Ran changed tone as she detected lie, " Don't lie to me Sasuke, I know you are lying." Sasuke gulped as his aunt found out, " OK, Ok. I'm not the oned who killed if you know I;m lying then you must be know who kill Orochimaru right"

Ran nodded, " Yes, Sasuke and the ones who killed the was mercenary group who reside in Uzu and they worked for Naruto-kun." Sasuke shocked when he heard that, " Tch, it seems the dobe have some strong follower." But as he said that Sasuke feeling pain as Ran suddenly appeared near him and kicked his stomach and said angrily , " If I heard you call Naruto-kun 'that' name again , I will finish your life. Understand?" Sasuke nodded fearfully as he knew never mess up with his aunt.

Ran then said, "Well , I'm going for now . And next time we meet probably will be last . Till we meet again, Sasuke." Ran then vanished in nothingness and later Karin approached Sasuke and said, " Are you alright, Sasuke?" Sasuke only responded by" Hnn" while he thought, 'Just you wait Ran-oba, I will defeat you after I finish my business with Itachi.' Suigetsu said to remind him , " So Sasuke we are going to Soragakure now or going somewhere?" Sasuke only answered, " Soragakure as we need to stay off from Konoha radar for now." And the four people walking toward Soragakure.

Meanwhile in Uzu, Naruto currently sleeping as he really tired after preparing troops so he can make way to his conquest in western lands. But he suddenly heard alarm as he heard some of his ninja shouted, " We are under attack." And when he coming out he saw several airship attacking his village though that airship is outdated. Naruto then already found out where the attacker come from as he said, " So the old nations Sky country already rise from their fall and decide to take revenge huh. And choose Uzu as first target before going Konoha, that's bad move pal. But maybe it's also good opportunity to test 'that'"

And not long before that Naruto already standing in one of large airship followed by smaller airship and some fighters. ' Good things Koyuki-chan also willing to share her technology so I can make better aircraft unit.' "Good now I order decimate all enemy forces and no survivors." Later they engaged each other and turned out Uzu airship fleet completely overwhelmed Sky country fleet . Later the sky country remains fall back and Naruto pursue them to completely destroy them while himself going back to his home to take some of equipment.

And he back to his ship which heading toward to the place where Sky country located. And when they almost reached destination one of his shinobi reported , " Uzukage-sama, this isn't good. We detected dark chakra in that place and the amount almost comparable to one of the bijuu." Naruto nodded, " Wel, in that case I'll going to investigate this myself. Have small party on standby in case I need pick up.' Though it won't be necessary.' He added inside. Later Naruto walking inside and found himself trapped in some ruins. He actually can destroy this in ease but refrain to doing it as he decided to exploring the ruins more. He keep walking until he sensed massive chakra signature and headed toward it only to saw massive fortress rose up from the ground and reaching the skies.

"Ok, this must be infamous floating fortress of Sky Country. Damn I didn't expect it will be this massive." Naruto complimented the size of the fortress as he made his way to floating fortress. He then made his way through the fortress and avoiding detection from sky ninja (though sometime he killed them if possible as he doesn't want to face trouble if he need to escape soon). And after long walking he arrived at room with massive throne where a man was sitting with another person chained to wall to Naruto's left. The said man was look old with long grey hair that flowed to his back and grey beard. His eyes were yellow and they had an evil look to them. He wore black shirt with white gi with blue edges over it and sleeveless red jacket and blue other person have reddish brown hair , thick eyebrows, and pair of blue eyes. She wore blue gi with cream colored vest over it, blue shorts and dark colored arm and leg bands. She had obviously been crying and looked like she had beed through hell and back multiple times as she looked painful. The man saw Naruto and he said with tone hat the blond wanted to punch him, " Who dares to stand before Sky Emperor?" Naruto mockingly stated, " Greeting Sky emperor, my name is Naruto Sima Uzumaki Namikaze, Uzukage of Uzushiogakure." The man asked with furious tone, " So you think you can just messing around in my fortress?" " And I think since you attacking my village Uzushiogakure it give me legal reason to kick your ass however I damn well please." Narutp replied with smirk, " And care to explain why that person chained to your wall."

"Hmph, She just nobody . Simply a battery to help fuel the power source." Said the man smugly. "Well guess I just ask personally. Who are you miss?" Naruto asked the woman. "A.. A.. Amaru." She replied weakly. " SILENCE, YOU BITCH." The man yelled. Naruto shouted ,"HEY!" and he said," I don't believe I caught your name either or should I just called you jiji?" That made the man pissed when he heard Naruto mocked him though it not long as he said," I am the Sky Emperor just like I said before, I have no need to tell a mere scum my name. But since you will die soon, I think it won't hurt to let you know the name of the man that killed you. I am Shinno and I will end your life." That made Naruto only shook his head at the classic mentality as he also thought, ' Well, Shino must be pissedwhen he heard that.' Meanwhile certain Aburame sneezed when he is sleeping that time.

"Well, Shinno isn't it? I'll be finishing the job we already started." Naruo replied as he moved closer" And I will be releasing Amaru too." You think you can defy me? And what do you mean the job you already started?"Shinno asked curiously. " I mean Sky country destruction. A;ready my fleet terminated your carriers, and we are in process of destroying every last one of your shinobi and we will keep it until no one left. And by the time at dawn your nation will sink back into depth of history and I'll make sure it never to be seen again." Naruto explained to him as he stopped just in front of the throne before he continue, " Now why you don't get of the throne and just surrender and die quietly."

Shinno glaring at Naruto and yelled, " HOW DARE YOU! You arrogant little bastard! I'll kill you myself and I'll make sure it will be slow and painfully." Naruto could feel the Dark Chakra being used by the man and saw he was changing. His hair and beard grew longer , as well as blackening in colour. His eyebrows become black and thicker. His muscle greatly expanded, which caused his clothes on his upper body thorn to shred , leaving him bare chested. Naruto could sense the burst of power coming off from Shinno and knew thing were going not well if he didn't react to this quickly. But beore Naruto knew what happened Shinno was at his back and Naruto was backhanded across the width of the room, smashing into the wall.

'Ouch, that really hurt and it remind me of Guy sensei and bushy brows Eight celestial gates technique.' Naruto grumbled as he shook himself off the debris. " Damn, that's hurt man." Shinno roared, " And tha's only the beginning! With this power I can utilize the power of Eight Gates , using all eight of them without any drawbacks!"

" Huh it seems I must fight super powered crazy old man." Naruto remarked as he pulled himself out of the wall and readied his sword. " Well, I guess it means I'm going all out today." "I won't let you." Shinno shouted as he suddenly appeared in front of Naruto, grabbed him and threw him again. Naruto then make somersault when he thrown off and standing firm. Naruto then took his **ROSE THORN KNIVES** and he prepared to throw the knives and called out " **MUSOU : STARDUST"** He threw the knives continuously .Shinno only laughed as he sent burst of dark chakra to send any knives that went near him repelled. But due of his arrogance he not realize the one who threw knives just a clone as Naruto appeard in flash and he drawn his **EMPEROR LIGHT** and already in stance to fight.

"You are really strong. I hope you can give me good fight as I wanted for very long time . I will go all out 'Though he is not worthy for my **STRIKEFORCE MODE**.' And Naruto started to stabbing Shinno only blocked by the maniacal man as he now really fast. Naruto managed to cut one of his arm after few clashed But Shinno only grinned as his hands slowly regenerated and look new. "Pathetic. I am capable of healing any wound. I might as well be immortal!" Shinno laughed. That made Naruto gave Shinno fox grin as he suddenly appeared in front o Shinno and kicked him, " You!? Immortal!? Now that's very funny. There is no such thing as an immortal. Everything can die , all you have to do is put decent amount of effort to reach that point and one more thing you are the pathetic one. Even Kakuzuof Five hearts can fight better."

"SHUT UP! I'LL END YOU NOW!" Shinno shouted as he disappeared and tried to strike Naruto. But thanks to Hiraishin mark which Naruto intentionally spreading around, the blond always avoid it and somehow managed to appear from behind to attack Shinno only the old maniac managed to dodged it. And the fight continued like this for several minutes with both of them moving at unbelieveable speed that no ordinary human should be able to reach. And soon Naruto stopped and he called out his attack, **"SHADOW CRIMSON SLASH"** Naruto horizontally slashed and while Shinno managed to avoid it , he miscalculated it as two crimson colored energy launched toward him . And Naruto keep doing this attack and the old maniac cannot evade it as his strong healing ability slowly losing effectiveness . Shinno then realize it but it was too late as he now panted before Naruto sealed his sword and approach Shinno slowly and he said, " Huh, that's all you got? Then I will end you now." He then activate his Rinnegan and grip Shinno head as he called, **" HUMAN PATH: SOUL ABSORBTION"** And Naruto absorbed Shinno soul and Naruto grinned as he saw Shinno memories, 'Hmph Body revival technique, no wonder he managed to gatting younger and stronger. But for now let's save the pretty lady.' Naruto once again unseal his **EMPEROR LIGHT** and cut through the chains holding Amaru. " Well, are you OK?"

Amaru nodded before she urned attention to Shinno lifeless body and asked, " Is hed dead?" Naruto only replied, " Yes, now let's take care the evil source. And you Amaru follow me. It won't be safe so better stick together." Amaru only nodded as she followed Naruto. Unknown to Naruto , certain duckbutt actually also inside the floating fortress with his team and the reason Naruto cannot detected him because certain redhead created chakra cloak which made them undetectable unless they are natural sensor and also the fact Naruto more focused to Shinno and Amaru made him not recognized Sasuke. Sasuke smirked, ' It seems that dobe made my job easier. After I retrieve the body revival scroll I will escape with my team though I must hurry since the dobe will be destroyed this place soon.' After that thought Sasuke motioned to Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo to move faster so they can quickly getti ng out from this place.

Meanwhile Naruto and Amaru finally entered the chambr which contained massive amount of dark chakra and he saw dark purple leechwith a serpent-like body. On its face, it wears a blank white coloured Noh mask that has the kanji for "zero" (零, _rei_ ) on it. Which is tan in colour and five red hair-like strands sprouting from it four at the top and one at the bottom. It also has a mouth that can open very wide that contains large molars. Naruto decided to absorbed it as he activated his Rinnegan and mentally called out , **"PRETA PATH, SEAL JUTSU INHALE"** And it just take few minutes as Naruto finally finishd absorbing Reibi and he also make sure Reibi cannot influence him as Naruto made the giant leech submit and destroy it soul slowly only to let the dark chakra remain. Naruto grinned, " Good , finally I can use Dark Release now and let's see if we can gather anything valuable from this fortress." Naruto said as he mentally created Kagebunshin and he turned toward Amaru and said, "you follow my clone and escaped with him.I have some business in this fortress as I must destroyed this for good." Amaru nodded and she started running away with Naruto clone.

Naruto then collected anything from weapon , jutsu scroll and anything valuable such as money and gold. After he finished collect everything valuable . He then set up timed explosives seal which will be make great explosion which caused the floating fortress completely destroyed in 5 minutes. As Naruto finished setting the timer , He then walked out from the fortress and suddenly he sensed familiar chakra signature, ' Huh? This signature. Isn't this certain teme? I wonder why he was here. But why I should care. Though he is not alone. Hmph it seems he brought one of Uzumaki and it seems female and looks like good sensor too. That's why I cannot sensed them. It seems I'm slacking though it also cause I'm too focused with certain maniac.' Naruto then quickly moved out from the flying fortress and jumped out only he finally landed at one of his airship. One of his shinobi told him Amaru currently has her injury being treated and Naruto ordered all of his fleet back to Uzu. And few minutes later, a massive explosion occurred and that tore apart the fortress. As Naruto watched the explosion he saw Sasuke using his cursed seal wings fly out followed by his team who ride flying device who looked like half broken. But Naruto thought that was enough to help them escape. Saw Sasuke just flying without care of his group, Naruto sighed as he said to himself, 'Teme, teme. It seems you even careless if your teammate are fine or not. But that girl , it seems my suspicions was correct , she must be Uzumaki. Just wait, I'll rescued you from Sasuke clutch.' Naruto then walking to inside of his airship to get some rest while the fleet flying back to Uzu.

Meanwhile Sasuke also happy as he managed to finished his business in the floating castle.' Too bad I cannot took more than that due of the dobe destroyed that fortress. But at least I got what I want.' Sasuke then open the scroll contained Body revival technique. Even without dark chakra this technique was really perfect as it will help the Uchiha can survive any fatal wounds as long as the user not ran out of chakra. "Fine our objective is reached . Now let's started to find Itachi." Sasuke teammates have different reactions as Karin just followed the Uchiha like dog follow the master, Juugo just walk normally and finally Suigetsu put his hands iat his back head and walking slowly.

Meanwhile in Uzu, Naruto who just recently wake up from his short nap decided to check Amaru first. He cannot stop worried to her as he saw her really in bad condition. Since the damage of village really small, he decided to leave the the supervising to his clansmen. And Naruto made his way to medical area where he found Amaru currently lie down on her bed.

"How you feeling?" Naruto asked as he approached. "Better... I just can't believe that Shinnō would betray me like that. He did so much for me..." Amaru sobbed. Naruto placed a hand on her sholder and let her get out the fresh batch of tears. It wasn't long before she stopped and Naruto managed to get the story out of her. Shinnō had healed her when she had been ill, had taken her as an apprentice, and had been her first real friend.

"I know that it hurts Amaru. But in the end you need to live up to the ideals that Shinnō had, not the man he turned out to be, but the man you thought he was, the kind man that took care of you and helped you. The man that taught you that it's better to help people then to hurt them. Live up to that man's ideals." Naruto explained with a smile as he talked to her. He sat with her for most of the day, talking and helping her work out her problems. "Thanks..." Amaru nodded "I really appreciate it." "Of course. If you like you can stay with me in Uzu. After all I always welcome good medic like you." Naruto smiled as he stood up and continue " Do what you think is best and if you choose to stay here then just let me know and I'll take care everything." Amaru then said, " I think I choose to stay here." Naruto smiled , " Then welcome to Uzushiogakure, Amaru."

And back to Konoha, Minato currently in his routine job, paperwork and suddenly certain toad sage showed up and said, " Minato , I have important news, this is about Naruto." Minato eyes widened when he heard that, " Jiraiya-sensei , tell me what happen to my son?" Jiraiya told him Uzu recently being attacked by Sky country . But when Jiraiya have yet to finished what he got, suddenly Hokage ffice door slammed out and show Kushina in her complete shinobi gear and she yelled, " Minato, I don' care if you forbid me but I'll be go to help my sochi. Consequences be damned." But before Kushina walked out , Naruko, Minami , Menma and Tsunade blocked her ways and Tsunade said, " Calm down, Kushina. I know you worried. But let Jiraiya finish first. "Tsunade then turned her attention to Jiraiya, " You better finished this soon. Unless you want Kushina going rampage." Jiraiya gulped and decided to finished his story, " Well actually, Naruto succeded to repel Sky country fleet and destroy their sky fortress." Kushina eye widened, " And that's mean….." Jiraiya nodded, " Yeah, Sky Country now just history."

Kushina only huffed as she was glad her eldest is safe. And so were Minato, Tsunade and her younger children. Jiraiya who saw that said, " Well, I guess I better back to take care my spy network. See you later." Jiraiya then jump through the window and vanished while Minato only shook his head when he saw his sensei antics.

At same time in unknown places, the members of Akatsuki watched as body of Han, the Gobi Jinchuriki fell to the floor and dead from having his bijuu sucked out."Sho what next hmmm?" Deidara then asked as he looked at the other members. Pein said, " We decided to rethink our plan to took Jinchuriki for now since the remaining Jinchuriki now guarded with extra protection so for now you are free to do anything what you want till next order. Dismissed." Later All of Akatsuki member vanished from sight.

And back to Uzu, Naruto really glad now as he finally managed to emptied one of Akatsuki member, Kakuzu bank account. From the Kakuzu memories he found out, Kakuzu us Akatsuki accountant and he is the ones responsible collecting money. Naruto then used that money to funding reparation of his village. And while Naruto now supervising village reparation, he got the intelligence report from his spy network and after he read it he grinned, ' It seems finally we found one of Kurotengu main bases, though it doubted that was their headquarters , but from this intel it seems they have size of fortress like Sky country floating fortress several days ago. Okay, I'll preparing troops to attack them soon.' Naruto then made mental note to learn about Kurotengu main bases more later.

And back to Akatsuki member Deidara, he created large clay bird as he soon mounted it. His partner Tobi asked in curiosity, " So you really wanted going after Sasuke Uchiha, Deidara-senpai?" Deidara not replied instead he with his clay bird took off leaving Tobi alone. Tobi then cried, " WAAAAA! SO CRUEL! Don't leave me behind, Deidara-senpai." Later Tobi run follow Deidara from below.

In unknown places , cloaked person currently walking through the darkness and he mumbled, " Just wait, Naruto-kun. I'll make you pay for what you do to Orochimaru-sama. Just because you not killing him directly means you are less guilty you know."

And let's turn our attention to one of Naruto brides , Hotaru. Hotaru currently really happy despite when Naruto asked her to supervise some genin since their jounin sensei currently assigned to doing high profile mission. At first the Tsuchigumo clan member not mind since it was Naruto-kun who asked her. But when she found out that genin team have perverse tendencies, it make her annoyed since two boys always stared to her assets despite their mission just to escort small carriage from Wave to River Country. The reason by ninja needed to guard the small carriage because there is some bandits attacking everyone passed the road through the River country and since that way surrounded by high cliff and very narrow make that area was perfect place to ambush.

The client who named Souka actually not only asked ninja . He also guarded by some cavalry unit from River since despite the size it actually carried gold and some goods which was result from his trading in Wave. There is also the fact due of its only fastest route to reach River Country , he have not choice but passing through the narrow road.

And back to Hotaru bad mood due of the pervert genin who stared her. The duo pervert genin actually have same hair style spiky except Saruma who have short hair and Katsuji who have spiky long hair which reach his mid back. The only one she can tolerate is because she was also female. And she was heiress of wealthy merchant family Unyuu who named Mimori. And actually found out Katsuji and Saruma was the one coincidentally passed from academy despite strict curriculum program.

That's why Hotaru only talked with Souka while they escorting their client while Katsuji and Saruma tryin to flirt with Mimori who actually just ignored them. And just as Souka said, some bandits ambushed them , and what the bandits said actually made Hotaru understand why the report about bandits roaming around the area was very rare. It was because the bandits uniquely asked half of possession of merchant if they want to pass through . Of course Hotaru and her team refused as they quickly decapitated some of bandits with help by cavalry unit only it made the leader appeared.

The leader actually was very tall man (about 6'8 ft)and his entire body covered by armor which reminds Hotaru of some kind of western continent knights. The cavalry unit though he is slow but turned out despite his enormous size he quite agile as he can avoid some attack from cavalry unit with ease. And that won't take long until the giant man knocked out his opponent. Hotaru confident he can take down his man with ease, but she want the genin took him down and also want to saw the genin capability.

Of course the duo perverted genin recklessly attacked the armored giant despite both of them quite good for weapons as Saruma used Bo staff while Katsuji wield his short sword. Of course the result was obvious since the giant man just blocked the attack with ease as their weapon not even make scratched to the armor and elemental jutsu is out since that armor was resilient against chakra based attack. Not immune but quite resistant since fire jutsu from Saruma and earth jutsu from Katsuji only inflict minimal damage to the giant.

Luckily Hotaru bring bingo book and when she searchinh about the armored man turned out the man was mid B rank . And since the pervert genin now tired as they wasted their chakra only make armor barely scratched and since Mimori not attacker type made Hotaru decided to join the fray and she overloaded the man armor with chakra which caused the armor lose it usefulness and the sexy blonde scrapped the armor and knocked out the man by very hard punch right to his face since the armor completely scattered. Hotaru decided to cut the man head and took prisoner of the bandits and later with her genin continue escorting Souka to River Country safely.

And it won't took more the 1 day as they finally arrived at river country. And surprisingly since they are have complete success, Souka offering them trading agreement between Uzu and River which made Hotaru grinned happily as it will be made her fiancée happy. But turned out that won't be necessary since she found out Naruto currently in River country to pay visit and made agreement with River Daimyo .

That also turned out Naruto just recently captured four missing nin who was native of Takumi Village which located at southern of River country. Turned out the four missing nin leading Takumi village wanted to conquer River Country before the launching invasion to Suna in order to capture Gaara as they wanted Shukaku to help them resurrect the village founder Seimei. And the four missing nin currently restrained by Naruto with his chakra chains in deep of River country forest.

The first missing nin was large man with wavy brown hair and small beard. He wore purple coat over which he wore some armor with silver tiger-like head breast plate. And he currently being tied with adamantine chakra chains with his comrade. His name was Suiko the Tiger. And the second one was slender boywith green eyes and combed short blue hair and he used his hitai ate as bandana . He wore purple sleeveless shirt which exposed his abdomen since the size was too short. He also wore grey baggy pants which was fastened by brown belt and wore standard ninja sandals. On his back should be strapped sword though due he currently restrained by chakra chains his sword was not in his back now. His name was Ryugan the Dragon.

The third person was Skinny man with slim face with midback length brown hair that was swept to the back (Just imagine Madara hair style with brown colored only shorter as it only reach midback. He also wore purple jacket and Takumi Hitai ate on his forehead. Just like Ryugan on his back supposed strapped the sword but his sword also wasn't with him and also currently tied with chakra chains. His name was Hoki the turtle. And the last one also the only female in the group have slender build with shoulder length green hair with two yellow stripped bangs in her hair. She wore grey jacket , under this was dark red sleeveless battle dress which reached her knee. She also had red lipstick accessory on her lips and Takumi hitai-ate on her forehead.

And if you asked why they don't have they current weapon it was because Naruto destroyed them because the Uzukage thought the weapons was useless and not worth to collect. Naruto then decided to talk with them, " So you planned to conquer River Country and make it as base to invade Suna later only to capture Gaara because you want Shukaku power to revive our founder , Seimei. Am I wrong?" The one answered was the skinny one, Hoki. " Yes, you are right. Though we miscalculated we must face Kage level ninja here. Our plan will success if you not interfere with your ninja troops." His teammates have arrogant smirk as they agreed with him. It wasn;t unnoticed by Naruto .

Naruto said, " It seems you still arrogant despite I'm already beat you in just one go." Yeah, Naruto beat all four of them just using his Uzumaki signature technique, **ADAMANTINE CHAIN** , " And I guess I should ended your life now since you don't have valueif I spared you as you only bring misfortune for innocent people. The one who named Suiko arrogantly shouted, " THEN TRY KILL US. I DOUBT YOU HAVE GUTS EVEN YOU ARE KAGE. YOU KILLED US BECAUSE YOU AFRAID TO OUR FOUNDER,SEIMEI. RIGHT?" Naruto only shook his head and he turned his attention to Suiko, " Seems we have some big mouth here, I guess I'll just kill you painfully and slowly." Naruto then activated his Rinnegan which make Hoki the smartest one sweat while the other three just laughed and the only female , Kujaku said, " Huh you think we afrain with your purple ripple eyed." That made Hoki just looked down as he thought, ' Our time is over.' That made Ryugan who look to Hoki worried as his leader probably know about this. But before Ryugan asked something, he heard painful cry from Suiko which currently burned by **AMATERASU**. And due of Naruto doing it slowly it made Suiko cannot holding out for few minutes until all of his body turned into ashes.

Naruto then turned his attention to the remaining three, " I guess I just reduce you to ashes simultaneously." And later Hoki, Ryugan and Kujaku turned into ashes thanks to Amaterasu. After deactivated his technique , Naruto then said, " If only you are not arrogant maybe I'm spared you. You four all pitiful, even in disadvantages you let your ego get better of you." After he said that suddenly he felt some familiar chakra signature and he recognized it as Hotaru, ' Hotaru what are she doing here? … Oooh I'm forgot. She just accompany and evaluating some genin to do C rank mission to escorting some merchant named Souka or something to River Country and it supposed to be ideal path for bandits to ambush them. But if she arrived earlier it seems the bandits just canon fodder . Well, guess I shall meet her now.' Later Naruto walked to meet up with his bride to be.

And it wasn't too long as they quickly meet each other though Naruto cannot hold his laughter when he saw 2 of Hotaru genin looked beat up as they just survived from war. Hotaru then explain to Naruto their bruises caused by their cockiness as they foolishly charged toward the bandit leader who have low jonin capability taijutsu and also equipped by chakra resistant armor and when Hotaru show the remain of armor (since Hotaru turned it into scrap) Naruto found out that was waterd down version of Spring country chakra armor only instead absorbing chakra it can hold down against chakra elemental attacks except you attack them by at least Mid to high A rank jutsu or stronger .

Now since Naruto was here, Hotaru decided instead stay for one night in river country she decided to asked Naruto to use HIRAISHIN transported all of them back to Uzu so they can back quickly. Naruto decided to agree since he also needed going back to Uzu as soon as possible and since Hotaru and her team also completed their mission it won't hurt . So once they packed to going back, Naruto grab the four and later flashed so they now already back to Uzu.

After arrived to Uzu, Hotaru and genin team quickly make their mission report so they can gave that to Naruto to read later as Naruto ordered them to rest while Naruto decided to being alone and already made sign not being disturbed for entire night. The Uzukage actually thought about his coincidence meeting with Itachi Uchiha before he captured Takumi village remnants.

 _Flashback_

 _While waiting the decision of River daimyo about trade agreement, Naruto decided wandering around the southwest forest of River country. But while he walking he sensed someone familiar here. And that's none other than Itachi Uchiha alias clan executioner (except few of course) . "It's been a while, Naruto-kun." Itachi spoke first. " Hmm well well, Itachi I don't know why you are here but you better told your reason OK." Naruto replied . Itachi only said, " I just want to warned you, Naruto-kun. Akatsuki will be delay their search of bijuu for awhile due certain circumtances." That made Naruto shocked and later he asked, "Explain what do you mean?" Itachi said, "Due of your interuptions, Our leader decided to cease our activities until he say so and I warned you Naruto. You also considered threat for Akatsuki, so better be careful from now on." Naruto then smiled when he heard that as he said, " Hmm, it seems my suspicion right about you, Itachi-nii." Itachi blinked ," What do you mean , Naruto-kun?" Naruto said, " You know, you actually was the one who don't have Uchiha arrogance trait just like Mikoto and Ran and maybe some others . Not counting you are the most pacifist one. Ran told me you won't do something like massacring your own clan without very good reason and testing your strength was out of question, So care to tell me?" Actually Ran and Mikoto already told Naruto about Uchiha coup plan but Naruto wanted to confirm it by himself._

 _Itachi chuckled and he said , "Fine, I'm actually orderd by council to do that. Your father , Yondaime-sama actually wanted to avoid that as he wanted mediation but he is overruled by elders and I'm forced to kill majority of my clan save mother, Sasuke and few ones. Good thing Ran-oba not in village as she doing mission. I also made myself to be bad guy and trying to encouraged him to get strong so he could take revenge on me and will become hero of Konoha and redeemed our clan, though it seems my plan completely failure when you referred Sasuke to me when we met each other 4 years ago." Naruto nodded his head as he understand why but Naruto still curious of something so he ask, " OK, I understand, though I must ask why you joined Akatsuki? Did they blackmail you or maybe tempt you with something." Itachi replied, " I'm join them to protect Konoha." Naruto confused when he heard that , " What do you mean you join them for protect Konoha?" Itachi said, " Akatsuki is my cover for a member in it is also an Uchiha who took part for not only trigger the desire to doing coup in the majority Uchiha hearts but also for releasing Kyuubi on Konoha the night when your younger siblings born (I'm forgot to tell you, Naruto actually two year older then his younger siblings though for some reason he entered academy at the same time with his siblings)_

 _Naruto only said, " You must mean Tobi right?" Itachi shocked as he said, " Why you know , Naruto-kun?" Naruto replied, " Just my intuition since I got some data from Orochimaru base about Akatsuki though it only general information and everyone beside Tobi at least doesn't have Uchiha trait so I conclude you must be mean Tobi right?" Itachi only smiled when he heard that, "Well, I guess I'm worrying too much. Well, I should take my leave, till we meet again, Naruto-kun and if possible try to capture Sasuke as I don't want him to be killed.. yet." After he finished Itachi dispersed into crows. Naruto shocked when he saw this but not because Itachi vanished. It because what Itachi said after he vanished, " Naruto-kun, I sensed some hostile ninja in southern part of River , you may want to take care of them if you want made your agreement in River getting easier, And Sayonara for now." Naruto only said to himself, " Damn he must be spying me when I talk with River Daimyo. Well, better take care the hostiles before they make trouble."Naruto then headed to area Itachi told him._

 _Flashback End._

" Well , since Akatsuki pending their activities for awhile , I guess I can started liberate western continent completely since despite Megumi-baachan managed to captured capital, it seems majority part of the continent actually disobey them, so better act and I guess I'll start from their coastal territory and I also heard some of marine corps lead by admiral Zhu wanted to return peace in land since the current leader Kao only wanted to spread terror and abuse his authority to slaughtering innocents just because they suspicion and yet they just eliminated them without more inspection . Maybe I'll send just send some of my elites to eliminate him and his blind follower. And I just found out Kurotengu actually build some weapon factory and from intel they got it seems they build machine which can match bijuu firepower and they build dozens of them , good thing they produced it slowly because too much production cost. I guess I can leave it to Konoha and it seems only Naruko, Menma and Minami are capable to fight them machine if the machine activated." Naruto then wrote mission request to destroy the weapon factory to Konoha though Naruto will also send his Uzu ninja to pilfering Kurotengu ransom and funds.

To Be Continued

 _ **Well, since Akatsuki pending their activities now Naruto focused to liberate western continent completely despite his fellow clansmen already doing that. And next chapter will tell about Konoha and Uzu will collaborate to destroy Kurotengu war factory. Well see you next time**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Well, since Akatsuki decide to stopped their activities for now Naruto will focused to conquer western continent by send some of his ninja (this chapter will told about how Naruto genin work)while he sent mission request to Konoha to destroy Kurotengu War Factory which produced war machine which have bijuu firepower though smaller.**_

 _ **Let's answer review first**_

 _ **Animaman: It will be answered later and thanks for your recommendation for Danzo and Sasuke demise though I already plan for Danzo as I want him suffered as long as possible and make him pissed**_

 _ **Stratos236: Too bad Ran won't fight Sasuke as I still plan Itachi will fight Sasuke though I will make some change**_

Konoha, Hokage Office

Minato Namikaze recently just got letter from his eldest son. Minato truthfully hope Naruto just wrote some informal letter. But due of Uzukage sign in that letter, Minato knew his son actually wrote something serious and when he read it , he realize that was serious matter and he also saw some storage seal and when he opened it it as contained ryo bills worth 500000 ryo . Minato realize Naruto actually request something serious so he summoned his ANBU and said, "Call Konoha 13 and report to me immediately."(Actually it should be 16 but due of Naruto and Sasuke absence also Sai currently reconditioned only left 13 now). The ANBU nodded and shunshined to execute the Hokage orders

And in ten minutes all of Konoha rookies including their jonin sensei minus Kurenai (since she pregnant and currently inactive) And Menma who saw all of his fellow rookies can't help but ask, "Tou-san why you called all of us? " Minato replied, " Menma, your brother send mission request and the level was A borderline S rank." That made some of them grinned happily when they heard that before Naruko asked, " The mission must be really dangerous and it seems Oniichan request us specifically." Minato nodded and said, " Well your mission was destroying war factory which owned by Kurotengu . Normally Naruto village can hendle it but due of inefficiency he decided to send request to us though he probably will send his own ninja to assist us and I cannot refuse since it also concerned about Fire Country safety."

That made Kushina blinked, " Y-y-y-you mean they reside In some place of Fire Country?" Minato nodded, " That's right. The location was northern side of Fire Country . And I send you all minus Kurenai who currently inactive so I'll replace her with Yamato instead. And you better prepared for months since it will be turned into full scale assault and probably I'll also send few ANBU to assist you. And you must depart tomorrow in dawn so DISMISSED." Later all of them vanished from the room while Minato said to himself, " I don't know why you asked that favor but I won't disappoint you, Naruto. I won't repeat my mistake again."

And now Naruko , Minami , Menma and Kushina packing for long term as the mission probably will take about 1 months due the size of war factory. Turned out in Naruto request the size of factory complex have size of 1/8 of Konoha. And they must make sure to destroy it completely or in other word completely annihilated that complex. After finished preparing they doing heir light training and rest sooner as they must departed soon.

And tomorrow dawn , Kushina as leader of mission checked everyone who participated in mission already there and as I said before Kurenai replaced by Yamato and after everyone is here Kushina said , " Okay we are going now." And all of them moved as fast as possible to complete the mission.

Meanwhile , Naruto currently checked the list of ninja which he will be sent to western continent coast to infiltrate their marine corps in order to restore the order, From information he got , The marine currently recruiting members. Naruto also found out they not be selective as they just pick random people. Naruto thought it was big chance to infiltrate and the only problem is who will be the one he choose. The Uzukage already decided he don't want send more than 7 and it must be genin level since Naruto wanted them to got experience. And while the genin he ordering infiltrate the Marine, he preparing some of his elite shinobi to eliminate the corrupt leader Kao and he decided Anko and Fuuka will be leading the assassin team.

Luckily it won't take long time to decide who genin he will be sent as he finally got what he want and they was (The genin name will be Jump magazine characters) :

Nagisa Shiota, Tatsumi Oga, Keita Tsuwabuki, Ryuuji Suguro, and Ochiai Kouta (Guess where they come from)

Naruto then motioned his ANBU to call them. And fifteen minutes later , all of seven male genin now already faced him. Nagisa who have the best manners between them said, " Uzukage-sama can you tell us why you summoned all of us specifically?" Naruto answered, " I want to send you all to long term mission it will be B borderline A ranked . Normally I shall obey protocol to send chuunin but since you all have jonin skill at least this mission will be your first experience for high level mission. Now any question?" Keita raise his hand and Naruto just nodded, " Umm, Uzukage-sama can I ask how much B rank payment minimum amount?" Naruto only shook his head and said, " The minimum B rank was 75000 ryo and if somehow the rank turned into A you can get minimum 250000 ryo. I know you want to help your family finance by doing high profile mission but can you just leave the youngest to daycare center or orphanage since your other siblings entering academy?" Keita shook his head and replied , " No Uzukage-sama , I don't want being burden anymore. You already doing too much for us since our first encounter when I'm just wandering nin. It really hard to gain earning as wandering nin and my siblings skill is not sufficient enough to support me. And that was change when you decided to took us as part of your village. SO that's why I cannot accept your help anymore due of my debt was too high ."

Naruto only sighed when he heard that . He know Keita was really stubborn when it comes like this . He already told him he just need to doing his job properly as Naruto only wanted the best of the best. But Keita thought that still not enough as he actually can do more than this. Naruto then said, " Fine , do what you want. And I expected success since if you fail, I cannot help your life since your mission was dangerous." Yusuke asked, " Can you tell us the details, Uzu-sama?" Naruto chuckled inside when he heard that before he coughed to regain composure and said, " Your mission was acting as marine soldier in western continent and investigate suspicious activity which was do by their current leader Kao. This mission was issued by the former leader Zhu. Normally he wanted to gave leadership to his trusted person, Choryu. But before he doing that, Kao rebelled and Zhu forced to escape with his most loyal follower due the majority of soldiers blackmailed by Kao. So if we can find anything which can help us to uncover Kao wrongdoings, I can send some elites to completely annihilate Kao and his follower and returning the order of Marine to Zhu."

Everyone in the room nodded and though this mission will be have great impact for their country. They already knew Naruto ambition to conquer western continent and they all support them as Naruto not wanted to rule with tyranny but he want rule with peace.

Meanwhile back to Konoha, Danzo who also heard about Naruto mission request prepared for something. Danzo heard a rumor the war factory produce war machine which have capability can match bijuu firepower. And the factory currently produced dozen of them. Danzo thought, ' If I can get at least one of the blueprint maybe I can take over Konoha if the rumor of that machine was true.' Danzo then unleash about 50 ROOT troops and he gave order like this : " ROOT, I want all of you took at least one of war machines in illegal war factory in Fire Country . Just follow the team who recently just departed. They shouldn't too far to pursue. If you fail at least try to search blueprints to build it or capture some of Kurotengu . Failure is not option. If you not fulfill your mission you all better die. DISMISSED."

And all ROOT ninjas nodded and flashed out while Danzo also thought, 'Soon Konoha will be mine to rule and conquering Elemental Nations just matter of time.' Unknown to old crippled war hawk, small bird actually heard everything and quickly vanished in smoke.'

And back to Uzu, Naruto who just finished his briefing and send his genin team to western continent got surprise when the small bird suddenly poofed. The bird then flying to his right shoulder and whispering something. After finished the small bird vanished in smoke while Naruto thought, ' I guess Danzo will take this chance to got power. But that's too bad actually the mission I sent for Konoha actually just B rank difficuly though I gave down payment for A rank mission. I'm sorry, tou-sama, kaa-sama but I need some ROOT soldiers to uncover Danzo crimes. That's why I also request you and old man Hiruzen to refrain from apprehending Danzo. I want him suffer for fight losing battle and it won't be end in just one battle.' Naruto then summon his ANBU and after they appeared he said, " all of you must capture all of ROOT ANBU who will be tailing Konoha shinobi on their mission. They will be easily identified by blank mask which kanji 'Ne' . And try to avoid casuality as I want many of them alive since I want crack their seal." Yes , Naruto know all of ROOT ANBU have seals in their tongue to shut their mouth when they are interrogated to avoid leaking any information about Danzo.

" And while some of you capturing ROOT, some of you also must assist Konoha shinobi to help them destroying the war factory. And as usual , looting the valuable. Any question?" The ANBU shook his head and the Uzukage said, " Fine now prepared and departed as soon as possible. Now you all DISMISSED." And all of ANBU now flashed out while Naruto speak to his secretary via intercom, " Call Anko Mitarashi and Guren here." The secretary responded, " will do, Uzukage-sama." Naruto then waited them while he eating his afternoon snack (Since it was already afternoon)

And it won't take long until both of the kunoichi arrived and surprisingly Guren was the one who spoke first, " You called, Naruto-sama?" while Anko said with sultry tone, "Ooh, Naru-kun. Are you calling Guren and me for having fun together?" Of course Guren looked pissed and she stomped Anko leg and she yelled, "SHUT UP ,ANKO! At least show some respect to Naruto-sama. " Naruto smiled when he saw Guren reaction and said, " It seems you can keep Anko-chan in line, Guren." Guren just nodded while Anko pouted, " Mou, you are so cruel, Naruto-kun."

But Anko quickly gain her cheerful mood and she said, " If you called me here you must be have mission for us. And what mission? I hope you not assign me and Guren in easy mission." Naruto only smiled as he said, " You probably know Orochimaru was dead right?" Anko and Guren nodded as that wasn't just rumor since Naruto collected the bounty use his mercenary team lead by Kurei. " I want you two going to Sea Country to salvage Orochimaru laboratory and I also mean salvage everything you can and destroyed that without leaving any trace. Ooh I also want you help Isarabi to move her belongings to Uzu since she decided to stay here."

Truthfully, after Isaribi moved to Konoha for curing her mutation. She felt unhappy as in Konoha she doesn't able to swim as much as possible and she used to travelling in Sea Country by swim from island to island. " So the girl decided to stay here? Well I accept now though why you also asked Guren to participate since I'm actually more than enough for that mission?" Anko asked as she felt she actually more than enough to handle this mission alone. Naruto answerd, " That's because what I heard from Menma. He said you collapsed in Sea Country when you, Menma, Ino and Shino doing mission to incestigating Kaima so I have Guren to watch you. Beside maybe Guren knew something what you don't know." Guren nodded while Anko once again pouted, " Fine , If that was you wish I'll teaming up with her." Naruto smiled ," good , now prepared so you can depart as soon as possible." Both of jonin level kunoichi nodded and flashed out. Naruto then continuing his job until he finished before he walked out to his home.

But while Naruto walked to his home, he suddenly facepalmed as he remembering something important as he said to himself, " Damn I forgot Ochiai Kouta and Ryuuji Suguro actually have problem with water since they cannot swim properly. Well just hoped they failed in test so they can quickly back." Meanwhile in western continent marine headquarters, Kouta and Ryuuji currently dizzy. Despite being live in island they actually have some problem with water cause they cannot swim properly and not counting Kouta have some trauma when he transported using ship. And that's why when he doing mission his teammates always knocked him out so they cannot heard his rant.

The journey to western continent eastern coast actually doesn't meet too much intervention as they not meet pirate or anything will disturb the vassal. And after they landed in land Kouta and Ryuuji of course kissed land and also said, "Land oh land I miss you so much." Tatsumi Oga who usually just silent said, " If Uzukage-sama known you act like this he probably will cancel this mission because what you do." That made Kouta shivered and he started begged to Tatsumi, " Please , Tatsumi don't tell this to Naruto-sama as he will be increasing my workload if I'm found out." Tatsumi only replied in monotone voice, " Fine but please try to behave. Just because you and Ryuuji have some minor hydrophobia you two must be able to control yourself. Understood?" Kouta nodded and Tatsumi decided talk to their leader Nagisa, " Nagisa now what should we do first ?" Nagisa talked in monotone voice, " I think we should eat first since I'm really hungry now. Are you with me?" Tatsumi, Kouta and Ryuuji nodded and Nagisa motioned to move before he realized something before he asked ," Anyway, where is Keita?" Ryuuji is the one who answered , " I think I know where he is." And Ryuuji lead Nagisa, Kouta and Tatsumi to Keuta wherever he was. And after they reach certain place aka open market , they found out Keita currently trying to gather some money by doing some street performance. Of course all of his teammates facepalmed as Ryuuji and Tatsumi quickly knocked out Keita and carrying him off while Nagisa and Kouta apologize due of the inconveniecnce their teammates cause even though the citizens seem don't mined about that.

And later they currently eating at small café which provided variant of noodles. Ryuji who looked pissed eating his noodles quickly while the others eat normally though Keita looked like doesn't have appetite to eat. Ryuuji who saw that then spoke, "C'mon Keita, eat. After this we will enter he marine base nearby and will 'join' them." Keita only silent as he just responded by eating slowly and between eat he said, " Sorry, Ryuuji . I'm just worried about my siblings. Despite Naruto-sama already taking care of them, I cannot stop worry. And knowing my siblings especially Ryuuta and Mika they will be made trouble for Naruto-sama as they not used being disciplined too much. Well I'm not really worried to Sorata since he has soft spot for young children though and Rika shoudn't be troubled too much after all." Meanwhile in Uzu, our blond hero sneezed when he currently in mission hall to assign some mission for his shinobi forces, " One of chuuinin who sit beside him asked , " Someone must be talking about you Uzukage-sama ." Naruto only chuckled as he continuing assign mission to his shinobi.

And back to small genin group who decided to continuing their trip to registering themselves as ' part ' of marine corps. But while they walkin, they heard some whisper about some brawl happened nearby. Being curious, the five genin walked to source where the disturbance come from. And when they arrived they saw some big bulk and bald man surrounded by three average looking g though one of the man currently wounded as his head bleeding. One of the three asked, " Hey what's your problem?" The baldy answered, " Well, you pest annoy me. You talk about joining marine but when I'm want to prove it one of you easily being hurt."

That made the three men enraged as one of them said, " Well maybe we can beat you in one on one battle , but let's see if you candle three of us." The big man chuckled as he arrogantly said, " Fool. Don't you know no matter how much small fish teamed up , in the end the larger fish will be won and eaten them all. But if you insist well come then." And the brawl continuing while the genin just watched that. Ryuuji want to stop the brawl but Nagisa and Tatsumi remind him to keep low profile so they won't attract unnecessary attention while Kouta and Keita just followed them. Ryuuji reluctantly nodded as he actually want to stop the brawl since it was make citizens feeling inconvenient. He just prayed someone will be interfere to stop that brawl.

And Ryuuji hope is granted as a shoulder length black haired tall man wore white long complete set military uniform walking toward the brawl and interfere as he shouted, " THAT'S ENOUGH! Or I call authority to arrest you all." The soldier who accompanied him said, " Umm commander Geibi, we are authority right?" The big man who now named Geibi said, " Damn I'm forgot." His word make the crowd face palmed hearing his antics. Geibi then turned his attention to the bald man and said, " You, I think you shouldn't make ruckus like that. As it will be make your name enter my blacklist people who won't be able to enter marine corps. Admiral Kao doesn't like rebellious person like that you know."

That bald man looked pissed and said, " You think I care about your opinion , Geibi. Just because you are marine orca . I thought it was exaggerated ." Geibi only shook his head and then he trying to being friendly by touch the bald man shoulder and said, " It seems you have quality to join marine, maybe. Too bad I must blacklisted you due of your behavior." The big man angry as he swing his hand to hit Geibi only missed as the marine officer quickly doing back step to dodge

Geibi only said as he finally regain himself, " No need to be angry , I just want to see if you are worthy to join marine. But it seems due of your condition now, it absolutely impossible , right?" And few second later, the bald man suddenly screamed in agony as he grip one of his shoulder and said, " You, what are you doing to me?" Geibi only answered, " I just grab your shoulders. If you feeling pain just be being gripped by me , then you are not qualified to join marine." Geibi then turned his attention to crown and said, " Anyone who join marine, come with me . We will departed before sunset and it's about two hours now. Better packed from now as the one late won't get chance." Geibi then walked out from the crowd followed by his soldiers.

Nagisa who looked what happened asked to Tatsumi, " Did you saw this , Tatsumi?" Tatsumi nodded, " I can't believe that , with just one grip , that Geibi person dislocated the baldy shoulders." Ryuuji whistled as he said, " It seems we must also fight against that Geibi if we want to assassinate that jerk Kao." Nagisa said, " Don't be foolish, Our job is to gather information so we can legally punish Kao because he is hostile toward western empire." Suddenly cloaked figure approach them and spoke with feminine voice make all of male genin shuddered , " It seems you doing good job. Well, I also must doing my job and hope you not disappoint me as if you do , I'll drain you with my kiss." The figure revealed herself and turned out she was Fuuka . Nagisa looked scared as he bowed, " U-u-u-understood , Fuuka-sama." The others just followed him. Fuuka said, " Well, you all better go now. You don't want deing left right." Nagisa said, " Whoaa you're right Fuuka sama. Well guys we better get going now." The genin group leaving quickly with two reason 1) They don't want being late. 2) They don't want being near Fuuka.

After the five was gone, Fuuka said to herself, " Well, that's too bad. I want to talk with them more . Anyway , I must go now since I must met mister Zhu now." Fuuka then walked to search the person she want to see.

Back to Nagisa and co, all of them now boarded in large ship which sailed toward marine island fort since the tryout will be held there and Geibi told them earlier if they failed the test will be forced to back to mainland by himself (He means swimming) . Of course that make Kouta and Ryuuji determined to qualified no matter what since they cannot swim properly (thanks for always skipped swim lesson and yet why Naruto let them graduate was being questioned) and while they can do water walking it was out of question unless they want attract unnecessary attention and Nagisa already warned them not doing that. Of course they obeyed their leader since despite his skinny stature , Nagisa was strongest ones between they five and they don't want mess with him and not counting his ability to suppress completely his presence which can made even their Uzukage who was the best have hard time to detect him and they thought that was the reason Naruto pointed Nagisa as their leader.

Nagisa then tried to collect information by asking several people who also want to join marines. Thought turned out it was futile since the people only gave them the reason why they want to join marines and their reason was not really special from big salary, honor, achievement and many other things. Even one of them insult Nagisa by pointed his skinny stature as he said, " You little kid shouldn'tcha here, being marines is dangerous and even if you somehow pass maybe you will be placed where you must doing paperwork." Nagisa only shrugged him off as he really doesn't care what the man said. He now just try to relaxed himself like Tatsumi and Keita who decided to take a nap first as they better reserve their energy to face try out since they heavily relied to Taijutsu only.

Meanwhile Fuuka now arrived at mangrove forest where Zhu and his loyal soldiers hiding. Though when she walked she ambushed by few soldiers which armed by sword and one of them said, " Woman like you shouldn't entered that place!" Fuuka shook her head and said, " I'll just wanted to meet Admiral Zhu. I'm from Imperial Capital and before you said something you can check the letter I brought." Fuuka then took out some envelope and the soldier retrieve the letter and showed it to their leader. And few minutes later the leader returned the letter to Fuuka and apologized to her, " Sorry for that inconvenience , ma'am. But we must make sure Admiral Zhu safety until Vice Admiral Chouryo back even that's mean we must fought former vice admiral Kao." Fuuka nodded understanding while the squad leader lead the way to their admiral. And after some procedure which made Fuuka bit uncomfortable (good thing there also woman soldiers there to help checked her) she finally able to met Admiral Zhu in his private room.

Admiral Zhu was a middle aged man who have short grey hair and grey thick mustache and also have average build. He wore signature marine uniform just like commander Geibi only with some insignia to point his ranks. Fuuka quickly acknowledged him despite his sickly looking , he have charismatic aura which made his soldiers obey him and loyal to him . Admiral Zhu then gave order, " Just leave me and this woman alone . If she was being sent by Imperial , it means Emperor directly gave orders." His soldiers want to retort but a sharp stare from aged admiral was enough to make his soldier relented and obey him by quickly leave his room.

Admiral Zhu then spoke , " Well, woman tell me your name first and give me reason why you bring letter from Imperial capital with emperor seal since the emperor I knew was died in rebellion year ago but only few knew the truth since it was covered by the rebels perfectly." Fuuka amazed with his wisdom and said, " Well, Zhu-chan." That made Zhu cringed bit when he heard that, " My name is Fuuka and you are right but my clan managed to retake the capital and wanted to restore order just like what rightful emperor do . Currently we govern it by council since we don't eve found any surviving of royal family . So we decided to find anyone who being close to royal family such as you Zhu-chan." Zhu still suspicious as he asked, " I don't think your clan doing that without demanding something. Tell me what you want?" Fuuka replied, " We just want some of our people able to move and start new life in this continent since we actually islanders . But the island started being crowded and we need to move sooner or later (the reason was lie since Naruto just want to ensure his clan grow without hassle) and we though this continent was best choice. We also found out some of our clansmen also reside in Imperial capital so we decided to head directly to capital only to found out most of royal family assassinated including emperor. We then rendezvous with our clansmen and gather some people who still loyal to old government and managed to retake capital and while we searching the royal family, we assemble council to take care government until we can found someone who have right for the throne."

Zhu blinked as he realized something very important but he want to ensure that first so he asked, " You are Uzumakis , don't you?" Fuuka smiled, " And we got a winner. That' right, Admiral Zhu . My clan was Uzumaki ." Zhu nodded and said, " I guess we can talk more about your plan to take over marine from Kao's hand or at least make them struggled until Chouryo back from his long expedition. He is not getting any development in empire since his long journey and I'll send bird messenger to inform him." But Fuuka raise her hand and said, " That won't necessary admiral just leave to me but you better write your letter now." Admiral Zhu then wrote letter and after few minutes he finished , Fuuka bit her thumb and made some handsign and slammed hi hand to floor while she muttered , " **SUMMONING JUTSU"** and small bird appeared . " Well Fuuka-sama do you want me to do something?" Fuuka then told the small summon to deliver message to someone called Chouryo and he currently located at middle of ocean." The small bird then nodded as it quickly took scroll from Zhu and quickly poofed.

Fuuka amazed when she saw Zhu not reacted when he saw summons talking but the aged admiral only told her he already travelled to Elemental nations when he still just normal officer and he saw some ninja talked with their summon though he first saw snake . Fuuka only concluded that must be either Orochimaru or Anko. And both individual now talked more about their plan to free marine from Kao influence

Meanwhile in Fire Country at afternoon , Kushina and co finally arrived at war factory. Though they decided to keep distance about 1 mile from there to avoid detection from tengu ninjas. Kushina then said, " Now we camped here for a few hours since we will begin our assault tonight. And we will have reinforcement from Uzu better take your time since we cannot fail ." The ninja saluted as they begun to build tent and start to do what they want while Kushina wait Uzu ANBU to arrive there.

And in Sea country, Anko and Guren now arrived at island which was used to be Orochimaru lab. Guren then motioned snake mistress to followed her a bit until they arrived at some dead end. Anko then getting pissed as she said, " You lead me only to face dead end ? Are you kidding me?" Guren angrily said, " If only you are not one of Naruto-sama precious person, maybe I should crystalized your body now. So you better stop complaining as I'm not finish yet." Guren then raise her right hand to touch certain part of the wall until the land shake a bit as the wall open to show a large hall filled with some archive and another valuable. Anko whistled as she said, " I'm never know that snake-teme have hidden place like this." Guren only said, " When I'm still loyal to him, sometomes he bring me here to help him sortie some document . Only Orochimaru , Kabuto, me and someone named Amachi have access to this place. By the way better going work we must seal everything valuable in this scroll and after that we must help certain lady to moving out from here." ANko grinned, " You mean Isarabi? Well, you're right. We must do fast. Naruto-kun won't like it if we make him waiting too long and I don't want ended like certain Cyclops." Guren only shrugged her as she start to salvage all valuable in that room while Anko helping her.

Meanwhile in Uzu , Naruto once again got unique request . The man actually request one of Naruto medic shinobi to help curing his daughter disease and he willing to pay worth A rank mission if it was needed. Naruto then send Eri, Nozomi and Nico to escorting him while he also gave free elixir to the man so he can cure his daughter and the man lucky since he just need to pay with low B rank payment since his route to home was dangerous as the route always have pirates roaming around and that's why Naruto classified ut as B rank mission. After send them out, Naruto cannot stop feeling worry about his genin teams whose he sent to western continent coast to infiltrate marine to destroy the corruption part from inside though he also send Fuuka to contact admiral Zhu so she can assassinate Kao and at least can hold out until Vice admiral Chouryo with his loyal vassal arrived .

And back to his genin team Nagisa and co already arrived in marine island fort and after some briefing speech from Kao which encouraging them the try out then started. Kao actually was tall man with short black hair with sharp brown eyes and wore signature marine uniform like Geibi only he have insignia ti shown his ranks was higher . When they saw how they fight , Tatsumi and Ryuuji only shook their head as that fight just looked like street brawl but surprisingly so many of them passed especially the one who fight brutally and won. Nagisa then noticed Kao expression and since he can read expression he concluded that Kao actually just need that unrefined soldier as disposable pawn and Nagisa concluded they will be used to annihilate Vice admiral Chouryo .

And of course all of genin also passed though Nagisa wanted to resign due of he cannot fight for long time but declined as he managed to struck down his opponent by just one finger while Ryuuji, Tatsumi and Keita using hard hit to beat their opponent and Kouta well, he just need some lucky counter to won.

Finally all of the genin now changed they clothes to signature uniform of marines which consisted by small cap, white shirt with black long sleeves and black pants . In the torso part attached water symbol. And the one who passed the try out started daydreaming as they will got so much money, glory, ranks and few of the even dare to said they can choose women which made Ryuuji and Keita angered as they never liked men who only saw women as objects but they restrained by Nagisa and Tatsumi as the former reminded to keep their emotions checked which reluctantly obeyed by Ryuuji and Keita.

Meanwhile Kao who now checked the profile of passed marine infantry cannot keep his curiosity check as he saw Nagisa profile. ' It seems Nagisa is more than what he looked and he stringer than what he look. I better keep eye on him and I though his friends won't be big problem as they will die soon when I eliminate Chouryo. Though the only problem was how I proved the capability of new recruit in real battle. Maybe I shall asked Ikubi to search some pirates who have hideout nearby.' And while he stood to looking for Ikubi the said man knocked the door and entering the room after Kao gave permission to enter.

Ikubi was man with short stature with chubby face and thin mustache and big lips and he wore ordinary marine soldiers uniform. " Kao-sama, I'm here to bring your tea." Kao then motioned him to place his tea on his desk and later Kao asked, " Ikubi, I want ask a favor . Can you doing some scouting to search some pirate who hide nearby?" Ikubi gave salute and said, " Will do, Kao-sama. Ikubi will do good job." Kao said, " Well, I'm waiting." Ikubi then leave the room while Kao said to himself, " Now I'm just wait for Ikubi finding and I probably will got report from him tomorrow so better call a day and get some good sleep since tomorrow will be nice day. Though I wonder where is Admiral Zhu go now . I just hope he won't interfere." Kao then leave his desk and going out from his workplace to his bed.

And back to Konoha group in Fire country northern border they currently fighting hundreds of Tengu ninjas. Despite their numbers, the tengu ninjas was no match for Konoha nin and several Uzu ANBU. Kushina, Naruko, Minami and Menma killed all tengu ninja by using their swordsmanship and chakra chains while the others used their signature jutsu (Shikamaru with shadow possession, Ino with Mind transfer jutsu, Chouji with Human boulder jutsu, Shino with his bug technique, Hinata with her custom juken combined with her katana, Kiba and Akamaru combination attack, Lee and Gai Goken team up, Neji Juken and Tenten throwing her projectiles , Yamato with his wood styles, Kakashi spamming lightning jutsu and last Asuma with his trench knives combo)

Beside their massive number, Tengu ninja was not worthy opponent for Konoha group and that's why Uzu ANBU decided to destroying the infrastructure while Konoha squad handle the ninjas. And while Uzu ANBU started pilfering goods and ravaging the structures , surprisingly they met up with ROOT ANBU . Uzu ANBU squad leader then remember what their Uzukage said, ' _You probably will face ANBU with plain white mask and if you can sense emotions they almost don't have emotion and that means they were ROOT ANBU. They supposedly disbanded when Sandaime reign but somehow they still exist but since Konoha don't have solid proof they cannot prove their existence and the ROOT founder and also leader Danzo Shimura was tricky as he clever for covering tracks. So if you encounter any of them , please capture as many as ROOT member if possible since we can use them to uncover Danzo secrets, understood?'_ Uzu ANBU leader then ordered, " Capture them alive, Uzukage-sama orders."

Uzu ANBU then engaged with ROOT and despite lack numbers (20 Uzu ANBU against 50 ROOT ANBU) Uzu ANBU easily incapacitated ROOT as they more superior in every aspects though they have hard time due Naruto ordered them to capture them alive while ROOT not really hesitate to eliminate them. But they managed to captured most of ROOT as they forced to kill 15 of them while 3 left was battered while in Uzu side only 8 injured and it only bruise thanks to their harsh training.

And an hour later a factory complex now turned into wasteland as both Konoha and Uzu not holding back to annihilate the factory and no survivor from Kurotengu since Naruto strictly said, "NO SURVIVORS" and of course they obey that (though Kushina, Naruko, Minami and Menma was the most excited as they want to impress Naruto in hope Naruto someday will ask favor to Konoha especially them, his family.

After recuperating Uzu ANBU squad leader then approached Konoha nin who camped nearby the wrecked site and he spoke, "Greetings Konoha nin, I want send gratitude from Naruto-sama as you completed this mission and he will finished your payment and please accept this as bonus." The squad leader then toss a medium size sealing scroll which catched by Kushina who asked, " Well, thanks but if I can ask what is content of this scroll." The ANBU leader said, " It is contain gold and jewels which have amount about 25 million ryo and before I forgot I also gave you that scroll which contain dozen of weapon but you better check it out in your village later." He then once again toss another scroll and this time Menma was the one who catch this.

And since it already dark, both Konoha and Uzu troops decided to camped bit for night and when the time indicate that was dawn, Uzu ANBU troops decided to depart first as they must quickly reported to their Uzukage while Konoha forces also want to quickly going back home.

It won't took long to reach Konoha as the group already arrived I afternoon since they just stopped to get lunch. After usual procedure (where two infamous duo Kotetsu and Izumo always pretending they are stranger unless you show ID card) they decided to head to Hokage tower (Well only Kushina and her children , Kakashi and Yamato while the rest ordered to going back home and will be return their own report tomorrow morning)

And in Hokage tower, Minato who already heard about Kushina and his children back and will report to him soon currently waited as his own paperwork for today just finished few minutes ago. In that room Hiruzen , Jiraiya and Tsunade also there though Jiraiya feel down as Tsunade caught him peeking women public bath again and instead punching his head , the Slug Sage kicked his butt and the Toad Sage won't be able to sit properly for few days. Of course Minato and Hiruzen pretending not seeing that as they don't want feel the wrath of angry Senju just because they help their teacher /student.

It won't be long when Kushina and her children plus Kakashi and Yamato coming inside Hokage office. And Kushina gave report about their mission and after she finished everything , Kushina then gave the two scrolls which her squad got from Uzu ANBU. Minato asked, " Kushina, what is inside the scroll?" Kushina then answered, " Minato-kun, that was contain our payment for that mission and according to Uzu ANBU it content worth about 25 million ryo and we also get some bonus in form some high grade ninja tools like swords, kunai, shuriken, smoke bombs and some high quality explosive tags."

Minato, Hiruzen, Jiraiya and Tsunade cannot hide their shocked expression as they cannot believe Naruto will be so generous for Konoha as he already gave good amount of down payment before . Minato quickly regain composure as he said, " Fine, Kushina share the payment among the one who take part in mission fairly after I take some for village funds. And I still cannot believe it 25 million ryo yet just for simple A rank mission . ' Wait why I'm think like that. I should be thankful cause that means Naruto at least now trust us. So I shouldn't be concerned .'

And back to Naruto genin team, Nagisa and his comrade currently doing their morning routine. Keita is taking care his ninja tools , Ryuuji and Tatsumi sparring, Kouta currently writing the mission report (since his writing was the best) while Nagisa going out from the room. And when Nagisa walking around marine base, he greeted with Ikubi who said, " Newcomer, you better waking up your roommate as breakfast time is soon and we will do morning exercise after that." Ikubi then just walked off leaving Nagisa who mumbled, ' Hmph just because he is veteran officer he can say what he like. I'll show you later.' Nagisa then going back to his room to inform his teammates to join breakfast.

Now back to our blond hero , Naruto now really happy because he got so many good news like his ANBU managed to pilfering all of Kurotengu belongings in Northern part of Fire Country (after being cut for Konoha nin payment) . There is also the fact Anko and Guren who just going back recently after salvaging Orochimaru hideout in Sea Country and also help Isaribi to move out from Sea Country to Uzu since she refused transferred to Konoha (Cause she doesn't want separated from sea) . And he also just recently got message scroll from Nagisa who told him they managed to entered Marine corps and will do through investigation to uncover his crime against Admiral Zhu. He just need to wait Fuuka send her progress to convice Admiral Zhu. He also got message from Western Empire capital which told him majority of Uzumaki clan decided to stay at capital for time being as they already appointed new emperor and the emperor was remnants of royal family who actually was youngest son of late emperor who now in his late twenty and since the royal family especially newly appointed emperor really grateful to Uzumaki clan , he allowed Uzumaki clan to act as council with one of Uzumaki representative act as Prime Minister and Uzumaki already appointed Tooru Uzumaki for this position since he was experienced in politics .

Tooru Uzumaki was average build man with Uzumaki signature trait , red hair though his hair was short and slicked bit (imagine Aizen Sousuke hair style) . With his position Tooru can steer the empire became better as Uzumaki always aim happiness for everyone (well except the ones who trying to fail them though). And that's why Tooru is the one who wrote letter for Naruto to inform him western enpire already in their grasp and it won't be took long to take over the throne as with Tooru as emperor as Prime Minister was good position to start their propaganda.

Naruto now just wait his genin team to inform more of their mission progress as he now imagining how pissed Kurotengu now as one of their strategic base just annihilated by him

To Be Continued

Extra : Truth revealed (This was happen after Naruko, Minami and Menma just back from their training trip with Jiraiya)

It was already evening in Konoha as all of Uzunami plus Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, and Kakashi now currently chatted each other especially Kushina who missed her younger children. And after they finished dinner, Naruko gave look ' I want to talk something inportant' to Minato and Kushina which replied by nod with the couple and all of them decided to move to living room to talk.

After all of them gathered in living room, Kushina spoke first, " SO, Naruko-chan. What do you want?" Naruko replied, " I just want to ask something about Naruto-niichan?" what she said made the adults in that room minus Shizune have bad feeling about this. " Why you always push aside oniichan years ago and I don't want excuse about we have Kyuubi so we need to be prioritize and yet when Oniichan ask something you always ignored him." That made adults there looked down in shame as they are the ones who cause the rift between Naruto and them and after long silence Naruko then continue, " Well, now I understand why you can't answer. Because you never though the future consequences of what you do right." Once again the adults looking down and more depressed

Minato then regain his composure first as he said, " And what should we do to atone our sins to him, Naruko? You know, Naruto is EXTREMELY HARD to impress and he not even gave us chance to beg forgiveness to him. True he may forgive us before but somehow I have feeling he never completely forgive us for what we do in past." Menma decided to talk, " Well, it seems you already late tou-san. I recently got a rumor, Aniki actually set strict rule not allowing Jiraiya and Kakashi to enter Uzu while you tou-san and kaa-san will be strictly limited when you visit Uzu though for Tsunade-baachan she won't be allowed to enter any bar in Uzu as aniki don't want you being drunk." Of course it only make all of adults slumped down as they won't be able to meet Naruto in Uzu unless he invited them.

Kushina and Minato while sad actually bit happy. At least their eldest still allowed them to visit him despite they will be treated just like prisoner there. Better than Jiraiya and Kakashi who are not even allowed to enter Uzu water territory as Naruto will order to killed both of them if they are spotted in Uzu.

Jiraiya then said, " I cannot imagine my action will cause of this. Now Toad will be kicked me from their contract." Minami then said, " Well, Jiraiya-ojii , Actually toad will rethink their decision to erase you from Toad contract but you must wait for awhile though I have bad feeling they will extorting you in many ways. That made Jiraiya fell bit light, ' well maybe they just want extra tribute better then being removed though' And started from now all adults in Uzunami compound now more resolved to gain Naruto trust again though they know it will be very very very very extremely hard work.

END

 _ **Well end it now next chapter will be continuing the mission of Naruto genin team who infiltrate Marine corps**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Well it's me anyway and we will continuing Naruto attempt to take over Western continent by liberating the western marine corps and Kurotengu now decided have more aggressive as they will send their newest weapon due of constant failure before we continuing the story let me answer some reviews**_

 _ **Animaman: Damn I admit you are right , that;s my mistake. Actually Shizune once move to Uzu in order to help Naruto establish medic nin corps in Uzu since Tsunade cannot participate and that's also the reason I'm removing her from harem because the relation between Naruto with her just brother sister relationship. And for Isaribi case don't worry 'm already think solution for her and next chapter I also make progress about Menma harem. And I will keep bashing Jiraiya and Kakashi ( as I don't want them being killed though Jiraiya probably will die thogh I still need to rethink about it) and it still need to wait a bit more about three idiots (Danzo, Homura and Koharu ) demise . They will come to it eventually**_

 _ **Stratos263: You probably need wait longer for Danzo demise**_

 _ **Let's continue the story**_

After heard one of their biggest factory completely annihilated, leader of Kurotengu alias Dark Vulture nowreally pissed. Dark Vulture average build man (his height was about 5'6 or 165-167 cm and he wear full set of black hakama. He has long black hair with some grey streak means he actuallly quite old ( about 60-70 years old . In his right hip strapped katana which sheated in black obsidian hilt.' I can't believe that Uzu and Konoha working together to destroy my war factory. And this mean we only have 2 factories which luckyly in remoted area. But the ones in Fire country is the biggest one due of large amount of resources there. Well,it seems I must resorted to use Silver plan."

And while Dark Vulture thinking, his granddaughter aka Shogun Vulture come to his room and bringing tea for him, " Grandpa , here is your tea." Said SV cheerfully and she tried to comfort her grandfather as she said,' No need to worry , Grandpa. We still have two other factories. We can rearrange plan to conquer elemental nations you know." Dark Vulture nodded and then he look to his mask which actually have dark tengu head. While almost have same color with ordinary tengu ninja mask. The difference of it was it also have mustache and some pure white insignia in it forehead which contrasted by mask basic colour. Dark Vulture smiled before he wore his mask and later he said, " You are right, Ruri-chan. We still have other factories but it seems we must switched to Plan B for a bit. Tell me Ruri-chan. How is Silver experiment progress?"

Shogun aka Ruri smiled, " It was great success. All he need now to do field test and he still struggled to choose where he can test his new masterpece." Dark now smiled though it not shown due of the mask, " Well, Ruri. Call Silver here, I want to talk with him face to face about his experiment." Ruri then bow and leaving her grandpa room while Dark now waiting Silver coming to his office.

Meanwhile back to Naruto genin, Nagisa cannot hide his curiosoty as he heard he and all of new recruits will join assault against pirate hideout which was located about 2 miles from marine base. The reason it just recently found because the pirates really good for hiding it as they disguise it as small trading post . Nagisa cannot help but being curious because Kalo said to them he want to test how good new recruit in fieldwork and use this assault as evaluation before bigger mission.

Nagisa then called Ryuuji, Keita, Kouta and Tatsumi. " I must tell you. Be on guard as that Kao guy probably want to seeif we are worth as his follower or he probably just want us and other new recruit as cannon fodder." All of his teammate nodded as they knew Nagisa have good perception compared to all ofthem so there is no reason for not believe in him. So they decided to continue their exercise while they thinking about their first duty as marine .

Meanwhile in Konoha , after finished their high profile mission, Naruko and Minami decided to soaked themselves in hotsprings while Menma going to Ichirakus to eating some ramen. But Menma somehow disappointed after he eat a bowl of ramen. He feel something off from the ramen as he usually ate about 3 bowl minimal but somehow he just wantto eat one. Turned out it was because the one who in Ichiraku stand aren't Teuchi and Ayame instead the ones who served them was new worker Matsu and Nishi. Matsu a white-skinned man with black hair which is trimmed very low and black eyes. He wears a white-coloured kimono and a bit or rope tied around his head. Nishi has short black, spiky, hair and black eyes. He has a small rope-like piece wrapped around his forehead acting as a headband. He wears a white chefs uniform that is the same as Matsu's.

The both newbie then told Menma Teuchi and Ayame going out for awhile and will return tomorrow as they currently restocking the ingredients for Ichiraku . Menma decided to just eat one bowl and after paying his meal he said, " Maybe you should learn more how to serve ramen from beginning as the ramen taste wasn't delicious like Teuchi-san and Ayame-san served." After that said, Menma walked out from Ichiraku as Matsu and Nishi thought, ' It seems we cannot satisfy Menma. Just hope, Hokage-sama won't react like that as Boss will be grounded us if he heard that."

And back to Uzu, Naruto just receive mission report from his kunoichi team which consisted, Eri, Nozomi and Nico. They told him the mission was complete success as they managed to escort the client to his home and they also help examine the client daughter and they managed to cure the disease . Now they currently rest in the client home as they really tired and will be back in 2 or 3 days. They also told him, in middle of sailing they encounter the small group of pirates lead by 3 brothers and they listed as B rank criminal due of their expertise of taijutsu especially they capable fight in boat despite how unstable the field. What made the Uzukage surprised because his genin team yold him they almost have same class with current Rock Lee only without his speed which made him worry about them. But they managed to overwhelm the three brothers thanks to their expertise in kenjutsu.

Naruto finished reading the report and later he remember something he forgotten very long ago, ' Damn how can I forget about Shouji . I hope he not mad against me.' Naruto then made telephaty contact with his cone in ecchi world (he dubbed it like that. AN dafter few minutes they connected as Shouji spoke first, _" Boss why you never contact me. It almost one year since you last contact me. And I cannot make connection to you because it will be reduce my capability here. So tell me what should I do now since I managed to got more than half citizen and thousands of ninja and samurai to fight with me. So you want to act now or still wait."_ Naruto only said, " Well, first I'm sorry for not contacting you for very long time since I'm really busy because my kage duty . You know Akatsuki decided to take break for a while so I want use this opportunity to return order in western continent due of conflict as their emperor recently died due coup d'etat and we just recently retake the capital but now the other territoty in continent now gone rogue though some of them because heir corrupt leader so we decided to slowly approach them and if they refuse to cooperate then we eliminate them and replace with the leader who want to cooperate with us and make the people happy again." That explanation made Shouji nod understanding though Nauto cannot see it.

Naruto continued, " And as for your order now. I think since you wait too long. I guess you must start desroyed the small forces of Tokugawa Shogunate and if possible turn Manyuu clan into your allies and use Kotoamatsukami if needed thoughrefrain from using it and also slave seal for some insurance." Shouji only replied, yes, Boss. I'll do it. And do you have any order boss?" Naruto only said, " No . So you better prepared as I really busy now. So bye . I'll contact you again next month. Only this time I'll make sure make reminder seal so I won't forget again. So see you next month." Naruto then disconnect his mind link as Shouji said despite Naruto not heard him anymore, " You better be , boss. Otherwise I just use kagebunshin to remind you despite I will be quickly disappear despite my ability to recover myself." Shouji then back to his routine in this so called ecchi world.

Meanwhile,back to Nagisa and co now already dressed in marine corps uniform and boarding on military ship which sailing to pirate headquarters. It only take one hor and few minutes to arrive at the dock thanks the when they moving out to attack the hideout, they saw the pirates who dressed like fisherman currently drunk and they not anticipated marine will attack them. But the pirates only gave signal so they can summon thheir friends to prepared for attack. But the marine new recruit quickly overwhelmed them as they have resolve to finish their job and that pirate hideout turned out to brawling zone as the marine recruit actually was for mer thug so they fight like street brawler which made Tatsume embarassed as they remind him when he still thug before Naruto took him.

Since they see their fellow marine not met any trouble, Nagisa and co decided to explore more and finally they arrived in large warehouse which occupied by large number of pirates which consisted about forty to fifty thugs. Keita then said, "Since outside already handled by others. Maybe we should fight the ones here." Kouta only nodded as he shut the door and locked it to ensure no one escaped. One of the pirates then said, " Well kids it seems you lost your mind. You think just five of you can handle fifty person huh." Ryuuji replied, " Well unless we try we won't know the result right . So who wants to be knocked out first." Ryuuji then made battle stance and made, 'come here ' gesture which made the pirate pissed and all of them charged to five teenager simultaneously.

Of course the pirates wasn't match for that shinobi as when then thugs charged toward them Nagisa moved so fast and suddenly he already behind some of thugs and moment later some the thugs fallen unconscious as Nagisa hit their necks . And later all of them followe example as Tatsumi, Ryuuji and Keita using their own taijutsu to knocked all of them while Kouta only able to knock very few as they are the weakest when it comes to physical fight. And this situation cannot caled as fight as it just one sided slaughter as it not need more than fifteen minutes to knocked down all of pirates. Nagisa then ordered Kouta to observe another room so he can help the others and maybe the pirates have some information eventhough it mist unlikely but better than nothing right.

And Kouta then walking around the pirate base and witness all pirates still fighting with marines while Nagisa and others collecting some loot without being caught by other marines and of course Geibi since the bulky man was the one lead the assault. And when Kouta arrived near random room, he heard some noise which caused by Geibi who currently beaten up the man and from what Kouta heard he asumed the one beaten up by Geibi was the leader. Kouta then take a peek and he saw Geibi grab the man shirt while he saw 2 man lied down in floor but they look battered. Kouta just assumed Geibi beaten them up

Geibi then talked something to the pirate leader which cannot heard by Kouta but he assuming Geibi just interrogated him and after few minutes Geibi threw the man to wall made him unconscious. And after few seconds suddenly Geibi moved so fast to door which Kouta used to peeking . Kouta who felt danger then quickly stepped away from the door and made some hand sign as he silently called out " **TRANSPARENT ESCAPE JUTSU"** and Kouta body now turned invisible and he quickly escape by sneaking out so his step woon't heard by Geibi or maybe other pirates.

And when Geibi come out from the room , he getting confused as he found no one there yet he felt someone peeking here. Geibi then muttered, " I swear I felt someone behind this door. Aaah forget it maybe I'm just worrying too better pick this criminal as he won't cooperate with us. " Geibi then single handedly picked the pirates leader and heading out.

Meanwhile Nagisa, Ryuuji, Tatsumi and Keita now tied the thugs they fought as they already emptied the room by pilfering entire room. And when the other marines wants to help them, they saw so many pirates fallen unconscious and one of them said, " You four managed to beat all of them." While the other marines sweating while Keita replied by said, " Actually there is other one who helped us, and now he currently searching if any pirates still hiding." ANd few minutes later Kouta appeared and told them everything under control and just wait their commander.

Commander Geibi then back and order the soldier to take the pirates to prisoner ship who just come and gave order to back home after congratulated the marine recruits for their success in capturing the pirates. Of course so many marines recruit proud being acknowledged by their commander while the five genins from uzu being skeptical as Kouta told them that Geibi person maybe in league with Kao so they also keep eye with him.

Meanwhile in Konoha ,since Menma doesn't want to eat ramen , he decided to visit his aniki restaurant Sangokushi Oriental. He probably will ate some gyoze there. But when he arrive he saw Kushina currently eating there. And he also saw his mother not eating alone as she accompanied by mother of his teammate minus Hinata mother due of obvious reason.

The first one was his mother old riend Mikoto Uchiha , she wore her daily outfits, dark purple blouse with dark red shinobi pants. The next one was has long, dark brown hair usually kept in a low ponytail with three strands framing her face, fair skin and dark eyes. she was seen in a pink blouse and dark-coloured skirt along with an apron over it. She also wears a pair of simple hoop earrings. She is Yoshino Nara , Shikamaru mother.

The next one has light brown eyes without pupils, and brown hair which is tied into a bun with a red ribbon in it. Strands frame both sides of her face, hanging over her ears from behind them. She is fair skinned, and slight wrinkles are visible near her mouth. Her attire consists of a dark teal elegant dress, which sports an aquamarine coloured gem below the collar. She is Midori Yamanaka, Ino Yamanaka mother.

The next one has fat errr chubby body with short, black hair and eyes which are accentuated by orange markings at each corner. She also wear a light shade of lipstick, a pair of red, stud earrings along with a high-collared Chinese purple blouse which has gold trimmings and the clan's obligatory kanji for "food" on the back, a pair of pants, and heeled sandals. She is Aoko Akimichi , Chouji Akimichi mother

And the last in the group was feral looking woman She has long, spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She also has the clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She wears the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi consisting of flak jacket and a black suit underneath with the sleeves rolled up and bandages around her legs. She is Tsume Inuzuka , Kiba mother.

Menma just ignored them as it probably just women talk so he ignored them while he going to order takeout since he decided to eat at home and he also ordering for Naruko and Minami unless they want to eat in Ichiraku where Teuchi and Ayame currently absent..

And let's turn our attention to Kushina. Kushina looked surprised as she heard something quite surprising . The news actually not really surprising , but Kushina always ooverreacted you kno as she said, " WHAT1 So you, Aoko and Midori will going to Noodle country wwith your family to attend Noodle Festival there. I'm not wrong right , Yoshino?" Yoshino, Aoko and Midori only nodded to confirm it and after bit silent Yoshino said, " That's right Kushina, we will be attendthat festival though it seems only Aoko, Choza and Chouji who were excited about it. And Ichiraku will be closed for awhile as they will participate in that event too."

That made Kushina (and Menma who trying to listen slumped down as not only three of her friends will going for trip but also Ichiraku will be going for long time though Kushina sure she can survive without Ichiraku for a week as it will be better than her favorite ramen shop managed by two idiots Matsu and Nishi. Well at least she can cook ramen for her family thoug while she good in cooking her own ramen still cannot beat Ichiraku's

Kushina then decided to ignored it and continuing to talk with her fellow mother and ended with drunk party. Good thing Tsunade not there as it will be turned into riot there. And the drink party continued till a bit late. Good thing Minato already knew earlier as Kushina already infor med him and children she will be late so he decided to eat at Akimichi instead Ichiraku (for obvious reason of course)

And back to Naruto, he now face 4 of his hunter nin team Four devas ( Naruto though they lacked members to keep their title Juushinshu) and after making sure four of them attend, Naruto then said, "Kurei, Neon, Raiha , Kai. I will give you new order. Starting tomorrow you all will be move to Western continent to set up base in east coast near the marine corps. Sooner or later we will be take over the marine from the corrupt admiral Kao and we will assist the legitimate leader Admiral Chouryu who will be arrive at western marine corps in few days. You will be teamed up with genin team I already sent before. They already infiltrate the marine base with disguise as marine soldier . I expect you fully cooperate with them . And after this take over ended you will be actively help in battle to freein remains of Western continent. And don't worry about your expenses. Empire force will be funding you all though I will pay your pocket money for this first. Before I ended it any question?"

Raiha raised his hand and start spoke after Naruto motioned him to talk, " Excuse me , Uzukage-sama. Is that mean we will be stationed in western continent for long time?" Naruto answered,"Yes, Raiha. You all will be permanently stay in western part as I need some higher level officer like you four as you will be handle the government work there once we take over the marine corps. Though you can still back to Uzu if you have legitimate reason to back. May I ask why you asked this question?" Raiha only replied, " I just curious Uzukage-sama. Anyway thanks for the feedback." Naruto then spoke again, " Well I'm happy I can answer your question anyway more question for me?" The Four Devas shook their head and Naruto then said, " Fine you dismissed then and I recommend to depart at dawn as I'll also send some equipment to establish base nearby so you can help the base and stay there until you can act to assist the genin understood?" The four person replied, "HAI!" Naruto smiled, " well then go now." As he said that the four of elites now vanished leaving Naruto alone to continue doing his paperwork.

And back to Nagisa and friends , after finished their mission they currently in kitchen duty as it was their turn to serve the fellow marine for entire today. Turned out the marine recruits really liked their cooking (though the one who do cooking was Nagisa, Keita and Ryuuji while Kouta and Tatsumi just carrying the ingredients). That made all of Uzu genin have thought, ' Naruto-sama will be love to hear this cause it seems even westerners love his cooking as we made it completely copying his recipe.'

While they continuing serving the fellow marine, Kouta actually look tired . Keita who noticed it sid, " Kouta maybe you should sleep earlier . You look really fatigued today." Kouta only nodded as he bow to apologize he cannot help more and quickly walked of from dining hall. Ryuuji knew what happened said, " I guess it was happened because that duty." Nagisa then look interested as he asked, " What do you mean by that Ryuuji?" Ryuuji said , " I'll tell you when we eat." The other three nodded as they still have duty to fulfill.

And 30 minutes later after finishing serve everyone meals. The four genin then took their meal portion. And as his promise, Ryuuji then told them about their duty as they escorting prisoner to underwater prison. And that prion filled by so many prison. But the reason Kouta not feeling well because when he saw the corpse inside the one cell which located at basement. The officer then told him that was used to higher level criminal to torturing them as they felt direct death was too kind for them. And then the officer told him to collect the corpse to dump the corpse into sea later.

After Ryuuji finished the story, Nagisa grip the table as he thought, ' I cannot believe people here take pleasure for torturing the prisoner just because they do bad thing. Even Uzukage-sama ordered us to do quick kill as he opposed torture only it was really necessary. I hope I can kill that Kao and his underlings sooner or later.'

And back to Konoha, The Ino-Shika –Cho family already in front of east gate as they will departed to Noodle country to attend noodle festival there (Though only Akimichis the only one really enthusiastic while the Nara male only muttered 'troublesome trip' which made them earned clean hit by frying pan jutsu courtesy of Yoshino Nara while the Yamanakas only silent as they now how to comment this situation.) But to their surprise , they got companion in form of Hiruzen Sarutobi. When Shikaku , Inoichi and Choza asked, the old Sarutobi only answered,  
I just want to tag along with you all. Beside It' been awhile since my last trip. You don't mind I come with you right." Of course all of Ino-Shika-Cho won't dare to refuse the sandaime hokage request though Yoshino Nara try be tough as she said, " Excuse me , Sarutobi-sama. But we will travel as ninja can you keep up with us?"

Of course hearing that made tick mark appear in his forehead as the former Hokage said, " How rude of you, Yoshino-chan. Just because I'm retired doesn't mean I'm not stopping all I want to come with you because there is the chance I can meet with Naruto-kun as he also known of his cooking because his prowess as Uzukage." The group only nodded understanding as they knew Naruto relationship with Sandaime Hokage actually like grandfather and grandson bonds despite not related by blood. Akimichis also knew Naruto is the only one who can match them when it related to food. And turned out neither Chouza, Aoko and Chouji never beat him when it comes to eating contest (though Naruto later discontinued the event due of large amount of food eaten by him and Akimichis and it gave him quite loss.) And later the group departed from Konoha gates quickly as they will arrived at tomorrow morning at Noodle country (the event started 3 days from they departed) so they can take look the country and also to meet up with Lord Chikara and Lady Fuku the couple leader of Noodle Country especially Ino due of her mission with Naruto few years ago. Ino can wait Chouji family reaction if they met with Chikara and Fuku as they will thought they met their distant relative (Made it pun? I know)

Meanwhile in unknown place Dark Vulture spoke with one of his general , Silver Vulture. Silver was a tall and skinny man which have silver short hair and silver tengu mask though the shape of mask looked like made from metal as the nose was pointy. He wore white tuxedo set with white cape. Silver then opern the conversation as he said, " So , Yami-sama . Can I ask why you are entering my lab here since you usually just summon me to your office?" Dark Vulture responded," Well Silver the reason I'm visit because I want to see your progress of your science project. I heard you managed to created artificial bijuu. Can you tell me how tou managed to do that?"

The Silver vulture chuckled, " Well, Yami-sama. I'm actually collected chakra residue from bijuu in Lightning country recently since they are the ones who most active used their bijuu compared the other four great nations. I'll also do that in Kiri and Suna though. I'm not collect the Kyuubi residue due of their security when it comes to Bijuu. True they are more loose but they more subtle as they let themselves being infiltrated only to capture the ones who infiltrated them later."

The Dark Vulture only nodded understanding as Konoha always lured their enemy in only captured them soon. That was the reason why his attempt to kidnapping Fire Daimyo daughter to get some tribute from Fire Country fail completely as Their attempt thwarted by twelve guardian ninjas and turned out the princess wasn't pushover as she was elite samurai which can go toe on toe against jonin level shinobi which made tengu ninja which majority only about high genin level cannot do much against Fire Daimyo princess and Twelve Guardians Ninja and ensure the failure.

That also made Kurotengu lost some soldiers just to kidnapping the princess only ended to complete failure. That of course made the Kurotengu leader rethink his decision to kidnapping political figure as he not calculating about Twelve Guardian ninja and the princess capability to fight. So he decided to research more about any political figure which can kidnapping easily and he found out he only have better chance if he aim the lesser country and he already decided he will aim the Pearl Daimyo daughter as the Pearl princess actually was sheltered and spoiled child. The only problem is since the location of Pearl country near of Kirigakure , he must be extra careful and there is possibility Uzu will be interfere. The only advantage of him was because the country not really fond of ninja as they afraid ninja will take over their country (paranoid so much) But they realize they cannot stay in their own fear so they start open to foreigner even though they still have yet to make alliance with shinobi country especially the Five Great Nations (I'm not include Uzu as they don't have country size territory )which will be used as Kurotengu advantage later. But that should be wait as they now have artificial bijuu to test.

Silver said, " Maybe we will release it in Noodle Country and if somehow failed I still have more in basement." That made Dark Vulture raised eyebrow (though cannot seen due of the mask) , " What do you mean, Silver-kun?" Silver face palmed before he said, " Seriously, yami-sama? Are you don't know there will be Noodle Festival will be held in Noodle Country in three days. And that event will be attended by thousands of people. Isn't it great opportunity to show our power to entire Elemental Nations?" Dark only nodded and he said, " Well, ok I got it. I guess age took so much from me and that made me lost. I'm still grateful not suffered by back pain." Meanwhile certain old Tsuchikage sneezed , " Huh someone must be talking about me. I guess I must stretched myself first. " But when he stretched himself suddenly crack voice heard. " OUCH! MY BACK! SOMEONE PLEASE!" Shouted the Tsuchikage. Meanwhile outside Tsuchikage office, " Did you hear something?" Said Iwa nin. "It just our Tsuchikage-sama. It seems his back pain come again. He should retire soon I thought." Said his partner which nodded by him.

And back to Konoha, since today was their off day , Naruko and Minami decided to visit their friends , Fire Daimyo princess . And since they already placed Hiraishin seal nearby Fire Daimyo palace, they just need a second to arrive in palace. And when the Uzunami sisters arrive . The princess already waited for them.

The princess herself was gorgeous and beautiful woman who looked at her early twenties with her purple amethyst eyes and long honey blonde hair that flows and reach her waist. She wore regal crimson red kimono which fit in her voluptuous body. She is Eriko Takamiya daughter of current Fire Daimyo, Kazuki Takamiya.

The princess really glad when he saw her friends and (unofficial) bodyguard come to pay visit. Since they have their own duty and responbilities. They rarely met up each other. So when she heard both of Naruko and Minami just recently got vacation, Eriko decided to write formal invitation to them so they can visit them (Though it considered as misuse of authority). Good thing her parents not mad to her though they also told her she just need to ask if she want to invite her friends . After all the Fire Daimyo was good friend with Yondaime Hokage.

The princess then said, " So, Naruko-chan, Minami-chan can you tell me about your last mission since you two only told me in letter and you only said about destroying high level criminal organization weapon factory in Fire Country." Naruko and Minami then told her everything on their mission which made the princess make starry eyes due of being amazed for their story and while their talked suddenly someone familiar come to the princess room and tha person is no one but Lady Shijimi.

Naruko and Minami who saw her then gave respectful bow before Naruko said, " Shijimi-sama can you remove your genjutsu please?" (Actually Shijimi used genjutsu to made her look like middle aged woman despite her real appearance which look like early thirty despite she already on her mid forties. (That was opposite from Tsunade who use genjutsu to made her looked like mid twenties despite already in her fifties though she not needed it anymore due of Naruto so she already back in her early thirty look)

Lady Shijimi only sighed , " Well, if you said so Naruko-chan." Shijimi then made certain handseal and said, "KAI" and some smoke appear covering Shijimi entire body. And when the smoke banished, instead round and middle aged woman, now appearing the beautiful woman in her thirties with long dark blonde hair and red eyes. She still wore the same outfit like her public appearance only it more fitted to her body.

Minami commented," At least it better, Shijimi-sama. Though it sems only our family know about your true appearance." Shijimi only smiled and she asked," Thanks, Naruko-chan and Minami-chan. Oh I almost forgot something important. Can you gave this box to your older brother? I cannot use delivery service due of the important thing contained there . I know today was your holiday so I will ask Minato-kun to extend your holiday , OK?" Of course Naruko and Minami only said, " That won't be necessary , Shijimi-sama. We can travel via Hiraishin and can arrive in seconds just like we do earlier today." But when both of sisters said that, Eriko suddenly interrupt the conversation, " Haha-ue, if it's alright can I join Naruko-chan and Minami-chan? I also want to meet Naruto-sama."

Madam Shijimi at first reluctant but later remembered the kidnapping attempt to her daughter as she saw her daughter can defend herself properly due of her training in Fire Temple made her daughter at least jonin level. She also remember Uzu was really safe and even somehow danger appeared if what Naruko and Minami said was true, they can quickly transported Eriko to Fire Palace. "Fine, you may go. But only for one day. I want you three going back tomorrow morning .Understood." Eriko nodded rapidly as she now very happy as her mother allowed her to going trip with her best friends.

Naruko then said, " Well, it decided that we will depart now unless you want pack first, Eriko-chan." But Eriko shook her head, " That won't necessary, Naruko-chan. We only stay that for one night after all." Minami then spoke, " Okay before we depart can I ask favor , Shijimi-sama?" Shijimi replied, " What favor, Minami-chan?" "Don't tell tou-san and kaa-san about our destination can you di that for us?" Shijimi nodded weakly as she knew about Naruto relationship with his family years ago. She actually really pissed when she heard Minato and Kushina treatment to their eldest made her asked her husband to punish Konoha for neglection of Naruto though the eldest son of Uzunami said it won't be necessary as now he is adult and will be act as Uzukage . Kazuki and Shijimi then decided to punish Konoha with other way and that was to funding Uzushiogakure rebuild using the half of fund which should be used to funding Konoha for few years until Uzu completely rebuild .Good thing Uzu was completely finish rebuilding in just two years so Konoha able to got usual amount of funding.

And while the punishment in progress , once again Minato discover some corruption in council which able to proven thanks to Fire Daimyo involvement. Despite the Yondaime Hokage managed to disbanded previous corrupt council and took their treasury due of the result of their corruption, there is more corruption there since the corruption spreaded to some smaller merchant as they forging taxes income to got more funds. Minato then interrogated the suspected and they admit they are guilty. Minato then ordered them to return the fund they got from money laundry to Konoha treasury or they will thrown to Konoha asylum Six level protocol. Of course the merchant group decided to return the fund cause the prison with six level protocol was the worst prison as the prison naturally only very dangerous and high risk criminal.

Eriko said, " Naruko-chan, Minami-chan. Let's go. I'm cannot wait to meet with Naruto-sama again." Naruko and Minami nodded with enthusiasm as they also wanted to meet their oniichan. SO Naruko said," Very well then, Minami let's transfer your chakra to mine . So I won't ended exhausted." Minami nodded as she knew **HIRAISHIN** using large amount of chakra especially if used for long distance travel . But while Minami started to transferring her chakra to Naruko Eriko suddenly interrupted, " Can you use my chakra too?" Naruko and Minami shook their head as the former explained to the princess, " I'm sorry princess but if you doing that you probably suffer chakra exhaustion and no offense to you but you only have high chuunin level chakra so it was impossible to transfer chakra as it need at least low jounin chakra and excellent chakra control and only tousan, kaasan, oniichan and Naruko can do it properly while I'm not able do that properly despite I'm really good in my chakra control."

Eriko nodded understanding eventhough she was a bit pissed due Naruko and Minami indirectly said she was weak. Granted she cannot used ninjutsu , but her kenjutsu at least can make her hold her own against jonin level opponent. She even have ninja trainer for her own. But she also knew it wasn't wise to angry as Naruko and Minami only stated fact and they don't mean to insulting her. So she only nodded as she watch the progress of chakra transferring until finished and then Naruko grab her and Minami and they disaapeared in orange flash. Shijimi who witness them amazed as she said, " No matter how many I saw it, **HIRAISHIN** always never cease to amaze me."

And it won't be long as Naruko, Minami and Eriko arrived in front of Uzukage office. And they also sense (Naruko and Minami only) Naruto was inside and do what kage always do, paperwork. And Naruto who saw them greeted them and kissing Naruko and Minami on their cheeks though it made both Uzunami girls pouted as they expecting Naruto will be more intimate to both of them. 'At least kiss in lips ' thought both sisters. Naruto then turned his attention to Eriko and he bow as he said with polite tone, " Welcome to Uzushiogakure Eriko-hime. I hope my humble place is good enough for you."

Eriko only giggled as she said, " Thanks for that, Naruto-sama. Anyway mother wants me to gave you this." Eriko then took out the sealing scroll and unsealed the content inside. It was medium size box which covered by silver wrapping paper. Eriko then handed the box and Naruto took it. Naruto then unwrapped the box and when he saw the content he was really excited. That was because the box contained full set of excellent quality of fuuinjutsu tools set. While Naruto has his own custom fuuinjutsu tools, he still happy accepted the gift .

Naruto then put the box nto his safe and said to Eriko, "Thanks, Eriko-hime .please give my gratitude to Lady Shijimi .Anyway since you are here how about you touring around Uzu. And Naruko and Minami can you accompany her? I'm still busy now but I'm promise we meet again in dinner. I'll be waiting in my home." Eriko then walking around Uzu accompanied by Naruko and Minami. In her trip around Uzu she saw Uzu was really great village despite Naruto placing so many siege weapons and high wall as defense but the place really look peaceful as this village itself was beautiful and she also saw the front of the most dangerous place in Uzu, Forest of spirits. Not many people allowed to enter that area as the forest not only filed by wild beast but also made anyone entered there will be affected by high level genjutsu The three girls then continuing their trip around Uzu and they also saw so many civilians and shinobi helped each other .

And they not realize it almost night as they arrived at beach area in Uzu and saw sunset view there. The three ladies decided to witness the sunset before they returned to Naruto home. The girls actually have same thought, 'Too bad , Naruto-sama / Oniichan cannot stay with us.' Meanwhile certain Uzukage sneezed when he just want to view his last stack of his paperwork today. Good thing he almost finished his work today as he just need to view the last one. The last one cannot be considered as paperwork as it was actually a formal invitation from Noodle Country Daimyo Chikara and his wife Fuku to attend Noodle festival which will be held after tomorrow and it will be last for 3 days. Naruto decided to attend it though despite he not really close to Chikara and Fuku ( Ino was the ones who close to them). Though he probably must skip his work again . But this time something bad won't be happened right. (Well if it was right Naruto-kun)

Meanwhile near border of Noodle country, Large squadron of tengu ninja currently establishing base nearby as Silver Vulture now currently gave orders to his squad and he saw the very big portal currently build by his soldier. This portal actually will be used to transport the new biological weapon of Silver Vulture. ' Well just wait , in 2 days, Noodle Country will be no more. Huhuhuhuhu' Silver chuckled as he though how his favorite pet will cause mass destruction.

Now at another part of western continent , Kurei and his loyal follower with some Uzu ANBU just recently arrived at small island which located about 30 miles from Marine Island fortress. After he and co was arrived , he saw the familiar figure and turned out that was Fuuka .Fuuka then told Kurei and Uzu Anbu about Admiral Kao attempt to kill his fellow Admiral Chouryo with his loyal follower and Kao will send new recruit disguised as pirate to attack Chouryo and then Kao will be act as back up and drowned Chouryo fleet and the 'pirate ' and leave no witness and then Kao can gave false report about Chouryo demise. Doesn't want let that happen as it will be hindrance for Naruto plan for unite Western continent, Kurei decided to quickly established the fleet to intercept Kao and will be rescue the genin squad .Meanwhile Fuuka who finished the report decided to return to Uzu as her job already finished and Kurei will take care of the rest.

And back to Konoha group which consisted by Ino-Shika-Cho family plus Hiruzen Sarutobi just recently arrived at Noodle Country and they are greeted by Chikara and Fuku. Ino then asked if they also invited Naruto. The couple said they alreay invited Naruto and the Uzukage already gave their reply though he will be made Konoha group (especially Ino and Hiruzen ) glad. Now all they need just make themselves before the event started. Of course it will be good opportunity for Shikaku and Shikamaru to strolling around to find good place where they can lie down and observing the the ladies ( Ino, Midori, Yoshino and Aoko.) decided to look around and doing some shopping while Chouza and Chouji as usual looking place for eating . Hiruzen and Inoichi decided to tag along with Akimichi father and son duo.

And back to Uzu. After stay a night in Naruto place. Naruko , Minami and Eriko decided to going back to Fire Capital as Eriko already promised to her mother she only going for just one day. Naruto then decided to saw their depart as Naruko, Minami and Eriko vanished in flash before Naruto going back to his office to doing his usual activities, paperwork (grumble grumble).

And when Naruto just prepared to do his daily paperwork suddenly and ANBU appeared and gave hims message scroll. Naruto dismiss the ANBU then read the content. It was from Kurei and it told him about their arrival nearby western marine corps. Naruto smiled when he heard it as it means they are ready to capture Kao when he will be ready to assault Chouryo fleet. Now the Uzukage just need to wait.

And at the same time Nagisa and co currently preparing in order to destroy Chouryo fleet though they are planned to infiltrate Kao ship and killed him with his loyal follower like Geibi and Ikubi. The five also need to prepare in case the Marine elite squad also interfere since they actually was Kao loyal follower. A night before, marine who loyal to Admiral Zhu delivering some scroll to hat five before quickly and when they read it ther surprised about the fact Marine corps actually have their own elite corps and if the description was true all of the fifty elite members including their own commander have capability of average jounin and there is also the fact Geibi actually was elite member once before he got promotion from Kao

And also Kurei prepared Uzu fleet to assist Chouryo and also help Nagisa and others and hoping they can quickly intercept Kao fleet so there won't be unnecessary bloodshed.

And the sea battle which determined fate of western continent marine corps will be started soon.

 _ **To be continued.**_

 _ **Sorry stopping here but next chapter will be told about Menma life and conclusion of western marine corps liberation. Though western continent conquest won't be end like that and It will be wait one or two more chapters before returning to canonstory so just wait okay**_


	34. Chapter 34

**_Well I'm back and just as I told you it will just one more chapter before we will reach conclusion of marine corps liberation and also some of Menma love story so please read_**

 ** _And let's answer review first_**

 ** _Animaman: For Naruto and Ino you just wait though I plan it for next chapter and I will tell more about Eriko soon and yes there will be scene where Naruto and his harem gathering though it will be need few chapter before that. And for Minato and Kushina case I'm planning to made them got some guilt trip . Naruto may forgive his family but that doesn't mean he ill forget and still not trust them completely despite he already forgive them as Naruto trying to find loophole about it._**

 ** _Now let's continuing the story._**

Konoha morning 9 AM . Menma Uzumaki Namikaze just finished his morning exercise. Since he, his sisters and his mother currently got a week for some vacation. He decided to spend it with training while his sisters visiting Fire Capital to meet with Fire daimyo princess while his mother stay in home and sometimes hanging out with her fellow mother. But he actually forgotten someone important to his life and that was his fiancée , Hinata Hyuuga.

It seems Menma somehow forgotten his promise to Hinata if both Hinata and him got some off day they will dating. And while Menma training the Hyuga heiress suddenly appeared and doing " **DYNAMIC ENTRY** attack to him. Menma who currently to focused to his own exercise not realizing it until Hinata right leg landed to his face and send him flying before crashed to tree nearby.

And Menma then saw his attacker was none other than Hinata Hyuuga and she was looked really pissed now and what he saw was not good for his health as Hinata currently smiled but that was look wrong in anyway and she suddenly said," Menma Uzumaki Namikaze, it seems you are forgetting something important, am I right?" Her tone is so sweet yet there is some malice there.

Menma then suddenly in deep thought for few minutes until he realized he was in deep trouble as he forgotten his promise to Hinata for some dating when they are off duty and seems both of them doing same mission last time , they also got same amount of off duty day. But it seems Menma forgotten about that. Menma now sweating and quickly apologized, " sorry Hinata-chan. It seems that slipped out from my mind. Hinata who heard that only said, " Wel if you already remember then quickly clean yourself and get me in Hyuuga compound at 10 A.M I'm waiting. Do you understand M-E-N-M-A-K-U-N?" Hinata emphasized Menma word as Menma nodded in fear, "Well in that case , MOVE NOW and if I fond out you being late I'll going to take you in your compound and pulling your ass off . UNDERSTAND!." Menma nodded and quickly going home to preparing himself while Hinata just shook her head when she saw her boyfriend antics.

Menma currently really scared. Since the Hyuuga elders now 'honorably retired' it seems Hinata gain new personality which actually made her really dominant in Hyuuga clan. And while being proud of that Hiashi, Neji, Hanabi and entire Hyuuga clan now fear to her and trying not to make her pissed just like when she massacre some elder with her katana. Well, it thanks to Naruto since he influenced Hinata to be more dominant as she always being repressive one and of course it made Hinata turned to her dominant personality which inflicting fear to entire Hyuuga clan.

That also the reason Hinata engaged with Menma. Truthfully, Hinata was engaged with Naruto by agreement from both parents but turned out both Naruto and Hinata cannot going further as Naruto view Hinata as her younger sister figure and also Hinata thought the same She actually more interested to Menma especially after the younger Uzunami male getting asskicking from Naruto made him more humble and start working harder which become Hinata inspiration. Naruto who realized this then encourage the Hyuuga heiress to approach Menma since he somewhat very dense when it comes about woman. It actually take really long time and it need few days before Menma going to training trip before Hinata confess her feelings to him. Menma then quickly smack himself realizing his own stupidity and accept her though he also warned Hinata she must be willing to share him as he need to marrying multiple women to ensure clan existence though his responsibility not big as his big brother. Hinata who knew about Clan Laws accept as she understand.

Their relationship actually must pending when Menma going to training trip with Jiraiya and sisters. Hinata then resolved getting stronger and she started getting some lesson from Naruto and Naruto teach her some kenjutsu and water jutsu to her arsenal . It keep continuing until Naruto leaving Konoha to became Uzukage But Hinata still keep her training as Naruto gave her some scroll about iaido as she managed to master kenjutsu just in few months.

And she also found out about fact about her mother demise. Turned out her mother not killed due of Hanabi birth but that was caused by poison as she found out some of elder talking about Himawari death. Hinata actually really furious as not only she don't have enough proof but also her words probably won't be heard as she will be considered as insane and needed to enter asylum so Hinata decided to stalling until right time thought her patience started thin as she must wait for 4 years so she can uncover elder sins.

Her patience bear a fruit when one of elders foolishly challenge her in death match which resulted in elder death and since that Hinata took over as Clan Head and she with her authority finally can access some private archive of Hyuuga clan and managed to find more about Himawari death and used that to blackmail Hyuuga elders forced them to retire and when Hiashi back from his personal business in Fire Capital , he found out so many Hyuuga really happy and one of Hyuuga clan member said to him Hinata-sama was prover her worth as Hyuuga heiress made Hiashi and Hanabi proud though in Hanabi case it was tears of joy due of her sister finally got what she was deserve as clan heiress.

'But enough about it now let's see what's Hinata doing , after saw Menma quickly going back to his family compound , the Hyuuga heiress decided to going back to her family compound to prepared herself as she will going to full day date with Menma so she must be in her best .

And back to Menma who just currently back to his family compound, in this small compound actually just her mother and him since his father already going to Hokage office while his sisters have yet back from their own business with Fire daimyo princess. Despite this compound not really big like other clan like Hyuuga and Uchiha for example but still that compound was too big for just five person. Menma then start reflecting back to the past while he currently showering himself.

He remembered when he still be pompous child always insulting his aniki . After his very humiliating and painful defeat from his brother in chuunin exams tournaments, Menma then started to reflect what he do in his past. He then really feel ashamed as he saw himself doing what Uzumaki shouldn't do. And thanks to that his family almost torn apart and probably completely broken if he not open his eyes knowing the painful fact.

He then also wondering if his aniki is the one who have kyuubi instead him or his two sisters. Maybe his parents will be more care to his older brother instead the three at least that was when he and his sisters confront their parents and godparents few days before they going to training trip.

Flashback

 _There is meeting in Uzunami compound between Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade and the three children. Naruto isn't there because he have yet back from his mission. The three decided to asked something after they finishing talk about their older brother and as usual Naruko is the one most vocal about their niichan. " Touchan, kaachan . Can we ask something about Naruto-niichan?" That made their parents and godparents nodded as Minato said, " Fine just ask , Naruko." Naruko then asked, " Well, it just if you sealing kyuubi to Naruto-niichan instead three of us. Are you possibly will do what you do Naruto-niichan only instead it ponted to one of us?" That question of course made the older member frowned as they once again remembered how Naruto react when they always denied what Naruto wants but always granted what triplets wanted, especially Kushina and Minato . They cannot answered because the answer was really obvious. Menma then asked ," Well maybe I have no right to say this as I really worst brother. But are you considering aniki feeling when you denied what he wants?" That only made the older members getting more depressed as they never considered that as Kushina and Minato looked worse and keep muttered, 'sorry, Naruto-kun' while Jiraiya and Tsunade feeling ashamed as they forgotten their own godson as though Jiraiya not really feel guilty about that while Tsunade looked so down as she actually ignored Naruto just because he looked like her late little brother. She also remembered what Naruto said to her as the oldest of uzunami siblings said she should move on from past and yet she said Naruto throwing tantrum. That meeting ended with sorrowful expression in that family minus Jiraiya who not feeling guilty as he thought he only do right thing. True he not considering what Naruto feelings and it need the training trip to made him open his eyes about the fact toads start growing more dislike to him._

 _Flashback end_

Menma then started leaking tears when he remembered that day. 'Maybe aniki won't go to Uzu if I'm act nicer to him. While I'm happy for what he was now, I'm still prefer he stay with us in Konoha. If only we not steal what he deserve probably he never considering going to Uzu.' Menma then continuing his bathing session as he will be do full day date with his own girlfriend.

After finishing what he do Menma then dressed himself in his best clothes and prepare everything he need to do on his date. He actually just take some money as they just doing some lunch dte and strolling around Konoha with Hinata but still Menma wants the best for Hinata and him. And as he finish when he want to go out, he saw his mother currently reading book as she just finished her routine chores (though thanks to fuuinjutsu she doesn't need work too much except cooking). Kushina who saw him then said," SO you finally decided make move to Hinata-chan , right?" Menma only nodded happily and Kushina continued, " Well, treat her well okay, otherwise you know what Hiashi will do to you right. Even Minato and me cannot help you from his wrath if you doing something bad to her." What Kushina said made Menma cringed,"Kaasan please don't tease me." Kushina only waved her hand as Menma start leaving the compound whileKushina thought, 'Well, I'm alone again since Minato-kun on office while the girls have yet back from Fire Capital and Fuu-chan won't be back till afternoon as she now always stay with Aburames now . I wonder how Naruto-chan do now?"

Meanwhile the current Uzukage sneezing as he currently read crucial paper which just sorted by his clones . the clones only said, "Someone must talk about you boss." Naruto only snorted as he took handkerchief to clean his nose.

And now back to Konoha group in Noodle country, they really enjoyed the first day of the festival. Though Ino feel something empty as she want to meet Naruto-kun soon. Too bad he won't come until tomorrow so she decided to enjoy her family time until her fiancée coming. That made Inoichi and Midori looking worried a bit as Ino wanted to met Naruto . Inoichi actually knew why Ino want met Naruto as son as possible and that because Ino still felt guilty for what she do in past and wanted to ask Naruto forgiveness since she never asked forgiveness to Naruto . he actually have the chance to do that when she visit Uzu with other Konoha ninja but forget that since she was too busy on her mission and not counting Naruto spend more time with Kushina . But this time she won't let go this chance cause if this failed probably Naruto will cancel the engagement .

Meanwhile back to Naruto , he still doing his paperwork until his secretary come and told him the shinobi he just summoned already there and waiting for his order. Naruto then ordered them to entered the room and later the shinobi showed themselves and they are Dosu Kinuta, Kin Tsuchi and Zaku Abumi. They now wear Uzu flak vest which have dark green and dark blue color with Uzu headband on their forehead.

Dosu then asked, " Uzukage-sama can I ask why you summon three of us? Naruto said, "Dosu, Kin, Zaku. I want to ask something to you. If you want I will send you to western continent to help me make peace in that continent . So you want it or not?" Kin then asked, " In that case can I ask Tayuya to come with me?" Naruto answered, " It's depend Kin. If Tayuya wanted to come then I'm fine but probably I'll send her later. But if you don't want that I can send others ." That made Dosu said, " Well I'm actually honored you trust us for this mission we just need time to rethink our decision." Zaku and Kin nodded as they agree to their teammates. Naruto understand as he said, " You are right. But you only have three days to decide because if you not gave me answer I will send others to do this mission OK." The three former Oto nin nodded as they flashed out from his room leaving himself and his clones in paperwork stack again.

And while he doing his paperwork , once again his secretary called him via intercom, " Uzukage-sama , You have a guest from Gemstone country (Yeah I know not very original but it's my story you know)." Naruto raised his eyebrow as he never heard that country name before but In order to satisfy his curiosity he said, "Well just tell him/her to come in." And not long after that pair of couple entered the office. Naruto concluded they actually married couple if the ring in their finger was indication but Naruto wanted to wait a bit as he doesn't want decide it too fast.

The male was looked like in his early forty with short black hair, thick mustache and brown eyes. He wore black male yukata with black hakama and wear wood sand. And the female who looked in her mid thirties have blue sapphire eyes just like Naruto and long brown hair which reach her waist , she had nice hourglass figure with nice curves and firm round breasts and she wore dark green kimono which hugged her voluptuous body.

The male ones said, " Nice to meet you, Uzukage-sama , my name Daigo Tennouji and this woman is my wife Riho Tennouji, We are here to hire some of your shinobi or if possible yourself to help us solving our problems about our sons and friend of them." Naruto raised his eyebrows as he thought, ' It seems his problems was really complicated and made him wanted to hire ninja as family problems should be solved in private. Naruto then asked , " I don't want to intrude but can you tell more details about your son."

Daigo then said, " My family was running gemstone mining business just like other family in Gemstone. And maybe I must tell you why our country never heard by entire Elemental Nations. It was because we mainly only trading with Sea Country and people in Sea Country never bothered to tell about us as they thought we are just some travelling merchant from island country just like them. Even people in mainland of Elemental Nations doesn't bother to know us more. So no wonder most of you never knew about us."

Naruto only nodded understanding as he knew that was real reason as he not detect lie from that man. Naruto said, " Well I understand then care to tell me why you interested to got my service to sole problems of your son." Riho now spoke, with sad tone " Both of our son, Shen and Hino was students of school for politician and rich people and that school called Takanashi academy. We send both of them to that school in order to prepare them as our successor in our country senate. But instead study properly , they choose to make trouble in school and with two other popular students they now nicknamed as Four rascal devils. And if this kep continuing they will expelled from the school and we will be forced to send them to Elemental Countries to reeducate them and that means we probably will forced to erase their memories about us."

Naruto now thought if he must accept this mission as he knew educating someone to act more like adult probably will be hard. He also wondering if he decided to accept this mission he must choose someone who can help educate the client sons. Daigo who look Naruto confused then said, " You don't beed worry about payment we willing to pay one million ryo or maybe any amount you request and if you succeed we will pay your full." Once more Naruto raised his eyebrows as he thought , ' It seems they are really desperate about as they even willing to pay amount which can use to hire his village service for more life threatening mission like assassinate Daimyo or total annihilation of some country. I may sound greedy , but I'm really full if I refuse this mission. But the only problems it I must found someone suitable for this mission and he/she must be the most responsible and I probably need jonin level seems despite it was civilian school doesn't mean danger won't be exist.'

Naruto then said to the married couple, "Fine , Daigo-san, Riho-san. I will accept this mission but you probably about one or two more days as I still have yet to find someone suitable for this mission." That made Daigo and Riho really happy as both of them said, " It's alright we can wait. As long as you accept we already happy." Naruto smiled , " Well you probably will stay in my house for time being until I'm found someone. Or you already stay in some inn?" The Tennouji couple said, " Thanks for your generiosity , Uzukage-sama We will stay in your home." Naruto then called is ANBU to escort the married couple to his house while he is going back to doing his paperwork while he thought, ' Good thing Noodle festival started tomorrow and I already sent my clone to placed Hiraishin seal there so I can still depart in second day of that festival and I just need few second to do that.' He then continued his paperwork and at same time he thinking who will be sent by him for this mission in Gemstone Country .

Meanwhile , few miles from border of Noodle Country, Silver Vulture currently talk with 2 guys with black cloak with red cloud pattern. The first one wearing orange mask and the second one have blonde hair which styled to ponytail and have some of his hair covered his left side face. The blonde said, " SO we just caused chaos as much as possible in that Noodle country and if we can continuing that until your forces coming to attack noodle country we will got another four million ryo. Hmm, you seem have good appreciation if you paid us so much, yeah." Silver said, " That's right, Deidara-san . Just cause destruction as much as possible and when my troops one just leaving and we will pay you fully after all we already placed One million ryo as down payment. And remember you only act at last day of Noodle festival and that's mean you still have three days if you want to prepare something. Well, I'm leaving. Take care then." Silver then leave both of Akatsuki member until just both of them left. Deidara then spoke to Tobi, " Oi, Tobi. Do you finished your observation about defense in noodle country, yeah ?" Tobi cheerfully said, " Don't worry , senpai. Tobi already finished. Tobi is good boy after all. Tobi actually found out it will be the easiest mission as Tobi and Deidara senpai just make some damage in noodle country and then left our client do the rest right?"

Deidara only grinned, " Hmm, it seems I probably can show my best art for that mission . But as long as I can show to them the greatest art, I don't care , yeah!" Tobi in other side just thought, ' It seems we forced going back to zero as Kakuzu bank account already empty as someone managed to retrieve all money inside that account. Good thing Pein already order Kakuzu to transfer some of money to another account before his death in case something like this happen. But because of that, it seems we must delay our mission to collect bijuu as we lacked funds now. I also must think new strategy as we just got Yonbi and Gobi. And I thought the Silver character was suspicious. It seems Kurotengu hire us for some purpose. But who cares? If they are trying get in my way , I just exterminate them. But for now we just stay low profile and I hope in Noodle Country there won't be any ninja from Great country as they probably will hinder our job, Well , enough of that , let's rest for now.'

Tobi then said , " Umm, Deidara-senpai. Should we rest for now?" Deidara just replied, " Hmm, no Tobi if you want to rest just go ahead. I'm still working for my newest art, yeah!" Tobi only shrugged, " Well, if you say so , senpai. " Then Tobi will rest now as good boy need good rest." Tobi then pulled some of sleeping bag from nothing and quickly entered inside and start sleeping while Deidara keep working on his clay to make his 'newest art' just like he said before.

Meanwhile inside Noodle Country, the Noodle Festival already begun as so many variant of noodle cuisine available to eat , and as usual the AKimichis were the ones who actively chomping all of noodles available and with the biggest portion of course while the Naras and Yamanakas just eat few though both Shikaku and Shikamaru want to said ' Troublesome festival' though they can't said that loud unless they want felt certain Yoshino Nara as she will unleash her signature move ' **FRYING PAN JUTSU'** to them and that won't be good. And since Ino was considered as honorary guest , she accept Chikara and Fuku invitation to walking around with them while Inoichi and Midori decided to tag along with Hiruzen as the old Sarutobi just want to do sightseeing in that festival and the Yamanaka couple can't let Sandaime alone despite how strong Hiruzen was.

Fuku then observe Ino who looked bored then asked, " Ino-chan, it seems you not enjoying yourself. If you don't mind, care to tell me why?" Ino huffed as despite not have reliable aura, Fuku actually was more observant than the Yamanaka heiress thought. Since there is no point lying, she then said, " I actually concerned why Naruto-kun decided to came tomorrow instead now. I know he is Uzukage now, but he can left his paperwork to his clones due of his massive chakra or there is anything else? " Fuku only smiled as she heard the fellow blonde told her and she tried to said, " Well, Ino. You shouldn't e concerned about that. After all Naruto never broke his promise and even if he doesn't want accept our invitation. He will said it in front of us as he will said, ' Sorry I can't come' or something like that I guess."

Ino of course realize how foolish she was. She should knew kage work will never end as Naruto probably got many job request and as kage he working really hard. Ino suddenly regret what she was do in her academy and genin days as she almost like Sakura who always insulting her fellow blond , though Ino not that harsh but still it was same and she got wake up call in hard ways after in chuunin exams preliminary round as she and Sakura completely annihilated by Naruto sister, Naruko. It also made her realize about Sasuke as the young Uchiha never return her feelings . Hell he even not bother to refuse her affection . He just simple ignored her and Ino feel it really worse than rejection.

And when she heard about her parents will betrothed her with either Naruto or Menma., She actually want to choose Menma at first but when she saw Menma attitude who look like Sasuke even though not that extreme she choose Naruto but that was concern her when she saw how Naruto retaliated against Sakura insult made her afraid as Naruto probably will demand retribution as he not kindly take any insult or abuse furthermore. Not counting when she heard how he manhandling Kakashi Hatake without breaking a sweat. But turned out Naruto was willing to forgive her but he said to her, ' You have yet to gain my trust because what you do in past.' That made Ino determined to prove that. After all Naruto was nicer than Sasuke. Naruto only mad if someone messing with him and anyone messing with him always ended in hospital at least as Naruto intent was to deliver pain and the blond Uzumaki always thought killing opponent quickly was too good for them unless killing was good decision to them.

Now let's back to Naruto who just finished his daily paperwork and be ready to going back home and maybe serve the new client. He also concluded he will send his Blood Clone instead send his shinobi as when he asked the profile about the clients son turned out they actually was playboy and most of the teacher gave up to reeducate them and two other student and turned out the other student actually heir of their family. He first who called Jun was heir of inn and restaurant business while the second one who named Zen was successor of strongest Samurai clan in Gemstone country. And the four playboy (though Naruto have doubt why samurai clan heir turned to playboy) declare themselves as Four gorgeous prince though the teacher and any academy staff called them 'Troublemaker Devil' . 'More reason why I must go by myself after all I love challenge as I must discipline the bad boys and it won't be easy but once again I love challenge and my Blood Clone will be suffice for that.'

Naruto then made Blood Clone and after appeared the Blood Clone aid, " I already knew what you ant Boss, but if possible I want to use hard way if it allowed since I really want to destroy popular guys like them." Naruto only replied, " And now I'm really popular and maybe you should trying to take girls affection from the girls in that academy and for this mission your name is Domon. You accept it?" Te clone nodded and later he transformed himself to looked like Domon Kasshu( G Gundam) . Naruto frowned as he said, " Sorry but I mean you should henge like Domon Tarou (Timeranger). Well , my bad as I'm not giving detail." The clone only shugged and once again he henged himself to Domon Tarou . " Well at least this disguise will make me bit popular and helped me in job, right boss?" Naruto nodded and smiled, " Just don't lose your focus and remember you will depart tomorrow if the client want to go back earlier understand?" The now named Domon said," Roger boss." He then gave mock salute to his original and later ask again, " Boss can I bring 'that'? perhaps I need that in case some danger appeared." Naruto replied, " Just take what you need and remember no more than 3 like usual." 'Domon' then leave the room to prepared supply for himself while Naruto decided to rest as he already finished and after he confirm the mission with the client tomorrow and see his clone escorted the client he will going to Noodle Country via HIRAISHIN as he already place his seal when he first come to tht country years ago.

And tomorrow after he saw his clone with the client going to client homecountry via private ship (since Uzu still not established route to Gemstone country). He then decided to go to Noodle Country to attend invitation from potential allies since Uzu and Noodle Country have yet to sign treaty about then flashed via Hiraishin and will arrive in Noodle Country in seconds.

Meanwhile in Konoha, in one of VIP room at Konoha hotels, Menma just recently waking up and fund himself half naked as he only wear boxers while Hinata just wear lingerie show her sizeable assets. Menma then try to remember what he do with Hinata yesterday.

Flashback

 _After pick up Hinata from Hyuuga compound, Menma and Hinata then started to walk around Konoha and do what lovey dovey couple do like, walking together in park, eating snacks together in AMaguriama due of Hinata unhealthy obsession of any cinnamon snack and watching Yukie Fujikaze newest movie in Theater and lastly elegant dinner in Golden Leaf Restaurant before going to Five Stars hotel and stay for night . (Good thing, Minato, Kushina and Hiashi already gave 'go for it' to them)_

 _And after both dressed themselves to pajamas, Hinata then said, "Menma-kun should we do it?" Menma blushed as he want to said something but no word out from him. Hinata who now not her old self quickly tackled Menma as she said, " Geez no more waiting. I guess I will the one more active." Hinata then started undress herself and now she stood in her white bra and matching frilly panties. Menma eyes boggled as he try to admire her voluptuous curves and huge breasts, ' Shit it was bigger than I thought' He thought while he feeling himself being stiff in his crotch._

 _Hinata who saw that giggled and said, " Well, we shouldn't wait anymore right Menma-kun?"_

 _ **LEMON START MINORS KEEP OUT**_

 _Hinata now climbed off Menma body as she started threw off her bra off so Menma could play with her massive mounds with his mouth and leasure her folds with his heated chakra. She felt so much love from him . Hinata then said with seductive voice, " Come to me. I have what you need Menma-kun."_

 _The Hyuuga heiress smiled as Menma pulled her up on all fours and took her from behind.. She moaned in pleasure as he stretched her legs . Menma the n slowly thrusting in and out of her ody until she yelled , " Faster , Menma-kun, faster!" He put hand on her hips and thrusting his shaft into her hard as her arms gave out. Hinata let out lust filled moan of her first orgasm / She felt Menma hands teasing her back and shoulders beore he moved them erotically down to her sides and toned abdomen. His touches were both soothing and plesyrable at the same time._

 _He then started to play with her firm and huge breasts. Her body shook as she arched her back and he lifted her up where she was on their knees. Both of them then face each other and kissed one another in heated passion. She could feel strong excitement of the love passing between them as their tonue battled each other. He slid his erect member deep into her body again and she once again let out moan of pleasure as he pulled her arms back. She felt his chest rub against her back as his hands continued to travelled her body leaving hot trails of excited flesh wherever they touched .She gave him another sensual kiss over her shoulder again. Before she grabbed his right hand in hers and started sucking his index finger as she started to ride him._

 _Feeling the sensations of her wet backside sliding against his front Hinata arched her back again as she saw stars with her nex orgasm. She even couldn't tell where she ended and Menma began. She didn't want to stop and threw her body back into Menma forcefully so he was lying on his back. Hinata smiled hungrily as she remounted her lover. She felt Menma hands on her hips as she stared down at him with lust filled look in her lavender eyes. She then rode his full length as her life depended on it. She was panting loudly and she and Menma became one again and again. Finally Menma unleashed himself deep inside of her and that sparke off her third orgasm which made her scream how much she loved him._

 _ **FLASHBACK AND LEMON END MINOR CAN READ AGAIN (HEHEHEHE)**_

"Well that was satisfying though I wonder what will Hinata-chan said, " said Menma as certain Hyuuga heiress finally get up and when she saw Menma she was smiled as she said, " Morning Menma-kun. Thanks for the last night I'm really enjoyed that. And what about yourself?" Menma smiled too, " Well I'm glad you said that as I enjoyed that too." Menma then cuddled Hinata and said, " Shall we do it once more before we going back?" Hinata smiled as she replied," With pleasure, Menma-kun." And that lovey dovey couple once again entered happy make out session thought not long as last night.

And back to Naruto who just arrived at Noodle Country via HIRAISHIN then quickly going to Daimyo residence as he being greeted by Chikara and Fuku. Fuku said, " Well, finally you come Naruto. Ithought you won't be coming because your duty as kage. Anyway shall we going to enjoy festival together? Oh , I almost forgot. Your friend from Konoha also there and already here since a day before festival started." Naruto try to guess, " Must be Ino and her teammates Shikamaru and Chouji right?" Chikara replied, " Not just that three but also their family plus Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi." Naruto surprised when he heard that, ' So, Sarutobi-jiji also here too. I guess he want take some trip in his retirement days after all. Well, I shall meet up with them now.' " Thanks , Chikara, Fuku. I guess I shall meet up with them now. See you later then. " Both royal couple just replied as they waved their hand as Naruto quickly leaving both of them. Sfter Naruto was not seen, Fuku said as she quite pissed, " Hey, he just talk with us for few minutes and already leaving us. How rude!" Chikara only smiled as he tried to calmed down his wife. " You can't blame him, Fuku. He really missed his fellow shinobi in Konoha. Especially his grandfather figure, Hiruzen-sama. " Fuku nodded, " Yeah I know. By the way shall we going to walk around festival again ? I'm still not bored despite how much I eat ." Chikara only replied by said, " So do I. Let's go then." And the couple leave their chamber ( Naruto, Chikara and Fuku actually chat in the private room so they won't disturbed.)

And Naruto while he want quickly meet his old friends, he also trying enjoy the festival by trying various noodles. But it seems he doesn't need trying too much for looking out of his friends as when he entered one of stands, he met up with three familiar figure which Naruto recognized as Chouji and his parents. Naruto then decided to teased the Akimichis as he said, " Chouji, Chouji , It seems no matter how far of you from Konoha, you won't be able part from food right?" Chouji then stopped his eating session and turned his head to source of voice only to saw Naruto, " Naruto!? So you really come here just like Noodle Daimyo said?" asked Chouji with curiosity. Naruto nodded and the he turned his attention to Chouji parents and said, " Nice to meet you, Chouza –san. Aoko-san . It's been a while after five years right?" Chouza and Aoko nodded as the Akimichi ckan head said, " You know, Naruto. Most of Konoha really missed you, you know. Especially Minato and Kushina. Can you visit them more often ? Well while Kushina, Naruko Minami and Menma can visit you as often as possible. Not in Minato case as he is Hokage and diferent from you . His duty was too important for leaving the village."

Naruto nodded, " I'm understand , Chouza-san. Maybe I'll visit them later ." Chouza smiled as he said, " That's good. Anyway want to eat together with us. We will paying up of course." Naruto agreed with invitation as he order the yakisoba and eat together with Akimichis and after he finished he asked if they knew where Yamanakas and Naras going. Of course Aoko pointed the Yamanakas who probably taking tour around city as Ino and Midori going shopping while Inoichi accompanying tem ( and forced to carrying their shopping bag ) and probably Naras also same as Shikaku and Shikamaru will be forced by Yoshino to do same thing like Inoichi while Hiruzen probably trying to strolling around and maybe find himself at men spa to get some massage from sexy women (Hey, Hiruzen is pervert you know)

And since he doesn't want met Ino for now (due of certain reason) he decided to look after Hiruzen and just like Aoko says, he found out Hiruzen in spa and when both of them meet each other, Hiruzen said, " Oh, Naruto my boy. It's been long time right. So how is your work as Uzukage?" Naruto answered, " Well, I'm really busy now si I think it was good opportunity for relax even just two days and I can't believe that. You have same level of pervert with that ero-gama, Saru-jiji." Hiruzen blushed when Naruto said he was pervert though inside he cannot denied but chuckled when his surrogate grandson refer one of his students , Jiraiya as Erogama. " Well, Naruto-kun. This was news since I always heard Naruko, Minami and Menma as Ero-Sennin as called him Ero-gama was something new . " Naruto raised his eyebrow as he thought ,' I actually got the nickname since kaa-sama called him that when I fougt Nadeshiko heiress.' The Uzukage said, " Well, Saru-jiji. Since you now busyI guess I just leaving you for now. See ya later ." Naruto then leaving the spa while Hiruzen continued his enjoyment being massaged by pretty woman (LOL!)

Back to Noodle Country street. Naruto who decided to strolling around the street. He actually foud out the fact Noodle Country actually was entertainment district like Moon Country only Noodle Country more focused to their culinary section unlike Moon Country who have so many entertainment place and not counting Moon Country was more wealthy then Noodle Country But suddenly Naruto have bad feeling as someone with dangerous intention there. Naruto feeling it was getting stronger as he reached silent alley.

Meanwhile not from far outside of Noodle Country, Tobi who just strolling around feeling someone approaching. ' Well it seems someone detecting me. Better infor Deidara first as he currently now put his clay bombs around this country and according to him it will be exploding tomorrow and at the same time that Kurotengu will conquer the country . Well even we failed at least we secured one million ryo. Easy money if Kakuzu still there.'

Tobi then saw Deidara who slowly spreading his clay bomb and sneaking to Deidara and he said, " Deidara-senpai. I think we should go now as someone approach us and if he found us probably he will inform everyone to attack us." Deidara snorted, " Hmm, Tobi. C'mon just hundreds of samurai canot stop us ." Tobi only said, " You want us to fought Sandaime Hokage? You so cool Deidara –senpai." Deidara surprisd when Tobi said that and the rogue Iwa nin said, " If that case we should go . After all we already secured some down payment and I don't want risk my life against kage level opponent here even he is past his prime. Let's go Tobi." Tobi replied with cheerful tone, " Don't worry about me senpai. Since Tobi is good boy. Tobi will kill the one who approach us so he cannot pursue us." Deidara only replied, " Fine I'm leaving just go." Deidara then mounted his clay bird and after he was not seen Tobi sad, " Well now let's kill that one with so much curiosity."

Tobi then going back to the place where he sensed someone approaching but he not sensed anyone there, ' It seems he already outta here. Maybe I'm just too paranoid. Anyway let's leave as we cannot afford any longer here.' But suddenly he heard voice. " Well, well. Wonder what Akatsuki doing in minor country like Noodle Country huh." Tobi turned to the voice which come from Naruto who out from nowhere. "Waaah! You surprised me ." He said with childish tone. Naruto raised his eyebrow as he thought, ' You may can trick anyone with your childish persona but I know the true you but I'll force the truth come out from you then.' "So what's your name ?" Asked Naruto. Tobi tilted his head and making thinking pose before he answered as he pointed to himself, " Me!? I'm Tobi. Tobi is good boy!" While he introduced himself he thought, ' He is Minato-sensei oldest son and current Uzukage. And according to Zetsu. He managed to kill Sasori and Kakuzu without any effort. Let' see how skilled he.'

All of sudden Naruto put his wired gloves **RAZOR CLAWS** and flashed in front of Tobi made the masked man shocked even cannot seen due of his mask. ' He is faster than Yondaime.' Naruto then mentally shouted **"MUSOU: SPIDER WEB "** and nearly invisible wire wrapped around Tobi and Naruto said, " Let's move to somewhere else as I don't want caused riot in this country." As he said that, both Naruto and Tobi flashed from that alley

And miles from Noodle Country . Naruto release Tobi after both of them reappeared. Tobi found himself currently stuck his head on the ground . And it need few minutes to let his head get free. Tobi then said to Naruto, " Hey! What's your problem ?" Naruto replied, " You know , Akatsuki always up to no good things. And since you clearly not hunting bijuu now you must be plan something bad in Noodle Country . But I can't let you do that as if I let you , you probably will cause chaos in this country." All of a sudden Naruto unleash his sword and vanished and suddenly he appeared in front of Tobi and slashed horizontal only Tobi managed to ducked , ' Fast! If I'm late to dodged probably I'm died as I even don't have chance to activate **KAMUI** .' But while he thought that suddenly he feeling pain in his gut only to see Naruto kneeing him and made the masked man forced to back down few steps.

Tobi trying to hold himself keep stance and said, " That's harsh you know!" . Naruto doesn't want keep that going said, "Stop your fake charade, Madara Uchiha ! you may fool others but not me as I already detected your ill intent." Tobi flinched , ' Shit he knows. Well after all I'm not plan to hide too long maybe I can stall time before I escaped.' "Well you found out. But do you think you can just kill me like that?" Naruto snorted, " I already knew you plan to running but I won't stop you as it will be useless action and I never do something useless." Tobi now rwvwaled as Madara said, " Hmm guess you are right. Anyway I'll be leaving now and don't even try to pursue him as my partner already place massive amount of explosive which strong enough to turn this country to wasteland." Naruto gritted his teeth ,' Dammit so that was his plan !' Madara then continued, " And I gave you some funfact if you not found that explosives before midnight, the entire country will turned to wasteland and I suggest you start searching now as he always carry ton of explosives." That made Naruto eyes widened as if what he said was true then Noodle Country in danger.

Madara then chuckled, " Well, I gotta go see you next time, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." The masked Uchiha then disappeared via swirl of vortex and also his signature is undetected . Naruto now really angry as he said, " Damn you Madara. Now I must search that explosives alone as I don't want cause riot in this country and I cannot rely to Konoha as they probably will order to evacuate as I feel there is something bigger than just big explosion." All of a sudden Naruto found some notes on the ground . He took the notes and read it. And when he finished his reading he surprised, 'WHAAAAT!? So he use the explosion to let Kurotengu conquer the country and the explosion will be their signal to attacking. Well, it can be changed. Sorry Madara-teme , Kurotengu-teme. It seem your plan must be fail.' Naruto then quickly leaving to search the explosive and made army of Shadow clones to search the explosives and good thing he already knew Deidara was the one who made the explosives.

Meanwhile. Tobi and Deidara now already retrieve their remain payment as they already placed the explosive in that country. After gave the briefcase. Silver said, " Are you sure you don't want to see Noodle Country conquered by us?" Deidara said, " I'll watching from other place. After all I want to see my art blowing, yeah." Tobi said, " Yes Tobi is good boy and as good boy Tobi will accompany Deidara –senpai." Deidara shouted, " Tobi, SHUT UP!" And that made Tobi panicked as he cried, " You are really cruel to Tobi , senpai." Silver then said, " Well just do what your want and thanks for working with us." And both Akatsuki member then leaving. And when Silver alone, he thought, ' Well actually their assistance was unnecessary . I just want them to do some thug job and we will use their explosives as distraction and while the entire country I panic I will be launch attack. Just wait Noodle Country will be mine soon!'

 ** _To Be Continued_**


	35. Chapter 35

_Let's continue the story_

 _Let's refresh about Naruto harem member first_

 _ **Naruto harem : Naruto (fixed):**_ _ **Naruko , Minami , Kira (OC) , FemHaku , Koyuki , Shion , Shizuka , Hotaru , Ino , Anko , Samui , Fuuka , Mikoto , Ran (OC) , Tsunade**_

 _ **Menma : Kurotsuchi, Yugito ,Hinata (Can be added more but his limit was only six)**_

 _ **And I decided to add Ryuu to own his harem and currently his harem member was : Maria (Water daimyo daughter) Isaribi (Same as Menma he only allowed to have six maximum )**_

 _ **And I also decided to have keep some canon pairing like Neji x Tenten, Chouji x Karui, Shikamaru x Temari , Hayate x Yuugao and some non canon pairing like Lee x Yakumo, Itachi x Hana (I'm considering pair Sakura with Sai though) Shino x Fuu, Konohamaru x Hanabi. (And please help me got girl for Kiba despite being brash and bullheaded , he at least deserve girl and please not Tamaki from canon story if possible )**_

 _And let's answer review I got_

 _Animaman: I choose to stall it longer and I 'll tell you there is possibility I'll kill Jiraiya and Kakashi in my story (I already decided Sasuke fate though)_

 _Stratos263: you are right Akatsuki was nasty_

 _And anyone who told me about grammar I aware English wasn't my native language but I don't want us my native language to attract more reader despite my grammar is not good._

 _Anyway let's back to story_

Midnight after his encounter with Madara , Naruto looked exhausted as he finally finished rmes to explosive as he planted so much just for one country and I already placed it as with fireworks with effects of explosion sound. And I must gave my thanks to Shikamaru and Shikaku. I really owe them.'

 _Flashback_

 _After his encounter with 'Madara, Naruto now focused to found out any explosive which already planted around the country . While Naruto already knew the culprit was Deidara, he also known Deidara planted so much explosive and if Madara not bluffing , That explosive can turn entire Noodle Country to ruins. But he realize he cannot do it alone. He then decided to tell everything to his comrade from Konoha. Of course the Nara told him to search it quietly without alerting civilians. With the help, in two hours they managed to find every explosives around Noodle Country. And Naruto realize his mistake as the explosive actually just placed outside the border as no AKatsuki member not enter the country as they just stay around the borer and since they appearance so obvious they cannot enter the country ._

 _Flashback end_

 _Naruto already tired now for today so he decided to sleep early in his room in Daimyo residence. He also found out Konoha group also stay in that residence courtesy of Ino. Before he rest though Ino already talk to him about the past and Naruto said he not want to talk it anymore as it was bitter for him. Ino understand and instead she asked for date tomorrow . Naruto only said, " We will see tomorrow." Ino only nodded and she leave Naruto alone while hoping her fellow blond mood getting better tomorrow._

 _Naruto then decided to look back when she have excellent make out session with Hotaru yesterday before he departed to Noodle Country_

 _Flashback_

 _After finished his preparation for trip to Noodle Country (Not necessary though since he only two days there) Naruto decided to take a bath in nearby public bath since somewhat he on his mood soaked in open bath. And after he entering hot spring he started to clean himself before he started soaked himself. Naruto then realize he was the only one there as he later found out it only an hour before the onsen will be closed . And he actually enjoyed it as he finally can enjoyed the bath alone and he already told the worker to get home if he want as he can get out without getting worry being locked from outside. The worker only obey and inwardly happy as his leader allow him to go earlier . (Naruto owned this onsen you know)._

 _After soaked for awhile Naruto sensed another person also made way in this onsed He then sensed this person was familiar to him so he called her name, " Hotaru-chan , I know you are here, Just come out please. " After that said, Hotaru coming out and she just wearing white towel to cover her upper body though it useless since this towel only shower her ample curves._

" _Naruto-kun, you said you will going to Noodle Country tomorrow right?" Hotaru asked. Naruto only answer, " Yes, Hotaru. Do you want tag along with me?" Hotaru shook her head, " I want to go with you, But I already promised to my apprentice to help train her." Naruto only nodded understanding. He already knew his wife-to be currently tutoring girl named Karin Kurusu. She actually just recently graduated from Uzu ninja academy and she actually was the best of kunoichi and she have interest in demolition. That's why Hotaru interested with her and considering the fact the girl have same condition like Yakumo Kurama, the Tsuchigumo heiress asked Naruto to allow her being tutored and Naruto allowed it and her father Yuusei also pleased as his only daughter getting careful treatment and as expected the young girl really talented in demolition . Naruto even considered her to entered her in exchange program with Konoha and let her stay with Akimichi but that must be cancelled due her father disagreement. Naruto then asked Karin if she wanted to enter exchange program but the girl is refused since she was completely attached with her father so Naruto gave up and asked Hotaru to keep teaching her._

 _Hotaru suddenly said, " Naruto, can you spend this entire night just with me?" Naruto nodded . And after he said that, suddenly Naruto lips smashed by Hotaru own._

 _ **LEMON START MINORS OUT**_

 _Naruto and Hotaru currently battling each other tongue. And Hotaru could feel Naruto hard cock caressing her crotch, so she use one hand to stroking it gently. This of course made Naruto groaned in pleasure. And after breaking from the deep kiss, Hotaru began to stroke him more and that made Nruto leaning back with his hand behind him as she pleasured his manmeat ._

 _She then went to lick the head from the base to the tip . Naruto clearly saw that Hotaru now increasing her pace . She was really go that far just to satisfy him. " Well, now let me show you what you're getting soon." Hotaru said as she licked the tip and start to swallowed it into her mouth sowly bopping her head. Naruto could jus watch as Hotaru mouth work on his cock. Running his finger through her hair Naruto held her there as he shot large amount of cum into her mouth. Swallowing it all she just smiled as she opened her mouth to show she had swallowed it all._

 _ **LEMON PAUSED**_

 _Naruto said, " Hotaru-chan let's continue it in my house as we will getting cold if we keep going here." Hotaru nodded happily as he grabbed her waist and suddenly both of them vanished in flash._

 _And in Naruto home, Naruto decided to going earlier as Hotaru suddenly wanted to cleaning herself in bathroom which made Naruto wonder why she want to do that but just ignored it_

 _After few minutes waiting in his bedroom, The door slowly opened up and reveald Hotaru entered and now in her usual outfit, " Sorry to make you wait, Naruto." She apologized. Naruto replied, " Don't worry. Though I must ask why you dressed again since we just continue straight after we already inside?"_

 _Hotaru only giggled, "That's simple. I just want you desire me more." She then got into bed and crawled up to Naruto. Naruto responded by wrapped his arms around his busty beauty and kissed her and otaru returned with equal passion and tongue._

 _ **LEMON CONTINUED**_

 _After finished their kissing session, they parted and Hotaru reached out and removed Naruto pajamas (since Hotaru asked him to wear his clothes again before), "That's amazing Naruto !" She panted while feeling his upper body" Now, now Hotaru, there will be plenty of that, but first lets get you started too," Naruto said as he lipped her outfit her exposing her perfectly busty knockers that bounced and jiggled as they released from their confinement ," Now that's what I called amazing."_

 _Hotaru giggled as o letallowed her to finish stripping her, " Now Naruto, let's made this nigh memorable to both of us." Hotaru said as she rubbed herself against Naruto body. " With pleasure my firefly princess. And make yourself comfortable OK." Naruto answere as he stroked her hair pleasurably. Hotaru then moaned from how Naruto started rubbing his hand down her back gently. Narut then reached her tits and started to fondle ad massage them as Hotaru moaned at the treatment._

 _"Oh, Naruto! Oh!" Hotaru moaned as her nipples started hardening beneath Naruto's palms. "Say Hotaru, I know you want to." Naruto smirked as he continued to fondle the busty mounds. "I love it, Naruto! I love it!" she cried in pleasure._

 _Naruto smirked and looked at the girls breasts, "Perfect, ok Hotaru hope you're ready." He started suckling on Hotaru's right breast, as the girl moaned even harder. "Naruto, you're so rough!" she moaned, but used her right hand to hold Naruto's face closer to her breast, "Oh Naruto, I can feel my!" her breast milk started pouring out as Naruto drank it up._

 _"Delicious," Naruto said as he finished it, "Now let's move onto the next round," He got Hotaru on all fours while he was behind her, "You ready?" "Yes, Naruto." And so Naruto inserted his manhood through her ass making her gasp, "Too hard?" he asked. "Maybe a little, but not too hard." She admitted with a wince._

 _"Don't worry it'll be over before you know it." Naruto began thrusting his manhood inside her, as it rubbed up against her insides. "Oh, Naruto please take it easy!" Hotaru pleaded through her moaning. "You know I can't help myself, Hotaru." He replied as he continued thrusting around insider her._

 _Hotaru gripped the bed covers, while Naruto held onto her hips to keep her back end from moving around too much. The busty girl moaned in delight, "Naruto, is it?!" she cried. "Yes, Hotaru it is!" Naruto called as he unleashed his load into her. Hotaru shed tears of happiness as she felt Naruto's juices flow through her, "Naruto that was beautiful."_

 _"I'm glad you loved it." Naruto smiled as he removed himself from her and allowed Hotaru to collect her strength. Once Hotaru got herself together, she got up and looked to Naruto, "Ok Naruto, now it's time I pleasured you." "Well baby I'm all yours," Naruto answered as Hotaru laid him down on the bed and started licking around his manhood while massaging his junk, "Yeah, oh yeah baby that feels good." He panted in excitement as his dick remained stiff._

 _Hotaru then engulfed the length into her mouth and started bobbing it, while thinking, 'Oh yes I love this. I can't till when I'm able to do this on more than just a visit from him.' And she started bobbing faster as Naruto moaned. "Yes! Oh yeah Hotaru, that's the spot!" Naruto cried, "Oh I can't hold it, Hotaru!" he released himself into her mouth which she swallowed the substance._

 _"Yes my first helping, but I desire more." She said as she hefted her melons up for Naruto to see, before pillowing them around his still hardened erection. "Ah the soft feeling of your breasts always relaxes me." Naruto panted in bliss. "And having your dick in between them is always a treat." Hotaru replied as she started rubbing her breasts around it slowly before picking up the pace._

 _"Yes! Yes work it, Hotaru work it!" Naruto panted as she continued the pace. "Working as hard as I can, Naruto," She answered. Hotaru kept the speed up, until Naruto released his second load on Hotaru's face. After she cleaned it off her face, she smiled and positioned herself on top of Naruto before sliding her womanhood onto his length as it entered her, "Ok Naruto ready?" "Always." Naruto smirked as Hotaru started riding him like a horse, as Naruto panted in joy. "Having fun, Naruto?" Hotaru asked as she continued to ride him while moaning. "The best!" Naruto called as he could feel his load build up, "Here you go, Hotaru!" he unleashed his next load into her as Hotaru panted._

 _"Marvelous Naruto." She said. "Same to you." He replied, "So up for more?" "Always." She smirked. After a few more hours Naruto and Hotaru after a long run of sex were lying under the covers panting, "What a wild run." Naruto said. "Yeah, you always know how to show me a good time." Hotaru said as she caressed his face. "Got that right," He smirked " Perfect." She purred and he snickered before they engaged in another kiss before they drifted off to slumber._

 _ **LEMON END SAFE NOW**_

 _And tomorrow , Naruto who already dressed himself and prepared to go suddenly kissed again as Hotaru tackled him and his blonde lover said, " Just don't make me wait too long and go back quickly after your business finished okay." Naruto nodded and he flashed from Hotaru sight and the blonde chich said to herself, " Well, enjoy yourselves , Naruto ." ' And I hope Yamanaka-san not causing him trouble.' "Anyway let's check on Karin now." Hotaru then body flickered out from Naruto home and started walk to training ground where her apprentice Karin waiting._

 _Flashback END._

Naruto smiled and made perverse expression as he replay that amazing memories with Hotar and finally he decided to sleep as he must prepared to fight against Kurotengu tomorrow.

Meanwhile same night , few miles from Noodle Country. Silver Vulture currently pleased as he finally complete the plan to take down the Noodle Country. And all of he do now just wait as they will attack at the end of festival as they will attack at night . But he doesn't know his plan completely failure and yet he not make side plan beside escaping plan in case his troops overwhelmed which he will confident most of the samurai guard in Noodle country will be destroyed due of explosive they planted. Feeling glad he decided to sleep as he very tired now so he can prepared for tomorrow.

And several hours later , before dawn . Some of masked figure approached Kurotengu camp and the camp security was not tight due of their overconfidence not being found. " They arrogance will be their downfall. It seems that tengu ninja overestimated themselves. Well as usual loot as many as you can and no survivors and if possible catch the leader." And the masked ninja silently massacred the supposed hostile ninja and only leave some handful ninja.

And at same time, Silver Vulture who not anticipated hi forces will be under attack decided to escape with remaining forces as despite their have advantage in number but stacked corpse of the tengu ninja say otherwise. And Silver Vulture managed to reach his own carriage and one of masked ninja spotted them and try to pursue him but the leader said, " That's not only was te your energy . Better take care of the mess. And one of you please tell Uzukage-sama we already clean the house." One of masked ninja then leaving the place to report to Naruto and the rest decide to loot and cleaning the mess they caused

And few miles from that location , Silver Vulture who now rest in carriage now really angry as he yelled ," Damn you all to hell. My genius plan foiled. I should knew Akatsuki never be trusted as they just want our money and I will remind everyone in organization to keep eye when they meet them." And Silver ranting not stop a the carriage made way to Kurotengu Headquarters.

And later in Noodle Country , Naruto just got report from his ninja he doesn't need to worry about Kurotengu again as his ninja already taken care of that. Naruto getting confused as he never gave order for that . But while he thought why his ninja is here, a familiar voice heared, **" That would be me who gave order to them, Naruto-kun."** Naruto then looked to where voice come from and he saw Nuwa standing there. Naruto then give salute to his mentor by gave bow by bending his body front and said, " Nuwa-sama, I didn't expecting you company." Nuwa smirked, " **You now Naruto, you should immediately sent message to Uzu once you found the threat. You are here actually not only for vacation but also for taking care trade agreement with this country. Are you already finish it?"**

Naruto responded with he waled way from Nuwa and took out the paper which contain trde agreement which signed by him and Noodle Daimyo. Nuwa who looke at it smiled and she said, " **Well, Naruto it seems you finished your true purpose here. Anyway how about your date with that Yamanaka girl?"** Naruto blushed , " Well, Nuwa-saa I lan to take her to date today as I don't want to talk with her yesterday . SO I decided to speak with her today and yes I'll date with her if she accept." Nuwa only shook her head, " **Naruto, you know you shouldn't holding grudge like that. It is not healthy you know. After all she not really mean to you. It just because her affection with certain Uchiha."** Naruto then realized what his mentor said as he make mistake, " You are right Nuwa-sama. I shouldn't acted like that." Nuwa smiled when her disciple finally realizing his mistakes, " **Good, then you know what should you do."** Naruto nodded and he will prepared for his date with Yamanaka heiress. Nuwa said to herself, " **Ah young love. Make me really miss you Fu Xi."**

And in other side, Ino currenly speaking with her parents Inoichi and Midori how to face Naruto. Inoichi said, " Ino, just like I said, you shall try to apologize properly with Naruto. After all you made him mad." Midori then added, " That's right , Ino. I have feeling he waiting for you and trust me he not hate you. He just disappointed." What her mother said made Ino blinked, " Are you sure about that mom?" Midori smiled, " I'm sure , Ino-chan. All you need now just act and then problem solved. And everybody wins. Happy ending." Inoichi huffed, " That sounds simple but the practical was harder, Midori-chan." Midori giggled, " Well, no pain no gain remember. Ino-chan the worst thing ever happen probably Naruto just angry as he never hit female unless you provoke him and last female who provoke him was decapitated by him ." (Midori reference to Jasmine (A rank missing nin) who beheaded by Naruto).

That made Ino cringed as she imagined herself being stabbed by Naruto but she shooke her head as her mother said, " Don't be afraid , Ino-chan . You won't be ended like that missing nin. You probably just going to be yelled by him. Anyway , let's prepare for your date now." Ino only nodded as she with Midori now preparing herself to look good.

Back to Naruto, He then realized he forgot something important as he thought, ' According the rumor I got, Kurotengu also prepared some beast which have power equal like Ichibi. But I haven't sense bijuu level chakra here. Or it just really rumors. Or HEY… why I should bothered with that? At least Noodle Country is safe for now. And I have important mission and that was date with Ino and hope she realized what I mean few years ago.' With that thought, Naruto now busy dressed himself for is date with certain Yamanaka.

Meanwhile very very far from Noodle Country. A big creature with two house size currently running around and it destroy everything in that way. It keep going that until it rendezvous with certain emo and his group. The emo grinned and said, " Well, finally something to kill. Consider it as warming up before I kill Itachi." Said the emo alias Sasuke. Suigetsu said, " Well can I participate, Sasuke?" Sasuke replied, " That won't necessary Suigetsu. You, Juugo and Karin just watch me destroying that beast." Sasuke then turned his attention to that said beast, " Well show me what you got beast." Sasuke then charging toward the beast and the beast doing same.

Meanwhile, in Noodle Country. After some talk as Ino apologizing to Naruto about the past and surprisingly Naruto just forgive her which make Ino relieved and the older Yamanaka glad as their own daughter finally can lift her own burden of guilt from her shoulders and both of them decided going o date and surprisingly Naruto actually prepared picnic basket and they will have lunch at nearby park as both of them already bored about food there ( You think they want eat just noodles ? that was nonsense you know )

And soon enough . Naruto and Ino were in nearby park and that park was filled by so may flowers as Chikara and Fuku told them that flower was imported from Flower Country. Both of blondes cannot hide their amusement from that sight . And after walking around the park. Both of them looking for good place for eat their lunch . And they enjoyed their lunch especially Ino since she and her group always eat nothing but noodles for last 2 days. Granted Naruto just one day shorter than them but still he understand what Ino feel. And both of them decided to stay longer after lunch and they sitting under tree while they waiting sunset time.

And when the time has come, Naruto and Ino was amazed when they saw how beautiful that sunset . " That's beautiful ." Said Ino. " I agree." Naruto smiled and couldn't agree with her more before he continued, " You know Ino , you really surprised me." Ino started getting curious and she asked, " What do you mean , Naruto ?". Naruto explained, " What I mean was you are great as you admit your mistake from past even though you can just ignore it but yet you face me with risk face my wrath just like I do to Sakura before but since you made initiative and you not pissing me off, I think you deserve a chance especially we engaged."

Ino feeling embarrassed when Naruto told her that and she know Naruto just being sincere but still it made her glad as Naruto not going angry to her instead he complimented her, " Thanks, Naruto and I'm glad I could spend time together with you." Said Ino.

Naruto smiled, " I'm also glad to spend time with you too Ino." Ino smiled as she cupped Naruto face and she kissed Naruto on the lips and he kissed it back. After a while the two blondes parted and both of them blushing, " That was feel good , Ino. Though I expect more in future, " Naruto grinned. " We will see to that." Ino smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the sunset and after sun completely sunk down both of them decided to join Ino group though after both of them finally meet up with Konoha group , Naruto suddenly said, " Sorry everyone but I must going now as something urgent happened in Uzu. And please gave my regards to Chikara and Fuku since I cannot say my farewell greetings to them directly." Hiruzen then said, " It's alright, Naruto-kun. I'm understand. After all being Kage is really demanding after all though you seems don't have too much trouble with that job."

Hearing what his grandfather figure said made the Uzukage understand what Hiruzen implying as he said," If you mean paperwork I already taking care of that though I must admit I have more advantage as I have two reliable advisor for helping me in paperwork." Hiruzen only smiled though inwardly he fumed as he said in his mind, ' Damn you, Naruto-kun. You not only able to do kagebunshin more than me but also have reliable assistant. If only Danzo, Homura and Koharu can completely trusted maybe I won't getting headache when I'm still rule.' And at Konoha at Shimura residence the three idiots sneezing while the three wondering who was talking about them.

After say goodbye, Naruto said, " I must go now, see you again soon." And with that said Naruto flashed and now lost from the sight of Konoha group and made Shikamaru muttered, 'troublesome' but unfortunately it heard by his mother Yoshino as she smacked Shikamaru head while Shikaku decided to refrain from saying anything as he doesn't want feel wrath of Nara matriarch while Hiruzen , the Yamanakas and Akimichis decide to walked off as they don't want being involved.

Meanwhile far from Noodle country, Sasuke uchiha looked just like he survived from massacre . He now standing at corpse of the beast he fought before. Even though Sasuke managed to defeat the creatue but doesn't mean he doing that easily as the beast was really tough and turned out espite it enormous size, it was really agile as it managed to avoid some of Uchiha attack and finally the beast managed to hit Sasuke and forced Suigetsu and Juugo decided to interfere while Karin help Sasuke. While Suigetsu and Juugo trying to beat the beast, suddenly Sasuke snapped as he once again in despair as he remembered the moment of Uchiha massacre and suddenly his sharingan slowly evolved as his normal sharingan changed shape to pinwheel sign his sharingan evolved to mangekyou state.

Sasuke suddenly remembered what her mother Mikoto said as she actually was the one who awaken her mangekyou first as she said, ' _You don't have to killed someone close to you in order to gain mangekyou Sharingan . You just need through the depression state similar with that and you still gain Mangekyou no less.'_ After that, Sasuke then reenter the battle only this time Sasuke overwhelmed the beast as turned out the beast was pseudo bijuu and hile Sasuke cannot control that beast , but his Mangekyou managed to suppress the beast power and he use that chance to kill that beast by stabed it head and piercing the brain and using lightning chakra to electrocuted it until it death made his teammates awed with his power.

But the surprise not ending like that as Sasuke not only killed the beast but somehow he also absorbing the beast chakra made the Uchiha grinned when he feeling his power increasing and now he stronger three times than before. Sasuke thought, ' Yes, I already waiting this moment . I awaken Mangekyou and my power multiplies. With this I can kill Itachi and then make my mother and aunt submit to me and then I'll rebuild my clan in my image and use them as breeding factory, hahahahaha.' While he thought that he grinned madly make Suigetsu shivered in fear while Karin somewhat feeling horny and Juugo just stay emotionless.

And back to Naruto

After he back to Uzu he quickly going to his office as Nuwa informed him someone important waiting him and when he met the person he already recognized him as he was no one but Ryuu Sakamoto, his opponent in chuunin exam finals. He than quickly approached the ponytailed guy and made greeting as their fists meet up. Ryuu decided to open conversation first, "Well it's been 4 years Naruto . Seems you are very busy and you even don't have time to visit me and you just bother to date with Kira when you have time." Ryuu mockingly said. Naruto grinned, " Well sorry my pal. Anyway do you have some business here as I can't believe you are here just to take some vacation."

Ryuu laughed sarcastically, " Okay that was very funny, Naruto. Anyway I wanted to ask about the girl who working here as water combat intrucstor . If I'm not mistaken her name is Isaribi ir something I guess." Naruto blinked when he heard that," You mean Isaribi and somehow you have interest to her? Sure why not? I warned you though if you broken her heart I'll kill you as I consider her as my family." Ryuu replied, " Don't worry Naruto . Though I must tell you something as turned out I actually have bloodline and I must practice polygamy like you and I must have minimum three wives." Being curious Naruto asked, "And what is your bloodline?" Ryuu smiled, " Well I'll show you. But first lead me to nearest training ground." Naruto then walked out and motioned him to follow .

And after they arrived at nearest training ground Naruto said, " Well show me your bloodline as you promised." Ryuu then took dagger and make slash to his palm make Naruto wonder ,' Don't tell me his bloodline was….' . Beore Naruto finish his thought suddenly from Ryuu small wound the blood sprayed and surprisingly it made shape of the Kiri trident user only it was blood colored . Ryuu said,  
As like you see, Naruto. My bloodline allow me to control my own blood tbecome any shape and I also able to fight using my own blood and also my blood production was really good as long as I have enough nutrition to produce my blood."

Naruto blinked when he saw the potential of Ryuu bloodline and then he asked, " Ok then. I curious though is Isaribi your first ?" Ryuu shook his head, " No Naruto actually she was second as the first one was daughter of water Daimyo and I think you already meet her before in Konoha." Naruto trying to recall his memories and after few seconds he remember, " Oh you must be mean Maria Himesato-sama right? Oh man I can't believe princess of your country interested to you. You must be really impressive." Ryu ony shrugged, " Well, I'm still lose to you I heard you have more than ten wife to be." Naruto blushed, " Hey I'm really love all of them though they still in their own country now. Though I heard Samui from Kumo will come as ambassador from her own village and she will come in three days or so."

Ryuu then took out something which looked like envelope from his bag and said, " Umm Naruto if possible can you deliver this letter for Hotaru. This letter from her mentor Utakata-sama ." Naruto then remember when he visit Kiri years ago, he met the very tall young man with golden eyes and shoulder length black hair ( I saw Utakata hair was black ) and his bangs cover the left side of his face. He wore long blue kimono and pair of grey pants underneath . He also always carried a bamboo jug filled with soap liquid and pipe as he always looking blow his pipe to produced bubbles. Turned out he actually was part of Kiri rebel forces during Yagura reign though at first he refused to join the rebels as he only wanted live in peace but thanks Hotaru stubbornly persuaded him and he relented. And thanks to Utakata with assist from Mei , Kira and Ryuu. Utakata managed to restrain Yagura and it gave chance to Mei and Kira to eliminate Yagura .

And after Mei acted as Mizukage, Utakata somehow being softened and tutoring Hotaru to help her in water elemental mastery since Hotaru show promise in that department . That also the reason why Hotaru not participating in Chuunin exams in Konoha four years ago as she have dangerous kinjutsu which will be risky for her wellbeing . Good thing Mei gave her field promotion to chuunin and she ended as Naruto wife to be at her visit to Konoha when she and Kira act as Water princess escort.

Naruto said, " Thanks Ryuu. Hotaru must be happy when she saw this letter. " Naruto then put the letter to his pocket in order to gave that to Tsuchigumo heiress later, " Anyway , Ryuu do you still have business here?" Ryuu shooke his head, " Oh no, Naruto. I guess I shall meet with Isaribi girl now." Naruto chuckled, " Okay then ,good luck Ryuu." Naruto cheer his old rival make yuu blushed before the ponytailed man leaving the Uzukage office via water shunshin.

Naruto only chuckled as he saw his longtime rival blushed and decided to going back to his house since Ange and his shadow clone army already finished it and not really important as they just common work. So he decided to gong home earlier while he thinking about his genin condition now.

Meawhile, in marine ship force Nagisa and Tatsumi managed to infiltrate the command ship while Kouta , Ryuuji and Keita decided to convince the new marine troops as Kao just using them as pawn and after some convincing the new marines though they said if they managed to prevent Chouryou being killed and capture Kao and his minions, the thug insisted they must be added as part of that so they can receive reward which made the genins sweatdrop but that doesn't matter as the Imperial capital will need ner blood dspite they are just street thug but they still decent as ordinary soldier.

And while the three trying to infiltrate to another command ship as Nagisa and Tatsumi infiltrated the main ship. Both of them split as tatsum decided to make some damage to command ship and Nagisa will eliminated some troops as turned out everyone in command ship was loyal to KAO THANKS TO Kouta negative emotion sense.

And finally Tatsumi reached the control room and found the ship control , he found in order to stop ship movement he must destroy certain part ( I don't know what is called in English but it supposed to control ship movement by wheelman) . But while he make preparation to destroy it suddenly Geibi appeared and tha bulky man said, , " Well, well, well. It seems we have intruder here. I guess you and your friends are capital representative." Tatsumi tilted his head as he heard that, " What do you mean we are from capital. We actually not from this land." Tatsumi reply made Geibi relieved as he not connected to emperor but he grinned as he concluded Tatsumi was foreigner who wanted to spying the marine for his country advantage, " So you are spy from another land. No offense man but I must eliminate you now." And with that Geibi launched straight punch to Tatsumi only avoided as Tatsumi bend his body backward and it actually made him vulnerable as the bulky marine trying to use his body weight to take the genin down only make his body hit ship floor as Tatsumi managed to rolled to right side. Tatsumi then standing up as Geibi also do same and despite hit floor very hard he doesn't even look winded.

Tatsumi thought, ' It seems I cannot afford to hold back. But I must realized I cannot do elemental jutsu as it will attract unwanted attention. SO I just use chakra to increase my physical abilities then." And Tatsumi started to pump his chakra to increase his body capabilities. In other hand, Geibi looks confused as he wonder what Tatsumi do (He obviously doesn't know about chakra ) but he decidd to fight in full power as underestimating opponent only lead you to your own funeral. Geibi then make fight stance and motioned Tatsumi to come first and Tatsumi accept by launching straight fist to Geibi gut and made the giant man forced to step back few steps make Tatsumi thought, ' It seems I need to hit him several times before he knocked out . And I also made sure it will be clean hit .' Geibi just grinned while he trying to ignore the pain, " Well, kid that was painful. But it really worth since I never fight opponent like you so long. And it seems I must using this." Geibi then took out his brass knuckles. Tatsumi said mockingly , " You know it was unusual for marines to use knuckles like this are you sure you actually was high ranking officer in marine?" Tatsumi got answer as he forced to block Geibi kick and the giant already raise his knuckle fist to knock Tatsumi out abd it success but Tatsumi managed to reduce damage he receive as he focused his chakra to his head as Geibi hit upper side of his head with knuckles . While Tatsumi not bleed, he still receive lump and some pain from that attack.

" I guess it's time for serious man." Tatsumi then launched himself toward Geibi and both of them trade punch as eibi using his knuckles and Tatsumi using his chakra enhanced fist. This fist fight take almost half hour until both of them looked battered. And after hundreds punch, Tatsumi said, " Want to ended it in one punch?" Geibi replied, " You're funeral." Both Geibi and Tatsumi launching their final punch and it reach their face. It almost take aminute until Geibi said, " You won kid." Geibi then fallen unconscious. Tatsumi then took out his healing elixir to replenish his chakra and cure his wound. After finished drink the elixir he use some water jutsu to clean himself from blood and he said, " Well now it's time to destroyed the ship control." Tatsumi make stance of Karate chop and charged his arm with chakra and then destroyed it with one hit and suddenly the ship shaken.

Meanwhile , in cabin. All of soldier feeling their stance being shaken while Kao suddenly yelled , " WHAT THE HELL WITH THIS? WHEELMAN REPORT?" The wheelman said, " Sorry sir it seems the ship lost control and that means we cannot steer this ship properly." One of the high ranking officer said, " That's strange admiral Kao this area actually doesn't have reef as it was deep sea area and even earthquake should make us more shaken than this." Kao nodded while he thought, ' That's right and this only mean one thing . Someone trying to sabotage this ship . Well it means Geibi taken down by that intruder . I must prepare then.' Kao then headed to control room to find the intruder but before he made order, " I will check one important things in my cabin . Don't call me unless you saw Chouryo fleet do you understand?" His loyal soldiers salute, "YES SIR!" . Kao the leaving.

Back to control room, Tatsumi now pleased of result of his work, " Well, that was nice work I say. Now I must tied up Geibi since I don't have containment scroll." He then looking around to find rope and surprisingly he find some and tied Geibi as tight as possible. After he finished he decided to head to his supposed position and he will wait Nagisa there.

Meanwhile on other side Nagisa managed to kill some of soldier after he confirmed the ones he kill really supported Kao attempt to take over Marine but what worse was the fact they follow the Kao because that was mea they will be in their emperor good grace (They still don't know fact New emperor was someone from Uzumaki) Of course after he finished everything he decided to rendezvous with Tatsumi as soon as he can.

Meanwhile few miles from Kao ship there is vassal of large ship and the biggest one was commanded by none other than Vice admiral Chouryo . Chouryo was tall man with average build though he has chuuby face and he has short straight black hair. He wearing his marine high ranking officer which consisted of white long coat which reached his knee with grey pants underneath it and grey military boots. He currently talking with his two trusted friend and bodyguard, Soshi and Hanshuo. Soshi was average looking man with brown hair which reach his shoulder and he wear monocle in his right eye. He also wore marine officer uniform like Chouryo only he wear black pants instead grey.

And the last Hanshuo was serious looking man with spiky short hair ( Just imagine black haired Naruto when he was Seventh Hokage in canon story). He also wear same uniform like Soshi though he wore dark blue boots instead grey like his partner and his commander.

And Soshi speak, " Chouryo-sama , it seems we will arrive at our base sooner than our planned, " Chouryo smiled, : That's right , Soshi. I already missed home it's already 8 months since our departure. I hope both Admiral Zhu and Kao is fine when I'm absent." Hanshuo decided to join the conversation as he said, " I just hope Kao-sama not really going overboard when he against pirates." Chouryo chuckled ," That was Kao I know though I dislike his ambition and he only follow his desire to gain more power and of course that made Admiral Zhu cannot retire earlier." They then decided to end conversation as both Soshi and Hanshuo ask permission to take a walk for while . When it just him alone (his loyal soldier actually still in their post but not close to the nice looking admiral) he have his own thought, "' I still worried now, what is the rumor was true if Kao now act as admiral and he now plan to eliminate myself and Admiral Zhu suddenly disappeared though I doubt he died. I just hope he was fine since he already reach his retirement age. Maybe I should prepare myself in the case the rumor was true.'

Meanwhile in small island not far from Kao fleet, certain maroon vixen now standing on pile of marine soldier corpse while she choked one of marine soldier which was shorter than her. The marron haired woman then said to that shorter man, " You are really fool You think just because I'm woman and alone that's mean you can beat me and make me submit to you. How delusional!" The shorter man then said, " S-s-s-SHUT UP. You just lucky you have magic (he obviously doesn't know about chakra ) bitch. If I, the great Ikubi can break free , I'm sure I can beat you after all you cheated against us." Fuuka reacted by punch the man torso made him coughed the blood, " You know I actually considering to kiss you but it seems you cannot shut your mouth so I will kill you in very painful way." Fuuka then threw the man to ground but instead running away, Ikubi decided to fight her since he thought he can take down Fuuka (How delusional).

Seeing the little man arrogance made her really pissed now. " Well I guess I must ended you quickly now," She then made quick handseal and said, " **WIND RELEASE : FLOWER SCATTERING DANCE."** And cyclone of petals appeared from Fuuka hands and going through Ikubi and massacred him turn to paste. Fuuka then smiled sadistically as she said, " How fool. And since I don't have any business here maybe I should look for Chouryo ship if that jerk Ikubi said was right, Chouryo fleet will pass here soon." Fuuka suddenly saw telescope in ground and picked it up, " Just what I nedded now." Fuuka then used the telescope to direction where Chouryo fleet supposed . She than used her chakra to enhanced her sight and that made her sight can see far even though she still cannot match byakugan user

After few minutes looking around , she finally saw large vessel approaching and she predicted the distance was about 9 kilometers and that made Fuuka though ' I guess I will wait a hour and then I use water walking to reach the ship and inform Chouryo-san about his comrade betrayal attempt.'

And after wait one hour she now standing in shore and prepared herself to doing water walking toward the vassal and afterensure her reserves was enough she decided to running toward the vassal quickly.

Meanwhile at Chouryo ship one of soldier using his telescope to look around as he looked bored until he suddenly looked a red haired woman walking in water and heading toward the ship. The soldier awe when he saw her beauty but quickly snapped as he yelled, " warning ! warning! Mysterious person approaching us prepare to battle if the person was hostile." Hanshuo who heard that asked, " You mean someone approach us using small boat?" The soldier replied, " Actually I mean the person approach us by walking in water surface." Hanshuo raised eyebrow as he said, " Please repeat again." "I mean the person was approaching us as she walking in water surface." Hanshuo then took his own telescope and looked the direction which pointed by the soldier and he saw the same thing like the soldier and gave orders , " All units prepare to combat ready as we don't know what the mysterious person wants. But before he walked out to inform Chouryou suddenly splash of water sound heard and now the red haired woman standing in front of them and said, " I want to meet your leader. I have important information for him." Feeling that woman not have ill intention, Hanshuo then said, " Fine but I must escort you in case you trying something to Chouryo-sama." Fuuka replied, " Actually I want you also come as you will need to heard that too . Oh lead the way then boy." Hanshou looked pissed as he grew several tick marks on his forehead, ' Boy! She called me boy! Are she pointing I'm just child? ' While he really pissed but he cannot deny the fact Fuuka probably stronger than him ( since the red haired woman unleash very high killing intent when she come first and made some of his foot soldier have hard time to breath properly due of being intimidated by the said woman)

And finally Fuuka and Hanshuo reached the cabin where the Chouryo resting. Hanshuo knock door and Chouryo allowed him to enter his room. He then saw Hanshuo and Fuuka standing and when both Fuuka and Chouryo stare each other , Chouryo said, " Leave us alone Hanshuo." Hanshuo tried to protest but Chouryo said with strict tone, " That's order and you shouldn't worry about my wellbeing. I already know this woman actually could kill everyone in this ship if she wants yet she not doing that." Hanshuo realize that and apologized to his superior before he leaving and closed the door .

Fuuka then silently puts silence seal for this room. She then introduced herself and she told about imperial capital condition which just had coup d'etat attempt few months ago which made Chouryo surprised though he relieved as Empire now in peace though thanks to coup d'etat , most of governor started being corrupt and rule in iron fist which made the people suffering. Fuuka also old about Kao attempt to killed Admiral Zhu and him which made the admiral to be pissed as he know Kao ambitions but never thought he will go that far.

After Fuuka finished, Chouryo then bowed to Fuuka and said, " Thanks Fuuka-dono. Now I can prevent Kao mad ambition and also I gave you my best gratitude as you ensure Admiral Zhu is fine. Though I must ask what will you do now? Do you want back to that small island ? " Fuuka nodded but when Chouryo want to said something she raised her hand make him stop and she said, " I can transport myself to there instantly so you don't have to worry about me as I will rest there before I help my juniors who act as sleeper agent in Kao forcesand trying to crush him from inside. And your job now was attack from outside." Chouryo nodded, " Thanks, Fuuka-dono. I won't disappoint you and won't let this information useless for me." Fuuka smirked, " Well , I take my leave. See you in battle soon." Fuuka then vanished as her body flashed and suddenly she not in that room anymore. Chouryo then stormed out from his room and gave order, " ALL SOLDIER PREPARE TO COMBAT. WE WILL FACE AGAINST TRAITOR IN MARINES! AND BEFORE YOU ASK, I JUST GET DIRECT ORDER FROM ADMIRAL ZHU." Of course Chouryo statement made his soldier quickly prepared while Chouryo thought, ' I'll crush your selfish ambition and I won't let the proud marine corps tainted more than this.'

Unknown to him certain blond Uzukage watching his action as now he can view every action of him thanks to Fuuka added seal to allow him project everything will happen in that ship. " Naruto thought, ' It seems my first step to conquer western continent and bring peace there will be complete soon. Keep that work, Fuuka-chan. I hope you can take are of my genins.'

To Be continued

 _ **Okay enough for now , Next chapter will tell about successful attempt to prevent the Kao betrayal and will back slowly into canon where Sasuke will encounter with Itachi and Deidara will fight both Uchiha Matriarch, Mikoto and Ran. See you next time.**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Heloo we met again now let's answer review first**_

 _ **Animaman L Your idea about Kakashi and Jiraiya demise is tempting and thanls to pair Kiba and Amaru . And now I won't write about Konoha council member and for Naruto girls, I'm probably will do something about that. Though it must wait for awhile. And about Naruto will make his own version of Assassin Creed is tempting enough but I will place them in Western Continent and they will be appear soon and for some hint the members majority from series which have intial S K**_

Okay let's continue the story

Naruto keep watching the progress of sea battle preparation and he really eager to see directly how the battle progress since he cannot participate in that battle due of his kage duty and he also want to send some of his genin to study in other village like Konoha and Suna. He made mental note to giving uuka best reward when the battle ended as Kurei fleet currently headed toward Chouryo fleet to assist hin and their assistant also known by Chouryo thanks to certain vixen.

But for now let's back to Nagisa and co as after Nagisa rendezvous with Tatsumi, he said, " Tatsumi, it seems we will face stronger opponent and I know they not ordinary soldier as they actually at least jonin level while one of them low kage level at least in taijutsu ." Tatsumi blinked and said, " That's make it more complicated Nagisa. I just hoping Fuuka-sama already met with that chouryo person and convince him to eliminate his comrade turned traitor ." Nagisa nodded , " That's right . And for now we need to hide until time was right and Ryuuji, Keita and Kouta have yet to complete their share. SO all we can do now just wait." Tatsumi nodded and both of them started moving to find proper place to hide until time was right.

Back to Kao , he now grinned as Chouryo fleet now spotted and he will use the ship which he confiscated from pirates weeks ago to destroy Chouryo and later sunk them to shut the mouth of the soldier wannabes. He then ordered all of his soldier to get ready for incoming battle and gave the small ship fleet to advance as frontline vassal . While he observe his own soldier, he wonder why Geibi wasn't back since he asked permission to relieve himself in bathroom for several minutes. He also wonder why Ikubi not giving any feedback since the one who gave information about Chouryo arrival was his soldier on his own command ship. But he shrugged it off as Ikubi actually just another pawn . Useful pawn which will be disposed immediately when he found he was incompetent , But for now he wanted to saw Chouryo demise as he will drown CHouryo own fleet.

" I just hope I don't need to unleash them as that mean I will work harder to clean the mess of this battle." Said Kao as he refer to his elite marine platoon. Elite platoon rarely used unless you fought In war as turned out they love to battle and pirates really have great fear of them. They actually don't like Admiral Zhu policy to avoid unnecessary conflict as they want absolute justice to clean out the pirates. Of course Kao use this to his own advantage to help him put down Admiral Zhu though he must admit Zhu was really cunning thanks to his lifetime experience the old admiral managed to escape to save his own life . Kao make note to himself to search Zhu whereabouts and will eliminate him personally later.

And back to Chouryo, he currently face large fleet of pirates ship in front of him. He then realize Fuuka not lying and he realized the irate was part of Kao army and Chouryo already knew Kao will be dispose them after the ambitious man killed him (If he succeed) . Chouryo the decided to gave order to firing their cannon toward the pirate but not hitting the pirate ship as he only wanted t eliminate Kao, but he also need to make sure Kao not suspecting he already knew of his plan so he decided to play along a bit.

"Okay then, aim the cannon toward the water but don't hit the small ship." Chouryo ordered, That made Hanshuo and Soshi blinked. Soshi said, " Why, Chouryo-sama? Shouldn't we just directly aim to Kao commando ship?" Chouryo replied, " Normally I would said that, but you must know if what Fuuka woman said was right, probably Kao will be dispose the innocent people who just follow hisorder without know anything about his plan." Hanshuo shocked, " So, that;s mean…" "Yes , Hanshuo, technically Kao have so many hostage and If possible I don't want wasted unnecessary sacrifice . Just because they are ordinary civilian, they still human. You two understand right?" Both Soshi and Hanshuo nodded and suddenly one of soldier approach the vice admiral and said, " Cannon already aimed. Now just await your orders, sir." Chouryo nodded, " Good just wait my orders, for now just standby in your position."

Meanwhile far from them, Certain Uzukage watched from crystal ball and he said, " Hmm, interesting Chouryo-dono. You not only good tactician but also kind and passionate leader. You always prioritize innocent safety first. I guess you deserved being new admiral. Anyway, Let's see the progress of this battle. Too bad I'm not allowed to participate as Ange-sama and Nuwa-sama told me not involved directly no matter what happened.

Naruto then shook his head as he suddenly remembered something importantas his secretary , Ayaka told him about troublesome academy students. Naruto at first already gave the ten students harsh warning as the said students already failed passing test two years in row to paid more attention . Naruto also told all of them if tey fail again, Naruto will send them to boot camp. Normally Naruto should make them drop out but he realize the ten students have bright future . He just need find out how to motivate them more. Naruto then look the list of so called failure students which listed like this.

Hiroshi Tateo, Kyouko Inaba, Miki Rashomon , Kazuya Kimura, Makoto Kiria , Noriko Nakazawa, Akira Yamamoto, Shuichi Sagara, Masaru Takeda and Shizuna Kikuchi.

Naruto then read the report individual report of each students and after hour he review everything he read,

' _Hiroshi has problem when it comes to intelligence study , he really skilled in taijutsu and surprisingly he is prodigy in tonfa mastery. Need something to make him more attentive in theory ._

 _Kyouko has problem in her temperament as she easily provoked and vulnerable in genjutsu . Her chakra control is worst and she need more training in that sector. She has very high chakra reserves and really agile though._

 _Miki has big ego because her well endowed body and her terrible grade. She actually has potential if trained well. But she need be more attentive and need to control her own ego . She also have problem for teamwork. Other than that, she actually good in ninjutsu and genjutsu._

 _Kazuya has same problem like Miki, only his perverted nature being troublesome and he always lose concentration when he and Miki faced each other with Miki. Probably some meditation lesson will be great help._

 _Makoto just need more motivation as he lack of confidence. He actually pass as decent ninja but his lack of confidence will be problems in future as it will be cause harm to him._

 _Noriko has same problem of Makoto but she somehow has another personalitywhich turn her become sadism and from the report she will be qualified as Anko Mitarashi younger sister. She just need to control her sadistic personality._

 _Akira will pass since his grade considered as one of the best, but his obsession of science make him more suitable in office work so he maybe can do better in cypher division or maybe ninja research division._

 _Shuichi also has same problem with Miki though the reason he act like that because he is noble born. Need to teach some humility to him._

 _Masaru is well known as bullies. The solution same as Shuichi though he probably will get harsher punishment._

 _Shizuna is not suitable since she cannot shut her mouth as she always pointing people mistake and cannot shut her mouth._

After thinking about the academy students flaw, Naruto sighed and he thought, ' I will need tou-sama and kaa-sama help. I hope they wan help me. And probably can strengthen our relationship andmake us closer. While I'm and my family relationship now getting better except certain two people , but it still easy to crack. Let's hope for the best and before I forgot . Maybe I don't need to watch It the sea battle now and just let Fuuka and my genin told the report. Future of my shinobi more important than that.' Naruto then write the letter to ask fabor to help him tutoring his academy students.

Tomorrow in Konoha at noon, Minato who doing his usual duty , daily paperwork (with Kagebunshin assist) suddenly surprised as his secretary told him he got letter from Naruto. Minato quickly tok the letter fro secretary and read that letter. And after finished write the letter, he called his secretary and said, " Call all of clan heads and elders for private meeting in two hours." The secretary nodded and do as she being ordered to. Minato then continuing his paperwork while he thought, ' Well I don't know about the other clan head but this is another opportunity to gain good graces from Naruto. I won't disappoint you. I will do anything to maintain our good relationship. If only Jiraiya and Kakashi make more effort to gain Naruto trust. Perhaps Naruto won't set ule to kill both ofn them if they sighted in Uzu. I hope they keep trying. If not then it's up to Naruto.'

And two hours later, al of current clan head and elder now attend the meet. Minato who already meet open this meeting, " Since everyone already here let's begin now. The reason I ask you to gather here is about Uukage request to help us train his academy student as he somehow cannot properly educated them using his method so he asked our assistance ." Kushina said, " Then Hokage-sama ( I made Kushina being professional here) can you give us profile of the students so we can get more information about them?" Minato nodded as he now delivered the paper about the academy students to all clan heads and elder. While the clan heads still studied about the profile, certain warhawk thought, ' Well, probably I can recruit some of them to ROOT ranks since the idiot Naruto said ' If the students wanted to stay as Konoha ninja is fine, but they must gave formal report to resign if they decide to join Konoha.' . I won't waste this opportunity to gain more fresh blood for my ROOT.'

After a while Minato said, " Oh I almost forgot, Naruto also told us, each of his students must stay in one clan compound and if possible join your clan. But if you don't want them Kushina and Tsunade will take care all of them." After he said that elder named Koharu said, " My apologies Hokage-sama. But you should let all clan to decide first." Homura added, " Koharu is right. You should wait first." Minato sheepishly nodded, " You are right. I'm being too hasty as I want all of my son students wellbeing is getting good treatment from me and Kushina. " Both Kushina and Tsunade nodded as they actually want all of ten kids cared by them to show if Naruto can trusted his own family.

After few minutes, finally it decided both Hiroshi and Kyouko will stay with Uzumaki Namikaze. Tsunade also choose Noriko to stay with her , Mikoto choose Makoto to stay in Uchiha compound (For some reason Mikoto wanted to cuddle the petite boy as Mikoto have some fetish to cuddling little boy though she have yet to reach shotacon level.)

Meanwhile another clan head already settled as Hiruzen doesn't want to take care specific children and choose to help all of them without they stay in his clan compound. And the rest already settled as Akira will stay in Aburames. Katsuya in Inuzukas, Masaru in Akimichis, Shizuna in Hyuuga, Miki in Yamanaka and last Shuichi stay with Nara.

After everything is settled, Minato then give order to all clan heads to prepare themselves as he will write reply to Naruto soon. Minato then dismissed the meeting and he decided to walk to compound with Kushina instead use Hiraishin.

Kushina said," So we will take care the ones named Hiroshi and Kyouko . From the picture I saw, I though they are couple." Actually Naruto not only send file about his students personal data. He also send a picture when they are doing academy activities hich taken by academy staff to gathering more intelligence and data about his students since statstic won't be enough to measure their capability.

" You probably right Kushina. But if they are really couple,maybe we must set rue for them so they won't do inappropriate things in our compound." Minato said with straight face and Kushina nodded as they don't want anything bad happened in teir own home in future. Both of them now slowly walking to their own home and Minato still have time to write reply to Naruto.

Timeskip few days later

Naruto finally got report from Nagisa as he told him the battle was won by Chouryo fleet . Both Chouryo and Kao involved in duel and despite in disadvantage in number as Kao accompanied by his elite guard . Chouryo managed to won as the genins distract the elite guards . Surprisingly the elite guards cannot beat all of five genins despite Nagisa and his friends not only outnumbered but have lesser battle experience. But being genin of course they really limited . nd while they thought their live will be ended , Fuuka suddenly join the fray and killed all of them. Naruto cringed when he read this as Fuuka will demand very hot make out session for this.

Naruto also found out not only Kao is the corrupted official but also several others in entire western continent. He the make mental notes to solve this problem soon. All of the official actually abuse their authority to make the people suffer and while they managed to take over Imperial Capital, they still need to rebuild so Naruto decided to take care of it soon as he will established branch ninja village in western continent soon.

He also just finished paperwork about his so called students for their transfer to Konoha . All of ten students really unhappy as they knew they made their leader disappointed but Naruto told them if theu regret about their failure ten they should do better as Konoha shinobi and he will keep up to date about their progress which make them more determined to prove themselves to their former leader

And after that all of his genin take off via sea transport as Naruto wanted them to experience trip to Konoha. Naruto decided to doing his own paperwork while he wondering what his clone do for doing their respective tasks especially Shouji.

Meanwhile in ecchi world, Shouji just beaten up samurai polie who wanted to investigating his own mansion with force and what make him angrier was his own samurai guard beaten up by the samurai police as they overwhelmed them as Naruto own uard was outnumbered and what make it worse they don't have legitimate order to allow them investigate which made Shouji beaten them up and give ultimatum if they dare to came without legal orders he will send them back in bodybag which made the official scared though the idiot ones said he will pay for this but Shouji not intimidated by that.

After the samurai official out, all o his samurai guard gave their gratitude as now he once again save their life and swore to him as he won't leave his side made Shouji chuckle and he said, " Yoi know, Matsuoka. I don't need you swear your loyalty toward me again. For me you all not servant or guard. I prefer use terms family you know." That made the ones who named Matsuoka touched and he said as he bowed, " You called us your family? Thanks a lot Shouji-sama. We will never leave your side. We will stay with you until the end." Shouji only huffed when he saw his guard antics and he ordered them to return to their compound as they make fuss which make Matsuoka and his fellow guard embarrassed when his master told him that and quickly do as his master ordered.

Shouji then use his Hiraishin to travel to certain place where he taking care every poor civilian . He thought, ' It seems this time is sufficient to send some of them to our original world.' Shouji then told the civilians as they will move to new land where they will have better life in new place. Most of children show their enthusiasm as they finally can found happiness in new land. Shouji then informed Naruto ia telepathy which have positive reply from his boss as Naruto will prepare empty compound for them as Shouji will transferred about 300 – 400 civilians including the children. Shouji then informed them to prepared everything as they will move in 2 days which make all of civilians happy as they can move out faster

And as Shouji promised , all of the people now moved to Uzu via large portal. They not panicked as they already use same method when Shouji transferred them via same way. And few minutes later, Naruto who already waiting greet everyone with humble manner make the people surprised as they image about Shouji big boss different as they imagined someone like Tokugawa but they was wrong (It seems Shouji make mistake when he explain about Naruto.)

And while the peope must filling form to complete their registration as Uzu citizens. Naruto decided to talk with Shouji, " Shouji, you finally complete the phase one of the mission. Now are you ready for Phase two ?" Shouji replied, " Boss, Phase 2 still in progress as I managed ton recruit some ronin and managed to get some ninja clans to assist me against Manyu clan. I still need some to complete my task as turned out Manyu clan have complete support from current government and while I can finish mission by eliminate Manyu clan, I think it's better to let them alive."

Naruto nodded when he heard of that, " Ok then Shouji, you maybe my own clone but you also have your own personality . Do what you want and you are right, we shoul let Manyu clan turned against government and then we can conquer that world completely. So you better return to your post now." Shouji nodded as he quickly return to ecchi world via portal .

Meanwhile in unknown places all of Akatsuki current members in their spectral forms gathered again and after make sure everyone attend the leader Pein said, " Well,now it's time for us to begin our pursuit of bijuu . Zetsu already gathered some information for some bijuu existence but for now just Itachi and Kisame will act and the others in standby. And for Deidara , since you really wanted to kill Sasuke Uchiha then I'll let you and Tobi to hunt him down." Deidara grinned when he heard that, " Hmm, that's what I wanted to hear, yeah. Thanks , Leader-sama . And I hope you don't mind I'm going to eliminate your little brother, Itachi. "

Itachi just stay silent while he thought, ' It seems my little brother now really fallen in darkness.I just hope he and Deidara kill each other shall they meet.' Kisame who saw his partner just silent decided to speak, " Oi, Itachi. You not saying something about your brother? I think you really love him." Itachi replied," He is not my brother anymore! The reason I spare him specially because I want him to restore honor of Uchiha clan by killing me. But now I regret my decision." He then turned to Deidara, " If possible Deidara , kill him as quick as possible." Deidara bit shocked when he heard that but decided to ignore that as he said, " You don't need to tell me that. I actually wanted him disappear without trace. After all he killed my prey Orochimaru."

Tobi aka Madara thought, ' Well, that makes situation more complicated, It will be harder to convince Sasuke to destroy Konoha. Especially when some of Uchiha still left. Mikoto and Ran will be trouble for me . I may can beat Mikoto or Ran if they are alone but together they will be problems. Well for now I'll tag along with Deidara to observe Sasuke and I'll rescue Sasuke shall Deidara managed to kill him.'

Seeing no one argue anymore, Pein said, " Then it's settled, Itachi and Kisame will capture Rokubi who now recently in travel from Kiri to Nadeshiko Village for some business." That made Kisame blinked, " Leader-sama, you said Nadeshiko Village?" Pein replied, " Yes , Kisame. That's why I order you and Itachi to go as fast as you can. Unless you wanted to wipe out Nadeshiko Village of course. " Kisame grinned, " Now I'm really like it." And Pein only nodded as he dismissed everyone except himself, Konan and Tobi as he ordered Deidara to wait bit longer . As always Deidara smirked as he thought Tobi will be scolded again due of his attitude so he just leaving.

After few minutes. Tobi returned to his Madara persona and said, " So Pein what do you think about Itachi?" Pein said, " It seems he doesn't care anymore about Sasuke. But why you concerned about that Madara? Isn't this good now since Itachi now can dedicate himself more to Akatsuki activity?" Madara only replied, " That's right. It seems I just worry too much. Anyway I shall go . I wanted to see how Deidara crushed that boy. While I hope Sasuke won, it seems it almost impossible for now. Well, see you later." Madara / Tobi then vanished in swirling vortex leaving Pein and Konan only. Konan said, " That Madara getting in my nerves . You should dispose him before it was too late, Nagato." Pein understand what Kona feel but he realize it not possible now so he replied, " I really want to, Konan. But he is too strong for both of us. Rest assured though. I will find a way to dispose him somehow. Just bit patient ." Konan on other side being skeptical as she really hated being used by that masked Uchiha. But Nagato was right as both of them don't have enough strength to beat Madara especially since Madara known secret of Rinnegan. She also consider to met current Uzukage as Naruto really angry because she killed his own ninja just because they past through Ame ( While what Naruto own ninja do was illegal. Naruto at least thought they at least shall informed him but Ame doesn't gave any response ehich made Naruto mad and declared hostility against Ame.)

Konan actually also warned Nagato to consider meet with Uzukage and all of remain Uzumaki clan but he always decline as they not worth for meeting with God . While doesn't like his god persona, Konan decided to wait a bit more as she still trust Nagato. ' I will wait a bit more. If he not change , I guess I'll met Uzukage to help me so Nagato can drop from his insanity , if its not working I'll just eliminate him myself as he inflicted so many tragedy.'

Meanwhile in Konoha, Hokage office.

Minato Namikaze now faced with remains of Konoha rookies minus Naruto , Sasuke and Sai with their sensei. Jiraiya and Tsunade also stand beside him. Minato said, " According of Jiraiya- sensei spy network, Akatsuki now already begun their move again after their long tome absence. I'll make team to destroy Akatsuki and also search Sasuke Uchiha whereabouts. Jiraiya –sensei, please." Jiraiya then walked to front and started to explain, " According of my spy network. Itachi and Kisame recently moved to Water Country and I suspect they aim for Rokubi Jinchuriki. There is also rumor Deidara and Tobi moved to Fire Country and surprisingly thee is also rumor Sasuke with three other person also spotted there." That made Sakura blinked, " I say we must search Sasuke first since he is closer now." Sudenly Mikoto and Ran who just entered the office as they a bit late meeting shouted, " NO! Haruno, we will the ones who take care of Sasuke. Hokage-sama let us join the team to exterminate Akatsuki. Both of us more than enough to fight them."

Minato understands as Mikoto wanted to be the one who capture her own son, " Fine I'll let you. But you will accompanied with Team 8 and Team 10 minus their jounin sensei due of umm..certain reasons." That made all of the occupants giggle minus Asuma and Kurenai who also there but the reason they called actually just formality as Kurenai just gave birth half years ago and Asuma decided to teach in academy so both of them now placed in reserves. Minato then continued, " And Team 11 will be going to Water Country to stop Itachi and Kisame attempt to capture Rokubi and if possible eliminate both of them. And for you Chuunin Haruno, you will accompany Hayate and Yuugao to pick up our guest from Uzu in Wave."

And after assigned their task, " Now you all dismissed. You must depart as soon as you can." After that all of them vanished in body flicker minus Hokage, Jiraiya, and Tsunade and surprisingly Kushina. Minato who saw that asked, " Is there something else bothered you, Kushi-chan?" Kushina said in worry tone, " Minato-kun , can you change our assignment so we are going to pick up guest from Uzu instead?" Minato shook his head, " I guess you are worry about our kids right?" She nodded but he decided to continue, " You should trust our kids more. After all this will another good chance to let them fight against strong opponent since Taki . After all you at least can forced both them retreat as your mission Is to ensure safety of Rokubi Jinchuriki. " Kushina then realized she once again babying her own kids. Since Naruto leaving she started to paid more attention to her children as she doesn't want they leave Konoha just like Naruto. If she not ignored Naruo perhaps Naruto will stay in Konoha instead Uzu. While she happy her eldest managed to return Uzu, but she also sad because she cannot met her son frequently as they must visit Uzu or if Naruto visit Konoha but due of their own duty they hardly met each other. And while they can use Hiraishin , it still not doing well for Kushina as she actually wanted spend longer time with her eldest to make up for Minato and her mistake.

Kushina also wondered why only Tsunade , Minato and the children who make effort to make up their mistake with Naruto while Jiraiya and Kakashi not worked for it. The Uzumaki matriarch actually consider Jiraiya angry with Naruto as the Uzukage convince most of daimyo in Elemental Nations to make some rules and that rules make Jiraiya mad as his Icha Icha books sales now dropped drastically as while some of his book prohibited to sold in their own country , some of more tolerant leader put heavy tax with reason to prevent rape as Naruto said rapist born due of excessive consumption of porn material and Icha Icha series is major source of that.

Kakashi himself also dislike how Naruto trying to prevent Icha Icha books distributed as somehow Minato-sensei also agreed of Naruto suggestion and also put heavy tax for every Icha Icha books being sold. Kakashi wanted to protest but decided to back off as majority of Konoha populace (Most of women and conservative male) actually accept that rule and hat worse is Fire Daimyo helped to reinforce that rule a turned out Fire Daimyo family (especially Madame Shijimi and Princess Eriko ) were the biggest haters of Icha Icha series.

Tsunade who saw Jiraiya sulking then asked, " Jiraiya, you seems down again. Are you still angry to Naru-chan because he suggesting Minato and Daimyo-sama to make what you say is ridiculous rule so your books sale now dropped?" Jiraiya answered, " He said that because he doesn't know true literature." That made Minato and Kushina shook their head as Kushina said, " C'mon Ero-gama . It just nothing but porn literature. If you wanted to see true literature maybe you should asked that SHibashi as his book is the true art." Which replied by nod by Minato and Tsunade.

Tsunade then took out Shibashi book for exactly it was Volume II which told about Battle of Sishui and Hu Lao Gate . " Once again this book almost sold out Jiraiya. He really good writer . And I agree with Kushina you should learn from him." Tsunade said as she also thought ' If he know Shibashi actually was Naru-chan, he will be angry to him and it will ended bad as both of them in bad blood .' Decided to change topic, Jiraiya said, " Listen Minato, I probably will be trying to infiltrate Ame to found more about Akatsuki leader. If my suspicion right, maybe we can legally enter Ame as they provide shelter for the worst criminal organization."

That made Minato blinked, " Sorry , sensei. But I won't allow you . And before you said anything. Let me tell you. Ame and Uzu now in conflict and there is possible you caught in their crossfire . And Naruto probably will use this excuse to eliminate you . You know how bad your relationship with naruto right?" That made Jiraiya looked down and he remembered now he cannot use his power fully due of toad great dislike. Actually Toads consider to ask Naruto to sign their contract despite Naruto already signed Tiger, Phoenix and recently Dragon contract and since Dragon and Toad actually have good relationship the elder toad thought it will be easy.

But when the elder toads consisted Fukasaku and Shima visited Naruto , they get good beaten up from the Uzukage and Naruto said to them, they are the main cause Naruto being neglected by his own parents. And situation only getting worse as Ange and Nuwa also joined the conversation and threatened Fukasaku and Shima so they can meet the Elder Toad Sage Gamamaru. And when both of deity meet up with the senile toad. That only made them mad and anted to beaten the elder toad sage to blood pulp but Fukasaku and SHima pleaded not too and promised to make proper apologize to Naruto as they didn't expect Jiraiya misinterpretation cause neglect of the eldest children but Naruto still refuse.

Fukasaku and Shima then contacted Slug and the slug teamed up with toad to gave very harsh punishment to their own summoner and oce again make Minato and Tsunade saddened as neglecting own children just because he doesn't have special powers was the biggest sin and Toad actually considered to contact Shinigami to retrieve Minato soul. But Naruto prevented it as he now make peace with his parents . And in other side, Slug Council also punish Tsunade harshly . But that made Tsunade understand she should helped Naruto and realized she cannot move on just because the Minato eldest son really look like Nawaki. She also remember how she now engaged with Naruto and returned her youth so he now in her early thirties so she can gave birth to children again much to Jiraiya dislike.

Jiraiya obviously love Tsunade since Second Shinobi War. The feelings grow stronger since Tsunade lover, Dan Kato died in war. Actually Tsunade depressed but thanks to Kushina and Minato, she managed to overcome her depression and decided to help them and their children in future. She actually never consider fall in love again since she afraid anyone she loves will be meet same fate with Dan. But actually she just not brave enough to love again and that keep going until she passed her marriage age. And when Kushina gave born to her children it make her hurt when she saw Naruto as Nawaki reincarnation. To be honest, Tsunade really want to getting closer with Naruto but she too afraid Naruto suffer same fate with Nawaki and Dan but she finally realized when Naruto getting angry to her as he said she just coward who afraid face reality. That's enough to make Tsunade awaken. And when Naruto started to open himself to his family again. Tsunade also open herself to him as well. But slowly Tsunade realize she has certain feelings toward Naruto as she love him as man.

At first Tsunade being reluctant as she was the one causing Naruto distancing himself from his family. But she willing to do it if that means can repay her mistakes. And turned out Naruto also love her but there is also problem since age difference. Luckily it also can be solved as Ange and Nuwa gave potion to restore Tsunade youth though it only make her back to her thirties due of certain rules applied.

And Tsunade also found out she must share Naruto as Menma and him is two last males of the clan so they must marry multiple woman. Tsunade herself understand as she also want to revive Senju clan and what's better way for do that by marrying her own godson

Anyway back to present now, when Jiraiya said he will going to infiltrate Amegakure but Minato said no as Ame now currently in war with Uzu. Despite not looking like that. Obviously Uzu already declared war to Ame and no one knows beside Naruto and Uzu the leader of Akatsuki actually also have Rinnegan like himself only Pein was weaker since he only able to have seven while Naruto have nine and not counting his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and his Newtype ability. Naruto obvioulsly more than enough to beat Pein and Madara (Naruto actually being skeptical his is real Madara as that ancient Uchiha is the biggest arrogant ever exist if history not lying and he prefer show himself instead hiding behind mask so Naruto concluded probably he just Madara wannabe)

Jiraiya then tried to reasoning to Minato, " But, Minato. You should knew in order to find more about Akatsuki , we must search the center and the center located in Ame." Minato keep his word, " Sensei, if you have time , maybe you should think how to apologizr to Naruto as you are the one who causing Naruto gotten far from us. You said Naruto will understand someday and look what you did. Naruto now stronger then me, Kushina, Tsunade, and you combined. I even dare to say Naruto can fight toe and toe against Kyuubi should he have chance to face it. (That's real since when Naruto face Menma in Chuunin exams. Kyuubi have very large amount of fear toward Naruto especially when he equipped his Garuda knight attire)

Jiraiya replied," Then what should I do Minato? You must be knew, Naruto already hated me because that and it seems he even don't want to talk with me anymore." Kushina suddenly join the conversation, " And you know why, gama-teme? That's because when he asked you to stop being pervert, you foolishly answered , ' I'm not pervert, but I' super pervert.' Of course he hated that and you only have yourself to blame." Tsunade nodded as she agreed with Kushina.

Minato continued, " For your info , Jiraiya –sensei. Should Naruto wanted to kill you, I won't stop him as you deserved it. Well he asked Tsunade to stop gambling forever and not drnking alcohol beverage too much, she able to do that. And when he asked Kushian and me to allow him move out to Uzu we allow him and thanks to that we still in good relationship with him. So the problems is in yourself , sensei. Well, I leave that to you Jiraiya –sensei. And since you probably will denied my order, go ahead . I just only hope you survive."

What Minato said make Jiraiya saddened as his own student not doesn't care of his wellbeing . Jiraiya knew it can be easily solve as long he swear stop being pervert. But he feel burdened when he saw Tsunade suffered fever for few days as she broke her oath for not overdrinking sake made Jiraiya doesn't want to make oath as he doesn't want to abandon his pervert way. But the Toad Sage decided to pending it for awhile. He will convince his own godson later. He won't give up to converting Naruto to become pervert man. He even already decided new series for Icha Icha based of Menma and Hinata relationship. Different from Naruto, Menma still cannot sensed someone like Jiraiya as he is not sensor type. That's why Jiraiya can conceal himself without getting caught by youngest Uzunami.

Meanwhile some place in Fire Country, Sasuke and his team now getting rest in camp as they cannot stay in inn due of his status as missing nin . Sasuke decided to spar with Suigetsu while Karin decided to watch as she can admire her Sasuke-kun while Juugo decided to talking with birds to found out anything about Itachi and another Akatsuki.

After spar for awhile, suddenly Juugo said, " Oi, Sasuke. It seems we have some company. " Sasuke and Suigetsu quickly stop what they do now and Karin also do same, " And who's that, Juugo?" Sasuke asked. "It seems Akatsuki also hunting you." Juugo answered. Suigetsu joined the talk, " Is that Itachi and Kisame." Juugo shook his head, "No, Suigetsu. The one who pursue us was the one named Deidara and Tobi. Shall we face them or we run?" Sasuke grinned, " It's should be obvious, we faced them . After all, if I kill them both. It will be getting easier to me for killed Itachi." Suigetsu nodded, " Nevertheless, At least I got somebody strong to killed. I'm bored as I just killing low level bandits recently." Karin muttered but loud enough to heard, " As expected from sword junkie. He only know how to cutting flesh." Suigetsu smirked as he replied," At least I'm being honest instead certain redhead who wanted being inside Sasuke pants but pretend hated him." Karin wanted to yell but Sasuke word stopping her, " Karin we don't have time and Suigetsu , stop insulting her." Suigetsu nodded, "Ok I just wanted she has more honest to herself as I hate liars ." Sasuke only ignored him as he said, " Anyway let's meet with our guest." All of them now moved until they arrived at some forest. Sasuke then turned to each of them, " Started from here, Let's split up. , report back if you find anything." Sasuke said

Juugo and Suigetsu nodded as they moving to their own direction. But Karin not moved instead, she cuddled up to Sasuke and said, "Oh , Sasuke-kun, I already waited for this. I wanted to be alone with you for so long." But Sasuke brushed her like she is just minor disturbance, " Get moving , Karin." Karin pouted as she walked away but suddenly she feel someone two someone exact approaching there." Karin then said, " Sasuke-kun two signature chakra approach us and it seems both of themhave similarities to your own." Sasuke quickly understanding what Karin means as he gritted his teeth, ' Damn it must be Mother and Aunt Ran. While I can take down one of them , I cannot face both of them and killing them is out of question since I want both of them be my bitch later.' Karin we moved now, we cannot afford to meet them now." Said Sasuke.

Karin blinked as she asked, " Why , Sasuke?" " The ones who currently pursuing us was my own mother and my aunt. They obviously wanted to capture me and dragged me back to Konoha." Karin now has her own thought, ' Sasuke-kun MOM? Maybe I should ask her blessing later. But it seems Sasuke have unhealthy fear toward her mother. SO better follow what he want for now.' Ok , Sasuke better inform Juugo and SUigetsu too." Sasuke nodded as Karin and him started to leave the forest.

Not far from there, both Mikoto and Ran giggled as they managed to scare Sasuke. Mikoto then aid, " It seems we managed to scare Sasuke-kun." Ran added, " That's right, onee-sama. Now wecan face this Akatsuki without anyone can interfere. Good thing Minato send Kushi-chan team to Water Country as they must intercept Akatsuki member who will capture Rokubi Jinchuriki."

Meanwhile Kushina now already with her children plus Kakashi prepared to use Hiraishin as Nadeshiko Village allowed them to put seal there but only in outer gate in case they bring male. Kushina then looked toward her children and said, " Okay my babies, " That made Naruko, Minami and Menma grumbled as their mother called them 'baby while Kakashi just silent, He normally read Icha Icha but due of certain situation he decided not as he doesn't want give excuse to Kushina so she can destroy his precious Icha Icha collections. Kushina continued, " Now hold me tightly as we will split our chakra to reduce side effect of Hiraishin. Now LET"S GO!." With that said Kushina, Kakashi and Uzunami triplets vanished in flash.

Meanwhile the rest of team 8 and team 10 followed current instruction of Mikoto and Ran , trying to persuade Sasuke back to Konoha while Mikoto and Ran face Akatsuki. And it not took long after they found Sasuke trace thanks to Kiba , Shino and Hinata tracking ability as Kiba said, " Guys prepare to battle in case Sasuke resist ." Shikamaru who act as leader said, " Troublesome, it won't be necessary to said that, Kiba. He most definitely retaliate and prepared to make signal as Neji, Lee and Tenten also in standby now." And a miles behind that , Team Guy currently pursue them but they not in hurry as they will act as full fighter though Lee getting impatient as he said, " Neji , why we travel in slow pace. We should move in our usual pace. That was really unyouthful you know." Neji replied in monotone voice, " Be patient Lee, we must conserve our energy shall we must fight Sasuke." Tenten suddenly asked, " I wonder why Hokage-sama suddenly ordering us to capture him as we maybe can just let bounty hunter catch him since our village already put bounty on his head." Neji and Lee also wondered the same thing as they hoping Naruto is the one who catch Sasuke. (Since Naruto love collecting bounty and he will come be himself or at least send someone to capture the Uchiha)

And now let's turn our attention back to our hero. Naruto recentlu got message from his father as his people will be finished their transfer to Konoha soon as Sakura , Hayate and Yuugao now already meet with them and prepare to escort them to Konoha. While Naruto thought something how he must deal with Ame, suddenly Ange and Nuwa entered his room made Naruto surprised but Naruto decided to ask, " Ange-sama , Nuwa-sama. I already know you two wanted me do something important right." Ange said first, " **That's right, Naruto we wanted you to order your clone Shouji to conquer that ecchi world in six months and if he fail, you must completely destroy that world."**

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **Cliff hanger , sorry**_

 _ **And just remember next chapter will be tell you about Sasuke Hebi against Team8,9 and 10 while Kushina and her children will trying to repel Itachi and Kisame. And before I forgot, Both Mikoto an Ran will clash against Deidara and Tobi see ya next time !**_


	37. Chapter 37

Let's continue story and answer review first as usual

 _ **Animaman: You will see about Itachi and Kisame fate later though it most likely they won't join Uzu. Hell, I probably consider to kill both of them. For Naruto girls I'll make some of them will move to Uzu like Samui as Hotaru, Anko and Haku already there. And I consider to make Naruto revisit Koyuki, Shion and Kira. Naruko and Minami most likely visit Uzu instead Naruto visit them and I'll take care about Shizuka soon. And for Danzo case he actually won't die from that elixir, it just reducing his combat capabilities and make him unable to use his Sharingan and Mokuton as Ange and Nuwa intention was to make sure he cannot use that. And I won't write anymore about rich bad guys as Kurotengu already took that role but I'll consider added one more villain faction though this new will be minor one,**_

 _ **Stratos263, : Sorry bro but you must until I finish this fic if you want see Sasuke died though he definitely die at end but he is not last opponent.**_

 _ **My 2 guys : Are you Boot or something?**_

 _ **Black Magi : Sorry for that inconvenience : But I just like when jutsu or certain name using capslock to indicate that.**_

 _ **And for flamers keep out as your comments mean nothing me**_

Last Time

 _While Naruto thought about how he must do to infiltrate Ame again, suddenly Ange and Nuwa entered his office and said, "_ _ **Naruto you must gave order to complete his mission for total control of ecchi world in six months. If he fails then you must prepare to destroy that world."**_

Begin current chapter

Naruto surprised when his mentor ordered him to quickly decide the fate of 'ecchi world.' While Naruto understand it's necessary so they can quickly got more resources but he not understand why Ange and Nuwa ordered him to terminated most of them. Seeing confused look of Naruto Nuwa then explained, " **Naruto what Ange and I mean to destroy the world means you must destroy the current government as they caused demise of their own people."**

Naruto blinked as he cannot believe own mentor ordered him to destroy the world even though just the government. The reason he cannot believe it because his own mentor never ordered him like that before. While the reason is acceptable , he actually only want to clean the corrupt ones but when he want to said that Ange already spoke first, " **If you think you can safe the innocent in government then forget it. They don't deserve that as they let the corrupt people have their way. They are coward and coward who choose just stay and ignore the suffering not dserved to be saved."**

Naruto finally understand what Ange-sama said. After all people who don't have will to helping the innocent should be stepdown from government but yet they choose to serve the corrupt government just for their own safety . That was selfish and he really hate people like that. Naruto then already make his decision, " I'm understand, Ange-sama , Nuwa-sama thanks for make me realize it. But I'll asked more time so at least just one year before I decided to destroy that. Can you allowed me having more time." Ange and Nuwa nodded as they agreed. As long as Naruto understand it's alright.

" **Naruto, let's move to another topic. How about we using 'them' for attacking Ame?"** Nuwa suggested. Naruto surprised when Nuwa emphasize word 'them' as he know what her mean but he need to confirm that, " Are you sure we really need 'them' . Using them actually considered as overkill you know." Nuwa smiled, " **Rest assured, Naruto. We just use one from twenty five. After all we just cause some damage to them. I want that attack will provoke Pein and Konan so they will invade Uzu and if possible we will also to lure that Madara wannabe too."**

"So, you also feel like that too? I know he just wannabe because there is no way Madara choose to hide behind mask like tha. The real Madara maybe choose to announce himself instead hiding behind from scene as he never be schemer. He is showman after all." Stated Naruto which answered by nod from both two deities. "Anyway shall we call her now?" Nuwa said, " **I'll summon her . just wait."** Nuwa then walking to leave the office while Naruto and Ange stay. Naruto and Ange then decided to have little char while waiting Nuwa. Ange decided to tell more story about her home world and also tell the young Uzukage about her four loyal bodyguards. Naruto surprised as Ange own bodyguard has capability same like low kage level ninja and they mostly using physical power as they rarely using the spiritual power. Ange also promised to summon them sometimes or maybe bring Naruto to her own world someday.

It just took fifteen minutes as Nuwa already entered with young woman with questionable attire. Said woman has shoulder length brown hair that is curled at the ends and have large pink bow on top of her head. She wore pink top which barely cover her assets and white leggings. On her back back is large white lab coat lined with many different vials which contained many variant of chemicals. She also wore pink high heels .

The newcomer said, " Haruka from elite division Senran Kagura reporting to duty, Uzukage-sama." Naruto smiled and said, " Ok, Haruka-chan. I want you to lead attack to Ame. Any question?" Haruka asked, " SO you want me to destroy Ame, Uzukage-sama?" Narutho shook his head, " No, Haruka. I just want you to destroy the guard and their own wall. I just wanted to provoke their leader Pein who also leader of Akatsuki 'just the figurehead actually.' Haruka nodded happily and she spoke once more, " Can you allow me to use 'them' ? Naruto only said, " Go Ahead. After all they disposable ." Naruto and Haruka obviously referring to Naruto former enemies when he still in Konoha. In his trip before he started his reign as Uzukage, Naruto collecting any corpses of he and his siblings opponent. At first Naruto not understand why he doing that, he just have feeling someday it will be useful for him.

Haruka then smirked as Naruto said, " You dismissed. You can do your mission anytime soom but I hope you ready in one week." Haruka replied before she walked out, " That's no need for that long . I'll depart in two days maximum." She walked out but suddenly she heard Naruto said, " And please, Haruka. Stop teasing Hibari. " Haruka giggled, " No promises ."

Naruto deadpanned when he heard that. He actually know Haruka really love teasing her fellow elite, Hibari. Hibari actually was the weakest on his elite division and Haruka bad habit to pick weak made more complicated. Ange and Nuwa then decided to back to their own work (Ange to medical business while Nuwa back to military purposes) leaving Naruto who decided to continuing his today paperwork with his clones assist.

Meanwhile back to Mikoto and Ran. Both of Uchiha women frowned as they feeling someone near them but they actually surprised as the person was idiot trying to sneak behind them. Mikoto decided to spoke, " It's useless to hide. You better come out or I'll make you." And after few seconds a figure with and orange spiral mask, wearing black cloak with red clouds appeared from the bush.

The masked man startled, " Who are you? Aaaah no don't answer that , Lemme guess. Itachi-san mother. You realy looked like female version of him!" Mikoto casually replied, "Yes , I'm Itachi mother. And you must be Tobi the idiot mask." Hearing that make Tobi throwing tantrum, " HUUUU… YOU'RE MEANIE OLD HAG!" That made Mikoto angry as few tick mark popped out on her forehead. " I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPEN IF YOU MAKE THIS OLD HAG ANGRY!" Mikoto suddenly appeared in front of him and kicked Tobi stomach and forced the masked man thrown back. Mikoto feeling as her kick not make full contact with her , ' He is good. Just like Naruto-kun information said. He use his cheerful and goofball persona to hide his true self. '

Suddenly Mikoto danger sense kicked in as two medium sized clay birds flying toward her. And suddenly Deidara make his appearance being known and later he made certain hand sign and shouted, "BOOM" and the two birds exploded forced Mikoto thrown back due of explosion effect. Deidara then looked at the smoke coming out of the crater that he just made, " Hmm, it seems the Uchiha woman managed to escape. Well, that made it more worth, yeah! At first I want to kill Sasuke but his mother can be good alternative yeah!"

Tobi praised Deidara, "Senpai is so cool! Now let's find the other one." Deidara only nodded as he doesn't want reply Tobi but Ran appeared behind the Iwa bomb maniac, " Looking for me, bomberman ? Here I am." As she said that she launching multiple punch to Deidara back make him falling to ground. Tobi who saw that freaked, "AAAW, SENPAI. ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Deidara slowly wake up and he then yelled to Tobi, "SHUT UP, TOBI!" And Deidara looked to tree where Ran standing and the Uchiha woman said, " SO that was true. Your weakness is taijutsu. And all I need just getting close to you and the end. " ' I also hope he is not self destruct as I afraid I'll use 'that' . So I must killed him quickly before doing that . But Mikoto-neesama already said she will handle Deidara. SO I guess I'll handle this Madara wannabe right.'

Mikoto then reappeared via fire shunshin. She then flared her own Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan ( If you wonder why Mikoto also have EMS ,she got it when she started getting blind 2 years ago. And in order to recover her vision she used Fugaku eyes which she preserved after his demise . Honesty , Mikoto not expecting his eyes was not Mangekyo but turned out Fugaku awakened his own Mangekyo when he is verge on death . Too bad he never have chance to use that as Itachi already eliminated him few seconds after the late Uchiha awaken that.

Mikoto then glared to Deidara and said, " I'll kill you Akatsuki." Hearing that Uchiha matriarch words made Deidara pissed. Like this Uchiha bitch thought she could killed him. Deidara said, " So you think you can defeat me huh ? Well, let's see that." Deidara then pulled something from his pockets and shoved them into his clay bags, allowing the mouths on his hands to take in mouthful of clay. He then pulled his hands out revealing decent amount of small clay balls. The small clay balls then turned into small spiders . ' Let's see if you can avoid C1, bitch.' He thought as the clay spiders moved toward Mikoto. But before the spiders reaching her, Mikoto made several handsign as she called, " **LIGHTNING RELEASE , LIGHTNING SENBON BARRAGE."** And barrage of senbon piercing through the small spiders.

Tobi freaked out when several spiders fall near him, "Senpai, don't detonate them near me!" At that moment Tobi looked behind Deidara and saw something that caused him to yell, " Senpai! Behind You!" Behind Deidara was Mikoto who trying to sneak out just like before, but before she close enough to landed the attack, Deidara smirked as he say, " You think I will fallen in same trick? In your dream , bitch!" Deidara then throwing bomb at Mikoto and the bomb blew up.

"NOOO, SENPAI!" Tobi yelled as he saw the area Deidara and Mikoto become the fire zone due of explosion effect. Tobi sniffled as he bow his head, " Maybe He was rough man, but overall he is good partner." He sobbed. " I never ever forget you Deidara-senpai. You always be in my heart!"

But surprisingly Deidara came out from the smoke and glared on the masked man, as he said, "TOBI , BE QUIET!" Deidara knew he should be lucky to survive as he have been forced to blow up his explosive close to himself. Though he was sure there was no way Mikoto can survive that . But he must put out that thought as he saw glimpse of Uchiha matriarch after the smoke dissipated . 'WHAT?! SHE ALSO MANAGED TO AVOID THE EXPLOSION. HOW COME SHE ABLE TO DO THAT?!'

Mikoto said, " In case you wonder why I managed to getting out without hurt, I'm using this scroll to absorb that explosion. Well bit risky but at least I'm not hurt." Deidara only gritted his teeth when he heard that. ' So you using seal to absorb my explosion power but somehow still created the explosion effect. Very well, then . Let's up our game.' He thought as he reached his pocket again and took out the decent amount of clay before dropped it to ground. He than make some handseal and large puff of smoke appeared after that . After the smoke cleared, Mikoto saw a large dragon appear from within it. "Well, bitch, met the C2 dragon." Deidara exclaimed. Ran who saw that turned to Mikoto and asked , "Hey, nee-chan. Need some help?" Mikoto shook her head, " No, I'll handle it myself. Just make sure the crazy masked man not interfere." Ran only nodded and she turned her attention to Tobi. The cheerful masked man exclaimed, " So, I must fight against another one? Fine , I guess I just beat you up now since I still wanted to saw Deidara-senpai in action." He then turned to Deidara, " Senpai, just don' finish her too quick, OK." But Deidara ignored it and Tobi started slumped down, "Senpai is meanie." All of a sudden he snapped as he realized Ran charged toward him and forced the goofball backed down as Ran landed hit to him.

"Sorry senpai. But I must fight against her first so you must….. OOOOPS, almost ." Said Tobi to Deidara as he tried to evade Ran who attacked him ferociously. Ran only shook her head when she heard Tobi antics but decided to keep her attacks until she can keep Tobi from interfering between Deidara and Mikoto fight, ' Well, nee-chan. I hope you can doing well against Deidara. Let me handle this goofball.' "Well, Tobi-kun. Shall we up our tempo?" Stated Ran as she increased her attack speed, make Tobi a bit struggled as he exclaimed , " No fair, I'm still not ready." But inside he said, ' I didn't expect Ran will do that to me. And I cannot use Kamui as she will started suspicious to me.'

And finally Ran and Tobi already out from battlefield, Mikoto said, " So shall we continue, Dei-chan?" Mikoto mockingly said made Deidara fumed, "W-H-A-T D-I-D Y-O-U S-A-Y T-O M-E?" Mikoto calmly stated, "Hey don't blame me for calling you that. If your voice is not indicate that, I'm sure I'll mistaken you as female due of your obvious hairstyle." Deidara getting angry with that statement, "THAT'S IT. I'LL KILL YOU NOW UCHIHA BITCH."

That dragon creature then spat dozens of clay toward her. But she can avoid that with ease while she also use several lightning jutsu to neutralize the bomb, ' Hmph, just as I expected, the clay bomb using earth release and just need some lightning to neutralized that.' Deidara who now getting pissed as Mikoto then shouted, " So you managed to stop my first wave. Well, let's see how you handle this woman, " As he finished, the clay dragon spat the large clay bird and flying toward Mikoto but once again she using ration to stopped that.

Mikoto then said, " Oy, Bomberman. Maybe you should use your biggest bomb if you want to beat me. Or don't tell me you out of ammo?" Once again Deidara getting angry while Mikoto thought, ' Ooow seems I getting in his nerves.' Deidara then spamming bombs but always failed as his art not act like he wants as Mikoto always neutralized it. " Ah c'mon Bomberman is that all you can do? Then you disappoint me. I guess I shall end your game."

Mikoto then moved fast toward Deidara as she unseathed her sword and since Deidara not expected that he found himself getting stabbed so many times but somehow Mikoto not stab any vital points. And after several stabing, Mikoto usin one fee hand to punching Deidara face make him falling to ground. Mikoto then make several handseal sign and called out, " **LIGHTNING RELEASE : THUNDER FIELD."** She placed her hand on ground and the ground turned to electricity field and Deidara who still lied down electrocuted by that and ironically that caused explosion around there.

Mikoto then looked out toward smoke and said, " That's ironic right. An explosive expert died in explosion." But she sensed as the several small clay bird flying toward her and make decent explosion and the impact forced her flying back. Mikoto who backed down regained her stance and she saw Deidara now looked in mess as his entire body now have some burns thanks to her lightning jutsu. " So you survived huh? Doesn't matter. I'll end it and I guess I shall going all out now." Mikoto then activate her EMS .

Deidara who now glared to Uchiha matriarch as he remembered when he forced to join Akatsuki. He refused at first when Akatsuki asked him, but Itachi , the bastard , challenge him. Deidara figured it would be easy , he also managed to trap Itachi. Only to find out he had been on Itachi trap the whole time and he just lost like that as he lost easily by Itachi. It made him furious. And now this bitch who spawned Itachi was looking him with those eyes.

" HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH ME!' Deidara shouted angrily " My ability is flawless! Unbeatable! I'm better than you! I'll show you my true art from now then, bitch!" Deidara then pulled out large amount of clay from his clay bag and began to eat it. When he finished eating that he grinned and made some hand seals , " To be honest , I specially save this jutsu for Itachi. But it seems I must use that earlier. Prepare to die!" Deidara then spewing out the clay. It came out in a steady stream , hitting ground and growing , molding, then shape and then color. When the clay finally finished forming it was a giant clay figure who resemble Deidara himself.

Mikoto then trying to mock him, " So this is your trump card? Your giant version? That's so original!" 'That must be contain massive amount explosive, so I must threat this carefully' Deidara responded, "Laugh all you want as it will be the last time you laugh to me." And the large clay Deidara began moving and walked towards the Uchiha matriarch. Mikoto trying to avoid it though she have bit trouble as she doesn't want take a risk to detonate the large clay if she attacked it by her lightning release. While she can do that previously, she don't want take a chance as it probably will kill herself.

She then decided to lured it a bit as she trying to get away. Deidara who saw that laughed, " If you think you can just running away then you wrong. You will never able to escape from C4 Kurara you know." As he finished he make some handsign causing the large clay inflate and expanding until it burst. But there is no large explosion as Mikoto expect, instead just large white cloud of smoke appeared.

Mikoto then activated her EMS to observe it more carefully and saw which looked like very small explosives as some of them moved toward Mikoto, ' SO that's your game. Fine I'll play along bit .'

Few minutes later

Meanwhile Deidara looked as his masterpiece finished Mikoto who finally vaporized without any traces. After some silence he began laugh madly, " HUAHAHAHAHA! This my greatest masterpiece! C4 Kurara! And I must thank Itachi. I would have never come up with that jutsu if I not met him." He then laughing harder as he threw his hands into the air, " I won! I won! My art w-!" He didn't have chance the finish as he feeling something sharp through his body from behind. Trying looking behind he saw Mikoto who stabbed his vital organ with her sword which now contain lightning chakra."

Deidara shocked when he saw Mikoto come out unscathed, " But How? I saw you die from my explosives." Mikoto only replied , "You saw only what I wanted you to see." Deidara chuckled as he said, " So I was trapped inside of an illusion." Mikoto smirked, " That's right and now just do me a favor ! Die now. " Mikoto then pulled out her sword from Deidara chest and she decapitated Deidara head. She then sealed Deidara head into storage scroll and using Fire jutsu to burn the remains. " Well, more Akatsuki down for now. Now I can assist Ran." She then moved out toward Ran .

After few minutes she managed to reach Ran only to saw the younger Uchiha female looked pissed. Mikoto then asked, " Ran-chan why you looked very angry ?" Ran only replied, " That masked man was Uchiha and while I thought I cornered him he escaped in blink eyes via swirling vortex. Damn It." Mikoto then thought, ' It sounds like Kamui , but Ran should be able to anticipate that.' "Umm , Ran. Why you not use Amaterasu to him." Ran shook her head, " I cannot do that. After all I'm not sure if I can beat them . And I don't want him knew more about my capabilities. Good thing I never activate EMS when I fought him despite I regret holding back toward him."

Mikoto only shrugged , " Well, I already finished my share so let's assist the youngster okay." Ran smiled, " I'm in, neechan."

Meanwhile few miles from that.

"Troublesome, I cannot believe nine of us overwhelmed by Sasuke." Shikamaru grunted as only he who still conscious after his encounter with Uchiha as the others now knocked out and looked battered . He then remembered how the battle progressed.

 _Flashback few minutes ago._

 _Both team 8 and team 10 now catch up with Sasuke who now standing with bespectacled woman with spiky red hair . Sasuke grunted, " Karin found Juugo and Suigetsu and bring them here. I'll handle them." Karin doesn't like that sound, however she knew Sasuke at least can holding up against them as she thought, ' All six of them at least high chuunin bordering low jounin. And more three of them currently behind them with low jounin level. Well Sasuke now is kage level with some pseudo bijuu chakra inside him. So let's leave it to him for now.' "OK Sasuke." Karin then leave._

 _Sasuke then turned to team 8 and 10, " Well, well, it seems Konoha underestimated me if they just send you six to capture me or shall I correct nine person." And few seconds later Team 9 make their appearance . Neji asked, " How you know us behind the,?" Sasuek arrogantly said," Well, you don't even try to masking your presence. I'm not sensor but doesn't mean I cannot sense you especially when I can detect certain signature. " All of rookies 9 shocked when they heard that but Sasuke decided to continue " I'll give you warning then. Stay out from my way or I'll make you regret ." Shikamaru replied, " You are really troublesome , Sasuke. Just give up ." Sasuke replied," It seems I must do it hard way .Fine come to me then." Suddenly Sasuke has some idea as he said, " How about I started from you fatso?"_

" _Uh Oh!" Said Shikamaru and Ino simultaneously as Chouji exploded and started raised his fist which already expanded, " I'M NOT FAT! I'M JUST PLUMP!" But Sasuke just blocked his punch and using reflex as he threw Chouji back. Neji who saw that then charged toward the Uchiha rogue with amazing speed, jabbing his palm out as he aimed for his heart. Sasuke only smirked as he sidestepped Neji attack and tripping Neji make him fallout. But Neji quickly shouted, " Lee now!" Lee then moved forward as he launching_ _ **DYNAMIC ENTRY**_ _toward Sasuke, " I'll make you see how unyouthful you are now, Sasuke!" Sasuke blocked Lee kick only to forced stepped back a bit. Lee then launching swift combination of high and low kicks toward Sasuke._

 _Sasuke smirked as he dodged and blocked Lee attacks, " You are fast, but that's not enough to defeat me." Sasuke then stabbing his sword to ground and use it as foothold and rapidly kicked Lee several times and sending the green spandex wearer flying backwards._

 _Sasuke then stopped a bit until he heard, "_ _ **MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!"**_ _, As he saw Ino who stretched her arms as she now launching her signature clan jutsu. But Sasuke moved really fast and he knocked her out before Ino can even react to pull out her dagger to retaliated. Sasuke then saw Chouji running toward him with his fist drawn back and suddenly the fist expanded and he slammed his fist only this time Sasuke dodged it as he said, " Using same tactic to take me down? How foolish!" He then make some handsigns and his hand now covered with lightning and touch Chouji who electrocuted by that and falling unconscious now._

 _Sasuke then sensed figure behind him , raising his sword to block stab from Hinata. Both of them then clashing in sword fight for bit until Sasuke enforced his sword by lightning chakra . Hinata then ended being electrocuted rendered her to unconscious state._

 _Kiba who saw that getting angry and charged toward Uchiha and called out, " Let's Go Akamaru!_ _ **NINJA ART: BEAST HUMAN CLONE"**_ _Akamaru who running beside him transformed to exact copy of Kiba and both of them jumped into the air and Kiba roared ,_ _ **" FANG OVER FANG"**_ _Both of them then rotating with violent speed. Sasuke easily avoided it thanks to his sharingan and when both of human dog combo missed the target Sasuke kicked both of them out of cold._

 _And he later saw Shino who extended his hands and called out his insects to swarmed in his direction. Only replied by,_ _ **" FIRE RELEASE : PHOENIX SAGE FIRE TECHNIQUE."**_ _As Sasuke launched few small fireball toward the swarm of insect and burned it. Shino was too shocked when he saw his insects burned and Sasuke use this opportunity to electrocuted him by lightning jutsu._

 _Suddenly Sasuke danger instinct kicked in as he saw Tenten unrolling giant scroll, and a giant cloud of smoke appeared and engulfing her. Sasuke then prepared his sword and spun it with both hands, deflected the barrage of shurikens and kunais that flew towards her. " It's that all you can do , Tenten ? You're pathetic." Said Sasuke smugly as he sped towards Tenten and landing several chakra enhanced punch into her stomach . Tenten sent flying and found herself slamming into a large rock that stood in her way. Sasuke then looked the only one who still standing, " Now it's just you and me, Shikamaru." Sasuke stated in fact. " Actually four of us, Sasuke and him, Sasuke. " Said the white haired boy with greatsword strapped in his back as he , Karin and orange haored tall guy appeared behind Sasuke._

" _You're late, Suigetsu, Juugo. Now it's just him left." Said Sasuke in monotone voice. Suigetsu then looked toward Shikamaru and said, " Let me handle him. At least I deserve some action." Karin added, " As expected from battle maniac." Suigetsu glared to Karin but before he said something Sasuke cut him, " Just do it quickly Suigetsu." The white haired man replied, " It probably won't take too long."_

 _On other side Shikamaru thought, ' It's start getting more troublesome than before. Except me everyone was knocked out. All I can do now is holding my own until Mikoto-sama and Ran-sama arrive but the problems is they chased Akatsuki and they must be in same problem like us. But I cannot afford to make same mistakes like before and I don't want this getting more troublesome.'_

 _Shikamaru took out his trench knives which made Suigetsu laughing, " So you think you can fight me with just trench knives? Well , let's see what you got." Suigetsu then took out his sword and started charging toward Shikamaru who also running toward him. Both of them then clashed for a while but as Suigetsu said the battle in not took long as Shikamaru slowly overwhelmed due of strength difference. And after a while Shikamaru started panting himself and Suigetsu said, " Well , I guess I must end this now. Sayonara." And after that Suigetsu using hilt of his sword to knocked Shikamaru chest make the Nara enius spat blood from his mouth and Suigetsu continuing his attack by hit Shikamaru neck make him out of cold. Suigetsu then raise his sword and said, " Now for the finisher." But suddenly Sasuke said, " That's enough , Suigetsu we leaving." Suigetsu pouted , " C'mon just let me beheaded this one." Sasuke shook his head, " No, I don't want face anymore of Konoha nin. At least before I finish my goal to kill Itachi." Juugo added, " We better move out now. It's possible Konoha unleash another team beside them." Karin aso said, " Juugo is right, Sasuke-kun. We better get going from here as soon as we can." Sasuke nodded, " Fine let's go." And four of them moved from there as fast as they can_

 _Flashback End._

Shikamaru thought about that until he suddenly feel drowsy as he started lost his consciousness too .

About ten minutes later , Both Mikoto and Ran cannot hide their surprise when they saw all of Konoha nin lied down in ground. Both of them then checked all of them to ensure they are still alive or not and when they found out the nine teenager still alive. They feel relieved as they (especially Mikoto ) don't want get some earful shout from the clan heads . Mikoto thought, ' It seems Sasuke-kun getting stronger now. Damn it. I should finish my fight with Deidara earlier so I Can capture that ungrateful boy and make him know his place.' Mikoto then treated the wound of their fellow shinobi with her basic medical knowledge with Ran assistance. She may doesn't know medical jutsu , but she quite knowledgeable when it comes to medicine as it quite help and good thing she always have medical supplies in her rations.

Meanwhile in front of Nadeshiko Village, Kushina, Kakashi and her three youngest children suddenly appeared which shocked Nadeshiko patrol corps. One of them recognized them and said, " Kushina-dono, what are you doing here?" Kushina replied, " We are here to rendezvous with Utakata and some of Kiri Shinobi who will deliver something to this village. Do you see them?" The kunoichi said, " You are a bit late, Kushina-dono. They just leaving recently but if you want maybe we can accompany you so we can catch up as it's just about thirty minutes since they are leaving and they walked in civilian pace as Utakata-dono always love walk slowly." Kushina feeling grateful, " I appreciate for this but we warned you, we will face some danger if you come with us." The kunoichi giggled, " If you mean of Akatsuki, we already know about that. We already send some of our elites to accompany Utakata-dono so he cand at least holding his own until reinforcement come." Both of Nadeshiko patrol corps and Kushina squad then talked for awhile.

Both of sides don't aware certain plant man observe them from shadow, " That is bad. I should **report this to Leader-Sama."** That plant man then sunken himself into the ground while he thought, ' Things getting more proble **matic. Deidara already dead and Tobi** whereabouts is unknown. And what worse somehow Konoha nin already hee to assist Rokubi Jinchuriki and that was Red Death and her Jinchuriki children no less'

And somewhere in Ame, Pein currently looked around village as he suddenly said, " Come out Zetsu. Do you find anything?" The said plant man said, " Bad news, Leader-sama. Deid **ara is dead and Tobi whereabouts is unknown. And Rokubi capture plan most likely will fail."** Pein keep his stoic expression even though he shocked inwardly, " Explain." Zetsu then explained, " Somehow Konoha nin and it was Red Death with her jinchuriki children currently in water country to assist Rokubi Jinchuriki . **I think we shall order Itachi and Kisame back for now as it will be risky to them."** Pein replied, " You are right. I'll inform them now."

And somewhere in Water Country, " WHAT? You ordering us to fall back? Why?" Asked Kisame furiously as he wanted some action., " It's just because Jinchuriki Kyubi and their mother is here so you ordered us to pull out." Itachi decided to interfere, " Ok I'm understand. Kisame and I will be back off soon." Itachi then turned to Kisame," Leader-sama is right, Kisame. It will be worthless if we die just because we fight against both jinchuriki together." Kisame gritted his teeth but he agreed with his partner as Itachi have point for this one. " You are right. We better moved out from this country now." Both of Akatsuki member now moved out to leaving Water Country immediately.

Meanwhile, Kushina and her team managed to catch up with Utakata and his escort and when the Rokubi Jinchuriki heard about that, he is grateful and let the Konoha nin walked with him until they reach Kiri at last. But surprisingly no sign of any Akatsuki members. Utakata then said, " I guess your presence and your children intimidated them, Uzumaki-san." Kushina looked down and said, " You are right, Utakata-san. I guess they backed down when they saw me and my children." Naruko decided to talk, " I think it because three of us and Utakata , kaachan. After all I never heard Jinchuriki being teamed up before and when they found out about that. Akatsuki quickly backed down and choose not attack either of us." And followed by nod from Minami and Menma. Minami added, " Damn it really boring. Except when some idiot bandits trying to rob us , it's really boring." Menma said, " And we must do that until Utakata –san arrived safely in Kiri and we probably only arrive tomorrow (Due of Utakata decided travel in civilian pace, they only arrive in Kiri tomorrow morning as it already afternoon and just two hour until sunset.) This will be the worthless mission they ever do.

And somewhere, when Akatsuki members gathering again, Zetsu then reported about Deidara demise which earned smirk from Kisame, " Oh my, It seems we've lost another member ,eh? And who was killed him?" Zetsu answered ," The one who killed him was Mikoto Uchiha." Itachi inwardly surprised when he heard that. Pein said, " You look not feeling well, Itachi. Care to explain?" Itachi not answered but Kismae decided to butt in , " It seems Itachi-kun afraid his mama will chased him and spanked his butt because Itachi was bad kid." Kisame then grinning madly as Itachi glared him with his Sharingan spinning madly, " That's not funny Kisame."

"OK, enough with your joke, Kisame." Pein said so both of Akatsuki not brawling each other. Kisame scratched his head as he said, " Sorry, sorry, my bad. " Kisame then look around until he realized something, " Is it just me , or are we missing someone beside Deidara?" Zetsu said, " Tobi existence is unknown. He probably died too as his opponent was Ran Uchiha who definitely stronger than Mikoto."

"Well, it doesn't matter for now. There are plenty of people around Tobi's level that we can choose from to replace him shall we confirmed of his dead . Deidara in other words was valuable." Pein stated in strict voice. " I don't know. I rather enjoyed having Tobi around. He had some knack to turning this organization into something a bit more cheerful. I really missed him you know."

Pein just sighed, " I'm leaving then. At least mourn for Deidara in silence." Pein disappeared and Konan vanished as well. Zetsu then leave after he said, " I'll search Tobi whereabouts again. **It's time for us to go too."** The plant man then disappeared too.

And back to Ame, Konan sighed as she saw her old friend now getting more insane. She realized her idiocy to followed her old friend blind ambition since that wasn't their true goal when they created Akatsuki and thanks to certain masked man that goal now tainted as they must inflict suffering toward the innocent people. She learned it hard way when he saw people in Ame suffered . While they look better after they eliminated Hanzo the Salamander. That not really different as Pein also ordered to eliminated remains of Hanzo families and the blue haired woman wondered if their way is right. She hate to admit it but the reason she stayed here because she still convinced Nagato will open his eyes but after so long , it seems his friend will be never change no matter what . And his god complex make the matter getting worse of course.

Suddenly Konan feeling someone is here and said, " Pein , he is coming." And later some cloaked figure appeared and said, " It seems we have bigger problems. Pein, I suggest you prepared to fight. Probably you must join the fray sooner than you expected." Pein nodded and asked, " And who do you think I must handle, Madara?" The now called Madara said, " You probably will fought against current Uzukage, Naruto Sima uzumaki Namikaze. Just some warning to you . He managed to hurt me even though I use Kamui to avoid his attack."

Konan stated with cold tone, " Maybe you are underestimating him. But Pein won't lose as he will crushed that man." Madara only chuckled, " Well, that's true . I guess I can trusted that matter to you okay. And tell the others to hurry up and capture remaining Jinchuriki minus Kyuubi as we probably will need going all out if we want capture it." "I understand Madara." Said Pein.

" Soon, we will achieving our goal," Madara said, walking toward the balcony a storm began to form in sky above. " Then everything will go back to the way it's supposed to be," he stepped onto the lip as rain began to por down on the city of Amegakure, pelting the balcony as lightning flashed in the sky. " Soon I will show the world the true power of Sharingan. The true power of me , Madara Uchiha!" Konan inwardly fumed as she actually cannot tolerate this man anymore but she must hold it if she wants to alive and she really thankful when Madara ran out to the balcony before disappearing in swirling vortex. And she looking at the rain and resisting a frown she said, " the sky crying again." She looked over at the man she could no longer follow due if his insanity. " Pein.." ' Someday Nagato, someday I will free you and it seems that Naruto will be able to help me. I just don't know how he help me.'

Few days later in Konoha , All of deployed teams already back to Konoha and currently giving their own reports to Minato. The Yondaime said, " It seems only Mikoto who has successful as she managed to kill Deidara while the one named Tobi somehow escaped. And you Shikamaru sai all of nine people knocked out by one Sasuke Uchiha and yourself Shikamaru completely humiliated by Sasuke comrade. And Kushina you said you not meet either of Akatsuki meber because they intimidated by your squad presence. Care to explain?"

Kushina said, " It seems, AKatsuki choose to pulling back as we not seeing any of them try to attacked us. Probablly because our children and Utakata –san in same place. They may strong to handle one jinchuriki but four? I think not. And it prove they really clever." Minato nodded understanding," Fine you all dismissed except Kushina squad . And for the one getting injured I recommend you all stay in hospital." Which mentally agreed by certain Nara as he said inwardly,' Well, at least I can sleep for few days before going back.'

And after everyone leaving and leaving only Minato and Kushina squad. Minato then said to his children, " I think it's time to complete your sage training ." The triplets look excited when they heard that and soon Menma asked, " When we will go, tou-san?" Minato replied, " Soon enough." And suddenly Jiraiya entered via windows and Minato said, " Sensei, I think you already departed to Ame." Jiraiya replied, " No, Minato. I have feeling something bad will happen in Ame so I delay my trip for awhile and I heard you say they are more than ready to complete they sage training?" Minato nodded .

Suddenly Naruko said, " Oh no, Tousan . we don't want him near us. We better reverse summon ourselves to Mount Myoboku. We already knew how to reverse summon after all." Jiraiya looked confused when he heard that so he decided to ask, " Why you saying that, Naruko?" Minami answered instead, " We don't want train anymore with someone who hate oniichan just because oniichan made your smut books sales dropped." Menam added, " I'm with Naruko and Minami. You should try to repair your bonds with anike but instead you angry just because certain porno books." Naruko and Minami nodded sign they agreed with Menma.

Jiraiya wanted to retort when he heard his students children taunting his work but a glare from Minato and Kushina I enough to shut him up as the glare said ' Shut up or be my guest to die.' Jiraiya then said, " I'm understand . It seems you hated me due of my ignorance toward Naruto. Yes, it's my fault. Because me we all including Tsunade ignored Naruto and I told you all someday he will understand and yes he understand and look what he become now. He become kage and loved by his own people." Jiraiya sobbed and he started leaving and said, " I shall go for now. Until next time." He then leap out from window.

After few minutes as Jiraiya leave, Kushina said, " I will go now, Minato-kun. See you late in home. And let's go home kids." The triplets nodded and happily follow Kushina out from the office leaving Minato on his own thought. " It seems sensei really angry because he cannot get chance to train Naruto. Well, It's his loss and also our loss. Thanks to me, Kushina, sensei, and Tsunade. We now lost our eldest. While he said he forgives us, I think he just take pity of us so we not feeling guilty . But it seems he got what he want and it was retribution. And that was really successful. Naruto you already got what you want. But I hope you gave chance to Kakashi and Jiraiya –sensei once more though it will be hard as both of them really stubborn for that."

Meanwhile in Uzu, Naruto just finished giving his order to his clone in ecchi world to accelerate conquest progress . The clone looked confused but he understand and obeyed that nonetheless. And Naruto once again thought, ' Well, everything in motion. Haruka I hope you will success in your plan to destroying Ame using 'that'. Granted it actually oppose nature balance , but since I also Shinigami avatar now. It seems he allowed me to do that.'

Naruto already act as Shinigami vassal the moment he became Uzukage as turned out Uzumaki clan was servant of Shinigami and punished any wrongdoings. And being trained by Ange and Nuwa really helped in favor our death god as Shinigami feared both of them especially Ange. When Naruto stated he will asked some soul to serve him, the death being accepted nonetheless as he trusted Naruto never asked it unless it was important. Yes really important as Naruto wanted certain god wannabe learned some lesson from him.

Meanwhile few miles from Ame, Haruka lead her puppet army toward this village. Maybe everone will think she is like Sasori or Kankuro . But her method is really different as she use certain item to control her puppet and her range control is longer than ordinary puppeteer as she can still control the puppet movement from one miles . She can control it max 3 miles but the effectiveness is completely decreased if she doing that. So she decided to limit herself max 1 miles control range as it can make better control without reduce optimum skill from her puppet .

And with her leader permission, she build some puppet based from her leader enemy which already beaten by him and killed such as Nadara from Yukigakure, Ishidate from Getsugakure and so many others. And she still complement it by so many equipment which made her puppet more deadly. And If you thought you just need to destroy her puppet to defeat Haruka, you will completely wrong as she also able to fight in taijutsu and ninjutsu and she can resist any genjutsu except High A rank probably.

Haruka cannot hide her sadistic grin," Soon Amegakure will be fallen. Naruto-sama may just order me to make small scale destruction , but why just stop in small scale if we can make so much collateral damage. I may dislike his attitude to spare innocent ones. But he must know if the people followed the leader blindly, they should be die too as if they live only cause more problems in future. " Haruka really despise people who blindly follow their leader as she really hate people with blind loyalty. For her only people with true loyalty deserved to life. But orders is orders so she must execute it without any hesitation. "At least I can make excuse later. And considering Uzu and Ame still have certain issue, I'll use excuse to revenge against our fellow ninja which killed by them, hehehehehe." The mad kunoichi keep walking and followed by her puppet army.

To Be continued

 _ **Well that's it. next chapter will be filler as Naruto will lead small squad to destroy certain cult. Guess what cult? See ya next time.**_

[Type here]


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello I'm Back and as usual answer reviewer first**

 **Animaman: I'm already plan about elders demise and Naruto will kill Danzo and probably it will be easy battle as the warhawk cannot use Sharingan properly. I'm already decided Naruto have four summons and yes turtle will be last to complete it and he will got it soon but I must remind you he will not got the contract from Guy but from someone / something else. And about Naruto girls some will stay in Uzu while the others stay in their respective village due of obvious reason but Naruto will visit them regularly thanks to Hiraishin. And for Jiraiya bonds with toad just let's see.**

 **Bankai777: I don't plan Minato will meet Shizuka and so was Kushina till later .**

 **Stratos263: Let me give you one hint for this, this anime use Sengoku jidai timeline and this genre definitely ecchi and women in that anime really voluptuous and some of them can made Tsunade boobs looks small compared to them. I plan to told it more later but not now.**

 **Michael Bourne : I don't think Sasuke will run from Chouji as he want prove his so called superiority**

 **And before I continue , I must told you something . I will make one another enemy for Naruto. She is really strong and have bijuu level power and have so many loyalist. But despite her capabilities she will be minor opponent as Naruto will quickly defeat them regardless how strong she is.**

 **Now back to story okay.**

Kumogakure. Certain blond haired kunoichi with enormous breasts now just finished her preparation as she will move to Uzu to meet her husband to be and this lucky man was Naruto Uzumaki. Samui, name of kunoichi already attracted to him since they first chat in chuunin exam final tournament few years ago. And when she said she in love with him, most of her best friends surprised as they always thought Samui is really hard to find her love interest due of her stoic expression despite she have gorgeous body and no counting the fact Samui always slashing any man who trying to being 'friendly ' with her except Ay, Bee, Cee, Darui, Omoi and her brother Atsui. And she also knew Naruto never view woman as object as he really respect woman . While he also declared he will make exception for woman who trying to hurt him as he definitely will retaliated, it also make Samui impressed as he also know when he can respect and when he can act harsh to woman.

And when Ay asked Samui if she want engaged to Uzukage six months ago, she quickly agree as she really love him. And also she doesn't want lose to her surrogate sister Yugito Nii as her sister already engaged to Naruto younger brother Menma few month before Ay asked that. When everyone heard that, they congratulated Samui as they really hoped Samui get taste of love.

And finally tomorrow will be the day she will be move to Uzu to live with Naruto before they will be legally married. Samui also knew the fact Naruto must married with multiple women as he also the last of his clan and as the eldest despite he is not clan head. He is the most responsible for restore uzumaki clan . And the blond kunoichi not really mind as from she heard Naruto always spoiling his fiancées as he not only treated them like lovers but also like family as Naruto always wanted big family.

And when she finally ready , she decided to rest and wait till tomorrow . And tomorrow when she prepared for her departure. His fellow Kumo shinobi escorting her until she leaving and wish her luck and Raikage Ay who also act as her godfather, (Samui father is current Raikage distant cousin) told her to let him know if Naruto hurt her the Uzukage will taste he and Bee tag team combo attack which agreed by Bee (with his rap speak of course) and as usual Yugito smacked his head when he started rapping. Samui then walking to Uzu via port city in Lightning Countryas she will be use ship to Uzu. Naruto actually already preparing his airship to pick up her in Kumo but Samui decline as she wanted to enjoy the trip with boat and Naruto just follow what her want. After all Naruto not asked her being rushed.

And back to Uzu , Naruto recently just got new information from his own spy network which can make Jiraiya own just like scout cadet. He really surprised when two ninja clan which was Jashin loyal follower rebuild ruins of Yugakure in Hot Water Country as their own base. Naruto found the clan names was Yomi and Kouga . The said clans especially Yomi used same method like Jashinist to gain immortalities but turned out their immortalities is not perfect like Jashin as it just need to hit certain spot to kill them before hit their vital body later or the easiest way is attack their own soul. Naruto himself actually have weapons which can hurt soul especially the corrupted soul as the weapons function is to purified the soul though if the soul was completely tainted it will destroy completely.

But Naruto knew anyone who follow Jashin is not deserve to redeem themselves as they already choose to embrace darkness and they willingly accept that. Well at least most of Kouga and Yomi clan is not strong as Hidan but they have number and only few members who have immortality like that so maybe he can handle this himself but he also thought he probably need some assistant from them. Yes them and that unit is more than enough to assist him.

Naruto then called his secretary and when the secretary entered he said, " Noriko-san please summon Ikaruga, Asuka, Katsuragi, Yagyuu and Hibari here. And please do that as soon as possible ." Noriko replied, " Hai, Uzukage-sama." And Noriko leaving him to called the said person while he looking his today paperwork for waiting. And it won't take along as ten minutes later Noriko already come with five young woman which all of them have attractive appearance.

The first one was refined looking woman with blue eyes and long, straight black hair which reached down to her lower thighs and flat cut bangs resting on her forehead. Her outfit consist of white gold-trimmed jacket with six buttons and few golden tassels strewn across. At her upper left arm strapped Uzu hitai-ate . She also wear short gold-trimmed white skirt and boots of similar colors to her jacket , accentuated by by black tights underneath . Her nodachiwhich called 'Hien' is strapped on her left waist. Her name was Ikaruga, leader of Hanzo unit from Senran Kagura division

The second one was short girl who has dark brown hair tied in a medium sized ponytail with white ribbon bow. Her outfit consisted yellow vest , green plaid skirt , and a white shirt with green tie underneath the vest. Around her neck is a small red bandana which worn like a scarf . She has red armguards on her forearms with bandages underneath , and straps around her waist to hold her twin wakizashis. On both legs she wears thigh high socks and brown ninja sandals. Her name was Asuka, the second command of Hanzo unit.

The third one was perverted looking girl (which make Naruto face palmed when he saw her) who has long blonde hair with thin blue ribbon across the top , knotted with bow on either sides of her head. She wearing revealing outfit as her black ninja garb shown most of her generous cleavage. She also wears black stocking and also wore black and gold metal boots adorned with small blue trim . Her name was Katsuragi.

The fourth one was tanned skin girl with long hair which tied into twin tails with small shuriken. She wears brown jacket over a long sleeved white shirt , a red plaid skirt , long black socks and brown shoes. She dons a black mantle with triangle shapes for trim and two extending tails and the most obvious of her appearance was her right eye covered with black eyepatch . Her name was Yagyuu.

The fifth and last one was cheerful looking girl with pink haor adorned with three black ribbons that tie it into two pigtails . She wore white ninja garb with blue shorts , black and white socks and red and white sneakers. The most notable feature of her was her eyes are peculiarly dotted with two pink, cross-shaped pupils. Her name was Hibari and the youngest member of Hanzo unit.

The leader Ikaruga decide to spoke after she and her fellow kunoichi bowed her head, " You summon us, uzukage-sama?" Naruto answered, " Yes, Ikaruga-san . I'm summon you five to accompany me." Hibari the cheerful ones, excitedly saying, " Escorting uzukage-sama ? Yaaay. It the best mission since all of us only got delivery mission recently." But Hibari later found her self lied down as Yagyu punching her and the Cyclops said, " Idiot! You should be happy our mission mostly A rank bordering S Rank and the lowest mission we got is B rank and for delivery mission , let me remind you we always delivering dangerous package or the goods must be delivered immediately without any ruckus."

Naruto who sa the antics decided to stop as he said, " Ok, that's enough Yagyuu, Hibari. Let me finish first. Yes, Hibari you and your comrade will accompany me to Yugakure to destroy ninja clan which also one of Jashinist believers." Katsuragi and Asuka show their disgust as both of them especially katsuragi really dislike evil cult like Jashin . Katsuragi eclaimed, " Let me in, Naruto-sama . I'll make sure that Jashin will be annihilated." Naruto smiled as he said, " Then it's settled . We will depart in tomorrow morning before sunrise. While this mission doesn't have time limit. I expected this to finished as quick as possible. Understood?" The five kunoichi replied, ' HAI!" . Naruto smiled , " Good . Now you must go to armory and take some of holy supplies as we will face human with some immortality creature, though for Ikaruga it doesn't necessary as her nodachi 'Hien' was blessed by Phoenix King, Ra."

"And if you have any question for this mission ask now?" When he saw no one speak or raise hands Naruto continued, " No question. Ok. Then you should go to tak your ninja supplies and if possible I recommend you to learn more about Jashin in Restricted section in our ninja library." That made five elites kunoichi blinked as restriction section only be accessed by Tokubetsu jonin above and procedure to gain access is quite troublesome and need Uzukage permission to gain complete access and you also only able got certain information what you really needed and unless that information related. There is no way you can enter that said section.

And later after the five leave from office, Naruto decided to recall his memories against some Akatsuki member like Sasori and Kakuzu while the others like Hidan killed by her aunt Shana and just recently Deidara eliminated by her godmother turned to wife to be Mikoto Uchiha. He then looked to certain ring which Akatsuki member on their ring, he already got four rings and if he recall the total rings available is ten but it seems when Orochimaru killed by Kurei and his hunter corps, he definitely not know about that. But he also know Orochimaru must be hidden that ring somewhere in his base.

He already salvage several of Orochimaru base but it seems every effort is wasted as they find nothing except several things there. Naruto decided to call off the search. Actually he now the ring he got maybe can help him to find Orochimaru ring. But he problem is he doesn't know how to use it and he cannot take risk for experiment as it probably can destroy the ring in case something happen.

Naruto then decided he will research more about this ring after he annihilated Yomi clan . So he quickly finished his paperwork for today and getting sleep earlier as he will need everything he got to annihilate the cursed clan.

Meanwhile, in Akatsuki hideout. The Akatsuki who now just six member as Tobi finally return after he found by Zetsu looked battered and the cloak looked torn. Kisame who saw him said, " Oy, Tobi. It seems you managed to survive from Ran Uchiha . You really lucky you know." Tobi replied with cheerful tone, " Tobi can escape from meanie lady because Tobi is a good boy. Not because luck but because he is a good boy!" Pein said, " Well, listen well as I won't repeat it again. I just found out Orochimaru ring still safe in his hideout in Otogakure. So Itachi, Kisame, and Tobi will going there to retrieve that ring." Itachi asked, " And what about the other rings like Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu." This time Konan is replied, " All of them now in Uzu as Uzukage keep them for now."

Itachi smiled and Kisame who looked at him curious, " Itachi, you smiled. Is there something funny about it." Itachi said, " Well, it seems being Uzukage not make Naruto hobby for collecting something not gone." Pein suddenly interested, " What do you mean , Itachi!" Itachi explain, "Leader-sama. Naruto have hobby to collect something from opponent who he just beat . It seems he thought our ring as collectible so when he beat Sasori , Kakuzu and Hidan he collected them and it seems after she killed Deidara , my mother also send Deidara ring to him."

Kisame said, " So what shall we do now, going uzu or Oto first?" Pein replied, " Go to Oto first. And take back Orochimaru ring. With Orochimaru death and most of his base getting salvaged no one from their group will expect us to go against them and more importantly they don't kow that we are after that ring. And you probably can do it fast as only Kabuto will be problem there." Suddenly Zetsu said, " I just recently got info from my clone , Leader-Sama. It seems Sasuke Uchiha and his team consisted Suigetsu Hozuki, Juugo the Berserker and woman who called herself Karin is back to Oto after he knocked down some of Konoha Shinobi who currently pursue him."

Itachi said, "I'll handle my foolish little brother. I'm pretty sure he will blindly follow me once I announced my presence and it seems only he and Kabuto will be our obstacle." Pein said, " Then it's settled, " Itachi, Kisame and Tobi will go in few days. Zetsu will assist you later. Dismissed." After he finished all of them disappeared leave Pein, Konan and Tobi.

Konan said with angry tone to Tobi / Madara, " I don't understand why you not allow Pein and Me going to Uzu to retrieve the remaining rings. Are you not trust Pein strength?" Madara replied, " I cannot risk you two will die now. You must be now Uzu not only their Uzukage but also of large number of elite ninjas . And if you two cornered him, his parents and his siblings definitely will assist him and you will be lose no matter one. After all he managed to land several hit to me as he somehow nullify my Kamui." Konan wanted to retort but Pein looked at him as like he said, ' Don't say anymore.' Konan looks like she already lost. " Fine I'm understand." Madara said, " Ok I'll going now. Later." The masked Uchiha then appeared in swirling vortex.

Pein then turned to Konan and said, " Konan please be patient. I know you hate him but I'm not strong enough to fight him and he is the only our chance to realize true peace." Konan replied, " I know, Nagato. I just can't take this anymore. I hate involved innocent people anymore." Pein sighed as he said to himself in low voice, " Someday , Konan. You will be understand we need necessary sacrifice for greater good. I'm sure you will."

Meanwhile near Otogakure entrance, Sasuke and his team now walked and Kabuto welcomed him as he mockingly said, " Welcome back, Sasuke-kun or should I say Sasuke-sama now?" Sasuke replied harshly , " I don't have time for joking, Kabuto. Now bring me to room . I want to rest for awhile. Before we rebuild Oto. " That statement made Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo surprised. Suigetsu spoke first, " Hey Sasuke , you say you wanted to kill Itachi why suddenly change your ambition." Sasuke replied, " Killing Itachi is just one of my ambition. My true ambition is to ruled Elemental Nations under Uchiha rule . And after that I'll make my own mother and aunt become my bitch to produce offspring of new Uchiha clan."

Juugo and Suigetsu have same thought, ' He is insane.' While Karin though how cool is Sasuke while she also mad as she must share his Sasuke-kun with other woman and what worse it was his mother and aunt but while she is angry she also imagine when Sasuke and her make foursome as Sasuke mother and aunt also join . Suigetsu said, " Well, I'm not really care as long as I can retrieve Samehada from Kisame that doesn't matter." Sasuke nodded and turned his attention to Juugo, " And how about you Juugo?" The tall man answered, " I think I will tag along with you for now. I don't have any place to go. But I won't assist you in fight as I wanted to avoid conflict." Sasuke nodded understanding, " As long as you not getting my way , that doesn't matter. I'll sleeping for now . Don't disturbing me until later." Sasuke then sleeping while Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin do their thing.

Tomorrow dawn before sunrise in Uzu

Naruto and his five elite kunoichi guards already fully armed. As usual Ange-sama and Nuwa-sama in charge while Naruto out. Both of them already give their blessing as both of them wanted ny of Jashin follower eradicated as they bring more harm to that world. Naruto of course happy when he blessed by his two mother figure. And after everyone already here, Naruto said, " Okay then we will use my airship to transport us. When we already arrive in Hot Water Country. We will continue by walking so we can enter the country legally and then we heading to Yugakure to destroy Yomi clan. Do you all understand?" "Hai" Reply five of them. " Good . Now let's enter the airship so we can arrive faster." Naruto and his Hanzo elite unit walking inside the airship and after everyone in, The airship flying toward Hot water country.

And after about 3 hours trip, all of them finally arrived at Hot Water Country and continue journey on foot. And after they arrived at border and their identity checked, the border guard asked, " Sorry for being rude Uzukage-sama. But do you have business with our Daimyo as your arrival was so sudden?" Naruto sheepishly said, " Well, forgive my tardiness as I'm forgot to send any notice to your Daimyo as I'm with my team will eliminate the remnant of Jashin who now reside in Yugakure which turned to ghost town now."

The guard said, " Well, I'll said good luck then. But are you sure just you six is enough to fought all of them as they have few hundred troops? If you ant to wait maybe I can arrange something so you can meet our Daimyo . And He must be accept as he really dislike Jashinist." Naruto shook his head, " It doesn't necessary . You maybe just need to inform your daimyo in case some of them escape from our grasp for security measure." The Guard nodded. " I'm understand . Thanks Uzukage-sama. I'll te. " I'm understand . Thanks Uzukage-sama. I'll tell daimyo-sama soon." Naruto nodded as he said to his kunoichi guard, " Okay now we must move to Yugakure. We will meet our contact soon." And all of them running with ninja speed as they want to complete this mission sooner.

And finally they met their contact person. That contact was young kunoichi who wore Uzu chuunin vest with blue shirt underneath it and olive pants. She have red hair which styled to ponytail with black ribbon bow to tied it. Her eyes was amethyst purple. She is Mayuko Uzumaki.

Mayuko who saw them getting excited and quickly hugged Naruto and said, " Naruto-niisama. You finally come. Are you here to lead this operation." Naruto nodded, " Yes, Mayuko-chan. I led this operation directly as Jashinist is really dangerous opponent to handle by ordinary ninja." Mayuko nodded understanding and she said, " Most of Jashin especially Yomi clan is reside inside Yugakure but from what I heard only few Kouga ninja here. So we probably only able to eliminate the Yomis ." Naruto then said, " We shall handle them later. Now we shall plan everything if we want complete extermination of Yomi clan." They then discussed everything to ensure their plan success.

And after some talk Naruto then said, " We will started by eliminating people in graveyard as some of Jashinist have hobby to gathering there. Let's go." And after they arrive, Naruto activate his ' Eagle Eye' to increase his vision range. After he finish and deactivate it he said, " OK, Katsuragi , you're with me in the east. Ikaruga and Asuka will headed to west and Yagyuu is with Hibari. And once again be silent as possible . Understood?" The kunoichis nodded as Yagyuu and Hibari conceal themselves in bush while the others went the way they already decided.

With Naruto and Katsuragi.

"It seems our presence already detected. Be prepare, Katsuragi." Naruto warned his fellow blonde. " Doesn't need to tell me, Naruto-sama." Replied her. And suddenly the an arrow moving toward the Uzukage and surprisingly he vanished in smoke. The archer who firing from afar prepared to take another arrow while the other beside him took out the sword but withouth they realize the Uzukage already behind them and cut down of them using kamaitachi jutsu from his finger and make the body fell down in multiple pieces. Meanwhile Katsuragi saw the ones who looked panicked as she saw her fellow ninja fall down in piece and using her current state Katsuragi slipped and snapped her neck. " Three down, many more to go. " said Katsuragi. But she saw one of them running towards her and she kick his head and made the head separated from the body. Naruto also finished as he dcapitated the other two. He saw what Katsuragi do and said, " That's brutal Katsuragi." "Thanks for the compliment, Uzukage-sama." Katsuragi replied sarcastically.

With Yagyuu and Hibari

Hibari managed to kill three with her enhanced chakra punch while Yagyuu using her senbon launcher to kill the rest. " Okay Hibari, that's already taken care. Let's move out." Said Yagyuu. " Got it, Yagyuu-chan." Hibari replied cheerfully.

With Ikaruga and Asuka.

Both of sword wielder doesn't have problem with their opponent as Ikaruga and Asuka looked like Butcher who cutting livestock and skinned them, " Is that Jashinist follower strength? How disappointing!" Asuka exclaimed. " Don't underestimate them. Maybe they just low level grunts. Though I expect more opposition as well." Asuka nodded agreed with her captain. And they continuing they massacre .

And 30 minutes later.

All of them already gathered . Turned out the remote temple of Yugakure was Yomi clan headquarters now. But the only problem is they cannot advance to them openly as it will give them chance to escape. So they decided to call it a day and using sleeping bag they brought to sleep.

And tomorrow evening they on move again to continue their Yomi clan extermination. But suddenly Mayuko appeared in front of him and said in panic, " We have trouble Uzukage-sama. About dozen of people from Hot Water Country kidnapped by Yomi Clan and we will be used as sacrifice to gain immortality." Naruto said, " It seems we must rescue the people first then. Do you know where they being held? " Mayuko replied, " All of them being held in dojo in front of Yugakure entrance . But the guards was scattered everywhere and I even almost caught by them."

"Ok, I'm understand. Fine, I'm and Hibari will rescue the hostage while the rest take care the hostile understood?" And turned out this action not really took much time despite they have more number, they are more lame and not counting when the idiot try to harm hostage which challenged by Naruto as he said, " You kill hostage, I'll kill you ." That made the idiot hesitated and lead to his downfall as Naruto quickly grabbed the hostage and kill the hostile ones. And then the rest of them mercilessly butchered by the rest of member. After everything is over Naruto and his guard decided to escorting the hostage first to Hot Water Capital to make sure their own safety which made the kids who being kidnapped happy as they saw the famous Uzukage escorting themselves.

Meanwhile somewhere in Yugakure. The higher ups of Yomi clan really concerned about their next move as The Uzukage is going by himself to exterminate themselves just because they are Jashin follower. Not counting more that half of them already butchered by only six people. And that getting worse when Uzukage will unleash larger army just t eliminate them. The young female said, " Let me say that again," You say only six of Uzu ninja managed to exterminated more than half of our people. You are not kidding right? I know he is kage level but managed to eliminate most of our people in just two days is sounded crazy."

The older male said," according to our spy , only six and it can probably increased shall Uzukage decided to going all out." The elder woman said," There is only fifty one of us left aside of we four and Kurobane is the only one outside ourselves that could be considered as low kage level." The younger male growled, " I don't trust her to support us." She already indicated we should escaped the moment Uzu ninja butchered her personal troops who act in graveyard yesterday. She probably prefer to run like scaredy cat once she face them. She is spineless now."

The younger female said, " Perhaps it would be best to back off for now. We can wait till next time and keep our clan and beliefs intact. Uzushigakure already dead set to exterminate us all. I have no doubts about that. "No! This our best chance." The elder woman argued. " I don't want waiting another thirty years." The elderly man agreed with her as he nodded .The younger man sarcastically laughed, " You old crones really pathetic you know. The only reason you aren't running because you fear losing your chance at immortality. Don't try to act otherwise." The younger woman spat angrily, " You two have been in power a long time. Your only concern is for yourselves rather than the good of clan. Maybe you should step down for the good of Yomi Clan." The elder woman gritted her teeth, " Ungrateful children! Without our guidance maybe Yomi clan would be dissolved so long ago. You should respected us more!"

"That's enough!" We must do what is best for all the clan. Now we should cool down ourselves for now before we do a meeting again." Said the elderly man. And all of them decidd to go to their own resting place to calmed themselves.

Tomorrow morning about one hundred of uzu troops consisted 30 ninjas and 70 samurai already arrived with airship transport who prepared to razed the ghost town of Yugakure. Hot Water Daimyo already gave permission to Naruto to do what he want as he not wanted the ghost town still exist. The said Daimyo already make attempt to rebuild it but due of scary rumors of Yugakure spread around made him hesitant and he decided to cancel the Yugakure rebuilding. The Daimyo said, " At least I just need to rebuild from zero. Better than must face Jashinist and most of my people have issue with Hidan." Naruto then said, " Just make sure our trade agreement revised as it really not profitable now." The Daimyo smirked , " Consider it done, Uzukage-dono." Naruto said, " Well, se ya later. We have some evil clan to eliminate."

Meanwhile in certain building in Yugakure. The elder higher up is getting fatally wounded as the younger higher up cannot take this anymore . They stabbed the old ones right on vital spot. And the younger ones decided to leave them just like that as the younger ones wanted both of them reflect themselves before they face their doom.

And in front of temple complex, Naruto and his own guard already in front of the temple. Naruto whistled, " It seems Yomi clan have good taste to chose their own hideout. Too bad we must razed it into ground. " Ikaruga scolded him, " Uzukage-sama please not joking in time like this." Naruto scratched his head, " Sorry sorry . I just admire the building. Anyway let's move out."

Ikaruga and Yagyuu entered first and both of them saw two Yomi ninja which they concluded about low kage level. Ikaruga then charged the male while Yagyuu running toward the female. The Yomi kunoichi named Kurobane retaliated by unseathen her chokuto blade forced Yagyuu to unseal her umbrella to blocked the sword attack.

Kurobane laughed when she saw that, " Using umbrella to fight? Are you street performer?" Yagyuu only silent as she overpower Kurobane and kicked her stomach. Yagyuu then jumped high and unleashing barrage of poisoned senbon toward Kurobane but the Yomi kunoichi using GALE PALM to stopped barrage of senbon. ' I guess I must fight in close range since she quiet good as wind user.' Yagyuu then retracted the blade from her umbrella and started slashing Kurobane which blocked by her.

Kurobane laughed when she blocked the attack with ease, " As expected , your blade is just for show. I guess I shall ended this now." When Kurobane wanted to retaliated suddenly she feel her sword released from her grip. Yagyuu smirked, " You fallen in my trap . My bladed umbrella original purpose was to spread oil to opponent. And you finished now." Yagyuu make handsigns before he called out, " FIRE RELEASE: FIRE LANCE" and from Yagyuu hand come out multiple small spear of fire launching toward Kurobane which hit by the fire and screaming in agony as her body burned and reduced to ashes. Yagyuu then walked toward Kurobane chokuto and pick it up, " I'll take this as war trophy. See you in hell. Pal."

With Ikaruga…

Ikaruga now drawing her nodachi Hien and she dashed quickly toward the Yomi male ninja who introduced himself as Goro. When she swing her nodachi downward, Goro quickly retaliated by draw his twin katana and begun duel his smaller opponent. Found out his opponent more better in sword as he cornered. He decided to jumped back and unleash flame stream from his hand forcing the nodachi user to sidestep . Goro dashed to stabbed her with his twin katana but suddenly Ikaruga vanished and appeared above him and doing somersault slash and only barely dodge by him as the edge of nodachi only few centimeters to his body.

The battle actually in Ikaruga favor as she forced her opponent to block her swift and precise sword strikes. Goro realized if he didn't wield two swords he most likely lost an arm or probably worse. It keep continuing until Goro forced escaped to outside the garden. Goro started exhausted due of Ikaruga continuously attack and not let him catch a breath. Goro then decided to sheathed his katana as he said, " I maybe lost in sword fight but my ninjutsu definitely more superior than you, "FIRE RELEASE : FIRE ARMOR." And Goro body now covered by fire but instead burning him it looks like the fire protected him. " Now you cannot attack me unless you wanted getting burned by me." He then relentlessly thre barrage of fireball forced Ikaruga to dodge.

Ikaruga then sheathed her nodachi and took iaido stance and she exclaimed, " You said your fire armor protected you. Let's test that theory, "PHOENIX FIRE BLAZE FLASH" And later she doing quickdraw and sending flaming phoenix which flying toward Goro who didn't even think to dodge. And when the phoenix collided with Yomi ninja. It resulted big explosion as Goro turned into ashes. "And you say your fire is invisible ? you are pathetic!" exclaimed Ikaruga as he sheathed her nodachi again.

Meanwhile Asuka just finished killed many of low class ninja and now she faced the one Yomi kunoichi who look scared and kneeled as she pleaded not to kill her . Asuka then asked about how many the number and the kunoichi said their elder priestwhich named Shiju . She even willing to helped Asuka to eliminate him. When Asuka leaving the kunoichi smiled . But a second later said kunoichi head already separated from her body. And after fight the remaining guards Asuka finally face up with Shiju.

Shiju exclaimed " You maybe can beat my ninja, Uzu shinobi but you are no match for me." As he finished he unleashed black tornado which headed toward Asuka and hit her head on. The old coot now waiting for her to screaming out as the spirits of dead ravaging her very soul . And when the spiritual tornado dissipated Asuka is vanished.

Shiju thought she probably annihilated but suddenly he felt the pain in his chest as he found himsled stabbed from behind by Asuka and the kunoichi said, " You're doomed, old man. You should be redeem yourself while you can but you choose evil ways. So you better dead now." All of a sudden the old man body turned into ash. Asuka then looked surprised when she saw that, " Wow Uzukage-sama was right. This seal allowed us to purify any tainted soul." She then sheathed her wakizashis and walked out from the chamber where Shiju reside.

And with Hibari,

Hibari concealed herself in corner of dark room as she entered via window and she sensed some of Yomi ninjas look slacking out. Hibari pissed as she heard some of them laughing and she even smell some alcohol . ' It seems They not aware they will die soon. Well , better use this chance.'

She then decided to make some noise to attract by some timer explosive tag. After set up the explosive she concealed herself in darkness. After one minute the explosive detonated and make some noise make the all of Yomi ninja entered the dark room. Hibari thought, ' Fools they all entered here.' She then swiftly moved and threw some kunai toward all of them but one missed as the ninja is reacted by dodging to side while the rest not lucky.

The one who survived actually was good sensor as he sensed Hibari and draw his ninjato and yelled, " Die you girl." He then running toward Hibari who barely dodge the slash as she not expecting he will avoid his kunai attack. Hibari then charged her hand with chakra and punching the ninjato wielder forced him back. Unexpectedly the ninjato wielder quickly regain his stance then throw some shuriken toward Hibari. Hibari not bother to dodge as the shuriken only grazed her clothes.

When the ninjato user already in her attack range, Hibari activated Chakra scalpels and successfully cut his head. She decided to ensure it by kicked his head make the head separated from the body. After ensuring everyone in that section died, she decided to leave the place as she not comfortable being inside too long.

With Katsuragi

Katsuragi walked slowly entered the dojo while she keep on guard. All of sudden a masked kunoichi attacked from above with her twin sickles. Katsuragi managed to blocked it by her armored arm guard but the strike make her in pain due to impact. The masked kunoichi then charged like berserker. And the two kunoichi clashed with both going all out. Though Katsuragi only able to block as her opponent have advantage in close combat. Realizing she was cornered. Katsuragi change tactics by using her legs which wear armored boots . She kicked the kunoichi and send her flying toward the dojo wall.

Later the situation reversed as Katsuragi now in advantage as she using all of her limbs to attack the kunoichi. All the Yomi kunoichi can do was only dodge and blocked with scythe. And finally Katsuragi managed to force the girl lose her weapon as she kicked the kunoichi hand make her screeched her pain and in reflex lose the grip of her weapon. Not wanted to missing the chance, Katsuragi charged her legs and mercilessly kicked the kunoichi and ended it with kick the kunoichi head make her neck dislocated. Katsuragi then relieved, " Well she is quiet tough."

And with Naruto.

Naruto finally arrived at main hall and he saw some members of Yomi clan and pile of corpse nearby. Naruto actually surprised when he find out the Yomi ninja actually just clone as the just dispersed when Natuto stabbed them and what make worse all of them keep reappearing make Naruto using shadow clone army to overwhelmed them.

While the clone army engaged the ninjas, The real Naruto sensed something foul in next room back. He then entered the room with force as the door locked make him kicked it . He then saw about ten people in meditation stance. Naruto wonder why they not reacting when Naruto opened the door with force. Naruto decided to shrugged it off and throw the barrage of kunai hit all of them in vital spot.

Naruto then feel the presence of ninja who currently fighting his clone army already disappeared. Feeling enough Naruto decided to ended it by set some timed explosive. But while he set it suddenly he heard sinister laugh from under the floor. Naruto thought, ' WHAT? There is more of them. ' But while he thought of that he suddenly heard one of Yomi ninja who managed to survive said weakly, " Finally… She .. awaken .. Reindebira-sama." And after said the last word , the survivor finally really dead. Naruto curiously said to himself, ' Reindebira? So this is not Jashin cult? Anyway that Reidebira whatever sound dangerous so I better head down there.'

Naruto surprisingly found the secret passage to basement as he accidentally stomped certain part of the hall and the floor split to two reveal the ladder to basement. After Climbing down the ladder, Naruto walked down toward certain part which he sensed very strong energy level gathered there. And when he finally reach the certain part. Naruto feel something which he never feel very long ago.

Fear.

But it no taking too long as Naruto quickly regain his composure and calmed himself. Naruto mentally said to himself, ' I must thanked Ange-sama and Nuwa-sama for the spiritual training. That really helped me to overcome my fear. But while this still tame compared Kyuubi but the I feel the energy was really evil.'

Suddenly the gathered dark energy reforming to figure of very tall woman. The woman has cold expression and her red eyes sharply looked to Naruto. That woman has long black hair reached the floor with two bangs with same length. The woman outfit is very long purple cloak which covered her entire body. She also wearing dark red lipstick and dark green mascara as cosmetics accessory.

The woman looked to Naruto and said, " My name is Reindebira and I'm the great queen of darkness and anyone who oppose darkness shall perish. And I shall start with you , boy." And after that said, Reindebira unleash dark energy ball from her mouth and that projectile launched toward Naruto. Naruto have feeling he must avoid it so he jumped to right side and the dark energy ball hit the loor and the impact create the large sized crater.

Naruto gulped when he saw that, 'Holy shit. I probably ended heavily wounded shall that attack hit me.' Reindebira smiled wickedly, " Well, boy. It just about my 80 % of my full power. It seems I must be not taken you lightly." Naruto quite surprised when he heard that, ' At least she is being honest. But I better end her now . I have enough with Kurotengu and AKatsuki not counting Sasuke Uchiha as wildcard. So, sorry Reindebira-teme, Your awaken shall ended early as I cannot let you loose.'

Naruto quickly running toward Reindebira and prepared to decapitated her but she teleported and already behind him . " Die, you boy." Stated Reindebira as she thrust her spear which come out from nowhere and stabbed Naruto only turned to poof as he was the clone. Reindebira shocked when she saw that but it cut short as Naruto elbowed her face and the dark entity doesn't have time to dodge. Reindebira then levitated herself and touch her face and she saw the blood. " How dare you hurt my beautiful face gaki ! I'LL END YOUR LIFE NOW!" As she finished her yelling, all of a sudden Naruto feel the dark energy there increasing the output.

Naruto inside cursed himself, ' Damn it. I should bring Mystic Swiftness or Glance Reviver as it will be eliminate her easily as using Emperor Light won't be enough to end her. But maybe I shall try this. ' Naruto then took out several sealing tag, ' I don't know if this can affect her but It the only what I can do for now.' Naruto then charged toward Reindebira and placed the several sealing tag to her body and quickly stay away from her.

Reindebira who saw that laughed, " HUAHAHAHAHA! It seems you trying to kill me by that paper. Or maybe you think you can seal me? You are FOOL! " But all of a sudden Reindebira feel weak as she feeling her energy drained by the seal. The dark entity looked to Naruto and asked furiously, " Grrrr, Gaki. What are you doing to my body?" Naruto only said, " All I do to you is draining your life force with the sealing tags . I know I cannot kill you as entity like you will be back as long as you have remains of your body and since you have massive amount of dark energy it make me harder to hurt you since I know despite you can bleed, you can heal yourself quickly." Just like Naruto said, Reindebira bruise already healed.

Naruto then activate his Musou rage mode and he once again charged toward Reindebira while he shouted : "MUSOU: DEATH SENTENCE!" But before he stabbed Reindebira, the wave of pink energy headed toward Naruto and sent him flying to back. Reindebira thought, ' That wave energy… It must be 'them' . Well, they may want to attack me but hit the boy instead . I want to eliminate them cause they banish me with that Aphrodite bitch. I want payback but it's possible they will teamed up with the boy and they will easily eliminated them so better escaped now.' And Reindebira vanished to nothingness .

And Naruto already stand up after receiving the impact of energy attack and all of his elite guard Ikaruga, Asuka, Katsuragi, Yagyuu and Hibari already stand beside him and prepared in their own battle stance. Ikaruga who help Naruto satnd up asking, " Naruto-sama , are you alright?" Naruto replied, " I'm fine, Ikaruga. That attack surprisingly not harmed me. It was the impact with wall which hurting me." And he with his elite guard then look toward the source of the energy attack which sent Naruto flying and Naruto attacker made themselves presence known and Naruto saw that was three beautiful woman but Naruto actually though something else, ' Seriously , they used wedding gown to fight?'

The first woman have long pink hair which reached her bottom and blue eyes which looked like Naruto's . She wear white wedding dress with pink underneath and has peach flowers on the chest and near the bottom. She wears white gloves, a gold tiara, and a veil with dress. Underneath the dress she wears wd high heels and in she hold a bouquet of blue roses.

The second woman has long wavy light auburn colored hair and light green eyes make Naruto wonder if she related with Fifth Mizukage. She wear blue and white wedding dress with long sleeves, puffy shoulders, pink ribbons, and white blue choker. She wears a hat with two Lily flowers on each side, and a veil attached to the hat and she has white high heels underneath her dress.

The third one has short green hair and hair. She wear yellow wedding dress with spiky design in the middle with a skinny green gem in the middle with a yellow hat with a daisy flower attached to it and a light yellow collar and also she has some white shoulder pieces attached to it and she also wear white high heels just like the second woman.

Naruto then asked them, " Hey , what is your problem? Are you friends of that dark entity so you attacked me and thanks to that she escaped now!" Naruto feeling furious as now he have more problems now.

The first woman said, " I'm sorry for attacking you, young boy. But we cannot let you kill Reindebira as she was our responsibility." Naruto furiously replied, " And why I shouldn't killed her? Are you want her to imprisoned? Huh there is possibility she will escaped again just like now." The second woman then replied, " I'm understand you concerned, but rest assured we will handle her so you can focus to your own business." The third one said, " Just like her said, let us handle her. We already beat her once and we will do it a second time."

Naruto hesitant a bit as he thought the three women was fools to handle the dark entity but he also knew they are reliable enough as Naruto felt all of them can handle Reindebira . But he still wanted some insurance as he said, " Fine, I leave her to you. But if she cause harm to my love ones, She will die in my hands and I'll ensure she will never back so she cannot harm the others." The three women wanted to protest but they knew this not their own world and their rules not applied there.

The first woman said, " It's okay. We understand what you feel. And rest assured Reindebira will be confined soon. " The woman then leave followed by her comrade but before she leave she said, " Oh by the way call me Peach." Said the pink haired one. "Lily" stated the brunette, " Call me Daisy, Bro!" Exclaimed the green haired one. " And we shall go for now. See you soon, Naruto Sima Uzumaki Namikaze." And all three of them glowed in white light before they completely vanished ."

Naruto then looked to his guard and said, " Okay our business is over now. All we need to do were demolished the ghost town to ensure no remains of evil entity here. ' And made sure that Reindebira-teme not stay here. And shall she appear in front of me, I shall end her by myself.' " And with that Naruto leaving the Yugakure with his guard and all he need to do is to witness the destruction of Jashin cult completely as turned out Reindebira conceal herself as Jashin to ensure her revival. Naruto not surprised considering Most of Jashinist have many interpretation about Jashin appearance though most of them portrayed Jashin like evil looking man. "At least, I don't need to worry about more Hidan coming to this world for now." Said Naruto to himself as he witness the destruction of former village of Yugakure

To Be continued.

I'll asked you before I close this chapter. Reindebira wasn't original character as she was main villain of certain anime. The question is what is it? And if any of you answer correctly , I'll do my best to posting next chapter ahead from my regular schedule posting every 5 days- 1 week.. See ya next chapter.


	39. Chapter 39

_**This chapter will be told about Danzo last act and next chapter shall be his demise**_

 _ **And answer review okay**_

 _ **Stratos263: You're right but still more forces will oppose Naruto**_

 _ **Animaman: I'll already take care for some episode where Naruto with his wives spending time together and I probably added wedding scene though it must wait till later .**_

 _ **Wildman90: hahaha you guess right too bad though as Reindebira and her forces will make short appearances (maybe max 10 chapter maybe even fewer than that )**_

 _ **And let me tell you flamers don't like my stories than its too bad for you**_

 _ **Continue the story**_

It's been a week since Naruto and his forces destroyed the Jashinist cult and made sure no one survived. He also have problem that Reindebira will be big troublein future but he decided to ignored it for now. He decided to focused of his newest project fortress which based from Fan Castle . He build it at an island which located about ten miles from Sea Country. But Naruto real purpose is to lured certain warhawk so he can kill him there as he felt one by one threat must be eliminated now. He also feeling bored for toying Danzo, Homura and Koharu as he feel they not have value anymore due of the three idiots now getting poor after Naruto slowly draining their bank account and the worse id they not noticing that as Naruto masked that as administration fee and the three idiots it was alright if this needed to protect them from further investigation as it just need thoroughly check to find out corruption they do lately . And Naruto decided to spread the rumor if he build the fortress for guarding some super weapons there.

Naruto knew Danzo was really greedy when it comes for power so he will use that as bait. And to ensure it wasn't trap . Naruto also put one of the ancient sword which named " Optical Vacuum Light sword" which surprisingly was heirloom of Hotaru clan. Hotaru told Naruto originally the sacred sword was gift from Yamaji Clan for Tsuchigumo clan as sign of their brotherhood. Unfortunately Yamaji clan extinct as they become victim of some power hungry warlord whose attacked their own village. Tsuchigumo clan cannot help as they still rebuild themselves after Third shinobi war.

Hotaru also told Naruto Yamaji clan also known as their smith mastery as they can build some ninja armor and ninja weapons which can rival Takumi village and their sword can match any sword crafted at Iron country/ The Tsuchigumo heiress also told him Yamaji clan also created armor which was part of Optical Vacuum Light sword which ironically named after certain toad sage as the one who wear this armor will be known as Jiraiya.

That armor not given as it not completed. But when it was completed Yamaji clan send the scroll to Tsuchigumo so they can saw the armor design. When Naruto saw the design which provided by Hotaru. He is in awe as that armor was primal version of current chakra armor. But turned out that Jiraiya armor increasing resistance of elemental attack even though it doesn't have chakra absorbing feature. It still more superior than today chakra armor.

And it just need a week more to completed the fortress as Naruto already issuing order the construction since three months ago. And after the castle completed he know Danzo with his remaining ROOT will invade the fortress. Naruto actually knew Danzo deploying ROOT to spread to entire Elemental Nations and Naruto own ANBU have higher rate of success to capture them though sometime they forced to eliminate them as more of them completely loyal to certain mummy warhawk.

All he need to do now just wait.

For now he just wanted to spend time with his another fiancée , Samui. She just arrived one day before Naruto finish his siege in Yugakure. Samui being curious why Naruto is here so she asked. When she heard Yugakure was place where Hidan , one of Akatsuki member who chase Samui best friend and older sister figure, Yugito. The blonde woman really grateful as Naruto avenge Yugito as Hidan also the part of Jashinist.

And right now after he finished regular council meeting which held every month he now doing light spar with Samui. And definitely Naruto dominating as Naruto rapier which have length overwhelmed Samui who only used tanto. And it won't be long as Naruto forced Samui to lose her grip of her tanto and aimed his sword to Samui neck. Samui knew she cannot do anything so she raise her hand sign she forfeit.

Naruto then said, " I guess there is enough for now, Samui-chan. Let's take a break." Samui nodded and said, " I'm cool with that." Samui then recall how the spar progress . While she have advantage in speed, turned out Naruto in better terms as he using his long sword and strength and not counting how he handle his sword. Samui also regret when she asked Naruto to use his signature weapon as she know Naruto can wield any kind of weapon. Samui then made mental note, ' Next time I'll let Naruto use another weapon.'

Samui then asked Naruto if he wanted swim with her as she really wanted to swim to cool herself. Naruto agreed with her. Samui also told Naruto she will swim at the lake nearby Forest Of Spirits. Naruto only nodded as he usually train water element jutsu there and except Anko, no one will be there. Well, actually that spot was Isaribi favorite to swim, but the former Sea country citizen currently stay in Kiri for a few months as she now fall in love with his new boyfriend Ryuu. And Anko who usually playing around now in high profile mission as Naruto ordered her and several jounin to Bird Country to recapture Hoki Watari who was trying to usurp the government. Naruto gritted his teeth when he heard the suspect whose defeated by Naruko few years ago managed to escape. Naruto wonder why Naruko not killing him. But he realized Naruko is not him as she still hesitate to kill someone and Hoki actually not really treat consider Naruko with Tenten and Neji support managed to beat Hoki and his group without much effort.

He also got report from Haruka who fail her mission to make some damage to Amegakure. Turned out Pein with his six paths technique overwhelmed Haruka puppet army which consisted from former ninja which Naruto has defeated before. But it also good news as Haruka found out the real Pein is not among the six ninja. She also got information the one who named Konan has ability related to paper as she using paper related jutsu. That confirmed Naruto suspicion as he found some of ripped origami inside the corpse of his ninja who Naruto ordered to gather info in Ame.

And when he heard Haruka failure he not mad to her as she already fulfilled the true objective of this mission and that was to gather any information to confirm the existence of Pein who is leader of Ame. Not only that she also found out abilities of Rinnegan and also Konan unique paper she manaed to forced Pein reveal every ability of Rinnegan. Naruto then ordered Haruka to make better puppet as turned out Haruka not using he rreal puppet and only using massive army to overwhelmed Pein which turned out useless.

Naruto also proud to Haruka as she using Takumi village hitai ate to make impression Takumi was the ones who attacked Ame. But Naruto knew Takumi village won't interest Akatsuki too much as they probably just minor obstacle. And Naruto feeling was right as after Pein obliterated the ' Takumi army' he said, " Takumi is fool to challenge God like Pein. " Despite already heard the word from recorder Naruto wanted to hear that right from the own person as he wanted to hear the god wannabe.

Warning Lemon alert soon Minor outta here!

Naruto decided to put aside that thought for now as he wanted to join Samui to swim together so he started walking to the said lake and when he already arrive he saw Samui now enjoying herself as she swimming happily. Naruto decided to call her, "Samui, can you come here for a bit please?" Samui heard that and responded, " Right away Naruto-kun." Samui then approached Naruto who blushed and felt his member harden as he observed Samui's swimming suit, which was a grey skimpy two-piece swim suit and the top piece barely covered her large breasts as they bounced while she walked toward him and smiled at Naruto.

Samui then decided to tease him " Do you like what you see, Naruto-kun?" Naruto not respond as he eyed Samui's body which had attractive curves, fair skin, nice looking legs, and to top it off her large breasts, which again, were barely covered by her top. On other side Samui also though how Naruto with his appearance with six pack muscle and handsome face with blue sapphire eyes.

Samui then asked Naruto as she took out the sunscreen lotion, "If it's not too much trouble, would you mind rubbing some of your sunscreen on my back?" Naruto slowly nodded yes and Samui laid down on the towel, unclipped her top piece, which exposed the back of her breasts. Naruto then put decent amount of lotion and started to rub Samui's back. "Oh my god, her skin is so smooth and soft" thought Naruto as he rubbed down Samui, who blushed unbeknownst to him as she really enjoyed the feeling of his hands. Soon, Naruto was done and Samui re-clipped her top while Naruto staggered to his feet, due to his rock-hard erection.

And later Both of blonde swim together and after swimming a bit and Naruto started lied down in rock nearby the water which followed by Samui. And suddenly he felt something soft against his lips and on his left cheek at the same cracked open one eye and to his shock, Samui had her hand cupping his cheek and had her lips pressed against his. Naruto pressed his lips back to Samui's and the two looked into each other's eyes with compassion and love. Their tongues explored each other's mouth while Naruto wrapped his arms around his new lover's waist while she pressed her body to his, making her breasts flatten against his muscular chest, which made her womanhood wetten and Naruto's already erection member nearly jutted out his trunks.

The blond man rubbed her back until his hands met the woman's top clip. Samui unlocked lips with Naruto and nodded permission for him to unclip the clothing piece, which he did, revealing her large and full breasts.

Naruto could only gaze in amazement at the massive mounds before he cupped what he could of them and gave them a squeeze, drawing moans from Samui as he caressed and squeezed the mound before he lowered his lips to her hard nipples and suckled on the left one. Samui placed her hand on top of Naruto's head and held his face closed to her nipples as he twirled his tongue on the nipple and caressed the right breast at the same time before moving his tongue from her breasts and smoothly licked the side of her neck, making a hickey start to appear.

"This is can't be real" thought Naruto. Then, he noticed Samui holding her thighs close together and smirked while saying "Getting wet are we? Leave it to me". Samui blushed and smiled at the question as she pulled away from him and pulled off her second piece of clothing while Naruto did the same with his trunks, exposing his nine-inch member which was bright red at the head.

"So, that's what you look like under there. Well done" Samui complimented "Same here" Naruto replied. "So, you first or do you want me to do it" "Sure. I'll go first"

Samui opened her legs as Naruto lowered his tongue to Samui's vagina and starting licking her soaked womanhood furiosly, to which she moaned and placed her thigh on Naruto's right shoulder as she felt herself starting to close on his tongue. His tongue flicked her clit and licked her insides and made her blush so heavily, that even her hickey turned bright red. "Naruto-kun! I'm gonna come!" Samui moaned to Naruto. Hearing that, he licked faster and rougher than before until Samui's inner fluids spilled onto his tongue. Naruto licked his lips and said "Tasty".

"You pervert. Now, it's my turn. Sit" smirked Samui as Naruto sat down against the rock and Samui lowered herself to his member and took a hold of his member. "Hard as a rock, aren't we?" she said as she began stroking it smoothly and blew on it, making Naruto's body twitch in pleasure. Then, she opened her mouth and placed the head of his manhood and started licking it like crazy. Naruto's hands grasped the rocks around him in pleasure and wonder as Samui took his whole penis in her hot mouth as her tongue went on every side of it.

"Sa-Samui-chan, I think I'm going to..." Naruto groaned as the kunoichi's mouth flickered around his mouth until he came to the end of his rope and released into her mouth. He closed one eye and groaned as Samui took her mouth away his member and licked away the traces of pre-cum. Samui laid back against another rock and spread her womanhood wide open.

"Now, for the main course" she said to Naruto as he grinned and placed his body over her and looked down to her face. He slowly entered her body, breaking her inner barrier on the way and she groaned in deep pain. "Samui-chan! Are you alright?" Naruto asked out of concern for his lover and she nodded in response. Slowly, he began thrusting in and out her body, making multiple waves of splashing water.

"Oh god, it's so warm and tight, Samui-chan!" "You're so hard, Naruto-kun"

Both blondes moaned as Naruto thrust faster than he did before and cupped Samui's breast once again as he noticed them bouncing up and down like crazy. He fondled them and smothered his hands into them while Samui began nibbling on his neck and he stood up, with Samui wrapping her legs around his waist for balance. Soon, Samui's inner walls closed on Naruto's member and they both moaned louder as she rode the power of his thrusts.

"Naruto-kun, I'm ready!" "Me too, Samui-chan!"

The two ninjas brought their lips together and licked the insides of each other's mouth before moaning out each other's name as the climax approached.

"Naruto-kun!" "Samui-chan!"

The blonds came at the same time and Samui unwrapped her legs from Naruto's waist and stood up in the water before gathering her swimsuit pieces and swimming back to shore while Naruto did the same with his trunks. When they reached shore, Naruto laid his towel while Samui laid on top of him and kissed his cheek.

He pulled her close to him and rubbed his cheek against her face lovingly before she pulled her larger towel over their still-partily naked bodies and they passed out to sleep.

 **Lemon END! It's safe to read now**

 **T** imeskip few days later. Naruto now reading a letter from Isaribi who decided to move to water country as she wanted to live with Ryuu. Naruto inwardly happy as he heard his brother friend finally got happiness she deserve. Naruto then mental note to himself, ' When Isaribi already settled herself ,I'll make her administration paperwork to move to Water country will be going smoothly.' Naruto then remembered last council meeting.

Flashback

 _Normally this council meeting just regular meeting to report anything about progress of education, economy , military and miscellaneous things. But when Naruto told about existence of potential threat called Reindebira, the council ask Naruto to told them more detail about them. Naruto then told everything about Reindebira he knew. But when they heard their leader ordered to stand down and not involved as the so called angels will handle it, the council started riot as one of Uzumaki said, " How dare they ordering Uzukage-sama not doing anything! This is our world! They shall just allow us to help them instead asked us to stay out from the trouble._

 _The other council member said, " And what will happen if we just let the Reindebira let loose. We don't even know what that angels will do to captured her." The council then rioted for awhile until Naruto yelled, " CALM DOWN! I'm already aware about this. That's why Ange-sama and Nuwa-sama will visit the Angel world to talk with the leader of the Angels. Am I right, Ange-sama?" Ange nodded, " Leave it to me and Nuwa, Uzu-sama. But don't hope too much as the leader of Angels is known as stubborn woman. Despite known as Goddess of Love, she is really naïve when it comes to handle evil entity like Reindebira. And shall she not let us handle Reindebira or at least give support to her angels. You will got full authority to exterminate her and her possible worshipper."_

 _Naruto nodded understanding as he probably will need any support to eliminate that potential threat. He then coughed to make the council turned the attention toward him. After everyone focused, he said, " Well, let's put that Reindebira problem aside for now. Now I want to propose something. I decided to remove Danzo Shimura completely." The council murmured as majority of them agreed for that plan as the old warhawk is the reason why their homeland destroyed._

 _And one of the council raise his hand as he wanted to asked said, " Do you want to say something,Toji-san?" The council member who called Toji said, " Just curious, Uzukage-sama. Why you suddenly decided to eliminate Danzo? It's not because that Reindebira issue's right? Since you always stated you want Danzo suffered as payback to make our homeland destroyed and our kin scattered."_

 _Naruto huffed as he knew someday he must explain his action, " I'm actually already planned to make him die . I already salvaging everything valuable from him and also converting and reconditioning some of his ROOT to enter our forces. But due of Reindebira problems I forced to accelerate his demise earlier and I also make sure his partner in crime Koharu and Homura will be erased from the world so Tou-sama and Saru-jiji finally don't need to worry for them. DO you need any explanation, Toji-san?"_

 _Toji shook his head, " That doesn't necessary. I understand." Naruto smiled , " Okay if there is no more to say. Let's end our meeting and continue our usual routine. This meeting dismissed now."_

 _Flashback End_

Naruto really happy as all council support him to fight that Reindebira. Naruto also knew that evil entity have many loyal followers. The only problem is he doesn't know where she is hiding so he decided to give his ninja which minimum ranked Tokubetsu Jounin to find out anything about Reindebira shall they encounter her or her possible follower. The Uzukage also gave strict to warning to never engage her in battle as Reindebira has bijuu capability. Naruto already measured when he fight her he has same level of Gaara and she said she not using her full power as she recently awaken so Naruto suspected she probably worth of Nibi shall she reached her full power. While Naruto confident he can take down Kyuubi. He doesn't want Reindebira reach her full power as she is really dangerous and from what he heard when he encounter her. Reindebira plan to cause much chaos in his world which he won't allow that to happen.

He also doesn't care if the so called angels getting in his way. If the angels want to fight, he will be happy to grant their wish.

But for now let's focused to make the certain mummy vanished from world of living . He then wrote certain letter which addressed to his father . After he finished writing that, he bit his thumb and make certain hand sign and slammed his palm to wall and poof of smoke appear . After the smoke vanished, it shown a mediums sized phoenix (eagle size) on Naruto table. The summon said, " Greetings, Naruto-dono. What I can do for you today?" Naruto replied, " Fawkes, I want you to deliver this message to my father directly as I don't want it arrived at him late. Understand? " Fawkes nodded and he grip the scroll with his claw and he flying leave the Uzukage tower with incredible speed. Naruto said, " I'' never bored seeing that." Naruto then back doing his usual paperwork .

Meanwhile in Konoha, at underground base. Certain warhawk Danzo Shimura looked very happy as he finally can get chance to restore his glory. After few years with his ROOT ANBU significantly reduced to only hundred numbers, his wealth reduced dramatically due of his attempt to cover anything from Hokage. He now have that chance in form of legendary sword. From information gathered by his remaining ROOT, he got info that sword has capability to cut through even the thickest steel and Kusanagi is inferior compared with that sword. And for complement the sword was ninja armor which make the user have very high resistant toward elemental attacks.

Though Danzo doesn't like what he must do in order to got that legendary equipment set as he need to claim it by himself as I the suit took by his ROOT, then the ROOT will be acknowledged by shall the said person was acknowledged by the sword as the sword was sentient being. But the warhawk know it must be done as powerful artifact like that have certain requirement . And at last the old mummy have chance to getting away from village shall his illegal activities found out by Hokage as he already made perfect cover for that. He also plan to sell out Homura and Koharu to cover his escape. After all Danzo only care about himself. And now he currently make preparation to raid the castle where the artifact reside.

Meanwhile in Uzumaki Namikaze compound, Minato and Kushina now talked with the firebird which was Naruto messenger summon Fawkes. The summon said, " Minato-dono , I'm here to deliver the message from Naruto-dono to you." Fawkes then released the scroll from his grip , " Well, I shall go for now. Hope we can meet again in future." Said Fawkes before he vanished in flame. Minato and ushina rad the letter together and when finished, Minato said, " So finally Danzo will meet his doom and Naruto already gave insurance of that." Kushina added, " Minato-kun, while Naru-chan said to us not involved , I cannot stop worrying him. He maybe stronger than you and me combined and also have entire ninja village backing him. But I still wanted to help him." Minato shook his head, " No, Kushi-chan. We must trust our eldest son. If he said he can he will do it, we must let him do that. But if you really want to help him. Maybe we can start to searching underground complex as that was ROOT Headquarters. If only Naruto not asked me for let it be as he wanted Danzo die by his hand, maybe I already killed him few months ago after his ROOT agent Sai captured and succefully returned his emotion even though only barely."

Kushina blinked but later she stand up and walking to her room but when she saw Minato still sat in chair, her temper flared, " Hey , why you still lazing around? We have certain traitor base to destroy remember." But Minato grip Kushina shoulder and said, " Please calm down, Kushi-chan. We cannot doing that now we must ensure Danzo not here. I'm actually plan to hold council meeting tomorrow in middat after lunch. If only is not night probably I want to do that meeting now."

That made Kushina grinned and said, " I like your idea, Minato-kun . Maybe if we are lucky we also can get rid another idiots Homura and Koharu as they are the biggest supporter of Danzo." Minato only nodded as he also agreed with his wife. Danzo, Homura and Koharu were the biggest annoyance in council as they keep demanding to search Sasuke Uchiha and cancel marriage between Naruto , Naruko and Minami. While they happy it means more Uzumaki as Menma also confirmed engaged with Hinata, turned out the dislike possibility both Naruko and Minami will move to Uzu once their marriage being held and it just about one year more before that time.

While Kushina wanted to kill Danzo with her own hands as he caused her clansmen separated and maybe will stay like that if Naruto not rebuild Uzu and started to searching the clan survivor. She also remembered when she got earful scolding from Uzumaki especially her older cousin Shana, her younger sister Rias and Erza, her aunt Megumi and it getting worse when her grandfather Yamamoto Uzumaki unleash his wrath to her when all of Uzumaki found out Kushina being fangirl which caused her neglecting her eldest son. She shivered when she remembered that especially when Yamamoto ojiji yelled to her. Normally Kushina should be banished because of that due of Uzumaki creed ' Family over everything' But thanks to Naruto That didn't happen as Naruto forgave them.

But doesn't mean Naruto just let it go as they still need to punished. And the punishment was to reduce Konoha funding by Fire Daimyo for 3 years forced Minato to make sure the entire village not suffering because his and Kushina stupidity, And every mission which do by Kushina, Naruko , Minami and Menma will get cut as they only get 50 % payment just like Minato regular payment as Hokage. The same also apply to Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi forced Tsunade not to drinking sake too much due of the pay cut. While it only applied for three years. It can be applied again shall one of them hurt Naruto even in small details make them wary about it. While Uzunamis and Tsunade doesn't really care as they wanted to make up their mistakes. Jiraiya and Kakashi not think like that.

Jiraiya already hated Naruto as he caused the toad limited his access of toad techniques unless the perverted sage make peace with Naruto which make him pissed. While he doesn't mind to make amends with the uzukage, Naruto requirement was the one which make Jiraiya not wanted it as he propose to majority of Elemental Nations to limit distribution of Icha Icha books which written by that perverted toad. Naruto also asked him to write another book with less vulgar content which denied by him. Naruto then said unless Jiraiya wanted to chance he swear never forgive the toad sage and surprisingly the Uzukage action approved by duo deity Ange and Nuwa as they really despise human who write story like that

Kakashi is not different from Jiraiya as he really liked Jiraiya book. While Kakashi not really have problem about Naruto proposal to limit Icha Icha series distribution as he can still get it in adult book stores (with higher prices as Naruto recommend to increase the tax shall they not wanted to limit distribution) . The real problem for him was Naruto also proposed anyone who read Icha Icha in public shall get heavy punishment (Naruto leave the punishment to each daimyo and kage or anyone have authority but Naruto recommend the one who break the rules shall do community services for entire week or pay fine minimum 50000 ryo or more if possible).

Naruto himself also didn't care if Jiraiya and Kakashi don't make any effort to earn his forgiveness. Naruto thought at least his parents and siblings plus Tsunade wanted to make effort for it though he made some insurance as he will make sure shall they make same mistakes again he will make sure Tsunade will completely hate sake and Uzunamis will hates ramen which make them swear never piss Naruto no matter what as Naruto known to doing impossible just like Naruto use his power to Tsunade to return her age to her thirties and she also do same to Shizune though he make the slug sage loyal student only to her earlier twenty and of course he does same thing to Tonton as it not fair for that pig if she being left out.

" Then it settled let's sleep earlier as I want myself ready when we will cleaning the underground okay." Said Kushina when she walked to her room to going sleep as it was late now. Minato who heard that complained, " But, Kushi-chan. How about our….?" Kushina cut him by said, " Tomorrow night. After all you shouldn't complain and the triplets still doing mission and won't comeback until few days. We still have time. Though , I also want to cuddle a bit before we sleep."

Minato just huffed, ' AT least I'm still get cuddled by her.' "Okay fine Kushi-chan." Minato slowly walked to their bedroom and later boh of them cuddled each other before fallen to sleep. Tomorrow will be good day.

Meanwhile outside Konoha, Danzo with his two loyal ROOT, Fu Yamanaka and Torune Aburame currently talking with three person which introduced themselves as Watari clan.

The first one was shady looking man which wore black ninja garb. From his posture and stance Danzo knew it was the leader.

The second one was a man with long light blue hair with his bangs ging over the right side of his face down to chest are and also black charcoal eyes like Uchiha. He wears brown colored vest-like shirt that goes down to his knees and wears purple colored shirt underneath it.

The third and last short man with short black hair . He has his bangs only down the middle of his forehead. He weas a brown tunic type sleeveless shirt buttoned together with single button and brown short pants held up with a white belt.

The leader said," So you asked us to assist you to raid some fortress which located few miles from Sea Country and as payment you will let us loot everything in that castle except certain sword. Well, I'm in." Danzo keep his stoic expression while he replied, " I take it you accept my proposal." The leader said, " Of course I'm accept. You got our services."

And both Danzo and the leader shake each other hand while Danzo thought, 'fools , shall that sword in my possession I shall dispose you and your group as I won't let anyone witness me wielding the great power.' On other said , ' the leader of ninja said, ' What a idiot crippled old man . Shall we finish our raid, I shall kill you and your ninja instead. If you contacted me to do your task probably you are hated in Konoha. After all if I killed you, probably Konoha will thanked me instead fufufufu.'

The two Danzo bodyguard only look to them with stoic expression while the Watari leader bodyguard conversed each other, " Hokushin, are you sure Hoki-sama do right thing? I don't want we getting captured and imprisoned just like in Bird Country." Said the short man. The one who named Hokushin replied, " You seem not trust Hoki-sama, Nagare. Well I cannot blame you as we worked with citizen of village which their ninja was the one who getting us imprisoned."

Nagare said, " I don't know what I must said. I just hope we aren't getting ourselves in trouble." Hokushin only huffed, " You overthinking yourself you know." And both of them just witness their boss and Danzo conc=versing each other until they back to their each tent.

Tomorrow morning Fan Castle, Naruto already arrived as he will fought against Danzo soon enough. He also accompanied by his elite unit. The same whose assist him destroying entire Jashin cult and destroy Yugakure completely to erase Jashin filth. Naruto also think it's better not told the Hot Water Country citizens about Reindebira as it only caused more panic. At least he wanted the civilian being not feeling fear anymore after being terrorized by Jashinist for long time ago.

Ikaruga who accompanied Naruto as the other lead patrol to watching if Danzo coming . She asked Naruto, " Naruto-sama, why you not letting us handle your enemies? You shouldn't wasting energy for that old man as he is not worthy for fighting you." Naruto smiled, " While I'm admit you are right, Ikaruga. I already decided I must end him with my hands. I want avenge my clansmen whose being victim of Second Shinobi war because his ROOT ANBU also take part on Uzu destruction before . And if my intuition is right, he implanted multiple Sharingan eyes in his right hand. Don't be fooled. He actually still have both of his hand and he using Hashirama cells to increase that effect."

Ikaruga only nodded, " I see. Sorry for being rude to you, Naruto-sama. I'm just feeling you should fight stronger opponent instead retired shinobi who already passed his primes." Naruto only waved his hand as he said, " You don't need to apologize . You just concerned about me and I'm really happy to hear that. Anyway , I wanted take walk for abit. Shall you feel anything suspicious inform me quickly okay." Ikaruga gave salute to him as he walked around the island.

Naruto really happy as he managed once more realized one of landscape from his simulation chamber stage . Naruto just disappointed he cannot made dam for last touch. But seems it pyrpose was too rule Danzo and killed him. It doesn't matter if the castleruined as he can build better version of Fan castle shall it destroyed and if this still stand. Naruto will renovated that.

While Naruto walking he said to himself, " I'm actually can back to Oto to retrieve the Akatsuki ring. I still have yet to find anything about that. But my instinct told me I'll definitely failure shall I entered Oto now. And not counting the rumor Sasuke now lead Oto and now he act as self proclaimed Otokage. And if not getting worse they still have army which now turn their loyalty toward Sasuke. I also heard Hinata, Kiba, Shino , Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Neji, Lee, and Tenten singlehandedly defeated by himself. The reaon he not finish them because Mikoto-chan and Ran-chan also going there after they killed Deidara and forced that ' Tobi' retreat. It seems after absorbing pseudo bijuu chakra if I'm not mistaken make his ego getting worse . He probably plan to take over Elemental Nations if my intuition right. But for now I must focused to eliminate certain warhawk." Naruto then think how he will defeat Danzo .

Meanwhile in Oto. Sasuke recently just wake up from his long bed rest. And he saw Kabuto already beside him and said, " It seems you already awake , Sasuke-sama. Do you need something?" Sasuke replied, " No need. I just wanted being alone so leave me alone for now." Kabuto bowed, " As you wish, Sasuke-sama." The white haired medic nin leaving Sasuke alone as he still sit on his bed.

Sasuke thought, 'I don't know why. But I have feeling I'll meet Itachi soon.' The rogue Uchiha doesn't know his feeling will turned into reality soon.

Meanwhile in same time, on a cliff stood three Akatsuki members which consisted Itachi Uchiha , Kisame Hoshigaki and Tobi looking down toward the entrance of Otogakure main base. " Damn, where is he? My hands is itchy as I want to fight and make some rampage here." Kisame grunted. "Patience, Kisame. He will came soon." Replied Itachi with monotone voice. "Tobi is a good boy. Tobi is willing to wait as long the mission complete." Said Tobi with his usual cheerful tone. Can you all shut up. I swear I could hear you **from the other side of the base.** " Said a fourth voice

They all turned back to see Zetsu slowly rising from the ground. Kisame asked, " What do you have on them?" Zetsu replied, " I've marked strategic position you will need to break. I **t should be better if we still have Deidara** but I think you will be good replacement with your inhumane strength. **And if you caused enough damage it will make it easier for Tobi to make his way to the room we need to access.** "

" Sounds good to me. I will happily accept my role. I just hoping they can make me sweating though it must be unlikely. " Kisame showed his shark like grin. "Then I'll be a bait as planned. I'm definitely sure my foolish little brother will blindly follow me once I show my face ." Added Itachi. "Then it's settled. You should all get in position, **I'll deploy clones with you all to synchronize our actions.** We will engaged them in late night. **It is time their security is the most vulnerable,** " Said Zetsu. The three others nodded and left with a clone to designated positions.

Meanwhile, at ship in way to certain island. Danzo now sit inside the cabin while he rechecked his strategy to took down the fortress and dispose the mercenary ninja later. Danzo actually never willing to pay them and he plan to retrieve everything from the castle with the legendary sword. And after a while he saw one of his ROOT entered his own cabin to bring him his food. Danzo prepared to eating his food and before he took chopsticks he asked, " When we will arrive?" The ROOT answered with monotone voice as usual, " If we not face sea storm . We shall arrived midnight." Danzo inwardly smiling but still keep his emotionless face, " Good , you can go now. I'll call you later." The ANBU nodded, " Hai, Danzo-sama." The ROOT then leaving the cabin leaving Danzo alone eating his own food.

Meanwhile on other cabin which located far from Danzo own. Hoki currently talked with his loyal companion Nagare and Hokushin. Hoki said, " It seems we will not arrive soon. According to them and our own ninja we will arrive at our destination tonight. You shall go to your own cabin You two don't need to worry about me." Nagare retorted, " but Hoki-sama. You are potentially in danger. I have feeling the bandaged old man is not normal person. Somehow I have feeling he can kill us and our entire clan member." Hokushin feeling enough of this and he yelled to Nagare. , " Can you cut that crap, Nagare. Once again you overthinking things."

Meanwhile certain white haired Kumo shinobi sneezed. He said, "Someone must be talking about me. I hope he or she not wanted to kill me. If he / she wanted to kill me, that's mean I must be prepared and if I'm not prepared I will be.." He not finished as he received punch in his head by certain red haired Kumo kunoichi. " Omoi, stop overthinking things." Omoi only replied with low voice, " Karui why you hit me?" Then it continued with long debate with both of them. Yugito who witness everything only huffed as she said, " If only Samui is here probably that rant not last long." Yugito then decided to stop that useless debate as it will hinder their training later.

Back to Wataris, Hoki then said, " You shouldn't worry too much, Nagare. We can always kill him later and remember our numbers is better than his own." (That's fact since Danzo bring his remaining ROOT which only about 75v while the Wataris have about 120 people not including the three ). Nagare looked more relaxed after hearing that fact, " At least I feel relieved now." Hoki smiled, " Good now you must back to your own cabin. Get enough rest, I will need you two fit enough for this raid." Hokushin smiled, " Thank you, Hoki-sama. Now if you excuse us." Hokushin and Nagare leaving the cabin leaving Hoki now alone. Hoki now also decided to sleep to regain his own stamina to prepared for his supposed raid. He just doesn't know what will happen to him and Danzo soon.

Back to Oto Sasuke now observing every shinobi from Oto which now training themselves. Karin who has good medical abilities decided to treated the prisoner injuries. Turned out most of prisoner not really freed by Karin as Sasuke ordered her to quietly make trap for anyone trying to escape. Karin of course nodded in order to impress her Sasuke-kun. And the result just as the rogue Uchiha expected as most of them decided to stay. Good thing they don't need afraid to ran out of food and water supplies as there is quiet plenty there despite the quality was questionable.

Suigetsu now train several Oto ninja to wield the sword. Suigetsu actually was slave driver as he expected more from his own student. Juugo himself at first stay away from that but finally he choose to accompany Sasuke again. While Sasuke walked to command room, a loud sound of explosion heard through entire base. Sasuke who heard that gave order to stay in guard and he make way to command room Once he made it to his command room, he saw Kabuto with a panicked expression on his face.

"Report Kabuto !" Yelled Sasuke. We're under attack, Sasuke-sama. There are at least two enemies, we managed to identify one of them though.." Said Kabuto panicked. "Well, who dares to attack me?" Asked the new Otokage with venom in his voice. "It's your brother, Itachi. He has been spotted near the main entrance. We still don't know who his acquintance is for now. " Hearing Itachi is here made his blood boil and he immediately ran toward Itachi's position.

" You're in charge until I came back, have our troops move out and engage my brother partner acquaintance outside the base but whatever you do, DO NOT GET IN MY WAY OR ELSE!" shouted the avenger as he left the room.

And when he reached the base entrance he saw his brother standing waiting him, The younger Uchiha activated his matured Sharingan and running toward him. His sword FLASHPOINT (Sasuke doen't know the real name as he still though the name is IMPERIAL FLAME) already in his right hand and covered with lightning chakra.

As he was halfway from his target, another round of explosions could be heard. Sasuke looked back for half a second before continuing on his path to kill his brother. "You are still foolish as ever, my younger brother." Said Itachi as he saw Tobi discretely going inside the Sound Base. "Shut up, you don't know anything about me !" Roared the Nidaime Otokage as he charging forward.

Itachi easily evaded his brother's sword and jumped back. Of course Sasuke followed without a care in the world for his base or his men. "I know all about your little coup and the death of the sannin Orochimaru at your hands." Replied Itachi while dodging Sasuke's attacks and going further away from the base. "So you know about Orochimaru, I killed one former member of your secret organization quite easily, just as I'm about to kill you." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"How naive of you, Sasuke. He was only interested in you because he couldn't get me. I am the reason he left the organization all those years ago, he lost a fight against me and vowed to get the body of a full blooded Uchiha with a fully developed Sharingan after that." Replied Itachi in his usual calm voice. "It doesn't change the fact that I beat him !" Yelled Sasuke

"As usual you are fool, Sasuke-kun. I already know this already time for Orochimaru time for switching body and he currently in his weakest moment. All you did was waiting for him to weaken enough to attack like the coward you are, I bet you even needed help considering the hickey he left on your shoulder." Said Itachi with a rare smile on his face.

That was it for the younger Uchiha, he lost all inhibition and blindly charged at his older brother. Seeing no point to this fight, Itachi prepared his Mangekyo Sharingan but before he could launch any jutsu, he was interrupted by the arrival of a Zetsu clone. "The operation is a success, follow the plan and meet us at the hideout." Announced Zetsu.

Itachi nodded before he disappeared in a high speed movement from Sasuke's view. The younger brother only had the time to turn back when he came face to face with Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan. "Tsukuyomi !" was all he heard before the world became red. And when Sasuke getting unconscious, Itachi whispered to his younger brother , " No worries, Sasuke. You just sleeping but next time I won't be merciful as I will definitely the one who kill you. Not kaa-san, Not Ran- oba and definitely not Naruto-kun. We shall meet again in future." Itachi then leaving his brother.

Meanwhile Kisame currently found himself fighting Suigetsu who using greatsword against his own Samehada . All around them were countless corpses of the victims from Kisame rampage. There were also lots of collapsed tunnels and rooms that could be seen from the surface.

The shark like man grinned as he said, " Well, well. Suigetsu-kun. You really remind me of Mangetsu . Even though you more expressive compared to him." Suigetsu replied, " Aw shut up Kisame-senpai. I'll beat you and claim Samehada as mine." Kisame said, " Well then prove your worth and try to claim Samehada. If you can beat me of course." They were interrupted in the same manner Itachi and Sasuke were, as Zetsu made his presence known. "Retrieval is a success, proceed to the next phase." Said the plant like shinobi before disappearing again.

Kisame then turned to Suigetsu , " Well, that's fun Suigetsu but I must go for now. We will continue our fight next time. Good bye." Kisame then make some hand seals before he called out, **"WATER RELEASE : GREAT WATERFALL TECHNIQUE."** And from Kisame mouth coming out large amount of water which make contact to Suigetsu and swept the Hozuki away. Suigetsu decided to absorb the water instead. After he finished absorbing the water he look Kisame already vanished.

Suigetsu gritted his teeth, " Someday, Kisame-senpai. Your Samehada will be mine." And he decided to stay for awhile. Kabuto appeared in a Shunshin a couple of minutes later, with a unconscious Sasuke on his shoulder. "We're moving to another base Suigetsu , this one is obliterated we can't stay here any longer." Announced the Sasuke second in command.

Meanwhile in the certain island, Danzo ship already board in the shore nearby the castle. Danzo who already come out from the vassal smile wickedly as he thought, ' Soon I can regain anything I was lost few years ago.' The warmonger didn't know certain Uzukage already watching him from beginning since the old mummy departure accompanied by his remaining ROOT ANBU.

' It seems Danzo also hired mercenary to assist him, which I haven't doubt Danzo want double cross them. I actually feel pity for that mercenary but once you associated with Danzo, I'll make sure eliminated you too. Though for some reason I feel I already meet with the mercenary group before . The question is when and who are they as I mostly killed anyone like them.' Though Naruto as he try to recalled his memory if he already met them before

To be continued.

 _ **Next chapter will be told about Danzo demise, see ya next time !**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**As I promised this will be the end of certain warhawk but as usual answer review first**_

 _ **Animaman : while Danzo will definitely fall in this chapter , Other elders will be fallen latter as I want to delay their demise longer as I wanted them in fear which I told about that in future chapter.. Anyway I'll plan all of Naruto brides will be have lemons personally and after everyone got their turn , their wedding will be held. And no, I won't wrote about anything in past as I'm too lazy to wrote that .**_

 _ **Stratos263 : Sorry bro but that fight won't be long**_

 _ **Let's continue our story.**_

Danzo now stay inside his camp which just finished build by his ROOT ANBU and also some camp also surrounded his and it located about 700 meters from shore and few miles from the castles. Normally Danzo just wanted to attack the castle directly. But turned out when his ROOT ABU reported about hos tough the castle defense as it armed by siege weapons which capable to sunk down Danzo shipes make the old warhawk decided to make base camp and plan to destroy it from both sides and will attack the castle in 2 days as His remaining ROOT also called in order to take down it.

My first Danzo thought, I'm not expecting this will be more complicated than this, but nevertheless I must got that item if I want power and even this sword won't be enough to make me become Hokage. And even somehow I managed to became Hokage, doesn't mean I'm safe as Minato eldest brat will be problem in future as he definitely will attack me soon I'm became Hokage. SO I need to ensure to rebuild ROOT before coup d'etat . And I also worry about some of my ROOT in Konoha, Hiruzen and his students started suspecting my ROOT. The only reason Minato not investigating me because he doesn't have proof to allow him investigate thorough but once he finde something little he can authorized anytime to check everything about me. So I must quickly finish this raid as soon as I can.'

Danzo decided to relaxing himself as he will need in healthy condition if he wanted that artifact . Of course before that he ordered his ROOT squad to guarding his own tent and make sure no one entered unless emergency.

Meanwhile in Konoha, in council meeting Minato noticed someone not attend this meeting (Though he already knew and so was Kushina and Tsunade.) He decided to spoke first, " I don't know why but I have feeling this meeting will progressed smoothly since the most annoying thing ever exist is not here." The clan head shocked first (except Kushina and Tsunade) but after search everything in the room, they quickly understand what their Hokage means and mentally nodded.

Unexpectedly certain Nara stated, " Agreed, Hokage-sama. At least it will be less troublesome without him. The two elders shocked when Shikaku stated that. Elder Koharu then said, " Are you implying it's better Danzo not attend this meeting?" The one replying it was Hiashi, " I'm agreed with Shikaku. And I hope you two not make us into troublesome thing like was he said as you two and Danzo is annoying." Kushina added, " Agreed. After all it refreshments for us clan heads." As followed by remaining clan heads nodded.

Minato decided to ended that by saying, " OK, Kushina , Hiashi, SHikaku. That's enough. Don't teasing our 'honorable elder ' too much okay." What Minato said make Shinobi council plus his own advisor Hiruzen and Jiraiya giggled. " At least one meeting without someone ranting considered blessing , My successor. You're luckier than me as he and my teammates always make me getting migraine." Hiruzen mockingly said as he implying Homura and Koharu as disturbance.

Homura said, " You really mean that , Hiruzen?" The old Sarutobi replied, " Are you have problem with that? I just stated the obvious you know?" Tsunade think this debate should be end, " Enough, sensei! I also want this meeting end so I can back to my duty again." Minato nodded, " Tsunade is right. We now better finish it so you can return to you own post faster." And with that the council meeting progressed smoothly without any disturbance and surprisingly no one complain as current civilian council now was the ones who genuinely cared the village wellbeing.

And the meeting finally ended after about an hour. The clan heads and civilian council already back to do their daily activities leaving only Minato, Kushina, Hiruzen, Jiraiya and Tsunade. " Hm, finally the meeting is over. And the peaceful ones ." Said Minato. " I'm agree with you, Minato-kun. And more importantly we don't need to see certain mummy here." Jiraiya asked to Hiruzen, " Sarutobi-sensei, do you know where are him?" Hiruzen replied, " Don't know and don't care." But when he saw Minato and Kushina giggled the oldest in that room said, " It seems you and Kushina knowsomething about that. Care to share with me?"

Kushina trying to regain control and said, " Okay, Sarutobi-sama. Danzo actually going out to searching certain item and that item owned by Naruto and my baby boy will take care of him." Tsunade who heard that also grinned when she heard that while Hiruzen and Jiraiya blinked, " Don't tell me Naruto-kun is…" Minato answered him, "That's right, Sarutobi. Naruto will ended Danzo life soon and it's legitimate since the old mummy trespassing Uzu territory." Hiruzen nodded and inside he dancing as finally one of his biggest problem when he was Hokage will dealt soon.

Hiruzen then said, " In any case do you all wanted to have dinner in my place?" Jiraiya asked, " Isn't this too early too celebrate, sensei?" Tsunade added, " I'm agree with him, Sarutobi-sensei. You known Danzo the most. That warmonger will give Naru-chan some problem after all." But Hiruzen seem did not care what his remaining students said as he state, " C'mon Jiraiya, Tsunade. Are you doubting Naruto. Remember how strong he was now even me, Minato, Kushina and you two combined he still cannot defeated and he still not unleash his full power."

Tsunade and Jiraiya have their jawdropped as their sensei stated such obvious thing like that, " Damn, you are right sensei. Maybe we just need to wait after all. Anyway let's change the topic. How about 10 new addition in our village from Uzu?" Hiruzen said, " You know all 10 of them was talented though their personality was the problem as that was the reason Naruto send them to us and that was arrogance though not everyone of them like that namely Akira and Noriko but the rest, well see that yourself."

Kushina added, " My Naru-chan always despise arrogance and once he saw that he will definitely try to make it out no matter what." Everyone in that room agreed with Kushina as that was true. Naruto really despise arrogant people. Menma and Minami learned that hardway as Naruto easily destroy them in sparring when they still arrogant. And that make both of them plus Naruko realized their niichan completely outclassed them despite not being jinchuriki . And what worse he train it by himself as they know Ange and Nuwa only gave advice (All of them never knew Ange and Nuwa trained him but the two deity asked Naruto not tell everyone about that.)

And when Minato and Kushina spar with their eldest they also knew Naruto is ruthless as while he not unleash his full power but he never hesitated. And forced Minato use HIRAISHIN just to avoid Naruto attack and Kushina herself forced to only use Kenjutsu and ninjutsu technique as Naruto won't be affected by chakra chains. So was Tsunade and Jiraiya as Naruto only use taijutsu to fight them and that make Jiraiya stated he at least need Sage Mode to at least going toe and toe againsthim and Tsunade also said she probably need to use her forbidden technique "BYAKUGO" as she always ended bruised and barely scratched Naruto. So it completely wrong to say Naruto won't win against Danzo. All of them pity to Danzo instead. They now prayed Naruto not going overboard against the mummyman .

Meanwhile in certain island , Naruto sneezed as he now fishing near the fortress. One of his ninja asked, " Do you have cold , Uzukage-sama ?" Narutho shook his head, " No, maybe it just someone talking about me. You better bac to your post and rest as we will fight soon." The ninja nodded and already leaving Naruto. While Naruto back to fishing again he then remembered something few days before .

Flashback

Naruto now watching his mentor Ange and Nuwa make portal to another world. Naruto asked both, " Ange-sama, Nuwa-sama. It not necessary for you two to visit certain deity right. Maybe I shall going instead you two." Ange replied, " Sorry, Naruto but it must be us as that Aphrodite gaki must know she cannot ordering us not killing her prisoner. Her prisoner is bijuu level at least and she actually have many right hands which have ANBU levels and her foot soldier also not pushover after all." Naruto wanted to retort but Nuwa raised her hand and said, " No , Naru-kun. You must stay here. You must eliminate Danzo as fast as possible so you can focused to Akatsuki, Kurotengu and Reindebira. Don't forget certain Sasuke Uchiha as possible wild card." Naruto understand what their means. He shoul eliminate them faster and Danzo seems the easiest as he now completely crippled and while the blond knew he have Sharingan and Hashirama cells implanted in his body, Ange and Nuwa make him eaken thanks to their potion. While the potion strengthen the user. It also destroy certain body part especially if this body part not your original and in this case was Sharingan and Hashirama cellular.

Naruto nodded, " Ok I understand." Ange smiled as she hugged Naruto, " Don't worry, Naru-chan. That Aphrodite won't be problem too much as she definitely weaker than us. I just hoping she can'thear our reasons as I don't want accidentally killed her." Nuwa said, " C'mon, Ange. You know Aphrodite is just naïve brat. She thought everyone has chance to redeem themselves. She maybe have noble goal , but she not know not everyone like that as some of them will choose to stay in my ideals despite how wrong it was!" Ange nodded, " You-re right, Nuwa. That's why we are visit her nd shall she not listening us, we will beat her up to make her get wake up call." Nuwa nodded and later both of them told Naruto he must focused to eliminate Danzo quickly. And finally both of them vanished after they finishing said that

Flashback End

Naruto then pulled out his fishing pole and he catching medium size carp, " I guess I ended my relaxing time as I must prepare for certain Mummy raid." Said the Uzukage as he put the fish to bucket and pick it up and entered the castle. And he doesn't know certain ninja spying on him, ' What ? Uzukage is here? Must tell Danzo-sama now!' The ROOT ninja then leaving to report what he find to his master.

And few minutes later, the ROOT ninja already report to Danzo everything he saw and after he finished Danzo dismissed him. Danzo thought, ' Damn it seem my plan will be in jeopardy as Minato eldest brat already here and it seems he already take over the castle and claim the sword as his own. I must rethink my plan to retrieve at least only the sword. Well, maybe I just use that Wataris as sacrifice . At least they can buy time for my ROOT to infiltrate the castle and retrieve the sword as if I'm right Naruto still not claim that .'

Danzo inwardly chuckled as his plan to retrieve the legendary sword must be altered a bit .And he doesn't need to dispose Watari clan as Uzukage will doing that for him. The warmonger than walking back to his tent to give new order for Wataris.

And when Watari clan got the order to attacking the castle frontally, Hoki smirked, ' With about 100 members of our clan that castle will be overrun soon and once we got the valuable in that castle, we will quickly out from this island. This island somehow make me creep out.'

Both Danzo and Hoki Watari don't know both of them already detected by Naruto. The blond Uzukage smirked to himself, ' If you think petty missing nin group can take down Fan Castle, the you just dreaming. It seems my job increased as I not nly must kill Danzo as his remaining ROOT but also completely wipe out missing ninja group. At least they can act as stress reliever for me' Naruto hands now itchy as he wanted to destroy both of partner in crime.

And tonight Watari ninja decided to attack frontally while Danzo and his ROOT forces sneaking inside. But when Watari ninja arrived at the front of castle , Nagare feeling something odd and said, "Hoki-sama, I feel something not's right." Hokushin replied, " C'mon , Nagare once again you are being too cautious, you know." But all of a sudden the Watari ninja surrounded by Uzu ninja lead by 5 Hanzo unit.

"Well, well who we got here. Wannabe ninja huh." Said Ikaruga which earned laughed by entire Uzu ANBU and her partners. All of Watari ninja panicked as they didn't expected they will ambushed but they started getting pride again when found out they just surrounded by 25 people while they have 100 army. Hoki smugly said, " It seems you not realize we outnumbered you 4 : 1 . If you still want alive , maybe you should step aside unless you want us hurt your pretty face." All of Uzu ninaj including the elite unit draw their respective weapons. "Well let's prove if your numbers can beat us." As Ikaruga finished , all of five elite unit unleash their chakra spikes.

One of sensor in Watari ninja said, " Hoki-sama, it seems we cannot win. All of the 5 girls are kage level at least and the rest of them jonin. We may won in numbers but they outpowered us in quality." Hoki look impassive but inside he look scared as he thought, ' Damn you , Danzo. Make us face Uzu ninja who known in their ruthlessness and merciless especially missing nin like us.' Everyone we cannot let them intimidate us. We must fight, remember prosperity await us on that castle."

Hokushin who heard that also yelled, "Hoki-sama is right . They probably just using genjutsu to make us like face kage level opponent. Look at Hoki-sama , he is not afraid against them ." The remaining troops who getting intimidated at first then do battle cheer as they charging toward the Uzu ninja. Katsuragi only shook her head and said, " It seems they are really idiot." Which nodded by Ikaruga, Asuka and Yagyuu while Hibari already run toward them and start attacking the Watari ninja. Looking their partner already in action. Asuka said, " Damn you cheated Hibari. Let me join too!" The ponytailed kunoichi draw her twin wakizashis and started cut through her enemy.

And while the battle in progress with Uzu ninja completely dominating, The leader Hoki, Hokushin and Nagare already escaped the battlefield as they don't want die because being overwhelmed. Hokushin said with panicked voice , " It seems we must lay low for very long time, Hoki-sama." Hoki replied , " I don't think this was good idea. Uzu ninja always known merciless against missing ninja especially if we piss them off and they definitely set to hunt us down until we death or surrender!" Nagare said, " Then if you know that why we still running." Hoki paused a bit until he said, " I actually hoping they think we already that and checked the corpse to ensure that and while they busy killed our ninjas. We use this chance to escaped." And they keep running to their ship to ensure their own survival as they also sure Danzo and his ROOT troops already leave the camp.

But when they reached their own ship they saw three beautiful and voluptuous kunoichi already halted them. If they not in danger probably the Watari clan higher up already daydreaming about their bodies.

"Well, who is this? Someone trying to invaded our man castle?" Said the purple haired one. "Anko, they should be punished for trying to enter private property without permission." Said the blonde one. "You know, Hotaru I don't want to kiss them they really weak. Not worthy." Said the red haired one. "Can you stop your sultry tone in this situation at least, Fuuka. Ando is bad enough and now you joined us. I wonder why Naruto-kun into your type." Said Hotaru pissed. "Ok, girls stop fighting. We have some boys to kicked out well one of them is old man and I think Sandaime –sama still better looking and he is 70 years old." Anko stated made Hotaru and Fuuka sweatdropped, ' Seriously, she think like that.' But feel relieved when the snake mistress said, " And I'm just kidding of course."

And while the three girls debating each other, The Watari ninja sneaked out want to avoid them but when they reach the ship entry, the horde of snakes charging toward them but luckily the three of Watari ninja managed to knocked the snake as they draw their ninjatos. " I guess we must fight them if we want to leave this island." Said Hoki which nodded by his two subordinates. The three kunoichis grinned as the Wataris ready to fight back. " Finally some battle, " Said Anko as the others only grinned. Anko took out her kunai for her fight while both Hotaru and Anko draw their tanto though Fuuka also draw kodachi. "Okay, girls, let's show them why you never messed with Uzu kunoichis." "YEAH!" Cheered Hotaru and Fuuka as they charged toward the Wataris.

And surprisingly the battle ended so fast as all of kunoich really overpowerd them as the Watari ninjas now history as Anko slitted Hoki with her kunai, Hotaru stab Nagare right on his heart and the last Fuuka decapitated Hokushin and also breaking his sword in process. After the Wataris dead, Anko grunted, " Weak, they are really weak. I hope Naruto-kun can handle Danzo-teme alone." Hotaru asked, " Why we not helping him, Anko?" "Naru-kun wanted Danzo die in his hands and we won't interfere in his own battle." But Anko suddenly heard sinister laugh from Fuuka as the redhead said, " Oi, Anko , Maybe Danzo is Naruto share , but his own ROOT is fair game right?" Anko face palmed as she not realizing most obvious thing. "Damn, let's go we should assist Naruto to fight Danzo ROOT so he can focused to Danzo alone." Ordered Anko which replied by Fuuka, " Hey you think you are our boss so we must follow your orders like that ?" But before Anko replied, Hotaru glared to both of them and she said, '"ENOUGH! For now we must focus to assist Naruto-kun." Which made Anko thought, 'Wow, didn't expecting Hotaru mad to me. Well maybe this the first time she was upset.' And thethree girls moving out to assist their husband to be.

Meanwhile back to Ikaruga cs

The battle still continued but slowly all Watari ninja down one by one . Maybe they can finish this faster but they wanted to toying their enemy so they decided to going all out as they only use kenjutsu technique and proved with kenjutsu alone Watari ninja even cannot retaliating against fierce attack from uzu ninjas especially the elite ones.

Feeling enough The elites preparing for final attack as the Watari ninja now completely exhausted. And all of Uzu ninja finished all of Watari ninja in one finishing blow and all of Wataris now history as they completely vaporized leaving no trace of them. And after ensure all Wataris dead, Asuka said, " Ikaruga-taicho . Shall we assist Uzukage-sama to fight his opponent?" Ikaruga nodded, "That's right But remember we only fight the ROOT and leave the leader Danzo so Uzukage-sama can finish the mummy for good." All of them then nodded as they come back to castle . Different form Wataris , Danzo ROOT forces was more competent and powerful then them and not counting Danzo as leader despite already passed his prime, he still fearsome opponent.

And with Danzo, the warmonger who just got report from his sensor scoffed, " It seems the Wataris really useless. But that doesn't matter as I never wanted to pay them. And I 'll make the castle as myself and secretly trained ROOT here after we kill that Uzu ninja . But first I must retrieve the sword first." Danzo actually never care about his agreement with Wataris as he know the ninja group not really good as they just slightly stronger than ordinary bandits.

Danzo may never admit it, but he actually grateful because he doesn't need to dirty his hand and his ROOT to dispose his temporary allies. For Danzo , allies just canon fodder and shall act as his own shield and Watari group doing his purposes wonderfully.

And now Danzo and his few ROOTs now standing in one room where the sword being keep. The castle actually full of trap but his ROOT ANBU always act as his shield so Danzo come out unscathed . Not like he cares as his ROOT soon will be replaced. And Danzo now only focused to the sword and quickly eliminate the Uzu nin before Naruto come.

But his wish never granted as the Blond Uzukage suddenly appeared in front of him and his forces. Naruto now not using his sword as he using his twin axes ' **SUN & MOON'** Naruto who saw him gritted his teeth (He just acting )and he yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, DANZO SHIMURA? YOU ENTERED MY CASTLE WITHOUT PERMISSION! IT'S VIOLATING LAW YOU KNOW!" Danzo smugly said, " Hmph , brat like you shouldn't being kage as I'm more deserved step aside from my way unless you wanted to die."

Naruto grinned, " I guess you wanted this sword. Well, you are disappoint me Danzo. You don't know the requirement to able wield this sword properly so you can unleash the sword true potential right?" Danzo smiled and Naruto who saw that wanted to puke up as he won't believe Danzo Shimura acan smiled as The warhawk said , " So you know the sword secret huh? I demand you to tell me or die." Naruto laughed when he heard Danzo threatening him, " You threatening me, Danzo? You think you can beat me with just dozen of ROOT? Well, why not take me down first if you want that sword," Naruto then positioned himself in battle stance, " But don't think I will make this easy,Danzo."

Danzo only replied "Well, your funeral Naruto. ROOT! Engage and eliminate him."The ROOT then engaging Naruto but Naruto only grinned as he activated his aura and that increase his attack it won't take long for Naruto to took out the ROOT as he completely dominated him. And Naruto decided to show off abit as he called out " **MUSOU: WHIRLWIND STRIKE"** As he Charges forward while holding out and spinning his axes separately in each hand and he completely massacred the remaining ROOT.

And now only left Naruto and Danzo . Naruto then turned his attention toward the bandaged man and said, " Danzo , I gave you chance to go away from my castle . If you decline I'll kill you now." Danzo frowned at his threat , " You'll regret what your said to me, Naruto." Naruto smirked, " Try Us, mummy-chan." Danzo gritted his teeth as he really angry to Naruto now. The warhawk then revealed his right arm which supposed not there and that not going unnoticed by Naruto. Danzo then make some hand signs and called out, " **WIND RELEASE : VACUUM SPHERE!"** as he inhaling air and blew numerous wind bullets make Naruto side stepped it make the bullets hit the wall of castle and start break it.

Naruto who doesn't want his castle ruined run and charged toward Danzo . He tackled Danzo, " NO! I won't let you turn my castle to ruins." He then grip Danzo tightly and the said warhawk cannot escape as Naruto gripped him and after arrived at window Naruto threw him outside and surprisingly Danzo managed to survive as he called out, **"SUMMONING JUTSU!"** and the giant tapir appeared from nowhere. But Naruto not impressed as he said, " So your summons is big bad elephant huh?" "It's TAPIR idiot !" Danzo yelled but Naruto just shrugged it off., " Details, details. Who cares about that . Anyway if you want summons fight than let's do this," Naruto then bit his thumb and made certain hand seals and slamming his hand to ground and called out, **"SUMMONING JUTSU"** and the giant tiger who wearing eyepatch in his right eye appeared and the tiger said, " **Naruto-sama you call me?"** Naruto nodded, "Yes, Sagat. I want you take care that big Tapir so I can handle the summoner without interference from other party." Sagat nodded as he now prepared to tackle the giant tapir and after few seconds the summon battles begun.

Meanwhile Danzo and Naruto who now in lower ground face each other. Naruto said first, " So your right arm still available. I wonder why you hide the fact. And I doubt is just mere deception you know." Danz o replied, " You're right, Naruto . It took numerous years for my ANBU edics to create this right arm for me, and now I finally can use this against you as you will be trouble for Konoha in future." Naruto retorted, " Oh , please. You upset to me because I'm decline your offer to join ROOT and not only that I know you trying to bribe my teacher so you can get elixir to increase you and your own ROOT performance. But it seems you tricked by them."

Danzo blinked when he heard that, "Are you implying they actually tricked me? No way. When I'm consume the potion, my strength increased multiple times and I'mnearly back to my prime condition regardless my age." Naruto only sway his index fingers, "Ck, ck,ck , Danzo-chan. You maybe right. The potion may increase your performance but without some major side effect ." Danzo now angrily yelled, " THAT'S IT! I WILL MAKE YOU SUBMIT TO ME" Danzo then open the bandage on his right eye and revealing SHARINGAN and he mentally said, " **Kotoamatsukami"** And suddenly Naruto suddenly feel something try to usurp his own free will but due of his mental prowess he managed to shrugged it off and he throwing one of his **Rose Thorn Knife** and right hit Danzo Sharingan eye. Danzo doesn't have time to evade the knife and the knife hit right to Danzo Sharingan eye . Though Danzo must thankful as he the knife only destroy the Sharingan but not stabbed his head.

Naruto mockingly said, "Ow, ow. So much for your Sharingan, Danzo-chan. Maybe you should use your right arm to fight me properly. But too bad I won't let you do that" Naruto suddenly appear in front of Danzo and cut his right arm. And the right arm actually made Naruto surprised as he saw multiple Sharingan eye planted there. Naruto really angry as he said, "YOU! YOU MONSTER! YOU ARE THE ONES WHO FORCED ITACHI-NII KILLED HIS OWN CLAN EXCEPT SASUKE, MIKOTO AND FEW OTHERS." Danzo surprised as he trying to endure the pain caused by wound in his right eye and body, "Why you know that?" Naruto replied, "He told me by himself as he suddenly visit me when I'm in River Country. I actually wanted to kill him but when he explain everything I'm understand you with Homura and Koharu shall be perish along with the corrupt civilian council few years ago."

Danzo blinked,"So it's you. You are the one who told everything to Minato and Hiruzen make me the elders lose our power in council." Naruto nodded, "You just realized it now? As the one who managed to fool my father and Saru-jiji, you are really senile you know. You never suspected me as the cause of your supporters getting caught in their illegal activities right? It seems my deception really too much for you too handle."

Danzo yelled, "That's It! If I cannot kill you then I'll bring you with me . To face your doom." Danzo then activated his suicide seal but he not feeling anything. Naruto then said, " SO you have some nasty seal on your body , huh? Too bad when I hit your eye with my knife I'll also make sure you cannot use some chakra technique. Though the effect was late but better late then never."

Naruto then walked slowly toward Danzo and he use one of his axe to grip Danzo shoulder. And when Naruto already raise his another axe Danzo trying to retaliate but futile so he said, " You can't kill me .I'm Konoha elder and you will trigger war between Konoha and Uzu."

"You think I'm care about that. After all so many in Konoha will be pleased if you are dead . And I'll just do favor for them." Naruto tightened his axe grip in Danzo made him screamed in pain, "NO, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" But Naruto ignored it as he called out, " **MUSOU, LIGHTNING KICK"** as he stabbed Danzo with his axe he momentarily turns his back and proceeds to roundhouse kick and slash with both axes summoning lightning in its wake. And the process made Danzo body tear down to pieces. Naruto said when he looked at Danzo remains, "Okay I admit that was gross." He then made some shadow clones and said, " You all clean the mess and storage his head and that arms in scroll. We will send them to Konoha later." Ordered him. "YES BOSS!" the clones replied.

And while his clones clean up the mess , he saw Sagat not fighting anymore so he asked, " How was your fight, Sagat? " The big tiger replied, " **That was fun though I still hoped that tapir can last longer but that doesn't matter as I already killed him**. **If you summon boss probably you will got some earful comments as he didn't like fight weakling like that** " Naruto nodded and shivered as he didn't want imagined that.

And after that Sagat said, " **Okay, Naruto see you again"** And he vanished in puff of smoke. And at the same time Naruto clones already cleaning up the mess caused by his boss fight wih Danzo and in that time suddenly Anko, Hotaru and Fuuka appeared from nowhere and all of them smothered Naruto with their own assets. Hotaru who genuinely worried asked, "Are you alright, Naruto-kun?" Naruto cannot replied as his head smothered made him unable to answer properly.

And after few minutes smothering, the girls realized they suffocating Naruto and quickly release his head so the blond can regain his breath. The girls then said at same time , " We are sorry, Naru-kun. We just worried you're hurt against that mummy." Naruto only shook his head and he decided to play along, " Well I expected this from Hotaru and Fuuka , but from Anko? I must be dreamining." Several tick marks appeared from Anko as she now mad while Hotaru and Fuuka face palmed and said, " You just dig own your grave, Naru-kun." Naruto realized he in danger and quickly escaped as Anko chased him and that turned to cat and mouse games. Anko launching horde of snakes from her hands while Naruto evade every attack from Anko while Hotaru and Fuuka just watching. While both of them stronger than Anko (especially Fuuka) they decided not to involved .Unless Anko hurt Naruto badly, they won't interfere.

And while he keep avoiding Anko rage, he thought, ' I wonder how is Konoha doing for now.'

And in Konoha all of remaining Konoha 16 (Minus Naruto , Sasuke and Sai) now eating lunch together in Naruto own restaurant. All of them order different food. Naruko , Minami and Menma ordering mapo tofu although Menma is have more spicy while Naruko and Minami order the normal ones. Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru ordered seafood fried rice though surprisingly Ino asked more squid while Sakura herself also asked more salt for it. Team Guy just ordering large portion of Gyoza while team Kurenai ordering large plate of meat buns while Chouji trying to ordering so many until Shikamaru and Ino smacked his head to control himself and the Akimichi decided to orderd 5 portion of Fuyunghai ( Chinese version of Okonomiyaki)

If you ask why they eat so many because they just finished training together in that morning and they trying to use Naruto training method though only Naruko , Minami and Menma who can endured that as most of them quickly pulled out due of inhuman training. And that training made the rookies share same thought, 'How come Naruto-kun/san/niichan can endured that crazy anount of that training?' While Rock Lee himself mentally said, " I swear of my flames of youth I shall defeat this training session, if I cannot beat it I will running aroun Konaha 1000 times." Surprisingly Neji and Tenten smacked his head as they can heard Lee thought.

In middle of eating, Naruko asked, " So is that true Sasuke beat all you nine? And is that true somehow Sasuke becoming jinchuriki?" The remaining rookies minus Minami , Menma and Sakura nodded and Hinata surprisingly replied, " That's right Naruko-san. When I used my Byakugan to him I saw very dark chakra reside in his body and it just chakra as I don't see any shape. Just dark energy ." Which nodded by Neji who added, " Hinata-sama was right. But what make me wonder was why he can got that chakra which equal to bijuu since according of general knowledge unless he have seal master he cannot contain that amount of energy without restrain his body and I didn't see any flaws on Uchiha body."

Menma thought something about that and he suddenly asked, " Shikamaru you said Sasuke not alone as he accompanied by three people can you described them in general?" Shikamaru lazily replied, " I'll explain it but not details as that was too troublesome. The first one was young man with great sword who have shark like teeth and before you ask no he is not certain Akatsuki member," Meanwhile, certain blue skinned man sneezing and his partner asked, " Are you cold Kisame?" Kisame replied," No, maybe someone talking about me."

Shikamaru then continued his explanation, " The second one was very tall guy with orange hair and the last one was young woman with spectacles with long red hair like you and Kushina-sama , Minami." The group silence a bit as they processed the information until Menma shouted, "THAT'S IT! Sasuke-teme can handle the bijuu power and the said woman must be the seal master as the woman was Uzumaki and all of Uzumaki known as Seal Master." But that was cut short as Menma cringed in pain and the source was his right foot stomped by Minami who yelled, " You IDIOT , Menma! You think just because she is Uzumaki she is seal Master? C'mon in our family only Kaachan, Naruto-niichan and Naruko who can acknowledged as Seal Master beside our father while you too focused in ninjutsu while I'm better as combat medic. Do you understand, MENMA?"

Menma then realized Minami was right. But if what Minami said was true then how Sasuke can obtain tailed beast chakra without restraining his body? All of them trying to find the answer as they also eating while Sakura actually thinking, ' So Sasuke-kun now getting stronger and somehow obtain bijuu power though according Hinata and Neji, he probably obtain it artificially. And I also got some message from Sasuke-kun from his hawk messenger a week ago to trust him and he said I must getting stronger as he will need my help in future soon. But it seems I cannot tell everyone in Konoha as all of them wanted Sasuke-kun punished especially his mother as she thought Sasuke shamed him. No, she should be proud if her son getting stronger.' Sakura actually didn't care Sasuke betrayed Konoha as she always thought Sasuke was perfect and he has no flaws. But she cannot said it loud as it will made her Sasuke-kun in trouble. So she decided to silent a bit as she eat together with her fellow Konoha Shinobi.

And after everyone finish they decided to go to their own place to got rest earlier as they currently off duty for few days especially Team Guy, Kurenai and Asuma while Sakura herself decided train again for a bit despite her friends told her not force herself but the pinkette replied, " I'm just doing light exercise and since Tsunade-sama allow me to rest for few days I'll decided to use that time to train. SO see ya later." And Sakura walking off leaving while the rest of rookies wondered, ' It seems she still resolved to return Sasuke to Konoha. Hope she is not heartbroken if she found out Sasuke definitely getting harsh punishment like being executed or the lightest punishment was long time imprisonment'

And let's back to Naruto, After cleaning a mess caused by his fight with Danzo and ROOT forces. He is going back to Uzu with her fiancées and his elites with ship as he wanted to enjoy sea trip and doesn't want to face paperwork soon despite he now know how to defeat it. So Naruto decided to sleep while he accompanied by his ladies as all of them just sleep in their own sleepwear. Naruto thought, 'After few days I'll send Danzo-teme head personally to Saru-jiji as he really wanted Danzo dead and I hope Saru-jiji finally can get more peace as one of his problem finally solved.' Naruto then sleep soundly with his ladies who cuddled him with their voluptuous assets. It will be take about a full day before they arrived to Uzu.

Let's turn our attention to Otogakure, Sasuke currently reading the reports about medic record of Orochimaru test subjects and Kabuto managed to cured almost of them but due of his limited knowledge Kabuto stated they will need another medic nin to support recovery of them. The white haired medic said, " We will need another medic to help me return the four to prime condition. I managed to recover that two ," Kabuto motioned to two young girls wearing nurse outfit . Sasuke smiled as he said, " The two indeed useful as they are really strong , But what do you mean they cannot use their true potentials."

Kabuto explained,"Sasuke-sama. Two of them actually already death but somehow Orochimaru mnaged to revive them though I managed to found out they cannot used they true potential like Saisei there", Kabuto motioned to blue haired ones, " She actually can do some kinjutsu which make her invisible against physical attacks but turned out it will be reduced her own life force so she decided to discard the memories but she still competent fighter with her complete mastery of wind release."

Kabuto then motioned to pink haired one, " And the last is Saishi. She have insane healing factor which can make any Uzumaki look pale compared of them as she can quickly regenerate her wound. Hell even you decapitated her head she can still survive. We have yet found a way to find her weakness." When Sasuke heard that he grinned as he thought, ' It seems I have two potential women to help me recreate Uchiha clan in my image. But I must kil Itachi first and then I'll turn my attention to dobe Naruto Uzumaki and killed him .' Kabuto suddenly said something which made the Uchiha rogue turned his attention to him, " I don't want to be rude but I'm really curious. Are you sure you wanted to make Haruno join our cause. While I admit her skill in medic rivaled me if not surpassed , She still loyal to Konoha and it will be risky for us." Sasuke smugly replied, " Rest assured Kabuto. Let me handle this and I'm sure soon enough she will join our cause." Kabuto made bow and he apologized, " I'm sorry for doubting you, Sasuke-sama." Sasuke said, " If you are sorry then you must make sure we have enough troops before I'll persuade Rice Daimyo to give us more funds so we can start our conquest." Kabuto only nodded as he continued his work and Saishi and Saisei assist him while Sasuke himself finally decided to write some letter for Sakura to ensure his plan will work.

Meanwhile in Kurotengu research factory, currently Silver Vulture new experiment finally success as he managed to make weaponized animals which based from extinct animals. And he also make sure the artificial being can controlled as he planted certain chip so tengu ninja can control them properly and also he ensured the beast not attacking tengu ninja as he made failsafe which will eliminate the beast leaving no trace they aren't from Kurotengu.

Shogun Vulture who witness that really disgusted with that. While her organization aiming to conquer the Elemental Nations , she never wanted use that way as this was opposed the nature by experimenting animals let alone humans. And when Silver Vulture managed to recreate pseudo bijuu via residue of youki from Nibi and Hachibi. She shown complete distaste of this and that made worse as her own leader also her grandfather actually not cared about that as he only care about the results. And for now she just hope their actions not lead to their own demise as she doesn't want to died just because her own organization bad deeds.

And in unknown dark places, Certain Dark entity Reindebira now sat on her throne and currently waiting her subordinate who will gathered together soon and finally she said, **" My faithful servants , rise from darkness and come to me now!"**

And slowly five figures has risen from shadow. The first one was young man with dark green long hair with purple battle gi with katana in his left waist. The second one was shady looking man with very long hair which reached his knee with green color like the first one and he wearing long cloak which almost covered his entire body. The third one was looking like school delinquent due of his spiky red hair though his outfit which consisted red battle armor and red cape made delinquent image completely vanished. And the fourth one was the only female there which wore very skimpy outfit consisted red mini dress which reveal some of her cleavage and mini skirt attached there. And the fifth and last ones was middle aged man which wore variation of green bodysuit like Might Guy and Rock Lee only the color was red instead. Reindebira then said, " **Say your name here."**

"Pluie ." "Sandora. "Ignius" "Potamosu". "Petora" (That was their name and yes ther from certain shoujo anime )

" **Good. You already know your task, Normally I should ordering you all to spread hatred here. But for now I want you to collect everything about young boy who named Naruto uzumaki as he will be threat of our plan."** And then Reindebira snapped her finger and picture of Naruto Uzumaki appeared in front of his general.

"He just a brat." Commented Pluie. Sandora added, " Yeah I think he is not big deal. Maybe either Blitz, Noize and Cloud can handle him. " Ignius said, " He looks ordinary yet he seems powerful." Potamosu smiled, " I agreed with you Ignius-senpai." Petora snorted, " Like Pluie said, he just annoying brat." Reindebira who heard that only chuckled and she decided to spoke," **I suggest not underestimate him just because he is ordinary gaki . I'm already pay my mistake with injury in my beautiful face."** Reindebira then reveal her slashed wound which caused by Naruto which earned gasps from her generals, " **He actually have power to kill me as I'm still not in my full power but actually I must feel grateful as his attack interrupted by that Love Angels scum. The Love Angels somehow missed their attack as their hit that blonde gaki instead me and I decided to escape."**

Pluie then said, " I'll come first Reindebira-sama . I'll deliver this Naruto Uzumaki head to you as my present to you." Reindebira smiled, " **Good, and remember don't underestimate him and maybe you should bring Aqueda to assist you."** Pluie replied with smirk," I already arranged that just wait and see, Reindebira-sama." And after that Pluie vanished to nothingness. Reindebira then turned her attention toward her remaining general, " **You four maybe need to learn more about this world. After all information was the best weapons ever exist." "** HAI!" Chorused the other four as they vanished to do their task while Reindebira now close her eyes to sleep so she can restore her energy,' **Soon, I will got my deserve revenge to that Aphrodite bitch and this world really good place to spreading hatred to strengthen my forces. Just waut Love Angels bastards. I shall ended your existence soon!'**

And with Akatsuki

"PENDING AGAIN!" Yelled Kisame as he cannot hude his shock when Pein and Konan told him the bijuu hunting quest will be pending due of Ame destruction. While both of them understand why they wanted to delay their bijuu collecting Konan snapped as she said, ""IT CAN WAIT! "Konan snapped shocked Itachi and Kisame as they never heard Konan shouted like that. "For now you are free to do what you want. Leader-sama already gave order to Zetsu and Tobi as they will looking for potential recruits to replace our fallen comrade. " Kisame feel something was not right as they just recently finished from their free time but suddenly The Leader once again delayed that. Kisame wanted to asked more but Konan glared him as it said 'don't ask anymore.' Itachi caught this and said, " If you say so Leader-sama. Well, we better leaving Kisame." Kisame shrugged it off and follow Itachi examples

As now only Pein, Konan and Tobi. Tobi who also curious asked with his serious tone, " I bet this must be related to raid against Amegakure few days ago." Pein replied with pissed tone, " You got it right Madara." Madara decided to asked more, " SO where the attacker come from?" Konan replied with angry tone, " They are from Takumi Village. Do you know anything about them Madara.?" Madara blinked when he heard that but he also asked himself, 'Takumi village? It seems I heard about village with that name very long ago. But I cannot remember' . Since Madara just silent Pein asked, "Are you knew something about that Takumi, Madara?"

Madara shook his head, " I'm not really know except Takumi is known for its skills in making weaponry. But from what I known Takumi should be extinct before even Second Shinobi War." Konan suddenly have some thought and said, " I guess the ones who attacks us just wanted to prove their existence and failed completely." Pein also added, " True, Konan. But I cannot stop wondering why they attacking Ame as there is no way they knew our existence since Akatsuki founded in Second Shinobi War." Madara nodded as he agreed , " Well, we shouldn't worry about them anymore though as now they part of history." Pein nodded, " For now we will focused to strengthened Ame as they somehow caused so much collateral damage despite they still inferior compared to the God."

"And that God cannot prevent damage caused by normal ninja troops." Madara taunting Pein which made Konan enraged and trying to hit Madara but Pein holding her back, " That's enough Konan, we better make sure to fix damage for now." Konan reluctantly nodded. Madara then said, " Well in that case I must go with Zetsu to find new potential recruit well at least we need one more member . See ya later ." Madara then vanished via swirling vortex. Pein and Konan now decided to supervise reconstruction of Ame.

 **To Be Continued**

 _ **Next time Naruto will build some high technology weapons to fight against Reindebira and Kurotengu. But I'll gave hint for you as it was something giant and related to Tokusatsu (Though Naruto built that cause he persuaded by his teachers) See ya next time**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**As usual Answer review first**_

 _ **Animaman : Koharu and Homura won't know the fact Danzo die and when they have that knowledge it will be already late as Naruto killed them personally. And while Naruto already forgive his family minus the obvious one (You know who I mean ) Somehow Naruto made them still feel guilt for neglecting him and made sure that guilty feeling never faded out no matter what happened. And in Sakuracase she not really care about Sasuke is criminal or not, as long as she can be together with Sasuke that doesn't really matter for her after it maybe sounded rash but I'm plan Jiraiya and Kakashi will be nothing more than sacrificial limb and footstep for Naruto**_

 _ **Stratos263: I'm planned to torture Sasuke before he died actually just wait okay**_

 _ **Bankai777 : Sorry , Nagato wil be die no matter what as he completely insane**_

 _ **Bardische99: Well sorry if in earlie chapter I not bashing Kakashi enough but don't worry about that you will got what you want soon**_

 _ **And as I said in last chapter Naruto will be build high tech weapon to combat against Reindebira and Kurotengu in future(I actually tempted to use mecha but against this idea later but he still build another high tech weapon like team finisher or something like that)**_

 _ **So let's Continue in story**_

In Konoha, Naruko, Minami and Menma now meditating in Training ground 39 which was Naruto favorite place. The triplets really wanted to found about Naruto secret for being strong as them especially Menma cannot believe the insane training menu is the only secret as they believe Naruto have other secret. And the triplets admit the place was perfect for train in silence and the nature made anyone there feel relaxed. And the three of them decided to talk with Tenko today as they wanted to ask something.

Mindscape

Naruko, Minami and Menma now found themselves in clearing of forest with large lake with some medium sized house nearby. They walked toward the hose and found Tenko now sitting in sofa and currently enjoying her tea. Tenko who sensed them turned her attention to the triplets and said, " **Ah finally you visit me again, Naruko, Minami, Menma. It's almost a year since our last meeting. "** Tenko looked like a woman in her mid twenties with two fox ears and golden blonde flowing long hair which reached her ankles. She wore a black kimono with flame designs on it. From her bottom come out nine golden fox tails.

Tenko spoke, " **Ok, now why you three are here and why you not bring your eldest brother here. I really miss him you know."** Minami replied, "Well, oniichan still busy as we not with him right now . We are here to ask something about your sudden attack to Konoha. You said you being controlled by masked Uchiha and from the rumors the Uchiha was Madara Uchiha who supposed to die very long ago. Do you know something , Tenko-chan." The kitsune snorted, " **Well, sooner or later I must tell you after all. There is no doubt the masked man was Uchiha as he can control me but he definitely not Madara. As he really different from Madara I known."** Being curious, Naruko asked, " What do you mean he is not Madara?" Tenko answered, " **Well, the real Madara prefer show himself to world and he never really relied to other people to do his own work. The most possible is he really Uchiha who use Madara name to inflict fear to his opponent. And there is huge possibility he was Madara legacy who continue his work. Beside the Uchiha woman just recently fighting the so called Madara right"** Tenko refer to Ran, " **And from the scent he definitely not Madara after all.**

That statement made the triplets understand what Tenko said. While Tenko now calmer than few years ago when they meet first. She still holding so much grudge to Uchiha though when she witness not every Uchiha is bad, she slowly being soft especially to her three vassal .

" **Though there is something bother me. The reason I thought Madara was the one behind the mask is because he the only one who can do that according from me of course. After all he need more than Mangekyo Sharingan to control me. It requires very strong mental prowess after all."** The triplets nodded understanding as it not only Mangekyo Sharingan, but also very strong and powerful will that could subdue the will of the bijuu they were trying to control, meaning that their will and mind had to surpassed the limit of human mind.

" **So at least I thought it was Madara at first as control me need at least kage level chakra and at least jounin level control."** The triplets now scared about that fact. The new information was troublesome. Still better they knew that earlier , than not know sometime down the road when the knowledge they now held could made a difference.

Menma suddenly asked, " Is there possible to make you more resistant from influence of Sharingan?" Tenko nodded, " **Yes, there it is. I also felt ashamed though as I being controlled due of my mental defense being weakest after I'm freed from your mother body. I'm really excited and suddenly my mind is blank and when I'm regain consciousness, I'm already separated to three part .But I'm already promised to myself I'll never caught on guard again. "** The triplets understand as Tenko never wanted being controlled again as she really hated that. The triplets and the strongest bijuu decided to talk some more before Tenko said, " **It seems already dark outside , Maybe you should going back now. We will meet again soon."** And with that said Naruko ,Minami and Menma already back to the outside. Since they don't have something to do, they decide to going back home to get some rest and definitely Kushina and Minato already wait for them.

Meanwhile in Uzu

Meanwhile Naruto who already finished his today paperwork (the clones working for it ) now reading the report from one of his ninja squad Muse who just recently transferred to Western continent . That report has been written by Umi Sonoda. She told Naruto about her mission with Honoka and Kotori which involved corrupt governor who blocked dam which used as water source for some village and said governor declared if the village want water they must pay ridiculous amount of tax. The villagers of course refused to pay that and finally they decided to use digging well and that enough for their living .

But Ziku the name of the governor sent his son who named Tenshu lead some of his soldier to destroyed the well. And that made elder monk of the village enraged as the government not deserved to forced the citizens to pay ridiculous tax but Tenshu response was hit the elder monk made the other monk enraged but cannot do anything due of their number overwhelmed by Tenshu henchman. The two monk whose student of elder monk challenged Tenshu to fight. But Tenshu using strange circled knife easily defeat and killed both of them . He then give warning to pay the taxes in one week period unless they wanted to die in thirsty .

And that's the time when the girls offer themselves to fight the Ziku person as the girls told Elder Monk and Village head to let them fight . The villager actually decline as the don't wanted to burdened the young girls But when the girls told them they are Emperor vassal, the villager shut up and suddenly cheer in joy as finally Imperial Capital answered their call. One of the monk who called himself Unkei then offered the girls company so they can go to Ziku residence.

And when they arrived at gate there is only two guard which easily neutralized by the girls. And when they entered the terrace , Tenshu already waiting them and quickly attacked them by threw the crescent knife which easily evaded by the girls. Kotori then volunteer to fight him. Kotori then took out her zanbatou . The fight is quite intense though due of range diference, Kotori is in advantage due of her zanbatou . Tenshu getting frustrate and decided to threw his crescent knife and surprisingly instead avoid that like the first few at the most, Kotori hit that knife and destroyed it. Tenshi who now weaponless now feel fear as he trying to run but Kotori threw her zanbatou and stab Tenshu right to his gut make him die instantly. Tenshu then warned then to be careful about his two older brothers as they won't go easy to them before he died.

And the four of them then walking to next section which guarded by very bald man with stylish moustache which his both hand wielded tanto . But surprisingly he defeated so fast as he keep talking when he attacked by his dual knives style which made Umi pissed and use her crossbow arm to shot bolt arrows which hit his head and heart simultaneously made him dead. Umi also told him he is too much talking made him lowered his guard and that cost his own life.

And finally they entered Ziku residence and surprisingly they greeted by Bulky man who call himself Chishu . He said he give up which made Unkei convinced but the girls cannot trusted him like that as they detect some lies from that man. But they decided to play along for now. Chishu then lead the group to water gate so they can unlock that. And turned out the girls were right as Chishu threw knife to Unkei made the monk injured . Honoka then fought Chishu while Kotori and Umi tending Unkei wounds.

Honoka met some difficulty as Chishu using some device which made him can attack her physically long range but Honoka found that odd as Chishu doesn't carry anything. But after few hit, Honoka realize something as she released wind jutsu to ripped Chishu clothes and turned out he hiding extension arm in his sleeves . Know the secret of Chishu, the fight turned to Honoka complete advantage as she destroyed the extension arm. And while they still fighting suddenly, the villagers also join the fray as they won't let the girls fight alone. Ziku who looked panicked then called Chishu to take care about it. Chishu enraged as the villager defy the authority but Honoka, Kotori and Umi yelled to him they don't deserved being authority as they abuse their power to made their people suffer just for they own greed. Chishu doesn't take that well as he charged toward the girls blindly and Honoka decided to ended this by stabbed the greedy man right on his gut.

Meanwhile the villager managed to restrain Ziku and keep eyes on him until imperial people come and arrest Ziku and his henchman and as his three sons already dead killed by the girls, the Imperial asked the girls to cooperate (that won't necessary as the Imperial is part of Uzu empire now)while the villager cheered happily as they finally free from lack of fresh water. The villagers and monks feel grateful of the girls and before the girls leaving the villagers asked them to come visit sometime if they can while the girls replied was yes and then the girls leaving.

And after finished reading the report Naruto now looks happy as he finally can finish his complete conquest of Western continent sooner and he didn't have worry too much as it was completely taken care by his fellow Uzumaki. He then decided to sleep as he already tired and decided will read another report next time.

Meanwhile Otogakure. Sasuke now walked with Saishi to certain facility which filled by Orochimaru most dangerous experiment. Saishi asked, "Sasuke-sama are you sure you wanted to unleash them? They really unstable as they won't obey you and will destroy anything around them except themselves ." Sasuke reply, " That doesn't matter Saishi, I just use them to cause chaos in Konoha so Sakura can run to me and she won't miss chance for met with me again as she still wanted me and she is strong now if what I saw in Kusagakure was right. She is really skilled in short sword and capable for medical ninjutsu and she also can reduce you, Saisei and Kabuto workload you know."

Saishi only nodded ," I'm understand, Sasuke-sama. Now if you may please come in." Saishi then lead him going inside lair. The Uchiha then saw so many creature which held in large prison . The creature resemble lizard only with humanoid feature. Sasuke grinned when he saw that and he quickly give orders, "Saishi prepared this creature to attack Konoha and I hope you can start tomorrow night." Saishi replied, "Will , do Sasuke-sama." Saishi then leaving to make preparation while Sasuke thought, 'Soon, I'll ot what I want. While this creature won't able to let me conquer Konoha and elemental nations , it will ensure Sakura come to me.'

Meanwhile in Konoha, Sakura Haruno just finished her shift in hospital and when she going out she saw Hinata who will replace her own shift . After some talk she then leaving and decided to train a bit more. Since Sasuke regularly sent letter via hawk summon, Sakura being excited as she will be reunited with her Sasuke-kun sooner. The only problem is she still need right opportunity for going out as Konoha security now getting tighter than before.

And when in middle of her training he saw same hawk which always deliver letter for her from Sasuke come to her. The hawk then handed the small message and poofed. Sakura then read the message and glad as Sasuke will pick her up. Sasuke said in his message he will made some distraction outside village walls and Sakura must use the opportunity to escape and headed toward certain rendezvous point which appointed by Uchiha. Sakura quickly understand as she now going back to her home. Her parents currently in business trip in fire capital and both of them already have house key so she doesn't need to worry if the parents locked outside shall they come now pack her belongings and she headed to village gate which was have fewer guards, North gate. Sakura then waiting for right opportunity to leave.

Time skip tonight, outside Konoha northern wall, Sasuke who now with Saishi standing up in front of the walls. Sasuke ordered Saishi to summon the lizardmen which obeyed Saishi who made certain handsigns and hundreds of lizardmen appeared and quickly both of them shunshined so they cannot caught in crossfire between the creature. Sasuke grinned wickedly, " Now I just need to wait Sakura ." Saishi added, " Well, I think your wish will granted sooner than expected, Sasuke-sama." And just like Saishi said, The lizardmen group already make their way to gate made some of guards running in fear due of overwhelming members.

Konoha now under attacked.

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! I REPEAT WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" Shouted several Konoha shinobi who is on night guard duty. And surprisingly that made Namikazes who still awake going outside and Minato approached by the ninja who said, " Hokage-sama, we are under attack. We attacked by army of monsters" Minato then responded "get ready to escorted village to safety bunker while I waking up my family," The chuunin nodded as he deliver message to entire village while Minato waking up his wife and children.

And ten minutes later all of Uzumaki Namikazes (minus Naruto) now already dressed in ninja gear and now faced against horde of lizardmen who now wrecking building nearby village main gate. The Uzunamis not alone as the Sannin plus some of jounin also ready to fight. " Now that was really nasty reptile." Commented Kushina. Tsunade actually noticed something not right from that lizard, " Minato I have feeling we not fight against ordinary lizards." Well the reason Tsunade said that because the lizardman have some unnatural parts of it body . All of them have metal claws, trident-head at the tip of it tail and it razor teeth also made from metal. It made all of shinobi a bit reluctant to fight but Minato rallied them and said, " No matter what happened , we must not let that vile creature to destroy our village so now go." As he finished he then charged toward to lizardmen horde followed by his family at first and finally all of his shinobi followed his example.

All of them destroyed the lizard with their own abilities , Minato use his combinations of Rasengan and Hiraishin combo, Kushina use chakra chains to restrain them and decapitated all of them while Naruko, Minami and Menma unleash Tenko chakra to made the lizardmen destroyed without any trace due of their attacks. Both Sannin Jiraiya and Tsunade also don't want miss the actionas they use their own respective moves, Jiraiya summon some battle toads and using his hair to fight while Tsunade summon slugs and her enhanced physical strength and so was jounin shinobi who using their own signature moves.

Due of the intense battle the Konoha shinobi not realized certain pink haired kunoichi ran leaving Konoha from unguarded gate. And when the battle is over there is no trace rom that kunoichi as it covered by the mess of lizardmen.

Minato and his family now covered by blood and so was Jiraiya , Tsunade and the jounin armies. Jiraiya commented, " Damn they are really tough. Are they also creation of Orochimaru?" Tsunade answered, " Most likely. But since he is dead , who was ordering them to attack Konoha?" Surprisingly Menma answered, " That must be Kabuto. He probably wanted to follow his master desire to destroy Konoha ." All of them agreed with Menma as it most logical reason. Minato decided to spoke after some murmur, " Ok that's enough, Other squad will clean this mess. So I suggest all of you, well including me of course to clean yourself from this blood unless you wanted keep yourself in bloody clothes." That made his family giggled despite they also in same condition . All of them then going to Uzunami compound to clean themselves.

Meanwhile near border of Fire Country and Rice Country, Sakura now already rendezvous with Sasuke. At first Sakura was happy when he saw her crush but when she saw Sasuke with other woman who wore skimpy red nurse outfit showed the amazing curves made Sakura down a bit. Sasuke who saw Sakura expression then approaching the pinkette and said, " Don't worry Sakura. According clan laws, I am last male of my clan and you will be help me to rebuild my clan by bearing my child soon. So please bear it for awhile ok." Sakura now got what Sasuke said so she nodded happily .

Sasuke said, " Well we must go now . We don't want someone from Konoha caught up right." As he finished the three people now moving fast towards Otogakure in Rice Country.

Meanwhile in Uzunami compound, all of Uzunami minus Naruto plus Jiraiya and Tsunade just finished cleaning themselves from mess of their fighting. And after sending kids to sleep , Minato and Kushina spoke with Jiraiya and Tsunade. . Minato then spoke first, " I wanted to tell Naruto about this attack. " Kushina replied, " Are you sure, Minato ? I don't want make my son getting worried to us after all." Jiraiya scoffed, " I don't think he will be worried , he mostly doesn't care after all." That made the toad sage earned glare from Minato, Kushina and Tsunade who said, " And whose fault is it? Well, maybe he won't care about you but there is no way he won't care about his own family especially his sisters and me. But Minato I suggest you not tell this to Naru-chan until later."

Kushina said instead Minato, " Tsunade is right, Minato. If you want to tell him about it maybe we just wait when he visit Konoha in 3-4 days." Minato nodded, " OK, I'll tell him later. He actually mentioned something important which will involved Hiruzen-sama." Tsunade said," If Sarutobi sensei involved that must be serious problem right." Jiraiya shrugged, " Well, all we can do is just wait and see after all."

Timeskip tomorrow in Uzu

Naruto just wake up recently and now he doing his routine training . He surprisingly decided to do some elemental manipulation in his father jutsu Rasengan. He already able to add Wind element which made the Rasengan shaped like Fuuma Shuriken and created numerous cuts on target. He also created water variation of it which created large and powerful splash when it hit something and the impact was so strong to knocked out the enforced dummy which Naruto specially design for his training. He also managed to added lightning variation which made Rasengan look smaller and crackled with electricity , and when he attack the special dummy , the rasengan pierces the target . He still have difficulty for fire and earth though so he decided to take it slowly.

And after finished his training he decided to take a bath before he doing his Uzukage duty. And while he take a bath, he received certain memory from his clone who assigned in ecchi world. After processing the information he grinned as Shouji actually managed to conquer the Japan in shadow as most of them now decided to follow his words while Shogunate and their supporter Manyu clan slowly lose their influence. And surprisingly the big breasted who actually have advantage from the law also wanted justice as they also feel the government only wanted exploit them in disguise of wealth . And is just waiting for certain person to join his cause and the person was rogue member of Manyu clan who also support justice. But since her whereabouts stil unknown it will be wait for awhile.

Naruto now grinned as now ecchi world soon will be conquered by him with Shouji his clone will rule as Emperor in future.

Naruto then decided to review Shouji memories abit . His clone actually already infiltrated Manyu village few times, the clan consisted five members with two male and three females. Naruto not interested with two males member which named Munemori and Muneyuki as they remind him of Hiashi Hyuuga minus his byakugan and the expression not stoic like Hyuuga patriarch and also he has grey hair instead black . according the clone memories.

He is more interested of the three daughters which Naruto admit really beautiful and he feel some regret to experiment his clone with some of Kyuubi residue chakra which he extracted from Sora few months ago. Turned out when his younger siblings asked him to meet Kyuubi or Tenko in her human form, Naruto can feel very high level lust from her , which made him face palmed when re remembred possibility Shouji trying to seduce so many large breasted women in this ecchi world and maybe forget his true purpose.

Naruto decided to focused about the three women information started from eldest daughter which named Kyouka Manyu. She has pale white skin and have about C bordering D Cup breasts an her height was about 5'8. She has medium length purple hair and green eyes. Her outfit consisted by expensive looking kimono and she looked so elegant.

The second daughter was Kagefusa Manyu. She has same height like Kyouka. She has short silver hair and yellow eyes. Her breasts was the biggest as she was about large F cup and her outfit which consisted black leotard with black feather acesories which attached on both shoulders help emphasize her figure. She also known for her sadistic and cruel attitude especially the lesser endowed women and the poor people.

And the last and youngest daughter was Chifusa Manyu. She has amber eyes and dark blue hair which styled to ponytail. She is a bit shorter from her sister as her height was about 5'7. She wore white gi and black hakama as her daily outfit. From Shouji memories, she will be the key of Naruto to change this world completely as she was the one in Manyu household who disagree about Shogunate Law. That's why she gone rogue after stealing secret scroll of Manyu clan which hold any information about breasts. While the reason was noble, Naruto also said it will be wasting time and there is possible she won't be accomplished this in lifetime .

But due of Naruto mistake which caused Shouji developing own persona . It seems Naruto decided to let Shouji to handle it until deadline. Naruto also doesn't want he wasting his energy just to conquer it world with his troops. While he admit he can conquer it easily . It will be caused bloodbath and Naruto wanted to avoid that if possible. SO he decided to trust Shouji. After all, Shouji already reported to him he already take over so many Japan territory minus the capital Edo and Kyoto. Well just Edo actually since Shouji take over Kyoto economically. All he need is just rallying people to coup d'etat and that won't be long after all.

Naruto suddenly snapped from his own thought as familiar voice called him, " Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun. Are you alright?" He then saw the source from that voice as it was from Haku. He replied, " Oh, Haku-chan . you calling me?" Haku scoffed , "I'm calling you from 5 minutes ago. It seems you are really focused to certain things in your heads. " Naruto scratched his head as he embarrassed not hearing Haku already called him . Haku then said, " Naruto-kun. If you don't have appointment for entire today , can you accompany me for dinner tonight?"

Naruto now looking his schedule today and found he don't have any appointment today and he always finish his daily paperwork unless new paperwork come and when the time comes he will let the clones handle it for him. "Well, Haku-chan I can but why wait until dinner if I can come with you afternoon after I finished my daily paperwork." Stated Naruto.

Haku replied cheerfully , " Well then, After my shift over in hospital, I'll be back. Remember don't go anywhere until I come." Haku then vanished with Ice shunshin. Naruto the decided to finish reading report while his clones doing the paperwork

Timeskip Afternoon, Finally Both Naruto and Haku now dating and they decided to walking around Uzu. Naruto inside actually happy since Anko, Fuuka, Hotaru and Samui now in mission duty and won't be back until while. They decided to visit several clothing store as Haku asked him for opinion. Naruto then made mental note to asked his other wives to be to bought new clothes later though he will be watch Anko carefully as she will be wasting his money . After buy some clothing for Haku (and also some swimsuit later.) They decided to visit his own restaurant to eat together. And the dinner was very quiet as they rarely talk but they always staring each other and after finished dinner. Naruto and Haku decided to going back to his home.

And in Naruto home, Both of them already in their own sleepwear and they already prepared to make out as Haku said, " You know, Naruto-kun While I'm first girl for you , it seems I'm bit late when it comes to losing virginity as I'm considered as late number. " Naruto smirked , " Well in that case Haku-chan let me give you my best okay."

 **LEMON STARTED MINOR OUTTA HERE**

Haku then leaned forward toward Naruto and kissed him passionately . After being stunned for a second or two, Naruto responded to her kiss, engaging pleasant battle between their tongues. Then she brought his hands to play with her breasts. Haku moaned with this and soon they feeling enough of kissing each other. Naruto then slowly sinking down against her body, stopping to kiss her braless breasts through her kimono, making her giggle at the action. Soon Naruto had his head between her legs. He looked up to see if she really wanted this and as she nodded, he slid her fishnet shorts down and leaned forward to kiss small patch of her public hair, making her giggle again. Naruto inhaled her arousal and then gave her a slow sensual lick, tasting her moisture.

"You taste good, Haku-chan." He looked up and saw her smiling at him with lustful gleam in her eyes. He then kissed his pussy and then started licking it made her , moaned in pleasure. Haku began playing with her tits and began moaning louder then before. Naruto then licking her innards faster made her moan in pleasure and finally she approaching her orgasm and she climaxed not long after that. He then licked her own love liquid and rose to kiss her deeply which Haku responded back. Soon they broke from kiss and Haku slid his pants and boxers down and freed his hard for quiet some time already dick from its prison

"Fuck me Naruto kissed did what she wanted, filling her in one fluid movement and making them both moan into their kiss. For several seconds they didn't move, enjoying the sensation. Naruto loved soft tightness of her vagina and she loved how his member, buried into her to the hilt, stretched her and made her feel complete. But then lust took over them and he started thrusting into her, picking up the pace to the one he remembered she loved while they kissed passionately and licked each other's faces. Eternity full of moans and pleasure later her body tensed and began shaking, her inner walls tightened around his member as she approached her climax. With loud lustful moan she came, her juices flowed against his member Naruto stopped thrusting into her and allowed her to bask in the bliss of her orgasm. Haku stood up and unbuttoned her sleeping yukata , making it slid down her body, appearing in front of Naruto in all her naked glory. He quickly followed the lead removing his own clothes When he finished undressing, Haku kissed him deeply and pressed her body to his, rubbing them against each other, loving how his erect member felt against the flesh of her crotch.

"Mmm" Naruto moaned when they broke the kiss. Haku then pecked his lips again and she kneeling in front of Naruto body. She then took Naruto member into her mouth and began licking and sucking it. She then let his member out of her mouth and started licking his balls made Naruto moans in pleasure. She started bobbing her head while sucking and licking him, listening to his moans of pleasure. Feeling enough, Haku then swallowed entire member to her throat. Soon Naruto felt his own orgasm approaching. " Haku-chan I'm coming!" He warned Haku between his moans. Naruto let out loud moan and gave her a mouthful of this hot thick cum. Haku licked the tip to be sure she got it all, before letting his member out of her mouth with a wet pop and swallowing his dick milk. Then she licked her lips seductively and quickly standing up and spreading her slim legs. Haku then wiggled her ass seductively, arousing the Uzukage more and that;s enough to made his tool hardened again.

"My cute little ass wants some of your attention too fuck me there." She murmured. Naruto inserted his member into her pussy, making sure it was well lubricated and then pressed the tip to her anal hole and leaned forward. "As you wish, my hime." He whispered in her ear while placing his hands on her breasts and giving them a good squeeze. He slowly pushed himself into her very tight hole, making them both moan loudly from the sensation. When he was all the way in, he paused, giving his ice princess under him some time to adjust, while he busied himself with fondling her breasts.

"Fuck me for as long as you like I'll only enjoy this." She cooed and moved her hips, showing that she was ready. Naruto nodded and slowly slid out of her till only inch and a half was inside before slamming back into her, both again moaning in pure delight. Naruto began thrusting into her with more speed and force, making them moan louder in pleasure.

Some time later he felt her tightening around his member, signaling that her orgasm was approaching, but, remembering what she asked, he continued to fuck her ass as he did it before, loving how this beauty under him cried from pleasure. Haku came one more time before Naruto felt his own climax approaching.

"I'm... going to cum..." He said between his moans.

"Yeah! ...Cum into me!.. Fill me... with you delicious seed!" She told him between her cries of ecstasy. He did as she asked and continued thrusting into her till his member shot a load of his hot cum deep into her ass, making her cum too. They stayed like this for several seconds, basking in the sensation of pure bliss, before he slid out of her. Then Naruto turned her over and spread her legs wide, presenting himself her very wet folds. He kneeled between her spread legs and licked her thighs clean from her cum before busing himself with eating out her pussy

It wasn't long before he brought her to one more, final orgasm. After he again tasted her cum, Naruto licked her pussy clean and rose up from his kneeling position. Haku stood up, a bit weak in her legs from all the pleasure she got, and cleaned his face from her own juices.

 **LEMON END IT'S SAFE FOR NOW**

After finished cleaning themselves both of them dressed properly and now sleeping together in same bed, befoe they sleep Haku said, " Naruto-kun. I cannot wait until our honeymoon and I cannot stop imagine how me and other girls will be pleasuring you together." Naruto smiled gearing that and replied, " Patience, Haku-chan. It just few months later and while waiting our wedding I wanted to asked you if you have time to learn how harness positive energy, Can you…?" Haku put her index finger to Naruto lips and said, " It doesn't necessary . Both Ange-sama and Nuwa-sama already told me to learn that as they have feelings our wedding day will be invaded by someone and I don't want our wedding crushed just because certain dark entity so I'll train seriously so I can harness it soon." Naruto said, " And I'll help you so you won't meet trouble harnessing that okay." Haku smiled, " Anyway, let's sleep now Naruto. I'm tired and I'll busy tomorrow." Naruto just replied with nod as he quickly sleep and Haku followed his example soon."

Meanwhile in Otogakure, Sakura now faced her own crush Sasuke Uchiha. She cannot believe when the Uchiha told her she will be part of his plan to conquer Elemental Nations and she will be one of his wives as he will need many women to repopulate Uchiha (Sasuke mean true Uchiha with his own image which will be the superior ones) Sakura also being told by Sasuke she is here because her medical ninjutsu will be helped much to help healing some of his shinobi. Currently Otogakure still recruit many missing nin to work under him and thanks to his Mangekyo Sharingan ability he succeed . Sasuke himself also thought the way to kill Itachi without any interference of Akatsuki.

He mentally thanked to dobe Naruto as he made his desire to avenge his clan will be easier and he finally will be acknowledged as strongest Uchiha since Madara and soon his mother will be realized her mistake for not allowing him take path of revenge. He always thought his mother was weak willed and her love toward Itachi blinded her. Sasuke promised himself he will made his mother and aunt will submit to him and acknowledged him as their only son and nephew. (In this point, Sasuke still not known Mikoto and Ran already engaged with Naruto).

Back to Uzu.

Naruto now reading recent mission report which come from his own clone Domon who accompanied by Dosu, Kin and Zaku. His mission complete success as he managed to discipline the playboy kids and surprisingly daughter of school board chairman engaged with one of them despite she and her twin brother was the part of school staff which assisted by Domon and former Oto nin. But what made Uzukage surprised was the fact most of Gemstone Council member was big supporter of Kurotengu as they were the ones who funding Kurotengu despite the fact Kurotengu was wealthy organization and the leader supposed the richest man which can made Gato like beggar . But surprisingly instead reported them to Gemstone country Daimyo, Dosu, Kin and Zaku decided to robbing them without they realized and All of them using strong genjutsu and seal which made politician accountant somehow made mistake which will transfer the funds to anonymous account which will be transferred to Uzu treasury. Of course The three ninja also took their own share first.

Naruto also glad when he known the fact his clone Domon also sold some of anti rape seal which Naruto already developed years ago and surprisingly it sold out despite how expensive that seal but for them it doesn't matter as their own safety was the most priority. He also got trading agreement with said country even though Naruto asked them to build open airfield as he will be use airship to transported goods will be should in said Country as using sea ways will be wasting time too long and agreed by said country Daimyo even though it will cost them more for transporting but that will be save more times . After all Time is more precious and it will be ended good for both of sides.

After he finishing review the report , he decided to gave the former Oto trio some day off. After they leaving, Naruto cannot stop wondering as Kurotengu influence already reach almost outside of Elemental Nations . He cannot stop being worried as Kurotengu now grown up to dangerous organization which rivaled Akatsuki despite their lack of high quality ninja and samurai but they make up of it by some advanced technology and mass amount of foot soldiers. And only their higher ups can be considered as good fighter since all of them can be considered high jounin level.

And there is also Reindebira which can be considered as wild card like his former comrade Sasuke Uchiha. It seems she has some hatred toward said Angel world and planning to use Elemental Nations as her new base since her own kingdom already destroyed after long time war between her devil tribe against Angel World. The destruction of her own kingdom and family make her bitter toward Angel World and made her despise any form of love and she especially hated romantic event like wedding.

The Uzukage have feeling he must thanked Ange and Nuwa as both of deity recently visiting Angel World to meet with the Angel World leader, Aphrodite. Turned out Aphrodite once was Ange student and really naïve as she really thought Reindebira shall be redeemed but due of her insanity Ange suggest she must be eliminated and she told Aphrodite no matter she imprison the dark entity multiple times , Reindebira never change as her mind already set to hate Angel World. Ange and Nuwa also met Aphrodite younger sister , Celeste who also mother of Love Angel Peach. Surprisingly she share same thought with both of deity as she always though Reindebira shall be sealed if not destroyed instead being just imprisonment.

Aphrodite even not willing to purify Reindebira as she doesn't take risk lose of her life. That's why Celeste disappointed with her sister cowardice. She actually wanted to took over the throne but her older sister is being loved by majority of Angel World people. Aside the support from people, Celeste actually considered being tainted as she married by normal human which made her gave birth of Peach which was angel human hybrid. While Aphrodite not really cared about that, most of them frowned that as Love Angel should be married with man from Angel World as most populace of Angel world still thought human still being tainted due of their domain closer to Devil world ruled by Reindebira.

Naruto frowned when he heard the fact Angel really looked down angel relationship with human despite they promoting about how wonderful was love. It seems hypocrite after all.

But Naruto doesn't want judged them too quickly as from Ange-sama and Nuwa-sama POV it seems the Angels have certain reasons why they disgusted Angel can unite and love human as angels normally is not type who holding grudge so long and Celeste can be the best example.

He then decided to going to his new training area which located at underground. After he arrived in very large hall he activated the simulation which surprisingly made him must fought creature filled with negative energy . When his first clash against Reindebira he managed to collected small amount of negative energy and it can be recreated by converting negative emotions and being uzumaki helped him as he can detect negative emotion and thanks for his law which ordered everyone in village , ninja and civilian alike must have medical check up at least every six months and he managed to extract the negative emotion by his seals knowledge as the emotion surprisingly turned into negative energy and he used that to help him to embrace his inner self so he can harness his own positive energy.

And now he fight with the living dummy filled with negative energy, he then decided to finish it one blow to test his new technique after he managed to embrace positive energy, He then raised his sword and chanted, "Sword Invoke the light!" And the sword started blazing in fire and he rotated his sword reverse clockwise made circle of fire and his sword now engulfed by flames and he called out, " **FINISHER : VICTORY PROMINENCE"** He than doing right to left downward diagonal slash and hit the dummy which caused the negative energy completely vanished and the dummy stopped moving. Naruto then sheathed his sword and said to himself, " Next target will be you and your companion Reindebira-teme , your turn coming soon."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Interlude : Shouji misadventures part 1**

Shouji Narutaki, Our hero clone now currently just finished his new mansion in the ecchi world. Naturally he cannot do that with just ramen shop only , but he also sold copyright of Icha Icha series . Shouji even going far by using his original natural talent which will be help him in gambling. And he made so many kage bunshin and ordered them to clean out all gambling den in capital city and exterminate anyone who refuse to pay his winnings and take control of all Yakuza owned gaming house.

It won't take too long as he only need one week to clean out all of gambling dens and he owned about more then 70 % of them which were Yakuza owned. His kage bunshin squad made a bloodbath as they eliminated the yakuza who refused to pay them their winnings. And the Yakuza foolishly thought they can intimidated the clones. Oh how wrong they are as it turned out to one sided slaughter . And it made him take complete control of the whole Yakuza gangs in Edo Capital City which means taking their wealth a nd power for himself.

With that money he managed to buy empty lot in wealthy part of Edo which close to the Edo palace. He also found some good people to work as his servants and housekeepers for his new compound. He even found a couple of poor ronin samurai and their families to work as the guard for his mansion.

While Shouji managed to settled down in this world, turned out Naruto made small mistake when created him. He has very high libido which made him have hard time to control his sexual urges. That was started when he first visited this world. When he stay in some inn which managed by some busty woman, he have hard time to hold his sexual urges. It was strated when the inn manager saw his true face (At first Shouji wore mask when he come to this world at first time) and she started to flirt with him so he could remove his mask.

That was forced him to always meditate in order to control his own lust. That made him thought , ' It seems boss have big mistake when he created me as he added too much lust to myself. It will be need sometime before I can control completely myself.' Thanks to his training he managed to complete control his urges for time being . But he must be more careful from now on.

He also found out so many poor treated badly and most of them was women with flat chest. When he found several women in that said condition, he using his medical knowledge to restore their bust to acceptable amount which made them can get better life and for some case can breastfed their own baby.

He also managed to found the clan which was the most influential figure in that state, Manyuu clan. And when he saw the three female members that made him almost lost control of his sexual urges due of their beautiful appearance and of course with generous bust. At first he wanted to meet the Clan head but turned out the clan head was completely loyal to current government as his clan were the ones got much advantages from that ridiculous statement 'Breasts mean everything' And that was because the current country leader was complete pervert.

He also found out the one he can convert to his cause was the youngest daughter as she was the most open minded person in the clan as she felt injustice for peasant. And when she make attempt to deserted the said village, he silently assisted her and her attendant as he made trap to hold their pursuer. After the Manyuu youngest escaped he made note to met with her soon.

To Be continued.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Ahead my schedule but I decide to post it earlier As usual answer review**_

 _ **Animaman: Once more time no, I won't add anymore woman in Naruto harem. SO don't think he will be paired with any of Love Angels , but that doesn't mean Naruto decided to use them as My Naruto is willing to use dirty ways sometimes. I'm still thinking how they all will be moved to Uzu, but for now I wantbto mad Lemon for each Naruto girl (Just Ino and Shizuka I think) and 1-2 chapter of that they will be legally married with Naruto. I lan Sakura will die painfully and so was Sasuke. Just wait for that OK**_

 _ **Stratos263 : Still not figured it out ? Ok The name was Manyuu Hikenchou and I won't recommend you to watch that. I'm use that anime because I'm bored and almost didn't affect Naruto will do significantly after all.**_

 _ **Bankai777: Of course she will die and might I add very PAINFULLY**_

 _ **Ok then Let's continue the story**_

In Konoha Menma Uzumaki Namikaze now already standing with Jiraiya and two random jounin in front of Konoha main gate. Both Menma and Jiraiya will be going to trip to visit Iwagakure as the current Tsuchikage Oonoki invited them to discuss more about his engagement with Kurotsuchi, Tsuchikage granddaughter. After Jiraiya finished take care the administration, the toad sage lead Menma and other jounin to their new destination Iwagakure.

Meanwhile in certain dark cave, Akatsuki now managed to recruit new member and obviously it was three person and all of them is females. All of three recruited by Tobi/ Madara himself. The first one has long and wavy purple hair and she has blue star mark on her left cheek . Underneath her Akatsuki cloak, she wore green mini dress which shown her shoulders and some of her cleavage with puffy sleeve and orange mini skirt and orange high heels. She also wore black choker on her neck

The second one has short red hair and she has two lightning mark in her forehead. Underneath her cloak she wore yellow tank top and yellow hot pants and amber high heels. And the last one was looked creepy as she put stoic face like Hyuuga minus byakugan of course. She has long light brown hair which reached her knees some of her hair made bang which covered her right eyes. She has whirlpool mark on her right cheek .Underneath her cloak she wore Shoulderless long purple gown and slit to reveal her legs.

Pein then spoke, "Okay meet our new members, From left to right, Noizzu, Furasshu and Kuroudo." He motioned from the first to three. All of mentioned three bowed and introduced them properly. After finished introducing themselves, Kisame spoken first, " Well, finally some fresh blood. Anyway Leader-sama, you already tested them first right." Pein only replied, " If I'm not they won't be standing here , Kisame." Konan added, " Are you doubted Leader-sama choice, Kisame?" Kisame then apologized, " Well Sorry, I'm just surprised we got new member in short time and I even don't known three of them before." Itachi said, " While that was understandable Kisame, we shouldn't judge them from outer appearance since I feel they stronger than they look."

Zetsu said, " Trust me Itachi, they are strong . **I'm witness their power myself."** Tobi cheerfully added, " Tobi is good boy and good boy don't lie and as good boy Tobi said the three ladies was strong on their own." Kisame only smirked and said, " Well if that was the choice I cannot oppose that right." Pein then announced, " All of the three will be retrieve Nibi and Hachibi Jinchuriki and will be aided by Itachi and Kisame . According Zetsu information both of them isolated themselves in remote mountain and it will be need time to access that from Kumo . And as you got the mission dismiss for now." And all of Akatsuki vanished.

Meanwhile in border of Lightning Country the new recruits of Akatsuki now chatted with Noizzu spoke first, " Well, our infiltration to AKatsuki success." Furasshu added, " Yeah you are right!" And while they spoken suddenly Kuroudo warned them, "Be prepared he comes." And as she finished suddenly the tall man with long green hair appeared and that man said, " From your face I guess the mission to infiltrate Akatsuki success." The three ladies simultaneously said, " Yes, Sandora-sama!" The man who named Sandora smiled, " Good now you will be stay there for a while and you can use them to collect negative energy as many as you can. " The girls nodded excitedly and after few minutes Sandora said, " I'll leaving for now. See you soon." And Sandora vanished to nothingness leaving the girls daydreaming and they shared the same thoughts, ' I'll be the one who got Sandora-sama approval.' The three of them now waiting for Itachi and Kisame to doing their first mission for Akatsuki.

Timeskip one day in front of Iwagakure, Menma and Jiraiya already arrived at Iwagakure . After register their names and the Iwa gate guards recognize their name in list as Tsuchikage waiting for them, all of Komoha shinobi escorted them into Tsuchikage tower. Menma who visit Iwa in first time now understand why the village called Iwagakure. That was because The rocky mountain ranges that surround the village provide a natural stronghold that it is very proud of. The village's infrastructure is built from much of the surrounding rock and stone, shaped into tower-like structures that are inter-connected by a network of bridges.

And as they walked through the village Menma noticed several shinobi seeing they looked fear. ' It seems despite our village already make peace, most of Iwa citizen still feared tou-san.' He thought to himself. And sometime later they arrived at The Tsuchikage's residence which seems to be the tallest structure with a cone-shaped roof and bears the kanji for "Earth".

And they entered that building and walked again to office room as they knocked the door, " Come in" an elderly voice ordered. The group entered the room as Menma looked at the desk seeing Tsuchikage himself named Oonoki who was and old man whose age was on par with Hiruzen Sarutobi. Oonoki is a very short, old man with a triangular beard and a moustache that has angular corners, a big red nose and thick eyebrows. The top of his head is completely bald, although, he has long white hair on the lower-half of his head which is styled in a traditional chonmage hair cut, the back of which is tied with a yellow ribbon into a topknot. Oonoki wears a green and yellow coat with a red collar. Underneath he wears the traditional Iwagakure outfit consistent of a light green version of Iwagakure's flak jacket and mesh armour. He however has both his sleeves of his shirt, but kept the single lapel on his right side. Along with this, he wears sandals.

"Tsuchikage-sama, our guests from Konoha have arrived," One guard spoke. "Good, that'll be enough for now," Tsuchikage said and suddenly his back cracked and he groaned," Ooow , my back. Go set some ointment for my back." The guards nodded and quickly left their Tsuchikage with his guest.

"Welcome youngster please make yourself comfortable, " The older man offered the two as they sat before the desk and the oldest kage said, " Well, I just wanted to tell you Jiraiya and son of Minato, we are here to talk about our alliance." Both Menma and Jiraiya blinked when they heard that as they put ' are you serious ' expression. Oonoki who saw that only added, " I'm serious you know."

"Hold on a minute, Tsuchikage-jiji, I knew your father and you made agreement so your granddaughter and either me or Naruto-aniki will be engaged . The question is why you agreed with that as you really hated my father since that mission my father led." Menma narrowed his eyes wanting some answers.

"well, at first when your father asked an alliance after war ended, I actually refused at the time and yet he remained persistent and refused to back down. Until one day my ninja found information about your father had married Kushina Uzumaki in completely secrecy and currently pregnant with three children with one son who already have one year. You may call me paranoid or something but the thought of second coming of Yellow Flash made me worry of my shinobi forces. One yellow flash able to decimated a whole battalion of our shinobi. And against more, I knew we would never victorious," Oonoki said sounding a little bitter and continued, " SO I agreed to open up talk for an aliiance between our villages. But I wanted it to kept a secret for time being. After all some things will ended up turning to mess if my council members or other shinobi found out."

"Why I'm not surprised hearing that ." Jiraiya answered knowing how bitchy councils can be.

" In the end to settle the dispute, we made an alliance that was only dependent on the promise that my granddaughter shall be tied up in marriage with son of the Yellow Flash shall he reach proper age." He said as he pulling up a peace treaty paer from his desk and showing them it was legitimate and the signatures of Minato and Oonoki were real as Menma recognized his father writing.

"So I've arranged to wed to your granddaughter?" Menma asked and the old kage nodded, " I just wanted to tell you since My brother and I considered as last of my clan we must marry so many women to help repopulate the clan though Naruto-aniki was the most wives as he was the oldest. And I'm currently have two brides to be after all."

"Well, in that case I must asked Kurotsuchi first then." Said Oonoki. Menma then replied," So what exactly is your granddaughter like?" Tsuchikage replied, " Well ,she should be here soon as from what I heard she just back from her mission," And suddenly the door knocked, " There she is, please enter Kurotsuchi."

The door opened and entering the room was a young woman about late teen who had short black hair and pupil-less pink eyes. Her outfit included a long , red kimono with her sleeve on her left arm while there was no sleeve on her right arm along with the bottom left side of the kimono missing, a brown Iwagakure flak jacket, fishnet thights and shorts over them. The woman stood there and she eyeing Menma and Jiraiya, "Gramps, who're these two?"

"Kurotsuchi, allow me to introduce to your guests from Konoha here, we have Jiraiya here and this young man here is Menma Uzumaki Namikaze." The old man smirked as he waited to see her reaction.

Kurotsuchi gasped and looked back at her grandfather and Menma before speaking to the old man, " Menma , as in my promised fiancé ?" " We got a winner here ! " Oonoki playfully replied. " So this is my other wife to be?" Menma asked getting a good look at her and smirked, " It seems this arranged marriage ain't so bad." Kurotsuchi couldn't help but blush at that comment but she trying to be strong, " Hey, listen here , you may have been promised to me but I don't know anything about you man, so before you start acting like I'm cool with it get this. I'm not one of those girls who just accept things, after all we don't know anything about each other."

Menma smiled ,"Well, in that case, maybe we should get to know each other." Kurotsuchi only silent as Mema continued, " As you stated before both of us not know each other. So the only logical solution is for us to spend time together. That is if your old man ok with that." He looked back at Oonoki who replied, " I think it's a good idea. Kurotsuchi I order you to spend all day with Menma and by the end of the day rell me what you think of him." "Are you sure gramps?"

"Now we'll have none of that, off you go both of you." Tsuchikage just waved off and dismissed them. Kurotsuchi decided to follow her grandfather order as she and Menma bowed their head and both of youngster left the office leaving the two old men alone, " So Jiraiya , you think your student can handle my granddaughter?" Jiraiya just grinned, " He will be alright, I'm sure of that."

Meanwhile in Uzu, underground training area, Naruto currently have small spar with one of his summon. His summon currently took out the human form which was attractive female which height surpassed the young Uzukage. She had pale skin and long silky black hair which flowed down her back and reach her hips. Her eyes have same color like Naruto and she also had blue headband on her head. She wore black tight bodysuit which showed some tempting amount of her assets.. She also had white boots with golden lining on the toes.

" **Are you ready Naruto-san?"** Said the woman , " Anytime Elle-san." Replied Naruto. **"Here I come !"** Elle suddenly launched herself toward Naruto as her fist aimed to Naruto torso. He quickly blocked it with his forearm to absorb the blow, but he sent flying backwards cause that attack. Elle continued her attack as he swung her leg in a reverse roundhouse kick. Wind pressure formed around her leg before shooting at him. Naruto avoided it with ease and he return the favor by do the same and Elle cannot avoid it.

And both of them then traded blows for awhile until they caught in a deadlock of kicks. **" You're really good, Naruto-san. Shall we up the game now?"** Asked Elle as she rally enjoyed the fight. " You're on."

" **Well, you asked for it."** Elle then jumped backwards. A sudden tornado swirled around her made Naruto shield his eyes due of the violent pressure. After the tornado dispersed, it revealed formed of blue greenish scaled dragon with large wings and thick tail coming out from her bodysuit , slamming violently against ground.

Naruto awed when he saw that, " That's impressive, Elle. However so do I," he took out his Garuda Bracer and inserting certain gemstone to his bracer as loud sound spoke, **"STORM"** AND Naruto put his right hand to his left chest and he shouted, "BERUBAH/HENSHIN." He transformed to his BIMA X FORM STORM MODE.

" **That's good now this was when real fun begins!"** She smiled as she punched her fist together and punched her fist forward as she called out, " **VIOLENT WHIRLWIND FIST!"** and strong surge of wind erupted from her fist which move toward Bima.

Bima using his wind shield to protect himself from the violent whirlwind. And later both of them moved so fast and clashed in very high speed which cannot follow by ordinary human. The fighters traded blows simultaneously. Until Naruto called out, "HELIOS!" As the blue sword appeared on his hand and he swinging sword and called out , " **BLUE STORM"** and from his sword come out blue wind which forced Elle to fying back and she not even bother to dodge s she was too late despite her own speed.

Elle quickly recovered and said, " **You are strong , But let's end this game."** She suddenly vanished and planted drop kick to Bima chest only turned out it was Shadow clone as it poofed. And Elle suddenly feeling fist met her stomach sent her spinning into air and hit ground after seconds.

Naruto canceling his transformation and looked to Elle who still lied down. "I hope I'm not too rough, Elle-san." Elle replied, " **Don't worry, I'll heal fast. After all Dragon clan will be accept you as full summoner and considering we have very good bonds with Tiger and Phoenix you shouldn't worry about it. Anyway I shall go for now. Thanks for summoning me as thatwas really good spar."** Elle then reverse summon herself back to Dragon realm

Naruto who look winded just said to himself, " Man, dragon is really strong and she only teen . The boss probably can force me to use STRIKEFORCE MODE AFTER ALL."

Meanwhile Menma and Kurotsuchi just finished their sparing as the Iwa kunoichi told him she want to see if her future husband was strong enough for her. Menma of course accept tha challenge and both of them fought using their signature technique as Menma using combination of his tanto plus some wind and water jutsu while Kurotsuchi using her Lava Release which surprised the youngest Uzunami male as he thought it will be same like Mizukage niece but quite different as instead burning it was made himself immobile due of her unleash cement like substance which hit his leg and rendered him mmobile.

But due of his enhanced strength thanks to Tenko , he managed to come out from his restrain and countered with his Rasengan but Kurotsuchi managed to reduce damage she received by covering her body with earth armor and they continuing the clash until she ran out of chakra and forfeit the duel.

" So what do you think of my strength?" Menma asked. Kurotsuchi smirked, " Well, you are good and you really prove you are worthy for my husband." Thanks for compliment, your bloodline also remarkable. Anyway this fight make me hungry can you show me good place for eat." The woman smiled, " Sure let me show you." Menma replied , " Lead the way then." Kurotsuchi then walked away followed by Menma.

And later on both Menma and Kurotsuchi were having bowl of soup outside a restaurant," I can't believe I said this but this soup better than ramen broth .: Menma said." Thank Kami, this is special stamina soup for ninja like us, " Kurotsuchi explained. And both of teenager ninja now . Both ofthem once again talked each other until both of them realize sky turned to dark. Both of new couple than returned to Tsuchikage office and both Jiraiya and Oonoki waited for them, " Ah you're back so you two how was your day?" "That was really great Ero-Sennin." Replied Menma which made Jiraiya muttered, " disrecpectful brat". Oonoki also asked, " And you Kurotsuchi what's your answer then?" Kurotsuchi nodded with smirk, " I accept. I would love to marry Menma, if he'll have me." Menma also smirked, " Then it's settled, welcome to big family." But Kurotsuchi asked, " If may ask who is your first two brides to be? Just curious though." Menma grinned, " Well, they are Hinata Hyuuga and Yugito Nii." Kurotsuchi gasped, " Wow, Hyuuga heiress and Nibi Jinchuriki ? You're great, Menma. I hope I can handle sharing you with them and possible new wife shall you add more." Menma replied, " Hope you are right, Kro-chan but I prefer you are the last as the biggest responsibility fall to my older brother." Which made the Iwa kunoichi nodded while she also blushed.

"It seems I must write message to Minato immediately," Oonoki picked a pen but suddenly his back cracked again, " NOOOO, not this time." And after few minutes, Oonoki then said, " Well, since it's getting late, you may stay with us until morninh, just make sure you two youngster don't sneak into each others rooms," He eyeing the two younger ninja.

" No problem sir." Menma assured. " And I thought you lost sense of humor with your age." Kurotsuchi joked. Oonoki just shrugged it off but he also chuckled hearing his granddaughter comment. The guards then lead them to their rooms where they sleep for entire night and when morning came Menma and Jiraiya were outside of village entrance where Oonoki and Kurotsuchi seeing them off. "Well, Menma see you in our wedding." Said Kurotsuchi as she kissed Menma before they parted. " See you later!" Menma called as he quickly running with Jiraiya running followed him and yelled, " Oy Menma wait !" Menma mockingly said, " Are you also catching up with your age , Ero-Sennin?" Jiraiya then replied, " I'll show you my power as Sannin, Menma." Jiraiya increasing his pace o catch up with Menma.

Back to Uzu

Naruto suddenly got emergency signal from wave as it said Wave being under attack by some nasty creatures. Naruto have feeling somehow it related by Reindebira as he sensed strong negative energy from Wave, he then teleported to Wave via Hiraishin. And he found out some guy which trying to rape Tsunami. And he also looked Tazuna , Inari and other citizen fallen unconscious while his ninja who stationed there looked like being poisoned. Naruto made mental note,' Place more ninja here and train them to getting more resistant against poison.'

It won't took long as Naruto already arrived in Wave and he already meet very large slug which spreading poison gas around. The Uzukage felt something unnatural from that creature as he definitely sure that creature wasn't from summon realm and despite not signing Slug contract, Tsunade gave him some slug messenger to accompany him and also act as their personal messenger . And he also met Slug boss, Katsuyu and that massive slug already like the Uzukage as Naruto was really respectful toward her and thanks to that Naruto already known the slug wasn't part of summoning.

The large slug saw Naruto then lunged in to him but Naruto charged his fist with lightning chakra and called out, " **LIGHTNING RELEASE : THUNDER STRIKE "** as he charged forward and hit the slug with straight punch and electrocuted the slug. Realizing cannot approach it the slug using poison gas to knock out Naruto but before reaching him , Naruto use " **GREAT WIND BREAKTHROUGH"** to send the poison fog away. The slug now panicked as it found out it attack not worked and Naruto massacred that poor creature by lightning jutsu until he felt enough as he quickly draw his sword.

He then called out, " **SWORD INVOKE THE LIGHT, VICTORY PROMINENCE"** he then slashed the slug monster using his own sword infused with positive energy and the monster exploded after received the clean hit.

And later on, the medic from Uzu managed to cured the poison caused by that slug monster. Naruto then talked to Ange and Nuwa, " I guess I must say sorry for doubting you Ange-sama." Ange just shrugged it off, " **No offense, Naruto-kun. After all you have right for asking me as that Reindebira cannot taken lightly."** Naruto also said, " It seems I also need to train my ninja and more importantly my brides so they will be ableto harness positive energy from their own." Which agreed by both of deity. And Nuwa took something and gave that to Naruto who asked," What is that, Nuwa-sama?" Which answered, " **That was blueprint of new weapon which can help harness positive energy ."** Naruto looked to that blueprint and grinned, " It seems it will be great help. I'll working on it right now." Naruto now cannot wait to build new weapon which can greatly help him for his fight against new enemy.

Elsewhere, Reindebira looked pised as she saw giant robot destroying her own pet, " **How dare he destroying my lovely pet. I'll make him pay for that."** One of her loyal right hand , Pluie said, " Shall we send another monster, milady?" The dark entity replied, " **No Pluie, too risky. And to fight that boy it seems we need direct approach and Pluie, you will be faced him first. And be careful that kid will be stronger than you."** Pluie grinned, " With pleasure Reindebira-sama." And he vanished.

Few days later in Uzu ,Naruto now working for his new project , **V-Lancer .** That weapon can be used as close combat and long range weapon depending the situation and it can harness maximum amount of positive energy from your own body. Naruto just finished 6 of them and still need 10 more as it will be used mainly for his brides and himself. After that he will made watered down version of that V-Lancer and will be mass produced.

And it won't take too long for build that as he also helped by Ange and Nuwa and he used his time chamber. Ange and Nuwa already told him that machine will be used to fight Kurotengu completely as using summon will be futile due of that organization developed chakra resistance alloy to build machine like what Naruto build and it will be more advanced than Naruto was built as it will be used against Reindebira.

And when his V-Lancers finished he asked Fuuka, Anko, Samui, Hotaru and Haku to test that first and that was complete success. After the test ended he used his phoenix summons to deliver that V Lancer to his other fiancées like Kira , Shion, Koyuki and Shizuka and for Koyuki and Shion he send his blood clone to train them as they lacked combat experience and for his fiancées in Konoha he will deliver it personally as he also wanted to deliver corpse of certain warhawk .

And after he is packing everything he flashed to Konoha and arrived in front of the gate. And as usual He saw Izumo and Kotetsu look bored. He shook his head and decided to surprised them as he sneaked to them as the eternal gate guardian now daydreaming and when he near them he shouted, "WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! EMERGENCY!" That was enough to made the gate guardian panicked and wanted to call ANBU to assist them but when they feel familiar signature both of them now pissed instead panicked as they said , " Naruto, don't do that again!" Naruto only shook his head , " Well that was your fault not doing your job properly. Anyway, I wanted to meet father. I'll be going now. See ya later. " Naruto then flashed to Hokage office leaving both Kotetsu and Izumo who still dumbfounded due of their temporary heat attack.

Kotetsu said, " It seems something big will be happened in this village, Izumo." Which replied by Izumo, " I just hope this was good thing instead bad one." Which nodded by Kotetsu and both of them return to their waiting post. But suddenly they saw someone approaching from outside and that was very gorgeous woman. That woman has short and spiky blue hair and light blue shirt and blue tight pants. She then introduced herself , " My name as Mizu Hiryuu and I'm here to stay in Konoha for business as I thought this was good place for selling my products." Being curious Kotetsu asked, " And what product you sell , Hiryuu-san?" The young woman replied," Oh nothing special just some cosmetic for women and if you not trust me you can check it first." She then took her suitcase and oped that show many variant of cosmetics. After inspect properly, both of gate guardian allow her to enter . And both of them then getting more work as some people also wanted to enter Konoha few minutes after the young woman entered the village.

And back to Mizu Hiryuu, she now looking around to find some remote area to hide and after searching a bit she found that and entered that place. She then removed her disguise as Mizu Hiryuu and now she now wear tight black and blue body suit . She was Aqueda, one of Reindebira underlings which work under Pluie. She thought, 'It seems my target Naruto SIma Uzumaki Namikaze is here. I'll lured him once he going out from this village. And while I'm wait, it's time for making some extra pocket money.' She then revert herself to her Mizu Hiryuu disguise and started looking someone to buy her products.

Meanwhile, In Hokage tower , Yondaime Hokage now discussed with shinobi council and civilian council about their village sudden under attack with certain creature. And that interrupted when Naruto make his sudden appearance.. Of course only Homura and Koharu yelled at him as Hokage and clan heads not really mind about that as they said, " You Uzu brat! How dare you interrupt council meeting!" Yelled Koharu and Homura also added, " I guess you forget about Law in Konoha so you better get out and maybe we can take care about meeting with you later."

Naruto said, " Well, if that's you want , okay. I'm outta here. Since you all clearly don't want to know what happened to your old friend Danzo." That made Everyone in that room except Minato, Kushina, Hiruzen, Jiraiya and Tsunade shocked especially Homura and Koharu. Both of them actually wonder why Danzo not seen in few days as he usually meet with them every 2-3 days and the last time they talk was about week ago as he told both of them he will going out for awhile. And now that Uzukage brat told them he want to tell them something about Danzo.

"Ok, you can enter but tell us what do you mean you tell something about Danzo." Homura asked curiously and Koharu nodded. Naruto smirked looking their curiosity and he said, " Maybe you should see that by yourself," He then activated his storage seal and shown Danzo but only his head which made all of the except certain five person gasped.

:"You killed Danzo, How dare you! And I hope you have good explanation for this brat." Yelled Koharu. Naruto smirked, " Well, maybe you wanted to see that, Hokage-sama ." He once again activated his storage seal and reveal massive thick folders that he slammed down on table before pushing the contents toward the Hokage. Homura and Koharu wanted to grab it first but Hokage and clan heads unleash their own killing intent made them relented.

Reading some of the contents in the files, Minato narrowed his eyes at the documents related to Danzo, and how he kept his Root program active despite it not authorized to be active. Using all of the various Orphanages via their Matrons as a main source of such early recruitment, followed by going to nearby towns, even going to other countries, and taking children from their homes while killing the parents if necessary. Next was all the research matters regarding the splicing of bloodlines to bring about additional powers neither side could produce alone, which Danzo recruited Orochimaru for if the Sannin's own research notes in this were any indication. Added the fact the man conspired in the past with the Warlord Hanzo to help him with Ame in exchange for giving Danzo forces to help take over Konoha.

And that was just the first few pages.

Unauthorized missions, diverting finances from Konoha's treasury while sending Root ANBU to secretly raid rich caravans from other countries, and killing wealthy families after capturing some of them to make the liquidation of their assets legit, yet untraceable before they were killed. Different roaming clans who lived away from the hidden villages were also targeted, some mostly wiped out save for a few (mostly young children), and those few were conditioned to be made Root ANBU Add in the assassination of high ranking nobles in other countries regardless if they were from enemy, neutral, or even allied countries too...Danzo would have been put to death no matter what.

"And one more thing, I'll also bring this. Maybe Tsunade-chan and Mikoto-chan wanted to get good look from it." He then took out bandaged goods and unwrapped it revealed Danzo fake arm which consisted from Hashirama Senju DNA and some Sharigan implanted there. Tsunade and Mikoto who recognized the content glared at both of elders and Tsunade yelled, " HOW DARE YOU TWO! You all support Danzo with his illegal activities and there was enough proof to executed them and Danzo shall he still alive.

Actually all of Clan Heads plus Hokage thought same thing, ' Finally we have perfect excuse to get rid that old coot.' Minato then said, " Well, Koharu , Homura what you do is very high level treasoning and that proof was enough to execute both of you. After all it was for good of Konoha you shall die for Konoha." Both of elders now gulped as they realize they now in complete disadvantage. Both of them then running away but Naruto suddenly appeared in front of them and said, " No no no no no non , where are you going old fossils?" Naruto then made kagebunshin and the clone grip Koharu neck while the real one choked Homura, " Hokage-sama, may I'm the one executed them as they really annoy meo since I'm being genin?" Minato then looked toward clan heads whose nodded. Minato then said, " Just do that quickly and less blood , okay."

Naruto grinned as he decided to play with both of old cool and he dislocated all of Koharu and Homura bones made both of old coot screaming in pain and surprisingly Naruto enjoyed that made the female clan head wonder if he influenced by Anko due of his sadistic nature. After feeling enough playing around he said, "Well, then I guess lay time was over. Now sayonara Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane. Oh I almost forgot to tell you. When your beloved Sasuke-sama asked me for my sword and you bought it for him, actually that sword wasn't my strongest as it was only lv 3 while the strongest ones was lv 6 and you gave me 10 million ryo easily without made sure it was strong sword for him. Well can't blame you as you need proper inspection and you canot use chakra to detect how much power of it. Even Sasuke tricked with that power and once again Sayonara old coot" Naruto then cracked their neck made both of them now just history.

After Naruto finished he said, " I guess my business here is over, I shall take my leave now." But when he started walking , Kushina said, " Wait, Naru-kun. Do you want to stay here little longer? AT least stay here for entire day." Naruto then made thinking pose before he said, " Well, okay mom I'll stay I'll need that and Tsunade-chan, Mikoto-chan please come to Uzunami compound if you have time as I want give you two something and I want Ran-chan also come. Oh by the way mom, are Naruko and Minami in mission now?" Kushina shook her head, " No, Naru-kun, both of them now training with Menma in your favorite training ground. They maybe back before dinner so you better wait them ." Naruto nodded . " In that case, I'll also take a walk for a while I guess. See ya in dinner everyone " He then vanished to nothingness and he already in outside Hokage office not long after that.

And when he already outside, he suddenly feeling negative signature in Konoha. He thought,' Shit! It seems someone from Reindebira ranks managed to infiltrated here without getting caught . Well, cannot blame the guard as he/she suppress their intent and successfully doing that. Well, it seems he/she won't be doing something drastic. I guess I'll track that later. But more importantly I must meet my siblings first.' He then walked away from Hokage office toward his former favorite place Training ground 39..

And all of his younger siblings now meditating in TG 39 . Naruto decided to watch them as he recognized Naruko, Minami and Menma now make contact with Tenko. Naruto decided to spend time with fishing as he really missed his favorite place . And it won't take too long as about 20 minutes since He strated fishing , his siblings already returned to their consciousness. And when they open their eyes, they feel familiar signature and that was nearby . And the three walked off toward where the signature from . And they saw their older brother fishing in riverbed.

Naruko was the first one called him, " Naruto-niichan! " Naruto turned his head and saw all of his siblings standing in front of them and said, " It seems you finished your talk with Tenko-san. How the talk going on?" Minami replied, " Niichan ,it really good as she teach me how to synchronize ourselves. By the way , are you here for just today?" Naruto shook his head, " No Minami, I probably will stay for a week and I want to give something for you and Naruko. And sorry Menma I'm actually here for my brides." Menma nodded understanding, " Don't worry about me aniki. After all you already gave us scroll which told about positive energy , but I wonder why you told us to harness positive energy?"

Naruto huffed, " I'll be honest then. We have some dark entity as new enemy. While that being now only aim for me. The being now started to aim my beloved ones and chakra techniques won't be enough to fought them . And seems they are negative being , the only way to counter it was positive ones. That's why I gave that scroll to prevent that." His explanation made his siblings nodded understanding. Naruto suddenly put worry expression made Naruko ask, " Niichan, you seems worried. Are you sensed something about negative being nearby?" Naruto nodded and explained , " Yes, Naruko. He/she was inside here. And don't blame Konoha security as they really good disguising themselves and not many people have ability to sensed negative signature llke me."

Minami then spoke," Niichan, Hinata and others wanted to meet you if you visiting . Want to meet them now?" Naruto replied, " Well, I guess I will meet them. I also wanted to tell something about certain person ." Minami nodded as she walked away to call the others with Naruko while Menma decided to accompany Naruto who still fishing.

And fifteen minutes all of fellow rookies now gathered and Naruto said, " I guess you should know this as I wanted to spar against you nine." That made the rookies minus his siblings surprised and surprisingly Shino was the one who spoke first, " Excuse me, Naruto. It's quite illogical to fight you as you will overwhelmed us completely even if Naruko, Minami and Menma assist us, you still won nevertheless." Naruto smiled, " Then I want all of you going all out and use intent to kill. I wanted to found out why Sasuke can beat you easily. Anyway where is Sakura?" All of them silent as they don't know where is Sakura since Konoha under attack by army of lizardmen . Naruto actually already suspected the worse as the pink haired kunoichi still wanted to pursue Sasuke when he meet her in Uzu .

He suspecting her since Sakura talk and apologized to him as Naruto sense a bit dishonest of her. Her tone is sincere but Naruto known it was lie as Sakura always hated him due of the Uzukage outshined Sasuke and it make worse when Naruto pretending being dead last. He already knew whee Sakura will go and she probably using the siege against Konoha to cover her desertion . But he careless about that as he can kill her anytime and maybe torturing her if possible.

" Anyway when we start? It will be troublesome to wait more you know and it almost dark." Shikamaru as usual muttered lazily. Naruto replied, " We will start now . Get ready and I remind you to go all out. I won't hesitate to decapitated you nine shall I found you not serious . Do you understand?" While his tone is sincere but the rookies feel very strong killing intent from that.

Menma decided to act as referee and when he saw both sides ready he decided to call match, " Everybody ready? Then HAJIME!"

And with that the match started , Lee was the first to go and attack Naruto with excitement , made Naruto shook his head and said, " You know Bushy Brows," He use Lee old nicknames " You are too predictable after all." As he blocked Lee attack and elbowed him made him unconscious as Naruto elbowed him right on his face. And Hinata who also charged him with Lee also share the same fate as he used high kick which aimed to her head and she fallen unconscious too

The others who witness Naruto take down Hinata and Lee easily now charged again as Kiba Akamaru, Neji , Ino and Tenten charged forward wile Shikamaru and Shino stay back to provide support from long range.

Tenten and Ino using their respective weapons and attack Naruto in same time . Naruto just blocked their attack with ease and it won't take long until he turned tables as he easily disarmed Ino and hit her back neck with chop rendered her unconscious. Naruto then keep attacking Tenten until she getting tired to keep up and the Uzukage ended it by kneeing her stomach. Naruto then turned attention to the boys who getting occupied by his clone which made Naruto mockingly said, " Oi, you even cannot made my clone dispel. No wonder you lost against Sasuke , because you are too weak." That made the bys fumed. Maybe when the kunoichis heard that they will be pissed too especially Ino. But they can't because they rendered unconscious now.

Shikamaru now couldn't think plan to beat Naruto as he easily take down kunoichis and Lee easily. The plan was for Kiba, Neji, Lee, Ino, Hinata and Tenten to keep Naruto busy until tired while Shikamaru with Chouji and Shino act as bodyguard, so Shino can use his bugs to drain him and then Shikamaru could get him with his K **agemane no jutsu** and Naruto would be too tired to fight back so they win. The plan was turned completely failure as Naruto easily beat up the girls plus Lee while he used his cone to keep Kiba, Akamaru and Neji occupied. And he used his musou technique to easily remove Shino and Chouji from play and He also took out Kiba and Akamaru effortlessly . Neji trying to keep up with Naruto attack but soon ran out of chakra and knocked out by Naruto.

And Shikamaru decided to use Kagemane no jutsu on Naruto but surprisingly the blonde Uzukage let himself captured which made Shikamaru felt something bad and turned out it was right as Shikamaru have hard time to control Naruto forced him to release his technique. And when Shikamaru ended his jutsu, Naruto charged him forward and kicked him in stomach and he share same condition with his fellow teammates.

Naruko, Minami and Menma cannot believe what they saw as their oldest brother beat their fellow rookies without put some effort. And Minai decided to healed them until they regain their consciousness. Naruto told them the reason Sasuke can beat them because they never consider to change tactic as they just ambushed Sasuke. And Sasuke himself come out without scratch. And not counting his companion will assist him to fight.

All of rookies then tried to recall their mistakes when they fought against Sasuke as they not used their own weapon to fight Sasuke and only Hinata and Tenten who used their weapon while the others relying to their own clan jutsu. Well, Ino actually used hers , but only as last resort and she not use it too much as Sasuke knocked out her too fast.

Naruto then leaving with his siblings to back to Uzunami compound. Both Kushina and Minato already wait for them and all of them decided to go out dinner together. And the dinner actually look lively as all of them have small talk. When all of them finished, Naruto offer to wash the dish but the ladies insis Naruto not too as he was the guest. Naruto know not to defy Uzumaki women when it comes like this. He then decided to sleep in his old room which surprisingly already tidied up. Turned out when he leave this room. Kushina, Naruko and Minami keep this room clean. He then lied down in the bed . His plan actually was to stay just 2-3 days but he decided to extend that as he wanted to investigate more about Reindebira underlings who now disguised him/herself. He cannot pinpointed his/her location as he cannot detect negative signature. He suspected the intruder really good for masking his / her own signature. So he decided to search more about that tomorrow.

Elsewhere in Konoha

Aqueda currently staying in low cost inn as her Mizu Hiryu persona. She also panicked now as her target is here. The reason she was panic because she must eliminate him immediately but turned out this village also where his family stay. She may confident to fight Naruto alone , but if his family team up she will be defeat easily. And according of her devil spy Naruto family managed to harness energy which can eliminate her so she will be forced to use traditional style (I mean fighting normally). Aqueda herself while she is good with her sword whip, she doesn't have confidence to fight that opponent in high level and also have number. She then decided to wait for a while until he alone but she also realize once her target going back to his village, she will be face more resistance so she will keep eye on him and also trying to conceal herself if she doesn't want get caught too soon.

To Be Continued

Extra : Shouji misadventures 2

Shouji finally managed to meet up with youngest Manyuu daughter, Chifusa Manyuu. He currently tending her wound due of her escape attempt. After finished tending her wound, Shouji told her he is wiling to help Chifusa dream to make all of women regardless of status have reasonable bust size. But he also warned her she will be fight against her own family as her family don't want any change as they not really care about people and willing to eliminater herself shall she doesn't want to cooperate. Chifusa feel conflict in her heart as she never thought realizing her dream is harder than she thought. But their conversation must be cut as Manyuu clan shinobi tracked them. Shouji then ordered Chifusa to escape while he trying to hold the Manyuu ninja.

And when the clash begun Shouji managed to overwhelmed the Manyuu leaving the leader who is none other than Chifusa older sister, clashed a bit but Shouji proved himself is outclassed Kagefusa. And Shouji feeling his sexual urges rises as he suddenly groping her assets, and surprisingly the white haired woman not resisting instead she enjoyed that, Shouji also managed to conquer her heart as she now obey him and returned to her village with her kunoichi forces after Shouji told her Chifusa already escaped and leave her capture to him as he wanted to conquer her. He then decided to found his other target to convert to his cause. Kyoka Manyuu . But it can wait as he wanted to rest first . He also sneakily use kagebunshin to follow Chifusa. Tomorrow will be the best day for Shouji.

To be continued


	43. Chapter 43

_**Okay I'm back as usual answer review first**_

 _ **Animaman : Well, I'm plan this story will ended about 60 chapter or so. And no Kyuubi won't be part of Naruto harem and she won't be Menma too. I plan Kyuubi as another mother /teacher figure to Naruto and his siblings instead. I also plan to release Kyuubi /Tenko so she can freed but It will be wait till near end though. And for Jiraiya and Kakashi I'm still plan how to made them more estranged which made them lost faith from Minato and co. For now I just plan how they will die maybe I shall made Jiraiya died against Pein like in Canon and Kakashi will killed by Obito but in same time he crushed his own sharingan. But it just my idea thought. And for Naruto girls I still think how they can live with Naruto completely and for some spoilers Naruto will be married with all of his girls before chapter 50 just wait OK**_

 _ **Bankai777: Of course he will meet. I'll even made both of them fight for awhile.**_

 _ **Stratos263 : You got point, Elders getting their ass kicked by Naruto**_

 _ **Now let's continuing the story (Since Reindebira was short term opponent I'm started to eliminate one of her commander earlier)**_

Naruto, Naruko, Minami, Kushina, Tsunade and Shizune were standing in front of Minato. The Yondaime said, " Naruto, you don't need to pay if you hired your own family. After all you said you wanted being accompanied by them . You can consider this as vacation for them. After all you're just going to Otofugen Gai and Tanzaku Gai . And coincidentally new gambling den just recently opened in Tanzaku Gai in few days. " Naruto replied, " And I'm insist to pay because I'm just asked Naruko, Minami and Tsunade. Why you insist to add kaasan and Shizune-neechan. We'll be there just for a week or less after all. "

"Shizune sighed, " Sorry, Naruto-kun. If there isn't a team of at least Kushina-senpai at least to keep Tsunade in line, we'll be there for a month at least instead just a week like you said. " Kushina snickered at that while Tsunade frowned. The three siblings just sweat dropped though Naruto also shook his head and said, " You shouldn't worry about that Shizune-neechan. I'll be the one who keep Tsu-hime in line instead. Well, I even consider cancel the trip shall she is not behaved." Tsunade pouted, " you are no fun, Naru-kun." Kushina then straightened up and said, " Enough, we'll meet at gate tomorrow morning. Pack for week long journey and Naru-chan , once again you don't need to pay it can be considered as family outing you now."

Naruto decided not to talk anymore as debate with his own mother always ended for losing battle for himself. Later the family headed back to compound to pack and rest. After they arrived they packing and when they going to rest, Naruto asked to his sisters and mother ," I'm not seeing Menma since morning. Do you know where he going?" Kushina just replied, " Menma-kun accompanied the Erogama to Fire Capital to purchase new supply for sealing. Both of them probably will back on two days as Jiraiya also wanted to rearrange his own spy network here." Naruto only nodded and decided to sleep earlier while he thought something.

Today the Uzukage already start his searching of Reindebira underling but it seems he / she is smarter than his thought as he / she already out from the town and surprisingly walked toward Otafugen Gai. While he wanted to catch the intruder himself, he realized he will just alerted the intruder so he decided to hire his sisters and Tsunade to assist him but surprisingly Kushina and Shizune wanted to tag along thought it just excuse as Kushina wanted to spend more time with his eldest while Shizune wanted to keep Tsunade in line so she is not going overboard in gambling and Minato also told him he doesn't need to pay. He then decided to come along as extra womanpower won't be hurt as that Reindebira underling probably bring some soldier which will cause trouble.

Next day, Naruto and his family (minus Minato and Menma) Tsunade, and Shizune were standing at the gates. Tsunade actually look annoyed since she already waiting them an hour ago even though that was earlier than schedule. She said, " Good all of you already here. Can we go now? I wanna reach there soon since the gambling and sake promotons started in two days and I'd rather not miss them." The others sweat dropped / shook their heads at Tsunade's childish acts for sake and gambling before they headed out. While they walking Naruto said, " Keep your attitude in control, Tsu-hime. Or I'll cancel this mission. Remember you're here cause I'm asked you personally. And I'm originally just wanted take care some business in Otofugen Gai. Tanzaku Gai just extra destination as I also wanted got some entertainment there. But if you are not able to keep your temper , I guess I must cancel this mission and will going alone instead."

Tsunade just realized she angered Naruto so she quickly apologized, " Ok, Ok, I got it. I will behaved just don't cancel this mission okay." Naruto replied, " Good, you are understand, Tsu-hime." Tsunade huffed while the others just giggled since Naruto made the most stubborn Sannin submit to his order.

And as the group walked, Naruto caught a glance of several figures speeding around them through the trees. Tsunade , Kushina and Shizune noticed this as well. Naruko and Minami also saw them once but kept quiet since they knew Naruto or any of the adults would have seen them if the two of them did.

The group continued walking, pretending to not have noticed the people rushing around them 'discretely'. Inside the trees, the leader of the group smirked and snapped his fingers as his men went into motion. Soon Naruto and co were surrounded. The leader slowly walked out and said to the poker faced shinobi, "Hand over your belongings with the women and maybe we'll let you go."

Every shinobi present thought, or at least along the same lines, 'They seriously don't know who we are/are with us, huh?' Naruto face-palmed as what the bandit leader said sunk into the Kunoichi's minds, which made them grew tick marks. Suddenly the bandits all had a bad feeling about targeting this very group, the females present all cracked their knuckles and walked towards the bandits slowly, their hair covering their eyes, making it all more scary.

Naruto himself decided not to join as he doesn't want suffer the female fury . Instead he just watched the bandits get pounded to the ground by five furious kunoichi.

Soon, the group of shinobi left a bunch of tied up bandits on the road. Naruto decided kept his own distance from the females of the group for time being as he felt their anger haven't dispersed yet. And it won't take long until the group arrived at Otofugen Gai. Otofugen Gai was a very lively place, Naruto decided. The town looked much like any other town, filled with shops, bars and restaurants. There were people walking up and down the street, enjoying the day, window shopping or just spending time with their friends. Stalls lined the street, each one filled with food or games or some other form of entertainment. Parents were taking their children to some of these stalls, buying them ice cream or some other sweet treat, letting them play a game where they had to use a net to catch a goldfish, Naruto even saw a shuriken throwing game that some of the older kids and young adults were playing.

He then said to all females, " Okay we arrive now. I want you all to have fun here as I have some business here. Sorry you can't follow as it was personal business. I want all of you made yourself busy and kaa-san, Shizune-neechan, Naruko, Minami. Please watch Tsunade for me okay." Tsunade once again pouted as she muttered , " You're no fun, Naruto-kun." And the others just cheered, "Okay, Naruto-kun / niichan." And all of the females going to walk while Naruto now on his own.

On other side of Otofugen Gai, certain blue haired woman currently selling her cosmetics product and surprisingly her product was almost sold out and that woman using her persuasion skill and of course he used her negative influence which forced the passing by tourist to bough the product. That woman, Mizu Hiryu said to herself, " I should come here first before going to Konoha. There is less shinobi there as I won't be caught used my influence to got money here. " And while she is sunk to her own thought one of her water familiar whispered something and she just nodded and she continued her activity as vendor. ' It seems my target is here. Well after my products sold out, I shall face him and killed him soon.' And after her goods being sold out, she packed the remains and leaving her spot to meet up with her target.

Meanwhile on other side Naruto spent nearly an hour walking around Otofugen Gai pretending nothing was wrong. He spent some time eating the local cuisine and playing a few of the games. Being a ninja, and one blessed with the luck of a fox, Naruto won every one of the games he played. Not having much need of them, the blond gave quite a few gifts away to some of the kids he found that weren't having much luck. Finally deciding enough was enough, he bought a a stick of dango and began walking out of the city property. It didn't take long before Naruto reached a decent sized park that was just on the outer limits of the city. Finishing up his dango he swallowed before calling out, "are you r gonna stay hidden, or do I have to blow this place up before you come out of hiding?"

And later he saw a feminine figure appeared within the clearing Naruto had selected for his battle ground. That was attractive woman with messy blue hair which remind Naruto of Tsume Inuzuka only her hair was blue instead black. She also wore black tight bodysuit which hugged her curves.

Naruto said mockingly, " It seems Reindebira-teme finally sent her own right hand to fight me. I hope you can gave me good challenge,miss…" The woman replied, " The names is Aqueda and I'll make you pay for your insult to Reindebira-sama, boy." She then took out her sword whip while Naruto took out his EMPEROR LIGHT. Aqueda started charge Naruto and swing her sword whip and the sword extended and forced Naruto to blocked it. But when Aqueda thought she managed to have Naruto cornered, the blond surprisingly stabbed his sword to Aqueda stomach, forced her to take backstep. Aqueda glared at Naruto who just grinned.

Aqueda then raise her left hand and water dragon launched from her hand and moving toward Naruto who thought, ' Sealless jutsu? No, that must be caused by her own negative energy. I guess, I must up my tempo then.' He then made wind barrier which made water dragon crushed to shield and splashed to him. Naruto retaliated by made some hand seals and called out, " **STORM RELEASE: LASER CIRCUS"** He launched multiple light beam toward Aqueda who reacted by levitating herself and made acrobatic maneuver to evade barrage of laser and almost success but when one of laser hit her body, she suddenly turned to splash of water made Naruto curse himself, ' Shit Water Clone.' And suddenly Aqueda already behind him and mockingly said, " Well, that was good fight but that must ended here. Good bye , boy." And she stabbed her sword to Naruto gut but he grinned as he turned out to puff of smoke and Aqueda can heard Naruto said, " Well two can play games after all, Aqueda-san. Now shall we fought more seriously?" He suddenly sheathed his sword and made bare handed stance .

Aqueda said, " You think you sheathed your own sword make me will do the same? I'm different from you . I'll do anything to win, boy." Aqueda charged toward Naruto and slashed her sword but Naruto catched her sword with one hand and he pulled it from Aqueda and then break it using his other hand. Naruto smirked, " It seems you cannot use your sword again Aqueda-chan. Now let's up our game." And he suddenly flashed In front of the woman made the woman surprised but thanks to her instinct, she managed to dodged Naruto attack and then both of them began trading several blows. Their fists and feet were mere blurs as they fought, both of them launching attacks left, right and center at each other.

"You're good." Naruto said with a grin as he launched several quick as lightning kicks, switching from high to low at random. Aqueda dodged or redirected each one, trying to keep up as she soon found Naruto was faster then her. "Really good.I never have good fight like this since my clash with Ryuu Sakamoto." Aqueda didn't speak as she finished dodging Naruto's last kick, then launched several quick strikes with her fists. None of them reached Naruto as he dodged each one fairly easily. However, before the blond could counterattack Aqueda jumped back and raised her both hands and called out, " **DARK WATER DRAGON "** The black water dragon launched from her mouth. Naruto held up his hands as the water dragon came in.

" **SEALING ART :BLOCKING TECHNIQUE ABSORPTION SEAL!** " The water dragon touched Naruto's hands and began to shrink as he absorbed the energy into his body. It didn't take long before the entire technique was gone. Once Naruto finished absorbing the water dragon, he pointed his hands at Aqueda, palms up. " **SHINRA TENSEI**!" The repulsion attack smacked into Aqueda, who was sent flying back.

Naruto then rushed at Aqueda and jumped forward to kick her. Aqueda flipped to the side, but Naruto reached out and grabbed her by the back of the her collar. He then threw the woman to nearby tree and resulted the tree to crashed. Naruto then slowly walked toward Aqueda and he will show to so called Love Angel he is not just bluffing and he will prove it by eliminate Aqueda now.

And when he already near her, he grab her head and he muttered, " **HUMAN PATH : SOUL ABSORBTION."** And all of Aqueda memories and power transferred to Naruto and when he finished he said, " I'll eradicated your completely now. " **MUSOU : VOLCANO SMASH."** As he charged his body with golden flame and then he smashed his entire body at Aqueda made her body vaporized completely. He then said, " It seems the strong one beside Aqueda will be Pluie, Sandora and his three underlings, Blitz, Cloud and Noize, Ignius, Potamosu and damn who is the last Pekora? Petora? Well that doesn't matter for now. I'll be fight them soon." Naruto then leaving the area and if he noticed the man with long ponytailed green hair glared to him as he said, " Damn you, killed Aqueda just like that. I'll revenge Aqueda and her sacrifice won't be vain." That man vanished nothingness later on.

Naruto then meet up with the girls who already waiting him in hotel. Naruto already booking a hotel for night and they reserve two rooms . With Kushina, Tsunade and Shizune in one room and Naruto and his sisters in same room. Actually they wanted to stay in same room though as Tsunade wanted to stay with her future husband but decided to relented for younger girls.

Kushina asked, " Well, Naru-chan. What's your business here? And don't lie . I know you just recently fighting if your bruise indicated that." Naruto blinked as he sure Aqueda attack never reached him but he decided to tell the truth and later Kushina said, " While I understand you wanted to solve it by yourself. You must know you need trust us more. I mean if that Aqueda woman have some companion you will be overwhelmed you know." Naruto casually replied, " Don't worry, kaasan. I already ensured she is alone and if she have company I maybe already flared my chakra to asked help and you definitely wanted to know why I'm fighting right." Tsunade said, " Well, Naruto. You must be tired after fighting her. Better rest as we will continue our trip tomorrow." Naruto just nodded and went to sleep.

Meanwhile Reindebira now now holding a sword which was resembles a large needle, with along length of thin wire mirroring thread, tied to the eye located at the base of its hilt. Reindebira got this from someone named Kushimaru Kuriarare. When she found him, she saw that sword and thought it will be gelp one of her subordinate and shekilled the former Seven Swordsmen of Mist without any troube as Kushimaru already past his prime. And the dark deity decided to gave the sword to no one but Potamosu. Compared to her fellow general, Potanosu was the weakest one when it comes physically. But her smart thinking make up for that. Of course that won't be enough for that. So when she received the long sword , Potamosu was really happy as she finally can take care her handicap . She then decided to train with Nuibari as she will need to get used with that. Reindebira herself now thought, ' **It seems that Naruto gaki already killed Aqueda. I hope Pluie can take care of him . If he fail it will be trouble for my grand plan.'**

Meanwhile Naruto and his group already arrived in Tanzaku Gai. The city was very large, with a wall surrounding it and a large castle located on the South side. There were tons of adults, mainly men, bustling around the entire city. This was because Tanzaku Gai was a city well known for it's gambling parlors, casinos, pubs and... well women. One of the many pleasurable services the lucrative city possessed were the many beautiful women who worked at the bars and pubs in Tanzaku that offered themselves at a price. Naruto noticed that for every shop, restaurant or hotel, there was a brothel right next to it which Naruto inwardly disgusted as he really despise prostitute but he also realize not everyone share same thought with him .

And as they entered that town, Tsunade immediately searching casino to gamble , made Shizune shook her head and following her to keep her sensei from any trouble. Naruto himself decided to looking around accompanied with his mother and sisters and the small group finally arrived at Karaoke bar . Naruto wanted to sing a bit for bit refreshment . His family wanted him to sing and he sing his own song, ' Arashigaoka' and 'Let Tomorrow Be' And before the their times up Naruko and Minami decided to sing as they want to impress their niisan which will be their husband the song then started

 _(Play Click by Claris)_

 _ **Kiwoku ga hiraku oto kikitai kara kimi ni sashidasou**_

 _ **Aa kon nani mo taisetsuna omoi mo  
Toki no suna ga oi kakushite aimai ni shite shimau  
Keredo unmei nante kotoba wa chiipuda nante  
Isshoni warai atteru kimi ga sono hito dattari suru no ka na**_

 _ **Kitto minna daijina koto sukoshi zutsu wasurete iku kara  
Kimi to no omoide wa wazuka dake demo takusa sete yo  
Sorou hazunai pazuru kakushi teta saigo no kakera  
Kiwoku ga hiraku oto kikitai kara kimi ni sashidasou**_

 _ **Aa an nani mo futashikana kiwoku no  
Rinkaku dake ga ibara no yo ni kokoro shimetsukeru  
Zutto chiisaku saita omoi wo itsumo tsugunde  
Tsuioku ni mi wo yudane teta demo sore ja nani mo kawaranai yo ne**_

 _ **Kitto minna daijina koto sukoshi zutsu wasurete iku kara  
Kimi to no omoide wa wazuka dake demo takusa sete yo  
Sorou hazunai pazuru kakushi teta saigo no kakera  
Kiwoku ga hiraku oto kikitai kara kimi ni sashidasou**_

 _ **Subete ga senmei ni naru sonna yume wo daredatte kanaetai kara  
Subete ga kanchigai demo osorenaide susumou**_

 _ **Fukaku fukaku nemuru koe wo sukui ageyou**_

 _ **Kitto minna daijina koto sukoshi zutsu wasurete iku kedo  
Kokoro no okusoko de watashi tachi wa matte iru kara  
Sorou hazu no pazuru kakure teta saigo no kakera  
Kiwoku ga hiraku oto kikitai kara kimi ni sashidasou**_

 _ **(**_ _End Song)_

After they finished Naruto and Kushina clapped enthusiastically and after they ended , Naruto said, " Okay, Kaasan now your turn to sing okay." Kushina accept that challenge , " I'm On" Kushina then grab mic and trying to choose the song ." How about I sing this?" Naruto only shrugged as he put the song Kushina asked.

( _Play Oversoul by Megumi Hayashibara)_

 _ **yomigaere**_ _ ****_

 _ **sora to daichi ga**_ __ _ **kousa shite iru**_ _ **  
**_ _ **ima tatazunderu kono sekai de**_ _ **  
**_ _ **inochi ga umare mata shizundeku**_ _ **  
**_ _ **kurikaesareru itonami no naka**_ _ ****_

 _ **konna monto yogitta toki**_ _ **  
**_ _ **yume wa chikara o nakusu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **mou ichido umareyou**_ _ **  
**_ _ **kono basho de**_ _ ****_

 _ **seigi no sono oku de yume ga ikizuite iru**_ _ **  
**_ _ **kasanaru chikara o shinjite**_ _ **  
**_ _ **seigi no sono oku ni yami ga hisonde iru**_ _ **  
**_ _ **mi kiwamero subete o**_ _ **  
**_ _ **furi ageta yuuki wa kirisaku tame janai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **hiki au kizuna de**_ _ **  
**_ _ **yobi samase**_ _ **  
**_ _ **azayaka ni**_ _ ****_

 _ **kizutsuite yuki ba o nakushi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **samayotte iru sono tamashii o**_ _ **  
**_ _ **iyasu chikara wa, kokoro no oku de**_ _ **  
**_ _ **shizuka ni ko douki o kizande iru**_ _ ****_

 _ **moteru chikara subete butsuke**_ _ **  
**_ _ **namida o nagaresu no nara**_ _ **  
**_ _ **erabubeki machi wa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **kimi o matteru**_ _ ****_

 _ **mi shimatta ima to toori sugita kako no**_ _ **  
**_ _ **akama de akirameru yori mo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **ima me o sora sazu ni koko kara hajimeyou**_ _ **  
**_ _ **mi kiwamero ashita o**_ _ **  
**_ _ **dare ka ni misetsukeru yuuki wa nugi sutete**_ _ **  
**_ _ **sugao ni modorou**_ _ **  
**_ _ **yobi samase**_ _ **  
**_ _ **azayaka ni**_ _ ****_

 _ **seigi no sono oku de yume ga ikizuite iru**_ _ **  
**_ _ **kasanaru chikara o shinjite**_ _ **  
**_ _ **seigi no sono oku ni yami ga hisonde iru**_ _ **  
**_ _ **mi kiwamero subete o**_ _ **  
**_ _ **buri ageta yuuki wa kiri saku tame janai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **hiki au kizuna de**_ _ **  
**_ _ **yobi samase**_ _ **  
**_ _ **azayaka ni**_ _ ****_

 _ **let there be light**_ _ **  
**_ _ **revive a soul**_ _ **  
**_( _End Song)_

"Okay that's enough for today now who want to see Tsunade loser face?" Asked Naruto playfully. Kushina , Naruko and Minami chorused , " WE DO !" . And then all of four come out from Karaoke. And when they walk to Casino where Tsunade playing, they saw Tsunade grim expression and just like Naruto said, The Slug Sannin lose, lose badly. Well, at least she not lose too much as Turned out Naruto and Shizune keep the most of money so they not losing too much. Naruto then made mental note to clean up the casino later on to make up of his own loss.

And later on they decided to have dinner together in one of Naruto branch in Tanzaku Gai. Naruto already established that branch about 3 years ago . And it have outdoor area and since Naruto reserved that before the don't need to wait too long. And instead chinese food Naruto asked to made Korean ones as he wanted something different than usual. That should be good dinner shall some wannabe Yakuza not interrupt them.

"Hey, look, what do we have here? Some babes and a couple of MILFs!"

Naruto , hearing this rude comment, turned his gaze to a gang of guys who looked like yakuza looked like they were in their twenties and they just smiled as he looked at the table. They also seemed pretty strong. Naruto counted that there were six of them.

Naruto, standing up, spoke, "You know, it's rude to interrupt others while they're having dinner.""Oh yeah?" the leader snorted as he grabbed Naruto shirt. "What are you gonna do about it?" "This! " Naruto grinned. He drew his fist back and buried it into the thug's stomach, forcing him to release his shirt. The leader, Thug A, coughed as he recovered from the punch. Gritted in anger, he commanded Thugs B to F to attack, "GET HIM!"

Kushina, Tsunade , Shizune, Naruko and Minami prepared to assist Naruto but Naruto raise his hand motioned them not interfere, " No I'll handle it myself. This is my zone after all." The ladies relented and decided to watched from side .He took hold of the folding chair and smashed it against Thug B's head. He was stunned before receiving a palm strike to the chest that knocked the wind out of him before he was knocked to the ground with a heel kick. Thug C and Thug D charged next, swinging at him together but Naruto catching their fists without any trouble. He twisted their arms painfully, forcing them to their knees. He saw Thug E coming at him as he was rushing at him with a switchblade while he was took down C and D. Releasing their fists so he could knock them out with karate chops to the neck, he caught Thug E's knife hand by the wrist and forced him to release his weapon which fell into Naruto hand. He then leapt and nailed Thug E in the jaw with his knee before hooking his leg around Thug E's neck and pulling him to the ground. The switchblade was then tossed down, stabbing him in the hand. He howled in pain but was silenced when Narutoi slammed his knuckles to his forehead.

The leader, Thug A, was all that remained and he seemed intimidated by Naruto. Then, his fear turned to anger as he rushed at Naruto. Naruto put his foot under Thug E's body and kicked him towards Thug A, knocking him to the ground as his body was pinned by Thug E. Naruto then picked up Thug C and D by their ankles and tossed them upon the two before putting B at the top of the pile, pinning Thug A underneath his subordinates.

Speaking aside, where was Thug F? Naruto got his answer as he ducked from a swing and turned to look at Thug F. He attacked Naruto with moves that came from years of martial arts training, but that was nothing to Naruto. The blondcaught his wrist and twisted it until the bone snapped. The man screamed but was silenced as Naruto elbowed his jaw, knocking some teeth out. He then boxed the thug's ears and then finished him off by kicking him square in the balls with all his might. The thug howled and collapsed, clutching his injured manhood in pain. Naruto then knocked him out with a roundhouse across the face and then tossed him on top of the pile.

Thug A was trying to crawl out from under the pile when he looked up to see Naruto.. "Hey wait !" the guy began to plead. "We were just messing around." Naruto pissed when he heard that, " You said flirting with my family is just messing around? I'll show you why people never mess with me." He cracked his knuckle and wanted to give the thugs some lesson but must be cut as some samurai patrol come and taken care of that. Naruto protested as they almost made his customer got away, but the authority reassure the Uzukage the thugs will be taken care and will paying the damage caused by the thugs which begrudgingly accepted by him.

All of them then decided to going back to inn nearby as Naruto own restaurant doesn't have place for sleep.

And the day by day already passed as Tsunade keep gambling only losing later made Naruto pissed as in their final day Naruto decided to reverse her loss by gambling himself. While in Tanzaku Gai he already found out casino which have the most money and he started some action and made 5 different clones since there was only five casinos include where Tsunade gamble regularly. The five clones take different appearance.

The first ones was young woman with long, knee-length pink hair and green eyes with with qipao which showing her long legs. The second one was a young boy that is fairly short for his age, with ghost white hair and a single purple eye. He wore blue jacket with white shirt underneath and dark blue baggy pants. The third one a young woman with pale skin, short brown hair and large brown eyes. Her outfit consists of a white blouse with a dark gray blazer and medium length skirt. The fourth one was young man with messy, jet-black hair which sweeps down in his pale skin and intense blue eyes. His outfit consisted of a simple blue hoodie over a pink T-shirt and a pair of black jeans with chains on the side. The last one is a beautiful young teenage girl of average height, with perfect fair skin, green eyes and notably gray hair. Her outfit consisting of a white and light blue short-sleeved shirt, a brown vest, a red bow tie, a short blue checker-pattern skirt, knee-high black socks, and brown shoes.

And the first ones entered the casino which Tsunade play before. The first clones 'Moka' really cleaned out that as she really dominating poker games and took out so many money . The second one decided playing casino which only have slot machines and 'Lag' managed to empty the slot machines in just one hour. The third clones 'Akane' also score many luck in roulette games while the fourth 'Rin' clean up black jack and the last one ' Ichiko' easily got down dice game.

And when Naruto finally collect all of money, Tsunade hugged him, " Naruto-kun. Please teach me how to do that! Oh wait, you marry with me NOW! I'm not waiting anymore " Said the Slug sage as she suffocate Naruto in her giant breasts. Naruko and Minami yelled, " GET IN LINE! TSUNADE! WE WITH HIM FIRST!" Tsunade just replied casually, " Well, you may the first but I'll show him I was the true woman feels ." That made Kushina sweatdropped as she thought, ' Why she sounded like horny Inuzuka females.' "Okay you three that's enough. We better back to inn for rest after this we will back to Konoha tomorrow. Understand.?" All of Uzunami plus Tsunade and Shizune decided to rest so they can get up earlier.

And Hours later. Sudden scream from outside caused the Uzunami group to jump out from their bed in surprise. Being curious, the six ninjas charged to the source of disturbance which come from outside . They saw so many people which warped, ghost-like faces and wore black tight suit (I'll called them Kurodoros as they are black colored version of Dorodoros from Kakuranger.) All of them armed with many variant ninja weapons like tanto, nunchaku, kusarigama , claws and some of them also empty handed but they still superior if you compared it by civilian and when city guard fought them they easily disarmed the guard and brutally beat them.

Knew the normal people cannot hold on their own, Naruto and others decided to join the fray. Kushina draw her katana and slashed the enemy mercilessly . Shizune used her senbon launcher o took down the troops. Tsunade herself used her enhanced chakra punch to destroy the enemy while Naruko and Minami used their combination attack to send the enemy flying.. However everytime they beat them it seems more of the enemy came out of nowhere and landed with their weapon standby. All of them charging toward the kunoichis as they all stood them ground.

"It's been a while I fight like this since Second Shinobi War . Come here boys." Tsunade made pose ' Come here ' as the ninja charged toward her only to be crushed by Tsunade brutal hits. "I'm with you Tsunade-sama." Shizune replied, " I'm with you , Tsunade-sama!" She using her combination of senbon launcher attack and chakra scalpels to took down the enemy. Kushina shook her head while she cut down entire army with her katana while Naruko and Minami use their combination attacks to do same.

Naruto who saw them fight smiled, ' It seems they managed to harness positive energy without my guide. But it means one of Reindebira right hand is here and no doubt stronger than Aqueda.';

Naruto own thought already answered when green haired man levitating above him and he said, " You must be Naruto Sima Uzumaki Namikaze. While I'm not have personal vendetta against you, Reindebira-sama ordered me to killed you and I must also avenged my comrade Aqueda." Naruto smirked, " Ah you must be The ones who called Pluie," Naruto recall Aqueda memories, "Well, let's see what you can do." Naruto then blurred and he raised his right fist ," **GOD HAMMER FIST."** He launched very strong right punch to Pluie stomach but the green haired man managed to lessen the damage as he step back a bit before the punch made contact as only made small impact to him.

Pluie counter him by thrusted his hand to Naruto neck. While Naruto knew the attack won't hurt him as Pluie attack won't be hurt him like Reindebira, he still had no intention to gave his opponent chance, so he dodged it , ducking under the thrust and coming up with uppercut. That made Pluie getting off balance and Naruto not wasted the chance as he punched him right in his face followed by jab combo on Pluie body until Naruto eneded itwith straight punch send him flying.

Pluie managed to recover quickly but he going down again as Naruto called out " **"GOD BURST CHOP "** as Naruto chopped Pluie shoulder with enhanced karate chop. And once again Naruto used his **GOD HAMMER FIST** to Pluie gut send him flying backwards. Pluie trying to to hold pain he felt in his body but before he is recover suddenly he pulled forward with enough force and once again Naruto landing his fist to Pluie only it aimed at face instead.

Pluie realized he cannot holding back anymore unleash his sword and started slashing Naruto but Naruto retaliated by blocking Pluie jump and slash attack combo with his javelin **SKYCRUSHER**. Naruto then decided to countered it by thrusting his javelin forced Pluie parried so it won't stab his gut. But Naruto completely overwhelmed him with his javelin as Pluie got several cut marks in his body.

"Hmph, I guess I cannot afford to holding back anymore. " Pluie then charged his own body with negative energy and now he looked more feral as his eyes now turn to blood red instead his normal eyes muscles also growth ripped his upper clothes and he now has horn which ignite lightning sparks on his forehead, " You are the first ones forced me to use this form , even Love Angels never saw this form." Naruto shook his head as he mockingly said, " Can you stop talking so we now just fight and ended it quickly." Pluie replied, " As you wish , boy."

Suddenly Pluie charged forward and while he is faster than before, Naruto can still keep up with him as the pair began trading blows against each other . Pluie launched several lightning fast punched toward Naruto who evaded those he could , and redirected those he couldn't by using his hands to move the green haired devil fists away from him.

Pluie took a single step back, before snapping his right leg up in a heel kick that would have caught Naruto in the chest, had the blond not managed to twist his torso out of the way. In retaliation, He tried to grab the extended leg so he could break it at the joints, but his opponent proved much faster then expected and snapped his leg back before launching it in another kick, this time towards Naruto's face.

Leaning back ever so slightly, the foot missed Naruto's face by mere milometers. He could actually feel the man's foot gracing his nose. And, though he couldn't be sure, the blond was almost positive that the top layer of his epidermis.

As Naruto came back up he deiced that he had enough of getting attacked and it was time to take the fight to Pluie. The blond started of light, launching a series of lightning quick punches that were more designed towards feeling his opponent out, rather then actually doing any damage. He was not all that surprised when he saw Pluie keeping pace, though it was clear to Naruto that it was only just. While Pluie now stronger and faster but that doesn't enough to force Naruto to unleash his full power. He really tempted to end it quickly but against that idea as that Pluie give him better fight after all.

Pluie now getting pissed as he cannot land good hit to Naruto, he decided to use his technique, " **HOWL OF LIGHTNING "** as he launched barrage of lightning bolt from his mouth . Naruto surprised as he didn't have time to made wind shield so he getting electrocuted but it not affect him too much as he quickly healing. Pluie smirked as he saw Naruto get shocked by his attack, " I'm impressed you can survive that attack. You should be died with my attack. However just one more hit like that and the end."

Naruto just shook his head. True the attack was strong but not strong enough to take him down. But Naruto realized the attack speed was amazing as it not gave time to make wind shield to , " protect him so he must up this game. "Maybe ,maybe not. But you aren't the only one who have power up, Pluie. I also have power up. And you are the one of the few which can forced me to use this, " Naruto took out his Garuda Bracer in right hand and inserted blue gemstone inside the bracer and from the Bracer come out the voice, ' **STORM'** and later Naruto placed his right hand on his left chest and he shouted, " **BERUBAH/HENSHIN!"** And Naruto transformed to Satria Garuda Bima X Storm mode.

Pluie smirked, " Interesting, now let's continue our game, " **HOWL OF LIGHTNING"** but now Bima quickly formed wind shield around his body made him unscratched Pluie who saw that made bow and arrow from lightning and fired barrage of lightning arrows toward Bima which easily dodged by the Garuda knight as he outmaneuvered the arrow. Though one of arrow hit Bima only it dispersed to nothingness. "If you want to actually hurt me, your going to have to do better then that," Bima taunted him

Pluie 's eyes went wide at seeing his attack defeated so easily. However, his surprise soon gave way to a fierce glare as he looked at Bima with rage. "You want more power! Fine! Try this on for size!" . He raised his arm towards the sky and another bolt of lightning shot down from the thunderstorm and enveloped him, raised his energy level even higher than before. An intense aura of yellow lightning now coursed around his body.

Bima just shook his head, " Is this your so called full power? I'm not impressed."

Pluie grit his teeth. "That does it! I've had it up to here with you! It's time for you to die!" Pluieshot forward, his speed having increased to the point where it looked like he had blurred out of existence. He appeared right before Bima with a large smirk, and sent a powerful punch to the Garuda knight face, expecting him to get sent flying.

What he got was Bima head turning ever so slightly.

Eyes widening in surprise Pluie began launching assault after assault on the Uzumaki. He kicked, punched, knee, elbowed and even gave the Garuda knight a powerful head butt. However none of the attacks did any damage, and Bima just stood there, looking at Pluie with an impassive expression. "Are you done?" asked Bima, as he looked at the shocked demon in front of him. "Because if so then it's my turn!"

Before Pluie knew what him, he was sent flying backwards with a jaw shattering punch to the face. As his body flew Parallel to the ground, Bima appeared behind him and waited for just the right second to act. The blond kicked him in the back of the head, and due to the fact that he had been flying parallel to the ground, Pluie was sent flying up towards the ceiling. Once again, the Garuda knight appeared in front of the green haired demon, standing on the ceiling in a crouched position. His feet were spread apart and his left and right fist was cocked back. He began channeling massive amount of amounts of energy into his hand, causing red and blue energy coated his right and left hand respectively .

"This is the end! **IRON FIST GOD FINISH."** Bima shouted as he threw both of his finish at Pluie. The punch connected to the other man's face, made Pluie flying back and lie down. Surprisingly Plue managed to stand up only he now struggled , even for standing he need much more effort. Bima then called out, " **HELIOS!"** and the eagle come out flying toward Bima and turn itself to bow and Bima shouted, " **GARUDA SUPER HURRICANE BLASTER."** As he launched very large wind powered arrow toward Pluie which hit him right on his gut and the demon exploded leaving nothing but ashes which also dissipated due of positive energy on Bima attack.

Bima then reverted back to Naruto and moved out to assist his group.

But turned out Naruto doesn't need to help as the situation completelt under control. After all need more than mere grunts to take down 2 jinchuriki, 2 kage level kunoichi and a jonin level kunoichi. The grunts already taken care as all of them completely destroyed and when Naruto defeat Pluie most of them ran and the girls not interested to catch them as they just mere grunts and won't give any valuable. Kushina who saw her eldest son said, " Oh, Naru-chan. I take your business is already over right?" Naruto nodded, " That's right. Anyway let's back to sleep. Remember we must going back tomorrow." The ladies nodded as they really tired after that brawl.

Elsewhere.

" **HOW DARE THAT BOY? He killed Pluie and Aqueda just like nothing. I'll make his death painful."** Reindebira furiously yelled when she heard one of her right hand demise in Naruto hands. One of her remaining general Sandora said, " Maybe this is the time for Blitz, Noize and Cloud to act. I'm sure they can destroy the boy." Reindebira grunted, " **No Sandora. They must remain inside Akatsuki. Until I found out more about them at least. I also still need to learn more about bijuu and jinchuriki in this world. So for now they in standby ."** Petora spoke," I just got interesting news. . Sandora your underlings now already enter Lightning Country to capture Jinchuriki in Kumogakure. I also heard the rumor The village leader will be married with Lightning Daimyo." Reindebira furiously shouted, " **WHAT!? I WON'T ALLOW MARRIAGE AND WEDDING OR SOMETHING RELATED TO THAT. Sandora order your underlings to disrupt the marriage while their subordinate took care of Jinchuriki."** Sandora replied, " Will do, Reindebira –sama." Sandora then walked out to contact his subordinate.

And moment later Potamosu asked, " Excuse me milady . Isn't this too risky for disturb the marriage? It will be make us became big target for them right. That Naruto Uzumaki is already problem since he destroy Pluie and Aqueda easily.. Cannot blame them though as they are the weakest from us after all." Reindebira glared to Potamosu and unleash fierce killing intent toward the purple haired demon, " **Are you questioning me, Potamosu?"** Potamosu shook her head and replied casually , " Questioning you? No way, Reindebira -sama . But if you do this , as I said before we will became enemy of them and we will fail before our goal reached."

Reindebira replied, " **You also must remember Potamosu. If marriage being held. It wil be attract more Love Angel here and even three already get us in trouble. So I wanted to prevent that beforehand. After all I still can handle entire country if necessary."** Potamosu nodded understanding while Reindebira just looked down and wondering why Naruto can beat her underling easily.

Elsewhere, in certain cave.

"It seems Itachi and Kisame can get along with our new member , Leader-sama **. Now they already nearby Kumogakure.** We just need right time to **capture two jinchuriki."** Said Zetsu. "Good keep going for now." Said Pein. Zetsu then sunk down to underground leaving only Pein, Konan and Tobi (Madara) .Konan said, " It seems I'm worry to much about our newest member . They actually reliable." Madara chuckled, " C'mon, Konan. I'm tested them myself after all. They strong enough to took down battalion of jounin. Well, I'm even want them to kill Naruto Uzumaki soon." Konan blinked, " Are you sure?" Madara nodded. Pein added, " At least, we will have less trouble. For now let's wait Itachi, Kisame and our newest member ." Konan just nodded ." If you said so, Pein. I'll be inspect Ame reconstruction for now. Later then. " Konan vanished while Madara and Pein doing same.

Back to Naruto group.

They finally going back to Konoha after one week trip. And all of them really satisfied from the trip. And after they entered the gate, Tsunade said, " So are you going back to Uzu now?" Naruto shook his head, " No , Tsunade. I guess I'll stay for 2-3 days more. I want to take care something after all." That statement made his mother and sisters mentally cheered, ' Yay , Naru-chan/niichan will stay here longer.' Meanwhile Menma already waited them inside as he said, " Yo aniki. How was your trip?" Naruto casually replied, " That's really good. Despite Tsunade keep losing in her game, " That made others giggled while Tsunade just grumbled, " At least I can pay her debt and back with more money ."

"Kushina said, " In that case, let's back to home. And that means you also come with us Naru-chan . To Uzunami compound." Naruto nodded while his siblings mentally cheered as they can spend more time with their own older brother.

To Be continued.

Extra Shouji misadventures 3 (Final)

Shouji Narutaki finally ready to take down current government. He managed to persuaded emperor to change current law which made women with enormous breasts guaranteed for wealth and made sure less endowed women got some rights which made him earned many sympathizer especially the women.

Realizing he already got many supporters and surprisingly feudal lord from other province also supported him, he acted now by attacked Manyuu Clan village. And he killed the leader Munemori and his son Muneyuki with ease. Kyoka herself choose to doing Seppuku as she doesn't want to change and also doesn't want die in Shouji hands so she decided to kill herself. Meanwhile, Kagefusa decided to surrender as she already change her view about the world and she wanted to support Chifusa . And then majority of Manyuu surrendered themselves while the ones who more loyal to Munemori executed.

After Manyuu Clan takeover success , Shouji leading raid to Tokugawa Shogunate residence and surprisingly the shogunate surrendered easily as Shouji completely dominated the battle despite he only bring few soldier to assist him. The Tokugawa leader doesn't want surrendered his current life so he foolishly charged to Shouji even though this clone overwhelmed Tokugawa soldiers and ninja lead by his bodyguard Hanzo Hattori. Shouji also killed them without any problem.

And the perverted shogunate meet his doom when Shouji decapitated his head. And the raid success completely. Surprisingly, the current emperor asked Shouji to became Emperor as he was loving by people since he come years ago. Shouji of course accepted as it means he can help his boss in their home world. Shouji then decided to make larger version of Dimensional gate in his current world so they can transfer more people and goods from that world to his boss world.

EXTRA END

 _ **Well one down 4 more to go see ya next time**_


	44. Chapter 44

**As usual I will answer review first okay**

 **Animaman : Well, it seems I neglecting about Jiraiya and Kakashi but while Toad have possibility to remove him from contract, I don't think dog will do same as they too attached with Kakashi and the fact they don't have summoner beside him also be in trouble. After all Dogs don't have some interest to Naruto after all. I also plan to made toad greet Naruto again 'm trying to made Naruto getting angrier and make him wanted to kill Elder Toad Gamamaru as he blame the senile toad for unleash useless prophecy . And I'm plan when all of Naruto ladies will spend time together but it will be wait until they married and that because Naruto have some important business. And FYI it just Ino and Shizuka . Haku already get her turn before so it just left both of them.**

 **GodX: Sorry for disappoint you but only Samui is there.**

 **Stratos263: FYI Reindebira will be the toughest opponent for Naruto despite she only act as minor villain**

 **Now let's Continue the story guys**

Otogakure

Sasuke now face current Rice Daimyo and without face any problem he managed to convince Rice Daimyo to support him but turned out the reason said Daimyo doing that because he had no other choice as the Uchiha threatened his life and being coward made him obey said Uchiha. And finally Sasuke going back to Otogakure bring more money to funding his new village. But in way back to Oto, he got message from his hawk summon, Itachi now stay in Kumo. At first Sasuke wanted to pursue him, but he decided to going back to Oto as Itachi most likely will be detect his presence and escaped easily. He made mental note to keep eye Itachi .

Konoha

It's already three days after Naruto back from Tanzaku Gai and he spend the three days in Konoha. He spend most of his time with his former comrade and his siblings while he also spend time for his parents tonight and surprisingly his parents accompanied him to drink wine. Hiruzen, Tsunade and Jiraiya also join even though Naruto never talked to him made Jiraiya saddened as he felt it will be hard to made Naruto trust him again. After all Elder Toad Sage keep pressuring him to made Naruto sign Toad contract. The said summon knew if they come by themselves only trigger Naruto anger and he will be destroyed entire Toad including their own realm. Minato already asked Gamabunta not forced Naruto but the Elder Toad Sage seems stubborn as he wanted to meet other candidate of Child of Prophecy.

Even Minato and Jiraiya with help of Gamabunta, Fukasaku and SHima trying to avoid Naruto to meet with him. But it seems his mind said otherwise. Fukasaku and SHima doesn't want Elder Toad die just because Naruto decided to unleash his wrath due of certain prophecy. Both of old toads realize they screwed up, but it also too late to reverse it. And with stronger summon like Tiger, Phoenix and Dragon. He probably won't need Toad after all. And of course, after all Toad was the reason why Naruto suffer in his younger days made him despise Toad more than he despise his family at first.

While he don't mind forgiving his family, but he already set for never forgive Toads no matter what circumstance . And if Kami-sama allowed it , he will killed entire toad as payback for them as they easily share prophecy like share candy to kids. Too bad Shinigami-sama forbade that, but doesn't mean he cannot maim the filthy amphibians. He can torture some of them . As long as he not killed them that doesn't really matter.

And there is the other problems in form of one Kakashi Hatake. The one eyes jouni always trying to convince Naruto so he will forgive him. But his attempt always fail as Naruto keep refusing. Naruto himself already decided never forgave him as Kakashi is the one insulted him most , and the blond anger reached its peak when the lazy jounin ordered him to apologize to his father even though his father was the most guilty for Naruto being neglected .

At least when he spend his time with some of his former comrade they not made him mad. Well, except certain dog user and spandex wearer attitude as they made Naruto pissed as they always act stupid made Naruto forced to knocked both of them and ended with big lump on each of their head made the others trying not to act foolish as they don't want trigger the blond anger.

And finally this the time when Naruto will be back to Uzu. After say his greeting to his family, he quickly vanished and seconds later he already arrived at Uzu and he once again will restart his own duty as Uzukage.

While he clones took care his regular paperwork, Naruto suddenly interested with the certain paper. That paper told him about family internal conflict which involved Uzumaki even this was indirectly. And that was about who will be the head priestess in Uzumaki Shrine. And that involved two miko from same family, Kagura and surprisingly they are twins but not identical. Actually the one choose to be the next priestess was Yume the youngest one, but the oldest one , Hime not accepted as turned out she is more competent than her clumsy younger sister . But after other Uzumaki evaluated both of them, they choose Yume as Hime is too ambitious while Yume not.

That's why Hime pissed and she made complaint to Uzukage and explain she is better choice then her incompetent sister. Naruto now in dilemma as he never knew about this shrine thing . He actually doesn't mine who will the shrine keeper as long as they can do their job properly but for Kagura this really serious matter for them .

Naruto decided to evaluate both of sisters for now . He decided to read another report from his soldiers in Western Continent. That report told him about rogue cavalry group who named themselves Kaze no Ookami (Wind Wolf) trying to take over Imperial capital and they started by invading smaller town. The group moved so fast and when Uzu forces encounter them at some plains war started and thanks to their prowess Uzu troops with assistant of Imperial forces they managed to win the battle and forced the remnant of the group fall back.

And the Uzu troops chased them and all of them completely annihilated including their leader which named Genoh. Though they surprised when they found out the fact the leader off the rogue cavalry group is quite young as is age approximately 30 years old. Well, that not really surprised them considering the fact their own leader is younger that that man. While for civilian he is quite good fighter but still no match if compared by Uzu genin as he overwhelmed by Uzu shinobi and since he keep resisted Uzu troops decided to killed him on the spot.

Naruto himself smiled after he finished reading the report . It seems his ambition will be realized in no time. And Shouji his clone already finished his own task to conquer ecchi world (or maybe Manyuu world as that was the true name after all) . So his resources and manpower keep increasing. And there is the fact his own comrades from Koihime world also visit him regularly beside Tou household of course since Yue, Ei,Ren, Miyabi, Shia and Nenene decided to stay in Uzu to provide Naruto some assistance. Yue , Ei and Nenene really helped him when it comes for paperwork and all three of them really reliable for that matter. Meanwhile Ren, Miyabi and Shia helped him to train his ordinary troops so he can more focused to train ninja.

Naruto really wanted made Yue to rule the western continent but Yue decline as she doesn't want being used again as she feel she is too weak to resist the ones who control her like Choujo. Naruto understand her reason and decided to let one of his clansmen act as Emperoe in that land. In exchange Yue with help from Ei and Nenene decided to lighten Naruto work by doing some of trivial paperwork and it seems the former Tou governor have soft side for orphans so he let her to be matron of orphanage. Ei as usual trying to protest but Naruto shut her as this was the best for Yue. Nenene herself wanted to help Ren so it just left Ei to take care Tou business. And for Ren herself she managed to made some good relationship with Inuzuka clan as she can train her guard dogs properly. While not really good like Inuzuka nin dogs, the dogs corps was sufficient enough for being ordinary guard dogs.

And for Miyabi and Shia they now enjoyed their new job as patrol guard in Uzu especially Shia since she can find tough opponent in form of pirates whose always appeared around Uzu. Naruto himself actually doesn't waste his ninja for took care low class pirates so he leave that to his patrol guard which not receive ninja training but doesn't mean they cannot handle ninja as they can hold their own. And both Shia and Miyabi strong enough to handle jonin level shinobi.

But Naruto now waiting certain sisters who will be move to Uzu for time being. And when the Uzukage saw familiar pinkette, bluenette and purplette. He recognized them as Chou sisters , the idol group he met up when he travel in Koihime world. Their first meeting not in good term as they faced each other as enemies. But now they are good friends as Touka reintroduced them to the Uzukage.

The bluenette aka the second chiled , Chiho spoke first , " Naruto-dono. May we ask why suddenly you called us to your world?" But before Naruto replied her, The pinkette one aka the eldest Tenho said, " You shouldn't asked silly question like that Chiho-chan. It obvious Naruto-dono wanted us to perform on his home world. Remember he already paid us." The purplette aka youngest one Renho added, "Tenho-neesama was right , Chiho-neesama. Naruto-dono must be wanted to saw us perform ."

Naruto shook his head and coughed so the sister will pay attention to him before he started to speak, " If you stop bickering let me explain, I'm hire you as performers in wedding party for my acquintances ." That made Chiho squeal, " Yay we will perform in wedding party. Why not said that sooner?" Naruto just replied casually, " You interrupt me before I have chance to finish my sentence." Tat made Chihi embarrassed, " Well, sorry for that , Naruto-dono." Naruto just chuckled, " Well, it's not big deal after all so don't worry too much about it . And remember your preparation time is short. You only have max 4 days for prepared as the wedding will be held in next week. "

Renho asked, " The place where wedding held must be really far then." Naruto nodded, "That's right , Renho. Even with my fastest transportation it still need at least 12 hours trip as Kumogakure is quite far from here." The sisters nodded sagely and Tenho cheerfully said, " Well, in that case Chiho-chan, Renho-chan, we must be in our peak as we will perform for marriage of Naruto-dono friends wedding." Both Chiho and Renho chorused, "YEAH!" And then all of sisters back to their own caravan to practice their song. Naruto just sighed as he already prepared place for them to rehearsal but it seems they prefer their own caravan so Naruto cannot protest to them.

Naruto himself actually have some bad feeling marriage between Raikage and current Lightning Daimyo. Since Naruto and Raikage is really good friends and thanks to that Naruto engaged with Samui, Ay already sent the picture of his bride to be. That woman, Gyokuro is an attractive young woman with violet eyes tanned skin and light blonde, shoulder-length hair which is held back by a silver cross. In that picture she wore black, oversized commander jacket, under which is a short black dress with an empire halter and a necklace with multiple cross-shaped pendants. She also wears gladiator-like sandals. Naruto also thought Ay really have good eye for woman even though she is supposed being older than Ay as Gyokuro was almost 50 while Ay only about 44. Gyokuro also a widow with one daughter who named Kahlua which supposed on her late teen which mean she has about Samui age now.

Kahlua picture also added in that package. Kahlua has light blonde hair, tanned skin and red eyes. Though unlike her mother's hair, Kahlua's is longer, held back by a tiara and is wavy with bangs framing her forehead. She dresses in a flowing white dress with snow white gloves and white boots. After finished saw everything, Naruto giggled as he never suspecting Yondaime Raikage will be married since when he met him first time most of Ay subordinate , namely Darui, Cee. Mabui, and Bee never imagine their own Raikage will be married as the muscleman only care about his training and sometimes sparring with his own brother Bee. Naruto now only imagined how Ay subordinate expression when they heard their leader finally get married.

Meanwhile in Kumo, Ay now thinking about how is marriage will be held. Even though Gyokuro told him she will be taking care the party , The Raikage cannot stop being nervous while Darui looking the picture of Gyokuro. "Wow, boss. You should be happy. At least you get laid and she even aged since I met her in my mission about ten years ago." Darui trying to cheer his boss. " That's not the problem , Darui. While her age won't be problem, this was about her two daughters. I doubt they will accept me." Replied Ay. "I'm like her yo. She has good style and can rival mine yo." Said Bee. Yugito who also there yelled, " Aw , shaddup , Bee. At least holding back to rapping in moment like this." As she smacked Bee head.

Bee pouted, " Little kitty is meanie." While Ay said, " You want taste my own lariat , Bee?" Luckily Bee decided to back off after hearing that threat. After all Ay will follow the threat to prove he is not bluffing. Cee said, " I don't think you will be get trouble with her own daughter. Well, except the youngest ones as I heard that Kokoa girl have temper like you." A huffed, " Anyway, I shall see how marriage will going in future. " Bee, Yugito, Darui and Cee just nodded.

Meanwhile few miles from Kumo, Itachi and Kisame now debated how they will infiltrate Kumo. Both of them just have small conflict with their newest comrade Noize, Flash and Cloud. That three women wanted to cause chaos when marriage between Raikage and Lightning Daimyo wil be held in few days. Leader-sama already gave them orders to standby but it seems the three ladies think otherwise.

Kisame said , " I don't know this will be happen. Why that three wanted to doing wedding crash and what making it worse it was between Raikage and Lightning Daimyo? That sounded like they are follow cult like Hidan only they must act as wedding crasher." Itachi replied, " I don't know, Kisame. At least Leader-sama ordered us not to made any move." Kisame shocked hearing that, " Sounded like Leader-sama wanted them as sacrificial limb." Itachi said casually, " Don't ask. I'm just followed what Leader-sama said." Kisame just shrugged, " Well, If you say so."

Elsewhere in Ame, Konan now looking at Pein and said," Are you sure you don't want to order them to back off from their foolish attempt to doing wedding crash between Raikage and Lightning Daimyo? It wil be suicide mission for them you know." Pein coldly replied, " They even not bothered to listening me. So why I must care. After all they disobeyed me. Though If they somehow success, Itachi and Kisame can be snatched either Nibi or Hachibi or if they are lucky both of them." And soon Madara joined Pein and Konan conversation, " I'm actually never considered them as full time member. Sure they are good, but not for long time as I'm just recently found out they working for another party and that sounded like Hidan Jashinist cult. Only it seems the cult really despise wedding. Thought I don't know why."

Konan said, " So they just canon fodder after all." Pein nodded, " That's right. After all their usefulness will be out soon." Konan just nodded and decided to observe Ame citizens again and usual Pein mumbling how godly he is. Madara himself thought, ' It seems our new members won't be last long. Well , at least I'm not still put the ring for them . So losing all of new member won't be really bad after all. ' Madara then vanished via swirling vortex.

In Lightning Country capital. Exactly in Daimyo castle, certain Gyokure Shuzen now instructed to maid and servant to make wedding decoration properly. The decoration was excellent as it was marriage between Kage and Daimyo so it must be worked by the best. For Gyokuro herself it also chance to move on from her late husband Issa who also late Lightning Daimyo who passed away about ten years ago. That marriage actually was only symbol as if Kage and Daimyo being married will be made the country more prosper and not counting Both Ay and Gyokuro really professional when they doing their respective job so that marriage won't be hinder, instead it will be helped them more and it means better Kumo and Lightning Country in future.

And she really prepared everything for her future husband from more fitting male wedding dress for Ay and even she willing prepared Ay favorite sake as main drink in that wedding even though she prefer herbal green tea just like her name Gyokuro.

And while she supervised the preparation, her daughter Kahlua come to her and asked, " Kaa-sama. You should rest. It won't be good if you're sick in your own wedding." Gyokuro answered, " I'm faced tougher things , Kahlua . And I'll remind you. I want you find your own man before you reach age 21. Otherwise I'll made arrange marriage for you. Understand?" Kahlua smiled, " I'm understand, Kaa-sama. The only problem is are you approve him or not." Gyokuto blinked and being curious she asked, " And who is the lucky mand , Kahlua?" Kahlua answered, " He was Darui-san, Raikage personal bodyguard."

Gyokuro actually disapprove him. True this man was one of strongest Kumo shinobi and only below Raikage and two Kumo jinchuriki, Bee and Yugito. But what Gyokuro dislike from him is his lazy attitude which she believe can rival any Nara from Konoha. And Gyokuro also doesn't want Kahlua influenced with his bad habit. But from what Kahlua said, it seems she genuinely loved him. And she also wanted her daughter find happiness. After all this was her daughter life.

"Well, I'm approve your choice, Kahlua. Just not influenced by his laid back attitude okay." Said Gyokuto with approval tone. That made Kahlua pouted, " He maybe sounded lazy but he is really hard worker after all." Gyokuro smiled as her daughter defended her own crush. "Ok, Ok, I'm apologize for insulting your boyfriend." That made Kahlua blushed, " We just good friends, kaa-sama." Gyokuro lazily replied, " Yeah, yeah. God friends but later being lover and soon married. Well if possible we will married together." Kahlua yelled, " Stop teasing me, kaa-sama!" and Kahlua stormed out from the hall .Gyokuro just gggled hearing her daughter outburst as she said to herself, "Well, that was fun. It's been long time since I saw Kahlua reacted like that." She then continuing to observe the wedding preparation.

Meanwhile far from Itachi and Kisame, Noize, Flash and Cloud now discuss about how they will doing Wedding crash. When they heard wedding party will be held in Lightning capital, they quickly rearrange their plan so they can doing wedding crash. But when Pein ordered them to stay back from Kumo, all three of them disobey that as they wanted to execute their order from their true boss Reindebira which told from their crush Sandora. Pein then just said, ' Do as your wish . But we won't help you as this won't make Akatsuki gain any profit from that.' Of course the three didn't care as long as they can executed their own plan.

Timeskip (two days before Raikage wedding.) Naruto now walking through large rainforest at jungle country. Technically this area cannot called country as that place just only consisted large area of jungle and marsh. That floral actually have some similarity like Moon Country tropical jungle but the difference is wildlife whose living tere especially the predator was fiercer than said even make law it will need Uzukage legitimate permission to enter that area since Jungle country wasn't far from Uzu as they located at large island which only took about 30 minutes by boat from Uzu port to get there . And that jungle also provide almost every species of plants and animals from entire world. Well, except certain species which needed to live in certain condition of course.

If you wonder why Naruto now walking through there, He just got message from one of his tiger summons and the summon told him someone trespassing Jungle Country and that was outsider since if someone from Uzu entered that island without permission. They will be recognized and Naruto will take action quickly as he made security seal to prevent his citizens from shinobi and civilian alike to enter that. He even forbade Anko to enter that place unless she asked legal permission from him as that place is more dangerous than forest of spirits.

After he walking a bit he found the intruder. Since he masking his presence he not detected by the intruder. The intruder actually consisted two men and one woman but Naruto somehow have feeling there is other one beside them. But he decided to confront them first.

The first was a tall, gaunt man with a single violet-coloured rectangular mark on his forehead, his bangs on his left side, and wore his cloak on the right side of his shoulder and straps from the left shoulder going down and he wore black spandex underneath his cloak

The second one was woman who had two purple rectangular markings on her left cheek, a red-violet bodysuit that revealed much of her chest and figure, and long brown hair curled into a very intricate spiral.

And the last one was man who greatly resembled the first man . Their only difference is he had three rectangular marks on his forehead, his bangs on his right side, and he wears his cloak on the left side of his shoulder and straps from the right shoulder going down,

The first man said, "We got company." The others nodded and the first man called out. I know where you're hiding so you better come out now unless we forced you. " And seconds later Naruto comeout from tree nearby and said, " It seems you better than I thought. But let's get it straight. Why you're in this land? I'm already made rules you cannot enter this place without my permission remember."

The third man retorted, " And who are you? The owner?" Naruto nodded, " That's right. Now get out from that place or I'll make you." The only woman in their group taunted him, " How about NO?" Naruto only shook his head, " Fine you asked for it, **"GOD HAMMER FIST!"** The Uzukage suddenly launched and hit the woman with straight right punch sent her flying back and hit the tree made the tree crashed.

The first man said, " It seems we must going all out from beginning , San." The third man who now known as San replied, " That's right , Ichi. He even hit Ni mercilessly. We cannot underestimated him." And suddenly the feminine voice heared , " Hey, don't leave me alone. I'm also wanted some payback for punching me like that." Naruto replied, " It seems you won't hear me out. Fine, at least I don't need to spare you since you don't have bounty for your corpse." That made three fumed, " Okay that's it. We will kill you!" Naruto mockingy replied, "You're welcome to try."

The first attacking Naruto was Ni as she used her whip to hit Naruto but Naruto lazily dodged it even he yawned as he said, " Hoahem, you called this movement attack ? More like woman trying to tame cat." That made Ni fumed as she increase her attack speed but Naruto still able to avoid that and after few minutes Naruto said, " I'm think I'm done . I'll end this now." He then summoned his javelin **SKYCRUSHER** and he called out, " **MUSOU : INSTANT FLASH"** and he trust his javelin and it connect to Ni chest and launch her upward as he threw his javelin forward followed by another toss in the ground while In mid air and hurt Ni in airborne. Wanted to ended it quickly he switched his javelin to arm cannon **BOOMSTICK** and he aimed his cannon to Ni and called out, " Say goodbye, bitch. **VOYAGER SPARTAN!"** as from his cannon high concentrated energy projectile launched and destroyed Ni to nothingness and Naruto said, " One down two more to go." As he looking the other two.

Ichi and San who sawtheir teammate easily defeated by Naruto blindly charged toward Naruto only easily neutralized by Naruto as their movement was sloppy . And when he prepared to killed them , Ichi said, " Even you can beat us, there is no way you can defeat Hiruko-sama." Naruto casually replied, " Well, in that case he also goin to his doom as he was the one responsible for trespassing my territory. Now die for may favor! " **MUSOU: THUNDERCLAP !"** as he launched large amount of lightning from his hand and zapped Ichi and San which turned them to ashes just in seconds.

And that not take long as Naruto felt some strong chakra signature which stronger than Ichi, Ni and San combined . And later a white-haired man with red eyes dressed in an over-sized, high-collared coat wrapped with three leather straps appeared from nowhere. Naruto who sensed him said, " You must be Hiruko, I presume." Hiruko nodded, " That's true . I'm impressed you can take down Ichi, Ni and San quickly but I think your journey ended here as I must killed you now." Naruto huffed , " Huh, can you villain make original quotes other than I kill you or something like that?" Seriously you all really lack of originality you know." Hiruko replied with monotone voice, " Then I'll made you die quickly so you won't be bored." And then he charged toward Naruto made the blond prepared to counter Hiruko.

The fight actually quite long as Hiruko always absorbing any jutsu Naruto threw . Actually Naruto knew this after three time he threw his elemental jutsu. But he deciding to fall in Hiruko trap on the purpose as he wanted more fun. And Hiruko surprised when he return Naruto jutsu, Naruto just absorbing it back using his dark releasethanks for Reibi inside his body. Naruto himself really glad as he finally have chance to use Reibi power for this fight.

Naruto also trying fight close combat . This turned quite challenging as Hiruko have speed which can rival his father Hiraishin. Naruto enjoyed when both of them trading blows even though he can ended this fight earlier shall he activate his Rage mode. But this fight must ended as Naruto feeling enough of that and he using multiple Musou technique to Hiruko and due of Musou using only physical aspect of chakra made Hiruko overloaded his body and he cannot take the strain made him exploded leaving only his upper body remains. After stabbing his head with sword, Naruto trying to review his memories about missing nin as he have feeling he seen Hiruko before . He then found out Hiruko actually missing nin from Konoha and he is from Sannin generation and their former comrade in third shinobi war. The reason he become missing nin because like Orochimaru he experiment his body and create kinjutsu called Chimera technique which enable him to absorb any bloodline techniques and when he getting caught by Sandaime Hokage. He ran from village.

Knowing that fact of course made Naruto grinned as his trip in jungle country turned out to blessing as he gotten bounty which have amount can match Orochimaru bounty. He then made mental note to sent it to Konoha later. But for now he must back as he need to prepared for attend Raikage wedding and he will only take Samui to accompany him as he doesn't want show his brides to be until his wedding and he doesn't want Lightning Daimyo getting uncomfortable because of him.

Timeskip Wedding day in Lightning capital. Now every guest already gather in wedding hall which located at Daimyo palace. The wedding hall was decorated quite beautifully. Everybody has to agree upon that one. Even Raikage and entourage has agreed on that. While the decorations were simple, it also has quite a grace in it. The hall was decorated with all kinds of white and blue flowers. Doors, walls, ceiling was covered with white, gray and light blue curtains. At the end of the hall was a custom made circular podium, which had two pillars with circular roof, all covered in white flowers. There was one line to sum it up. Simple, sober and beautiful. A bit different from Lightning Daimyo plan as she wanted more decorations but turned out her daughter asked not to really extravagant as Raikage wasn't that type person.

Ay was standing on the podium. He was wearing a black kimono which was in white and gray shades. Ha shaved of his mustaches as Mabui told him his mustaches won't be fit in wedding mood. Now all of them just waiting the bride . The bride Gyokuro Shuzen wearing black wedding dress and she looked elegant in that. She also carrying a bouquet of red roses.

And it won't take long as Ay walked down the stairs as soon as Gyokuro reached it and held out his right hand, which Gyokuro replied by putting his left hand on it. Ay took hold of her hand and escorted her further towards the priest. And They both stood facing each other. Ay actually feeling lucky as their height difference won't be obstacle as he was standing his full height of 6 '5 while Gyokuro herself stood 5'11 . And later the priest started the ceremony. The ceremony progresses smoothly and no one dare to disturb the progress due of the figure who will wed was the most influenced ones in lightning country.

And of course after marriage vow and the bride and groom kissing to seal the vow, Party started and both Naruto and Samui congratulated Raikage and Lightning Daimyo for their marriage which replied by gratitude from both of newly wed couple. Of course the part looks great when Chou sisters also there to perform and they sing a suitable song for that moment.

And after party ended both Naruto and Samui decided going out earlier and they decided to walk until Lightning country border before Naruto use Hiraishin as Samui asked him to take it slowly and of course Naruto agreed with her. Naruto already teleported Chou sisters to Uzu so they can return to Koihime world as they can use their magic so they won't restrain themselves due of Hiraishin side effect for non combatant.

When they walking together they get ambushed by three mysterious women. Naruto already recognized them as Noize Blitz and Cloud. All of them also Reindebira elites and under Sandora command. Naruto not really impressed when he saw the three as all of them obviously weaker. Naruto decided to spoke, " It seems you three wanted to disturb the Raikage marriage but somehow failed. Am I right?" Noize replied, " And we blame you. As you using invisible barrier to prevent us enter ." Naruto gave them two thumbs up, " Ping Pong. You are right. I already know the fact your leader Reindebira-teme will order ones like you to crash the wedding and seems the best bet is Raikage marriage. I think it obvious you will crash here and It seems my guess is right after all."

Blitz angrily yelled, "SHUT UP YOU BIG SHOT!" I guess some lesson needed to teach you never mess with us and especially Reindebira-sama." Both Noize and Cloud nodded. Naruto made one handsign and made three shadow clones and said, " Then try to beat my clones. If you can beat them I'll come accept your challenge." But when he said that, he saw Kurodoros appeared from nowhere. He decided to fight but Samui raise her right hand and said, " Naruto-kun, let me handle this. It also good chance to test 'this'. After she said that, Samui summon V-Lancer and she started charging toward the Kurodoros.

Samui easily dominated them as Kurodoros level is just lol level genin compared to Samui who was high level jounin. Despite Samui only armed herself by V-Lancer, she come out unscathed as said weapin quickly take down Kurodoros. And meanwhile Samui fighting, Naruto clones fighting against the three devils.

Naru Clone 1 vs Noize.

Naru Clone 1 landed clean hit against Noize face sending her flying back but she stop in mid air as she levitating and she send out barrage of lightning from both of her hand. But Naruto activated his seal to absorb the lightning. Realize lightning not enough, Noize launched combination attack of water and lightning toward Naruto who now avoiding it instead absorbing the attack . Realizing long range attack won't work for Naruto, Noize summon her weapon , a short sword and started engaged 'Naruto' for close combat fighting.' Naruto' reacted fast as he doing backflip to distance himself from then charge again at Naruto but the blonde dodged that attack with ease.

Noize keep attacking as she brought her short sword in a downward slash and Naruto sidestep to avoid her attack.' Naruto' then mockingly taunted her, " Boss was right. You're not worth facing him in full strength." That made Noize gritted her teeth and glared to him. "Hmph, I won't lose against you!" Noize replied coldly as she charged Naruto again . This time instead dodged, ' Naruto' doing uppercut to Noize sent her to sky and grabbed her body and he doing piledriver movement to her and crashed to ground .

'Naruto 'jumped to make distance from Noize. Surprisingly Noize standing up even though she is now struggled for that. Naruto said, " I guess I'll finish you for good. " He then summon his skysplitter and called out, "SWORD INVOKE THE LIGHT! **VICTORY PROMINENCE!"** And that attack hit Noize and the devil girl exploded and turn to nothingness and 'Naruto' sealed his sword again before he disperse himself to smoke.

Naru Clone 2 vs Blitz

Battle against Blitz actually was the most challenging for 'Naruto'. Just like her name, Blitz can made 'Naruto' to close his eyes as she using very bright light to make sure he drop of his guard due of his inability to see. But Flash forgot 'Naruto' still too strong for her as he blocked Flash punch and kick combination attack. Flash surprised when 'Naruto' kicked her chest sending her flying but just like Noize she stopped midair before she regain her composure.

'Naruto' smirked, " What's wrong, auntie ? Too tired to attack blind man huh?" That mark made Blitz angrily shouted, " DON"T CALL ME AUNTIE ! I'M NOT THAT OLD!" Naruto tilted his head as he made thinking pose while his eyes still closed and said, " Well, considering you even unable to land clean hit to blind man , it's obvious you are old right?" That was last straw as Blitz blinded by anger when she attacking Naruto. Naruto just grinned when he sidestepped made Blitz tripped made he fel down with her face hit the ground first.

Naruto then used his sunglasses (which come out from nowhere ) and he asked, "Well, baa-chan. You want fight or just eat the dirt." Blitz wanted to retort but silenced as Naruto stab her throat and he said with cold tone, " While I'm enjoying play with you. I think this must ended now." Naruto then replace his sword with his arm cannon and he lifted Blitz with one arm and tossed her to air and he aimed his BOOMSTICK and called out " **VOYAGER SPARTAN"** As high concentrated energy launched to Blitz and vaporized her. And the clone turned to smoke as it job was done.

Naru Clone 3 vs Cloud.

Fight with Cloud is the toughest fight as she not only better when she launched her wind jutsu to 'Naruto' but also her durability is better. Probably because she is the tallest and have more build compared to Noize and Blitz. While she is tough but she never able to dodged Naruto attack as she is too slow for that. Especially when Naruto started using one of his weakest element , Fire. And since Cloud often used wind based technique , he countered it with his own fire. Naruto also noticed compared to her other partners , she is less expressive and that made Naruto feel like he faced one of Danzo ROOT. Well,not really same as she still able to express pain when Naruto and her trade blows each other though Naruto dominating that fight and turned to one sided beating.

And after few bruises and scratched, Naruto decided to ended this clash as he draw his **EMPEROR LIGHT** and called out , " Time to end this, Cloud-teme. **STORM RUSH!"** as he does multiple jabs followed by a twirling slice that unleashes several slash marks toward the dark woman which made her skidded back . Naruto then focused his energy to his sword and later he called out : " **MUSOU : DEATH SENTENCE"** as he stabs Cloud and sending her airborne and he launched large energy projectile toward her and vaporized her to nothing before he turned to smoke.

Back to Naruto.

Naruto decided to join Samui as he slashed entire Kurodoros while Samui doing the same only with her V-Lancer. And it not took long as finally Naruto and Samui defeated all of them. Naruto also received memories from his clone as the three evil women beaten up. But before he and Samui left that place, suddenly multiple barrage of fireball launched toward them forced them to jump avoided that. Naruto then sensed very large amount of large energy and he said to Samui, " Samui-chan. You must escape. Our opponent is stronger than that three and you still cannot harness positive energy fully." Samui wanted to argue but Naruto has a point. Samui nodded as she concentrated her chakra to certain seals and vanished (Note: All of Naruto brides soon can use Hiraishin but they limited as they only can transported back to Uzu.)

Naruto then looked to direction of fireball come from. He saw the shady looking man with very long hair which reached his knee with green color like the first one and he wearing long cloak which almost covered his entire body. From his expression, Naruto knew that man was really angry because he killed that man underlings. Naruto also recognized that man was Sandora, one of Reindebira primary henchman.

Naruto decided to spoke , " You must be Sandora. I take it you pissed because I killed your subordinate ,right?" Sandora just replied , " Well, I didn't expect them to kill you after all. I actually consider they at least can made you in trouble. I regret to trust them now. Doesn't really matter for me as they nothing but pawns." Naruto snorted, " I think you are honorable man , but you actually worse than scum after all as you don't mind to sacrifice your own subordinate for your own ambition." Sandora just laughed, " They die because they are too weak to kill you. After all, I am really grateful to you as I don't need to fulfill my promise to that girls. And.." As Sandora wanted to finish his talk, A fist landed to his face and the fist come from Naruto who said, " Are you done talking, teme? It seems you even weaker than other teme. Well even that temes can gave my clone good fight. I wonder how strong of you."

Sandora spoke arrogantly, " Well, Actually I'm ordered them to crash Raikage wedding but killing you will made Reindebira-sama pleased and don't think I'm same like Pluie. I'm not failure like him." And as he said that he threw another fireball to him only dodged by Naruto. Naruto then rushed toward Sandora and nailed him across the face with a punch, sending him reeling. He then followed up with a snap kick to Sandora's gut before executing a heel kick to Sandora's jaw. Naruto once again charged as he performed a barrage of punches, hitting Sandora repeatedly in the chest before knocking him backwards with a tornado kick. Sandora gritted his teeth and sent a fireball flying.

But instead dodged Naruto raise his right hand and absorbed that fireball . That caused Sandora shocked and Naruto use that chance to stab this man using his sword which barely dodged by Sandora. Naruto then doing shoulder tackled toward Sandora . Naruto then sheathed his sword and charged energy to his hands and called out , " **IRON FIST GOD FINISH."** As he launched his empowered fist which hit Sandora very hard send him flying back. Surprisingly Sandora standing up so quickly.

He yelled, "HOW DARE YOU!-?" as he unleashed wave of fire headed for him. Naruto grinned as he didn't even bother to dodge that attack as he faced that attack directly. Sandora laughed maniacally , " YOU FOOL! You think you can absorb my flame with your puny technique." As he keep sending the burst of flames toward Naruto.

What Sandora doesn't knew, Naruto actually absorb that flame as he turned it to his own energy supple due of his new armor which hidden underneath his clothes which capable to absorb elemental energy and later return it. After the flames dispersed Sandora blinked as Naruto come out unscathed .Naruto taunted, " It seems you plan to burned me was completely failure , Sandora-teme." "Don't be so arrogant!" Sandora yelled as he threw fireballs at Naruto , only for him to smack the fireballs away with his fists and the ones that did hit did no harm to his body as that fireball absorbed instead, made Sandora surprised. Sandora then sent a whip of flame at Naruto but he leapt over it and swung at Sandora, slashing him across the chest with his sword. He then spun and bashed Sandora in the face with the pommel before sending him tumbling with a back kick to the gut.

Sandora pushed himself back to his feet but that was futile as Naruto kicked his stomach made him stumbled. Naruto then said, " I guess play time is over , Let me finish you using my new weapon." After he said that , He summoned his new weapons, Max Nova Cannons which now put on his hip. Naruto then called out, " **MAX NOVA."** As he fired barrage of energy projectile toward Sandora and that hit him mercilessly and completely obliterated Sandora . Before he completely obliterated he said weakly , " Don't.. think .. It's .. over. Reindebira-sama… will.. definitely .. avenge .. me." As he finished Sandora exploded before he completedly vaporized to nothingness.

Naruto then lied dow in ground as he said, " Well, first test field completely success, I guess I must going back now." He then vanished via Hiraishin to Uzu as his fiancées in Uzu wait for him and soon his other fiancées will be together with him as his wives in Uzu.

Elsewhere,

" **WHAT? IT CAN' BE! FIRST PLUIE AND NOW SANDORA. HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN?"** Reindebira yelled in frustration after found out her subordinate easily beaten. Ignius just said, " Calm yourself, Reindebira-sama. I won't disappoint you." Potamosu giggled, " Well, Igni-senpai, You should be careful, as that Naruto boy will easily destroy you if you underestimate him." Ignius replied, " Rest assured. I won't repeat mistake made by Pluie and Sandora they are fool after all." Ignius vanished to nothingness as Potamosu just saw him and stayed like that.

Meanwhile Petora who still weak as he still recuperate said to himself, " Damn it. If only I'm not this weak probably I'll be going now and destroy that boy. Though the boy doing me favor by take down Pluie and Sandora. Maybe he can take down Igni and Potamosu too so I shouldn't be worried and that means less competition to gain Reindebira-sama favor after all."

Back to Uzu

Naruto now relaxed as Ange and Nuwa ordered him to rest as he managed to eliminate two Reindebira high generals. Naruto also got some good news from his mentor as they managed to duplicate all of Love Angels arsenal. They told him once he finished his recuperating , he must prepared to upgrade all of his weapon so they can effectively harness positive energy as they energy form Love Angels arsenal was strong. But Naruto cannot stop laughinh as he heard what the weapon called as Love Angels called all of them Saint Something Four. For Naruto ear that sounded ridiculous as he have impression Love Angels was suck for named something. He then started to review the Love Angels arsenal which ironically take shape of cosmetics and jewelry.

The first was the mini mirror called Saint Mirror Bridal Flash and also some crystal rod named Saint Crystal rod which was part of Saint Something Old Ring. The second part was Saint Lipliner and Saint Astral and the third part was Saint Pondule and Saint Tornado. Naruto even knew the amount of positive energy emerged from that artifact was amazing . But he more shocked as he heard how Ange and Nuwa got that . Actually Celeste made some back up in case the original broken. While not strong as original, Naruto felt that amount was enough to harness more positive energy . But for now he wanted to rest for awhile.

To Be Continued

 _ **Next Chapter will be told us about our other character Ryuu Sakamoto as it will be related of his romance with Water Daimyo princess. So Naruto in next chapter will have minor appearance here. See Ya next time.**_


	45. Chapter 45

_**This chapter mainly will told us about Ryuu adventure so it will not related to much to main story except the opponent was Kurotengu but only the minor members and also lemon between Naruto and certain blonde**_

 _ **And answer review first**_

 _ **Animaman : Well my kstake as based Lightning Daimyo character from Rosario Vampire mainly Gyokuro and Kahlua as they are more suit as Lightning Country native due of their tanned skin So don't expect other shuzen appeared in my story and I think Ay and Gyokuro will be good pair after all. And for your idea about Naruto family . I'll hold it for future**_

 _ **Deathwatch99999 : I admit my bad grammar but I'll trying to fix it in future . Well maybe it just because I'm too lazy for editing that when I;m found mistake later but I'll try**_

 _ **Stratos263: Maybe but Naruto opponent at this chapter is completely no match for him after all and Naruto just toyed with them .**_

 _ **And for guest reviewer I 'll said shut up. I admit My story is probably trash like you aid but if you say so then why bother to read?**_

 _ **Anyway let's start now**_

Inside certain restaurant of Kiri

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Grumbled Ryuu Sakamoto which heard by one of his bride to be Maria Himesato, " I can accept to help you take care of your cows, Maria. But Why you asked me to guard your cousin?" Maria just shook her head. She knew Ryuu has great dislike toward her cousin Princess Sakurako which come from Ocean Country which not very far from Water Country . Sakurako has same hair style like Maria only she has dark blue hair instead brown hair. She also wear victoria style white dress with blue bows which tied on her hip. She wore crystal like high heel (Cinderella wannabe ? I know) .

But the reason Ryuu was annoyed because she is really demanding as she keep demand certain thing which quite unreasonable in Ryuu view. Just like when she demanded Ryuu to put his flak jacket to cover water puddle. When Ryuu offered to lift her , she stubbornly refuse as she doesn't want touched by commoner like him. Ryuu reluctantly obeyed as he finally obey that spoiled girl.

Maria said apologetically , " Sorry, Ryuu-kun. I will pay for your jacket laundry . Or maybe you will need new jacket?" But Ryuu raised his hands as he said, " Money doesn't concern me. I just dislike her attitude. If Naruto and that Sakurako met up, he probably will scolded her as Naruto dislike her behavior regardless you are nobility or not."

Maria nodded understanding. She knew how Naruto will react when he and her cousin meet up each other. Naruto is known intolerable when he met that person with personality like Sakurako as he will do like what Ryuu said. Maria then said, "Ryuu, you must understand as she was raised with different from raised in prosperity while I'm also fight to defend our pride as Water Country nobility after all." To be honest, Maria and her family actually dislike how Yagura ruled with Iron Fist as her family never liked people abused their own authority. That's why They always send rations to rebel faction instead Yagura and of course illegally as they can't caught off by Yagura forces. Maria herself also fight when some of anti bloodline faction trying to kidnap her and she retaliated by decapitated all of her kidnapper wannabe.

"I'm really envy with Kira now . She now leading raid of pirates which just recently attacking one of Kiri merchant ships. The genin team who guard the merchant barely escaped the raid as the amount of pirates was overwhelming them." After that raid, Mei ordered Kira to lead handful of shinobi to crush them . Kira grinned hearing that as she now have opportunity to test new gift from Naruto.

"Anyway good thing I just accompanied her for today and according to Mei-sama, she will stay for 3-4 more days right?" Asked Ryuu. Maria nodded, " Yes , Ryuu-kun. But let's forget her for now. Let's eat " Due of their own talk, both of them almost forgot why they are going to restaurant this night. Ryuu then ate together with Maria while he still envy why Kira got that exciting mission.

Meanwhile at the said river, Kira Terumi now standing in small boat which was pirate ship and now that was on fire . Around her was bodies of pirates who had plagued the rivers as they attacked merchants , travellers and many others . All of them lay down as she completely massacred them.

The attack had been swift and precise as her small fleet flanked the pirates ship. Some ninja launching fire jutsu to burn the ship and later Kira leapt to board as she cut down many pirates on board at the ship. After satisfied what she done , she leap off the pirate ship and landed on her own ship. While they can ambushed them by just use water walking to approach the pirates , it will made them wasting chakra just for water walking so they decided to use ship to conserve the energy ,even though Kira doing the most work after all.

Kira then realizing something. There is big probability the pirates has their own bases nearby . The ship size is proof they can't be far from where Kira and her ninja troops ambushed them. And thankfully, since the potential place where the pirates can hide the ship wasn't too many and nearby place loacated at higher place so they must moved upstream to reach the places. So Kira ordered to move upstream and the ninja nodded as they started to move.

And finally they arrived at the camp and all of them started raid the pirates and it was clear Kiri ninja overwhelmed while Kira moved slowly and she now face the man who was supposed to be the pirates leader. Judging the stature and how he wield his twin bladed axe, Kira conclude he is physically strong.

The leader said, " Well, Well. It seems some girl willingly to come at my place. Are you here to offer yourselves to me?" Kira replied, " I'm here to stop what you do now. You already caused misfortune for so many people and I will ended this today now." As she finished she made several handsign and called out, " **LAVA RELEASE : QUICKLIME BULLET!"** as she spat barrage of quicklime bullet which hit the leader made him immobile. Kira then charged him and took down him after she landed several hit to that man.

Much to Kira surprise, the man slowly get up . Surprisingly instead winced due of pain, he chuckled, " Hmm , interesting, you must be Terumi I guess despite you don't have auburn hair like most of them . It seems finally I can have some fight after so long." Said man then approach Kira and she got better look at him .

The man was the definition of big standing at 6'8. He had big muscle but not really bulky like bodybuilder, showing they were used for speed as well for strength. He had spiky black hair and pupiless black eyes. He wore torn up , sleeveless and tight grey shirt and black baggy pants. He also wielded two axes , one of them wielded now while other one tied to his west by red training belt. He then released some of his killing intent made Kira realized as that guy was more than ordinary pirate.

That pirate surprisingly made hand sign and called out , " **FIRE RELEASE : DRAGON BREATH."** And stream of fire come out from his mouth forced Kira made some hand sign and shouted, " **WATER RELEASE: WATER ENCAMPMENT WALL!"** as she made water wall to block the fire attack and when the fire and water clashes each other , that caused some of steam covered the small area where Kira and the leader fought.

It won't took long as the steam quickly vanished due of storm happened in that area. The leader said, " Let's fight seriously now!" As he swung his massive axe at Kira . Kira just sidestepped it and using right momentum Kira pushed him back. Kira then rushed toward the pirate leader and punch the man stomach knocked him down. Kira taunted him, " Is that what you can do? Then I'm disappointed."

The pride inside Pirate leader roaring inside. That mere woman ! Just because she has bloodline she can said something like that casually .That was unforgiveable. The leader said furiously, " FINE! If you want me going all out then see this." As his body suddenly surrounded by fire like aura and said, " Now I'm invisible." But the fire quickly dissipated as Kira launching water dragon to put off the fire." Just like I said before. You are not impressive. Anyway better ended this now ." Kira then unleashed her own V-Lancer and charged toward the pirate leader and slashed the leader across the chest and sent him staggering . Kira realize that attack not really affected him as he managed to coated his body with his own chakra to reduce the damage. The leader was cut , but not deeply.

Outraged, the leader swung his axe again but this time Kira crushed his axe as V Lancer make contact with said weapon. The leader took another axe only this time Kira kicked the hand which wield the axe send the axe flying . Not wasting the chance Kira quickly slashing the pirate leader mercilessly made him suffer so many cut. Kira then put her V-Lancer and said, " Time to end this," as she made some handsign and called out , " **LAVA RELEASE : MAGMA BOMB."** As she made some magma orbs on her hands and threw to pirate leader and made him melted and exploded later.

Kira then going back to her own squad who already eliminated the pirates and said, " Okay guys take everything valuable from that camp and after finished burn everything to ground!" The ninja replied, " Yes ma'am." And not long after that former pirate hideout now reduced to ashes.

Timeskip tomorrow Mizukage office.

"Well done Kira-chan, you're doing great job for taking care the nasty pirates." Mei praised Kira after she got report about that and Kira already dealt with said problem. " And I will increase patrol alongside river as that area have potential to raided by pirates again." Said Mei. Kira replied, " That was good idea, Mei-oba. Anyway do you have other mission for me? " Mei shook her head, " For now, not. I give you few days off. Why not hangout with Ryuu? He also just finished his mission and also got some day off from me." Kira huffed, " Obasan, if you still not know, Ryuu now spend most of his free time to date with Maria-hime and Isaribi-san. Chojuro now in long term mission with Zabuza-ojii as both of them search remaining of our seven swords. " After Naruto returned Kiba to them, Mei decided to search more of legendary seven sword remains minus Samehada. Which means only Nuibari, Kabutowari and Shibuki which just left.

While the searching at first turn to complete failure, but when they found Shibuki and also corpse of Jinpachi Munashi. Mei have small hope in her chest as she sure can find the remaining. Good thing search of sword was secondary objective as it will be hard to found the sword without any clue. Chojuro and Zabuza actually just found out the rumor about Kabutowari where about so they going there to check the rumors.

Mei said, " Regardless I expect you to take your day off." Kira slumped down, "Fine, Mei-obasan.: She then walked off leaving her aunt office. A minute after Kira leave, Mei sighed . Like Kira she is bored now but she doesn't want to take care her paperwork as it will be drive her crazy. Good thing she learbed Kage Bunshin no jutsu so she can finished her paperwork without any fuss. But she got better idea as she decided to walked out from her office and headed t her private training ground and started to practice some of her jutsu there.

But while Mei enjoying her workout, She sensed someone coming but she is not wary as that signature come from her loyal subordinate Ao. Ao said, " Mizukage-sama. We have problem. Ocean Country princess has been kidnapped when she doing trip to Nadeshiko village and our shinobi who tasked to guard her injured badly. And now they are treated in hospital. " Mei gritted her teeth as it will be mean problem for her village as this will mean her village will have bad reputation shall the bad news leaked out. So she ordered, " Ao call Kira and Ryuu now! I'll have mission for both of them!" Ao nodded as he shunshined to call said ninjas while Mei going back to her office.

And later both Kira and Ryuu already inside office with Mei and Ao and other person who looks like royalty. The man wore regal white kimono with some checkers motif. Underneath that was white pants and he also wore metallic geta. He also wore rectangular glasses and some white cap which was too small for his head. He also have thick mustacheon his face. He was Ocean Daimyo and also father of princess Sakurako.

The Ocean Daimyo begged to Mei, "Please Mizukage-sama. Rescue my daughter. I'll paying as much as you want. And I also asked some forgiveness from your ninja as my daughter made them furious due of her attitude. I'm regretting for spoiling her too much." Unlike most of ruler, Ocean Daimyo can be considered as low profile leader as he is willing to admit his mistake. That also made Kira and Ryuu wonder why Sakurako-hime can act like his father. Ryuu even suspect Sakurako was adopted.

Mei felt pity to Ocean Daimyo. He is really good man and doesn't deserve to saw his daughter misfortune. She tried to comfort him, "Don't worry, Daimyo-sama. I'll send some of my best ninja to rescue your daughter. And they two," Mei motioned to Kira and Ryuu," Were the best ninja in Kiri." The Daimyo who at first looked sad now find some hope but suddenly some puff of smoke appeared and they saw the small vulture appeared and said, " Message from you, Ocean Daimyo. Batter read it immediately." After it put themessage scroll, it puffed again in smoke and vanished.

The Daimyo then opened the scroll and read the content. After finished reading he said reluctantly, " I think I just paid the ransom as my daughter kidnapper demanding some money for my daughter." Mei then read the message. That message said the terrorist group named Kurotengu kidnapped Princess Kurotengu and demand tribute in form of 200 million ryo and must be handed over in one week. Otherwise , they won't guarantee Sakurako wellbeing . And they also put one of Sakurako earrings.

The Daimyo said, " I will prepared the money now and try not to involve as my daughter life in danger now." He then walked off leaving Mizukage office. Ryuu then asked to Mei, " So, what will we do now, Mizukage-sama?" Mei answered, " Normally I'll cancel this mission but I know you won't listen to me so I ordered you and Kira to found out any clue about where the kidnapper hideout . " Ao then said, " You can start by asking our shinobi which tasked to guard her. Since they have yet to make the report so better asked them now."

Meanwhile Kiri Hospital. Toshi Tsukiage and Soshi Yukimi lied down in hospital bed . Toshi was bulky man with spiky short black hair and he wore Kiri chuunin vest with white shirt underneath and black shorts. Soshi was androgynous looking with shoulder length brown hair. His outfit like Toshi only he wore brown shirt underneath and blue track pants.

Both of them now feel bad as they fail to protect foreign princess and that won't be good for their own village as their own Mizukage will be have big headache because of them. Not only the princess, the kidnapper also took their female teammate , Isami Hanamaru. That kidnapper using mechanical animal which looked like toad. Soshi concluded the kidnapper wanted to make Konoha as scapegoat because Toad aligned to Konoha, but they made fatal mistake as Toshi saw the mechanical toad looking so obvious.

That also they first failure on their team. As they always success completing that mission even though that just low level mission. Their first mission was to capture some thief who stole some statue from Water country temple. And turned out the thief actually was one of Yagura loyalist .But surprisingly he beaten easily by Toshi, Soshi and Isami and they turn the man and the stolen statue to Mei. Mei then thanked to them as it means one less Yagura cronies to worry about and not counting they also recovered the statue and said statue not scratched.

While they lied down, suddenly Kira and Ryuu entered their room and Ryuu said, " Ok Chuunin Tsukiage, Chuunin Yukimi. Tell us everything you know about the culprit who kidnap the Ocean princess. Toshi and Soshi then told them everything. After Kira and Ryuu processing the information, Kira said, " It seems the culprit wanted us to blame Konoha but his attempt failed ." Ryuu added, "You're right Kira . For someone who worked in Kurotengu, they are really stupid. But for now let's find out where they suppose to hide."

Toshi then told them, Don't worry, Kira-sama, Ryu-sama. We already put some tracker seal in Isami in case something like this happen. The only problem is it won't activate unless Isami put her chakra on that." Soshi nodded while Kira smiled as her former genin team already take precaution like this. They then decided to wait for while until the tracker work.

Elsewhere,

Isami Hanamaru and Sakurako-hime just waking up as they fallen unconscious in their kidnapping attempt. Isami was a an attractive woman with short black hair and Kiri flak vest with white tank top underneath and black shorts . She also wore standard wooden sandals. Isami recall her memories when she knocked out when the Mechanical toad capture the princess using it tongue. When she trying to cut the tongue suddenly smoke bomb thrown from that machine made Isami fall unconscious as the smoke bomb actually was sleeping gas. She also saw her comrade Toshi and Soshi beaten up by several black clad ninja .

Her thought disrupted when feminine voice heard, " So you're already awaken princess?" Isami and Sakurako turned their attention to where the voice come from. That voice come from woman who wore black tengu mask and wore black ninja garb showing her feminine curves . In her back strapped sheathed ninjato. Behind her was two guy with same hairstyle and same clothes as they have messy short hair and wore dark blue shirt and grey pants. Both of tehm also wore tengu mask only white colored instead black. Their differences their posture as one have skinny while the others are fat …errr I mean big boned.

Isami replied sarcastically, " Well, well, isn't this Kurotengu group?" The women shocked and she asked, " Damn our existence should be secret. Why you knew abut our organization?" Isami answered, " You should paid more attention as your organization existences already known to Elemental Nations . I' curious though, why suddenly you all interested to Kiri as you usually made problem to Uzu and Konoha nd if you trying to frame Konoha then you completely failed. You think we cannot found out difference between mechanical toad and real toad? After all that toad looked unnatural ." The woman gritted her teeth while her underlings panicked when they recognized Isami. Isami then turned her attention to the henchman and said, " Well, well, well. Isn't this Kurotengu member who trying to stole my father research about new energy source. You actually made yourselves to be number one enemy of Water Country and Ocean Country but especially Kirigakure as Mizukage-sama won't let you get out alive shall she found you all."

The woman who heard that laughed and she said, " Being confident your friend will found you , right? That must unlikely you know ? This place never be found out by anyone except us Kurotengu member. So you hope is futile." The woman then ordered her henchman and said, " Juusuke , Heisuke. Bring them to cell!" The thin one who now named Juusuke said, " Yes, Nana-senpai. Heisuke let's go!" The big boned one who named Heisuke replied, " Okay big bro." Juusuke and Heisuke then dragged Isami and Sakurako to prison and when they arrived both of brothers thrown Isami and Sakurako inside the cell . Juusuke then said, " I hope you behaved . If not, well you know what will happen to you." Isami gritted her teeth while Sakurako look frightened. Heisuke said, " I'll guard them . You can go meet Nana-senpai. Big bro." Juusuke replied, " If you said so, then I'll go now. Just be careful okay." The skinny man then walked out leaving the cell quarters. After that Heisuke said, " Don't made too much nose , okay. I want relax for bit . If you made some noise , you know what will happen to you right?" And later Heisuke fallen to sleep and he snored.

Isami snorted inside, ' How disgusting ! he supposed to keep eye on us but he fallen asleep.' Isami decided to activate her tracking seal so Toshi and Soshi can find her and if possible bring some back up. Isami then looked to Sakurako who looked frightened, ' Hope you can hold a bit more , Princess. I'll get us out from this place.' Isami promised to herself.

Meanwhile in Mizukage Tower.

Soshi felt his tracker device turned on made everyone in that room surprised. Soshi then said, " It seems Isami finally activate her seal and Princess must be near her." The Ocean Daimyo then said, " Then what we waiting for? Unleash the samurai troops so I can rescue my daughter and your kunoichi." Ryuu then said, " That's unwise , Daimyo-sama." Daimyo then turned to Ryuu and said angrily, " Do you mean I;m so reckless?" Ryuu casually replied, " If you send your samurai troops to free Princess . It will be endanger princess and Isami life. Remember she probably will be used as human shield to protect themselves. You must be known that , Daimyo-sama."

The Daimyo looked down as Ryuu has the point. If he recklessly sent out his samurai, there is possibility she will die because she used as human shield in case Kurotengu being cornered . But he cannot wait more than that. He then said, " Then what shall I do?" Ryuu said, " Just leave it to us. Me, Kira, Toshi and Soshi will move and shall we rescued the princess and Isami , then your samurai can make move to capture the Kurotengu. You got it, Daimyo-sama?" The Daimyo looked to Ryuu eyes. That was eye of determination and that enough to convince Daimyo as he said, " Just don't let my daughter being hurt , okay." Ryuu said, " Don't worry. While personally I dislike her, I don't like if woman like her used as ransom after all. SO I'll do my best to rescue her."

Ryuu then turned his attention to Soshi and he asked, " Can you determine where she is being held?" Soshi who finished then answered, " Ryuu-sama, according to my tracker device, Both Isami and Princess located about 30 miles from here." Kira snorted, " They are fools. They hide themselves near of enemy camp. " Toshi suddenly said, " That's mean she probably held inside abandoned gold mine then. It become abandones about ten years ago s this place shall be empty and Kurotengu thought that was ideal place to hiding as that was less suspicion." Kira said, " But they didn't expect being tracked. So let's prepare for mission. We will depart as soon as we can !" The others replied ," HAI!" Mei then said, " I'll also send some of my jounin to back up you, Kira-chan. But remember you are the primary team so be careful okay." Kira replied, " C'mon Mei-obasan. Don't worry about me too much. I'm strong remember." Mei only huffed, " That doesn't mean I can't worry about you Kira. Anyway you should prepared as the boys already leaving." Kira surprised when she saw the boys already leaving and she decided to prepared herself too.

Meanwhile inside the cell, Isami talking with Sakurako and she trying to comfort the princess as she said, " Don't worry, princess. Soon, Toshi and Soshi will come to rescue us." The princess nodded but suddenly she looked so sad. That was go unnoticed by Isami as the short haired kunoichi said, " Are you still think we can't get out from that place." Sakurako replied, " That's not it, Isami-san. I just hoped I can apologize to Sakamoto-san. I'm make him pissed as I'm used his jacket as my step stone so my dress won't be dirty when I come across water puddle. He offer me to pick me up but I refused as I don't want him touch me. He must be disappointed to me and he has right to hate me. I'm really spoiled kid after all."

Isami shook her head and said, " You shouldn't said things like that, Sakurako-sama. Ryuu-sama is the nicest person I ever meet. He may rough but inside he is kind person. All you need is just apologize to him properly and if you willing to apologize , he must be forgive you." Sakurako silent bit as she thought if Ryuu was really kind person like Isami said. But Isami is the honest person so there was no reason not trust her so Sakurako said, " I'll try Isami-san." Isami nodded.

And both of female than chatting and suddenly their conversation interrupted as loud voice coming from outside said, "CAN'T YOU STOP TALKING? I AM TRYING TO SLEEP YOU KNOW. DO YOU WANT ME TO MAKE YOU REGRET FOR MAKE ME MAD." Isami sweatdropped as she thought, 'What the hell? He supposed to keep eye on us right. And yet he slacking as he trying to sleep? Anyway let's use this chance.' "Umm, sorry if I disturbing your sleep. We'll trying to make our voice as small as possible." Heisuke said, " Good now be good girl so I can sleep properly. " That big man then sleeping again.

Isami then grinned as she said, " Sakurako-sama, can you took something inside my vest? It seems the kidnapper were more idiot than I thought as they don't check if I'm bring weapon or not. " Sakurako shook her head and said, " In case you forgot, I'm also tied you know." If Isami hands was free, she probably will face palm herself as she not realize something obvious like that. "Well, Plan B then." As she activate storage seal in her body and small round saw appeared from nowhere. Isami then took the saw with her mouth and start cut the rope which binding Sakurako and after the princess break free, she doing same to Isami bit with her hand of course.

After both of them being free, Isami said, " Now Princess, we shall wait for few hours and then we run from here. Understand?" Isami took out some lighter and paper. Since she cannot use Fire release , she resorted to use lighter instead. Sakurako understand what Isami mean and do as Isami said.

Meanwhile outside the abandoned mine. Kira group already arrived and now all of them entered the mines as surprisingly no ones guarded the mines entrance. They then journeyed deeper and the tracker device reacted stronger and Soshi said, "They are nearby. Just bit more." Al of them decided to increase their speed and they arrived as they get thrugh the long tunnel and found the entrance to a huge chamber. But suddenly they heard, "Intruders ! get them !" And soon they ambushed by horde of tengu ninja made them charged toward the enemy.

Both Soshi and Toshi used their respective weapon to take down the tengu ninja as Soshi use his bowgun struck down the enemy while Toshi using his tonfa to knock them down. Toshi charged forward , punched the tengu ninja make them knocked out. Soshi himself firing barrage of bolt arrows and when one of them coming closer, he kick them to made some distance and continuously shoot them.

Kira was using her skill and power as she gracefully and yet fiercely attacked the enemy . They trying to take her down using their swords but she caught their weapons with her V –Lancer and in circular motion disarmed them and beheaded them . A few came after them and she launched several lava bullet to melt some of them . She then continuously using her pole arm to attack them continuously.

Ryuu unleashed his musou technique to quickly annihilated the ninja while the ones escape his attack trying to took him down only getting kicked as Ryuu took them down one by one.

It wasb't took long until every tengu ninja massacred as they fallen one by one. After every tengu ninja beaten Ryuu said, " It seems we getting closer to them . We must hurry. There will be more of them nearby. And when they going deeper suddenly they heard sound of big explosion heard. Toshi and Soshi grinned, " It seems our job will be easier. Isami already made their attempt to escape. All we do now just to rendezvous to main entrance and then we escorted them out."

Meanwhile with Isami and Sakurako.

Both of them managed to escape as Isami made some makeshift explosive which strong enough to blown up the prison door which made from 100% steel. Heisuke who heard that explosion approach the cell only stabbed in his gut with Isami tanto. After that both of girls running toward outside. And both of them finally rendezvous with Kiri rescue team. And Ryuu get surprise when Sakurako surprised and he more shocked when the princess said, " I'm sorry Sakamoto-san . I'm really sorry for ruin your own jacket. I will paid it. I hope you can forgive this spoiled princess." Ryuu shook his head as he said, " I'll accept. But for now let's escape this place." Ryuu and group then running to outside and when they arrived Sakurako father and Ocean Samurai forces already wait there.

When he saw Sakurako, Ocean Daimyo hugged his daughter and let his tear flown out, " Oh my little princess Sakurako. You're safe. You're not hurt , right?" Sakurako shook her head, " No, father. I'm unharmed . Now let's go home okay." But before her father answered, suddenly the entrance cave exploded and in front of them stand giant mechanical toad which a bit smaller then Gamabunta but all of it's body made from metal.

From the mecha toad come out the voice, " I won't let you escape, princess. And since you are here too Ocean Daimyo, I'll also capture you to multiply our ransom ." The mechanical toad then started to spit the fireball to the group made them try to avoid that. Kira then said, "Ryuu, Let's destroy the machine!" Kira made some handsign and called out, " **LAVA RELEASE : QUICKLIME CONGEALING TECHNIQUE."** And Kira let large amount of cement substance com eout from her mouth and that coated half of toad body which mostly hit the bottom. "Ryuu finish this!" Yelled Kira and Ryuu responded, " Got it Kira!" and he jump and made stance ro throw his trident and shouted, " **MUSOU : THUNDER DRAGON!"** and he threw his trident to the mecha toad and hit it and sparks of lightning come out from that weapon ad that mecha started to explode and the trident returned to Ryuu. After Ryuu took his trident , the toad exploded .

And the two people come out from the explosion and all of them looked battered. Ryuu who saw them said, " It seems you two still survived . Well, I'm going to fix that then." But suddenly both of the mecha crew took something from their pocket and then swallowed that. Kira and Ryuu thought both of them just swallowed soldier pill but turned out both of them was wrong.

The woman turned to some creature which resemble rose. Her head shaped like rose which black colored and yellow eyes which glared hatefully toward Kira. Her breasts covered by rose bud. She looked like wore green leafy one piece swimsuit as her cream colored skin exposed. She also wore elbow length black gloves with leaves around the wrists and high heeled boots around the ankles. She looked sexy but her monstrous look took attention away from how attractive this female monster form.

The man turned to human sized toad with disgusting look, with slimy, multicolored skin, big goggle eyes and metal arms and legs . The toad monster said, " **You killed my brother ! I'll avenger him !"** And he opened its mouth and fired a glob of poison at Ryuu who dodged out of the way. The glob hit the ground and hissed, showing that it was not only toxic, but corrosive as well.

Ryuu then said, "Kira you take care of Rose monster, I'll destroy the toad!" Kira nodded as she now faced with the rose lady while Ryuu face The toad.

Kira vs Rose lady

Kira started made handsign as she called out, " **FIRE RELEASE: PHOENIX SAGE TECHNIQUE!"** as she spit out multiple fireballs from her mouth made the Rose Lady jumped out. The rose lady turned out was agile as she easily evade Kira attacks. Rose lady then unleash her vine to restrain Kira but she failed as Kira took out her V-Lancer to cut down the vine.

Kira then put out her lance and punched Rose lady right in her face, sending her tumbling around the ground. She picked her up and mercilessly bashed her with a series of explosive punch before sending her staggering back with a kick. Leaping high , she smashed her fist into Rose Lady face once send her falling. Rose Lady gritted her teeth and sent a multitude of Rose Petals flying to use as camouflage. Kira was caught off guard as she was struck from behind , sending her staggering. Another strike hit her from the front, sending her stumbled backwards. Another strike in the side sent her to ground.

Kira then regain her composure as she trying to sense Rose Lady and later she kicked her behind and surprisingly hit right to Rose Lady face and made her disoriented and send her flying back. Hissing she trying to attack by throwing her thorns toward Kira but the Kiri kunoichi evaded it without ease as Rose Lady cannot concentrated due of Kira attacking her face made her bit dizzy.

Kira then use her Lava Release to restrain Rose Lady movement and she took out her V Lancer and turn it to shooter mode and aim the Rose Lady and said, " V Lancer, shooter mode. Victory Shoot !" And she shoot projectile from her weapon which launched toward Rose Lady and after several shoots, Rose Lady exploded leaving o trace of her. Kira then put out her V Lancer and said, " How pathetic."

Ryuu vs Poison toad.

Ryuu took out his tridend and charge forward, but turned out the Poison toad was not only fought with poison but also his nimbleness help him to evade every Ryuu attack. The Toad mockingly said, " This is the best you can do? Then you are pathetic." The toad then spewed out wave of dark liquid from his mouth forced Ryuu to roll to avoid that attack and when the liquid hit the ground Ryuu saw the ground melted. Ryuu made some comment , " Well, that was disgusting!" "Anything it takes to win and for your info I'm not disgusting! I'm toxic!" Poison toad shrugged as he wiped his mouth. But he let his guard down as Ryuu stabbed the toad with his trident and called out, " **MUSOU : THUNDER CHARGE!"** as he thrusted his trident and send the toad monster forward before he threw him to airborne and doing cross slash which hurt that toad badly and Ryuu hit the monster with his trident as he swing it to send the monster to ground.

Poison Toad standing slowly and gritted his teeth, "Well if my poison won't work against you then I'm sure this will work." And the toad send out swarm of black tadpoles from his skin but Ryuu made multiple hand signs and called out , **LIGHTNING RELEASE : COMPRETHUNDER!"** as from his hand come out black cloud and launched massive lightning bolts whichdestroy the tadpoles swarm completely.

Poison toad really shocked," Impossible, you destroyed my tadpoles just like that." Ryuu mockingly said, " If your strongest attack is sending your tadpoles then you disappoint me. SO I guess I must end you now." Ryu then charged his trident with surge of lightning and called out, " **MUSOU : ELECTRIC FANG !"** as he continuously stab the monster toad with his lightning infused trident before he ended it with final stab and Ryuu send surge of lightning to the toad made his exploded leaving no trace.

After he beat the toad, he then ordered everyone to going back to Kiri as Ocean Samurai troops already captured remains of Tengu ninja so they can interrogated by some of Kiri expert interrogators later.

Few days later

After that dramatic escaped (Sakurako POV) it is time for Sakurako and her father for going back home to their home country. Both of Ocean Royalty escorted by Mei , Ryuu ,Kira and Maria. While they wait the ship crew loading all of Sakurako and her father stuff, the Ocean Princess said, " Ryuu-sama, I hope we can meet again and next time I'll make sure you will fallen to me." Ryuu grumbled when he heard that while the rest just snickered for that.

Actually both Sakurako and her father just found out Ryuu was subject of CRA Laws so he has been tasked to married with multiple woman and Sakurako knew Ryuu engaged by two women now. Sakurako who noe changed her view to Ryuu now wanted to become his wife. Ryuu decline her request as he wanted to knew Sakurako more and she made promise to herself she will be change to better so Ryuu will be fall to her and soon will be married.

And after loading finish , Sakurako and her father already boarded the ship and leave the Water Country . Ryuu think about something, ' It seems Kurotengu managed to made their underlings can transformed to monster . I must told this to Naruto.' He then summon his dragon messenger and told everything so the dragon can told Naruto soon.

Timeskip few hours later in Uzu

Naruto who just finished his daily paperwork and when he wanted to go home suddenly dragon messenger puffed out and said, " Naruto-sama. I have message from Ryuu-sama for you." The dragon then took out message scroll from it claw and handed it to Naruto and it said, " I must back, Naruto-sama. See you later . It than poofed out leaving Naruto who have dumbfounded expression but snapped as he open the scroll and read the message.

After he finish reading the message he thought, ' It seems Kurotengu now trying to break nature by transforming their loyal soldiers to monster or something like that. It seems I must increase prodiction of my weapon to counter that attempt.' Naruto then quickly moved to his private lab to made new weapons for handle kurotengu new monsters.

Meanwhile in Kurotengu HQ unknown area. Silver Vulture look pleased even though his experiment failed to executed their mission but it seems his creation managed to give elite ninja level like Kira Terumi and Ryuu Sakamoto some trouble . He also got some footage from his own tengu ninja who recorded the fight . He then said to himself, " It seems things going better than I thought. I just need to try better potion so our own troops can be stronger than this.

To Be Continued

Extra : Make out with blondes in bed.

Naruto quite surprised when he saw team 8 and team 10 coming to his own office. Asuma and Kurenai explain to him both of them just doing job to escort some merchant from fire capital and Uzu was their final destination. Both of newly married couple also told him they will stay in Uzu for few days so they hoped Naruto can gave them some intensive . Naruto actually not mind for that so he let all of team 8 and team 10 stay in his own mansion. SHikamaru and Chouji inside happy as the former can lied down in open field to watch the clouds while the latter can eat many variant of foods served in Uzu. Kiba, Shino and Hinata asked Naruto permission to explore his own forest of spirits which allowed by the Uzukage. Since Asuma and Kurenai decided to take a walk . Now just Ino and Naruto themselves.

Naruto who saw Ino have dumbfounded expression said , "Ino-chan do you want to accompany me in dinner? The others now busy in their own errands so I'm alone for entire night." Ino enthusiastically nodded, " Of course I want, Naruto-kun!" And both of them have dinner together. Not really romantic but it was good for Ino and when they arrived to Naruto mansion they found out all of them already asleep . Well except Asuma and Kurenai who leave message they won't be back till tomorrow morning. Naruto concluded they decided spend entire night in some bar or something.

Later in Bedroom

Naruto relaxed on his bed in the master bedroom of his house wearing nothing but a pair of orange and black boxer shorts while Ino rested her head on his chest wearing only a purple kimono with white floral designs. The top was closed very low revealing an ample amount of her vast cleavage.

Ino then said, " You know Naruto. I really wanted to do this now. In noodle country we not have chance for doing this because my parents also there and it will be awkward for us." Naruto nodded , " Yes, Ino. But now we just alone and I'm also set silencing tag so others can disturb us at least until dawn."

 _ **LEMON STARTED MINOR GET OUT!**_

Ino crushed her lips to his in a passionate and lust-fueled kiss. Naruto's eyes rolled back at Ino kissing him and his perverted side took over as he wrapped his left arm around her back while using his right to grip her backside. Naruto slightly opened his mouth as an invitation for Ino to slide her tongue into his mouth, an invitation that Ino took no time in accepting. Cerulean eyes gazed deeply into aqua colored ones as Ino's tongue began a lust-fueled battle for dominance with Naruto's tongue.

Naruto's tongue eventually won because of his higher stamina and Ino decided to let him ravage her. In the meantime she began to run her hands through his spiky, yet flexible hair enjoying the feeling of the soft blonde spikes.

Naruto in the meantime began to undo her obi sash but Ino placed her palm on his chest to stop him before undoing it herself and dropping her robe. When Naruto got his first look at Ino's natural body, only one word came to mind: "Damn!" Naruto gazed in awestruck disbelief at Ino's perfect body and marveled at her infinite beauty. Everything about her was gorgeous from her creamy skin, her smooth flat stomach with a slender waist and fully formed hips, toned thighs with long creamy legs, and to top it off, large, round and perky breasts. Ino smirked at his dumbfounded expression and began to sway her bust to entice him and she said, " Like what you see Naruto?"

"I'm loving it." Naruto admitted as he already started getting hard. "Then you'll love it more." Replied Ino as she finally undid her ponytail as he waist length platinum blonde hair flowed coiling around her body. Naruto was on the verge of drooling as he said, "Hot damn!" "That's right, Naruto. Feast your eyes on all of this." Ino said moving her hands all around her curvaceous body. Naruto not being able to hold back anymore had to get in on it. So he threw off his jacket followed by his shirt and pants and was left in his boxer shorts as he climbed onto the bed, "Ok you got me. I'm ready for the hotness that is 'Ino Yamanaka.'." Naruto said eagerly.

And they stared each other and Ino said, "You have such beautiful eyes," Ino said and reached into his boxers, "And such a hard dick." "I blame you for making him that way." Naruto replied. "If I can do that to you with just this, then wait till you see what else I have in store," Ino smirked and she continued, , "Now time to lose these," She removed Naruto's boxers for him exposing his lengthened member and proceeded to give him a hand job to start it out

Later Ino she engulfed the length into her mouth and started bobbing her head making Naruto feel good. "Oh yeah, Ino. Oh that's good!" Naruto moaned. Ino continued to do so increasing her speed making Naruto moan even more as he finally released his load and Ino swallowed it. "Oh that was tasted good." Ino moaned. "I'll say, and I'm still not done," Naruto said still feeling hard, "Let me make you feel comfy." Naruto said as he reached out cupping her boobs together bouncing and massaging them all around earning moans of ecstasy from his fellow blonde.

"That's it, Naruto. My puppies are all yours!" Ino cried as she felt her nipples harden and Naruto started sucking on them like a newborn as Ino wrapped her hands around his head pulling him closer into her breasts. When he needed air she released him and he took some breaths. "Good thing I'm already put silencing seal so we won't awoke others. " stated Naruto

"Don't worry, Naruto. We won't wake them." Ino said as she pulled Naruto into a hot kiss as they started to slip their tongues inside battling for dominance, while their hands explored each others bodies. And after some hot kissing Naruto lying on the bed as Ino positioned in dick in-between her boobs, "Damn your tits softer than pillows." Naruto said.

"They are soft aren't they?" Ino asked, "Well consider yourself lucky that these babies are only meant to be used on you." Ino said as she started rubbing them against his member slowly making him moan. "OH INO, OH!" Naruto cried as Ino sped up, "INO, I CAN'T TAKE IT!" he came once again and Ino cleaned her face, "Man you're great at this."

"Thanks but now it's time for you to make me feel good." Ino said as she laid down spreading her legs "Ok then, Ino," Naruto said as he started by inserting two fingers into her pussy and motioned them around in a circular motion drawing cries and moans out of the platinum blonde as she came and Naruto took a sample of it, "Man this is so cool. Now let's try some more," He said as he inserted his dick inside her, "How does this feel Ino?" "This is great Naruto, I feel amazing." Ino admitted. "Then get ready for some intense treatment." Naruto said as he thrust his manmeat in and out earning cries out of the Yamanaka. "Oh Naruto! Oh do it more, more please!" Ino begged.

"Well since you asked for it." Naruto smirked as he thrusted more and more until finally she came but like Naruto wasn't tired yet. "Ok Naruto, switch," Ino said as Naruto was lying down still not taking himself out of Ino as she started riding Naruto like a horse with the same results as before.

 _ **LEMON END ITS SAFE NOW**_

And after few hours , Naruto and Ino were lying under the covers, "Wow Ino, you were outstanding." Said Naruto which replied by Yamanaka heiress, " Thanks , Naruto. I never expecting us ended like this." "That's my girl," Naruto said reaching up and rubbed Ino's head, "And you're going to make one hell of a woman." "Arigato my sweet Naruto." Ino said falling asleep in his embrace as Naruto stroked her hair. "Anytime sweetie." Naruto whispered as he fell asleep as well, and the two slept away.

To be continued

Well that was lemon for Ino , now just SHizuka left and soon Naruto and his brides to be will legally married. Just wait.


	46. Chapter 46

_**This story tell about Naruto movie 2 (And don't protest since I'm doing that sequence not in order)**_

 _ **Animaman: It inspired Super sentai actually and I have planned for one chapter will consisted of Naruto entire wedding it will be at chapter 51-53 though and some short scene about Naruto honeymoon with his ladies and also I decided one of Naruto enemies will be dies shortly after his wedding and I'm not through bachelor party . I have some distaste for that kind of party after all. And I'll made sure Naruto families will found out some of Naruto secrets soon (Not everything though)**_

 _ **Stratos263:Thank you so much man.**_

 _ **And without further ado , Let's continue this story okay.**_

Maki Nishikino currently frustrated. She can't believe her Uzukage ordered her and Hanayo Koizumi and Rin Hoshizora to capture ferret which somehow lost in southern part of River Country. While after this mission Maki, Rin and Hanayo can reunited with their fellow kunoichi in Western Continent shall they complete this mission. Maki herself still angry as her last mission in Elemental Countries is to found lost pet.

While she at first wanted to decline, suddenly Naruto told her as turned out the ferret supposed being older than the owner since current owner told he inheriting the job to care the ferret from the previous leader of the client which was lead the traveling merchant who sold unique animals. That was made Maki had sudden interest while Rin thought this will be fun mission as they will catch animals as Hanayo thought the mission was less risk despite this mission supposed to be A rank level.

And since this mission was A rank and requires 4-man squad as the client who named Kahiko already paid the mission fee. Naruto also assign Samui to supervise his kunoichi team. Normally Kahiko should ask Konoha as the place was closest to River Country but it seems Kahiko have some bad experience with certain Slug Princess so he decided to use Uzu instead and he doesn't want going through Suna desert for obvious reason.

But Maki thought was interrupted when someone voice echoed from their communicator device, " Maki-chan, we have caught sight of the target." Rin voice echoed from her radio. "Copy that, Rin." Maki replied, "Proceed to set your trap and use food to lure it into it. Maki out." She then disconnect the communication device ended her conversation and Rin.

Meanwhile Rin and Hanayo keep watching the ferret following the trail of fruit to the trap Rin had been set up before. It was simple metal cage with thin bars with so little space between them The rodent ot under it, touched the fruits placed on the trigger and got captured when the cage fell on it. "Well it seems this will be most like easiest A-ranked mission you will ever get. And you finished it within thirty minutes ." Samui praised her current team.

"Well, now let's return this animal to the owner so we can going back quickly." Said Maki which followe by the others. And while they walked to where the owners , Samui keep watching the ferret which now carried by Rin as she thought, ' Naruto-kun told me to keep eye to this ferret as this suspicious. There is no way Ferret like that now about few decades old. I may not good sensor but I feel it has strong energy and this not chakra. I hope I can get something when we returned it to the owner. That maybe uncool to keep the secret from them but Naruto said to not told the fact about this mission. Though I doubt Maki can be fooled as she was quite observant.

But suddenly her danger sense ticked as she said "Maki, Rin, Hanayo . prepared to fight , we got company." The younger girls then take a stance the fight and not long after that, three large shapes came out of the forest revealing to be some hulking armored people that had large metal clubs in their hands. Samui said, " We are shinobi of Uzushiogakure. Sate your purpose here.: Samui told them. In response , the three armored people charged at them.

"Rin, take the one on right. I'll take the one on left. Maki , take the middle one. Hanayo guard the ferret. Samui ordered quickly before charging at her opponent. The fight was over rather quickly. Rin and her ninja cat partner Kuroyuri and using their combination attack to rip the armor and killed him in that process. Maki knocked him down easily as she used her chakra scalpels to cut her opponent while Samui using her lightning coated sword to fried her opponent and it was easy due of her opponent armor made from steel which good conductor for electricity.

But Samui knew the fight was far from over as she stared at the forest as she shouted, " Are you with them ?" and then smaller armored person walked out. The person wore medieval style armor complete with full face helmet and a red cape. The figure did not response from Samui words as he looked at the three demolished large armored comrades before his cold gaze settled on Samui and he draw a sword.

"Doesn't wanted to talk huh?" Samui sighed as she prepared her tanto and her V-Lancer in standby shall she needed it. And both the knight and Samui clashed with their respective weapons. The armored figure won the clash as he disarmed Samui but before he hit the busty blonde. Suddenly the cliff place where they fought collapsed made Samui, ferret and the knight fall.

Maki, Rin and Hanayo who witness that decided to look after Samui but suddenly , earth quake happened and stops them in their tracks. But suddenly Maki feeling something odd as she said, " That's not earthquake. That was something else." As Maki finished suddenly they saw giant mechanical structure moving and it movement was the one caused earthquake like. Maki then said, "Rin , Hanayo . You two search Samui-sensei. I will infiltrate the mecha. And also prepare to call Uzukage-sama if necessary. I have feeling we will need him." Both of them nodded and split up for their respective destination.

Meanwhile, Samui wakes up to find herself bandaged as well right next to an equally wounded unknown armored man. She found herself inside a tent and she lied down in a futon. "Oh, I see you're up young lady." A voice heard from the entrance of the tent. An old man with red nose, neck length white hair, a short mustache and long white beard. He wore brown tunic with black undersirt and red sleeves, and blue ht with pink feather sticking out of it. He holding a bowl containing some mixture of herbs, most likely medicinal ones meant for you.

"You're lucky our caravan was passing by, otherwise the river may have carried you outvall the way to the sea, " the old man told her as he began checking hin over the wounds as he said, " Don't worry Emina was the one who treated your wound while I treated the other one . I just want to make sure your limbs already healed after all. " What the old man said made Samui huffed as her thought the old man seeing her naked was wrong. But she suddenly realized something as she asked, " Caravan.. you wouldn't happen to know someone by the name of Kahiko aren't you?" The old man smiled, " Actually that's my name, young lady. "

Samui then stared him and said , " So you're the one that hired my team to find the ferret." As she finished , said ferret appeared to be on Kahiko shoulder. "Then you must be Uzu shinobi I'm hired to found Nerugui ! thanks a lot then !" Kahiko exclaimed. And while he and Samui talked each other. Suddenly Samui opponent who was the armored man whose helmet was off now revealing his red eyes and blond hair.

Kahiko then asked, " So is he Uzu shinobi as well?" Kahiko asked to Samui while Nerugui jumped inti the red eyed boy lap and was trying to play with him. "No, he just the idiot that attacked me on the edge on the cliff and is responsible to our fall." Replied Samui sarcastically. "I see. Hm, Nerugui seems to like him, so he can't be so bad like you say. He does not trust easily you see." Replied Kahiko. And when he saw both Samui and the red eye boy glared to each other he decided to act . "Oh please, while travelling with caravan refrain from violence okay." Kahiko told them and both of blondes nodded reluctantly.

And after Kahiko left, the red eyes boy looked at Samui with curiosity. "That power youused before … what was it? It wasn;t a power of a Gelel Stone." The boy asked. " You know that was uncool to ask question without properly introduce yourselves." Samui replied coolly. " Well, sorry. My name is Temujin. " The boy answered.

"Fine , Temujin , my name is Samui. And that power I used is called chakra. And while I have no idea what a Gelel Stone is, I can tell you that it's an internal energy ninja use to fight." Samui decided to give as little information as possible. Samui then thought, ' It seems its right time to involve Naruto now.'

And Samui used Hiraishin kunai which given by Naruto in case his help was needed. And not long after that Naruto is coming and asked, " Samui-chan, why you call me? I don't see anything dangerous here." Samui then said, " I'll tell you then , Naruto-kun." And then Samui told Naruto about Temujin which Naruto suspected wasn;t from Elemental Nations. Samui also told him about Kahiko origin as he, his granddaughter Emina and his caravan group once originally had a country , but it was destroyed very long time ago by some kind of disaster , and that Nerugui is proof of it. But Naruto getting more interested the fact Nerugui is in fact older than the clan elder, having been looked after by the cla for many generations.

Doesn't want to known by anyone here Naruto decided to camouflage himself while Samui accompanied the caravan .

After Temujin saved a littlegirl from falling the tree and , he claims his debt has been repaid and continues to leave.

Meanwhile , Maki managed to infiltrate the mechanical structure and finds what appears to be a lab with the children in capsules. They are overlooked by pair of women with similar armor design to what Temujin had been wearing whom operate a machine that makes the bulk soldiers before. The first was blonde hair and light violet colored eyes. Her breastplate, plate legs and boots were purple. The second one has long blonde hair and red eyes. She wore turquoise knights uniform with a spike juttig out the top of each shoulder guard. The two discuss the Gelel Stone , something Maki has never heard about. She then thought, ' Naruto-sama may interested with this. But I must going out safely from now. ' She then going out from the lab without getting caught by that both woman.

Back to Naruto, suddenly Nerugui disappeared again and Kahiko asked the Uzu nin to retrieve him but Samui said it already taken care . Naruto then disguise himself as Samui and he found out Nerugui was with Temujin and run to Temujin and finally he reached him.

Temujin , wait!" Naruto called out. "You again, Samui . what do you want?" Temujin demanded answer. "Ferret on your shoulder. It belong to the caravan ." Naruto replied. "I see it kept following me..." Said Temujin. " Yeah I understand that." Naruto cut him off. "Where are you going anyway?" " I must report back to my leader. You could come with me , Samui. You would be valuable asset to our army."

"Well, I guess there is no harm to meeting with your boss at least." Naruto said with cautious tone. "Oh you won't regret that. Haido-sama is a great man. With him , we will create an utopia in this land." Temujin said with conviction and somehow Naruto sweatdropped in his Samui disguise as he saw fanatic look in Temujin eyes.

Soon enough Naruto was inspecting every inch of the moving fortress Temujin was guiding through. Ut was not particularly impressive as Naruto can build better fortress but it was by the regular shinobi. And later on finally Temujin and Naruto greeted with someone who named Haido as Temujin said, " Samui, meet the great Haido-sama."

Haido was a chubby err big boned man with white skin, light brown bushy eyebrows, light brown bushy sideburns that nearly reached his mouth, a stubby shin, big nose, and green wore dark blue bishop robes which cover his entire body. He also wore wore monocle over his left eye that is attached by dark black string. In first glimpse, that man looked like harmless priest , preaching peace to the population. What drew Naruto attention though was the glint in his eyes which remind Naruto to certain late Snake sage . Naruto also feeling same power which come out from Haido body which come from his right hand and Naruto suspected that was Gelel stone. Naruto then activated his Newtype abilities to get more information from him.

While Temujin and Haido were babbling about peace , saving people from suffering and create utopia, Naruto found out how much Temujin worshipping Haido and how Haido was a demon and wanted to feed on the Gelel Vein , the sources of the Gelel stones, to become the most powerful being in the world and destroy it. Naruto now beyond pissed as he also found out the vein was the one caused Kahiko country is annihilated. And when Temujin received orders to assist some forces that were being wiped out in the Land of Wind, Naruto took the chance to distance himself from Haido (he wanted to choke the fatass shall he stay there longer) by going with Temujin to assist 'him'

Actually he sent his phoenix summons to inform Samui, Maki, Rin and Hanayo to stay with caravan . After he finished he still in his Samui disguise met up with Temujin and going with him to Wind Country.

Couple hours later, he and Temujinarrived at beach in the southern area of wind was a stranded warship similar to the one he just visited , with large amount of damage done to its hull and other critical areas. As he and Temujin walked through the ruins Naruto sensed two familiar chakra signature and smiled slightly before his eyes fell on what seemed to powering the ship.

Children. Human children, most of them under ten years old, were being kept in cocoons surrounded by various substances , wearing breathing masks and having their life energy drained continuously to power the ship systems . Can't take that anymore, he glared hatefully at Temujin.

"Why are children kept in conditions, Temujin? They are you comrades, your friends, or they actually not?" Naruto asked in deathly whisper. "Their sacrifice will not be in vain." Temujin replied with monotone voice before he suddenly turning around as he heard something behind him just as Kankuro and Gaara came into view .Naruto decided to end his disguise as Samui as he reverting back to himself which made Temujin shocked.

:There you are… Naruto?" Why are you with him?" Kankuro said as he surprised. "I met the guy during my mission recently. Why?" Naruto demanded "People wearing simila attire have come by ships and have been wiping out some towns in wind Country Naruto. They are invaders." Gaara informed him as he appeared with Suna shunshin next to Naruto.

" SO , is this the 'Utopia ' you desire Temujin? Meaningless slaughter? Naruto asked coldly. "They are noble sacrifices for the greater good." Temujin said as he drew his sword, recognizing the danger he was in. "Sacrifices, huh? But tell me, you fool, if you sacrifice everyone that stands in your way as well as your comrades, who will be left in this so called 'Utopia' of yours?" Naruto shook his head with disgust. "The way I see it, only your worthless master Haido and a few of his other pawns would be left."

"Master Haido is a great man! Don't you dare speak ill of him!" Temujin said angrily. "Yo, Temujin! Need a hand?" a female voice was heard and, looking around, they saw two armored girls standing on the ruins above them. "Kamira. Ranke." Temujin stated with some relief.

"You two take one the new arrivals. This one's mine. Try to keep them alive for interrogation." Naruto told Kankuro and Gaara who nodded and agreement and dashed towards the girls. "You are making a mistake, Naruto. You should join us. The Utopia is worth fighting for." Temujin stated. "Not as long as you kill more people then you save." Naruto retorted. "Besides, even if you find this power you are looking for, how do you expect to use it to make and 'Utopia' anyway?" "Master Haido knows all the details." Temujin replied. "And with gullible pawns like you, there's no need to share that information." Naruto snorted.

Before Temujin could blink, Naruto had appeared next to him and had smashed his fist into his chest, bending the armor and blasting him away. "I'm gonna take my time pounding some sense into you, brat." Naruto said coldly as he cracked his knuckles menacingly. Temujin felt fear as Naruto's sclera turned black and his iris flashed a demonic red.

Ten minutes later, Temujin was starting to regret even meeting Naruto, Haido, or even being born. Naruto had been on a cruel streak. Instead of punching through the armor as easily as he could, the whiskered blond had opted to punch the armor again and again, in various places, until he had bended it inwards in most of the chest piece, armbands and leg protectors. This way the already bruised body of Temujin was under constant pressure from the very armor that was supposed to protect him.

Naruto was about to knock him out when a bat-like creature resembling Kamira descended on Temujin, grabbed him and flew away. Naruto was not worried though. He knew where they was retreating to, and had place enough tracing seals in that warship that it would take even a professional days to find them all, let alone some amateurs that knew nothing of chakra.

The whiskered blond teleported to Kankuro's and Gaara's positions to find them standing over the broken body of what Naruto believed to be Ranke. She was still alive, but not for long. "What did I say about capturing one for interrogation?" Naruto asked annoyed. "I apologize. I got carried away." Gaara said with some embarrassment. "Well, it seems our interrogators won't able to got information from her. What about you , Naruto?" Kankuro asked. Naruto made thinking pose a bit for awhile and then he said, "Well, I'll take care of her . I have my own method." "Go ahead." Gaara agreed, " And will you do after this? " "I'll meet up with my ninja who now stay with some travelling caravan. My intuition says that woman comrade will attack the caravan.

And with Samui , Rin, Hanayo and Maki who just rendezvous them, they now guarding the caravan from the group of armored soldier which lead by young woman with long brown hair with blue knight armor. While Samui and her team can hold on their own but suddebly the woman who introduced herself as Fugai then transformed to humanoid wolf and killed the majority of the cattle and livestock and Samui doesn't have time to unleash her V Lancer as she managed to escaped.

And finally Naruto managed to met up with his ninja team. He then met with Kahiko and when the old man asked where is Nerugui he looked in his pocket for the scroll. Taking it out, he wiped some of his blood on it; he released the rodent from the stasis containment seal, causing it to jump to Kahiko.

"Oh, thank Kami!" the old man petted Nerugui in relief, not noticing Naruto eyes started glowing as he activated combination of his Kyuudou Rinnegan, EMS and his newtype ability

"So, tell us Kahiko, what do you know about the Stone of Gelel?" Naruto inquired.

"I don't know what you speak of?" Kahiko looked away. But in his mind he thought'Not them too! I cannot allow the stone to fall into the wrong hands like it had with our ancestors! Or there will be another cataclysm!' which read by Naruto "Really? So if I were to cut the ferret open you won't recognize the small stone it has in its gut? The one that has kept it alive all this time." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

'What? Nerugui possesses a Stone of Gelel within him? No wonder… but the question is: How? I thought that the Stone could only meld with one of the Royal Bloodline… but wait, it's not melded, Nerugui just swallowed it…' "I still don't understand what you're talking about." Kahiko said stubbornly.

"Royal bloodline, huh? So Temujin and the knights are of this bloodline? Hm, I need I blood sample, it seems…" "You do realize, don't you, that those people that attacked you will return, right? They brought warships and an entire army with them in search of the source of the Stone of Gelel. They're slaughtering every village in their path." Naruto told him.

Kahiko then relented as he told them everything he knew. While he doesn't know the stones origin, but he does know it was a mineral that their clan was able to refine and use as they pleased. It was powerful , so much that and entire civilization was wiped out in a battle over it. Afterward the few remaining clan members sealed it away to keep it from happening again. The only reason they didn't destroy it was because the only ones who could were those of royal bloods.

After Kahiko finished Temujin suddenly appeared as he actually heard the tale from beginning and he managed to kidnap Kahiko . While Naruto knew he can rescue Kahiko he decided to let them go, but actually he and his team tailed them without Temujin and Kahiko who lead by Nerugui to Gelel Mines. Soon enough, the two groups reached the hidden location of the Gelel Mines and Naruto was annoyed to see Haido's warship approaching as well in the distance. The four ninja followed Kahiko and Temujin deeper into the structure, though they were forced to pause when Haido idiotically had his warship ram into the building. Naruto would have wanted nothing more then to rip Haido's heart out right then. None of them had any idea what part of the structure affected the Vein, so any damage could cause a catastrophic collapse as far as he knew.

"Alright, that's enough. Step away from the old man and I might consider giving you a quick death." Naruto said as he appeared near Haido as the man walked into the scene along with his two remaining female knights and several dozen soldiers. "You have some nerve…" The woman who named Fugai began but her sentence was replaced with a scream of pain as Naruto's hand pierced her chest. "You just made me lost my patience, girl." Naruto said coldly as he ripped put the Gelel Stone along with several major blood vessels, ensuring she would bleed to death. Kahiko used the distraction to pull a lever that activated a lift, lowering himself and Temujin deep into the Mines. "What? The book said nothing about that!" Haido roared as he leafed through what Naruto assumed to be the Book of Gelel and sealed it to his storage seals.

Looking back towards Haido, he saw him descending the shaft along with several soldiers while the remaining soldiers and Kamira attack Samui, Maki, Rin , Hanayo only for the soldiers to be surrounded and captured by a mass of sand, with Kamira barely avoiding as she took to the air in her monstrous bat form.

Yo, finally Gaara. Feel free to crush them." Naruto said and the soldiers were dead seconds later.

What about her?" Kankuro asked as he and his brother came into view. "Can I…"

"No, I got her." Naruto muttered as he levitating using wind chakra to appear next to Kamira with his Rinnegan blazing. "Your soul is mine." Naruto whispered to the shocked woman as he placed his hand on her head, grasping her soul and then ripping it away. His mind was flooded with information, but he buried it all for the moment. He would have plenty of time to look through it later.

Meanwhile both Kahiko and Temujin now fighting but surprisingly Temujin was wounded and when the old man tries to pierce the seal in the mines floor. Suddenly Haido appeared and punched Kahiko but when Haido attempt to kill Kahiko suddenly Naruto appears and firing his arm cannon but surprisingly Haido managed to survive from point blank range shot.

"So, Haido-teme, will you tell him or shall I?" Naruto inquired as he casually walked through the chamber. "Tell me what?" Temujin asked in confusion. "That he was the one that attacked your village and killed your parents." Naruto dropped the bomb. "You know by now that you are of the Royal Bloodline. Your parents had the Book of Gelel that Haido wanted. He killed them for it, and then took advantage of you."

"No! You lie!" Temujin said angrily. "Yes. I didn't take advantage of him, he came to me willingly. A fool just like his parents. An Utopia, pft!" Haido laughed as he discarded most of his attire and transformed into his true form, the grey skin humanoid, red eyes , long spiky white hair and four light red floating balls behind his back.

"M-Master H-Haido?" Temujin stuttered in shock before Haido appeared before him and ripped out the Gelel Stone in the left side of his chest. "I will take control of the Mines and…" Haido began gloating before a blue colored energy blade pierced his chest. "You talk too much and you're ugly. You make a lousy villain." Naruto commented as he stabbed his empowered Emperor Light to stab him. Realizing the big boned priest still not die, Naruto cut his right arm and grabbed his head, his Kyuudou Rinnegan blazing furiously. Without remorse, he ripped out his soul and gained his knowledge, but rather then let go he squeezed harder, crushing and maiming it before allowing it to pass on.

But after Naruto finished to eliminate Haido The walls started to crumble around them as the mine spirals out of control. Samui, Kankuro , Maki, Rin and Hanayo all manage to retrieve all children from the machine which restrain them They cannot control it, but there is a way to destroy it. If Temujin puts his hand on the seal from before, he can summon a time/space continuum. Only royal blood can do it, and the one who does will end up sacrificing himself. Naruto then said to Temujin , " It just need your blood right ? Then let's give me your blood and I'll handle the rest." Temujin trying to retort but Naruto cold gaze enough to shut him and he relented as he cut his palm and let out some of his blood to flow inside the vial which Naruto somehow carried it. And then Naruto por the blood to the seal which activated and the void started to devour everything in mine. Meanwhile Naruto managed to carried Temujin and escaped in Last moment as a burst of the Gelel escapes and causing the land mass to start moving. When it finally stops, they find Kahiko, who claims that he feels even better than ever thanks to the Gelel. He is even joyously reunited with a still alive Nerugui. The wastelands have now turns into an oasis, as all the children awaken.

Later they all gather at the ocean, where Temujin and the others all gather and prepare themselves to leave with the remaining warship, back to the land that they came from. They are aware that it's one with lots of conflict, but Temujin wishes to help where he can. Temujin's eyes have now turned back to their original bright green. And much to the elder's disappointment again, Nerugui has chosen to go with them as well. Naruto and Gaara decided that since Uzu already had Ranke, Suna could take Haido's arm to research the Stone of Gelel, while Naruto destroyed the ones from the knights. Naruto himself areally tempted to absorb Ranke but he decided not too as he will let Haruka to made some autopsy to her.

And then Maki, Rin and Hanayo completed their mission and finally can followed they comrade whose already made theur way in Western Continent. And Naruto decided to continue his research to made new weapons and after Haruka finished researching Stone of Gele he will used it as one of his weapons energy source to beat AKatsuki, Kurotengu, Reindebira and Sasuke.

Change place to Konoha

Menma now punished by Minato and Kushina as the youngest male Uzunami chow down all of their ramen stockpile for two weeks. After the couple discussed Minato decided Menma must do B rank mission but he won't be paid for that. The mission actually was easy as he must babysitting Tsunade friend son who named Kunihisa. Kunihisa has short green hair kept in a bowl-cut style and light-coloured eyes. He also wears clown-like make up on his face. He wears a blue suit with a red bow-tie.

Turned out that Kunihisa boy was very annoying as he believed he can do and get anything he wanted simply by buying it, what he calls "Money Release Techniques". Kunihisa then show Menma this jutsu as he made certain fake hand signs which not recognized by Menma and having his greedy bodyguards rush to his aid though they more interested for money which thrown by Kunihisa to summon them. Menma argued that Kunihisa could not solve everything with money but the young boy would not listen.

As the day progressed, Menma helped Kunihisa begin to understand the importance of working for something through showing him a few ninja skills like kunai throwing. Unfortunately, he was later kidnapped by a couple of goons who bribed Kunihisa's own bodyguards with money Kunihisa threw away. Menma managed to escape with Kunihisa and the boys faced a situation where Kunihisa had to overcome his fear. Menma was in trouble, but Kunihisa overcame his fear and selfishness as heNot wanting his first real friend to die and then saved him using the rope so Menma can climb up. While Menma and Kunihisa evaded falling into the dark gorge, Shinayakana, Fukuyokana, and those they paid to help them weren't so lucky. They were both proud of Kunihisa's action, especially because he really tried for it.

They then returned to Konohagakure with Kunihisa having a better attitude towards life. Kunihisa thanked Menma and asked him to visit in the future.

Now lets turn our attention in somewhere in Sea Country . Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki now camped in forest nearby cliff which shaped like tengu head. Pein actually ordered them to destroy Kurotengu base which was supposed to nearby.

Kisame himself feeling odd when Pein ordered that. Since this was unusual after all. But Kisame ignored that as long as he can fight with strong opponent. Itachi himself wanted to finish this mission quickly as he really wanted to back to Konoha. His mother Mikoto informing him via Crow summon contract as Itachi name was cleared as Danzo was the ones who killed entire Uchiha clan . Turned out Danzo using his ROOT to gather Sharingan eyes for his own and he using stolen SHaringan to cast powerful genjutsu on the now traitor Sasuke, so he believe Itachi had murdered majority of the clan and laying blame on him. And turned out Minato never agreed with this plan as he wanted to kill the ones who plan coup. But Danzo and other elders blackmail Itachi and he forced to kill majority of his clan minus Mikoto, Sasuke and children. Good Thing Ran also not in village so he no need to kill his aunt.

Kisame who saw Itachi decided to speak, " Itachi what's wrong?" Itachi snapped as he ehard Kisame called him and he replied, " Nothing Kisame. I just wonder why Leader-sama assigned us to this mission." Kisame nodded sagely as he replied, " You got a point Itachi. This was unusual . Though I'm not really mind about that. As long I have someone to kill that doesn't matter." Itachi then said, "Anyway Kisame maybe we should rest for now. Remember we started working tomorrow." Itachi then entered his sleeping bag and close his eyes immediately. Kisame just shrugged as he following Itachi example and going to sleep too.

Time skip tomorrow night

Itachi and Kisame now charging as they killed entire tengu ninja who guarded that cave. Kisame now feeling ecstasy as he slaughtered all of them while he yelled, " Oh please can anybody provide me with decent challenge?" while Itachi took down several tengu ninja with his fire jutsu as he thought, ' At least I don't need my Sharingan to kill them.' And when he arrived at storage room he sealed everything valuable as Leader-sama also ordered them to as since Kakuzu demise, they have hard time to collect money. When Kisame finished his massacre he rendezvous with Itachi and said, " Well, Itachi , I'm done. How about you?" The Uchiha slayer replied, " Almost done. You may can help sealing this valuable if you wanted this finish quickly." And it won't took long as they finally finished seal everything valuable inside that base.

Itachi suddenly feeling disturbance as he said, " Kisame , you maybe can found some excitement what you want as I feeling two strong signature coming here. Oh wait there is also few more." Kisame grinned as he said, " Finally some challenge. Don't assist me Itachi. You better recuperate." Itachi just shrugged and seconds later. Several of Tengu ninja appeared but they looked bulkier than ordinary grunt . All of them lead by two taller man. The first one was tall man with long brown hair and some piercing in his face. The second one was the tallest man with fair skin and he has spiky silver hair and some x shaped scar which stretched acros his entire face.

The first one said, " Well, Rikishi it seems we have two uninvited guest." The second one who known as Rikishi replied, " Well, it's been long time Saizo. I guess we must teach them how to be proper guest."

Saizo said, " Well it's time to change ." And he transformed to a hulking creature with thick veins and bumps over his skin . His teeth was razor sharp and his tongue was longer than before. " Stay back Rikishi, I'll handle this fugu." Several tick mark appeared I entire Kisame face as the Kiri monster retorted " You'll regret what you said , freak! At least I'm better looking than you!" And as he finished Kisame charged toward Saizo and swing his Samehada which hit Saizo and thrown him backwards which made Kisame surprised as he expect Saizo cut to half. Kisame then grinned, " It seems I won't bored after all." Saizo quickly stand up as he yelled, "TAKE THIS, PUNK!" as he rushed in and attempt to punched Kisame but the fishman managed to block the punch with ease. Saizo cannot hide his shock as Kisame not even affected by that hit but he getting more shocked as Kisame punched him in face, causing him to stumble backwards. Kisame not stopped as he followed by kicked Saizo stomach.

Kisame then grip Saizo leg and slammed him to floor several times before he threw him to walls. Kisame then lunged forward as he attempt to stab Saizo only dodged by the monster rolling to side. Kisame not stopped as he quickly move to hit Saizo face made the monster stumbled back

Kisame then said, " I think I have fun enough. It's time to finish you." He then lift his Samehada and stabbed Saizo right on his gut and pulled it back and use the sword to decapitated Saizo head.

Kisame then turned his attention to Rikishi and said, " So you are my next opponent , huh?" Rikishi replied, " Don't get cocky, fishman. You are lucky because Saizo is weak. But I'm different you know." He then snapped his finger and after that several muscular man appeared and they looked so bloodthirsty.

Rikishi then roared as he punched his fist together . His entire body changed as he turned more bulky than before. His lower jaw looked sturdy with some tusks from there. His right hand also turned to axe blade. The muscular thugs also getting more bulkier but Itachi saw the thugs consumed certain drugs to made them like that.

The Uchiha said, " Kisame you handle the big guy. I handle the minions." Kisame just waved his hand and said, " Ypu welcome Itachi." Rikishi then charged toward Kisame while the thugs move to attack Itachi. Itachi trying to beat him using his taijutsu move but not worked as the thug just shrugged it off.

Itachi then decided to use his fire jutsu to burn the thugs. But turned out that wasn;t too effective as the thugs only got several burns. Itachi who saw that thought. It seems I must use that. ' Itachi then took out his ninjato from his ANBU days. He then channeling fire chakra in that sword and started slashing the thugs. This made the thugs severely burned and turned to ashes. Itachi then stopped channeling fire chara and sheathed his ninjato and said, " Now I just wait Kisame then."

Meanwhile, Rikishi and Kisame now in deadlock duel as Samehada and ax blade arm clashed and Rikishi won due of his enhanced strength made Kisame thrown back. Kisame doing backflip to reduce damage and said, " Finally worthy opponent at least. But I must stop toying around." He then thrusted his Samehada to Rikishi who charged toward him and he punched Rikishi head until the head blown off.

Kisame then said, " Mission complete. Now let's report to Leader-sama." Itachi just follow and going to certain destination.

Few Hours later.

"So , you're managed to destroy the camp? Well done Itachi , Kisame." Said Pein . " Ypu now free to do what you want for now. We will need more member soon." Kisame said, " I just hope you not recruited people like the three bitch again. Because they ignored order to fall back, they meet their own doom." Pein replied, " I take that as advice then . Now dismiss." After everyone disappeared minus certain three people, Konan said," Pein don't tell me you want to recruit new member." But madara said, " Not now Konan. I think is time for you and Pein to move. You must visit Uzu to retrieve Sanbi there." Pein said, " Got it. I'm prepared soon." But Madara said, " No need to rush yourself Pein. I want you to move in one month. In that interval focus your attention to Uzu. Now I shall go for now." He then vanished in swirling vortex.

And when Tobi /Madara alone he drown on his own thought. His plan to collect all bijuu always thwarted by certain Naruto Uzumaki either direct or indirect approach. Well, it only minor setback as he already ordered Pein and Konan to invade Uzu in one month time and he probably can use Sasuke Uchiha. After all that boy was easy to manipulate.

And back to Uzu, Naruto now training in his hidden training ground until he sensed someone coming. He recognized the signature similar with three love angels he met months ago in Yugakure. Naruto then said, " There is no point to hide from me, you better come out of I make you."

And someone was coming and that was beautiful red haired woman with wedding dress. Her wedding dress was pink and has salvia flower on her chest and two on her hair and white ruffles at bottom. She also wears light red veil and orange ribbons on her shoulder.

Naruto spoke first, " Why Love Angel come to me alone, huh? And isn't tis considered as suicide if you come to me alone ?" the red head said, " My name is Salvia and I ask you so I can join you to eradicate the devils." Naruto raised his eyebrows as he not believing what he heard, " Umm, excuse me? May you repeat what you said?" Salvia the repeat his sentence, " I'm said I want to join you to eradicate the devils tribe."

Naruto now get the point as he said, " I heard you Love Angels prefer to purify them instead eliminate them. Why if you can tell the reason?" Salvia then answered, " You can say I'm not agree with Aphrodite-sama way to take care devils as jot every devils can be purified. Lesser devil maybe, but higher level devils is beyond redemption you know. If not destroyed at least they must be completely sealed but it seems Aphrodite-sama is stubbornly believe this will happen."

Naruto nodded but he also felt Salvia also have another purpose so he said , " Well if you say so. But I believe you come here so far just telling me that right?" Salvia smiled, " That's right . I'm here to fight you and I wanted to see power that can made Reindebira-teme struggled." Naruto chuckled, " It seems we can be good acquaintance , Salvia-san, " Naruto then looked to Salvia and trying to make some joke, " But are you sure you will fight me with your wedding dress?" Salvia replied, " Of course not so let me change first okay." She then called out, " **WEDDING CHANGE, OIRONOSHI! PASSIONATE ANGEL SALVIA!"** and Salvia body glowed and her attire completely change now.

Instead of her regular wedding dress she now wore dark purple leotard with white skirt upperneath it. Her chest covered with silver breastplate with jade stone in middle .She has silver shoulder pads, , gold band around her leg and white high heels boots with purple accent. She also wear silver headband in her forehead. In her right hand was shiny jian sword .

Naruto grinned and whistled, " I don't think I can resist that form." Salvia just said, " You want to fight or not?" Naruto replied casually, " Ooops , Sorry . It's party time!" As he took out his Emperor light and will ready to engage .

Both of them then started clashed as they trying to overpower each other by their own sword. And both of them ended in deadlock as both of sword fighter now in power contest. But suddenly Salvia let loose her sword made Naruto stumbled to front and Salvia use this chance to kick Naruto into his chin, caused him to skid across the ground and later hit training ground fence.

And suddenly Salvia blurred and instantly reappeared In front of Naruto and threw punch to Uzukage but Naruto managed to dodged and he clashed his swords again with Salvia and this time both of them lost their grip of their respective weapon in process. Salvia then attacked Naruto with combination of punch and kick which he blocked nd countered with attack on his own. Naruto launch uppercut , catching Salvia in the chin, sending her airborne

Suddenly Naruto danger sense ticked as he ducked from Salvia surprise attack. Naruto then teleported behind Salvia who acted quickly as she using elbow strike to hit Naruto right on his face. He retaliated with roundhouse kick which she block with her right arm before grabbing his leg and pulling him toward her. She then launched her left fist but Naruto managed to grabbed her arm before she could hit him and locked his arm with hers before pulling her into a knee strike to the gut.

Salvia responding by bashing the top of her skull into Naruto chin and sending him reeling. Naruto rubbed his chin as he said, " Damn you tough. But you'll have to do better than that if you wish to defeat me you know." Salvia then spoke, " Very well then. Let's up our game." She then rushed at Naruto.

"And don't think I won't make this easy for you." Naruto replied as he too rushed at her.

And the battle continued violently . While both of them not intending to kill their respective opponent , people who watch their fight(If they watch of course )will disagree to them. The Love Angel can rival Naruto speed and power in his normal state. Granted if Naruto use his power up he can win easily but he thought this not necessary. Salvia unleashed a barrage of puncjes aimed to his face, stomach and chest forced Naruto on the defensive. And once she found an opening , she used a heel kick to sent Naruto crashing to the ground.

Salvia then mocked him, " Is this power of someone who can took out Reindebira? That was pathetic! You should.." But Naruto cut her as he sending straight punch to hit her face. Naruto then charged his right fist and cocked back and threw it to Salvia as he yelled, " **GOD HAMMER FIST"** And his fist aimed straight made Salvia struggled due of empowered puncH

But she quickly recovered herself as she quickly charged toward Naruto who also charged back at her to intercept. He blocked her first punch and grabbed her wrist before tossing her up. He leapt to landed another **GOD HAMMER FIST** in her stomach but she managed to avoid the blow as she grab hold of his fist. Using Naruto arm as pivot Salvia hooked her legs under his chin before throwing him through hair. She then rushed and smashed her foot to his face, sending hi skidding back as she performed backflip. She ran at him and use heel kick to knock his head backward before standing on her hnd to pivot her body and nailed Naruto twice in his face using her feet as she spun. She then stand again on her feet and cocked her right arm to punch Naruto face only this time he garb her hand and throwing her and he raise his left arm and called out , **"GOD BURST CHOP!"** but Salvia raise both of her arms and made cross stance to block the chop. Realizing she still standing Naruto then charged both of his hand and landed his finishing move **IRON FIST GOD FINISH** as both of super powered attack landed to Salvia stomach made her lie down and before she lost her conciousness she said, " I take back what I said before. You maybe worthy to beat Reindebira." And then she closed her eyes as he fainted. Naruto panted as he said to himself, " I can't believe someone can push me to my limit. She almost make me use Rage mode but I grateful I not really need that as it will be killed her." Naruto then walked toward Salvia and he lifted Salvia and carrying her in bridal style , " I guess I shall bring her to clinic." And Naruto and Salvia leaving this Hidden TG

To Be continued


	47. Chapter 47

_**As Usual I'll answer the review first**_

 _ **Animaman: I actually just trying to keep Naruto to going overboard as he only have 15 ladies and that still too much after all. And for Menma he punished because he chow down Uzunami ramen rations for two weeks just like I tell you. And Shizuka will coming soon. Just wait okay.**_

 _ **Stratos263: Thank you so much man**_

 _ **And without hold back any further Let's continued the story anyway.**_

It's already two days since Salvia leave. Naruto can't believe he will miss te strong Love Angel . She is strong , beautiful and ruthless. Salvia promised to him next time they will fight again . She also give him replica of her weapon Saint Pure Sword. Naruto of course happy as he got another artifact of Saint Something Four Despite how ridiculous that names, He can't deny that artifact contain massive amount of positive energy .

Naruto also realize sooner or later he will fight against one of three Reindebira general soon. He doesn't care if the one will face him will be Ignious, Potamosu or Petora. For him at least he can face strong opponent.

But for now Naruto currently watch some footage about his recent Elites which consisted Ikaruga, Asuka and Katsuragi. Naruto sent them to exterminate Yakuza which located nearby borders of Lightning Country.

Footage played

Katsuragi threw several shuriken which hit several Yakuza and said Yakuza dies immediately and other gangster freak out at this. Another one also fallen down as his head to be looped off by a flash of silver and blood squirts from his neck and sprays everywhere. And the one who cut him was Ikaruga who flicked her nodachi to clean it from a blood. Suddenly Asuka come out between two Yakuzaand plunger her twin kodachi into her spines killing them instanty.

Ikaruga then walked over the bleeding Yakuza gang leader who was trying to stop the bleeding from his torso with his hands and she grabs the man by his hair and lifts him up to her eyes level. Ikaruga trying to interrogate him to told where his boss and the man only silent made K=Ikaruga pissed and punched the man bleeding torso. After several punches the man revealed his boss hiding in some five start hotel and tightly guarded by his personal bodyguard and also hired some ninja from the clan named Kouga.

Footage paused

Naruto then surprised as he didn't expected Kouga ninja was doing job to guard Yakuza there. He then continue the footage to get some more information.

Footage continued

Asuka now looked like spying someone using her scope to saw 8 Kouga ninja and Katsuragi who appeared told the about 12 bodyguard armed with revolver (traditional revolver as I'm not let modern gun appeared in this story , Just old style ones though)

And scene skips as Ikaruga threw shuriken to one of Kouga ninja .That was attract other Koga as three of them approach Ikaruga who sheated her sword and doing quickdraw to unleash fire blast from her sword to incinerate all of three ninjas. The one who managed to escaped decapitated by her sword. And suddenly the other Kouga ninja does a horizontal slash with his short sword . Ikaruga blocked it with her blade and round house kick the nin on the back of his head, making him stumble backwards. Ikaruga then spins and cuts off the man's right leg and he hits the ground clutching his missing limb in pain as it bled out while the kunichi stabs him in the head killing him on the spot.

And later Ikaruga found herself surrounded by four more Kouga nin with their weapons ready to kill. But Ikaruga ended that quickly as she spin 360 degree as she massacred the ones who surrounded her. Ikaruga then moved to join her teammates.

Meanwhile inside the hotel

Katsuragi leaped into the air to dodged bullets from revolver which shoot by bodyguards. She then kick the one on the right . The impact sends him flying into wall and his skull hits it , leaving n imprint and falls to the ground unconscious The other one pulls out tonfa and he charge at Katsuragi and takes a swing at her midsection. Katsuragi sidestepped and she kicked him on his crotch made the guard cries out in pain and she jumped to kick his head made him unconscious too.

And with Asuka she now pursue the Yakuza leader who trying to escape but Asuka catch up with him as she stab one of her kodachis into his spines . Blood spurted from his injury and he fell down losing ll feeling in his lower body .

Asuka then walks over to the man who was crawling on his belly to grab his knife but she plants her foot on his back and he screams out as his spine snaps. Asuka then stabbed her other kodachi to his head , killing him.

End Footage.

Naruto then turn his attention toward the three elite kunoichi and said, " Can I asked you why you not gather more information about Kouga clan?" Katsuragi answered, " Sorry Uzukage-sama. It not crossed at my mind." Whch nodded by Ikaruga and Asuka. Naruto just huffed and said, " Well, what done is done. You'll dismissed for now." And all of kunoichis shunshined out from uzukage office.

Naruto decided to read letter which got from one of his brides to be Shizuka. The Nadeshiko chief told him she and Tokiwa will come to Uzu on few days .

Meanwhile same time in Nadeshiko village.

"I can't believe it! It almost 96th he doing that. It seems he never learn." Said Shizuka furiously as she recently doing some beat up to certain puppeteer known as Kokuyo. Tokiwa then approached her and said, " Maybe we should come to Uzu earlier than schedule , Shizuka-sama?" Shizuka shooke her head, " That won't be necessary , Tokiwa. We must followour schedule . After all I'll stay there until our wedding held. " Tokiwa blinked, " But that means you will stay there for few months ." Shizuka nodded happily, " Of course. I wanted to spend more with Naruto before our wedding. Remember I must shar him with other woman as he was last from his clan after all." Tokiwa just nodded sagely, " Well if you say so, Shizuka –sama. We should prepared for your departure ." Both of women saw paramedics try to carrying heavily injured Kokuyo. " And I can getting away from that Kokuyo-baka." Said Shizuka. And both of Nadeshiko woman walked off leaving the scene.

Back to Uzu , Naruto as usual doing his daily paperwork. Since his fight with Salvia nothing excited happened. And since neither Akatsuki, Kurotengu, Reindebira or Sasuke made any movement, Naruto really bored now. And while paperwork help to keep him busy, Naruto really wanted some excitement for this job. At least he wanted read some report from some of his forces who now stay in Western continent and when he read it no one made him excited as it just about to kill bandit s and terrorist which not really interest him after all.

And when he finally he finished his daily paperwork m he decided to back to his home to continue upgrading his weapon and also some training to increase his capability . He remind what Ange-sama say silver haired deity told him he must complete his Max Victory armor to fight Reindebira as it will helped him lot. And one of Saint Something Four artifact which called Saint Crystal wil help him as it can absorb massive amount of negative energy and turned it to his own energy .

This made Naruto interested more as he first used his Max Victory armor to fight Sandora and killed him. Naruto not used it to full potential as Sandora died too fast but when he fought Reindebira he will get chance to fight with full power and Saint Crystal wil increase that armor performance.

Meanwhile in Otogakure.

Sasuke now reading some scroll which recently found by Saisei. The scroll told him about one of deadly taijutsu technique which called 'Bone Crusher palm' . Like the name it supposed to break the bones shall you made contact with your opponent and only used palm. The only problem is the technique using most physical aspect and Sasuke doesn't like that sound as it will need some effort to work it so he decided not to learn it and taijutsu is not his specialty as he more to ninjutsu user after all.

He then threw the scroll which catched by Juugo who walked in and he said, " Sasuke why you threw this scroll?" Sasuke just replied nonchalantly, " Simple, Juugo I'm not really need that after all." Juugo raised his eyebrow as he can't believe Sasuke threw opportunity to learn some technique from jutsu so he decided to unroll it and read the content and when he finished he said, " Then can I take it. Maybe it will useful for me." Sasuke replied, " Go ahead Juugo." I'm not need that useless technique."

Juugo just nodded and walked out leaving Sasuke on his own. Juugo said to himself, " Sasuke, you are really fool. If I'm not in debt of you and also for honor Kimimaro sacrifice. I'm probably just leaving you and travelled around Elemental Nations. "

Unknown to him Saisei looked everything and she walked off to her room . When she arrived she yelled so loud ,"UNGRATEFUL BOY! I'M TRYING SO HARD TO FIND TECHNIQUE FOR HIM AND YET HE JUST THROWN IT OUT WITHOUT CARE!" Good thing her room was soundproof so no one can heard her yellied. Well, except one and this is her roommate Saishi. The said woman then waking up and approached Saisei and trying to comfort her, " Relax , Saisei. I know you angry but that won't solve problem. Maybe you just shown him wrong scroll for him." Saisei retorted, " Sorry , Saishi. But Bone Crusher Palm was one of strongest taijutsu if not the strongest ever existed. And you just need to increase your physical power to learn thus tech. But it seems the so calle elite is really lazy and maybe he will wait until Juugo learned it as he thrown the scroll only to be taken by Juugo."

Saishi can't hide her surprised expression, " What? Juugo taken this scroll. He always said hated fighting you know." Saisei just replied with uncared tone, " Well he maybe just doesn't like something being wasted for nothing after all." Saishi just nodded sagely as he agreed with her partner.

Timeskip tomorrow morning in Uzu ,

Today Naruto decided to take off time from his kage duty and leave that to his clones . He instead cooking in his restaurant as he really miss that moment. He decided to cook chicken of first and he decided to cut it by himself so he can get fresh meat. But when he open the cages suddenly the chicken ran out to escape . Naruto then decided to catch it without any power up and he managed to grab it only it pecked his hand which made him release his grip on that that keep going as every time Naruto managed to grab it said rooster always pecked his body part and Naruto decided that was enough as he took out his cleaver and cut the chicken down without grabbed it first. Naruto then clean the chicken from the blood and boil it to made the feather removal easier and he started to cut up entire chicken to pieces.

Later on, Naruto managed to complete his fried chicken (No not fried chicken from McD or KFC of course) And when he tasted it that was delicious as he said to himself, " Maybe I should put it in menu as my restaurant usually grilled or turn that to soup so variation maybe is good for time being." And he took out his note and start writing the new menu . And as he started getting bored he decided to going to training ground.

He then decided to visit hospital as he wantd to meet Ange-sama . But instead Ange-sama he meet two of head doctor which Naruto recognized as Ryouko Mikado and Shion Karanomori.

Dr Mikado was beautiful woman in her early thirties with shoulder length auburn hair and green eyes. She wear white lab coat with pink tank top underneath which showed some of her impressive cleavage and black skirt. She really flirty as she trying to made Naruto fall in hers despite Naruto already told her he is not interested to her. That won't stop Mikato to flirt to him anyway as she never backed down.

Dr Karanomori has brown eyes, wavy black hair which is dyed blonde and which extends just past her shoulders with center parted bangs. She is of a curvy but slender build. Her complexion is pale and she always wears red lipstick. She is usually seen wearing a white lab coat over a tightly fitted black and red outfit. Unlike Mikado Karanomori doing her work professionally as turned out she is play in same team as she always looked itimate with one of tokubetsu jounin which named Yayoi Kunizuka.

Both of Naruto primary doctor has different background even though both of them was Rogue ninja as Karanomori come from Kumo while Mikado originally from Kusa. Well, for Karanomori case it already solved as she never liked Sandaime Raikage rule . And while Yondaime Raikage already pardoned her, she decided to join Uzu as she have less workload there.

And for Mikado case she originally doctor which work for taking care Kusa ninja. But she never appreciated as her look remind Kusa residents to Uzumaki and that was no secret since Kusa holding deep grudge to Uzumaki . And when Naruto found her she currently running away from Kusa as she can't take anymore Kusa residence and when Naruto offer place for her, Mikado immediately accept as she wanted Kusa regret for their mistreatment toward her.

And when Naruto already near them he said, " Excuse me Dr Mikado, Dr Karanomori. Do you see Ange-sama this morning?" Dr Mikado replied , " We not saw her this morning. Maybe she is not come today." And Dr Karanomori just nodded. Naruto scratched his head as he said, " Well, in that case both of you will be take charge in hospital, right?" Which nodded by two voluptuous doctor, " Then I want ask you something. Do you know someone named Dr Kanzaki?" Which made both female doctor and this time Karanomori spoke, " Why you asked that , Uzukage-sama? Do you wanted him join us?"

Naruto feeling uneasy as he heard some hatred in Karanomori tone and Mikado also looked furious as brunette doctor almost never looked angry and doesn't want this awkward situation he decided to explain in details, " I'm sorry if I somehow offend you two, but what I want is any information about him after all, and if you wonder I insist to asked because he recently escaped from Hozuki castle in Kusa." The fact Doctor Kanzaki escapes from the most secure criminal containment facility in entire Elemental Nations. Made both female doctors shocked. While they know Kanzaki was the most cunning and intelligent person there is no way he can escape as his fighting ability sealed. That made them wonder how he can escape from that prison as even he managed to escaped outside he still need to face surrounding whirlpools which will drown anyone who try to escape by swimming.

But what made them worried was the said mad doctor will continue his experiments which made him looked like late Orochimaru , only he is worse. But while Orochimaru have respect his subordinate (even in the end he just use them) Kanzaki only regards human being as guinea pigs which made them scared the prospect Kanzaki will continue his experiments as he wanted to saw evolution of human beings. But they also relieved as it will be obvious he will be work for someone as he is too coward to work alone as he lacked of fighting abilities.

And that getting worse as he managed to free several his former comrade like Preta Ghoul, Maro Akimichi , Shiki Aburame and Dik Slaky. And according from information the Uzukage got Dik Slaky was code name as turned out his real name was Houji Yuki which mean he actually was living relative of his fiancée Haku. At first he wanted to cover Houji escape so Haku at least can meet her last clansmen but when he found out the reason why he imprisoned , he changed his mind so he will killed him mercilessly. After all he never forgive someone who be stalking and killing women and then preserving their bodies in freeze like state. That's why Mei Terumi ordered him being imprisoned forever in Hozuki castle as it will be dangerous if he being keep in Kiri prison. The Godaime Mizukage didn't kill him because she thought he deserve to suffer there for his crime.

Preta Ghoul also imprisoned for his crime as he buried alive his victims and imprisoned for the rest of his life. He supposed has ability which look like Boil Release but he needs to touch his opponent directly as he will decay everything he touch and he also can unleash his corrosive aura so he almost untouchable by physical attacks which mean long range attack was necessary to beat him.

The last one was Maro Akimichi and Shiki Aburame. Both of them was deserter from Konoha as they killed several Konoha civilian who insulting them. Turned out both of them was younger siblings of current respective clan head Chouza and Shibi. Both of them don't want to help Maro and Shiki because they always ignoring clan heads warning for controlling their temper and that made them ended imprisoned for the rest of life. Both of them then determined to take revenge for their clan and later Konoha.

Naruto himself already knew where they will join and he conclude all of that five will join Sasuke in Oto. Reindebira is out of question as she is too prideful for joining forces with human. Akatsuki won't recruit them as they are not even worth to join. And while Kurotengu can be considered, turned out Dr Kanzaki was traitor of that organization made them better eliminate the mad doctor instead letting them join. So there is possibility he and his comrades will join Sasuke.

Naruto then said, " One again I must ask can I got some info of this Kanzaki?" Mikado then said, " I'll send that info later in your office , so you better back for now." Karanomori then added, " it seems situation getting worse shall Kanzaki jerk will join the Uchiha brat." Naruto trying to make the blond doctor as he said, " relax Dr Karanomori. I don't think they will join Oto immediately. There is still time for that. And for time being we will use this as our chance to learn everything about them more,okay." Dr Karanomori just huffed, " If you say so, uzukage-sama," She then stand up and said, " Anyway I'll going back to control my patients. You shall back to doing your own job, Uzukage-sama.: She the walked away which later followed Mikado who said, " Just wait a bit Uzu-sama. I'll send the folder after lunch okay." And she also walked away and swaying he hips to attract Naruto only said blond scowled as he doesn't like that. He then decided to going back to his office to continue his paperwork job.

Time skip few days later

Naruto now standing in front of building which looked like some kind of old shrine. The front of it was half elevated while the rest had crumbled to the ground with one of the red pillars broken off in the middle. The rest of the building was cracked and had moss growing all over it made the Uzukage wonder how long the said shrine being abandoned.

The most interesting feature though was numerous amount of Uzumaki symbols that decorated it. He wondered how his mother and other Uzumaki clansmen had never known this shrine but he guess that since it was some miles away from the Konoha and he found it when he read old scroll about Uzumaki shrine location in Fire country. He doesn't have time to ask Uzumaki elders as they completely forgotten about that shrine.

Slowly he walked up the ruined steps of the old shrine and stepped into the main hall where he stopped and looked at the giant wall in front of him. At the top of the wall were three Uzumaki spiral in a triangle formation.

Beneath the symbols were three rows of masks each with nine masks that resembled the shinigami hanging there. Beneath them was a pit of black fire that flickering wondered just how long that fire had been burning. Then he closed his eyes and sensed the masks for any residue of chakra. His eyes flickered from beneath his eyelids before his eyes snapped open and his violet pupils zeroed in on the shinigami mask that was on the second row and sixth mask across from left to right.

Not being able to pick up due to the black fire, the figures unsheathed a sword that was strapped to his back and used the sword to knock it off the wall before managing, with great skill, to balance the mask on the tip of his sword.

Once in his hands he re-sheathed his sword and looked at the mask. It did look a little frightening and wondered if that was what the shinigami really looks like. The long teeth made it look like some kind of beast or demon. "Power like this should not be left out in the open just like this. In the wrong hands this could be used to conquer entire villages and countries. I have to make sure that this mask stays locked away. And I pray I never have to use this mask and its abilities. " he muttered before he sealed the mask into a spare storage scroll, he had before sealing that scroll into a seal on his wrist.

Taking one last look at the room he turned his back and left the building. Once outside he looked back towards the old shrine and did a few hand signs before slamming his hand on the ground. All around the area new trees began growing out of the earth and create a new dense cover and wall around the shrine, completely hiding it from view.

"I still not understand why Ange-sama ordered me to doing that alone. I actually can ask another Uzumaki to do that though." Naruto said to himself. But he know his mentor won't order him to doing that without reason so he just concluded less people know it was better. He then try to rewind his memories few days ago.

Flashback Few days ago

 _Naryto now currently mount Red Hare while Ange and Nuwa mounted Hex Marx and Shadow Runner respectively. They then decided to riding for a time being until t and good thing that was afternoon when all of them finished their own duty in office. And when they arrived at river nearby Ange said, "_ _ **Hey let's rest in riverbed . This ride made my sore."**_ _Which nodded by Naruto and Nuwa and they had their horses move over to the riverThey sat down under a tree as they let their horsed drink from the river._

 _And when they sit down Ange said, "_ _ **Okay Naruto-kun. I wanted to talk with you about something important."**_ _Which made Naruo being focused to that while Nuwa just silent but she listen intently. Ange then took out some scroll from nowhere and she said, "_ _ **I want you to collect all of Shinigami masks from remains of Uzumaki shrines which located in Fire Country .And if possible I want you doing that as soon as possible."**_ _Naruto raised his eyebrow and he said, "Well I don't mind that. But can you assign this task for other Uzumaki beside me? Or do you assign me to doing that for some reason?" Seeing Naruto looked confused she then answered,"_ _ **Naruto-kun. You should know the reason right . Less people know about that shrine is better for future. Even if means you hide that fact from your own clansmen . After all power of Shinigami really frightening shall it fall to wrong hands."**_

 _Naruto trying to absorb that information and finally understand why Ange said that. Ange just wanted the incredible power not abused. And once again he prase his mentor inside as Ange really have good foresight. Nauto then noticed Nuwa just silent when he and Ange chat so he called her, "Nuwa-sama do yu want say something don't you?" Nuwa then replied, "_ _ **I don't think I must say something, Naruto-kun. And I don't have something important to talk for now after all."**_ _Naruto just shrugged it off and decided to enjoy the sunset which looked so clear due of sunny weather today._

 _ **Flashback End**_

Naruto now decided to walked out to go back to Uzu but suddenly his danger sense kicked in as he jumped back to avoid several kunai and he saw the direction where he saw the source kunai attack come from. And he saw several ROOT ANBU and he said, " It seems ROOT still exist even though I'm already eliminated your boss." One of them said, " Yes, Sima and we will avenge Danzo-sama." And all of ROOT started charged toward him and Naruto easily cutting them to pieces and this keep continuing until it's just two left. Naruto sensed something familiar as both of them remind him Of Ino Yamanaka and Shino Aburame due of their similar signature. Both of them then released their mask and showed them their faces

The first one which recognized as Yamanaka as he has pony tailed style auburn hair with amber eyes. The second one which was Aburame wearing glasses which combined to mask and like most Aburame he was heavily clothed.

The Yamanaka said, " I'll avenge Danzo-sama ." As he used his Mind transfer jutsu to Naruto who even not bother to avoid that."

Naruto mindscape

Yamanaka now looking around Naruto mind as he trying to made some damage there only being surprised as Naruto behind him and said, " Looking for something , Yamanaka?" Realize he cannot win he decided to cancel his jutsu but he couldn't as every time he tried that he feeling pain.

"Oh yeah , don't bother to escape as I got that covered and since it's my mind that you come into I can decide wheter or not you goet to live and I'll make sure you cannot escape." Naruto told him maliciously as he started charged the Yamanaka.

Meanwhile outside world few minutes had passed before said Yamanaka bodies was locked in concentration before in an instant symmetrically slash wound appeared all around his body before he literally fell apart in fine sliced pieces like sliced ham as they finally fell to the ground in a bloody heap as Naruto eyes snapped open.

Naruto then saw his clones now made the Aburame busy as he supposed to finish Naruto but turned out Naruto clones keep him occupied. And as typical Aburame who rely too much to their insect based jutsu, he quickly overwhelmed as Naruto clones using barrage of elemental jutsu to overwhelmed him and finally the Aburame getting tired and Naruto clones using massive amount of fire jutsu to engulfing him and his bug completely.

Naruto then tried to sense if there is more of ROOT ANBU there and his question was answered as several wind and fire jutsu combination merged together into wave fire that Naruto merely smirked at before gathering a great deal of chakra for ajutsu that would surely trump this attack. " **WATER RELEASE: GREAT WATERFALL TECHNIQUE!"** It was when he spewed massive amount of water and clashed with massive stream of white hot flames and when the two clashed it formed such a thick cloud of steam that made it near impossible to see in and hard to breathe in how thick and stuffy the room soon got. Naruto was lucky that his mask also allowed him to see the heat signatures of his targets as he grinned behind his mask and gripped his sword with both hands as he focused wind chakra to his feet making it to where with each step the amount of noise would be drastically reduced as he made 4 shadow clones as they brought out their swords and got to work

Soon the ROOT Anbu were on high alert as the pained sounds of comrades dying as Naruto and his clones took great advantage of the thick sheet of steam as they impaled and hacked away at the ROOT Anbu like a knife through hot butter as slowly but surely their numbers were dwindling. The ROOT operatives tried to establish order in the blind chaos but the moment someone even opened their mouth to do so Naruto or one of his rammed the blade of his broadsword down their throats

" ROOT use wind jutsu to clear this fog we must avenge Danzo-sama death!" A ROOT agent called out With that they all used a collective **WIND RELEASE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH** which did clear the fog like sheet of steam although at the expense of cracking the walls and shattering the windows that let out a refreshing draft of cool air as it cleared showing that many of their men had been killed in Naruto's slaughter as the combined jutsu had dispelled his clones " Impressive however that won't stop you all from dying, Lightning Release: Chain Lightning." Naruto spoke as he thrust his hand outwards

With that a single bolt of lightning struck a ROOT Anbu however it soon struck another that was within range and another and another continuing on as it spread like a chain as Naruto fed the jutsu chakra that struck down each ROOT Anbu that was in range of its last victim with the jutsu living up to its name as it chained itself to another target. It was soon enough that they caught on to the jutsu and scattered like cockroaches after 50 of them had died however Naruto was behind one of them having beheaded one of them with his sword while crushing another's throat with a well placed roundhouse kick.

As Naruto was soon engaging them with fierce displays of Kenjutsu and Taijutsu whether it be with a sword slashes and swings that came in either with lightning fast speeds or in deceptive angles that changed on a dime causing fatal wounds or with blisteringly fast paced punches, elbows and knees that to some of the most seasoned ROOT felt like he was punching with six arms instead of two. As Naruto took great pleasure in tearing into them with either his bare hands or with his sword making this very enjoyable for him however he saw some of them combine the Grand Fireball jutsu with the Fire Bullet jutsu making way for a mammoth fireball however Naruto acrobatically dodged it as it exploded against a tree with a great explosion echoing behind it

" So if that's how you want to play it that way then fine, **WIND RELEASE: AIR SEVERING**!" Naruto called out focusing wind chakra into his sword before slashing the air multiple times yet they all remained seemingly untouched " HA! Looks like the brat attack failed let's get him!" One of the ROOT exclaimed thinking that Naruto's attack had failed

" I don't think so." Naruto thought as he watched as his attack had hit were all sliced apart in various ways as they fell to the ground in various puddles of blood " Now then anyone else want to continue because I have all day." Naruto gloated to them feeling superior

"Everyone fire!" Remains ROOT called out as they unleashed multiple kunai and shuriken each with explosive notes " Shadow Shuriken/Shadow Kunai Jutsu!" The ROOT ANBU called out making the forest be covered in dark gray metal that blotted out the room " My turn; Wind Release: Full Body Tornado!" Naruto exclaimed

With that Naruto spun like a top as he expelled wind chakra outwards from his as he soon was creating a tornado that sucked in the explosive projectiles like a black hole as they soon exploded turning it into a blazing tornado that continued to grow in rapidly in strength especially considering that Naruto was adding more wind chakra to fan the flames making them grow brighter " Put out the fire now unless you want to be burnt to kingdom come!" A ROOT Anbu exclaimed as he and his comrades fired out multiple water jutsus

However due to Naruto still fueling the tornado of flames with wind it soon turned white hot with a hint of blue as although steam radiated from the burning vortex it did nothing in stopping it as practically every ROOT Anbu was sucked and burnt alive as it was what felt like an eternity before a moderately exhausted Naruto stopped. As while the Full Body Tornado was normally a E Ranked defensive jutsu pump enough chakra into it and it could very well be S ranked which was what Naruto had done for well over 20 minutes as he was left a little wobbly from keeping it sustained for that long but luckily had he brought scroll which contained several elixir that he brought with him that was strapped to his right high. He then unsealed one of them and drinking the content as he said, " At least this is better choice compared to soldier pills. At least this have good taste."

Naruto then thought, 'This is strange. There is no way ROOT know this place . At least without someone informing them. But the question is who?" While he trying to find out suddenly he saw a man levitating above him . That man has spiky red hair whch remind him of Kakashi hair style. He wore red and blue body armor which have crimson shoulder pad. And blue cape attached in that armor. But his striking feature was some accessory which looked like eye on his forehead and that looked eal made Naruto think that man has third eyes.

The man then spoke, " Greetings, Naruto Sima Uzumaki Namikaze. My name is Ignious. I saw your fight with that ROOT ANBU and I'm impressed with that. But it seems you're tired now so I can ended you." And with that said Ignious dived toward Naruto who gritted his teeth, ' Damn my elixir still not kicked in their effect. I hope I can holding my own for time being.

Naruto managed to avoid Ignious dive attack even this was barely. Naruto use this chance as he was puncking and kicking at Ignious, the devil blocking and countering with his own punches that were as hard as hammers as they struck Naruto. Ignious instantly closed the distance between himself and Naruto in the blink of an hadn't even seen him moved. He just blurred out of existence for a second, got in Naruto's face, and buried his fist into the Uzukage's stomach. Ignious then smashed his fist into Naruto's head from the side, knocking him across the ground.

Ignious sneered, "Is that all? You're supposed to be powerful. Well, show me, boy. What can you do? How is it that you defeated the Pluie and Sandora when your attacks are so half-assed?" "Low on fuel," Naruto panted. He suffered bruising, and he was lucky. He figured Ignious was going easy on him. "This is going nowhere," Ignious spat, " It seems I make mistake for make you weary out. I hoped you last longer but it seems my expectation was too high."

Naruto then retorted, " I guess you just afraid I'm using my full power to fight you, Igni-chan." That remark made Ignious grew tick mark on his forehead and he roared as he threw several dark fire balls toward Naruto who grinned as he called out, " I'm waiting for this. MAX VICTORY MODE!" And his body now changed as he now wore entire body armor which have absorbing panel in entire of body. And when the dark fireballs make contact instead exploded it was absorbed to that armor made Naruto replenished his energy quickly.

Feeling himself being recharged Naruto now raised his arm and called out , " **MAX CANNON!"** as he firing energy projectile which hitting Ignious .That made Ignious roared and lunged out only to be caught by arms and receiving the head butt made Ignious stumbled a bit. Said devil try to retaliate by unsheathed his sword and thrusted it forward, only for Naruto to catch them and pull the devil to him. "Let me go, you bastard!" Ignious demanded.

"Right, you using ROOT shinobi to weaken me and I'm the bastard," Naruto mocked as he tore up one of Ignious arm and choked him and absorbing back his energy and after seconds he threw Ignious casually and he stared as weakened Ignious and said, " Is that the man who can said can beat me by tiring me first? Guess you miscalculate your plan. I'll gave you chance to back off for now as I wanted my opponent in better condition. So choose wisely , fight me or run." Naruto then took a stance to prepare in case Ignious still want to fight.

Ignious looked like he was ready to blow a fuse. His pride had taken a blow as this boy looked down on him. He was Ignious , dammit! He was the strongest fire devils next to the Great Dark Queen Reindebira. He also had a hair trigger temper which caused his logical mind being shut down whenever he was enraged and he choose to fight. Bad choice for said devils.

Naruto threw a straight punch, catching Ignious in the throat made him choked and backed away. Attack like that would shatter the collar of normal man , and while Ignious not human it stlll hurt. Naruto just shook his head as he never expecting igneous was being careless like that. But said devil already asked that and since he dare to make him get some more trouble he decided to toying around first.

He suddenly flashed in front of Ignious and punched his chest. Despite his armor not designed for high speed fight he can move freely as he used by gravity training. He then grabbed Ignious and throws him airborne. Ignious decided to levitate and threw bigger dark fireballs toward Naruto only be absorbed by Naruto armor. Naruto then mocked, " It seems you still not learning, Ignious. My armor will absorb any attack launched by you." Ignious then thought, ' I think it just a fluke but two times in row? That's impossible!. The only one who can absorb that attack was Saint Something Four artifact and there is no way boy like him have something like that.'

Ignious not realize as Naruto reading his mind and he then took out certain item from his time space pocket and Ignious surprised when he saw that. But his surprised must cut as his face kicked by naruto , sending him to crash on the trees. Ignious quickly stands up as he engulfed his fist with black flame and the devil said, " If range attack won't work ,let's see if you can withstand my dark flame fist." He then charged at Naruto and landed several fist which landed at Naruto torso but said blond not reacted . Feeling enough Naruto grab the devil and smacks him into ground.

Said devil quickly rolled back and took out his sword as said sword flying toward him from the severed arm and using one hand thrust to stab Naruto but the Uzukage stepped to side and called out, "LARIAT!" as he using his entire arm to smashed Ignious throat and kicked his stomach sending him flying back.

Naruto then said, " I guess this is the end. **MAX NOVA!"** and he firing barrage of projectile energy and hit Ignious made him dispersed to nothing. And when Naruto finish firing . He then walked toward where Ignious stand before . He saw scroll in the ground and picked it up. He saw kanji ROOT in that scroll made Naruto thought, ' I wonder why he have scroll which supposed only that crippled mummy or his grunts have that scroll. Oh I got it. Ignious must be using that scroll as leverage so the ROOT wanted work for him and he must promised helped them to avenge Danzo.' He then unrolled the scroll to read the content which made Naruto eyes sparkle as turned out Danzo have some of his fortune in several of ROOT base which located outside Konoha.

He then sealed the scroll and when he make his way suddenly he felt massive amount of negative energy. While that amount was a bit smaller then Ignious, he sensed that was denser as it feel darker after all. And he heard some giggling from nowhere. And since he is tired he felt bit overwhelmed first but he managed to stay strong and he shouted, " If you trying to intimidated me using that puny aura then you obviously failed. Better show yourself or I make you."

And not long shadowed figure come out from nowhere . Naruto concluded the figure was female as he never believed the voice as there was possibility it was male who can imitate voice to female and made him caught off guard. Suddenly the shadow figure embraced the moonlight and it show voluptuous woman with long wavy light purple hair . She wore sleeveless mini dress which shown tempting amount of her large breasts.

That woman then said, " My name is Potamosu and I'm here to congratulate you as you managed to beat Igni-senpai." Naruto then raised his eyebrow as he wonder why that girl looked excited instead anger as he just killing her comrade. He then asked, " Care to tell me why you looked so happy when you found out I just recently killed your fellow devils?" Potamosu cheerfully replied, " That was simple. It menas you are really strong and I love strong opponent. But let me fought you for now!" When she finished she quickly threw blast of ice energy toward Naruto and encasing him.

She laughed, "Is that all what you got ? Then that wasn't impressive you know." But suddenly she saw the block of ice which had encased Naruto cracked and that cracks rapidly spread across the surface of the ice. Potamosu blinked when she witness that , " W-what? That's impossible ! my ice cannot be destroyed so easily!" She shouted and suddenly the ice exploded and Potamosu was knocked off her feet from the blast. She looked at the cold mist and then she saw Naruto looked furious. Potamosu said, " Huh it just fluke . I will make sure you die this time ." And she once again shooting barrage of ice energy toward Naruto but he now absorbing the ice as he mockingly said, "Well, well. Potamosu-chan. It seems you ice attack won't work against me. So shall we continue this or shal I leave you for now?"

Potamosu realized she was outclassed but she is not fool for blindly challenged him like that. She then said, " Fine you won this time but next time I'll be the victor." And she turned to swirl of water which later dispersed to nothing. Naruto huffed as he turne doff his armor and spoke to himself, " I'll be waiting Potamosu-chan. The reason I let you go because somehow you have same aura like one of Seven Swordsmen of Mist. You probably have one of that blade and it must ne either Kabutowari or Nuibari since Kira just informed me they recently found Shibuki. Anyway I must going back to home for now. I hope the ladies still get along."

(Uzushiogakure , local hot spring)

All of Naruto ladies who stay in Uzu. Anko Mitarashi, Haku Momochi, Hotaru Tsuchigumo, Fuuka and Samui now soaked themselves in hotsprings after they finished their duty today. All of them gathered together actually was coincidence and while sometimes they together Fuuka rarely seen wth them as she mainly took mission outside while the others stay inside village as Anko always wandering inside Forest of Spirits since her Torture and Interrogation division rarely caught intruder and most of them already cracked by her subordinates which made her mostly doing paperwork about it.

Haku as usual stayed in hospital as she rarely out from Uzu except is she needed for outside missions and just I said before that rarely happens .Hotaru herself now have her apprentice Karin who have shown her talent in demolition and after a year she probably recommend her so said genin will got her promotion as chuunin next year. Naruto may not allowed the genin getting field promotion unless he / she at least participate in Chuunin exams and at least must passed second round. And if said genin cannot fulfill that condition then Uzukage will overlooked said genin track records so he can be considered said genin can be promoted. And for Samuii case since she just recently arrived at Uzu a month before, she decided to do regular patrol mission .

"Haah that was really nice soak," Hotaru said as she sinked herself into hot water. "That was cool thing ." Samui added made Fuuka sweat dropped, " Samui-san . Isn't hot is proper term for enjoying hot spring?" Samui replied, " Fuuka-san, I just stated what I feel and since I feel this cool then I said so."

Fuuka decided not talking as she knew it was useless to change that. Meanwhile Anko just enjoying her sake when she dipped in the water, " Now that was I called life." Haku just silent and when Anko saw that she said, " Haku-chan . Why you just silent? C'mon drink with me." Anko offered one of her sake bottle which Haku denied, " No , thanks. I just missed Naruto-kun. True we soon will be married but he is busier with his kage duty and sometimes he must doing some menial tasks for Ange-sama and Nuwa-sama."

The other four nodded sagely as the felt same thing . But they realize they can't be selfish and it won't be good for being too demanding after all. Anko then daid, " In that case maybe we should plan the wedding party instead. We can asked our sister bride to helped us later." Hotaru then said, " Anko-san . Maybe we should start earlier since all of them will come here at least one week before marriage." Fuuka said, " Leave that to me. I'll trying to persuade them for help earlier. Actually they also be get benefit from that." Samui added, " I'm cool with that." Anko then exclaimed, " Then it settles we shall begun our preparation tomorrow."

To be continued


	48. Chapter 48

_**As usual let's review first**_

 _ **Animaman : They will be relocating but probably not immediately as their responsibility come first and remember Naruto can use Hiraishin so that's really piece of cake for I don't think he will have some issue with his in laws. And for Naruto parents, instead flashback I decided they will found out some of Naruto secrets later.**_

 _ **Stratos263: Well, considering their blind loyalty toward him, that will happen after all.**_

 _ **Let's continue the story but before main one let's going to extra first okay.**_

 _ **Extra 1: Never trying to getting drunk when Naruto around or else**_

After his sparring with Rookie 9 and take care of their wounds he decided to accept invitation from Chouji and others to get dinner together his family restaurant. Naruko, Minami and Menma cannot come as they have some urgent business . Minato and Kushina also won't be in compound until late midnight as both of them will have romantic dinner in Golden Leaf restaurant .Naruto snickered when he saw Kiba getting drunk after he drink some sake made the blond wonder if Kiba was light weight. He then spotted Shikamaru , Shino and Neji whom seemed to actually sober . He then approached them and decided to asked them, "Shino, Shikamaru , Neji how are you guys doing when I'm not around?"

" We are doing pretty well, Naruto. How about yours then? Shino said as he looked the blond through his goggles , at least that was what it looked like, After all it was really hard to tell with Shino . "That means nothing exciting happened when I'm not around right?" Naruto asked as he drink his wine directly from bottle.

"Nothing troublesome has happened if that's what you mean." Shikamaru replied in his usual lazy tone. " It has been quite without you in Konoha. Even Naruko, Minami and Menma cannot make this village lively like yours. And I can't believe I said that ," Neji added as he picked his own food. "Well not many people can liven up the place up like I can. Even my siblings cannot do that right?" Naruto said with small smirk. " That's true , you seem to make trouble everywhere you go despite your position as kage now, " Shikamaru said as he mumbled ' troublesome blond'.

As the conversation continued Naruto looked out over the small group of people . Lee was talking with Tenten as he made enthusiastic gestures, Naruto only able to heard about 'youthful' in the discussion. Ino also trying to make Naruto pay attention to her but Naruto just ignored her made her thought Naruto still not accept her. Chouji was not surprisingly over by the food table, eating heartily. Kiba was still running , well stumbling around with alcohol in his hands. Hinata also looked drunk and walked around like Kiba only she mumbled about she was being lonely because her Menma-kun cannot come. But Naruto surprised when the Hyuuga heiress stumbled into him, forcing Naruto to wrap his arms around her so she would not fall. However this turned out to be a mistake as she pulled his head down so it was next to hers and trying to kiss him as she mistaken Naruto with Menma but thankfully her head dropped and she fell unconscious.

Naruto sighed relief as he lifted the girl up and he looked u to Neji and gesture to Hinata. Neji understand and escorted Hinata back home and leave earlier. But one problem solved comes other problem as he saw Lee drinks some sake which offered by Kiba. And later on Lee became a drunken master who causing wreck in restaurant.

Good thin Naruto managed to knocked Lee out as he hitting several pressure points to knocked out the Mini Might Guy . And they forced to clean up the mess and when they clean Naruto said loudly, " That's why I always keep eye on Lee when he eat in my restaurant so I can ensure he not drinking anything alcoholic and if he drink my homemade wine it will be getting worse than this." His fellow genin nodded understanding while they also have horrible imagination about Lee getting rampage more than that.

 **Now main story**

After they finished soaking themselves in hot spring. Anko, Fuuka, Hotaru, Haku and Samui decided to stuff themselves in beach house which was part of Naruto restaurant chain. The only difference is said beach house specialized on seafood. And the food was really delicious and made kunoichi busily stuffed themselves made some of female customers being jealous as they can eat so much without being afraid getting overweight.

And after finished stuffed themselves all five kunoichi decided going back to their own apartment. All of them made unwritten agreement . Unless Naruto allowed them, they won't stay at Naruto mansion without Naruto permission and said Uzukage made that clear when he is not In home he won't allow any girl stay on his house. That's why Naruto made build apartment for them so they can stay there while Naruto out from village. After all they only be there when Naruto wanted make out with them but when they legally married , they will be freely stay anytime they wanted.

But whe they walked , suddenly they surrounded by numerous thug which made kunoichi confused and Anko thought, ' Strange. There is no way someone live here dare to confront us as they know our reputation. And that's impossible they are outsider as the security was really tight and civilian tourist checked thorough so they can't endanger the village. ' But her own thought interrupted as Fuuka suddenly shouted, " They are possessed by negative energy .Trying to not harm them." All of them then took out their own V-Lancer as Anko said, " Too bad I cannot kill them as they just innocent affected by negative energy . But doesn't mean I cannot kick their asses right." That made remain kunoichi sweat dropped and Samui declared, "That's not cool, Anko-san. They are possessed remember." Anko said, " I'll be the responsible one. After all if they affected by negative energy , That only mean they have ill intent . And Naruto-kun definitely will order thorough investigation."

And the screams were heard thorough the street as five kunoichi beat the possessed tourist though they holding back a bit as they don't want the tourist suffering trauma. And finally they decided to arrest tem and let ninja who patrol around there to take care of it and Anko also reprimanded the patrol and accused they slacking off which made the patrolling ninja looked down in depression before they decided to take all of the thug wannabe to getting interrogated.

Meanwhile in fire country border . Naruto now found himself in front of stone door with several protection seals of it and he saw snake carving. Naruto grinned as he just found one of Orochimaru lairs. At first he confused as it supposed be one of ROOT bases but he then realized something about Danzo as the late warhawk mummy actually make some connections before the late Snake sage deserted Konoha.

Since this is Orochimaru hideout. He playing safe as he creating several kagebunshin to remove seals and tinker with the lock. Fortunately he had foresight to send them one by one since every seal exploded when removed and when the lock released it was unleashed barrage of senbon which almost hit him as well if he not use his Wind Shield.

Since kage bunshin won't have physical power to open the stone door, he make chi bunshin and when the blood clone managed to open it, stream of fire come out and burning the blood clone and turned rrid sellreplacing when needed the ones because of the occasional trap like senbon of streams of fire or maybe others kind of trap.

And after every trap has taken out he decided to enter the lair and he just realized Orochimaru must be made several inhuman experiments there and when he open one of the door he regretted as very disgusting smell that reached his nose almost made him thrown out his dinner . Inside was fullof corpse in putrefaction , either tied up on tables or behind bars in the small cell in the corner . But he ignored them and focused to find any documents. He soon spotted the desk and bookcase and he sealed all the documents on his storage seals. After he finished he left the room

The second room was less disgusting, thought it was full of metal caskets. He quickly took the records and left. And the third room make him freaked out . It was full of large glass tubes that had some green liquid inside . Within floated the lifeless bodies of different creatures , from normal humans and animals to all sort of chimera . All of them had black marks on their bodies which resembles Cursed Seal . He then took out the journals and left a room.

He then decided to seal all of weapons in the storage and leaving that lair and of course he burned everything before he leave.

Elsewhere unknown place

" **WHAT! Ignious is died? Are you sure this information was accurate , Potamosu?"** Asked Reindebira furiously. Potamosu nodded weakly, " That's right. Reindebira-sama. I saw Igni-senpai vaporized by that Naruto and surprisingly it seems that boy managed to recreate Love Wave artificially. " Reindebira blinked as she thought, ' **If this boy can create Love Wave then it will be big problem for us.' " Potamosu I ordered you to kill Naruto Sima Uzumaki Namikaze as soon as you can he is threat for our dreams.!"** Potamosu bowed as she replied, " Will do Reindebira-sama. And it seems I must use this earlier than I expected." She then took out Nuibari from nowhere which made Reindebira smiled wickedly, " **Fine then Potamosu. It seems you must fight him with his way. Way of Shinobi ."**

And not far rom there Petora now standing in front of Strength Test machine. Said Devil always using that machine to measure his power . But he have yet to touch the bell as when he hit the pad which will made weight hit the bell shall certain amount of strength applied. He then said to himself, ' I guess I must visit that boy . Maybe I shall give that to him though' He then vanished as he will visit certain person.

And later in Otogakure, Sasuke now found himself talking with old man with spiky red hair. Said old man offering him the weapon but he must prove if he was worthy by defeat him in combat. Sasuke thought, ' so all I need to obtain this powerful sword is just beat that old man . Hmph, piece of cake!' "Well, I accept your challenge Old man Petora. Just don't be die because your age catch up OK!" Said Sasuke as he walked off to prepared himself while Petora grumbled 'Disrespectful brat'.

And in Sasuke room, Kabuto said, " Sasuke-sama . Is this wise to challenge him? I have feeling he wasn't ordinary old man." Sasuke replied, " Don't be foolish, Kabuto. Even he is strong in the end he just old man. Even I'm not able to get that sword , at least I have chance to test my jutsu on him and when he died his sword automatically will be mine." Sakura then warned, " Just not overuse your Sharingan, Sasuke-sama." Sasuke replied arrogantly, " I don't even need use my sharingan to fight him. Ah I almost forgot ,. How about our new recruit conditions?" Sakura then explain, " Five of them still cared by Saishi and Saisei. I advise you restrain that Ice User. He probably will be raped our female members shall Saisei and Juugo not took him down. And the bald man seems able to made anything he touché decay. Probably some kind of bloodline. And that Aburame and Akimichi just exhausted and will be recovered in few days. And the one call himself Dr Kanzaki somehow have similarity with Kabuto." Kabuto a bit surprised and he said, "Care to tell why you think like that?" Sakura answered, " He just remind you at him . That's all. If he has silver hair like you he probably pass as your older brother or maybe your father. Too bad he has black hair so this possibility was non exist ."

Sasuke then stood up, "You two inform everyone to watch my match with that old man." He said as he walked out from his room while Sakura and Kabuto just replied by nodded and going to inform everyone.

30 minutes later

Both of Sasuke and Petora now standing in center of Otogakure underground arena. Audience already waited for this fight as it will be entertaining for them as in Oto things like that was rare. Suigetsu who act as referee then said, " Ok, Sasuke, _Old man_ Petora , " Suigetsu emphasize old man word, which make entire audience chuckled made said person grumbled," Try to avoid killing each other . Shall I saw the match is ended . I endd this. Understood?" Both of fighters nodded and made stance to fight. "OK are you ready? " Suigetsu called and later followed, "FIGHT!"

After that said Petora begin his offensive. He charged at Sasuke with his right fist drawn back to land a strike. Sasuke waited for Petora to get in close before catching the his fist with both hands. He wrestled with the appendage before he shoved it aside so he could land a kick to 'Petoras unprotected chest. Unfortunately, Petora didn't budge from the strike. He knocked down Sasuke's leg and landed a 1-2 combo into Sasuke's chest, knocking him back painfully.

"Ugh!" Sasuke grunted as he was sent staggering back. Petora charged with a jab which Sasuke blocked but Petora followed up with an uppercut. Fortunately, Sasuke managed to avoid the strike. However, Petora continued his assault, forcing Sasuke to dodge.

" It seems Sasuke-sama meet strong opponent." Remarked Kabuto. "Cha! There is no way Sasuke-sama lost especially against old man like that Petora." That made Petora grow tick mark in his face as he yelled, "SHADDUP YOU GAL! I"LL MAKE YOU RESPECTED ME SOON!" and he continued striking Sasuke and made Sasuke spat the glob of blood which landed in Petora face. Petora grined as he reach his main objective to gain Sasuke blood. He then absorbed it and looked like the blood vaporized. And in order to avoid suspicion he act like he is angry and yelled, " HOW DARE YOU! I"LL TOOK YOU DOWN THEN!"

Petora threw a right hook but Sasuke ducked under the swing and landed a palm strike to Petora's stomach. Regaining his footing, Petora resumed his attack on Sasuke. However, Sasuke wasn't going to allow himself to be beaten. As Petora continued to take swings at him, Sasuke bobbed and weaved to avoid them. Unknown to Petora, Sasuke was trying to buy himself some time to find an opening.

He spotted the opening and threw a punch, landing a right hook in Petora's chin. Petora was knocked back by the blow and shook his head. Petora charged once more and Sasuke charged right back. He ducked under a punch and then threw several punches at the Devil general which sent him staggering. The Uchiha avenger then jumped and performed a roundhouse kick that nailed Petora in the head, sending him tumbling to the ground.

Petora recovered and standing on his feet, " You're strong. Uchiha-dono. But why you are not use your sword?" Sasuke replied arrogantly, " Simple. I don't think I need that just to beat you, old man." Petora retorted, " You better pull out your word , kid. I'm stronger you now and you will regret not going all out against me." Sasuke just smirked, " Very well then . You asked for it after all." He then drew his **FLASHPOINT** and started swung his sword and hit Petora across the chest with his blade ,sending Petora lie down on the floor.

"Yes , that's it Sasuke-kun oops I mean Sasuke-sama." "Damn Sasuke-sama you should fight like that earlier you now." Petora chuckled as he got up and pounded his fists together, "Now this is what I'm talking about! BRING IT ON UCHIHA!" Complying, Sasuke swung the **FLASHPOINT** down but Petora jumped to the side to avoid it. Sasuke then performed a 360 degree spin, dragging the weapon along the ground before raising it to strike. Petora jumped back to avoid the strike as pieces of the arena flew off.

Petora then said, " I guess I shall up the tempo." And he crossed both of his hands made Sasuke blinked and so were Sakura and Kabuto. ' Eight gates formation huh? Interesting.' Thought Sasuke. But he was wrog as Petora arms getting bulkier and followed by his entire body. And to show the difference power as Petora then smashed both his fists down on the arena floor and the shockwave that was produced sped towards Sasuke and he was pushed back until he reached the end of the arena.

Sasuke tried to regain his balance but then sighed a breath of relief. He then saw Petora coming at him with a his punch aimed right to his face "Uh Oh!" He quickly stepped out of the way before he got hit in the face. Petora then said, " See how strong I, youngster? With this we can really enjoy the fight." Sasuke grinned , " Bring it on then."

Sasuke charged and swung the **FLASHPOINT** but Petora blocked it with his arm before landing a hit to Sasuke's chest. Sasuke grunted from the strike but managed to endure and recover before he swung and hit Petora in the chest with the blade. Petora retaliated with a right cross but Sasuke ducked only to receive a jab in the stomach that caused him to double over. Petora kneed him in the face and prepared to land another hit but Sasuke managed to shove Petora back with the **FLASHPONT** the fight continued, sparks flew as strikes landed with neither competitor letting up. It got the audience to scream wildly at the action taking place before them.

Sasuke swung his **FLASHPOINT** but Petora caught the blade under his arm to stop it. "Hah! Got it!" said Petora triumphantly. "I don't think so?" Sasuke then used all his strength to lift the **FLASHPOINT** along with Petorae. He then spun his **FLASHPOINT** above his head, taking Petora for a spin.

"NOOOOO!" Petora tried to hold on tight to the the sword but Sasuke decided to swing the sword like he spun the spear around, causing Petora to let go. Sasuke look this as chance and then he made certain handsigns and his hands covered by lightning and he moving toward Petora and called out **CHIDORI**

But unfortunately his attack failed as Petora caught his hand made Sasuke reminded to his loss against Ryuu Sakamoto and he not pleased for this. But he surprised when he heard Petora said, " Interesting technique. But you lack of speed for that technique. You at least should make me don't notice what you will do at least." Petora then throw Sasuke to side and he said, " I'm loss. You deserved that sword Uchiha." He then threw sword which have strange shape. "I hope you can use Hellfriede properly. See ya." Petora then vanished Leave audience dropped their own jaw as Suigetsu lamely said, "Umm the winner is Sasuke."

And later in Sasuke room , Sasuke now watched Hellfriede shining brightly despite the dark aura surrounded said sword. Sasuke though, ' With this sword . I can kill Itachi and that dobe Naruto.' Sasuke chuckled madly as he thought in his head he decapitated both Itachi and Naruto and standing on of their corpse

Few miles from that, Petora now sit in seiza position and when he open his eyes, both of Sharingan eyes flashed. "If Potamosu can have ninja swords then I can have ninja bloodline."

Elsewhere, Reindebira witness everything and said, " **It seems Petora managed to come back on his prime. I hope he can be stronger so he can kill that Naruto brat."** Potamosu who also there said inwardly, " Not if I'm going to kill him first." As she now have her sight on Nuibari.

At the same time as Sasuke fought Petora, Naruto now mounted his Red Hare and riding said horse to reach the sore before he later using Hiraishin to teleported there. He not use the teleportation because he wanted to enjoyed himself before going back to his kage duty. After all there is 2 more days before he must back.

He was sitting on his horse on a mountain, overlooking a mountain range, just thinking about all the stuff and changes he'd gone through recently. After he found about Shinigami masks in abandoned uzumaki Shrine, fighting Ignious and Potamosu though for some reason Naruto let the latter escaped.

And when Naruto wanted to continue his ride he spotted a horse drawn carriage speeding along it and then he heard loud and rowdy yelling. He saw red worn out wagon who also pulled by horse with three shady character ride on it. Said wagon was following after the carriage and he just knew the ones in the wagon didn't have any good intentions

"Well, if that doesn't look like a bad situation I don't know what does," Naruto murmured .Using his enhanced vision He looked at the carriage and saw a pretty girl poking her head out to look at the pursuers in fear. "Looks like it's time I saved a damsel in distress again." As he made Red Hare dashing and took off for rescue.

Red Hare sped down the side of the mountain and then it jumped before landing on the mountain road and dashed toward to pursuing the thugs in the red wagon. The wagon was next to the carriage and one of the thugs, one wearing a red bandanna, had just bashed the door open with a baseball bat. Naruto heard a scream and took out the **HORNET STRING** crossbow before taking aim. Bolt projectile fired and the baseball bat was shot out of the thug's hand.

"What the fuck!?" the thug yelled as he looked back to see the crimson colored horse racing up to the carriage's other side. "Hey, are you OK?" Naruto asked the girl in the carriage."Who are you?" she asked worriedly. "Call me Naruto Uzumaki," he answered. "Now, you better speed along while I'll take care of these punks!"The carriage's driver snapped the reins and the horses ran faster, pulling the carriage along and giving Naruto a clear shot at the pursuers."Hey, what's up?" said Naruto casually. "And bye-bye."

They saw him point his crossbow at them but then he aimed at their wheels and shoot energy bolts which hit wagon wheels and also the energy cut the horse bridle made the wagon separated from the horse as the horse keep running and the wagon spun out of control with the thugs cursing. Naruto then sealed his crossbow before speeding away with a mocking salute. Guess that would be his good deed for the day. Hopefully, the girl in the carriage managed to get away.

Meanwhile in Konoha, Minato ,Kushina and their younger children now standing in front of small building which was previously owned by Naruto. Since Naruto move most of his belongings to Uzu, he decided to sold that building and surprisingly Uzunami decided to bought that since Naruto told the property agent he left some belonging there as he not really needed that and before everyone bought that Uzunamis reacted quickly so they can recover valuable thing from their eldest.

Turned this building was place where Naruto made all of ninja equipment and tools and while there is only left over said tools was still above average quality. It also have displayed stands of variation swords like katana, kodachi, tanto, wakizashi, chokuto , nodachi and also naginata. And there is also variation weapon which unusual used by ninja like hand axe, spear , pike and bow. And there is also attached price tag as sword ranged from 100000-1000000 ryo each. That made Minato and Kushina surprised as this made them remember when their eldest managed to swindled Sasuke Uchiha to paid 10 times of normal prices.

And for the projectiles like kunai, shuriken and caltrops there is also variation of them as kunai ranged from 100 -250 ryo each depending of the type and also shurikenranged from 50-1000 ryo dpend the type and size as the most expensive shuriken was very large fuuma shuriken which cost 1000 ryo each.

And while her husband and three of children look around , her eyes sighted the strange shaped sword which called shotel. The curve on the blades have semicircular shape and made it more curvier than regular katana .

Kushina then spoke, " I never thought Naru-chan is capable to make all of this." Minato replied, " So do I Kushi-chan." But suddenly Naruko called and elder from Uzunami walked to where Naruko called them.

And after they stop they saw a door which supposed as storage room and surprisingly it was locked by blood seal. Minato then bit his thumb and put it to the seal mark and later the door unlocked. And since inside the room was dark and they spotted some lantern they lit the lantern and they spotted ladder there they climbed down and saw another door which once again used blood seal which made them sweat dropped as theythought, ' Naruto-/niichan seems paranoid so he put seals in every room.' But decided not to thinking too much as this time Kushina was the one who unlock the seal (with help of her blood of course.) And when they entered the room suddenly the lights turned on as it supposed to be when someone entered the room .

The room was massive. It was rectangular and divided in six parts by shoulder high walls. Only one part was closed up completely, the one on the far left. Four parts were about the same size and two were double their size. One shelf had a sign for water, one for wind, one for fire, one for earth and one for lightning. Then there were non-elemental, taijutsu, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, clan techniques, politics and noble families, geography, survival, and strategy. And the elder pair Uzunami also found out there was result from they eldest son always looting everytime Chuunin exams being held and since they held said even every 2-3 years. There is also some place where Naruto stored money as it written 'funds ' at said shelf but surprisingly they cannot open it as Naruto put complicated sealsfor that as even their blood cannot open the seal despite it also use blood seal to locked that storage.

Menma said, " It seems aniki always knew how to treat the goods. Look at this place. They are well organized after all." He then also looked one of Naruto journal about his eldest brother hunting and foraging for food. When Kushina saw that book she slumped down as that remind her when she mostly forgotten for make food for her eldest. The others also same as they mostly forgotten when they eat. The triplets even suspected that was the reason Naruto developed great dislike toward ramen as it will remind him of they keep ignored him. Though Naruto have the point when ramen wasn't good for their growth after all. Even when Kushina trying to made healthier ramen but still not healthy after all.

They also read Naruto actually have his own crops field and the fact He also collected nuts and fruits from the trees and bushes in the forest to add to his diet. No wonder when he shows trueself he was the tallest in her age group despite being two years older than his age group. Though there is because Minato and Kushina don't want their eldest in danger because he didn't have any part of kyuubi chakra so they held him back. But when they realize their mistake it's already too late as now Naruto was stronger without help of them. It proved when he spared with all of them said blond never looked sign of being fatigue . Instead Naruto looked like he can still keep going.

But when they read Naruto looting from other clan trash. Both of them furious. Not to Naruto though. Instead they was angry to clan head as they cannot take care of their secret properly. Minato then made mental note to gave all of clan heads very harsh warning .

After feeling enough Minato then ordered , " Okay Kushina , Naruko, Minami and Menma. Salvage everything inside ." That made Minami blinked, " Are you sure tou-san? This was oniichan belongings you know?" Minato trying to assure his daughter and said, " Don't worry Minami . I'll talk to Naruto about it. Maybe I can buy that from him so I can resell some of it to Higurashi's while we keep some of them and for money and preserved food we probably will return this to him." Minato then took out one of dried fish and eat it and later he said, " Hmm salty but delicious." Kushina then bonked Minato head , " Minato-kun, don't eat that. That was Naru-chan's . Do you want him hate us again because we break his privacy?"

Minato shaken with the thought but regain his composure, " Don't worry Kushi-chan. He maybe understand . We just.." He cut as Kushina and the girls unleashed killing intent while Menma backed down as he doesn't one caught in crossfire between his parents.

" So you think just because he is not used this building anymore that also mean we can take anything he left? No. Unless Naru-chan gave permission to us, this goods won't going anywhere . Let it stay like this. If you want take something from this building just took weapons from the main building but not in this secret room." Kushina sternly reprimanded Minato which made him scared.

"Wow, you're really wise Kushina-san." And that made Kushina and Minato turned the attention to that voice and that revealed Naruto who now standing there. Kushina spoke, " Naru-chan. Since when? And why you not call me kaa-chan" Naruto replied, "Well I'm just clone here. " That made all Uzunami's there blinked and Naruko asked, " But how? If you're clone you shouldn't be here unless you are?" 'Naruto' raised his thumbs up, " Right, I'm chi bunshin. And I really appreciated if you not take the belongings from this secret storage. You can take the one at main building. I'll be took the ones in storage. "

All of Uzunami's nodded as they do as they told . And it won't took long as everything was salvaged. And surprisingly when Uzunamis from Naruto clone come out, they saw Jiraiya and Tsunade wait for them. Tsunade surprised as she saw'Naruto', " Naru-chan. Why you are here?" 'Naruto' replied, " I'm not boss. I'm just his clone and if you wanted to ask , let them explain." And then Minato and Kushina told them everything which made both Tsunade and Jiraiya look guilty (despite the latter not really felt the guilt )as they also take a part for Naruto abandonment even though the minor one. But Tsunade chuckled when she heard the part Naruto storing all of Konoha clan jutsu . Good thing Tsunade, Kushina and Minato using seals to preserving their jutsu so Naruto not picked it even though Naruto can learn it but the fact they limit Naruto access once again made Uzunami couple frowned as they never let Naruto access library when they train the triplets. Though when in Chuunin exams tournament the eldest of Uzunami siblings declared he can breakthrough the seal for learning all of Uzunami jutsus not helping as that mean even they eldest son need for breakthrough the seal just for learning the jutsu but what happens already happens. So they just thinking the future now.

But it seems Kakashi and Jiraiya think otherwise. Both of them now hated Naruto even not showed it. For Kakashi case because Naruto recommended for cut his payout everytime he late even just a minute and will pay very high fine everytime he caught off reading Icha Icha. And for Jiraiya case since he found out Shibashi was none other than Naruto he really hated his student eldest son. Not only his Icha Icha series now lack of fans as only perverted one buy his book and that was small percentage compared to entire civilization and worse of that it only for Fire Country and Konoha. But for other nations was different story . the example was Moon Country and Spring Country which Michiru and Koyuki set heavy amount tax so icha Icha can be purchased there. Even lower the price won't work as most of people in Elemental Nations hated that book .

And there is problem with their respective summoning clan. For Kakashi case Dog summoning not really case as they don't have special feeling to the blond. But Jiraiya was special case as most of toad now still consider for removing Jiraiya from that contract as thanks for that pervert Great Toad Sage Gamamaru live in danger as Naruto blamed him for his neglect. And Naruto show he is not just barking as he almost killed Gamabunta , Fukasaku and Shima if Minato, Menma, Jiraiya, Gamakichi and Gamatatsu not holding him. The reason Naruto not continue his rampage because his dragon summon give him message from Shinigami king Hild not kill Gamamaru unless she ordered that . So Naruto relented and leaving the Toad realm. But that still made the toads worried . If Shinigami king allowed or maybe even ordered Naruto to kill Gamamaru or maybe even kill entire toad summons nothing can stop him.

That also another reason why Jiraiya hated Naruto. Because said perverted sage wanted to make the prophecy become reality with Naruko, Minami or Menma. It should be according to his plan as Minato , and for lesser extent Kushina and Tsunade agreed for that. But he made mistake as Naruto started being hostile as they keep ignored him and when Naruto show his true self it was already late and also made Minato, Kushina and later Tsunade decided to make up for their neglect . While the result was success, all the adults forced to suffering mental breakdown and probably will be died for committing suicide if their will for earn Naruto forgiveness not that strong as Naruto always beaten them up physically and verbally . Even when they offer teach Naruto so they can make up for their mistake is keep decline by the eldest. And when Kushina and Minato decided to forced that (even Kushina not liking this way) which agreed by Jiraiya and Tsunade turned out to be one side beating as Naruto decided to use his so called parents and godparents as his punching bag and target practice and surprisingly Minato, Kushina and Tsunade decided not t retaliate as they thought they deserved that for their mistakes but Jiraiya think otherwise. That's why not only he getting worse beating but Naruto swear never forgive him unless he fulfill his demand for not write Icha Icha anymore which of course decline by said toqd till now.

And when he saw the re is so many clan scroll he muttered , " Maybe I should use this as leverage and blackmail him so he cancel his demand to stopping me writing Icha Icha. ' But his intention caught by Naruko who said, " Tou-san, Kaa-san . Stay away from Ero sennin . He intend something bad." That made the adults alerted as they turned their attention to Jiraiya . "What are you plan Jiraiya?" Kushina asked with wary tone. Jiraiya gulped but he acted fool as he sheepishly replied, " Uum nothing, Kushina. I'm just curious why Naruto have so many scroll in his place .And why several clan scroll in his possession. I suspected he stole that." Wrong answer as Kushina punched Jiraiya right in his nose make said pervert lie down and Minato said, " You maybe my teacher Jiraiya-sensei. But I now I shouldn't heard and obey every your word as your said almost caused one of my son leave us. And I won't allow anything to separated us anymore . Well except distance of course."

Jiraiya retorted, " You blinded by your feeling toward your eldest Minato. And I'm not admit my mistake for ordering you to delay Naruto training as we need to prepared Naruko, Minami and Menma for threat in future." And Kushina join the conversation, " And look what happened now . Naruto now strong on his own and without us. WITHOUT US. I'm proud to him but a same time not deserve the right as I almost do nothing for his progress. "

Minato added, " And are you deaf when Fukasaku-sama told you the prophecy never specify about either Naruko, Minami and Menma as there is possibility this was Naruto or maybe not from Konoha. Or this part never reach your brain as you too blinded for the glory if you being famous as the one who train Child of Prophecy right. I follow what you said because that was for greater good. And I foolishly followed that and Naruto finally never shown up in our life and if not for Kushina to remind us maybe it need longer to us for remind we have 4 children not just three."

That word made Minami and Menma feel ashamed as they always insulted Naruto. Minami thought he was weak and because of that Minato and Kushina not train him while Menma thought Naruto not have worth in clan and when Naruto change his name to Naruto Sima only made them getting cocky and that was needed very hard spanking to made both of them see the reality Naruto was completely outclassed them. And the fact the reason they and Naruko getting trained because they have kyuubi made them uneasy as they thought shall they don't have any part of kyuubi maybe they will ended like Naruto as he being ignored.

That part also made the triplets getting furious as they rarely talk with their parents and godparents because of that. That maybe will be long time before the reconciliation shall Naruto not interfere. The eldest child of Uzunami have displeased look when he saw Naruko, Minami and Menma ignore Minato and Kushina and scolded the triplets as Naruto doesn't want they ended up like him as he already forgive them. But Naruto also stated just because he forgiven them doesn't mean they not getting punished as he reported the fire daimyo and Konoha budget being cut the half for few years and said budget will allocated for Naruto. And since Minato and Kushina don't want entire village suffer because they mistake. They decided to sacrifice their own treasury to funding the village and Tsunade also helped from Senju treasury. Even Jiraiya also help even he reluctantly doing that as Minato will reported to Fire Daimyo so he can ordered him to make statement to completely forbid Icha Icha series distribution which made Jiraiya took his own funds to make sure Konoha not suffer because they own foolishness.

" I'll gave you warning, Jiraiya. Never ever try to hurt Naruto even if you just pinched him. He will view that as provocation for war you know." Minato warned Jiraiya, " We will talk more about that Jiraiya. For now let's back to compound and have dinner." Kushina said, " Okay, Minato. I hope Naru-chan eat properly . " Tsunade patted Kushina shoulder as she trying to comfort Kushina, " Don't worry Kushina. He will fine. You should trust him more." Kushina noded as she and her family plus duo sannin as the male sannin will get punishment for his attempt to endanger Naruto.

Back to Naruto . Said blond finally reached civilization as he with Red Hare arrived outside of port city which was also where he entered the Fire country so he can going to the forest where he found abandoned Uzumaki shrine there. He then decided to let Red Hare loose in plains nearby so he can feed himself while Naruto made his way through the town he stopped t small restaurant . As he sat down in chairs a young woman with long blue hair and her eyes was squinted made Naruto wonder she is blind but turned out he was wrong when he saw her eyes even though just barely. She then said, " Welcome to my humble stand. What can I get for you, mister?" Naruto looked through the menu for a moment beore he said, " I'll have some fried rice with prawn topping and plate of grilled squid."

"Coming right p." Said the woman as she took the menu and set in inside a rack that held even more menus. And minutes later The woman who take his order set down steaming hot plate of fried rice with variety of vegetable toppings and some prawns , along with a side of grilled squid. Naruto thanked the woman and eating his own food. While he eating he decided to replay the memory when he met Potamosu again. The she devil said to him to fight her in some remote island in 3 days. Naruto wondered why but he accepted that challenge nevertheless. While he know there is possibility that was trap for him. It didn't matter or him after all.

And after his meal he paid his meal and left. Since there still a day before his clash with Potamosu. He decided to relaxed a bit when he saw beach nearby. He then emoved his clothes and only wore black trunks and showed his muscled body which made female around that blushed when they saw his muscled body.

But suddenly he heard female voice called him, "It's you!" made the blond turned his attention to the girl ," Thanks for saving me!" as she said gratefully and bowed to him . She looked little older than him. She was definitely attractive girl , with a beautiful face and sparkling blue eyes like him. She wore black mini dress which hugged her curvaceous figure. The girl continued, " I never had chance to properly introduce myself. I am Charlotte Hazelrink."

That name made Naruto blinked, " That's mean you come here from outer Elemental Nations right?" Naruto asked in curiosity and answered by small nod by the girl. "But How? You must be very rich to access this place." Naruto asked again.

"Because she princess from small kingdom, Naruto Sima Uzumaki Namikaze." An old voice heard and Naruto turned his attention to said voice . That was from old man which surprisingly remind Naruto to one of Uzumaki elder Genryuusai Uzumaki as he have muscled body despite his advanced age as he wear dark blue trunks.

" My name is Alfred and I am butler and bodyguard of Charlotte-hime." The old man who now called Alfred introduce himself. Naruto shocked as he found the fact some old man can recognized him despite his henge . " You know me?" Naruto asked. The old man chuckled, " O course I know you. After all I known about you from Isshin Arima." Naruto face palmed as he forgot one of his council member Isshin Arima have some business outside Elemental Nations and he is the most loyal for Naruto when it comes to civilian affairs. He also the ones who help funding construction of airfield so he can parked several airship there. At first Isshin wanted to build small airport but Naruto decline as it will be attract unwanted attention as airship was less obvious then aircraft. While he know aircraft is more useful, Naruto also know is bring more harm than good .

"Anyway, Naruto-dono. You're kage right? Why you not stay in your village ?" Alfred asked, Naruto tehn replied, " Alfred-san. I'm just finished important mission and this mission was classified so I can't tell you the details." Alfred smiled, " I'm understand Naruto-dono. Oh for your info . Princess and me will visit your home village for attend party which held in Arima state in your island. Hope you aren't too busy so you can attend that party see you later. Let' s continue your training princess." The old man then walked off leaving naruto and later Charlotte followed him but before she kissed Naruto cheek and said, " Well see you again, Naruto." As she winked and walked out and sway her hips.

Naruto just shook his head as he said to himself, " I wonder what her reaction shall she found out I have 15 brides to be, huhuhuhu." And said uzukage walked out and trying find spot to sunbathing.

Few hours later at evening time, Naruto found himself In remote island where Potamosu wait for him. ' She is clever to fight me in night time . After all MAX VICTORY armor won't work properly without sunlight and her ice attack will hard to absorb as that doesn't contain explosion and my movement will restricted as she is agile type compared to Sandora and Ignious.

He finally arrived at abandoned fortress. Said fortress was large and looked intimidating . Despite already not have resident and looked hundred years old according Narutothat fortress looked firm . He also looked several tower guard with large light and around the fortress was free from any vegetation . SO he concluded shall the fortress was still active probably he will a=have hard time to enter it let alone conquer that.

And when he entered the fortress he already feel familiar presence inside. He made his way towards the end of hall and reached the stair case and proceeded to walk up the stairs. When he got the third floor there was only one door. He opened the door and walked in.

"Finally, you come, Naruto-kun." Naruto looked at the voice but instead Potamosu he saw other person though there is no doubt that was her as Naruto recognize her signature . But her appearance looked like the one named Kushimaru Kuriarare as she now looked tall and thin though she still have her curves. And she wore porcelain mask with dark coloured triangle on it's lower part , slits for eye hole and Kirigakure 's symbol carved on its top.. Her attire now consisted of a sleeveless black shirt , matching pants, with waist guard and Kirigakure striped wrist and leg guard and also bandages around hr neck and possibly around the lower half of her face.

Attached to her back was a sword. The Nuibari, a blade itself was narrow longsword which resembles a large needle with a long thin mirroring thread tied to the eye located at the base of its hilt.

"I wanted to ask, why using Kushimaru form?" asked Naruto as he prepared or his sword. " Simple, Naruto-kun. When Reindebira-sama give me this sword. I got every memories of last wielder which made me can fought like him . And since my regular technique won't work against you. I guess I must fight like ninja in your world and for this form. I think I can use maximum potential of this sword." Potamosu then reaching her back and grabbed Nuibari and unsheathed it, " No offense , Naruto-kun. But you must die so Reindebira-sama dreams is realized." Naruto replied, " Not in my watch."

Both of them then took stance and stared each other , a silence that was merely the calm before the storm. As if on an unspoken signal they rushed each other , their blade sending sparks as they hit the others and the two began their dance of death.

To Be Continued

Cliffhanger. See ya next time.


	49. Chapter 49

_**I'm back guys as usual answer review first**_

 _ **Animaman:I won't talk more about Naruto family and about Jiraiya talk about Tsunade marry to Naruto that won't happen as Tsunade really pissed with Jiraiya as said toad sage stubbornly won't stop his obsession with certain prophecy**_

 _ **Stratos263: Too bad it will be continue like that till his demise.**_

 _ **Sharius biology: It already begun since past chapter**_

 _ **Bankai777: Yes, but only in small portion and happened when Naruto pay visit at Fuuma clan compound**_

 _ **Finally let's continue from last event when Naruto and Potamosu finally clashed**_

Naruto and Potamosu put on a burst of speed as they rushed each other, locking their blades together as they swung at one another. Each pushed against the other, trying to gain the advantage and determine the other opponent's strength. That ended when they both jumped back. Both opponents moved around in a circle as they eyed the other, it was Naruto who broke first. Quicker than a flash the blond was right in front of Potamosu, swinging his sword vertically in a way that would bisect the demoness swordswoman from her left collar bone to her right hip. If it ever hit.

Potamosu brought her sword up, blocking the strike and bringing their locked blades around before reversing his blades edge so that it was facing Naruto. She swung her sword in a swipe that would have cleaved the blond in half. However, Naruto jumped back in time, only to be forced to dodge several speeding thrusts that would have poked a whole right through him. It was harder for him to dodge the many attacks due to how fast they were, Potamosu's speed when stabbing at someone was said to be unparallelled due to the unique nature of her sword even that wasn't hers due of she just copying real one . Naruto could agree with them, the she devil arm and blade were nothing more than a blur as she attempted to impale the blond.

However, Naruto had his own tricks up his sleeve and after a few seconds of dodging was able to find how Potamosu timed her attacks. During her next attempt to kill him via impalement, Naruto brought his sword up to deflect the blow. He pushed both of their swords wide and came in with an elbow, hoping to hit his opponent in the face.

It was dodged as Potamosu moved back, jumping a few feet away. She then threw her sword at Naruto, who merely deflected it, sending it off course and forcing Potamosu to run and catch it. Not wanting to give her time to recover the Uzukage blurred out of focus, reappearing next to Potamosu just as she grabbed her blade." I know you trying to fight me like Kushimaru. But are you sure throwing his sword was his way." Naruto stated curiously.

"I have yet to be serious , Naruto." Replied Potamosu sounding completely unconcerned before she pushed against Naruto's blade and jumped to the side. She swung her own sword, bringing it across her body but the attack was blocked. "It seems I'll need to take this up a notch." Potamosu suddenly became a blur of motion as she attempted to impale the blond on her blade. But due of she is still trying to get used by Kushimaru technique, Naruto always able to dodge and redirect Potamosu attack, before both of them jumping back to gain some breath.

'I didn't expect that Potamosu able to fight like seven swordsman of Mist. Good thing Mizukage-smaa and Kira-chan already give me feedback about all of seven swordsmen ability and I also in advantage as she still have yet to used with her new fighting ability.' Thought Naruto as he still wanted fight more.

Naruto then suddenly dashed toward Potamosu as the blond came closer he swung his blade horizontally from the left. The attack was actually slower than his last ones, and Potamosu managed to block the strike but soon realized what a mistake doing so was. The moment her sword made contact with Naruto's, she was sent skidding back several feet from the mere force of the swing. Her blade quivered from the power behind the blond blow, and she could even feel her arms shaking slightly. She poured her dark energy into her arms and blade in an effort to stop their shaking..

" Damn I still not used to fight with this body and you managed to use that for your advantage." Said Potamosu but she forced to dodged that as her instinct told her to dodge due of her opponent power. That proved to be a wise choice, since when the blade passed through where she had been it struck the ground and tore up a chunks of it, leaving a nice, long gash in the floor. The battlefield had changed as Potamosu was placed on the defensive, trying to find a way past Naruto's guard or some kind of weakness she could exploit. Meanwhile, Naruto himself was on the complete offensive.

And this continued as the two moved across the room, it became a game of cat and mouse, where Potamosu would dodge and Naruto would attack. The room itself soon became a bit of a mess, gouges ran along the walls and floors from when Naruto's attacks missed. The gouges were a testament to the power behind the red heads blows.

The stalemate soon ended when Naruto came in for his next swing. Potamosu timed her movements with Naruto , ducking under her swing and then stabbing at him. The blond Uzumaki did his best to dodge and managed to avoid serious injury, but he did not get away unscathed. A hiss escaped his lips as he held a hand to his lower left torso, blood dripped between his fingers from the slight cut he had gotten.

" Well, it seems I underestimated you for though you actually not ninja and just using Kushimaru memory but turned out I'm wrong." Naruto commented. "Oy! Don't forgot this was one of elite ninja I talk about. Of course I can hurt you even I'm not used fight by ninja. I'm relied to my instinct after all." Replied Potamosu.

"You're right." Naruto then decided to release his seals and charged his energy to sword, " Let's up the game then." Potamosu's instinct screamed at her to move and, not one to ignore such a powerful compulsion she rolled forward across the floor. As she did, the singing of a blade passing through where she had been previously sounded, so close to her that several strands of hair were cut off. Pushing her hands on the ground she skipped up to her feet.

Only to come face-to-face with Naruto, his blade already swinging again. Kushimaru moved her own blade to block it, but the moment there blades touched,the blond had once again disappeared. The she devil spun around out of instinct and managed to block a strike meant for her head, but Narutoyet again disappeared and this time she was unable to fully dodge the strike sent her way. Once again Potamosu forced to defense as Naruro kicked her stomach and send her skidded back for few step.

' It seems I must use one of Kiri swordsman ultimate technique. My devil technique won't work as he will absorbed it before.' Thought Potamosu as she went through chain of handseal which was familiar to Uzukage as she said, " Nothing personal , Naruto. But I guess I must ended you sooner. While I enjoy our fight despite this wasn't my original power as my ice technique will be absorbed by you. That;s why I'm using this Kushimaru to fight you. And now yu will see how Mist swordsman oops swordswoman fight. **HIDDEN MIST JUTSU!"**

Suddenly thick mist appeared and Naruto thought, ' Too bad Potamosu-chan. I already used with this technique when I'm fight with Zabuza. But I will play with your game then.' Naruto closed his eyes he switched stances once again, moving his blade so that the hilt was next to his lower abdominal muscles and the blade was pointing away from him. He extended chakra into his ears and nose, hoping to pick out the sound and scent of his opponent before the other kenjutsu user could attack.

Acting with surprising speed Naruto brought up his blade and blocked an attack that would have slit his throat. He pushed the blade away, then spun around with a slash meant to slice his opponent in half. He hit nothing but air however, and moved back into his stance. Another attack came, this one a piercing attack designed to impale him. Naruto twisted his body away and around as he used his blade to redirect the attack, at the same time he lashed out with a kick. Once again he hit nothing but air.

The battle continued along this vein as the two attempted to out move each other, Potamosu's attacks would come from all angles, completely silently. Despite this, Naruto was more than able to hold his own and continued blocking all of the attacks that came at him. He attempted his own counterattacks, striking immediately after she devil's attack failed. However, this always seemed to end in failure as Potamosu was simply too fast for a reactionary attack to work.

.Potamosu actually surprised as Naruto able to predict her attack and always able to strike back but thanks to combination of her prowess and Kushimaru speed she able to react before Naruto counter attack reaching her. She then trying again to attack . And as several fast attacks that came from his left, right, and then behind. Naruto moved his blade in a blur as he dodged the right, used his blade to redirect the attack so it just missed him, twisted his body to left, allowing the blade to pass him by, then spun a full one hundred and eighty degrees, bringing his blade up at the same time to knock away the blade that came at him from behind and was set to impale him.

And the battle still going on as Naruto continued blocking all of the strikes that were sent his way by the opposing swordswoman. A good thing too, as all of the attacks launched at him so far would have killed him.

However he was quickly getting frustrated by the ongoing battle, so far neither he nor Potamosu had landed a single hit on each other since said she devil had made the mist. Potamosu was simply too fast for Naruto to hit using reactionary attacks, and Naruto could figure out where Potamosu was going to attack seconds before she did it. This left them at a stalemate.

 _'She always comes in with three strikes before she backs off. She knows that if she stays in one place for too long I'm likely to hit her, so she has to keep on the move. Well I can always used rage mode to finish her easily but there is no fun to ended I easily. After all in terms of power she is weaker than devils I fought before._ That meant I had to come up with a way to attack her before she could get in her third strike.

Naruto then extended his senses out as far as he could go in an effort to be ready for the she devil to strike. The attack came from behind him, a thrust to his lower back, right near his spinal column. The blond twisted his body and brought his sword up in a vertical guard, deflecting the attack. The Nuibari moved back and the attack was now coming from his left, at shoulder height. Bringing his sword down Naruto blocked the strike and pushed the blade away. The last strike Naruto could feel was coming from behind him, and it was here that he struck.

When the attack came, a piercing motion aimed at his neck, Naruto struck. He swung his sword up, blocking the attack and knocking it away, then he reversed the direction of the blade and brought it down in a swift motion,

He then launched divine energy which come from his sword and breakthrough the mist . There was a grunt and Naruto's enhanced hearing could pick up the sound of blood splashing on the ground. A second later there was a thump, a sound recognizable as a body hitting the floor.

The mist began to clear and Naruto, allowing the blond Uzukage to open his eyes and look around the room. Less then two feet away he saw Potanosu, laying on her back with her sword at her side. There was a long gash in her clothes, a cut that ran the entire length of her torso and covered some of her neck. Blood was beginning to leak into her clothes, a growing stain of red that was soon pooling around her body. Her breaths heaved in ragged, gurgled gasps, letting Naruto know that his attack had likely cut up a lung. And surprisingly her mask already shattered shown her face which somehow has small cit on her left

"Well.. It. Seems .. I underestimated you. "Potamosu spoke out as she coughed the blood.. " I think if I take ninja form I have chance to defeat you. But it seems my plan is futile in the end."

"While this isn't how you fight like we met before. I'm satisfied to able fight like this." Naruto replied

"Very well then. I'll have request for you. Can you purify me?" Asked Potamosu weakly. Naruto raised his eyebrow, " And why I should doing that?" Potamosu said, " Well.. I wanted to redeem myself. After all. Reindebira was forced me to be devil again as Love Angels managed to purify and even I'm able to use Love Wave to assist them against Reindebira. But when Reindebira managed to awaken thank to Jashin. Somehow she turned me to devil again. So, Please purify me."

Naruto then thinking about how he will do that as it means he must killed her but finally found out as he took one of Saint Something four artifact and said, " Well I guest I must use this. Well, Rest in Peace, Potamosu-chan." As he launched positive energy from the artifact and later Potamosu being purified as her soul lifted to sky and vanished. Naruto stood there for a minute before he pulled out a scroll. He sealed up both the body and the sword and placed the scroll back in his pouch. He have some bounty to collect after all.

And when he wanted to leave Naruto thought, ' It seems I must stay here tonight, it's already late. After all. I still have one more day and this time I'll teleported instead just lazing around.' He then took his camping equipment from his sealing scroll as he use sleeping bag for sleep.

Tomorrow Morning in Konoha, All of Uzunami still sleeping in their own compound as they really tired after picked up Naruto belongings. When they arrived at compound yesterday night, they decided to arranged it in their storage and when Naruto want to claim that , Minato and Kushina will give him directly.

And when they wake up they realized they are late especially Minato who looked panicked as he will late for his kage duty though he suddenly realized as today he already make schedule he will go at afternoon.

And after some breakfast said Hokage decided to left despite Kushina already said to hi not going rush as it will be danger and turned out her word be proven as Minato slammed the door with his entire body as he forgot to unlock it properly. Kushina shook her head as she opened the door instead.

Kushina said, " Minato-kun, why you're rushing yourself? Remember you already made scheduling yourself you'll be coming late today right. " Minato replied, " I wanted to arrange meeting with ninja council after lunch, Kushi-chan. I wanted to reprimanded all of clan heads for their carelessness." Kushina chuckled, " You mean the fact Naru-chan collecting all clan secret scrolls in trash can ?" "That's will be the main topic. And I heard Naruko, Minami and Menma will assisting for teach academy student?"

Kushina nodded, " Yes. I just hope they not taking genin team as it will be made them more focused in their own team instead ." Minato shook his head, " I won't. After all they are prefer not teaching some brats which remin me of Anko Mitarashi. But don't mean they cannot act as replacement for jonin sensei shall certain jonin can unavailable. Remember Naruto case when he replaced Johnny due of his injuries so he must lead Hoshimiya, Kiriya and Shibuki?" Kushina nodded as she also in mission hall at that assignment.

"Well, I must go. See you again, Kushina." And both of them kissing in lips each other and after a minute Minato flashed to his office while Kushina enter the compound to waking up her other children

And back to Naruto. He just recently going back to Uzu and greeted by Ange who asked," **Naruto, why you take too long? I just ordered you to investigate the Uzumaki shrine in fire country right?"** Naruto sighed as he told everything which made Ange laughed uncontrollable but she surprisd when Naruto told her when he camped in middle of forest before he going back. he ambushed by bandits who trying to rob him which made said Uzukage look pissed as he really tired he kicked the bandits ass and using his NEWTYPE ability to read the bandit leader mind and after that said Naruto raided the bandits headquarters alone and looting the bandit main camp.

"That's end of the story Ange-sama." Naruto finished his story. "Anyway I really tired now. I wanted to meet Shizuka in perfect condition. When will she come?" Ange replied, " **In three days, Naruto. Take your time for now okay."** Naruto nodded as he heading to his house to get some rest while Ange doing the paperwork with Nuwa assistance.

And back to , Minami and Menma assigned for different mission . and that involving genin which was formely Naruto students. Naruko take Kyoko, Hiroshi and Miki. Minami with Katsuya, Makoto and Noriko while Menma took Shizuna, Masaru and Shuichi. Akira not there as he apprenticed by jonin who work in Cipher dicision.

Naruko got mission to help farmer to escort his animals to his farm made her genin team complained especially Miki as it wasn't different from D rank mission but Naruto told her since the farm is near he forest there I possibility they will ambushed by animals. Minami got mission for retrieve goods from Tea Country while Menma will deliver some package to noble who reside at Fire Capital. And the Uzunami triplets gave order to their genin teams to prepared for several days and for Naruko case about one week.

And after that Minato held council meeting and when Minato told everything he found out. He witness all of clan head reaction except Hiruzen, Tsunade, Kushina and Mikoro who laughing uncontrollably as the academy student at that time Naruto managed to learn the clan secret and they cannot pin blame on him as turned out they was making mistake when they thrown out the secret to rubbish bin and 'finders keepers' in Naruto case which made clan heads whose secret found out ny Naruto looked down for their stupidity. Looking the clan heads expression made Minato decided to not press issue anymore and the fact Naruto learned other clan secret caue their idiocy is more than enough for punishment.

And now let's turned our attention to Naruko , Minami and Menma .

Naruko team.: They now digging a soil to made some fence so the farmer can esily escorting the animals. Naruko observed them as Hiroshi digging the soil , Kyouko, put stakes and Miki observing if wild animals come to disturb them. Naruko was satisfied when she observed them .

And few days later the animals has arrived and they finished the job as said animals safely arrived. And then Naruko with the genins come back to Konoha for reporting the mission complete.

Minami team.: Their trip to Tea Country wasn't too hard considering Fire Country and Tea Country in good terms. The only supposed problem also not hindering them s most crime lords wanted nothing to do with Konoha ninja. And when they arrived they quickly packed everything they should carry in sealing scroll and Minami ordered them to carry the scroll as it consisted three scrolls and the merchant praised them as they work so fast for that which made Minami proud. Nd she lead the team to back to Konoha as that supplied already waited by Konoha hospital.

Menma team

That seems was the easiest mission except some idiot bandits trying to make trouble with them and Menma witnessing Shuichi, Masaru and Shizuna easily beaten up the bandits easily as he doing that when he eating instant ramen. And the package transferred safely but the content made genin furious as they must guarded the stuffed animals for said noble daughters despite being paid as C rank.

And few days later the triplets eating together in Ichiraku for celebrating their first successful C rank with their genin teams despite they not officially jonin sensei. While waiting for the ramen, Naruko said, " I wonder why onii-chan transferred ten of them to Konoha. They can work well in Uzu you knew." Minami trying to remind Naruko, " Naruko, you forgot the reason nii-san send them here, He have zero tolerance of arrogance and most of them have that trait except fewer ones and the least arrogant cannot work well with others as they get together since their education begin." Menma also added, " That's right. Though I feel there is something else."

Naruko and Minami asked their younger brother, " What do you mean, Menma?" Menma explain, " I guess they remind aniki of our old selves when we still looking down of aniki remember and I gues he afraid he will doing same method to make us seeing reality he is not weak like he supposed be right? That's why he sent them to Konoha to make sure they not suffering his wrath just because they similar to Minami and me old self."

Naruko and Minami nodded as that was true after all. Minami and Menma once again saddened as it emind them to their stupid old self when they looked down at Naruto only made them learned the hard way Naruto was stronger than he supposed. They and Naruko also wondered if Nauto was strong without guidance then how strong he shall he also trained with them.

Back to Uzu

Naruto now wait for Shizuka who will stay with him and his other bride as she will help the preparation for wedding. Surprisingly Angelique called him, " **Naruto I want you to spar against Nuwa for killing time , and I hope you're not refuse. This order , you know!"** Naruto grinned, " Bring it on Ange–sama ! This time I'll beat Nuwa-sama and yours soon." Ange smiled, " **That's the spirit now go!"**

Few minutes later ,Naruto was standing in a sparring field with Nuwa. The field was flat with a tree at one end with overhanging branches. Naruto and Nuwa picked up wooden practice swords. They both agreed that they would prefer to spar with real blades but Ange already made that decision for them as said deity doesn't want Naruto getting hurt after this spar as he will meet with Shizuka after this..

"Wow, I didn't expecting you will asked me for spar Nuwa-sama!" Naruto grinned excitedly. " **I wanted to test your progress now Naruto-kun and remember shall you managed to beat me in this spar, Ange will test you in future okay." Nuwa smiled** "This time I will defeat you after all you won too much." said Naruto with a toothy grin. " **And as always I'll ruin your chances ."** Nuwa smirked

They stood at the ready position as Ange came out acting as proctor. " **Okay I guess I'll act as proctor. Too bad we don't have spectator but we must know Nuwa and me not allowed to show our power unless it necessary and emergency. Are both fighters ready?"** receiving confirmation from both of them Ange shouted, " **This spar will continue until one competitor yields or is knocked out. Begin!"**

Naruto leapt back and immediately made six shadow clones that rushed Nuwa in pairs, forcing her on the defensive. Nuwa quickly dispelled four of them but saw the real Naruto rushing in after them. Knocking the remaining two clones out of the fight Nuwa and Naruto engaged in a fierce taijutsu battle. Naruto felt the hits and Nuwa hit _hard_. However, Naruto's getting lucky as he managed to knock Nuwa back with a vicious haymaker.

Nuwa was smiled Naruto was actually really strong. She expected a fight but it seemed she would have to kick it up a all this her best student after all. Drawing her wooden sword she said, **"Naruto-kun , your taijutsu really strong . Let's see how your progress with sword."** She unleashed a devastating offensive against Naruto and forced the younger man back. Naruto created more clones to buy some time and prepared to launch his own offensive.

Naruto quickly found out he was totally outclassed with a sword as his offensive was stopped cold. Changing tactics he jumped onto the tree branch and proceeded to battle Nuwa _upside down_ taking the deity completely off-guard. Nuwa realized what Naruto will do so she retreated away from the tree making it necessary for Naruto to drop down and face her right side up again. Naruto quickly created six more clones to wear Nuwa down a bit while he thought of a new strategy.

Nuwa didn't give the blond time though and plowed through the clones locking blades with Naruto and forcing him to a knee. Naruto instinctively channeled wind chakra through his blade…. _crack!_ …. _'Oops! I forget my wooden sword couldn't handle the wind chakra._ ' thought Naruto as his blade snapped in half and he rolled backwards to avoid Nuwa's blade.

 **"It's been a good fight but too bad this is the end Naruto-kun**!" declared Nuwa. The deity suddenly felt something grip her ankles. "What?!" she looked down and saw a clone of Naruto's hands pulling her down into the ground with the headhunter jutsu. Nuwa dispelled the clone but was pulled into the ground to her knees and had to use raw strength to bust herself out of the earth. She watched with wild eyes as Naruto kicked Nuwa's sword away from her and then tackled Nuwa as she broke free of the ground.

 **"Oow dirty trick, you 're smart, Naruto-kun**!" praise Nuwa as she kicked Naruto off of her sporting a black eye. "Ninjas always fight dirty . You should consider that you know!" said Naruto as he smiled through a busted lip.

The two rapidly reengaged each other in a brutal taijutsu battle. This time neither one of them was holding back. The blows echoed across the training ground. Naruto managed to kick Nuwa back and the deity landed by her sword. Retrieving her sword, Nuwa smirked evilly and prepared to attack. Then she saw Naruto was on one knee. "I yield Nuwa-sama. I can't beat you without a sword of my own."

Nuwa knew Naruto still had fight in him but since both of them were bruised and hurting (and this wasn't a death match) she silently agreed the battle should end here.

" **And the winner is Nuwa-chan!** " declared Ange Naruto and Nuwa bowed to each other and said, "Thank you for the spar." And Nuwa reprimanded Naruto **"You gave up a too early Naruto-kun."**. Naruto shrugged. "It was that or we would have both been hauled out on stretchers. Besides, you really are _strong_ Nuwa _-_ sama. I would enjoy a rematch sometime with real weapons instead of breakable swords. After all we doing that for spend time and measure my ability in physical fight remember" Nuwa smiled and nodded. " **Next time we will fight all out okay**."

 **"Now the two of you need to be checked over by the medics. And that's mean me"** interjected Ange in a tone that would brook no opposition.

A hour later, Naruto just got an info Shizuka will be late so she probably will arrive tomorrow instead tomight mae the Uzukage bit disappointed as he wanted spend time with Nadeshiko princess. He decided to soaked himself at onsen but when he on his way suddenly his vision getting darker and he froze in place realizing his eyes were covered by a pair of hands and the best of it he could feel a pair of round well proportionally and soft breasts pressed his back firmly. ' Hmmm, big. But Samui, Hotaru and Fuuka was bigger. Anko also out of question since she still doing her duty in T & I division so there left Haku . But wait Haku is visiting Kiri now so she can back with Kira. So who is it ' He thought.

"Guess who, Naruto-kun." Said the female voice behind me. Naruto hearing that voice gasped, ' I stand corrected!" the hands were removed from his face and he spun around coming face to face with Shizuka of Nadeshiko, "Shizuka!"

"Naruto!" Shizuka cheered as the two embraced happily. But later the Uzukage chopped Nadeshiko princess playfully and said kunoichi playfully faked her pain, " Ow that's hurt, Naruto-kun!"

"Well you deserved that, Shizuka-chan. Anyway why you are immediately meet me?" Asked Naruto curiously. Shizuka replied, " Just wanted to surprise you Naruto-kun. Tokiwa also here and she now in your office and we will stay in your home."

"Wicked, Now what will you do now?" Asked Naruto. " I'm plan to enjoy the onsen here. Tokiwa will follow soon. Care to join us?" the busty kunoichi asked. " I'm on my way there too. So why not walk together?" Replied Naruto. "Then lead the way." Said Shizuka as she motioned Naruto to going first.

"Soon, Naruto and Shizuka arrived at onsen while Shizuka going ahead first and for Naruto excitement today as mixed bath day so Naruto going to male changing room before slipping into a robe, "Ok now to head for the baths," He collected some bath supplies before heading for the open air baths. He placed his things in the basket before wrapping his waist in a towel and pulled open the sliding screen to see the big open bath and its occupants were Shizuka and Tokiwa who were relaxing on the edges of the bath with both their bodies wrapped in towels, "Hey ladies room for one more?"

The two turned and saw Naruto standing in the entrance of the bath, "Naruto, it's good to see you again." Tokiwa greeted. "Likewise, Tokiwa," Naruto replied as he slowly sunk himself into the water, " Finally after hard training this is exactly what I need now." "Wow, you're strong enough to beat me years ago and yet you training so hard." Praised Shizuka as she approached Naruto and later sit next to him. " Just because I'm strong doesn't mean I must slacking. After all Akatsuki still active despite I'm not heard about them since my encounter against duo immortal from said organization."

" Are you sure they are immortal?" Asked Tokiwa curiously. Naruto shooke his head, "No the reason they called immortal because they are hard to kill especially Hidan the Jashinist." Heared name Jashin made Shizuka and Tokiwa look green. Shizuka said, " Jashin is really exist? I think they just evil legend." Naruto replied, " That's true after all they even have Jashin shrine in Yugakure before My ninja troops destroyed them completely. Oh I almost forgot the other one was Kakuzu the Five hearts who live since Shodaime Hokage era." Tokiwa blinked, " This gut must be century." Naruto explain, " Well that's because he have some kinjutsu which made him able to prolong his lifespan by taking the hearts from other shinobi alive and he have five hearts."

" So that's why he called 'Kakuzu Five hearts'? asked Shizuka. Naruto just nodded. And later the three of them speaking about their daily activities in their respective villages and later Tokiwa stood up, "I think I'm going to get out before I get dizzy, will you be alright Lady Shizuka?"

"Of course, Tokiwa you go on in and get some rest.""Will you both be alright here?" she asked them. "Don't worry Tokiwa," Naruto held Shizuka close, "I'll take real good care of her." He chuckled. Tokiwa nodded and left the hotspring leaving the two alone. They relaxed at the edge of the bath looking up at the night sky as it snowed, "Isn't it beautiful?" Shizuka asked. "Sure is," Naruto admitted as he felt Shizuka rest her head on his shoulder, "But I know something even more beautiful." He smirked."Oh, what?" Shizuka looked at him as he turned to face her.

 _ **WARNING MINI LIME STARTED MINOR OUT**_

"You of course." He planted his lips onto hers and they passionately kissed. As they did Naruto reached down into the water and opened up Shizuka's towel and put it on the ledge without breaking lip contact. Now that Shizuka had nothing covering her perfectly busty body Naruto began massaging the firm perky orbs. As he massaged her Shizuka let out moans or relaxation in-between their lip smacks. When they parted Naruto spoke. "I'm go glad I got to feel these girls again." He kneaded her breasts.

Shizuka teased, " So you really missed this baby?" Naruto casually replied, " The last time I felt that was four years ago ." That resulting in Shizuka giggling as the two continued fondling each other in the bath.

 _ **MINI LIME/LEMON PAUSED.**_

"Well, Naruto I think we shall continue later." Said Shizuka. "As you wish my Nadeshiko hime." Replied Naruto.

Later On in Naruto house, There is only Shizuka and him. Considering the other ladies (minus Haku whi still in Kiri) already fall asleep for too tired. Both of them now stay inside Naruto room as Shizuka kissed Naruto and cuddled with him.

You know, I missed you all those years you were away Naruto-Kun." Shizuka said "So do I Shizuka . " Replied the blond.

"Gee thanks Naruto-Kun." Shizuka gratefully said. "You're welcome Shizuka-Chan." Naruto said. "Say Naruto-Kun, would you care to continue what we do in hot spring earlier ?" Shizuka said with a seductive smirk on her face. "Well, who am I for decline sexy kunoichi request" Naruto asked her. "Fine, you're ask for it." Replied the busty kunoichi

 **LEMON CONTINUED**

Shizuka straddled him and he reached up to cup her face and bring it to his in a passionate kiss. The two lovers kissed and made out as their tongues impulsively rubbed against each other. Shizuka then trickled her fingers through Naruto's blonde locks while Naruto did the same to her dark locks.

And Naruto slowly undress Shizuka and after Shizuka given ok sign as she winked her robe slowly fall down and showed Shizuka perfect body and Naruto gaped in awe as he saw Everything about her was perfect from her smooth, flat abdomen, to her curvy waist till full hips and most important was was her sizeable and perky breasts . While Naruto already groped that before that doesn't mean Naruto getting bored with that

Shizuka smirked as she began to sway her bust to entice him, and it worked as Naruto wrapped his arms around her and began licking and groping her breasts. Shizuka lowly moaned at her sensitive tits being played with as Naruto buried his fingers into her sizeable bust and began to carefully sink his teeth into her hardened nipples. And when he noticed Shizuka blush he decided to up his game as as he continued to work his sharp canines on her mounds while carefully caressing the giant orbs of flesh that he could barely fit his hands around. He licked her tits and felt his member beginning to awaken and stiffen as he continued to pleasure the busty kunoichi's bosom.

Soon Naruto lay on his back as Shizuka sat over his face with her legs spread apart and her folds right in front of his face. Naruto spread her folds apart to see walls of pure arousal inside. Naruto then began smoothly licked her clit with his tongue while he rub her folds with her fingers made Shizuka moaned loudly as she begged Naruto to keep going Naruto obeyed her as he licked her and upped his tempo and that won't took long as she reached her climax and she letting out her love juice from her pussy and the blond Uzukage drink all it up without wasting any single drop of it.

"So how is that Shizuka-chan?" Asked Naruto as he want to know if Shizuka satisfied or not. "That's amazing , Naruto-kun." Replied the Nadeshiko kunoichi as she saw Naruto member stiffened and she smiled, " I guess now is my turn, Naruto-kun." Shizuka then grip Naruto member as she fondled it gently made said Uzukage moan . Naruto lowly moaned as Shizuka continued to pump his shaft while toying with his balls. She then snaked her tongue out before running it from the lower part of his shaft all the way to the head of his cock and she marveled at how well he tasted before licking her lips.

She then opened her mouth and took Naruto's cock as far down her throat as it would go, fighting back her annoying gag reflex. Naruto winced in pleasure at how warm her mouth felt on him before she began to suck him off. And Naruto moan getting louder as Shizuka use her assets to wrap his rod. Naruto moaned in absolute joy at the pleasure he was feeling as Shizuka continued to swirl her tongue onto his cock while using her vocal chords to keep him stimulated. She also continued stroking her massively soft and ample orbs of flesh onto his cock making his eyes go white.

Shizuka continued to blow on his cock while massaging it with her breasts until his cock spasmed releasing a thick torrent of creamy semen that splattered onto her face and breasts. Shizuka's eyes lit up lustfully as she wiped his semen off of her face with her hands and licked it off her hands loving the taste of him. "Well Naruto-Kun that sure was some tasty stuff." Shizuka said. "Glad you liked it Shizuka-Chan." Naruto said before he and Shizuka stood up and the two began to make out as Naruto backed her into a corner. Shizuka ran her left leg along Naruto's leg before hooking it around his hip with her womanhood hovering over his erection.

Gettong small nod from Shizuka, , Naruto slowly slid himself inside of her, tearing apart her inner fold in the process. Naruto moaned at how warm and tight she felt around him while Shizuka gritted her teeth in pain from the loss of her virginity. Naruto felt her hips relax a bit he held onto her hips and began to pound into her. Shizuka moaned loudly and wrapped her other leg around his waist and locked her legs together. She also wrapped her arms around his back as she rode his powerful thrusts.

A blush formed on Shizuka's face as Naruto pummeled into her wet folds and her tight innards grinded his erection. The two moaned together as Shizuka worked her hips in perfect sync with his powerful thrusts into her heated core. Naruto then reached up and cupped what he could hold of Shizuka's large breasts that jiggled and heaved with each thrust. Naruto kneaded the large orbs of flesh and pressed them together before pressing his lips to them.

Shizuka whimpered in pleasure as Naruto circled his tongue around her delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock jetting into her pussy with her crotch smacking against his crotch. Shizuka then began nibbling away at Naruto's neck as she concentrated on trying to give him a hickey. Naruto moaned at the feeling of Shizuka's lustful gnawing on his neck as he continued to grope and suckle her breasts while continuing to drive his vein-covered cock into her fiery core. Shizuka nibbled Naruto's neck and licked it between bites, making him shiver in pleasure.

Shizuka finally met a success as she left a bright red hickey on his neck. Naruto released Shizuka's breasts and she pressed her breasts against his muscular chest as he continued to relentlessly slam his manhood into her pussy. The two lovers looked into each other's eyes as they pressed their lips against each other's in a passionate kiss. Their tongues immediately met and rubbed against each other and blue eyes gazed lovingly into green ones as Naruto sharply sent his cock ramming into her inner walls.

Eventually Naruto and Shizuka let out a loud moan as her walls coiled around him causing him to release a powerful blast of semen into her womb. Naruto and Shizuka closed their eyes in bliss as their release poured out of their bodies. With her legs still locked around him, Naruto carried Shizuka back to the bed before carefully setting her down onto the bed. Naruto then lay down next to her and affectionately nuzzled her as she did the same to him.

'That sure was fun Shizuka-Chan." Naruto said. "It sure was Naruto-Kun, I know this may seem like an unnecessary question, but would you like to go one more round before calling it a night?" Shizuka asked him. "You're on." Naruto cheerfully replied before laying on his back before Shizuka turned herself around to face the opposite direction away from him before sinking herself onto him again and Naruto didn't wait long to start pounding her once again.

Naruto growled lustfully at the sight of the beautiful woman riding his length and Shizuka moaned as she worked her hips to grind him inside of her. Her ass repeatedly tapped his lap as he sent his cock thundering into her pussy. Shizuka moaned loudly and her green eyes were darkened with lust as Naruto jerked his cock upright into her pussy. Shizuka blushed heavily and her breasts jiggled as she rode the power and force of his thrusts. Naruto then reached up and once again cupped her breasts and began to play with the jiggling mounds once more. Naruto huskily growled as he caressed and bounced the desirable orbs of flesh in the palms of his hands.

By now Shizuka had lost all control of her senses as her blonde lover continued to pound into her. Shizuka felt her mind go totally blank from the waves of pleasure washing through her body as she continued to ride his thrusts. Naruto smiled at the lewd expression on Shizuka's face that told him she was enjoying the sex and that gave Naruto even more of an incentive to keep squeezing and toying with her tits while continuing to slam his vein-covered cock into her walls.

Shizuka couldn't decide which felt better, the amazing feeling of Naruto squeezing and pinching her sensitive tits or the indescribable feeling of Naruto's cock repeatedly crashing into her walls. Either way the pleasure she was feeling was so great that she turned her head and pressed her lips to his once more in a lust fueled kiss. The two continued to kiss and make out as Shizuka's walls clamped down onto him a final time unleashing one last burst of semen that flooded her womb and left a lust-filled smile on Shizuka's face. Naruto released Shizuka and allowed her to fall affectionately kissed and nuzzled each other.

 **LEMON END and timeskip**

Tomorrow morning,

" You know, Naruto-kun. That was fun last night . I canot wait our honeymoon and our wedding night and this time we will have very big family as I have many sister bride! " Shizuka said excitedly ." That's true, Shizuka-chan. So you will stay here until our wedding party right?" Shizuka nodded, " Yes, I decided to stay here fortime being. At least I can stay away from certain idiot." Naruto replied, " You mean him, right? I'm curious why you not just kill him." Shizuka said , " While he make me annoyed, I cannot kill him just like that as he don't commit crime against me . Even the harshest punishment for him maybe just imprisoned not executed. If only I can find excuses for eliminated him."

Naruto comforted Shizuka as he massage her shoulder to make her more relaxed since she is a bit stiffened. " Don't worry about that too much, Shizuka-chan. We will think about it together okay?"Shizuka nodded.

And later that morning. Naruto already in his kitchen while Shizuka wait in dining room. And surprisingly the Nadeshiko kunoichi greeted by Naruto another bride Fuuka, Samui, Hotaru and .Anko. Haku should be there if not for her business in Kiri

And later on Naruto back with some plate and Anko asked, " So what's today breakfast, Naruto-kun?" Naruto replied, " Just simple dish, fried rice and scrambled eggs and some toast . If you want jam put it by yourself." He then bring some bread with toaster after he put the big plate of fried rice and scrambled eggs. Anko and Samui took the fired rice while the rest eating the toast . Shizuka herself put pineapple jam in her toast. All of them really enjoyed the breakfast as the food really delicious . But the ladies noticed why Naruto not eating and surprisingly Samui was the one who asked, "Naruto-kun, why you not eating? That's uncool you know "

Naruto just shrugged as he casually replied, " I'm already eat .So that's not necessary . Anyway I wanted to visit Fuma compound today. Can I ask some of you to take Shizuka take walk around the village?" "I'm on it." Anko quickly answered. "Then I shall back to academy. I wanted to see how good my students in their seduction attempt. And maybe some of student find new seduction technique and I'll applied it to you, Naruto-kun." Fuuka said as she teased Naruto kun and kissed him in lips before she walked off and going outside. " I'll with Shizuka as I'm just finish my duty for yesterday. Someone was watched Anko or she probably doing something not cool made Shizuka-san embarrassed. Want tag along with me, Hotaru?" Samui spoke hich surprised Naruto and others since usually said busty blond never talk too much. Hotaru replied, " Sorry, I have mission to do. I asked by my apprentice Karin-chan to accompany her to Tea Country to visit her mother tomb. Her mother buried there and her father also come too."

"Take care then Hotaru-chan. While I know Yusei-san isn't pervert" ' Well there is no way he is interested to Hotaru since he is more interested to small breasted woman . I wonder if the rumors was true tough?' Said Naruto while he cannot stop wonder why Yusei not married again as he was good looking. Hotaru nodded and later all of Uzukage mansion resident going to doing their activities for today.

Naruto now walked to Fuuma clan as he wanted talk something important about Rice Country.

To Be Continued

 _ **Okay we shall continue next time**_


	50. Chapter 50

**I don't think I must answer review**

 **Let's continue the story**

While Naruto visit Fuuma clan , Ange and Nuwa now evaluated Naruto skills until now. First was his ninjutsu. Naruto already mastered all of basic nature elements with Wind, Water and Lightning as stronger elements while Earth and Fire is weaker one. He also able to do sub elemental ninjutsu technique such as Wood, Ice, Storm, Swift, Scorch, and Boil. He have yet to master Lava and he not interested for explosion and dust as he prefer using his artillery for explosion technique and his natural wind affinity became perfect as even fire technique won't be able to overpowered that .

And for his taijutsu Naruto already mastered so many taijutsu variation including Uzumaki and Namikaze style. He even able to do Hyuuga Juuken style and also Goken eventhough the last he self taught as Might Guy only teach him basic and bowl cut haired jounin more focused to Rock Lee after that. And Naruto able to mastered Nidaime hokage strongest genjutsu ' **The Bringer Of Darkness.'** He even surpassed the Konoha best genjutsu specialist Kurenai Yuuhi and maybe in same level like Nidaime Mizukage Gengetsu Hozuki.

As for his kenjutsu and other weapon capability, he now turned to supreme one man army as his speed and power able to take down multiple enemy so fast (Like when any character from dynasty warriors using their awakening musou to obliterate hundreds and maybe thousand of enemy soldiers) .Not counting now he mastered and expert in almost every weapons from all of dynasty especially Jin and Wei. While he lost against Nuwa in their last spar. Shall they go all out Naruto will out as winner as he have yet to use his **STRIKEFORCE MODE**.

Despite his capability, Naruto still train hard and also make time to build new weapons to ensure his dreams for unite Elemental Nations and Western Continent under his banner.

After finished the evaluation Ange said, " **It seems our favorite blond will surpassed us soon."** Nuwa said," **"True, Ange-chan. I'm already feel that . Despite his lost on spar with me, I can feel he have yet to reach his maximum potential. Good thing his idiot parents and godparents not knowing yhe fact as it allow us to train him. I can't wait for bring him to Celestial realm so he can get moe experience against strong opponent or at least thousands soldiers like my world."** Ange nodded, " **That's right. I also wanted him to fight Thanatoi in my homeworld before I ascended to godhood ."** Both of primordial being continued their talk about Naruto but more to his achievement and many more which not really important to mentioned here.

Back To Naruto.

Naruto now walking inside of Fuuma compound but Naruto feel Fuuma clan build their own village as there is so many member of Fuuma clan either shinobi or civilian alike. Naruto recall Ange-sama was told him Fuuma former place in Rice County mostly rundown due of Orochimaru experiments which made majority of the lands decay and since Fuuma famous for their mass amount of rice production. But now since they all moved to Uzu and Naruto allowed them to rebuild their own village now they rise again as their rice production multiplied compared when their rice field in Rice Country and become primary supplier of rice and Naruto really liked their rice quality. And said clan also make one of the finest sake in Elemental nations thanks for massive amount of rice productions.

Naruto decided to take his time as he entered bar and surprisingly he used his cloak to cover his face. He looked inside as he saw few people drinking at the table on in booths despire is still morning made Naruto wonder this is good idea to let bar opened full day even though this bar located at Fuuma district. The waitress were beautiful women as Naruto knew beside said clan capable to made almost indestructible chakra strings and wide area ninjutsu. They also known for their almost unmatched beautiful appearance for their women which only matched by Nadeshiko native.

Naruto attention focused to one cute girl with long orange hair served the customer. He walked casually before taking a seat in a booth. By luck Sasame noticed and went over planning to take his order. "What'll it be sir?" Sasame asked. "Give me your best drinks." He answered. "Alright then." She said before he spoke again. "Place seems to be doing just fine." "Excuse me?" she asked." Just seeing this place more crowded and livelier than before."

"Wait, are you come here before?" Asked her " Of course. Don't call me the leader of this village if I at east not visit one of most interesting place in my own village." Naruo said as he pulling his hood down made Sasame surprised and give him respectful greetings, " I'm sorry for being disrespectful, Uzukage-sama." Naruto just waved his hand and said, " No harm done. But how many times I told you to just call me Naruto or at least Boss." Sasame nodded weakly, " I cannot doing that, Naruto-sama. You are our leader and you deserve respect as you gained it from us ." Naruto chuckled as Sasame made him see a point, " Good reason, anyway is Hanzaki here?"

Sasame answered," Yes, do you have some business with him?" Naruto said, " Yes and it will be involved about your old place. Well, if you don't want to tag along, it's alright as at least Hanzaki must known this." Saame nodded, " Okay , but for now let me take care of your orders and don't leave soon Kotohime will begun her show." She then walked to give Naruto order to bartender.

Naruto soon received his drink and took a sip from it before he heard a male voice on a speaker, "Ladies and gentlemen please give a big round of applause for our talented koto Princess!"

Naruto looked at a stage as the curtains opened up revealing Kotohime. Kotohime has long black hair, which is in a hime-style cut, and black, pupiless eyes. She was wearing a kimono and started playing her koto instrument like a natural. He smiled as he enjoyed the melody and thought, 'Kami I love the sound that woman can make.'

Soon after her performance was done he finished his drink and paid for it. And later Sasame and Kotohime come out as both of Fuuma girls escorting Naruto to Hanzaki they walked Naruto in aed as Fuuma really working hard to replicate their own village . He even saw various shops for clothing, accessories, food, and other essentials..

They led him to a center building where they entered and saw a group of people appearing to be in discussion, "Hanzaki?" Sasame asked. The one man known as Hanzaki looked up, "Sasame, Kotohime, is there something you need?" "No, but we felt we should tell you we have a guest here in the village." Kotohime answered. "A guest?" he asked while the three joining him were curious. "Hey you guys, long time no see well except Hanzaki." Naruto said as he approached.

"Naruto-sama?" Hanzaki asked. "One and the same Hanzaki." "Oi boss!" they called and rushed over, "When did you get here?" another man asked. "About half an hour ago, Kamakiri." "It's good to see you again, Boss." Another man said. "Thanks, Jigumo," Naruto said before turning to a beautiful green haired woman in a white dress, "Kagero I see that form of yours is holding well." "All thanks to you and your sealing knowledge Naruto-sama, I could keep this form permanently." She answered.

"Yeah this look suits you better than that brutish look you sported." Naruto said as the two chuckled. "Welcome to our district or village." Another man welcomed him. Thanks, Arashi. Given the state of this village you all seem to be running it very well." Naruto admitted. "Well, if your master never offered place here maybe we never able to rebuild our village." Arashi admitted sheepishly.

"Okay enough chit chat. I wanted to assign you all of Fuuma main members to do something for me." Naruto spoke in professional tone made the Fuumas have serious look now." I want all of you accompanied former Orochimaru sound five Kimimaro, Tayuya, Sakon-Ukon, Kidomaru and Jirobo to ransacking Orochimaru bases which located in border of Fire Country and Rice Country. At least I want three of you to doing this at least."

Hanzaki grinned, " So you want us to have some payback for that snake sage?" Naruto nodded, " Of course." :We are in then . We wanted him rolling in his grave as he wrecking his valuable. Considering it as our way to made him regretting for manipulating us " Arashi, Kotohime, Jigumo, Kamakiri and Kagerou said simultaneously.

"Then its settled and I'll place this as A rank mission. Understood?" All of Fuuma main members nodded." Good. I'll give you this." And Naruto give them what looked like magnetic card, " This card will allow you to access my advanced devices to help you in your mission. Wish luck for your mission kay." And later Naruto flashed to nothingness wich made the Fuumas gaped."

And back to his office, Naruto back to doing his paperwork. And as usual he doing it with same method as he let the clones took care of trivial thing while he handled the most important ones. His brides already take care themselves so he won't be bothered by them. Well until late night at least.

And now let's turned our attention to Konoha as older Uzunami (Minato and Kushina ) now spoken with former Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi at Sarutobi compound. Tsunade and Jiraiya also there thoigh they mainly just heard their conversation. Both Minato and Kushina surprised as they heard the fact Naruto managed to set insane record for mission ' capturing Tora the fire daimyo wife pet cat'. Hiruzen mentioned Naruto only needed less than 10 minutes to complete the mission. Knowing the fact when Naruto with Naruko, Minami and Menma catch said cat on one hour made Kushina surprised as Naruto was hiding his ability and since when they doing said mission Naruto was the only one not getting bruised while Naruko has less bruise while Minami and Menma looked like just survive the fight against lesser bijuu.

"You know , Minato. When he is not train with team, he decided to do multiple D rank mission and asked if it added to his individual record and he doing at least twenty D rank mission day since he became genin." Said Hiruzen proudly which made Minato and Kushina looked down as they already know the reason why Naruto took so many D rank mission in his genin days . It was because they mostly forgot about Naruto needs which made their eldest on his own.

" I didn't expecting Naru-kun going so far just to gather money." Said Tsunade in disbelief tone whiel Jiraiya just grumbled as he not care about that. Minato and Kushina now thinking how is their eldest now.

Back To Uzu

Naruto sneezed so hard and almost made his finished stack blown up shall he not put seal to made the paperwork stay firm." Someone must talking about me." Said Naruto as he nuzzle his nose, " I wonder how the Fuumas and Sound Five in Oto."

With Sound Five

"Well, I'm fucking like this!." Said Tayuya excitedly as she using her oni summonsto ransacked Orochimaru bases. " Please Tayuya . Can you at least have one day without swearing?" grunted Jirobo as he carrying valuable assisted by Kidomaro , Sakon and Ukon. " As long a our mission completed, this was small mater and Naruto-sama will be pleased. Don't forget we can more than half from our lootings." Kimimaro remind them as he also thought, ' Naruto-sma give me permission to allow Juugo whereabouts. I must use one week limit efficiently. He also said shall I find him I must summon him using this', as the last Kaguya gripped tri pronged kunai .and seeing his teammates ransacked Orochimaru base

In other place ruins of Fuuma village. Arashi and Kotohime now entered the cave where they storing remains of Fuuma goods while Jigumo, Kamakiri and Kagero. The five going instead as they don't want Sasame involved in danger and considering Sasame is the weakest one made the orange haired girl relented. And after finished sealed all of Fuuma remaining goods they come out from the village ruins and going to Place where they will meet up with former sound four or now called Uzushio Four.

And their job progressing smoothly as they not meet any of elite Oto shinobi as all of them not bother to check them regularly. And after they meet up they decided to going back quickly using teleport seal which needed kage level chakra to activate that and they used it and vanished to nothingness so they going back to Uzu in no time.

Back to Uzu. Naruto feel something bad will happened soon. That made him decided to activate his sensory skill by meditate. He feel something evil about few kilometres east from Uzu. And he saw one of evil entitywhich he recognized as Petora chat with another familiar person who named Kokuyo. Naruto felt something bad so he decided to made move..

But surprisingly Shizuka saw him in his battle gear and asked what's going on. The Uzukage explained everything and saw this as opportunity to finish Kokuyo for good, she decided tag along but surprisingly his another brides like Anko, Hotaru, Samui, Fuuka , Haku and Kira who also just recenly arrived last night heard that conversation and they asked to going together. Naruto know all of them will be go regardless what he said. So he decided to just bring them all.

And not long after Naruto and his ladies arrived at remote islands. Said Islands look creepy as it looked like abandoned graveyard as so many moss covered the gravestone and tombs. That made Naruto and co bit wary as Naruto thought. Interestin they choose right place for gather. After all Graveyard can be excellent source for negative energy after all.'

But while they walked suddenly energy blast launched toward them. Naruto quickly reacted as he raise barrier to block the attack. And he saw the attacker was no one but Petora and beside him is none other than Kokuyo and behind them was large numbers of Reindebira grunts Kurodoros. While Kokuyo was still in his terrible pink attire, Naruto noticed something different from Petora current attire.

Instead his red and blue body suit and his spiky red hair, Petora now wore blood red formal suit with some golden decorative lines .His boots was black with some red and blue accents. From his backs sprout what looked like bat wings but colored dark blue instead black like bat normally. His face still looked like ordinary old man like what Sasuke said but Naruto noticed something obvious on Petora eyes. Said devil eyes now was Sharingan. Well just ordinary sharingan but full matured one.

Naruto thought, ' What the hell? After Potamosu managed to wield Nuibari now that Petora guy have Sharingan. The question is how?' Suddenly Petora who saw Naruto dumbfounded expression explained something, " If you wonder how I got this magnificent eyes. It because I gotif from certain boys named Sasuke. And no , he is not dead. I just hurt him enough so I can consume his blood which made me have Sharingan. And this eyes really useful after all."

Meanwhile Shizuka and Kokuyo now stared each other while Kokuyo arrogantly said, " Princess Shizuka this time You'll be mine ." Shizuka just casually replied, " In your dreams Kokuyo. This time I'll ended you for good." Shizuka then made stance to fight.

Naruto then give orders, " Okay, Let Shizuka handle Kokuyo. Fuuka and Kira will back up me against Petora. The rest of you fight against the grunts. And one more thing. NO SURVIVORS. That's include you Shizuka. You must finish him for good. If you can't just tell me now."

" No, Naruto-kun. I'll fo it. I shall finish this long ago." Replied Shizuka. But Ank suddenly said something which made Shizuka bit pissed," You sounded like certain Hokage when he regret not doing his job earlier and it was ended with his demise." In Canon Naruto universe, certain Hiruzen Sarutobi sneezed after he finished ritual by summoning shinigami to render Orochimaru arms and also made sure Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju being sealed. Shinigami who prepared to claim Hiruzen soul sweatdropped but just shrugged it off as he continuing his job.

Back to reality, Shizuka who just ignored them said, " Enough talk. Let's destroy them."

With Anko, Hotaru, Samui and Haku.

Anko destroy all Kurodoros as she launched several snakes from her hands and obliterating the grunts. Hotaru using her kinjutsu to gather nature chakra to her body and unleash massive energy blast to vaporize all Kurodoros. Haku used her ice release as she using barrage of ice senbon and also freeze her opponent which later destroyed by her hitting them mercileesly and Samui using combination of her lighning jutsu and her tanto to slashing all around. " Huahahahaha. That was really fun. I should join the fray earlier." Said Anko as she used her kunai to struck down the Kurodoros." I agree. That uncool creatures shall be rest in peace." Replied Samui as she slashed another Kurodoros with her lightning powered tanto. Hotaru keep punching the Kurodoros after she tired using her kinjutsu as she said, " Didn't expect the are so weak." As she keep punching the Kurodoros which made them vaporized. Meanwhile Haku surprisingly made some handsign and called out, " **ICE RELEASE: NITROGEN BREATH."** And she released low temperature gas from her mouth which made Kurodoros flash freeze and that made Haku easily destroyed them. And surprisingly Kurodoros keep spawning from nowhere made them grinned instead getting scared as Anko who the most excited one shouted, " HEYYAH, let's see who will be last." She then took out her own V Lancer while Hotaru, Haku and Samui just shrugged and followed her to keep destroying the grunts

With Shizuka

Shizuka keep destroying all of Kokuyo puppet armies which surprisingly stronger than before. But Shizuka also grown stronger thanks to Naruto despite their training session was short. But she started getting overwhelmed by puppets as she finally getting caught by one of Kokuyo puppets. Kokuyo said, " Now princess you're mine." But surprisingly Shizuka made certain handsign and called out , " **SUMMONING JUTSU."** And suddenly smoke appeared as Tokiwa come out from the smoke and cut the puppet now hold Shizuka as the tall woman using her sword to cut down the puppet. Tokiwa hold Shizuka as she said, " do you alright princess?" Shizuka answered " I'm fine, Tokiwa. But we can talk later as we have certain puppeteer. " Both of them then continuing to massacred the puppets with their own combination attacks.

With Naruto, Fuuka and Kira.

While Kira and Fuuka fighting Kurodoros who guarding Petora. Naruto now chased out the old devil who trying to keep distance as he blasting so many energy blast toward him but Naruto who now activate his MAX VICTORY armor continuing absorbed the attack as he face the attack straight instead dodging that. Petora getting pissed as his attack keep absorbed so he decided to doing close combat.

Naruto who saw that decided to humor him abit as he charging to punched Petora but thanks to his new Sharingan Petora managed to slipped the attack as he punched Naruto gut and later kicked him send the Uzukage flying despite how heavy Naruto on his form.

Kira decided using her Lava release as she spat some of lava globs to him but the old devil evaded it easily made Kira getting pissed and she charged forward and prepared to kick Petora head only said devil grabbing her leg and lifting her up. He spun her on circle and throw her to tree made said tree break.

Fuuka who just finished the remains of Kurodoros took out her V Lancer and charged toward him. But Petora casually caught the polearm and quickly disarmed her as he punched her stomach rapidly before Fuuka found herself flying I crash into nearby tree.

Petora mocked them, " Is that all you can do? I'm disappointed then." He then turned to his attention to Naruto who now already stand in his MAX VICTORY form firmly , " I expected something from the one who can beat Pluie, Sandora, Igni, and Potamosu. But I guess my expectation was too high." Naruto lazily replied, " Well, old man. You maybe strong but I have yet to unleash my true power. Once I unleash that, you'll drown in fear." Getting curious Petora said, " Then prove it to me."

"As you wish!" After that said, Naruto suddenly flashed in front of Petora as he launched his **GOD HAMMER FIST** send Petora flying back as he barrage said devil by his own technique. And Naruto speed up his movement as he mercilessly launching his punch and kick combinations. After several attack , Naruto ended it with straight uppercut send said devil airborne and he firing his cannon to send him stumbling and fall down to ground. Petora quickly standup as he said, " Interesting. But I shall ended this now." As he finished talking Petora body beginning to glow with crimson energy and he summon more of Kurodoros and he ordered, " OBLITERATE THEM!" and Kurodoros charged toward they three while Naruto, Fuuka and Kira prepared for incoming attack.

Back to SHizuka and Tokiwa.

Both of them finally finished all of Kokuyo puppet and now just left Kokuyo alone with his mounted mechanical puppet who looked half wrecked . Shizuka said, " This one is mine. Don't interfere, Tokiwa!" Tokiwa nodded, " Gladly, milady." And Shizuka finally took out her tanto and V Lancer as she now prepared to finish Kokuyo for good, Kokuyo look panicked when he saw Shizuka ready to cut him so he begged, " Please, Princess. Show mercy. I just worked with that Petora guy . I promise will not bother you again." Kokuyo said as he really scared Shizuka will be end his life. Shizuka replied, " Sorry out of mercy. I already give you 96 times for you to back off but since you never bother to listen I decided to end you for good." Shizuka doing multiple slash to Kokuyo mounted mechanical puppet and destroyed that completely send Kokuyo airborne as Shizuka prepared to throw V Lancer like Javelin and said, " Oh one more thing Kokuyo, send my greeting to Shinigami ," And Nadeshiko leader throw the V Lancer which pierced Kokuyo gut and made him die instantly.

And later V Lancer returned back to Shizuka like boomerang and she sealed it to her sorage seal and turned her head to Tokiwa, " Okay Tokiwa. We shall help others." Shizuka ordered and Tokiwa give her affirmative nod but when she arrived to help Anko and others turned out they already finished all Kurodoros they fought and Hotaru who saw SHizuka said, " I take it you finished your business, Shizuka." Shizuka replied, " Yes and now what should we do now?" Surprisingly Samui is the one who replied, " That's unnecessary question. We help Naruto-kun , of course." Haku said, " I don't think we will needed. He is strong enough to handle that old man." Anko cut them, " Whatever. If we cannot help him directly at least we give him mental support for him ." Which followed by cheers from other girls and all of remain girls going to Naruto position.

Back to Naruto, Kira and Fuuka.

While Kira and Fuuka busily obliterate Kurodoros. Naruto looked like he had fun with Petora as the Uzukage now using his chakra chains to hold the devil. Petora first struggling butlater with his pure power he managed to free himself and send out dark energy beams to eradicate his opponent.

Naruto saw this as opportunity as he absorbed the energy and turned it to his own then shoot his MAX CANNON and hit Petora cleanly as said devil struggled facing the barrage of cannon attack. Naruto suddenly flashed in front of Petora and punched him sent him staggering and later he followed it by somersault kick send him flying and bombard him again with MAX CANNON.

Naruto stopped his MAX CANNON attack but he saw Petora not looked different as he still standing . But Naruto noticed Petora Sharingan eyes is no more . Petora said, " I probably die shall I unable to use this forbidden technique. But now I'll make you pay for that hit." Petora then running toward Naruto who activate his barrier which made said devil hold bit but he cockily said, " Your protection won't help you for long. I can breakthrough this barrier." Petora then use every attempt to destroy the barrier while Naruto thought, ' fool ! no matter how much you try you won't be able to destroy the barrier. Though I surprised despite it's artificial you managed to do forbidden Sharingan technique Izanagi and you lose your SHaringan but you still keep your normal eye though I don't know how you do that but that shouldn't matter anymore as I tired for your useless attempt.'

Naruto mentally ordered to disperse barrier which made Petora grinned as he thought he managed to made Naruto disperse the arrier because he is too tired and rhe old devil roared, "I WILL END YOU!" as Petora charged toward Naruto only the Uzukage jumped to avoid the attack . "Get down from my head.." Said Petora as he attempted to grab Naruto leg. However Naruto jumped from Petora head and watched as old devil smashed his own head made Naruto mocked him, " It seems you are very old so your attacks speed was veeerrryyyy slow and hit your head despite your attempt to hit me."

"I'm going to made you regret what you said disrespectful brat." Petora threatened him. " And you think I'm scared? No because you ended with EPIC FAILURE , old man." Naruto taunted making Petora enraged as he yelled, " I"LL END YOU !" as the devil charged like enraged bull.

However he was soon clutching his face as Naruto launched his **GOD HAMMER FIST** and made {etora lose his several teeth in process before the Uzukage kneeing the devil gut making him stepped backwards as result. Petora trying to clobber Naruto but despite in his armor turned out Naruto still too fast for said devil. For example when Petora launching his fist on Naruto but the blond easily sidestepped him and Naruto retaliated as he punched Petora stomach rapidly and ended it by elbowed his head.

Naruto decided to going further as he move in high speed and kicked and punched said devil so hard made Petora groaned .Naruto Then grip one of his arm and dislocated it made said devil yelled in agony.

"Okay, old man. I give you chance to back off and told me where is Reindebira-teme since other one I beat don't gave me so much about it." But Petora suddenly dashed despite how battered the old devil as he deliver hardest punch he could as Naruto sent flying back . Normally girls who saw that should be yelled in worry but not in Naruto case as Fuuka, Kira and also Shizuka, Haku, Hotaru, Samui and Anko just shared the same thought , ' Oow the old man in trouble . He made our Naruto-kun now beyond pissed.' They right as Naruto said, " I guess I must do it hard way then." He smirked as he dashed and he now grip Petora head and absorbing any information from Petora especially about Reindebira whereabouts .After he absorbed every information he know Reindebira now reside at Swamp Country as said country is the less populated in entire Elemental Nations.

After few minutes he said, " Thanks old man. I got useful information and since you're not useful anymore I guess I shall end you now." Naruto then punched Petora right eye with full power made old devil groaned in pain, " Ow my eye." Petora cried out. " And that just beginning." Said Naruto as he grip Petora and threw him airborne as he also jumped to air andhe doing spinning piledriver movement and made them crashed into the ground and Naruto jumped again and this time he crashed upon him with an elbow drop to his face as he added his own musou to add more dmage as Petora nose now splattering with blood.

"You think I'm going down just because this? YOU"RE FUCKING WRONG!" Petora yelled but Naruto didn't bother to reply as Naruto keep punching him in stomach as Petora coughing up more and more blood that formed small puddle around him. Naruto then ended it as Naruto stabbed Petora chest with his own arm but Naruto knew devil won't be died with that Mortal wound so he added positive energy in his fist and he doing his own finisher, " **IRON FIST GOD FINISH!"** as he simultaneously landed both attack to Petora which made said devil screamed in agony before he exploded to crimson flame and turned to ash.

He then saw his ladies walked up to him and he said, " Okay ladies I take it all of your task finished, " The ladies cheered and Naruto said ," Okay now let's going back." Naruto then ordered all of them grip his body so they can teleported together back to Uzu.

Meanwhile in Swamp Country, Reindebira now look pissed as all of her underlings now completely obliterated by some boy named Naruto as she said to herself, " **Damn you, Naruto-gaki! I swear! I swear I'll finish you by my own hands and I'll make sure you will suffer in hell. Just enjoy your temporary victory as It will be short.!"** Reindebira decided to sit on her throne and think to decide how to beat Naruto in worst way .

Back to Naruto , turned out the one who escort the girls is his clone as the real Naruto still in said remote island where he fought Petora. Turned out that place was one of abandoned Uchiha hideout and already without someone live there . Naruto decided to explore a bit until he arrived at forest area with multiple bones that looked like they come from giant creature lying around. ' Well it seems neither Mikoto-chan, Ran-chan Itachi-nii and Sasuke –teme not have knowledge of this place after all. So everything inside here will be mine.' Naruto giggled. Inside

He then walked through one of many secret openings hidden beneath the bones of giant animals. And after walked a bit he arrived at room containing weaponry ranging from various ninja weapons , such as sickles, shuriken ,sword, and many other types. And he also saw the chest and when he open it he saw so many ryo bills inside there. " Wow that's lot of money . I guess I should take them all." He then made some clones and seal everything inside including the money chest and after he finished he placed some time bomb there and he teleported out there. Few minutes later large explosion can be heard in Uzu as the explosion was very large and Naruto ladies who saw that feeing scared . Well, except Anko as she said, " Wow ! What an explosion!" Which made the other girls sweatdropped.

Naruto who already switched with his clone said, " Okay ladies. I know you're tired so you better get some rest now. Remember our wedding won't be too long." All of girls cheered as they going to rest and followed by Naruto. While he walked Naruto thought, " Just Reindebira left and I'll make sure she is died before my wedding party and after that I shall end Akatsuki, Kurotengu and Sasuke for good.' Naruto snapped as girls called him and he quicken his pace so he can catched up.

Few days later in Konoha

Uzunami compound

Tsunade Senju now in her drunken state as she just consumed dozen of sake bottle. The Uzunamis who accompanied her just shook their heads when they saw the behavior of their own distant family member. Naruko said, " Tsunade-baachan. Can you stop drinking already? You already drink too much." But sundae just waved her hand as she said, " nonsense , I'm still able to drink you now. And one more thing don't call me baa-chan anymore soon we will be sisters Naruko and that also for you Minami." Minami just replied, " Whatever you say. But in our eyes you're still our baachan no matter what." Which Minmi said followed by Menma , Minato and Kushina who nodded sagely.

They noticed someone missing and this is Jiraiya. Menma askd, " Anyone see Ero-Sennin?" The others just shrugged it off though Kushina is the one who answer, " Well, that's strange , Usually he is here unless he doing his stupid research." Menma said, " Don't said that kaa-chan. He maybe pervert but doesn't mean he is that bad right. After all his book managed to prevent war between two countries."

That suddenly made the Uzunami (minus Naruto ) plus Tsunade who heard that laughing so hard as Naruko said, " It's just joke right, Menma? What you're saying about that perverted book can prevent war between two countries ?" Menma said, " Well you remember about my solo C rank mission when I must guard merchant family to Hot Water Country?" All of Uzunami plus Tsunade nodded. "Well let's begin then."

Flashback Menma memories

 _After I finished my simple escort mission I stop in hot spring resort for one night stay before I will continue my trip back to Konoha and Along the way, I meet a unique ninja called a Courier Ninja who's mission duties were solely to deliver mail through the most difficult and dangerous of terrains. And they really dedicated if I forgot to tell you that and I also discovers Jiraiya fooling around with some girls._

iHearing what Menma told them made Tsunade and Kushina cracked their knuckles as Kushina said, " So instead doing his job to gather any information about Akatsuki he decided to fooling around with prostitutes? And yet he wonder why Naru-chan wanted nothing to do with him." Tsunade added , " i agree Kushina. When it comes to Naruto it seems he completely worthless. Probably i should give him another beating later as he not doing his job properly . Anyway continue your story Menma." Menma noddded as he continued

 _Well when I saw him fooling around he explain to me one of Akatsuki agent will arrive in village according of his gathered information and since there still some time I asked him to helped me for my training but he said he must complete his manuscript for his latest novel. But since Ero-Sennin too tired after fooling around he fallen asleep and I decidedto ghostwrite the manuscript for Jiraiya and had a courier ninja deliver it ._

Kushina then glared to menma and furiously said, " Ae you saying you helped that EroGama to write his trashy novel, menma-kun?" Tsunade , naruko and Minami also followed Kushina example as they also stared at Menma furiously but the youngest uzunami said, " Hey I just do it so I can made Ero-Sennin can do his job to gather information properly and there is possibility he can train me more." Minato cut them and said, " Okay Menma you said that icha Icha script actually prevented war between country . Can you tell us about it? Menma huffed, " I just wanted to told about that."

 _I then told Jiraiya what I did, He was furious as he feared this would ruin his career as an getting the mail back, Jiraiya was horrified to discover that the package contained a peace treaty between the Land of Fang and Claw who were on the brink of that My own script was being sent to the Fang Daimyō and fearing that the Fang Daimyō would view as an insult for war, Jiraiya and I rushed to get the manuscript back And After a heated struggle against the courier ninja who stubbornly refused to give the packet back , the Fang Daimyō unfortunately got the manuscript. But to Me and Jiraiya's shock, the Fang Daimyō was a huge fan of the Icha Icha series and thought it was a peace offering from the Land of Claw, effectively causing the war to be cancelled. End Story_

After finished his story Menma saw his parents, sisters and sibling sweatdropped after hearing what menma told to them. Minato wonder how icha icha was really good peace offering while the ladies have same thought ' the Daimyo must be really perverted.' Menma himself just shrugged it as he not really care about that after all

 _ **WARNING LEMON IS COMING SOON**_

Meanwhile in Uzu Naruto who just recently sleeping feel some weight on his body and when he open his eyes he saw his seven lovers cuddled him . Fuuka who saw him awake said, " Well look who is wake up now?" Naruto said, " Shouldn't you girls sleep now?" Kira said, " Well, we wanted to sleep with you after all." "I understand but you don't have to stay awake because of me." Naruto chuckled as his harem walked to bed with him.

"But, we like you in bed." Hotaru giggled."Yeah, Naruto-kun, being in bed without you wouldn't be any fun. Not tonight for that matter." Samui seductively answered. "What's going on tonight?" Naruto asked. "You're about to find out." Anko said before Naruto sat on the bed. "Find out what?" Naruto asked. "It's Smother time!" Samui, Anko, Fuuka, Haku , Hotaru, Kira and Shizuka all said as they smothered Naruto's head with their breasts simultaneously. The blonde Hokage both blushed and smiled at this while thehot females kept their bosoms on him.

"I repeat again, you not being in bed any night wouldn't be fun." Hotaru chuckled as Samui opened the chest area of Naruto's robe and they all began rubbing his muscular chest. They all smiled in complete satisfaction as they groped his muscular areas. Naruto smiled at this and he chuckled lustfully as Samui moved on to undoing his sash. His robe fell completely open and left him in just his boxers.

Samui and her busty companions all smiled at this in total satisfaction as Naruto's boxers had become a tent. Naruto sat up and Samui and Hotaru got behind him. They undid their sashes and let their own robes fall, exposing their toned and curvaceous builds with Fuuka, Anko, Haku , Kira, and Shizuka doing the same. thought the latter was a bit reluctant Naruto's blush deepened as he observed the curvy women surrounding him and all began to sway their breasts to entice him.

"Okay It's show time!" Fuuka said as the girls started running their hands across their sexy bodies .And later Kira pulled Hotaru and Haku as she said, " Okay girls lets show our man how hoy our threesome move!" "We 're on it." the three girls positioned themselves as Haku undid her hair and let it flow so she is looked sexier than before.

Naruto thought, ' Damn this is more than I can handle.' Hotaru and Haku started roaming their hands form both sides of Kira as the Kiri chick held each of them close to her body rubbing it against them. Naruto was then taken by surprise as the three girls each started kissing in a hot passionate matter with tongue action to boot.

Shizuka didn't expected she will be part of this stuff soon and she realized as she suddenly saw Fuuka and Anko surround her and started cuddled her. Fuuka then cupped the young ladies chin, "Come here Shizuka, let Fuuka-sama show you how it's done." She said planting a kiss on the girls' lips which was overpowering to the Nadeshiko kunoichi who wanted more and refused to let the kiss end quickly.

When each of the girls was done playing with each other they looked at Naruto who looked more aroused than when he first started off, "Girls you have seriously caused us to pop a bigger boner than you ever did in the past." "Which is right for the picking." Kira smirked as they were ready to pleasure him. "Then we should even it up." Naruto said as he summoned six shadow clones. "Then I call dibs on the real one. After all clone won't be last against me." Fuuka called making the girls pout. "Don't pout ladies, our clones should suffice enough." Naruto assured them and they smiled.

So Fuuka took the real Naruto, while the other girls each took a clone, "Well Naruto let's see how much you can handle now." Fuuka said as she guided his dick and inserted it inside her womanhood. "Oh that felt so good." She moaned."It'll feel better now." Naruto said as he took control and started humping the redhead from the front as she moaned in delight while burying his face into her giant boobs.

Meanwhile Shizuka was getting butt-fucked by one clone, "Oh yes Naruto do it to me!" "As you wish Shizuka." The clone said as he continued thrusting in and out of her.

Anko and Kira were giving their clones a tit-fuck, "How do you like our breasts now Naruto?" Kira asked as she picked up the pace with her rubbing. "Wonderful they got softer!" Naruto's clone panted."Same for yours Anko." Another clone added. "Well they do have the charm to them." Anko smirked in pride. Haku and Hotaru were giving their clones a blowjob while the clones themselves were panting from the enjoyment, "Yes work your mouths girls work them hard!" the clones were calling out in enjoyment as the girls continued bobbing their heads waiting for the load to enter them. Meanwhile Samui was sitting on Naruto's face while he sucked onto her womanhood, "OH YES NARUTO! THIS IS GREAT, OH WAIT TILL the others HEARS ABOUT THIS!"

The real Naruto smirked as he started getting a tit-fuck from Tsunade, "Yes Naruko, Minami, Tsunade, Mikoto, Ran , Ino, Koyuki, and Shion will love it when they join us!" "And we can't wait to see how they compare to our maneuvers. OH!" Anko said as she was getting butt-fucked by the clone."And maybe they could teach us some moves." Haku added while the clone fucked her womanhood. Soon after one major orgy from the whole group, Naruto laid in his bed surrounded by group of brides who were holding onto him and laying their heads on his shoulders and not before Samui got up to turn off the lights. Samui, Hotaru, Haku and Fuuka lay on one side of Naruto while Shizuka, Kira and Anko did the same on the opposing side.

They all rested their heads on him and Naruto held all of them close to him. He kissed them all lovingly and they all kissed him back while he pulled the sheets to cover their backsides and him together before they sleep together

 _ **LEMON END IT'S SAFE NOW**_

Back to Konoha at same time in Uzunami compound, both of Naruko and Minami sleep in same bed as they cuddled each other and doing something which supposed only exist at yuri manga as both of them kissed hotly. Naruko aid, " You know, Minami. I really cannot wait our wedding so we can get cuddled by onii-chan." Minami smiled, " Same here, Naruko . I cannot wait anymore . But you must remember we must doing our last mission before we going to uzu and it ranked as B rank mission." Naruko nodded, " And we got menma as our teammates . it seems it will be our farewell mision before our departure. So we must finish this mission with successful result right?" Minami nodded, " We shall give good impression before we left Konoha after all." And later both of sisters fallen sleep after getting too tired

Same compound different room, Menma is sleeping but he already resolved to give his best for his last mission with his sisters before they departed to Uzu with Tsunade , Mikoto and Ran. he just hoped everything is gonna be alright.

Time skip tomorrow morning.

Instead give a briefing, Minato just give scroll contained about mission briefing . The Yondaime said, " Okay Naruko, Minami . This will be your last mission in Konoha before you departed to uzu. I expected the best result. And be prepared for anything as this B Rank Mission can raise the rank to A rank shall you found high level missing ninja involved . Understood? " The triplets give salute and Minato said, " Good now you depart. You shall go as soon as possible." The triplets then vanished via shunshin while Minato on his own thought, 'Well The mission is to put an end to a slaver who has been operating near the border of fire and Hot Water country. they must locate the base of operations, assassinate the leader and put an end to slavery operations in the area.I trust their ability is more than enough for finish that mission and they will be going out unscathed I'm sure of that.'

2 days later at border of Fire and Hot Water Country

The sun had just gone down on the horizon as Uzunami triplets stood upon an outcropping overlooking a newly set up camp. The camp was a mess to say the least; just a bunch of poorly maintained tents and temporary camp fires. There was a sprinkling of mercenaries throughout the site but most were eating dinner around a fire in the middle of the camp.

Using her sensory abilities, Naruko found out there is about twenty numbers of thugs and also one mid jonin level missing nin and three mid chuunin level missing nin. they then split the task as Minami responsible for freeing the slaves while Naruko and Minami stealthily killed everyone there.

And later one sided massacre happened as Naruko and Menma mercilessly slaughtered all of thugs and surprisingly the missing nin not giving much resistance due Menma and Naruko killed them instantly Meanwhile Minami let the slaves out and left them to their own devices in the camp. There was enough food around and she was pretty sure the healthier ones could make it to one of the towns nearby for help.

And after everything finished they quickly returned to Konoha to give report how their mission was success.

2 days later in Hokage office

Minato impressed for how his three children complete their mission flawlessly as he said, " You know the involved of jonin level missing nin raised it mission to A rank and if you have the head of said missing nin perhaps we can gave the bounty for you." Menma said, " It already taken care." after he said that, he unsealed the bounty as he said, " All of them just low B rank and D rank level so we decided to trade that at bounty office at How Water Country and don't worry all of them wasn't from Konoha." Both Naruko and Minami nodded and Minato said, " I guess your final mission is flawlessly success. Now when you will departed to Uzu, Naruko and Minami?" the sisters answered, " We will departed next week as we will help to prepared wedding party and also Tsunade, Mikoto, Ran,and Ino will departed at same time so we decided to tag along with them." Minato said, " Fine , then you shall tell your mother so she can help you packed." the sisters nodded as they going back to compound quickly so they can immediately departed to Uzu as soon as possible.

To Be Continued

Next chapter will be Naruto wedding so seeya


	51. Chapter 51

**Review reply furst**

 **Animaman : There is no point for Ange and Nuwa for boasted about Kushina and Minato failure as parents as both of them don't care about them. While they prefer Naruto forgive his parents, don't mean they are care as Naruto well being are their priorities**

And let's continue the story and finally time for wedding

At Otogakure, Sasuke and Sakura now talked to cloaked Kabuto about the former snake sage apprentice self surgery . "Okay, Kabuto now show me the result." Ordered Sasuke. Kabuto just nodded which made Sakura gasped while Sasuke stay emotionless

Kabuto body had turned all white and scaly while his hair now loose instead tied to ponytail. He had snake eyes making him look like second Orochimaru. " Now please explain about that." Ordered Sasuke as the snake sage apprentice now turned to double of his former teacher.

"Well, after Orochimaru-sama demise I continued my own research on the human body. And finaly I managed to implant some of Orochimaru's part into my body." Said Kabuto. Sakura looked grim as she commented, " Kabuto-san . I know you're really close to Orochimaru. But is this necessary to implant part of him into yourself?" " Don't be so prude, Haruno. Orochimaru's power is the edge I need to take on Naruto and avenge my fallen master." Kabuto explained. " That catually need almost three years but now I have gotten the power under control."

Sasuke then turned our attention to Sakura, " Now Sakura how are our new comrade condition?" Sakura replied, " All of them in perfect condition . Just need some rest before they can fully functional. Thought the Ice user who called himself Slacky really disgust me as he wanted to rape so many women in country we will attack soon." Sasuke just nodded, " Just relax Sakura. If he going overboard I allow you to give him .. suitable punishment." Sakura smiled, " I'll doing this even if you not ordered me, Sasuke-kun."

Kabuto cut their conversation, " Well, now discuss once more about how we will conquer Honey Country and Swamp Country." Sasuke and Sakura nodded as they now discussed their plan to conquer Elemental Nations and it will be started from small country like Honey Country and Swamp Country .

Back to Uzu.

It's been a week since Naruto defeated Petora and also about one month before his wedding day. Actually his former Konoha comrade suggested him to held bachelor party but Naruto quickly denied this idea as it will be insulting his marriage and also Ange and Nuwa already warned him they will not allow him to held that kind of party no matter what circumstances.

As usual Naruto now doing one of kage problems known as paperwork though that not be problem anymore as Naruto assisted by kagebunshin. But when he doing his paperwork he realized something . Since he defeated all of Reindebira generals and also known said devil queen hideout, he also found out what is Reindebira do now. When he trying to peek he managed to find out. Reindebira now spending her time to do some damage at Swamp Country who now abandoned by the citizens as that country was too remote and also one of deciding factor Reindebira used that as her hideout.

The only problems is Swamp Country wasn't not far from one of his brides to be country . Demon Country as it only separated by Marsh Country. So before he decided to fight and ended Reindebira for good, he must make sure Shion and her citizens will gonna be alright.

Meanwhile on darkest section of Swamp Country , Reindebira now holding something which looked like gemstone which looked like Naruto own but the difference is that gemstone color was not bright like Naruto's as it have lightning motif in that outer part. When she gripped the gemstone she felt power through her veins as she shouted, " **Hmph it seems I managed to got proper power to eliminate Naruto Uzumaki. Well let's see."** While she said that she mentally send message to Naruto to face her alone.

Back to Uzu, Naruto who still busy with his paperwork suddenly felt something strong and he felt someone talked to his head, " **Naruto Sima Uzumaki Namikaze!"** The voice called which made Naruto responded, " That voice! Reindebira! So you finally come by yourself huh. You must be call me to settle this right?" **"** Reindebira replied **, " Yes , let's settle this one on one but you can bring your friend if needed."** Naruto said, " Don't get cocky, Reindebira –teme. It will be your fall just like your subordinates fallen before me."

" **That's not cockiness. I just say the truth after all."** "Well, whatever. So shall we settle this now or later?" " **You can come anytime. I can wait. Though I prefer you come as soon as you can."** "Fine I'll come at your place. You reside at Swamp Country right." **" No, we shall fight at place which called Valley Of The End. We shall fight like your predecessor Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha."** "Okay , at least I can save transport cost and time because that really not far." " **Joke while you can because soon you'll never able to do that again. See you again soon, Naruto SIma Uzumaki Namikaze."**

Reindebira then cut her telepathy and Naruto now prepared for one of his last fight before his wedding. " Okay, it seems the girls not going back. I guess , I shall finish this as soon as possible." Naruto muttered as he check all of his equipment but when he prepared to departed to his destination, suddenly certain deity blocked his way.

Naruto getting confused but he now Ange just want to speak a bit so he said, " Ange-sama . If you want to talk can we delay it a bit? I have some fight to finish." But Ange raise her hand and she said, " **No, Naruto. I'll come with you."** And when Naruto want to retort Ange quickly esponded, " **Don't worry I won't interfere . I just want to make sure you obliterated her for good."** Naruto trying to process what Ange said and when he finished he shouted, " JUST LIKE THAT? Ange-sama seriously. If you want to watch me you just say you want to accompany me right?"

Tick mark grow at ANge forehead and she smacked Naruto head and pulled his ear as she said, " **IDIOT ! I just want to make sure you got out unscathed . I also wanted to tell you Reindebira have pwer of synthetic powerstone. "** Naruto blinked a bit but as he quite unsure he asked, " Can you repeat that again, Ange-sama?" Ange just huffed and said, " **I said Reindebira now have similar power like Garuda Knight Bima and Tiger Knight Torga."** Naruto then swearing a lot, " SHIT! I didn't expected she able to find that synthetic powerstone. Well at least that not fall to Sasuke. But doesn't mean that less dangerous. And it seems you wanted to help me right Ange-sama?"

Ange shook her head, " **No Naruto-kun. Remember I cannot interfere directly unless something drastic happened. So it's up to you to finish her for good."** Naruto nodded, " In that case I shall go for now." He then walked off to recheck all of his equipment Ange nodded as she followed her student to help him prepared.

Unknown to both of them, small silhouette heard everything and turned out that was Purified lesser devil called JamaP. He actually was one of Reindebira messenger before being purified by Wedding Peach. JamaP muttered, " I must tell this to Peach-sama." And he vanished leaving no trace.

Meanwhile at some island from north of Uzu, the three love angels who in their wedding dress attire now have conversation how to purify Reindebira as all of them failed to purify devil queen generals as all of them already eliminated by Naruto.

" I can't believe that Naruto person obliterated that devil without feeling some regret." Said Peach with sad tone. " I agree with you, Peach. He shall let us doing that instead. But it seems he not bothered to heard our warnings." Lily added. " Can't be helped. This is his world and he just doing what he need to do. Eliminate his enemies so they not threatened his precious people." Daisy stated the fact even though the green haired angel doesn't like the way of Shinobi world.

And while they talk, suddenly JamaP appeared in front of them and said, " Peach-sama. I know where Reindebira now?" That made Love Angels surprised but before Peach said anything, another voice out, " Tell them where is she?" And later revealed that voice come from Salvia who now on her combat suit. Daisy said, " C'mon Salvia not that again. I know you want eliminate Reindebira because she killed your mother but revenge won't returned your mother alive." Salvia replied emotionlessly, " True. But if she dies no one will share same loneliness like me . I want eliminate her not for revenge sake. But for greater good. You know Peach, Lily, Daisy? Naruto-dono tell me Reindebira must be obliterated as she is beyond redemption." Salvia then turned her attention to JamaP as she said, " Now Jama P ell me where is she?" JamaP looked afraid but answered nevertheless, " She is at some place called Valley Of The End , Salvia-sama."

Salvia grinned, " It seems not far. I'll go first. " Salvia turned her attention to other Love Angels as she prepared to flying, " I hope you resolved yourselves first. Otherwise it will be your end." Salvia then flying leaving the other Love Angels who just witness their fellow angel leaving them. Since the three angels shocked , JamaP decided to surprised them by yelled to them, " PEACH-SAMA! LILY-SAMA! Daisy-sama! What are you doing? DO you want your mission fail just because Salvia recklessly attacking Reindebira?" Peach snapped, " Oh, Crap. We shall go girls. We cannot let Salvia die in vain." The others nodded as they followed Salvia examples and going fly to pursue Salvia and purify certain devil queen.

Back to Uzu, Naruto who heard al of Love Angels conversations thank to Saint Pure sword replica from Salvia grinned , " Interesting. I guess I finally can see Love Angels capabilities." He then turned to ANge who also listening that conversation, " So what should we do, Ange-sama?" ANge casually replied, " **Well, maybe you should act as late hero who saved pretty damsel in distress ."** Naruto tilted his head as he not understand what Ange meand. Ange who saw that quickly explained, " **What I mean , Naruto you shall let them do the job and when either of them lose, you quickly interfere and ended this and you can completely eliminate Reindebira for good."**

Naruto trying to process the information and weighed everything before he made his own decision, " Well, I guess I shall take your advice. After all I also want to see their capabilities." ANge sweatdropped, " **I know, Naruto-kun. You said that earlier."** Naruto scratched his backhead and said, " But I want to watch it Live. SO I still going to Valley of The End," Naruto prepared to go but before Ange said anything Naruto cut her, " Just for watch like you said earlier , ANge-sama ." He then vanished in blue flash while Ange just shook her head, " **What an unpredictable brat! I guess I shall prepared too. After all today paperwork wasn't really important and Naruto clones already taken care of it."**

An hour later at Valley Of The End. Reindebra now looked more powerful and her appearance also change radically . Instead wearing her full clothed purple cloak, she now wore skin tight purple bodysuit with dmonic tribal markings on her limbs with a skirt that was slitted up the side. On her back was pair of purple demonic wings . But the most recognized feature is a silver tiger head ornament on her waist and that tiger head looked like trying to eat gemstone which located in it mouth.

And while she she just standing at head of Madara Uchia statue, she suddenly felt four familiar signature and muttered, " **So the Love Angels already found out my existence huh? That doesn't matter. That will be good chance to test my new power before I fought against Naruto."** And she raised her hand and launched multiple energy blasts which aimed to Love Angels who flying . The Love Angels who saw that managed to evade but only barely as that energy blasts damaged their wedding gowns. Well except Salvia since she already foresaw Reindebira will do that surprise attack but she not expecting that attack was stronger than their clash before, ' It seems Reindebira getting stronger and what worst we probably needed more than Love Wave just to beat her. Naruto-dono, I hope you come soon." Salvia though as she hoped certain blond will come to assist them'

Peach, Lily and Daisy not that lucky as they really not expected that attack. While three of them was stronger when it comes to purify, Salvia is stronger than them when it comes to physical ability. All of them realized they cannot fight using her wedding gowns anymore and prepared to change as Peach commanded, " Okay girls, change mode." Lily and Daisy chorused , " YEAH!"

Mode Change! Fighter Mode

And later all of them simultaneously transformed as they wedding dress now disappeared and turned to their

Peach now wear red orange leotard with a white and red skirt overneath it. Her chest is covered by a red heart with white wings attached to its sides. She has gold shoulder pads, a gold band around her leg, and red high-heel shoes. She also wears a gold tiara.

Lily now wear blue leotard, with a white skirt, with gold swirls on the center of each side, golden armor-like shoulder pads, a tiara with a purple oval-shaped gem, a gold band around her right thigh, a purple gem with white and gold spiraled circles covering her chest, golden wrist bands, blue high heeled shoes, and she wears the Saint Lipliner around her neck.

Daisy now wear f a yellow leotard and a white skirt with a blue design on top of it and golden should armor pads with blue pads under it, a blue tiara on her forehead with the sides sticking out, and she has a gold band around her right thigh, and white arm warmer or her Saint Pondule, and a green gem in the middle of her breasts plate, with the breasts plate consisting of blue swirls coming from the sides, and she wears a yellow collar and she wears white high heels closed together with one yellow bows on top of it.

"I'll go first!" Daisy exclaimed as she prepared her attack and called out , "Take this **Saint Pondule , Daisy Blizzard!"** as she launched barrage of freezing orb toward Reindebira but Reindebira just shrugged it off made Daisy blinked, " WHAT? She not even feel anything." Suddenly Reindebira called out, " **COME OUT TITAN! "** as she called out a black and silver metallic tiger appeared from nowhere and transformed itself to cannon as Reindebira said, " **COMBINE!"** and now Reindebira right arm combined with Titan who transformed to arm cannon.

Reindebira looked down to Daisy as she said, " **You attacked me first but can you handle my attack ?"** And suddenly from Titan mouth energy blast prepared to launch and Reindebira called out, " **TITAN BURST!"** and she fired barrage of dark energy blast toward Daisy who busily dodged it. " DAMN IT! She is stronger than last time we fight her." Peach who saw that saddened, " No Saint Something Four doesn't have enough power to beat her. Even it worked it probably just give her massive damage and when it happened we won't have enough power to purify. Aphrodite-sama. What shall we do?"

Few miles from battle field, Naruto who witness the battle really not impressed as he saw the Love Angels struggling but he also know the Love Angels have yet to unleash their true potential. He said to no one as Ange watch the battle from different place, " C'mon Love Angels show your true strength to prove me if Reindebira can be purified like you said to me in first encounter."

Back to battle field.

Now Salvia attempt to charged Reindebira with her trying to stabbed her but the devil queen managed to stop her sword just using her two fingers and she punched Salvia repeatedly before she finished that with uppercut which aimed right to Salvia gut sending her upward before Reindebira ascended to do ax kick aimed to Salvia stomach make the sword wielding Angel lie down to ground. Reindebira then aimed her Titan cannon and firing another **TITAN BURST** only this was evaded as Salvia quickly recovered and surprisingly doing Shunshin move.

Seeing opportunity Peach firing her **SAINT MIRROR BRIDAL FLASH** as heart shaped beam launched straight to Reindebira but said devil deflected it using her barrier, " **That's futile. You know**." Peach retorted, " Who says I'm done?" As she took out her new weapon, Saint Revolver and firing Love bullet which managed to breakthrough Reindebira Barrier and hurt the high level devil." **Grr, Damn you! "** She then flashed out as she mercilessly struck down Peach, Lily, Daisy and Salvia and later four of Love Angels struggled to standing.

Reindebira grinned as she never thought the new power she got recently managed to hurt Love Angels to certain degree and said power quickly synchronized with her. With that power she can avenge her subordinate who eliminated by Naruto Uzumaki and later she will conquer this so called ninja world.

But for now she must take care of some pests and the pests is Love Angels whose always ruin her dreams to conquer Angel world. She once again flashed to struck down the Love Angels and inflicted more damage to them

Meanwhile Naruto who saw Love Angels struggle now decided to make move, " It's my cue." He then quickly move to rescue the Love Angels .

Back to Reindebira and Love Angels , Reindebira now choked Peach as she charged her hand with dark energy as she said, " **Love Angel Peach, I'll end your life first. Don't worry soon your friends and your mother Celeste will follow you in afterlife."** Reindebira shall be success if only certain blur struck down Reindebira send her flying back and made she release her grip of Peach . Daisy then asked, " Who are you?" The unknown person replied casually, " Just passing through Shinobi."

Reindebira who now already standing said, " **So you finally come Naruto Uzumaki. Well let's settle this at once."** Naruto shrugged, " With pleasure." He then mentally called out his **MAX VICTORY ARMOR** and the devil queen saw this as opportunity to attack as she dashed toward Naruto and launching powerful fist but Naruto catch it with ease made Love Angels blinked and Lily exclaimed, "NO WAY! Her punch is capable to shatter our ribs and yet he catch it like it was nothing." The other Love Angels just nodded sagely as Salvia thought, ' Damn he not show this form against me. That's mean shall he go all out. Probably our fight will be one sided.' Salvia looked pissed when she found out Naruto was holding back when they clashed but also relieved as that power not aimed to her

Naruto and Reindebira trade blow each other and their launching their powerful attacks. But Naruto won the trading blows as he launched his **GOD HAMMER FIST** and send Reindebira flying back but she quickly recovered as she exclaimed, " **Try to take this!"** and she aimed her cannon and called out , " **TITAN BURST!"** and barrage of dark energy launched toward Naruto who not moving and exploding. Reindebira grinned but when she saw the explosion become smaller he saw Naruto looke unharmed and also now his armor shining like sapphire.

" **Impossible! You take my attacks head on ! At least you must be injured if not die! Tell me what are you do to my attack?"** Reindebira demanded some explanation. Naruto decided to tell, " Well since you soon will be died. I guess it won't hurt to tell you. The answer is …. SECRET!" That of course made Reindebira growled as she blindly attacked him by same energy blasts but the energy keep absorbed by Naruto.

Naruto decided to stop playing around as he summoned his sword and attack Reindebira mercilessly .The blade sliced through the air as he aimed at her. She managed to avoided the slash but Naruto using his shoulder charge to smashed her. And Naruto continued to land his own strikes and every strikes showing his displeasure and his hatred toward her.

Once again Reindebira trying to retaliate by blasting her energy toward Naruto but once again Naruto armor absorbed it. That made Naruto mocked him, " Seriously? Don't you have another attack beside that puny attack teme? Because if your answer is yes then you are PATHETIC." He then stbbed her using his sword before he kicked her make the devil queen skidded back .

"Time to finish this Rendebira teme." Naruto then raising all of MAX VICTORY CANNONS and his body started glowed as he called out, " **ULTIMATE MAX NOVA!"** and he launched barrage of golden energy burst which move toward Reindebira and struck her violently and some big explosion occurred.

But when it's cleared, surprisingly Reindebira still standing but she now looked battered . Naruto now took out his sword and he dived toward Reindebira and when the blade connected Naruto had Reindebira impale on his sword. And when he withdrew his weapon the blood burst out and Reindebira collapsed.

"Reindebira-Teme. This is the end." As Naruto charged positive energy in his sword and called out, **MAX VICTORY PROMINENCE."** And after it hit Reindebira said devil now grunted, " **NOOOO.. IT CAN'T BE. DAMN YOU DAMN YOU ALL ! THIS SHOULDN'T HAPPEN TO MEEEEEE!"** and later her body slowly vaporized to nothing as Positive energy neutralized all of negative energy on Reindebira and since Reindebira mostly constructed from Negative energy she then vanished to nothingness.

Naruto then reverted to his normal self and later he turned to 4 Love Angels and he said, "So what are you going to do now?" The Love Angels minus Salvia want to retort but they realize there is no point to do that as Peach said, " We will back to Angel World, while we don't like how you handle Reindebira , we also knew your world have different way to solve problems and we cannot interfere too much." Naruto surprised when the Love Angels actually relented but he perished his thought as he quickly asked, " then why you still thought Reindebira can be redeemed?" Lily answered, " Aphrodite-sama actually wanted to correct her mistake as she is the one who caused Reindebira become like that."

Naruto raised his eyebrows as he shocked when known the fact Reindebira s not like that before, " Care to explain to me?" The Love Angels then nodded as they explained normally Reindebira is just neutral devil who doesn't want do anthing with conflict between Angels and Devils. But that become turned point when reindebira fall in love with male angel / And unknowingly said angel dies because he protect her from crossfire betwee some Angel and Devil clash. While Angel cannot hurt their fellow Angel but due of unexplainable reason that attack gave mortal blow which made Angel who protect Reindebira die. That's why Reindebira despise Angels and have though Angels should be exterminated.

Naruto nodded understanding but he realized something, " In the end Aphrodite is completely coward as she doesn't want to finish what she do to Reindebira right." Peach replied, " While this is true, Aphrodite-sama now not in her best because she is yet to recover from her injury from last war so she stay in Angel World tomrecover and we still not know when she will recover completely." Salvia who just listened then said to her fellow Angels, " I guess this time for us to going back home. Anyway thanks , Naruto. I owe you." Naruto replied, " If you want pay your debt , just pay visit in my wedding party about a month from now."

Suddenlu Peach, Lily and Daisy looked interested as they simultaneously said, " You will marry? Can you invite us to your wedding party?" Salvia sweatdropped and Naruto just laughed. Salvia said with embarrassed tone, " I'm sorry for their outburst Naruto. They always like this when someone will marry." Naruto just nodded understanding, " Hey ,they just happy when hera marriage right? That's because wedding means happiness , right?"

All of Love Angels nodded rapidly (Salvia only gave single nod as she have her own image to keep) . Naruto then said, " Well, you can come to attend that but I guess you should going back to your home first." The Love Angels gaped as they actually forgot what they are going to do first . After realized that all Love Angels then said, " Well, in that case. We'll take our leave. See you in your wedding, Naruto." And all of Love Angels suddenly flashed in white light before the light completely disappeared. Naruto who saw they departure said to himself, " What an interesting fellow! " Naruto then walked to where Reindebira last position, " I guess I shall check if synthetic power stone already destroyed or not."

Naruto then searching around of where Reindebira last position to find any remains of pseudo power stone but his attempt was failed but Naruto think positively ,' I guess that powerstone destroyed when I obliterate Reindebira. After all there is no point to worry about that too much. ' Naruto decided to end his search as he think the pseudo powerstone is destroyed and flashed back to Uzu.

If Naruto search it more thouroughly, he probably will find what he said as said gemstone is found by no one by Kabuto who said, " From what Naruto said, that gemstone must be powerful enough to make he really wanted to destroy that. And I properly used this to got my avenge of Orochimaru-sama. And it will happen as soon as possible I finish research about this gemstone." And he gripped the synthetic power stone firmly and he shunshined leaving no trace.

Timeskip Few Days later in Uzu. 3 weeks before Naruto wedding.

Naruto just finished his daily paperwork for today. He already received message from Konoha and 6 of his brides will come to uzu in three days and the Country leader like Koyuki and Shion will come at least 2 weeks before wedding. But tomorrow his former classmates plus Gai team will come first to accompany Naruto . Actually some of Naruto male friend (mainly Kiba) suggested Naruto to held bachelor party but Naruto declined it . Naruto reasoned bachelor party is not proper for him.

And when he prepared to going home, suddenly ANge and Nuwa appeared from nowhere and said, " **Naruto-kun, if you don't mind, can you do us a favor?"** Naruto said, " As long as you not want me immediately do it is fine. I wonder what I must do though." Nuwa explained, " **Don't worry we just want you to investigate one of Old Uzushio ruins which still unexplorable. You can do it for us right?"** Naruto asked to confirmed, " Well, I don't mind but are we already exploring that place so many times before ? I doubt I can found anything new there." Ange said, " **C'mon , Naruto-kun. Just do that for us. If you found something there you can have them all. "** Naruto just shrugged , " Fine, I'll going tomorrow. But please take care the paperwork for me okay." Ange and Nuwa simultaneously spoke, " **You don't need to ask you know!"**

Timeskip tomorrow morning, Naruto already departed to explore old Uzushio ruins which have yet to rebuild. And when Naruto already gone, Ange decided to summon another Naruto brides and seconds later, Naruko, Minami, Tsunade, Mikoto, Ran , Ino, Koyuki, and Shion already in front of Ange and surprisingly Kushina and SHizune already there. Tsunade who saw Ange give salute bow and spoke , " Well, Ange-sama. Why you summon us? I think we already decided to come here in three days." Ange said, " **There is change in original plan. We better started prepare as soon as possible. After all exct date for wedding still have yet to decide right?"** The ladies beside Ange nodded. " **Good, I want all of you get some bond with your sister wife and for Tsunade especially one of them is someone you not meet very long."** That made Naruko shouted, "WHAT!? You mean there is someone as old as Tsunade will married by Naruto-kun?" Meanwhile Tsunade and Kushina thought the same thing (mainly Tsunade thought) , ' I wonder who is it . Well I don't know who is she but I want to find out as soon as you can.' Kushina spoke her thought, " I have feeling you're right Ange-sama. I have feeling this someone we never think will meet again. Am I right Tsunade?" Tsunade just nodded , " I just hoped this is not 'her' . Because if this person is really 'her' then I maybe not the oldest anymore."

The other beside Tsunade and Kushina gasped hearing Tsunade statement and Ino who more talkative asked, " That means Naruto-kun will be marry with real granny then and said granny will become our sisters." Suddenly massive amount of killing intent come out from Tsunade and that pointed to Yamanaka heiress. Ino looked to others but Naruko, Minami looked away while the Uchiha ladies ignored her while Koyuki and Shion too busy as they talked about their own country. Feeling danger Ino quickly take step to run from Slug Sage rage and said sage yelled angrily, " TAKE YOUR BEATING LIKE A MAN , YAMANAKA." The others sweatdropped as Ino retorted, " I'm woman, Tsunade-sama."

"THEN TAKE YOUR BEATING AS WOMAN!" Tsunade then chased Ino while Ange decided to said, " **I guess Koyuki and Shion can meet with ladies in Naruto mansion. As for you Kushina, Shizune, Natuko, Minami and you Mikoto and Ran, I guess I shall escort you to meet with 'her' first."** Kushina represent the remain from Konoha said, " Lead the way then , Ange-sama." ANge then walked followed by ones from Konoha to certain place as Nuwa who just silent from beginning motioned Koyuki and SHion to follow her to Naruto home.

Back to Naruto

Naruto already arrived at Uzushio ruins and after walked through the remaining ruins he arrived at former building of old Uzukage tower (Naruto built another tower after all. Naruto now realized he actually never visited that place . Turned out Uzukage have so many office and this one seemed to be main office due the remained of the last of the paperwork the Uzukage would've had to finish.

Naruto cannot hide his awe about how powerful that seal and also how durabe of it as that placed supposed being rot after centuries . Decided to looking something valuabe, Naruto activated his Kyuudou Rinnegan and looked around the room until he found storage seal and activated it. When the content was spill out , it was in total, dozen of fuin and ninjutsu scrolls plus many storage scrolls. He then sealed everything again inside his own storage seal which located at his right arm and also do the same when he sealed all the books on the shelf in this office In the same storage seal.

After he finished he decided to take time slowly as he supposed to back tomorrow . He then used his free time to relax for a bit.

Meanwhile at Naruto house .

Tsunade and Kushina gasped when they saw the figure who supposed to die . Fuuka. Tsunade who not want to wait anymore said , " So , naruto-kun other brides is you, Fuuka-neechan?" Fuuka just nodded, " Of course, Tsunade-chan and you shouldn't yelled to me. Remember I'm your older sister you know." Tsunade suddenly rushed toward Fuuka and hugged her, " You know everyone thought you already dead , Fuuka-nee. Hashirama-jiji and Mito-baachan getting depressed when found out you completely disappeared andven after both of them and Tobirama-ojii passed away and also Sarutobi-sensei finally retired . Your whereabouts still unknown made Minato decided to end your search." Kushina also added, " That's right, Fuuka-san. You actually was the one to teach me many water technique."

Fuuka sheepishly said, " Well, Tsu-chan, Kushi-chan. Sorry to make you all worried. Butlet me tell you everything then. Actually I suffer amnesia and I just cured from that few months ago and that was beens half year after Naruto-kun found me. I'm act as wandering ninja until I met Naruto-kun and turned out that wandering ninja was old acquaintance of ninja named Asuma Sarutobi and he plan to destroy Konoha but Naruto managed to thwarted their plan and surprisingly he spared me and when he found out my true reason joined the wandering ninja for avoided being alone again, he then asked me to join his cause and I loved him . "

"But when I found out I'm too old to be his wife, he then reassure me age shouldn't be bother me too much. " Fuuka then send her grin to Tsunade, "But I don't expecting you , Tsunade Senju who now old enough to be Naruto grandmother , will be married with him. Well, I'm actually shouldn't talk like that since I'm in same boat with you Tsunade."

Kushina decided to talk, " Anyway let's talk something else. How about we talk about wedding preparation?" Kushina words made the ladies in Kushina range voice interested and coincidentally they are Naruto brides who not in Fuuka and Tsunade talk. Fuuka and Tsunade sweat dropped . " Ooops, I guess I talk too loud." Kushina blushed as her voice was too loud and made her embarrassed . The ladies then talk about their wedding preparation and when they finished they decided not to burden Naruto too much unless this about his own wedding outfit.

And while Naruto away from the village the ladies started to work for wedding preparations . Kushina even call her favorite designer Ageha Shiroi to design wedding dressed which nodded by said designer. Ageha was the one who design Minato and her wedding outfits after all and she wanted the best for her eldest son and also her baby girl. When Ageha heard Kushina eldest son will marry 15 women , she is bt shocked but quickly regain her composure as she found out as last male (not really last actually) he must marry multiple women to ensure his clan existence . Ageha herself actually call that as challenge as she must design wedding dress for 15 women and while the design may not really different made 15 wedding gown with time less than a month will need hard work after all.

Ange and Nuwa also trying to keep Naruto away for a while as they told Naruto to do various errand for them and that including travel to another world even it just pay a visit . Both deity told Naruto the his ladies will taken care of wedding preparation and they will be observed them

And other brides trying to get along with others . Though it bit hard for Koyuki , Shizuka and Shion since they are leader for their respective territory and they bit territorial. A bit surprising since The kunoichi was the one who supposed to be more territorial with their own men considering how strong they are.

Naruko and Minami wanted to give their niichan who turned to be their husband some surprise. With help from certain bridge builder, they will build new section for Naruto house and that was new bathhouse which will be fit about 20-30 people and it will be reinforced by seals soon after they finished. Tazuna took this as challenge as he supposed to finish this place in less than 2 weeks as Naruto will be back in that time and there is possible less than that time.

Timeskip one week before wedding

The preparations of wedding almost finished and now wedding invitations already sent to entire Elemental Nations . And it just wait to when wedding day will happen. And now Naruto who just finished his exploration in unexplored Uzu ruins eating with his fellow Konoha shinobi who just arrived yesterday including Naruko, Minami ,Ino, Hotaru and Kira . Since the others still check the last preparation (mainly the ones who older than Naruto.) Naruto decided to eat with them together.

" You know, Naruto. I'm really envy with you." Kiba said while Akamaru barked in agreement with his master . " I agreed. To have attracted the attention of so many foreign kunoichi , you are a man among men . I hope I can follow your example so Yakumo can be proud for my Flames of Youth." Lee said with anime tears while he trying to yelled his signature " FLAMES OF YOUTH" .

Shikamaru just yawned as he lazily said, " You're really troublesome, Naruto." "Don't said that word o Naruto-kun, SHikamaru!" Ino scolded her teammate for his lazy and rude behavior but Naruto gripped her shoulder and shook his head. " Chill Ino. Shikamaru just said his usual remark even if his thoughts are the same about everything." Naruto joked and the others just chuckled

" At least your sense of humor hasn't changed despite your position as kage, Naruto." Chouji chuckled. " I can't believe I said this. But I really missed your sense of humor despite we rarely hang out together." Neji admitted sheepishly. Hinata giggled, " Whatever the case Naruto it's good to see you won't change no matter what happen ."

"Thanks a lot, Hinata." Naruto replied. Shino suddenly said, " Anyway Naruto what will you do after this?" Naruto replied, " I guess I will finish my fight with Akatsuki for good." Naruko gasped, " Oh by te way nii-chan. Akatsuki now just only have six members right?" Naruto nodded, " Yeah, Naruko and the remaining member is supposed the strongest we will face in future." Tenten added, " nd they supposed to target all tailed beast including what Naruko, Minami and Menma held right?" The Uzunami nodded. " And don't forget about your former teammate Sasuke Uchiha who now lead the Otogakure." Kira added which made Ino depressed.

"I still can't believe I ever interested to him. I really ashamed for that you know." Ino grudgingly admitted her mistake but she calmed down by Minami who gripped her shoulder and said, " Ino that's the past. We cannot change it no matter what. For now let's focused for better future."

" And that's why we're going to help you, Naruto-kun." Kira added . Because we won't letting some gang of rogue ninja's take one of our own. After all you helped Utakata –sensei , Naruto-kun" Said Hotaru while she added the fact Naruto managed to rescue Utakata from Tobi and Zetsu . Naruto smiled seeing all of his friends looked happy. "I'm so glad to have such reliable friends and allies. Ange-sama and Nuwa-sama was right. Despite how strong I was, I shouldn't fight alone and must trust our own friends and allies."

Soon their food was already served, " Wow it looks good." Chouji said with drool over his face. " Well, guys eats a lot, my treat ." Naruto said as he started to dig in which followed by the others who not hesitated to eat.

Timeskip a night before wedding

Naruto now eat dinner together with his family plus Tsunade , Fuuka , and Shizune. Surprisingly Kakashi and Jiraiya also present despite both of perverted ninja have some restrained relationship with Uzukage. Naruto decided not comment as he really not care about them both. After all they come because Minato and Tsunade. They also abit surprised when they heard Naruto didn't want Bachelor party which made Kushina proud as the Uzumaki matriarch said " Bachelor party just wasting time and money." Turned out Minato also like Naruto before his wedding with Kushina and she hoped Menma can follow his father and brother example.

After they finished dinner suddenly Naruto took out the bottle which Tsunade recognized and said, " Naruto, that was.." Naruto nodded, " Yes this is the most expensive wine ever, Romane County ( forgot the real name ) I think I will use this at the wedding ceremony." Minato blinked, "Damn , Naruto you must be spent many money for that wine." Naruto shook his head, " Actually, Uzu is the ones who produced it and thanks to time seal. We managed to make that wine not too costly but still delicious.

Tsunade smirked, " One more reason I must stay in Uzu after this. I have larger possibility to drink this wine everyday." Naruto grinned, " Too bad , Tsunade-chan. I won't allow you . I only took out this for special occasion . Unless you want to spend small fortune from your own for this, I won't let you." The Uzunami , Shizune, Jiraiya and Kakashi just smiled . Naruto then poured the wine to each other glass.

" Okay then cheers." Everyone said in unison and took a sip. All of them except Naruto and Tsunade blinked for how delicious that wine.

" I can believe it. No wonder that wine supposed to be the most expensive wine ever exist." Shizune drinked the wine happily which nodded by the adults. Naruko, Minami and Menma surprisingly enjoyed that despite they are not really fond with alcohol, " At least it better than sake we drink in Konoha." Said the triplets. Naruto beamed in pride, " Of course. There is no way cheap sake in Konoha can match my own wine. Especially I am the one who made that wine." But the others ignored Naruto made the Uzukage leaked anime tears ."

Timeskip tomorrow

At Naruto small cottage Naruto accompanied with Minato to get dressed. Naruto was there wearing his own wedding tux specifically designed for him by Ageha Shiroi. "I cannot believe I wear something which designed by kaa-san favorite designer, tou-san." Naruto said made Minato chuckled, " That's true Naruto . I' m really proud you following example and I'm hapy you still consider me as father despite how much mistake I made when it comes to you." Naruto raised his hand, " Please, no more Tou-san. It's in past. Let's face future for now. While I'm still pissed about the fact you and kaa-san ignored mefor my younger siblings. Getting angry won't solve the problem and Jiraiya and Tsunade make the matter worst as they said I should wait until they finished train my siblings . And shall I obey they words, how long I must waited. That's why I'm really pissed." Minato frowned a bit as what his eldest said was true. He never thought about that and what Naruto said about he just do easy way was absolutely right." Anyway Naruto . I'm still proud of you . " Naruto just grinned .

Meanwhile at the Naruto mansion all of fifteen brides to be now cleaned themselves into a bathtub with soapy water. All of brides then started washing themselves with some assistance from Kushina , Shizune, surprisingly Ageha Shiroi and other ladies related by brides to be . Later all of them dried themselves and were having their hair done, while cringing at the moments when they combed through . Soon they were being fitted into their wedding gown . While admiring their chosen gowns the ladies were being given make up. Kushina smiled as the girls stood before them, " There you're all ready." " Wait Kushina , just bit more." Ageha said as she started adding some other charms for the ladies. When they were finished the fifteen ladies were being led to the shrine.

Meanwhile at shrine Naruto stood up at the altar with Minato as his best man and surprisingly Hiruzen as the priest. On the right side were some Uzu and Konoha residence. On the guest side was representative from Suna, Kiri, Kumo and surprisingly Iwa.

After everyone gathered Hiruzen decided to open the ceremony , " Greetings Ladies and Gentleman . We all are gathered today to witness union of Naruto Sima Uzumaki Namikaze and, Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze, Minami Uzumaki Namikaze, Tsunade Senju, Anko Mitarashi, Mikoto Uchiha, Ran Uchiha , Ino Yamanaka, Kira Terumi, Haku Momochi , Hotaru Tsuchigumo, Samui, Fuuka Uzumaki, Shizuka of Nadeshiko, Koyuki Kazahana and Shon in Holy matrimony." Hiruzen continued " Anyone if there is here feels them should not wed, speak now or forever hold your word, " With no one saying anything Hiruzen continued, " Long awaited wedding was for family , and friends. Here we are now witnessing matrimony between a brave ninja and fifteen brides .

The guests started smiling while they holding in the urge of crying , "Very well, Rings please, " Hiruzen asked as Naruto accepted the rings from Minato and placed them on fingers of his brides. " Now then Naruto do you take Tsunade, Fuuka, Mikoto, Ran, Anko, Naruko, Minami, Ino, Samui, Hotaru, Kira, Haku , Koyuki, SHion and SHizuka to be your lawfully wedded wives ? To have and to hold, to love , honor, and cherish for life, in sickness and in health?" Naruto smiled and answered, "I do."

"And do you ladies each take Naruto as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love , honor, and cherish for life, in sickness and in health?" Hiruzen asked them. The ladies at the same time called out, "We do !"

"The whole audience was trying to resist the urge of cry but let a few tears leak out as Hiruzen finished , " Then I declare you as husband and wives. You may kiss the brides." Naruto kissed each of his brides sealing the marriage making them officially married.

The guests cheered and cried with happiness for sixteen of them as they walked down the aisle as confetti and streamers launched. A while later at reception building in the village the MC announced, "Ok everyone let's party."

Soon everybody started eating and after awhile , the MC announced, "OK everyone please clear the dance floor . It's time for Naruto and his ladies first dance as husband and wives, with song sung by mother of the groom, Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto and the ladies went out to dance floor with Naruto summoning 14 extra clones so each bride had one as Kushina started singing . The song she was sung is one of Naruto made after all

 **Play song Shenglu Circuit**

huadi weilao shiji shang pilao

zhuang zuo wu suowei

luochu sihao guli di rongmao

xiangshou mingyun anwei

paihuai rensheng ziwei

weilai canlan guanghui

zhufu ni jin quan li

weiruo di maibo han peng pai di danbo

kai tuo chu shenglu yong wang wu wei

jimo shifen rumeng di cun qian

queren ziwo shijie

wu guang liang zhong miao gui di jing xiang

reng gui fu xian yanqian

wanshi jie you ding shu

xiangxin weilai wuxian

zhufu ni jin quan li

huar wei ni kaifang

yueguang wei ni zhao liang

kai tuo chu shenglu xuan qian wu wei

zhufu ni

jin quan li

meiyou yinwei meiyou yinwei meiyou yinwei

End Song

And tonight Naruto and his wives going back to Naruto mansion to spend night together before going for their honeymoon tomorrow as wedding night considered as warming up

To Be continued Next chapter will be told about Naruto and ladies honeymoon


	52. Chapter 52

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER MOSTLY CONTAIN SUGGESTIVE CONTENT SO BETTER KEEP OUT IF YOU UNDERAGE and more than half is lemon**

Now let's begun of Naruto honeymoon

After his wedding party in uzu. Naruto and his fifteen gorgeous wives headed on their honeymoon in Sun Country. Normally they planned going to Moon Country but both Michiru and Amayo already expressed their apology as all of luxury resort there already booked and Naruto own cottage now in renovation so they decided going to Sun Country. Naruto actually have his own investment at that country.

When they arrived at their luxurious cottage, Naruto open the doors which revealed very spacious place and they put their belonging at their room which was very spacious and complete with giant size bed which big enough to fit all of them . " I can't believe we will stay here for a week at least." Said Naruko and Minami cheerfully.

" I don't know you have your special place in Sun Country Naruto ." Mikoto and Ran added. " Just say, I'm in good terms with their daimyo." Naruto smirked. " Seriously, Naruto . Only you the ninja who can befriend most of Daimyo and kage." Koyuki, Shion and Shizuka giggled . " Anyway a week of this is just what we need." Tsunade spoke on behalf of the ladies. " I agreed, and this will be the best moment for us." Fuuka added.

"Oh by the way, why not start our party soon! " Naruto begged them "Fine, just wait here for time being. You won't be disappointed." Tsunade said as she leading the girls to bathroom . " Please don't make me wait too long!" Naruto called thinking they'd be gone long.

 ** _Warning group Lemon Start soon_**

And that won't take long as he looking over to the bathroom entry seeing all fifteen of his brides out of their wedding dresses and were each in a hot silk nightgown that showed off every curve of their bodies. The ladies each purred seductively causing Naruto to stare in pure enjoyment.

No need to undress us with your eyes Naruto, after all we can do that just fine." Haku said as the ladies sashayed over to the bed as Naruto watched them.

The ladies started unloosening their robes until their breasts were exposed and the robes fell to the floor. Naruto's eyes were widening so much they could pop out but he shook it off and spoke, "Wow ladies we'll never tire of this."

"Well come on Naruto we're itching for some fun." Fuuka said as the girls piled onto the bed.

"Count us in!" Naruto declared throwing off his tuxedo jacket and opened his dress shirt exposing his well toned chest. He jumped onto the bed kicking his shoes off and removing his pants leaving him in his boxers, "It's all yours ladies."

They smirked as Ran and Anko went to his boxer shorts and removed them exposing his hardened length, "Just right for us." Anko licked her lips until Tsunade slid over. "Sorry but family come first Anko." Naruko, Minami and Fuuka slid beside the Sannin, "We couldn't agree more Tsunade."

Tsunade fingered Naruto's member playfully, "Don't you worry Naruto, we're gonna take special care of you."

And with that, Tsunade and Fuuka started to pleasurably lick it while their tongues also came into contact with each others as well. Naruto panted in excitement, "Oh yes that's the spot!"

Fuuka and Tsunade giggled, as the older blond took it first popping it into her mouth and proceeded to bob her head as she sucked it. Naruto suddenly felt Fuuka come up behind him draping her arms down as she rested her head on his shoulder, "Just relax Naruto and go with it." Fuuka whispered seductively as she rubbed her breasts against his back giving him more pleasure. Don't want to be outdone by the older family member Naruko and Minami using their asset to smother Naruto head as Both younger Uzunami said, " Please enjoy our sandwich smothering oniichan." Which Naruto only mumbled due of his head engulfed by soft melons combo.

Tsunade continued sucking on his length faster until she felt him come into her and she swallowed the load, "Delicious. Ok Fuuka, take it down here."

"Of course. Naruko come now ." Fuuka smirked as she and Tsunade swapped places. Naruko decided to follow Fuuka as the older red head said while Minami still stay in same places and teamed up with Tsunade

Tsunade then laid Naruto's top half down onto the bed, "Lay back Naruto while Fuuka and Naruko handles you down below." Tsunade said as Naruto looked downward seeing Fuuka and Naruko wrap his member into their bosoms, "All ready down here Tsunade. You and Minami can go anytime"

"Perfect." Tsunade said as she pressed her breasts into Naruto's face. As she rubbed his face into them he started licking them and kissing them causing her nipples to harden and sucked on them.

"OH NARUTO!" Tsunade moaned in pleasure as Minami said, " Hey that's not fair,. Suck me too oniichan!" And later Naruto doing the same made Minami moaned too. Meanwhile Fuuka and Naruko rubbed their own breasts around Naruto's manhood. "Oh my breasts feel so hot, they're roasting!" Mei panted.

Naruto mumbled as his face was preoccupied with Tsunade' and Minami breasts released onto Fuuka and Naruko and both licked it up. "Now that we got him started girls come and get some." Tsunade ordered.

The other girls crawled over, with Koyuki and Shion taking Naruto's arms burying them into their cleavage, "We'll soften you up here Naruto." Koyuki said winking causing Naruto to blush. Naruto suddenly felt Mikoto and Ran rubbing her breasts against his back, "We'll handle you back here ok Naruto?" Mikoto asked as she and Ran started rubbing their enormous knockers against his back pleasurably. "Thanks Miko-chan , this is a wondrous feeling." Naruto panted from the feeling in his arms and his back.

"It's about to get even better," Anko smirked as she pulled Haku close and started undoing the buns in the Ice mistress' hair, "There you go Haku, as cute as ever." "Thanks, Anko. let me help you." Haku said undoing Anko's ponytail letting the violet hair flow down her back. "Thanks Haku." Anko said inching closer with Haku as well and the two started kissing in hot passion while touching each other all.

"Oh sweet!" Naruto panted until he looked over seeing Ino with her hair undone as well while making out with Samui. But it didn't stop there he looked seeing Tsunade and Fuuka surrounding Hotaru's head with their tits smothering her into them while they fondled the young girls own. And surprisingly both Naruko and Minami follow Tsunade and Fuuka examples as they also done same to Kira

"Does this make you hot Naruto?" Hotaru asked while being smothered in-between the two busty older women.

"Hotter than the sun." Naruto answered as he continued feeling his body heated up by the soft flesh from Mikoto and Ran behind him and Shion and Koyuki occupying his arms.

He looked ahead seeing Shizuka crawl over and lowered herself down getting his length into her womanhood, "Let me ride you Naruto." She said as she started kissing Naruto and proceeded having herself ride Naruto while kissing him.

As Naruto was enjoying the feeling of getting humped by Shizuka Koyuki and Shion took his hands making him feel up their breasts, "Just think Naruto you'll be getting a piece of this from us every day now." Shion said while using his right hand to fondle her left breast causing her nipple to harden.

"And we'll be looking forward to it as well." Koyuki added as both she and the priestess kissed Naruto from both sides.

And that ended as Naruto made fourtenn clones and the clone fucking the others while the real one continuing fuck Shizuka until the ladies moaned as Naruto and his clones thrust in and out through their lower areas . Later the girls let their love juices come out and the real Naruto receiving the memories from the clones who dissolved later."Wow that's tasty." Naruto commented

 **Lemon End its safe to read now** When morning came, the sun peeked through the closed curtains of the honeymoon suite. Naruto was lying on the giant bed with all of his brides piled around him, 'Sweet, sweet paradise.' Naruto thought in his sleep. He then slowly opened his eyes and to his surprise Haku straddling on top of him with her hair flowing down her back and a few strands down her face.

"Rise and shine, Naruto," Haku said seductively making Naruto pant. The ice kunoichi closed her eyes and puckered up, "Now then, how about a good morning kiss?"

Naruto braced himself ready to accept it but looked and realized that Haku had unexpectedly ended up kissing Fuuka who had her eyes closed while Haku's flung open realizing she didn't kiss Naruto.

Fuuka opened her eyes when the two parted while Haku put a hand to her lips in surprise, "Not a bad wake up call Haku, Thanks a lot ," Fuuka said as she stretched, "Morning Naruto."

"Morning." Naruto said and noticed the other ladies were waking up as well.

"Ah what a night." Koyuki stretched her arms up.

"That was a cool time." Samui added while rubbing her breasts.

"After a wild night we need some real relaxation." Ino said straightening her hair.

"Ino get a point and since the cottage is nearby the beach let's play in beach." Said Naruto as the girls cheered in approval.

Later that day, outside the resort by the beach, was Naruto in swim trunks that were dark blue with phoenix motif, "Wow we can't wait to see just how the girls are going to look in their swim suits." He said to himself in anticipation until he turned and was taken by surprise.

There stood all eleven brides in bikinis. Tsunade's was green with the top barely able to contain her perfect sized knockers, Fuuka's was crimson colored with flame patterns on the top and the bottom and like Tsunade's hers showed off her ample curves, Naruko's and Minami was orange colored though Naruko have some white stipes in her top while Minami not, Kira's was blue light, Anko's was purple, Mikoto's was black while Ran was light purple Haku's was pink, Samui's was gray and skimpy with the top piece barely covering her breasts, Koyuki's was magenta , Shion's was lavender , Shizuka was light brown ,Ino's was violet, and Hotaru's was red and like Tsunade's, Fuuka's, and Samui's her top was barely able to contain her impressive mounds.

"Hi Naruto were you waiting long?" Ino asked as she and the girls posed to get a rise out of him. "The wait was worth it girls." Naruto said with widening eyes. "So how do we look?" Anko asked as the girls continued giving off sexy poses while they shook their breasts. "Like the sexiest creatures ever born." Naruto answered.

"We're glad you think so Naruto, now why don't we go for a dip and have some fun?" Tsunade asked unaware of Mikoto sneaking up behind her old friend and unhooked Tsunade's top. The top started falling, but the Sannin caught it holding it to her chest. This scene got the girls giggling while Tsunade looked back at Uchiha matriarch , "Mikoto!" she said while laughing.

"Sorry Tsunade thought I'd give Naruto something more to arouse over." Mikoto said covering her mouth to suppress a laugh. "Well it worked," Tsunade admitted looking at Naruto who had an agape jaw from the stunt Mikoto pulled on Tsunade. "Naruto would you come here and help me with my top?" the slug princess asked.

Naruto closed his mouth, "Yes ma'am." Naruto said running over getting behind the Sannin and took the cords of her top pulling them back up and tied them back up again so they covered her breasts. "So now that Tsunade's all covered shall we go?" Fuuka asked and the girls cheered.

Soon the group was out in the water, swimming, splashing each other playfully which was very arousing to Naruto's eyes seeing the bustier girls do that. Later Naruto was using his clones to rub sun block on the girls' backs which got them moaning pleasurably as he rubbed it on them each. Soon enough the girls started playing some volleyball while Naruto started feeling parched, "Hey girls, we're getting a drink, want anything?"

"Yeah get me one to, Naruto." Ino answered. "Same here." Anko added. "Me too." Haku said. "And me." Shion replied.

Taking the hint they all wanted a drink he headed off to collect each of them a beverage. It not take long as he bring the drink for each girls . And later Naruto and his beautiful wives drink together after Naruko said, " Let's drink for our future. Cheers!" which followed by others as all of them enjoy they drink.

And while they enjoy the drink , Naruto noticed a lot of surfers out on water practicing , " It seems something interesting will happen ." The locals who heard that responded, " Well , today was surfing competition." Surf competition?" Naruto asked. "Yeah the competition is said to be killer this year." He replied and walked off. "That gives me an idea." Naruto smirked.

"Naruto what're you thinking?" Haku asked curiously. Naruto looked at them, "Girls, I think I'll be joining this surf competition." "What, Naruto do you even know how to surf?" Kira asked. " Well, don't worry about that. Surfing also one of my training programs after all. Besides I only surf in Moon Country before" Naruto replied as he went to the rental hut to pick up a surfboard.

Soon he was out on the water practicing while the girls were working on their tan as they also witness Naruto training. The girls look in awe when Naruto show amazing movement. And When Naruto finished his practice he went back to shore, "Hey you see those moves?" "Yeah you really let loose." Koyuki replied. "I thought that was awesome." Shion added. "That was a warm up. Wait till the event begins then you'll see me at my peak," Naruto replied, "But for now I need to relax." "And we'll help you." Shizuka said as the girls dragged him along.

Later that day as a crowd gathered by a beach surfers were already partaking in the surfing competition. Naruto waited until he was finally called, "And next up folks number 7, Naruto Uzumaki!" "This is it girls." Naruto told them. "Good luck." Hotaru said as Naruto took his board and went out into the water heading for the wave.

As he neared the wave he stood up on his board and surfed the wave as it started getting bigger and was performing like a pro, "Looks at him ride that wave." Ino gasped. "That's cool." Samui added. The crowds were stunned as Naruto continued riding the waves with perfect balance on his board, 'This is great I'm making a killing here!' he thought. When the wave died down Naruto rode his board back to the shore where surf fans cheered for his performance, and the girls raced over to him, "Naruto you were amazing there." Kira said. "You are the best, onii-chan !" Naruko and Minami added. "It's what I do." Naruto replied with a smirk.

Soon the surfers were waiting for the results until the announcer called, "And our winner for this years annual Surf contest is… Naruto Uzumaki!" The fans started cheering as Naruto went on stage accepting a first place trophy and spoke, "Thank you everyone this is a big honor. I can say the competition was rough, but in the end only one could emerge as the winner. But I never thought it would actually be me. But thanks for your support. Now I must go." He said as he left with the girls avoiding a surfer fan mob.

Later as evening came, the group was sitting around a table outside a café having dinner with Naruto eating his fill, "Wow Naruto you've gotten more of an appetite this time around." Haku said. "Well, I'm work out in surfing so I need to return my energy, " Replied the blond as he continued eating. The others decided not to comment anymore as most of them knew how much Naruto eat and just enjoy their own meal.

Later that night, the group was back on the beach still in their swimwear, looking up at the night sky with the stars out and the round moon shining down reflecting in the calm water, "It's so beautiful." Ino said. "Sure is." Naruto admitted as they all enjoyed the scenery.

"You know what would make it even better?" Anko asked getting everyone's attention, "If we were all naked." "What?" Mikoto and Ran asked with surprised tone. "What're you getting at Anko?" Samui asked. "Come on, it's dark out and look at this setting perfect for skinny dipping," Anko reasoned with them, "Besides we know Naruto wouldn't mind it would ya Naruto?" "No problems with that idea." Naruto agreed as Anko stared at them with puppy eyes, "Please? Oh please, me and Naruto know you all wanna." She smirked.

The group gave in not being able to hide their true feelings for the idea obliged to it, "All right then girls." Tsunade said as each of them started removing their bikinis in a seductive way for Naruto while Mikoto once again removed Tsunade's top like before only this time the busty sannin didn't catch it and let her boobs be exposed before removing her bottoms.

"This is a perfect nightly sight." Naruto said seeing how gorgeous the girls looked under the moonlight in the buff. "Well Naruto, your turn." Ino smirked as Naruto removed his trunks and all of them were naked. "Well let's go!" Naruto called as they reach ran for the water and skinny dipped away enjoying the cool sensation of the water against their bare forms while playing around.

(Few days later)

After the first day nothing special happened except Naruto and the girls enjoy their time together as they making out, eating , playing volley ball and many more regular activities in beach. One time the girls decided going to spa for some relaxation and beauty treatmentbut found out Naruto can gave them better treatment as they do in third days.

Flashback 3rd days Honeymoon

 _Naruto and his ladies still on their honeymoon were inside the resort sauna with none wearing a towel because it was private, "Ah this is sweet ain't it girls?" Naruto asked as he was resting his arms against the wall railings._

 _"You bet." Haku said stretching her legs out giving Naruto a view of her shaven womanhood. "This sauna is just what the doctor ordered." Samui added as she popped her chest out arousing Naruto. "My pores are definitely screaming." Ino said. "Mine too." Hotaru agreed. "Nothing could possibly make this any better." Tsunade put in._

 _"Oh we wouldn't be so sure about that," Naruto smirked as he stood up raising the curiosity of the girls until he summoned fourteen clones, "Ok boys let's get to work." The real one ordered as they each went behind one of the girls and to their delight they each started massaging their breasts earning moans of delight out of each._

 _"Oh Naruto, that's perfect!" Shion moaned. "I love it." Fuuka added. "You have the magical touch, Naruto." Mikoto finished. "We do what we can to ensure our wives remain happy and relaxed why we're here." Naruto replied as he was doing Anko. "Always thinking about others, that's what makes you so loveable." Anko said reaching up wrapping her arm around his head bringing him down so she could kiss him. Taking the idea the rest of the girls did the same with the clones and they blushed._

 _"Thanks for the massage Naruto, we really needed it." Koyuki said._

 _"Any time any place Koyuki-hime." Naruto said as he dispelled his clones and the sense of touch from them transferred back to him and his hands got sweatier from the feeling of each of their breasts. "Now girls, let's repay our handsome man." Tsunade said as they each surrounded Naruto who started turning red from not just the heat._

 _"Smother party!" the ladies cheered as they surrounded Naruto's head smothering him with their breasts. Naruto while being smothered with the sweaty soft mounds from all around thought, 'The guys back home would be so jealous of this moment. And Ero-gama would kill to be writing this for his book.' Then he slowly slipping into unconsciousness from all the heat and arousal._

 _When Naruto finally woke up he was back in their room in a robe and saw the ladies wearing robes as well, "What happened?" "You passed out in the sauna awhile ago and we brought you back here." Ino answered._

 _"Which was weird since it would normally take a lot more than our smothering to knock you out like that." Fuuka added. "Well given the fact I was already steamy from the sauna, each of your softness made it all the more arousing." Naruto answered. "He's got a point." Ran admitted._

 _"But it was all good. I enjoyed the smother party very much." Naruto admitted. "Really, well then how about tonight we do it again. This time without the sauna." Haku offered. "That would be wonderful." Naruto admitted._

 _Flashback ended_

Present 6th day

Today Naruto and the girls decided to separated as the ladies will soaked themselves in local hot spring while Naruto will take a walk before joined them in hot spring made the ladies addicted so they wanted dip themselves once more before they going back tomorrow. Naruto himself wanted to walked alone for a bit despite the ladies asked him to join them but Naruto said sometimes they needed to have ladies time which reluctantly agreed by them .

" Now while the ladies have their private time let's go to complete secret mission from Ange-sama."

 ** _An hour later Temple of Tsukiyomi_**

Naruto finally arrived at his destination and proceed to enter the ancient Uchiha Temple of Tsukiyomi.

Naruto had wished to visit this place and the Shrine of Orochi, where he had another Blood Clone exploring, as soon as he heard about them from Ange-sama. He had asked around Sun country about them and learned some interesting things about both.

According to the locals , that place supposed to the sight of not one, not two, but three demon-related events. The first was the ancient slating of Yamato no Orochi, the eight-headed Snake Demon which happened where the Shrine of Orochi is now located. The second was the sealing of Juubi within the Rikudou Sennin, on the place where Oniju now stood, and the last was the Rikudou Sennin's creation of the moon from the Juubi's physical body, which took place in this temple, which has stood for hundreds of years.

The Uchiha were said to have built it one hundred years ago, but in reality, they merely renovated it, bringing it back to top shape. The Temple of Tsukiyomi also was said to hold not one, but three artifacts. One for each of his children: an artifact of the Juubi for the Uzumakis who could hold it, an artifact of the Rinnegan for the Uchihas who held his eyes, and an artifact of the body, for which the Senju inherited of the Sage.

And Naruto stood in front of all three, grinning since he had the DNA of all three, the DNA of the Sage thanks to Ange and Nuwa blessing . The pedestal on the furthest left had three tomoes within a circle on it and held what looked like a single katana of the deepest obsidian black. Naruto turned on his Kyuudou Rinnegan and saw that all energy surrounding it was moving _into_ the blade itself. The pedestal furthest right had a picture of a tree that looked like it had roots inside the Earth and out the other side. Atop it was a katana of the purest white that had the opposite effect, it was expelling energy from the blade… and it seemed to be the same energy that was going into the black one. _'So one absorbs energy and the other releases it? That's interesting.'_

Above both and in the middle was the last pedestal, which had the symbol of a spiral, the Uzumaki swirl, on it. The artifact it held looked to be…

"Wait that looks like Fukasaku toad staff?" Naruto asked curiously. Truly, it looked to both exude and absorb Nature energy. And it also looked to be an exact replica of Pa Toad's staff, only long enough for a human to hold. Naruto stepped up to the stairs and grabbed the staff. He suddenly felt a large amount of Nature Chakra running through him and balanced his chakra with it, and he felt his Sage Mode activate. Naruto smiled and sealed it within his wrist… and the Nature energy stayed within him. Running through the seal.

With a quick Genjutsu, Naruto made himself lose the pigmentation on his eyes and grabbed the other two swords, placing them on his storage seal at his right forearm. In a black vortex, suddenly his Blood Clone appeared in front of him, the one sent to Orochi's Shrine, and held a scroll for him before dispelling into a puddle of blood. Naruto saw it was… the Hydra Contract. 'With this I can complete my heavenly qi palace summon .' Thought Naruto as he then leaving the place to rejoin his brides.

Scene change,

Naruto now walked through pedestrian of Sun country. And decided to look some good souvenir for his wives and after he finished he decided to got some refreshments in some café. And while he drinking suddenly he have feeling someone following him , ' Hmm , someone tailed me. Must be assassin. Well, I'm bored actually since I don't have any action in this trip. But I must make sure the ladies not found out as they will getting mad to me.' He then finished his drink and decided to walked to less populated area in Sun country.

Scene change : forest nearby Sun Country

Naruto finally arrived at decent sized lot at outer part of civilian distric. He then called out, " okay you can come out now bitch. Or you actually just some stalker huh?"

She has gold eyes and light blue hair with a long swirl-like pony tail and wears a tiara with a jewel on it. She has dark skin and quite a busty figure. She wears very revealing clothing that's colored red and black.

Naruto raised his eyebrow as he saw his pursuer. But since he not even recognized her he asked, "Do I know you?" Said woman comically sweatdropped and shouted, " What you not recognized me ? One of strongest and deadliest assassin and also A rank Kumo missing nin ? Well let me introduce myself. My name is Azenda and I'm here to eliminate you. Naruto Uzumaki." She then took out her whip , " If I kill you I'll be famous and most country will use my service and soon I'll be the most famous and richest person in the world." Said the delusional woman.

"Azenda? Never heard of that." Naruto said made Azenda slumped down, " But that doesn't matter. I just hope you can give me good fight." Naruto then made gesture "Come here" which made Azenda pissed and swing her whip toward Naruto.

Naruto catch that whip easily though and pulled it made Azenda also pulled. But when Naruto want to launch his fist suddenly the dark skin woman levitate which made her avoid that punch. Naruto a bit taken aback but grinned, ' It seems I found some interesting opponent.'

Naruto then continuing his strike but surprisingly Azenda managed to avoid it . Well Naruto actually holding back as he wanted some entertainment but his excitement must cut short when he saw Azenda put out her whip and unsheathed her katana and when she strikes Naruto summoned his Emperor Light and both of them clashed made quite powerful impact , creating small shockwave around them. Making both swordsman retreat backwards.

The two circled each other before Naruto made initiative first as he launched fierce strike made , pushin Azenda retaliated by swinging her sword at Naruto who later jumped to avoid the large blade . When he is landed on his feet, Naruto caught of guard as Azenda rushing at him quickly. He slashed down trying to catch up with Azenda but she managed to jumped back to avoid that fierce attack.

Naruto suddenly launched himself at Azenda again, much faster than before, surprising the missing nin. She barely had time to block as Naruto slashed at her. She was losing ground as Naruto pushed her back, repeatedly slamming his blades against Azenda's.

Suddenly Naruto slashed up, getting Azenda off balance now.

" _Damn, I'm open!"_

Naruto came back down again, this time landing a devastating slash to Azenda, knocking him back into a tree. A lot of dust was kicked up, shrouding the missing nin. Naruto waited for Azenda, expecting her to be alive still. When the dust cleared, he widened his eyes in surprise when he found zenda standing there, seemingly unharmed.

Naruto smirked, " I see. You used rock armor to make sure I cannot harmed you. " Naruto sheathed his sword, " But I must end this as soon as possible ." And Naruto flashed behind Azenda and gave her slash to her back and spilled some blood from that. "Damn you! I won't holding back anymore then." Azenda roared Suddenly Azenda body engulfed in lightning , " I may not like Yondaime Raikage but this will be enough to beat you."

Naruto huffed, " Well then, you welcome to try." And after that said Azenda rushed quickly to cut Naruto but the blond blocked it but Naruto realized this attack stronger than before so Naruto decided to cut losses by let him being overpowered and send him flying a back before he standing with his two feet.

Suddenly Azenda rushed to Naruto again but this time Naruto a bit late as she managed to landed hit toward his chest . Naruto feel a bit pain but thanks to his Uzumaki bloodline he recover to quickly." Wow I'm surprised you managed to land hit to me." Naruto said calmly made Azenda surprised, "HOW ? you can survive this attack ? Even someone at kage level should hurt badly if not die ." "Well you forgot I'm Uzumaki?" That made Azenda face palmed as she forgetting the most important fact, "Well I actually still want dance but it seems finally I must stepped it up a notch then huh?"

And Naruto activating his regular rage mode and rushed quickly toward Azenda . Azend atrying to stop Naruto advance by launching several lightning jutsu but that not even scratched the blond as he just shrugged it off and he finally reached the Kumo missing nin.

Naruto quickly slashed Azenda sending her flying and this time Azenda spilled more blood from her body as her body deeply wonded. Not only was this painful, the attack was even stronger than his previous one. The Kumo nukenin trying to rise but struggled as she suffered so much pain.

"Just give up. Maybe Raikage will gave you mercy shall you surrender properly." Naruto trying to convince her to give up. "NEVER! I won't be back at tat village. Kumo is bullshit ! They are idiots and fool wanted to make peace with your village Uzu." Naruto getting pissed and said, " Can't say I'm not trying. If you're so eager to die then I'll be happy to oblige then."

And suddenly both of them flashed again and ended up in deadlock stance but Azenda quickly overwhelmed as she sent up flying back and forced to lose grip of her sword due of Naruto power.

Naruto then walked slowly toward Azenda as he prepared to decapitate her . While Naruto at first wanted to made her surrender peacefullu, turned out that bitch (Naruto not acknowledged her anymore) turned down his offer and she calling bad names for Kumo . Naruto won't accept that and if Samui is here, probably the busty blond will agree with Naruto to cut her head.

And while Naruto getting closer, Azenda struggled to standing and when she saw Naruto eyes, she looked fearful and in desperate condition she said, " C'mon.. I.. just .. kidding .. about what .. I said first. Are you Uzumaki doesn't have sense of humor huh?" Naruto glared at her, " Sorry you dismiss my offer and I only offering something at first and there is no second time for me as I won't tolerate mistake." Naruto then raised his blade and cut down Azenda.

" Serves your right, bitch, " Said Naruto coldly as he sealed Azenda head and he plan to raid Azenda hideout later to collect her belonging soon. "Well now it's time to return to my ladies."

Several minutes later, Naruto entered the restaurant where he will eat with his wives and he saw his ladies already waiting for him. "Finally, you're here, Naruto-kun. Where are you going In entire day?" Tsunade asked furiously which followed by playful glare from the other ladies. Naruto casually replied , " Well, I'm sorry . I'm just caught up of my own strolling. Anyway why not talk about that later? Now we should eat first right?" He then open the menu paper while the ladies just shrugged off as there is no point to pushed him any further and decided to follow their husband example .

Timeskip Final day departure back home

Naruto and his wives now prepared to onboard to his own airship but when they prepared to depart, they heard sudden news as Koyuki, Shion and Shizuka cannot join him for now. Koyuki explained, " Sorry, Naruto-kun . Shion, Shizuka and me cannot go with you for now as we still have responsibility to our respective territory . So we won't moving to Uzu soon." Naruto looked disappointed but he knew they are the leader like him and they cannot leave their position just like that, " I understand, Koyuki-hime, Shion-chan, Shizuka –chan. Though I still hoped you can join us for time being."

Suddenly Naruko and Minami gripped both of Naruto hand as Naruko said, " Don't worry , onii-chan. We will fill the empty slot leave by Koyuki Shion and Shizuka. We will make sure your bed will always warm." That made Naruto blushed while the other girls giggled . And later all of them boarde in airship minus Koyuki , Shion and Shizuka who board Koyuki own and transported them to their respective country.

Later

"Aaah finally we are back home ." Said Naruto as they got out of the airship along with his brides. "Yeah, maybe we should continue what we do in our honeymoon tonight." Said the girls "Sorry ladies, but today I want to rest for now. Well unless you want to do it with clones of course." The girls just giggle, " Oh we are just playing, Naruto. We also too tired for getting hot with you now. Maybe we should do it tomorrow, " said Kira. " And we can be more wild soon." Fuuka added. "Okay girls, that's enough." Mikoto cut. "That's right ,we have more important thing to do other than making out tomorrow so we must getting good rest tonight, understand?" Ran reminded them . "Yes ma'am" Said Naruto and remaining girls.

Meanwhile in Konoha

Minato and Kushina once again surprised when Hiruzen told them about Naruto fuinjutsu capabilities. Turned out Hiruzen tested him as he interested of the eldest son of Uzunami

Flashback

 _"Okay, Naruto let me see what seals you create now." Naruto nodded enthusiastically and later he took out some seals he brought out to show the Sandaime Hokage._

 _"Okay, these are some of the seals I prepared to show you, Sarutobi-jiji. I think they are some of the most useful in the field. This is a modified explosive seal. It first sends a chakra wave out that imitates killing intent, then the explosion goes off. The intention is to briefly paralyse an opponent with the KI to keep them within the range of the seal. The next one is a combination of a storage seal and an explosive seal. The weapons stored in the storage part are shot out by the explosive part and can surprise an opponent who doesn't expect to have to dodge weapons. The seal can be prepared in two ways. First, you trigger it with your own chakra from a certain distance or second you involve a perimeter seal that reacts to foreign chakra. It has a range about twenty metres. " He then took out another type of seal._

 _"This is a modified chakra storage seal. You can store chakra of a certain type, like water or fire chakra in here and release it when you need it. You would only have to meld the chakra into a jutsu after that."_

 _"Do you mean, with those seals ninja could use jutsus of an element they normally can't use?" Hiruzen asked._

 _"Yes. Of course they would need to know the handseals for the jutsu and meld the chakra, but the elemental manipulation would be taken care of." Naruto said._

 _"Fantastic. That would make fights much easier. You would be able to prevent being caught at a total disadvantage. With my element earth and knowledge in fire jutsus I would have problems with lightning types. If I had some wind seals I could take care of that problem." Hiruzen mused. "But how do you load them? Don't you need the elemental chakra first to charge them?"_

 _"That was a problem in the beginning until I came up with chakra converter seals. I am a primary wind type with a secondary water affinity. So I would be hard pressed against earth techniques if I didn't recognize the jutsu first, which still takes some time for me. I wanted to have a way to use lightning jutsus. So I worked on a seal that would change my wind chakra to lightning chakra. Took me some time to develop it, but after three months I had it. And I found out that by using the seals regularly I developed a lightning affinity as my third affinity. I think it is comparable with the sharingan training a user to use jutsus of all kinds as it can copy them." Naruto reported proudly._

 _"Well, you're really good Naruto. Though you should asked you parents to evaluate you to measure how good are you overall." Said Hiruzen. " That's not necessary, Saru-jiji. I already have someone who will help me and no I won't tell you who is that person. That person said less people know is better for me." HNaruto replied and Hiruzen understanding and decided not asking further about that_

 _Flashback end._

"And that's all." Hiruzen finished. Kushina and Minato frowned after hearing everything as they completely forgotten about their own eldest . They know they messed up but they didn't expected it will be that far. And while they trying to make up, that was almost impossible as Naruto really hard to impress compared to Naruko, Minami and Menma. They actually asked Naruto what he want but what he said surprised them as he said, ' you probably will refuse what I want' made Minato and Kushina wonder what he want .

After lot thinking they guess what Naruto want is retribution and while both Uzunami couples understand Naruto want that they also realize why they won't like it because it not only involved them but also their younger children and their close friend .And Kushina also knew Naruto embraced his Uzumaki blood as Uzumaki known to make you pay back hundred times and with interest . (For example if Kushina punched Naruto face then Naruto will counter it with same attack only hundred times and instead just barehands he will use spiked knuckle when he do it) Kushina also know Naruto maybe will really do it shall she not realize her mistake soon but that doesn't mean Naruto not do anything. After all Naruto wanted all who wronged him suffered painfully especially his family as they betrayed him.

While Naruto forgive his family now but Uzunami couples realize Naruto won't stop as he will keep demand retribution in many ways. He already do it financially and also physically when they sometimes spar . While Naruto not aim to kill he actually aim to pain as he stated to them , ' My attack will make you think better die then endure that.' And he always backed up his words after all.

But for now Minato and Kushina decided to put the mater aside. At least till they meet with Naruto again. For now they though about their youngest child Menma . Menma now doing low C rank mission which ordered him to take care some stray animals who infiltrated Konoha via one of training ground .

(With Menma)

Menma accompanied by Hinata and Lee to complete this mission as the stray animals made certain Training ground unusable due of said creature was dog sized scorpion and there are dozen of them. That supposed C rank mission turned out quite troublesome as the scorpion have great resistance against physical attack as Hinata and Lee taijutsu barely make damage to that scorpion. Mena forced to use one of his less favorite weapon bo staff as his tanto won't work to them which Lee followed the example by took out his twin nunchaku. Hinata forced to fight with bare hands as she knew her katana won't work but she still can use low rank water jutsu to weaken the creature

It won't took long as finally Menma and the others finally clean up and quickly report their mission

And when he finished the report youngest child of Uzunami said, " I cannot believe creature like this can be going outside TG 44 ." Hinata replied, " Sometimes we shall prepared for something unexpected lime this, Menma-kun." Lee added, " That's right, Menma-kun and Hinata-san it seems you finally embraced your own Flames of Youth just like Neji."

Both Menma and Hinata decided to ignored Lee enthusiasm as both of them walked away from Mission hall leaving the green spandex shinobi who keep ranting youth

Back to Uzu few days later

Naruto and his ladies now start working out together . Since they done playing around they decided to get stronger to face future battle against Naruto enemies.

While the girls saw Naruto training menu they really impressed for that insane amount of aid training. Granted he able to do that in his own time chamber but still amazing as said chamber also have equipped by gravity field which about ten times than normal gravity.

" It seems now I understand why you're strong without any guidance. You use this insane menthod." Said Tsunade who now getting used by said gravity field. "Glad you now used with that and you're faster than others." Praised Naruto which made the other girls pouted.

"Anyway , Oniichan can you give us training to wield multiple weapon like you? " Naruko asked in curiosity. Naruto answered, " Not now, Naruko . At least until you all getting used with this gravity. After all V-Lancer should be sufficient enough for you all." The girls nodded understanding.

"For now we will train to increased your combat capability and we start with this," Naruto suddenly vanished and the ladies found themselves on plains. Naruto said, " Okay ladies, now let's try how long you can survive in this SURVIVAL MODE. In this mode you must survive against enemy as long as possible. Don't worry about dying as if you die you will quickly transferred to outside."

The Konoha residence grinned as Mikoto said, " Well, we already get used with this so this will be piece of cake", but Naruto interrupted, " Sorry for disappoint you, Mikoto-chan. I'm increased the difficulty so it won't be easy anyway let's start!"

Few hours later (actually just few minutes in real world)

Turned out Fuuka was the winner as she able to hold her own. Though she in great advantage as Naruko and Minami cannot use Kyuubi power as Naruto completely not allowed that. Not counting they only rely to taijutsu and some chakra enhancement attack as you cannot use chakra actively there and the ranking for he longest survive

Fuuka , Tsunade , Naruko, Minami, Kira, Samui , Hotaru, Mikoto, Ran , Anko, Haku and Ino.

That made Ino depressed as she was the weakest but Naruto reassured her she just not for prolonged battle and the other ladies trying to cheer her . After all Ino is more specialized to technical problems like interrogation and information gathering like Haku who more to medic and also Anko in torturing and interrogation . Mikoto and Ran while strng but need to improve their own endurance .

Fuuka, Tsunade , Naruko and Minami is obious reason though Naruto expecting his sisters will be in top as they have more Uzumaki blood compared to Tsunade. Kira is not surprised since Terumi actually was Uzumaki branch. Samui and Hotaru were another surprise as he not expecting both of them ranked in middle tier after all.

'Well if this keep going soon my ladies will get strong like kage and for Tsunade , Fuuka , Naruko and Minami case they will have double kage and maybe triple kage if possible.' Thought Naruto as he imagining how strong his wives in future as they already strong before.

To Be Continued

 _After this chapter I'll put this ON HOLD for a while as I want focus to my new story and also want some inspiration for upcoming stories_


	53. Chapter 53

_**Answer review first a susual**_

 _ **Animaman: Yes Naruto family will pay what they do but not now. And I don't think I wil add scene where Naruto have kids since they will in war soon enough against Sasuke. Just for some spoiler while Sasuke here want to conquer the real opponent is not Sasuke but Madara aka Obito .**_

 _ **Stratos263: Thanks for your loyalty**_

Sorry it's been long time since I updated this story and I got caught up with my newest story so without further ado Okay let's continue the story

Unknown place

" I guess this is time to me for act finally." Said Pein with his eyes narrowing at the remaining members of the Akatsuki. "You're going after Jinchuriki Kyuubi finally. But you forgot the fact they are separated for now as two of them now in Uzu while the other one stay in Konoha." Said Konan in a stating of a fact voice with the other member of the organization looking at Pein with shocked eyes.

"Yes,Konan. And you shall not forgot there is also Sanbi jinchuriki there and we can got two jinchuriki in one swoop. After all the one remains is Konoha just soul . Itachi and Kisame prepare to capture Hachibi . I heard he now in outside Kumo as surprisingly Raikage allowed him out from Kumo. When the times is right, you must go immediately." Said Pein before the hologram of the man vanished with Konan doing the same.

"Pein, this was risky. You forgot Uzu has the strongest defense and don't forget about Uzukage. Even you are strong but with Kyuubi jinchurili and Sanbi jinchuriki together at once is too much. Even for you!" Said Konan only for the God choked her." Are you questionibg your God Konan?" said Pein as he glared to her. "N-no Pein-sama . I just worried." Said Konan while looking into the angry eyes of her former friend now turned into something else.

"I think you're worry too much, Konan. But I'll let it slip as you concerned about me. Now follow me, we have a mission to complete and time is essence." Said Pein after letting go of Konan neck and ignore the sorrow filled look on her face.

'Have we fallen so far from our goals? Our convictions we long since lived by?' thought Konan, as she knew the man behind Pein would have never choked her with his hand, and called himself a God while questioning the woman of her loyalties. Konan finally realized the man behin the form of Pein was gone and that things needed to change soon before it was too late. She ashamed not realizing it sooner and the question now was.. how she doing that?'

Scene Change in Uzu

In Naruto home , Naruto and his wives minus three (Koyuki, Shion and Shizuka) now enjoyed breakfast together and Naruto is cooking. And his brides praised him for make such delicious food. Naruto actually just made some toast and pancakes but still delicious after all. And while they enjoying the breakfast, Naruto spoke, " Okay Ladies, afterbreakfast I want you all train in my specific place like yesterday and sorry I can't join you as I have some important business and really urgent and no , that's noy paperwork but something else." Ran asked, " And what is your important business, Naruto-kun?" Naruto trplied, " Sorry, I can't tell you. If you want to know just ask Ange-sama. She is the one who ordering me after all."

All of Naruto wives cringed as asked something to Angelique was out of question. Said deity was too secretive but forcing her to told them also not good as Ange surprisingly stronger than twelve of them combined . Even if Koyuki, Shion and Shizuka joined is not really helping as Koyuki and Shion only high genin level now while Shizuka only low jounin. The only kage level is Tsunade, Fuuka , Naruko and Minami while the rest was high level jounin

And after they finish the breakfast, Naruto said, " Okay ladies I'm off for now. See ya later." Naruto then flashed to his office while the ladies led by Tsunade who said, " Well, may as go to training ground now. ' At least I don't need to do paperwork here. All I need to do is just training for now since Naruto hospital already occupied with some great doctor but I'm sure I must take over the hospital management sooner or later'" The ladies just followe Tsunade example as they all walked to underground floor to Naruto private training ground.

With Naruto.

Naruto now reading report from his blood clone who once again ordered by Ange to enter another world. Naruto actually surprised instead helping the world Ange ordered to destroy the world financially especially for certain family. At first Naruto was being skeptical as it wasn't right to ruin someone life without knowing the reason. But Ange order still stand and Naruto knew better not asked his mentor wisdom.

And after his clones learned the certain family. Turned out the heir of this family abusing his wealth to control his family private institute. Hell he even torturing the student who just spilled food to his clothes despite said student already apologize. And what make it matter worse was the heir family turned blind for the only son of said family. And when one of female student voices her distaste of his arrogance , she getting bullied instead and since most student there was loyal follower of said boy they also bullied the female student.

That made Naruto pissed . He then give strict order to made sure the rich boy and anyone who close to him suffer and since Ange-sama ordering to rob them literally , the clone usurped the family company which was one of biggest company in country and the boy family also one of the richest if not the richest family in said country. 'Naruto also made sure every evil deeds do by said boy exposed to public and it only take few months to made him embarrassed as he now forced to stay at his home while his friends now suffering just because they are his associate . His friends and loyal follower can't believe this will going happen as they thought they are untouchable. Well, that's until Naruto going into fray. Naruto himself managed made that family poor just in few months . While Naruto gain nothing as he decided to share it to poor family including the family of female student who being bullied with said boy, Naruto got some satisfaction from what he is do.

After he finished reading it (turned out it just his way to kill the boredom beside training). He now doing his daily paperwork as usual while thinking , ' I wonder how Ange-sama train them'

At time dilution field.

Earlier Ange-sama told Naruto brides to doing mamy simulation battle to improve their combat abilities. And then Ange-sama summoned horde of monster which called gargoyle. " **Okay girls time for some sport!"** Exciamed Ange

With that Naruto wives took off going up against the summoned demons. Tsunade was using her extra enhanced strength combined with her already powerful strength to rip the gargoyles wings off their bodies. Anko formed hand signs and she called out " **MULTIPLE HIDDEN SHADOW SNAKE HANDS)**! **"** she called as horde of snakes extended form her arms binding and biting into the gargoyles.

Naruko and Minami took out their respective sword, , **"** NOW FOR SOME ACTION **!"** they said as they started hacking, slashing, and splitting the gargoyles into pieces sending their blood all around.

Ino was facing against ten, **"Okay boys let me show you why you not mess with me."** She started launching poison senbon from senbon launcherall around while she was jumping and flipping all around her enemies. The avoid that as the amount was too much for avoid

Meanwhile, Kira were using their her Acid Release to melt the gargoyles .Mikoto and Ran using combination of fire jutsu and their sword respectively to cut down and burned the monster.

Hotaru decided to try her kinjutsu as she started using the power of her sealed nature and upon touching her targets they exploded, **"** I won't be bore with this power **."**

Samui and Haku were launching their respective lightning and ice jutsu on the gargoyles, and finally Fuuka finished them as she made some hand signs and called out " **WIND RELEASE: FLOWER SCATTERING DANCE!"** and then from her hand massive cyclone of petals charged through the gargoyle and obliterated the gargoyles completely.

And finally the simulation finished.

" **Okay girls that was really good for the warming up."** Said Ange made Fuuka said with mock tone, "No wonder they are so easy to fight." Which earn sagely nod by other ladies except Ange. Ange raised her eyebrows , " **Well then Fuuka , I'm sure you can handle other simulation easily right?** " Fuuka replied, " Well bring it on!" Fuuka challenged . " **Very well then Fuuka, come with me . And you ladies you shall focused to getting workout for now. Do your favorite training as long you not slacking off. I want show Fuuka something**."

And while the other ladies training on their own, Ange and Fuuka walked to another place. "So Ange-sama what are we doing here?" Asked Fuuka with some curiosity. Ange answered, **" You said you want challenge and I with the pleasure will be happy to provide with some decent challenge."** And after they arrived at certain room suddenly Ange pushed Fuuka and now the maroon vixen found herself at some cavern. Fuuka then heard Ange voice from nowhere, " **Well, Fuuka-chan if you want to come out from here you must beat the guardian of this place which called Lesser Dragon. The only way to out from this place was die but if you die you just forced out and cannot access this chamber for next 24 hours and that means you lost one month worth of training you don't want that right? So you better prove you not just bluffing. I think I'm enough talking. See ya later . "**

After Ange finished , Fuuka said to herself, " Crap , I made Ange-sama mad and in returns she drop me in unknown place. While I no need to afraid being die but I also don't want being left off so better finish this simulation." Fuuka then walked off to found the guardian of said place so she can come out .

Back to Naruto, said Uzukage just got some information from his phoenix summons one of Kumo jinchuriki , Killer Bee now in journey out from Kumo. Naruto smiled as his plan to made Killer Bee as bait worked. When his wedding party being held, he asked Raikage Ay to baiting Akatsuki with Killer Bee by let him out for several days the longest is one week. At first Raikage disagree with young Uzukage but when Naruto said he will be responsible for that as he will quickly transported himself to Bee side and also he maybe can summon Ay by himself to fight Akatsuki, Raikage relented as he also want some payback from said organization for hurting Yugito couple months ago.

And with said Hachibi Jinchuriki, Killer Bee now walking through the forest nearby border of Iron Country. While he walking he also talk with his tenant Hachibi Gyuuki. Gyuuki said, " **You know , Bee. I'm still can't believe Raikage wanted to give you some day off even though it just one week."** Killer Bee said, " Don't think too much eight-o. Just enjoy our vacation before we are going back in action." Gyuuki frowned, " **You know , Bee. I just hope you not rapping . At least until you meet with 'him' "** Killer Bee said with sad tone, " Not cool eight-o! Not cool eight-o!" Gyuuki just silent as he decided to cut his connection with Bee for a while

Back to Naruto,

"That settled then. " Naruto then looked toward his phoenix summons and said, " Please deliver this too Raikage." He handed out some seal tags , " And tell him to wear this and also for his own shinobi to wear." The summons nodded asit quickly flying to Kumo to deliver said item Naruto continuing his own paperwork and smiled, " Now let's see how this will turned out.

Few days later

It's been three days since The Hachibi jinchuriki was visiting a friend of his,which surprisingly live nearby Iron Country desite his friend was a ninja. They were discussing various topics, seating inside a forest, covered in snow as the rest of Iron country at this time of the year.

The friend he was visiting was a enka music shinobi named Sabu. Sabu was a short, middle aged man. He wore a cream-colored robe adorned with a purple belt and two purple fuzzy balls hanging in the front. He also wore a purple garment underneath the robe and has a mesh shirt under his robe as well. He had dark brown hair which is done in a traditional Japanese manner, but with a punch perm bun on top of his head. He wields a huge axe and has a giant raccoon following him everywhere by the name of Ponta.

Bee was taking tips on how to develop his enka style when they were interrupted by the arrival of two visitors, wearing black robes with red clouds .

" I should knew Akatsuki will try to capture me when I'm just alone." Said Killer Bee as he sensed Itachi and Kisame.. " Hachibi Jinchuriki I suggest you give up to us or we will use force to you." Said Itachi without emotion. " You heard what he said. Just give up and we will let your friends go." Said Kisame smirked " "Well, I won't go down without fight." Replied Killer Bee seriously "At least we tried." Replied Kisame , " Just don't say we not warned you."

But before they talked more, the giant raccoon charged towards the Akatsuki pair. Sabu was too slow to stop his partner as Kisame unsheathed his sword and countered the charging beast with a swing. Ponta was easily overpowered by Kisame's strength and the poor raccoon was now on the floor, unconscious.

Sabu was about to charge in to avenge his partner when Itachi suddenly activated his **Sharingan** , quickly catching the enka master in a mid-level genjutsu. Bee immediately ran towards his fellow enka comrade but Kisame stood in his way, he could only watch from afar as Itachi slowly walked towards Sabu and knocked him out with a chop at the neck.

"Now that the interference is gone, shall we start ?" Kisame asked, as he slowly unwrapped the bandages covering his sword. " _I can't fight the both of them here, well I'm their target so they will follow after me. If I go ballistic on them with Hachibi, Sabu and Ponta will get caught in the destruction."_ Thought Killer Bee as he decided to run in the opposite direction, trying to put some distance with Sabu before the fight starts.

Itachi and Kisame showed no interest in the enka singer or the giant raccoon and immediately chased after Bee. The jinchuriki managed to get pretty far from his original position, in fact he could have run for a lot longer but he suddenly decided to stop and turned back to face his enemies. "Are you ready to come with us ? We will not put you through unneeded pain if you follow us without resisting." Itachi said in his usual emotionless voice.

Instead of answering, Bee took out the seven swords he had and took a strange stance. B held his seven blades in between the joints of his arms, left armpit and both elbows, right leg, stomach, the right side of his neck, and the last one in his mouth. Seeing Kisame itching to take a bite at the jinchuriki in a sword fight, Itachi decided to interfere.

"We must finish as soon as you can so don't even bother to holding back. I have feeling someone will be interrupt us shall we not act fast.. We'll both attack him at the same time, you take the front, I'll capitalize on any opening he leaves." Announced the Uchiha prodigy, getting a nod from his partner.

Kisame lost no time and charged at Bee with his **Samehada** drawn, very confident about his kenjutsu skills since he was once a member of the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri. Far from being impressed by Kisame's fame, Bee remained calm and waited for the Akatsuki swordsman to come. Kisame's swings were more powerful but Bee was unpredictable with his seven swords, even Itachi had troubles to follow him and predict his attacks. The Uchiha found no openings so far in Bee's stance.

After another high speed kenjutsu exchange, Bee was finally able to take the advantage and Kisame took a deep cut on his left shoulder before Bee kicked him away. The jinchuriki was surprised though, he expected his katana to go right through his opponent's body but Kisame somehow managed to soften the blow. Bee theorized that the enemy had a way to absorb his chakra during their fight since his swords were charged with lightning chakra.

While Bee was thinking about his previous fight, Itachi with his **Sharingan** activated managed to get in front of the jinchuriki who forgot about him for only a spit second and launched an attack. " **DEMONIC ILLUSION: SHACKLING STAKES TECHNIQUE !"** Called Itachi as he looked into Bee's eyes.

The jinchuriki found himself in the illusion world created by the **Sharingan** user, tormented with the sensation of having spikes driven through his limbs, taking away his body's freedom. In the real world, Bee dropped his swords and lost his kenjutsu stance. Seeing this Itachi ran towards him and he was about to knock him down when Bee suddenly moved at the last moment before Itachi's attack. " **LARIAT !"** Yelled Bee as he suddenly shifted from his previous position to attack Itachi with his right arm, encased in youki.

With Bee's speed and his own momentum, Itachi took the attack almost straight on. It was only years of training and fighting that allowed the Uchiha to not take a critical hit, he managed to slightly move at he last moment in order to not take a mortal wound from the Bee's counter. "H-How were you able to move, I'm sure I caught you in my genjutsu …" Asked Itachi. "I'm a host with a perfect control over my jinchuriki powers, therefore I'm immune to genjutsu, now die !" Roared the Raikage's younger brother as he took a sword from the ground and slammed it down towards his injured opponent.

Before Bee could drive his sword through Itachi's heart, he was kicked out of the way by Kisame. The former Kiri nin was bleeding from his shoulder, he had taken off his coat and was now topless. He took a look at his partner and knew he wouldn't be able to flee if he had to carry the now useless Uchiha with him. His only choice now was to fight and defeat the jinchuriki.

His decision made, Kisame went after Bee and launched a jutsu. " **WATER RELEASE : GREAT WATERFALL TECHNIQUE !"** Yelled Kisame as he expelled a massive amount of water from his own mouth. The water took the shape of a giant bubble, trapping Bee and Kisame inside it.

"Time to get serious, the stronger my opponent, the stronger I become." Said Kisame before he somehow fused with his sword, taking on the new appearance of a hybrid form between a human and a shark.

Bee watched the scene from his position inside the water prison, with his youki cloak still activated from the moment he countered Itachi's attempt to attack him with genjutsu. " _His transformation and the sword's powers, he intends to fight me in this water prison. He most likely has the ability to breath underwater, I won't last long if I stay inside."_ He thought as he started to gather more youki from his bijuu until his cloak was composed of all the eight tails.

Seeing the explosion of demonic chakra, Kisame immediately rushed to Bee's position and started to attack him. The jinchuriki tried to escape the water bubble only to find out that it was following its caster's movements, consequently as long as Kisame could follow him, he would never be able to get out of the prison.

This time, the **Kirigakure no Kaijin** completely dominated the fight, he had the advantage of fighting under water and every wound he suffered was instantly healed by absorbing more of the chakra from the Hachibi. Soon Bee had to dispel the youki cloak as his reserves were now critically low. He was also close to his physical limit after holding his breath during the whole fight inside the Suiton prison.

Seeing his opponent's transformation fading away, Kisame undid his water prison jutsu. Bee was now laying on the floor, out of chakra or stamina and was starting to lose consciousness. "So close …" Said the jinchuriki as a smirking Kisame was slowly walking to him. The Kiri missing nin was about to take Bee's body when he saw the smile on the face of the jinchuriki, his eyes widen as he finally understood Bee's last sentence " **Lariat !"** Yelled a new voice as a lightning covered arm suddenly appeared in front of Kisame's throat.

Kisame managed to ducked from that attack but suddenly he saw Naruto who below Raikage and kicked the Samehada wielder. Kisame sent flying back before he quickly recovered and saw who was attacked him only to saw Naruto and Ay accompanied with some of Shinobi. From Kumo there was Yugito, Cee, Darui , Karui and Omoi while Mikoto, Ran, Samui, Kira and Haku were the ones who accompanied Naruto. Mikoto and Ran decided to restrain Itachi to make sure he won't escape while Cee and Haku tending wound of Bee , Sabu and Ponta with Samui assistance.

Meanwhile Kisame returned to his normal self with his Samehada now wielded in his hand and back to his top form despite already through some intense fight against Killer Bee. Naruto who saw it said to others, "Let me handle Kisame . I want to finish our fight years ago." Kisame smirked, " Very well, then. I 'll be happy for this." Replied Kisame as he once again readied his Samehada. "Well, I guess I must use this." Said Naruto as he took out his **MYSTIC SWIFTNESS.** Kisame laughing when he saw Naruto sword, " Hahahahaha, you think you can handle Samehada with this small sword?" Naruto replied with ' I don't care' look, " We won't know until we try Kisame. " Later They stared each other down for a minute before they both shouted, "Hajime!" they took off in a game of swordplay.

Meanwhile with Mikoto and Ran, after both of Uchiha women restraining Itachi with chakra suppression seals and reinforced chain. Itachi wake up and said weakly, " Kaa-san, Ran-oba. What are you doing here?" Mikoto replied, " You don't need to hide everything from, Itachi. I know everything . Your name is clean now . Once you recovered you will eturn to Konoha to become new clan head of Uchiha since I'm married with Naruto-kun and settled in Uzu. " Itachi .trying to hide his surprise but futile as he is too tired for that, " tell me kaa-san are you happy with Naruto-kun?" Asked Itachi curiously. Mikoto replied , " of course I'm happy. He treat me and others like queen after all." Itachi smiled and drown in his own thought, ' I already know Naruto-kun will become lady killer when he is grown up but the fact he have fifteen wives including kaa-san really surprise me.'

Ran who saw Itachi smiled trying to tease him, " Ooooh , it's been a while since I saw you smiling Ita-kun and there is the fact you're not eating your pocky now." Ran then took some pocky from nowhere and eating it . She then offer Mikoto some and Itachi asked, " Can I get some Ran-oba?" Ran shook her head, " Sorry , Ita-kwuun. But this is only for both of us. You want your pocky you must wait until we are going back to Uzu , kay?" Itachi just groaned as he cannot get his snack of gods.

Back to Naruto and Kisame

" **MUSOU: BLACK BEAK!"** Naruto called out as he dived toward Kisame while pointing his sword toward the **Kirigakure no Kaijin** forced him to backed down a bit. Naruto bit impressed as he cannot throw his opponent airborne like supposed to be but this made Naruto excited.

Naruto then used his strength to punch Kisame sending him rolling across the ground but got back up, "Ok so you're not a pushover as you used to be." "And you're more merciless than I knew. It's no wonder someone like you was roped into the Akatsuki." Naruto spat.

Actually boy I joined it because of order by my master the Mizukage." "What're you talking about? Yagura's not part of your twisted group anymore ! He is dead you know!"

"I'm not talking about him gaki! The day I discovered Yagura was mind control by Madara Uchiha I knew he was the true Mizukage. He offered me the chance to work along side him in the organization known as Akatsuki, where he promised he would create a better world where there are no lies, and life isn't an illusion." "You better start making sense, shark man." Naruto frowned.

"Fine I'll spell it out for ya. Before I was a member of the Seven Swordsmen I was once part of Kiri's Cipher corp. I was trained to protect information by whatever means necessary. One day we were on a mission to protect some special Intel by enemies but we were cornered by your Konoha shinobi from the interrogation corp," Kisame began, "They demanded we handed over our Intel to them because we were surrounded. Using the lessons I was taught by my former mentor Fuguki Suikazan, I protected the Intel using the only method that guaranteed the safety of our information. I killed my own comrades."

Naruto was surprised, "You what?" "That's right. I eliminated them to keep the information out of enemy hands. The more I continued to do so I felt like I didn't know where my loyalties really resided. After all killing your own comrades is an act of treason yet my own village taught me that." Kisame continued

"I see." Naruto pondered. "All ninja life is a lie! Take a look at yourself. You were lied to more times than you can obviously imagine! Doesn't that bother you one single bit?"

"I admit it does, but not as much as it used to. Sure I've been lied to over half my life about my family, myself, everything. But time and time again I've learned to not dwell upon the past life I had, because while it may not have had a happy beginning it's no excuse to let my past shape me. I choose who I want to be on my own not from past actions. Same could be said for you if you ever thought about trying," Kisame squinted as he got lectured, "The world may not always show the truth Kisame, but that's the world for you. It's not perfect just as we humans aren't perfect."

Kisame's grip on his sword loosened as he smiled and laughed a bit, "You have a way with words, Naruto. In all my years I've never met a ninja to speak using words from his heart in such a way. I see now that the ninja world is only a lie if you choose to look at it that way, but you've opened my eyes to a brighter view. And for that I thank you." He bowed his head. "Well you're welcome." Naruto replied as Kisame gripped his sword again. "Let's finish this duel, giving it our all."

Naruto smirked, "I'm way ahead of you." He powered up to entering Rage mode as Kisame powered up all the chakra he had. The two launched at each other until they collided with both their chakras clashing trying to overpower one another, "Very impressive Naruto, what is it that keeps you going so far?" "My family, my friends, and my comrades, Kisame. They're the reason I go so far. And I'll keep going further, now and forever!" his chakra grew more overpowering Kisame knocking Samehada right out of his hand and the Akatsuki member fell to the ground with a crash.

Kisame groaned, "Well Naruto, you've won. Congratulations." "You're welcome." "Now if you don't mind, strike me down here and now. I want to make it to the afterlife to apologize to my old comrades. Although I don't think I'll be going where they went." he said in remorse.

Naruto smiled, "As you wish but I'm sure Somehow maybe you can as well." He took his sword.

"And Naruto, once again thank you." Kisame shed a tear. "No problem," Naruto respected Kisame's wish and pierced his body with his Kyubi fang killing him, "Goodbye Scourge of Kiri. I hope you find peace wherever you go."

Naruto then picked up and sealed Kisame body and turned out Samehade now attached to Killer Bee . Despite Samehada originaly from Kiri, Kira decided to let Same hade go as she knew Samehada was really picky when choosing it's wielder. Later then Naruto summon his phoenix to took Raikage and his group going back to Kumo . Sabu and Ponta also already in way to their home nearby while Naruto and girls decided back to Uzu to heal Itachi as turned out he suffering lung disease beside his near blindness.

Later in Uzu

After they arrived Ran and Mikoto quickly bring Itachi to Uzu hospital so Tsunade and medic staff can take care of Itachi wounds. Tsunade who check Itachi thoroughly told them no need to worry as Itachi suffered severe chakra exhaustion but he will recovered in few days. The only problem for Uchiha slayer was his near blindness due of Mangekyo Sharingan use. Beside the sight problem he is fine after all.

Tsunade also checked shall Itachi suffer tuberculosis again since her curing said Uchiha before he doing Uchiha massacre but turned out he is really fine.

"Well, Itachi except your sight problem you're 100% fine . After you completely recovered from chakra exhaustion, I shall begun procedure to cure your eyes," Tsunade then turned her attention to Dr Mikado, "Dr Mikado will assist me for your treatment and until then , get enough rest. See ya later." Tsunade then leaving Itachi room .

Naruto Then approached Tsunade, " SO how is Itachi?" , Tsunade answered, " Other than his eye problem he completely fine though before I startedhis operation he shall recover himself first and it will need few days ." Naruto said, " It's alright. After you finishoperation and he completely recovered he will return to Konoha to report to Hokage ." Tsunade nodded, " And how about Mikoto and Ran, Naruto-kun? Will they also come woth Itachi?" Naruto shook his head, " No. He will back to Konoha but even Mikoto-chan and Ran-chan escorting him they will back soon. They already told me Itachi will lead new clan Uchiha in Konoha after all. And before you forget Itachi is pardoned as he only being used remember ?"

Tsunade nodded, " I still can't believe that late mummy blackmailed Itachi like that and he managed to do it without Minato approve it " Naruto patted her shoulder, " Well now he is no more and wish he rot in hell." Tsunade smiled, " Anyway today I want some spar." "You want me become your sparring partner?" Naruto grinned which Tsunade quickly declined, " Sorry even if you holding back I'm still have yet to beat you. Remember our last spar in Konoha few years ago?"

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto spar with Tsunade turned out to be one sided as he delivered devastating blow to Tsunade chin and followed through by grabbing her legs and slamming her back to ground . Tsunade was able orecover and jumped back but Naruto quickly rushed as he landed headbutt to her exposed stomach. Later Naruto completel dominated the spar as he keep attacking not let Tsunade some opening as the Slug sage only able to defend let alone counter. Feeling enough Naruto landed another devastating blow which made Tsunade down and later she raised her hand sign she is forfeit, " I'm give up. Damn you,Naru-kun. you're really strong now."_

 _Flashback End_

Naruto chuckled, " C'mon, Tsu-hime it's almost five years since that and you even not forget that?" Tsunade pouted, " Hmph I won't be feeling that humiliating shall I at least can take you down but even I use my full strength to knock you down you even managed to stand firm." Naruto sheepishly chuckled. He know Tsunade pride really hurt as she don't even made him sweat but considering he is now strong and almost godlike it understandable after all. "Anyway let's go to training arena. I bet Fuuka must be waiting for you." Tsunade just nodded as she fasten her walk .

Later in training ground

Fuuka already waiting Tsunade as she standing in center of arena , " Hmph finally you come Tsunade-chan. I think you won't come as you're too busy in hospital." Fuuka mocked Tsunade which replied, " Don't make me laugh Fuuka. After all I need some stress reliever and you can be good partner for it."

"Umm remember ladies you are here just to spar not kill each other right?" Naruto asked as he threw a pair of boxing gloves to both of ladies. Tsunade and Fuuka understand what Naruto mean and quickly slipped their own gloves They then synchronized themselves as they doing footwork and punching their fist each other

Are you ready?" Tsunade asked. " How about you?" Fuuka smiled. "Okay ladies are you both ready?" Naruto asked the Fighters. They both nodded, "Begin!"

Tsunade was the first to strike, throwing a right hook that Fuuka stepped back from as he spun in pursuit and launched a left back hand. Fuuka blocked each of the blows with her forearms before managing to push her arm against Tsunade torso to throw her off balance . She then countered with some swift kicks to her sides and her legs. Tsunade took the hits, dipping into the right and fed a right hook into Fuuka 's side, the red haired vixen retaliating with her own hook into Tsunade as they gave each other a left straight into their respective stomachs, forcing them apart as they backed off. Tsuande regained herself, shuffling her feet again and dancing from side to side as she waited for Fuuka. Fuuka shook off the shock of the blow quickly and got back into her stance. She rushed forward with a flying kick, forcing Tsunade to swerve away from the attack. She landed behind her and sent out thrusts of quick jabs at the Sannin. Her speed proved impressive as she blocked every fist thrown at her and then shocked everyone when she did a front flip and almost brought down an axe kick on Fuuka as she side stepped, with Tsunade dropping down low and tripping her with a spinning low kick as she fell on the canvas.

.Fuuka sprung to her feet and faced Tsunade again, cocking an eyebrow as she did. "It seems you managed to hurt me with only taijutsu Tsunade,"she said. :Maybe you should started take this seriously . Otherwise you ccould gotten hurt more." Taunted Tsunade

"As you wish," Fuuka replied. She kicked up her leg and gave it a few stretches, "I'll have to find a way to break through it."

"Good luck," Tsunade challenged as she started flipping and kicking, with Fuuka evading each strike. She started spinning too, her kicks aiming low, mid and high as more of them caught Fuuka on her midsection more consistently. Fuuka managed to catch one of Tsunade's legs under her arm before tossing it back, sending Tsunade flipping in midair before landing on the floor. Fuuka put up her fists and slowly approached, jerking forward sightly several times, faking Tsunade out. Finally, she rushed in on her, her feet swerving about a she did, and sent in a storm of kicks at Tsunade. Tsunade then spun on her back, as if break-dancing and made Fuuka back out to avoid a kick that almost caught her in the face as he got back on his feet as they stared off.

After few blow trade Tsunade found herself at the defensive as she twisted and blocked her way from Fuuka's blows. But Fuuka also performed several fake-outs, keeping Tsunade guessing with what she was going to do next. Fuuka knows in order to beat Tsunade she cannot figh her head on so he using tricks.

Without warning, she swiped her at her thighs, causing her to kneel from the blow. Quickly, she got back up, and threw several swift jabs before she swung her leg at her other thigh. She was sent on her knees again and this time she knocked her on her back before she could recover.

"C'mon that's everything you got, Tsunade-chan?" Fuuka taunted, "That's not like you! Come on, give me something I can look forward to! And stop holding back ."

Tsunade rolled backwards, landing in a crouching position as she started panting . She regretting not take Naruto offer to grab some snack before spar to gain some energy . If this keep going She couldn't last for long and she needed to finish this fight. 'I can't last much longer... _'_ she thought to herself, _'_ It's time I finished this, but I have to make sure not to hurt Fuuka too badly _...'_ Tsunade rose to her feet, taking a deep breath and exhaling as the look in her eyes changed, blazing with a fire that has been rarely seen. Naruto smirked when he saw that, ' Seems you finally burning up , Tsu-hime.'

Fuuka saw the look in her eyes and smiled, "So, you wanna finish this. Alright then, but I'll tell you now that it won't end the way you think." "We'll see," Tsunade challenged as she charged right at Fuuka. "Hope you didn't eat a lot!" "Try not to puke after I'm done!" Fuuka grinned as she met her charge with her own.

Both fighters threw their punches. However, Fuuka, gawked with dropped jaws as her punch went through Tsunade as she faded from sight.

Suddenly Tsunade came in with a left hook that caught Fuuka right in her left lower back, delivering a sharp pain that she felt in her kidney. But she wasn't deterred as she used her momentum to spin counter-clockwise and swing her right leg to take Tsunade's head...only for her to disappear again.

"Not again...!" she cried in frustration when she appeared over her. "Damn...!"

Tsunade raised his right fist and she finished as she delivered a powerful corkscrew punch downward that caught Fuuka in the stomach perfectly, stopping the two in the middle of the ring. She'd made sure to hold back and not leave any lasting damage, but put enough strength into her punch to hopefully take Fuuka out of the fight. "Haa...haa... You give...?" she panted.

"Ha... Fine," Fuuka panted, "You beat me...for now." "And the winner is Tsunade Senju since Fuuka forfeit!." Announced Naruto

Naruto turned to both of his wives , " You know that was really intense fight I seen and considering you just use taijutsu that was awesome." Naruto praise made two older woman blushed . "Anyway you two should get some rest. Starting tomorrow I'll do same for others."

And day by day passed since that. Naruto actually using his time chamber to doing spar and the ladies faced each other and that's really obvious when Tsunade, Fuuka , Naruko and Minami dominated the spar and followed by Ran , Mikoto, Anko, Samui, Hotaru, Kira, Haku and Ino . And since Ino was keep losing Naruto decided to give some personal training made said Yamanaka happy as she have personal time with Naruto. And when she walk with Naruto if Ino looked back she will saw the other ladies especially Fuuka actually grinned.

Fuuka whispered, " Oh boy, it seems Yamanaka will get really nasty bruises." Ran asked, " What do you mean Fuuka." Fuuka explain, " Remember when Ange-sama escorted me to said place ?" The others nodded, " That means Ino will face something nasty with Naruto and Naruto-kun probably won't helped her too much."

Naruko remembered something, " Oh damn. They going to dungeon field. I just hoped Naru-nii not getting too nasty with her." Fuuka smirked, " I won't bet on that. Naru-kun have high standard and he probably will upped Ino training with that."

"In that case we should train as hard as possible . We will prove to Naruto-kun we can get strong without entering his simulation program." Rallied Kira which followed by cheer from other girls and later they continue training on their own. While she started punching training dummy Fuuka then thought, ' I wonder where Naruto bring Ino-chan? I just hope he not going to certain dragon cavern with her. Even I managed to beat said dragon, that was really nasty dragon after all.'

With Naruto and Ino

Naruto and Ino now found themselves at some catacombs. Ino said, " So what should I do Naruto-kun?" Naruto answered, "Well we just going through this catacombs and must defeat boss in this dungeon." Ino nodded, " It sounded like video game." Naruto shrugged , " That was Ange-sama idea. After all I'm become one of her test subjects for this and while bot weird at least I gotten stronger with that."

"In that case I'm going stronger too with this." Ino exclaimed. Naruto smiled, " You should Ino-chan. Otherwise I will make you work really hard . Understand?" Naruto smiled wickedly which made Ino gulped. " And now let's go."

Few hours later in dungeon , Ino actually managed to going through dungeon without hurting herself too much. Naruto impressed with that as he expecting Ino will get more injury than she suffer now. While Ino fight against the monsters he just keep healing Ino and also silently collecting the valuable. Naruto actually abused that Ange-sama dungeon as it can produce some loot from enemies like normal video game. He already decided to give some for Ino later but most of valuable will be for him while the Yamanaka got some badass equipment he thought.

Ino now fighting enemy called Dragon servant which was anthromorphic green dragon which about 6 ft and armed with scimitar. Said creature was really nasty as Ino must using ration in order to take it down due of very high resistance of physical attack.

It keep going when Ino took down many Dragon servants. And finally the boss appeared as turned out the boss was very big ape . This time Naruto also join the fray as said ape was too much for said Yamanaka for fight. After finished he and Ino going out from the dungeon

"That was great Naruto-kun. If I can use that every day maybe I can catch up with others." Ino said with determined voice but Naruto shook his head, " Sorry Ino-chan but that most unlikely. You only able to enter that place once a day and you need another 24 hours before you enter that place and one more thing. You are really tired now so you better get some sleep. Tomorrow we will train with others." Ino just nodded as she also really tired from this.

Meanwhile at Otogakure

"What? You say Itachi has been captured by my mother in nearby Iron Country ?" Sasuke asked with furious tone. " That's right ,Sasuke-sama. According of our spy in Iron country. Your brother and Kisame attempted to capture Hachibi Jinchuriki and surprisingly Itachi has been taken down by said Jinchuriki and later your mother and aunt restrained him .While Naruto also there to assist Hachibi to fight Kisame." Explain Kabuto

" Damn it. It means I must try harder then before. Kabuto increase our intelligence so we can find some way to face Itachi." Kabuto surprised, " But how about our invasion to Honey country?" Sasuke just shrugged it , " We can do that other time. For now let's focused to find Itachi whereabouts."

Suigetsu suddenly spoke, " And how about Samehada?" Kabuto shook his head, " Unfortunately Samehada taken by Hachibi Jinchuriki." That said made Suigetsu grunted , " Damn it " Sasuke said, " Don't worry Suigetsu . You can get what you want soon. 'After I got my fight against Itachi of course'" Suigetsu just nod, "tsk fine. I guess wait a bit longer is fine. I'm not suicidal person. "

"Good . And actually I have a job for you SUigetsu." Sasuke then told SUigetsu he must going to Sea country to check something in Sea Country. Kabuto raised his eyebrows, " I;m sorry Sasuke-sama. But from my intelligence . All of Orochimaru-sama belongings in that country already destroyed." Sasuke dismiss it, " You forget about your master, Kabuto. Orochimaru must be hide something there and that not even known by other traitor right?"

"Well, sorry about that , Sasuke-sama." Kabuto apologized. "Well, apology accepted. You just don't think something unexpected right. Just don't think to rashly next time." Sasuke warned the former Orochimaru right hand.

Few days later Somewhere near Uzu

Pein now arrived at some small island near he staring at island where Uzushiogakure located with as the failure of his organization awoke with the day, and knew the Leaf was the source for it all. Though the specific person in all of this was none other then Naruto himself, as he had a hand in Itachi's death, Kisame soon joining his partner in that situation, and now two more members were gone with only _one_ demon extracted to show for it. It was unacceptable!

'Okay _boy_! Let's see how you handle a true God amongst men of this world?' thought Pein, as he summoned his Six Paths, and began his walk towards Uzu before Konan appeared in front of him.

"Pein, please wait! You must stop. This is wrong. This is not you," said Konan seeing Pein and his Six Paths narrow their eyes at her. "You are against this? Why? Why are you against this? Don't you remember our goal is to end the suffering of this world? Remove the fangs of these Shinobi villages and make us the pointed tip of the sword at the world's throat so people wouldn't constantly destroy each other?" said Pein looking ready to grab Konan by the throat again. And this time he wouldn't let go.

"I do remember, but while our motives are pure, our means to accomplish are not, and the man before that I knew would _never_ have gone this far. You didn't even use your power to bring others back to life on the Jinchuriki we captured from Iwa after his demon was extracted. The man I knew before what you are now would have used it to bring the poor man back to life after the process was over. Now you wish to fight the Uzu, kill all that live in it, and just for one if not _all_ three Jinchuriki in this village. You are not acting like the man I knew," said Konan seeing Pein's hand flex and knew he wanted to grab her by the throat to crush her windpipe.

"We have to change with the times Konan. If we don't, then we will be swept away by the sands of time, and all we have been trying to accomplish along with it. I am no longer the man you knew and cannot be again," said Pein before walking towards Konoha again, but Konan once again appeared in front of him, and stared defiantly at the man with intense eyes that told him she wasn't going to back down.

"If you do this, then you'll have to get through me, and make no mistake I won't hold back!" said Konan seeing Pein just narrow his eyes at her before his Human Path move quickly and grabbed her by the throat with the intent of crushing her. "Neither will I Konan. I will not let someone such as you stand in my way of the peace I have envisioned," said Pein while his Human path prepared to crush the life right out of the woman, who quickly became nothing, but flimsy paper flying into the wind before reappearing several feet away from the Human Path, and prepared to fight the man she cared about.

A man so lost he no longer followed the principles of behind their purpose. "You forget I cannot die easily with my abilities," said Konan before making more paper manifest itself from her body. "Just as I can't die so easily with my abilities," said Pein with his other Paths moving to surround her, but a figure to the left of his Preta Path appeared, and the face of the figure didn't look very happy to see them. Well...not very happy to see Pein.

"You have some nerve coming here to take what doesn't belong to you," said Naruto, as he saw all Six Paths of Pein, and Konan looking at him. "So the the brother of Kyuubi Jinchuriki graces us with his presence. How did you know our location so soon?" said Pein before casting a suspicious eye at Konan.

"She didn't have time to tell us so don't give her that look in your eyes of forgot about my own sensory ability as I sensed someone with hostile intent come nearby well this is the spot that is the most direct into the Uzu," said Naruto with Pein's five other Paths looking around to see it was just him from within Uzu's walls.

"You came alone. " Said Pein as he saw Naruto really come alone "Don't worry, they know you're here Pein. I just told them to let me handle you and only intervene should I fail. Which by the way I won't!" said Naruto seeing Pein just smirk at him.

"You are either extremely brave, strong, or most likely...extremely arrogant," said Pein with Naruto smirking this time. "I'd say I'm the first two you mentioned and not necessarily in that order," said Naruto before going into full combat form and grinned evilly at Pein.

 _To Be Continued_

 _Sorry cliffhanger next chapter Naruto and Pein will clashed_

 _ **Author Note : If you can guess what reference anime I used in this chapter then you are really great.**_


End file.
